Sweet Surrender
by ashly815
Summary: Nathan's life is falling apart slowly. Haley can't seem to let it go. What happens when your partner won't stop digging into your past? Nathan never wanted her to know the truth but she just had to keep looking. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to lucky ass Mark Schwahn and The CW. But I really wouldn't mind owning James, Robert, or Austin! Now that would be awesome! But really, I don't own anything.

**Summary:** They came from two different worlds. Everything she was, he wasn't. They were complete opposites in every single way. For the past three years they've been partners and the FBI's best in their department. They never agreed on anything but their mutual hatred for one another. Nathan's got a past that no one knows about so when their new undercover case hits too close to home for him, he'll have to fight like hell to keep his past a secret, and more importantly fight to keep his life. With Haley on the verge of uncovering everything, he'll have to decide which side he's on.

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys, this is my new story. I've been writing it for a while now. I had a lot of inspiration for it by a lot of movies and TV shows I watch from _Bones_, _Alias,_ _Bad Boys_, and all kinds of other stuff. I just want to say that I really have no idea how things work in the FBI or anything about the FBI. All the things that happen in the story are from my crazy imagination.

Big, big thanks to Brittany for all her help with this story and inspiring me to continue writing it. Thanks, Playa! Please read and review. I'd really like to know what you guys think.

_Prologue_

_April 12, 2009_

Nathan sat at the edge of the king sized bed, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He could hear everything around him. It was like the world was moving, _everything _was moving, but him. He was stuck right in this spot unable to move, unable to even look up. The voices wouldn't stop and he couldn't make them. They were all muffled and he tried to hear what each of them was saying but it was too many people talking at once. It's like he wanted to know but then he didn't. He was so exhausted both mentally and physically after the week he just had and everything that led up to this moment. Honestly he didn't know how he was still going at the moment. His body was definitely working on autopilot.

His whole body was aching. It felt like he hadn't slept in weeks and he knew that had actually been the case. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. In fact, sleep had never really come easy to him. He would always toss and turn all night long. Recently he had been having these really bad nightmares that had him waking in the middle of the night out of breath and sweating from head to toe. It had been that way for the last two years now. It wasn't every night and it didn't even happen often but when it did, it terrified him. He felt silly. Here he was at 28 having nightmares? It was like some kind of joke the universe was playing on him. Still, the nightmares felt so vivid and real.

These last few months it had been getting worse. He hadn't been getting any sleep. He was too on edge. Ever since _she_ got her hands on that stupid file it's like his whole world had been turned upside down. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know what it would do to him. She didn't know that it would be the end of his life as he knew it. He had tried to get her to let it go. He did everything that he could think of and still she wouldn't and he knew in the back of his mind that she wouldn't. This was her. She wanted justice and wouldn't stop at nothing until she got it, even if it meant uncovering things that she didn't want to know –things that he didn't _want_ her to know.

She just had to keep digging and digging. Now look where he was. Tree Hill, North Carolina, the last place on earth he wanted to be at the moment. He closed his eyes and prayed that he was somewhere else. He wanted to be home. He wanted for all of this to be over. Anywhere was better than here –_better_ than this moment.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was all wrong.

He had been dreading this moment since he arrived in this God forsaken town. He knew that it would come down to this. He had hoped it wouldn't but it had. Even as he let the darkness take over he knew that nothing would make this go away. Nothing would stop it.

He had finally reached a crossroads in his life and there was no turning back. He only had two choices and he didn't know which one to pick. He didn't want to be the one to have to make this decision but at the same time, he knew that he was the only one that could. It was his fault they were all here in the first place. It felt like the weight world was resting on his shoulders.

He heard a phone ringing in the distance and still he couldn't find the strength to lift his head.

"Hargrove, its forensics."

_Of course_, he thought. The phone call that they'd been waiting on all fucking morning long. Lifting his head tiredly, he glanced around the hotel room. Everyone was trying to move around the room as productively as they could. They were still looking for evidence. This was the first crime scene that he didn't want to see in his whole career. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be anywhere near here.

The hotel room had been a mess from the second that he had run up here when he gotten the phone call. There had definitely been a struggle. That was very clear. The lamp was lying on the floor, the dresser was turned over, the sofa flipped, shattered glass, the TV was on the floor, and clothes were everywhere. It was clear that they were looking for something. He took his time glancing around the hotel room again. His eyes landed on the huge pile of blood on the far side of the room. He felt his stomach twist in pain before quickly glancing away from it.

She fought whoever took her. He was certain of that. He knew her better than anyone and there was no way that she was going down without a fight. She was the strongest person he knew –the best person he knew. And because of him she was gone. This was all his fault. He knew it. Everyone was working so hard to find out who did this but they didn't need to look far. He was sitting right in front of them. He might not have been the one that had come in and taken her but he could have stopped it.

"It's hers," Lucas Roe spoke up so that everyone in the room could hear.

His stomach twisted in pain again. He watched everyone's solemn faces in the room. This was hard for everyone. It was always hard on crime scenes but this one was different. It was one of them –it was _her_. Everyone loved her. They all adored her. He knew all he had to do was speak up, just open his mouth and say it. There was no doubt in his mind that every last one of the guys in the room would kill him in a second if he did. They wouldn't even think twice about it either. They would all kill for her.

He sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was sure that he looked like crap. Last night had already been one of the worst nights of his life but to get a phone call telling him this. This was just about all he could take. He felt like he could explode any minute. He felt so helpless, like there was nothing that he could do. _But there is,_ he thought miserably.

He stood up and for the hundredth time he glanced around the hotel room. He didn't understand it. He had seen her last night. He had been in _this _room last night. He let the scene play over in his head. That's when it hit him.

They had been in here when he had come over. He knew she seemed different. And she had made him leave. She had told him that she didn't want him there and she'd pushed him out of her hotel room with tears in her eyes. They had been _here_ with her then. It's why she was acting so strange. She had looked so hurt and he thought that she was just angry at the way things had been between them lately. But that wasn't it.

He felt his blood start to boil.

How had he been in the same place as _them_ and not even know it? Why didn't he know about it? How had he just given in and left so easily? If this was just weeks ago he would've fought with her and wouldn't have given up so easily. How hadn't he known that something was wrong? He felt sick. He had wanted to stay and talk with her but she was adamant about him leaving. He was just so tired of fighting with her. They had literally been at each others throats lately. They had fought a lot over the years but it was never this bad. He had just been so angry with her for pushing things. She couldn't just let it go.

"Hargrove, come take at look at this."

He glanced over his shoulder and he noticed Agent Thomas waving him over. He walked slowly across the room until he reached Thomas. He noticed the small bloodstain on the wall in the bathroom behind the door. Something they missed in their first sweep of the place.

"Swipe some of it and send it to the lab. It might not be hers," Nathan muttered.

"Sure thing, Nate," Thomas nodded.

His face was in a hard line, his jaw set, as he made it over to Julian and Lucas. He glanced at both of their faces and noticed the same thing on each of them. They didn't understand why this happened. They didn't know why it had to be her. They didn't know who would want to take her. They didn't know anything. Like everyone else in the room they were _clueless_. They had no idea what was going on at the moment. This was just something bigger than them.

Lifting his hand up, he ran it over the top of his head.

"Who could've done this?" Lucas wondered angrily.

Julian scowled. "I'm going to kill whoever did."

"It has to be _them_," Lucas gritted out.

Julian's jaw clenched. "It has to be."

"How did they know?"

"We were so careful."

"Not careful enough."

Nathan stood there listening as they went back and forth.

They didn't know exactly who took her but they had their suspicions. They had come here for a reason. This town was all on the same payroll. He knew that better than anyone. No one was even notified that they were coming. If they had told the local authorities then their cover would've been blown. They didn't know who was good and who was bad. He did. They couldn't trust anyone. It was always this way.

The threatening tone of Julian's voice didn't scare him. He glanced down at him. Julian had short brown hair, light stubble covering his face, and big brown eyes. It hurt to even look at him and Nathan focused all of his attention on Lucas. Lucas's head was covered in blonde hair, the top pointing up and it was short all around, his eyes were light blue, and his face was also covered in light stubble. Like professionals they were both dressed in their black suits. He was usually making fun of them for it. Today just wasn't the day for it.

"We shouldn't have come here. We _weren't _supposed to come out here." They should have followed the right orders. They were told _not _to come here. He had made sure of it. She just had to talk them into coming here and of course he had followed. He had told them that it wasn't a good idea and he knew that better than anyone.

"You were right," Julian muttered. "We should've listened to you."

"Nate, you ok? You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit this one out. We can handle it," Lucas offered.

_If only it were that easy_, he thought.

He straightened up and glared at him, his face in a hard line. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it, Hargrove," Julian muttered after a few seconds. His cell phone started ringing and Julian instantly took a deep breath before looking at Lucas. "It's my Dad."

Nathan walked away after that. He didn't need to hear anything more. He stood at the far end of the room thinking. How had things gotten to this point? How had he let them? He felt like he could throw up any second now. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. He already knew who it was and he couldn't talk to her just yet. He didn't have it in him. She'd know that something was wrong and he couldn't tell her. She would just make him feel worse about the whole situation and not to mention the fact that she would be upset. He didn't want to upset her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder a second later. "We're going to find her. You believe that."

He didn't say anything as Lucas just stood there. Lucas, after all, was as clueless as the rest of them. He didn't understand a thing that was going on. He wouldn't even be able to comprehend what was happening. He felt bad for him. Lucas and Julian still had hope. He saw it on both their faces. They were both so different from him. They grew up with perfect little families that did everything together. To them the world was still good. They didn't see the world like he did. They didn't know how _cruel _and _tragic _everything in life really was.

He knew coming here was a bad idea. In fact, he had tried telling her that. But she just had to keep on digging and digging. She just wouldn't let it go and now look where she was. Missing! This was all such a fucking bad idea but she just _had_ to have her way. Like always. She always got everything she wanted.

It didn't surprise him how angry he was with her. This was nothing new. It was always this way. A day hadn't gone by in all the years that he'd known her when she hadn't pissed him off. She had a knack for it. She really did. Nobody pushed his buttons like she did. It drove him absolutely mad. She wasn't even here and she was pissing him off. Only _she _could manage that!

He couldn't take this anymore. This was useless. He took off walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Hargrove?" Julian asked pulling the cell phone away from his ear.

He glared at him. "For a walk."

"You'll get lost," Lucas pointed out. "I think we should all stay together until Captain gets here. He's sending some more guys down from D.C. even though he's pissed that we didn't follow orders. We're in big trouble, man."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Nathan muttered as he continued walking. "I need some fresh air."

_Get lost_, he wanted to laugh. How could he get lost here of all places? He wasted enough time in that stupid hotel room. He made it out of the hotel minutes later. The parking lot was covered with a few SUV's that belonged to the FBI. He walked towards his and opened the front door. Reaching in his pockets he pulled out his wallet and his badge. He flipped it open and smiled softly.

_Special Agent Nate Hargrove. _

He closed it and tossed it on the seat before reaching for his gun. He tossed that under his seat and removed the one around his ankle and did the same. He searched the pockets of his leather jacket and made sure that they were empty as well. He took off his leather jacket and then took of his shoulder holster. Once he had nothing left on him, he reached around his neck and pulled his chain off. He glanced at the silver cross in his hands for a few seconds before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. Then he tossed it with the rest of his things. His cell phone was next.

He stood there in nothing but a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and dark faded jeans. His black boots were all scuffed up and he was sure that his hair was a mess. He knew from this morning that he had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look good. He could picture her so clearly in his mind. He could hear her voice. One look at him and she would have some witty remark about the way he was dressed. She always did.

"Get that look out of one of your Bad Boy magazines," or, "What are you one of the Outsiders?" He loved that one. He shook his head trying to get the smile off of his face as he started walking. This was no time to be smiling. There was nothing fun and happy about this day at all.

He wished to God that he didn't know where he was walking but he did. In fact, he had known all along. Even all morning as they paced that stupid hotel room franticly looking for clues he knew that he didn't need any. He knew where she was. He knew exactly where she was and he knew who had her.

He tried his best to get himself together as he made his way there. It wouldn't be long now that Julian and Lucas would notice him missing. He didn't have a lot of time. They were going over the security tapes at the hotel now but that wouldn't last long. Once they realized who took her, this town would be swarming with cops and FBI Agents to find her. They wouldn't stop until they found her.

As he made it closer his heart sank in his chest. It felt like someone literally punched him in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of him. He'd never felt this way before in his life. In the distance he noticed the huge white stonewall covering miles and miles down the road. Before he knew it the huge mansion was coming into view and his hands began to shake.

The huge white gate came into view and he walked towards it as he made it onto the driveway. Glancing behind it he noticed the acres and acres of land that the mansion sat on. Of course, he didn't need to scope the place out. He already knew it better than anything else. Before he could get a step closer he felt a sharp blow to his back. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his hands holding him up. Then two hands were on him lifting him up as he gasped for air.

If this had been any other time, the person wouldn't have gotten away with that. But since he was unarmed and had come here for a purpose he didn't fight back. He just stood there as the huge guy frisked him. Once the guy realized that he didn't have anything on him, he huffed.

"Mind telling me why you were sneaking up like that?"

His face was in a hard line as he slowly turned to face the guy. He took his time looking up and when he did he noticed the guys face fall. They stood there for minutes as the beefy man he knew as Bear, looked at him in shock.

"Let me in," Nathan mumbled after a few more seconds.

"Oh, I…Sorry, I didn't recognize you."

"I said let me in," Nathan demanded in a hard voice. The guy nodded as he walked over to the keypad and hit in the code. The gate swung open and they both started walking up the long driveway. The guy didn't say anything and Nathan didn't say anything either. He liked the silence. It gave him time to think. His head was spinning by the time they started for the backyard towards the warehouses. He glanced at the idiot on the side of him.

"They're all back there, Sir," the guy pointed to the warehouse in the middle. There were at least ten of them. His stomach was twisting with anticipation again. He honestly had no idea what was about to happen. He really didn't. This wasn't supposed to be happening like this.

He spent his whole adult life avoiding this very moment right here. When he decided to join the FBI, and every moment after that, it had been to keep him away from this very moment. Everything had finally caught up with him, all the lies and deception. It was like he was on a head on collusion with his past and everything was about to blow up in his face. There was no going back from this. He knew in his heart that these last few months had been building up to this. Ever since she had gotten that _stupid_ file and she couldn't put it down, he knew that she would come here and he knew what would happen.

Even last night he had gone over to talk to her calmly. He thought maybe if he talked and explain things to her then she would understand why he did what he did. He had gone over there to tell her the truth, the whole truth, _everything_. He had wanted her to know. He didn't want her finding out from someone else. She didn't want to hear it. She had been barely able to even look at him. She had been acting so strange lately and he knew it was only a matter of time before she found something out. He couldn't have that. He didn't want it to come to this. Somehow it had.

As they made it closer he could feel a sense of dread seeping in. It was so much that it filled his whole being and he knew in an instant that he was terrified. He was terrified to move any closer but his feet were still moving. She was here he could feel it. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach again. He hated feeling this way, so weak, lost, and helpless.

In his mind he knew that she was already dead. Twelve hours. There was just no way that they kept her alive for that long. Not after the other day and what she did. They weren't going to let her live. She was as good as dead. It's why he had been so quiet all morning long.

Still a part of him prayed that maybe just maybe she was still alive. If he could just see her one more time, just look into her eyes, just to let her know….

He knew he wouldn't even have that chance. Coming here again, this was it. If she wasn't dead yet she would be soon. If he tried to help her then they'd both be dead. There was just no way that they were both making it out of here alive. It just wasn't going to happen.

How did it come down to him or her?

It was one or the other. Begging and pleading for her life would do nothing. In fact, if he gave any indication of knowing her then he'd decided it for them, they'd kill her right then and there. No, he couldn't let them know. _She's dead anyway_, he thought.

This is why he couldn't look at Julian earlier. They had the same eyes. He couldn't look at those eyes. Not now. Not when there wasn't anything he could do for her. Not when he was about to break his promise to the Captain. He had promised. He promised that he would protect her no matter what and now because of him she was dead.

He didn't know what would happen once he walked through those doors. His stomach turned once again as they walked into the warehouse. In an instant his face turned to stone. He relaxed his whole body and loosened himself up. He couldn't just be tense. They would know. No, he had to be cool and calm.

It's not like it was hard. He wore this façade daily. He had been so used to pretending that it was nothing to him. When you lived the life that he did, things like this were easy. Hell, they were necessary. No attachments, no feelings, no nothing, just yourself. You had to look out for number one. You couldn't afford to care about people. It would only cost you in the end.

_Her or me_, he shouted in his head. He still had no idea what he was going to do. How do you make that decision? A few months ago he wouldn't have even cared. But now…he just didn't know what to do. In his mind they were both good as dead.

"Right in there, Sir."

Nathan nodded and followed Bear inside the door. The sound of voices and laughing filled his head and he kept a straight face. Then when they all came into view his heart sank in his chest but he kept his face stone hard. When he noticed her, tied up in a chair in the middle of the room, he wanted to sigh in relief but he didn't. He held it back and when he watched her get punched in the face, his insides cringed but he held himself back.

"How you like that you little bitch!"

"You kill one of us and think you can get away with it?" Someone else slapped her in the face.

Nine guys were surrounding her.

"We're just getting started, baby." One of their hands reached out and slide up her thigh. They were all laughing in enjoyment.

"Fucking little slut!"

She was covered in blood. It was all over her clothes, her arms, and her face. He could see that all the way across the room. Her head was hanging down weakly. It hurt to even look at her like this especially when it was his fault that she was here in the first place. But he could tell that she was still alive. At least, for the moment. He knew she needed a doctor. He could tell that much. She was still in the same clothes he had seen her in last night, jeans and that small white tank top. How was she still conscious after losing all that blood? They had probably been torturing her for hours.

"Bear, you better have a damn good reason for interrupting us!"

It was then that the guys noticed him walking in and they all turned to face him. It was so easy for him to recognize each of them. It was like they were all dark clouds and she was the only white one in the room. White and dark. Good and evil. Even he was a dark cloud along with the rest of them. She was the only good thing in the room. He could see it so clearly.

With all eyes on him, he found the pair he was looking for.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The prodigal son returns."

He ignored the voices. He watched as her face slowly glanced up at him. Her hands were bound to the chair, tape was covering her mouth to muffle her screams, and her feet were bound to the chair as well. Even then, even dying, her eyes still found his and he knew once their eyes locked that she had figured out who he was. He clenched his jaw and he wondered how long had she known. Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she say something?

Why couldn't he save her? Why did she have to be caught in the middle of this? He never asked for this. He was supposed to protect her no matter what. He wasn't supposed to be the reason she was tied up helplessly in that chair about to die.

All nine faces smiled at him instantly. It was like a big welcome home.

He did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He smiled back and he quickly decided what he was going to do. It only took a second for the plan to play out in his head. He had it all figured out. He wasn't dying today. Nate Hargrove was gone and all that was left was Nathan Scott.

"Hello, Dad," Nathan grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Let's kill the bitch and go. This shit isn't fun anymore. She stopped fight back so…" he started laughing again as he pulled out his gun. Nathan's heart was pounding hard in his chest.

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. "Let me do it."

"You sure? You're not going to get sick like the last time are you?"

"It's been a long time. You don't know what I'm capable of," Nathan stated in a harsh tone. It only seemed to make him laugh louder. Nathan kneeled before her waiting for his answer.

"Prove it," the voice chuckled. "Kill this bitch so we can go."

Nathan smiled happily at his words. Finally her eyes opened and his smile quickly faded. With just one look from her she made him feel like he was nothing. Those big brown eyes of hers always seemed to do that to him. It only made his heart pound harder in his chest. He watched as a few more tears slid down her face.

"I'm sorry that it had to come down to this," Nathan whispered so that only she could hear. He waited for her to say something, anything. Nothing came. She just stayed looking right at him, her eyes boring into his. "Close your eyes."

When she didn't listen he stood up and walked slowly over to grab the gun. He held out his hand for it. Once he took it he turned to face her again. He held it tight in his hands as she continued to look at him. He could still hear laughing. He watched as someone stood right next to her, then he bent down and licked her face. Nathan held the gun directly at her as he watched.

"Get out of the way," Nathan muttered as his eyes locked with hers. The guy kissed her cheek before standing up laughing.

"Make it hurt, Nathan," he smirked. "For Ryan."

"I pan to," Nathan smiled back.

"Shoot her in the heart," he quickly added.

Nathan kept his eyes on her the whole time. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe that it came down to this. In an instant his life flashed before his eyes.

"I love you," Nathan declared before he pulled the trigger twice hard, the loud shots ringing in his ears, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.


	2. Chapter One

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I'd glad most of you liked the story. As you can see by the date we're going to go back a little in time to before the stuff in the prologue happened and we'll work our way to it. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks again!

_One_

_September 2, 2008_

Nathan hated when they were gone for long periods of time. It sucked if you asked him. Going undercover was such a slow process and it was even worse when it wasn't him doing most of the work. He wasn't the main man undercover on the case and he hated it. He hated sitting back and waiting. He hated wondering what the hell was going to happen. He hated not knowing. He hated it _all_.

The case they were currently on wasn't so bad. They had only been gone for four months and when he thought about it they had been gone longer on some cases. It was part of the job and he was used to it. But being locked up in a _stupid _hotel room wasn't on his list of things he wanted to do while down in Miami. And when he thought about it that's exactly what he had been mostly doing over the last four months. He felt fucking useless. He wanted to get this case over with so that he could go home and start on the next one. Hopefully he'd be the one undercover on the next one.

But being in the line of work that he was in you never knew what was going to happen, how long you were going to be on a job, or if you'd make it to see the next one. It was just the way it was. He was used to it.

Nathan took in his surroundings once again. He had been here a little over an hour now and he wondered why the place was so packed. Didn't these people have jobs? The club was darkly lit and a cloud of smoke hung in the air. The music was loud and just about everywhere he looked cigars were lit and men were either talking or looking up on stage. He had been coming here a lot lately. It had been one of the hardest places in town to get into. In fact, someone had to recommend you first and then and _only_ then did they allow you to enter their prestigious gentlemen's club. If you asked him it was just like any other strip club that he had ever been to. This one was just a little harder to get into.

Nathan understood though because he knew the owner of the club. The guy was a sleaze ball and the sole reason they were here in the first place. Felix Taggaro was nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Ever since Felix's father died he had been in charge of the family business. After months of research they had uncovered lots of things about the Taggaro family. They had been living in Miami for decades now and had been in control of the drug trafficking, in other words, if you wanted something sold you had to go through them to do it. They didn't take people moving in on their territory lightly. It was only a year ago that seven men died in a small private house where they had started their own little drug business. That's what got them to look into the case. It's what brought them here.

The cloud of smoke was bothering him. He could barely see across the club as his eyes swept the place over again. Where the fuck was the guy? He was usually here around this time of day. For some reason he couldn't find the guy and it was pissing him off. It's not like he came here to look at the naked women on stage, he was working. At least the guy could do was show up.

"You could at least _act _interested," Haley hissed.

Nathan rolled his eyes before finally glancing at her. She was glaring at him and he fought the urge to smile. He gripped her waist tight in his hands as she continued to give him a lap dance. If he hadn't been so busy trying to find Felix then he would be enjoying this. He knew how much she hated working here just to get close to Felix. And even better she hated what she had to do while being here. He didn't mind so much. She was good at her job, he'd give her that.

"Where the fuck is he?" Nathan wondered to himself as he started looking around again. He felt the need to keep tabs on the guy and he felt uneasy when he was here and couldn't find him.

Haley dug her nails into the back of his neck. "And you wonder why we call you the _Iceman!"_

Nathan winced in pain before glaring at her again. Yeah, he knew why _she_ called him that. She had been calling him that for years now and it didn't bother him in the slightest. So what if he was closed off and didn't care about anything. That was his business. He didn't know why it bothered her so fucking much. She was a cold hearted bitch if you asked him.

"Would you cut that shit out?"

"Oh, now you notice me," Haley muttered to herself in disgust. "Dick!"

"Just trying to let you do your job," Nathan smirked before slapping her ass playfully. That did the trick. She glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Fuck you!"

"Easy, baby. You don't want your boss to think you're not enjoying your job," Nathan taunted. He knew that they were being watched. Felix liked bubbly girls to work for him and she was far from that especially around him. Every girl in here working had a smile on her face but the one sitting on his lap. His smile only brightened.

Haley put a fake smile on her face before leaning more into him and her breasts pressed into his chest. He gripped her waist tighter as she continued to grind her body into his.

"That's it," Nathan continued in enjoyment. More fire.

"When we leave here I'm going to _kill_ you," Haley whispered sweetly into his ear before reaching up and pulling his long hair as hard as she could.

He smirked. "You're really good at this. You sure you've never done this before?"

"Ugh, you're _unbelievable_," Haley muttered.

"Red looks so amazing on you," Nathan continued to taunt her. It's not like he was he lying. She did look good. Even as she was dancing on him guys were still gawking at her from across the club. Unlike most of the girls she still had her top on. She never took it off. About two months ago a guy had offered her a thousand dollars to take it off. Seconds later he had been lying flat on his face with her standing over him. That had been a good day he remembered. Even from across the club he had gotten a good laugh. The girl could take care of herself.

"Can you just focus for one fucking second?"

"Fine," Nathan conceded with a satisfied smile. "Did you hear anything new today?"

Nathan knew that they had things to discuss and now was the time for it. It's not like they had been seeing a lot of each other lately.

They had been talking in hushed whispers since she had joined him. They didn't need anyone overhearing them. It was already risky being seen together but when you got towards the end like this you needed to communicate. He needed to know what was happening. Haley was the one deep undercover. She was the one that had an in with Felix.

"I heard some of the girls talking this morning. I'm pretty sure that he'll be doing a big deal in a couple of days, I just don't know when, but I'm pretty sure it'll be really soon."

"Pretty sure?"

"Yes," Haley hissed. "He's been on edge lately. I know something big is coming up."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He hated that she was the one deep undercover. He couldn't keep an eye on her like he was supposed to. But they were the best at getting the job done and this was the best way to do it. It had to be her getting close to Felix. He just hated the idea of that slim ball being anywhere near her without him around. He knew that she was a big girl and could take care of herself. In fact, he had seen her do just that over the years that he had known her but this was different. Not only was Felix big in the drug world but he was also a murderer. Nathan was sure of it.

Over the last six months girls that had been working here suddenly disappeared and were found raped and murdered all over town. He knew that it wasn't actually Felix that was doing this. Felix wouldn't get his hands dirty. But one of his men would and he was sure that the guy was somewhere in here. He didn't like it. Haley had been working here trying to figure it out while she got close to Felix. They wanted to find out who was doing this and put an end to it. The drug trafficking, distributing, and the killings had to stop. Someone had to stop them. They would just continue if no one did.

That's where they came in. They were special agents trained for this kind of thing. They worked in the Narcotics Department for the FBI. Their office was based in Seattle, Washington. It wasn't just about getting the little guy. They only worked with the big guys, the drug lords that were distributing and trafficking drugs. It was their jobs to bring these guys down and to put an end to their activities. Their department was on of the few and a lot of the times they worked with DEA agents. The bureau didn't care how the job got done as long as it did. They didn't ask many questions and he was grateful. Over the years they had done some pretty bad stuff to get the job done.

"Holly, the boss wants you in his office as soon as you're done."

Nathan glanced up and noticed Shawn looking at Haley intently. She smiled brightly at him before nodding softly. Nathan rolled his eyes before glancing away. Why the fuck Felix was so interested in Haley, he didn't know. But for some reason the guy took a liking to her just like they wanted. Haley had easily become his favorite girl that worked here. He couldn't wait to arrest the guy and get back home. This whole case was starting to get on his nerves. Felix had to slip up soon and when he did they'd be waiting. Sure they could arrest the guy now but that wasn't how it worked. They needed Felix with a large amount of the cocaine or heroin that he distributed. They wanted him locked up for a long time, not just for some quick stay in jail hoping that he'd learn his lesson.

"What does he want with me," Haley sighed in frustration as Shawn disappeared. They both knew the answer to her question. He didn't know why she felt the need to say it out loud. It was no secret that Felix wanted her. "I guess I better go see what he wants."

Nathan gripped her arm tight, holding her in place. "I don't want him touching you!"

"Last time I checked I wasn't yours," Haley pointed out amused.

"Cut the shit," Nathan gritted out. "The guy is a fucking murderer!"

"I can take care of myself," Haley added.

Nathan fucking hated this side of her but it had always been there. She was always so confident in herself and never worried about getting herself killed. She was so fucking _stubborn._ He wanted to slap her sometimes. Didn't she know what guys like Felix did to girls like her?

"Whatever," Nathan muttered irritated. "You're such a fucking bitch! I don't know why I bother."

Nathan was done worrying about it. If she got herself killed then that was on her. She wanted to act like she was invincible then let her. He couldn't stop her. He learned that a long time ago. Once her mind was set on something there was no stopping her.

Haley laughed as she continued to grind her body into his. He felt her hands move up his neck and before he knew it she was pulling his hair again as she brought her mouth to his ear. Fuck, didn't she know how painful that shit was? _Of course she did_, he thought. _Bitch._

"Down boy," Haley whispered. She got off of him after that and he glared at her as he watched her go. He heard laughing in his ear and it didn't take him long to glance across the club at the table that Lucas and Julian were currently sitting at. He narrowed his eyes at them. He forgot about the stupid earpiece he had worn.

"Shut up," Nathan ordered.

Their laughter stopped instantly. He glanced to the girls dancing on stage. Most of them were topless but he was too pissed to enjoy it now. Reaching on the table in front of him he lifted his glass of scotch and downed the rest of it before standing up. He glanced at Julian and Lucas for a second before looking at the door that Haley disappeared behind. He always hating leaving her behind but there was nothing more that he could do here. It was up to her now and if he knew her like he thought he did then he didn't have anything to worry about. She was the best at her job. But still the reason that they had been partnered together was always in the back of his mind and if something happened to her then he knew he'd be good as dead.

* * *

"I can't believe he fucking missed that catch!"

"It was right there!"

"That's the second one today!"

"Unbelievable!"

"He better get it together!"

Nathan rolled his eyes from his chair as he continued to look over the file in his hands. Julian and Lucas were currently watching the football game from last Sunday that they had missed because they had been working. Cartons of Chinese food were spread out all over the coffee table as they all tried to relax and enjoy themselves. It had been two days since he heard from Haley and he wondered if she was ok. She hadn't been in her hotel room last night and he had stayed there all night waiting for her. He knew it was probably nothing but he was worried. It wasn't like her to not go back to her hotel room. He just wanted this to be all over.

"Yes!"

"Take that," Lucas shouted excitedly.

He wanted to laugh as he listened to them. It was as if they didn't know who won the game, which they did. It had been all over Sports Center last Sunday night after the game. They even watched the highlights. He didn't get it. Why watch something when you already knew how it ends? Well, it was better for them to do this then to worry about her.

"Oh, Nate, did Luke tell you that we talked to Owen and Tim this morning?"

"Nah," Nathan muttered distracted. "How are things going for them?"

"Good," Lucas spoke up. "Real good. Owen thinks that they'll close the case real soon and lock up Stan for a long time." A few of the guys from their department were in New York now working on bringing down Stan Drape.

"That's good."

"Fucking right," Julian declared. "They've only been undercover for a year now. You know how deep Tim is in with them?"

"Yeah."

A year was a long time for a case but he had been there before. It sucked and the deeper you got the more you lost yourself. It's why he hated when he wasn't the main guy on point. No telling what things Haley had to do to keep her cover. He didn't even want to think about it. It would only drive him crazy. It's not like he cared. Really, he didn't. She was just so different from the rest of them, so good, this wasn't her, and yet it was. He couldn't put it into words but if you asked him she didn't belong in this line of work. It was too dangerous. He didn't care how good at her job she was.

They were always getting paired to work with Julian and Lucas. He knew why and still it bothered him. Haley, Julian, and Lucas had all grown up together and he felt like an outsider around them. Yeah, Julian and Lucas were his best friends and Haley was his partner, but still he felt like he didn't belong. He had always felt that way. Lucas and Julian had been partners a year longer than he had been partners with Haley. When he first started in Seattle he had worked with them as they showed him how things were done there. It didn't matter that he had spent the previous years working in D.C. They didn't care. They pointed out that it was a whole different ball game when you're dealing with narcotics and they had been right. It had been the field that he wanted to work in –that he _had_ to work in.

That whole first year that he had worked in Seattle it had been the three of them and the start of their friendship. They were gone most of the time on cases and before Nathan knew it he was being assigned a partner. He had been excited about it up until he actually found out who it was. That's when _it _had started and the stress of working for the FBI had started to get to him.

Not only did he find out that his partner was a _girl_, but that she was Lucas's best friend, and not to mention Julian's little sister. Sure, he had heard stories about her in the year that he had been there but he had never met her before. He had been sick to his stomach when he found out who exactly she was. He wasn't supposed to be partnered with _her._ It only seemed to make his job harder.

She wasn't exactly Julian's little sister either. They were actually cousins and when Julian was just four his parents both died and he was sent to live with Haley and her family. Haley's parents had raised him like one of their own. Julian even called Mr. James dad and considered Haley his sister. But their relationship wasn't like all other brother and sister relationships. They were actually really good friends. He had found it weird at first but he had gotten used to it. He had gotten used to _her._

Even though he hadn't been thrilled about being partners with her he had accepted it. It's not like he had a choice. Lucas and Julian had given him this big speech about how they would kill him if something happened to her. That he had found amusing but after getting the same speech from the Captain, he had been terrified and he hadn't even met the girl yet.

Nathan remembered the first time he had seen her so clearly in his mind like it was yesterday. He had been at the office joking around with the guys about the basketball game that they had attended over the weekend. He had seen her walk into the office out of the corner of his eye and instantly he knew it was her. He hadn't realized how beautiful she would be and he took his time checking her out as the Captain pulled her into his office. It was an hour later that she finally walked out and started in his direction. He really couldn't get over the fact of how good she looked and then…she opened her mouth. That had been it. He had hated her ever since then. She was just so bossy. He couldn't stand her from then on.

"Hey, guys," Haley greeted.

"Hales," Lucas smiled. "This is your partner Nate Hargrove."

"Don't worry, he's good. We made sure," Julian grinned.

"Haley James," Nathan smiled politely as he held out his hand. She glanced at it for a second before looking back up at his face. His hand fell to his side.

"Just stay out of my way and follow my lead. That way we won't have any problems."

That had been the first thing she had ever said to him. Thinking back on it now it had been kind of funny but at the time he didn't think so. She had walked away after that and both guys started laughing instantly. He had glared at them before stalking off to his desk. He had found her sitting at her desk right across from him. She didn't say another word to him the whole day and he couldn't wait for it to be over. It had been the beginning of their partnership that neither of them wanted to be a part of and yet somehow they had been stuck together from then on.

As time went on things only seemed to get worse between them. If he suggested something she'd go against it and come up with something else. They never agreed on anything and it didn't take him long to realize how much he _hated_ her. They fought constantly and everyone in the office was constantly watching them waiting for them to start fighting when they were all together. But as much as they hated each other it only seemed to make them better at their job. After just two years of working together they became the best team in their department. Now, instead of going on jobs with Lucas and Julian, they were the ones tagging along and helping out.

"Touchdown!"

"This game is intense," Julian muttered with a grin.

"I know," Lucas agreed.

He couldn't take it anymore. "You both fucking know that the Seahawks win."

"And?"

"What's the fucking point?"

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"Work," Nathan stated as he held up the file.

"You wonder why nobody likes you," Lucas muttered shaking his head before turning his attention back to the game. Julian chuckled before doing the same and they both started yelling at the TV again. He shook his head as he watched them. He tossed the file on the desk next to him and went to join them. It was no use in trying to find something else against Felix. He had already gone over the file a hundred times before. Lucas smirked at him before punching his shoulder.

"It's about time you relax," Julian grinned.

Lucas nodded. "She's fine. She knows what she's doing."

He prayed that they were right. "If you say so."

"Just relax and enjoy the game," Lucas smiled.

"It's so good!"

"I wonder who's going to win," Nathan quipped.

"Just watch the fucking game!"

"Smartass."

* * *

Haley's whole body relaxed as she finally pushed her way into her hotel room. Thankful that she had gotten away, she tossed her purse on the desk by the door before undressing herself. This whole job had been a nightmare. It was as plain and simple as that. Not only did she have to work at a stupid strip club, but she also had to pretend to be interested in a man that she despised. She shuttered as she thought about him. Being Holly Jones was taking so much out of her.

Haley hated pretending but it had always been a part of the job and she was used to it. You had to do whatever you had to do to get the job done. It didn't matter if you liked it or not and she was living proof of that. Did she like taking off most of her clothes and dancing for pigs? Hell no. It was degrading and every day that she worked she had wanted to hurt each and every single guy that put his slimy hands on her. Did she like pretending to be interested in Felix Taggaro? Hell no. She hated it and she hated him. But it was the only way to get close to him and she was their best chance at busting him. So she did what she had to do. Still she felt sick to her stomach.

She was naked by the time that she reached the bathroom and she turned on the hot water in the shower before reaching for a towel. She got in and instantly went under the showerhead. She let the hot water sting her body as she started washing away the last two days. She felt dirty even as she scrubbed her skin hard. It was always like this for her. She closed her eyes and willed everything that had happened in the last few days out of her head. She didn't want to think about any of it. She was finally alone and she just wanted a little peace.

She tried to wash everything away and an hour later she finally stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She reached on the counter for the bra and panties that had been there for the last few days before placing them on. She then went to work on her hair as she tried to get back to her normal self. Once her hair was blow dried, she brushed it and made sure that it looked ok before leaving the bathroom. She stopped instantly when she noticed Nathan sitting on her bed watching. She placed her hand over her heart as she felt it pound rapidly in her chest.

"What the fuck?"

"I could say the same thing," Nathan snapped. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't fucking sneak up like that, Nathan. I fucking hate when you do that shit," Haley hissed before she started walking again. She sat down at the vanity and started rubbing lotion on her skin. She knew it should bother her that she was halfway naked in front of him but it's not like he hadn't seen her like this before. She had been wearing practically the same thing at the strip club a few days ago. No use in being shy now.

"Answer the fucking question."

She rolled her eyes. "He took me on his yacht."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Nathan gritted out.

"Afraid not," Haley muttered as she rubbed her arms. "If anyone should be pissed it's me!"

"Like you didn't enjoy it?"

"Screw you," Haley muttered. "I was the one stuck with him for two fucking days!"

"Please tell me that you're not fucking him?"

She glared at him through the mirror in disgust. As if she'd slept with that creep. Of course, he wanted it. He had since she first started working there. Her insides cringed at the thought of him touching her. No, all she ever did was kiss him and that had been dreadful enough. How dare he think that?

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I can't fucking believe this," Nathan growled as he stood up and clenched his fists.

"Mind your own business," Haley muttered as she stood up and walked towards the dresser. She stopped dead in her tracks as he caught her arm and forced her to turn and face him.

"Your father and brother are going to kill me for letting this happen!"

His eyes locked on hers. He was angry that much she could tell but there was also something else swirling in his eyes. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. It caught her off guard as she tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't know what was going on or why he cared for that matter. Still the words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

"He didn't touch me."

She watched as relief flashed in his eyes before they were blank once again. He let go of her angrily before he walked away from her. "Like I'm supposed to fucking believe that!"

"Relax. I told him that I'm saving myself for marriage."

He stopped walking before howling in laughter. She glared at him again only to see that he was bent over in laughter. She rolled her eyes as she watched him. He was such a prick. Sometimes she really wanted to kill him. She had thought about it on more than one occasion. She even had dreams about it. It's not like anyone would miss him.

"That's…the…_funniest_…thing…I've ever…heard," Nathan laughed out.

"Get the fuck out."

He held his sides still laughing. "Come on, it's funny!"

"Ha-ha," Haley deadpanned. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Julian and Lucas wanted me to come and check on you, princess," Nathan told her as his laughter died down.

"Well I'm fine and don't fucking call me that!"

"Yeah, _princess_," Nathan nodded. "Did you find out anything new?"

"Be ready for tomorrow night. A big shipment is coming into the club. I heard him telling that to one of his dealers on the phone. He thought I was sleeping."

"Finally," Nathan sighed before walking towards the door. "I can't wait to bust this fucker."

"Me, too. Just be ready."

"Do you have to work in the morning?"

"Afternoon."

"I think I found the sister. Do you want to help me track her down?"

"Sure," Haley nodded. "Pick me up in the morning."

"It won't be that easy," Nathan pointed out. "You know he's got two cars outside now watching you."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll get away."

"Just be careful."

"God, Nathan, I will. Will you relax? I can take care of myself," Haley sighed in frustration. He was always treating her like a little fucking kid and she was tired of it. She could take care of herself. She didn't need him watching her back all the time. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. She walked over to her dresser and reached for the black robe that was lying on the floor.

"By the way, black is so your color," Nathan smirked as he pointed at her up and down.

"Get the fuck out, Nathan!"

"You should wear black tomorrow at work," Nathan added. "Give the guys what they want!"

Haley glared at him before reaching for the glass on the dresser. She threw it as hard as she could towards him. It hit the wall seconds later and shattered all over the floor. Nathan stood there laughing in amusement before leaving her room. She was still breathing hard minutes later as she stood there trying to calm down. She didn't know why she let him get to her. She knew one thing. She hated him.


	3. Chapter Two

_Two_

_September 5, 2008_

Nathan sat in the black SUV waiting for her. It was early in the morning and he was on edge. He always got this way at the end of a case. He couldn't help it. He didn't know what tonight would bring but he couldn't wait to get it over with. He'd feel better once Felix and his cronies were locked up. Then he'd be able to relax.

Nathan sipped on his coffee as he watched the scene in front of him. People were crowded on the sidewalk as they made their way to work. He was few blocks from the hotel that Haley was staying at and he hoped that she'd get here soon. It felt like he'd been waiting _forever_ here. What the hell was taking her so long? He didn't want to miss out on finding Anna Taggaro this morning and he really wanted to see what she was up to. He had been looking into her for a while now and he didn't think that she had anything to do with the family business but he needed to be sure.

He pushed his hair behind his ears. It was getting long.

The passenger's door opened and he quickly reached for his gun. The sight of Haley stopped him and he relaxed himself as she slid in.

"What took so long?" Nathan snapped angrily.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed as always."

"Whatever. Did anyone see you?"

"I'm not some rookie, Nathan. I was careful," Haley muttered before taking off the cap on her head and tossing it to the side. She ran her fingers through her long blonde locks and straightened it out before placing on her seatbelt.

"So what the hell took so long or do you just like making my life a living hell?"

"Do I really need to answer that last part? It was hard getting away," Haley muttered in frustration. "There are people watching me all damn day and night! Is this the file?"

Haley lifted the file off the dashboard before glancing at him. He nodded his head before he took off driving in the direction of the University of Miami. That's where Anna had been going for the last three years according to her file. He glanced over at Haley and noticed her still flipping through it. It was minutes later when she closed it.

"Do you think she's in on it?"

"Not really," Nathan said honestly. "But you never know. Family loyalty means a lot to some people. She might be one of them."

"Well, I hope not," Haley muttered. "Otherwise she'll go to jail just like her brother."

Nathan smirked. "We'll see."

"How are the guys?"

Like he really wanted to talk about this shit. "Good. Bored. They miss home," Nathan told her.

"I'll bet," Haley sighed. "So do I. I miss my family and Peyton. I bet Julian can't wait to get back home to her. It must suck to be away from her this long. And I'm sure that Lucas misses Lindsey as well. I can't wait to get back. I hate this place."

Nathan kept quiet as he listened to her. He always got uncomfortable when she started talking about her family and her friends. This was one of the parts of himself that he cut off from her. He couldn't talk about his family and he never did. He couldn't and it drove her crazy at times but he really didn't care. It wasn't her business anyway. It's not like he made her talk about her family and her private life. She did that on her own. It's not like he _wanted_ to hear this shit.

Nathan turned towards the University and drove slowly as he glanced at each building looking for the one that Anna was currently taking a class in. Once he found it, he parked the car and turned it off as he waited. He hoped it wouldn't be hard to find her. They still had twenty minutes before her class let out.

"I'm so tired," Haley yawned.

Nathan smirked before glancing at her. "Stayed up late thinking of me?"

"If you mean me thinking of ways to kill you then yes," Haley retorted as she rolled her eyes. He was so full of himself. He made her sick sometimes.

"I'll bet that's what it was," Nathan chuckled.

"Fuck off," Haley muttered.

"I know you want me."

She snorted. "I can't stand _you!_"

"And yet you _still _want me," Nathan goaded her.

"In your dreams you arrogant son of a bitch!"

Nathan chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest protectively. He loved getting on her nerves. It had to be, _hands down_, his favorite thing to do. He loved pushing her buttons. She always got so worked up. It was funny. It was better than just sitting here in silence. She was always so serious all of the time. It wouldn't kill her to loosen up a little.

"I can't wait to be away from you," Haley added curtly.

"Same here, _princess_," Nathan returned.

"Don't fucking call me that," Haley gritted out. "I hate that shit!"

"I know…_princess_," Nathan smirked.

"You fucking –"

"There she is," Nathan cut her off as he noticed Anna. "This won't take long. Lucas gave me a book to give to you. It's in the back. Read it while I'm gone." He got out the car quickly and made his way over to Anna. He jogged until he reached her. He slowed down once he got closer and put a smile on his face. "Hey, wait up."

Anna turned confused. "Can I help you with something?"

"I missed class today and I was wondering if you could tell me what I missed?"

"I've never seen you in class before."

Nathan smirked. "You got me. I usually skip. But I don't want to fail. Can you please help me out here?"

"I guess."

"I'm Nick," Nathan stated as he offered his hand out. She shook it hesitantly.

"Anna."

"Nice to meet you Anna," Nathan smiled. "Do you think we can continue this over coffee?"

"Um, sure," Anna nodded. "I was actually just on my way."

"Perfect," Nathan smirked as they started walking. "So, what's your story?"

Nathan was going to get the truth out of her one way or the other. It was better if she offered to tell him than him forcing her to tell him if she had any ties to the family business. He knew all about family loyalty and like he told Haley before, some people took it _very_ seriously. He was one of them.

* * *

Haley took her time getting dressed for work. She thought that she would find some satisfaction that this would be the last day of going into that god awful strip club, but she didn't. She was dreading it just like she had every single day that she had to do it. It was so degrading and it made her sick to her stomach.

She felt bad for some of the girls that worked there. Not all of them were bad and some of them really needed the money to pay for school. She hated seeing them there, hated the way the guys gawked and touched them, and hated how most of the girls took it. She wasn't one of them. Her second day there a guy had touched her ass and she had him on the ground with her foot holding him down. No one tried touching her after that. She thought that Felix would've been pissed but it only seemed to make him like her more.

She rolled her eyes as she thought of him. He was such a pig. She couldn't wait until he was behind bars and he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. That was the only thing that was making her get through this, knowing that he'd pay for everything that he had ever done.

Her room door flew open and Nathan walked inside.

"Shit," Haley cried out as she jumped back. "Stop doing that!"

Haley had been worried that one of Felix's guys would barge in here for her. She had been terrified when Nathan first told her how Felix had two different cars watching her like a hawk. She hated everything about this case.

"Sorry," Nathan muttered as he closed the door. "I didn't mean to scare you. I had to sneak into the back and hurry up here."

"What's wrong? Why are you apologizing? You never do. Did something happen?"

This wasn't like him at all. In all the years that she had known him he never once apologized for anything and he had done some crappy shit over the years. She felt panic kick in at his somber look. Her heart started pounding in her chest. Why was he looking at her like that? He never did.

"Lucas got a call from his guy at the Miami PD and –"

"What?"

"They found another body a few days ago," Nathan finally stated softly.

Haley's heart sank in her chest. "Who was it?"

"Haley –"

"Who was it, Nathan?"

"Caroline," Nathan told her.

Haley's eyes snapped shut as an image of Caroline filled her mind. A twenty one year old girl who was sweet, funny, and trying to make her way through college. A good person. Of all the places she could have gotten stuck it had to be at Felix's club. Her heart started aching in her chest at the loss of her…friend. Caroline was one of the few girls that she had liked since she came down here and one of the girls that didn't belong working for Felix. She was so sweet. It just wasn't fair. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She hadn't seen Caroline in over a week. She should have known that something was wrong. Surely there was something she could've done to protect Caroline and she failed. Caroline was dead because of her.

"I'm sorry," Nathan spoke up minutes later.

Haley shook her head. "She was about to graduate college. She was going to go to medical school. How could someone do this to her? She was the sweetest girl…"

"She died just like the others," Nathan added.

"This isn't fair!"

"Just calm down."

"How can people be so cruel?"

It looked like Nathan wanted to say something but he held back.

"I can't believe…" she placed her hands over her face as more tears came. How could someone do that to her? What kind of monster would do something like that? It was all she could do to stay standing up straight. It was seconds later when she felt his arms wrap around her and she leaned into him, her head resting on his chest. His hands ran up and down her back hesitantly, like he didn't exactly know what he was doing. His whole body was tense against hers like he was uncomfortable. She tried to stop her crying.

Nathan had his moments when he wasn't all bad. Sure they were few and far between, but it was better than nothing. Behind that icy exterior there was an actual human being. She was sure of it.

"I have to go to work," Haley muttered once she was done crying.

Nathan let go of her and pulled away, his hands went to her shoulders. "I don't want you to. It's too dangerous."

"I have to go. They can't keep doing this. I won't let them."

"Haley…fine. Just be careful."

Haley nodded. "I will."

"This will all be over soon."

"I know."

"And we'll be right outside the whole time just waiting," Nathan added.

Haley felt little comfort in his words. Yeah, they would be close by but she would be in a club full of drug heads and murderers. She'd be in the line of fire. She just prayed that things would go smoothly tonight. If all went well then they'd be on their way home soon and she couldn't wait to get back home, back to normal and safety.

Once Haley got to the club, she made her way slowly inside. The bouncer let her right in with a smile on his face. Her insides cringed as he checked her out. She hated the way guys looked at her here. She pushed her way inside and then started for the back. She wondered if the other girls knew about Caroline yet. She didn't want to be the one to tell them. Before she made it to the dressing room she felt someone take hold of her arm hard.

"Holly?"

"Yes," Haley gritted out before turning. Aaron was grinning at her as he still held her arm tight in his hands. If they had been anywhere else she would've already knocked him on his ass. He was just lucky that he was Felix's right hand man. The guy was a creep. The way he looked at her…She didn't even want to think about it.

"The boss wants to see you _now,"_ Aaron told her.

Just the way he said it made her shutter. Haley nodded before following him towards Felix's office. She wondered what he wanted with her _again_. She prayed that he didn't surprise her with another trip. She didn't know how she would get out of that one. Aaron held the door open for her and she walked slowly inside. Felix was sitting at his desk with a scowl on his face. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Leave us," Felix ordered.

Haley glanced back and noticed Aaron grinning menacingly at her before nodding. He walked out of the office and closed the door. She glanced at the door before looking back at Felix. He didn't look happy. This wasn't good. She stood there nervously waiting for him to say something.

"Is something wrong?"

"You tell me?"

"I don't understand," Haley muttered confused. Clearly something was wrong. She hated when people just didn't come out with it. Without answering her, he tossed the file in his hands across his desk. It landed on the end. She walked slowly over to it and took it in her hands. She opened it and glanced at the pictures inside. They were of her and Nathan earlier that morning. She flipped through them. How had someone followed them? She was sure that she had gotten away.

"Mind telling me what that is?"

"It's nothing. I met him here and we went out of few times." It was better than telling him the truth. The truth would only get her killed and she didn't want to die, especially at the hands of this creep.

"Who is he?"

This was ridiculous. He knew exactly who Nathan was. Well, not exactly. To him Nathan was Nick Heart a bank manager in town looking for a new job. He knew all of this already because he made sure to look into every guy that wanted into his club. So, why was he questioning her?

"Nick," Haley answered flatly.

"Are you lying?" Felix asked loudly.

"No," Haley replied. "He's nobody."

"Then what the fuck is he doing talking to my little sister?" Felix shouted as he stood up and tossed more pictures at her. They fell on the ground and she glanced at them and noticed Nathan and Anna at the coffee shop earlier. Panic started to kick in as he stood up and glared at her.

"I…uh…"

"Who do you work for?" Felix shouted.

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. "No one."

"Don't lie to me," Felix hissed. "Aaron!"

Haley felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She tried getting out of his grasp but he laughed and held her tighter in his arms. Aaron pressed his body into hers and she shuddered in disgust. "Don't fight it, baby."

"Fuck you!"

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," Felix declared as he glared at her. "Until then." He tossed a roll of tape at Aaron. Before she knew it she was being tied up. This was not happening. She hated when her cover was blown. The worst part was that she came in totally blind. The guys wouldn't know that anything was wrong. They wouldn't even have a clue. She was screwed.

* * *

It was hours later and Haley was stuck in his stupid office, her hands taped together. She had slowly been trying to get the tape off. She didn't know why. It's not like she could go anywhere if she wanted. The door was guarded by two of his guys. And even if she could get pass them then what about the rest of his men in the club? There was no way that she'd get pass all of them. She felt hopeless.

This wasn't the first time that she had gotten herself stuck in a situation like this and she was sure that it wouldn't be the last. It just sucked that they were so close to busting this guy. She prayed that someone would show up soon.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yep, boss. Maybe we should cancel?"

"No. Everything stays as planned. I've got a lot of people waiting on this shipment. No one's going to ruin this." Felix sent her a pointed look.

"Did you want me to do something with her?" Aaron questioned before looking at her menacingly.

"Not yet. Did you find this Nick guy?"

Her heart dropped at the mention of Nathan's name. This wasn't good. She knew that Anna hadn't been the one to call and tell him for the simple fact that he had been trying to get in touch with her for the last two hours. It seemed like his little sister knew exactly what kind of business her brother ran and she didn't want any part of it. Haley was glad that Nathan had been right about her. She was innocent.

"The guys are still looking for him," Aaron answered. "He wasn't at his apartment."

"They better find him soon."

"They will."

"Is the truck here yet?"

"On its way."

"Just make sure that everything goes as planned."

"You got it, boss."

"That's all for now," Felix muttered. "Bring this Nick to me as soon as you get your hands on him." Aaron nodded before walking out of the office and closing the door, leaving them alone again. Felix started to glare intently at her once again. She watched as he reached in his pocket before taking out a small plastic bag. He emptied the white powder onto his desk before leaning down towards it.

Haley sighed before glancing away. She didn't want to watch him snort his drugs once again. With her hands taped behind her back, it was getting uncomfortable. Her heart was still pounding hard in her chest. She didn't know what was going to happen and she hated not knowing. It bothered her so much.

Felix wiped his nose a second later before sniffing. Then she watched as he pulled out a bottle of pills and emptied a handful into his mouth.

"Just tell me who you work for," Felix demanded.

"I already told you no one," Haley stated in frustration. "This is crazy."

"I'm going to find out."

"I'm sure you are."

"I really hope that you don't know this Nick guy because he's as good as dead once I get my hands on him."

Haley glared at him. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Finally," Felix smirked. "So, you do know him? I know you're working with him, I just don't know who you're working for but once I find out you'll be sorry. It's just better if you tell me now."

"Fuck you," Haley spit out.

Felix chuckled. "It's a shame. I really like you, Holly, if that is even your real name."

Felix was standing in front of her a second later. His hand reached down and trailed down her cheek. She tried as best as she could to get out of his grasp but he only seemed to move closer. His hands trailed down to her neck and it was seconds later that he wrapped his hand around her throat and held it tight. He glared at her.

"If I were you I'd play nice," Felix suggested as he squeezed tighter.

Haley gasped for air as he started laughing again. He let go of her neck before reaching for her hair and pulling it back, her whole head going back with it he pulled so hard. Before she knew it he slammed his lips to hers and kissed her roughly. She bit his lip and he pulled away quickly before back slapping her. She winced in pain as her head flew to the side and she flew to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Haley glared at him. "Don't touch me!"

"You're feisty. I like it. You keep this up and you'll be returning to whoever you work for in a body bag," Felix chuckled as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Fuck you," Haley sneered.

"You really shouldn't have messed with me." Reaching down, he tugged on her arm and pulled her up to his side roughly. She glared at him in defiance. He opened his mouth to say something but his office door opened. They both looked up to see Nathan walking inside with Aaron right behind him.

"Look who just walked in on his own. I'll call the guys back here immediately." Aaron grinned wickedly at her before slamming the door shut and leaving the three of them alone.

Haley watched as Nathan took in the scene before him. Their eyes locked for a second as Felix dropped her arm and glared at Nathan. Nathan's eyes darkened.

"Well, well, it's about time you show up…_Nick_," Felix spit out.

Nathan glared back at him. "Yeah, and?"

"Who are you working for?" Felix asked angrily.

"Well, no one at the moment unless you know someone," Nathan replied with a small smile. Haley rolled her eyes. He was always such a smartass and it wasn't the time for it. Felix would have no problem with killing them both.

"Listen here wise guy. I know you two are working together. Now, who do you work for? I won't ask again!"

Nathan shrugged. "Is this about me and your sister?"

"What?" Felix shouted angrily. "How the hell do you know my sister? What were you doing with her?"

"We're fuck buddies," Nathan smirked. "Didn't she tell you?"

Haley felt everything move in slow motion as she stood there next to Felix. At Nathan's words Felix reached behind his back and pulled out his gun before pointing it directly at Nathan's chest. Panic filled her whole body and her heart started pounding rapidly in her chest. Felix wasn't the type to make false threats and when he said he was going to kill Nathan he meant it. She tried desperately to free her hands of the tape but so far only half was pushed down and getting the rest down was harder than she thought it would be. They put so much of it. Nathan held up his hands and it was only then that she kicked Felix hard in his legs. He didn't stumble far and before she knew it his fist slammed into her face.

Pain rippled through her.

"You're going to pay for that," Nathan told him.

Felix chuckled. "We'll see."

The impact was hard and she flew to the ground. Her cheek was stinging in pain as she lay on the ground. It wasn't the first time that she had got hit in the face. She glanced up just in time to see Felix hold the gun back towards Nathan. Nathan took a step forward and that's all it took. Felix fired the gun twice.

"Nathan!"

Haley's loud scream filled the room as Nathan flew to the ground. She glanced at him for a few seconds before swinging her leg as hard as she could. She hit Felix a second later and he flew to the ground losing control of the gun. She moved quickly and pushed the rest of the tape off of her hands before moving towards it. Felix grabbed her foot and tried to pull her towards him. She kicked as hard as she could until her foot slammed into his face and sent him back down. She crawled quickly to the gun as the door flew open.

"Felix," Aaron shouted in panic. "I heard…"

Aaron reached for his gun and she quickly shot him before he could shoot her. Relief filled her when he fell to the ground for a second but then panic kicked back in when she noticed Nathan's body still laid out on the floor. She could hear another figure approach the door and she held the gun up waiting.

"Don't shoot. This is the FBI," Lucas called out quickly as he rushed into the room with his gun up.

Felix tried to get up but Lucas was standing over his body a second later with his gun pointing at him. Haley quickly stood up breathing hard.

"You ok, Hales?" Lucas questioned.

Haley nodded. "I'm fine." She rushed to Nathan's side a second later before falling to her knees. She could hear Lucas reading Felix his rights before he placed the handcuffs on him. She blocked everything out as she focused on Nathan. Without a second thought she ripped open his shirt. She finally felt her heart beating again when she noticed the bulletproof vest he was wearing. It fit his chest perfectly. Her head dropped in relief and it was seconds later that he was gasping for air.

"Fucking dick," Nathan managed to get out. "Fuck that shit hurts!"

"You're lucky to be alive," Haley gritted out.

"I thought I told you, princess. I'm bulletproof," Nathan smirked before sitting up. He ripped off the vest and tossed it to the side. Instantly she noticed the two huge red whelps from the impact and a few other scars that she had never noticed before. She quickly looked away.

"Stop calling me that," Haley hissed.

"Never," Nathan declared as he held out his hand for her. She rolled her eyes before helping him up. Once he was up they both glanced at Lucas who was still reading Felix the long list of charges against him. Felix was glaring at the two of them. It was minutes later when Lucas was finished. Nathan let go of her hand before walking over to them. He punched Felix hard in the jaw.

"Nate –"

"I told you you'd pay," Nathan told him cockily. "Have fun in a federal prison. You should really watch your back in there…a pretty boy like you…I'm sure you'll have a lot of _admirers_."

Haley rolled her eyes. Felix was taken away by two agents. She was grateful once he was gone. Knowing that he'd be locked up put her at ease. As she watched him go she realized why she was in this line of work. Yeah, it was dangerous, but at the end of the day putting guys like Felix away made it all worth it.

"We got him," Julian announced into his walkie as he made it to the door. "The whole building is secure."

"Hey," Haley smiled happily before rushing to his side. They hugged. "I missed you."

"Agent James," Julian grinned. "Nice work. Your face." He quickly took her face in his hands to get a better look.

"Thank you, Agent James, and I'm fine," Haley replied as she moved away from his hands. "Did you get the truck?"

"Yep," Julian nodded. "It's crazy outside right now. The place is swarming with FBI Agents, Miami PD, and a few DEA Agents. It looks like it's going to be a long night."

Haley didn't care. It was all over and she was thankful that all of them made it. She hadn't expected Felix to come close to finding out who they were. They were always so careful with their covers. But it happened and they were still alive. She was thankful. Felix Taggaro was going to be locked up for a long time and his operation here was over. She still had a few things to take care of here but she couldn't wait to get back home. She needed a break she realized. She had been working cases nonstop since she joined the FBI and it was time to slow down. She had almost died today. She deserved a break.

Haley glanced at her partner across the room. Nathan was talking with Lucas. She wondered if he'd agree with needing time of from the field. She doubted it. Nathan was all about work. It was all his life consisted of.


	4. Chapter Three

_Three_

_September 6, 2008_

Haley was sweating as she walked down the long path. It was so hot. It wasn't helping matters that she was in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She had been too busy finishing up the paper work for the case and getting everything ready to go back home.

She had packed her bags this morning and had eaten a little breakfast. She actually had to force herself to eat something. She hadn't been hungry, but she knew that she needed to eat. It was bad enough that she had lost a few pounds being out here. When she was working a case she put things like eating in the back of her mind. Food somehow didn't taste the same when you were trying to stop a criminal. But she knew her mother would say something about her weight and that's the last thing she wanted. She didn't want her mother to worry that she wasn't eating enough.

She reached the place where Caroline would be buried later that day. The fresh pill of dirt to her side made her stomach turn to knots. The huge whole in the ground wasn't helping things. She wouldn't be here for the funeral and she wanted to say goodbye.

Even though the grass was damp she knelt down and placed the small bouquet of flowers in front of her. Closing her eyes she let her last memory of Caroline play over in her head. They had gone out after work one night for a pizza. Caroline had a huge exam coming up and she had been stressing about it so Haley decided that she needed a little fun. They spent the whole night talking and it had been fun.

Caroline was such a sweet girl with her whole life ahead of her and now she was gone. Haley didn't understand how bad things happened to _good _people. She never got it. Nathan had once told her that it was the way of the world. Thinking about it now brought tears to her eyes. Caroline hadn't deserved to die. That hadn't been her fate.

She knelt there for the longest time and let her memories of Caroline play over in her head. By the time they were all done she didn't have any tears left and she wiped her face dry. She was sure that her face was red and swollen but she really didn't care. She glanced at the spot before her and felt an ache in her chest. _An unfinished life_, she thought. With that last thought she stood up and made her way back to the car.

Nathan was waiting for her. Nathan didn't like cemeteries and she didn't know why. He never told her the reason and she was sure that it had to do with someone he lost even though he never talked about his family or his life. _Never_. It used to piss her off so much but now she was used to it. He was closed off. She got it. She wasn't going to worry about it anymore.

Haley got into the car slowly before placing on her seatbelt. Nathan took off without a word. The streets of Miami were swarming with cars and she couldn't wait to get out of this place. It held nothing but bad memories of their stay here and how everything played out. No matter how much she tried not to think about it, it didn't work.

Maybe if they had busted Felix sooner then Caroline would still be alive. Maybe if they had gotten the case sooner then they had then the other girls that died might not have. And maybe if they had gotten the case ready faster then they would have been here and then no one would have died. She couldn't help but feel this way, like it was her fault. It happened after ever case and even though she was told not to let the job get to her, it always did. She was once told she felt that way because she was compassionate. Somehow that didn't make her feel better. It still felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

She wanted to help everybody and she knew deep down that she couldn't. She couldn't even help half of them. In a way she envied Nathan. He didn't care about anything but himself. Nothing ever bothered him and if it did he didn't show it. Sometimes she wished that she didn't care. _Sometimes_. It would make things so much easier.

"I'm sorry you had to kill him," Nathan muttered.

Nathan was always nice after a case, she realized. Usually he'd talk more and tell her that if she hadn't of killed Aaron then Aaron would have killed her. Kill or be killed, Nathan had once told her. It still didn't make her feel better about taking his life. She hadn't meant to kill him. Really, she hadn't. Things just happened so fast that the bullet went a little too close to his chest. That hadn't been her intention. Nothing she could do would make up for taking his life. Just like the rest, she'd have to live with it.

Reaching up, her fingers traced her badge hanging on a chain around her neck.

The car ride was filled with silence and she was grateful. She didn't feel like talking and she knew that Nathan understood. As much as they hated each other they still understood each other. He knew what she needed at the moment. Silence. She knew it wouldn't be long before they were back at each others throats, so she appreciated this time he was giving her.

They pulled up to the Miami International Airport. She got her bags and took off walking. A private jet was waiting for them. Once she was on it she noticed Julian and Lucas both asleep already. She was happy that at least they were sleeping. She took her seat and it wasn't long before Nathan sat in the spot beside her. Without a word or a glance at her, he placed on his headphones and closed his eyes.

She pulled out the book that Lucas had given her. She flipped it open and started reading where she had left off. Lucas was always giving her good books to read. It's not like she could sleep at the moment. She hardly ever slept right after a case, especially after she had taken someone's life. And even though Nathan had his eyes closed next to her she knew that he wasn't sleeping.

The jet started to take off and she closed the book before gripping the armrests tight in her hands. She always hated the feeling. Once they were halfway in the air, she closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

"Just breathe," Nathan instructed.

Haley let his words sink in before she realized that she had been holding in her breath. She let it go. Then she took a deep breath before calming herself. Before she knew it, it was over and they were on their way home.

By the time Julian dropped her off home she was spent. In fact, she didn't even remember how she had gotten into the elevator or even into her apartment. Once she was inside she was at ease, like everything was finally right in her world. She locked the door before making her way inside the kitchen. The place was clean just like she left it. Peyton had come over once every two weeks and dusted the place. Peyton always did that while she was away.

She fixed herself a glass of water and downed it. After taking in every inch, of what she considered her safe haven, she made it to her bathroom. Then she took one of the longest showers in the history of showers. She always did this once she got home. She thought that if she stayed long enough then it would wash away the months that she had been gone. She scrubbed her skin hard trying to get every trace of Felix off of it. Her skin was bright red by the time she was finished, but she felt clean. She didn't even bother to clean up after herself.

Once she was in her room, she pulled out her favorite shirt from Stanford and placed it on. It fit her just right. She was on her bed a second later. She didn't even have time to get under the covers before she let sleep take over. The exhaustion from the last few months had taken its toll on her.

* * *

The sound of his alarm woke him up. Nathan slammed his fist down on the annoying thing before turning to go back to sleep. It was no use though. He was up. Fucking stupid alarm clock. He tossed the sheet off his body angrily and got out of bed. He searched the ground for his boxers and found them at the foot of the bed. He placed them on before going into the kitchen. After a quick bowl of cereal, he showered, and then changed for work.

Once he was outside, he smiled as he noticed his bike, a black ninja ZX 14 that he bought two years ago. He loved his bike and if you asked him it was the only way to ride. He missed riding it. He took in every inch of it, making sure that it was just as he left it. The apartment building that he lived in was a pretty private place. It was the only reason why he didn't bring it over to Julian's house to store in the garage. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't notice any scratches on it.

After placing his black helmet on, he took off as fast as he could. A thrilling feeling hit him every time he got on and he was sure that it would never change. It felt great. He felt free, like nothing was holding him back, no responsibilities. It was just nothingness. He liked it.

Before he knew it he was pulling up to work. The ride was over way too soon. He parked in his usual spot and was shocked that Haley wasn't there yet. She was usually really punctual. This is so unlike her.

Nathan wondered for a second if maybe she was still shaken up about what had happen with Aaron or even Caroline but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. It was none of his business and like everything else she would get over it. He took his time walking into the huge building. He then pulled out his key card to get into each door. The building was like a fucking maze and without a key card you couldn't get anywhere. He lost his once and Haley had refused to come down and get him. He had sat outside for hours until Lucas finally showed up to work. He had wanted to kill her that day. She was such a bitch.

The elevator ride up to the 37th floor was slow. When he was finally on the right floor, he walked through the glass double doors and made a beeline for his desk. Julian and Lucas were already sitting at theirs and tossing a small basketball back and forth. It is only yet another reminder that his partner is not only a _girl_ but that she also _sucked_. Julian and Lucas were so lucky to be paired with each other. Why couldn't he get a cool partner? Instead he was stuck with Miss Tight _and_ Narrow. Haley played by the book and that would never change. It made him sick.

Nathan placed his helmet down on his desk before taking a seat. He noticed the ball flying towards him and he quickly caught it with one hand. Lucas and Julian started chuckling and he tossed it back before getting on his computer. He started checking his email. It was full from him being gone so long. It wasn't long before the smell of vanilla hit him. He glanced up and noticed Haley taking a seat at her desk. He smirked at her.

"A little late, huh, princess?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Like I care."

"I'm serious," Haley sighed. She didn't look at him at all. He continued to smirk as he watched her. She went right to work. She was typing fast and he watched for a few seconds at how quickly her fingers move over the keyboard, before going back to work himself.

Haley ignored him the whole day and it wasn't like this is new for him. He was used to it. She mentioned once that after a job she liked to think that he doesn't exist. He had laughed at that one. Before he knew it the Captain was yelling for them, no doubt to talk about their reports that they handed in earlier. He stood up and pulled off his leather jacket.

"What are you wearing?" Haley asked in disgust.

Nathan smirked before looking down at himself. "You like?"

"Please, you look like a bum," Haley muttered before rolling her eyes.

Nathan glared at her.

"Let's get this over with."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Let me guess, is it that time of the month?" Nathan wondered with a smirk.

Haley glared at him. "Fuck you. You could at least wear something presentable."

"I look good," Nathan declared as he glanced down at himself once again. Sure he was in jeans and a grey t-shirt but it looked good on him.

"As long as you think so," Haley laughed sarcastically.

Of course she was dressed in a tight little fitted black suit like always. Usually she would be wearing a pencil skirt but today she was wearing pants and a pink shirt under her jacket. Her badge was always hanging around her neck when they are working. He checked her out before following her.

Haley was already sitting once he entered the office and he took a seat next to her across from the Captain, who had yet to look at either of them. He was still going over their reports. Nathan could feel Haley glaring at him and he held in his laughter. She made his days entertaining, he'd give her that. Who else would he aggravate all day long if she wasn't here?

"Real good job in Miami. Taggaro is locked up for good and the guys in D.C. tell me that a few of his guys are talking and giving out names. Shawn confessed to the murders. He said that Felix ordered him to do it. They found his stash in a secret home that he had under another name. Thanks to you we've got over a half million dollars worth of drugs before they could hit the streets and I'm sure that we'll learn of more places he has stuff hidden."

"Good," Nathan smirked. "I told you we'd get him."

"Agent Hargrove, your report is a little thin for being gone for four months. Luckily Agent James gave us every single detail of what happened while you two were undercover."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her satisfied grin. "Suck up." He whispered it and when she scowled at him he knew that she had heard him.

"You should aim to be more like Agent James, Hargrove," the Captain spoke up and let Nathan know that he heard the comment as well. Nathan could hear Haley giggling softly to herself, enjoying this. _Bitch._

"Right," Nathan growled.

"And for God's sake, Hargrove, would it kill you to put a damn suit on?"

_It might_, Nathan thought.

"Told you," Haley muttered.

"That'll be all for now. Real good job both of you."

They stood up at the same time and both started for the door.

"Prick."

"Coldhearted bitch."

"Don't be mad at me because you suck at your job."

"Fuck off," Nathan hissed.

"Haley, your mom is expecting you home for dinner tomorrow night. She misses you," Jimmy stated.

"Yes, daddy."

Haley took off walking again and he followed her. "Have fun, _princess._" He couldn't help the smugness in his voice. He knew it would piss her off. It was also easy since her father was their boss and treated Haley like a _princess_.

When Mr. James told Nathan that his daughter, his baby daughter, would be his partner he made it a point to let Nathan know that if anything happened to her he'd kill him. That had scared Nathan enough. He promised that he'd look after her and make sure that nothing happened to her. Over the years that promise was getting harder and harder to keep. It was her fault. She walked into things without thinking sometimes.

"Fuck off."

Nathan chuckled. "When and where, baby."

"Please," Haley muttered in disgust.

"You know you want it, princess."

"I hate you," Haley declared. She took a seat at her desk before going back to ignoring him. He took a seat as well. Lifting up his stress ball, he squeezed it hard in his hand as he relaxed himself. The work day was almost over and he was glad.

"Hey, guys," Nathan called out.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied. Julian glanced in his direction as well.

"Any plans tonight?"

"Nah."

"Nope."

"Let's do something," Nathan suggested.

"Sure."

"Cool. What?"

"I was thinking a strip club. I'm in need of a little _fun_," Nathan answered before glancing at Haley. She rolled her eyes as she listened to him and he couldn't help but smirk. He felt a sense of pride that he could get to her without even talking to her.

"Sweet," Lucas muttered.

Julian nodded. "I'm in. Let me just check in with Peyton first and make sure."

"Of course," Nathan drawled as Lucas smirked at him. They were both thinking the same thing. Julian was whipped. There was no doubt about it. Lucas had been dating Lindsey for a year now but he wasn't whipped like Julian and Nathan was glad. He didn't know why Julian felt the need to check in with his girl. It was ridiculous. He was a grown ass man. He'd never let a girl control his life. He didn't have a girlfriend nor did he want one. He didn't have time for that. He had more important things to worry about, like what brought him here. A girl was a distraction and he didn't need that. Sure he loved women and from time to time he had fun with them but that's as far as it went.

"Have fun, pig," Haley told him as she stood up from her desk. He watched as she started placing on her jacket and got her things ready.

Nathan placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Want to join us? I'm sure you miss it."

"You'd like that," Haley snorted.

"I would," Nathan smirked. "I didn't get to enjoy it much the first time."

"Your loss."

"I wonder what your daddy would say if he knew how his little girl was grinding all over my dick?" Nathan wondered with a smirk.

Haley glared at him for a second before smiling. "You should tell him, that way I wouldn't have to worry about killing you, he'd do it himself!"

She got him there. With a satisfied smile on her face she took off walking. He scowled as she told all the guys in the office bye but him. A few of the guys were smiling at him and shaking their heads as if they heard what was said between the two them, which they probably had. Their desks weren't that far away from each other.

Once Haley disappeared out of the glass doors he stood up and placed on his jacket. He grabbed his keys, his badge, and his gun. He placed everything on before reaching for his helmet. He took his time walking to the other side of the office.

"We on for tonight?"

"Yep," Julian nodded. "Peyton's got this art thing."

"Right," Nathan smirked.

"It's not like that," Julian protested. "I was just letting her know."

"So you weren't asking her permission?" Lucas teased.

"Whatever," Julian conceded. "Let's go."

"No way are we going with you two dressed like that," Nathan spoke up. "Go home and change before meeting me back at my place. Then we'll go. I'm not showing up with the _Men in Black_."

"Ha ha," Lucas deadpanned.

"Just change into something that doesn't say I work at a desk all day long," Nathan added.

Julian scowled. "Should we dress like you?"

"Perfect," Nathan smirked smugly before he took off walking. He knew that Julian was being sarcastic but he didn't care. He dressed way better than them. No way was he buckling down and wearing the suit that the FBI wanted them to wear. He used to get into trouble all the time over what he wore to work. Eventually no one said anything and he had been wearing what he wanted since then. It's not like he wasn't good at his job. As much as he hated Haley they were the best and that came with a lot of perks. They got first pick on cases, close parking spots, and it also helped that Haley was the Captain's daughter. Julian and Lucas could learn a thing or two from him, he decided. He wasn't about to conform for anybody. He liked his look and as a bonus it pissed Haley off. What more could a guy ask for?


	5. Chapter Four

_Four_

Haley sat quietly as she watched her mother move around the kitchen like an expert. Her mother had always been on the move for as long as she could remember. Lydia James hated staying in one spot for too long. It never really bothered Haley. She was used to it.

Haley took in the sight of the huge kitchen as she sat on the counter top. They had moved here when she was just five and the place still amazed her, it was so big. The whole house was nothing short of a mansion if you asked her. Her father had bought it for her mother as a birthday gift. Her mother had grown up on a farm in Austin and wasn't used to being wealthy. It's not like anyone could tell. From the mansion, to the clothes and the cars, you'd think that she always lived this type of lifestyle.

The house was filled with spare rooms and growing up here had been a blast. When Lucas would come over they'd play hide and seek for hours without being found because the place was so big. Julian would chase her for hours in the garden out back. Back then there was nothing to do but play and that's what they did. Usually it was just Lucas, Julian, and her but sometimes Taylor would join them. They had some fun times growing up here and she'd be lying if she said she didn't sleep here from time to time. This would always be home.

Haley watched as her mother continued to chop the onions and bell peppers in front of her. Even though she had asked earlier if her mother need help she felt the need to ask again. She didn't know why she bothered. She always got the same answer. Her mother never needed help.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Haley questioned.

Lydia shook her head. "No, sweetheart."

More silence. This wasn't new. Growing up she had never really been close to her mother. Her mother was far closer to Taylor than she was to her. It was mostly because they had nothing in common. Taylor had been the perfect little daughter growing up and did everything with their mother. From being in beauty pageants, to shopping, and even down to the way they dressed they were the same. Her mother was extremely beautiful and growing up she had been in beauty pageants all over winning most of them. Taylor had followed in their mother's footsteps.

Haley had never gotten into it. Sure her mother tried to push it on her but she'd cry and cry until her father wouldn't allow it. She didn't like parading around in front of people so that they could judge the way she looked. She didn't like it at all. She was more of the tomboy type. From running around with Julian and Lucas. To not wearing dresses when she was little. That's just the way she was. Her mother had never understood her.

Growing up she had always been close to her father. She had always wanted to be _just _like him. That's why she followed in his footsteps and joined the FBI. Her mother had hated the idea and still wasn't used to it. Her dad had been upset at first but she was sure that he was used to it by now. She only wanted to make him proud and she loved helping people. Arresting bad guys and getting drugs off the street helped people. It helped a lot of people. She loved her job. As tiring as it was, she still loved it.

"Look at your eye," Lydia muttered as she took Haley's face in her hands once again and started examining it for the third time. Her mother pressed her fingers over her swollen eye and Haley winced in pain once again.

"That hurts."

"Sorry," Lydia said before letting her face go. "Let me get you some ice."

"Its fine, Mom. Really. It's getting better." Well, it had been worse. Felix really had hit her hard. She bruised easy so it really wasn't a big deal. It would go away soon enough.

"I really wish…" Lydia shook her head before moving back to the stove.

Haley didn't even need to ask what she was going to say. She already knew that her mother wished that she would quit and get a safer job where no one could hurt her. When she was away on jobs her mother would worry nonstop about her and Julian. It would drive her father crazy. Sure, he was worried about them as well but their mother just took it overboard.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Haley questioned as she tried to change the subject. She hated talking about her work with her mom. Her mother just didn't understand.

"Let me think," Lydia muttered as she thought about it. "I had a few charity events that I attend with your father. Oh and they put up that billboard of your sister downtown. Did you see it?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I saw it yesterday. She looks good."

"She looks beautiful," Lydia corrected.

Haley glanced away as her mother continued cooking. It was just another reminder of how intimidatingly beautiful her sister was. As if she didn't think about it enough, now everyday that she drove into work she'd get to see her sister. She pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Where is she now?"

"Modeling in Milan."

"Figures," Haley whispered.

"Did you say something?" Lydia questioned as she turned to glance at her.

"No," Haley shook her head while trying to hold in her laughter. Her mother seemed to take her answer before she went back to cooking. She had learned long ago not to make fun of her sister in front of her mother. She didn't like when they fought at all much less when they talked about each other. They used to get into so much trouble growing up because they would tease each other nonstop. She wasn't about to upset her mother today. It was bad enough that her mother couldn't seem to get over the bruise on her face.

"How is Nate doing?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't know and I _don't_ care."

"Oh, come on, Haley Bop," Lydia chuckled.

"I'm serious," Haley muttered.

"I just want to know how the boy is doing," Lydia added.

"Well, ask him yourself."

"I just figured since you guys work so close together –"

"He's fine," Haley stated in frustration. She didn't want to hear another word about Nate Hargrove. What the hell did her mother care anyway? Both her parents liked Nathan and she hated it. Nathan used it to. He'd always rub it in her face and milk it for all it was worth when he was around the two of them. Just picturing his smug face now made her angry. She wanted to hit something.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Haley sighed. "Let's just talk about something else."

"I ran into Reese at a charity event last month. He seems…good," Lydia told her.

Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head. Folding her arms across her chest, she glanced at her mothers back. Didn't her mother know her at _all_? Out of all the things that they could talk about she had to bring up Nathan _and_ Reese. She felt her stomach twist and she glanced away.

"Good for him," Haley muttered.

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"No."

"He asked how you were doing."

Like she cared. She really didn't. "And what did you tell him?" She hated how frantic her voice sounded. She really shouldn't care, she knew. What the hell was he asking about her for anyway?

"That you were great, sweetie," Lydia smiled. "Never better."

Haley smiled in relief. She wondered how he liked that response from her mother. Knowing him he probably didn't believe her. Reese was the most self-centered person she had ever met. He probably thought that she was still pining away for him after what happened. Well, he was wrong. She was _over_ him. She didn't give a damn about him. Screw him and his slut. They could have each other. She didn't care.

"Thanks," Haley smiled.

"I can't say that I liked his new girlfriend," Lydia added. "You should have seen how she was dressed, Haley Bop. If my mother had been there she would've told her to go put something else on. She was in practically nothing and his parents seemed a little embarrassed of her. I think they miss him with you. I told them it was his loss."

Her mother smiled at her and she couldn't help but laugh. It was funny how she knew the right things to say to make her feel better. They both laughed. She could easily picture her mother telling that to his parents. They were all really good friends and his parents adored her. She liked them, too. It wasn't their fault that their son was a jackass.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, sweetie."

They continued talking as her mother finished cooking dinner. It wasn't long before she was getting the salad ready. She was surprised when her mother asked her to do it but she wasn't going to say no. She needed something to do. As she was chopping the tomatoes, she heard Julian and smiled.

"We're here," Julian called out.

"In the kitchen," Lydia shouted.

They walked in seconds later and Haley smiled once she saw Peyton. It seemed like forever since she had last seen her. Dropping the knife in her hands, she rushed pass Julian and hugged Peyton.

"I feel the love, Hales," Julian chuckled as he held out his arms.

"Come here," Lydia instructed him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, mom," Julian grinned as he hugged her.

"We have so much to catch up on," Peyton told her.

"I know."

"I called the first night you were back but –"

"I was out," Haley giggled.

"I figured. Julian slept a long time, too."

"What's for dinner?" Julian wondered. "When's dad getting here?"

Haley pulled Peyton with her out of the kitchen as Julian asked their mother a _million _questions. Her brother was like that though. He was always asking questions. He had been that way since they were little. She remembered when he first moved in with them, he wouldn't talk to anyone at all but her. He had been so upset about not seeing his parents anymore. He didn't understand then that they were never coming back. He was only four at the time and so was she. In time he got over it and stopped asking for them as much.

It wasn't long before he heard her and Taylor calling her parents mom and dad and he picked up on it. They weren't just Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lydia anymore. Yeah, he knew who his real parents were but her parents raised him and he was like a son to them. He was a brother to her. She stopped thinking of him as a cousin a long time ago. He _was _her brother.

"So, what's up?" Peyton questioned.

"I needed to get out of that kitchen for a minute," Haley smiled.

"Your mom isn't that bad, Hales," Peyton giggled.

"She brought up Reese!"

"Oh no," Peyton muttered. "Why?"

"She ran into him," Haley shrugged.

"Gross," Peyton grimaced. "Was _it_ with him?"

"Of course," Haley rolled her eyes. "According to my mom she was wearing practically nothing."

"Whore."

"Slut," Haley added. They both started laughing. "So, how's work?"

"Good," Peyton smiled. "We're having a huge showcase soon and I want everyone there. I've been working really hard on some new stuff that I'm trying. When you guys are gone I get pretty lonely and bored."

"Sorry, buddy," Haley frowned before hugging her. "It's worse for us."

"I know. I just miss you guys."

"Dinner's ready," Julian called out.

Haley pulled Peyton along with her until they made it to the dining room. Julian was already seated. Peyton took a seat next to him and Haley sat across from them. Her mother walked in and placed a few dishes down and her father followed helping out.

"When did you get home?"

"While you two were talking secrets," Julian grinned.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "We weren't talking secrets!"

"Then what were you talking about?" Julian wondered.

"We can't tell you," Peyton muttered.

"It's a secret," Haley teased.

"I told you," Julian declared as he glanced at their parents who were laughing.

"Welcome home, daddy," Haley smiled. She stood up and hugged him before they both took a seat.

"So how was work?"

"No work talk," Lydia spoke up. "Let's just enjoy the evening."

Everyone started fixing their plates before they all started talking about their day. She sat back and enjoyed it. It felt like forever since they did this. In the time that she was gone for work it felt longer than it actually was. Being on a job did that though. It made you feel like you were leaving your old life behind for a new one and you didn't know if you'd ever come back.

She loved her family so it was hard on her. It helped that Julian usual went on jobs with her. But nothing could compare to seeing her mother smile, her father laugh, and Julian and Peyton pretending to fight about everything. They always made these dinners funny. She even missed Taylor and wondered when she was coming home.

It wasn't long before they were all finished eating. Her father went to his office upstairs to work, and her mother and Peyton left to clean the kitchen. She found herself in the garden sitting on the bench that her mother placed next to the waterfall. It was so beautiful at night. The yard was filled with hundreds of twinkling white lights that her mother had put up. She glanced up at the stars. It was always so peaceful out here.

Somehow her thoughts drifted to Reese and she closed her eyes willing them away. She didn't want to think about him, not now, not ever. Never again. She hated him. She forced herself to think of something else.

"I knew I'd find you out here," Julian spoke up before taking a seat next to her.

"Hey."

"Mom seems a little shaken up," Julian pointed out.

Haley nodded before pointing to her eye. "The shiner."

"Right," Julian chuckled.

"She hates what we do," Haley stated.

"I know. She just doesn't want anything to happen to us. What mother wouldn't worry about the same thing?"

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "I just hate that she worries so much."

"She'll never stop worrying," Julian grinned.

"I know that, too."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Shoot."

"You can't tell anyone, especially Peyton."

Haley glanced at him concerned. "What is it?"

"Promise me?"

"Ok," Haley nodded. "I promise." Julian had that serious look on his face and he hardly ever got that way. This must be important if he was that worried about it. Julian was one of her best friends and she knew him better than anyone. He seemed nervous.

Julian reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and revealed a princess cut diamond ring. Her eyes got big as she noticed the ring before she glanced at him. He had that huge grin on his face and she smiled.

"Shut up!"

"I'm going to ask Peyton to marry me," Julian told her.

"Shut up," Haley repeated.

"I'm dead serious," Julian grinned. "I think it's time."

"Oh my god," Haley smiled brightly. "You guys are going to be so happy together!"

"I know."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Soon, so you can't say anything, Hales. I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course," Haley nodded. "I won't say a word. I can't believe this! How long have you been planning this?"

"A while now. What did you think of the ring?"

"It's perfect," Haley stated. "She's going to love it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Haley nodded. "I'm so happy for you." She pulled him into a tight embrace and they hugged for minutes. She was really happy for the both of them. Peyton was one of her best friends and she and Julian had been together since they met in college. This was a long time coming and she knew that Peyton was going to be thrilled.

"Are you guys out here?" Peyton shouted.

"Shit," Julian muttered. He quickly placed the ring back in his pocket.

"Yeah," Haley called out to her. It was minutes later when she came into view.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Julian rushed out.

"Nothing," Haley added.

"So nothing it is," Peyton giggled. She stopped walking before sitting on Julian's lap and then kissing him. Haley smiled at them before glancing away from their private moment. She was going to need to distance herself from Peyton until Julian asked. It was killing her not to tell Peyton now.

"You almost ready to go home?" Julian questioned.

"Yep," Peyton nodded. "You staying here?"

"No," Haley answered. "I need a drink. I think I'll go out for a little while."

"Ok, well we're taking off. See you tomorrow."

She hugged them both goodbye before they took off. She stayed in the garden a little longer before going tell her parents goodbye. Then she took off for the small bar that was down the street from her apartment.

* * *

Nathan downed the rest of his beer before walking over to the bar and ordering another one. It was good to just sit back and relax without having to worry about anything. Once the bartender handed him his beer, he took off back to the table with the rest of the guys.

"No way," Jake chuckled.

"I'm telling you," Lucas nodded.

"That sounds like her," Chase smiled. "You're so lucky you get to work with her."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he took a seat. So they were still taking about this shit. He didn't know why he bothered to hang out with these guys. They were so fascinated by the stupidest things. He wanted to slap them sometimes. Out of all the things they could be talking about right now it had to be _her_. He glared off towards the dance floor.

"So she's tied up and on the ground. Felix shoots Nate twice in the chest. Once he hits the ground Haley kicks Felix down, somehow manages to get the tape off of her hands, and then shoots Aaron before he can shoot her."

"That's when you show up, right?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded. "I show up just in time to cuff the bastard."

"Always late for the real action," Nathan muttered.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Did I ever tell you about the Garner case?"

"I don't think so."

"Rookie."

"Haley had been handcuffed and locked into a room. I don't know how she had did this shit but she broke both her thumbs to get the handcuffs off. Then she breaks the window to get down and escape before they could kill her. Did I mention that she was on the second floor?"

"Wow."

"She's _amazing_."

"And she's here," Chase spoke up as he hit Jake's shoulder.

"Hales," Lucas waved her over.

"Just great."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he noticed her wave back. She went to the bar and got herself a drink before making her way over to them. She took a seat next to Lucas and started drinking her beer. Both Chase and Jake were staring at her like idiots. He glared at them.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Haley asked Lucas before eyeing them again.

Lucas chuckled. "They don't understand how you got Felix down and saved Nate."

"She didn't save me," Nathan spoke up as he glared at her. "I was doing just fine."

"Yeah, lying on your ass," Haley retorted.

Lucas chuckled. "She has a point. She saved your ass man."

"Whatever," Nathan muttered. "You want to trade partners?"

"Fuck yeah," Jake nodded.

"No one asked you, Rookie," Nathan sneered.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I wish it was that easy. I don't like being stuck with you anymore than you do!"

"So, how's Theresa?" Lucas asked Chase, trying to change the subject.

"She's good. The baby will be here in a few months," Chase grinned. "How are things with Lindsey?"

"Yeah, how are things with Lindsey?" Nathan questioned with a grin. Lucas folded his arms over his chest before glancing away in frustration. He knew that things had been rough between the two of them lately. Lindsey wasn't handling what Lucas did for a living well. She hated it in fact.

"Things are _fine,_" Lucas sighed. "She's just having a hard time."

"With what?"

"The job," Lucas muttered.

"Oh," Haley replied before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll get over it. You guys are good together."

"I love her," Lucas shrugged.

"Love isn't real," Nathan spoke up. "It's an illusion. It's a trick your mind plays on you."

"You don't believe in love?" Haley questioned. "Why doesn't _that_ surprise me?"

Nathan glared at her. "Because I don't. It _isn't_ real."

"The Iceman doesn't believe in love. Surprise, surprise," Haley deadpanned.

"Well, I love my wife," Chase declared.

"And I love women," Jake added.

The guys started talking about the women in their lives. Haley glared at Nathan before leaving them to their discussion. She found herself at the bar ordering another beer. She took her time enjoying it. Nathan somehow always managed to piss her off. What the fuck was he doing here anyway? She hated that he lived so close to here.

Nathan listened as the guys talked about their relationships. He glanced at the bar and noticed Haley flirting with some guy. He watched amused.

"What about you, Nate?"

"Huh," Nathan muttered as he turned to Lucas. "What?"

"Have you ever had a psycho girlfriend before?" Lucas repeated.

"Nope," Nathan grinned. "In fact, I've never had a girlfriend before. I don't need the trouble."

"You've never had a girlfriend before?" Jake questioned in surprised.

"Can't say that I have," Nathan smirked.

"That really doesn't surprise me," Lucas chuckled.

"Now, you sound like Haley," Nathan grinned. "But it's the truth. All women are is trouble. Now, I'm not saying that I don't enjoy their company on more than a few occasions." Women were nothing more than a distraction.

"That's right," Jake chuckled.

"My man," Chase chuckled.

"In fact, I had my eye on the blonde by the pool table," Nathan pointed out as he glanced at her. He had been watching her since she walked in and he liked what he saw. She looked good. Maybe he'd have a little fun with her tonight.

"Dude, she's with that guy," Jake stated.

"For now," Nathan muttered before taking a swig of his beer. His eyes roamed the bar until he glanced to the spot where he had last scene Haley. He didn't see her anymore but he did notice the guy she was talking to. The guy seemed like he was on cloud nine as he talked to his friends and clapped hands with them. Curiosity got the best of him and he stood up and made his way to the bar. He got close enough to hear.

"She's so fucking fine!"

"You got that right," the guy grinned.

"You're so lucky."

"I know one thing. I'll be getting lucky tonight. She totally wants me. She was practically begging for it."

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry, is something funny?"

Nathan turned to see the guy glaring at him with the rest of his buddies. If he wanted to he could take them all out right now without a second thought. He continued to laugh as he glanced at the guy with the smug look on his face.

"Yeah, you," Nathan finally spoke up. "I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation."

"So? Is she your girl or something?"

"Lord no," Nathan chuckled. "I don't even know her."

"Then what's so fucking funny, wise guy?"

"Like I said before _you_," Nathan repeated. Was this guy deaf? "You seem so confident."

"I am," the guy smirked. "Not that it's any of your business."

"It's not," Nathan agreed. "But I'm going to have to disagree with you on this one. In fact, I bet you a hundred bucks that you can't get her to even leave with you."

"You sure you wanna bet your money and lose it?" The guy chuckled. "It's pretty much a done deal."

"We'll see," Nathan smirked. "So, do we have a deal or not?"

"Deal," the guy nodded. "Maybe after I fuck her brains out I'll take this extra hundred and bring her to breakfast if I'm feeling up to it."

"Good luck with that," Nathan grinned. This guy didn't know what he was getting himself into. The guy went to talking to his buddies about what an easy win this was going to be. While listening, Nathan found out that all five of them were idiots and the guy's name was Zach. After his friends cheered him on, Nathan watched as Zach glanced around the bar for Haley. Nathan smirked when he realized that she as back at the table with the guys.

She was so predictable. No one knew her like he did and this guy was seriously out of his mind if he thought that Haley was going to leave with him like that. He obviously didn't know what kind of girl she was.

"Be ready to pay up," Zach called out over his shoulder as he walked over to her.

Nathan grinned as he watched. It was seconds later that Haley tossed her drink in Zach's face before grabbing her purse and leaving the bar. Nathan walked slowly over to the table with his friends. The guys were still laughing by the time he made it over and Zach was still in shock.

"Need a napkin?" Nathan questioned smugly. "I'll take that money now."

Zach glared at him before reaching in his pocket and tossing out the money to him before storming away. Nathan chuckled as he watched him go before taking a seat.

"You did not make him do that?" Lucas wondered.

"Hell no," Nathan smirked. "That idiot did that on his own. I was just having a little fun and making a little extra money."

"You're unbelievable," Lucas muttered before shaking his head.

Nathan grinned as he held the money in his hands. "How about another round of drinks on me?" The guys all laughed before nodding. He sat back confidently in his chair as he glanced over at the five idiots by the bar. Zach was still wiping his face as his friends tried not to laugh. He would've warned the poor guy if he hadn't been so cocky about the whole thing. Serves him right for thinking that Haley would just fuck him.

Nathan could easily hear the guy start to talk about Haley. He tried his best to block it out but the fucking guy was so _loud_. As he listened to all the things the guy was saying about her he clenched his fists under the table. Once he heard the word whore and bitch from the guy's mouth and his friends laughed, he stood up angrily before storming their way.

Then before he could even think about what he was doing, he grabbed Zach's neck before lifting him up and slamming him against the bar. He barely even noticed Zach's friends move towards him. It was only then that he heard Lucas, Jake, and Chase get into the mix.

"What the hell?" Zach boomed.

Nathan held his throat tight in his hands. "If I hear you say one more word about her I'll fucking end you!"

"She's the bitch who –"

He slammed his fist hard into the guys face. Lucas and the other guys pushed his friends away. He didn't know what came over him. All he knew was that he didn't want anyone talking about Haley that way. Yeah she was a lot of things but she didn't deserve to be degraded by this asshole.

"You wanna try again, asshole?" He held up his fist ready to hit him again.

They guy shook his head. "All right, I'm sorry. Now can you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Get the fuck out of here and if I see you again I won't hold back," Nathan gritted out before pushing the guy away from him. The guy held his jaw before glaring angrily at Nathan and then he took off walking with his friends close behind.

"Sorry about that, Lou," Lucas called out to the owner.

Lou shook his head. "It's fine."

They all took off walking back towards their table with everyone in the bar looking at them. Nathan didn't care. He was still fucking pissed. The nerve of that asshole. He didn't even _know_ her.

"What a loser! The guys just pissed that she fucking turned his ugly ass down!"

"You should've heard the line he gave her," Chase chuckled as they all took a seat.

Jake nodded. "Your place or mine? Poor bastard didn't even know what he was getting himself into."

"Thanks…for you know," Lucas muttered while glancing awkwardly at Nathan.

"Yeah, no big deal. Just wanted to shut that jerks mouth. Besides, if anyone is going to be talking that way about her it's going to be me," Nathan explained with a smirk.

"Jackass," Lucas stated as the other two guys laughed.

"Now where were we?"

"Cheers to Nate!"

Nathan grinned before taking a sip of his beer. He could hear his cell phone ringing and reached into his pocket before pulling it out. Once he noticed the number he stood up quickly.

"Important call?" Lucas chuckled.

"I've got to go. See you guys later," Nathan muttered distantly before taking off for the door. He rushed outside before answering the call. "I told you not to call me tonight. I said I'd call you…yeah, I know…what have you got for me?"


	6. Chapter Five

_Five_

"Would you just relax?"

"I can't believe this shit."

"It's no big deal."

"Hell, yeah, it is."

"Just let it go so we can enjoy the night."

"I think it's pretty much ruined," Nathan declared.

"Do you have to be such a dick? Let it go," Julian gritted out.

"But it's supposed to be a guy thing!" Nathan folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Lucas and Julian challengingly. Jake and Chase knew better than to get in on this argument. He didn't even know what they were doing here, not that he cared.

"Just stop your whining and let's start the fucking game," Julian muttered.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Lucas sighed.

"She's a girl," Nathan sneered. "Not to mention –"

"_She_ is sitting right here and can hear everything you're saying," Haley spoke up before shaking her head. "You jackass!"

Nathan couldn't believe that _she_ was here. It was poker night and she didn't belong here. It was something that the guys did together just about every week whenever they were home. What the hell was _she_ doing here? He couldn't even enjoy himself. This was supposed to be a nice and relaxing evening where he took money from his friends. But now that she was here he couldn't even do that.

This wasn't even funny. And he _hated_ that Haley had a satisfied smile on her face. She did this on purpose just to piss him off. God, he never hated someone so much in his life.

"Good for you," Nathan spit out. "I don't know why you invited her?"

"Because she wanted to play," Lucas repeated. "You guys don't mind do you?"

Lucas glanced at Chase and then at Jake. They both shook their heads.

"I didn't think so."

"That's because they're idiots," Nathan muttered.

"Hey," Chase spoke up.

"Shut up, Rookie," Nathan growled.

Chase glanced down as Lucas chuckled.

Julian started dealing the cards. Nathan sat back in his chair as he glared at Haley. She was holding her cards in her hands and looking at them. Of all the places for her to sit it just had to be right across from him. Nathan continued to glare at her and he didn't care who he made uncomfortable. They were the idiots who invited _her_ and didn't tell him about it. He wouldn't have even showed if he had known _she'd_ be here.

"Let's get this game started," Julian grinned.

"It's gonna be fun beating your ass," Lucas told him.

"You wish."

"Do you even know _how_ to play?" Nathan questioned angrily.

Haley glanced up at him and smiled innocently. Nathan shook his head. She knew that she was pissing him off. He wasn't buying that innocent look from her.

"Actually –"

"No, Julian, it's ok. What's the matter, Nate? You scared of a girl beating your ass?" Haley sent him a challenging look.

Nathan clenched his fists. "Game on. Let's see what you've got, James."

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Please," Nathan scowled. "I win every time we play and that won't change just because _she's _here."

Two hours later and Nathan was even angrier then before the game started. He held his cards tightly in his hands trying not to crush them. He could hear low chuckles all around him but he ignored them. The guys were just loving this, he was sure.

It turned out that Haley was good at Texas Hold'em. _Really_ good. So good in fact, that all the other guys were out and it was just the two of them left. Nathan placed his cards down as Julian flipped the last card. Nathan took a swig of his beer as he glanced at Haley's face. Unlike all the guys at the table, he couldn't read her. He had no idea what kind of hand she had.

Nathan glanced at her and noticed that her eyes were focused on her cards as she laughed with Lucas. He must have missed the joke. He then glanced down and noticed all the chips stacked in front of her. Nathan only had two stacks remaining. This was such bullshit.

"All in," Haley mumbled as she pushed all of her chips into the middle on the table.

Nathan glared at her as all the guys started laughing loudly and taking bets. He then took his time glancing at the cards in the middle of the table before looking at his hand.

Nathan scowled. "All in. Let's see what you've got, James."

Haley smiled happily before placing her cards down. "Two pairs."

"You're amazing," Chase grinned at her.

"Dude, you're married," Julian reminded him.

Nathan didn't take his eyes off of Haley who was still looking at him.

"Well, Hargrove, show us what you've got," Lucas chuckled seconds later.

"I think they're having a staring contest," Jake murmured.

"Shut up, you idiot," Julian stated angrily. "Well, Nate?"

Nathan faced his cards down on the table before pushing all of the chips towards her.

"You win."

"I knew it," Lucas stated happily. "Pay up, Rookie."

"Dude, I lost so much money tonight."

"What did you have?" Haley questioned as all the guys started standing up. They all went into the living room.

Nathan stood up seconds later with his beer. "What does it matter? You won."

"It matters. What did you have?"

"Nothing," Nathan sighed. "You win. Go ahead and gloat. I know you want to but I'm going to get you back for this."

* * *

Haley rushed around the kitchen making sure that everything was cooking just right. People would be showing up soon and she wanted the food to be good. She started working on the salad trying to calm herself. This evening was supposed to be for her friends and somehow it ended up being a couple thing which meant that Lucas invited Jake along so that she wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel. It happened a lot when they all got together.

She had wanted to slap Lucas when he told her that he invited Jake along. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy. He was cute and funny. He seemed like a nice guy around the office when she did see him. It was the fact that she just wasn't ready to date. She didn't want nor need a boyfriend. After the last one she needed a break. Plus, in her line of work it was better not to get attached to people. You never knew what was going to happen.

This was so Lucas to try and play match maker. She was going to kill him if Jake tried anything tonight. She liked the guy but that didn't mean she wanted to date him. They worked together. What was Lucas thinking? She couldn't date Jake. Plus, she didn't like Jake in _that_ way.

She mixed the salad together before placing the bowl in the refrigerator.

"Hales, we're here," Peyton called out.

"Come on in."

Peyton and Julian walk into the kitchen a second later both smiling like idiots. She glanced at them confused for a second before she noticed the ring on Peyton's finger. She had been waiting for over two weeks for Julian to ask her and finally it seemed like he had. She couldn't help but smile.

"You did it?"

"You knew!" Peyton shrieked.

"Yep," Julian grinned.

"We're engaged!"

"Congratulations," Haley squealed before hugging the both of them. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"I still can't believe it," Peyton admitted happily.

Julian shook his head. "She's such a nerd."

"Don't talk about your fiancée like that," Haley fussed him playfully. "So how did it happen? I need details. Tell me everything."

"Last night after dinner he just got down on one knee and asked me," Peyton told her.

"How romantic," Haley gushed.

"I have my moments," Julian shrugged before digging in the refrigerator and pulling a pudding out. He started eating it and Haley glared at him.

"Save room for dinner!"

"Don't worry, I will," Julian grinned before he started eating. "So, who's all coming to this thing again?"

"Just Lucas, Lindsey, and Jake," Haley replied.

"Jake?" Peyton questioned.

"Jake Jagielski from work," Julian explained.

"And why is he coming?" Peyton wondered.

"You don't want to know," Haley sighed before checking on the food.

"Please, tell me that Lucas is not trying to set you up again."

"Afraid so."

"That idiot," Julian chuckled. "And with Jake of all people."

"Jake's not that bad," Haley tried to reason.

Julian grinned. "So you like him then?"

"Well, I like him as a coworker and as a friend," Haley answered.

"That's what I thought."

Haley rolled her eyes and they started laughing. She was so kicking Lucas once he walked through the door. What was he thinking inviting some guy over for her? He knew that she wasn't ready for something like this and still he did it anyway. She was sure that Lindsey was in his ear pushing for something like this. Lindsey had wanted her to find someone new for the longest time now.

But Lucas knew her. He had been one of her best friends growing up and up until recently they had been roommates. He had moved out when Lindsey had asked him to move in months before they left for their last case. She was sure there was another reason behind it. Lucas just wouldn't do this to her. Maybe, he invited Jake as a friendly gesture. Maybe, she was reading too much into it.

Haley heard a knock on the door breaking her out of her thoughts and she started for the hallway.

"Watch the food, Peyton," Haley called out. "And don't let Julian eat anything else!" She heard them laughing and she smiled. She opened the door seconds later. Lucas, Lindsey, and Jake were smiling at her.

"We brought wine," Lucas stated as he held it up.

"Come in," Haley said before moving out of the way. "You can put your coats in that closet." She pointed to the closet to the right as they all took off their coats and placed them in. Then she led them to the living room and got everyone something to drink. Julian and Peyton helped her. Before she knew it they were all sitting in the living room talking.

"So, Jake where'd you grow up?" Peyton questioned.

"Savannah," Jake replied.

"What made you want to work for the FBI?"

"I don't really know. I was thinking about working for our local law enforcement but someone suggested this while I was there. So here I am," Jake shrugged. "Took all the tests and passed them."

"Yep," Lucas nodded.

"Hales, I'm hungry," Julian complained.

"It's almost done."

"Would believe that he ate before we left?" Peyton giggled.

"He eats, eats, and eats, and never gains a pound," Haley stated as she glared at him.

"Come to think of it, every time I see him he's eating something," Lindsey nodded.

"He has a stash of food in his desk," Lucas chuckled.

"Now, that's just smart," Julian grinned. "Remember that day we were on lockdown and couldn't leave? We couldn't even get into the break room down the hall for the vending machines. My stash came in handy that day!"

"Yeah, you made like a hundred bucks," Lucas announced.

"You did not?" Peyton laughed surprised.

"He did," Haley nodded. "He even made me pay."

"What a jerk," Lindsey teased him.

"A man's gotta make money," Julian shrugged. "Plus, that's what they get for making fun of me. It wasn't so funny when they needed something from my stash."

"He's such a jerk," Haley agreed.

"Hales," Julian complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"Let me go check," Haley laughed as she stood up. There was another knock on the door and she glanced at everyone around the room before glancing back at the door. Who the hell could that be?

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Peyton questioned.

"I thought it was just us?"

"It is," Haley explained.

Haley took off walking hesitantly towards the door. Everyone that she had invited was sitting in the living room. No one else knew about tonight. Another knock. She opened the door and scowled. Out of all the people in the world she didn't expect _him_. She glared at him for a few minutes before glancing at the girl on his arm. What the fuck was he doing here? She could feel anger swell up inside of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dinner party," Nathan smirked.

"Haley, it's so good to see you," Carrie smiled.

Haley ignored Carrie and glared at Nathan. "But you _weren't_ invited."

"Carrie, why don't you go inside and get comfortable," Nathan smiled at her. "We'll be right in." Carrie glanced at him for a second before brushing by Haley and making her way inside of the apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Haley repeated in frustration.

Nathan smirked. "Relax, Hales. Don't get so worked up."

"I don't understand," Haley muttered shaking her head. She didn't invite them. Why _would_ she invite him?

"Sorry about Carrie," Nathan smirked. "If you had actually invited me, I would've had time to find at least someone that you liked, but since this was last minute I had to settle for the girl next door. I know how much you hate her."

"I hate _you_. Now, get her out of here and leave," Haley hissed.

"Payback's a bitch," Nathan smirked before walking by her and making his way down the hall. She stood there dumbfound for a few minutes before slamming the door closed. She should have known that he'd slim his way here. She clenched her fists at her sides before turning.

"Lucas!" Haley shouted.

Lucas was walking down the hall seconds later with his hands up. "It just slipped out while he was over earlier. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you! I don't want him here! I don't want _her _here!"

"Just act like they're not here," Lucas suggested.

"I can't even look at you," Haley muttered before making her way into the kitchen. She needed to be alone for a few minutes to process this. It wasn't that he was here. He had been here plenty of times before because of Lucas. But _she _was here. Nathan knew exactly what he was doing when he invited her. Nathan knew how much she hated Carrie. It's the only reason why he brought her.

Haley started stirring the sauce angrily. He knew exactly how to push her buttons. God, she hated him. Now that stupid whore was sitting on her furniture and was going to be talking to her friends and eating her food. She hated the whore. And that's exactly what she was. A whore. She had lived next door to Nathan for the last two years and was always throwing herself at him every chance she got. She was such a slut. A stupid slut!

She tried collecting her thoughts before dinner was ready. Leave it to Nathan to ruin what was supposed to be a calm and relaxing evening with her closest friends. It was so like him to do this. And all because of what? Because she beat his ass in a stupid poker game? She didn't know why she let him get to her. She pushed all her bad thoughts out of her mind and smiled. She wasn't going to let him win this one. He wanted her in a bad mood and she wasn't going to let him get to her. In fact, she was going to ignore him and his whore.

* * *

They all sat around the dinner table eating and talking. Haley was doing really well with ignoring both Nathan and Carrie. She was glad that they were seated all the way at the other end of the table away from her. She spent most of her time talking with Peyton and Julian about their engagement. Now, she was currently talking with Jake.

"So where did you go to college?"

"Stanford," Haley answered. "You?"

"University of North Carolina," Jake answered.

"That's where I went," Lucas spoke up. "I can't believe we never ran into each other."

"Lucas is what I would consider a nerd," Julian grinned. "Unless you spent four years locked up in the library then you wouldn't have noticed him."

"Ha-ha," Lucas retorted.

"He's right," Nathan chuckled. "You are a nerd."

Haley rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Jake.

"He's my nerd," Lindsey smiled. "I can't lie. I was the same."

"How did you like it there?" Haley asked Jake.

"I loved it," Jake grinned. "It was great and no I didn't spend much time in the library."

"Let me guess," Peyton smiled. "You belonged to a fraternity?"

Jake nodded. "Yep."

"I knew it," Lindsey smiled.

"You do fit the profile."

"I was in a Sorority," Carrie spoke up.

"Well, isn't that just _lovely,_" Haley stated sweetly. Of course, Carrie was. It didn't surprise her one bit. Carrie had the sorority look down. She was just one of those girls. Always perky and happy. She wanted to slap that smile off of Carrie's face.

Carrie smiled brightly. "It was so much fun."

"I'll bet," Haley muttered. She heard Peyton and Lindsey laughing quietly and she smiled before bringing her glass of wine to her mouth and taking a sip. She noticed Nathan smirking at her and she rolled her eyes before glancing at Jake.

"So, how's work, Linds?"

"Great," Lindsey smiled. "I'm editing this really great novel right now. I can't wait until I'm finished and we can get it out. I know it's going to be a best seller."

"That's good," Peyton smiled.

"How's the studio coming along for your big art show?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm almost finished with all the pieces that I want to showcase," Peyton replied.

"They're really good," Julian smiled proudly at her.

"You're an artist?" Carrie asked surprised. "You like draw stuff?"

Haley rolled her eyes before glancing at Jake. He was smiling at her, holding in his laughter. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Yep…I draw stuff," Peyton nodded before shoving more food into her mouth.

"Let's get you some more wine," Nathan spoke up as he filled up Carrie's glass again.

Carrie was such an airhead. Everyone started eating to keep from laughing. The whole situation wouldn't be so funny if they didn't know how much Nathan actually _hated_ Carrie. She was actually surprised that he brought her here. Bringing Carrie was just to piss her off, it wasn't for him, and she was sure that he didn't think about it when he asked her.

Haley swirled her fork around the pasta in her plate smiling.

"The food is so good, Hales."

"It is. I really like it."

"I love your cooking!"

"I love it. I want another plate," Julian declared.

"That's not surprising," Peyton teased.

"It's a little dry," Nathan spoke up.

Haley rolled her eyes as everyone glanced at him. "Well, considering the fact that you _weren't _invited, I don't care what you think."

"Just trying to help you better your cooking," Nathan smirked. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Right," Haley laughed sarcastically. "I think it's perfect."

"Just trying to help," Nathan repeated as he held up his hands. "You're the one that's taking it the wrong way."

"You're not here," Haley announced.

"But I am_, princess_, and it is a little dry," Nathan smirked.

"Nate, cut it out," Julian stated angrily.

Haley glared at Nathan. "You stupid son of a –"

"You'll never guess what happened to me the other day," Lucas cut her off. She glared at Nathan as Lucas told everyone about what happened to him. Nathan crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked at her. They stayed like that for the rest of dinner as everyone tried not to notice. She didn't know why she was letting him get to her. This is exactly what he wanted. He wanted her acting like this in front of everyone. He liked driving her crazy. He enjoyed it. She wanted to jump across the table and strangle him she was so pissed.

After dinner everyone went into the living room and continued their conversations. It wasn't long before it was late. After Julian and Peyton left she went into the kitchen to pick up. She left everyone else in the living room. She was doing the dishes when she heard someone enter the kitchen.

Haley rolled her eyes as she noticed Nathan pull out a beer before leaning against the counter a few feet away from her and he smirked before he started drinking.

"Nathan," Haley warned.

"You should have invited me," Nathan cut her off as he reached out and brushed his fingers against her arm. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things but it felt like she trembled slightly.

"Get your hands off of me," Haley hissed.

"You like it when I touch you," Nathan smirked before dropping his hand.

Haley gripped the plate hard in her hands as her eyes snapped shut in anger. The nerve of him. First, he ruined her nice quiet evening with her friends. And now this. She was about to curse him out when he started talking again.

"How did you like Carrie being here?"

"It didn't bother me one bit," Haley gritted out.

Nathan chuckled unconvinced. "Right. How about you and Captain Fraternity? What's the deal with the two of you?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Whatever," Nathan chuckled. "Like I care."

"Why don't you get back to your date," Haley suggested harshly.

"Jealous, Haley?"

"Please," Haley laughed loudly. He couldn't be serious. "I _hate_ you!"

"The feelings mutual," Nathan smirked. His eyes left hers before traveling the length of her body.

"Fuck you! And _stop _staring at my ass!"

Nathan's face fell for a second before he quickly recovered. It wasn't his fault. She had a nice ass. He hadn't meant for her to notice that he had been checking her out. He quickly pushed that thought out before looking back up.

"I think I'll get back to my _date_," Nathan smirked. "Have fun…_alone_ tonight." He left seconds later and she tossed the plate back into the sink breaking it. She heard him laughing loudly and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. She finished cleaning the rest of the kitchen. By the time she was finished everyone was placing on their coats and ready to leave. Good. She wanted them gone before she killed Nathan.

"Tonight was fun," Lindsey stated as she hugged her.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "We should do it again sometimes."

"We should," Nathan spoke up with a smirk.

"Why? It's not like you'll be invited," Haley snickered.

"You guys are funny."

"See you later," Lucas waved before they left.

Nathan glared at her before looking at Jake. "See you at the office, Jagielski. We'll walk with you out." He sent Jake a pointed look.

"Yeah."

"Actually, Jake, you want to stay and have another glass of wine?" Haley asked with a bright smile. He nodded before she smiled smugly at Nathan.

"I'd love to," Jake agreed.

Nathan glared at the two of them angrily while clenching his fists. "Maybe, we should –"

"You two have a nice night," Haley cut him off.

"Let's go, Nate," Carrie stated as she pulled him to the door.

"Bye, _Nate_," Haley called out sarcastically. He glared at her as she continued to wave at him. Once he was out the door she slammed it hard and kept her hands on the door for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Jake. She smiled at him before leading him back to the living room and getting him another glass of wine. Then she sat there awkwardly as she thought of what to say. She sighed. She really didn't think things through.

"So…?"

"How do you like living in Seattle?"

As he started talking she sat back and listened. It wasn't hard to talk to him after that. She found that she liked talking to Jake Jagielski. He was a really good coworker and friend. She was right about him. Jake helping her stick it to Nathan made her like him even more.


	7. Chapter Six

_Six_

"Big or small."

"Big."

"I'm glad you went with that because my mom is going to make it big anyway."

"I know."

"I'm serious. She had me on the phone all morning talking to me like it was my wedding."

"I spent five hours with her on the phone after we told her."

"She's going to invite a lot of people."

"So, I've been told."

"I mean _a lot_."

"Maybe we can elope."

"My mom would still make you have a wedding."

"Figures. There's no getting out of this."

"I don't see a way. My mom has been waiting for one of us to get married forever," Haley pointed out. Her mother was thrilled that Julian finally asked Peyton to marry him. She had seriously talked her ear off this morning with all the plans that she had for the wedding. Her mother was going to drive Peyton crazy up until the wedding.

"What about what _I _want?" Peyton pouted.

Haley smiled. "It really doesn't matter. It's out of your hands now."

"Julian warned me." Peyton scowled.

"This is going to be one fancy wedding."

"She told me," Peyton nodded.

"Just think of all the people that my parents know," Haley grinned.

Peyton placed her hands over her face and yelled. Haley chuckled as she continued flipping through one of the wedding magazines that Peyton had handed her. She felt bad for Peyton. She really did. Her mother was crazy and went all out when she planned a party or a charity event. The wedding was going to be a huge social event. Her mother would make sure of it.

"What kind of wedding did you want?" Haley wondered.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, but I'd like to know."

"Something small and elegant," Peyton answered.

"Well, besides the small part it'll be elegant. My mom is good at this kind of stuff. You should be happy that she wants to help plan the wedding."

"And by _help_ you mean make _all _the big decisions?"

"Right," Haley giggled. "You know, you could always put your foot down and tell her no."

"I can't do that," Peyton sighed. "She sounded so excited when we told her and I don't want to take this away from her."

"But it is your wedding," Haley pointed out.

"It is," Peyton nodded. "But I love your mom and as long as it ends with me and Julian being married then I'm ok with whatever she decides. The other stuff really doesn't matter. I'm only worried about the marrying him part."

"That's so sweet," Haley smiled happily. She was so happy for her brother. Julian deserved to be happy. He really did. She knew that he wanted his own family and kids. Now, that this was finally happening for him she couldn't help but be happy for the both of them. They had wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening.

"Have you ever dreamed of your wedding day?"

"What girl hasn't?"

"True. So spill?" Peyton asked with a bright smile.

"It changes all the time," Haley sighed. "I don't really know anymore."

"How about when you were engaged to Reese?" Peyton wondered.

Haley closed her eyes at the mention of Reese's name. A sharp pain shot through her and she felt it all over her body. She was used to it now. Thinking of him and what happened always did this to her. It felt like a lifetime ago when they were together. As much as she tried to forget it was always there, always with her. She hated that it still bothered her. I made her feel weak and she hated it. She hated him.

"Sorry," Peyton whispered. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok," Haley smiled as she opened her eyes. "With Reese it was going to be a big flashy wedding. You know how he is. He wants all the attention on him. But we had a big wedding planned."

"And now? What kind of wedding do you want now?"

"You mean if I even ever get engaged again?" Haley giggled. Not likely to happen.

"Yeah."

Haley closed her eyes and thought about it. Growing up she had imagined all kinds of different weddings. Each one of them always had her prince charming waiting for her. His face had always been blurry and she could never actually make out what he really looked like but he was always waiting. Even when she was engaged to Reese and she imagined their wedding day, the groom was always blurry to her. She should've known then that things wouldn't have worked out between them.

Now, it was different. She could picture her wedding day clearly in her mind and it wasn't at all what she expected. Even then it was beautiful and perfect. Prince charming was still waiting for her with his blurry face. She smiled.

"On a beach," Haley answered. "Something small, just friends and family."

"Sounds perfect," Peyton smiled.

"My mother would never let me have that," Haley giggled. "That's even if I can get another guy to ask me. I swear men in general just piss me off as of lately. I don't know what it is but when they open their mouth I just want to slap them. All guys expect these days is for you to fall at their feet and fuck them right away."

"Ah, the dating world."

"It's a cruel thing," Haley giggled.

"Has Jake called you since the dinner?"

"No," Haley laughed. "Why would he? I explained to him that we were friends. I mean, he's nice but we work together and I can't date someone I work with. Plus, he's not really my type. Did I like mention that there are rules at work about this kind of thing?"

"Then why did you ask him to stay after everyone left. I heard Lucas tell that to Julian the next day before they left to go have drinks."

Haley smiled. "I wanted to get even with my jackass partner."

"Did it work?" Peyton questioned with a grin.

"God, I hope so."

"You're bad," Peyton chuckled.

"Serves him right for bringing that whore to my apartment," Haley muttered.

"I hate that chick," Peyton agreed.

"And then with the way he was talking to me…god, I hate him."

Peyton laughed. "I know. We all know."

Haley's cell phone lit up on the table. She quickly checked it.

"Speaking of the devil himself," Haley snorted angrily. She quickly started reading the message on her phone.

"Text message?"

"Uh, yeah…fucking pig."

"What does it say?" Peyton laughed. "You're a little flushed there, Hales."

"I am _not,_" Haley snapped before tossing her phone on the table and then going back to looking at the wedding magazine. Nathan was such a _jerk_. And she was _not_ blushing. She was so pissed and angry that she didn't realize that Peyton had her phone in her hand.

"What are you wearing?"

Haley's eyes flew to Peyton before she snatched her phone away. Peyton started laughing loudly as Haley glared at her.

"I wonder what he'd do if you told him nothing," Peyton teased.

"He could jump off a fucking cliff for all I care," Haley griped. "And if you know what's best you'll drop this right now." She flipped the pages angrily.

"Oh, this dress is beautiful," Peyton said as she showed the dress to Haley. It was beautiful. Haley glanced at it for a few seconds before smiling at Peyton.

"It is," Haley agreed.

"So, I was wondering," Peyton started.

"That's never a good thing," Haley giggled. "What were you wondering?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Peyton asked excitedly.

Haley's face dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Peyton nodded. "Who else would I ask? I mean, you're my bestfriend and I want it to be you."

"I'd love to," Haley smiled before hugging her.

"You knew I was going to ask you."

"I did not," Haley replied happily. "I mean, the thought had crossed my mind but I didn't know for sure. But I'm so happy."

They smiled at each other before going back to looking at the wedding magazines. It was a little while later when Peyton's phone started ringing. Haley glanced at her before Peyton lifted the phone up. She then glanced at Haley and grimaced.

"Who is it?" Haley wondered.

"Well, it certainly isn't Nate wondering what _I'm_ wearing," Peyton teased.

"Really funny, Sawyer. Who is it?"

"My wedding planner," Peyton answered with a pout.

"Give me."

Haley held out her hand for the phone. Peyton handed it to her before placing a finger over her mouth and whispering something that Haley couldn't hear. She giggled before answering the phone.

"Hey, mom," Haley laughed.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been all week?"

"I had some business to take care of out of state," Nathan replied vaguely.

"Where?"

"None of your business."

"You're so secretive. No wonder you drive Haley crazy," Julian muttered as he continued to guard Nathan. Nathan rolled his eyes before smirking. It wasn't his fault that it bothered her so much. He was a private guy and he wasn't about to tell everyone every single detail about his life. They didn't need to know him or anything that he did. He didn't care what they did on their time off. Why should they worry about him?

Nosy bastards.

Nathan hated how they were always trying to get something out of him. He minded his own business and they should be doing the same instead of always trying to question him. He hated it. As if he didn't have to watch his back _enough_. He didn't need this shit.

"I can't help it if your sister is obsessed with me," Nathan chuckled as he dribbled the basketball.

Julian grinned. "Watch it or I might just tell her that you were talking about her."

"Should I be scared?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded as he stood by the basketball goal. "She'll kick your ass again."

"I remember that," Julian chuckled. "She beat you bad in the boxing ring."

"I don't hit girls," Nathan sighed. "I let her win."

"Big man," Lucas grinned. "I won fifty bucks that day."

"You bet on Haley?"

"Of course," Lucas nodded. "The girl has a serious right hook. Hell, I'm afraid of her. Once in the fifth grade she kicked my ass for laughing at this boy that fell in the hallway. No way am I ever betting against her. The girl can seriously take care of herself."

"So I've heard," Nathan muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Julian chuckled. "Dad taught us how to fight when we were just five."

"My dad waited until I was seven," Lucas stated proudly. "How about you, Nate? What did your dad teach you?"

"You don't want to know," Nathan muttered under his breath before dribbling the ball pass Julian and towards the goal. Before he reached Lucas, he jumped up and slammed the ball into the net as he held onto the rim. He stayed up for a few seconds as a few of the other guys cheered across the court. He loved giving them a good show.

He was the best basketball player in the building. Lucas was the only one that came close to matching him. He used to enjoy playing basketball when he was younger. It had been fun up until his father told him not to waste his time with childish things. His father had told him that basketball would get him nowhere in life and then he sliced the basketball open and tossed it in the trash. He wasn't allowed to play after that.

Nathan landed on his feet before wiping his face. Julian and Lucas were already on the sidelines as the next game started. He followed them and fixed himself a cup of water before taking a seat.

"I hate losing," Lucas muttered angrily.

Nathan smirked. "I know."

"We were close this time," Julian pointed out.

"Maybe next time we'll beat him," Lucas shrugged.

"I wouldn't count on it," Nathan smirked smugly. "But feel free to set yourself up for another disappointment."

"Jackass," Julian mumbled.

"True," Nathan chuckled. "Is that Jagielski?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded. "That's him."

"He's good," Julian pointed out.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He wasn't _that_ good. Sure Jake was the best guy on the court at the moment but he could take him. The guy was nothing. He watched as Jake took charge on the court and dominated the game. This guy was a chump. He was fairly new around here and Nathan didn't know much about him.

"What's his deal?" Nathan wondered.

"Jagielski?"

"Yeah, the rookie," Nathan nodded. "With your sister, I mean."

"I have no idea," Julian replied.

Nathan scowled. "He stayed after we left for the dinner. Are they dating? Because they can't. It's like against the rules. You can't date someone in the department."

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend," Julian grinned.

"Fuck you, I do not!"

"Dude, you do," Lucas agreed.

Nathan glared at them. He was so _not_ jealous. "I'm just wondering. You guys remember the last asshole she was with. I don't want to deal with that shit again. Depressed Haley isn't any fun."

"Fucking Reese," Julian sneered. "I could kill that guy."

Nathan didn't feel like dealing with that shit again. All she'd do was mope around all the time like it was the end of the world. He didn't even like being around her like that. She just wasn't Haley. Every time he did something to piss her off she'd just ignore it and wouldn't even try to get back at him. It was so weird to see her like that. He had almost stopped trying to piss her off. _Almost_. He couldn't help it if pissing her off was one of the joys in his life. He grinned.

"I just want to prepare myself this time," Nathan added.

"Well, I don't think they're dating," Julian spoke up.

Lucas nodded. "When I asked her about it she said that they had a good time."

"The guys a punk," Nathan declared as he watched him.

"He's not bad," Lucas chuckled.

"Whatever. If they start dating then someone's going to have to talk to him. I'm not dealing with another one of her breakups. I just can't handle it. Julian you better be ready to scare this guy good."

"I'll do my best," Julian stated in a deep manly voice before laughing.

"Jake will be scared good," Lucas added with a chuckle.

Nathan rolled his eyes before going back to watching the game. Whatever. He didn't care.

"Anything else happen while I was gone? I mean besides you throwing away your life for the white picked fence dream?" Nathan chuckled.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Asking Peyton to marry me was the best thing I ever did."

"That's because you haven't married her yet," Nathan pointed out.

"You wouldn't understand," Julian muttered.

"No, I get it. You love her," Nathan stated while rolling his eyes. "My point is that you love her now. That doesn't mean that you'll love her in fifty years from now. You do realize that you're tying yourself to one chick. That means no sex with anyone else for the rest of your life."

"Peyton's the only girl I've ever been with," Julian told him. "And the sex is fucking fantastic if you must know."

At that Nathan spit out the water in his mouth before coughing. He felt Lucas chuckling as he repeatedly hit his back. Nathan glared at him and he stopped. Then he focused his attention on Julian who was still grinning like an idiot.

"You're telling me that she's the only girl you've ever fucked?"

"Yes," Julian nodded. "You don't have to be so crass."

"Are you fucking serious? You've never even been with another girl and you're ready to marry this one? What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan wondered.

Julian looked pissed. "Dude, I thought you liked Peyton?"

"I love Peyton," Nathan stated while throwing up his hands. "I just think that you should see what else is out there before you start asking girls to marry you!"

"I know what I want. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Lucas spoke up.

"It's your life. I just don't…get it. You haven't even seen what else is out there. See the world. You've been living here your whole life. I just don't understand. I could never just…" he shook his head.

"That's because you've never been in love," Julian pointed out.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Love isn't real."

"But it is," Lucas smiled. "And when you know you know. I think he did the right thing."

"Of course you do," Nathan sighed. "You'll probably be next with Lindsey."

"Slow down," Lucas chuckled. "I'm not there yet. We're having a good time."

"Right," Nathan chuckled. "I really do hope that things work out for you and Peyton. I might not believe in happily ever after but if something like that does exist in this world then I don't know two people who deserve it more."

"Was that a compliment?"

"I think it was," Lucas chuckled.

"I mean it, man. We might see the world differently but I'm rooting for you."

Julian placed a hand over his heart. "I'm touched, man."

"The Iceman is going soft," Lucas grinned.

"Would you could it out with that shit?" Nathan barked.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized. "Being around Haley kind of got it stuck in my head."

"She's such a bitch," Nathan muttered.

"Hey now," Julian glared at him.

"What? She is!"

"I should kick your ass for that!"

"You could try," Nathan shrugged.

"I could take you," Julian stated confidently.

"Or you could always get Haley to beat him for you," Lucas chuckled.

"She did not beat me! I _let _her win," Nathan gritted out.

"I don't believe you," Julian grinned. "It's ok if you're scared of her. We all are. She's a force to be reckoned with."

He was _not _scared of her.

"Well I've never been more tempted to hit a girl in my life before –"

"I'd kill you," Julian cut him off.

Lucas nodded. "Then I'd kill you."

"Do I need to mention my dad?"

"Yeah-yeah, tough guys. If something happens to her then I'm dead. I got that the first time. Why do you think she's still alive?"

"That better be a joke."

Nathan held up his hands innocently. "Besides, if something happens to her then who am I going to annoy?"

"True," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan's mind went to earlier and the text message she'd sent him. _Why don't you ask Jake?_

Bitch.

"Did we get an update on Owen and Tim?"

"Not yet," Julian muttered. "But my bags are packed for when we get the call. I'm sure it'll be soon. The last time we talked to Owen they were getting really close to something. I can't wait to get there and bust this guy. We'll be in New York before you know it."

Nathan stayed quiet after that watching the game. He was exhausted from his trip and then playing basketball today. He couldn't wait until the next case. He hated when they had to take time off between cases. He liked keeping busy. This sitting around and waiting crap was getting old. He had been sitting around and waiting since he transferred to Seattle. He was ready for all his hard work to be finished. Everything that he had worked so hard for was finally starting to come together. He was getting closer and closer to his objective, the whole reason he was placed here.

* * *

_Nathan stood over the small whimpering body holding the gun tight in his hands. The wind was blowing hard and he felt a few raindrops start to fall. Before he knew it, water was pouring down on him. Raindrops continued to fall down his face and soaked his body as he stood there. He gripped the gun tight in his hands._

"_Do it, little brother." _

_He didn't know why his hands were shaking but they were. He ignored the voice from beside him as he watched the boy cry on the ground. He was starting to get cold from the rain and he hoped that it would stop soon. He hated feeling like this. He tried his best to stop shaking. He didn't want to seem weak. His eyes stayed glued to the boy on the ground. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. His whole body was shaking._

"_Please, I'll get you your money. I swear." _

_Before he knew it there was a loud scream. Nathan glanced up and looked around. Slowly, the rainy park changed into woods. He was surrounded by trees. The rain continued to pour all around him. He glanced around confused before looking back down. The boy was gone and left in his place was a small muddy puddle. He quickly glanced behind him and noticed that he was all alone. The gun was gone as well._

_It was just him in the woods._

_He was still confused when he heard her scream again. She sounded like she was in pain. He took off running at the sound of her voice. The rain was pouring so hard now that he could barely see where he was going. He tripped over a branch and flew to the ground. He was then covered in mud. He pulled himself up before he took off running again, faster this time. Another scream. Where was she?_

_He was running faster now. His sides were burning as he ran in the direction of her constant screams. What was happening to her? His mind was in overdrive. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not now. This was all wrong._

_He reached a clearing and stopped to look around. The rain had washed the mud off of his body and he scanned the open area before he heard her screaming again. He took off running at the sound of her voice. He was getting closer. He could feel it. She was around here somewhere. The sound of her voice was getting closer and closer. Panic started to kick in when he still couldn't find her. No matter how close her voice got he still couldn't see her anywhere._

_Adrenaline was pulsating within. He didn't know how he was still running but he was. He continued to run as fast as he could. His shoulders slammed into braches in his way but he couldn't feel any pain and he couldn't stop. Her screams were more urgent now. His only thought was to help her. If something happened to her then he was as good as dead. The Captain, her brother, Lucas, they would all kill him. He had to save her. He didn't have a choice. His whole life would be over if something happened to her. He couldn't let that happen. Too much was riding on him being here and working with them. He couldn't risk anything messing that up._

_Another scream. He pushed his way through the branches in his path. By the time he reached the next clearing he noticed her. She was right in the middle of the clearing tied down in a chair. A tall body was hovering over her. He couldn't make out the guy but he knew that the guy was torturing her. Even the rain couldn't wash away all the blood that was covering her body. Her screams only seemed to grow louder. _

_He clenched his fists before he took off running as fast as he could. He tackled the guy to the ground and started swinging as hard as he could. Before he knew it the guy was swinging back. Mud and rain covered his body but he didn't stop swinging. Finally, the guy got up and stood before him. It was only then that he noticed the guys face. It was him._

_It was like looking in a mirror. This wasn't right. He took another swing at the guy the same time the guy did. His fist connected with the guys face and it sent him to the ground. He turned quickly to her and bent down to help her._

"_Haley, are you ok? Talk to me. I'm here." _

_When she didn't answer, he lifted her face in his hands. Nothing. He checked her pulse. Nothing. He shook her slightly trying to wake her up. It was useless. Her body was lifeless._

"_She's dead," the voice taunted._

_He dropped his hands to his sides before standing up. He glared at himself in confusion. What the fuck was going on? This couldn't be real. He was right here. How could he also be standing five feet away? What the fuck was happening?_

"_What did you do?" Nathan growled before lunging himself forward and tackling the guy to the ground. He started swinging his fists as hard as he could. The guy just laid there and took it laughing the whole time. It only pissed him off more. He hit him harder._

"_You did it," the voice taunted. "You killed her. You did what you had to do. You always knew it would come to this." _

_He felt a fist slam into his face. He flew backward before hitting the ground hard. Rain continued to pour on him. Then the guy was covering him and punching him repeatedly in the face. He tried pushing him off and when that didn't work he rolled them over and started swinging again. Before he knew it they were rolling back and forth both trying to pin the other._

Nathan hit the ground hard before opening his eyes and gasping for air. He pushed himself up off of the hardwood floor and glanced around confused still trying to catch his breath. His body was covered in sweat. It took him a second to realize that his cell phone ringing is what had woken him up. He reached on the nightstand for it still a little hazy before answering it.

"Dad," Nathan panted. "No, I'm fine…really…the trip went well. I did exactly what you said. I should have something soon. I'll get back to you…I know…I'll get back to you when I know more." He hung up the phone before he could hear more. He glanced at his alarm clock and noticed that it was a little after two in the morning.

That dream had felt so real. He stood up quickly and rushed out of his room. He barely had time to put on his shoes before he took off running out the door. He was out of his apartment building in no time and running as fast as he could. He didn't slow down as he ran the whole two blocks.

He reached the building he was looking for and rushed inside. He ran up the stairs and pushed his way onto her floor before he finally made it to her door. He was out of breath once again but he didn't care. He knocked as hard as he could repeatedly. She had to be ok. He needed to make sure.

If felt so…real.

The door flew open and she glared at him. He noticed the gun in her hands. She relaxed once she realized it was just him. The sight of her calmed him. He watched as she placed her gun back in the cabinet by the door before looking at him apprehensively. It was only then that he felt his feet move. How was it possible that just minutes ago he watched her die and now she was standing right in front of him? He was going crazy. Still, his mind was running wild and he couldn't think straight. He could still hear the echo of her loud screams.

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

He reached out for her. His hand landed on her cheek making sure that she was really there and he wasn't seeing things. Once he felt her warm skin on his hand he fell to his knees right in front of her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. His heart was still pounding hard in his chest. He still didn't understand what was happening or why he cared.

He felt her fingers run through his hair and his eyes snapped shut as he tried to calm himself. She was ok. He didn't have to worry about anyone killing him because something happened to her. She was fine. It was just a dream.

"It's ok," Haley muttered soothingly.

He hated how her voice had a calming effect on him. He hated how his body relaxed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He _hated_ her. The only reason he didn't want her dead was because he didn't want anything to happen to him. He had bigger things to worry about than this. This was childish. He hated feeling weak. He wasn't _weak_. This wasn't him, he decided. And he _didn't_ care whether she lived or died. He _didn't_ care about her at all. It was just a stupid dream.

He pulled away from her and stood up. He placed his hands over his face and wiped the sweat from it. He glanced down at himself and finally noticed that he was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. In his haste to get here he had forgotten to put clothes on. He glanced up and noticed that she was gone. He walked fully into her apartment and closed the door. He was exhausted. The whole day had been draining and that stupid dream didn't help matters.

He made it into the living room seconds later. It was only then that he noticed her tossing a pillow and blanket on the sofa. He walked over and laid himself down. Without a word she turned off the light and went back to her room. This wasn't the first time he ended up here. She was used to it now.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He hated feeling weak like this. He didn't need _her_. He didn't need to be here. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew one thing. He needed to get it together.


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. I'll be updating again soon.

_Seven_

Haley's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm. She sat up tiredly before turning it off. She didn't know why she was still tired. She had gone to bed early last night. She got out of bed slowly before making her way towards the kitchen. The sight of Nathan still asleep on the sofa was a reminder of what happened last night. She shook her head as she continued on her path towards the kitchen not wanting to wake him.

Whatever happened last night had seriously shaken him. She could tell by the solemn look on his face when she opened the door. He had been terrified although she knew he would never admit it. It wasn't the first time he showed up at her door like that. She was used to it by now. She often wondered what scared him so much. She even asked him about it after the first time and he nearly bit her head off. After that she didn't speak a word of it. Like all things in his life, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. No matter how much she asked he never talked about his life.

Whatever.

It used to bother her so much and even now it still did _sometimes_. What was the big deal? He knew just about everything in her life. It's not like she kept secrets from him. He was just so guarded about his life. She didn't understand.

She wasn't going to let it bother her. She _didn't _care anyway. He was a jerk and as far as she was concerned he had always been that way. Nothing he could say about his past would change that. He was an obnoxious asshole. Plain and simple!

Haley fixed herself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the table and reading the morning paper. It was minutes later when she heard footsteps. She prepared herself before Nathan walked in. She didn't bother to look up as she heard him move around the kitchen. When she heard cabinets opening and closing she rolled her eyes. Like he lived here. She wanted to slap him already and they hadn't even spoken yet.

Nathan took a seat at the table and Haley placed down her paper as she watched him fill a huge bowl of cereal before drowning the Captain Crunch in milk. He was _still _shirtless. Haley's eyes stayed locked on his tense face. She watched as he started eating. She didn't know what she was waiting for. Maybe on the off chance that he'd actually explain what the hell freaked him out last night. _Yeah right_. She knew it wasn't likely but still she hoped that just maybe…

"It was nothing," Nathan growled, without looking at her.

Haley rolled her eyes before leaning back in her chair. "I didn't say anything."

"It was nothing," Nathan repeated harder before glancing up and glaring at her. "And it _won't_ happen again."

"Like I haven't heard _that_ before," Haley snorted.

"I mean it this time," Nathan gritted out.

"Whatever. What the hell happened anyway?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Then why do you keep showing up at _my_ door?" Haley retorted.

"I…"

"Well?"

"Like I said, it won't happen again," Nathan ground out. "Trust me I don't want to be here! I hate you just as much as you hate me. So, let's just not talk. I've got enough shit to worry about it."

"Prick," Haley muttered.

"One of these days I swear I'm going to –"

"What?" Haley cut him off and raised an eyebrow.

Nathan's face was set in stone as he glared at her. "Nothing. Hopefully you'll never have to find out."

"Sounds like you're threatening me, Nathan," Haley pointed out as she swirled her spoon around her milk. She had lost her appetite when he walked into the room anyway. What was he still doing here?

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"Do you always have to be jerk?"

Before Nathan could respond the front door opened before it slammed shut. Haley glanced at Nathan nervously for a second, her heart pounding in her chest. She stood up and it was only then that she noticed Lucas walking pass the kitchen and towards the living room with a few bags in his hands.

"Lucas?"

"I'm moving back in," Lucas stated before he continued towards his old room.

Haley glanced at Nathan for a second before standing up and following Lucas. It wasn't that she didn't want him living back with her because she did. She loved living with Lucas. They had some fun times together. It was just that he had moved out for a reason and it was because he wanted to live with Lindsey, so why was he suddenly moving back in?

Haley made it to his room and knocked softly on the door. When he didn't answer she pushed the door open a little and noticed that he was sitting on the edge of his bed. His bags were at his feet. Lucas looked upset and she took a seat next to him before wrapping her arm around his waist and moving closer into him.

"What happened, buddy?"

"We broke up," Lucas shrugged.

"What? Why?" Lucas and Lindsey had been so happy together.

"I was getting ready for New York. I'm sure we'll be leaving any day now and I just wanted to be ready, you know. And she just lost it. I don't know what happened. One second we're fine and then the next she's just going off about how I just got back and how all she does is worry when I'm gone and how she can't handle it anymore."

"Luke," Haley said sadly. She knew how the job interfered with their personal lives and their relationships. They weren't like normal people. They couldn't have normal lives. Haley knew all too well how the job messed with their relationships. It had cost her, too.

Lucas placed his hands over his face. "We talked it out all night trying to get past it. She told me how hard it was for her to just sit at home and wait for me not knowing if I was ever going to come back or not. I didn't know she felt that way. I didn't know it was so hard for her. I don't want her to feel that way so I ended it."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about her," Haley whispered.

"Its better this way, you know. This way she can move on and find someone that doesn't make her feel this way. She deserves to be happy. This is my life and I don't think she'll ever accept what I do. It's good that it happened now instead of later. It would've hurt more if we waited longer. This is a good thing."

"Is she…?"

"She's fine," Lucas answered. "She left for her moms this morning. She said that she needed to get away from here. I'll get the rest of my stuff from her place later. You don't mind me moving back in do you?"

"Lucas," Haley smiled. "You know I love living with you. Of course, I want you here."

"We had some fun times," Lucas finally smiled. "Plus, I'm going to need you."

"I'm here, buddy. I'll even help you get the rest of your stuff and then we'll do something fun today."

"Sounds good," Lucas smiled. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Do you think that you did?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded. "It would've never worked. It was fun while it lasted and I did care about her but it's just over. I need to let it go and move on. She just wasn't the one."

Haley leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. Lucas hugged her back. She knew how hard this was for him. He really did care for Lindsey and she knew he was hurting. She felt bad. This job had cost them enough. When did it end? Why didn't they get to be happy like everyone else? It just wasn't fair.

"Luke, can I borrow a shirt?" Nathan questioned as he poked his head into the room.

Haley noticed the scowl on his face as he glanced at them. She rolled her eyes before looking away from him.

Lucas nodded before letting Haley go. "Sure. What happened to the one you were wearing?"

"Haley ripped it off of me last night before we fucked," Nathan explained smugly.

"What?" Lucas asked in shocked while glancing between the two.

Haley glared at Nathan with hatred. "Yeah, because _that_ happened."

"Oh," Lucas laughed when he realized that it was a joke. "For a second there I thought..."

"It could have happened," Nathan pointed out un-amused. Nathan didn't know what was so funny. He could have her if he wanted her. He was sure of it. So, why did it seem like such a big deal to Lucas? Or to everyone else for that matter? He folded his arms over his bare chest angrily.

"_Sure _it could," Haley stated sarcastically.

"If I wanted you you'd be _mine_," Nathan added smugly.

Lucas continued to chuckle. "You guys never stop."

"Just stating the truth," Nathan smirked as he continued to glare at her.

Haley scoffed. "I'd rather die then be with you."

"So dramatic," Nathan muttered. "But you shouldn't say things like that. It might come true. In fact, just last night I had a dream that I killed you."

"I dream that I kill you every other night!"

Nathan smirked. "At least we're on the same page."

"You guys are hilarious," Lucas chuckled before tossing Nathan a t-shirt from him bag.

"Yeah, real funny," Haley muttered before glancing away from Nathan's intense gaze. This wasn't the first time he pulled something like this. He was always this way around the guys. Like she actually wanted _him_. Please. She had meant what she said. She would rather die than be with him. He was just a smug bastard. He really needed to get over himself.

"So, Nate, can you help us move the rest of my stuff today?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan placed the t-shirt on. "You really moving back in?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded. "So, can you help?"

"Sorry, I can't," Nathan apologized.

"Why? You have other things to do?" Lucas wondered.

"No," Nathan shrugged. "I just don't feel like it and _she'll_ be there."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You arrogant bastard."

"You know, Luke. You could always move in with me," Nathan smirked. "No one, and I mean no one, should have to sit here and live with _her_."

"Ok," Lucas chuckled as he stood up. "While you two do whatever it is that you do, I'm going to go take a shower. Try not to kill each other." Lucas lifted one of the bags up and took off out of the room.

Haley continued to glare at Nathan. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I can," Nathan shrugged. "Plus, it's fun. You're sexy when you're angry. I like it."

"You're unbelievable," Haley muttered shaking her head.

Nathan chuckled before licking his lips. "See you later, princess."

* * *

"This is all my stuff."

"It sure is a lot."

"Sorry."

"I don't remember it being this much when we moved you in here."

"Well, I've bought a few things since then."

"I think it'd be easier to buy new stuff."

"I'm not buying new stuff," Lucas stated as he glared at Julian. Lucas really didn't have that much stuff. They were just being lazy. The four of them stood in Lindsey's apartment glaring at all the boxes he packed last night after Lindsey had locked herself in the bedroom. Mostly everything was packed and ready to go.

"It was just a suggestion," Julian shrugged.

"And you're sure that this is it with her?" Peyton questioned.

Lucas nodded. "I'm sure."

"I'm not moving this stuff again after this," Julian pointed out.

"I really liked her," Peyton whispered to Haley.

"I know. So did I."

"This is so sad."

"Yeah."

"What are you two whispering about?"

They both looked up innocently. "Nothing." They started laughing as they both answered at the same time. The guys looked at them suspiciously before going back to their conversation. Haley smiled at Peyton. They had got along really well with Lindsey. She was going to miss her.

"So what did you do last night?"

"Ordered Chinese and watched a movie," Haley answered.

"You're a wild child," Peyton joked.

"I know, right? I just needed some alone time."

"I'm sure. You ok?"

"Fine," Haley nodded. And she was. She didn't know why she didn't tell Peyton about Nathan mysteriously showing up at her door out of breath, sweating, and looking like he just watched the end of the world. In fact, she had never told anyone about him showing up at her place looking like that every once and a while. Even though she didn't know why he showed up at her place at all, she felt like by telling anyone it would somehow betray him. So she never told anyone. She wondered if he showed up at their place like he did hers. Probably not. She was sure in his mind he thought it made him look weak.

"Good. I'm glad."

"What did you two do last night?"

"Uh…nothing."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "That's the best lie you got?"

"What do you want me to say? Your brother did me good last night?"

"Peyton," Julian hissed before shaking his head.

"No," Haley muttered weakly as she took a step back. That was something that she did not want to think about. She suddenly felt like throwing up.

"Sorry," Peyton apologized. "We did nothing."

Haley closed her eyes and nodded her head. "If you say something like that again then I'm going to have to kick your ass."

"Ok," Peyton chuckled.

"Why isn't Nate here helping? Lazy fucker."

"Because its daylight hours and you know that the evil spawn can only come out at night or he'll burst into flames," Haley replied dryly.

"Good one," Peyton giggled.

"You could've just said that you didn't know." Julian shook his head.

"He said that if Haley was going to be here then he didn't want to help," Lucas explained.

"Damn it, Haley," Julian mumbled.

Haley glared at him and noticed him grinning. "It's not my fault! I have to be around him plenty of times when I don't want to be! I can't help it if he's a coldhearted jerk! That's what you guys get for being friends with the Iceman."

"He's your friend, too," Lucas smiled.

"Hell no," Haley responded while folding her arms over her chest. They were _not_ friends.

Peyton giggled. "You're kind of friends. Kind of." She held up her fingers close together to show Haley.

"We work together that's it," Haley explained, irritated. "In fact, if it wasn't for you guys being _friends_ with him then I'd only see him at work. The only conclusion I can come up with is that you guys like making me miserable."

"She is dramatic," Lucas chuckled.

"Drama queen," Julian agreed with a grin.

"Ah, sweetie. Do you want me to stop being friends with him?"

Haley smiled as they all teased her. "Let's start moving his stuff before you're short another person."

"Damn it, Lucas! I had plans today."

"Like what?" Lucas chuckled as he glanced at Julian.

"Yeah, like what?" Peyton wondered.

"Playing video games," Julian muttered.

"We'll play after we move all my stuff back to Haley's," Lucas suggested. "I'll order us pizza."

"Deal," Julian agreed.

"You'll do anything for food, huh?"

Julian shrugged. "Depends on the food."

Peyton laughed. "Hey, what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe, and this is just a suggestion, but maybe you and Haley could unpack all my stuff while we play the game," Lucas asked hopefully.

"Wait on that," Peyton deadpanned.

Lucas shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"It was," Julian grinned. "Now, let's get this shit over with."

Haley linked arms with Peyton before making it towards the small boxes. They spent the rest of the afternoon hauling all of his stuff in the back of his truck and then in Julian's truck when they ran out of room. It was later that night before they finally returned back to her apartment. Julian and Peyton stayed over for dinner as they all helped Lucas get settled back in. They had a good time like they always did. She was happy to have Lucas living back with her. It felt good having him home. She didn't feel so alone with him there.

* * *

Nathan held his gun tight in his hands as he fired it continually at the target in front of him until he ran out of bullets. Once he fired the last shot he lowered his gun before placing in another clip. Then he was shooting at the target again.

He had been here for hours now trying to get all his frustration out.

Nathan hated himself for being so weak last night and going over to Haley's place. He didn't care. He didn't and the next time it happened he wouldn't go to her place like a fucking pussy. He didn't give a fuck about her. She could die and it wouldn't bother him one single bit. As he thought about her he gripped the gun tighter in his hands and continued to fire his gun.

Being here always relieved stress for him and that's all she was to him, stress.

She wondered why he was so guarded around her and this is why. It was because of shit like this. Now, he was having dreams of killing her. It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed his mind over the years. Haley was the most impossible person he had ever come across. She was stubborn and confident. She didn't listen to anyone and always did what she wanted. She was obnoxious and overbearing. He hated being around her. In fact, the only time he enjoyed it was when he was pissing her off.

He couldn't do his job like this. He couldn't focus on work and why he was here. He had so many things going on that she didn't even know about. That trip out to Charlotte only seemed to complicate matters and now the guys were asking questions about his whereabouts. He didn't have to answer to them. What he did on his own free time was his business. He didn't worry about where they took off to. He just wished they'd all back off.

If it was up to him, he wouldn't even be here. He hated it in Seattle. It was always raining and it was cold. It was nothing like back home. He didn't want to be here, but then again he didn't really have a choice. He was stuck here with these people at the moment and he didn't know when he would be able to leave.

It's not that he didn't like them. He liked the guys. He really did. Lucas and Julian were great friends and he loved hanging out with them. He almost felt normal around them. _She _was the only one that bothered him and he didn't know why. And now she was fucking with his head. He clenched his jaw as he loaded another clip and placed a fresh sheet up. He waited for it to go back into place before he started firing his gun again.

Why the fuck was he letting _her _get to him?

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had more important things to worry about than her. He shouldn't even be wasting his time on her. She meant nothing. She was just a distraction to him and the last thing he needed was a distraction. He thought about going to the Captain and requesting a new partner but then decided against it. It wasn't the first time over the last three years when that thought had crossed his mind. But the simple fact of the matter was that he was used to her and he _could_ deal with her.

Getting a new partner meant starting over with someone new and what if he really didn't like the person. He could handle Haley. In fact, they had a little fun together. Plus, there was nothing better than getting her all riled up after a hard days work. He enjoyed it sometimes. Then there were things that he didn't want to change. He liked being able to do his job without having to worry about whether she had his back or not. He knew she did. He could trust her with his life. He knew that. That didn't just happen with anyone. Trust was something that had to be earned and she had saved his life more than once over the years.

Working together with her, something just clicked for them. It was like it was right. No matter how much they hated each other or how much they fought, at the end of the day their job always got done. They were good together work wise. Other than that he wanted nothing to do with her. He fired the gun one last time before dropping his hand to his side. The sheet came in and he glanced at the huge whole in the paper where the heart went. He didn't need to practice shooting. He was the best. He had been since he was little.

He removed the ear muffs he had on and tossed them to the side, happy to have them off. He could still hear several guns going off from a few agents that were practicing today. He gathered all the sheets he had used before tossing them in the trash. He had enough of this. There was no use and being angry over something he couldn't control. It was just a dream. He didn't need to lose focus. He could forget about it.

He finished up before making his way to the weight room. A few other agents were working out but it wasn't that packed. He loved this building. It had everything that they could ever need in it. He could stay here for days just doing stuff that was fun to him.

He started working out and trying to clear his mind. He really needed to get it together.

Before he knew it, he was the last one there. The hours had flown by. Hell, the whole day was gone. His body was completely exhausted. He had pushed himself really hard today trying to forget about everything. It had worked for a little while. He drove home. Once he was inside his apartment he turned off his cell phone, unplugged his phone, and passed out on his bed not bothering to shower or change. He'd do it in the morning.

* * *

When Nathan woke up it was well after ten. He stayed lying in bed wondering what would happen if he didn't turn on his cell phone soon. He wondered how many people tried to contact him. Oh well, he was still too tired to care at the moment. They could wait a little while longer. He realized that he was wearing his clothes from yesterday and his body was aching from his workout.

He got out of bed slowly before freeing himself of his clothes. Once he was naked, he walked lazily down to the kitchen. He drank some juice right out of the carton before placing it back inside the refrigerator. He took off for the bathroom.

He turned on the hot water before placing himself under the showerhead. Then he just stood there and let the hot water hit his body. It felt good. His muscles were still aching and he cursed himself for working out so much yesterday. Everything on his body hurt. He felt his eyes getting heavy as his body relaxed. Reaching out, he placed his hands on the cool tile to support himself as the water continued to pour down on him.

He didn't want to move.

After washing his hair and soaping himself, he rinsed himself clean. Then slowly he turned off the water and stood there for a few minutes letting some of the water drip down his body before he stepped out of the shower. He always had a problem with making a mess in the bathroom and it was only because he never got anything ready before he jumped in. That meant that the towels were still folded away under the cabinets all the way by the sink, which meant that he'd have to wet most of the floor on his way to get one. He opened the shower door and stepped out onto the rug. It was only then that he noticed _her _leaning against the door with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why aren't you picking up your phone?" Haley questioned angrily. She had been trying to get in touch with him all morning and he wasn't picking up either line. Now, here she was wondering what the fuck was wrong. He always picked up.

Just the fact that he had unintentionally done something to piss her off did it for him. He licked his lips before letting his eyes travel the length of her body. She was wearing a tight white V-neck shirt that showed a little cleavage and tight black slacks. Her hair was flowing down and she looked completely pissed off.

Haley watched as he hardened at the sight of her. She rolled her eyes. He was _such_ a guy. It wasn't like this was the first time that she had gotten a glimpse of Nathan Jr. He had been more than willing to show himself to her over the last three years. He was always doing stupid shit like this. It was nothing new. He was huge. He knew it and he made sure that she knew it. She stood there expressionless as she watched him smirk before he reached down and started stroking himself.

Nathan's hand moved up and down his painfully rigid member as he watched her. Without a word he took off walking towards her loving the fact that she was standing her ground. He knew it wouldn't be that easy to get her to give into him. In fact, she was the only girl that he had ever met that didn't want him. It bothered him to no end but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He liked fucking with her and he knew that even though she pretended that she didn't give a damn, it bothered her just a little. It only made him pump himself faster as his eyes stayed glued to hers. He had been aching for a release for days now.

Once he made it close enough to her he stopped and continued to stroke himself as she watched. He licked his lips once again as he glanced at her breasts. They were just the right size and he didn't know how many times he had wanted to take them both in his mouth until she was begging him to fuck her.

"How about you get on your knees and finish me off?" Nathan growled as he stroked himself faster. Picturing her on her knees sucking him was driving him insane.

It was only then that she started walking towards him. He didn't stop as she made it right in front of him. They were just inches away from each other and he wondered what the hell she was up to. This wasn't her. The real Haley would've done slapped him and been on her way. She never let it get this far. Even then he couldn't stop. Fuck, what was she doing so close to him. The smell of vanilla was invading his senses.

Nathan felt her hand over his a second later and he glanced down quickly. He dropped his hand until it was just her holding him and he glanced up at her confused. When she started stroking him with her soft hand his eyes snapped shut and he nearly let go. He didn't know what the fuck she was doing but it felt so good. Fuck it, he didn't care. He wanted to fuck her. It was a long time coming if you asked him. He glanced down once again and watched as her soft hand moved up and down on him. He closed his eyes once again. Fuck, this felt so fucking good. He was breathing hard, his chest heaving rapidly.

His hands ached to reach out for her but he held them at his sides afraid that the wrong move would have her stopping. And he really didn't want her to stop.

This had to be a fucking dream. No way was this happening. This wasn't real. Nathan opened his eyes to make sure and she was still standing there. It was enough to make him explode right there all over her hand. He noticed her leaning in and he licked his lips for what was to come. He didn't know how many times he thought about this moment. He knew she wouldn't hold out on him forever. As her lips got closer, he leaned in eagerly to meet her halfway. This had to be hands down one of the fucking hottest experiences he had ever had. Right before their lips could touch she stopped. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and fighting to keep himself standing up straight, but it looked like she had a satisfied smile on her face. What?

"In your dreams," Haley whispered as she let go of him.

She was so close that he felt her warm sweet breath on his lips before she took a few steps back from him. He felt a loss where her hand had been and he cursed himself for holding out as long as he did. He should have just exploded in her hand. She would've just loved that. Bitch. He knew she was up to something. It was just wrong that she stopped.

"Once you're done making nice with _yourself _you might want to come down to the office. We have an important meeting in an hour. You would've known that if you had answered your phone," Haley told him before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

What the hell just happened?

Nathan stood there for minutes before he found his voice. "Bitch."

He glanced down at himself still hard before walking slowly back towards the shower. He stepped inside before turning on the cold water. It wasn't the first cold shower he had taken because of _her_. He'd get her back for this. There was no way that she was getting away with leaving him high and dry like that. He would get her good. As he stood under the cold water, all he could think about was how good it felt to finally have her touch him. He closed his eyes as he thought about her once again. As he stroked himself, he pictured her doing it and it wasn't long before thoughts of her finished him off. It didn't matter. The ache in the pit of his stomach was still there. If she'd just give in once then maybe it wouldn't be. He hated that it was there –hated that it wouldn't go away.


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I know you have a lot of questions and they'll all be answered in time. Is Nathan good or bad, well I guess we'll see. Brooke will definitely be in this story. In fact, you'll see her pretty soon. Well, here's the next chapter. Please read and review. I love hearing what you guys think.

_Eight_

Nathan sat at the round table in the conference room as the Captain went on and on. He was too pissed off to pay attention to every detail. He sat across from Haleyand he continued to glare at her instead of looking up to the TV screen where the Captain was pointing out places and names that they needed to know before they left.

Tim and Owen had called in and it was time. By tomorrow morning they would be in New York raiding Stan Drape's mansion and his many factories around town.

Haley was just sitting there paying attention. Of course, she was paying attention. The girl was all about work and no play. As he watched her, he continued to think of ways to get her back, because he _was_ going to get her back. He couldn't let her get away with what she did to him. It was just cruel _and_ wrong. Men had needs and he was sure that she had needs to. He'd get her back when she didn't expect it. He couldn't stop grinning as he thought about it.

She was going to pay. He'd make sure of it.

"Adams, you and Jagielski will be going in the back, Hargrove and James will be going in on the side, followed by Roe and James through the front leading the rest of the team," the Captain spoke up. "You'll each have swat members following your lead so make sure that you're careful. I want this guy arrested and I want his entire product shipped back to D.C. for evidence. The heroin, the marijuana, the meth, and the pills, all of it. I want everyone brought in that's working with this guy. I don't care who they are. I've pointed out all the houses and buildings that Owen marked as drug housing. Make sure that all of them are checked thoroughly."

Nathan continued to watch her as she wrote something down. He couldn't help but notice Jake sitting right next to her doing the same. What a tool.

"You wait until Owen calls and then you go in. This is his op so follow his lead. That's all. The plane will be leaving in an hour. I suggested you all get down there right away and get ready. Be safe. Tim told Owen that there are many people that are working for this guy. I hope we don't run into trouble but you never know. Be alert and be careful. You should be ready for everything. Guys, this is nothing we haven't done before. Just get in and get out as quickly as possible. I want all of you to make it back here safely. See you all when you get back."

Nathan stayed seated as just about every one stood up and left the conference room. It was just him, Julian, Haley, and the Captain left. He watched as Mr. James hugged Julian.

"Be safe, son."

"See you when I get back, Pop," Julian grinned before leaving the conference room.

"Please promise that you'll be safe," Jimmy muttered as he hugged Haley.

"I always am."

Yeah, right. Nathan wanted to laugh but kept it in. If anyone didn't tolerate his bullshit it was Jimmy James and he didn't need to be fussed at right now. He wasn't in the mood. He sat there and watched them hug. When they finally broke apart, Haley left the conference room without even glancing at him, he rolled his eyes. Whatever.

"We need to talk," Mr. James stated.

"What is it, Captain?"

Jimmy took his time as he glanced at the door making sure that no one could hear before he turned back to Nathan.

"You need to go in first. I know Haley's pretty persistent on taking the lead on everything in your partnership but just this once you go in first," Mr. James ordered.

"If that's what you want," Nathan nodded. "Then you got it."

"Make sure nothing happens to her," Mr. James added.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Get her home to me safely."

Before every job it was the same thing, same speech, and same deadly look from the man in front of him. He was used to it by now and it's why he stayed behind.

"Got it, Captain," Nathan muttered as he stood up. He walked out of the conference room. Haley was waiting for him in the SUV. He got in before he took off driving. He tried his best to ignore the fact that she was glaring at him.

"What did he want?" Haley sighed angrily.

"Nothing."

"Did he tell you to look after me?"

"Let it go," Nathan muttered as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Don't listen to him. I don't need you to look after me," Haley declared. "I can take care of myself."

"Right," Nathan smirked. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Good," Haley muttered before glancing out of the passenger window. The rest of the car ride was filled with uncomfortable silence. Nathan knew she was pissed but he didn't care. It wasn't his fault that her father worried about her. She should be happy that someone worried about her. Most people had no one. She was a big baby if you asked him. A stupid spoiled little brat.

They reached the small private airstrip right outside of town and boarded the plane. Nathan took a seat and placed on his iPod. He turned the music up and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with any of her shit right now.

Before he knew it they were in New York. It had been a long time since he had been here. They all ended up at a restaurant right next to the hotel. The waitress was hot and he made sure that everyone at the table knew he was checking her out. He even flirted a little with her when she took their order. Hell he'd do anything to piss Haley off but she wasn't taking the bait. She continued to ignore him and it was pissing him off more than anything. _He_ was the one that was supposed to be pissed.

Nathan sipped on his water as the rest of the guys ate appetizers.

"So, you let me know when you're over this whole Lindsey breakup," Julian grinned.

Lucas looked confused. "Why?"

"So, we can party," Julian went out.

"Count me in," Nathan smirked. "I'll take you to a strip club, get you good and drunk, not to mention laid. Trust me it'll be a night to remember."

Haley rolled her eyes and snorted. "Prick."

"Something wrong, princess?" Nathan wondered amused.

"Yeah, you're a pig," Haley spoke slowly. All the guys at the table laughed and Nathan glared at them.

"Beats being a coldhearted bitch," Nathan retorted as their eyes locked.

"Cool it guys," Julian muttered.

"Yeah, give it a rest," Lucas added.

"Do you two always argue like this?" Chase wondered amused.

"Yes," they answered at the same time, not looking away from each other.

"I think it's funny," Chase chuckled.

Julian sighed before sitting back. "It's getting a little old if you ask me."

"Good thing no one asked you," Haley stated as she glanced at him.

"Because we'll never get along," Nathan declared.

"Ever," Haley agreed.

"I swear they partnered you two together just to torture everyone else," Lucas sighed.

"And here I thought it was just to torture _me_," Haley spoke up.

Nathan smirked. "That's right, princess."

"Bite me."

"Well…"

"Dude," Julian cut him off.

Haley glared at Nathan. "I hope you choke on your food."

Everyone started laughing as she continued to glare at him. He smirked as he watched how pissed she got. He wondered if she knew how crazy she sounded. She really did sound like a nut sometimes always threatening him. It was actually pretty funny. He left her alone after that when he noticed how pissed off Julian seemed. What the hell his problem? Nathan ate his food quickly before sitting back stuffed.

Once they checked into the hotel, Nathan made it to their room and sat on his bed. He was sure that Haley was still begging and pleading with Julian to trade rooms with her. She always did this. She hated being in the same room as him. He smiled before laying back. He closed his eyes. His body was still aching from his workout yesterday and he just wanted it to stop. He was very, very tired.

It wasn't long before he heard the room door slam shut and he smirked without even opening his eyes. He wondered why Julian turned her down. He was probably still in a bad mood. He didn't move as he listened to her move around the room. It wasn't long before he heard her lock herself in the bathroom. He continued to smile. He loved how he pissed her off without even trying.

He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes it was dark and Haley was reading a book in her bed.

"What time is it?" Nathan asked tiredly.

Haley glanced at the clock. "A little after nine."

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours. I'm getting tired."

Nathan watched as she placed her book down before reaching for something on her nightstand. She then started rubbing something on her face and then under her eyes. Next she rubbed lotion on her arms then legs.

For some stupid reason he was mesmerized as he watched her get ready for bed. She always did this at night and boy did he notice. He felt his mouth getting dry as he watched her. There was just something about watching her rub lotion all over her body. He felt himself getting turned on.

Fuck, he couldn't watch this shit.

Nathan went to sit up and he felt something pull in his back. "Shit." His hand went to his back before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and his arm. Of course, he had to fucking fall asleep on his arm. His shoulder and his arm were throbbing in pain. He closed his eyes as he sat up in bed. His back continued to ache. Why the fuck did it hurt so much?

"You ok?" Haley wondered as she glanced at him. Without waiting for an answer she lifted her book back up and went back to reading.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm completely beat."

"What happened?"

"I spent the whole day working out yesterday."

"The whole day?"

"Yes, the whole day," Nathan replied in aggravation as the throbbing continued.

"Well, that was stupid," Haley pointed out.

"Thank you, bitch."

"It was."

"How come you always make me feel worse?"

"I guess it's a gift," Haley shrugged.

"I swear sometimes…" he shook his head before trying to stand up. Once he was on his feet he tried to move his arm and all it did was sting in pain. He quickly removed his shirt. He noticed her still watching him and before she could say something smart he took off walking towards her bed and collapsed right in front of her body. She stayed seated looking at him until he moved his head to the side and smiled lazily at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Please?"

"No way," Haley muttered before shaking her head.

"Please, Hales, it hurts," Nathan pouted as his eyes fluttered open and then closed.

Haley continued to shake her head. "Especially not after that little stunt you pulled this morning."

"Like you didn't enjoy it," Nathan chuckled tiredly.

"Puh-lease," Haley snorted. "You're out of your _arrogant_ mind!"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Nathan apologized. "I really am. I had no right to do that, but then again you're the one that showed up in _my_ bathroom looking all like…"

"You wouldn't answer your phone and we had a meeting," Haley yelled.

"True, but you could've waited until I was done," Nathan smirked. "I know you want me."

"You're unbelievable," Haley shouted in frustration.

"Will you?"

"Hell, no. Get the fuck out of my bed," Haley barked as she glared at him.

"Come on! You never do anything for me ever," Nathan complained.

"What the hell do you ever do for me?"

Nathan thought about it. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

"I don't care. You'll just annoy me anyway."

"I promise that I won't. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." Nathan watched as she thought about it. He knew he had her. If she didn't do this then he'd annoy her all night long and she knew it. Finally, she tossed her book on the nightstand angrily before moving closer to him.

"God, I hate you," Haley muttered before placing her hands on his back.

As she started moving her soft hands over his skin, he smiled before snapping his eyes shut. Her fingertips were warm against his skin as she started kneading his back. It felt so good. Her hands moved up and down his back before she moved them over to his shoulders. His whole body relaxed as her hands worked magic on his skin. He could feel the tension leaving his shoulders as she continued.

"Where does it hurt?"

He smiled lazily. "Everywhere."

Haley continued to massage him as she waited for it to be over. She didn't want to be touching him. Nathan continued to relax his body the more she moved her hands over his skin. She was glad that it was working. His whole body had been tense once she started but now it wasn't. Her eyes traveled over to his upper arm where she noticed the huge tattoo covering it. She had noticed the Chinese symbol for strength a long time ago.

Next her eyes landed between his shoulder blades where she studied the small tattoo of a crucifix with the word penance spelled down the middle. The whole tattoo was outlined in back and purple. She moved her hands all over his back and shoulders as she studied the tattoo. She had seen in before but never this close.

She wondered why it was there and what he did. It must have been something pretty huge for him to mark his body like that. She continued to gaze at it as she wondered what exactly had he done. Again she wanted to ask him but held herself back.

Haley moved her hand over it slowly before she started to massage his other arm with the last tattoo on his body. This one was the Chinese symbol for family. She felt his body tense up a little and it was only then that she realized that it was the arm he had fallen asleep on. Her fingers moved over his marked skin as she continued to look at the small crucifix in the middle of his upper back. She was sure that she would never find out about it. He was so damn secretive about everything in his life. She hardly knew anything about him.

Nathan didn't remember ever feeling this good. He should've gotten someone to massage him a long time ago. His body felt amazing as her warm hands moved over his skin. It felt so good and he didn't want to her to stop. His body felt like it was actually buzzing. He felt completely at ease like this.

"Is it still hurting?"

"Mmm." He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want her to stop. He just wanted to stay like this.

"Nathan," Haley complained. "I'm tired. They'll be calling us in a matter of hours and I want to get some rest. You're not the only one that is tired here."

"C'mon, Hales. It feels so good," Nathan muttered. "Don't…"

"I'm stopping," Haley stated as she moved her hands off of his skin.

Nathan felt the loss of her hands just like he had that very morning in his bathroom. He opened his eyes just in time to see her reaching for her fucking book again. He wanted to rip that stupid book up. She was always fucking reading. He sat up quickly and reached for her arm before pulling her down against the bed. His body covered hers as his hands pinned hers on either side of her. She glanced at him confused as she tried to get out from under him.

"What the fuck?"

"You're a tease," Nathan declared.

"What are you talking about? Get off of me," Haley gritted out.

"Don't you want a turn?" Nathan smirked as he raised his eyebrows. He wouldn't mind her taking of her shirt and letting him rub her.

"Hell no," Haley stated as she tried to move her hands. He held them tighter. "Let me go! I don't want your hands on me!"

"Puh-lease," Nathan mocked.

"I mean it."

"So do I. I'll make you feel really good, Haley."

"Just get the fuck off of me before I beat your ass," Haley shouted angrily.

Nathan chuckled. "Always so hostile."

"Only around you," Haley gritted out as she tired to get her arms free.

"I know. I'm pleased. Really," Nathan smirked. "Just for me."

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"You know, this morning that wasn't very nice," Nathan pointed out as his mind flashed to that morning. He remembered it clearly in his mind, but in his mind she didn't stop. He smirked as she rolled her eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You deserved it," Haley bit out. "You _disgusting_ pig."

"Still, it wasn't very nice. I'm going to get you back for that."

"I'm sure you are."

"Oh I will."

"Fine, get off of me."

"No."

"You're hurting me."

"No, I'm not," Nathan muttered as he glanced down at his body covering hers. All of his weight wasn't on her so he was sure that she was lying. Just to piss her off he leaned his body more into hers and smirked when she started thrashing as she tried to get him off of her.

"Hey, guys…whoa," Lucas muttered as he stood in the doorway.

Nathan smirked as he glanced at the door. Haley instantly stopped moving. "What's up, Luke?"

"This isn't what it looks like," Haley rushed out as she glanced at him. Her cheeks flaming up as she realized what this must look like to Lucas.

"Can you come back later? We're a little busy right now," Nathan spoke up smugly.

Lucas shook his head. "I don't even want to know." He walked out of the room and closed the door. Haley watched him go helplessly.

"Lucas, help me," Haley cried out angrily. "I'm going to kick his ass." She mumbled seconds later when he didn't come back.

"What's with him?" Nathan wondered amused.

"You have two seconds to –"

"To what, Hales?" Nathan chuckled.

It was then that she got her arms free from his hold. Before he could stop her, her fist connected with his face. He chuckled as he held his eye. He moved his body off of her still laughing. Fuck she hit hard.

"I knew you liked it rough," Nathan chuckled.

"Get the fuck away from me," Haley shouted.

Nathan chuckled before laying himself on the other side of her bed next to her. Haley continued to glare at him and it only made him laugh more. He loved getting her all riled up. It was hands down one of the best things ever. She lifted her book up before she went back to reading. He laid there and watched her as he relaxed himself against the pillow. What the fuck was so interesting about a book? He would never understand her, he realized.

Nathan glanced up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. His body was still buzzing from the massage that she had given him. He could hear her turning the page of her book. Reaching out, his hand moved slowly over her thigh. Her skin was so warm and soft. She was the one that was wearing that small white tank top and those little shorts. He loved when she dressed like that. He continued to move his hand slowly over her thigh waiting for her to respond. It happened a second later.

Haley kicked him as hard as she could. His whole body flew to the ground hard. He pushed himself up before glaring at her. She had a satisfied smile on her face as she continued to read her book. He stood up angrily before marching back to his bed.

"I'm almost ready for bed and I want all the lights out," Haley spoke up as she placed her book on the nightstand and got under the covers. She kept her eyes on him as he continued to glare at her. She was sure that he was pissed that she kicked him but he shouldn't have touched her.

"Let me just get ready," Nathan stated sarcastically as he stood up from his bed. Then with a smirk he pulled down his pants and his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked before rolling her eyes and looking away.

Nathan smirked. "This is how I sleep."

"No, it's not. Now put some clothes on and stop fucking around."

"Oh, this is how I sleep _now_."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are you cold?" She smiled proudly as he quickly glanced down at himself.

Yeah, right. He was as hard as a rock. He didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. He noticed the way she looked at it. She liked looking at him. That thought only seemed to make him grow harder.

"You can look. I know it's huge. I'll bet _he_ wasn't this big," Nathan goaded her.

Without an answer she turned off the lamp on her side of the room and turned to face the other way. She placed her arms under the pillow and closed her eyes. She wasn't even going to give into him. All he wanted to do was piss her off before she fell asleep and she wasn't having it. Fuck him. He could sleep naked all he wanted. It wasn't bothering her at all. Not at all. She didn't care.

With a satisfied smirk he got into bed and turned off the lamp on his side. He placed his hands behind his head before relaxing himself. He was quite pleased with himself at the moment. When she still didn't answer he grinned.

"I know he wasn't _this _big."

* * *

Haley sat in the back of the huge swat truck as she waited to get this over with. They would be arriving soon and she wanted to be ready. The truck was full of agents and swat members ready to bust this guy. All over town trucks full of swat members and agents were making their way to whatever directions Owen had given them.

Most of the guys were talking but she was focused on getting this over with.

Haley couldn't wait to get out of this uniform and get home. Wearing a bulletproof vest and dressing all in black, she felt ridiculous. She always did when they went on raids like this. It was mostly because she was one of the few girls always there. All the guys treated her like she was some innocent little girl who needed help when in fact she could probably kick just about all their asses. Stupid jerks.

She felt the truck pull to a stop before she heard Owen's voice booming out orders. She took a deep breath. They were finally here. As Owen talked she glanced over at Nathan who was staring right back. She knew that he was pissed at her. She had been ignoring him since they had woken up a few hours ago. She glanced away and paid attention to Owen. The back of the truck opened and everyone rushed out before going their separate ways.

Haley started making her way to the side of the house.

"Let me go first," Nathan muttered as he rushed by her with his gun firmly in his hands.

Haley rolled her eyes without answering.

"Still not talking to me?"

Nothing.

"Good. Your voice is hands down the most annoying thing on the planet."

Still nothing. Before they made it to the side of the house he glanced over his shoulder at her. She ignored him and continued forward. She could hear that just about everyone was in position from her earpiece. She prayed that Lucas and Julian were ok. Nathan held up his arm and she stopped right behind him. She knew that the rest of their team was right behind them waiting for Owen's order to move in.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder again at her. "Just be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

Haley glanced away as she held her gun tight in her hands ready. She heard Nathan sigh but she ignored him. Maybe next time he'd think before walking around naked when they were sharing a room. Stupid jerk. She heard Owen's voice in her ear and before she knew it Nathan was waving them in. He opened the window quietly before going inside and she followed him. She glanced to the right and she glanced to the left. They made their way fully inside as they continued to search.

Everything finally started seconds later.

Gun shots could be heard all around the mansion and her body tensed up, fully alert. Who was shooting? She hated this. Her heart dropped. These things were always hazy to her. They spent so much time preparing for raiding places when really it took only minutes in her mind. Everything always happened so fast. More gun shots and people yelling. Before she knew it they were in a huge room with Stan's men firing at them. She went to shoot back but Nathan's huge body got right in front of hers protecting her before he starting firing at the men on the stairs. The wall on the side of them continued to get hit with missed shots meant for them.

Haley moved away from Nathan and continued to search the place. No word on if anyone found Stan yet so for, all she knew he was still somewhere around here. She ignored Nathan yelling for her when he finally noticed her gone. She continued down the hallway. She tried her best to ignore all the gun shots and yelling.

Everything happened in a blur after that. She found Julian cuffing Stan. Lucas had a few of his men at gunpoint. She quickly helped him out and cuffed a few before they were escorted out. She could hear different agents reporting in. Most of Stan's men were still alive but some of them didn't make it. She didn't relax until Owen let everyone know that the place was secure and the rest of Stan's buildings and drug houses were still being raided at the moment.

Haley lowered her gun as she followed Julian back into the main room where she left Nathan with the rest of the swat team. Lucas was right behind her. Once they made it in she noticed that the room was being cleared of the dead bodies. She searched for Nathan. It was harder to find him since they were all wearing the same thing. She found him seconds later in the middle of the huge room. His helmet was off and his gun was still in his hands. He didn't look happy at all.

It took her a few seconds to realize that the rest of the agents around them where looking at the body a few feet away from Nathan. Nathan noticed her seconds later but she was already looking at body. Nathan didn't move.

"No!"

"Haley," Julian stated sadly as he turned to face her.

"No, no, no, no!" She felt her body moving quickly as adrenaline rushed through her. She could feel all eyes on her but she didn't care. Her knees hit the ground hard as she made it to the body on the ground. Her hands quickly pushed down on his chest as she tried to stop the blood from spilling out.

"Hales," Lucas started, "he's…"

"No! Get help!"

She didn't want to hear what they had to say. There was so much blood. She couldn't stop it. It was everywhere.

"He's gone."

Haley ignored the voices around her as she tried to stop the bleeding. Tears spilled over her eyes and her hands started to shake.

"Someone calm her down!"

"Fuck off and do your job, prick," Lucas growled.

Haley felt herself being pulled up before being pulled away. She tried fighting them off as her eyes stayed glued to the body on the ground. It was no use. They were both stronger than her. They finally placed her down in an empty hallway minutes later. She was still sobbing uncontrollably and she felt weak. Her body swayed for a second before a pair of hands held her up.

She could hear the two voices around her but she couldn't make out the words. Then a second later a voice boomed from one of their monitors. Then there was no sound at all. She snapped her eyes shut as she tried her best to get the image of Tim lying on the ground lifeless out of her mind.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and she buried her head in his chest.

She continued to cry for Tim Smith, her friend. It wasn't fair. He had a wife and a baby. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. She couldn't get the image of him out of her head.

Haley felt the body in front of her pulling away and she lifted her head tiredly before looking up at Nathan. He was glancing down the hall with a solemn look on his face. Her body swayed once again until she hit the wall behind her and closed her eyes. She felt Nathan wipe away her tears a second later with this thumbs. Her eyes fluttered open as their eyes locked. Nathan's dark and stormy eyes were boring into her. It took her a second to realize that he was slowly leaning down. She took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes landed on his lips.

"I'm back."

Haley heard Julian's faint voice far away as Nathan glanced away quickly and took a step back. Her body leaned against the wall once again as Nathan disappeared from in front of her. Julian appeared seconds later before hugging her tight. Her head fell on his shoulder as her eyes snapped shut.

"It'll be ok," Julian said soothingly.

That image of Tim wouldn't seem to leave her. "I miss him already." She whispered sadly.

"Yeah, me, too," Julian muttered. "But he wouldn't want you to be sad, Hales. You know, Tim. He'd want you to be laughing and smiling. You know how much Tim loved it when you smiled."

"Yeah."

"You remember, Tim Time?"

Haley laughed tiredly. "I loved Tim Time…I…What are we supposed to tell Bevin?"

"I –I don't know," Julian muttered as his hands continued to rub her back soothingly.


	10. Chapter Nine

_Nine_

_October 12, 2008_

The week seemed to fly by in a blur. Haley had been so out of it since she noticed Tim's lifeless body in New York. She honestly couldn't remember much of what happened since then. Currently she stood in a gloomy graveyard. She was standing next to her father and Julian, both of them holding her hands trying to comfort her. It didn't seem to help. Her hands still trembled.

She didn't understand why this happened. Tim was such a good guy. He dedicated his life to working in the FBI and helping others. He loved his job and he believed in his job and what they did. He was _always _a happy guy. No matter what was happening Tim always had a smile on his face and that's how she wanted to remember him.

Haley glanced over at the huge picture of him. Tim had that stupid grin on his face. She smiled softly through her tears as she gripped her fathers hand tighter. She was glad that he was here. She knew that he was taking this pretty hard, just like her. Anytime they lost someone her father took it pretty hard. Jimmy felt responsible for all of them. Her mother was on the other side of him crying herself. Her whole family had loved Tim.

Haley's eyes traveled across to Tim's wife Bevin. Bevin was sobbing heavily and Haley felt the sound of it breaking her heart all over again. It didn't help matters that their two-year-old son was sitting next to her not quite understanding what was happening. Haley could feel more tears spill over as she watched him. He was so young and he didn't deserve to grow up without his father. Haley wondered if he knew just how amazing his father was, how he brightened up everyone's day, how many lives he saved, and what a hero he was. She hoped that Bevin would let him know when he was old enough to understand.

When Nate leaned his head on his mom's shoulder that did it for her. She took in a shaky breath before letting go of Julian hand and wiping her eyes. Looking at the little boy only made her remember that Tim had named his son after Nathan and he _wasn't_ here.

_Why_ wasn't he here?

Haley was so angry at him. _Infuriated_. Nathan had been gone all week. She hadn't seen him since their plane landed last week. He wasn't picking up. He wasn't home. He was just…gone. He was missing and she didn't know where he was. She knew that he had been close to Tim and that he was probably taking this hard too, but why wasn't he here? Bevin needed him here. _She_ needed him here.

Haley was so angry with him and yet she understood. Nathan hated this kind of stuff. He hated funerals and burials.

She didn't know why and he never told her but she knew that going to stuff like this was hard for him. Her mind wondered to him and all his secrets and she wondered what he was hiding. Why was he so damn secretive?

Haley noticed that Bevin kissed little Nate on his forehead and she quickly glanced away from the sight. Haley was already crying heavily and she didn't want to lose it in front of everyone. She couldn't. If she fell apart now then it would just make it harder. She could wait until she was alone later. She could hold herself together until then.

Haley had held herself together this long. She had been so busy helping Bevin and worrying about where the hell Nathan was, that she didn't have time to fall apart and realize that Tim was _really_ gone and he wasn't coming back.

As Haley thought about Nathan once again she felt rage swell inside of her. How could Nathan _not_ be here?

And as if thinking about him made him suddenly appear out of thin air, then there he was. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye and she turned quickly, squinting her eyes to see him better.

Nathan was standing next to his bike so far away by the rest of the cars. He had his sunglasses on with his leather jacket and he held his black helmet in his hands. Haley watched him for as long as she could and wondered why he just wouldn't come and join them. He belonged with them. Why did he always consider himself an outsider? He was one of them.

Gun shots broke her gaze away from Nathan. She glanced at the soldiers shooting. Before she knew it the flag was being folded and handed to Bevin and Nate. Slowly people began to walk off. Haley glanced back towards the cars and noticed that Nathan was gone. That is if he had really been there in the first place and she hadn't just imagined it.

* * *

It was hours later and Haley found herself sitting at the bar. Lucas, Julian, Jake, Chase, and Peyton were all sitting with her. They had all gone to Bevin's afterward and stayed for a while. Haley had played with Nate in his room before it was time to leave. She had told Bevin to call her if she ever needed anything. It had been hard to leave, but she couldn't stay in Tim's house a second longer. Being in there it felt like she couldn't breathe.

It was as if all the memories she held of Tim kept replaying over in her mind. She couldn't help but think of the last time she really had talked to Tim, just the two of them. After that night she had just been so caught up in work and her own personal problems and when she wasn't on a job then Tim was. It was such a long time ago, a different lifetime ago. At least that's what it felt like.

_Haley sipped on her glass of champagne with a scowl on her face. She tried with all her might to keep her anger in check and to just ignore him. It just wasn't working. He was standing not ten feet away from her with a group of guys from work and of course he was talking about how much he hated her –hated working with her –and everything else in between. It really wouldn't even be such a big deal and she didn't care, well except for the fact that he knew she was listening._

_When Nathan smirked smugly right at her, Haley rolled her eyes before turning away abruptly. And as if he won this battle, his loud laughter followed her as she stormed across the crowded ballroom. She didn't want to be here. One of the older guys from the department had retired and he had been close to her father. Alan had invited everyone and normally she wouldn't have minded but Nathan showed up. She had been certain that he wouldn't show up but he proved her wrong yet again._

_The stares of the people around her wasn't helping her mood. Had Nathan told them something about her? What the hell were they staring at? She tired her best to ignore the looks._

_Her eyes searched for someone to save her from being alone. In the sea of people she somehow managed to find Nathan's dark and stormy icy blue eyes on her. She knew that look, as if he was challenging her. She glared back in defiance._

_And then a pair of lips were on hers possessively as his arms moved around her waist holding her into him. It didn't matter that she tried to push him off softly. He kissed her harder and she was sure that people were watching the two of them._

_Finally he pulled away panting with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Then his eyes swept the sea of people before grinning at her once again._

_Haley glared at him._

"_What?"_

"_What the hell was that?"_

_He shrugged. "That was me kissing you."_

"_No, that was you marking your territory," Haley bit out. "My parents are here, Reese. I can't believe you just basically mauled me in front of everyone here." _

"_Just making sure that some people know you're taken." _

_Haley's gaze softened slightly as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger before glancing around to see what kind of audience they had. Luckily it seemed like no one had noticed. Relief flooded through her. She wasn't big on PDA and Reese knew that._

"_They do," Haley muttered softly. She was wearing a freaking engagement ring for crying out loud._

_Reese shrugged again. "Not everyone seems to understand that you're mine."_

_What was he talking about? "I –"_

"_Why does he keep looking at you, Haley?"_

_Haley bit her bottom lip before looking back up at Reese. He didn't look happy. "Who are you talking about?" _

"_Don't act like you don't know," Reese spit out angrily._

"_Keep your voice down. This isn't the place or the time." She glanced around nervously hoping that no one was watching them._

"_Of course not. It never is."_

"_You have nothing to worry about. How many times do I have to tell you that? Now calm down. I didn't do anything and you're acting like –"_

"_The guy hasn't fucking taken his eyes off of you all night long! In fact, he isn't the only one, Haley. Looks like you've got a whole fucking fan club."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_No, I'm not. Don't act like I'm making this shit up."_

"_I can't control him or anyone else for that matter. Besides, he's just trying to piss me off. He's doing this on purpose. There's nothing more to it. Just ignore him like I do."_

_Haley watched as Reese relaxed for a second before he was angry once again._

"_Unbelievable," Reese hissed. _

"_Are we interrupting?" _

_Haley glanced at Lucas startled for a second. She smiled easily before she noticed that Nathan was right behind him with a huge grin on his face. She glanced away from him quickly._

"_No," Reese replied tightly. "Not at all." His face said otherwise. _

"_You guys having a good night?" Nathan questioned._

"_Just perfect," Reese replied dryly. _

"_We were bored," Lucas muttered over to Haley._

"_Actually, we were checking out the ladies," Nathan pointed out. _

_Lucas grinned sheepishly. "We were."_

"_A lot of sexy women to choose from," Nathan grinned. "Wouldn't you say, Reese?" _

_Haley glared at Nathan sharply before she felt Reese slip his arms around her as his body pressed into hers from behind. He held her possessively against him. _

"_I hadn't noticed," Reese muttered before kissing Haley lightly on the neck._

_Nathan rolled his eyes before grinning once again. "Lucas was looking at the brunette over there." Nathan pointed her out._

"_She looks like my type," Lucas shrugged._

"_She's ok," Nathan chuckled._

"_Dude, she's totally hott."_

_Nathan shrugged. "I'm not impressed."_

"_Whatever," Lucas chuckled. "You don't have a shot with her anyway. She was checking me out earlier."_

"_Right. I can have any chick I want in this place. Easy," Nathan grinned wickedly. "You have to excuse Lucas. He was a thing for brunettes." _

"_What about you?" Reese challenged. _

"_Me?" Nathan asked innocently before grinning. "I have a thing for blondes." _

_Haley felt Reese's possessive hold tighten and before she could reply Lucas tugged Nathan away while sending her an apologetic look. She glared at their retreating forms with fire in her eyes. She was sure that Nathan had a satisfied smirk on his stupid face. Before she could calm Reese and assure him that Nathan hadn't been talking about her, he let go of her before storming into the sea of people. She searched after him but she couldn't see him anymore._

_She found herself reaching for another flute of champagne._

"_It looks like you're having an eventful evening which I think has been more interesting than Alan's whole career." _

_Haley took a sip of champagne as she heard laughter behind her._

"_Come on, Baby James. The cold shoulder? Really? Are we still in high school?" _

"_Tim, I'm not in the mood."_

"_Well, get in the mood. You've been pissed off all night. What's up your ass?" _

"_Why don't you go ask your buddy?"_

"_Buddy?" _

"_Nate," Haley spit out. "And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You were standing right next to him when he was talking about me."_

"_That's what you're mad about?" Tim chuckled. "Nate always talks about you. It's nothing new. Since when do you let him get to you?"_

"_I'm not," Haley snapped._

"_Seems like it to me," Tim shrugged. "Shouldn't you be worried about your fiancé and that waitress he's chatting up?" _

_Haley followed Tim's line of sight before she noticed Reese talking to one of the waitresses by the food. They were just talking. No big deal. You didn't see her going crazy and marching up to him and acting all possessive. She trusted him._

"_Tim, I swear, I'm going to kick your –"_

"_All right," Tim chuckled. "Damn girl, smile. And don't give me none of that I'm not in the mood crap. You're on Tim Time and if you're not going to smile then I might as well go find the next beautiful girl in the room."_

_Haley finally smiled. "Where is Bevin?"_

"_Mingling," Tim shrugged. "You shouldn't let him upset you." _

"_Which one?" Haley laughed before sipping on her champagne. _

"_Both," Tim muttered. "You're too damn beautiful to be pissed off all of the time. You don't smile nearly enough, Baby James." _

"_I just…"_

"_What is it?" _

"_Reese has been acting strange all of a sudden and then…my partner hates me, which by the way, he has no reason. He's a jackass. This last year has just been…hard. I keep thinking that with enough time we'll get along but it's just getting worse." _

"_You know, when I was in second grade there was this girl. Carly. She sat in front of me in class and I'd tease her all the time. Anytime she was around I'd go out of my way to make fun of her with my friends. That whole school year I kept it up."_

"_Are you trying to tell me that you're a jerk?" Haley questioned. "Because I get the point."_

"_No you don't," Tim grinned._

"_You are," Haley laughed. _

"_Well, besides that," Tim shrugged. "I did all those things because I liked her." _

"_That doesn't make any sense and what does that have to do with me?" _

"_I'm just saying that I made fun of her because I liked her and I didn't know how to tell her. Maybe Nate…" Tim's voice trailed off before he sent her a pointed look._

_Haley couldn't help but laugh. Loudly. People started to stare but she couldn't stop. Tim stood there grinning at her as she let her laughter die down. Then she took a deep breath before smiling at him. Nathan liked her? Yeah freaking right._

"_Your boyfriends are staring at you," Tim pointed out with an amused smile._

_Haley ignored him as he looked around the ballroom._

"_Good one," Haley smiled. "Really, Tim. I mean it. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Thanks for making my night better, buddy." Haley tapped his cheek lightly with her hand before walking away from him._

"_Glad the Tim could help but I wasn't joking!" _

Everyone had a shot glass lined up and Julian filled them all before they each took one. Haley glanced down at hers. They did this whenever they lost someone. It was stupid but its how they dealt with it. Plus, it numbed the pain. At least for a little while.

"To Special Agent Tim Smith," Lucas spoke up.

"He was on hell of an agent," Julian muttered.

Haley cleared her throat. "And a good friend." "

"Yep," Julian agreed. "He was. He was always there when I needed him. No matter what was going on he'd always make me laugh."

"He was a funny guy," Peyton smiled. "He didn't know how to shut up…"

"This is true."

Haley laughed. "He was just always saying the wrong thing."

"It would drive Dad insane when he'd say something stupid at meetings," Julian chuckled. "No, but really, I'm going to miss him."

"He didn't deserve to go out like that. He was a good guy."

"He was a hero," Haley spoke up softly as her finger traced around the rim of the small shot glass.

Everyone was suddenly quiet and with a shaky hand, Haley lifted her shot glass up.

"To Tim," Haley whispered. She downed the shot. The burning liquid ran down her throat. It felt like a trail of fire running down her chest but she didn't care. Lifting her beer up, she quickly took a drink and let the cool liquid relieve some of the burning. Her chest felt heavy. After placing her beer down, she wiped the few tears that had spilled from her eyes. She felt Peyton place a comforting hand on her back. She smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. At least, she didn't have to go through this alone.

Her thoughts couldn't help but drift to Nathan and she wondered why he felt the need to deal with this alone. Why was he so closed off and distant? She didn't understand. As much as she hated him they were still kind of like a family. As much as they pissed each other off, she was still _used_ to him being around. He was always there even when she didn't want him to be and now suddenly he wasn't. It was weird not being on the defensive waiting for him to attack her. It was so weird that he wasn't here with them. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much.

"Why didn't Owen come?" Jake wondered.

"He stayed to help out Bevin."

"Yeah, Bevin needs him right now and he's going to be there for her. Owen's been a part of their family since he and Tim started working together. Owen feels responsible for them."

"I'm glad that he's helping her," Haley muttered.

"She's gonna need him," Peyton agreed.

"How is she going to explain this to her son?"

For that Haley didn't have an answer. She didn't know. She didn't have kids, so she had no idea. She couldn't even imagine losing someone really close to her much less telling her kid about it. Words couldn't describe how badly she felt for the family that Tim left behind.

* * *

Nathan watched as Haley hit the punching bag hard. She had been at it for over an hour now and he knew that she was pissed. She kept hitting the punching bag hard. The gym was empty and it was just her. Nathan stood in the doorway watching her without making his presence known. He knew that she was still pissed at him and he couldn't hide out forever.

He'd have to deal with her sooner or later. He was just ready to get this over with.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but think how _incredibly_ sexy she looked. Even all sweaty and her hair pulled up in a messy bun she still loved sexy. Usually when she was working out in the gym a lot of the guys would be down here gawking at her as they pretended to work out. More than a few times he had caught some of the guys staring at her. Haley never seemed to notice. She really didn't know the affect she had on men.

Nathan shook his head softly, trying to clear his hazy mind.

He took off walking slowly. When he did finally make it next to the punching bag and she noticed him, she didn't stop. Haley continued hitting the bag as hard as she could, probably harder since she noticed him standing there. Nathan watched her for a few minutes before walking off towards the boxing ring and getting himself ready. He placed on the boxing gear. Then he made his way into the ring.

Nathan stood in the corner of the ring as he waited for her. It wasn't long before Haley joined him, her body covered in sweat, and she was breathing hard. Her small black top was soaked with sweat and her abdomen was glistening. And god she looked incredibly sexy and he was finding it hard to concentrate. He tried his best to not look at her exposed skin. Haley stood in the middle of the ring waiting for him. Nathan sighed heavily before joining her. He hit his boxing gloves together and tried to clear his mind before they started moving in a circle. When Haley took her first swing he didn't try to block it. Haley hit him hard and he felt pain rippling through his body.

For such a small girl she packed a lot of power.

Each hit Nathan took and before he knew it she had backed him into a corner and was pounding relentlessly into his chest and face. With his arms at his sides he took it. He deserved this. He couldn't even find the energy to defend himself. He just took it. He couldn't hit her back. He never could. She was so much smaller than him.

"Fight back," Haley shouted angrily.

Nathan could hear the fury in her voice and he cringed as she hit him harder. His abs were starting to hurt. Haley kept on jabbing them repeatedly and they were stinging in pain. His eyes stayed glued to hers. It didn't surprise him that hers were swirling with rage and fire. He felt it in every swing she took at him.

"You know I won't," Nathan gritted out.

"Fight back," Haley repeated louder. "Where _were_ you?"

Nathan didn't answer as she continued to throw punch after punch. When she started crying and hitting him harder he tried his best to make her stop hitting him. It didn't work. She was swinging furiously now. He waited and tried his best to ignore her tears. When Haley couldn't go anymore, she took a few steps back still crying. Nathan followed her before opening his arms and hugging her. They were both breathing hard, their chests heaving.

Haley continued to cry and it almost made him feel bad for not being there. But he had made a choice and he wasn't going to regret it now, no matter how much she was hurting. He couldn't afford to let her get to him. It was bad enough that he'd regret this later.

Yeah, Tim had been a good friend. He couldn't lie about that. And Nathan did feel bad that he died. But it happened. That wasn't going to change. Tim wasn't going to suddenly come back. Life was a bitch sometimes.

When Haley finally stopped crying and pulled away he forced a smile. "Feel better?"

It was only then that Haley punched him as hard as she could and he stumbled back and fell down hard. He hadn't been expecting that and it took him by surprise. Even then he smiled proudly at her as she stood in the same spot glaring at him with fire in her eyes. The girl was always surprising him.

"Now I do," Haley spoke up before making it out of the ring. As Nathan watched her go he couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. He was just glad that they dealt with things and now it was out of the way. He needed to stay focused on work.

Nathan stayed in the ring as he waited for his breathing to calm down.

With his body aching he headed for the men's locker room. He took a quick shower and he wondered if she left by now. Maybe she was still taking a shower. He smirked as a flash of her naked and wet body entered his mind. He took a long cold shower before getting himself changed. He sat down in front of his locker as he placed on his boots. Once he was fully dressed he reached for his helmet and his key card. Then he made his way out of the building.

Nathan reached his bike and took a seat on it before starting it up. It was only then that he noticed Haley walking out of the building. He took off slowly with his helmet still in one hand. He pulled up in front of the building right in front of her before holding out the helmet for her.

"Get on," Nathan ordered.

Haley glared at him, holding her purse tight against her side. He met her intense gaze as she debated what to do. He knew being with him was something that she didn't want to do. He didn't even know why he asked her. It's not like he wanted to be around her either. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself and after a week of being away from her he kind of missed her. Well, not _really _her. He knew that if he thought about it he missed their fighting. He didn't really miss her. No, he _didn't_ he decided. There was _no way_ that he would ever miss her. He only missed pissing her off.

"I hate you," Haley declared.

Nathan knew he had her as she said those words. He smiled smugly as she took the helmet angrily from his hands. She was so easy sometimes. Either way he was happy. He didn't feel like being alone and for some stupid reason he was happy that she the only one around.

"I know," Nathan smirked.

Haley placed on the helmet before getting on behind him. Nathan moved a little up to give her more room. When she wrapped her arms tightly around him he glanced back over his shoulder. This was the first time he had ever let someone else on his bike. He wasn't sure if she had ever been on one before. But he knew her and he was sure that she hadn't. Good girls like Haley didn't have a wild side.

He ignored the fact that he could feel her breasts pushed up against his back.

"Keep your feet on that. Don't move them or you'll get burned," Nathan instructed loudly over the bike. He knew she understood. He took off slowly and she leaned further into him, her front completely against his back as she gripped her arms tighter around his body. Nathan tried his best to relax. He wasn't used to having her _this _close to him. This was a really bad idea.

* * *

Haley had to admit when she first got on she had been terrified. In fact, she didn't remember being so scared in her life. Not even a gun pointed at her had scared her as much as this. Nathan had taken off slow and she was thankful. It was almost as if he was letting her get used to it.

But now he was going fast down the narrow road. She didn't know where they were or how far they had driven. At first the only thing she focused on was holding him tight afraid that she might fall off. It was worse when they turned. She hated it. She felt like they would fall over. Her stomach was in knots.

But after being on the bike for so long she wasn't as scared anymore and she kind of liked it. He was going really fast and everything that they passed by was a blur to her. It felt exhilarating. This was new and she never dreamed of ever getting on one of these. Her mother would kill her if she knew. These things were so dangerous.

Haley felt free. The wind was blowing hard against her body pushing her shirt and jacket against her skin as if trying to pull it off of her. Nathan's body was protecting her but they were going so fast that the wind was still hitting her hard. At times she felt like the helmet wanted to just fly off of her head and shatter on the ground. It even felt like the wind could take her with it.

This felt so different. Throughout the whole ride she hadn't taken her hands off from around him. She might have been enjoying this but she wasn't stupid. She knew if she let go of him then she'd probably just fly off and that would be it for her. _Haley James dies in tragic motorcycle accident._ She wasn't going out like that. There was no way she was letting go of him. Maybe that's why he made her get on. Maybe he wanted her to fall off…

They continued on their journey. It wasn't long before he slowed down and then pulled them over to the side of the road. Nathan stopped the bike and placed his feet on the ground. It was only then that she let her arms go from the death grip she had around him. She sat up straight, took off the helmet, and glanced around. They were in the middle of nowhere she decided.

"Did you bring me out here to kill me?" Haley wondered.

Nathan chuckled. "Now don't give me any ideas."

"Why did you stop?"

"Are you having fun?"

Haley glanced at the open field. "It's ok." He didn't need to know how much she really enjoyed it. He would only use it against her somehow and she wasn't about to give him the upper hand. No freaking way. She was _still_ pissed at him.

"Just ok?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"You loved it and you know it," Nathan decided a second later before shaking his head.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"What?" Nathan sighed in frustration. "You're so damn annoying, you know."

Haley rolled her eyes. "_Why_ did we stop?" They couldn't go five minutes without fighting about something.

"Oh right," Nathan smirked. "Do you want to drive?"

"Are you crazy? No way. I don't know the first thing about driving one of these things." She shook her head repeatedly and folded her arms over her chest. He was out of his mind if he thought that she was actually going to drive his bike. She didn't know the first thing about a motorbike much less how to drive it. He wanted her dead that was for sure.

"I'll teach you," Nathan chuckled as he got off.

Haley continued to shake her head. "You'll never get me to drive this thing. You might as well pull out your gun and shoot me now. I am not driving it."

"I'll be fun," Nathan insisted. "I promise."

"No freaking way, Nathan. You're out of your mind," Haley stated while glancing away from him. There was just no way that this was happening. He was seriously out of his mind. She continued to glance off into the open fields that surrounded them. Where the hell had he taken her? She had never been here before. It was sort of beautiful. Reaching down she zipped up her jacket. She didn't know why he was still standing there looking at her. This just wasn't going to happen. He was _never_ going to get her to drive this thing.

Somehow, thirty minutes later she was. Haley didn't know how he did it but he annoyed her until she gave in, like he always did. God, she hated him. She was driving slowly down the long narrow road and his hands were covering hers. It felt weird to be riding but he had showed her how and it didn't seem that hard. She was just thankful that no one else was around to witness this.

They had taken off twice before this and when she always ended up almost wrecking he had a heart attack over his stupid bike threatening to kill her if she scratched it. She rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic sometimes. But after that she had been more careful and made sure not to make the same mistakes that she had done before. She was a fast learner, always had been.

"You're doing great," Nathan shouted.

Haley could barely hear him with the helmet over her head and the wind. She continued to focus on the pavement in front of them. She didn't realize how much fun this would be. She was really enjoying this but she was still nervous. It helped that his hands were covering hers. It felt weird to have his body pressed against hers like this, but she tried to ignore it.

"Go faster. It won't kill you."

Haley heard him again and she rolled her eyes. It was only then that he moved his hand over hers and made her go faster. He held his hand tight over hers and she felt anger bubbling up in the pit of her stomach like it always did when he was around. She should have expected him to do something like this. She tried to relax and concentrate on driving as they started going faster. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was nervous as hell and her stomach was still in knots.

By the time they made it to the next town the sun was starting to set in the sky. She slowed down to the speed limit as Nathan instructed her on where to go. They pulled up to an old diner and she parked the bike safely before his hands left hers and he turned off the bike. He got off a second later before placing the key in his pocket. Nathan kept the bike steady as she got off. She stood up and was thankful to be off of it. It felt like they had been riding forever. She didn't wait for him to go inside. She took off. It was starting to get colder than it already was. She took a seat in a booth and it wasn't long before he joined her. Nathan sat right across from her.

Nathan looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Haley questioned as she glanced up from her menu.

Nathan rolled his eyes before glaring at her. "Did you like it?"

"It was ok," Haley shrugged before looking at the menu once again.

"You're impossible!"

"Something wrong, Iceman?" Haley questioned as she raised her eyebrows and glanced at him once again. He seemed completely pissed at them moment and she couldn't help but smile.

"You know, I try to do something nice and…"

Haley ignored him after that and went back to looking at the menu. This morning she had been so furious with him and somehow he had managed to make her forget all about that. She realized how hungry she was when her stomach growled. When Nathan started laughing she kicked him under the table and he cursed her out once again. A few people in the diner kept looking their way but it didn't bother her. It was nothing new.

They ordered their food and once her plate was placed in front of her she nearly devoured it she was so hungry. She sat back stuffed once she was finished. She pulled out her cell phone and checked her messages. She'd have to call Peyton back once she made it home. She knew that Peyton had been worried about her lately.

Haley glanced up and noticed Nathan still eating.

"What?" Nathan asked with a mouth full of food.

She rolled her eyes. He was so disgusting. "Mind telling me where the hell you've been?"

"We're back to this? I thought we dealt with this earlier…?"

"Tell me where the hell you've been and then maybe –"

"That's my business," Nathan snapped back as he tossed his burger back into his plate angrily. He finished off his drink before wiping his mouth. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"I saw you at the burial," Haley spoke up minutes later. "Why didn't you come stand with us?"

Nathan clenched his jaw. "You must have been seeing things then. I wasn't there."

"Yes, you were," Haley disagreed. She wasn't crazy. "I saw you by the cars. You were there. You like to pretend you don't care but we both know that you do. I don't know why you feel the need to act like an insensitive jackass all of the time."

"Mind your own business."

"The only thing I can come up with is that you _want _to be hated."

"Well, you got me all figured out," Nathan stated dryly.

"That was really fucked up of you not to be there for Bevin and Nate. I mean you were really close to Tim. He named his son after you, Nathan. You should've been there. They could have used you. This is really hard for them and –"

"Of course it's hard for them," Nathan cut her off angrily. "They just fucking lost him."

"Then why weren't you there?" Haley fired back.

Nathan opened his mouth to answer her before closing it and looking down angrily. He had his fists balled up on the table but she wasn't backing down from him. Not this time. He was always doing this and she hated it –hated him.

"Why do you feel the need to close yourself off and keep a distance from everyone?"

"Let it go," Nathan growled.

"No, I'm not," Haley said heatedly. "You always do this. Anytime anything gets too real you back off and remove yourself. Were you always this way? Is this how your family dealt with things when you were young?"

"I'm warning you, Haley," Nathan gritted out. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let it go."

"No, I want to know. Why do you never talk about your past or your family? Maybe if you tell me then it would give me a little insight as to why you are the way that you are. Just tell me." She hated how pleading her voice sounded. She didn't know why it bothered her or why she cared, but it did. She hated that he was so guarded. Was she that horrible of a person that he couldn't trust her?

"One more word about it and you'll be finding your own ride back home," Nathan sneered.

Haley folded her arms over her chest in defiance. "You would really leave me here?"

"In a heartbeat," Nathan answered angrily. "Just shut the fuck up and stop asking questions about my life. It's none of your business and you're the last person that I want to talk to. You don't know me so don't pretend that you do."

Haley met his intense glare. There was a fire in his eyes that she never noticed before and she knew Nathan was right. She didn't know him. She really didn't know anything about him. She had no idea about his life or how he felt about it. She really didn't know why it bothered her so much. If she had been Julian or Lucas would he still have acted this way? She didn't understand him at all. She felt a weird sharp pain in her chest but quickly pushed it away. She couldn't let him get to her. She wouldn't.

"What made you this way?" Haley whispered. What made him so cold and uncaring?

Without a word Nathan stood up and left her sitting there at the table just like he said he would. It was minutes later that she heard the loud sound of his bike, louder than she had ever heard it before. He took off. She sat there shaking her head softly. She wasn't even surprised that he left her. This whole day had been a mistake. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she had agreed to leave with him. It was just one huge mistake. They couldn't get along for a few minutes much less the whole day.

She needed to keep her distance from him and she was sure that after today it wouldn't be a problem. She had pissed him off enough to leave her stranded in the middle of nowhere. She really needed to keep her distance. Spending time with him only made her want to know about him and why he was the way he was. She was never going to get answers so why even try with him? It wasn't worth it. This just wasn't worth it.

They were partners and that was it. If it was something to do with work then fine but anything else was out of the question. They obviously couldn't even be friends, not like she wanted them. It was work and nothing else. Nate Hargrove was just too complicated. She had enough shit to deal with she didn't need to deal with him to.

She pulled some money out of her purse and placed it on the table. She tried her best to ignore the stares that the waitresses were sending her. They were all looking at her like they were sorry for her. She stood up and glanced down at the helmet. A part of her wanted to leave it right there because he left her but she decided against it and lifted it up. Before she made it out of the diner she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number she could think of.

She walked outside just when he answered.

"Hales, where have you been? You were supposed to be back from the gym hours ago. I made us dinner and got a movie," Lucas told her.

"Luke," Haley smiled. "I need like a _huge_ favor."

"Anything."

"I kind of need a ride," Haley told him. They sight of a homeless man sitting against the side of the diner had her reaching inside of her purse and pulling out all the cash she had. She walked over to him with a smile on her face before holding out the money. The man glanced at her confused for a second before quickly reaching for the money. She heard him say a quick thank you. She continued to smile at him before moving away from him.

"Sure, where are you?"

"I don't really know," Haley muttered before glancing around for some kind of indication as to where she was. It was only then that she noticed Nathan pulling back up into the parking lot. She watched as he rolled the bike right in front of her before stopping. He didn't say a word or even look at her. His face was set in stone and she never remembered him looking so cold before. Anger was radiating off of him.

"Hales, you still there?"

"Uh, yeah," Haley muttered absentmindedly. "Never mind. I'll be home soon." She hung up before he could say anything else. She placed her phone back in her purse before placing on the helmet and getting on the bike. His whole body seemed tense as she held him and it hadn't been that way before. He took off fast this time and didn't slow down the whole way to her apartment building. Whatever. She was just wanted to get home and away from him.

Once they were there she got off quickly before shoving his helmet at him and turning away from him. Unlike all the other times before when he had brought her home, this time he didn't wait for her to get inside the building. He took off fast and as she glanced over her shoulder and watched him go, she noticed that he didn't look back like he usually did. Whatever. She didn't care.

Then, as if someone above felt his fury, it started raining hard as thunder boomed in the distance. She turned quickly and rushed into her building ready to get away from him and the raging storm.


	11. Chapter Ten

_Ten_

_October 18, 2008_

"This looks a little girly."

"No it doesn't. It's nice. I like it."

"Of course _you_ like it, you're a girl."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Lucas, it's not a girly color."

"But it is," Lucas muttered as he took a step back and glanced at the light crème color that they were currently painting the living room with.

Haley sighed in frustration before she went back to painting. She didn't know what Lucas was talking about. The color was beautiful and way better than that stupid plain white that covered the walls since they had moved in the place. She was happy for the change.

"You taking off again tonight? You've been MIA for the past week."

"The guys have been taking me out a lot. They think I need to hook up with someone soon to get over Lindsey. I swear I've been to more clubs in this past week then I have in my whole life and I still haven't hooked up with anyone. The guys have not been happy about that."

"Right," Haley sneered. "Let me guess, they meaning Nathan?"

"Yup," Lucas nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Ugh, don't listen to him. He's the _last _person you should listen to."

"Well, he never did have a girlfriend before."

"My case and point," Haley smiled smugly. "He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. He just wants you to be like him which I'll kill you if you do. I really mean it. I love you, Luke. But if you cross over to the dark side then I'm going to have to take you out. Trust me. You do not want to be on Team Nathan because…he _sucks_."

Lucas chuckled. "He sucks, huh? That's the meanest thing you could come up with? And don't worry I'm not changing for anyone."

"Good," Haley smiled proudly. "I'd hate to have to kill you."

"I get it," Lucas smiled as he glanced at her. "No being like Nate or I'm dead."

"As long as you understand."

Haley smiled at him playfully before going back to rolling the paintbrush up and down the wall. It was hours later when they finally finished. She stood next to him in the hallway as they glanced at the walls. She smiled proudly. They looked so much better. Everything looked so much better. It was time for a change for both of them. They both needed to start over.

"What do you think?"

"I think this is looking more and more like a chick's place," Lucas pointed out.

Haley punched him playfully on the arm. "It does not! Get over it. I think it looks awesome!"

"Fine," Lucas conceded. "It looks ok. But I'm done helping you girly this place up."

"It looks great," Haley corrected.

"Whatever."

"I don't like your attitude, Eugene."

"You said that you would never call me that!"

"And you promised not to act like a little bitch," Haley retorted teasingly.

Lucas folded his arms over his chest and scowled. "A little bitch?"

"Just calling it like I see it," Haley shrugged.

"Why are we friends again?" Lucas wondered.

"Because you love me," Haley beamed.

Lucas shook his head. "Right."

"If you play your cards right I might make you lunch. I was kind of hungry for that pasta you like but if you're –"

"I love fixing this place up," Lucas cut her off.

Haley smiled proudly. "Now you're just saying that so I'll feed you."

"Nope." Lucas shook his head innocently with a huge smile. "I'm all about the new color."

"Right," Haley laughed. "I was cooking anyway, loser. No need to lie."

"Fine. You got me."

"Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

They took off for the kitchen. Once inside, they both went their separate ways as they prepared lunch. It had been an easy routine for them. Living together hadn't changed anything for them. They were still best friends who would do anything for each other. Nothing would ever change that. With Lucas here she didn't feel alone. She felt safe.

* * *

Nathan sat quietly inside a booth of a local diner outside of town. He had been coming to this place since he moved out here. He liked it. There was just something about it that reminded him of home. He didn't know what it was but after he found this place the first time he had kept on coming back.

He glanced down at his half eaten plate of food before pushing it away. Before he could stop himself he was drumming his fingers steadily on the table as he waited.

The diner had only five other people inside. The old man at the counter who seemed to live here and always had a cup of coffee in his hand as he watched the news. There was an old couple that he had noticed a few times sitting next to each other and sharing a piece of pie. A few tables down was a truck driver with his hat turned behind his head as he ate three plates of food. Well, that's how many Nathan noticed the waitress deliver to the guys table. He must have been traveling for a while without a break because the guy was still shoving food in his mouth. It was making Nathan nauseous. Lastly there was a young girl, about 18 or 19, sitting at the counter doing her homework.

Other than that there was only the young waitress that always smiled a little too brightly when he walked in and the old man cooking in the back. The place was never busy and Nathan wondered how they stayed in business. But even then he kept coming back. There was just something about it that he liked.

"Anything else, darling?"

"No thanks," Nathan smiled politely.

"Will your girlfriend be joining you?" She asked. "You know the one you brought in last week."

Nathan felt his fists ball up under the table. It shouldn't surprise him that she remembered him coming in with Haley last week. It was only a week ago. Still, hearing her ask about Haley angered him for even bringing her here in the first place. That had been stupid of him. In fact, hanging around her at all outside of work was just stupid. The girl didn't know how to shut up and he couldn't have himself slip up now around her. He had worked too hard and long for that.

Still the fact that the waitress had brought up Haley at all had pissed him off. He was doing just fine _not_ thinking about her at all.

"She's _not _my girlfriend," Nathan gritted out.

Her smile brightened. "Oh. Well, I just assumed. I should know better. Its just that you come in so much and it's the first time a girl has been with you and so I just thought that –"

"How about a piece of apple pie?" Nathan smiled. He knew if he'd let her, she'd talk for hours to him and he didn't have time for this shit. He wasn't interested. If she didn't figure that out by now then he couldn't help her. She was a good looking girl but he didn't have time for distractions. Plus, he liked this place. If they went out then he'd never be able to come back here again and he couldn't have that. Not for a quick fuck. She just wasn't worth the time or the effort.

"Coming right up," she smiled pleased.

As she walked away he couldn't help but notice how she swayed her hips and glanced over her shoulder at him to see if he was looking. He glanced away before glaring out the window. Fuck he needed to get laid. He had been so busy working and worrying about other things that he just hadn't had the time. Plus, it took time to find a girl that wasn't going to get clingy or attached to him. He couldn't deal with that shit. He had enough to worry about.

Nathan kept his eyes focused outside the window as someone slipped into the booth across from him. He let his eyes travel the length of the parking lot as he made sure that no one had followed him before turning.

"You're late," Nathan pointed out.

"I haven't seen you in months and this is how you treat me? I'm hurt, Nathan."

"Clay," Nathan sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this gay shit."

Nathan watched as Clay laughed at him before holding out his fist. Nathan bumped his fist quickly before relaxing himself.

"Sorry," Clay chuckled. "Long flight and well there was this chick on the plane that –"

"Save your sex story for someone else."

"You sure? It's a good one. Someone's cranky today," Clay teased.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I've just got a lot of shit on my plate right now."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Nathan wondered. "Do you know how hard all this is on me?"

"I do. We all do."

Nathan shook his head. It seemed impossible. Were they the ones out here risking everything? No. It was him. If he got caught then that was it.

"I don't think that you do," Nathan muttered before glancing away angrily.

"What happened? You were fine a few days ago…"

"Nothing…everything. I'm just getting tired of all the lies. It's so hard to keep this up. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Nate, this will all be over soon," Clay promised. "What brought this on?"

"She's asking questions again and I –"

Clay smiled brightly in an instant. "She's persistent, I'll give her that."

"You know, your fascination with her is a little annoying. This is stressing me. I can't do my job with her breathing down my neck every minute that we're together." They couldn't even do anything without her bringing up something about his past.

"Request a new partner," Clay suggested. "Easy fix."

_That would be an easy fix, _Nathan thought. He would just tell Jimmy that he couldn't work with Haley anymore and that he needed to find her another partner because he just couldn't work with her anymore. Then they would both get different partners and wouldn't have to deal with each other anymore –wouldn't have to see each other anymore. She would be out of his life for good. That would be for the best.

"I can't."

"Yeah you can. You can make that happen. If she's getting in the way of why you're here then you need to get her out of the way. You can't afford to let this girl ruin all the work you've done since you've been here. Hell, the work _we've_ done. It's too important. We both know that and if she's getting in the way of that then –"

"I can handle her," Nathan sighed before sending Clay a pointed look.

"You sure? I can get someone to take care of it."

"No, I'm sure," Nathan spoke up. "Just forget I said anything. Like I said I've been stressed about a lot of things."

"Fine, whatever you want. You're the one calling all the shots."

"Speaking of, did you come through this time?"

"Yep," Clay smiled. "He was quite impressed. Everything went down just like you said. At first I thought it was another dead end and I was ready to give up but I didn't."

"And…?"

"I got it," Clay smirked before reaching beside him and pulling up the black briefcase before pushing it across the table at Nathan. Nathan glanced around the diner and made sure that no one was watching before he opened it and glanced inside. He smiled happily before closing it.

Relief flooded his body and he felt a little better.

"This is great," Nathan smiled before releasing the breath that he had been holding in. "Wow. I can't believe that you got this. I mean I hoped but we've never…"

"I knew you'd be happy. He said you would be."

"I am," Nathan nodded. "I've been worrying about this for weeks. Finally."

"Now you don't have to. You're not alone, Nathan. You've got us, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. It's just being here alone is…"

"Frustrating?" Clay guessed.

"Exactly," Nathan nodded. "I'm always afraid that I'll slip and say the wrong thing."

They had been having this same conversation since Nathan moved up here. He had been afraid to slip up when this all started and years later that hadn't changed. He was still afraid that he would blow everything.

"You've been doing well," Clay pointed out. "Your father is very proud of you, you know."

"I don't know about that."

"He is," Clay promised. "He told me so the other day."

Nathan smiled. "He did, huh?"

"Yep. We had lunch and he told me."

"How is he? I know he's been stressing about everything."

"He's good. Of course, he's having trouble at work but who isn't? We're all stressing at this point in the game."

"I know," Nathan chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that he's doing well. I haven't really talked to him lately."

"You've both been busy."

"Yeah, that and Agent James is always listening whenever she's around."

"You know, I find it hard to believe that a girl that hot would have that much interest in you. You're making this up so that I'll think you're the man, huh?"

"Right," Nathan chuckled. "I wish she'd forget it and leave me alone."

"Is she really that annoying?"

Nathan shrugged. "It's not so bad."

"Well, as long as you keep her from finding out about us then I don't care. Now, if she gets close to uncovering the truth then I'm going to have to take care of her. You just give me the word and it's a done deal."

"I can handle her," Nathan stated firmly. "She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"I'm just letting you know."

"This stays between us," Nathan added. "I don't need you running back and telling anyone about this. I don't want anyone else involved. She's not a problem."

"As long as it stays that way."

"She's oblivious," Nathan muttered with a smirk.

"That's all that matters then."

"She'll never know the truth. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good," Clay nodded proudly. "You keep that for safe keeping. You're the only one they trust with it. When the time comes we'll need it."

"I know. When does your flight leave?"

"A few hours. I haven't held a gun in my hands since yesterday and it's killing me!"

"I'll bet," Nathan chuckled.

"Here's your pie. Can I get you anything, darling?" She slid the pie in front of him. Clay smirked before he started looking her up and down. Nathan shook his head before ignoring the both of them. Clay Evans was something else. The boy was a total playboy. Nathan had known him for the longest time and the guy never changed. Nathan was sure that he never would.

* * *

Nathan stood in the elevator as he waited for it to stop. His hands were full and he was ready to get there already. After spending the afternoon with Clay and talking about work he was ready to relax and have a good time. For some stupid reason he ended up here.

The doors opened and he walked out before making it down the hall. With both of his hands full he kicked the door hard twice before he waited. It was minutes later that Haley opened the door and her smile slowly disappeared. She was shocked to see him. He could tell by the way she was looking at him. He hadn't seen or talked to her since the day he had taken her on his bike. That day had been a mistake. He had been avoiding her ever since.

"Look, about last week…"

Nathan searched for the right words before he glanced down and noticed that she was in her light blue sleep shorts. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down her bare legs. They didn't stop as he reached her small white tank top. Haley rolled her eyes and he couldn't help but smirk. The awkwardness from before was completely gone.

"Control yourself, jackass."

"I will when you stop dressing like a slut."

Haley glared at him with fire in her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Move the pizza's getting cold," Nathan barked.

Haley stood firmly in place. "I didn't invite you over."

"You're not the only one that lives here, princess."

Haley glared at him before she took off walking down the hall. He chuckled quietly to himself as he followed her inside. He kicked the door shut before making his way to the living room. Lucas and Haley were both sitting on the sofa. He didn't stop walking until he reached the two of them. He held up his hands.

"You need new friends," Haley muttered angrily to Lucas.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I've got beer, a movie, and pizza. And you need a new roommate."

"Sweet," Lucas muttered as he reached for the pizza. Nathan laughed before placing the beer on the coffee table and then making his way over to the DVD player. He popped in the movie before taking a seat on the sofa next to Lucas. He reached for a beer and a slice of pizza before relaxing himself.

He started eating and noticed that Haley made no move towards the food or the beer. Before he could say anything Lucas spoke up.

"You're not eating? There's more than enough."

"No thanks," Haley muttered.

"What are we watching?"

"Boondock Saints."

"Awesome!"

"Again?"

"Don't act like it wasn't good, Hales," Nathan chuckled. "You enjoyed it the first time."

Nathan smiled knowing that he was right before he went back to eating and drinking his beer. Before he knew it the large pizza was gone and he was left with a beer in his hands. He drank it slowly as he watched the movie.

In the middle of the movie Lucas had moved himself to the chair so that he could relax himself. Nathan noticed Lucas glancing over his shoulder at him.

"What did you do today?" Lucas questioned.

"Stayed home," Nathan lied. "You?"

"We painted the living room," Lucas pointed out.

Nathan glanced around. He hadn't noticed the difference. "It looks gay."

"No, it doesn't," Lucas muttered.

"Dude, it totally does," Nathan chuckled.

Lucas glanced at Haley and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He watched her for a few seconds making sure before turning his attention back to Nathan.

"I know but don't tell her that. She'll kill us."

"Ok," Nathan chuckled. "Suckered you into it, huh?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded. "I didn't even see it coming."

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear the two of you were married."

Lucas grimaced. "She's like my sister. That's just gross."

The movie continued as they sat there and watched. Haley stayed asleep and he wasn't surprised. The girl could never stay up whenever they watched a movie.

"I'm done," Lucas stated as he stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"It's almost done," Nathan protested as he pointed at the TV.

"I've seen the movie a million times," Lucas called out as he made his way to his room.

"So…?"

"I know how it ends. I'm tired, Nate. Lock the door when you leave."

Nathan heard Lucas close his door and he chuckled to himself. He relaxed himself and placed his feet on the coffee table before crossing his legs over each other. As he watched the movie he couldn't help but hear Haley sigh in her sleep. He glanced at her and noticed that she was smiling. Her body was curled up and slowly her legs stretched out until her feet were almost hitting him. For a second he thought she was waking up but nothing happened.

He continued to watch her, his eyes traveling up and down her shapely legs. He quickly snapped himself out of it before reaching for the small blanket and covering her up. Thankful that he couldn't see any more of her skin, he quickly went back to watching the movie.

He heard her laughing softly. "Nathan."

"Yeah?" Nathan muttered as his eyes stayed glued to the TV. When she didn't answer he glanced at her and noticed that she was still sleeping.

Nathan was confused for a second before he started smirking. She was dreaming about him. He couldn't believe it. He had slept in the same room as her countless times and this had never happened before. His eyes stayed glued to her face as he watched in fascination. There was just no way that this was happening. This had to be a fucking dream.

"Nathan."

His heart was hammering hard in his chest as he swallowed the lump in his throat. As she moaned his name again he couldn't take it anymore. His hand reached out under the cover and moved up her leg as he moved his body closer to hers. He sat himself right next to her body as he continued to move his hand slowly up her leg. He sat there watching her. The scent of her vanilla shampoo filled him and his eyes snapped shut. Before he could stop himself he moved his hand slowly up her thigh. Her skin was soft and warm.

What was she dreaming about? _What_ were the doing? _Where_ were they doing it? He wanted to know everything.

"Haley," Nathan groaned as his fingers reached her shorts. It wasn't long before her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him confused. He continued to rub soft circles on her thigh.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Haley breathed.

"Wet dream about me?" Nathan smirked.

"Hardly, it was more like a _nightmare_," Haley growled before shoving his chest forcefully off of her. His whole body flew to the ground hard. As he sat himself up, she was already standing up and marching to her room. He chuckled as he watched her go.

"Sounded like I was fucking you just right," Nathan chuckled. Her room door slammed shut seconds later as he continued to chuckle. That had to be, hands down, one of the hottest things ever. Just knowing that she was having a wet dream about him was enough. He needed a cold shower as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Eleven_

_October 20, 2008_

Haley sat at her desk looking over a few files. The office was practically empty and she only noticed a few of the other guys working at their desks. After finishing with the files she tossed them to the side before glancing back at her computer screen. She didn't know why she even bothered to come in to the office today. She was going shopping with Peyton in a few hours and then later she was supposed to have dinner with Lucas.

She took her time reading news articles and searching the database for anything that caught her eye. She didn't know when her father planned on sending them out on another job and she wanted to be ready. Plus, she liked knowing what was happening around in the drug world. She found an article about what happened in New York. She looked over it with tears in her eyes. They had a picture of Tim and she smiled before moving to the next article.

Her mind drifted back to the other night like it had a million times already today. She let out a frustrated sigh before rolling her eyes. Nathan was such a pain in the ass. The nerve of him to touch her like that. She couldn't believe that he had done that. She balled up her fists as she glared at his empty desk.

Haley didn't know what he thought he heard but he was completely out of his mind if he thought that she was dreaming about him at all. Sure she had dreams of killing him. She smiled at that thought. But anything other than that was just out of the question. She didn't want him. He was simply out of his mind if he thought that. There was no way that she had any kind of sexual dream about him. She would remember and honestly she didn't remember dreaming about him at all that night. All she remembered was waking up with him touching her like _that._ She felt her anger swell inside of her but she quickly pushed it down.

She hadn't seen him since then, thank God.

She pushed her thoughts of Nathan out of her head. They would only serve to piss her off just like they always did. Nothing good ever came from thinking about him. All it ever did was put her in a bad mood and she didn't want to be upset when she went shopping with Peyton. They were supposed to go looking for the perfect wedding dress. She didn't want Nathan to ruin that, too.

She skimmed her way through each article looking for anything. It was an hour later when she finally found something that caught her eye. She read over the article and it didn't surprise her that there were more that followed it. Why hadn't something been done about this?

With each article that she read she found herself getting more and more upset. Once she was finished a few tears had rolled down her cheeks. This always happened when she was really angry. She'd cry to get her frustration out.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Haley glanced up and noticed her father walking towards her desk. She quickly wiped her eyes before smiling at him. She had forgotten that he was in his office.

"Nothing."

"Clearly," Jimmy smiled knowingly. "Why the tears?"

"I was just looking over some articles," Haley muttered as she pointed to her computer screen. A picture of a teenaged girl smiling brightly was still on the screen.

"What about?"

"Over the last two years five teenagers have died from overdoses at the local high school and nobody has even investigated it," Haley told him angrily.

"Where is this?" Jimmy wondered as he glanced at the article.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina," Haley answered. "All the students that died attended Tree Hill High School and all of the students that were interviewed didn't even know that their friends did any kind of drugs at all."

"Not everyone is open about that."

"Yeah, but five deaths in the last two years?"

"That does seem like a lot but we both know that kids today –"

"You would think that something would've been done about this," Haley muttered angrily.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

Haley shook her head. "I'm going to keep looking into it. The fact that nothing was really done about this just confuses me."

"Slow down," Jimmy chuckled. "We just got you back home. Relax and enjoy some time off for a little bit, sweetheart. Your mother will be crushed if you leave this soon. Plus, we don't know anything just yet. Just keep looking into it and if you find something concrete then show it to me."

Her father was right. Now wasn't a good time to take off on a case. Especially since they had just gotten home from one. She was needed here and she had a lot of stuff to do. The holidays were coming up and her mother would just die if she wasn't here for those. Then there was the fact that she had to help Peyton out with the wedding. She couldn't just leave her bestfriend to do it all alone.

"I will," Haley nodded.

"I thought you had plans with Peyton today?"

"I do."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Haley smiled. "I guess I'm just like you. I needed to come in and get a few things done."

"Is that, right?"

"I have to work a little. It'll –"

"Drive you crazy if you don't," Jimmy finished for her. "I used to tell your mother that all the time."

"I remember," Haley smiled. "But I'm leaving. I don't want to be late meeting up with Peyton. She'll kill me if I'm a second late. Mom was supposed to come with us but she got caught up in some committee thing."

"Yup," Jimmy nodded.

"Fun," Haley smiled. "I'm guessing you'll have to cancel your little trip this weekend to attend this last minute charity auction?"

Jimmy grimaced. "Just don't tell your mom. I'll take her another weekend."

"I won't say a word," Haley smiled. Before she could say anything else her phone started ringing. Her face dropped as her father went to pick up her phone. She shook her head before standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Hello…oh hey…nope, she's not here…oh I was just passing around the office and I heard her phone ringing…I wouldn't lie to you…I'm positive that she's not here…I'll do that…talk to you later." Jimmy hung up the phone smiling.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she knows that you're here and she said that you have fifteen minutes to make it to the store or else," Jimmy shrugged.

Haley took off walking fast for the doors. "Bye, daddy. Love you."

Haley heard him reply and she smiled. Of course, traffic was bad all the way to the store. She parked her car quickly and rushed inside. The sight of white wedding dresses was all that could be seen as she made it into the store. She glanced around for any sign of Peyton and found her minutes later looking at a few of the dresses.

"Sorry I'm late," Haley rushed out.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You were standing right next to him, weren't you?"

"Just a little bit," Haley giggled. "Come on, I'm not that late!"

"Ten minutes."

"I'm here."

"But you're late," Peyton pointed out.

Haley ignored her and went to look at the dress in front of them. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope. There is like nothing here or anywhere else that we've checked. At this rate we'll never find the right dress!"

"We will. We'll look until we find the perfect dress."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Haley smiled. "Let's just look around."

"Ok," Peyton nodded. "We still need to set a date."

"Have you guys talked about it?"

"We're trying to decide. Of course, we want it to be soon before he has to leave for work again. Your dad assured us that he won't send Julian away until after the wedding. But I was thinking sometime in January, maybe February."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Haley smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah," Peyton nodded. "So there's something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Uh, it's about a guy?"

"Is he sexy?"

"Yep."

"Is he smart?"

"Very."

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, I sort of promised him that I would see if you were interested."

"Name."

"Matt."

"What does he do?"

"He's an artist."

"Have I ever met him?"

"Um, last year at that art show in July. You liked his painting," Peyton smiled smugly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I totally remember that."

"Shut up. You liked it. I remember."

"If you say so."

"And he really liked you. He's been begging me to hook the two of you up. I've been waiting for the right time to bring it up."

"Why now?"

"I just think you're ready, you know."

"Ready?" Haley laughed. "I have dated men before."

"I know, it's just…"

"I better not regret this, Sawyer." Haley knew where the conversation was going and she really didn't feel like talking about Reese at the moment.

"You won't," Peyton smiled. "He's a good guy and I so approve."

"Well, as long as _you _approve," Haley retorted.

* * *

Nathan stood in the middle of the airport looking at the flight board. He had been standing here for the last hour waiting. The airport was crowded. Every direction he looked was full of people rushing back and forth trying to make their flights on time, people reuniting with family and friends, and some people waiting impatiently just like him.

He took his time glancing around.

Finally he noticed that the flight he was looking for finally landed. He turned and took off walking closer to the terminal. Once he was close enough, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited.

It was a while later when he finally noticed a familiar face walking quickly towards him. She smiled brightly before taking off running towards him. He opened his arms just in time to catch her as she threw her body into his. He lost his balance for a second and he took a step back before twirling her around as they both laughed. He hugged her tight as she squealed in his arms.

"I've missed you," Nathan whispered.

"Same here. It's been too long."

"You could have called to let me know you were coming."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, if I had called you would've talked me out of coming to visit you." She let go of him and stood a few feet in front of him.

"True," Nathan nodded. "You shouldn't be here."

"So you didn't really miss me?"

"Of course I did," Nathan muttered with a smile. "You know I did, but you being here is just going to complicate things for me."

"I won't. I promise. Now, let's get my bags before you take me out to eat. I'm starving."

She took off walking towards baggage claim. He rolled his eyes as he followed her. Five minutes here and already she was barking out orders. She was such a pain sometimes. After getting all her luggage, which was six huge bags, and getting out of the airport, it was an hour later. They made their way through the dark parking lot until they found his truck. He tossed her bags in the back before driving them around looking for a place to eat.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Whatever. I'm just so excited to finally be here. How long have you lived here and not once have I been here. I don't even know where you live. I can't wait to see the city. I'm sure it's beautiful. Oh and I can't wait to meet your friends. This is going to be so awesome, Nathan! I'm missed you so much."

He sent her a pointed look. "Its Nate here remember?"

"Right. Sorry. That won't happen again."

"Good," Nathan muttered. He didn't say anything else as he drove around and let her take in a little of the sights. It wasn't long before he pulled into the diner down the street from his apartment. He helped her out of the truck before ushering her inside. He placed his hand on her back as he led her inside. His heart dropped when he noticed Lucas and Haley.

"Nate," Lucas smiled as he waved them over.

"Fuck," Nathan muttered under his breath.

"Friends of yours?"

"Hardly."

Nathan put on a scowl as he walked them over to the table that Lucas and Haley were sitting at. Lucas had a bright smile on his face and Haley was glaring at the both of them. He smiled at that before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

"Well, I'll give you points for trading up. At least she's prettier than Carrie. Here to parade her around?" Haley questioned as she glared at him before looking to his side. "Sorry, sweetie. You should at least know that he's a jackass. You're not the first girl to fall for it. If I were you I'd run while you still can."

"Hales," Lucas whispered harshly.

"You must be Haley. I like her, Nate."

"What strip club did he pick you up in? You're not the first, sweetie," Haley apologized before shrugging her shoulders. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"And she's feisty. You didn't tell me that."

"Yeah, she's a real…bitch," Nathan stated as he glared at her.

"You also didn't tell me how beautiful she was."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Lucas shifted in his seat uncomfortably before standing up and holding out his hand. Nathan watched as Lucas smiled like a goofy idiot before holding out his hand.

"I'm Lucas Roe."

"Don't even think about it," Nathan growled angrily.

"Oh save the big brother act, Nate. I'm old enough to tell you to mind your own damn business now."

"Brother?" Lucas and Haley asked at the same time.

"Brooke Hargrove," Brooke smiled before shaking his hand. "You're yummy."

Lucas laughed nervously before grinning. "You're not bad yourself."

"No way. No freaking way. I'll kill you," Nathan declared as he glared at a chuckling Lucas.

"I didn't do anything," Lucas muttered as he held up his hands.

"It better stay that way," Nathan gritted out as she pushed Brooke behind him.

"You have a sister?" Haley asked in shock.

Nathan finally glared at her and noticed that she was looking at him confused. "Surprised?"

"Yes," Haley muttered.

"Whatever. It's none of your business." Nathan couldn't help but notice how hurt she looked and he quickly glanced away.

"You've never mentioned me?" Brooke wondered.

"Nope," Lucas spoke up.

"Brooke, I –"

"Nathan has never mentioned you," Haley muttered.

"We've got to go," Nathan rushed out. He didn't like this at all. "Brooke, let's go." He tugged on her hand.

"It was nice meeting you," Brooke smiled at Lucas. "You, too, Haley. I'll let that stripper comment go!" She waved before Nathan pulled her towards the back of the diner. He took a seat and a second later so did she. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"What was _that _about?"

"Nothing," Nathan replied dryly. "Stay away from him."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Nathan. And I can't believe that you've never mentioned me. I'm hurt."

"You know it isn't like that."

"I'm your sister and you've never mentioned me!"

"That's none of their business now lets talk about something else. How was Barcelona?"

Nathan didn't feel like fighting with Brooke. He knew that changing the subject to something about her would do the trick.

"Perfect," Brooke smiled dreamily. "I just had the most amazing time there. I'm glad that dad sent me. He's the one that told me I should come and visit you and see how you were doing."

"Of course he did," Nathan muttered.

"We all miss you, Nathan. You're family. I know you don't want to be here so I came here with you. Now you don't have to be alone anymore."

"I'm not alone."

"You know what I mean," Brooke smiled softly. "These people here they don't know the real you. Not like I do. We're family. There's nothing more important than family, remember? Dad taught us that."

"I remember," Nathan nodded. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Brooke smiled. "I really missed you. It's really been too long."

"I've missed you, too."

Nathan reached for her hand and held it tight in his. The waitress arrived seconds later and took their order. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every once and a while to see if Lucas and Haley were still there. This time his eyes locked with Haley's for a second and he knew that she was still in shock and hurt. He couldn't forget that. He glanced away minutes later and noticed Brooke smiling at him. He glanced down before shaking his head.

"What now?"

"Nothing," Brooke smiled brightly. "I just have this theory."

"I'm sure you do," Nathan muttered.

"Oh, I do," Brooke nodded. "You wanna hear it?"

"Not really," Nathan sighed. "But I'm sure that you're going to tell me anyway."

"You know me so well."

"Let's hear it."

"So I have this theory."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "So you keep saying. So what's this theory of yours?"

"That you're in love with her," Brooke replied.

"Who?"

"Haley," Brooke answered. "You're in love with Haley."

Nathan sat there in shock as he gazed at his sister. Before he could stop himself he was roaring in laughter. He placed one hand over his mouth as the other one slammed onto the table. He couldn't help but laugh and he really didn't care that people were staring. It was minutes later when his laughter finally died down. His sides were hurting and he calmed his breathing before glancing at her. Brooke was still smiling brightly at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Brooke replied with the shake of her head. "Not at all."

"You're…you're delusional," Nathan declared. "I hate her! I can't stand her! She's so bossy and stubborn! She always has to have her way! She's _impossible_! You're out of your mind, Brooke. I hate her more than I've ever hated anyone or anything in my life."

"Right," Brooke laughed unconvinced.

"She's a coldhearted bitch," Nathan added angrily.

"Whatever you say," Brooke muttered as the waitress placed their food in front of them.

Nathan lifted his fork and started moving around his food. "You're completely out of your mind, you know."

"It's just a theory," Brooke smiled. "You don't need to get so worked up."

"A completely _wrong_ one," Nathan muttered before tossing down his fork. Her words unnerved him and the thought of eating anything made him sick. He glared down at his food before folding his arms over his chest. Brooke clearly lost her mind. She didn't know anything.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it here," Brooke declared.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Twelve_

_October 21, 2008_

"I just can't believe this."

"What that he has a sister or that he didn't tell you?"

Haley glanced up at Peyton who was currently working on one of her paintings. The curly headed blonde was smiling at her knowingly and she glanced back down at her hands angrily. She started playing with her ring. It was a nervous habit of hers and it had been ever since she was younger. She hardly even noticed when she did it anymore.

Haley thought about Peyton's question. She had been so furious to find out that Nathan had a sister. They had been working together for over three years and he _never _mentioned any sister. Well, Nathan never really mentioned _anything_. He was so closed off and guarded about his past. He never shared anything and if you asked her it was unfair. He knew all about her family. He knew way more about her than she did about him but that wasn't even the point. In all the time they spent together he never once mentioned that he had a sister. This was so like him.

He was a self-centered prick.

Haley didn't know why she cared. In fact, she didn't. She didn't care at all. She just thought that maybe if you worked with someone as closely as they did then there wouldn't be any secrets. She was just angry that he never mentioned it and for some strange reason a little…hurt.

"Both," Haley whispered.

"He's a private guy," Peyton pointed out.

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe they're not close so he didn't feel the need to mention it."

Haley knew that Peyton was just trying to make her feel better. She glanced at Peyton doubtfully before shaking her head.

"Trust me, they're close. I saw the way they were acting around each other. Nathan even pulled his big brother act when Lucas went all goo-goo eyes on her. It literally made me sick to my stomach."

"What that he's protective of her?"

"No," Haley shook her head. "Not at all. It's just that…I don't know. He's really never showed…" she searched for the right words, "…I've just never seen him care about another human being before. Let's face it. The guy has a frozen heart. It was just _really _weird to see him care about someone else. I didn't expect that."

"It does seem weird," Peyton agreed with a giggle.

"And she seems so…"

"Weird and closed off like him?" Peyton wondered.

"Normal," Haley muttered honestly. "She's like the exact _opposite_ of him."

Peyton quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was the funniest thing. She was really sweet and nice. She put Nathan in his place when he told Lucas to back off."

"I'll bet you loved that," Peyton grinned.

Haley nodded happily. "Oh yeah. I like her already. It's about time someone else puts him in his place. He's such an ass."

"He's not that bad."

Haley scowled at Peyton. She watched as Peyton chuckled before lifting up her hands in mock surrender. It bothered her a little that Nathan got along so well with all the people in her life. It was like he was a different person when he was around them. They didn't get to see the Nathan that she got to see. They didn't know what he was really like. Why was he nice to everyone but her? She knew that he hated her and she him, but they could at least act civilized. Nathan didn't seem to want that and when he was around pushing her buttons she didn't want that either. He somehow always brought out the worst in her and she hated it.

"So what does she look like?"

Haley thought about it for a second. When she first seen the bubbly brunette she couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. In fact, Brooke was intimidatingly beautiful. Even from the few minutes that Brooke had stood before her she knew that the girl had a confidence about her that made her seem even more perfect. She didn't know why she didn't realize that Nathan and Brooke were related. They did look alike in so many ways.

"Beautiful," Haley answered.

"Doesn't surprise me."

Haley glared at Peyton.

"What?" Peyton laughed. "Haven't you seen Nate? He's sexy as hell."

"Whatever."

"He's got that whole bad boy dangerous look going on," Peyton added.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Come on, don't be like that. Admit it. Even though he's the worlds biggest jerk and you hate him with a passion, he's still kind of sexy." Peyton grinned as Haley folded her arms across her chest. Haley glanced away from Peyton's teasing gaze.

"He looks ok," Haley muttered stubbornly.

"Yeah right," Peyton chuckled. "I've seen the way you look at him when you guys are working out at the gym and he doesn't have a shirt on. You think he's sexy, Hales. Admit it."

"Admit what?"

Haley glanced at her brother nervously as he walked into the room. "Nothing."

"Really what?" Julian repeated before placing a soft kiss on Peyton's cheek. Haley glanced at Peyton nervously for a little help. Julian would just die if he knew they were talking about one of his best friends like that. She was sure her brother would freak if he knew that Peyton thought that Nathan was sexy.

"Just girl stuff," Peyton smiled. "What are you doing home early? I thought that you and your dad were golfing the whole day?"

"Well, instead of getting my ass kicked the whole day. I just decided to let him kick my ass this morning. He was ok with it," Julian grinned.

"As long as he won, right?" Haley giggled.

Julian pointed at her. "Exactly."

"You would think that you would've gotten a little better over the years," Haley teased.

"What can I say," Julian grinned, "I like being consistent."

"Only you, my dear brother, would say that," Haley smiled at him.

Julian nodded before turning his attention to his fiancée. He grinned as he watched her work on her painting. Peyton was always in the zone when she worked on her art. The girl had serious talent. Haley had never seen anything like it. In fact, she was a little jealous. The most that she ever got to painting was finger painting in the second grade and even that had been a bad experience for her.

"You nervous about Saturday?" Julian questioned as he stood behind her before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Peyton leaned into him before smiling. "Of course."

"It's going to be great. Don't be nervous," Haley stated as she glanced at the two.

"I can't help it."

"I can take your mind off of it," Julian offered as he kissed her neck.

Haley glanced away. "I'd rather you didn't at this particular moment."

"The girl has a point," Peyton giggled as she pulled away from him. "I mean, she is your sister and I really need to finish this."

"Later," Julian promised.

"I did not need to know that," Haley sighed in disgust.

"He's kidding," Peyton stated as she glared at him.

Julian held up his hands. "Ok, I take it back."

"If only I can erase the last few minutes from my mind."

"You'll live. What are you doing here anyway?" Julian wondered as he took a seat at the table across from her. He reached for the bottle of wine that she had opened and poured himself a glass.

"Did you know that Nate has a sister?"

"No," Julian shook his head. "Does he?"

Haley nodded. "Yep."

"Since when?"

"Since always I guess. He's just never mentioned her before."

"Weird."

"Really? This is weird that your closed off guarded friend didn't mention that he had a sister much less anything else from his past?"

"You're reading too much into this," Julian observed. "He's a private guy, Hales."

"I know but to not mention that he had a sister," Haley muttered with the shake of her head. Who does that, she wondered.

Julian held up the now empty bottle of wine. "This explains the wine."

"Please," Haley laughed. "We're not drinking because of _him_."

"Right," Julian drawled. "So what, he has a sister? Big deal. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't," Haley insisted irritably. "Never mind the fact that we've been partners for over _three_ years, I mean why _would_ he mention that he has a sister?"

Peyton grinned. "Oh, she doesn't care."

"Not at all," Julian added with a grin.

"Let's talk about something else," Haley sighed before pushing her empty wine glass away. She didn't want to talk or think about him. She simply didn't care and she was done driving herself insane over the whole situation.

"So how many people are expected at the exhibit?" Julian questioned as he changed the subject.

"A lot," Haley smiled.

"She doesn't know that."

"Just wait and see."

"I'm sure it'll be a lot."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"It's the truth."

"You just want to get lucky tonight."

"I really wish that you guys wouldn't talk like that in front of me," Haley muttered in disgust as they both started laughing. She was going to be sick if she heard one more thing. They always did this to her. She didn't know why it surprised her anymore.

"Have you talked to Taylor lately?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Mom told me that she was still in Milan."

"I'm sure we'll see her for Thanksgiving. It'll be here before you know it."

"Then she can tell us all about her fabulous life and rub it in our faces that we're not rich _and_ famous like her," Haley snickered.

"I can't wait," Julian deadpanned.

Taylor always had a way of thinking that her life was so much better because she got out. She wasn't stuck here like they were. She was free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. It never really bothered Haley. In fact, when Taylor would go on and on about her fabulous life, she was never jealous. She was where she was meant to be and she helped people. Her life had meaning. She hoped her sister could say the same.

"You almost finished?"

"Not really," Peyton replied not looking at either of them.

"She'll be at it all night," Julian mumbled to her.

"Fun," Haley grimaced.

Julian grinned. "Want to go see a movie?"

"Always," Haley smiled before standing up. "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I have to finish this."

"Well, then we'll leave you to it. I'll call you on my way home." Julian kissed her before both of them left the room. They stood by the door placing on their jackets before they made their way out of the apartment.

"I'm picking the movie."

"You picked last time," Julian stated in annoyance.

"Did not."

"You so did," Julian insisted. "It was that sappy love movie."

"Your bride to be picked out that one," Haley grinned. "It's my turn to pick."

"What did I get myself into?"

Haley linked arms with him as she pulled him onto the sidewalk. "It won't be _that_ sappy!"

"Oh goodie," Julian retorted.

"Smartass."

Haley laughed loudly when Julian grinned before shrugging. She was glad that Julian was hanging out with her tonight. She didn't want to be alone. This is exactly what she needed.

* * *

Nathan sat on his sofa as he watched his sister look out the window. It was weird having her here with him. They stayed up late talking last night and catching up. It had been a really long time. He had really missed her. Being around Brooke you couldn't help but be happy. She made everyone around her happy. It had always been that way even when they were younger. She was just a bright and positive person.

"It's been raining all day," Brooke complained with a pout.

Nathan sighed. "So you keep saying."

"But I _hate_ the rain!"

"You certainly came to the wrong place," Nathan chuckled. It was always raining here. It had taken some getting used to when he first moved here. It was so different from home. Here it was cold and wet most of the time. Brooke was going to have to get used to it. He knew that she wasn't going to like that.

"But we were supposed to have fun today!"

"We can still have fun here," Nathan pointed out.

"At bachelor pad central? I think _not,_" Brooke stated as she glanced around. "This place is seriously depressing. What do you do, sit in the dark all day long? Creepy."

"No," Nathan retorted. "And I like the place just fine."

Sure just about all the furniture was black and everything was plain and simple. That's how he liked it. Besides, this was his place and he didn't see anything wrong with it. In fact, he loved his apartment. It was like a safe haven for him here. It's not like he had anywhere else where he could just be himself. He didn't have to hide here.

"But I wanted to meet more of your friends."

"They're not my friends. They're just my co-workers," Nathan explained.

"Even Haley?"

"Especially her," Nathan hissed.

"Please," Brooke laughed as she rolled her eyes. "There's clearly sexual tension between the two of you. I saw they way you two were looking at each other."

Nathan glared at her before shaking his head. "Yeah, with hate and disdain."

"More like you two were ready to jump each other," Brooke giggled as her brother seemed to get angrier by the second. "You two were totally having eye sex!"

"Never…gonna happen," Nathan gritted out. "I can't stand her."

"Is that why she can call you Nathan but I can't?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan sighed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Last night she called you Nathan but Lucas called you Nate. What's the deal with that anyway? I mean, she doesn't know about us does she?"

"Of course not," Nathan stated angrily. "She has no clue and it's going to stay that way so stay away from her."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"So she calls me Nathan. Big deal. It is my birth name."

"How does she know to call you Nathan?"

Brooke wasn't going to let this go. He knew that. Brooke had a way of holding onto things. She also had a way of finding things out and he couldn't let her get close to the people he worked with. She could slip up and tell them something about their past. He couldn't have that. It would ruin everything he had worked for since he got here and he just couldn't have that. Her being here wasn't a good idea but even then he knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

As he thought about her question, a certain memory flashed in his mind.

_Nathan stood on the outside of the boxing ring with the rest of the guys as they watched the fight before them. He was still shocked as he watched her move around the ring like she had been boxing her whole life. He didn't know why it surprised him. They had been working together for over three months now. They had been training like crazy and spending so much time together that Nathan was ready to kill her._

_She was so annoying. It didn't help matters that the girl was fucking good at every thing they did at work. All the big guys at the office just loved her and adored her. He hated it. She was a fucking brat if you asked him and she only got the job because of who her daddy was. He hated how everyone put her on this pedestal. It was fucking ridiculous. _

_Nathan watched as Tim took another swing at her and she ducked. Tim missed again and Nathan shook his head as he watched._

"_Come on, Smith!"_

"_She's fast, Nate," Tim called out. "You try it." _

"_No thanks," Nathan muttered just as Haley punched Tim in the face. As much as he wanted to hit her, he wasn't going to. He listened as Julian and Lucas took bets from next to him. He rolled his eyes as Haley continued to kick Tim's ass. The guy should just give up. There was no way that he was going to beat her. With one last swing she sent Tim flying to the ground. This time Tim didn't get up._

"_Pay up, Kevin," Julian grinned._

"_Fuck."_

"_Easiest money I've ever made," Lucas smiled as he counted the money in his hands._

"_Tell me about it."_

"_This is ridiculous," Nathan muttered. "She's a girl." _

"_He's never fought her before."_

"_That's why he's saying that," Lucas agreed._

"_Whatever." Nathan rolled his eyes. _

"_Get in the ring then."_

"_Yeah, fight her for yourself and see." _

"_No way," Nathan shook his head repeatedly as they laughed at him._

"_Damn it, Baby James! Next time I'm not taking it easy on you," Tim teased._

"_Easy?" Julian laughed. "Easy my ass. You looked like you were trying pretty hard, Smith." _

"_You scared, Nate?" Haley questioned._

_Nathan glared at her. "You wish."_

"_Then I don't see the problem, I mean, unless you're too scared," Haley taunted. _

"_I think she just called you out," Lucas chuckled. He could hear the guys all around the ring laughing loudly. He clenched his fists before ducking between the ropes and walking into the ring. A few of the guys cheered before they started taking bets. He reached Tim before helping the guy up. Tim stood up a second later and took off his gloves before pushing them in Nathan's hands._

"_Good luck," Tim muttered before rushing out of the ring._

_Nathan watched him go before placing the gloves on. How hard could this be? The girl was tiny._

"_You can still back out," Haley told him._

"_I'm not afraid of a girl," Nathan gritted out as he hit the gloves together._

"_You're the one that's about to lose in front of all the guys we work with," Haley shrugged._

"_You think you're all that," Nathan muttered in disgust. "I'm going to enjoy this."_

_Nathan was so ready to hit her as hard as he could. His mind was so focused on it that he ignored Lucas announcing the match and the bell ringing. They started moving in a slow circle and he waited for his chance to hit her as hard as he could. He had so much frustration built up since they started working together that he couldn't wait to get it out._

_He had come here thinking that he would be fighting one of the guys but this was even better. He wanted to hit her. He wanted to hurt her. He wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't afraid of anything. She didn't know him at all. The life he lived, the things he seen, there was nothing that he couldn't deal with._

_Haley started swinging and he moved out of the way. He wasn't some chump like Tim. He wasn't just going to let her hit him. He could tell that she was getting frustrated ten minutes later when she still hadn't hit him once._

"_What are you waiting for, Nate?" Lucas called out. "Take a swing. She can take it." _

"_Better than most," one of the other guys chuckled._

"_Listen to them," Haley panted as she took another swing. She missed again. This time he had the perfect position to hit her. He was just about to when their eyes locked. He knew in that moment that he couldn't do it. He couldn't hit her. Not just her but any girl. It just wasn't right to him. She was way smaller than him and yeah she could hold her own but he had a powerful right hook. He had hurt more than a few guys with it over the years. It just didn't seem right to hit her, no matter how badly he wanted to._

_It was only then that her glove slammed into his face and he flew down on the matt. He heard all the guys cheering and laughing around him. He laid there wondering how she had got that hit in. The voices around him seemed to be getting further and further away and he knew that it was late and most of the guys were ready to go home. It wasn't that he couldn't get up. He could. She hadn't hit him that hard. He was just in shock that she had hit him at all._

"_I told you, Nate," Lucas called out. "Give me my money."_

"_You bet on her?" Nathan hissed out as he glanced at Lucas._

"_Of course," Lucas grinned before counting his money._

"_Sorry, dude," Julian shrugged as he stuffed his money into his pocket. "Maybe, next time."_

"_I told you she was fast. Very nice, Baby James." Tim grinned while holding a bag of ice to his right eye._

_Nathan drowned everyone out as he calmed himself. What the hell just happened?_

_He closed his eyes before sitting up and looking around. It was just the two of them now and she was resting in the corner as she dried herself off with a towel._

"_Why didn't you swing even once?" Haley wondered. "You don't have to be scared to hit me, Nate. I can take it." _

_She had hit him. Even when his plan was to just get away from her she had hit him. He really couldn't believe it and yet as he watched her he wasn't surprised. The girl had been annoyingly perfect at everything. He hated it but also he had admired her a little. In that moment he realized that as much as he hated her, he respected her as well. Where he came from, respect was earned, and she had certainly earned hers. He didn't like her at all, but he respected her a little. _

"_Nate?" _

"_Call me Nathan." _

"_Why?"_

_Nathan pushed his anger aside. "I like it better." He hoped that she wouldn't question it further. _

"_Fine, Nathan."_

"_I will say this, you certainly hit hard for such a little person," Nathan stated with a soft smile._

"_I'm not little!" _

"_Small, petite, take your pick, sweetheart."_

_Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm staring to think that we'll never get along." _

"_Fine by me," Nathan smirked. "I don't like you anyway." _

"_Same here," Haley hissed. "I don't know why we have to work together."_

"_Maybe you could talk to your daddy, princess."_

"_Don't call me that! I hate it."_

"_I know!"_

"So she calls you Nathan because she hit you in some stupid boxing match."

"It isn't about that. I just…it was the day that she earned my respect. That doesn't mean that I have to like her," Nathan pointed out.

"Men," Brooke muttered.

"Whatever. It's not even a big deal. I don't even notice it anymore. It's just a name, Brooke. Would you like me to call you Brooklyn?"

She glared at him. "You know I _hate_ that name!"

"Just like I hate being called Nate," Nathan smirked. "See how that works? At least you like your name. I'm stuck with one that I hate and everyone calls me it constantly. I'm around her more than anyone else. I think it's ok that she doesn't call me that."

"You mean, because you hate her?" Brooke retorted.

"Now you're catching on," Nathan smirked before taking a swig of his beer. He did hate her. The sooner Brooke realized that the better. They didn't belong here with these people. He didn't need Brooke getting any crazy ideas in her head. He knew his sister and knew the way she thought. He didn't need her getting attached to these people. It would only hurt her in the end. They didn't belong here and no matter what façade they put on, they would never fit in.

"Can we please get out of this apartment before my head explodes?"

"Fine," Nathan sighed. "I need something stronger than this anyway." He finished off his beer quickly.

* * *

"So this is where you hang out?"

Nathan glanced around the bar before nodding. "Pretty much."

"Any brawls?" Brooke chuckled as she took another look at the place.

"A few."

"Let me guess? You started most of them."

"A few," Nathan nodded before smiling.

Brooke shook her head in disappointment.

"What?" Nathan questioned. "They were asking for it."

"I bet they were," Brooke muttered.

"They were," Nathan insisted.

"Right," Brooke sighed. "Do you think any of your friends will come in tonight?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Let it go, Brooke."

"But Lucas and Haley seemed nice."

"Just let it go," Nathan sighed. "You can have fun with your favorite brother."

"Fun with you?" Brooke teased with a smile. "Please."

"I'm fun," Nathan disagreed. "I'm even letting you win this game."

"But I just want to get to know your friends."

"They're not –"

"Well, look who just walked in. It's your friend…I'm sorry co-worker…Haley," Brooke grinned happily before looking at her brother.

Nathan glanced at the door and sure enough Haley walked inside the bar alone. For once he was thankful for the crowd tonight. He prayed that Haley wouldn't notice the two of them in the back of the bar playing pool. When Haley walked up to the bar and ordered a drink he smiled. She'd probably just have a drink and leave.

"Well, shouldn't we go say hello?"

Nathan glanced at Brooke quickly. "No we shouldn't. Why would we?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because you've been working with the girl for the past three years. Honestly, Nathan, is part of your job to be monumental jerk?"

"Ha-ha," Nathan retorted. "What part of stay away from her didn't you get?"

"Fine," Brooke sighed. "But if she comes over here then I'm talking to her."

"Fine," Nathan muttered under his breath. "Can we please resume the game?"

Brooke rolled her eyes before taking her shot. Nathan stood back against the wall as he watched his sister miss yet another shot. It didn't surprise him when Brooke went to take another shot.

His eyes couldn't help but travel up to the bar where he had seen Haley last. He watched as the bartender handed her a beer with a huge goofy ass smile on his face. Then his fists tightened around his pool stick when the bartender refused to take her money for the drink. He rolled his eyes when Haley walked away and not only the bartender but a few guys at the bar glanced at her ass.

"She seems popular," Brooke noted. "Not that I'm surprised. She's gorgeous."

Nathan jumped slightly at the sound of Brooke's voice from beside him. He glanced at Brooke for a second before looking at Haley again.

"She doesn't notice it."

"Notice what?" Brooke questioned.

"All of it," Nathan muttered distractedly. "The way guys look at her…she doesn't realize it."

They both watched as Haley stood in front of the old jukebox at the front of the bar. It was seconds later when she walked away and Matchbox Twenty's "_Push_" came on. Nathan had forgotten all about Brooke standing next to him until he heard her sigh. He shook his head softly trying to clear his mind before glancing at his sister.

"What?" Nathan muttered.

"She looks so sad," Brooke said softly. "Maybe we –"

Nathan reached for Brooke's arm and held her back. "Don't…just don't. Don't get involved with these people. It's for the best. Trust me."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Thirteen_

_October 25, 2008_

The large studio was crowded with people already admiring the artwork that was being showcased. Haley had been here for over an hour now and she was currently leaned up against one of the side walls with a glass of champagne in her hands as she watched everyone around her. Things looked like they were going good so far. A few of Peyton's paintings had already sold and the curly blonde seemed really excited about that fact.

Haley didn't recognize most of the people that were there. The studio was huge with many different rooms showcasing a few different artists' paintings. Her eyes drifted over the crowd again and stopped when she spotted her parents. They were talking to an older couple that she didn't recognize. Haley watched as her father stood there like a statue as her mother talked enthusiastically to the couple. She chuckled quietly to herself as she noticed her father's discomfort.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Peyton sighed happily.

Haley shrugged. "I've been right here."

"There's someone that I want you to meet." Her eyes got big and Haley understood that it was Matt that was walking up to them with a huge smile on his face. Haley felt her body tense as she noticed him. She wasn't prepared for this tonight. Sure she knew that Peyton had wanted them to meet and she knew that Matt was interested in her, but she didn't think that she would have to deal with this so soon.

Haley's heartbeat picked up. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't even a big deal. It's not like she had a problem talking to guys. Haley took in the sight of Matt. He was taller than she expected. His short thick black hair was brushed perfectly, his sparkling green eyes were warming, and his smile was perfect. Peyton was right. He did look good. Damn good.

"Haley this is Matthew," Peyton introduced.

"Just Matt," Matt muttered with bright smile as he held out his hand.

Haley placed her hand in his before smiling. "Matt. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I knew it," Peyton beamed to herself as she clapped her hands together.

Haley glanced at Peyton embarrassed as Matt chuckled. Haley shook her head as heat flooded her cheeks. She was going to kill Peyton. Once Peyton noticed the look on her face she took a step back.

"Well, I'll leave you two."

Before she could object Peyton dashed off into the crowd and was lost seconds later. Haley watched her disappear and cursed silently to herself. It was seconds later before she turned her attention back to Matt. It took her a second to realize that Matt was still holding her hand. Haley glanced at their hands until he finally released hers.

"Sorry," Matt smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok," Haley giggled. "So is any of your work on display tonight?"

"No not tonight."

"Did you see anything you liked?"

Matt nodded. "A lot. Peyton's amazing. Oh, and have you seen anything by Bryson yet? He's brilliant. There are so many talented people here tonight."

"From what I hear you're pretty talented yourself," Haley pointed out.

"I don't know," Matt shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to see for myself sometime," Haley suggested.

Matt smiled brilliantly. "I'd like that."

Matt seemed pleased by her suggestion and she couldn't help but smile. Haley didn't know where it came from but she knew that she wouldn't mind seeing his work. Peyton knew good art and she liked Matt's work just as much as she liked her own. Haley knew that the guy had to be talented. She smiled at him as he sipped on his champagne.

"So where did you go to college?"

"UCLA."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Here actually," Matt grinned. "I just moved back about a year ago. I did the traveling thing after college. I lived a few places but in the end I just decided that this was home."

Haley nodded. "I agree."

"So you work with Peyton's fiancé, right?"

"Yep," Haley answered. "He's actually my brother."

"Right," Matt muttered sheepishly. "Peyton did mention that. Anyway, do you like your job? Working for the FBI must be cool." He seemed really interested and she couldn't help but continue to smile at him. There was something absolutely dazzling about him.

"I love it."

"Really?" Matt chuckled. "What exactly do you do?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Haley replied slyly.

"Of course. Top secret stuff, huh?"

Haley couldn't help but giggle. "Something like that."

"It must be cool," Matt grinned. "I'll bet it's like one of my video games."

"It's nothing like that," Haley told him.

"Well, damn. I'm going to pretend that you didn't tell me that. I'd like to think when I'm playing my video games it's like the real thing."

Haley chuckled. "Forget I said anything." Matt laughed with her for a few seconds. As he glanced away, she took the time to glance at him again. He was lean and fit. She was impressed with how well he was dressed. He wore a dark blue button up shirt with a pair of black slacks. He looked…sexy.

"Are you checking me out?"

Haley glanced up quickly at the sound of his voice. "No."

"It kind of looked like you were," Matt pointed out.

"I wasn't," Haley laughed. "I was simply admiring the way you're dressed. You look very nice."

"Well, so do you," Matt grinned as he looked her up and down. Haley stood there nervously as his eyes roamed over her body. With the smile on his face she felt herself relax a little. She was happy with the black dress she decided on. It was the right size and fit her perfectly. "In fact, you look more than nice. I'd say sexy is more like it."

"Uh, thanks."

"So, is any of your family here?"

"Yep," Haley nodded. "My parents and my brother. This is kind of a big deal to us. We're all very proud of Peyton."

"Well, that's nice."

"She's been part of the family for a while now."

"Yeah. That's cool."

"Those are my parents right over there," Haley pointed to them when she noticed them again. They were laughing with Julian and she smiled at the sight. Her father didn't look uncomfortable anymore and she was glad.

"Your dad looks scary."

"He's not," Haley laughed. "I'm sure you've met Julian."

"A few times. Nice guy. Although he often talked about his bratty little sister," Matt joked. She elbowed him in the side before laughing with him.

"That sounds about right."

Haley noticed Matt's features change and she searched his face for a second.

"Is everything ok?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah," Matt laughed. "It's just…don't look but there's…"

"What?"

"It's nothing. There's just this guy at the far end of the room that keeps on looking at us."

Haley felt her cheeks flame up and she shook her head softly. She glanced to her side and sure enough Nathan was glaring at them. She locked eyes with Nathan's heated gaze. When Nathan noticed her looking, he quickly looked away. Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had planned on ignoring him tonight. She glanced around him looking for his sister but didn't see Brooke anywhere.

"Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately," Haley muttered. "Ignore him. He's just trying to piss me off."

"Ok," Matt laughed.

"Sorry, about that," Haley quickly apologized. "We work together and we don't really get along. He hates me actually and really just ignore him. He's an –"

"Haley," Matt chuckled. "It's fine. No big deal. Relax. He's gone."

Haley shook her head. "He's a jerk."

"Do you know anyone else here?"

"Yep, my bestfriend Lucas."

Haley searched for Lucas. Her eyes scanned over the crowd looking for him. Lucas was here but she couldn't seem to find him. He was probably in one of the other rooms. She continued to scan the crowd. She stopped abruptly when she found someone that she wasn't looking for. She felt all the color leave her face.

Then suddenly everything started spinning out of control.

What was _he_ doing here? It was like someone had knocked the wind out of her. A lash of pain shot through her body at the sight of him. She couldn't even think straight.

"Is everything ok?"

She nodded numbly unable to look away.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Matt pointed out. "Can I get you anything?"

"I…uh…I have to go." Haley finally found her voice. She took off walking without a glance at Matt. She vaguely heard him call out for her, his voice mingled with the rest of the noise surrounding her. Everything seemed to blur together. Slowly everything seemed to fade away and she couldn't hear anything but her heart drumming wildly in her chest.

* * *

"That game was intense."

"I agree."

"I had fifty on it."

"You won?"

"Of course," Lucas grinned. "So is your sister here?"

Nathan glared at Lucas as he clenched his fists. "Whatever you're thinking you can just stop. It's _not_ going to happen."

"I was just asking," Lucas muttered innocently.

"Well don't," Nathan hissed angrily. "She's off limits. I mean it, Lucas."

"Fine."

"Just stay away from her," Nathan ordered. "She won't be here long anyway. And no she isn't here tonight."

"Why didn't you tell us about her?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and glanced away. He really didn't feel like talking about this. He had planned on skipping out on coming tonight just to avoid talking about this. He expected this from Haley but not from Lucas.

"It never came up," Nathan shrugged.

Lucas laughed. "Nice excuse. I thought we were friends?"

"We are. It really never came up. It's not like I lied to you."

"I suppose."

"Look, she's not here. She went shopping."

"Women."

"More like Brooke," Nathan muttered. "There's nothing more that she likes. She lives for shopping alone."

Lucas chuckled. "So any other sisters or brothers?"

"No," Nathan muttered as he glanced away. "Just Brooke."

"Well, that's good to know," Lucas smiled. "So how long is she in town?"

"Not long."

Nathan stood there ridged as he waited for the conversation topic to change. He didn't like talking about this at all. Ever since Brooke showed up he had been on edge. He was so happy that he talked her into shopping today. If she knew that he was here then she'd kill him for not bringing her with him. But he couldn't have her here with everyone that he worked with. He still didn't know if he could trust her around the people he worked with. If she slipped up just once then it would all be over. He couldn't have that.

Nathan loved his sister but his work here was too important. She knew that. Nathan felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out and took a step away from Lucas before answering it.

"Hey, what's up?" Nathan answered as his eyes stayed glued on Lucas. He was thankful that Lucas was taking his time looking around at the women in the room.

"Can you talk?"

"Yep, I've been waiting for you to call me back."

"Give me a break, it's been ten minutes."

"You're getting slow."

"I was in the middle of dinner when you called. Do you want me to hang up?"

"I wouldn't advise it."

"Is one of them around you?"

"Yep."

"Fun."

"Did you –"

"Yes. This Matt Hamilton is clean. Couldn't find anything on him. Anything else?"

"Your sarcasm is going to get you your ass kicked," Nathan chuckled tightly into the phone.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Anytime."

"Look, Nate, I'm on a really hot date so if you don't mind…"

"Later." Nathan muttered before shutting off his phone.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

Nathan glanced up quickly at the sound of Lucas cursing. It was rare for Lucas Roe to lose his temper and it caught Nathan off guard. He glanced at Lucas for a second and noticed the scowl on his face. Lucas seemed completely livid. In fact, he never seen Lucas looked so pissed before.

"Who?"

"Him," Lucas hissed.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder at who Lucas was talking about that. That's when he noticed Reese. No wonder Lucas was so pissed. What was Reese doing here? Did Haley know yet?

"What's the big deal?" Nathan shrugged.

"You can't be serious!"

"She probably won't even see him."

"I'm going look for Julian," Lucas muttered under his breath as he took off into the crowd. Nathan watched him go. The place was crowded. Haley probably wouldn't even see him. Lucas was worrying for nothing. Nathan took off walking. He eyed Reese again and noticed that his girlfriend was hanging on his arm now. Nathan rolled his eyes. It was bad enough that the guy showed up but to bring _her_. He didn't like Haley but even she didn't deserve this.

It was a while later when he found her looking at a painting in the corner of another room. He stood next to her as he took in the sight of her. Her body was tense and she looked miserable. He didn't even have to ask is she seen Reese. He already knew the answer.

"Here to rub it in?"

"I –"

"Go ahead, Iceman. Let me hear it."

"Haley."

"It's clear that you really hate me and don't trust me. You've made that clear when you didn't mention the fact that you had a sister. Come on, Nate. Let's hear it."

Nathan clenched his fists. He had been ready to be civilized with her but she just had to be a bitch about everything. He couldn't help himself. She brought out the worst in him most of the time. The words came out before he could stop himself.

"They look so good together," Nathan chuckled.

Haley glanced at him clearly hurt. "Yeah, they do." Her voice was nothing but sarcastic.

Nathan could see the pain in her eyes but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. She wanted to be a bitch and he felt the need hurt her. He didn't know why.

"It's any wonder why he left you for her. Or was it you that left him? You never did tell me," Nathan stated smugly as he watched pain swirl in her eyes. "You were so busy crying…"

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously. "Screw you."

"Hit a nerve?" Nathan smirked. "I don't know how he put up with you for so long. He got away just in time, too. I can't believe that he even asked you to marry him. I mean, he must have been crazy, but then again maybe he wasn't…considering the fact that he was fucking her–"

"Is that all you got?" Haley asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

Nathan opened his mouth just as Peyton approached them.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?"

"You have no idea," Nathan smirked. Haley shook her head before she took off into the crowd. He watched her go before smiling at Peyton. It quickly faded when he noticed the look on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Nathan smiled innocently.

"I find that hard to believe," Peyton muttered. "I take it she knows that Reese is here."

"Yep."

"Please tell me you weren't making it worse?"

Her somber look made him tense. "Maybe a little. Just having a little fun."

"You could ease up on her and stop being such a dick."

"Where's the fun in that? Plus, she totally deserved it."

"No, she didn't," Peyton sighed as she reached for his arm and pulled him away into an empty corner. She let him go and glared at him before punching him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"For being a dick."

"I was only joking with her," Nathan chuckled. "Relax. I can't help it if he left her."

"Reese didn't leave her. She left him," Peyton corrected. "You don't know what happened between them do you?"

"Well, I know that Reese was fucking –"

"Nate," Peyton sighed. "You shouldn't just assume that you know what happened."

"Then tell me." Sure he had wanted to know when it first happened. He even wanted to hurt the guy a little for the pain he caused her. She had been a mess for so long and so hurt. He had wanted to hunt the guy down and beat him just as bad as Julian and Lucas. No one ever really told him what exactly happened. Haley never talked about it and the guys never mentioned it. He had heard people whispering around the office and its how he found out about the cheating. He just assumed that's why they broke up.

Part of him didn't want to know. He didn't know what he'd do to the guy if he knew the truth.

"Do you know that he wanted her to stop working with you?"

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

Peyton nodded. "He asked her to stop working with you and she wouldn't. She told him that you were good at your job and that she wouldn't stop working with you just because he didn't like it. He was being ridiculous, of course."

"I…didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't," Peyton mumbled. "Haley would never tell you something like that. Anyway, so Reese let it go or so she thought. You guys left for a job and everything was fine between them. I mean, they had even started planning the wedding. But then you guys got back early from your case and she wanted to surprise him at his place, so she went over."

"And found them in bed together," Nathan finished.

"Exactly," Peyton grimaced.

"How are they both still alive?"

"Well, for one Renee hid in the bathroom. Reese wasn't as lucky. I don't know how she stopped hitting him but she did."

Flashes of Haley's knuckles and hands scratched and bruised filled his mind. At the time he thought nothing of it but now…

"I'm such an idiot…"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, you got that right. So like I said, you could take it easy on her. She's hurting enough as it is. She doesn't need you rubbing it in every chance you get, Nate. I should kick your ass and I would if all these people weren't around."

"Sorry," Nathan sighed. "I didn't know…"

"Now, you do. I really hope that you leave her alone. Just stay away from her. I have to go find Julian before he realizes that Reese is here and tries to kill him." Peyton left him alone with his thoughts.

For some reason he felt bad. Really bad. Then there was some strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was but he felt sick.

He had no idea that that stuff had happened. He didn't know that she walked in on them or that she refused to stop working with him. Why would she do that? She hated him. She hated working with him. So why didn't she request a new partner when Reese asked?

This was all so confusing. He didn't understand it.

But it was more than that. He could feel his rage building. He was seeing red.

He found himself suddenly very angry at the guy again. That rage that he'd first felt when he'd first noticed her crying over the guy came back and he wanted to hurt him. He wanted to wrap his hands around the guys neck and never let go until the life was drained out of him. The rage only seemed to intensify. All he wanted to do was cause Reese the same amount of pain that he caused Haley.

With his fist balled up at his sides he scanned the crowd. His eyes found her in the middle of the room looking around for someone. It didn't take long for his eyes to find Reese. Of course, the idiot was looking at Haley as he talked to some guy. His blood started to boil. Like the guy even had the right to look at her. He buried the urge to beat the crap out of Reese in front of everyone. He couldn't ruin Peyton's night like that. Plus, he was sure that Haley wouldn't be happy with him either.

He didn't know how but he held himself back.

No, he wanted to really hurt Reese without actually touching him. He didn't think twice as he marched through the crowd and pushed his way through everyone. Haley still seemed to be searching for someone as he reached her. Once she noticed him she glanced away, but not before he saw the pain in her eyes return at the sight of him. He felt horrible. How many times had he told her how happy he was that Reese left her? How many times had he hurt her over this? He wished that he could take it all back.

"Can't it wait until later? I need to get out of here."

"I know what happened," Nathan mumbled apologetically, "…I know everything and I –"

Haley glanced at him sharply. "Let me guess, I deserved it, right? Trust me, Nathan. You've made it very clear."

"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanna make it up to you."

"You can't and I don't want you to. Just go away."

"Haley."

"I need to get out of here. Where did Peyton go?" Haley wondered as she glanced away from him. She wasn't interested in Nathan's apology. In fact, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "I need to find her."

Nathan took a few steps closer to her until he was towering over her. Haley glanced up at him confused but he didn't care. He glanced over and noticed that Reese was still watching her, well the both of them now. Nathan took a deep breath. That's all he needed to go through with this. He placed his forehead against hers and breathed her in. He prayed that Reese was still watching them. It was the only reason why he was doing this.

Haley was glancing at him confused.

"Please, just let me make it up to you," Nathan gritted out angrily.

"What are you –"

All Nathan could do was breathed her in. She smelled of champagne and vanilla.

"Just go with it…trust me," Nathan muttered hoarsely as he bent down. She nodded softly before his lips touched hers. He kissed her softly. Her body was completely still and tense as he kissed her. When she didn't kiss him back, he brought his hand up to her cheek and pulled her closer into him, her body slamming against his hard.

Nathan moved his mouth over hers forcefully. He kissed her roughly as his mouth opened over hers. He wanted to sigh in relief as she started kissing him back. He watched in satisfaction as her eyes finally snapped shut. He couldn't wait to see the look on the guys face. That thought quickly left him when he felt her hand on his cheek as she kissed him forcefully back. His eyes slowly snapped shut. Everything about her felt warm to him –her hands, her lips, and her body pressed against his. He didn't even realize how frantically he was kissing her.

Nathan tried his best to focus.

He really couldn't wait to see the look on Reese's face. It was going to be priceless. He was so excited about the prospect of it that his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and he felt a little lightheaded. Then suddenly it was over.

They broke away in need of air, both of them panting. Haley's eyes opened slowly and locked on his. He was sure that she would start yelling and shouting at him any minute now for kissing her once the shock wore off. By the look on her face, he could tell that she was confused.

But before Haley could start in on him, he noticed Reese standing a few feet away from them with a scowl on his face. Nathan couldn't help the smug smile that formed on his face. He pulled Haley into his side before smirking at Reese. Nathan felt Haley's body tense up against him but he ignored it. She'd just have to yell at him later.

"Can _we_ help you with something?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Fourteen_

Haley searched the crowd frantically for Peyton. She didn't want to leave but she couldn't stay. She couldn't stay after noticing _him _here. She didn't want to look at him much less be in the same room as him. She didn't want to lose control. Not again. Why was he here anyway? She was sure that it was just to make her life miserable.

Instead of finding Peyton all she saw was Nathan marching up to her looking angry and determined. Haley quickly looked away. She wasn't in the mood for him right now. Nathan always seemed to make her feel worse and at the moment she didn't need it. After what he told her before she didn't want to be around him. Nathan had wanted to hurt her and it worked. He got what he wanted.

"Can't it wait until later? I'm sure you've got more to dish out but I'm really not in the mood right now, Nathan."

"I know what happened," Nathan mumbled apologetically, "…what he did to you."

Haley glanced at him sharply, her heart pounding in her chest. From the look on his face, she knew that he knew _exactly _what happened. She hated the sympathetic look he was giving her now. She felt like crying but held her tears in. She wouldn't cry in front of Nathan. She wouldn't. Instead she felt anger swell inside of her. "Let me guess, I deserved it, right?"

"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I want to make it up to you."

What the hell was he talking about? He was probably enjoying the fact that she was so miserable.

"I need to get out of here. Where did Peyton go?" Haley wondered as she glanced away from him. She wasn't interested in Nathan's apology. In fact, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Before she knew it, Nathan was towering over her with an intense look in his eyes. Haley glanced at him confused. What was he doing this close to her? If she took one step closer to him then she'd hit his chest. She didn't understand. Before she could ask he placed his forehead against hers. She glanced at him confused once again. What was he trying to pull?

"Please, just let me make it up to you."

"What are you –"

"Just go with it…trust me," Nathan muttered hoarsely as he bent down. Haley nodded softly before his lips touched hers. His lips were soft. All she could do was stand there as he kissed her. She knew that she should be pushing him off but she was too confused to do anything. It was only then that she felt his hand on her cheek as he pulled her in closer to him, her body slamming up against his as he kissed her more forcefully. Nathan's mouth opened over hers and kissed her roughly.

This is exactly how she pictured it would be like kissing him, rough and urgent. His mouth was demanding and she found herself losing control. Slowly she opened her mouth over Nathan's and kissed him back. Her eyes snapped shut as she gave into his kiss. Bringing her hand up, she caressed his cheek. If she was going to give in then she might as well enjoy it. As they continued to kiss she felt her heart hammering in her chest. Her stomach was in knots and her mind was spinning. They broke away quickly and everything slowly came back to her. She let out a few frantic breaths before slowly opening her eyes and finding his. She felt her cheeks flame up.

Haley couldn't remember ever seeing Nathan's eyes so dark before. Something stirred deep inside of her but she ignored it.

She searched for words but nothing came. What the hell just happened? Why did he kiss her? Why did she kiss him back? So many questions clouded her mind. Then she noticed the smug look on his face as he glanced to the side of them. It was only then that she heard someone clear their throat. Before she could look, Nathan pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Her body tensed as she noticed Reese standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Reese looked livid and suddenly everything made perfect sense. Nathan must have known that Reese was watching them. That's why he kissed her.

"Can we help you with something?" Nathan wondered amused.

Haley could feel Reese's eyes on her and she hated the look that he was giving her. Like she was cheating on him. She couldn't believe him. This was so like him. Here he was again putting all the blame on her like she was the one that ruined them, like _everything _was her fault. She felt anger swell inside of her and she held herself back. She couldn't lose control.

"So you two, huh?"

"Yep," Nathan smirked smugly before she could reply. What the hell was Nathan doing? They certainly weren't together. Haley didn't even know why he was still standing here with her. She could handle Reese. She didn't need Nathan watching over her.

"Can't say that I'm surprised," Reese spoke up.

Haley glared at Reese but Nathan cut her off once again. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Whatever. How long has this been going on?"

"A while now. I can't say that it hasn't always been there between us because it has. You know how these things go. But what can I say," Nathan shrugged smugly, "it's not like we didn't see this coming with, you know, working together _so _much and all those _long_ jobs."

Once Haley realized what Nathan was implying she was too speechless to talk. She just stood there frozen.

Reese clenched his jaw. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "She's something else, isn't she?"

"She sure is," Reese agreed.

"And she's all _mine_."

It was like she wasn't even right there in front of them. They were talking about her like she was some object. The anger continued to swell inside of her and she didn't know who she was angrier with, Nathan or Reese. She started thinking of ways to hurt the both of them at the same time. She had to remind herself that they were standing in a room full of people. It was the only reason she held herself back.

"I can't get enough of her. It's amazing but I can't keep my hands off of her." As if to prove his point, Nathan's hand moved to her stomach and caressed it as he pulled her more into his side.

"I can see that," Reese stated dryly.

"She likes my hands on her. Right, baby?"

Haley glanced up at Nathan with rage in her eyes. His smile widened before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He was _enjoying _this. She could tell with his stupid smug smile and the way his dark eyes were dancing with excitement. She was really going to kill him. This time she didn't give in. She just stood there as he kissed her. Once he pulled away she continued to glare at him as he went back to looking at Reese.

"I can't seem to control myself," Nathan admitted.

"You could try," Reese muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"I've got to find Renee," Reese spoke up. "I'll see you two around, I guess."

"We should all get together and do something," Nathan called out as Reese disappeared into the crowd. Once Reese was out of her sight she elbowed Nathan hard in his side before freeing herself from his embrace. Then she glared at him as he started chuckling.

"What the hell was _that_?" Haley hissed angrily.

Nathan shrugged innocently. "Just trying to help you out, princess."

"I don't need your help!"

"You know, you could be a little grateful! I didn't just do all that shit for me! I did it for you. That little punk deserves to be taken down a peg or two," Nathan declared.

"And pretending that we're together helps how?" Haley asked angrily.

"Puh-lease," Nathan chuckled. "Did you not see his face? The guy is insanely jealous of me. Why do you think he wanted you to stop working with me? My plan was genius, we both know it."

Haley felt her heart drop.

"How do you know about that?" Haley asked breathlessly.

Of all the things he could have found out, why did it have to be that? She never wanted him to find out about Reese's ultimatum. In fact, only a few people knew about that. Reese had been insanely jealous of her working with Nathan even though she assured him constantly that _nothing_ was going on. Reese was out of his mind to think that there was something between the two of them. Still he insisted on her getting a new partner. He hated Nathan and he didn't want them working together. She didn't feel the need to request a new partner because there was nothing going on between her and Nathan. In fact, they hated each other. She pointed that out but he could never seem to let it go. It wasn't her fault that he was an insecure prick.

Nathan shrugged before smirking. "I knew you always wanted me."

"Ugh!"

Haley pushed him hard in the chest before she took off into the crowd. She needed some fresh air. She didn't slow down until she was outside and the cool night air was hitting her face. It was only then that her heart stopped pounding in her chest and her breathing returned to normal. All she wanted to do was forget that both of them existed.

* * *

"Just calm down."

"The nerve of him to show up here," Julian continued to rant.

Nathan stood there listening as Peyton tried her best to calm Julian down. The guy looked about ready to kill someone. Lucas stood next to him with an amused smile on his face. Nathan shook his head as Peyton glanced at him for help.

"I told you I took care of it," Nathan repeated smugly.

"And how did you do that?" Julian barked.

Nathan shrugged. "Let's just say that I hurt him the same way he hurt her."

"I want to crush his skull with my hands!"

"Baby, just breathe."

"And I thought I was pissed," Lucas whispered to him.

Nathan chuckled. "It's his sister, of course he's pissed."

"You mean you'd be that way if someone did that to Brooke?"

"Kind of," Nathan muttered. He couldn't very well tell Lucas the truth. He wouldn't hold back like Julian was currently doing. In fact, the guy would have already paid for hurting his baby sister. He would destroy anyone that hurt Brooke. Julian wasn't like him. Julian thought things through. Julian knew what would happen if he hit Reese. He didn't think like Nathan did. Nathan always acted on instinct.

"The guy deserves to get his ass kicked," Lucas mumbled. "Not just by Haley either even though I know she hurt him pretty good. I'm talking about a real good ass beating. Pretty boy wouldn't stand a chance. He needs to pay for hurting her."

"Trust me, I did more than that," Nathan smirked. He could still picture the look on Reese's face. The guy had been livid. It was totally worth seeing his face like that. The guy did deserve worse though. He knew that.

"I sure hope so."

"Believe me."

"We still on for basketball Monday?"

"Hell yeah."

"I really want to kick their asses this time."

"We will. I was sick last time we played them."

"I know. They just like to rub it in so much."

"Don't worry. We got this."

"Good. How much longer do you think this thing will last?"

Nathan chuckled as Peyton smacked Lucas behind the head.

"I heard that," Peyton stated as she glared at him. Lucas rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to stay, you know."

"Yes, he does," Julian spoke up. "Dude, don't make me kick your ass! The mood I'm in right now, I'd kill you. Bestfriend or not."

"Alright, I'll stay," Lucas muttered. "What's the big deal?"

Nathan held up his hand. "Whoa!"

"What?" Julian questioned.

"I thought I was your bestfriend?"

Lucas chuckled. "We've known each other since diapers."

"And?"

"You're both my best friends. Whatever. I can't deal with this right now. And the big deal is that we're supporting my fiancée," Julian declared before kissing her. "I should go fine my dad and make sure that he doesn't find out that Reese is here."

"What were you thinking?" Nathan chuckled.

Lucas continued to rub his head. "Clearly, I wasn't."

"Clearly," Nathan smirked amused. "You wanna hit the bar after this?"

"You read my mind."

"I'm in need of a serious drink and none of this champagne shit."

"I couldn't agree more."

Nathan didn't mind supporting Peyton but he had to agree with Lucas. How long did they have to stay to this thing? It wasn't like he was interested in art. Sure everything was nice but this just wasn't his thing. He couldn't wait to go to the bar later.

Nathan's eyes scanned the room once again but Haley was nowhere in sight.

"So how is it living with a girl?" Lucas wondered.

Nathan glanced at Lucas. "Like you don't know."

"I know how it is, but I'm wondering how it is for you since you're related to said girl?"

"Let's see," Nathan started. "She already started putting her stuff all over my apartment. There are clothes everywhere, she doesn't do dishes, and she has to be the world's messiest girl."

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

"What, that she's a pig?"

"Yep."

"Well, she is," Nathan stated while glaring at Lucas. "It's not her fault. She's used to having someone doing things for her."

"Like a maid?"

"Something like that," Nathan nodded.

"So you guys grew up wealthy?"

"Something like that," Nathan repeated with a smile.

"How wealthy?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious," Lucas shrugged. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"Is that Owen?" Nathan rushed out before he took off walking into the crowd. Lucas was asking too many questions and he didn't feel like dealing with it right now. Lucas sure knew how to kill a buzz.

* * *

Haley reached for another glass of champagne before downing it. It was her fourth glass but still it wasn't enough. After this god awful night she just wanted to go home. She couldn't wait for the day to be over with. After staying outside for over an hour she knew that she had to come back inside and face what was waiting for her. As much as she wanted to run she knew that she couldn't. Plus, she couldn't skip out on Peyton. She knew that it was important for Peyton to have her family and friends here.

"Might want to slow down."

Haley curled her hand into a fist at the sound of Reese's voice. "Why do you care?"

"We both know you can't control your liquor, Hales," Reese chuckled.

"You don't know me anymore," Haley pointed out. And he didn't. She wasn't the same girl that she had been before and that was because of him. He had changed her. She noticed that he was checking her out and she rolled her eyes.

Haley resisted the urge to punch him.

"Nice scar," Haley smiled once she noticed the light pink line above his eye. It was nice to know that there was proof that she actually had hurt him.

Reese chuckled as he touched it. "You look good. I love that dress."

"I knew I should have worn the other one."

"Don't be like that," Reese sighed.

"Like what?" Haley snapped. "You want me to act like nothing happened between us?"

Reese shrugged before glancing away. "I…miss you."

"You should have thought about that before you slept with that whore behind my back."

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Well, as long as you didn't _mean _for it to happen then that makes it ok," Haley snapped.

"You know what don't be all judgmental when you've been sleeping with that jackass this whole time."

Haley glared at him. "You don't know anything."

"I knew you were sleeping with him. I knew it," Reese muttered angrily. "How long were you fucking him behind my back?"

"Go to hell!"

"Right after you," Reese smirked. "Don't blame me for what happened to us. That's all on you. You're the one that wouldn't stop working with him. If you had just did what I asked then we'd be married by now."

"There you are."

Haley's heated gaze left his as she watched Renee walk up and kiss him. She glared at the two of them in disgust before they broke away. Renee noticed her as Reese wrapped his arms around her and Haley couldn't help but notice how she took a step back. Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Haley," Renee smiled timidly. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Surprise," Haley smiled brightly before cutting her eyes to Reese. He looked more afraid than Renee did.

"H-how have you been?"

"Perfect." Was this bitch serious?

"That's so good to hear," Renee muttered. "So, uh, did Reese tell you the good news?"

"I was about to," Reese finally spoke up.

Haley glanced at both of their smiling faces in disgust. She didn't really want to hear their good news. Before she could walk away Renee held up her hand to show the ring sitting on her finger.

Haley could feel everything leave her in that moment. There was just nothing as she stared at the ring that used to be hers, the one that Reese he had given her when he asked her to marry him. _Her_ ring was sitting on Renee's finger.

"We're getting married," Renee announced.

Flashes of finding Reese and Renee in bed together filled her mind. She had blocked the memory from her mind to keep herself from going insane but she couldn't stop thinking about it at the moment. Her mind whirled as pain rippled inside of her. For so long she had kept everything balled up inside and she couldn't anymore.

Something seemed to snap inside of her. Fragments of everything that happened rushed through her mind as she stood there frozen looking at the two of them. She could see everything so clearly in her mind. All of it came rushing back to her and knocked the wind out of her.

"Excuse me," Haley whispered before rushing away from the two of them.

She felt like a part of her had been ripped out of her once again. She found it hard to breathe. Everything seemed to hurt. She had been numb for so long, closed off to all the pain that Reese had caused her, and suddenly it was all back. It only got worse as she pushed her way through the crowd of people.

She had promised herself that she would never feel this way again. After everything had happened with Reese she had lost herself and it took sometime before she had put herself back together. That's when she promised herself that she would never let herself get this way again. The pain was ripping through her, cutting everything inside of her. The pain was almost unbearable but she held in her tears. She couldn't cry now. The blinding pain didn't stop as she searched for an exit.

A strong hand wrapped around her arm and stopped her.

"What did he do to you?" Nathan growled angrily before scanning the crowd.

Without answering him, she reached for Nathan's hand and pulled him along with her. Haley rushed through the crowd gripping Nathan's hand roughly. It wasn't long before she reached where she was headed. She pushed open the door before looking inside. Once she noticed that it was empty she pulled him inside with her before locking the door.

"Haley, what are you doing?"

She was in front of him seconds later as she pushed him against the wall. "Shut up and kiss me." She started unbuttoning his shirt as he glanced down at her confused.

"What?"

Haley finished with the last button of his shirt before pushing it off of his shoulders and down his arms. It fell around his feet. Her hands instantly went to his rock hard chest. As much as she hated him, his body was perfect. Her hands moved over his huge muscles. His body was so much more muscular than Reese's had been. Nathan was all muscle –all man.

"I'm finally giving you what you want," Haley stated breathlessly as her hands moved over his skin. Honestly, she didn't know what she was doing but she knew that she needed this. She needed to feel wanted and desired.

"I don't understand," Nathan muttered in shock. Her hands were already working on his belt and his slacks. She reached up and pulled him down to her before kissing him roughly on the lips. What didn't he understand about this?

"Make me forget about him…about everything," Haley murmured against his lips. He kissed her back hesitantly before pulling away and looking at her again.

"Haley," Nathan started softly.

With that one look she felt so unwanted. What had she been thinking? Nathan hated her just as much as she hated him.

She felt her resolve slipping as her hands left the zipper of his slacks. She glanced down nervously and noticed how hard he was. He might not have wanted her but his body sure did. It gave her a little bit of confidence. She pushed the thought of him rejecting her aside as she glanced up at him once again. He was still looking at her confused, not that she blamed him. Her hand traveled down his chest and cupped him through his boxers.

"Do you want me or not?"

"I...no…"

"I knew you were all talk," Haley hissed out before pushing him hard in the chest.

Haley turned to leave and Nathan quickly took hold of her arm before pulling her forcefully back to face him. His mouth met hers in a heated kiss as he pressed their bodies together. She felt his hands on her face and then in her hair. When he pulled away from her mouth seconds later, they were both panting heavily. Their eyes locked for a second before he moved his mouth down to her neck. Her eyes snapped shut as she felt him run his tongue up her neck and over her pulse point.

Nathan's hands moved slowly down her arms before lacing their fingers together as he continued to shower her collarbone with kisses. He hadn't planned on it happening like this. He had planned on taking his time. Things were supposed to be different. It wasn't supposed to be like this…not because of _him_.

As the thought of Reese entered his mind something inside of him snapped. He let go of her hands before quickly grabbing hold of her waist and then moving his hands over the swell of her ass and then squeezing it hard in his hands.

Flashes of seeing Haley and Reese together entered his mind and it only seemed to make him kiss her harder. His hands and his mouth moved quickly. He left a trail down her neck before moving his mouth over her breast and biting it over her dress. Her hands were in his hair a second later as she pulled his mouth back to hers. He kissed her hungrily. Her smell, her warmth, everything was invading him and clouding his mind.

Nathan quickly pulled his lips away from hers before groaning in frustration. "I can't."

He took a few steps back as he tried to calm his breathing.

"You should really go."

Haley stood there frozen as she tried to understand exactly what Nathan had told her. His words weren't making sense. Nothing was making sense. It took her a few seconds to realize that slow tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm such an idiot," Haley whispered as she shook her head softly.

Nathan saw the look in her eyes and he knew what she was thinking. Without a second thought he brushed away her tears away with his hands before kissing her softly.

"You know how badly I want you."

Everything seemed to happen in a blur after that. Before Haley knew it Nathan had her pressed up against the restroom stall door. Her heart was hammering rapidly in her chest. She knew that this was wrong. So wrong. But she didn't care.

"I've wanted this for so long," Nathan murmured against her lips.

Haley pulled away from him. "Shut up and stop talking. It'll be easier to picture that you're someone else."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself." Before she could reply he slammed their lips back together.

Haley's hands gripped his shoulders as he continued to kiss her. She felt an aching in her stomach. The anticipation of being with a man after so long was getting to her and she needed him now. It had really been too long. Her hands moved down his muscular arms before reaching down for his slacks and boxers. She pushed them down without breaking the kiss. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have Nathan in her. At that thought a fire rushed through her.

Nathan broke away from the kiss before moving his lips to her neck. He felt her warm hands on his back and his eyes snapped shut. What she was doing felt so good. He continued to work his mouth over her neck as his hands bunched up her dress.

He was killing her. Her eyes were snapped shut as his mouth moved over her neck. As great as this felt she needed more. She could feel her want for him increase as she realized that he was pushing up her dress. She bit her bottom lip as she realized what was about to happen. She didn't care about anything else at the moment. All she knew was that she needed this –wanted it.

Once her dress was up, he let one hand fall to his painfully rigid member. He moved his hand up and down it a few times before lifting her a little higher against the restroom stall door. He pushed himself against her smooth folds, his eyes snapping shut by how wet she was for him. He heard her whimper and he smirked against the skin of her shoulder. As her hands moved softly over his back, he placed himself at her entrance before thrusting himself deep inside of her and then stilling his movements. He heard her gasp loudly in his ear as her nails pierced the skin of his back. He was buried completely inside of her as far as he could go. He lifted his head up slowly to get a look at her face. Her eyes were snapped shut and she had her bottom lip between her teeth. He licked his lips as he watched her before he started moving slowly inside of her.

Haley's eyes fluttered open and locked with his. "I hate you."

"I know."

He continued thrusting himself inside of her as they gazed at each other. He had to remind himself that this was really happening. It was real. She was real. She was with him.

"You like that it's me in you, huh?"

Haley ignored him. The feel of him completely inside of her was overwhelming and she wanted to cry out but held it in. Knowing Nathan it would only stroke his ego. All she could think about was how big he was and how deep he was inside of her. She felt him everywhere. Reese hadn't even been close to this big and even though she had seen Nathan before nothing prepared her for him being in her like this. He was hitting spots she didn't even know existed. It was completely overwhelming. Everything left her as he started moving slowly inside of her. She felt his head resting on her shoulder as his lips moved lazily over her skin.

Nathan couldn't get over how good she felt. His steady thrusts continued as her hands moved over his back. Her skin was scorching hot on his. He felt his body getting slick against hers as they moved together.

"I knew you'd feel good," Nathan murmured against her soft flesh.

Nathan concentrated on kissing her neck. This all felt so good –too good. He could feel himself wanting to let go. After wanting this for so long and finally having it he couldn't let that happen, not when he was trying to make her forget about someone else. He still couldn't get over how fucking amazing this felt. He never wanted to stop. She was so warm and perfect. How had it taken them so long to do this? He felt her lips on his ear a second later. Her warm breath had his body shivering.

"C'mon, Nate. Faster," Haley moaned. His fingers dug into her waist as he moved even faster. Once he started thrusting frantically inside of her she felt like she would pass out in pleasure. Nothing had ever felt this good. When she felt him sucking on her weak spot that did it for her. Blinding colors flashed before her eyes as her intense orgasm continued to ripple through her.

He felt her inner muscles clench around him and it had to be the best fucking feeling in the world. "Fuck!" Her body was shuddering against his as he let go, his orgasm ripping through him as he continued to thrust slowly inside of her. They were both panting heavily as he stilled his movements. His head fell against her shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing. His mind tried to process what just happened as his body still buzzed in pleasure. That had all felt so real, too real. It had been even better than he imagined and he had thought about it a lot.

Suddenly the grave verity of the situation hit him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed feel this good. The only thing that should matter was the victory of finally having her, of her finally giving in. There wasn't supposed to be anything else. He let go of all his thoughts as he opened his eyes. Just like that it was all gone. All that mattered was that he won. He finally had her and he'd never let her forget it.

"I knew eventually you'd let me fuck," Nathan declared smugly.

Haley's hands pushed hard on his chest as she pushed her way off of him. Once her feet hit the ground she pushed him roughly in his chest again. He took a few steps back and watched as she reached down for her underwear. He continued watching her as he reached down and pulled up his slacks and his boxers. He was finishing with his belt as she marched over to the small mirror in the corner. She was clearly pissed at him. He took a few steps closer to her before reaching down for his shirt. It was only when he was coming back up that he noticed her through the small mirror.

How had she let this happen? How had she given into him? She couldn't get over it and even worse traitor tears spilled from her eyes. This was all so wrong. All she remembered from before is that she needed someone. She needed to feel wanted and desired. And she had felt all of that but why did it have to be with _him_? She noticed his heated gaze through the mirror and she quickly wiped away her tears and made sure that the rest of her looked ok. She took off walking for the door quickly. It was getting harder and harder to breathe in here. She reached to unlock the door but stopped once her hand landed on it.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," Haley whispered.

She was out the door before he could say another word. He watched her go as he slowly buttoned up his shirt. It was seconds later when two girls entered giggling. They started whispering as they noticed him and he smirked. They must have heard him and Haley.

"Is this the ladies room?" Nathan questioned glancing around.

The girls giggled louder.

"Oops."

He finished with the last button before making his way out of the restroom. On his way to find Lucas he downed a glass of champagne. He found Lucas standing alone looking clearly bored.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lucas demanded. "What's with the smug look and have you seen how messy your hair is?"

Nathan shrugged. "I just got finished fucking Haley in the restroom."

Lucas glanced at him confused for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Yeah, right," Lucas chuckled. "Haley would never sleep with you but good one."

Nathan glared at Lucas as he continued chuckling. Of course the Boy Scout would think that his _precious_ Haley was a saint. _If he only knew_, Nathan thought. As Lucas continued chuckling he stood there trying not to think about what happened between them, but the whole time all he saw were flashes of the way she looked while he fucked her, her soft moans, and the way she felt. He shook his head pushing those thoughts out. It had been stupid of him to let that happen. No matter how much he had wanted it, it was wrong.

"Let's get out of here," Nathan rushed out. He couldn't stay here a second longer. It held all those memories of _her_ that he didn't want to think about ever again. He couldn't.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Fifteen_

_November 1, 2008_

Nathan took a sip of his coffee before checking the time. Fuck. It felt like he had been sitting in his SUV all day instead of two hours. He sighed angrily before drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. All around him people were moving, going about their day, and here he was bored out of his mind while he waited. If something didn't happen soon he'd lose his mind.

His eyes stayed glued across the street. People were in and out of the place. He wasn't surprised. Why should he be? The building was old and falling apart. Most people walking by wouldn't give it a second glance. In fact, they'd hurry by and pretend not to notice the place or the thugs that seemed to live on the sidewalk in front of the building.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before yawning. He took another sip of his coffee, thankful that he had brought two along with him. It didn't matter, though. The coffee was barely helping at the moment.

Stakeouts usually weren't so bad when you had someone else with you. He glanced towards the passenger's seat slowly. It was empty. He glanced away sharply when he heard laughing and yelling.

A young couple was walking hand-in-hand across the street and the guys in front of the building were obviously trying to scare them. He noticed how the guy put his arm around the girl and made her walk faster. He shook his head softly before looking at the door once again. It only took a second for him to realize that someone was walking out.

He sat up straight at the sight of the guy. He watched as the guy glanced around before he started walking slowly. Nathan quickly tossed the empty cup of coffee on the floor before reaching for the door handle. A second later the guy locked eyes with his.

Nathan watched as the guys eyes grew wide before he took off running in the opposite direction.

"Mother fucker," Nathan cursed as he slammed his door shut and ran after him. He heard the idiots on the sidewalk laughing and he fought the urge to pull out his gun and make them shut up.

Nathan moved quickly as he followed the guy between buildings. Every few seconds he noticed the guy glance over his shoulder to see how close he was. It didn't take long for him to catch up with the guy. Once Nathan was in reach of him, he pulled the guys arm hard before slamming him into the building on the side of them.

"Ok, ok!"

Nathan pushed him harder against the building, angry at the guy for making him chase him in the first place. Fucking idiot. Without a second thought, he pulled out his handcuffs before placing them on the guys hand.

"Wait! I didn't do anything!"

"Why'd you run then?" Nathan asked angrily before pulling the guy away from the building and turning the guy to face him.

Nathan noticed blood dripping down from a cut on the guys face.

"Well, Johnny? I'm waiting."

"I didn't do anything," Johnny said firmly before glancing away angrily. "You've got nothing on me."

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as he reached into his pocket. He pulled the small bag out and held it up.

"This looks like something to me."

"That isn't mine! Come on, Agent Hargrove. I haven't done anything wrong! You can search me."

Nathan held the bag between his fingers. "This will be your third strike, right?"

"Please, don't do this. I'm finally straightening my life out, man."

"You just left a meth lab," Nathan smirked before shaking his head. "You call that straightening your life out? I'm not stupid."

"Look, I'll help you. I'll do anything. What do you want to know?"

Nathan smirked as he heard what he wanted to hear. "That's more like it. You better not run."

"I won't."

Nathan took off the handcuffs before saving them. His eyes stayed glued to Johnny as the young guy rubbed his wrists. When Johnny started looking around them, Nathan half expected him to run. Seconds later when he didn't, Nathan relaxed himself.

"Alone today?" Johnny questioned. "I'd much rather talk to Agent James."

"I'm sure you would," Nathan muttered angrily. "Lucky for me, she hasn't been to work all week, so you're stuck with me."

Nathan _wasn't_ going to think about her.

Johnny shook his head before grinning wickedly. "That sucks. She sure is fine."

Nathan pushed Johnny hard in the chest and watched as he slammed into the building once again before crying out in pain. Nathan smirked.

"Fuck!"

"You ready to talk?" Nathan snapped.

"Yes, ok. Fine. What do you want to know?"

"I heard you and a buddy took a trip down to North Carolina this past week."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, tell me about it. Why did you two go there?"

Johnny shrugged before smiling. "The beaches?"

"Don't mess with me," Nathan hissed before grabbing hold of Johnny's shirt and gripping it tightly in his hands. "Now tell me everything that I want to know or I'll throw your worthless ass back into jail."

* * *

Nathan didn't hesitate as he stood in front of the door. He knocked hard three times and waited. Haley had been avoiding him long enough. He smirked at the thought. It had been a whole week. She hadn't been to the office, she was never here when he showed up, and she hadn't been to the gym which was so unlike her. The thought that he had ruined her daily routine brought a smile to his face. She could avoid him all she wanted. He just hoped that she didn't expect him to just disappear. Not yet anyway. He still had time here.

Lucas answered the door minutes later. "Nate. I wasn't expecting you."

"I know," Nathan smiled before holding up the game in his hands. "A little Xbox 360?"

"Hell yeah. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Loser."

Nathan followed Lucas inside the apartment. He glanced around and still no sign of her. He sighed before he settled himself on the sofa as Lucas put the game in. He couldn't wait to play the new game. Lucas tossed him a controller before walking towards the kitchen.

"Beer?" Lucas called out.

"Yep."

Lucas returned minutes later with two beers in his hands. He handed one to Nathan before taking a seat on the sofa and getting himself comfortable. They started the game in comfortable silence.

As Nathan took the lead with the Bobcats he sipped on his beer. He loved beating Lucas at NBA Live. It seemed to piss Lucas off so much. Lucas scowled before tossing his controller on the coffee table.

"Don't be like that," Nathan chuckled. "It's just a game."

"Whatever," Lucas muttered as he glanced at him. "Nice shirt."

Nathan's smile faded as he glanced down at the stupid red shirt he was wearing. "Shut up."

"Really, it's cute," Lucas teased.

"Brooke bought it for me," Nathan muttered angrily. "She thinks I need more color in my life."

Lucas roared in laughter. "Your sister is dressing you up! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Fuck off."

"You're like her personal Ken doll."

Nathan sent Lucas a death glare.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny!"

Nathan tossed his controller at Lucas hard before glancing at the TV. Lucas didn't stop chuckling as he flipped the channel to ESPN. They sat there in silence as they watched.

Brooke had been a pain in the ass ever since she moved in but this past week had just been the worst. Not only was she changing everything in his apartment but she was also buying clothes for him like he was some kid. He liked his clothes and he didn't need her dressing him. He only put the stupid shirt on this morning to shut her up.

Nathan hated staying home now. Brooke was always making him do work around the apartment. If he wasn't moving new furniture in, then he was hanging pictures, or painting the walls. The girl had a serious problem. She was acting like she was staying with him when really she was just visiting. Visiting! Now, when she left he'd be stuck putting everything back to the way he liked it. It was all just one big headache.

He relaxed himself as a basketball game started. Hanging out here with Lucas was better than going home and dealing with Brooke at the moment. Brooke had gone shopping this morning so he was sure that he'd have a lot of stuff to do once he got home. His place was starting to look like a guy didn't even live there. He groaned at the thought.

It was a while later when he heard the front door open then close. His eyes snapped fully open. He had been a little sleepy before but now he was suddenly awake. He glanced over at Lucas and noticed that he was sound asleep. Nathan chuckled quietly as he heard noise coming from the kitchen.

He stood up and stretched before making his way towards the kitchen. He reached the kitchen door seconds later and noticed her saving groceries. He folded his arms over his chest as he watched her. His eyes landed on her ass and he licked his lips. The tight jeans she was wearing fit her perfectly and he loved the view. She noticed him seconds later and rolled her eyes before completely ignoring him again.

"Still avoiding me?" Nathan asked amused.

Haley laughed sarcastically. "Please. Avoiding you? I'd actually have to care a whole lot to be _avoiding_ you, which by the way, I don't care at all."

"Then why haven't I seen you around? You haven't been to work all week."

"I've been helping Peyton plan the wedding, you idiot."

"Right," Nathan muttered unconvinced. "Whatever you say, princess."

"I'm so not in the mood for this right now," Haley sighed.

Nathan chuckled. "When are you ever?"

"True," Haley muttered in aggravation. "Just so we're clear, I wasn't avoiding you. I've been busy so don't flatter yourself, you egotistical jackass."

"All part of my charm," Nathan smirked.

"Charm? Is that what you call it?" Haley asked amused as she raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this all part of your evil genius plan?"

"You'd swear I was standing here twirling my mustache," Nathan chuckled.

"I certainly can picture it."

Nathan stood there chuckling as she continued to move around the kitchen like he wasn't even there. It wasn't long before all the groceries were put up and she started making dinner he assumed. He stood in place as she started chopping vegetables. He knew nothing good could come from going by her when she had a knife in her hands.

His eyes swept over her body and he quickly glanced away before cursing himself.

"Should we talk about what happened?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

They worked together and sooner or later they'd get called on another job and he didn't want things like this. He needed for things to be back to normal for them. He had enough shit to deal with without having to deal with this too. He just couldn't handle it.

"We fucked," Haley started dryly. "You got what you wanted. What's there to talk about?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Don't put this all on me. You're the one that dragged me into that restroom and had your way with me. I'm merely an _innocent_ man you used."

"Right," Haley muttered as she continued to ignore him. "Of course."

"I didn't say that I didn't _enjoy _it," Nathan added with a smirk.

Haley finally glared at him with fire in her eyes. "I'd rather we didn't talk about this. As far as I'm concerned it didn't happen."

"Except for the fact that it did," Nathan pointed out. "I could walk you through it if you like? I especially remember how tight you felt around my –"

"Shut up," Haley hissed as she glanced at the kitchen door. He was sure that she was looking to make sure that Lucas couldn't hear them.

Flashes of that night entered his mind and he tried to push them out. He noticed the blush that slowly crept on Haley's cheeks and neck.

"Don't you have other lives to ruin, kids to torture, or evil plans to make?"

"But I'd rather torture _you_."

"Don't I know it," Haley sighed. "Can you please just leave?"

"Not a chance," Nathan chuckled as he ran his hand over the smooth marble counter. "I was thinking about an encore…we can do it right here on this counter." God, he wanted to take her on every surface in the place.

Nathan waited for her sarcastic response but nothing came. Instead, she walked over to the sink and filled a pot full of water before bringing it to the stove. He stood there watching her to reply for minutes.

"There's always the table," Nathan added with a smirk.

"Huh?" Haley muttered as she finally glanced at him.

"Didn't you hear me? What are you doing?"

"Boiling water to throw on you," Haley answered with a smile.

Nathan found himself taking a step away from her before smiling. "I'm not leaving."

He watched Haley sigh angrily before folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, I was just messing with you before," Nathan started to explain as he watched her. The last thing he wanted was to be burned by boiling hot water. Haley shook her head softly before biting her lower lip nervously. He held his breath.

"Look…I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me. _Clearly_. I just saw them together and then she told me that they were…engaged…and it wasn't even that really. I mean, I expected that. It's just that she was wearing the ring he had given me…_my_ ring…everything is a blur after that…"

He felt rage rush through him. His hands clenched tightly into fists and his heart slammed angrily in his chest. It took a few seconds to reply.

"Wow, he gave her your ring?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What a dick," Nathan muttered.

"It's not even a big deal. I'm just being stupid…"

"It is a big deal," Nathan insisted. "That's low, even for him, Hales. You don't deserve that. I could kill him."

He tried to calm himself but it wasn't working.

More than ever he wanted to crush Reese into a million little pieces. The guy was such a dick. Of course, she had been a mess after _that_. He knew that she had to be to give into him like she did. He was an idiot. It was taking all his willpower not to go out and find the guy.

"I'm fine," Haley mumbled seconds later.

Nathan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I –I'm sorry…about what happened. I shouldn't have…" He knew it had been wrong to let things go that far between them. He knew it then and he knew it now. She had been vulnerable and hurt. Like an idiot he had taken advantage of that –_her._

He felt his stomach tighten as he finally glanced at her. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know who he was angrier with, himself or Reese.

"So, they're getting married," Haley laughed halfheartedly before shrugging. "I'm fine. Really I am."

She was lying. They both knew it. Their eyes locked and he couldn't look away. Not from the pain, the anger, any of it. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. He hesitated for a few seconds before walking in front of her. He stood there awkwardly for seconds before reaching out and brushing a few loose strains of hair out of her face.

"Listen," Nathan muttered softly. "He doesn't deserve you. He _never _did. Trust me, you're better off. One day you're gonna find the right guy for you. I know it."

Nathan ignored the surprised look on her face before hugging her hesitantly. When she cupped her arms under his and placed her hands on his shoulders he relaxed. He felt her head land on his shoulder a second later. God, the things he wanted to do to Reese if he ever had the chance.

The jackass had somehow managed to break an unbreakable girl. Nathan would never understand what she saw in the guy. He pulled away seconds later. Her arms were back around her chest once again.

"Thanks for saying that," Haley smiled softly.

"It's just the truth," Nathan stated honestly. "So are we…cool?"

"Nathan, we were never _cool,_" Haley pointed out.

Nathan chuckled. "You know what I mean. Can we go back to being us again?"

"As far as I'm concerned things never changed."

"Excellent," Nathan smirked.

"Is this where you twirl your evil mustache?"

Nathan shrugged. "Maybe later."

Haley started laughing and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. She started chopping vegetables once again and he stood off to the side watching her. His smile faded as he shoved his hands in his pockets before glancing away.

"We didn't use protection," Nathan blurted.

He watched as she froze in place at his words. "I know."

"I wasn't thinking," Nathan started. "If I had been I would've stopped. I should've never…"

"It's ok. I'm on the pill."

"Oh," Nathan muttered surprised. He was sure that she hadn't been with anyone since Reese, so he just assumed that she wasn't on the pill anymore. He never even thought about her being with someone else. He felt something strange rush inside of him and he couldn't make out what it was. "You are?"

"Yes."

"Well, that settles that," Nathan stated flatly.

"Can we pretend that it never happened?" Haley glanced at him.

"If that's what you want, Haley"

"Thanks. I think it's for the best. Plus, I meant what I said. If you tell anyone about what happened, I'll kill you," Haley declared as she held the knife out towards him.

Nathan held up his hands in mock surrender. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Thank you," Haley smiled softly before going back to getting dinner ready.

Nathan watched her steady movements. He could still see the pain in her eyes but this time he didn't look away. Reese had really broken her. He prayed that she wouldn't get as bad as before. He had really thought that she had gotten over that jackass but from the looks of it she hadn't. She was still as heartbroken as before. He didn't like the way it made him feel. He didn't like it at all.

"Are you ok? I mean, really…" he shrugged as she glanced at him. He didn't know how to do this, to be nice to her. He didn't know what he was doing.

"I'm fine," Haley smiled. "Really, I am. It won't happen again. It was a moment of weakness, that's all."

She smiled at him reassuringly but he wasn't buying it. He could tell from the pain in her eyes that she was far from being fine. He stood there for a few more seconds before turning and walking away. This really wasn't his problem and he had involved himself in it enough. He couldn't let things go any further. This wasn't any of his business –_she_ wasn't any of his business. He had helped her like she wanted. Involving himself anymore into her life than he had to be was just asking for trouble.

* * *

"Shouldn't your fiancé be helping you with this?"

"You would think."

"Where is my brother?"

"Basketball with the guys. He was talking about some intense rematch that they lost last week. It seemed pretty serious. But on a funny note, they've got Jake to join the team."

"I bet Nate just loves that," Haley replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, right," Peyton giggled. "Registering for gifts is fun."

"If you say so," Haley muttered. She continued to scan random items that she thought Peyton would like. Julian should have been here doing this with her but somehow he got out of it. She was going to kick his ass for this. She loved shopping but not for other people. All of this stuff was for Julian and Peyton. They were supposed to be doing this as a couple. Her brother was an idiot.

"Talked to Matt lately?"

"This morning," Haley replied. "We're going on a date tomorrow."

"Really?" Peyton asked excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Did I not mention that?" Haley laughed.

"Nope."

"Sorry. He's taking me out to dinner and a movie."

"How romantic," Peyton sighed. "This is so perfect. You guys are so cute together."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Easy, matchmaker. It's just a date."

"But you've been talking to him since the art show?"

"Yep, a few times."

"And you like him?"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you think I agreed to the date?"

"You guys are going to be the perfect couple!"

Haley listened as Peyton started planning her and Matt's life together. The girl really had an imagination. Sure, she liked Matt and she was happy to be moving on but Peyton was getting way ahead of her. She wasn't ready for anything serious. It was just a date.

"Over here girls," Lydia called out.

"I thought we lost her," Haley whispered as Peyton giggled.

Her mother had been a little aggressive when it came to the wedding planning. Since the wedding would be in a few months her mother was stressing about getting everything done on time. It was really draining to have to deal with her. Every day there was something to do and she was sure that her father didn't like this at all. She hadn't talked to him in over a week but she knew how her mother got when she was obsessed with something and that's exactly what was wrong. She was obsessed with planning the perfect wedding for Julian and Peyton.

It would've actually been really cute if her mother wasn't so crazy about everything. Everything had to be perfect or it wasn't good enough. She hadn't been this crazy whenever they were planning her wedding.

"Isn't this just perfect?" Lydia gushed as she pointed to the dishes in front of her.

They both nodded. "Perfect." Haley laughed quietly as they said it at the same time. It was better to just agree with her mother. Things went a lot smoother when they did. Last week she had suggested a different kind of flowers and her mother had just lost it. They spent the rest of the day at the flower shop arguing. She had learned her lesson after that.

"Really?"

"Yep," Peyton nodded before scanning it.

"There's some other kitchen stuff that I want you to look at."

Before Peyton could say anything, Lydia took hold of her hand and pulled her along with her. Peyton glanced back at her helplessly and Haley waved with a huge smile. She was just glad that it wasn't her. Planning a wedding was stressful and tiring.

Haley took her chance to get away. She left her scanner at the front counter before making it outside. She glanced around until she found a bench and took a seat. The wind was blowing and she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Sitting in the cold was way better than dealing with her mother at the moment. She felt bad for Peyton though.

"Haley?"

Haley glanced to the side at the sound of her name. She noticed the girl instantly.

"Brooke?"

"Yep," Brooke smiled brightly. "This is a nice surprise."

"I didn't think you were still in town," Haley stated honestly.

Brooke took a seat on the bench and placed down her bags.

"Yeah, my brother has been keeping me locked up," Brooke shrugged. "He's such a bore. Have you seen his place?"

"A few times," Haley muttered.

"It was so plain!" Brooke shrieked. "But I've redecorated and finally put some color into his life. The place looks completely different."

"I'll bet he loves that," Haley smiled pleased.

"Oh he hates it," Brooke giggled. "But he's been suffering in silence. He hasn't threatened to kick me out yet, so that's a good thing. It's a lot for him to deal with me being here."

"Why?"

Brooke shrugged. "He feels responsible for me. When I lived in Spain or back at home he didn't have to worry about me as much but with me right here in front of him he's constantly worrying."

"Worrying about you? Why?" Haley asked curiously.

Haley noticed something flash in Brooke's eyes for an instant but it was gone a second later. She couldn't make out what it was.

"That's my brother for you," Brooke smiled seconds later. "He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"I see," Haley muttered. Haley would've gone with he doesn't have a care in the world but she didn't want to upset Brooke.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Nope," Haley muttered. "He pretty much keeps to himself…unless he's annoying me. He's pretty much a private person, I guess."

"Yep," Brooke nodded. "You shouldn't take it personally, you know. We grew up that way."

"I know, it's just that every time I ask him something about his past he like freaks out and storms off. I mean he knows everything about my life and my family. You'd think that I would know a little about his life but…"

"We come from two different worlds, Haley. You wouldn't understand," Brooke tried to explain.

Haley glanced at Brooke confused. "Two different worlds?"

"We're just…different. My brother feels like he doesn't fit in here. There are things that you can't understand and that's why my brother is the way he is. He keeps it to himself because it's better that way. Trust me. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him that we talked. For some weird reason he doesn't want me hanging around any of the people that he works with."

"He's not the boss of you, Brooke," Haley pointed out. This was the most that she had heard about Nathan ever. It's not like Brooke really told her anything but she did give her something to think about. What did Brooke mean she wouldn't understand? Or that he felt like he didn't fit in? He was friends with the guys. What did Brooke mean when she said that they came from two different worlds?

Being friends with Brooke meant that she might get some answers about their past. She couldn't bury the need to know more about him. It bothered her too much not knowing.

"I know that but I don't want to upset him. I don't belong here and he thinks I'm complicating his life. This would only make it worse. I like you, Haley, and I think we could be really good friends but –"

"Then we will be," Haley smiled. "I'm not afraid of your brother."

Haley didn't like the look that Brooke gave her in that moment, like she should be afraid of him. "I know."

"Neither should you," Haley pointed out.

"He would never hurt me, Haley."

"Of course he wouldn't, you're his sister," Haley laughed softly trying to lighten the mood. Brooke seemed so tense and worried at the moment. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you're a grown woman and can be friends with whoever you want."

"I suppose you're right," Brooke sighed. "Plus, it's rather boring around here with no one to hang out with. My brother is completely dull."

"We can hang out if you want," Haley suggested. This was perfect. Becoming friends with his sister was a great idea. Brooke talked more about their past then Nathan ever had. She was sure that Brooke would reveal more to her in time. She didn't mind waiting. She could wait for the truth. It was only a matter of time before she knew everything about Nate Hargrove that there was to know.

"I'd like that," Brooke smiled.

"How about tonight?" Haley suggested. "You can come over and I'll make you dinner."

"I can't tonight."

"Uh, ok."

"It's just that I have plans with Nate."

"That's fine. Is he gonna take you with him to torture the little kids?" Haley joked.

Brooke laughed. "He's taking me ice skating. We haven't been since we were kids. I would invite you but…" her voice trailed off as she glanced at Haley.

"But your brother kind of hates me," Haley laughed softly. "I get it."

"Sorry," Brooke smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok," Haley smiled back. "I kind of hate him, too. Well it's more like I _really_ hate him."

"So he's told me."

"Just the truth."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate my brother so much?" Brooke wondered.

What didn't she hate about Nathan? He was impossible, stubborn, a world class jerk, and a million other things she couldn't think of at the moment. It felt natural to hate him, especially since he hated her. It had been that way from the moment that they met. There was just something about him that got to her. He thought he was right about everything, he thought that he was perfect at everything, and it drove her crazy. _He_ drove her crazy.

"He's infuriating," Haley finally answered.

Brooke chuckled. "He can't be all bad."

"Trust me, he is," Haley disagreed.

"Then you don't know the real him," Brooke declared.

Somehow when Brooke said it like that she felt like she didn't. She didn't know the real him at all. She only knew what he let her see. She kept the smile on her face as she glanced at Brooke.

"Maybe you're right," Haley shrugged. Would Nate Hargrove always be a mystery to her? She could never figure him out and as Brooke just pointed out, she didn't know the real him. Over three years of working side-by-side and she didn't know him at all. There was something seriously wrong with that and it made her want to know the real him even more than before.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story. I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'll be updating again soon. I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. Well, here's the new chapter.

_Sixteen_

_November 3, 2008_

"You really didn't like the movie?"

"No," Haley laughed.

"I take it you didn't like any of the other Saw movies?" Matt chuckled.

Haley glanced at him with a smile. "That's the last time I let you pick the movie. So much blood and death." She couldn't help but shudder.

"In your line of work shouldn't you be used to that?"

"No," Haley shook her head. "I don't like either and I'm definitely not used to it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Haley smiled softly at him as they kept on walking down the sidewalk.

Their date had been going really well. He took her out to dinner and they talked. He told her just about everything there was to know about him and she filled him in on her life. It was nice having someone actually answer when she asked questions instead of getting all pissed about it. Matt happily answered anything that she asked him and she did the same to him. Matt was normal. She liked normal. Normal was good. Safe.

After dinner they had gone to the movies. She should have known that he would pick the freaking creepiest movie playing. She had wanted to see the new action packed movie that Julian had told her about but Matt insisted on a horror flick. She gave in after he begged for five minutes. He had been surprised that she hadn't been scared like the other girls watching it but he got over it quickly. She found it more disgusting than anything. He told her that he liked the fact she wasn't scared over something so silly. Even though the movie had been horrible she was happy that she let him pick.

"So Peyton says that you're gone a lot," Matt said as he glanced at her.

Haley nodded softly. "Uh…yeah."

"Will you be leaving soon?"

"I don't really know," Haley answered softly. "We're never really sure. I don't think so but you never know. I mean, it shouldn't be until after the wedding. My father isn't going to send us away on a job with the wedding in a few months. We never know how long it'll take and once we're there that's it, no turning back. Plus, my mother would kill him if he sent us away with the holidays coming up. We've missed more than enough and we could use a little break."

"What's it like working for your dad?"

"Both good and bad," Haley replied honestly.

Matt chuckled. "Why both?"

"Good because he's my dad and I love working for him. He's really the best boss and he has lot of faith in me. When I told him that I wanted to be just like him he supported me and taught me everything he knew. It makes him happy to know that I enjoy my job and I want to follow in his footsteps. It's bad because I am his daughter and he's constantly worrying about me. It doesn't matter how good I am at my job he still worries all the time."

"He's your father, of course he's going to worry," Matt smiled.

"It's more than that," Haley shrugged. "He won't say it but I know he doesn't want this life for me. He even threatened my partner about watching over me. I feel like a little kid being watched sometimes."

"That's gotta suck."

"It does. No matter how much I prove myself, it'll never be enough. I'll never just be someone that works for him. I'll always be his little girl. So you can see why it's both good and bad for me."

"I do."

Haley glanced up at the sky. It was sparkling with stars. It had rained earlier and everything was still wet. She didn't mind the rain at all. She loved it in fact. Growing up in Seattle had been amazing because it rained so much. Julian used to hate it because it kept him in the house but she didn't mind. Sometimes when their mom was out they'd sneak off outside and play tag in the rain with Lucas. She had some really good memories of the rain.

"What about your mom?"

Haley laughed softly. "She hates the career path I've chosen. She doesn't understand it or me. She's never really accepted it either. I think she thinks that I'll wake up one day and decide to model like my sister or something less life threatening."

"Your sister is a model?"

"Yes, perv. I'm sure you know her. Taylor James," Haley giggled as she glanced at him.

Matt thought about it. "The chick from the billboard downtown? It's like some kind of fragrance add or something."

"Yep. That's her. The amazing Taylor James!"

"That's your sister?" Matt asked.

"Surprised?" Haley wondered with a smile. People usually were surprised when she told them that _the _Taylor James was her sister. Whatever.

"Not really," Matt grinned. "With the way you look I should've known that you were related to a Supermodel."

"So you don't want to trade up for my big sister?"

"Not for a second," Matt stated sincerely.

"Well, that's a first," Haley smiled. "Good one though. She's hardly ever here anyway. She's always traveling for work. It's way more than I do. But she loves her job."

"Just like you love yours," Matt pointed out.

"Of course."

"Still not ready to tell me exactly what you do for the FBI?"

"I'd have to kill you," Haley muttered teasingly, "…but if you really want to know…"

"I don't want to know _that _badly. Let's talk about something else. Have I ever met your partner? I mean if he hangs around with your brother then I'm sure that I've –"

Haley felt her body tense at the mention of stupid Nate Hargrove. She was doing just fine not thinking about him at all. She didn't want to think about him or talk about him. She tried her best to clear her mind. She'd answer Matt's questions and that's it.

"Trust me, if you met Nate you'd remember," Haley pointed out. "He's not someone easy to forget."

"Oh," Matt chuckled. "I guess I haven't then."

"He just has this presence about him and I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone about this, but he kind of intimidates everyone around him. We're all used to it by now but when I first met him I didn't know how I was going to work with him."

"That scary?"

"Not scary," Haley corrected. "He just has this confidence about him. It's like he can do _anything_. It used to bother me _so_ much but now I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me so much anymore."

"Are you guys close? I mean if you work together all the time."

Suddenly flashes of her and Nathan together entered her mind. She felt her cheeks flame up and she quickly glanced away from Matt hoping that he didn't notice. She had promised herself that she wouldn't think of _that _night again. She wouldn't think of any of it. Still, she felt her heart pounding hard in her chest as she fought to stop thinking about what happened between them.

Haley thought about his question for a second. Her conversation with Brooke flashed in her mind and she pushed it away. She didn't really know Nathan, not really.

"Not at all. He keeps to himself mostly," Haley rushed out quickly.

"Really?" Matt muttered. "I mean if I worked that closely with someone I'd really have to know them. There has to be some kind of trust there. You do trust him, don't you?"

"Sure, I trust him to protect me and save my life. We would never work as partners if I didn't and the same goes for him. The thing about Nate is that he takes his job completely serious. He hates making mistakes. So naturally he's really great at his job and that works for me because I'm the same. So we might not be close but our partnership works for us."

And it did, she realized.

"That's all that matters then."

"Yep."

"I don't think I can work that close with someone. When I'm painting I like to be alone."

"Good thing you didn't join the FBI," Haley giggled. "It's a bitch."

"Sounds like it," Matt agreed. "How about some ice cream?"

"You do realize that it's pretty much freezing cold out here." Haley glanced up at him and noticed his charming smile. It was warm and welcoming. His eyes weren't dark and cold. They were sparkling. She liked it, him.

"I'll keep you warm," Matt declared.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I could use some ice cream after that terrible movie," Haley nodded.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

Haley shook her head and started laughing. It was seconds later when he took her hand in his and guided her down the sidewalk. This had been a really good date. It was finally time that she really moved on and she really liked Matt. He was smart, funny, sexy, and charming. What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

Brooke was officially driving him insane. They were currently grocery shopping and he was happy that he lost her somewhere along the way. She was really starting to push his buttons. He was used to do these things on his own. He wasn't used to someone else getting a say in what he bought for his house. He glanced down in his basket and noticed all the chick food that Brooke had shoved in there. It was just ridiculous.

Nathan couldn't take much more of this. Sure he loved having her here but it was becoming too much. She was changing too much in his life.

Besides that, it had been fun. They had gone ice skating last night and it brought back old times from their childhood.

Nathan pushed down the cereal isle and grabbed a few different boxes. He liked having variety and if he let Brooke pick then he'd end up with some fat free diet box. She wasn't about to get a say in what cereal he ate. It was bad enough that she wouldn't let him order pizza like he used to. She wasn't getting this too.

Nathan continued to glance at the cereal.

"Well, look who it is."

Nathan gripped the basket tight in his hands as he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Reese and Renee a few feet behind him. He turned slightly to face them, glad that Renee was with Reese because with the way he had been feeling lately had wanted to hurt someone and Reese was currently at the top of that list.

He felt his gun burning his side. He held himself back though. Reese wasn't worth it.

"Reese," Nathan gritted out.

"I'm sure you know my fiancée Renee," Reese pointed to her as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Nate," Nathan stated as he glared at Reese.

"This is Haley's _new_ boyfriend," Reese told her.

Nathan smirked at that. He had totally forgotten about that. "Yep. Sure am."

"Well, that's wonderful," Renee smiled. "Where is Haley? Is she here?"

_The nerve of this bitch_, he thought. She had no right to ask for Haley ever and he wanted to tell her so. He held in his laughter as he watched Renee glance around them looking for Haley. It was obvious that the girl was scared of Haley. Good.

He took the time to look at Renee and he didn't see it. He didn't know how Reese gave up someone as beautiful as Haley for the girl standing next to him. It was just wrong.

"At home," Nathan replied casually. He could picture Haley at home right now.

"Well, that's too bad," Reese muttered.

_I'll bet jackass_, he thought.

"I know," Renee added. "We really didn't get a chance to talk at the art show."

"What a shame," Nathan muttered.

"Well, maybe next time," Reese stated smugly.

"Actually, how about you two come over for dinner?" Nathan suggested before he could help himself. He didn't know what came over him but he wanted to rub Reese's face in it again. The guy was a completely idiot for losing Haley and he wanted to make sure that he knew it. This was perfect.

"Aw, we have plans tonight," Reese muttered apologetically.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Ok," Renee smiled. "We don't have any plans."

"Babe, I think we should –"

Reese didn't seem too happy about the idea that made it even better in Nathan's head. He was already thinking of ways to stick it to the guy. Tomorrow night was going to be epic. He couldn't wait for it.

"This is great," Nathan smirked. "Haley will be thrilled."

Ok, so that was a lie but they didn't need to know that. He didn't even know if she would go for something like this but he was going to make her. It was about time that she got over this stupid chump. What she ever saw in him, he would never know. The guy was a bean pole if you asked him, with bad hair.

"So we'll see you tomorrow," Renee smiled sweetly.

"I guess so," Nathan smirked.

"We'll be there," Reese growled before pulling Renee's arm and walking down the isle. He watched them go chuckling lightly to himself. This was going to be awesome.

"What was that about?"

Nathan turned at the sound of his sister's voice. "What was what about?"

"You were talking to the two of them about dinner plans tomorrow at Haley's house?"

_Just great,_ he thought. This is just what he needed, Brooke jumping to conclusions to something that she knew nothing about. Of course she had to overhear their conversation. What the hell was he supposed to tell her now?

"It better be the truth whatever it is you're thinking," Brooke muttered. "I'll know if you're lying."

"Fine," Nathan sighed. "That was Haley's ex and the girl that he cheated on her with."

"Why would you invite them over to have dinner with her? I know you've made it perfectly clear that you hate her but that's just cruel, Nathan. You have no idea what that will do to her."

"I'm trying to help her out."

"By inviting her ex and the girl he cheated on her with? Forgive me for not seeing this as helping her out," Brooke hissed as she glared at him. She placed her hands over her hips and he rolled his eyes. She was starting with this shit again.

"He thinks we're dating," Nathan mumbled softly hoping that she wouldn't hear.

Brooke started smiling brightly. "He what?"

"He thinks we're dating," Nathan repeated in a frustrated sigh. "He hates me and he thinks that we've been messing around since we started working together so I let him believe that we were. Big deal. I'm doing this for her, not for me. The guy deserves this after what he did to her and tomorrow night I'm going to make sure he knows what a huge mistake he made…what are you smiling at?"

Nathan didn't like the smile on her face or the look in her eyes at the moment.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. I'm just doing this to get back at him."

"Sure," Brooke smiled.

"It's the truth," Nathan added.

"I believe you."

"Then why do you have that look on your face," Nathan stated as he glared at her.

Brooke shrugged innocently as she lifted a box of cereal off of the shelf. "It's just, for a guy who says he hates her, you're certainly going through a lot of trouble to help her out."

"Not this again," Nathan snapped angrily. "I do hate her."

"If you say so," Brooke replied casually before tossing the box of cereal into the basket.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

Brooke wasn't going to believe him no matter what he said. His mouth was in a hard line as they continued shopping. He wasn't going to let her get to him. He hated Haley, he didn't care what she thought, and that was the truth.

"I'm just trying to figure out who you're trying to convince, me or yourself?"

* * *

Nathan knocked softly before opening the door and walking in. He didn't feel like waiting and they always took forever to answer the damn door. After spending the evening shopping with Brooke he needed a break from her bubbly attitude. Once he was down the hallway he noticed that Haley was sitting in front of the coffee table looking at old photo albums, a glass of wine on the side of her.

Nathan watched her for a few seconds before he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Haley didn't even look up from what she was doing. "I could call the cops for breaking and entering."

"Right," Nathan chuckled. "You do that."

"Lucas is sleeping so you can just go," Haley stated without looking at him.

Nathan folded his arms over his chest. "I actually came to see you."

"Is that some kind of joke?" Haley wondered amused. "Really, Nathan, he's sleeping. In fact, he's been sleeping since I got back from my date."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I heard about that. How did it go?"

"Excellent," Haley smiled. "Best date ever."

"He sounds _dreamy_," Nathan muttered in disgust.

"He is."

"Whatever. I came to talk about more important matters not some punk that you won't remember in a few months," Nathan snapped angrily.

"I'm not interested. You can go."

"Trust me you're going to want to hear this."

Haley sighed before she tossed a few photographs aside before glaring up at him. "Well…?"

"I ran into Reese and Renee earlier," Nathan started. This was it. It was better to just hurry and get it over with.

"Good for you," Haley muttered dryly. "I care why?"

"I'm getting to that part," Nathan hissed. "I was going to leave it alone. Really, I was but the guy just kept on asking for it and I…"

"What did you do now?" Haley sighed.

"I sort of invited the two of them over for dinner tomorrow night," Nathan rushed out and took a step back. Nathan watched for minutes as Haley sat there glaring at him as she registered his words.

"You what?" Haley shouted in outrage as she stood up.

"I invited them –"

"I heard what you said you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Then what's the problem?" Nathan shrugged.

"What's the problem? What's the problem? I can't believe that you invited them over here, Nathan! That was such a jackass move! I can't believe you. No, wait actually I can. You did this just to hurt me, didn't you? You hate me that much that you –"

"What? No."

"You can uninvited them. They're not welcome here and neither or you. Get out!"

"No," Nathan stated loudly. Now she was just pissing him off. "They're coming over tomorrow night."

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are," Nathan insisted. "And you're gonna show that stupid prick that you're over him and you're gonna have a good time!"

Nathan watched as she clenched her fists in rage before reaching down for her wine glass and tossing it at him hard. He ducked as it shattered onto the wall, the wine splashing on his back. He glanced at the glass covering the floor before looking back at her. She looked livid.

"You're insane," Nathan declared.

Haley glared at him with fire in her eyes. "I hate you!"

Nathan hadn't realized that he was moving until he was standing right in front of her. She had it all wrong. He was trying to help her. He was doing this for her. He opened his mouth ready to apologize. He didn't get a chance.

Haley slapped him hard. He felt the sting of it instantly as his hand came up to hold his face. Nathan couldn't help but glare at Haley as anger swelled inside of him. She was overreacting. He was just trying to help.

This time he noticed her hand swinging for him. He caught her arm and held it back as he moved his face quickly. Their eyes locked and he couldn't help but grip her arm tighter in his hands when he noticed that she looked angrier than before. She was breathing heavily and she looked about ready to kill him. And those eyes. They held so much pain.

"I can't believe that you'd do this to me. I can't…"

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his mouth over hers and shut her up. He kissed her hard as his free hand reached up to cup her cheek. He felt her trying to fight him off but he didn't waver. It took a few minutes before she finally started kissing him back angrily. He wondered for a second if she had kissed her date earlier but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. It didn't matter.

Their hard kisses continued and he could taste blood. He didn't care though.

When they broke away in need of air, Nathan let go of her arm slowly. It took him a second to realize that slow tears had started rolling down her cheeks.

"If you'll just let me explain," Nathan started.

Haley's hand slammed against his face once again. Before he could move she slammed

both her fists against his chest pushing him further away from her.

Haley stormed off down the hall and it was seconds later that he heard her room door slam. He started shaking his head as he stood there, his face stinging. He hadn't expected her to act like that. He took a deep breath before walking over to the kitchen. He pulled out a beer before taking a huge sip. She would get over it by tomorrow and she'd realize that this was a good thing. He was sure of it.

For a second he thought about going to her room and making her forget about Reese all over again.

"Were you two fighting again?" Lucas questioned as he walked into the kitchen in just his boxers.

"What else is new?" Nathan shrugged.

"What did you do this time?"

"Why do you assume that it was me who did something?"

Lucas glanced at him with a knowing look. "Because I know you."

"It's just Reese stuff," Nathan told him.

"Man, leave her alone with that shit already. That fucker hurt her enough and you constantly bringing it up isn't helping. I don't really think she's over it. I mean, I thought she was but sometimes I just don't know anymore."

"She's stronger than you think. You shouldn't worry about her," Nathan pointed out.

"I can't help it. She's like a sister to me. I hate what this is doing to her so just lay off, Nate. I don't want to have to tell you again."

"I'm only trying to help," Nathan stated before taking another swig of his beer.

Lucas glanced at him. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"It's the truth. I'm trying to help her whether or not she realizes that."

"I hope you're right," Lucas sighed. "She's been through enough."

"I know," Nathan nodded. "Now, I need a favor."

"What is it now?"

"I need you out of here tomorrow. Go visit your family for the day."

"Why?"

"Trust me you don't want to be here tomorrow. That's all I'm going to say," Nathan muttered. "And put some damn clothes on."

Nathan needed Lucas to be gone for his plan to work. If Lucas stayed then there was no way that Reese was entering this apartment again and Nathan couldn't have that. Lucas nodded before digging in the cabinets for food. Nathan let his thoughts travel to tomorrow night. Even though Haley took the news bad, he couldn't wait to hurt Reese. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough. Haley would be thanking him once it was over. Tomorrow he'd be the perfect boyfriend.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Seventeen_

Haley moved around her apartment cleaning everything in her way. After Nathan had told her about Reese and Renee coming over she had gone in her room and instantly starting cleaning. She always got this way when she was really pissed off. She couldn't even fall asleep last night she had been so furious. The nerve of Nathan to invite the two of them here. She couldn't get over it. He hated her that much that he _wanted _to hurt her.

This had to be the cruelest thing he had ever done to her. Now, she felt like a woman possessed as she cleaned her whole apartment in fury. After the breakup she had wanted to move to a new place but after talking it over with Peyton she decided to stay. It was bad enough that Reese broke her heart she didn't need to give him anything else. Him running her out of her apartment would have been admitting that he won, like he had some hold over her. Well, he didn't and she wasn't moving now. This was her apartment and even though it held memories of the two of them, she didn't let it bother her anymore. That part of her life was over.

Leave it to Nathan to keep bringing that jackass back into her life. She couldn't wait for this day to be over with so that she never had to see him again. The phone started ringing again and she checked to see who it was. Nathan had been calling all morning but she wasn't talking to him. She noticed that it was Matt's number but she couldn't talk to him now, not when she felt like she did. She ignored his call and went back to cleaning the inside of the drawers in the kitchen. Everything always got so dirty.

She just wanted this day to be over with.

Haley thought about how the evening would play out but she couldn't picture it in her head. All she wanted to do was kill Nathan and then Reese and if she had time then Renee. She really didn't want that bitch in her house. Today was going to be horrible. She shuddered at the thought of them in her house.

She had finished cleaning by mid afternoon and went to take a shower.

She stood under the hot water and tried not to think of anything. She still felt nothing but rage. It had taken up so much inside of her that she wanted to cry. She wanted to hurt Reese for hurting her, she wanted to bitch slap Renee for being a stupid whore, and she never wanted to see Nathan again for making her do this. This was all _his _fault and she didn't know if she would ever forgive him for it.

Nathan had done a lot of shitty things to her over the years but nothing compared to this. He _really_ hated her. It didn't surprise her at all. From the second they met he had made it clear that he couldn't stand her. Of course, he would jump at the chance to crush any happiness she felt since the breakup. This was so like _him_.

She stayed in the shower for as long as she could before getting dressed.

She then started on dinner once she was done.

"You forgot how to answer your fucking phone?"

Haley rolled her eyes at the sound of _his_ voice. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that Nathan was in a grey tee and jeans. She should have known that he'd come dressed like that. She watched as Nathan broke out into a charming smile before moving his hand from behind him and showing her the arrangement of flowers in his hands. As if flowers would make up for this? She didn't care how pretty they were.

Haley could feel the anger she felt towards him move to every part of her body. Instead of giving into it, she turned and went back to preparing dinner.

"You ignoring me?" Nathan chuckled. "Real mature, Haley."

Haley heard him moving around the kitchen and it was seconds later that he placed a bottle of wine on the counter next to the stove. He then placed the flowers on the counter next to the wine. She glanced at it for a second before looking away.

"The guy at the flower shop said that these were the most popular," Nathan stated as he glanced at them. "You like them, right?"

Haley didn't answer him. Instead she picked up the bouquet of flowers and walked slowly over to the trash. She tossed them inside without a second thought before making it back in front of the stove.

"I guess I deserved that," Nathan muttered. "You didn't have to take it out on the flowers."

"Could you just stop talking?"

Nathan chuckled before shaking his head. "What are you cooking?"

Haley was really starting to piss him off. Nathan glared at her as he gripped the edge of the counter tight in his hands. What the fuck was her problem? If anything she should be thanking him. He was doing this _for _her. He went and bought fucking flowers and she just threw them away. He pushed his anger aside. He didn't want to fight with her at the moment.

"Come on, Hales," Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Haley muttered.

Nathan shook his head before walking over to the refrigerator and pulling himself out a beer. If she was going to act like this all fucking night long then he would need to be a little buzzed. He wasn't going to be able to control his temper is she kept this shit up all night. He was barely holding it in now. Haley was impossible.

Nathan took a huge swig of his beer. "You should be thanking me."

"Right," Haley snorted.

"What's the big deal? So I invited them over –"

"You did this just to hurt me and congratulations because it worked!" Haley exploded.

Nathan glared at her in disbelief. "Is that what you think?"

"Please, Nathan. How did you think I was going to feel having the two of them in my house? You know, I actually thought that things were getting better between us but after this…after today. I really don't want to see you anymore. I'm just done. The fact that you would hurt me like this just proves that we shouldn't be around each other anymore."

Nathan stood there in silence as she finished. She went right back to stirring the food as he watched her. He noticed that her body was tense as she stood over the stove. He let her words wash over him and he couldn't believe that she thought so low of him. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. No matter what he did it was always the wrong thing. He _always_ said that wrong thing.

"I'm going to request a new partner. This just isn't working out."

Nathan let her words wash over him. He knew it was for the best. It should've happened over three years ago. Instead of agreeing with her like he should have, he laughed.

"You can't be serious? Because of this?"

"Because of everything," Haley shouted angrily. "We hate each other!"

"No, you were fine. We're fine," Nathan muttered. "Why are you so afraid of them?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't get it," Nathan added. "You're fearless but when it comes to him it's like you're a different person. He has this hold over you…"

"Please," Haley laughed.

"You're obviously not over him."

"You don't get it," Haley stated angrily. "This isn't about that! Everyone knows, Nathan! Everyone! I feel _humiliated_! People talk and they whisper and I know what they're saying…what they're thinking. I hate it."

"I…"

"The worse part is that I _am_ over him. They deserve each other. I know that and I'm ok with it. But then you invite them here and I…I just want to hurt them. I'm afraid that I won't be able to control myself…that I won't be able to stop." She barely stopped the last time.

"I know the feeling."

"I can't do this, Nathan," Haley whispered minutes later. "I can't just pretend…"

"Yes, you can," Nathan insisted. "You're the strongest person I know and you can do this. I'm going to help you."

Haley shook her head. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The vulnerability in her voice shook something inside of him. He placed his beer on the counter before walking towards her. Once he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He bent his head down, happy that her hair was up at the moment and out of his way, he pressed his lips against the side of her throat. Her scent had his eyes snapping shut. _Vanilla._

"Just relax," Nathan murmured against her skin. His fingers dug into her waist as he pressed her more firmly into him. "You're always so tense."

"What are you doing?" Haley gasped.

"Helping you relax."

"Just stop, Nathan. We can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…"

"Well…?"

"I can't stand you…he's not here…you don't have to try and prove anything to him."

"This isn't because of him."

"Just…"

"Do you have any idea how many guys want you? I can name more than enough just from guys we work with. They all want you and you don't even know it." He moved his lips over her skin and left a trail of kisses up and down her throat. He heard her breathing increase.

"Nathan." She tried to focus her attention on stopping him but his lips felt so good against her skin. Her eyes snapped shut as she felt his tongue run over her pulse point before he bit there softly. She could slowly feel all the anger and frustration slowly leave her body and they were quickly replaced with a need for him. Her body was getting weaker and weaker. She hated how her body seemed to surrender to him.

Nathan felt her relax more into him as he continued nipping and sucking on her neck. She really had no idea how desired she was by so many men that they knew. He didn't know why but he felt the need to tell her and show her just how much she was wanted. Hell, he wanted her. Ever since the art gallery opening all he could think about was having her again. He felt her body shivering against his.

"It's his loss, Hales. I mean, if he can't see how beautiful, brilliant, kind, compassionate, sweet, and sexy you are then that's on him. I just want to make sure that he knows it. Trust me he's beating himself up over losing you. Renee doesn't even come close to you. He totally traded down." He felt her hand in his hair as she pulled on it. Then her face turned to his and he kissed her. His mouth moved her over hers hard as his hand moved up over her waist then to her stomach. He kept moving his hand until he reached her breasts. When he cupped them he heard her moan into his mouth.

As their mouths moved together she felt everything slipping away once again. She knew that this was a horrible idea to let this happen _again_ but after everything he just told her she couldn't help herself. She needed to feel wanted once again. She could feel everything pulling in the pit of her stomach as his hands roamed over her. Her body turned into his slowly before he smashed his body against hers.

Nathan walked them back until they reached the kitchen table. He broke away from their kiss and watched as she gasped for air, the sight of her red swollen lips sending another wave of lust all over his body. He quickly turned and pushed everything off of the table. He heard everything crash to the floor. He lifted her up quickly before placing her on the table never breaking their kiss. He pushed her legs apart before stepping between them to bring himself closer to her. He pushed the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders before placing a trail of kisses. Once he felt her hand behind his neck holding him to her he couldn't help but smirk about the fact that he finally was going to have her on the kitchen table.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Haley whimpered.

Nathan's mouth was on her ear a second later. "I want you again."

Nathan felt her body shiver against him at his words and he couldn't help but smirk once again.

Before she could protest again he pushed her flat on her back. He didn't waste a second before reaching under her dress. She felt his warm hands caressing her thighs and she couldn't help whimper. She lifted slightly up as he pulled down her underwear slowly before tossing them to the side.

Lifting one of her legs, he started placing kisses on the inside of her calf before reaching the inside of her thigh. He glanced down at her and noticed that she was watching him. He kept trailing kisses on the inside of her thigh going lower and lower as they gazed at each other. He dropped her leg before doing the same to the other. With his free hand, he pushed up her dress a little more until we could see a little bit of her stomach.

His lips left the inside of her thigh and moved to the bottom of her stomach. He ran his tongue around her belly button before kissing there. He heard her whimper and he smirked against her skin. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer towards the edge of the table.

Haley could feel the throbbing between her legs increase as he continued to kiss her stomach. Her eyes snapped shut as he gripped her hips tightly and moved her body more towards him. Then his mouth was on her and everything slipped away further. He didn't stop. His mouth and his hands were demanding. Her fingers gripped his hair roughly as she held him to her. She could feel that warm sensation building deeper in the pit of her stomach. Before she knew it everything pulled inside of her before her orgasm swept through her. Her body arched off the table as Nathan continued moving his mouth over her. Every part of her body was ablaze.

Nathan could feel her body shuddering under him as he continued to move his mouth over her. His mouth left her before moving back to her thigh. He kissed his way up until he was standing up straight. He glanced down and noticed that she was gripping the edge of the table tight in her hands and her eyes were snapped shut. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched her eyes slowly open. His eyes locked with her lust filled ones. He felt her hand reach for his as she pulled herself up.

Before Nathan knew it, they were kissing again. Haley kissed him hungrily as her hands peeled off his shirt. She broke the kiss and cast his shirt to the ground before her eyes landed on his chest. Her fingers moved over the scars on his skin before leaning towards them and kissing them. Once she was done she reached down between them before she unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled down the zipper. She felt his hands on her cheeks a second later as he started kissing her again. She felt lightheaded as he kissed her deeper. She pushed down his jeans and boxers before taking hold of him.

Nathan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as her hand started moving slowly. Her soft warm hand felt so good on him. It wasn't long before he felt her moving her body closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer into her as she placed him at her entrance. He broke the kiss and glanced down between them. He watched as she moved his length up and down her wet heat. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never been more turned on in his life.

"Holy fuck," Nathan grunted as he watched in fascination. It was seconds later that her hand left his length and he glanced up at her. Their eyes locked as his hands made it to her hips before he slammed himself deep inside of her. He watched as she cried out in pleasure as he continued his actions. His thrusts were urgent as he felt a sudden hunger for more of her. He felt her hands gripping his shoulders tight, her nails piercing his skin. Fuck she felt so good. "So sexy."

Haley could feel everything building again as he pounded relentlessly inside of her. Once again she was overwhelmed by the feel of him. Her eyes couldn't seem to leave his lust filled ones. She felt him pulling her closer into him until her chest was pressed up against his. His mouth was on her neck a second later as her hands gripped his back. It wasn't long before she felt his hot breath in her ear and her eyes snapped shut.

"He never fucked you this good, did he?" Nathan growled hotly in her ear.

Haley moaned as he gripped her hips tighter in his hands. "N…never."

Nathan groaned against her neck before sucking and biting. He felt her hands running through his hair again and his eyes snapped shut. He moved slightly and started pounding into her from a different angle. He felt her lips on his shoulder and he almost lost it. She continued kissing his shoulder and he tried to calm himself. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

"And he was never this deep inside of you, was he?"

As if to prove his point he thrust himself deeper inside of her as she gasped loudly. She shook her head weakly. "You," she coked out as best as she could. The mind blowing pleasure was becoming too much and she knew it wouldn't be long for her. She could feel herself ready to let go any minute now.

Nathan didn't stop. "Only me?"

"Yes," Haley hissed. It was only the truth. Reese didn't even compare to this and as much as she hated to admit it to Nathan she couldn't help herself. It didn't seem to matter if he knew in her lust filled haze. Maybe later when she calmed down she would regret it but not now. Not when he was pounding into her like he was and making her feel things that she never felt before.

It wasn't long before he felt her shuddering against him and he let go with her. He listened to her moans of pleasure as they both rode the waves of their orgasms together. It was minutes later that her head fell against his shoulder, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their high.

Nathan felt the need to suddenly distance himself from her. He pulled away from her before reaching down and pulling up his boxers and his jeans. Once they were both on he reached for her underwear before handing them to her. He took a step back as he watched her jump down from the table before leaving the kitchen. He watched her go as he stood there still trying to catch his breath. He didn't know what came over him.

Haley fixed herself up in the bathroom as she calmed herself down. She splashed cold water on her face praying that the color would leave her cheeks before they showed up. How had she let that happen _again?_ She shook her head before splashing more cold water on her face. She wasn't going to think about it now. She made her way back towards the kitchen and found him sweeping up the broken glass shirtless. Her eyes landed on his bare chest. She felt heat building inside of her again and she quickly turned and left the kitchen.

She reached Lucas's room and went straight to his closet. She glanced through his clothes before finding a nice shirt. Once she was back in the kitchen she held the shirt out to Nathan.

"What's this?"

Haley glanced up at him sharply. "If we're going to do this then the least you could do is look presentable."

Nathan held in his smart remark as he took the pale blue shirt from her hands. He placed on the stupid shirt as she watched him. He took his time buttoning it up and he smirked when he noticed her eyes still on him. Her cheeks were a little flushed and he licked his lips. He noticed the huge red mark on her neck and he felt himself get hard again.

"You want me again?" Nathan asked smugly. "I'm sure we have enough time if you want me to take you again? I don't mind."

Haley rolled her eyes before walking over to the stove. He chuckled as she started checking on the food. He finished putting on the shirt before going back to picking up the things he pushed off the table. He fixed all the place settings before walking over to the stove and standing next to her.

"What are you cooking? I'm starving."

"Pot roast." She tossed the chopped up vegetables into the pan. "He hates vegetables."

"That's what I'm talking about," Nathan chuckled as he tossed a carrot into his mouth.

Haley laughed softly as she finished putting in the rest of the ingredients. It was seconds later that she felt his hand on her back rubbing it softly. She honestly didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Nathan finished off his beer as he watched basketball. His Bobcats were up fifteen and he couldn't help but smile. Haley was off somewhere in the house running around like a madwoman getting everything ready before Reese and Renee arrived. Whatever. He didn't care. He didn't know why the place had to be perfect for them. He didn't get it.

Once a commercial came on, he stood up and went to find her. She wasn't in the kitchen or the small dinning room. He found her in the bathroom. He leaned against the doorjamb as he watched her.

Nathan couldn't help but think about earlier. Lust raced through his veins and he held himself back from marching up behind her and taking her again.

"They'll be here soon," Nathan muttered.

"Almost done," Haley sighed as she pushed her hair to one side before looking at the huge red mark on her neck. She quickly looked inside her makeup bag for something to cover it up.

"You look perfect."

Haley's eyes met Nathan's in the mirror. "I need to cover this up."

"Don't." Nathan liked the fact that he was the one that marked her.

"It looks trashy," Haley pointed out.

"It looks sexy," Nathan countered. "I like it."

"I don't."

"Stop being so uptight," Nathan muttered.

Haley glared at Nathan through the mirror. She _wasn't _uptight. She hated his laidback attitude, hated how he didn't seem to have a care in the world, and hated how he was standing there looking at her now. She opened her mouth to tell him to get the hell out but the sound of knocking stopped her. She turned slowly and noticed the huge smirk on Nathan's face.

"Let's get this over with," Haley sighed heavily. She'd have to remember that she couldn't hit Reese or Renee like she wanted.

Nathan walked by her side as they made it to the door. "This is going to be fun."

"Shut up," Haley hissed as she opened the door.

Nathan's smirked widened as a fake smile appeared on Haley's face. Reese and Renee stood hand-in-hand at the door both looking weary. Everyone stood looking around for a few awkward seconds before Nathan couldn't take it anymore.

"Come in," Nathan stated as he moved aside.

"Yeah," Reese said as he walked in slowly.

Nathan waited until Reese and Renee were down the hall before he turned to Haley and smirked.

"Fun," Nathan smirked. "Think happy thoughts!"

"Fuck you," Haley hissed. She took off walking down the hall without him and she rolled her eyes when she heard Nathan laughing loudly from behind her. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

Dinner had gone better than he had planned. He sat next to Haley as they all listened to Renee's whiny voice as she talked about her childhood. Ever since they showed up the girl hadn't shout her mouth. He wondered how Haley controlled herself so well. He wanted to knock the girl out. He could only imagine what Haley wanted to do to her. He smirked as he pictured Haley beating the shit out of Renee. That was something he would pay to see.

Nathan had been sticking it to Reese the whole night which had been the point of the whole evening. He had been sure to rub his fake relationship with Haley in Reese's face and it worked. The guy looked like he wanted to be a million miles away from here and his air headed fiancée didn't seem to have a clue. It was the funniest thing if you asked him. He kept his arm around Haley as he sat as close to her as he could at the table. They had just finished eating dinner.

Nathan glanced over at Reese's plate and noticed the huge pile of vegetables on the side. He chuckled quietly to himself before leaning into Haley and kissing her cheek softly.

"How about that delicious dessert, baby?"

"Of course," Haley smiled sweetly at him. She stood up and started picking up the plates. He quickly stood up and helped her.

"We'll be right back," Nathan called out as they left the dinning room. They made it to the kitchen seconds later. Without a word he emptied out the two plates he was holding into the trash before placing them in the sink.

"Can you get the small plates?"

"Sure," Nathan muttered as he pulled them out of the cabinet. He placed them next to the beautiful chocolate cake that she had baked earlier. She cut four pieces one bigger than the other three. "The big one for me?"

"Renee."

Nathan chuckled. "And I'm the evil one?"

"She's fat," Haley shrugged. "I just want to make sure that she has enough."

"I think everything went well, how about you?" Nathan wondered.

"It went well," Haley agreed. "I'm even more convinced that they deserve each other."

"Did you see his face when he saw what you cooked?"

"Yep."

"It was priceless," Nathan chuckled. "How about when I kept on kissing you in front of him?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "It did seem to irk him." Haley then elbowed him in the side hard and he rubbed his side where she hit him.

"What was that for?" Nathan gasped in pain.

"You know what."

He chuckled as he remembered that he told Reese that he wasn't really hungry because he already ate. It didn't help matters that he smirked at Haley before wiggling his eyebrows. Her face had gotten so red.

"Come on! They didn't know what I was talking about."

"You're such a jerk," Haley muttered.

"Whatever," Nathan smirked. "You're glad I invited them. He looks so miserable as well he should. Fucker. That chick won't shut up! I don't know how he puts up with it."

"She does talk a lot," Haley agreed.

"I'd kill her," Nathan muttered.

"And did you see how much food she ate?"

"I guess he likes his girls plump now."

"You're mean," Haley laughed.

"You love it," Nathan pointed out.

"You wish."

"I almost want to mess up his piece of cake."

"Don't bother."

"Why not?"

"Just cause," Haley shrugged innocently.

Nathan smirked proudly. "You already did something to it, didn't you? Wait. You didn't poison it did you?"

"No," Haley laughed. "I'm not stupid. He just might hate chocolate cake."

"You're so sexy when you act like that," Nathan smirked as he moved closer to her. He had his hands on her sides a second later as he leaned in.

Haley backed up confused. "Stop that, Nathan. They can't even see."

"Doesn't mean that they can't hear," Nathan suggested happily as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're out of your mind." She took a step back but he followed her, his hands never leaving her sides.

"He might even walk in," Nathan added hopefully.

Haley laughed softly at the sparkle in his eyes of the possibility. "No."

"Come on," Nathan chuckled before he started tickling her sides. She giggled loudly as she tried to get out of his grasp. He tickled her more as she tried her best to wiggle away from him.

"Nathan," Haley shrieked as she pushed him hard in the chest.

Nathan didn't stop tickling her. "What, Hales?" He watched amused as she struggled to get away from him. It was such a funny sight. He didn't want to stop and he hoped that they could hear her laughing loudly.

"Is everything –"

Nathan stopped tickling her and glanced to the side. He noticed Reese standing in the doorway and he smirked before looking back at Haley. He kissed her deeply, his hands holding her face to his, his tongue brushing against hers. It was seconds later when he pulled away.

"You needed something, Reese?" Nathan asked smugly.

Reese glared at him. "We were just wondering what's taking _so _long."

Haley smiled sheepishly as she wiggled away from Nathan. "We'll be right out."

"Whatever," Reese muttered before leaving the kitchen.

"Fucking cock block," Nathan declared once he was gone.

"I think you've proven your point," Haley spoke up as she handed him two plates.

Nathan glowered at her. "Never. As much as he's hurt you he deserves a lot worse."

Haley glanced up at him surprised, not knowing that he had felt that way. The sincerity in his voice and his eyes shook something inside of her. She didn't know what to make of it.

"We should probably get out there," Haley whispered softly. "They're waiting for us."

"Let's go," Nathan nodded.

"Wait," Haley muttered before walking up to him. "I know I didn't say it before but thank you." Reaching up she kissed his cheek softly before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

"That went _extremely_ well," Nathan stated smugly as she closed the door. Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was so glad that Reese and Renee had finally left her apartment. Nathan looked so pleased with himself and she couldn't help but want to slap him.

"I'm so glad they're gone," Haley spoke up as she pushed past him and made her way into the living room. She took a seat on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was minutes later when she felt Nathan sit beside her. He held out another glass of wine for her and she took it.

"You need more beer," Nathan stated as he started drinking the last one.

"You don't have to stay, you know."

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Brooke's home," Nathan explained.

"Oh."

"And I like bothering you," Nathan added with a grin.

"Right," Haley nodded. "But there's so much more that you could be doing right now. I'm sure that Carrie misses you. Oh and what about that strip club you love?"

Nathan smirked at her. "None of that compares to getting on your nerves, princess."

"You do have a knack for it," Haley muttered as she shook her head. She did her best to ignore him as she watched TV. She needed time to think about what happened earlier. She couldn't do that with him here. It didn't help matters that he kept on tapping his stupid fingers on his leg. She glared at him and noticed him smirking. She threw the remote at him and watched as it hit him in the side of the head.

"Fuck, that hurt," Nathan cried out as he rubbed the side of his head. "Bitch!"

"Stop with the fucking tapping," Haley stated curtly.

Nathan glared at her before lifting the remote and turning the channel to Sports Center.

"I was watching that!"

"You _were_ watching that and now you're watching this," Nathan declared.

"My TV, you prick," Haley shouted angrily as she reached for the remote. He held it away from her and watched as she tried to get it away from him. He chuckled when she couldn't reach but it quickly turned into a cry of pain when she punched him in the stomach. The remote fell from his hands and she quickly snatched it before putting it back. He held his stomach as he glared at her. "Go home."

"No."

"Ugh," Haley muttered. "I swear…"

"I'm back," Lucas called out.

"In here."

It was seconds later when he walked into the living room. "Oh hey, Nate."

"Luke," Nathan greeted as he held up his beer.

"I was thinking about going down to the bar for a few drinks. You with me?"

"No thanks," Nathan smirked. "I already had sex today, so I'm good."

Haley glared at him.

"Nice shirt. I have one just like it."

"Tool."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I made dinner. Your plate is in the microwave."

"Sweet," Lucas muttered as he disappeared.

"You have that boy so whipped. It's a shame," Nathan stated once Lucas was gone.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope."

"Damn it, Nate! You drank all the beer!" Lucas shouted from the kitchen.

Haley glanced at Nathan with a smile. "I hope he kicks your ass."

"Please," Nathan chuckled. "I'd like to see him try."

"How much longer are you staying?"

Nathan thought about it for a second. "I have all night."

"I'm going to bed," Haley spoke up. There was no way that she was putting up with him a second longer. She couldn't deal with him all night like this. Now that they didn't have to pretend in front of anyone he was back to being his jackass self and she had enough for one day.

"Want some company?"

Haley stood up and started laughing. "In your dreams, Iceman. It's _never _happening again."

"You said that after the first time," Nathan pointed out smugly.

"I mean it this time," Haley insisted honestly. It so wasn't happening again. Like _never_ again. She didn't know what she had been thinking either time but she was so over it. There was just no way that she was giving into him again. It just wasn't going to happen.

Nathan smirked in determination. "We'll see about that…_princess._"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I guess I should have mentioned that this is going to be a really long story. Things will be explained in time. I know all of you want to know about Nathan's past and whether or not he's good or bad. Trust me, we'll get there. Haley's really persistent as you'll see this chapter. She really wants to know about Nathan's past and she won't stop until she does. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

_Eighteen_

Haley stood in her kitchen as she fixed two glasses of wine. She filled one more than the other before tossing the empty bottle into the trashcan. She took a deep breath before making her way back to Brooke. Brooke happily took the glass that Haley held out to her.

"There you go."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled before taking a sip.

Haley didn't know why it felt like she was sneaking around with Brooke. She didn't know what the big deal was. Brooke had seemed really nervous since she showed up.

"So where does he think you are?" Haley wondered. She knew that Nathan didn't want them hanging out, which didn't make any sense. Why would he care if they were friends? It only made her want to get to know Brooke better. Becoming friends with Brooke meant she'd finally get some answers about their past. And even if she didn't, Brooke seemed like a really nice girl.

Brooke shrugged like she had no idea. "He hasn't been home in a few days."

"Really?"

"He's out of town," Brooke added. "I didn't ask a lot questions. He should be back tonight though."

"I haven't talked to him in a while," Haley muttered.

Well, she hadn't talked to him since that stupid dinner with Reese and Renee. He had pissed her off so much that she was glad for the break from him. She didn't even want to think about how stupid she had been to sleep with him _again_. She had been angry with herself for even letting it happen both times. Clearly, she hadn't been thinking.

She didn't want to think about it now. She had been trying her best to not think about it at all but every time she walked into the kitchen she was reminded of it. She was happy that she had some space from Nathan. It had been a relief when he didn't show up to work all week.

Where the hell could he be? He certainly wasn't out of town for work. She would know if it was for work. Why wouldn't he tell his sister where he was going?

"So what have you been up to?"

"Wedding plans," Haley grimaced.

"That's right," Brooke smiled. "Nate mentioned that your brother was getting married."

"Yep."

"It must be fun to help out with everything."

"Not really," Haley sighed. "My mother is driving us crazy with everything."

Brooke giggled. "So your mom is excited, then?"

"You could say that," Haley smiled. "Julian is the first one to get married so she's really into making it a huge event."

"Is he your only brother?"

"Yes," Haley nodded. "But he's not my real brother."

"Oh?"

"We're actually cousins," Haley continued. "Our dads were brothers and his parents passed away when he was really little so he came live with us. My parents raised him as theirs and he's always been like a brother to me."

"That was nice of your parents," Brooke smiled.

"He's family. How about you? Is Nate your only brother?" Haley wondered. Haley noticed how Brooke seemed taken back by the question.

Brooke glanced away before taking a sip of her wine. "Just him."

"So it was just the two of you growing up?" Haley questioned softly. _Baby steps_, she reminded herself. She didn't want to push too hard.

"Yep," Brooke nodded before smiling. "Just the two of us."

"How about your parents? What do they do?"

Brooke laughed nervously. "You certainly ask a lot of questions."

_Damn it_, she thought. She was pushing too hard and Brooke seemed so uncomfortable. What was the big deal? Why didn't they just tell her the truth? What the hell were they hiding? It only made her want to know more.

"Just curious," Haley smiled sheepishly. "Your brother is so private. It's very…_frustrating_ to not know anything about him when he knows everything about me. I've known him for a while now so you can see why I'd be a little curious, can't you?"

Haley just wanted Brooke to understand where she was coming from.

"Of course," Brooke nodded before laughing nervously once again. "Nate was right about you."

"About what?" Haley wondered before taking a sip of her wine. She thought that this would be easier but Brooke was just as good as avoiding the truth as Nathan was. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Brooke was supposed to open up and tell her things that Nathan wouldn't.

"Nothing," Brooke laughed softly. "We don't talk to our parents."

Somehow, this didn't surprise her. They didn't talk about anything. "Really?"

"Yep. It's just the two of us. Actually our mother passed away when we were really young," Brooke revealed before glancing away.

"I'm so sorry," Haley stated apologetically. She wondered how horrible it must have been for Nathan and for Brooke to lose their mother at such a young age. She felt bad for the both of them. She could easily picture how hard Nathan must have taken it. Maybe losing his mother is what made him the way he was today. Maybe he was so closed off because of it. Maybe. She didn't know because he never told her. She just wanted to understand him better. What was so wrong with that? And she wanted to know what exactly happened to their mother. She felt bad for even thinking it but it still didn't stop the next words from leaving her. "What happened to her?"

Brooke shook her head. "It was…just a…car accident. And you shouldn't bring it up to, Nate. It upsets him to talk about her. Please don't bring it up."

"Of course not," Haley responded quickly when she noticed the panic on Brooke's face. "It'll stay between us."

"Thank you," Brooke smiled gratefully.

"That must have been hard for you to lose her," Haley stated sadly. She knew if she had lost her mother then she'd be devastated.

"I was really young so," Brooke shrugged. "I'm over it."

"Oh, ok. If you need to talk about it. I'm here."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled. "Have you ever lost someone you were really close to?"

"No." Sure she had lost people in her life but she was never really that close to any of them.

"It's not a good feeling."

"I'm sure."

"Let's talk about something else," Brooke smiled. "How about your parents? What do they do?"

"Well, my dad is our boss and my mom is really into charity these days."

"Cool. Any other siblings?"

"An older sister. She's a Supermodel."

"Have I heard of her?" Brooke wondered.

"Taylor James."

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. I don't believe I have."

"Really?" Haley laughed. "That's awesome."

"I take it you two aren't that close?"

"You could say that," Haley nodded. "I'm closer to my brother. Taylor is a few years older than us and let's just say that while we wanted to be just like dad she wanted to be just like my mom."

"I see."

"Well, that and she's a bitch," Haley added.

Brooke laughed loudly and Haley couldn't help but smile. She was really starting to like Brooke Hargrove.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a designer. At least, I want to be. I went to school for it. I have stuff that I'm working on now. I'm thinking of starting my own fashion line."

"Brooke, that's amazing."

"Yeah, I love it. It's my dream. Maybe one day I'll be able to just go for it."

"Why wait? I mean, do it now."

"Oh, I can't," Brooke rushed out.

"But…"

"Maybe, someday," Brooke smiled. "For now I'm happy with just being able to make my own clothes."

"I'd love to see some of your work," Haley stated honestly.

"Sure," Brooke nodded. "I'd like that. I'll remember to bring some of my stuff next time I come over."

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm sure you're really talented."

"I am," Brooke agreed with a playful smile.

"I can't wait to see your designs," Haley smiled.

"I'll be sure not to forget then," Brooke giggled.

"So how was it living in Spain?"

"Amazing," Brooke smiled happily. "You'd love it there. It's so beautiful and the guys, god the guys! Haley, they are so beautiful and sexy."

Haley giggled. "I'll bet."

"Speaking of sexy men, is Lucas home?" Brooke wondered as she glanced around. She hadn't seen him since she walked through the door.

_Nathan isn't going to like this_, Haley thought. "Sorry. He's out."

"We should go out," Brooke suggested.

"With Lucas?" Haley asked amused.

Brooke shrugged. "Sure, if you want. If not then we could do like a girls night out. It is Friday and I'm dying for some fun. I feel like I've been held up in that apartment for long enough."

"Ok," Haley laughed. "I can call and see if Peyton wants to join us."

"Awesome," Brooke smiled. "I can't wait to meet her. I have to go back to my place to change. No way am I going out like this."

"Let me just go put something else on and then we'll head to your place."

Haley stood up before making her way towards her room. Just because Brooke wouldn't talk about their past didn't mean that she didn't want to be friends with her. The fact that this would piss Nathan off was only a bonus.

* * *

"It won't take me long. I just have to take a quick shower and decide what I'm going to wear."

Haley nodded before Brooke unlocked the door and pushed it open. She followed Brooke inside.

"Excuse his place," Brooke spoke up. "I did what I could to make it presentable. You should have seen how dull it was when I first moved in. It's a shame to say that my brother has no taste. This place used to be bachelor pad central but not anymore."

"That explains the color," Haley smiled at her. She had to admit, the placed looked completely different in a good way.

"I won't be long. Make yourself comfortable," Brooke called over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall. Haley watched her go before she went back to looking around.

It was a few seconds later when Brooke returned. "I have a few of my sketches if you want to look through them."

"Great," Haley smiled as she walked fully into the living room.

"Just tell me what you think when I'm done," Brooke smiled nervously.

"I will," Haley smiled. Brooke left once again and she glanced at the sketches for a few minutes before looking around the apartment. There was no way that she was going to waste her chance to check out his place with him not around. It was just so tempting being here.

Haley searched for pictures but found not a one. Who didn't have at least one picture in their home? She could feel herself getting frustrated with him again. She glanced around the small kitchen before making her way down the hall. She heard the shower running and kept on going. A room door was open and she poked her head inside.

It looked like Brooke's closet exploded. There were clothes thrown everywhere around the room. She thought about looking inside but decided against it. There was too much clothes covering the ground for her to even attempt to walk around the room. She didn't know how Brooke lived like this. No wonder she drove Nathan crazy. She smiled before she kept walking down the hall.

She reached the last door to the right before placing her hand on the doorknob. She thought about turning and going back to the living room but decided against it. What would it hurt to look?

She pushed the door open. Unlike his sister's room, his was clean. She wasn't surprised to see that his room hadn't changed at all. He had a huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall. His dresser held nothing on it and on his nightstand was only a lamp and an alarm clock. His room had really nothing in it. It was like he only slept here. It didn't look like anyone actually lived here. In fact, the whole apartment seemed that way until Brooke fixed it up.

She walked further inside, thankful that she could still hear the showering running. She didn't want Brooke to think that she was snooping around their stuff, which she was. She hesitantly took a seat on the side of his bed before slowly opening the top drawer of his nightstand. The only thing inside was a small bottle of pills. She picked the bottle up before reading the label. _Nate A. Hargrove_. It was sleeping pills she noticed. Why would he need help sleeping? She had never noticed a problem with Nathan not being able to sleep but then again she was usually sleeping when they were in a hotel room together at night. He never mentioned that he had trouble sleeping.

She placed the small bottle of pills back into his nightstand before standing up.

She opened the closet door and glanced inside. Black, grey, and white were the only clothes that she noticed and she rolled her eyes.

She was about to close the closet door but stopped when she noticed the briefcase at the top. She glanced at the door before quickly reaching up for it. She placed it on the ground before popping it open. She felt her heart beat pick up at the sight of all the money inside. Her hands started to shake as she grabbed the small black book in the center. She opened it nervously before glancing at the first page. It was just a bunch of initials and numbers.

What did they stand for?

She remembered two years ago that one of the guys they busted had something like this in his safe. It had all their dealers' names and how much they owed – a ledger. Surely this wasn't the same thing. It couldn't be. Why did he have this?

She heard the shower shut off and she quickly closed the briefcase and placed it back where she found it. Her heart was still pounding as she left his room quickly and went to sit in the living room. Whatever she had been hoping to find, it certainly wasn't that. So many questions were running through her mind. What was he doing with all that money? Why was he hiding it in his closet? She couldn't think straight and her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

Haley sat there in silence as she thought of all the possibilities. What was he caught up in?

Time seemed to fly by because when Brooke returned to the living room it was an hour later and the girl looked like a Supermodel. Haley put a smile on her face as she glanced at Brooke.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect," Haley smiled shakily.

"Duh," Brooke grinned. "But my outfit, do you think Lucas will like it?"

"Yep."

"Really? It's not too slutty?"

"Not at all," Haley grinned.

"So…?" Brooke asked expectantly. "What did you think of…?" She glanced at the sketches on the table.

"Oh," Haley sighed. "They're great, Brooke. You're extremely talented."

"Really."

"I would totally wear this stuff."

"Wow, really?"

"Brooke, trust me. They're really good," Haley promised. Brooke was really talented.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled brightly.

Haley smiled back. "It's only the truth."

"Ok, then, let's go."

"Actually, you go ahead. Peyton and Lucas will be waiting for you at the bar."

"What about you?" Brooke asked quickly. "I thought we were…"

"Something actually came up…with work so I can't go. Nathan should be here any minute and we have to deal with this right away but maybe next time," Haley lied easily.

"You want me to leave you…here?" Brooke asked unsure. Haley noticed how Brooke tensed up.

Haley nodded. "Yep. I'm just waiting for Nathan."

"I don't know," Brooke muttered nervously. "I'll just stay with you."

"No," Haley rushed out. "I mean, Lucas is expecting you. In fact, he was really excited when I told him that you were going to be at the bar. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?" It was low to dangle Lucas in Brooke's face like this but she needed Brooke to leave.

"No but…"

"Then go," Haley insisted. "I'll be fine."

"But Nate…" her voice trailed off and Haley knew that she was uncomfortable leaving her here because Nathan wouldn't like it. Well, that was too bad because she wasn't leaving here until she talked to Nathan. She really didn't care if Brooke stayed or not.

"I'll just call Lucas and tell him you're not going."

"No," Brooke mumbled quickly. "I'll go. You're sure you're ok here?"

"Of course," Haley smiled. "Go have fun."

"Ok. Just don't tell my brother that I'm meeting up with Lucas," Brooke pleaded.

"Not a word," Haley smiled. "Go have fun."

"He'll be furious if he knows I'm with Lucas," Brooke added.

Well, she couldn't argue with that. Nathan would kill Lucas if he knew that Lucas had a thing for his sister. She didn't want to see Lucas hurt and Nathan would surely hurt him if he found out that they were just hanging out. It didn't matter if it was innocent or not. Nathan wouldn't understand.

"I'm not going to tell him anything," Haley promised.

"He just wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, I know how he is…a jerk."

"For some stupid reason he still sees me as a little girl that he has to look after. My dad is the exact same way," Brooke laughed.

"I thought that you didn't talk to your father," Haley asked confused.

Brooke's face fell. "I…don't. I…"

"But you just said –"

"Forget it," Brooke rushed out. "I don't know what I'm saying. I should go. Lucas will be waiting."

"Right," Haley muttered.

Brooke stood there hesitantly for a few minutes before walking towards the door slowly. Haley waited for the door to close before the smile faded from her face. She _wasn't_ crazy. There was definitely something weird going on with Nathan and Brooke. They were hiding something. She was sure of it.

* * *

Nathan sighed in relief as they announced the plane would be landing soon.

His thoughts drifted to his trip. It was seconds later when he reached for the file in the seat next to him. He flipped it open and glanced at it once again. By the time he was finished it was time to get off of the plane. He walked sluggishly to luggage claim and got his bag before heading towards his bike. He placed his bag on his back and took off.

It wasn't long before he was parking his bike and taking off his helmet. He started for his building when his cell phone started going off. He sighed before stopping and pulling it out of his pocket. He quickly answered it when he realized who it was.

"Yeah?" Nathan answered quickly.

"Nathan, it's me. You made it home yet?"

"Yep."

"How was it in Charlotte?"

"Good."

"Sorry I had to miss this one. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I sent you everything," Nathan muttered tiredly. "Didn't you get it?"

"Not yet but I'll check. Your dad should be here any minute now."

"Yeah, he mentioned that he'd be there."

"I just wanted to touch base with you before he got here."

"It went well," Nathan stated.

"Good. You keeping everything cool over there? Nobody suspects anything, right?"

"Of course not. Everything is fine here. I've got it all under control."

"Great. I'll be sure that he knows."

"Is that all?"

"Yep, that covers it. Your dad wanted me to tell you to make sure that your sister stays out of trouble. Good luck with that."

"Fuck you," Nathan chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do your best."

"Clay, how much longer am I going to have to do this?" Nathan wondered tiredly.

Nathan heard silence on the other end of the line. "Nate, you know these things take time. Your dad has been planning this for a really long time and –"

"I know that," Nathan mumbled. "I'm just getting impatient.…"

"I know. I'll tell you what. Why don't I get him to call you once he has a minute?"

"He's got too much on his plate right now. Forget I asked."

"Someone's here. I've got to go."

"Talk to you later," Nathan stated before hanging up the phone. He shoved it back in his pocket before continuing to walk towards his building. His body felt about ready to collapse as he stood in the elevator.

It took forever to get to his floor and he was thankful once the door slid open. He was standing in front of his door seconds later before reaching for his keys. When he couldn't find them in his pockets, he sighed before checking the door. Luckily it was unlocked. He sighed as he walked inside.

Once he was inside he dropped his bag next to the door. He made a beeline for the kitchen and quickly pulled out a beer. He downed it quickly before glancing around. He noticed the sink full of dishes and he shook his head. He had asked Brooke to clean the kitchen before he left and somehow it was dirtier than before. He didn't feel like dealing with this shit right now.

Nathan took off for the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Haley sitting down on his sofa. His heart started pounding wildly in his chest. What the hell was she doing in his apartment? Why was she looking at him like that? Haley glanced away from him and he followed her eyes. They stopped on the briefcase that was placed on the coffee table. With that everything left him and all that was left was rage. He stood frozen in place as his heart dropped. Glancing up, his eyes found hers and he glared at her with as much hatred he felt in that moment.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Nineteen_

Nathan found himself at a loss for words as he glared at her. He couldn't even think straight. All he knew was that his rage continued to swell inside of him and it showed no signs of stopping. So much raged consumed him and he felt like he'd burst any second now. His heart continued to race and his hands started shaking. He didn't know what to do, what to say? It felt like a lifetime later when he found his voice.

He just wanted her gone.

"What the hell are you doing in here? How the hell did you get in?"

Nathan's accusing words only angered her and she stood up. "Let's cut to the chase, Nathan. What the hell is _this_?" She couldn't help but point to the briefcase filled with money.

"That's none of your business," Nathan shouted angrily, his voice shaking only slightly.

"Like hell it isn't," Haley snapped. "What the hell are you into, Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head as he tried to calm himself. "What gives you the right to come in here and go through _my_ stuff?"

"Tell me the truth, Nathan. What the hell are you doing with all that money?"

"Get out!" Nathan growled angrily. "_Now_!"

Nathan watched as she just stood there not moving an inch. His anger increased tenfold.

"No," Haley responded. "For once I want the truth."

Nathan clenched his fists at his sides unsure of what to do.

"Fine." Nathan walked towards her quickly before gripping her arm in his hands. Then he was pulling her forcefully towards the door. His hand held her arm so tight that she cried out in pain as he practically dragged her to the door. He didn't stop nor did he let up on his grip.

"You're hurting me!"

Nathan pushed her towards the door roughly as he let her go. "Get out, Haley! Get out before I do something I'm going to regret."

Her arm instantly felt better once he let it go. Her body hit the door and she ignored the pain before standing herself up straight and turning towards him. Why was he acting like this? He had never put his hands on her like that before. It angered her more than anything. She wasn't afraid of him. She could hold her own if it came down to a fight. She was so angry that she didn't care what he did to her or what happened.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth," Haley stated firmly as she walked back towards him. She didn't even think about what she was going to do. She punched him hard twice in the face. When he went to stop her she quickly scratched his cheek as hard as she could.

Nathan's hand instantly held his face. "Dammit!"

Nathan felt himself losing control as he got angrier by the second. He was seeing red and before he realized what he was doing he pushed her hard against the wall. He heard the loud bang as her back hit the wall. He watched as she cringed in pain. A frame near by shattered to the floor but he ignored the sound. He was too far gone to be worried about Brooke's stupid decorations. They shouldn't be on his walls anyway. His face was stinging where she just hit him.

"You have two seconds to leave," Nathan hissed harshly as he clenched his fists at his sides. She needed to leave _now_ before things got more out of hand. He already couldn't seem to control himself.

Haley shook her head. "I –I want the truth."

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she tried to control her breathing. This wasn't happening like she planned. Her eyes moved from his to the red lines on his cheek where she cut him seconds before. She hadn't meant to do that. When he took a step closer to her, her body tensed.

She went to move away from him but he quickly stopped her and pushed her back against the wall harder than before. Before she could stop him, he had his hand wrapped around her neck. Their eyes locked and it was the first time she remembered seeing _nothing_ in his. She was truly scared that he would hurt her and she reached up and tried to pull his hand off of her neck but he wasn't letting up. He just held his hand on her neck. She waited for him to start squeezing but nothing changed. He just held his hand there. He didn't even look like Nathan anymore. She felt so terrified in that moment. Who was this man standing in front of her?

Nathan didn't know what was happening. It was like he floated out of his body and he was just watching from above, watching himself about to hurt her. He wanted to stop and let her go but for some reason he couldn't. Something else was taking over him. His anger, frustration, and hate had taken over.

"What are you gonna hit me?" Haley questioned seconds later. Before she wouldn't have even considered it, but now…now she wasn't so sure. Not with the way he was looking at her now.

Nathan dropped his hand a second later and she felt her body relax. Then before she knew it his fist was coming towards her, she didn't even have time to move. His fist slammed into the wall beside her. Her whole body was tense as he pulled his hand out of the wall. A huge whole was right next to her face. She had been expecting a lot of things but not this. In fact, she had never seen him like this before. He was breathing so hard with rage that she was too afraid to move, too afraid to do anything. What was happening?

His body was shaking with rage and he didn't know how to control himself.

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"You need to calm down," Haley muttered carefully. "You're shaking. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Nathan breathed. "I don't…" he shook his head and closed his eyes welling all his bad thoughts away. Somehow they didn't seem to want to leave him. He didn't care what he had to do, she couldn't know the truth. He'd never let her find out. He couldn't for the life of him understand why she even cared?

Opening his eyes slowly he glanced down into her terrified ones. He was still breathing hard as he clenched his fists at his sides. Why did she make him this way? He didn't understand it. He was glad that he finally managed to scare her. She never took him seriously and she should. She had no idea who she was messing with.

His eyes focused on hers. Deep chocolate brown eyes swirling with fear. It was one thing for him to want her to fear him but it was another to actually have it happen. He felt something snap inside of him and with that all his rage left him. His body relaxed slightly as he continued to gaze down at her. He could feel everything shifting around him. He didn't know what the hell had changed between them so suddenly. All he knew was that _need_ replaced his rage. He kissed her hard as his hands held her face to his.

Nathan had caught her off guard. She hadn't been expecting him to kiss her. It was weird how quickly one emotion followed the next. She had been angry and terrified just seconds ago and now they were both gone. All she felt now was a sudden need for him. Everything else simply faded away. She hated it.

Nathan was surprised that she didn't try fighting him. He kissed her urgently as his hands held her face to his. It was hard controlling himself when he wanted her so much. Reaching between them, he reached for her blouse and ripped it open, the small buttons flying to the ground. He heard her gasp into his mouth as his hands landed on her warm skin.

Lust raced through his veins like a wildfire.

His hands roamed over the soft skin of her stomach before he cupped her bra-clad breasts. He moaned into her mouth at the feel of them. She felt so good. He felt her hands pushing off his leather jacket and he quickly helped her with removing it. His shirt was cast to the floor seconds later and she started kissing his chest. Their shoes were gone a second later. Reaching between them again he quickly pulled down his pants and his boxers. Then he made a quick work of removing hers. Once her underwear were kicked to the side he bunched up her skirt before lifting her in his arms. He felt her hand on his cheek a second later and he quickly took hold of her arm before slamming it against the wall and holding it there. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged himself deep inside of her not wasting another second. He needed her, needed this, and craved it. His eyes snapped shut at the warm feel of her.

"Oh," Haley moaned as he entered her. He didn't waste any time as he started pounding into her hard. His fast frantic thrusts had her feeling like she never felt before. His fingers gripped her hips so tight and hard that she was sure she would have marks in the morning, but that didn't matter, none of it seemed to matter. For some reason she needed him. All thoughts of their fight and what happened were long gone as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. It didn't take long for her orgasm to build inside of her and before she knew it, her inner muscles were clenching around him as her body shuttered against his uncontrollably. Nathan joined her seconds later. She felt his frantic thrusts slow down as she slowly came down from her high. They were both panting heavily as he stopped moving all together his mouth still moving over hers. Then he pulled his mouth away from hers.

Nathan's head fell against the wall as he tried to calm himself. Instead of his hunger being satisfied for her it only increased. He needed more of her. Her body was still trembling against his. Moving slightly, his lips attached to her neck as he nipped and sucked on everything in his way. He felt her hand rubbing the stubble on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley whispered.

Haley felt him bite her weak spot and she moaned softly. Then before she knew it, he was walking her down the hall. His lips left her neck and she glanced at him before they started kissing again. She shoved her tongue in his mouth before biting his bottom lip hard. She could taste the blood as their mouths moved together. His hands gripped her ass hard in his hands. Her hands moved from around his neck and into his hair as he kissed her fiercely.

The feel of her scorching hot skin against his was driving him crazy. It didn't help matters that her lips were amazing against his. Before he knew it he heard another crash. His eyes opened slowly and noticed that they were in the living room. He had her on the small table. He glanced to the ground and noticed the lamp and flowers that Brooke had put there a few days ago. His eyes rolled back as she started kissing him again. Her hands left his hair and her nails racked over his chest. He could feel the pain but it didn't seem to matter. Lifting her up again he started for his room hoping that he could make it there soon. He needed her now before he lost it.

Haley heard a few more things breaking along their way to his room but she was too focused on his lips and his hands to care. This all felt so good and as wrong as she knew it was she didn't care. She needed him a way she never felt before. Whenever he touched or kissed her, she felt this way. A surge of desire would rush through her and wouldn't leave until she was completely satisfied. She couldn't explain how badly she craved him. It was all so new and it terrified her. As much as she hated to admit it, the sex was amazing.

When they finally fell on his bed he didn't waste a second. His body covered hers completely as he hovered above her. Then he was inside her once again.

It felt so different with him on top of her like this, his body pressed into hers. She found that she liked it. She loved how it felt to have his muscular body move against hers. She felt like she could feel all of him now. If it was even possible she felt like he was moving even deeper inside of her. His eyes were boring into hers and that was enough to have everything in her trembling. When his heated gaze became too much she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't," Nathan growled quickly.

Her eyes flew up at his demanding voice as he pounded harder inside of her. Her whole body was burning against his as she met him thrust for thrust. Her eyes stayed locked on his just like he wanted and it only seemed to bring her closer to the edge. Everything continued to pull inside of her as she watched him above her.

She knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Kiss me."

"No," Nathan muttered as he watched her. He felt her nails digging into the sides of his arms be he ignored it. Her body arched off the bed and into his. It felt good to feel all of her. He'd have to remember for next time to actually get her bra off. He had never seen her completely naked before and he was going to have to change that soon. He wouldn't forget next time.

"Kiss me," Haley demanded breathlessly once again, her mouth right in front of his. When he didn't make a move to kiss her, her hands left his arms as she moved them to his hair. She pulled his hair hard and pushed his face towards hers. She kissed him angrily as everything exploded inside of her. She moaned loudly into his mouth before biting his lip once again.

Nathan pulled away from her lips as he continued pounding into her. He wanted to watch as she came undone. One of her hands left his hair and moved to the side of his face. She rubbed it softly as she watched him. When her thumb traced his bottom lip he lost it. His eyes bore into hers as he let go. Then his heavy eyes snapped shut as he kissed the inside of her hand. When he finished he stilled his movements. He was on his side of the bed seconds later. He was still panting heavily as he placed his arms behind his head.

Haley moved her body away from his as she tried to calm herself. Turning to the side, she faced herself away from him as she tried to collect her thoughts. Like all the other times that this happened, she didn't know how she let this happened once _again_. One second they were fighting and then the next they were kissing. There was just some electrical charge between that she couldn't seem to control. She hated it _and_ she hated him.

Haley sat herself up quickly ready to leave. She needed to be away from him. For some stupid reason she couldn't seem to control herself around him. She moved to get out of the bed but stopped when his phone started ringing.

"Yeah?"

Haley stood up quietly and fixed her skirt before looking on the floor for a shirt to put on.

"We'll be right there." Nathan was out of the bed a second later. He noticed how she looked away from him when he stood up naked. He couldn't help but smirk smugly before finding himself some clothes.

He tossed her one of his shirts.

"That was work."

"Huh?"

"Drug deal gone bad. Five dead bodies and a whole lot of cocaine. They need us there now."

Haley couldn't help but scowl. "Just perfect."

* * *

Lucas chuckled as Brooke downed another shot. It had been a nice surprise when Haley called and told him that they would be at the bar. He had quickly left the guys and got here as quickly as he could. He was surprised when Brooke showed up alone. Brooke had told him that something had come up and Haley couldn't make it. It had bothered him a little that Haley hadn't called to tell him why she didn't come with Brooke like she said she would. Now he was a little worried about her. He knew that he shouldn't be. Haley could handle whatever came her way better than anyone. Still, he couldn't help but feel protective of her. That would never change.

"You weren't lying," Lucas chuckled.

Brooke shrugged proudly. "And I'm not even a little drunk."

"I wish I could say the same."

"I won," Peyton declared as she held up her pool stick.

"I let her win," Julian announced with grin.

"_Right_," Lucas chuckled. "She always beats your ass. Now, tell me something? Do you like losing?"

"Fuck you," Julian barked.

"Aw, don't be a baby," Peyton giggled before kissing him. Lucas watched in disgust before turning towards Brooke. He could tell by the look on her face that she thought they were adorable. _Women._

"So how do you like Seattle so far?" Lucas wondered.

"It's fun. Nate showed me all around town. I love it."

"That's good," Lucas grinned as he watched her eyes sparkle. "He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

Brooke shook her head before grinning sexily. "Do you think I'd be here if he did?"

"Nope," Lucas stated knowingly. "But I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Lucas suggested. Tonight had been amazing besides the fact that he had been a little worried that Haley didn't show up. Brooke was amazing.

"Maybe," Brooke nodded with a huge smile.

"Just as long as your brother doesn't find out," Lucas pointed out quickly. The wrath of Nate Hargrove wasn't something he wanted to face. Besides, he and Brooke were just hanging out.

"Right, that would be bad," Brooke agreed. "Let's just keep this between us for now."

"I think that would be for the best."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "So how about I school you in pool?"

"You're going to school me?" Lucas chuckled in disbelief.

Julian pulled away from Peyton. "I think that was a challenge, Luke."

"Kick his ass, Brooke."

"Oh, I plan to," Brooke replied to Peyton.

"Pretty girl, you're getting ahead of yourself," Lucas spoke up. "I don't want to make you look like a fool in front of everyone. I'm not like Julian. I'm not just going to let you win."

Brooke giggled as she walked towards the pool table. "You aren't scared, are you?"

Lucas glanced at her in disbelief. For some reason he found it extremely sexy that Brooke was so confident. She had been that way the whole night and he found himself liking her more and more. He held out his hand towards Julian.

"Give me the pool stick."

"That's what I'm talking about," Julian grinned before handing it over. "Hundred bucks says he loses."

"I'm with you," Peyton spoke up.

"Thanks for the love," Lucas snorted.

"Just call it like I see it."

"Let's just play," Lucas chuckled. "Then we'll see who's right."

"We shall see, Broody," Brooke agreed.

* * *

The car ride was almost unbearable. Not a word had been spoken since they left his apartment. Haley wasn't surprised at all. She had nothing to say and she really didn't feel like hearing anything he had to say. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what happened earlier. How it happened? She couldn't understand how you could hate someone so fiercely one second and want them the next? It didn't make any sense. It was all so wrong.

She glanced out the passenger window trying to ignore the blaring of Nathan's phone. It had been ringing nonstop since they got in his car. He kept on checking the phone but never answered it. She wanted to yell at him to just answer the damn phone already but she didn't feel like fighting with him again tonight. She didn't have it in her.

The bright flashing lights caught her attention. She glanced at the scene before her and tried to prepare herself. Nathan parked the car across the street before they both got out. Haley pulled her jacket tight around her body, thankful that it covered Nathan's shirt on her. She then placed her badge around her neck.

They made their way around the dozen of Seattle PD squad cars. Then Nathan was lifting the yellow crime scene tape and she ducked under it and kept walking. She felt Nathan's fast footsteps behind her as he tried to catch up with her. And then he flipped open his badge at one of the officers.

"Special Agent Hargrove and James with the FBI."

"Right this way."

They followed one of the officers.

"Hargrove, rough night?" One of the officers chuckled.

Nathan glared at him. "Shut up."

Haley couldn't help but smile as she folded her arms over her chest. Sure she'd have bruises on her body tomorrow but at least they weren't showing now in front of everyone.

"What have we got?" Nathan questioned once they reached one of the detectives.

"About time you show up," Kinglier muttered.

Haley rolled her eyes. She hated the guy. He was so full of himself.

"Someone isn't happy," Kinglier eventually muttered as he walked them over towards the bodies covered in white blankets on the ground. "We're not really sure yet exactly what happened but there was a shoot out and judging by the money and the cocaine still being here, it looks like everyone involved is dead."

Haley glanced up and noticed a few DEA agents around the cocaine. She glanced away before kneeling in front of one of the bodies. She lifted the sheet slowly before glancing at the face.

"Johnny Parks," Kinglier told them.

Haley sighed before shaking her head. She knew this guy. They had caught him dealing over a year ago. She thought that he was changing his life. "Why…?"

"Wrong place, wrong time," Nathan stated before reaching for the report in Kinglier's hands. "He probably stuck his nose where it didn't belong."

"Most of them have warrants," Kinglier spoke up. "They're all big time drug heads."

"It's going to be a long night," Haley sighed before standing up. As if this day hadn't been bad enough. Now, she was stuck dealing with this for the rest of the night. All she wanted was to go home. She didn't want to be around Nathan. She didn't want to think about what happened earlier. She'd think about it all later. Nathan was hiding something. She just didn't know how to find out what. She'd let the briefcase full of money go for now. But she won't forget about it.

* * *

It was late when Nathan got home. He instantly started cleaning up the mess they made. Brooke was going to be pissed at all the stuff he broke but he didn't care. This stuff didn't belong here anyway. The trashcan was full by the time he finished and he took it out. Once everything was clean he got a beer before relaxing himself in the living room.

He was so tired and exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't just yet. He was furious with his sister.

He finished his beer in record time before focusing his attention on the briefcase on the coffee table. Out of all the things she could have found it had to be _this_. He sighed in frustration. He had kept her away from here for a reason and now Brooke had ruined all that. He could feel his anger from before returning. How was he supposed to explain having something like this? Haley wouldn't let this go. He knew that.

It wasn't long before he heard the front door open and then close. He stood up and waited for her to enter the living room.

"Hey," Brooke smiled once she saw him. "What the hell happened to the wall and to all my stuff? The apartment is a mess. What's with your face?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Nathan gritted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Where were you?" Nathan asked angrily.

"I was out," Brooke replied dryly. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that you left _her _in my fucking apartment!"

"She wanted to wait for you! What's the big deal?"

"She was fucking snooping around, Brooke! Look what she found," Nathan shouted as he pointed to the briefcase full of money angrily.

Brooke's face fell. "I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't," Nathan gritted out. "I told you how she was. You should have known better than to leave her here. What the fuck were you doing hanging out with her anyway? I thought I told you to stay away from her?"

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with," Brooke stated as she folded her arms across of her chest in defiance.

"You're done hanging around with her!"

"Don't yell at me, Nathan Scott," Brooke shouted angrily.

Nathan glared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that this _would_ happen. He found himself so furious with her, more than he ever had been in his whole life. This was just unacceptable. His whole life he had been protecting her from everything that he could and now she was here ruining things.

"What are you thinking calling me that?"

Brooke shook her head. "It…just came out. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"What if someone had been here? What if…?" He couldn't even say her name. He had never been more afraid of someone uncovering his secret as much as he was afraid of her knowing it. She could never know who he was.

"It was mistake and no one was here," Brooke pointed out tiredly.

"I can't afford for you to ruin things, Brooke," Nathan stated as he shook his head angrily. He couldn't do this anymore. There was just no way that this could work.

"I didn't mean it," Brooke whispered.

"You don't belong here," Nathan continued. "You shouldn't be here and now because of you she's…" he was so angry he couldn't think straight. Now Haley would be more curious than ever. "You're going home. I'm calling dad and you're going home."

"Whatever," Brooke snapped. "You don't want me here then I'm gone. I don't need this."

Brooke stormed out of the living room and towards her room. Her room door slammed closed. It was like she was a little girl once again who got punished. He stood in his living room breathing heavily. He couldn't believe that this happened. He couldn't find it in him to feel bad for the events that happened with both Haley and Brooke. Both of them were going to ruin things for him if he let them. He couldn't let that happen. No matter how much they hated him after this, it didn't matter. Brooke leaving was for the best and he'd come up with some lie to tell Haley about the briefcase. What was another lie? There were already so many that it was hard for him to keep track.


	21. Chapter Twenty

AN: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. It's long so I hope that makes up for it. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!

_Twenty_

Nathan sat anxiously at his desk as he tried to focus on his computer screen. The whole morning had been horrible. After hardly getting any sleep he went into the living room only to find that Brooke had taken off. He tried calling her but her phone was off. He didn't know where the hell she was and he was worried. Where the hell was she? She knew better than to take off like that without telling him.

Now, he had no idea where she could be. It was unnerving.

He hadn't meant for things to get out of hand last night. He had just been so angry at her for letting Haley into his apartment. Now she probably wouldn't talk to him again. Even worse she probably called their dad crying. He was sure that he would be getting a phone call pretty soon. He had to find her soon and apologize for yelling at her. It wasn't her fault that Haley was a nosy bitch.

Nathan glanced up from his computer screen angrily and noticed Haley rubbing her neck as she looked over a file in her hands. He rolled his eyes. She had been doing _that _all morning. He noticed the bruises on her arms and he glanced down at his desk. He hadn't _meant_ to do that. He didn't _want _to hurt her. His hand instantly went up to the rub marks on his face. The small lines on his cheek still burned. Last night had just gone horribly wrong. He wanted to take it all back but he knew that wasn't possible.

Now he was stuck here wondering what Haley was going to do about what she found. Not only was there a ton of money in the briefcase but there was also a book full of important numbers. There was just no way that she knew what those numbers meant. She couldn't know what they stood for. There was just no way.

The only question now was what would she do? What was her next move? She had been ignoring him all morning, not like he had been trying to talk to her. But still she hadn't even glanced at him once, not one snide comment, and no jokes about his jeans and white tee. This just wasn't _normal_. To make matters worse she was still rubbing her neck.

There was so much on his mind that he continued to stare blankly at his computer screen. He didn't even know why they had to be here today but it was mandatory. Everyone was there. He glanced over at Lucas and Julian and noticed that they were playing an intense game of online poker. He shook his head. Usually he'd be in on the game but poker was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Here are the phone records you wanted."

Nathan quickly glanced up at Mouth. He took the paper and glanced over it. Mouth was some kind of computer genius. He could hack into anything and get you anything that you needed. Jimmy loved him. The guy was good at his job. Not the best. But right up there. He had asked Mouth to pull up Brooke's phone records so that he could try to find her. The good thing about Mouth is that he never asked any questions. He just did what was asked of him. Nathan liked that.

"Thanks," Nathan muttered.

"No problem," Mouth smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else."

He was sure that Brooke had used her phone after leaving. He glanced down the long list of numbers and settled on the last one made at three that morning. He crumpled the paper in his hands before glaring at Haley once again. Of course his sister called _her_. He could feel his blood start to boil as he clenched his fists. He tossed the paper angrily into the trashcan. It was seconds later that an instant message flashed on his screen. It was from Lucas telling him to join in on the game. He glanced over at Lucas and noticed him smiling. He quickly shook his head before going back to glaring at Haley. He wondered what Brooke had called _her_ for.

"Everybody in the conference room in five minutes," Jimmy called out as he left his office. Nathan watched as Jimmy and his assistant took off walking.

The room was almost empty by the time he stood up from his desk. He walked slowly towards the conference room. He took a seat in the back and waited for this to be over with. He needed to find his sister.

Haley, of course, was sitting all the way up at the front of the room. The girl was such a suck up. He wanted to laugh but held it in. He didn't need any attention drawn to him.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan smirked before glaring in Haley's direction. "Some stupid bitch. She liked it rough."

"You're horrible," Lucas chuckled. "A girl really did that to you?"

"Yup," Nathan smirked smugly. _Your bitch of a best friend_, he thought.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good. Is my sister at your apartment?" He glared angrily at Lucas as he waited.

"W-what?" Lucas sputtered. "Why would she be at my place?"

Nathan sighed in frustration. "We had a fight. Is she there?"

"No," Lucas rushed out. "I mean if she is then I didn't see her. I swear."

"Everyone here?" Jimmy questioned as he walked into the conference room. Solaris his assistant nodded as she took a seat to the side with her laptop. Nathan watched her for a few minutes and was disappointed, as he was sure most of the other guys were too, when she crossed her legs.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he ignored it.

"Let's get started then," Jimmy spoke up. "I called you all in today because the big guys over in D.C. sent down one of their men to make sure that everyone was doing their job. I want everyone to do whatever he asks. He'll be looking over everything and interviewing some of you. Just answer any questions he has and he also has clearance to just about everything so give me whatever he wants. I'd like everyone to make him feel welcome." Jimmy held out his hand and it was seconds later that the guy walked in.

Nathan felt his body tense as Robert Irons walked into the room like he owned the place. Nathan knew him from when he first joined the FBI. The guy thought that he was God's gift to earth. He walked around like he was some kind of hotshot. Nathan couldn't stand the guy back then and that wasn't going to change now. By the smug grin on his face Nathan knew that he hadn't changed one bit. He was still an arrogant son of a bitch.

What the fuck was he doing here? Anger simmered in the pit of his stomach.

"I'd like you all to meet Agent Robert Irons," Jimmy announced.

Bobby waved with a huge smile. "Please call me Bobby. I'm hoping to get to know each and every one of you really well."

_Bullshit_, Nathan thought. The guy was probably sent here to investigate something. There was just no way that they'd send someone to just make sure that everyone was doing their job. Mr. James was their boss not this dip shit. There was no way that he was going to suck up to this jackass. The guy could go back to D.C. for all he cared. He had bigger problems to worry about.

The rest of the meeting was spent with Bobby talking about his career with the FBI. Nathan tuned the guy out and waited for it to all be over with. He didn't care how awesome _Captain America_ thought he was. He didn't give a fuck. The guy was a loser. From what he remembered not many guys liked him back up in D.C. either. That's probably why the fuckers sent him here.

Once he noticed people standing, he quickly did the same before starting for his desk. Before he left the room he noticed Bobby and Haley talking up at the front of the conference room with her father. Figures she'd like the guy. He shook his head angrily to himself before leaving the conference room.

Nathan waited at his desk for her to return. He wanted to leave but he needed to talk to her first. Brooke had called her for a reason and he needed to know if she knew where Brooke was. It wasn't long before she finally left the conference room with a smile on her face. He scowled. Instead of walking to her desk she took off down one of the halls. He stood up quickly and followed her.

"Haley."

She ignored him. He walked faster until he was right behind her. Reaching out, he pulled her arm to stop her and forced her to face him.

"I know you heard me calling you," Nathan stated accusingly.

Haley pulled her arm free. "I was ignoring you and don't fucking touch me again."

"I'll do what I want."

"Did you need something?" Haley asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"I want to know if you're going to run and cry to your daddy or Julian?"

Nathan had been thinking about it all morning, every time he looked at her father or her brother. He didn't know what they'd do if she told them. Either way he wanted to be prepared. He didn't like being surprised.

"Please," Haley muttered sarcastically. "And if you ever put your hands on me again, you won't have to worry about my dad or Julian because I'll beat you myself."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"Take it however you want to," Haley shrugged. "But don't fucking put your hands on me again. I don't know who you think you are manhandling me like that but –"

"I didn't _mean_ to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," Haley dismissed quickly.

For some reason he knew that she was lying but he left it alone. He could see the rage in her eyes and he knew that if he pushed her too far then she'd make due on her promise. He didn't know why he felt bad. She had been the one snooping around in his stuff. She was the one not minding her own damn business.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going work out."

Haley took off walking and it was only then that he remembered why he followed her in the first place. He couldn't let her out of his sight until she told him what she knew.

"Wait," Nathan called out.

Haley stopped but didn't turn around to face him. "What now?"

"Have you talked to Brooke?"

"No."

_Lying bitch_, he thought. "I know you did, Haley. Don't fucking lie about it. Now why the fuck is she calling you and where is she?"

"Like you care," Haley spit out as she turned to face him.

Nathan clenched his fists as his blood started to boil. She didn't fucking know anything. He held his temper in check as he glared at her. Losing it again, here especially, wouldn't help matters. He needed to stay calm.

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Oh well in that case," Haley muttered as she placed her hands on her hips. "I don't have to answer to you. I'm not scared of you, Nathan. No matter how much you wanted me to be, I'm not."

They stood there glaring at each other for minutes.

"At least tell me if she's staying with you," Nathan sighed. This was getting him nowhere.

"No."

"Do you know where she's staying?"

"No and even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you."

"Stop being a bitch," Nathan gritted out. "I'm fucking worried about her, Haley!"

"You should have been worried about her last night before you told her that you didn't want her here. You know you're a real jerk, Nathan. I can understand you being a prick to me but to say what you did to your own sister." She shook her head in disappointment and he fought the urge to hit her.

"Fuck you and stay the fuck out of my business! That includes Brooke."

Nathan took off walking back towards the main office without waiting for her to reply. He didn't care what she had to say. He didn't want to hear it. She didn't know what she was talking about. He loved his sister more than his own life. He'd do anything for Brooke.

* * *

By the time Haley made it home her body was aching. She walked slowly inside of her apartment and didn't stop until she made it to the living room. She took a seat on the sofa and relaxed herself.

Her body had been hurting since her fight with Nathan last night and it didn't help matters that she spent most of the afternoon trying to work out her frustration. It only seemed to make her body ach more. She hadn't meant to work out for so long but Nathan had pissed her off so much that she lost track of time. Now because of _him_ she was still in pain.

"Bad day at work?"

Haley opened her eyes and noticed Brooke smiling at her as she took a seat in one of the chairs. Even though she didn't feel like it she smiled back.

"Something like that."

"Was he there?"

Haley nodded sympathetically. "Yep."

"How did he look?" Brooke wondered.

"Like a jackass," Haley replied with a half smile.

"Haley," Brooke pouted.

"Fine. He looked really worried about you. I think that you should call him and let him know that you're ok."

"Did he ask about me?"

"Yes," Haley nodded.

"Did you tell him anything?" Brooke wondered worriedly.

"Give me a little credit," Haley laughed softly. "I told you that I wouldn't tell him and I didn't."

"Sorry," Brooke smiled sheepishly. "He just usually gets whatever he wants."

Haley rolled her eyes. She had been surprised when Brooke called her in tears last night and even more surprised when Brooke showed up at her door an hour later. Brooke had been so upset and Haley found herself apologizing for lying to her. Haley had been sure that Nathan had been furious with Brooke for leaving her there. She felt bad. She really did. She hadn't meant to hurt Brooke and she promised herself that she wouldn't use Brooke like that again. She felt horrible about the whole thing. Brooke was a good person.

"Well, I'm not afraid of your brother."

"I know."

"But he did look worried."

In fact, she had never seen Nathan so worried before in her life. She kind of actually felt bad for lying to him but she had given Brook her word. She didn't want to betray Brooke's trust again. They were becoming really good friends and she didn't want to ruin that. Plus, she was sure that Brooke and Nathan would make up once they talked. From what Brooke told her Nathan was just stressed about something. When she had tried to find out what he was stressed about Brooke started lying to her again so she was sure it was something that they didn't want her to know about.

"I guess I can go talk to him and let him know that I'm ok."

"I just don't understand why he doesn't want you here," Haley muttered to herself.

What was the big deal about Brooke being here? It's not like he hated his sister. There had to be some reason that he didn't want her here. She wondered what it was.

"I don't either," Brooke lied easily.

_I'll bet_, she thought. They were both really good at that she realized. _Lying_. It was something that they did so easily and she wondered how much stuff they lied about. It was like it was second nature to them. She could never live like that.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Ok."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Brooke asked excitedly.

Haley shook her head. "No. There was this one guy but he got this job offer in New York."

"That sucks."

"The weird thing about it is that he didn't even apply for the job. The offer came out of nowhere but he couldn't pass it up. It was a good job."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad we didn't get too involved."

That would've been really bad and painful. They had only gone on a few dates so it wasn't that bad. She wasn't going to worry about it anymore. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

"How about you?"

"No one," Brooke replied.

"Not even Lucas?" Haley teased.

Brooke giggled. "Do you want my brother to have a heart attack?"

"Well…" Haley shrugged innocently.

"Nate would never allow it," Brooke giggled. "He'd kill Lucas."

"He could try," Haley corrected. "I wouldn't let him."

Brooke smiled. "I'm glad. I really like Lucas."

"I think he really likes you, too."

"Really?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Yep. I think you should go for it. Don't let Nathan rule your life. He'll get over it."

They both glanced at Brooke's phone as it started ringing.

"Speaking of the devil," Brooke muttered before lifting it up.

Haley stood up and started for her room. "I'll give you some privacy."

Haley closed her room door behind her and started for her bathroom. She filled the tub with hot water before freeing herself of her clothes. She felt her body relax once she was inside the hot water. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She let everything leave her as she relaxed herself.

She didn't let the fact that her life was a mess bother her, or the fact that her partner was hiding something from her, or even that she was sort of sleeping with him. She pushed it all away until there was nothing. It was only then that she fully relaxed. It was like nothing else existed for the moment. It was refreshing.

It was a while later when she opened her eyes as she heard a soft knock on the door. Probably Brooke, she thought.

"Come in."

Brooke popped her head in. "Hey."

"How'd it go, sweetie?" Haley asked worriedly. Brooke didn't look happy.

"He's a jackass."

"Well, duh," Haley grinned. "I'm so sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok," Brooke shrugged. "He's just upset with me. I shouldn't feel sad about this. I didn't do _anything_ wrong and he just…" she shook her head and held in the tears.

"It'll be ok."

"I need to take my mind off of…everything."

Haley smiled. "How fast can you get dressed?"

* * *

"Do you plan on sulking all night?"

"Fuck you, Lucas."

"I'm just wondering," Lucas chuckled. "I thought you wanted to come here and enjoy yourself?"

"I am," Nathan lied.

"Right," Lucas grinned. "You've been brooding all night. What's wrong?"

"Haley's a lying bitch," Nathan stated angrily. Of course she had lied right to his face when he asked about Brooke. He knew that she knew more than what she was letting on. To make matters worse his sister was staying with Haley and refusing to leave Seattle and go home. Things couldn't be more fucked up.

He took another swig of his beer.

"So this is about her?" Lucas mused.

"I can't stand her," Nathan muttered.

"So you've mentioned."

"She needs to stay the fuck out of my life."

"You know Haley. Once she sets her mind to something it's pretty hard to get her off of it."

"I know. I just wish…I wish…"

What he really wished is that he hadn't come here in the first place. If he hadn't have been transferred to Seattle then he would've never met her and none of this would even be happening. His life would be back to normal and he wouldn't have to worry about her snooping around for information. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

She was always fucking up his life and now she was probably feeding lies to his sister.

She was never going to stop until she found out the truth he realized. She would always be trying to find out whatever she could about his life. It was never going to stop. This is how it would be until he was done here.

It unsettled him that Haley and Brooke were spending time together. What if Brooke slipped up in front of Haley? What if Brooke told her the truth? He shuddered.

"You guys crack me up," Lucas chuckled.

"I'm glad we amuse you," Nathan spit out as he glared at Lucas.

Lucas held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, Nate."

"Whatever."

"You know the guys at work have this little bet going about the two of you."

"What? What kind of fucking bet?"

Lucas grimaced. "Well, they all bet on whether or not you two would hook up."

"What?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Relax," Lucas chuckled. "I'm not in on it. I know for sure that that would never happen as much as you two hate each other. And trust me Julian would kill all those guys if he even knew about the bet."

"That's fucking ridiculous," Nathan gritted out.

"That's what I said but they seem to think that the two of you have this whole sexual tension thing going on. I tried to tell them that they were wrong but it's their money to lose."

"Fucking punks."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"How much money?"

"I think it's at about five thousand now," Lucas muttered.

"Interesting," Nathan grinned. "In that case, someone better pay up."

"Yeah, right," Lucas chuckled.

"Why is it so hard to believe that she slept with me?" Nathan wondered as he glanced at a grinning Lucas.

"It's just…it's Haley and it's…"

"Me?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "You guys hate each other."

Nathan clenched his jaw. "Can't argue with you there."

"How about a game of pool?"

"Sure," Nathan replied as he stood up from the table. "I need a good distraction."

"If you think getting your ass kicked at pool is a good distraction then let's do it."

They both started chuckling as they made it to the pool tables in the back of the bar. Nathan noticed two girls in the back corner by an empty pool table. He smirked as he started setting everything up.

"You ladies want to join us?"

* * *

Nathan wasn't sure how many drinks they had but he knew it was more than enough. He held the pool stick loosely in his hands as Lucas got ready for his shot. The blonde girl was currently all over him, not that he minded. He couldn't remember her name but that didn't really matter. She had all but come out and told him that she wanted him. It was a done deal.

"We win again!"

"So it would seem," Nathan muttered as Lucas missed the shot.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Kylie."

Kylie, that was her name, not that he cared. He noticed Lucas scowling and he couldn't help but smile in triumph, after all, Lucas had been running his mouth most of the night about beating his ass.

"We were so close this time."

Kylie giggled. "Not close enough, Heather."

"I can't believe I missed that shot," Lucas grimaced.

"How about another game?"

Nathan opened his mouth to answer when his attention turned to the door just in time to see his sister and Haley walk through the doors. He gripped the pool stick tight in his hands as he watched them walk up to the bar. It wasn't helping matters that half the fucking guys in the place were gawking at them. It was enough to make him want to kick all their asses all over the bar.

His eyes focused on Haley and the tight black dress she was wearing. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled the length of her body. He watched as she laughed at something his sister said. It was only then that he noticed what his sister was wearing. He felt his blood start to boil.

"Another game, Nate?"

Nathan glanced at Kylie and smirked. "Yep. Just give me a minute."

Nathan took off walking towards the bar and made it a point to glare at every single guy that was checking either one of them out. Tonight just wasn't the night to mess with him. He felt like he could really hurt someone. Today had been a horrible fucking day and the two of them showing up here wasn't helping matters. Now he'd have to spend the whole night worrying about the two of them.

He reached them and quickly gripped Brooke's arm roughly.

"What do you think you're doing coming here dressed like _that_?" Nathan hissed angrily. He ignored the stares of a few people around them.

"Let go of me!"

"Get your fucking hands off of her," Haley stated angrily as she pushed him hard in the chest.

Nathan glared at her. "Don't even get me started on you."

"Do you hear yourself?" Brooke asked as she pulled her arm free. "Last time I check I was a grown woman! I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't wear, so do everyone a favor and get lost!"

"But –"

"I agree," Haley nodded. "Go back to your bleach blonde."

"Listen if you think –"

"Bye-bye," Brooke cut him off. "I refuse to listen to anything you have to say when you're this drunk. Don't even waste your time. We came here to have fun so once again get lost!"

Ok, so he had too much to drink. Big deal. After the day he had didn't he deserve it? He opened his mouth to protest but both girls turned away from him. He stood there for a few seconds before walking back towards the pool table. He couldn't get over what just happened to him. He glanced back and noticed that they were both suddenly surrounded by a group of guys. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"Is that Brooke?" Lucas questioned with a smile.

Nathan glared at Lucas. "Rack 'em up."

"Is everything ok, Nate?" Kylie questioned sweetly as she rubbed his arm.

"Just perfect," Nathan muttered. He leaned back against the wall as the game started. He focused his attention mostly on Brooke and Haley. He noticed that most of the single guys had migrated towards the both of them. He glanced at them in disgust. It took everything in him to just sit back and watch as his baby sister got hit on by guy after guy. It was just wrong.

He didn't even know why he was letting it happen. This had never happened before. Not once. This sort of thing never happened back at home. By the time he left Brooke hadn't even noticed guys that way yet or at least he didn't think she did. He never had to scare guys away and he sure as hell didn't have to worry about her dressing like _that._ The mini skirt and revealing blouse that she was currently wearing had just about everyone's attention. He couldn't believe how she was dressed.

Throughout the game he found himself clenching his fists at his sides. He tired his best to pay attention to Lucas and the two girls but his focus kept on shifting to his sister and Haley. He held little interest in the game and he really didn't care if they won or loss. Once he noticed Haley dancing with some guy on the dance floor he found himself glaring at the two of them.

"What the hells your problem?" Lucas wondered.

Nathan quickly glanced at Lucas. "Nothing."

"Get your head in the game. If you hadn't noticed we're killing you. At least go out with some dignity, Nate," Lucas chuckled.

"Just play the fucking game," Nathan growled. Lucas chuckled before taking his turn. Nathan's eyes couldn't help but glance back towards the dance floor. Sure enough she was still dancing with that punk. He noticed her glancing at him and he quickly pulled Kylie into his side before kissing her hard. He pulled away seconds later before smiling smugly and glancing back in Haley's direction but it was too late, she had already glanced away from him.

"Wow," Kylie smiled.

"Get a room!"

Nathan smirked. "We plan to." Girls like this were easy. All you had to do was say and do a few nice things and they were all too willing to give it up.

"Maybe we'll do more of that later," Kylie purred.

"I'm counting on it," Nathan smirked smugly. He let himself get back in the game and ignored the fact that Haley and Brooke were there. It didn't matter in the end though because they still lost. A few comments from a gloating Lucas had easily made him focus on the next game. More drinks were brought to them and he didn't stop drinking. He couldn't.

It was easy to forget about her and act like she didn't exist. He did it often over the years. But it was hard with her in the same room. Especially when she was flirting with other guys and hanging out with his sister.

It was hours later when he made his way over to her. Kylie and her little friend had run to the bathroom together. He never understood why girls went to the bathroom in packs. It was like they couldn't use it on their own or something. He smirked as he walked up to Haley talking with some guy. He was too drunk to care at this point.

"What do you want?" Haley asked in frustration as she noticed him.

"Can we help you with something?" The guy asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan wondered amused as he poked the guy in the chest.

"You know him?"

"He's no one," Haley replied easily. "Just get out of here before you make a fool out of yourself."

Nathan smirked before jabbing a finger in the guy's chest once again. "You better watch her, buddy. She's a sneaky one. I promise you're better off."

The guy glanced at Haley. "Ignore him. He's clearly drunk."

"I'm _not _drunk," Nathan protested.

"I'm going to get us another drink."

"Thanks, Jeff," Haley smiled. She was grateful that he was ignoring Nathan and walking away. She didn't need them fighting right now. She didn't know what the hell Nathan's problem was tonight.

"Bye, _Jeff,_" Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, since you turned my sister against me and –"

Haley glared at him. "You did that all by yourself, Nathan."

"Whatever," Nathan muttered. "I don't know what you're doing talking to that punk but we both know that this is as far as you'll let it go. Might as well let him down easy now, that way he can move on to the next desperate chick in here. No use in wasting his time."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"If you want I can make him back off. I'm good at intimidating people," Nathan grinned widely at her. "I wouldn't be the first time you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan looked at her like she already knew what he was talking about.

"C'mon, Haley. What do you think I do when I see some guy flirting with you or you dancing with them?"

Clearly he was drunk and she didn't want to hear what he was going to say next but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What?"

Nathan smiled menacingly at her. "I set 'em straight."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I let 'em know what'll happen if they touch you or go anywhere near you ever again. That usually scares 'em good. A little flash of my gun and they run like a bunch of little bitches."

She didn't know why he was telling her this or why she wasn't surprised.

"God, you're wasted. Go home and sleep it off."

"Not a chance," Nathan smirked. "You see that little honey over there with the nice ass? I'm taking her home." He pointed to Kylie across the bar.

"Good for you," Haley smiled. "I mean it have fun. Make sure you use protection. You don't know where she's been." The girl looked like she been around the block a few times. Haley shuddered at the sight of her.

Nathan smirked. "Jealous?"

"In your dreams," Haley smiled as she glared at him. "Besides, we both know that you'll be thinking of _me_ while you're with her."

"Please," Nathan dismissed. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. You're nothing more than a good fuck."

* * *

Haley wasn't going to let him ruin her night. She wasn't. She ignored his stupid comment and walked away from him, not bothering to turn around. She found Brooke at the bar and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"I need a huge favor," Brooke rushed out when she noticed Haley.

"Ready?" Lucas questioned as he walked up with his jacket on. He held Brooke's jacket in his hands.

"You guys can't be serious? You're going to give Nathan an aneurysm," Haley pointed out as she quickly turned to see Nathan. She sighed in relief when she noticed him busy with the blonde on his arm.

"We're sneaking out," Lucas muttered before glancing in Nathan's direction.

"Cover for us," Brooke pleaded as she placed her jacket on.

Haley shook her head but they were already walking towards the exit.

"Love you," Lucas called over his shoulder before quickly walking out the door.

Haley stood there for a second staring at the door. Not only were Brooke and Lucas sneaking around behind Nathan's back but Brooke had ditched her for a guy. She shook her head once again before turning to the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jeff talking to another girl. Figures.

She grabbed the shot glass that Brooke had been holding and downed in quickly. Well, at least now she got to go home and relax. It was only then that she heard a huge crash.

Everything happened quickly after that. Later, when she thought about it, she wouldn't even remember most of it.

She turned to find Nathan slammed against one of the pool tables with two guys holding him down as another guy continually hit him. And of course Nathan was _laughing_. She moved quickly, reaching them seconds later, pulling the guy throwing punches.

"Hey!"

She slammed her fist into his face and watched as he flew back. She turned quickly back to the two guys holding Nathan down. They let him go before walking towards her.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," one of the guys purred.

"I wouldn't," Nathan chuckled.

_Too late_, she thought. They were close enough as they reached for her. She glanced at Nathan for a second, wondering what he did to piss these guys off. The first guy reached for her and she quickly slammed her palm into his nose. Blooded quickly started rushing down his face as he held his nose. He glared at her.

"You bitch!"

It was then that Nathan tackled the guy to the ground. Haley turned to face the other guy and watched as he held up his hands before backing away.

"You're crazy," the guy muttered before helping his other friend up.

"Cops are on their way," the bartender yelled before holding up a bat. The first two guys took off running out of the bar. Haley turned to find Nathan and the other guy still hitting each other. She reached for the guy and pulled him off. He glared at her before he took off running. She waited until he was gone before turning his attention to Nathan.

Everyone that had been watching slowly went back to what they were doing before.

"You ok?"

Haley glanced over her shoulder at the sound of Fred's voice. He still held the bat in his hand.

"Sorry, Fred," Haley apologized. "Cops really on their way?"

Fred chuckled before shaking his head. "Nah, just wanted them scared."

"Thanks," Haley smiled before turning her attention back to Nathan. She reached down and helped him up. He was heavy and extremely drunk. It took some time but she finally brought him to his feet. He leaned against the wall before grinning drunkenly at her.

"I could've handled it."

"Yeah, it looked like it," Haley muttered before rolling her eyes. "What the hell happened?"

"I guess I'm popular," Nathan shrugged before swaying slightly.

"Nathan," Haley warned.

"It was nothing," Nathan muttered tiredly. "Help me home. I'm drunk."

She watched as he grinned at her. She sighed before placing his arm over her shoulder. They started walking slowly.

"Where's your arm candy?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure that was her ex."

"So that's what you were fighting about."

"Hardly," Nathan grinned. "But I bet she thinks that we were. Whatever. He was looking where he had no business looking. Got what was coming to him."

They walked to his apartment in silence. She was thankful once they were on his floor. He was heavy and it was getting harder and harder to pull him. She pushed his body next to his door before turning the door knob only to find it locked.

"Key?"

Nathan opened his eyes slightly before reaching in his pocket. He handed them over and she quickly pushed the door open before helping him in.

She pushed his body on the sofa and went straight to the kitchen. She returned minutes later with an ice pack in her hand and a towel in the other. She noticed him falling asleep and smiled before pressing the ice pack to the side of his face. His eyes flew open and he glared at her.

_Serves him right_, she thought. She hated fighting.

"Hold that there," Haley instructed.

Nathan reluctantly held the ice pack to his face. "It's cold."

"Give me your hand," Haley ordered. She took his hand in hers before cleaning the blood off of his knuckles. He winced in pain but she ignored him.

"Dammit, Haley!"

"Man up," Haley muttered. Her hand was throbbing but you didn't hear her complaining about it.

"You're doing this on purpose," Nathan chocked out.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm almost done."

"I'm tired," Nathan yawned before glancing at her. "You wanna undress me?"

Haley glanced up in time to notice him wiggling his eyebrows at her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure you'll make nice with yourself," Haley grinned.

"It's better with you," Nathan pointed out.

"Or with any girl, right? A good fuck," Haley muttered, repeating his words from earlier.

"Hales…"

"Let's get you into your bed," Haley sighed before standing up. She pulled him up with her and down the hall to his room. She sat him on his bed before unbuttoning his shirt.

"I knew you wanted to undress me," Nathan grinned tiredly, his eyes barely open.

Haley smiled as she got down to the last button and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

"I want you to be comfortable," Haley murmured.

"I wouldn't do the same for you," Nathan admitted before she pushed him down on the bed. He was vaguely aware of her pulling off his boots.

"I know."

"You'd be better off if you stayed away from me," Nathan added.

"I know that, too."

"Then why don't you?" Nathan wondered.

"We're partners, remember?"

"Haley?" Nathan held up his head and glanced at her. "Why are there three of you?"

He heard her laughing before telling him to go to sleep and then there was nothing.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_Twenty-One_

"Sorry I'm late," Haley called out as she rushed into Peyton's kitchen. Peyton was sitting at the table flipping through a wedding magazine. She looked up amused as Haley rushed into the room out of breath.

Peyton smiled. "Maybe I'll forgive you if you tell me why you're late?"

"Would you believe traffic?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Fine," Haley sighed. "I overslept because Brooke and I went out last night."

"And why wasn't I invited?" Peyton questioned as she arched one eyebrow.

"Because I'm sure you and Julian were busy being a boring old couple."

Peyton grinned. "Well… we were pretty busy last night."

"Gross," Haley muttered as she glanced away from Peyton's face. She was sure that she didn't want to know what Peyton and Julian had been up to last night or any other night for that matter.

"You ok?"

"Fine," Haley breathed.

"Looks like you're ready to hurt someone. Hope that I'm not on the list."

"You're not…_yet_."

"Well that's good. So your Mom has been driving me nuts with the wedding planning. I swear that there is a robot living inside of that woman! She's freaking me out!"

"That's my Mom for you," Haley grinned.

"So what's been going on with you?" Peyton questioned.

Haley smiled easily. "Nothing much. Work."

"Oh really. So you haven't been seeing anyone?"

"No," Haley answered quickly before lifting up one of the magazines and flipping it open. She tried her best to focus on the page. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I saw you and Nate kissing at my art exhibit."

Haley's face dropped as she glanced at Peyton. "What?"

"That's right, I saw the two of you _kissing!_"

Haley shook her head as her heart pounded hard in her chest. "That was _nothing_. Absolutely nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing from where I was standing," Peyton grinned. "It looked pretty hot and steamy. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because it didn't mean anything," Haley replied. "Please tell me that you didn't tell my brother about what you saw." She sent a pleading look Peyton's way. She prayed that Peyton hadn't told Julian. She was already mortified enough. She didn't need everyone knowing about what happened. Hell, she wished that she'd forget.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

Haley sighed in relief. "Please don't tell anyone. It was honestly –"

"Nothing," Peyton smiled.

"Right."

"So when you pulled him into the girl's restroom that was nothing too?"

All the color left Haley's face as she glanced at Peyton stunned. How the hell did she know about _that_? But more importantly, why hadn't she brought it up since then? It so wasn't like Peyton to keep something like this to herself. Why hadn't she mentioned it?

It was seconds later when she started breathing again.

"Well?"

"How do you know about _that?_"

Peyton grinned. "I saw you. I was making my way over to you when I saw you talking with Reese then all of a sudden you're rushing through the crowd and I was following you. That was until you pulled Nate into the girl's restroom. Now I've been waiting patiently for you to tell me what _happened,_ but you haven't, so spill, girly."

Haley closed her eyes in shame before shaking her head. She had prayed that no one had noticed the two of them sneaking off like that but of course someone just _had _to see them and now she'd have to tell Peyton. What was even worse was that she felt guilty about the whole thing. It should have _never _had happened. Nothing good would come from it.

"Feel free to explain yourself," Peyton encouraged.

"It was a mistake," Haley blurted out.

"Which one?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Peyton's huge smile. "Both."

"Tell me what's going on with you," Peyton stated seconds later.

Haley noticed the look Peyton was giving her and she felt bad. They had told each other everything and she knew that she had hurt Peyton's feelings by not telling her what happened. It's not like she had planned it. Plus it had happened with _him_. If it had been with anyone else she would've been eager to tell Peyton but not with _him_. The only thing she felt was regret and shame.

"I sort of slept with him," Haley whispered.

"What?" Peyton giggled loudly. "Seriously, _what_? Don't you two like hate each other?"

"Yes! Of course we do! It was a mistake!"

"I can't believe this."

"Me either," Haley muttered. She still couldn't get over it.

"How did this happen?"

Haley took a deep breath before telling Peyton everything that had happened that night. She told her all about seeing Reese and Renee together and how Nathan had just kissed her. Then she told her all about her talk with Reese and then finding out that he gave Renee her ring and how it led her to do what she did.

"I plead temporary insanity," Haley smiled timidly while raising one hand.

Peyton sat there stunned. "He did not give her your ring!"

Haley nodded. "He so did."

"What a fucking dick!"

"Yep."

"I can't believe him. The nerve of him!"

"I'm still trying to get over it myself."

"You must be devastated."

"Hardly," Haley replied quickly. "Surprisingly after finding them in bed together nothing could surprise me about what he does. I'm so over it. As far as I'm concerned they deserve each other."

"I'll bet the sex helped with that," Peyton finally grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Can we please not –"

"We are so talking about this," Peyton cut her off. "I want details! How was it?"

Haley noticed the look on Peyton's face and knew what that meant. It meant that Peyton wouldn't let this go. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Nate Hargrove. It was bad enough that he was a constant pain in her ass but now this. Even when he wasn't around he was still pissing her off.

"It was ok," Haley shrugged.

"Ok?" Peyton laughed. "That's it. It was _ok_? I don't believe you. All the sexual tension between the two of you for years had to make it better than ok."

Haley glared at Peyton. "Fine it was good and what do you mean sexual tension? There was no sexual tension! Like _never_. No way in hell!" Peyton was out of her mind if she thought that anything had been building between the two of them over the years.

"Whatever," Peyton laughed. "With the looks the two of you give each other there is no way that there wasn't any sexual tension. I have witnessed the sexual tension on more than one occasion."

"The only thing we share is a mutual hatred for one another," Haley gritted out.

"Well, that and the hot restroom sex," Peyton added.

"Can we please talk about something else," Haley muttered.

"Not a chance," Peyton grinned. "What's the big deal? So you hooked up once…"

"Peyton…"

"Oh my god," Peyton shrieked. "It was more than once? Haley James, you little slut!"

"It was a mistake," Haley repeated. One she wanted to forget.

"Which time?" Peyton grinned. "How many times? You have to tell me. Please!"

"I don't want to talk about this," Haley pouted.

"Not until you tell me everything," Peyton demanded.

So she told Peyton everything that happened between the two of them since the art exhibit. She sat there and told Peyton every single embarrassing thing while Peyton sat there with a huge grin on her face. It actually felt nice to get everything off of her chest. She had been keeping everything in and it was good telling Peyton.

It made her feel better when Peyton stated what a huge mistake Reese made. Peyton always made her feel better whenever Reese was concerned. She was grateful that she had a friend like that. She smiled once she finished her story.

"Wow."

"That's all of it."

"I can't believe that you've been keeping this from me!"

"Sorry," Haley muttered sheepishly. "This is kind of something that I hope no one else ever finds out about. I mean its Nathan we're talking about here."

"I know!"

"I'm already mortified."

"I just can't over this. I mean as much as you hate the guy. I would've never thought…"

"I know," Haley sighed. "I was lonely and he was there. He made me feel better if you can believe that."

"Yeah, now tell me what it was like with him. I'm dying to know and none of that it was ok crap. I want the truth. It's the least you can do for waiting to tell me for so long."

"I didn't tell you, you pulled it out of me!"

"More reason for you to tell me," Peyton grinned.

Could she really talk about this? It was one thing to think something in your head but it was another to actually say it out loud to someone. If she told Peyton then that would mean she really felt that way and she wasn't sure that she wanted to share. Her thoughts had been a little crazy lately and it didn't help matters that they were about _him_.

"Every time it was like this I've got to have you now thing," Haley muttered honestly. It was the only she could describe it. When Peyton grinned at her she glanced away.

"I'll bet."

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that," Haley pointed to her face. "Like you're all giddy and happy. This is bad, Peyton. Really bad."

"Yeah," Peyton finally agreed.

"I hate him," Haley stated as she pointed herself. "And he hates me. Nothing is going to change that! Don't try to make it more than it was. It was just sex. That's all it was."

"Just typical I've gotta have you now mind blowing sex with the guy you loath," Peyton giggled.

Haley smiled as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter because it's never happening again. It was a mistake the first time and I can't believe that I let it happen again after that. It's over."

"That's good."

"Yep."

"I just can't believe…"

"_Stop_ laughing," Haley gritted out. "This is why I didn't tell you. You're making it into something that it's not! I hate him! I'm always going to hate him. Nothing will ever change that fact. I had a moment of weakness but that's over now. I've learned my lesson and if you bring up one more thing about him then you'll be planning this wedding without me!"

Peyton held up her hands still laughing. "I surrender."

"Good, now what are we working on today?"

"The guest list."

"Ok, is this the seating chart?"

"Yep," Peyton nodded. "Should I put you and Nate sitting together?"

Haley glared at Peyton with a hard stare as Peyton started laughing once again. Haley shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest. She knew telling anyone about this was a bad idea that's why she had kept it to herself. Peyton would never let this go now. This was just great. Real great.

"I'm sorry. I'm done now."

"I find that hard to believe."

d~***~

Nathan knocked hard twice on the door before taking a step back. He ran his hands through his wet hair before shaking some of the water out of it. It had been pouring down hard outside all day long and it didn't look like it would be stopping soon. It was seconds later when Lucas opened the door.

"Madden?"

"You're on," Lucas grinned.

Nathan followed Lucas inside and took a seat on the sofa as Lucas tossed him a controller. He glanced around the apartment as Lucas got the game ready. When he didn't notice Haley anywhere he relaxed himself.

"Where is she?"

Maybe she was off with that douche bag from the other night. He didn't care.

"In the spare bedroom working on something," Lucas muttered.

Nathan shook his head. "Figures."

"What?"

"That girl is all work and no play," Nathan smirked.

"Dude," Lucas stated despairingly, "that's my best friend you're talking about."

"I'm just saying."

"Can we just play?" Lucas sighed.

Nathan chuckled before they started the game. Like always Lucas picked the Seattle Seahawks. The guy was such a chump and so predictable. Lucas Roe never did anything to surprise him. The guy was all about routine. He never changed. That's why it was so damn easy to beat him in the games they played. He stopped Lucas' team from scoring a touchdown before glancing at him. As always, Lucas was angry that he was losing.

Hours later he found himself in a sudden death match with Lucas. They had both won each a three games and Lucas reasoned that the next winner was the champ. As Lucas took his time picking his next play in the tied up game, Nathan finished off the last piece of pizza before glancing back once again. He had yet to see Haley come out of that room. What the hell was she doing in there?

Nathan finished the pizza off before washing it down with the beer in his hands.

It was easy to relax himself now that Brooke was back at his apartment. He had talked to her a few days ago and apologized. After a lot of begging and pleading she agreed to stay with him again. That was good. Getting her away from here had been the key objective in the first place. If she stayed here then she was more likely to slip up and say something that she wasn't supposed to. It was better to just eliminate the problem. The less time she spent with these people the better.

"Dude, are you going to pick a play or what?"

"Shut up."

"On with it."

"I'm so winning this game."

"Right," Nathan chuckled.

It was minutes later that the game finished. Lucas' controller slammed onto the coffee table as he sat back and chuckled. The guy as such a sore loser.

"I can't believe you fucking won with a stupid field goal!"

"Win is a win."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just saying," Nathan chuckled.

Lucas stood up angrily. "You're such a prick."

"Come on," Nathan chuckled. "Where are you going?"

"I promised my mom I'd help her put up this swing she bought Lily," Lucas muttered.

"Can't your dad help her?"

"Yeah, but he's at work and Lily wants it up today. I promised. We'll finish this later."

"Whatever, dude."

"I can't believe I'm going to be late because of this shit!"

"Hey, nobody made you play," Nathan grinned.

"You're such an ass," Lucas smiled while shaking his head. "I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Whatever you say."

Nathan chuckled as Lucas flipped him off before heading down the hall towards his bedroom. Nathan sat there grinning before standing up and making his way towards the spare bedroom. What the hell was she doing being held up in that room for so long? He held his beer tightly in his hands as he pushed open the spare bedroom door.

Haley was standing on the far side of the room with a pencil in her mouth. Her arms were folded across her chest as she gazed at the wall in front of her. She was standing there in a pair of shorts and a small tank top. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing a pair of glasses. He smirked before clearing his throat.

"What are you doing?"

Haley glanced over her shoulder in surprise. "What does it look like?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well…?"

"Working," Haley muttered before looking away from him.

Nathan took a swig of his beer before walking fully into the room and making his way towards her. He reached her a second later and bumped his shoulder against hers.

"So what are you working on?"

"I'm not ready for you to see it yet."

"Well, I'm here. What is it?"

Haley rolled her eyes before pointing in front of her. He had noticed the wall covered up with various things when he had entered the room but he wasn't paying attention to it. His eyes had been focused on her. But once she pointed towards it he tore his eyes away from her and finally took a good look.

"This," Haley stated. "I think we've got something big here."

Nathan stood there frozen as he took in the sight of the wall covered in pictures and news articles. The whole wall was covered. Nine huge photos had his heart pounding in his chest as he glanced at each of them. Damien. Ryan. Shane. Cooper. Josh. Brad. Brandon. Ricky. His father. She had each of their pictures posted up and all pointing towards each other. All of them linked together.

Fear took over everything in him.

His eyes quickly scanned the rest of the wall with the news articles. He took in as much as he could as he stood there frozen. This could _not_ be happening. It had to be a dream. There was just no way that it was real. _No way._

Nathan didn't even notice the beer leave his hands.

It hit the floor hard before spilling all over.

"Damn it, Nathan! What the hell?" Haley questioned as she glanced at him. She reached down quickly to lift his beer up before it could spill more.

"Sorry," Nathan breathed. "W-where did you find all of this?"

"Just stumbled upon it while I was researching some stuff. These guys are really bad people. You wouldn't believe the things that I've found. They're horrible. It makes me sick to my stomach just looking at them and reading about some of the things that they've done."

His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He felt like his heart would explode any second now. "Is this all of it?"

"Yep," Haley nodded. "For now. I've still got a ton of research to do that's why I didn't want to show you yet. I don't care what it takes. We're bringing these guys down."

"I've got to go," Nathan muttered hoarsely.

"Well, now that you know you can help with the research."

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat unable to speak. Then before he knew it, he was taking steps back, away from her. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He vaguely heard his name being called as he turned and left the apartment quickly.

This had to be a nightmare.

d~***~

Nathan pushed open the door to his apartment quickly before rushing inside. He was soaking wet and water fell off of him and onto the floor. He didn't care.

"Brooke!"

"In my room," Brooke called out.

Nathan didn't stop moving until he pushed open Brooke's room door. Brooke was standing in front of the mirror twirling around in a new dress she had bought. Her bed was covered with bags. He ignored the fact that she went on yet another shopping spree. That didn't matter right now. None of it mattered anymore.

Brooke's smile faded once she noticed him. "What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I was over at Haley and Luke's. She must have founding something because the whole wall is just covered with articles and then the pictures…" he placed his hands over his face to wipe some of the water away as he replayed everything over in his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her whole fucking wall is like _Scott Central_! There are pictures of everyone!"

"What?" Brooke asked stunned.

Nathan nodded. "The whole wall is covered. I knew that she was working on a new case but I didn't know that it was this. I can't believe this. This isn't supposed to be happening."

It was only then that he noticed Brooke's face flash with fear. The same fear that he had. It made his heart pound rapidly in his chest. He didn't know what the hell they were going to do. This was bad.

"She doesn't know about us, does she? I mean…Nathan, she doesn't know who we are, right?" 

_Not yet_, he thought.

"I don't know what we're going to do. She's already looking into –"

"Well, you're just going to have to make her stop!" Brooke shouted.

Nathan shook his head. "You don't understand. You don't know _her_. You don't know what she's like. She's the most determined person that I know. She'll stop at nothing for justice. There's nothing I can do. She'll never let this go."

"You're just going to have to make her," Brooke insisted. "I know you and you can talk anyone into doing anything!"

"She'll never let it go," Nathan repeated.

"You're just going to have to make her! She can't look into this, Nathan! You know what's on the line here. If she finds out who we are…if she tells anyone then…"

Nathan watched as Brooke took a seat at the edge of the bed with worry still covering her face. He felt so hopeless. Useless. He knew exactly what was at stake here. Everything. Haley James was looking into something that was none of her damn business and he was going to do whatever it took to make her stop looking.

He made his way over to Brooke to comfort her. He hadn't even realized that his hands were shaking until Brooke placed her hands over his. He couldn't help it. Fear had taken over everything in him and he didn't know what would help him now. Haley was playing a dangerous game. She was playing with fire and if she kept it up then she'd get burned.

Nathan felt Brooke hug him tightly a second later. His wet body held hers as he soaked her pretty new dress. It didn't matter. Nathan knew that Brooke was just afraid as he was.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_Twenty-Two_

Nathan sat in the diner alone in his regular booth. His fingers continued to tap nervously against the table as he glanced around once again. Everyone around him was in deep conversation, most of them smiling, just about all of them carefree. It was the first time in a long time that he felt a longing to be like them. Carefree. Not a care in the world. To just be happy. It had been so long since he had been happy.

His life was stressful. More stressful than these normal people could even begin to comprehend. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. He hadn't chosen this life. Somehow he ended up here anyway.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way. He had a job to do. A purpose. Not everyone could say that. But he could. It was just hard when things got this…_complicated._

He knew in the back of his mind that this day would eventually come. It's not like he could hide Tree Hill, North Carolina from her. He didn't have that kind of power. Someone in Seattle was bound to find out about it sooner or later. He just didn't understand why it had to be _her._ He shook his head angrily before clenching his free hand into a fist.

This was just like her.

Fucking up his life.

And now he was supposed to just sit back and wait. What kind of bullshit was that? All it did was put more stress on him. Two whole days had gone by and she was still probably digging. If she kept it up then she would find out who he truly was, didn't they get that? If that happened then…

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Nathan glanced up and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Clay.

"It's about fucking time you show up."

"Easy, Nathan. I got here as fast as I could."

Clay dropped the file that he had in his hands on the table before taking a seat. Nathan glanced from the file to Clay hesitantly before pulling it towards him.

"Is this it?"

"Yep."

Nathan opened the file and quickly glanced through it.

"That's all you need man," Clay spoke up minutes later. "Just show her this and let her know that you're going to work on this. Don't even give her the option of turning it down. You got it?"

Nathan nodded before taking a deep breath. "I can do this. I _have_ to do this."

"Just get her off of our trail," Clay added.

"Right."

It was easier said than done. Clay didn't know Haley like he did. Sure he had told Clay stories about her but it wasn't the same as knowing her. If Clay truly knew Haley James then he would know that the girl was as stubborn as a bull. There was just no way that she'd change her mind about the Scott case. But that didn't matter.

He _had_ to talk her out of it.

He didn't have a choice. Everything depended on it. All he needed was a plan. Bringing up this new case was a start.

"Dude, you look like crap."

Nathan glared across the table. "Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

"Haven't you been sleeping?"

"Not since she showed me that fucking wall," Nathan sighed in frustration. He had been having a hard time pretty much doing anything since she told him what she was working on.

"And you're sure that there wasn't anything with you on that wall?"

"Yep. I checked. I mean it all happened pretty quickly but I'm pretty sure. I mean we were careful to hide everything about me incase something like this happened."

"I know but…"

"You never know," Nathan muttered. "Trust me, I know. God knows what she can find if she keeps digging."

"Let's hope that she stops then," Clay grinned.

"I wish I shared your optimism."

Clay's smile faded. "If she becomes a real threat then we'll take care of it."

Nathan nodded but couldn't find his voice.

"Just get her to back off."

_Easier said than done_, he thought once again.

He hated this. More than anything he hated how a part of him felt the _need_ to defend her actions.

"Clay…she's a good person…better than us. She's just doing her job."

"You don't want her to find out who you are, right?" Clay questioned.

"Of course not," Nathan rushed out. "That would be really, _really _bad." It would be like the worst thing ever. He wasn't going to let that happen though.

"It would blow _everything_," Clay agreed. "She could really get hurt, Nathan."

"I'm going to stop her no matter what it takes."

"Good," Clay smiled. "Now, let's have a little fun while I'm in town for the rest of the day. You need to relax, dude."

Nathan couldn't help but smirk. He needed fun at the moment. "What did you have in mind?"

"Partners in crime, right?" Clay asked as he held out his fist.

"Always," Nathan smirked before bumping his fists with Clay's.

* * *

Haley took her time cleaning her apartment. It was something that she did twice a week since Lucas had moved back in. Before that she had only needed to clean the apartment once a week but living with a guy changed things. As much as she loved her best friend he was a dirty boy.

She continued dusting the living room, thankful that Lucas was gone for the weekend.

She had learned her lesson the first time she had yelled at him to help her clean. It's not like he didn't help because he did. The only thing about Lucas helping meant that she had to go behind him and do everything all over again so what was the point? The boy just didn't clean the right way.

She liked having a clean home.

That didn't really matter to Lucas though. He didn't usually pick up after himself. He left food and beer bottles all over the place. She didn't even want to think about what his room looked like at the moment. She knew that he didn't clean it often. Once she had walked in and found a week old pizza still sitting on his desk and dirty clothes all over the floor.

She shuddered as she thought about it.

She didn't understand how some people could live in such filth. She was thankful that she wasn't like that. Dust seemed to always get everywhere and she hated it. Lucas often teased her about being a compulsive cleaner.

_Whatever_, she thought.

She was broke out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She dropped the towel in her hands before going to get the door. Once the door opened her smile faded once she noticed that it was Nathan. What the hell was he doing here? He had just taken off the other day and didn't even bother to show his face after that. Now he wanted to show up?

_Fucking punk._

"What do you want?"

Nathan glared at her. "I'm not in the mood."

"Look, Lucas isn't home and I'm busy." With that she went to close the door in his face only he was faster and held it open with one hand. She glared at him as she tried to close the door but he only pushed harder to keep it open. She gave up a second later before glaring at him with nothing but disdain and hate. She really didn't have time for this.

"I can do this all day," Nathan smirked as he held the door open forcefully.

Haley scoffed before letting go of the door and walking back towards the living room. She ignored his presence in the room as she went back to cleaning. She had been having a good day so of course he had to show up and ruin it.

"Ignoring me again?"

"If only that would keep you away," Haley whispered.

"What was that, princess?"

Haley rolled her eyes before turning to face him. She folded her arms across her chest before glaring at him. Why the hell was he here? What the hell did he want from her besides to make her life a living hell?

"Can you just get on with it," Haley snapped. "The sooner you do the sooner you can get your ass out of here."

Nathan glared at her with rage. "I came to talk about work."

"You know I tried talking to you about work the other day and if I remember correctly you ran off like a scared little bitch so…"

"Watch it," Nathan warned.

"Hit a nerve?" Haley smiled proudly. She was getting to him. She could see it.

"Just shut up and listen," Nathan gritted out.

"Why the hell would I want to listen to you?"

"If you know what's good for you then –"

"Then what?" Haley laughed bitterly. "Is this another threat?"

"Just look at the damn file you stupid bitch," Nathan hissed as he walked over to her and shoved the file roughly into her hands.

Haley glared at him before opening the file and looking it over.

"His name is Daunte Jones," Nathan spoke up minutes later. "He runs Detroit…everything there…huge drug ring. It would be a big deal if we busted this guy. Real big deal. He's a really bad guy selling God knows what all around up there."

"When did you find this?"

"Today," Nathan lied. "I think we should start working on this right away. Daunte's real big on drug trafficking. I think we could bust this scumbag and put him away for the rest of his life. One less bad guy on the street, right?"

"You know that I'm working on another case," Haley finally spoke up.

"So stop," Nathan shrugged. "It's nothing that we can't get to later."

"No," Haley shook her head. "I've already done a ton of research…more than this little file that you've got here."

"Damn it, Haley, would you just do this one thing for me?"

"No."

"Let's just work on the Daunte case first!"

"More like let's work on it _after_ the Scott case!"

Haley dropped the file on the sofa before placing her hands on her hips. She watched as he stood there shaking with rage once again and no matter how much the sight of him terrified her right now she wasn't going to let him know that. Her eyes left his and gazed down at him clenching his fists at his sides. She really hoped that they didn't get into another fight again. She was still healing from the last one.

"We're working on the Daunte case and that's final!"

"No, we're not, Nathan," Haley sighed.

"Yes we are!"

Haley laughed sarcastically. "You can work on whatever the hell you want but I'm working on the Scott case and that's _final!_"

"Don't do this," Nathan gritted out angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What does it matter what we're working? What's the difference between bad guy one and bad guy two? It's all the fucking same in the end!" Nathan shouted angrily.

"The difference is that this Dan Scott is a monster! I've read articles about teens dying because this guy and his family controls the drug ring at the local high school! There have been so many murders unsolved in this town and I know that it all traces back to him…even though no one else has been able to link it back to the Scott family I know that it all goes back to them. I can feel it! There's something seriously wrong with that whole fucking family and someone's got to stop them!"

Nathan felt her words slice right through him but he didn't move.

"And why do you think that person has to be you?"

"I'm lucky, I guess," Haley sneered. "I'm going to have fun bringing Dan Scott and his whole fucking family down whether you help me or not!"

"You're out of your mind and you're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You're not my boss, Nathan, and my dad already knows what I've been researching."

Haley watched as his body started shaking with rage once again and she took a step back.

"You told him!"

"Of course I told him," Haley shouted back. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't!"

"Could have fooled me. Look at you." He was getting scarier by the second and she took another step back.

"You have no idea –"

"I think you should go," Haley cut him off.

Nathan took a step closer to her. "I _need_ you to listen to me."

"I want you to go," Haley stated as she glanced down. This was getting them nowhere and he was really starting to scare her. She didn't know what the big deal was. She had never seen him like this before and she didn't want to be around him while he was like this. The last time had scared her enough.

Haley watched as he shook his head in frustration before grabbing the file angrily and storming out of the apartment. Once she heard the door slam shut, she sat down on the sofa and glanced at her hands. She hadn't realized that they had been shaking. What the hell had just happened? More importantly, why the hell was he so worked up over her working on the Scott case?

* * *

Nathan sat at the bar with a glass of Scotch in his hands. He ignored the music and the voices around him. He needed to focus. He knew drinking wouldn't help matters but after his fight with Haley yesterday drinking had been the only thing to calm him down. He needed to think about things.

He _knew_ she would react that way. He knew it.

_So damn stubborn_, he thought.

He took a deep breath before glancing at his drink. All he needed was another plan. That's all he needed to make this all go away and for things to go back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get. He just didn't know what the hell to do.

What was the right answer?

If she kept looking into the Scott case and discovered who he was then it was over. He couldn't let that happen. He had to protect his family from her. She didn't know what she was doing, what she was getting herself into. He had almost slipped earlier and told her just how serious this was. She really didn't know who she was dealing with.

No, big bad Haley James can handle anyone. _Please_. He wanted to laugh. She would run scared if she really knew.

He heard his cell phone ringing and quickly pulled it out of his pocket. He noticed the name flash across the screen and he sighed before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

They had been so careful to hide everything. His dad had made sure that no one would ever find out who he was and what he was doing. _Yeah, money and power,_ he thought. _It could really get you anything you wanted. _But what if his dad hadn't been careful enough? What if she found out?

"Everything ok? You haven't moved from that seat in over an hour."

"I just hate this _stupid_ day," Nathan muttered miserably. The bartender glanced at him strangely before walking away to take a few drink orders.

He rubbed his hands over his face trying to get himself together. He didn't have time to sit here and think about the past. He needed to think about what he was going to do about Haley. He didn't have time to be upset over something that he couldn't change. _She_ was gone. No matter what he did he couldn't change that. He hated himself for it but it was what it was.

If Haley hadn't started looking into his family he would've spent this day like he did every single year. He'd be on his bike riding it as far away as possible for the whole day. He'd be alone just like he liked it. He wouldn't be sitting in a stupid bar surrounded by idiot carefree people and stupid music. And he sure as hell wouldn't be worried about stupid Haley James.

He couldn't be selfish though. He had a job to do and at the moment it was coming up with a plan to stop her.

Why Haley felt the need to ruin his life was beyond him?

God, he wanted to be anywhere but here. He felt emptiness in the pit of his stomach and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. _Could this day get any worse_, he though? It was already the most horrible day ever every single year. Why couldn't he just get one day of peace to himself? Didn't he deserve that?

All he wanted to do was go back home and be surrounded by people that actually cared about him. He missed the family estate, their dog Milo, and just the familiarity of it all.

It felt like a lifetime ago when he was actually there. And as he thought about it he knew that it was a different lifetime ago. He was a different person back then. Not the man he was now. All he knew was that when he went back home he wouldn't have all these responsibilities and he wouldn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could just be himself. No lies, no pretending.

He let it in for a second before pushing that thought away.

"I'll take the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses, please."

Nathan glanced to the side at the sound of Brooke's voice. He noticed her somber face and without a second thought he reached for her hand. In that moment he was really glad that she was here with him. At least he wasn't completely alone.

"Let's go sit in a booth," Brooke suggested.

Nathan nodded before standing up. He grabbed the bottle and the two shot glasses before following Brooke to the back of the bar. They took a seat on each side as he set everything on the table. Brooke didn't waste anytime pouring them each a glass before she pushed one in front of him. He took it hesitantly as he glanced at her.

"You weren't home when I woke up. I was worried."

Brooke glanced at him guiltily. "I spent the day with Haley. We went shopping. I just needed to take my mind off of…it. I didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

Nathan glanced up from his shot glass to glance at her. He wasn't surprised that she spent the day with Haley. Brooke was so different from him. She hated being alone. She needed to surround herself by people. Not just anyone though. Good people. People like Haley.

"Did you tell her?" Nathan whispered.

"No," Brooke muttered. "Too personal, you know. Besides, I didn't want her asking any questions. I kind of told her that mom died in a car accident."

"Car accident, huh?"

"It was the only thing I could think of and I couldn't tell her truth," Brooke mumbled.

No she couldn't, he realized. No one should ever have to know about that. He held up the shot glass a second later and smiled softly at her.

"To mom."

Brooke nodded. "To mom. The best mother anyone could ever ask for."

Nathan downed the shot glass quickly before placing the glass down. He watched as Brooke got out of the booth before taking a seat next to him on his side. He placed his arm around her as her head fell on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a long time.

Nathan remembered growing up things used to be this way. He would always be there to comfort her no matter what. It didn't matter what it was, he was there. She even used to crawl in bed with him when they were little because she got so scared by herself. He asked her once why she only ever came into his room and she quickly told him that he was her favorite brother. He smiled at the memory of it. Even back then he knew that he would always protect her. She was so different from the rest of them, good and innocent.

"What do you miss most about her?" Brooke whispered.

Nathan thought about it for a second. "Her smile. No matter what kind of day I had all she had to do was smile at me and it just made everything better. She had the warmest smile."

"She did," Brooke agreed.

"What about you? What do you miss most about her?"

"I was so young," Brooke muttered. "I try to remember but all I remember are random moments with her. But what I remember most is that she'd always read to me at night. Every night. We'd have the best time and she'd always stay until I fell asleep."

Nathan grinned. "Then you'd wake up and crawl into bed with me."

"I was scared," Brooke laughed softly. "You know how it was back then. Damien would always tell me these scary stories and I was just afraid to fall asleep alone."

"Yeah."

"You know some of the best times were when mom and dad were together…seeing them so happy. I just wanted them to always be like that."

"I know. I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke laughed softly. "Hey, it's not your fault. Dad took over after mom died. He'd read to me every night just like she did because he knew I couldn't sleep unless he did. And he'd always tell me how much mom loved us and how we were the best things that ever happened to her. No matter how busy at work he got he always made time for us. He'd always be there and even though she was gone I still felt so loved. No matter what he does I'll always love him. The same goes for you, Nathan."

"Yeah, me too."

Nathan could feel slow tears falling down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away with his free hand. He knew that they needed to talk about something else before he broke down.

"So, Brooke, what are you going to do after you leave here?"

"I want to start my own fashion line. Dad said he'd help…whatever I wanted," Brooke laughed.

"You're a spoiled brat," Nathan chuckled.

"I am," Brooke agreed. "What about you, big brother?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want?" Brooke questioned.

Nathan thought about it for a second before glancing down. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"Yes, it does," Brooke disagreed. "You, my favorite brother, deserve to be happy and have whatever you want." She glanced up and smiled at him.

"What I want…more than anything…is for our family to be safe."

"Well that's kind of hard," Brooke smiled teasingly. "You should have picked a different line of work, Nathan. You don't have to do this. You don't owe anybody anything. Dad would understand. I mean he started this. Someone else can -"

"I want to do this."

"Of course you do," Brooke chuckled. "You, Nathan Scott, are a martyr."

"Plus, it's kind of hard when you're born into something. It's just best to accept your fate. Now drink your shot," Nathan muttered before downing another one.

Brooke glanced up at him again. "So, have you decided what to do about Haley?"

"Not yet."

"She's going to get hurt, Nathan. Or worse."

"I know that," Nathan muttered. "All I can do is try. She's doing this on her own. Whatever happens…it's on her. I'm not responsible for her, Brooke."

"But if she finds out who we are…," Brooke shrugged, "…I like her, Nathan."

"It doesn't matter," Nathan spoke up seconds later. "These people here…this place. We won't be here much longer. None of this will matter. They're just a means to an end."

"Right," Brooke forced a smile.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

* * *

Nathan didn't know why but somehow he ended up here. It only took three knocks and a few seconds before the door opened. He took in the sight of her all dressed up and wondered for a second what kind of plans she had for the night before pushing that thought out. He didn't care. Their eyes locked a second later and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't look away.

He couldn't find his voice.

The first thing Haley noticed was the somber look on his face. The second thing was that it was obvious that he had been crying recently. She could tell by his red face. It surprised her so much that she was speechless. She really didn't have time to deal with him but after seeing his face she couldn't move. It seemed strange for him to be crying. Like ever. She couldn't even picture big bad Nate Hargrove shedding a single tear.

Yet here he was standing at her door with a tearstained face. She didn't know what to do, what do say. He never looked this way before and it somehow pushed everything else she was thinking out of her mind. She couldn't think about their last fight or how afraid of him she had been. She couldn't think about anything and she didn't know why. His intense gaze started to shake something inside of her. Her hand fell from the doorknob slowly before falling at her side.

When Nathan still couldn't find his voice he took a step forward. The only thing he could think about was what Brooke had brought up earlier, want. It somehow led him here. He let the warm glow that seemed to always radiate off of Haley in. The warmth of her surrounded him as he made it closer and just this once he was going to let it in. He was going to take it and let it take over everything in him. The goodness of her overwhelmed him as he reached out and cupped her cheek before kissing her softly. Her lips were soft and warm. His eyes snapped shut.

He knew she was confused by his actions not that he blamed her. He caught her off guard once again but he didn't care. Just this once he really needed her, the goodness and the warmth of her. He waited for her to push him away and curse him out. When she didn't he kissed her deeper. He took his time before one of his hands fell to her waist and started walking them backwards. He kicked the door shut before he guided them as best as he could to her room, his lips never leaving hers.

Haley didn't know what was happening. Her mind was so clouded at the moment that she couldn't think straight. Before she knew it they were in her room. She felt his hand leave her cheek and move to her neck as he tilted her head slightly to kiss her deeper. This was all so, so wrong. She _knew_ that. She had plans tonight. A date, in fact. She should be leaving right about now. This wasn't supposed to be happening. But no matter how much she wanted to push him away she couldn't. She could feel his need start to seep into her. It was all she could feel as he continued to kiss her. He needed her. It was overwhelming, taking over everything in her, and pushing everything else out.

Lust raced through her veins.

Nathan smiled against her lips as he felt her urgent hands start to unbutton his shirt. This is, after all, exactly what he wanted, and why he was here. She started kissing him harder. He brought his hands up to cover hers before pulling away from her lips.

"Slow down," Nathan ordered.

Nathan started kissing her again and was happy that she slowed down like he wanted. He wanted this time to be different from the other times they were together. It had to be different. He didn't want this to be fast and rushed. He wanted to take his time. He let go of her hands as they moved slowly to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't long before she was pushing the shirt off of him. He felt her small hands on his chest a second later. His eyes snapped shut for a second as his body trembled. Reaching between them, he unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them down with his boxers. He kicked off his shoes before kicking his jeans off. He quickly went back to kissing her.

Her lips parted for him as he kissed her hungrily.

They pulled away in need of air minutes later. She was breathing deeply as she glanced at him completely naked. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the sight of him. His hand was on her neck once again as he forced her to look up at him. Blue met brown once again. She felt herself suddenly drowning in him and losing herself.

"I want you," Nathan stated huskily.

Haley realized seconds later that he was undressing her. His hands were working on the buttons of her shirt and it was only then that she started panicking. She didn't know why. This was just different. So different from all the other times they were together. She hadn't worried about him seeing her like this before. She knew it was probably because all of the other times had been fast and rushed and this wasn't. This time she actually had time to _think_ about things. She didn't have time to think the other times and that had been a good thing.

But now she was _thinking_ and being with him like this terrified her. But more than that, it was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. _She _shouldn't be doing this. She felt her shirt leave her body a second later and then his hands were caressing her stomach as he brought her closer to him. Then they were skin on skin, their stomachs touching. Her body trembled against his. She felt his heart pounding hard against her. Tingles moved along her skin wherever he touched her. Nathan's hands were everywhere.

Haley shook her head softly minutes later. "We shouldn't be doing this, Nathan." She hated the fact that her voice was trembling. But more than that she hated that she didn't know _why_ it was.

Nathan ignored her before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

"I want to see all of you this time," Nathan stated huskily. He pushed the small black material off of both her shoulders before tossing it to the ground.

Haley could feel his eyes on her chest and all she wanted to do was cover herself up. She felt so exposed and vulnerable. She didn't know what he was thinking and that bothered her the most. She never knew what was going on in that head of his. Most of the time she didn't care but then again they were usually at each other's throats. It wasn't like this. Never like this. This was all so…new. New and different.

Haley could feel the heat rise in her body at his intense stare. They way he was looking at her now…he had never looked at her that way before.

"Get on the bed," Nathan ordered.

"Nathan, I –"

Nathan moved his finger slowly down her stomach and he felt her shiver in response. He couldn't let her walk away from this now. She wanted this. He could see it in her eyes. No matter what was going on in that head of hers, she wanted this.

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. "Get on the bed, Haley."

Nathan watched as she bit her bottom lip before moving herself on the bed slowly. He took in the sight of her half naked on the bed waiting for him. He was already hard as a rock but somehow the sight of her like that made him even harder. Even in his lust filled haze he could still see the small bruises on her body. Bruises that he caused. He crawled towards her on the bed before his body was hovering above hers. Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly before moving his mouth to her neck.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Nathan whispered against her skin.

He trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck and then her throat. He moved his hand slowly up her stomach before he finally felt the swell of her breast. He kneaded it softly as he heard her gasp. Glancing up he noticed her eyes shut tight. He smirked at the sight before leaning down and swirling his tongue around her nipple. He had countless, countless dreams about being with her like this. He bit her softly before soothing it over with his tongue. He took his time with each of her breasts as her breathing got more labored with each second. He pulled his lips away from her before he covered his hands with her breasts, kneading them. Then he slowly grazed his nose down the soft skin of her stomach.

"You're so perfect."

His hands and his mouth had her body trembling. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and her hands moved out over the sheet of her bed before fisting it tightly in her hands. He was driving her crazy. She could feel everything building quickly inside of her.

Nathan could feel her body reacting to his touch. He continued placing open mouthed kisses on her stomach as his hands continued to caress her breasts. His lips made it all the way down her stomach. It wasn't long before her breathing started to increase. He glanced up at the sight of her and noticed that she was clenching the bed sheets tight in her hands. He moved his tongue along the center of her stomach before making it back to her breasts. Then she was arching her back off the bed as her head fell back, her body shuddering. He let the surprise of what just happened in for a second before pushing it out of his head. This had never happened with anyone else before. He had never brought another girl to the brink of pleasure with just his hands and mouth on her breasts.

He pulled his lips away from her skin before popping open the button of her jeans. He needed to feel all of her.

"I'll bet he never made you come like that," Nathan stated smugly.

Haley ignored him as she tried to calm herself. The last thing she wanted to think about was Reese while Nathan was making her feel this good. She was vaguely aware of him removing her jeans and panties. It was minutes later when she finally opened her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her with his eyes glued to her naked body. She felt even more exposed and vulnerable than before. Instinct took over and she quickly went to cover her breasts.

"Don't," Nathan breathed. "You're beautiful." He pulled her hands away from her body and placed them above her head before hovering himself over her once again. He kissed her softly a few times trying to get her to relax. He let one of her hands go before he moved his hand down her stomach and to her core. He slipped his fingers inside of her as she gasped loudly. When he felt her body pushing up into his he reached between them before placing himself at her entrance. He pulled away from her lips before glancing down at her. Their eyes locked before he pushed himself completely inside of her. He stilled his movements as he savored the feel of her.

He heard her whimper as her head came up a little bit until their foreheads were touching and they were both breathing deeply. It was seconds later that her head fell back on the bed. He started moving himself slowly inside of her as he watched her. It wasn't long before she was meeting him thrust for thrust as her legs wrapped around him. He watched as she finally glanced away from him and turned her face to the side. Leaning down, he kissed the exposed side of her neck.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?"

It was then he felt her hands move around his neck before running through his hair, his eyes snapping shut at the amazing feeling of it. She didn't know what she did to him.

"Yes," Haley whimpered before kissing him.

"I can't believe that we haven't been doing this the whole time," Nathan confessed huskily as he slowed down his pace. He waited patiently for the answer that he wanted from her.

Haley nodded weakly as their eyes stayed locked. "I know. Don't stop."

Nathan kissed her before moving a little faster. He was getting exactly what he wanted from her and she wasn't even putting up a fight. It was almost too good to be true. He hadn't expected this to be so easy. He almost felt bad. _Almost_. This felt too good for him to feel anything else.

"I'm already so close," Haley whispered. Her hands moved to his back before pressing her palms against his slick skin, trying to bring him closer to her. She arched her body off of the bed seconds later.

"Shit, I know," Nathan groaned as he continued to kiss and suck on her skin. He felt her body clinging to his as she started shuddering. He heard her moan his name. That did it for him. His thrusts slowed down as his eyes snapped shut. It was intense. Everything about them together like this had been intense, every time they were together. It had never been like this with anyone else. He continued to move himself slowly inside of her. Leaning down, he kissed her softly.

Their hard ragged breathing filled the air as he moved himself off of her.

He hadn't noticed that she moved all the way to the other side of the bed and was facing away from him. He sighed as he turned his body to the side to look at her. She was thinking about things now. He knew her and she was analyzing everything that just happened between them. She just couldn't relax and enjoy the moment. He was sure that her mind was racing with a million different questions. That was just so Haley. And it was also exactly what he wanted her to be doing at the moment. _Think_ about things.

Reaching out, he brushed his fingertips softly against her back. He felt her body shaking slightly and he sat up before reaching for the covers at the end of the bed and covering both of their naked bodies. He wrapped his arm around her waist before trying to get a glance at her face. When she finally moved her face slightly, he kissed her. Then he let his head fall against the pillow before pulling her back firmly against his chest.

Minutes later he felt her fingertips brushing against his arm softly. His eyes snapped shut as he held her tighter.

It was while later when he realized that she finally fell asleep. He let her go carefully before he got out of the bed quickly and quietly as he searched for his clothes. He dressed himself before making his way slowly out of her room. It was one thing to stay until she fell asleep but it was a whole other thing to actually sleep over. It just wasn't him. He wasn't the cuddly, breakfast in bed type. He wasn't that guy. He'd never be that guy. Sleeping over wasn't an option.

He took his time turning out the rest of the lights that she had on before making his way out of her apartment. Once he was in the elevator he pulled out his cell phone to see if he had any missed calls. He noticed he had a message from Brooke.

_Home. Come up with a plan yet?_

He quickly began to type a reply before sending it.

_Yep. Already working on it._


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

AN: First, I'd like to start off by saying how sorry I am that it's taken me so long to update for you guys. Life kind of got in the way and I just didn't have any free time to get on. So here's a new chapter that's kind of long. I hope you guys enjoy it. A lot happens in this one. Please read and review!

_Twenty-Three _

Nathan swirled his spoon around his cereal as he gazed down blankly. He yawned tiredly before taking a bite. He was so exhausted. He had only slept a few hours the night before and even then he had been restless. Everything was just becoming too much.

"I didn't hear you come in last night."

Nathan's head shot up as Brooke walked into the kitchen. She eyed him for a second before fixing herself a glass of coffee. He was surprised for a second that she was up and dressed this early in the morning. She had been sleeping in lately and it was weird to see her up before he left in the mornings.

"It was pretty late," Nathan finally spoke up. "You were sleeping."

"Oh," Brooke muttered. "Where'd you go?"

"Just walked around the park," Nathan explained quickly.

He didn't dare tell her how _weak _he had been last night by going to Haley's crying. Brooke just wouldn't understand it. Hell he didn't understand it. One second he had been walking around the park just thinking about the past and then the next he was standing in front of her door. He closed his eyes as he remembered the look on her face when she noticed him.

"All night?" Brooke questioned softly.

Nathan shrugged before forcing a smile as he glanced at her. "Lost track of time I guess."

Brooke eyed him doubtfully. "Nathan."

"Do I have to start reporting to you too now?" Nathan bit out.

"I was worried." Brooke took a seat across from him.

"Sorry," Nathan sighed. "I didn't mean that. Don't worry about me, Brooke. I'm fine."

He felt Brooke's eyes examining him and he quickly glanced down at his bowl of cereal once again before taking another bite. He reached for the box on the side of him and poured the rest of the cereal into his bowl before adding more milk. He just wanted to finish eating his breakfast and then take off on his bike. He wanted to be alone for a while.

"You don't look fine to me."

Nathan glanced up sharply before sighing. "Brooke, I am."

And he _was _fine.

"No one expects you to be," Brooke explained carefully. "It would be ok if you weren't. I mean after everything…"

"Brooke," Nathan warned.

"I'm just saying that it's ok –"

"I said I'm fine," Nathan cut her off harshly. "I mean it."

"Ok –ok."

Nathan went back to eating his cereal. He tried his best to ignore Brooke's comments and not let them get inside his head. He _was_ fine. She shouldn't even be worried about him. He was doing just fine, he thought, with the exception of last night of course. He didn't even want to think about.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Brooke started slowly. "I was wondering if you'd be ok with me dating Lucas?"

He glared at her. "Out of the question!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"I wasn't asking your permission, Nathan! I like him!"

"I said no," Nathan stated firmly.

Brooke sighed. "I really like him, Nathan."

"I don't care."

"Don't you like him?"

"Of course I do but it's still a no."

"I'll just call Dad," Brooke shrugged.

"Real mature," Nathan muttered. "Either way I think Dad will side with me this time."

"Whatever."

"Just saying," Nathan grinned. Brooke glared at him angrily and he could only smile before going back to eating.

"So last night you said you came up with a plan?"

"Huh?" Nathan questioned as he glanced up.

"When I messaged you last night you said you were working on a plan," Brooke stated before glancing at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"Oh, yeah. I made a few calls."

"And how's that supposed to help?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well, if Haley won't listen to reason then someone else will."

Brooke laughed. "Meaning?"

"It's being taken care of," Nathan muttered.

"How do you know it'll work?"

"I don't," Nathan sighed. "That's Plan A. If that doesn't work then I'm working on Plan B."

"Well, what's Plan B?"

"You really don't want to know," Nathan stated before shoving a spoon fool of cereal in his mouth. He really didn't want to talk to Brooke about this.

Brooke glared at him. "This involves me so you better tell me."

"How does this involve you?"

"If she finds out about you then she finds out about me and then we're both screwed. You're not the only one with something to lose. So tell me what Plan B is, Nathan?"

"I would never let anyone hurt you," Nathan declared honestly.

Brooke finally smiled. "I know that. Of course I know that, Nathan. I wish you didn't feel so responsible for me."

"Well, I do. I'll protect you no matter what. You don't need to worry about anything. I've got this under control."

"I'd still like to know how you're going to handle Haley."

Nathan sighed before rubbing his temples. Brooke wouldn't understand why he was doing what he was doing. In fact, she'd be against it. That didn't really matter though. It was the only thing that he could come up with to get Haley distracted from work. He knew she wouldn't just drop the case but he also knew that there were ways to keep her busy.

"Look, I've been going at this whole thing wrong. Maybe if I stop pretending so much and start being nicer then…"

"You mean to Haley?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. I just…maybe it'll be easier you know. With her…with everything. I've been so angry since I was sent here and I usually take it out on her and I just…"

"I don't get it."

"Ok, you're not going to like this but we've kind of been…hooking up."

Nathan braced himself as he glanced at his sister. Brooke seemed to be processing his words and he took his time to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen. If he was having doubts about this then it couldn't be the best idea. But still, it was all he had.

"You've been hooking up with Haley?" Brooke questioned minutes later.

"Uh, yeah."

"As in, you two have been having sex?"

"Yeah," Nathan repeated in frustration. "What you don't believe me?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. This is just like when he told Lucas. Lucas hadn't believed him either. What was so hard to believe? He could feel anger somewhere inside of him but ignored it. He didn't care if they believed him or not. He knew that it was true.

"No, I do," Brooke spoke up. "I believe you. When did this happen?"

"That's not important."

"Well, what does you and Haley hooking up have to do with this?"

"I just think that if we…"

"No," Brooke screeched. "You can't be serious? You're not planning on using her like that? Tell me what I'm thinking is wrong, Nathan."

"I'm not using her," Nathan stated quickly. "It isn't like that."

"Then please tell me what it's like because right now you're sounding like a jackass."

He ignored the heated gaze his sister was sending him as he took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm not making her do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Right," Brooke retorted.

"I'm not. I wouldn't do that," Nathan pointed out. "Haley's a big girl, Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "So what's the big plan here? You seduce her? Is that it, Nathan? Anything to protect us, right?" She practically spit out.

"If anything she seduced me first," Nathan stated as he held up his hands. "She started this whole thing and if it hadn't been for that then I don't think it would've ever happened. But she did and –"

"That doesn't give you the right to use her just to distract her. That's harsh, Nathan. Even for you."

Nathan scoffed. "She used me because of that jackass ex of hers."

"Oh, so it's ok to use her?" Brooke asked sarcastically. "There has to be another way."

"You're right, Brooklyn," Nathan grinned sarcastically. "Why don't we just tell her the truth? Let's just tell her exactly who we are. I'll just go up to her and tell her 'my name is Nathan Scott and the new case you're working on is my family. My father is a drug lord and I was sent here because –"

"You've proven your point!"

"Well, if you've got a better plan then I'm all ears? Because right now she's looking into our family and if she digs deep enough then you know what she could find."

"Dad made sure that no one would know," Brooke muttered uneasily. "It's worked so far."

Nathan shrugged. "It has. So far."

"But there's still a chance that someone could find something," Brooke agreed.

Nathan nodded. "Look, I just need a little more time. This is almost over and we won't have to worry about any of this anymore."

"And then they'll know," Brooke whispered softly before glancing at her cold cup of coffee.

"We'll be gone once they find out everything," Nathan promised.

_Long gone_, he thought. He didn't even want to think about _that _now.

"Nathan," Brooke stated softly. "I'll help you with Haley. I'll spend as much time with her as I can. I'll help you in any way I can. Just please, don't do this. Please?"

It unnerved him that Brooke cared so much for these people here.

"Fine," Nathan sighed before smiling at his sister. "I won't turn on the charm."

Brooke laughed before rolling her eyes. "Besides, your plan was stupid."

"How was my plan stupid?"

"Because it was only going to end badly," Brooke grinned. "And it would've totally come back to bite you in the ass."

"Yeah, ok," Nathan muttered before finishing off his cereal.

"Please," Brooke laughed. "You have feelings for her."

Nathan laughed before pushing his empty bowl away from him. "No, I don't. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Whatever you need to believe," Brooke stated unconvinced. "I see the way you look at her."

"You know what," Nathan muttered in frustration. "I'm not even going to argue with you. Believe whatever you want to believe. I'm done having this same conversation."

"I think you should be thanking me for stopping you from making such a huge mistake," Brooke declared. "You'll be thanking me later. I know it."

"When?" Nathan asked sarcastically. "When Haley and I are finally together? Is that it?"

"Well," Brooke shrugged.

"It's never gonna happen," Nathan stated harshly as he stood up. "Ever. Don't you get that? What do you thinks gonna happen when she finds out the truth about me? She's gonna hate us, Brooke. They all are. The sooner you realize that, the better."

"Nathan."

He ignored Brooke calling for him as he left the apartment. He was on his bike minutes later speeding away.

* * *

Haley didn't know what she did to deserve this. She really didn't. But yet here she was feeling the wrath of her mother. She had a million other things she'd rather be doing than listening to this. It was all so stupid. She wished she had it in her to get up and leave. She didn't have to sit here and listen to this. She was going to be late for work.

"So are you going to tell me what's gotten into you?"

She glanced at her mother who was currently separating invitations to the New Years Eve Ball that she held every year. It was a stupid charity event that all the important people in town attended every year. Somehow she had got dragged to it every single year.

"I said I was sorry," Haley whispered softly.

"That's not an excuse, Haley," Lydia pointed out angrily.

"I know that," Haley sighed.

"Now tell me what was so important that you had to stand that poor boy up last night?"

God, she really didn't want to talk about this much less _think_ about it. She didn't want to think about it at all. Thinking about why she didn't show up on that stupid date that her mother had arranged meant that she'd have to think about Nathan and she didn't want to think about him at all. She couldn't tell her mother that she had been having sex with Nathan.

And she didn't _want_ to think about it.

She _wasn't _going to think about it.

"Haley?"

She glanced at her mother once again. "I just…"

What the hell was she supposed to say? It's like she had wanted to even go on the date in the first place. Her mother had demanded that she go. It was bad enough that her mother had set up the date. It was so pathetic. Nathan would just love this if he found out that her mother had to set her up on a date.

_Stop thinking about him_, she thought angrily.

"Well? You better have a good reason for not showing up. I went through a lot of trouble to set the two of you up."

"I didn't need you to do that. I can get my own dates," Haley muttered in frustration.

Her mother glanced at her. "Then why aren't you going on any dates?"

"I like the way my life is now," Haley repeated for the millionth time. "I don't need to be with anyone at the moment, mom. I like being single."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know that and I love you for it but you've got to stop trying to set me up. I can get my own dates."

"Fine," Lydia conceded.

"Thank you."

"But he was a lawyer, Haley!"

Haley rolled her eyes. What did that have to do anything? She was sure that he'd be just as boring as all of the other guys her mother had stupidly set her up with.

"He was just the sweetest guy. His mother said he graduated from Harvard Law top of his class. He's a really good catch, Haley. I think you missed out on something good."

"If he's such a great catch then why doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady! If you must know he's busy with work all of the time. I think that's something you might know about."

"I'm not obsessed with work."

"Right," Lydia laughed. "If you'd put as much effort into your love life as you do your precious work then you'd be married already."

"Thanks, mom," Haley retorted.

"I'm just saying," Lydia sighed. "You could have called him to cancel. I can't believe you left that poor boy just waiting for you."

She was sorry. How many times was she going to have to say it? She hadn't meant to just stand him up. That wasn't her. She wasn't that girl. She had every intention of going on that date. It's not her fault that Nathan showed up and ruined everything. She was sure that he somehow knew what he was doing when he showed up last night.

"I'm sorry, something came up. I already called and apologized to him."

That had been an awkward call. Still, after waking up naked and alone and realizing what she had did once _again_, she felt like the worst possible version of herself.

"I just hope that this doesn't affect my friendship with Cecelia. She's very generous at our charity functions."

Her mother was laying on the guilt trip as hard as she could. It worked. It was making her feel worse. Why had she agreed to come over when her mother called this morning? It was her own fault for showing up. She knew that her mother had been livid with her.

"Would you like me to call and apologize to her, too?"

"That would be nice," Lydia smiled in approval. "It would be even better if you rescheduled with Spencer. I know that he was looking forward to meeting you."

"Mom," Haley whined. She didn't _want_ to go out with him.

"Just one date," Lydia promised. "If you don't like him then that's fine. Just give him a chance, sweetheart. You've got to start taking risks."

"Mom," Haley repeated.

"Then take a chance. He's a really sweet guy. I know the two of you will hit it off."

That's exactly what she had said about all the other guys she had set her up with. Haley rolled her eyes before glancing away, happy that her mother was focusing her attention on the invitations in her hands. This was all so stupid.

"He's just so sweet and –"

"Fine, fine. I'll call and reschedule. Just please stop talking about him." She sighed angrily at the bright smile on her mother's face.

"For tonight?"

"Whatever," Haley gritted out. "I'll ask him out tonight. Just please stop talking about it."

"You've got it," Lydia smiled proudly.

She folded her arms across her chest as she glanced around the dining room. Her mother was just enjoying her misery too much. It wasn't fair. She was sure that Taylor didn't have to put up with this. But then again Taylor was with a different guy every night of the week. Then there was Julian. Julian had been with Peyton for as long as she could remember. They were both lucky that they didn't have to deal with this.

"You're welcome to bring someone for Thanksgiving," Lydia offered brightly.

"So not going to happen," Haley muttered.

"I'll add an extra plate just in case. You know we've got a full house anyway. I'd like a heads up if you do decide though. You know how crazy things get for Thanksgiving here."

Her mother was right about that. Her family would always invite so many different people to join them. The house would be full of guests the whole day. Lucas' family always came over every year. Then her father usually invited over people from work. Then there were the Parkers and the Browns. She didn't know if they'd be coming this year, not like she cared. Peyton, Julian, and Luke were the only ones that she cared about spending the holiday with. Well, them and her parents. Taylor would most probably bring someone home with her. She always did.

Her mother just loved having a full house.

"Is everyone coming this year?" Haley wondered.

"Uh, I don't think the Parkers are going to make it this year. But other than that all the usual people will be here. Oh and your father invited this new guy at the office. Plus, I told Julian to invite Nate and that sister of his."

"Mom," Haley rushed out in frustration. "You didn't?"

"Afraid so, honey. I don't want them spending this holiday alone."

"But –"

"Hey, if they have plans with their family then they won't show up. Do you know if they have plans with their family, sweetheart?"

She laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, right. How the hell would I know?"

"Haley," Lydia warned. "Be nice."

It was so stupid. Every year her mother would invite Nathan over for the holidays. Ever since she found out that he didn't have any family here she had felt sorry for him. She didn't know why he didn't go home for the holidays but then again he wasn't exactly open about his life either.

"Do you like torturing me?"

"Don't be so dramatic."

"The guy's mission in life is to make mine hell."

"I'm so sure, Haley."

"If you only knew," Haley muttered.

"So tell me about this sister of his. I didn't know that he had any siblings."

"Me either. She just showed up one day out of nowhere."

"What is she like? I hope I'm going to like her. Peyton had nothing but good things to say about her."

"She's great, mom. I actually don't know how the hell they're both related."

She heard her mother laugh and it brought a smile to her face. "Really? That different?"

"Like night and day," Haley nodded.

"I can't wait to meet her then."

"You're going to love her. She's so beautiful, mom."

"Well, Nate is a good looking guy."

"Mom! That's just gross." She shuddered before glancing away from her mother.

"What? He is."

"Can I please leave now before I'm late for my meeting with Dad?" She stood up before her mother answered. She needed to get out of here now if she wanted to keep her sanity. This day was already starting off bad.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Don't forget to call Spencer about tonight. Oh and call me tomorrow to let me know how it went."

She didn't turn to look back as she walked out of the room. She threw her hand up to wave goodbye while trying her best to ignore what her mother was telling her. It was bad enough that she had to spend her night with this Spencer guy.

* * *

Haley found herself rushing into the office before making a beeline for her father's office door. She noticed Lucas and Julian tossing a ball around and she couldn't help but wave at the two of them. She smiled when they waved back. She knocked softly on her father's door before pushing the door open and walking in.

"Haley," Jimmy greeted as she closed the door.

"Sorry, I'm late," Haley apologized. "Mom, she…never mind. Sorry."

"It's fine," Jimmy smiled. "Take a seat."

"What's this about?" Haley questioned as she relaxed herself.

Jimmy smiled softly before closing the file in front of him and taking off his glasses.

"I received this earlier."

Haley reached out and took the file that her father held in his hands.

"What is it?"

"The new case you've been assigned to," Jimmy spoke up.

"But I told you that I'm working on something."

When her father didn't say anything she opened the file in her hands. When she noticed the name written at the top she felt anger swell inside of her.

"He got to you," Haley stated softly as she glanced at her father. This was not happening.

"Who?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Agent Hargrove," Haley hissed angrily.

"No, I haven't seen him. In fact, when you do see him tell him it would be nice if he makes an appearance here."

"Whatever."

"Sweetheart, this came this morning with direct orders for you and Agent Hargrove to be assigned to this case and only this case. I'm sorry."

"By who?" Haley asked angrily.

Jimmy laughed. "Haley, I've got people to answer to. You know that."

Haley shrugged angrily. "I'm not working on this right now."

"You don't have a choice, sweetheart. You can't go against direct orders. You were requested for this job and they want the best. You should be honored."

But she didn't feel honored. All she felt was betrayed.

"What about the Scott case? There's something there. I know it."

Haley folded her arms across her chest as she waited for her father to answer.

Jimmy sighed. "You're not to do any more research on that case."

"What?"

"That's an order. I'm serious, Haley."

"I can't believe this," Haley scoffed. "This is ridiculous."

"Look, I was told that someone checked it out and there was nothing there," Jimmy stated.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And you're just going to believe that?"

"Sweetheart, if they said that someone checked into the Scott family then I'm sure they're telling the truth."

"Right," Haley laughed cynically.

"Orders are orders, sweetheart. You know that. I'm sorry that you're upset. I'll make it up to you. What can I do to make this better?" Jimmy questioned.

Haley stood up. "Nothing. Orders are orders, right, Dad?" With that she walked out of his office and slammed the door shut. She made her way towards Nathan's desk and when she noticed that it was empty, she took a seat at her desk angrily. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Haley left work hours later still angry. With each step she took towards his door she felt herself getting angrier. She clenched her fists hard before knocking. She waited patiently for minutes before knocking harder. When Brooke opened the door seconds later, she walked inside without waiting for Brooke to say anything.

"Where is he?"

"Not here," Brooke stated as she closed the door.

Haley walked quickly around the apartment as she searched every room in the place before finally making it back to the living room where Brooke was looking at her amused. Where the hell could he be? He wasn't at work and he wasn't here. She tried calming herself but nothing seemed to work.

"Where is he?" Haley repeated once again.

"I don't know," Brooke laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Your brother is a traitor for one," Haley spit out. She couldn't help but notice how Brooke's smile faded for a second before she was smiling once again. "And when I find him I'm going to hurt him."

"What did he do now?"

"Besides stab me in the back?" Haley retorted.

"You need to calm down," Brooke instructed as she took Haley's hand in hers and pulled her towards the sofa. The girls took a seat and Haley felt herself calming down. Her adrenaline was fading fast now that she knew Nathan wasn't here.

"I'm calm," Haley muttered. "I'm calm." She repeated seconds later as she took a few deep breaths. She focused her attention on Brooke. "You feeling better today?"

They had spent the day shopping yesterday and it had been fun but Brooke had been upset about something she was sure of it. She had planned on calling Brooke this morning to make sure she was ok but her mother had called her over before she could.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled. "Thanks for yesterday. I really needed that."

"Anytime," Haley smiled back.

Brooke nodded before glancing down. "It was the anniversary of my Moms death."

"Oh." Haley felt her heart aching in her chest. "I'm so sorry."

Everything that happened yesterday suddenly made so much more sense. Now she knew why Nathan showed up at her door so upset, why he looked so broken last night, and why he seemed to need her so much. She felt horrible for the both of them. The aching in her chest intensified the more she thought about last night.

"It's ok," Brooke shrugged. "It's just a hard day…"

"Of course it is," Haley whispered. "I can't imagine…"

"I'm ok," Brooke smiled.

"I bet Nathan's a mess, huh?" Haley asked carefully.

Brooke's smile faded once again. "Yeah, he is but he'd never admit it. He's got to protect his bad boy image." When Brooke laughed, Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," Haley agreed.

"So, you wanna talk about why you're so pissed off?"

"Today just isn't my day."

"How about we have a girls night? I'll make us some margaritas and we can watch a girly movie," Brooke suggested.

"That would be fun but I've got to meet this guy for coffee."

Brooke smiled. "What guy?"

"He's no one," Haley sighed. "Just someone that I can't cancel on."

Haley knew her mother would just kill her if she didn't show up once again. She would have to meet Spencer later no matter what. Tonight wasn't looking good.

"Rain check?"

"Of course," Brooke smiled. "You want my help getting ready?"

"Sure."

When Brooke started clapping her hands, Haley grimaced. What had she got herself into?

* * *

Haley pulled her gym bag out of her trunk before making her way towards the building. She was happy that most of the cars were gone. She didn't feel like working out with a lot people around. She needed to be alone to clear her mind. She figured that most of the guys were either at home by now or out getting drunk at the bar. It was late.

She had spent an awful evening at the coffee shop with Spencer. There was no spark. Nothing. She hadn't even found him attractive. Still she had toughed the evening out. Time had gone by so slowly and every time she mentioned that she had to leave he'd start talking about something else like she hadn't said anything at all.

Haley shuddered as she remembered how he kept on placing his hand on hers and even when she'd move her hands on her lap, he'd end up closer so that his hand could touch her arm. He talked about himself most of the night and even when he'd ask her something, somehow he always managed to bring the conversation back to himself.

The guy was obnoxious jerk. She didn't understand why her mother had set her up with him. She didn't care as long as she didn't have to see Spencer ever again.

She was thankful that she had finally managed to get away from him. She drove straight here thankful that she had her gym bag in the car. Brooke had dressed her in a light pink summer dress she designed and threatened to hurt her if she let anything happen to it. It had been pretty funny until she realized that Brooke hadn't been joking.

She slid her key card to get inside and she was happy when she felt warm air all around her. It wasn't long before she made it inside the gym. Her eyes swept across the large room. When she didn't notice anyone working out she smiled before heading towards the locker rooms to change. Halfway there she heard someone breathe deeply and she stopped walking before looking around once again. When she didn't see anyone, she made her way towards the back of the gym to get a better look.

She glanced around one of the huge pillars in the room and finally noticed Nathan. He was bench pressing more weights than she could. She watched as he brought the bar down and then up again. Seconds later she heard the bar clink as he placed it up. He then sat up breathing deeply. When he finally noticed her, he glanced at her for a few seconds before reaching for his water bottle on the side of him.

She tried her best not to watch the rise and fall of his sweaty shirtless chest. She felt her heart start to pound hard in her chest as heat covered her cheeks. She quickly glanced away from his chest. Why was he only in black shorts? She tried to clear her thoughts before glancing back at him. He had already finished off his water bottle and was now drying the sweat off of his arms and chest with a towel.

Haley waited for her anger to resurface from earlier. She was sure that it would hit her any minute now. She continued to watch him and it was only when he leaned forward to grab something off the ground that she noticed his hair.

"You cut your hair." It was shorter than she ever remembered it being.

Nathan ran his fingers through his sweaty bangs and pushed them up.

"Yep."

"How'd you do it?"

Nathan glanced at her confused. "Get a haircut?"

"No," Haley muttered. "The Jones case? Who did you talk to?"

"I don't know what you're taking about," Nathan replied before reaching for his towel once again. He wiped off his chest and arms once again as he felt Haley's piercing eyes on him.

Nathan glanced up seconds later and noticed Haley shaking her head.

"I don't know how you did it."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about," Nathan sighed as he watched her.

"You're gonna act like you had nothing to do with us being assigned to the Daunte Jones case?"

"We are?"

Haley eyed him suspiciously. "Don't play games with me, Nathan. I know you had something to do with this. You wanted us to work on this case and now all of a sudden we're being assigned to it."

"I didn't do anything," Nathan muttered as he held up his hands. "I had no idea. I didn't hear anything about this."

Haley rolled her eyes. He was lying and she knew it. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about her next move. Nathan had clearly not wanted her to work on the Scott case. So much so that he had gone through extreme lengths to get working on something else. Something didn't add up. What was Nathan hiding from her? Why was he lying?

She searched for the right words as she eyed him. She wondered how Nathan would respond if she told him what he _wanted _to hear. She chose her words carefully.

"I guess this is a good thing then."

Haley noticed how Nathan's face was suddenly curious. "It is?"

"Yeah since I hit a dead end in the Scott case," Haley lied easily as she watched him.

"So you're not going to look into them anymore?" Nathan asked skeptically.

Haley shook her head. "No, there's nothing there apparently, so why waste my time? We should start looking a little deeper into the Jones case." No way in hell was she done looking into Dan Scott and his whole fucked up family. She didn't care what her father had said.

She watched as Nathan's body suddenly relaxed. A second later relief flashed across his face before it was gone. Nathan was good at hiding what he really felt. She knew that. His face was set in stone again a second later as if she hadn't said anything at all.

Haley knew two things. One, Nathan was hiding something big from her. And two, he knew more about the Scott case than he was letting on. She was going to find out what he was hiding if it was the last thing she did.

"Ok," Nathan nodded before taking another sip of his water. His shoulders relaxed as he breathed deeply. This was good. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could finally relax a little.

"Nathan, about last night –"

"We shouldn't let that happen again, right?" Nathan muttered as he cut her off. "We should've never…"

"I was just going to say that I know about last night."

"What do you mean?"

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously. "Brooke told me that it was the anniversary of your Moms death." She watched as his head fell slightly.

"Oh," Nathan breathed. "I'm sorry that I –"

"Don't be sorry," Haley stated quickly. "I'm glad that you came to me."

And she _was_ happy that he had needed her last night and not someone else. It was nice to know that he needed her even if it was just a little. When he continued to look at the ground and not at her, she sighed before taking a step closer to him.

"I'm here if you wanna talk about it," Haley offered softly.

His body was tense once again as he stood up. "You know I was forced to do the therapy thing after it happened and that didn't really work out for me so I'm good."

Nathan started to walk away. He needed to get away from her. He needed some fresh air. He needed to be able to breathe. He had only made it a few feet away from her when he felt her soft hand take hold of his and he stopped.

"Nathan…"

Nathan glanced over his shoulder at her before looking down at her hand holding his. She dropped her hand slowly from his before biting her lip nervously.

"Talking about it isn't going to bring her back, Haley," Nathan stated harshly.

"I know that," Haley muttered carefully. "But it might make the pain –"

He was suddenly standing right in front of her, his body towering over hers as he glared angrily at her. Her heart was suddenly pounding hard in her chest as she took a small step back away from him.

"You don't know anything about _my_ pain," Nathan hissed harshly. "You don't know anything! So just stop it! Stop all of it! Stop trying to understand! Just stop!"

Haley's back hit the pillar behind her a second later. Nathan's chest was heaving rapidly as he glared at her. Even with all the anger radiating off of him she could still see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. It pulled something inside of her and made her heart ache in her chest. Nathan was right. She didn't understand anything about his pain, but she wanted to. She wanted to help.

Before Nathan could run away from her, she reached up and kissed his lips softly. Her palms pressed softly against his slick chest. She moved her lips over his as his body stayed frozen in place. He made no move to kiss her back or touch her. She pulled her lips away from his before glancing up at him. His eyes were snapped shut. She moved her hand up slowly before reaching the side of his neck. Then she moved her body closer into his so that the fronts of their bodies were touching.

Nathan didn't really hold anything back when they were together like this. At least she didn't think that he did.

"Don't do this, Hales," Nathan breathed. "Don't."

"I want to."

His hands took hold of her face before sealing his lips over hers. Haley's eyes snapped shut and she couldn't help but moan. She felt his body push up against hers, smashing her against the pillar. His mouth was demanding over hers as he kissed her fast and hard. Her hands moved to his slick back as she held him to her. When Nathan pulled his lips away from hers minutes later she was panting harshly. His lips moved hungrily down her throat and continued until he reached her chest. He kissed the tops of her breasts where the dress didn't cover. Her hand was in his short hair a second later holding him to her.

Haley's mind was in a haze. She could feel her body reacting to his kisses and his touch. It all felt so good and she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in him once again. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was vaguely aware that they were in a public place where anyone could walk in and see them. Not to mention the various cameras in the building for security reasons.

"We can't do this here," Haley whimpered a second later as his mouth moved to her neck.

Nathan's hands dug into her hips hard. "Fuck."

"The cameras," Haley added weakly.

Nathan's mouth stopped moving as he tried to calm his breathing. "I know. I know."

Haley ran her hands over the muscles in his back. "Not here."

Nathan pulled away from her neck before glancing at her. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he glanced at her red swollen lips. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not again. He had promised Brooke. But he _wanted_ her.

"Where?" Nathan demanded a second later before kissing her hard and pushing his body up against hers. Fuck it.

When his cell phone started ringing, he kissed her harder trying to ignore it. When it didn't stop he felt her hands pressing against his chest. He pulled his mouth away from hers before pulling his phone out of the pocket of his shorts.

"What?" Nathan yelled angrily into his phone as he walked away from her.

Haley tried calming herself as she adjusted her dress. She didn't know what the hell she was doing but she didn't care. She wanted this.

"Dammit!"

Haley jumped slightly at the sound of Nathan's voice booming into his phone. Then he was moving quickly as he reached for his things.

"Is everything ok?" Haley asked carefully.

Nathan didn't even bother to look at her. "I have to go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Haley. I just…I have to go."

Before she could get out another word, he was gone.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_Twenty Four_

Haley watched as everyone moved around the kitchen in a hurry. It was like all the workers were moving at super speed as they prepared dinner. Her mother stood in the center of the kitchen barking out orders to the help. She felt sorry for them. She did every year. They shouldn't be working on Thanksgiving. They should be home with their families. She had asked her mom about it when she was younger and her mother's only reply was that someone had to do the work.

"I hope I didn't mess it up," Peyton whispered over to her.

Haley continued to fold napkins before glancing at Peyton. "I'm so sure." Her mother had let Peyton help make the stuffing this year. Peyton had been afraid that she'd ruin the whole meal if she messed up. It was actually pretty funny. Peyton had been freaking out for the last week over it.

"You don't know that."

"It's not really a big deal. There's plenty of food."

"But still. The stuffing is a _big_ deal."

"Not as big as the turkey," Haley objected. "At least she didn't ask your help with that task." Haley could only smile as Peyton's eyes popped out of her head.

"Thank god," Peyton breathed.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Now that would've ruined my father's whole day. It's his favorite part of the meal."

"True."

They went back to working. It seemed like her mother had the whole working staff running around crazy trying to get everything just perfect. She and Peyton stayed close together waiting for it all to be over. Her mother was scary sometimes. She loved helping out but it wasn't worth getting yelled at if you messed up on one little thing. One year she had folded the napkins the wrong way and her mother almost blew a gasket. It was just ridiculous how everything had to be perfect. Her mother was all about perfection. She couldn't have anyone else thinking less.

It was better to just stay out of the way and wait for it to be all over with.

"I don't understand why the guys just get to sit in the living room and watch the game. I mean, I like football. I want to go watch the game. It would be way better than this."

Haley glanced at Peyton doubtfully. "Football, huh? And how many points do they get for a touchdown?"

"Three?" Peyton guessed.

"Die hard fan I see," Haley laughed loudly.

"Ok maybe I don't know everything about the game but have you seen that Tom Brady guy? He's beautiful," Peyton smiled brightly.

"Don't let my brother hear you say that."

"Whatever. I've so got that boy in check." Peyton waved her hand in Haley's face to show the huge diamond engagement ring on her finger. Both girls giggled.

"Oh and just so you know its six points for a touchdown and one point if the kicker makes the field goal."

"I'm never going to remember that."

"Right," Haley laughed. Growing up with a father and brother who loved the game of football had gotten her into it. She didn't really like it all that much but she could sit there and watch it with them. It didn't take long for her to understand the rules of the game. In fact, the only thing annoying about watching it was Julian's constant need to call out the name of every player that he knew. It drove her insane over the years.

Haley was broke out of her thoughts seconds later when Taylor walked into the kitchen and went straight into the refrigerator. Her sister was dressed in workout clothes, sweating from head to toe, and still listening to her I pod. Taylor had gotten back into town last night and of course she didn't have to help with anything. Haley rolled her eyes as a few of the guys in the kitchen started drooling as they eyed her sister.

"Having fun?" Taylor questioned before gulping down her bottle of water.

"Tons," Haley muttered before looking down at the napkins in front of her.

"A real blast," Peyton added sarcastically. "Why don't you help?"

"No _thanks_," Taylor replied with a smile. "I've got more important things to do."

"Like…?"

Haley didn't know why but she loved the fact that Taylor and Peyton didn't get along. Peyton was _her_ friend and it was nice to know that not everyone liked Taylor. It was bad enough that just about everyone else loved her sister. It was good to know that Peyton wasn't like everyone else.

"Haley Bop, why don't you go make sure that everything is set up in the dining room?"

Haley glanced up at the sound of her mother's voice. Why did she have to go check when Taylor was just standing there doing nothing? Like always she said nothing. "Sure, mom."

"Taylor, for haven's sake, sweetheart, go get dressed. Company is already showing up and look how you're dressed."

Haley couldn't help but smile at the look on Taylor's face.

"Like they haven't seen her in less," Peyton snickered.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Jealous?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I don't know what Julian sees in you. He could totally do better."

"Tay," Haley muttered annoyed. "That was uncalled for."

"She started it."

"Peyton, ignore her," Haley stated seconds later.

"Always," Peyton grinned.

"You two are so –"

"Taylor," Lydia called out. "Pierre is here."

Haley couldn't help but think back to last night. Taylor had showed up with Pierre expecting that their parents would let her new French boyfriend stay over for the holidays. Their father had been livid and had driven Pierre to the nearest hotel even though they had plenty of empty rooms. It had been pretty funny to watch Taylor yell and scream trying to get her way. Haley had felt bad for Pierre. The guy didn't speak any English and just stood there looking confused as Taylor argued with their father.

"Oh god," Taylor panicked. "I'm not _even_ dressed. Mom, hold him off while I go change and keep Dad away from him. I'm embarrassed enough."

"The guy doesn't speak any English, sweetheart. He didn't understand a thing said last night," Lydia stated before glancing at Taylor.

"It all makes sense," Peyton spoke up.

"What?" Taylor questioned angrily before glaring at Peyton.

Peyton shrugged. "As to why he's with you."

"You little –"

"Taylor," Lydia warned. "Go get dressed and leave Peyton alone."

"Hurry up. You don't want him to see what you really look like," Peyton called out as Taylor raced out of the kitchen. They both laughed loudly along with a few of the workers who had heard them. Haley finished with the last napkin before standing up and placing a hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"She's a bitch. Don't listen to anything she says. Julian is lucky to have you."

"Tell me about it," Peyton laughed softly.

"Well, I've got to go make sure that everything is ok in the dining room."

"Traitor. You promised that you wouldn't leave me alone with her."

"That's your wedding planner and future mother-in-law you're talking about," Haley teased.

"Don't remind me."

Haley giggled before making her way out of the kitchen and down the foyer. She heard the guys yelling and glanced into the living room. They all seemed to be enjoying the game and she guessed that their team was winning. She heard her mother yelling and she quickly took off for the dining room to check on things.

She took her time walking around the huge table to make sure that each place setting was exactly right before making her way back towards the kitchen. She heard her mother greeting people at the door but she ignored it. She really didn't feel like mingling at the moment. She took a seat next to Peyton at the kitchen table.

"Everything in order?" Peyton asked amused.

"Yep. As if she didn't know. She was only up at three am fixing it herself."

Peyton laughed loudly. "Sounds about right."

"Pretty much," Haley agreed. "I mean, she has all these people here getting paid to work but she always doing most of the work because she's afraid they won't do it right. It's madness. One girl literally broke down crying this morning because my mom yelled at her."

"Yelled at her for what?"

Haley shrugged. "Something about placing the forks in the wrong place."

"Psycho," Peyton whispered before looking to see where Lydia was.

"Yeah," Haley laughed. "Like I said madness."

Haley reached for her phone and checked to see if she had any missed calls. When she realized that she didn't, she placed her phone back on the small table before biting her bottom lip and glancing towards the huge window. She took in the sight of the beautiful garden before glancing up at the dark grey sky. She knew it would start storming soon.

"How've you been, girly?"

Haley glanced at Peyton surprised. "Fine. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Peyton wondered. "You seemed…distracted."

"Really?" Haley smiled before shaking her head. "I'm not. I'm just wondering how long it'll take before the rain starts. I hope everyone makes it here safe."

Peyton was right. She knew it. She just really didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about how confused she was, she didn't want to think about anything, and she sure as hell didn't want to think about _him_. She had been obsessing about it all week and she wasn't going to anymore. She hadn't seen him since he had taken off out of the gym that night. She had no idea where he had gone…if he was ok. He hadn't even been into work.

She wasn't going to worry about it anymore.

She was going to enjoy today with her family like she did every year. She wasn't going to let _him_ ruin that.

"Haley, there's someone asking for you," Lydia called out as she walked into the kitchen with Brooke at her side.

Haley smiled at the sight of Brooke. "Brooke. I'm glad you came."

"Hey," Brooke smiled before waving nervously. "The guys are watching the game."

"They scared her," Lydia announced.

"They were really into it," Brooke shrugged. "They just all jumped up and started yelling. I kind of freaked out a little…"

Peyton giggled. "Sounds about right."

"That's the door again," Lydia stated seconds later before taking off.

"She doesn't stop, does she?" Brooke questioned with a smile.

"Not for a second."

"It's scary," Haley agreed.

"She's like a freaking robot," Peyton muttered. "I'm thinking of leaving your brother because of her."

"What?" Brooke asked stunned. "But you guys are so perfect together."

Haley noticed the look on Brooke's face and couldn't help but smile.

"She's kidding," Haley laughed. "My mom is just driving her insane with planning the wedding is all. Peyton loves my brother. She'd never leave him."

"Oh," Brooke smiled. "You had me for a minute there."

"Sorry," Peyton stated guiltily. "But just wait until you're around her for a little bit. You'll get what I mean. I swear Mr. James must plug her in at night so that she can charge."

"Gross," Haley muttered while closing her eyes. The other two girls started laughing.

"You know what I meant."

"It still sounded dirty," Brooke agreed.

Peyton shrugged. "Sorry, Hales."

"Yeah, I'm going to go." Haley stood up and left the two girls talking. She was glad that Brooke had showed up but she could also feel a sense of dread. If Brooke was here then that meant that _he_ was here. She had been hoping all day that they wouldn't show up. She just didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

She was still pissed off about being forced to work on the Jones case. And it didn't help matters that she had practically thrown herself at Nathan once _again_ and he had taken off like he did. It was like she didn't have any self-control. It was ridiculous.

She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. It was just all so confusing and that frustrated her the most. She hated him. That should be the _end _of it. Why did it bother her so much? Why did she care? It was just sex. She could be doing the same thing with any other guy and not have it be a big deal. Why the hell was this such a big deal?

Before she could think about it any further someone took hold of her arm and pulled her into a room.

"What are you –"

Haley went to free her arm but was caught off guard by a pair of lips on hers kissing her forcefully. She instantly felt Nathan surrounding her in every sense of the word as her back hit the wall seconds later. The smell of him, the feel. It was all so overwhelming.

She felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip before her mouth opened for him. Her eyes snapped shut as their mouths moved together. Her stomach was in knots and she didn't know why. She felt his hand caressing her cheek as he kissed her deeper. She moaned softly into his mouth when he pushed his body into hers. She could feel all of him.

She was losing herself once again. She could feel it. All she wanted to do was push him away. This was just wrong. Anyone could walk in on them and that would be mortifying. Even with knowing that she still felt paralyzed. She hated the fact that there seemed to be some stupid pull between the two of them. She hated the hold it seemed to have on her. She hated how her body betrayed her as it gave in.

It was minutes later when they broke away in need of air. Her eyes were still screwed shut as she panted softly. Questions started flooding her mind all at once. She wanted to know why he had taken off like he did last week. What happened for him to disappear for a whole week? Why hadn't he called?

She tried calming herself as best as she could before slowly opening her eyes. She glanced into the empty room and noticed that he was already gone. She moved her hand to her mouth and quickly wiped her lips dry. She couldn't walk out of the room like this. Her head fell back against the wall as her stomach churned.

"Get it together, Haley," she whispered to herself. What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

"So how did you propose, Julian?"

Haley sat at the dining room table and listened as Julian told everyone how he proposed to Peyton. Dinner had been going well so far. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. After her father said grace and cut the turkey everyone started digging in.

Her eyes stayed glued to her plate of food as she pushed some of the food around. She really didn't feel like eating which sucked because everything looked really good. She continued to force herself to look down. She could feel Nathan's heated gaze on her and she hoped that no one else noticed.

"That's so sweet."

"So romantic."

"I know," Peyton beamed. "I couldn't resist."

"I'm irresistible," Julian declared.

Everyone started laughing and she couldn't help but joining in.

"I'm really happy for the two of you," Mrs. Brown stated as she smiled at Julian and Peyton.

"Thanks."

"We couldn't be happier for the two of them," Jimmy spoke up.

Everyone seemed to talk in small groups after that. Her mother and Karen were gushing about the wonderful meal that they both prepared. Lucas and Brooke seemed to be making goo-goo eyes at each other. It was actually really cute and she wondered if Nathan noticed and what he thought about that. She was sure that he'd hate the idea of them together. He was such a jerk. And here she was thinking about _him _again.

This was all so fucking stupid. She couldn't help but sigh.

"Haley," Lydia called out.

Haley felt someone pushing her arm softly. She glanced up from her plate and glanced to the side at Lucas who was trying to get her attention.

"Hales," Lucas muttered before moving his eyes across the table to her mother.

"Haley, Bruce just asked you a question," Lydia stated while looking at her daughter intently. It was only then that she noticed that all eyes were on her.

Haley's cheeks couldn't help but flame up.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear."

"How's work going? Your father tells me that you're the best and brightest in the department."

"I resent that," Julian spoke up with a grin. Everyone started to laugh.

"Ditto," Lucas agreed.

"Work is good," Haley smiled. She felt Nathan's heated gaze on her once again but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"She's doing well," Jimmy beamed. "You know she spent her whole morning at the homeless shelter volunteering. She's always over there helping out when she has free time."

"That's so generous of her."

Haley felt her cheeks flame up as her father started talking about her. She watched the smiles of approval as her mother joined in seconds later. All she wanted them to do was stop and get the attention off of her. She hated it. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

"You knew this was coming," Lucas whispered with a chuckle.

Haley elbowed him hard in the arm. "Help me out, buddy."

"Ouch," Lucas muttered as he rubbed his arm. "So is this your first time in Seattle, Pierre?"

Haley watched as Pierre just smiled at Lucas.

"It is," Taylor spoke up before smiling at Pierre.

"He doesn't understand you," Haley whispered to Lucas.

"Oh," Lucas chuckled before smiling at Taylor. "So, Taylor. How've you been? We haven't seen you around much lately."

"Busy. Work is insane. I'm booked up for all of next year," Taylor announced proudly.

"I see her every morning on the way to work," Keith chuckled.

"You look just beautiful," Mrs. Brown spoke up.

"Doesn't she?" Lydia beamed. "I'm so proud every time I see that billboard."

"Yeah, life is pretty awesome," Taylor agreed with a smug smile.

Haley zoned out as Taylor started talking about her fascinating career in modeling. She knew that this was coming. Taylor always made a big deal out of her life like she was living the dream. She didn't care. Everyone at the table had their eyes glued to Taylor as she talked. She noticed Peyton glaring at Taylor from across the table and it made her feel a little better.

She ate a little of her food as everyone continued talking.

"So how long are you in town for?" Lydia questioned.

Haley glanced up at Robert who was sitting next to her father. Of course her father invited him along since he was new in town and didn't know anyone. Her father was always doing nice things like that. She couldn't help but notice Nathan glare at the guy from where he was sitting. What the hell was that about?

"I guess a little while. Not really sure," Bobby smiled.

"How you liking it so far?"

"It's nice. But I must say after having this delicious meal I like it a whole lot better."

"Good answer," Lydia beamed.

"I'm freaking stuffed," Lucas muttered.

"Julian, slow down," Peyton ordered as he fixed himself more food. "You're going to puff up before the wedding!"

Haley couldn't help but chuckle. "It's just holiday weight, Peyton."

"You know he loves to eat."

"I know," Peyton smiled as she rubbed his stomach. "I just don't want him looking like the Michelin Man in his wedding tux!"

Everyone started laughing at that. She watched Julian roll his eyes before shoving more food into his mouth then smiling.

"Who's ready for dessert? Karen makes the best pies in Seattle!"

"It's the truth," Lucas declared.

"I thought you were full?" Haley questioned as she gazed at him.

"There's always more room for pie!"

"Damn straight," Jimmy agreed as her mother and Karen got up to fix everyone dessert.

"Plus, I'm going for the whole pot belly look," Lucas whispered to her.

Haley chuckled. "Sexy."

"You know it!" Lucas grinned before placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I always knew you two had a thing for each other," Taylor announced as she watched the two of them.

Haley ignored Taylor's comment before smiling at Lucas who was still grinning at her. She didn't care what Taylor thought. Most of the people at the table were smiling at them but a few of the faces didn't look happy at all.

* * *

"It's just usually me and my mom for the holidays," Bobby muttered before taking a small sip of wine.

Haley smiled softly at him. "What about your dad?"

"Oh he passed away before I was born."

Haley reached out and touched his arm before squeezing it softly. "I'm sorry."

"My mom always told me that he was a good man," Bobby smiled. "It's just been the two of us. She hasn't remarried. At least not yet."

Haley could tell that he was relieved by that. She dropped her hand from his arm when she noticed Taylor making her way towards them. Dinner had finished over an hour ago and everyone had drifted off into groups. Somehow she had ended up talking to Robert and he had just opened up to her like they had known each other for years.

"Have you seen Pierre?"

"No," Haley replied. "Wasn't he with Mom and Karen?"

"Yep. They were talking about going out back."

"Who are you?" Taylor snapped.

"Taylor!"

"I'm Robert. I work with your father, brother, and sister," Bobby announced before smiling at Haley.

"Oh," Taylor muttered. "It's so boring here."

Haley rolled her eyes before folding her arms across her chest. It was hard standing next to her sister and not feeling self-conscious. Taylor always looked like a Supermodel. It only made it worse that most of the waiters were still drooling over her sister. She wished Peyton was around so that they could laugh about it.

"I'm having a great time," Bobby grinned.

Taylor sighed not really interested in what Robert had to say. Haley was sure that Taylor thought that she was the center of the universe and nothing else mattered but her.

"Nate sure is looking sexy," Taylor smirked before her eyes started sparkling. "Tell me, Sis. Is he seeing anyone? Not that it would matter."

"I don't know and I don't care," Haley muttered before glancing away in disgust. "Go ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd love that."

"What's up your ass?" Taylor asked angrily. "I'm just asking. You guys work together right?"

"Aren't you dating Pierre?" Bobby asked confused.

Taylor glanced at Robert before smiling. "Yes but he isn't around now is he?"

"But –"

Before Robert could say another word Taylor took off walking. Haley sighed angrily before shaking her head. Taylor was something else. The girl just didn't know how to act like an actual human being. She didn't know why but she actually had felt like slapping Taylor.

"Don't let her upset you," Bobby spoke up minutes later.

Haley glanced up confused. "Huh?"

"Your sister," Bobby elaborated. "She doesn't seem like a nice person."

"She's not," Haley replied with a half smile. "And she certainly didn't upset me. I just feel bad for Pierre. Girls like my sister can pretty much do and say what they want without any consequences."

"I'm sure Pierre knows what kind of girl she is," Bobby shrugged.

"What, easy?" Haley laughed.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it. I'm not falling for it."

Haley noticed that he seemed happy that he hadn't fallen for her sisters charms.

"You're about the only one," Haley stated softly. Taylor always got what she wanted.

* * *

Nathan stood at the bar as he waited for his glass of Scotch. Dinner had been good and it helped that the booze was free. Brooke had practically dragged him here. He had objected. He was absolutely exhausted from his trip to Raleigh. Clay had needed him there and he had no choice but to go and help. Luckily things had worked out in the end. Still Brooke insisted that he tag along with her. She had told him that she was coming with or without him.

The only reason he was even here was because he didn't want his sister alone with these people. When Brooke started talking she didn't know how to shut up. He didn't want her slipping up and saying anything that she shouldn't be saying.

He reached for the glass of Scotch that the waiter handed to him before he took off walking. He stopped once he reached the huge living room. He stood in the large archway as he glanced at everyone in the room. They all seemed like they were off in their own little world. He leaned himself against the wall before taking another sip of his Scotch.

"Hey, sexy," Taylor purred as she walked in front of him.

Nathan grinned as he watched her. He couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips. Her dress was way too tight and her breasts were practically spilling out. It was hard not to look. He wondered how Mr. James even let her dress like that in front of everyone. Taylor was always showing off her looks and her body. This was nothing new.

He had been intrigued when he had first been invited into their home by Mrs. James. She had been so nice to him and insisted that he come over for his first Thanksgiving in Seattle. That first day watching them had been interesting mostly because he wondered how Haley would act around her family. She had been so different around them.

She had been so nice, sweet even, and she always had a smile on her face around her family. He wasn't used to seeing her that way.

He wondered how it had been growing up in her family. It was obvious that Lydia adored Taylor. He noticed how Haley could've easily been pushed to the side when it came to her sister. It's probably why Haley had put so much pressure on herself to be the perfect daughter. Then there was Julian, a nephew that wasn't theirs but Jimmy and Lydia raised him as if he were. He could easily see Jimmy and Lydia paying extra attention to Julian because of the fact that he lost his parents and they wanted him to feel at home. Haley was probably often pushed to the side.

Not with Jimmy though. As he had learned even before meeting Haley James, Jimmy thought the world of his daughter. He knew that when Jimmy threatened to end his life if he didn't protect his daughter on the job. Haley was a daddy's girl. And unlike her relationship with her sister, her relationship with Julian was solid. He knew that. Hell, he had witnessed that. Haley only seemed out of place around her sister and he guessed it was because of how differently Lydia treated the two girls. Taylor seemed to walk on water where Lydia was concerned and possibly Haley felt inferior to her. Maybe Lydia was constantly comparing the two or maybe Lydia pressured Haley into being more like her sister. It was probably hard on Haley.

He did know that Haley was different around Taylor. He noticed that her smile never quite reached her eyes and she didn't talk quite as much. He didn't get it.

"Hey," Nathan smirked before taking another sip of his Scotch.

Taylor licked her lips. "What are you doing way over here by yourself?"

"Drinking." He held up his drink before taking another sip. He felt Taylor's hand run up his chest slowly and he glanced down and watched her.

"How have you been?" Taylor asked.

Nathan's eyes left her hand before glancing around the room. The sight of Brooke and Lucas together made him angrily. Then when he noticed Haley and Robert talking it didn't help matters. He could feel anger bubble inside of him and it took everything in him to just stand there and watch.

"Good," Nathan muttered.

"Well, that's good," Taylor grinned. "I've been good."

"Yeah, I heard. You wouldn't shut up about it at dinner, remember?"

Taylor laughed. "You're funny."

"If you say so," Nathan muttered distractedly.

"How about we go upstairs?" Taylor suggested. "I can show you my old room and we can have a little _fun_."

Nathan finally glanced at her once again. Her words and the seductive smile on her face let him known exactly what she wanted from him. Her hand was on him once again as she took a step closer. Nathan glanced away.

"Aren't you dating that French dude?"

"And," Taylor shrugged.

Nathan glanced away once again. His eyes traveled to Haley. He wondered if she knew that Taylor was hitting on him. Probably not since she hadn't even glanced his way the whole day. She had been too busy flirting with Lucas and now Captain America.

"We both want this," Taylor added.

Nathan took another sip of his Scotch. "Go find your boyfriend, Taylor."

"You sure you want that?"

When Nathan noticed what Taylor was looking at, he quickly looked down at the huge bulge in his pants. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the smug look on Taylor's face.

"I know you want me," Taylor declared.

"You think I'm hard because of you?" Nathan chuckled amused.

Her hand was on his chest once again. "It's pretty obvious."

It took only a second for Nathan to take her hand off of him.

"I'm glad you think so much of yourself. Is Frenchy not scratching your itch right?"

"Whatever let's do this. I'll help you take care of that," Taylor smirked as she glanced down at his hard on.

"No thanks," Nathan muttered. "I don't want you."

"You can't be serious," Taylor laughed. "I can see that you're lying…"

"I'm hard because I can't stop thinking about how badly I wanna fuck your sister. Don't look so surprised, sweetheart. I'm sure this isn't the first time someone's turned you down."

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as Taylor glanced at him confused before she took off storming out of the room. He watched her go before glancing back at Haley. The sight of her touching Robert had his blood boiling.

It wasn't helping matters that he could see Lucas flirting with his sister out of the corner of his eyes. He wanted to rip Lucas' head off for even going there but he couldn't exactly deal with him at the moment. He had more important things to worry about like Haley flirting with that idiot. The fact that her parents seemed to love the guy wasn't helping matters. Why the hell was Captain America even here anyway?

Why the hell was Haley flirting with him?

He felt anger swell inside of him but he held it in. He took a deep breath before glancing at her once again. She was wearing a sexy ass black dress that went down to her mid thigh. All he wanted to do was go over there and let Mr. Big Shot know exactly what was going on between the two of them but he couldn't do that.

Earlier when he pulled her into that room it took everything in him to stop. And now she was flirting with _that_ idiot. He honestly didn't know how he really felt about that.

It was minutes later when he watched her notice that he was looking at the two of them. He glanced away quickly and focused his eyes on the TV at the end of the room. He didn't know why Brooke dragged him here. They would've been better off alone today. They didn't need to spend time with these people. This whole day had been a waste.

The smell of Haley surrounded him and he quickly glanced down and noticed that she was standing in front of him with her back facing him. He made sure that no one was looking before moving himself into her where his chest was touching her back.

"You've been gawking," Haley stated before bringing her wine glass up to her lips and drinking.

"Can you blame me?" He ran his fingers down the side of her arm before dropping it to his side. He couldn't risk anyone seeing them this way. "You're so fucking sexy in that dress."

"There are plenty of other women here," Haley pointed out. "Like my sister."

"Like I care," Nathan dismissed quickly as his eyes focused on the exposed skin of her back. He didn't want Taylor.

Her scent of strawberries had his stomach doing flip flops and his heart pounding. He ignored the feeling before his eyes found Robert. He glared at the guy as anger swelled inside of him once again.

"What's the deal with you and Captain America?" He spit out.

"Who?"

"That fucker Bobby," Nathan gritted out. He clenched his fists. "You've been flirting with him all day."

"Flirting?" Haley laughed. "Is that what I was doing?"

"I don't like sharing," Nathan hissed angrily.

"Funny, I don't remember asking you for permission."

"Haley," Nathan warned.

"It's none of your business, Nathan."

"What are you into him?"

"Please."

"Whatever."

Nathan heard her laughing.

He let his fingers trace her arm once again. He felt her body shiver in response and he smirked before pushing himself more fully against her.

"Do you have any idea how baldy I want to fuck you right now?"

He felt her rub against him as she felt just how hard he was. "Yes."

"I want you," Nathan declared huskily.

He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he glanced around the room. No one seemed to notice them. He was glad. Haley pushed back against him once again and he groaned. He wanted to bury himself deep inside of her in that moment.

Nathan smirked. "You want me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"We both know I'm the best you've ever had," Nathan stated smugly. He heard Haley laughing.

"In your dreams, Nathan. I've had way better than you."

"You sure about that? I remember you practically screaming it at me while I was fucking you. You said that he didn't even compare. You remember?"

Haley glanced over her shoulder at him before smiling innocently. "Who said anything about Reese?"

With that she walked away as he stood there with his mouth hanging open. He watched as she walked across the room before going to stand next to Bobby once again. They started talking and he glanced away angrily. He tried his best to calm himself. He felt something powerful course through his veins but he didn't know exactly what it was. Whatever it was, he hated the feeling of it.

Nathan noticed her smiling over at him in victory and he quickly took off walking angrily. He was going to get her back for that. He didn't know how but he was. He walked over to the sofa and sat himself between Brooke and Lucas forcing them to push apart.

"What the hell, Nate?" Brooke hissed out.

Lucas moved away from him before glancing apologetically at Brooke.

"Just trying to watch some TV," Nathan muttered. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"I'll bet," Brooke spit out.

"What are we watching?"

"Some war movie," Lucas spoke up.

"Sweet. My kind of movie."

"Whatever. I'm going get something to drink," Brooke announced as she stood up and stalked away. Nathan grinned as he watched her go before glaring at Lucas. Lucas just glanced away and went back to watching the movie.

"You having a good time?"

"A real fucking blast," Nathan stated sarcastically. He just loved that his baby sister was trying to hook up with Lucas.

"What's wrong?" Lucas chuckled.

"Nothing."

"Why do I have a feeling that this has something to do with Haley?"

Nathan glared at Lucas. "Because she's the biggest bitch on the planet!"

"What did she do now?"

"She's just –"

"Now don't try and sugarcoat it just because I'm her best friend," Lucas grinned.

"When do I ever hold back?"

"True."

"She's a pain in the ass," Nathan declared. He still couldn't get over what happened between them. One minute he had the upper hand and then all of a sudden she was the one walking away from him. How the hell did that happen?

Nathan glanced behind them and noticed that Bobby had his hand on Haley's arm.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You know a lot about Haley, right?"

Lucas nodded. "We have known each other our whole lives, why?"

"How many guys has she been with?"

The question had been floating in his head for a very long time now. He really wanted to know. He noticed Lucas hesitate before he opened his mouth then shut it again.

"Come on, man."

"Why do you care anyway?" Lucas wondered.

"Just curious," Nathan replied. "Besides I'm letting you hang out with my sister. This is the least you can do for me."

"Look, I don't know," Lucas muttered in disgust. "We don't exactly talk about _that._"

Nathan shook his head. "Aren't you two best _girlfriends_?"

Lucas shrugged before he grimaced. "Can we please talk about something else other than my best friend's sex life? She's like my sister." Lucas shuttered.

"I'm back, Broody," Brooke smirked as she took a seat next to him. "Now where were we?"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he stood up. He really didn't want to hear this shit.

He felt a rush of desire course through his veins when he noticed Haley. He couldn't control himself as he took off walking towards Haley and Bobby. The pull was just too strong. He felt like a different person. He made it to them seconds later before taking hold of Haley's arm tightly in his hand. He felt an electrical shock rush through him as they touched but he ignored it.

"I need to talk to her about work," Nathan announced before pulling her away from Bobby.

* * *

Haley tried her best to calm herself down. Her lust filled haze was slowly starting to fade away. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the sight of the study. Her hands were still holding the edge of the desk tightly, and Nathan was still pressed up behind her as he kissed her shoulder softly. His harsh breaths filled her ears as she tried to calm hers.

Her body was still buzzing with pleasure as his hands stayed firmly gripping her hips hard, harder than she was gripping the desk in front of her. She was sure that she would have more bruises there in the morning. She was floating too high to care at the moment. As unexpected as this was it was still the most intense thing she ever experienced.

She let the whole thing play over in her head. It had all happened so quickly. One second they were kissing and then the next he turned her toward the desk before bending her over and bunching up her dress. Then he was buried deep inside of her and all she could feel was mind numbing pleasure. No one had ever taken her like that before. And the things he said to her. She couldn't forget that. She shivered just thinking about all the things he had said to her. He had told her that this was how he always pictured them together and then he had told her how good it all felt. But the thing that stuck out most at the moment is that he claimed her as his. She could still hear his voice so clearly in her head.

_You're mine. He'll never have you like this. _

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and she could hear it loudly in her ears. She eased up her grip on the desk as she felt Nathan move slightly behind her. His hands slowly left her waist before he squeezed her ass in his hands. Before she knew it he pulled himself out of her slowly and she hissed at the lost of him.

She could hear him pulling up his pants before he started zipping them. It brought her back to reality and she quickly stood up before pushing down her dress and wiping the sweat off of her face. She could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks and she prayed that she'd calm down soon.

Reality sunk in as she realized what they had just done in her parent's house with everyone just downstairs. Anyone of them could have heard. She had made sure that Nathan locked the door but that wouldn't stop people from hearing them. She shook her head before glancing up at him. He smiled smugly at her before leaning down and kissing her softly. His hands cupped her cheeks. He pulled away seconds later.

"That was amazing," Nathan breathed.

Haley glared at him before pushing his chest hard. "Anyone could've heard."

"You're being paranoid," Nathan chuckled. "Everyone is downstairs. No way they heard us. Just relax and enjoy the moment."

Haley stood there watching as he smoothed out his shirt before grinning at her.

"Where have you been?"

"What?"

"This whole week. You just took off without a word and –"

"It's none of your business," Nathan muttered as his smile faded. She just had to ruin everything.

Haley laughed. "Whatever."

"Come on, let's not fight. I'm tired of fighting. We just had an amazing time together. I don't want to ruin that. Come here." He reached out for her but she shook her head.

"Stay the hell away from me," Haley hissed angrily before she took off walking.

"Come on. Don't be like that, Haley. I was just busy."

"And I am _not_ yours!"

She didn't stop until she reached her bedroom and shut the door. She locked it before walking to her bed and falling on it. What was wrong with her? Why did she continue to let this happen? She had meant what she told him about staying away. She honestly didn't trust herself around him and if what just happened minutes before didn't prove her point then she didn't know what did.

She felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she hugged her pillow. She honestly didn't know what the hell was happening between them. She hated it. She was so angry at herself for letting this happen, angry at him for doing this to her, and angry at him because he wouldn't stop. Her eyes landed on her nightstand. She noticed a picture of her and Reese. She glared at it before reaching out and knocking the picture over.

She didn't want to think about Reese and she sure as hell didn't want to think about Nathan. They were both jerks. She hated the both of them. She wiped away her tears as she tried to collect herself. She could feel herself falling apart at the seams and she had no idea how to stop it.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_Twenty Five_

Haley glanced at her computer screen before yawning. She had been at it all day trying to dig up more research in-between breaks from looking up a few things for her father. The office had been quiet today. Most of the team was in San Francisco on a big bust. She didn't know why she wasn't there but she didn't ask any questions. She was sure that her father wanted her to focus on the Jones case. Whatever.

She was completely exhausted both physically and emotionally. She hadn't been sleeping well lately.

She continued to glance over the few notes that she had for the Scott case. She didn't understand how these guys were never busted. It was clear that all the crime in Tree Hill, North Carolina revolved around them. It occurred to her that they must have people in the law enforcement over there helping them out. No doubt that a lot of public officials were on Dan Scott's payroll. She wondered how many people he had paid off. With the stuff she guessed they got away with, then it had to be a lot. It was obvious that Dan Scott ran a big operation.

Who knew what the guy was dealing? She was sure it was a lot. The multiple deaths that occurred in Tree Hill were all from various drug overdoses, well most of them. Most of them were unsolved murders if you asked her. Sure there had been investigations but then all of a sudden some loser drug addict would come forward and admit to whatever the crime was. She had no doubt in her mind that these people were either paid or bullied into taking the charge.

Haley knew guys like Dan Scott and his family. They used their power to scare people. She was sure that most people that knew them feared them but she wasn't one of them. It made her sick to her stomach to think of all those innocent people they hurt. The whole town of Tree Hill must be terrified of the Scott family.

She had read over four articles alone that had kids dying at the hands of a drug overdose. Dan was the main distributor in North Carolina. That much was clear. She was sure of it. All that blood was on his hands if you asked her. She didn't know how that man was getting away with all these crimes. Sure he might not have been the one personally selling the drugs to these kids but it was his stuff.

How was this guy not behind bars? She didn't understand it. All the unsolved murders, the constant drug trafficking in the local schools, and all over town –How had he not been busted?

It would take time to bust him. She _knew _that. Longer than probably any case she worked on. She had never worked on a case with such _smart _criminals before. These guys were good at what they did. That's why they didn't get caught. Until now. She didn't care what it took.

She was bringing the Scott family down no matter what. They had ruined too many lives and hurt too many people. She couldn't let that continue. She had to help the future victims. They'd just keep harassing, dealing, and killing if no one stopped them. Now that she knew about what they were doing, she felt like it was her own personal mission to stop them.

And she would. Eventually. Well as soon as her father allowed her to. Whoever looked into the Scott case in D.C. didn't do a very good job. She would just keep digging until she found enough real hard evidence to bring to her father and then he wouldn't have a choice but to let her bust these guys. They had to be stopped.

"Working hard?"

Haley glanced up and noticed Bobby grinning at her. She smiled back.

"Always."

"What are you working on?"

Haley quickly exited out of the page about the Scott case. She didn't know who these guys had in their back pockets and she wasn't supposed to be looking into them anymore. She was sure that Bobby wasn't one of them but then again you could never be too sure. She smiled at him as he walked closer before glancing at her computer screen.

"Online poker?"

"Guilty as charged."

"That is…completely sexy," Bobby smirked. "A girl playing online poker, I like it."

"Is that so?" Haley flirted back innocently.

"Hell yeah. You wouldn't happen to be into strip poker?"

Haley laughed softly before eyeing him. "Is there something you needed?"

"Just taking a break from working my ass off. I've been through so many files today."

"Was mine one of them?"

"Yep."

"Well…?"

Haley smiled at him as he pulled a chair towards her desk and took a seat. She took the time to take him in. He was dressed in a black suit and his blonde hair was combed perfectly to the side. He was good looking guy. At the moment he looked tired. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows and his tie was loose. He looked like he had been at it for hours and she was sure that she didn't look any better.

They had talked a few times before and he had even been over for Thanksgiving. He was a nice guy and good at his job. There was nothing wrong with working hard or being a nice guy.

"You, Haley James, are a _perfect _employee," Bobby grinned. "I found nothing but good things about you. The FBI is lucky to have you."

"Is that all?"

"Among other things, your father thinks the world of you. You have the best record out of everyone here, the _highest_ recommendations. You're also squeaky clean, Miss James."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked, amused.

Bobby held up his hands innocently. "You've never gotten into trouble at work."

"Well, no. But –"

"That's all I meant," Bobby grinned. "Is that because you work for your father?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Find anything interesting on anybody else?"

"I'm really not supposed to talk about it."

"Oh, well, ok."

Haley glanced away from him before her eyes swept over the rest of the office. She felt his eyes on her and she glanced back up at him. Bobby was grinning at her.

"I guess I can trust you."

"You can."

"Well, you know Blaine, right?"

"Yep." Of course she knew him. He sat across the office and gawked at her most days.

"Obsessed with porn."

"No way," Haley laughed loudly. She was in fits of laughter as Bobby nodded his head while laughing with her. She had suspected that much about Blaine. The guy looked like a totally creeper. They laughed loudly for minutes. It was pretty funny. She clutched her stomach as her laughter died down.

Haley noticed Bobby looking at her intently. She felt her body tense.

"What?"

"You're so damn beautiful," Bobby stated with a grin.

Haley felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly glanced down. She hadn't expected him to say that. She gathered her thoughts a second later before looking at him again. He was still looking at her with a huge grin on his face. She knew _that_ look. Wasn't it against the rules for him to be looking at her like _that_? They worked together. They couldn't date. They couldn't be anything. He knew that.

"Bobby, listen…you don't want to like me."

"I don't?" Bobby chuckled.

"Trust me," Haley nodded. "I've got a lot of baggage…I'm damaged goods."

"You don't look damaged to me," Bobby pointed out.

"Please don't like me…I'm a mess…with my past and…"

"Haley, it's ok. I get it."

Haley glanced at him apologetically. She instantly felt better when he smiled at her.

"Friends?"

"Sure," Bobby grinned. "I'd like that."

"Find out any other dirty little secrets today?"

Haley desperately needed to change the subject. She couldn't handle another guy at work liking her. She really couldn't deal with that right now. Things in her life were already too complicated right now because of _him._ No, no she wasn't going to think of _him._

His face turned to frustration as he glanced across from her desk. Obviously something was bothering him. He seemed really pissed. She had never seen him that way before. He seemed like such a nice and calm guy.

"Everything ok?"

"Just frustrated with one of the Agents in the department here," Bobby explained.

Haley knew who he was thinking about but didn't say anything. But she was curious. Very curious because it was about _him_. She suddenly felt the need to know. It didn't occur to her until now that Bobby and Nathan worked together in D.C. Clearly there was hate between the two, not that she blamed Bobby, because she hated Nathan too.

"You can talk to me. I won't say anything."

"Promise?"

Haley nodded more intrigued. "Is it about Nate?"

"How'd you know?"

"Please the guy pisses everyone off. It's a talent of his."

"Right," Bobby chuckled. "This is weird, you guys are partners and –"

"No, I want to know," Haley rushed out. Reaching out she placed her hand comfortingly over his. He smiled as he noticed her hand over his.

"I just never liked the guy. Even back in D.C. There's just something off about him."

"What do you mean?"

"You sure you want to hear this? I mean the guy is your partner."

"I want to know."

Haley _hated_ this obsession of hers when it came to finding things out about _him._ It's like she wanted to know everything and she didn't know why. But the need to know was strong. She had very little information about his life and she hated it. If Bobby could tell her a few pieces to the puzzle that was Nate Hargrove then so be it. She wanted to know, no matter what it was.

"I just get a bad feeling about him. He's hiding something."

"You think?" She had been thinking the same thing for years.

"Oh yeah, even back in D.C. he was like that. I just get a really bad feeling about him."

"Oh."

"Yep," Bobby nodded.

"He's not all bad." And _why_ was she defending him? She didn't know where the hell that came from. She didn't blame Bobby for hating Nathan because she felt the same way about him. She didn't know why she cared how Bobby felt about Nathan. "He's good at his job."

"I wouldn't know," Bobby muttered angrily.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You have clearance to everything don't you? Just look up his file and see for yourself."

"That's the thing."

Bobby glanced around the empty office and then back at her as if making sure that no one was watching. It scared her. What was going on? His face was completely serious as he leaned in.

"I can look up every single Agents file in this office. Every single one _except_ his."

What? She was confused. Why wouldn't he be able to see Nathan's file? It didn't make any sense.

"That's ridiculous."

"Honest truth," Bobby muttered. "I've been trying for the last few hours. Even called up to D.C. to see what the hell the problem was and they don't even know. Every time I go to open his file it tells me that it's classified and that I don't have clearance to it."

"What?" Haley asked in shock. Now this really didn't make any sense.

"I told you that there was something up with that guy."

"Sweetheart."

Haley glanced up and noticed her mother strolling into the office with a bag of food in her hands. Haley smiled at her mother even though she was still trying to process what Bobby just told her. She was more confused than ever.

"Mom."

"Mrs. James, it's nice seeing you again."

"You too," Lydia smiled. "What are you two kids doing?"

"Just talking," Bobby answered before she could.

"Well that's just wonderful," Lydia beamed. "I've brought your father dinner since he was working so late. If I had known you were here I would've brought you some. I'm gonna try to drag him out of here to eat this."

"Don't sweat it, Mom." It's not like she'd be able to eat anything now anyway.

"I wonder…"

This didn't sound good. She didn't like the look on her mothers face. She felt her stomach drop as her mother smiled between the two of them. Just great.

"Robert, would you be a gentleman and take my daughter out to dinner. I just feel horrible that she hasn't eaten any dinner tonight."

"You don't –"

"I'd love to," Bobby grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

"Excellent. Well, you two have fun. See you later, sweetheart."

Haley scowled after her mother and her stupid matchmaking ways. She didn't know how she felt about the sudden setup. She was about to tell Bobby that she really wasn't up for eating but he stood and started grinning at her.

"How about we ditch dinner and go for drinks?"

That sounded alright with her. She needed a few drinks after finding out that little information about her _partner._ She wanted to laugh at the word. Partners were open and honest with each other. They trusted each other. She was pretty sure that that didn't describe her and Nathan's partnership at all. She didn't know what it meant and that bothered her more than anything.

"Perfect."

"Let me just go save a few things and then we'll go."

Bobby took off walking back to the office he had been assigned to while he was here. She sat back in her chair thinking about what he had just told her about Nathan. It was strange. She was broken out of her thoughts by her mother and father walking out of his office hand in hand. She smiled at them as they waved to her goodbye.

Her mother always talked her father out of the office. Once they were gone she acted quickly. Once the idea popped into her head she couldn't get it out. Maybe Bobby couldn't get into Nathan's file but her father could.

She was in his office a second later.

She waited for his computer to turn on. She had looked at Nathan's file before once a long time ago. Of course it had been a file handed to her. Once the computer was on she quickly searched the database for Nate Hargrove. His picture came up a second later with his job title and a few other things. She went to type in her father's password to look at the rest of his file.

She waited for a second before she noticed the access denied flash across the screen. She glared at it angrily before typing in the password once again to make sure she got it right. Sure enough the same thing. The words classified showed up next to Nathan's name. When she tried it a third time the computer nicely told her that she didn't have clearance to look at his file and she wished that the computer could hear her cursing it out.

Why the fuck was his file classified?

Before she could think about it further Bobby poked his head inside.

"There you are. You ready?"

"Yep."

"I hope you plan to get wasted because I do."

After finding this new information out that's exactly what she planned to do. It's not like she could come out and ask Nathan why his file was classified. He'd probably have a bitch fit before going off on her once again about staying out of his life. She knew one thing for certain. He was definitely hiding something big. It was unsettling to not know what it was.

* * *

Nathan continued doing sit ups in his living room. With nothing else to do all day he decided on working out. It helped trying to relieve some of the stress. It didn't help matters that he was pissed off at Haley.

_What else is new?_

The bitch was avoiding him like the plague after Thanksgiving. He didn't know what the hell her problem was. That had been the best sex of his life and he knew it was for her too, so why the hell was she acting like this towards him now? It's not like he cared really. It just pissed him off.

He was craving her. He told himself that he just needed her a few more times to feel his need for her and then he'd be done. She'd be out of his system _and_ his mind. He couldn't help it if he liked fucking her. It felt good. Damn good.

Just thinking about it now was getting him turned on and that wasn't a good thing. He had taken so many cold showers since Thanksgiving. It just wasn't right. Fuck her. What the fuck was her problem? _She was a bitch_, he thought angrily as he worked out faster.

He heard his stomach growl and he glanced at the clock and wondered where the fuck the pizza guy was. He was starving.

He finally had the apartment all to himself but it made him angry to think that his baby sister was on a date with Lucas. Some friend Lucas was going after his baby sister like that. He was going to kick his ass if he hurt Brooke in any kind of way. Hell he was going to kick his ass just for touching his sister once things in his life cooled down and he had a second to really talk to Lucas about it.

Lucas was just lucky that he had more important issues to deal with at the moment.

Nathan heard a knock on the door and he stood up before grabbing his wallet and walking towards the door.

"About fucking time," Nathan growled as he pushed the door open only to be met with Carrie smiling at him.

"Expecting me?"

"I thought you were the pizza guy," Nathan explained wearily.

Carrie laughed. "Sorry to disappoint. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure," Nathan muttered as he moved aside to let her in. She didn't hide the fact that she was checking out his sweaty bare chest and he smirked as he watched her. Her finger trailed along his skin as she walked into his apartment. Then with her eyes still on him, she brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it.

He slammed the door shut as he followed her into the living room.

"Is Brooke home?"

"On a date," Nathan growled.

"Not happy about that?" Carrie seemed amused.

"I want to break the guys face!"

"Sucks for him."

Carrie was still smiling at him. It was unnerving.

"Did you need something?" Nathan wondered angrily.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Just wanted to catch up with you."

"Oh, well I'm about to watch the game."

"Cool. I love football."

Nathan couldn't help but chuckled. "It's actually basketball."

"I like that, too."

_Sure_, he thought. He'd bet his life that the girl didn't know a thing about either sport. She made it pretty clear over the years that they lived next to each other that she wanted him. She took a seat on the sofa and he sat in his chair a second later. His eyes stayed glued to the game once it started and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Carrie staring around the apartment not even watching the game. _Lying bitch._

Were all women the same?

"Which team you going for?"

"Bobcats."

"And that would be…?"

"The ones that just scored," Nathan muttered. Wouldn't it have just been easier for her to read the fucking uniforms instead of asking him? If she was going to ask a million questions during the game then he was going to kill himself.

"I like their uniforms."

"Very pretty," Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"And the other team?"

"The Magic."

"Why do you like the Bobcats? I thought most guys liked the Lakers?"

"How do you know about the Lakers but you don't know the other teams?"

"The Lakers are good," Carrie pointed out.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm from North Carolina so I like the home team. And the Lakers suck."

"Oh."

Nathan heard a knock and sighed in relief. He stood up quickly to pay for the pizza. Maybe if he gave her something to eat she'd shut the fuck up. He wished that Brooke was home. She wouldn't tolerate Carrie asking twenty one questions while watching TV. His sister would rudely tell her to shut the fuck up. He was sure of it.

He placed the pizza on the coffee table and handed her a beer.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"We both know I don't need to get you drunk," Nathan pointed out smugly.

Carrie grinned before biting her bottom lip. "True."

"You can eat some if you want."

"No thanks. I'm on a diet."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I'm too fat."

Carrie pouted and Nathan ignored her. The girl was seriously skinny. In fact, she needed to eat but whatever. She wanted to think she was fat then that was her. He didn't care. It wasn't his problem. He started eating ignoring the fact that she was still checking him out as he did so. He finished the whole pizza ten minutes later and she was looking at him with a huge smile.

"What?"

"How can you eat like that and look like you do?"

Nathan shrugged. "It's a gift."

"I hate you," Carrie teased.

"I'm sure you do. Now let's get back to the game."

Nathan sat back and continued to watch the game. The girl obviously hated basketball but she sat there watching the whole time. It was actually pretty funny. She wanted him _that_ bad that she'd sit through something she hated. The girl was something else. He had actually thought that she started dating someone but he must have been wrong.

Once the game finished he reached for the remote. He turned off the TV before tossing the remote across the room and stood up angrily. There was nothing like wasting your time watching a game only for your team to fucking lose. He hated it.

"You're mad over a game?" Carrie giggled.

"They should've fucking won," Nathan growled.

"I know something that'll make you feel better."

"What's that?"

Carrie stood in front of him before kissing him. God this girl was predictable. He was surprised that she didn't jump him right when he opened the door. She didn't even hide the fact that she wanted him.

Nathan couldn't help but notice how different she tasted from Haley. Carrie's lips weren't soft like Haley's and Carrie didn't taste as good as Haley did. Carrie wasn't Haley.

When Nathan heard his cell phone ringing he quickly pulled away and reached down for it. He glanced at the text message before grinning widely. He quickly wiped his mouth before looking at the text message once again to make sure that he had read it right.

"Everything ok?"

"I actually have to go."

Carrie didn't seem happy. "Can't it wait? We're in the middle of something here," Carrie purred.

"Sorry, work," Nathan apologized as he took off walking towards his room. "You can see yourself out. See you later."

Nathan heard the door slam shut seconds later and he chuckled to himself. It was her own damn fault. He didn't know what she expected from him. He never slept with her before and he didn't know why she thought that would change now. He didn't have time to deal with her. He was sure that if he slept with Carrie then she'd want more from him and he didn't need a psycho chick next door.

He didn't have time for that kind of drama. He didn't care how badly she wanted him. It just wasn't going to happen. He usually only slept with girls once and he sure as hell couldn't deal with Carrie pursuing him if they slept together.

Nathan had never dressed so quickly before in his life before rushing out the door. He was excited, he couldn't help it. He had been waiting for this and now _finally_ it was going to happen again. He felt his body start to buzz in pleasure already with what was about to come.

Nathan was walking into her apartment ten minutes later not even bothering to knock. Lucas was off with his sister so there was no need. He reached Haley's door and wiped the smug look off of his face. He pushed everything else out of his mind as he got ready to face her. When he finally felt ready he pushed open the door before walking inside and closing it. Haley was already in bed reading a book, the blankets covering half her body, and fuck she was only in a black lacy bra. He smirked as he reached for the hem of his shirt.

Haley placed her book down on the nightstand before glancing at him. She hated the smile he had on his face at the moment. It wasn't his usual smug smirk that she hated. It was a genuine smile, like he _actually_ missed her. _Yeah right_. She knew better than that. She was a little drunk but she knew better than to believe that thought at all. She watched as he tossed off his shirt before removing his jeans. He was standing in her room a second later completely naked and hard. She couldn't look away.

Lust raced through her veins as she took in the sight of him.

Nathan continued to grin at her before moving towards her bed and pulling the covers up. He got in next to her holding the covers up and drinking in the rest of her body. She was wearing a pair of matching black lacy panties. He smiled before dropping the covers and looking at her once again. He watched as she licked her lips and he couldn't help but groan.

"I was surprised you messaged me."

"I'm not surprised you showed up," Haley muttered seconds later.

Nathan chuckled as her eyes continued to take in his body. "Yeah, well…"

Who wouldn't have shown up? _An idiot_, he thought.

"It's just sex, right?" Haley shrugged her shoulders before finally locking eyes with him.

"Yep," Nathan nodded as she turned her body towards him. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder softly. Reaching up, he pushed her bra strap aside before he started nibbling on her shoulder. He felt her body move more into him and he smirked against her skin when her bra clad breasts pushed against him. "I've been going insane without you."

"Like I'm going to believe that," Haley laughed. "You don't need to lie to me, Nathan. You're already getting what you want so keep the sweet talk to yourself."

Nathan trailed his tongue around the shell of her ear before biting her earlobe. Her hand was pressed firmly into his back holding him to her and her head moved slightly to give him better access.

"I'm serious. I want you," Nathan stated huskily. His eyes rolled back when he felt her hand slide up his back.

Nathan felt her hands in his hair pulling it seconds later. "I know. I see the way you look at me…they way you've _always_ looked at me. This is exactly what you want…I hate myself for giving into you."

Nathan's mouth left her ear and moved to her neck once again before he started sucking hard on the exposed flesh. He couldn't deny the fact that a part of him was happy that she hated herself for what was happening between them. He hated himself for wanting her. It was wrong. He knew that. He knew what this would eventually do to her. Nothing good would ever come out of this. Still, he couldn't stop.

"Don't mark me," Haley hissed out. "I'm not yours."

Nathan stopped sucking on the patch of skin he was currently working on. He ran his tongue over the spot before biting it. When he heard Haley moan and pull him tighter against her body, he couldn't help but suck on the same patch of skin.

"Were you busy when I messaged you?" Haley choked out.

"Carrie was over," Nathan murmured against her neck.

Haley pulled his hair hard in her hand. "Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me," Nathan repeated before working on the same patch of skin that was already red.

"Oh," Haley moaned before pulling on his hair once again. "That feels so good."

Nathan couldn't help but groan at her words. His eyes rolled back as he continued to work his mouth over her neck. It was seconds later when he heard her giggling. His eyes opened hesitantly and his mouth slowed over her skin.

"That tickles," Haley giggled as she tried pulling his mouth away from her neck.

Nathan pulled away and really glanced at her. She had a huge grin on her face as she continued to giggle. He noticed her eyes seconds later. Really noticed them. "You're drunk."

"I am…not," Haley replied angrily as she glared at him.

"I can smell it."

"Whatever I only had a few," Haley muttered before giggling slightly as her anger disappeared quickly. "I was out with…a friend." She wasn't about to tell him with who. He'd probably kill her if he knew.

Nathan caught the look on her face. He felt his body tense up as he glared at her.

"Who?" Nathan demanded. "What's his name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Haley smiled before tapping his cheek playfully.

"Tell me," Nathan hissed.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," Haley laughed.

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

"No," Haley shouted before grabbing his arm and holding him in the bed. "Don't go."

Nathan stilled his movements as he glanced at her once again. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed that she was drunk when he walked into the room. Haley was biting her bottom lip as she searched his face. He sighed before pulling her hand off of his arm.

"I can't take you like this. You're drunk. You may think the worst of me but I'm not –"

"Let's get something straight." She was poking him in the chest. "You're not the good guy. You're the bad guy, Nathan, so don't fucking act all noble on me now. Now you either give me what I want or I'll find someone else that will. Would you like that?"

Nathan glared at her angrily, fire in his eyes. She had a smug smile on her face and he wanted nothing more than to get up and leave in that moment. Still, he couldn't move from his spot as flashes of Haley with another man played in his mind.

"Someone from work maybe," Haley continued knowing that her words were doing the trick when she watched his face. "Jake or maybe…Bobby."

Nathan kissed her angrily and hard. He shoved his tongue into her mouth forcefully before biting her bottom lip. Haley moaned into his mouth. She liked it, liked the jealous side of him. When he pulled away from her minutes later she sat there panting as he went back to nipping on her shoulder as he pushed her bra strap off of it completely. Her eyes snapped shut as she enjoyed how he was making her feel.

"What changed your mind?" Nathan wondered. The last time they were together she told him to stay away and now all of a sudden she wanted him? "I mean besides the fact that you're fucking drunk?"

Haley rolled her eyes before pulling his hair. "I am not drunk. I know what I'm doing."

Sure she'd had a few but she knew what she was doing. She didn't know what the hell his problem was. She was giving him exactly what he wanted. Who cared if she had a few drinks earlier? It would've actually been sweet from any other guy but not from him.

"We can have fun," Haley whimpered as he sucked on her weak spot.

Nathan pulled her hair, tilting her head for better access to her neck. "We can."

"Just sex."

"Just sex," Nathan agreed. "But I want a better answer than that."

His mouth trailed down, leaving hot opened mouthed kisses along her skin. When he reached her breasts, he pushed the material of her bra aside before swiping his tongue over her nipple and then biting it. He heard Haley moan loudly and he couldn't help but smirk. His free hand went up to knead her other breast. He took his time as she held him to her.

"I want an answer, Haley," Nathan muttered as he pulled away from her breasts.

"You _know_ why," Haley hissed angrily as he pushed her down onto the bed. He ripped her underwear off before tossing them to the floor. Heat pooled in her belly when realized she was naked and underneath him. His talented hands explored every inch of her body. Her skin was on fire and she was panting loudly, grateful that Lucas was gone for the night. It was nice not worrying about anyone catching them.

Nathan's mouth and his hands were teasing her, touching her everywhere except for where she wanted him the most. He was such a prick. If she knew he wouldn't enjoy it so much she'd roll them over and get things started but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. It was bad enough that her stupid body craved him. _Traitor. _

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me," Nathan demanded roughly as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Haley glared at him with lust and fire in her eyes. "Fuck you."

"That's what I'm trying to do," Nathan smirked. He pushed his throbbing member against her thigh as he kissed the tops of her breasts. "Now tell me, baby."

Haley wanted to cry out in frustration as he started grinding his body into hers. She glared at him angrily as her body moved with his wanting more. He was torturing her, that bastard. When she tried to move her hand between them he quickly caught it before bringing it above her head and holding it there. He laced their fingers before smirking smugly at her.

"No, not until you say it."

"C'mon," Haley whimpered.

"You're so damn stubborn. You can't even admit it."

She was starting to piss him off and the worst part was that he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. He was craving this too much and he wanted her. But he wasn't backing down either. She'd say it. He continued to grind into her and he groaned as she arched her body into his, her bare breasts pressing up against his chest. He took hold of himself with his free hand before moving his throbbing member up and down her wet heat. His eyes snapped shut for a second before placing himself at her entrance.

Haley cried out in frustration when he didn't move. "Please."

Nathan's eyes opened before he kissed her hard. "I need to be inside you, Hales. Just tell me." He pulled his lips away from hers before pushing just the tip of himself inside of her and then stilling his movements. It took everything in him not to move inside of her. She felt so good.

"Oh…I –I want you," Haley whimpered before crying out when she felt him slam himself inside of her. It felt so good and her heavy eyes snapped shut at his intense stare. She didn't want to think about it, any of it. She just wanted to enjoy the moment. She was tired of thinking about every _little _thing. She just wanted to feel.

God, it felt so good.

She could do this. They could have fun. She could use him the way he was using her. It was just sex. Wasn't it better to just do it with one person than a different guy all of the time? Yes it was better she realized. Plus, she was sure that none of those guys would make her feel as good as she felt now. Nothing had ever felt this good. She hated the fact that it was with _him _but she couldn't help that either.

This pull between them was just too strong to fight anymore. She might as well get something good out of him. She kept all of her questions about him in the back of her mind as they moved perfectly together, her body melting into his. She'd think about them later when he wasn't around. At that moment it didn't matter that he had this huge secret, or that she couldn't get into his file, or even about that briefcase full of money. She wanted to know everything about the man above her and she wasn't going to stop until she did.

Haley's body was in flames as he moved faster burying himself deeper. She couldn't get enough. Why couldn't she get enough? When her eye fluttered open and locked with his that's all it took. Everything exploded inside of her. Bright colors flashed before her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure rolled in, his name falling from her lips in a soft whisper. She held onto him tightly as he continued to pound into her.

"Yes!"

"Haley," Nathan groaned seconds later.

Haley felt him letting go and she smiled up at him with heavy eyes. She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system but the sound of her name coming off of his lips like that made her smile. His mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss. Her hands moved to the back of his neck as she held him to her. He pulled away minutes later.

They were panting heavily as he collapsed on her. Her eyes snapped shut and she could feel sleep wanting to pull her in. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she felt his heavy breathing in her ear. She then felt his hand on the side of her waist and she shivered.

"I love the way you touch me," Haley whispered before kissing his neck softly.

Nathan pushed himself up before glancing at her intently. "You must be really drunk."

"A little," Haley agreed tiredly before smiling. One of her hands left his neck as she trailed a finger along his jaw line before brushing it over his lips. "You always feel so good."

"Haley," Nathan sighed before his eyes snapped shut.

"I just want to know you, Nathan," Haley smiled drunkenly. "You can trust me."

"No you don't," Nathan muttered as he opened his eyes.

"I do."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not a good person, Haley."

"You are," Haley insisted as she pushed herself up slightly before brushing her lips against his softly. When her tongue brushed against his bottom lip, he caved and opened his mouth for her. She kissed him softly as her hand cupped his face. "I know it."

Nathan pulled away and breathed deeply as he watched her head fall back against the pillow. Her hand fell slowly from his face before she yawned. He continued watching her intently as her words replayed over in his head. She was drunk. He knew that. She probably didn't even know what she was saying. She probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. And she was _wrong_ about him. He wasn't a good person.

If he was a good person then he'd stay as far away from her as possible.

"Trust me, you're better off having never met me," Nathan stated honestly. It didn't matter though. Haley was fast asleep underneath him. He moved himself carefully off of her before gathering his clothes and taking off. For the first time in his life, he wished that he could be someone else.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

_Twenty Six_

Nathan stood in front of the mirror in his room as he tried to get his hair just right. Since cutting it he found that he really liked it short. But having short hair meant that he'd go crazy like before when fixing it. He could never get it just right. He continued moving different strains a certain way trying to get them to stay. The sound of his door opening had him wanting to reach for his gun on his dresser. His body was suddenly tense.

The sight of Brooke through the mirror stopped him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did I tell you about that?"

Brooke smiled brightly with a ton of bags in her hands. "Sorry, big brother. What the hell happened to your chest?"

Nathan glanced down at his chest and noticed the scratches going all the way down. He couldn't help but smirk at how they got there. It had been two weeks since Haley finally agreed to have _"fun"_ with him and he was enjoying every single minute of it. His mind flashed to the many times they had fucked over the last two weeks. Every time it had been amazing. It was hard picturing back to a time when they weren't hooking up.

The only thing that bothered him is that he only seemed to _want_ her more. He thought for sure that she'd be out of his system by now but no such luck. All he could think about was having sex with her again and again. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It had to end eventually. He knew that. They couldn't keep this up. He knew what would happen if they did and he couldn't have that.

"Eww. Eww. Gross," Brooke muttered when she realized exactly what was on his chest as he turned to face her.

"What?" Nathan chuckled.

Brooke closed her eyes. "I don't want to think about you having sex with some tramp!"

"Tramp? That's a little harsh."

"I don't think so."

"Well, how do you know she's a tramp?" Nathan challenged.

Brooke pointed to his chest. "Hello."

"The girl likes it rough," Nathan shrugged.

"You're disgusting," Brooke declared.

"Whatever," Nathan muttered before going back to fixing his hair.

"When did you start caring about your looks so much?"

"Please. I've always been this way."

"Right," Brooke laughed sarcastically. "I haven't seen you spend this much time in front of the mirror since Cooper gave you that black eye."

Nathan glared at her. "Why do you have to bring that shit up?"

"Because it was funny," Brooke smiled softly. "He just wanted to show everyone that he was the bigger and better Scott. He thought he knocked you out, you know. His face was priceless when he realized he hadn't."

"Whatever."

"It was pretty funny."

"Sorry, I didn't find it that funny, you know, with being flat on my ass."

"You're my favorite brother not him," Brooke spoke up with a smile.

Nathan smirked. "You should set him straight then."

"Right," Brooke laughed loudly.

"Just saying."

"So who's this girl you're hooking up with?"

"No one you know," Nathan spoke up quickly.

"Well, then who is she?"

"She's a good girl," Nathan explained quickly.

"A good girl? How the hell did you get a good girl to like you?" Brooke teased before laughing.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Good girls have a thing for bad boys. See me? I'm a bad boy." He pointed to himself as Brooke laughed louder. He couldn't help smile.

"Sure you are."

"Why are you laughing? I am."

"I believe you," Brooke continued to giggle. "We both know you've changed."

"I'm serious…the things I've done. I'll never be a good guy, Brooklyn. We both know that." Their eyes locked through the mirror as her laughter died down. Their conversation had suddenly turned serious and Nathan didn't feel like continuing it.

"Nathan."

"Are those my birthday presents?" Nathan asked suddenly as he glanced down at her hands.

"Yep," Brooke beamed.

"Well, give em' here."

"I have to wrap them first," Brooke declared before shaking her head.

"You'll just be wasting your time. I can see that it's clothes."

"I don't care. I haven't seen you in years for your birthday. I want this one to be perfect."

"Brooklyn, you know I hate my birthday. I have since we were little."

"I know but that doesn't mean that I have to stop trying to make it special."

Brooke smiled at him through the mirror and he couldn't help but smile back. Brooke was always doing this. Even growing up she'd always try to give him the best birthday ever. He loved her for it. He didn't deserve to have someone as amazing as her in his life. She was so much better than the rest of their family. She didn't belong. She never did. Her goodness came from their mother and Nathan was thankful for that. He couldn't picture Brooke any other way.

"Thanks."

"You excited for your party tonight?"

"Not really," Nathan replied before letting out a long sigh. "Who'd you invite?"

Last year for his birthday his friends Clay and Mike came down and they had a wild night of fun. It had been great. He didn't have to hide who he was from them. He could be himself and not have to worry about anything else. He liked that. It had been a good birthday. He knew with Brooke in town this year that he wouldn't have that. Brooke would want a big party.

"People from work, a few of your friends, and a few other people."

"Did you invite Haley?" Nathan questioned as he raised his eyebrows.

Brooke grinned brightly. "Would you be pissed at me if I did?"

Normally he would've been furious but since their little _partners with benefits_ started then he'd be game if she was there. Hell, it might make his party a little more interesting. But since he couldn't very well tell Brooke what he was really thinking, he glared at her.

"Probably," Nathan muttered. "So did you invite her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Look did you invite her or not? I need to plan my night accordingly."

"Yeah, I invited her but what does that have to do with…"

"Ok."

"But I don't think she'll show."

Nathan's grin faded. "Why not?"

"Well when I invited her, among other things, she said that she hated you with everything in her," Brooke explained. "That girl has a really potty mouth on her."

"What a bitch," Nathan growled angrily.

"I thought you were going to start being nice to her," Brooke sighed.

"I am! We are totally getting along. I've been nothing but charming!"

"Well then I guess she's not as hooked as you think," Brooke smirked.

"Fuck you."

"I'm just saying."

"Whatever. I better not see you and Lucas sucking face tonight. I don't want to see that shit."

"Now you're going to be crabby all night?"

"You're fucking right," Nathan growled angrily. "I can't believe that stupid..."

"Happy Birthday, Nathan." Brooke muttered shaking her head before closing his door.

Nathan glared angrily into his mirror. Fuck her. He didn't care if he saw her tonight or not. He'd have fun. He wasn't going to let her ruin his birthday. She didn't want to be there and fuck he didn't want her there. In fact, he wasn't going to think about her at all.

* * *

Haley glanced across the table and noticed Peyton smiling at her. She shook her head before glancing around the small table they were sitting at. It was covered with samples of different cakes. They were currently at a small little bakery across town. Her mother had brought them here.

"I like this one," Lydia announced.

Peyton scowled but Lydia didn't seem to notice.

"Which one do you like, Peyton?"

"Does it matter?" Peyton whispered to herself. Lydia didn't seem to notice and Haley held her laughter in. Her mother was really getting to Peyton with this wedding planning.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lydia smiled. "Which do you prefer?"

"You're really asking me?" Peyton asked shocked.

"It is your wedding."

"You'd think," Peyton muttered.

"I think what she means is that she likes….?"

Peyton got herself together. "This one." She held up the white frosted piece of cake.

"That ones good too," Lydia approved.

"Really?"

"I like it," Haley agreed.

"It's settled then. I'll go talk to the ladies in the back."

Lydia walked away and once she was gone Haley couldn't help but laugh. Peyton glared at her while she got it all out. Minutes later her laughter finally died down. She glanced at Peyton guiltily before taking another bite of cake.

"Well, that was…easy."

"I thought easy was impossible with your mother."

"She's not that bad," Haley laughed. "She just wants your day to be special."

"I know that."

"She's just difficult I get that."

They sat there pigging out on cake until her mother returned and took a seat. She sipped on her cup of coffee as she wrote something down in her notepad that she carried around with her since she started planning the wedding. Both girls held in their laughter.

"So, Haley Bop, how'd it go with Bobby?"

"Bobby from Thanksgiving?" Peyton asked with a huge smile.

"That'd be the one," Lydia grinned with her.

"I didn't know about this."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's not going to happen, Mom."

"Why? He's a handsome young man."

"Sexy," Peyton muttered.

"I'd agree," Lydia nodded.

"That's just gross."

"What? He is."

"We had fun," Haley stated as they both laughed at her. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Oh but I want to," Peyton grinned.

"I hate you," Haley declared. Haley knew that Peyton only wanted payback from earlier.

"Haley," Lydia warned. "That wasn't very nice."

"She loves me, Mrs. James."

"I told you to call me Mom now."

Haley smiled at Peyton once her mother said that. She knew that Peyton thought it was weird for her to call Lydia mom. It was the funniest thing.

"So you and Bobby, huh?"

Haley glared at Peyton. "It's nothing."

"He likes her," Lydia stated smugly. "He likes her _a lot_."

Haley felt her cheeks heating up. She so didn't want to talk about this.

"Don't be embarrassed, Haley Bop. You're an attractive young lady. Any guy would be lucky to you have."

"Hell if I wasn't engaged to your brother then I'd go after you," Peyton teased.

"Oh my," Lydia muttered as Haley started laughing.

"Are you trying to give my mother a heart attack?"

"Sorry, Mrs. J…I mean mom," Peyton said through her laughter.

"Well, I've got a meeting with a few ladies on the charity committee."

"Thanks again," Peyton smiled.

"The cake is ordered and done with. It's another thing we can cross off our lists. I'll see you ladies later." She got up and left them alone once again. They were both glaring at each other playfully.

"Why do you encourage her?"

"She just tries so hard to set you up with all these guys," Peyton laughed.

"Glad my misery amuses you," Haley spit out.

"Sorry," Peyton mumbled sheepishly. "You could tell her no."

"Yeah, right," Haley laughed. "You obviously don't know my mother very well."

"I guess. Are you going to Nate's birthday party celebration thingy tonight?"

Haley rolled her eyes. She was trying really hard not to think about him. Peyton just had to bring him up. She wondered how much Peyton would notice if she just started talking about something else.

"Probably not," Haley muttered.

"Oh, it's going to suck without you."

"You'll live."

"You should come, it'll be fun. It's a big enough bar you probably won't even run into him."

"Yeah, one could only wish."

"He's not that bad," Peyton insisted.

"The guys a dick," Haley declared before shrugging. "Plus, he wouldn't want me there. I'm sure he'd find some reason to blame me for like ruining his birthday or something."

"Hales," Peyton laughed.

"Do I need to remind you of two years ago for his birthday?"

Peyton held in her laughter. "Right. We all went to that new night club and somehow Nate managed to blame you for all the girls that ignored him that night."

"Yep. It was also my fault that he couldn't enjoy his birthday just because of the simple fact that I was there."

"I forgot about that part," Peyton giggled. "I can't believe you guys haven't started to get along since…you know."

"Peyton," Haley whispered harshly. "I told you to _never_ ever bring that up again!"

"Sorry, I just thought…"

"I hate the guy! That isn't going to change because we hooked up a few times."

Ok, so a few times was a lie but she wasn't about to tell Peyton that they started sleeping together regularly. She didn't want to think about it and she certainly didn't want anyone to know. If Peyton knew then she'd start asking a million questions and Haley didn't want that. This could stay between the two of them. They were just having a little fun and there was nothing wrong with that. Just because they were sleeping together didn't mean that she had to like the guy. Hell, she didn't even have to kind of like him. She hated the guy. She couldn't help it if her body seemed to crave his.

* * *

Nathan sat in his seat at their table as he glared across the sea of people to where his sister and Lucas were talking. It really wasn't that bad except for that fact that Lucas had his stupid fucking arm around his sister like he owned her. This was absolutely the worst birthday party ever.

All he wanted to do was go home and spend the rest of the night alone. Hell anything would be better than this. He tore his eyes away from Lucas and Brook only to find Peyton and Julian making up heavily in the seats across from him. He glared at them in disgust.

"Gee, guys, is this my present?"

They pulled apart both breathing heavily as they glanced at him.

"Fucking perv," Julian muttered as Peyton started fixing her lip gloss.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You're the one with the free peep show."

"My girl's hott."

"Good answer," Peyton grinned before kissing his cheek.

"How fucking cute," Nathan chuckled as he watched them. "Could you be more whipped?"

"Whatever, man. At least I'm getting some tonight."

Peyton smiled brightly before nodding. "I'd have to agree with that."

"You guys are the worst friends ever. All you've done for my birthday is make out like two horny teenagers," Nathan pointed out.

"Don't act like you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you could get a girl to go out with you, which you can't!"

"I've never seen you with a girlfriend," Peyton agreed.

"Chicks are needy and clingy," Nathan grinned before winking at her.

"Fuck you," Peyton stated sweetly.

"I know you want me," Nathan smirked. "You can admit it, baby."

Julian glared at him. "In your dreams, Hargrove. She's totally out of your league."

"Thanks, babe."

"If you say so," Nathan grinned while shrugging. "One day you'll come to your senses and get with a real man."

"She's got a real man," Julian stated smugly as he placed his arm around her. "Don't you, baby."

Nathan watched as they started kissing again and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You're all man, baby."

"Who's all man?" Brooke questioned as she and Lucas took a seat at the table. Owen was right behind them with two beers in his hands.

"Julian apparently."

"Really," Lucas chuckled. "I didn't know."

"Peyton's stroking his ego," Nathan pointed out with a grin.

"Ah, four play," Owen grinned before taking a swig of his beer.

"Cute," Brooke smiled sweetly at them before turning her attention to her brother. "You enjoying your party? Everything ok?"

Nathan scowled. "Just perfect."

His eyes swept the bar once again as he noticed a lot of the guys from the office. Most of them were back by the pool tables. It seemed like Chase and Jake were running some kind of tournament back there. He had thought about going try to hustle a little money but then decided against it. Pool wouldn't put him in a good mood.

"You still upset that Brooke bought you all new clothes?" Owen questioned.

Nathan glared at each of them as they all started laughing. He didn't know what the hell was so funny. Brooke just had to buy him a while new wardrobe. It was honestly the worst birthday present he could imagine. He loved the way he dressed. What was so wrong with it? The clothes that Brooke got him were all top dollar designer shit. All of it was just the wrong color for him. Everyone had been making fun of him all night.

"It's hilarious that your sister dresses you," Lucas chuckled.

"I think that says something."

"Yeah, that you have no taste," Julian teased as Peyton giggled on his arm.

"Fuck off," Nathan muttered before glancing around once again as they continued to laugh.

"Who the hell do you keep looking for?" Lucas wondered amused.

Nathan noticed Brooke looking at him with sympathy but he ignored it. He wasn't looking for Haley if that's what she thought. When Carrie came into his view he couldn't help but grin. She was dressed a tight little red strapless dress that left little to the imagination. Her breasts were practically spilling out and he couldn't help but chuckle as a few guys at the next table whistled at her.

"I got some shots for the birthday boy," Carrie announced as she walked up to them.

"Excellent," Nathan muttered as she took a seat next to him. He noticed everyone laughing at him but he didn't care.

"Where do you want the salt?" Carrie questioned seductively. Nathan eyed her for a minute before glancing around the bar once again. He then scooted himself closer to Carrie before bending his head and trailing his tongue across the top of her left breast that was exposed to him. When he glanced up he noticed the huge grin on Carrie's face as she sprinkled the salt on her skin. As soon as she was finished he quickly swiped his tongue over the same patch of skin before reaching for the shot glass and downing it quickly as he tossed his head back. He slammed the shot glass down on the table before turning towards Carrie and bringing his mouth to hers where she held the lime. Once the lime was in his mouth he pulled away from her before tossing the lime on the table.

Cheers erupted all around him seconds later.

"You're quite good at that," Brooke spoke up in disgust as she glanced at Carrie.

Carrie grinned brightly before biting her bottom lip. "I'm great actually."

Nathan sent his sister a warning glare when he noticed her ready to tell Carrie off. Brooke rolled her eyes before glancing away. Everyone else around them was laughing softly.

"I'll be back," Carrie announced before standing up. "With more drinks, birthday boy. I'm gonna get you good and drunk. Don't move!"

"Wow," Peyton laughed.

"That was actually kind of hot," Julian grinned. Peyton hit him in the arm.

"That chick is desperate," Lucas pointed out.

"Funny," Nathan muttered. "I could say the same for you."

"Nate," Brooke fussed angrily. "You're such a jerk!"

Nathan smirked. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Dickhead," Lucas retorted. "I'm going to go get us something else to drink, Pretty Girl."

"Man, that guy is whipped already," Nathan chuckled along with Julian. Brooke slapped him in the arm.

"I think it's cute."

"Yep," Peyton agreed with her.

"Chivalry is dead, ladies," Nathan pointed out smugly.

"Only to you," Brooke retorted.

"You chicks always stick together. That's why I'll never date."

"You act like we're all in on some conspiracy."

"I'm sure you are."

"Dude, not all women are bad," Julian said trying to help the girls out.

"Most of them," Owen agreed.

"Well, not the two right here," Nathan grinned at them hoping that they wouldn't be pissed at him. He didn't need Peyton and Brooke mad at him for the rest of the night.

"Was that a compliment?" Peyton wondered amused.

"I think it was."

"Hey, I'm a nice guy." Nathan tried to defend himself but with the amused looks everyone was sending him, he knew they all thought otherwise. Whatever. He wasn't going to let it bother him. Not tonight. His buzz was starting to kick in and he found himself relaxing.

"Right," Julian chuckled. "Let's go dance, babe."

"What? I am." They both left laughing and he smiled as he watched them go. He took a glance around the bar once again before sitting himself back.

"What's the deal with the redhead?" Owen questioned.

Nathan followed the direction that Owen was glancing and found himself looking at a redheaded chick behind the bar. She was hot but he hadn't seen her before. He found himself shrugging as he watched the girl and Carrie laughing together.

"She must be new," Nathan muttered.

"I need another beer then," Owen announced as he stood up. Nathan watched him go before reaching for the beer in front of him. He took a huge sip before placing it back down on the table.

"Sorry she didn't show," Brooke stated minutes later.

Nathan glanced at her. "Who?"

"Haley," Brooke stated in an obvious tone.

"Whatever," Nathan laughed. "I don't care."

"Nathan, it's ok if you wanted her here."

"I don't," Nathan replied dryly. "I'm fine. I'm having a great time."

When Brooke eyed him doubtfully, he glanced away. In no time everyone was back at the table surrounding him. Then Carrie was sitting next to him again as the redheaded chick lined up shots on the table.

"This is Rachel," Carrie announced. "This is her first night. Rachel, this is the birthday boy I was telling you about." Carrie pointed to him as both girls grinned.

"How about some body shots?" Rachel asked brightly.

Nathan heard the guys all around him cheering once again when both Rachel and Carrie started getting everything ready.

Brooke glanced at her brother annoyed as he seemed amused by the whole thing. She couldn't help but fold her arms over her chest angrily. She hadn't had this planned for the evening. Lucas, Julian, Owen, and Peyton seemed to be amused as they watched. Brooke didn't get it when more guys around the bar started to surround them.

When Nathan started doing body shots off of both Carrie and Rachel, Brooke looked away. The sight of Haley making her way towards them had Brooke smiling until she realized what her idiot brother was doing. Her smile wavered for a second before she recovered.

"You made it," Brooke smiled softly.

"Yeah," Haley muttered when she finally noticed why everyone was surrounding the table. Haley watched Nathan lick Carrie's stomach before turning her attention back to Brooke and smiling.

"I'm glad."

"Looks like the party started." Haley squealed in surprise when Owen pulled her onto his lap. She couldn't help but laugh loudly as she glanced at him.

"James," Owen grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Now, the party can really start," Julian declared.

"Awesome," Haley beamed before taking the beer that Owen handed her.

"Haley!"

Haley turned her head slightly at the sound of Carrie's voice calling her name. Carrie had a huge grin on her face when Haley finally glanced at her. It only took Haley a second to realize that Nathan had suddenly realized that she was there. Haley didn't bother to look at Nathan as Carrie moved closer to Nathan.

"You're here," Carrie grinned. "We're doing body shots!"

"I see that," Haley replied as she heard her brother and Peyton start to laugh. She knew that they were laughing at Carrie and she couldn't help but smile. Owen joined in a second later as his body started shaking and she found herself holding onto his shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind doing a body shot off of you," Owen smirked at her.

Julian's laughter died down. "That's so not happening, dude."

"You're not the boss of me," Haley grinned at the dismayed look her brother was sending her. She felt everyone at the table staring at her and she hated it. She didn't know why she showed up to his party. She hadn't planned on coming. Somehow she had stupidly ended up here anyway. With all the attention still on her, Haley quickly reached across the table for one of the shot glasses, and quickly downed it.

"Wow," Owen chuckled. "Easy there, James.''

"Who wants to dance?" Haley questioned before sending Peyton a pleading look.

Peyton quickly stood up. "Let's do it."

"I'm in," Brooke announced as she stood up as well.

Haley was thankful. She couldn't wait to leave the table. With a smile she moved herself off of Owen's lap. She kept her eyes on Peyton and held her beer tightly in her hands.

"See you boys later, not that I think you'll notice us gone," Peyton giggled as she watched one of the boys doing a body shot off of Rachel. "You can watch, but don't touch." She jabbed her finger playfully at Julian.

Julian grinned before laughing. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Did someone say let's dance?" Jake questioned as he placed his arm around Haley's waist. Haley only smiled as they all walked away from the table. Dancing with Jake and her friends was way better than watching Nathan all over Carrie and that redheaded chick.

* * *

Nathan could only chuckle as Rachel and Owen tried to out drink each other. They had been drinking nonstop for the last five minutes and neither seemed to be letting up. He sat back in his seat relaxing himself. Lucas and Julian were in fits of laughter as they watched Owen struggle to keep up with Rachel. The girl could drink.

Unconsciously, Nathan's eyes swept over to where a bunch of people were dancing. Just like when he glanced that way minutes before, his buzz faded a little. The sight of Haley laughing and having a good time with guys surrounding her on the dance floor had him sobering quickly. This wasn't her. Haley never let a bunch of guys dance with her like _that._ One guy had his hands on her hips as he danced behind her. It was hard to watch and stay seated.

It really wasn't helping matters that Brooke was dancing with some guy he didn't know. Even Peyton was laugh and dancing with Jake like it was no big deal.

When Carrie rubbed the inside of his thigh he couldn't help but smirk. When he felt Carrie's mouth on his ear, his eyes stayed glued to Haley's body as she swayed to the music provocatively.

"Someone's getting excited," Carrie purred and then her hand moved closer to his bulge.

Yeah, he was getting excited but it wasn't from Carrie. But whatever. Let Carrie think what she wanted. The sight of the prick behind Haley moving closer behind her had Nathan's blood boiling. With his buzz completely gone, his body tensed. He wanted the guy to disappear and for Carrie to get a clue. Hell, he wanted everyone in the bar to fade away. He wanted Haley whispering in his ear. Instead all he could do was watch as she raised her hands up in the air with everyone else. Seconds later she finally glanced his way and their eyes locked. He wanted to push Carrie off of him but decided against it.

When Haley smiled at him he didn't know what to think. Even when her hands moved down and covered that pricks hands on her hips she didn't look away from him. Carrie's mouth continued to attack his ear and all he wanted was for her to shut the fuck up. She was really starting to annoy him. The sight of Haley biting her bottom lip had lust racing through his veins. It took all he had to stay seated and not go over to her. It was obvious she was teasing him.

Cheering and clapping broke the trance he seemed to be in. He reluctantly glanced away before trying to see what the fuss was about.

"She owned your ass man!"

Lucas chuckled loudly. "Bad, dude."

"You're a light weight," Rachel declared before standing up. "Come help me make us more drinks."

Nathan watched as Owen grinned before standing up and following Rachel.

"I don't even want to imagine the hangover they're gonna have in the morning."

Reaching out Nathan slapped Carrie's ass. "How about you go get us another round of shots?" He wanted to roll his eyes when she seemed all too pleased. When she was off of him and walking away he quickly glared at Julian.

"What the fuck?" Nathan barked out.

"What the hell did I do?" Julian chuckled. "You're killing my buzz, Iceman."

Nathan rolled his eyes angrily at the use of the name Haley had given him. "Look at the dance floor!"

They all looked at the girls. They were still dancing with the same guys. All he wanted was for Julian to notice the guy grinding all over Haley. He didn't give a fuck about Lucas getting upset about his sister. Instead of getting pissed off Julian chuckled before standing up quickly.

"Yeah, we're gonna go," Julian rushed out with a grin. "See you guys at work."

Nathan watched as Julian pulled Peyton off the dance floor and then he was dragging her out of the bar, both of them laughing as they went. Nathan couldn't believe that Julian didn't care that his sister was dancing all over that prick. Then suddenly Lucas was dancing with Brooke as he cut in. Nathan glared away angrily as his plan totally backfired.

"I'm back," Carrie sing-songed as she placed the drinks in front of him.

Nathan didn't say anything as she sat on his lap and then placed her arms around his neck. When he realized that he wasn't going to be able to stop Haley from dancing with those guys, he sighed. Placing a defeated hand on Carrie's legs, he smirked.

"Looks like it's just me and you."

* * *

She tried her best to brace herself against the door with her hand. She couldn't help but laugh as she tried to find the right key for the door. When Nathan's hands left her hips and trailed up her body shivered. Then he was cupping her breasts and she couldn't help but moan. He continued to shower her shoulder and neck with kisses.

"It's hard to focus with you doing that."

His hands only seemed to knead her breasts harder as she spoke. Her eyes snapped shut when his mouth moved to her ear. It took everything in her to stand up straight. How the hell did he have so many keys? What did all these keys go to? Why couldn't she find the right one to his door? They needed to get inside as soon as possible. She knew if they didn't then his neighbors would be in for a show.

He hadn't stopped kissing or touching her since they made it into the elevator minutes before. Hell, he had been all over her after he practically dragged her out of the bar.

She felt his hard length poking her in the back and she couldn't help but moan as his lips teased her neck. Her eyes continued to flutter as she tried to get each key in the door. None of them seemed to work. The hand that was bracing her up left the door and she instantly brought it behind her and tugged at Nathan's hair. She turned her face slightly before licking her lips. His lips slammed against hers and she couldn't help but moan once again. Her body was on fire and they needed to get inside before she lost it. What little self control she had left was quickly fading. It always seemed to be this way with him. When his lips left hers she couldn't help but grind her ass into him.

"Fuck," Nathan choked out.

"I can't find the damn key!"

Not a second later the key that she was trying fit right into the lock. She turned it easily and smiled in triumph before whimpering as she felt Nathan's hand trail all the way down her stomach before cupping her intimately.

She opened her mouth to tell him that she had found the right key when she heard a noise down the hall. Nathan hadn't seemed to notice because his lips never left the back of her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone watching them. Carrie.

Haley could only smile at the girl who stood there stunned as she watched them. In that moment Haley was happy that Carrie had noticed them. When Haley had arrived to the bar earlier that night she knew that Carrie had planned on ending her night with Nathan. But in the end Nathan had pulled her out of the bar and not Carrie. Nathan wanted her not Carrie. At least for tonight.

Haley turned her body slowly to face Nathan. Then she pushed herself up and kissed him deeply as her hands made it around his neck. Their mouths moved together slowly and it was minutes later when Nathan walked them slowly until her back hit the door.

The echo of a door slamming down the hall had Haley's eyes fluttering open as Nathan continued to kiss her. When she noticed Carrie gone she broke away from Nathan's lips before turning the door knob to his apartment. She walked inside and made her way towards his room.

Nathan licked his lips as his eyes stayed glued to her ass while they walked towards his room. Halfway there he got right behind her, his hands holding her hips as he pressed his body into hers.

He could feel his anger from earlier leave him along with everything else. All he felt was yearning in the pit of his stomach and he realized that this was all he wanted. It's why the whole day had sucked so badly. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head. He couldn't think like that. All he needed was a fix.

That's all.

He'd get it now and then he'd be good. She'd be out of his system after tonight. Just one more night then he wouldn't want her anymore. Just one more fix. This was all he needed.

Once they reached his room and the door was closed he turned her to face him as their lips slammed together. His hands were in her silky hair holding her to him as he kissed her hard. Haley's hands were on his jeans and pulling his belt to bring him even closer. She then ripped open his shirt, the buttons flying off. He pulled away panting and glared at her.

"That was my favorite shirt!"

"Why would I care?" Haley retorted as she glared right back, fire in her eyes.

"You're buying me a new fucking shirt," Nathan stated angrily.

"I wouldn't wait on it."

"You're such a –"

"Shut up and kiss me," Haley demanded angrily.

"Bitch," Nathan finished before he kissed her again. Harder this time. Once again he could feel his anger leave him and be replaced with something else.

Haley pushed his shirt off of him as their lips broke away. He panted heavily as he glanced at her. Licking his lips he took a few steps back until he fell on his bed. He sat at the edge as he watched her. He glanced at her letting her know what he wanted. Hell they had done this enough times over the last two weeks. He didn't need to vocalize anything.

Haley's eyes, as always when they were like this, held lust and fire in them. It only seemed to make his desire for her flood every part of him.

Just like Nathan wanted she started undressing herself for him. He watched like he was seeing everything for the first time. She had the most amazing body and the fact that he got to see it excited him more than he wanted to admit. He knew one thing. He didn't want anyone else seeing her like this.

When Haley was completely naked she walked in front of him. Her hands landed on his cheeks before she pulled his face up to hers in a fierce kiss. He groaned into her mouth when she brushed her tongue against his.

Haley pulled him up minutes later. Once her hand unzipped his jeans she pushed them down quickly. She was holding his length in her hands a second later and he was breathing deeply as he watched her. With a smirk on his face he ran his fingers through her hair before pulling it hard and making her head move towards him. He slammed their lips together before falling back on the bed with her. He couldn't wait any longer. His need was too strong.

When Haley started kissing his jaw line, his eyes snapped shut.

"I can't get enough of you," Haley stated breathlessly.

They were just words. Nathan knew that. Still coming from her had his heart pounding hard in his chest. He tried to block the words out. He suddenly felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. Haley was kissing him hard and his mind was spinning wildly. Five words. Just five words. But somehow they managed to set his soul on fire.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Twenty Seven_

"This is my favorite time of the year!"

"You've only said that about a hundred times today," Haley pointed out with an amused smile.

"That's because it _is_."

They were currently at the mall shopping and Brooke looked like a freaking little kid in a candy store. They had been at it for hours now. Brooke looked like she was having the time of her life. Brooke just loved to shop. Haley knew this because Brooke wouldn't shut up about it.

Haley hated shopping this time of year. Every single store was always crowded and a lot of stuff was sold out. She was glad that she had gotten most of her shopping done last month. She only agreed to come along because Brooke begged her. Brooke just wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus, there were still a few presents she needed and she liked hanging out with Brooke.

"I can't believe you bought five pairs of shoes."

"They're pretty, aren't they?" Brooke beamed dreamily.

"Yep, but still," Haley laughed softly. "That was a lot of money that you blew."

"Oh who cares? I didn't have to work for it," Brooke stated happily.

Haley glanced at Brooke wearily. If Brooke didn't work for that money then who did? Maybe it was some of the money from that briefcase over at Nathan's…maybe it was from somewhere else, she didn't know. All she knew was that Brooke was blowing a lot of money today without a care in the world.

"I need your help with Broody's gift."

Haley chuckled. "I can't believe you call him that."

"What? It's cute," Brooke smiled innocently.

"You guys are cute."

"We are, huh?"

"Yep."

"He's great and I need the _perfect_ gift for him."

"Perfect, huh?"

"Yep, it has to be. I want something that's just going to make him think 'man this girl is amazing and I really like her' or something to that affect."

"He already thinks that, Brooke."

"Ha-_ley,_" Brooke whined. "It has to be perfect! I like him so much and I want him to feel the same way that I do."

"Relax, he does."

"Please help me with his gift," Brooke pouted. "I'll owe you big time."

"Ok fine," Haley smiled. "What kind of gift were you thinking?"

For the next thirty minutes she listened as Brooke talked about all the things she thought about getting Lucas. Most of them were funny. After what felt like forever of listening to Brooke talk she finally glanced at her and waited for her to respond.

"I'll show you," Haley muttered. She figured it was easier than explaining it to Brooke. And Haley really didn't want to think about how Brooke was thinking about buying Lucas a pair of hand cuffs. That was something that Haley didn't need to hear.

Haley pulled Brooke with her to the store she was looking for. Once they were inside she took her time looking for what she had in mind before she finally found it. Of course if Brooke didn't like it then she didn't know what to tell her. She knew that Lucas would like this and it was very nice.

"A watch?"

"Come on, Brooke, it's very nice."

"Well…what are you getting him?"

"I don't know. Tickets to a game maybe. I haven't decided."

"That's a lame gift," Brooke muttered.

"Hey," Haley laughed. "He likes sports."

Brooke rolled her eyes uninterested. "You really think he'll like it?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Brooke," Haley complained. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Fine," Brooke sighed before smiling slightly. "But he better love it."

"He will."

Haley laughed to herself as Brooke went to pay for the watch. She didn't know what Brooke was so worried about. It was a nice gift. She glanced around while she waited. While she was looking something caught her eye and she glanced at it for minutes unsure if she wanted to get it or not. It's not like _he_ would buy her anything.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I was just looking at that," she pointed towards it and the guy quickly pulled it out and placed it on the glass counter. She took her time looking at it up close.

"Very nice choice."

"I don't know," Haley muttered before glancing over her shoulder. Brooke was still checking out. She didn't know what was wrong with her. So she and Nathan had started to get along recently because of their agreement. That didn't mean that she had to buy him a Christmas present. She never had before. She didn't need to start now. And it wasn't like he was getting her anything. Right?

Haley shook her head and smiled politely. "Thanks but I'll pass." She didn't know what she had been thinking. She couldn't get him a gift. He'd probably laugh at her.

"Got it," Brooke announced happily. "Were you getting something?"

"No," Haley replied quickly.

"Lunch?"

"I'm starving!"

"Thank goodness. All this shopping is making me hungry."

They made their way towards the food court in silence. She didn't know what she had been thinking earlier at the jewelry store. She pushed all thoughts about him out of her head. She really didn't want to think about it. She was happy with their arrangement. Things were going great like they were. Nothing needed to change.

Haley hardly ever saw him now which was great. The only time she did see him was when he was sneaking into her room or she was sneaking into his. Then when it was over he'd quickly get dressed and leave and she did the same if they ended up at his place. She didn't have time to really hate him when they were together like _that_. The sex was amazing. Besides having sex now, nothing really changed between them. Nathan was still his jackass self 99 percent of the time. Haley rolled her eyes just thinking about what a jerk he was.

They got their food and took a seat. The noise was coming in every direction and Haley did her best to ignore it and focus on her lunch. She ate her fries slowly as Brooke ate her soup. She was focused on her food before Brooke's voice interrupted her.

"Those guys are totally checking you out," Brooke whispered before giggling.

"What?" Haley laughed nervously. She felt her cheeks flame up as Brooke eyed the guys and waved at them. Haley glanced in their direction slowly and sure enough they were looking this way.

"They're pretty hot," Brooke declared.

Haley shrugged before going back to eating her food. "They're okay, I guess."

"You should go talk to them. Unless hot isn't your type?"

"I'm just not interested," Haley muttered quickly.

"Come on, I'll go with you. It'll be fun. It's not like you're dating anyone. Wait. Are you seeing someone?"

That question had her choking on her food. She recovered seconds later before wiping her mouth and eyeing Brooke. The bubbly brunette seemed amused and it was unnerving.

"No," Haley stated before sighing. "God, no."

"You sure?" Brooke laughed before pointing at Haley's face. "You're looking a little flushed there."

"I'm not –"

"What's his name?" Brooke asked happily before clapping her hands. "Tell me. Is he hot? I'll bet he is."

"I'm not seeing anyone," Haley replied before shaking her head.

"Ok," Brooke laughed.

Haley was thankful when it was suddenly quiet between them and they went back to eating.

"He was upset when he didn't think you'd show up, you know."

Haley glanced at Brooke confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nate," Brooke smiled softly. "He was upset when he thought you weren't going to show up to his birthday party last week."

"Right," Haley laughed. That had to be one of the funniest things she ever heard. In fact, when she had gotten there it looked like he was having a pretty good time with his tongue all over Carrie and that redheaded chick.

"I'm serious. He was really upset about it," Brooke insisted.

Haley laughed harder. "Good one, Brooke."

Brooke was out of her mind. Really out of her mind. There was just no freaking way that Nate Hargrove missed her ever. It just didn't happen and if it did it was only because he wanted to annoy her which he was very fucking great at. Brooke was messing with her. She knew better. Nathan didn't want her around unless it was for sex.

"Haley, I'm really serious. He'd never admit it but…"

Haley stopped laughing before looking at Brooke's face once again. Brooke looked completely serious and Haley didn't know what to make of it. She swallowed the lump in her throat before lifting a fry. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"I find that hard to believe," Haley stated simply.

Brooke smiled softly. "It's the truth."

"Yeah, well he probably just wanted to annoy me anyway."

Haley didn't know why but she wanted desperately for Brooke's words not to be true. Because if they were true then that would mean that all his fake little sweet talk when they were alone might be real and he wasn't messing around with her. No. She was right and Brooke was wrong. She was sure of it. Nathan didn't mean all of those things. He was just trying to get into her pants which she stupidly continued to allow. Brooke was wrong. Nathan hated her.

"I guess," Brooke muttered in defeat.

"That's all it was," Haley insisted.

They went back to eating their lunch quietly. She didn't want to think about Brooke's words and she pushed them out of her mind. She didn't want to spend another day over analyzing everything. All of this was slowly starting to drive her insane. Everything in her life was complicated. She was a complete mess. As if it wasn't obvious enough with her recent decisions.

"So when do you guys leave for Austin?"

With the mention of Austin and that she'd be gone in a few days, Haley felt everything fade away. She couldn't help but smile happily. Austin was exactly what she needed right now.

"A few days."

"It sucks that you won't be here for Christmas," Brooke pouted.

"We go visit my grandpa this time every year," Haley smiled. She hadn't seen her grandpa in a long time and she missed him so much. She couldn't wait until they made it to Austin so that she could see him. She had been looking forward to this for months. Her grandpa was her most favorite person.

Haley needed to get away from everything. This trip couldn't have come at a better time.

"So now that you're in a good mood I need a favor."

Haley glanced at Brooke wearily. "This whole day has been a set up?"

"Kind of," Brooke muttered sheepishly.

"On with it," Haley sighed. She should have known that Brooke would want something from her. She glanced at the bubbly brunette who suddenly seemed nervous.

"Ok, but I don't think you're gonna like this."

* * *

Haley stood in front of the large wall full of articles glancing at it in concentration. Know matter how much she looked into the Scott case it never ended. In fact, there wasn't an end in sight. She just kept finding more and more. The whole thing was a little unnerving.

How had these guys never been busted before?

All the evidence was there. Well to her it was. She could easily see that there weren't any cold hard facts, nothing that tied any of these guys to the long list of crimes they committed. They were extremely good at what they did that was for sure. It was hard and stressful researching into their whole fucked up family. They were all twisted. She didn't know which Scott brother she hated the most or if their father was at the top of that list. He was clearly the bastard in charge.

Every time she found out more about them she felt more disgusted with the whole family. She didn't know how they were capable of such crimes or how they lived with themselves. They were pure evil was all that she could conclude.

They didn't care about anyone or anything but themselves. They're whole family was sick.

Each day she was more and more surprised with the things she'd found. She didn't know why though. It was clear that these guys didn't care what they did or who was killed. Hell it seemed like anything and anyone was fair game to them. They were completely fucked up.

"Haley Bop?"

"Back here," Haley called out.

Haley glanced over her shoulder as Julian pushed the door open.

"You call and I coming running," Julian grinned. "You said you had something important to talk to me about?"

"I do."

"You do know that I'm in the middle of planning my wedding."

Haley laughed loudly. "_Right._"

"Ok, so Peyton and Mom are the ones doing all the hard work but it's still my wedding!"

"Sure," Haley grinned.

"It wasn't my fault that I was told that I just had to show up to the thing."

"They really tell you that?"

"Yep."

"Well that was mean."

"You know how Mom gets when she wants things a certain way. I think she just wants me to be surprised with everything."

"You will be."

"I'm sure, now back to the reason you dragged me all the way out here in the middle of the day…"

Julian walked closer and started to examine the wall. Haley noticed that he was holding an apple in his hand. She could only smile as Julian brought the apple to his mouth and started to eat it. It seemed like Julian was constantly eating.

"What's all this?"

"Just this new case that I started on," Haley muttered.

Haley took a step back and let him look over everything that she had so far. She knew it wasn't nearly enough and everything was all over the place but it was something. He couldn't deny that. Julian was just like her. They were the same. He'd see this just as she had, that's why she called him. She needed to share this with someone. She needed someone on her side.

It was hard keeping this all in. Nathan was useless when it came to work lately. If she even brought up the word work he'd instantly start kissing her and before she would know what was happening they'd be having sex once again.

She couldn't bring up the Scott case to her father either.

"Well…?"

Julian shrugged. "You showed dad this?"

"Not yet," Haley lied. "This should stay between us for now."

"Got it."

"I was thinking that we could go and check this place out."

"Where?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina," Haley filled in for him.

"Right," Julian nodded. "Dan Scott, huh? I wonder why we never heard of him."

"These guys are monsters. I don't think we've ever dealt with something like this before."

"I wonder how they keep out of trouble."

"My guess is that they've got a lot of people on their payroll."

"Figures," Julian spit out.

Haley nodded. "It's easy to buy what you want when you've got drug money to throw around."

"True."

"I've never seen anything like this family before, they're so…" She searched for the right word. "Clean," she finally muttered.

"Clean?" Julian chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"It's just they're so _careful_. They clearly know what they're doing. They hardly ever slip up and when they do there's always some high paid attorney getting their asses off clean of any charges. I mean there are a few petty charges but nothing major."

"It's a good way to run a business," Julian chuckled.

"Yeah, for drug dealing murderers," Haley spit out.

Julian held up his hands. "I'm just saying."

"They're fucking sick."

"Clearly. How many deaths?"

Haley's eyes snapped shut. "So many. So, so many. It…"

"Haley."

"It breaks my heart to read how many," Haley finished painfully as her hand landed on her chest.

"I know but remember when we talked about you getting too attached…too involved? Don't make this personal."

"I know," Haley whispered. "I can't help it. I have a really bad feeling about these people."

"Let's just take a step back."

Haley took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok."

"Have you showed Nate all of this?"

His question only seemed to anger her and she felt her blood start to boil. She really didn't want to think about it. It only seemed to piss her off when she did. She didn't know what the hell his problem was. Should she tell Julian about the briefcase or that fact that his file was classified? She didn't know. There was something there. She just didn't know what.

"I tried," Haley muttered angrily. "He liked freaked out and now he won't even talk about work."

"Really?" Julian chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"Right, sorry."

"This is serious."

"Ok, ok," Julian muttered. "Calm down. What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing –nothing," Haley breathed before she calmed herself down. "It's just I found this today and I just don't understand how someone could do such a thing. I don't even know what it means."

Reaching down she pulled up the printed news articled that she had found earlier that morning. She handed it over to him not needing to read it again. She already had the thing memorized. She watched as he looked over it, her mind couldn't help but think about the article once again. Her stomach was suddenly in knots.

It was about a fire that happened a long time ago in Tree Hill. It had been in one of the many houses under the Scott name. Three people had died but there wasn't enough evidence to charge anyone with, no suspects, nothing. Her stomach recoiled in pain as she thought about it. The fire had been ruled an accident.

"Damn," Julian muttered.

"One of the victims was his wife," Haley murmured. "Deborah Lee Scott. I don't know who the other three bodies were. The article cuts off."

"Well then who were they?"

"The article continues in the paper but I can't find the other half. I've look all over. It just disappeared."

This is why her day had been so awful. She just wanted to read the rest of that article to see what happened. The page she had had only a little bit of the information. It was clear that this part had been the cover story for that day and the rest of the article was pushed back into the newspaper. She wished that she could get a copy of the original. The archives didn't have it so she was sure that was the only way she'd get the rest of that story. She _needed_ to find it.

"You think it was him?"

"You don't?"

Julian shrugged. "I don't know but it was his wife. You really think he'd do something like that? We don't know what really happened."

"I don't know if he wouldn't," Haley muttered. "Maybe, it was someone else. I don't know. I'm sure a guy like Dan has a lot of enemies."

"That's true. Just think of how many people he's fucked over. It could be anything. I mean I can see him killing the wife. She might have cheated or planned to leave him but the other three people…who were they? Maybe someone was trying to send a message to Dan?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. Like you pointed out, he could have killed her for a number of reasons or it could've all been a set up or revenge."

"Yeah," Julian shook his head. "The bodies were burned beyond recognition?"

Haley nodded numbly. "That's what it says."

"So will you help me?"

"Sure," Julian muttered. "After the wedding."

"Thanks," Haley smiled softly. It was clear that she needed all the help she could get.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

Haley glanced at Julian once again and noticed him looking at her strapless red dress. Leave it to her brother to finally notice what she was wearing thirty minutes into the conversation. Julian finished off his apple before tossing the rest into the trashcan.

Haley glowered.

"This can't be good."

"Shut up." His laughter only seemed louder as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well…?"

"I stupidly agreed to help a friend out tonight."

Julian's brows knit together. "Stupidly?"

"Double date," Haley stated in frustration. "Well sort of…not really."

"So you and a guy are going out with a girl and guy?"

"Yeah but –"

"Sounds like a double date to me."

"It's not!"

"Right. Who is this friend you agreed to help?"

"Brooke."

"But I thought she and Luke were getting along. This is gonna hurt him."

"It's Brooke and Lucas."

"Oh so they set you up," Julian grinned.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Haley rushed out. "_No._"

"Well then…?"

"She kind of wants me there to referee."

"Huh? Referee what?"

"They're going out with…Nate," Haley muttered.

"What?" Julian chuckled loudly as she held his stomach and bent over in laughter.

"This is so not funny!"

"But…you…date…Nate…"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry…it's just…"

"It's not a date! I'm just making sure that Nate plays nice with Lucas!"

"How are you supposed to do that?"

Haley sighed in frustration. "Brooke seems to think that if I'm there he'll be more worried about pissing me off than worrying about her and Lucas."

"True," Julian grinned.

"Fuck you."

"Call it like I see it."

"She just wants them to get along."

"Well they did until Luke started banging his sister."

"Do you have to be so crude?"

"Just stating the facts."

"Whatever," Haley muttered as he laughed. "She wants him to be ok with them dating."

"If it helps I don't think that he'll ever be ok with it."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Just saying."

"Well I'm just trying to help them out. Brooke and Luke really like each other and her stupid ass brother shouldn't stand in the way of that. I'm gonna kick his ass if he isn't anything but supportive of them tonight."

"Then get ready to kick some ass," Julian chuckled.

"Oh I am. I already don't want to go. He'll just make everything worse."

"That he will."

"Talent of his," Haley muttered angrily.

"Well, keep me up to date with the research about this. I've got your back."

"I knew you would," Haley smiled at him before he turned to leave. She checked her watch before hissing in frustration. This was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do but Brooke had begged her and she wanted to help her two friends out. Leave it to Nathan to make his sister feel like crap for dating Luke. Nathan was a real piece of work.

* * *

Haley gazed down at her plate of food like it was the only thing she could see. The whole evening had been awful and awkward if you asked her. Nathan had been a total jerk to both Lucas and Brooke. Honestly she didn't know how either of them hadn't punched the daylights out of him yet. The guy was just asking for it.

He was such an ass.

She pushed her salad around with her fork. The tension at the table had been thick the whole evening. Even the waiter had sensed it and had only stopped by the table to take their orders and deliver their food. The poor guy looked terrified. She felt sorry for him. No one should have to endure this. In fact, she wished that she wouldn't have agreed to come at all. Everyone was clearly uncomfortable. Especially her.

She felt really bad for Lucas and Brooke though. It was clear that they both wanted Nathan to be ok with their relationship. She had noticed that since the start of the meal. It wasn't just Brooke looking for Nathan's approval, it was Luke as well. She didn't know why. It's not like they needed the guys permission to date or anything. It was obvious that they both cared about what Nathan thought of them. She would've been moved by the whole thing if Nathan hadn't acted like a royal jerk tonight.

It was a shame too. Lucas had gone all out tonight. In fact, she had never seen him try so hard with a girl before not even with Lindsey, who he had cared deeply about.

The five star restaurant was beautiful and romantic, the food was amazing, and yet they couldn't enjoy any of that because of the ass sitting next to her. He was unbelievable.

"Let's dance," Brooke stated softly.

Haley glanced up just in time to see Brooke pull Lucas up and they both took off toward the dance floor hand in hand. She smiled as she watched them both finally smile at each other.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Nathan gritted out angrily as he watched them.

Haley glanced at him angrily. "You can say that again!"

"I can't believe that I agreed to this shit."

Haley took in the sight of a pissed off Nathan. It was clear that he didn't want to be here. He had made that point when he arrived. He didn't even dress himself properly for the evening. He didn't care about tonight.

Like always he was in a pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt, and his leather jacket. Everything about him screamed bad boy when you glanced at him. People had been staring in their direction all night.

"You're a real jerk."

Nathan finally glanced at her. "So you keep saying."

"It's just the truth," Haley hissed out. "I can't believe the way you're acting! Like a child who hasn't gotten his way!"

"Whatever."

"Just leave them alone," Haley ordered angrily.

"Or what?"

"Don't push me."

Haley watched as his eyes got darker. "That's _my_ sister!"

"You'd think you'd be nice to her," Haley spit out.

"You think it's easy for me to see one of my best friends dating my baby sister?"

Haley noticed pain flash in his eyes and just as quickly as she saw it, it was gone. Nathan was good at hiding what he really felt. She knew that. It was clear that this really bothered him. She hadn't really noticed it before. She was sure that he was just being his jerky self like always. Now she didn't know what to think.

"You don't have to be so mean to them," Haley pointed out calmly.

"She's my sister and I'm a guy. It's how we are with things like this. You know our baby sister dating someone that's supposed to be a friend."

"Don't be a guy, Nathan. Be a man."

Haley watched as he glared at her in defiance before glancing away.

"Why do you care anyway?"

He couldn't be serious! "Those are my friends."

"And?"

"I want to see them happy. Don't you want to see your sister happy?"

"Yes, of course but –"

"Then I don't see the problem," Haley stated simply. And she really didn't. If he wanted his sister to be happy then all he had to do was accept that she and Lucas were together. Was that so hard? Apparently it was for him. What the hell was his problem?

"You wouldn't understand," Nathan muttered. "This isn't just about…"

Haley glanced at him quickly only to see a defeated expression on his face as he suddenly stopped talking. "Try me."

Haley held her breath as she waited for him to continue. They gazed at each other for minutes before he glanced away and shook his head.

"Forget about it," Nathan sighed.

"Would it kill you to try?"

That _stupid_ smirk was back on his face again. She _hated_ that smirk.

"It might."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Just please leave them alone," Haley sighed in frustration. "You could at least pretend to be ok with them together. They both care about you and I know you care about them. You should be happy for the both of them instead of acting like world class ass. You don't always have to be such a goddamn jerk!"

Haley stood up angrily, throwing her napkin on the table before storming off to the restroom. Once she was inside she tried her best to calm her breathing as she gripped the sink in front of her. She glanced up at the mirror and noticed the angry expression on her face. Somehow, no matter what, Nathan always brought out the worst in her. Another talent of his.

Haley hated that he got under her skin. She hated that she _let _him get under her skin.

She took deep calming breaths. It wasn't helping matters. All she could think about was what an ass he was and it only seemed to anger her more. He had no right to treat Lucas or Brooke that way. They were two people that she cared a lot about and he had no right to hurt them.

She knew her frustration and anger wasn't just from tonight. It had been building ever since she had found that stupid briefcase full of money in his closet. And now that she knew his file was classified, it was all slowly driving her insane. She didn't know what to do, what to think. It was all so confusing.

The fact that they were sleeping together didn't help matters. It only seemed to confuse her more. Every day that she let this continue between them, the more messed up things in her life became. It was like he was slowly poisoning everything in her life and it was almost like he was doing it on purpose. He was clearly up to something, but what? She didn't know. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

It was minutes later when she finally walked out of the restroom and back towards their table. She was shocked to see Brooke smiling brightly. Even Lucas seemed to be happy at the moment. She took a seat and glanced at them wearily. Maybe they just started ignoring Nathan. That's what she planned to do for the rest of the evening.

"Did I miss something?" Haley questioned as she glanced between the happy couple.

Brooke beamed. "Nate apologized."

"And he's happy for us," Lucas added happily.

Haley smiled at the two of them before glancing at Nathan. He wasn't looking at any of them and he still looked slightly angry, his body tense. She was confused and wondered why he changed his mind about the two of them before she could think about it any further Brooke started rambling about what a wonderful night it had been.

Haley smiled happily at Brooke and Lucas. This was all she wanted for them. They started kissing.

"Don't push it," Nathan growled.

"Right," Lucas chuckled.

"I'll kiss you later," Brooke grinned at him.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Well, this has been fun." He reached into his wallet and threw money on the table before he started walking away. The three of them stood up hesitantly and followed him out. He was standing on the sidewalk waiting for them.

"How about we go get drinks?" Lucas suggested.

"Oh fun," Brooke approved happily.

"You guys go ahead. Enjoy the rest of your night," Nathan muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come with us," Brooke encouraged. "Please?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, but have fun. I'll see you guys later." He waved goodbye absentmindedly before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Haley watched him go before telling Brooke and Lucas to go without her. They needed to celebrate alone anyway. She didn't want to be their third wheel. She took off walking quickly to catch up with Nathan. She didn't know what to make of his sudden change towards Lucas and Brooke.

"Wait up," Haley called out.

Nathan's speed didn't slow and she rolled her eyes as she walked faster to catch up with him. Of course he didn't care that she was wearing hills and her feet where killing her. Fucking prick.

"You're really going to make me walk home alone this time of night?"

"God, you're annoying!"

"Right back at you," Haley bit back as she made it next to him. "I'll walk home by myself, its fine."

"We both know that you can take care of yourself."

"You're right," Haley agreed as she started walking faster. She didn't need him doing her any favors.

"Stop that shit!" Nathan growled angrily as he walked faster. "You know I'm not going to fucking let you walk home alone."

They walked in angry silence the eight blocks to her apartment building. She was so pissed that she wished he had just let her walk home alone. It would have been better than him walking her home that was for sure. She crossed the street towards her building. He followed her. It wasn't until she was at the entrance that she noticed that he was still following her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Following you up to your apartment," Nathan stated in an obvious tone.

"No, Lucas isn't home."

"That's kind of the point." He sent her a pointed look before smirking. "You don't hold back when he's not there."

Haley shook her head as her face flamed up. He couldn't be serious! Not after everything that happened tonight.

"Not tonight."

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief before reaching out for her. She took a step back before glancing up at him. He was glancing at her confused as she put distance between the two of them.

"I've got stuff to do."

"C'mon, Haley. It's been over three days. I _want_ you."

"I'm not in the mood," Haley muttered hesitantly before folding her arms across her chest. She watched as he stood there glancing at her in disbelief. This thing between them was confusing the hell out of her and she didn't know what to think. Part of her wanted to drag him up to her room and let him have his way with her but the bigger part wanted answers to all her questions that she knew she'd never get that from him.

She was too confused to sleep with him tonight. If she did then after the pleasure wore off she'd only regret it in the morning like it always did. Something kept silently nagging at her every time they were together that way and she didn't know what exactly it was. She had been able to ignore it before but now…now it just wouldn't go away. She didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm sorry about earlier, ok. This is just hard for me. Brooke's dated before but she's never dated someone that I…"

Haley watched as he struggled to find the right words. It was obviously hard for him to open up. She knew that. And she knew that he cared about Lucas. Why was that so hard for him to admit? And if he really did care about Lucas then why wasn't Luke good enough for his sister? She waited for him to finish but instead he shook his head before changing the subject. She was too tired to fight with him tonight.

"You're leaving in two days."

Haley watched as his eyes suddenly seemed calmer. "Yeah."

"Well, am I going to see you before then?" Nathan questioned in frustration. "You seem to be calling all the shots."

Haley glanced away for a second and ignored his second comment. "I don't know."

"Fine…if that's the way you want it. Whatever."

Haley heard his footsteps and she glanced toward the spot that he had been standing in but all she saw was his retreating figure in the distance. She shook her head before turning away from him. She didn't know what she was so confused about and she hoped that it would go away quickly. She didn't want to feel this way. They were supposed to be having fun. Things weren't supposed to be complicated. She wasn't supposed to feel this way.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_Twenty Eight_

Nathan slowed his motorcycle down as he entered the parking lot of an old bar a few towns over. He glanced around the parking lot and noticed only three old beat up trucks and one nice BMW. He parked closer to the old beat up building. The small sign _Bucks Bar & Grill_ was right above the door.

Talking off his helmet he glanced around once again making sure that no one was watching him. It was a nervous habit of his. It had always been this way since he was younger. Living the life that he did, you couldn't help but always be worried that someone was following you. When he had first moved to Seattle he had been so paranoid. He had relaxed for a while but now that Haley had started looking into his family he had been freaking out lately. He didn't know what she'd fine or who she'd tell.

His guard was up, like always. He'd never let his guard down here. It just wasn't going to happen. He was smarter than that.

The sun was beating down on him hard. Reaching his hand up, he swiped the sweat off of his face before placing his helmet on the seat of his bike. He then pushed his hand under his leather jacket and felt his gun. He always felt better when he had his gun with him. He rarely left his apartment without it. It just wasn't safe. He wanted to be prepared for anything. He needed to be.

Nathan strolled into the bar and his eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit bar. A cloud of smoke hung in the air and he noticed a table with three guys laughing loudly. He ignored the three hairy men with trucker hats as he made his way towards the one pool table the bar held. Whiny music played softly in the background.

"You've been waiting long?"

Clay took a swig of his beer before smiling. "Nah, not that long. Christy has been keeping me company." Clay pointed to the brunette behind the bar.

Nathan took his time checking the girl out. She was good looking and he wondered what she was doing stuck working in this stupid old bar in the middle of the day. He hadn't seen her here before. Then again it's not like he was here everyday.

This was the place that he and Clay usually met up at. It was a lot safer here than in the city. It was just better to keep out of sight.

"Well, that was nice of her," Nathan grinned as he openly let his eyes roam her nice fit body. Christy smiled before leaning over the bar. Nathan couldn't help but notice that her breasts were practically spilling out over her low cut V neck shirt. He could only chuckle as Clay's grin widened at the sight of them. It took a few minutes for Clay to look away.

"Your hairs short again!"

"Yep." Nathan muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I like it."

"Pretty," Clay retorted.

Nathan smirked. "Nice Bemmer outside."

"It is," Clay agreed.

"Uh, where did you get it?"

"I…borrowed it," Clay grinned wickedly.

"Right," Nathan muttered before shaking his head.

"I'm gonna return it," Clay stated seconds later. "It's for an old buddy of mine. He's out of town. He won't mind."

Nathan continued to shake his head as Clay grinned.

"Can I get you anything?"

"A beer would be nice."

Nathan walked closer and reached for the beer that she held out for him. He heard Clay chuckling and he rolled his eyes before walking back towards the pool table. He set his beer down and then took off his leather jacket.

"Shall we play?" Clay muttered.

Without answering, Nathan picked out a pool stick as Clay started getting the balls set on the table. Nathan's eyes shot to the door a few times as he waited.

"Relax," Clay instructed.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Easy for you to say."

"I feel like you're hiding our relationship," Clay teased.

"Shut up, dude."

"Just relax, Nathan. We're over an hour away from Seattle. Nobody knows we're here. I don't remember you being this paranoid."

"Just start the game."

"Fine."

Nathan stood back and watched as Clay started playing the game. He couldn't help but feel nervous whenever he met up with Clay. He didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"How was your flight?"

"Good," Clay grinned. "I was sitting next to this girl."

"Ah." He didn't need to hear anymore.

Clay smirked happily before shrugging. "She was hot. We talked. She's –"

"You talked? Am I supposed to believe that? This is you we're talking about here. I'm not stupid, Clay. I know you. Do I need to bring up the first day we met?"

Clay chuckled loudly. "So I was late, big deal."

"You were in the restroom with that blonde. Everyone saw the two of you come out together! I was…_impressed._"

"Damn straight! If a girl pulls up into a restroom you go with it."

"I can't argue with that," Nathan chuckled softly. A flash of Haley pulling him into the ladies room at the art gallery entered his mind. The memory was still so vivid. He still couldn't believe that happened. That was just so unlike Haley. Never in a million years would he have thought that would've happened like that. It had all been such a surprise. He still couldn't get over it.

"That's all I'm saying."

"So, how are things since we last talked?"

"Oh, you know the same. Stressful. It doesn't help matters that I took the time out of my busy schedule to come and see you. Your dad wasn't too happy about that."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you I don't keep our relationship a secret," Clay teased with an amused grin.

Nathan chuckled. "You really want me to tell people about our relationship? Because I gotta say, man, that would raise a lot of questions at work."

"I'll bet," Clay grinned.

"Yeah," Nathan muttered. "Dude, you're totally acting gay."

Nathan could think of one person in particular that would freak if she knew. He hoped that she'd never find out and if she did he hoped that he was long gone by the time she did. He took a long swig of his beer at that thought.

"You wish!"

"No, _you_ wish! I'm way out of your league, Evans."

Clay rolled his eyes. "So how's the whole thing going with your _partner_?"

Nathan started choking as a little beer flew out of his mouth. It took him a second to recover.

"What thing?" There was just no way that Clay knew about him and Haley sleeping together. He couldn't tell Clay or anyone else. He didn't want anyone to know.

"You ok?" Clay chuckled.

"Fine. What thing?"

"You know, her looking into your family." Clay sent him a duh look.

"Oh," Nathan sighed in relief and hoped that Clay hadn't noticed. "I'm pretty sure she stopped."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Trust me, man. I took care of it."

"You sure?"

"Um, yeah. She's been pretty busy lately. She's helping plan her brother's wedding," Nathan muttered lamely. It was the truth. Haley was helping her mother and Peyton plan the wedding.

"Well that's good to know. Is that the boy who was adopted?"

Nathan nodded. "Yep."

"That sucks about his parents."

"Yeah, it does."

"And I'm glad that Agent James isn't digging around anymore."

"Yeah, big relief." Nathan glanced away from Clay hoping that he couldn't read his mind. The truth was that he didn't know if Haley had actually stopped looking into his family. Haley usually didn't let things go that easily. He and Brooke couldn't always be with her.

What was she doing then?

Nathan didn't really know. A part of him knew that she was still probably looking into the case. He just didn't know what to do about it. He also didn't know why he felt the need to lie to Clay about it. Clay really wouldn't care. But Nathan was worried that Clay would slip up and tell someone else. He just couldn't have that.

"I was looking at some pictures the other day of her," Clay murmured. "So sexy."

"What?"

Nathan felt his body tense at Clay's words. If Clay was looking at pictures of Haley then that meant that he was looking into Haley. "I told you I had her under control."

"Still, I was just doing my homework. We've all got someone to answer to, Nathan. I'm just doing _my_ job."

"She has nothing to do with your _job_," Nathan spit out.

"For now."

"Never," Nathan fired back. "Don't forget who you're dealing with. She has _nothing _to do with this. Back off!"

Nathan didn't know what was wrong with him to blow up at Clay like he did. He didn't even know where that came from. His heart was slamming against his chest and his breathing was rapid. He fought the urge to hit Clay for making him so angry over nothing.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the old hairy guys with trucker hats turn to look at them. Clay noticed as well and he took a few steps closer to Nathan as he lowered his voice.

"You say that now but if she keeps digging, what do you think will happen? She'll have Tree Hill swarmed with cops and then guess what'll happen next?"

Nathan shook his head. "It won't come to _that_. Trust me."

"I really hope that it won't," Clay muttered. "And I win. You actually used to be good at this game. What happened?"

"Screw you. I wasn't even paying attention."

Nathan glanced down at the pool table and noticed that Clay had just beaten him. He hadn't even been paying attention to the game. He couldn't believe that Clay would look into Haley without even talking to him about it. It was unsettling. He knew how to do his job. He knew what was at stake here. He wasn't stupid.

"Well, look who's here?" Clay chuckled.

Nathan's eyes flew to the door and noticed Brooke walk inside before looking around. Her eyes landed on the two of them before she smiled and started walking towards them. Nathan shook his head and clenched his fists. What was she doing here?

And why was that dress she was wearing so short? All he wanted to do was yell at her and tell her to go change into something else but he held it in. He had to keep reminding himself that Brooke was a grown woman and not his baby sister anymore. He just couldn't help how he felt seeing her that way. He was sure that he always would.

"Brooklyn," Clay grinned. "You're still stunning."

"Watch your fucking eyes, Evans!" Nathan rolled his eyes when Clay flipped him off. There was no way that he was listening to this shit.

"Clayton Evans," Brooke beamed as she placed her hands on her hips before tilting her head to the side to get a good look at him. "Nathan told me you were visiting and I just had to see for myself. Look at you."

Brooke took in the sight of him. Like always he was in a suit and he was sexier than ever. She hugged him with a smile and ignored the glare her brother was sending the two of them. Nathan was an overbearing, insanely protective pain in the ass.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Nathan gritted out as they let go of each other.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I do."

"The Boy Scout, right?" Clay chuckled. "Your dad might have mentioned it."

"Figures," Nathan muttered. "You're such a daddy's girl." Of course Brooke would tell their dad that she was dating Lucas. And _of course_ their dad would be ok with it because Brooke probably sweet talked him until she got her way. She had always been that way. She just had to get her way.

"Yep," Brooke agreed. She wasn't ashamed.

"He always did give you whatever you wanted."

"That's because he loves me," Brooke declared. "He had no problem with me dating Luke."

"He's the one partnered with the James boy?"

"That's him."

"You always did like the pretty boy types," Clay murmured.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're just mad that my dad and my brother wouldn't let me date you."

"True," Clay grinned.

"Enough with this shit," Nathan ground out. "I won't stand here while you two flirt _again_."

"Why don't you leave that goody goody and be with a bad boy like me?" Clay teased with a bright smile.

"I would except that I come from a family with _nothing_ but bad boys, so I know what you're all about. It's a shame. We would've been good together." Brooke reached out and touched his arm.

"Real good," Clay agreed.

"We'd look real good together, too."

"Damn straight! How about a kiss?" They started to lean into each other.

"Ok, now you're just trying to piss me off," Nathan stated with a glare. He was a second away from beating Clay's ass.

They both moved away from each other laughing.

"You make it so easy," Clay chuckled. "I wouldn't disrespect your dad like that."

"Scared?" Nathan retorted.

Clay grinned. "Shaking in my boots."

"I'd beat your scrawny ass."

"You could try."

"I'd end you, Evans."

"Stop the both of you," Brooke ordered. "We were just messing around."

Clay took a swig of his beer. "So how was Barcelona?"

"Simply amazing," Brooke beamed.

Nathan blocked the two of them out as Brooke started talking once again. He didn't need to hear that shit once again. If you asked him she should still be there. He loved her being here but it was too dangerous. All her being here did was stress him out.

Nathan placed his pool stick down before finishing off his beer. It took a while for Brooke to finish talking about herself.

"Well tell me all about what's been up with you, Clay Evans, bad boy extraordinaire!"

Nathan leaned against the wall as he listened to Clay describe what was going on in his life. He found himself actually happy for his friend. Clay seemed really happy. Once Brooke started talking about Lucas he tuned them out. He definitely didn't need to hear that shit. He had enough on his mind to deal with. Haley would be leaving for Austin in two days and she'd be gone for two whole weeks.

Nathan didn't know what he'd do with himself with her gone. He'd probably finally be able to relax and not worry while she was gone. It might be actually kind of nice to not have her here. His life could go back to the way it was before she came into it. Once she was gone and out of Seattle he wouldn't have to think about her at all. He liked that thought very much. He didn't want to think about her.

He _wasn't_ going to think about her.

Nathan realized that he needed a break from her. Since he had found out that she was looking into his family his world had been turned upside down and all he _could_ think about was her. He needed her out of his head. He needed things to be normal again. All he wanted to do was go back to a time when all he wanted to do was get her all riled up, unlike now when all he could think about was being with her again. He was sure that once his job was done here he wouldn't feel that way anymore. He was sure of it.

* * *

Haley made sure that her apartment was clean and everything was off before she headed for the front door. Lifting her suitcase off the ground, she made her way out of her apartment and towards the elevator.

The ride wasn't that long and before she knew it she was home.

Her family estate was in view and she smiled. She reached the front gate before punching in the code. She watched as the gate slowly opened and she drove slowly inside. She made her way up the circular driveway before parking her car behind her mother's. Then she grabbed her suitcase and headed inside.

She dropped her suitcase by the door before heading towards the living room. The house was surprisingly quiet. She knew that it was early in the morning but her parents usually were early birds. They weren't anywhere in sight and she figured that they slept late because their flight wasn't until later that day.

The huge Christmas tree had her smiling. Even though they weren't even gonna be here for Christmas her mother still insisted that they put it up. It was filled with silver and red decorations. At the top of the tree was a huge silver angel. Under the tree were red and silver boxes. She smiled at the sight of the presents.

Her parents still bought them presents like they were still five years old.

After taking in the sight of the beautiful tree and the rest of the Christmas decorations around the house she slowly went up to her room. She fell on her bed instantly and yawned. She had woken up extra early this morning to clean her apartment and finish packing.

She didn't know why.

Lucas would probably have the whole apartment destroyed by the time she got home. That was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the clock next to her. It was late in the afternoon and she yawned once again as she sat up. She hadn't meant to sleep for that long. She dragged herself out of bed before straightening her blouse. Glancing at the mirror above her dresser, she quickly fixed her hair before making her way downstairs.

She heard laughing in the kitchen and headed the way. Halfway there the smell of Mac and Cheese hit her and she started walking faster. She found Peyton and Julian sitting on stools by the island and her mother across from them by the stove.

"When did you start sleeping late?" Julian teased.

"Leave you sister alone," Lydia scolded with a small smile.

Haley laughed before pushing her hair behind her ears. "I drove here this morning and fell asleep. I hadn't realized how tired I was."

"Late night?" Peyton wondered.

"Not really," Haley muttered. She remembered spending the night hanging out with Lucas and exchanging gifts with him since she wouldn't be seeing him until the New Years Eve ball her mother always had for Charity. She was going to miss him but she couldn't wait to get to Austin.

Haley glanced at Julian and noticed him shoving food into his mouth. She glanced at his plate and noticed it was filled with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and grits. She started laughing softly to herself when she noticed the look on Peyton's face as she watched him eat.

"Please tell me that you didn't make Mom cook you breakfast this late."

"It's no big deal," Lydia smiled at him.

Julian stuck out his tongue. "She asked what I wanted."

"You're such a Momma's boy," Peyton declared.

"You got that right," Haley giggled as she took a seat.

"I swear anytime that boy is hungry for something he always comes running home for his mommy to fix it."

"Well, I'm glad," Lydia smiled. "Anything for my boy."

"Thanks, Mom," Julian grinned happily before glancing at the girls.

"Where's dad?"

"In his office," Lydia muttered seconds later.

Her mother didn't seem too happy about that but she didn't say anything else.

"Speaking of spoiled," Julian muttered as Lydia placed a bowl of Mac and Cheese in front of each girl.

"You're the best," Haley stated happily before she started eating her favorite food. Her mother was too good for them. Her mom always seemed to know exactly what she wanted. She really was the best mother.

"This is really good."

Haley finished in record time before pushing her bowl away.

"Is Tay here yet?"

"She had some last minute photo shoot to do so she's just gonna meet us there in a few days."

Haley shook her head before glancing at Julian. They both were thinking the same thing. Sure it was fine if Taylor was a few days late but if it had been either of them busy with work then it would've been out of the question. Taylor always got away with everything.

"Did you guys say goodbye to your friends?"

"Yep."

"Yeah," Haley muttered. Well she had said goodbye to Lucas and Brooke last night when they all exchanged gifts. And she told most of the guys goodbye yesterday morning at work. She hadn't seen Nathan though. Not since the other night when they went to dinner with Brooke and Lucas. It's not like she need to say goodbye to him.

It wasn't even a big deal.

She'd see him again and she was sure he'd still be the pain in the ass partner he'd always been. No, she decided. They didn't need to see each other before she left. She needed time to think about things. She was still confused.

Haley's mind had been so clouded lately. She needed to take a step back and think.

Haley left the kitchen as they started talking about the wedding. She needed a break from wedding planning. It had been all they had been talking about lately. She made her way up the spiral staircase and towards her father's office.

Haley knocked on the door softly before pushing it open.

Her father looked up smiling before taking off his reading glasses.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Dad," Haley smiled as she took a seat across from his desk. "What're you working on?"

"Just looking over a few files before we leave."

Haley nodded. "I don't think Mom's happy about you working today."

"I know," Jimmy sighed. "But I've got to get this done before we leave."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm almost done."

Jimmy went back to work and she took a deep breath.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Jimmy looked up. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Haley had been wanting to talk to him about Nathan's file for a while. She didn't understand why even he couldn't look at it. It didn't make any sense and it had been driving her insane. She didn't know what to do or what to think.

"Uh…why are some files classified?"

"You know why."

"No, I mean, an agent's file."

"Who are you talking about?"

"No one," Haley rushed out. "I'm just wondering. Say that you wanted to look at someone's file. You should be able to do that because you're the boss at the office. You're in charge of us."

"Well yeah."

"But what if that person's file was classified so that even you couldn't even look at it?"

"Well…" he scratched the side of his head. "I never had that happen before but if it did, I don't know. I'd say that someone didn't want anyone to find out what's in that person's file. It could be anything. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," Haley muttered seconds later. She was hoping that he'd have a better answer than that. "I just don't understand why a person's file would be classified."

"It really could be anything."

"Yeah."

_It could_, she thought. But she didn't know what it was.

"Well I need to finish this up before your mother blows a gasket."

Haley laughed before leaving his office. She found everyone in the living room. Peyton and Julian were fighting on the sofa. Julian was tickling Peyton and Peyton was trying to push him away. Their mother seemed to be on the phone with someone. She took a seat and laughed at her brother and Peyton.

"Stop it!"

"Never."

"Hales, make him stop," Peyton laughed.

"Not until you take it back," Julian declared.

Haley glanced at them curiously. "What's this all about?"

"She said that Hugh Jackman was the sexiest man alive."

"He is," Haley agreed.

"Ha!"

"Maybe second sexiest," Julian stated smugly. "Behind me!"

"Puh-lease."

"Whatever, you're my sister. But my future wife has to agree with me."

"N-Never."

"Oh, honey, just agree with him," Lydia said as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Listen to her."

"You wish."

"I'm never gonna stop," Julian declared.

"Ha-_ley_," Peyton whined. "Help!"

Haley stayed seated. She wasn't getting in the middle of it. She wasn't. Last time she accidentally got elbowed in the face and had a bruise for weeks. That so wasn't happening again. It wasn't any of her business.

"What are Keith and Karen doing this year for Christmas?"

"I think going to Keith's parents place."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"What about Nate and Brooke?"

Haley held in her breath for second. "Not really sure."

"Oh, well I hope that they won't be alone."

"Yeah," Haley muttered absentmindedly. It's not like she knew. Brooke and Nathan really never talked about their family. She didn't even know if they had a family. Brooke had told her that their mother had died in a car crash. That's about all she knew.

"Julian!" Peyton laughed loudly.

Haley heard a loud noise and noticed that the two of them had fell off of the sofa. She started laughing along with her mother as she watched them. They were so cute and in love even after all these years together.

Haley felt a longing in her chest as she watched them. She didn't know where it came from but it was there. She couldn't help but want what they had. Even when she had been with Reese things hadn't been like that between them. They hardly ever laughed or played around like Julian and Peyton did. It was never really right with Reese no matter how much she thought she loved him.

Maybe she hadn't loved him at all. She didn't really know. Reese was the only guy she had ever felt that way about. But what if it hadn't been real? She hadn't cared about Reese as strongly as Peyton had care about Julian. Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe she just had been caught up in the moment and just wanted to be with someone.

Haley just didn't know what to make of her time with Reese now.

She was glad she was over him. She'd never let something like that happen again to her. Next time she'd be guarded and ready. She wasn't going to let another man break her. She wouldn't give them the power. She'd be smart next time around. She'd be ready.

As she thought about her time with Reese she found herself walking in the backyard with her jacket on. When she put her hands inside she felt the small box and the folded up envelope inside. She didn't know why she even brought it with her in the first place. She should have just left it home.

Haley knew that they were leaving soon but she needed some fresh air. She walked down the trail that led through the beautiful colorful garden. She reached the huge white gazebo minutes later. She glanced up at the sky. It was a really beautiful day.

A part of her felt like following the trail that she and Julian made when they were younger that led to the back of the estate. It led to the huge tree house that they built with Lucas when they were younger.

They had some fun times back then.

A part of her missed being that young and innocent. Things were so different back then. They didn't have a care in the world. All that seemed to matter was that they got to run around and have fun. Those were the days.

Haley smiled at her childhood memories. It was minutes later when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She jumped before glancing over her shoulder. The sight of Nathan walking towards her had her hands shaking. He was dressed in his usual faded jeans, grey t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

"What are you uh, doing here?" Haley asked confused.

Nathan reached the inside of the gazebo and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Uh, Luke and Brooke wanted to see everyone again before you left. They're inside. I tagged along. I didn't really have anything better to do."

"Oh."

"And I wanted to say goodbye to you too before you left," Nathan added.

_Oh,_ she thought. _Oh_. She hadn't been expecting this. She felt her palms sweating. She wasn't supposed to see him until she got back home. She hadn't been ready for this.

"I haven't seen you in a few days," Nathan pointed out.

"I've been busy," Haley muttered hoarsely.

"I figured," Nathan smiled halfheartedly. "You're not avoiding me, are you?"

Haley could feel heat on her neck and she prayed that it wouldn't move to her cheeks. It was suddenly very, very hot.

"Um, no," Haley breathed. "I mean, why would I be?"

"You tell me?"

"I haven't," Haley lied. "I've just been…busy."

"Anyway," Nathan muttered unconvinced. "I actually wanted to give you your Christmas present before you left."

"You got me something?"

Nathan never bought her anything before. What was happening? She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Yeah," Nathan shrugged. "It's no big deal. It's just…I saw this and thought of you so I figured…" he pulled out the small blue Tiffany box with the white ribbon around it. He held it out on his palm. She glanced at the box for a few minutes before looking at him once again.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Haley said quietly.

"It's really not a big deal," Nathan muttered before holding his hand out closer to her.

Haley took the box hesitantly before reaching in her pocket and pulling out the small box and the folded up envelope. She shoved both of them into his hand before taking a step back and sitting on the white bench. She took a few breaths before glancing up at him.

"Well open it," Haley muttered.

Haley watched as he smiled crookedly at her before opening the envelope first. Then his eyes got huge as he pulled out the ticket before he glanced at her.

"Seahawks tickets," Nathan grinned as he glanced at it.

"I uh, I got Julian and Luke one too so that you could all go together."

"Thanks!"

"Open the other one," Haley muttered hoarsely. She tired to ignore the huge smile on his face as he continued gazing at the ticket. It really wasn't a big deal, he had said so himself. It wasn't a big deal. Was it?

"Ok." Haley watched as he stuffed the ticket into his pocket before opening the small box with white wrapping paper. He pulled off the wrapping paper before lifting the lid. Seconds later he lifted the silver chain with a cross hanging from it.

After she and Brooke went shopping she had decided to go back and get it. It really wasn't a big deal. She just felt like she should get him something. She didn't know why she felt that way. It was stupid.

"Wow," Nathan muttered. "Thanks, Haley. This is great."

"You don't have to wear it or anything. I just –"

"No, I want to. This is really great."

Haley sat there numbly as he placed the chain around his neck. Once he was done he stuffed the box into his pocket before smiling at her. She glanced away before looking at the small Tiffany box in her hands. She didn't want to open it in front of him. It was stupid, she knew.

"Haley!"

Haley stood up quickly and glanced towards the house. Julian had his head sticking out and looking at them. She felt her cheeks flame up and she quickly wrapped her hand around the small box even though they were too far for him to see it.

"Yeah?" Haley shouted back nervously.

"We've leaving! The car is here."

"Ok, give me a minute," Haley shouted. Julian closed the door seconds later and she turned nervously towards Nathan.

"So…?"

"I've gotta go," Haley breathed as she pointed towards the house.

Nathan chuckled. "C'mon, Haley. Open it. They can wait a few minutes."

Haley nodded nervously as he walked a little closer to her. This was just so stupid. They hated each other. This shouldn't be happening. And why the hell did she suddenly feel so nervous? It didn't make any sense. She really needed to get away. Her mind was so clouded. She couldn't even think straight.

Haley opened it slowly. Once the lid was off she noticed sterling silver charm bracelet. One single heart was hanging on it with the word _Beauty_ scribbled across. She let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in. It was beautiful. Perfect.

"You like it?"

Haley nodded numbly. She didn't know what to do, say. This was too much. It must have cost him a lot of money. _Maybe he bought it with the money in the briefcase,_ a voice in her head taunted. She blocked that voice out quickly. She didn't want to think about it.

"Let me put it on you," Nathan muttered as he pulled it out. He took hold of her wrist a second later. She stood there frozen as he placed the charm bracelet on her. Once it was secure around her wrist his fingers trailed to her open palm and he rubbed his fingers soothingly over it.

Haley didn't know what was happening.

"You really like it?"

"I love it," Haley muttered hoarsely.

"Really?" Haley gazed up at him and noticed the huge grin on his face. It was like he was genuinely happy that she liked it. She was sure she was reading his expression wrong. This just wasn't him. Not at all.

"Haley!"

Haley jumped away from him so quickly at the sound of Julian's voice. It was as if he burned her. She glanced over her shoulder praying that Julian hadn't seen them this close together.

"Let's go now! The car is waiting and Mom won't shut up!"

"I'm coming," Haley shouted back. Once Julian was gone she turned once again hesitantly towards Nathan.

As she turned she felt his hand on her arm as he pulled her closer before pressing his lips softly to hers. As he kissed her she felt her mind cloud up even more until just about everything was gone. She felt warmth surround her. It started off slowly before sweeping through her like a tidal wave. She didn't know what to make of what she was feeling. Maybe she was getting sick?

Haley felt the heat rise in her.

It pulled her in forcefully as he kissed her deeper. Then before she knew it they were kissing franticly, both breathing hard, and holding each other. She didn't even think about what would happen if someone came out and noticed them. She was too caught up in the moment to think of anything else. When she felt his hand touch the bare skin of her stomach she shivered. His hand slid fully under her blouse before rubbing soft circles into her skin.

"I was waiting for you to call last night," Nathan murmured against her lips.

Haley's eyes fluttered open for a second before they snapped shut. Her knees felt weak and she was thankful that Nathan was holding onto her. When he pushed their bodies together a second later she couldn't help but moan.

"I really wish you had called," Nathan added huskily a second later. He ended the kiss hesitantly and she knew that he didn't want to stop. She didn't want to stop either. She wanted him to push her up against the pillar on the side of them and she wanted him to take her. She felt her cheeks flame up more. His hands fell from her waist and she let hers fall off his shoulders. Before her eyes could flutter open she felt him kiss her softly twice. They were both breathing hard as he pulled fully away.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back."

Haley couldn't find her voice.

"I bought a ticket to that charity ball from your mother. I'm sure I'll see you there. Have fun on your trip."

Before she could respond he was walking away from her and she stood there watching him go. She felt the weight of the charm bracelet on her wrist and glanced at it. At the sight of it she could feel her heart leaping out of her chest and that warm gooey feeling return. When she glanced back up he was gone and she didn't know why suddenly there was a part of her that was sad about that.

She didn't get to think about it for long though. The sight of Julian with his arms up in the air had her walking towards him quickly. Her mother was going to be pissed for making them wait for so long.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

AN: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I love hearing what you guys think. I'm so sorry that it has taken me a while to update for you guys. It's not because I like making you guys wait. My daughter has been sick lately and I just haven't had the time to get on. Now, I know most of you guys were hoping that the charity ball would be this chapter but it's the next one. And I know that we're only in late December now in the story and in the prologue we're in April. There is a time jump coming up soon. There are also a few more things that need to happen before we reach the prologue. Don't worry we'll get there and you'll learn everything about Nathan and his past. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R!

_Twenty Nine_

Nathan glanced at all the guns that covered the kitchen table before he started cleaning them. He did this often. He didn't know why but it seemed to calm him. He took his time with each gun making sure that he cleaned them perfectly. It wasn't long before he heard Brooke coming into the kitchen.

"You can't be serious," Brooke yawned.

"What are you going on about now?" Nathan asked as he continued cleaning the silver 9mm in his hands. It was his favorite. He had gotten it as a Christmas present when he was younger.

"_That_," Brooke pointed towards his gun collection. "It's Christmas morning."

"And?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Not to mention that you're halfway naked!"

"And?" Nathan glanced down and noticed that he was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"You're so…so…"

"What?" Nathan chuckled softly as he finally looked up. Unlike him, Brook was ready for the day. She was wearing a fancy red dress with hills. He took in the sight of her and shook his head. It only reminded him that his ex friend Lucas Roe had invited his sister over for Christmas.

"Annoying!"

"And you're a pain," Nathan retorted.

"For once can you just stop worrying about work?"

"No," Nathan said calmly as he went back to cleaning his gun. It was seconds later that he heard Brooke slamming cabinets as she stomped around the kitchen hissing bad words about him. He smiled to himself as he listened. The girl had a serious bad mouth on her.

"I'm not going to let you ruin this day for me! I'm not!"

"Good for you," Nathan chuckled.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she took a seat across from him. She pushed the guns in front of her towards him before placing down her bowl of oatmeal. She glared at him before

she starting eating.

"Merry Christmas, Brooklyn."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled happily. "Was that so hard?"

Nathan loved how easily things could change between them. One second they could be ready to fight and then the next they were playing nice. It was always this way between them.

"Not for you."

"Good. Did you decided if you're going to come with me today? Lucas said that you were invited too."

Nathan wasn't surprised that Lucas had invited him over for Christmas. In the past it would've been easy to say yes. He liked talking with Keith, Karen was an amazing cook, and Lily was a funny kid. But things were different now. Lucas was "dating" his little sister and he didn't want to be around them. He was sure that they would be extra affectionate today. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head.

"Nah."

"Come one." Brooke pouted.

"I just don't feel like it," Nathan sighed. "I've got things to do today."

"Right," Brooke snapped angrily.

"I do."

"Whatever."

"Just the truth." Nathan didn't want to fight with Brooke today.

"So, you never did tell me if you gave Haley her present before she left?"

Nathan glanced up and noticed the huge smile on Brooke's face. He shook his head as he glanced at her. Sure he hadn't told her but it was only because she had been IMA around here since she started _dating_ Lucas. He hardly ever saw her anymore.

"Yeah, I gave it to her."

"Did she like it?" Brooke asked excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"I guess." He really didn't want to talk about this. Brooke would just over analyze everything that he said and come to her own crazy conclusions. He didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment.

"You guess?" Brooke asked sarcastically. "You _guess_?"

"I guess," Nathan repeated as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"You took _forever_ to pick it out, nothing was good enough and you guess she liked it? There's something seriously wrong with you," Brooke snapped. "I mean it. First you don't want to get her anything and then after basically pulling your arm you finally agree and now…You're such a jerk!"

Nathan chuckled at Brooke's dramatics.

"Well, did she at least get you anything?"

Nathan felt the weight of the chain around his neck weighting him down at her words. For some stupid unknown reason he felt guilty that she had actually bought him something. After all, he had planned on getting her nothing and it was his sister who took him shopping demanding that he buy her something. He had to admit. It was a good idea. He would've felt awful if she had given him his gift and he wouldn't have had one to give her.

Brooke would go crazy if he told her exactly how touched Haley had been when he gave her the charm bracelet. As much as he wanted to deny it, he liked what she had gotten him as well. He liked it more than he should.

"Just a football ticket and this," Nathan muttered as he pulled the chain up for her to see it fully. She took in the sight of it with a bright smile on her face.

"It's nice," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm only wearing it so she thinks I like it."

"Right," Brooke laughed. "You don't need to pretend with me."

"I'm not," Nathan snapped angrily. "Anyway, enough of this nonsense, let's talk about more important things. Did you do what I asked?"

Brooke's smile faded and she took a deep breath before her face became hard. "Yes."

"Where is it?"

Brooke glared at him before standing up and leaving the kitchen. She returned minutes later and took a seat. He waited until she begrudgingly pushed the key across the table to him. He took it in his hands before smiling.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. I can't believe that you made me steal from my boyfriend."

"Would you rather me break into their apartment?"

"How about you don't go at all?"

"I have to," Nathan insisted. He didn't know what the problem was now. He had explained this all to her the other day when he asked her. She hadn't agreed at first but after a little persuasion things worked in his favor. He knew she wasn't happy about it but he needed that key to get inside. He couldn't risk breaking in. How would that look?

Brooke continued to glare at him.

"This is the only way I can see how much stuff she has on the family. Neither one of them is home and I need to know, Brooke."

"If Lucas or Haley finds out about this –"

"They won't," Nathan promised. "I'll be in and out."

"Don't ask me to do anything like that again, Nathan. I hated it and it's not me."

Nathan nodded with a smile. "Fair enough."

"I just don't want to be in the middle. You might now care about these people but I do. I'm not like you, Nathan. I can't help but care and get attached. It's just who I am."

"I know but you're just making it harder for yourself in the end."

Brooke didn't say anything.

"When we leave it'll just be harder for you...and him. I wish you'd realize that."

Nathan felt his heart ache in his chest as he eyed his sister. Brooke's eyes were glazed with tears and he hated the sight of it. This is what he was trying to avoid.

"Let's just talk about something else."

"Fine," Nathan agreed. He couldn't help but think how she was setting herself up for heartbreak. She was getting too attached to these people. It wasn't good. He learned long ago not to do just that. In life nothing was certain. Sometimes he wished that she could just see things the way he did.

"Merry Christmas, Big Brother. Thanks for the awesome present."

Nathan glanced up sharply as she pushed her hair behind her ears. He noticed the huge diamond earrings sparkling. He didn't know what she was talking about. All he had gotten her were reservations for a weekend up at a fancy spa like she wanted.

"Thanks for the earrings," Brooke beamed.

Nathan glanced at her confused. "I didn't get you earrings."

"You did," Brooke nodded. "I swiped your credit card. You're not the only sneaking one."

"You _stole_ my credit card?"

"_Borrowed,_" Brooke corrected. "Kind of like you _asked_ me to borrow Lucas' key to the apartment. Kind of like that wouldn't you say, Nate?"

Nathan glared at her. "I…" He couldn't even find the right words.

"I'd say you were starting to be a bad _influence_ on me, Big Brother."

"Yeah, like you got that from me," Nathan spit out as he watched her get up and leave the kitchen, giggling the whole way out. He shook his head angrily as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. How had she stolen his credit card and he hadn't known it?

Shaking his head, he stood up and saved his guns before leaving the apartment. The sight of Carrie in the hallway caught him by surprise. He smiled at her and was taken back by the angry glare she sent him.

"Whoa. That time of the month?"

"Fuck you."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Nathan chuckled. "What's the matter with you?"

"You're a jerk," Carrie stated while glaring at him.

Nathan shrugged. "Whatever."

"Are you just going to stand there and not apologize?"

"For what?" Nathan asked confused. This girl was losing it.

"I saw you with her!" Carrie shouted angrily.

"Who?" Nathan questioned before glancing around. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The night of your birthday. I couldn't find you so I left. Imagine what a surprise it was to walk out of the elevator and finding the two of you all over each other," Carrie muttered in disgust.

Something suddenly clicked for Nathan as he remembered that night. He had been all over Haley in the hallway.

"Yeah," Carrie spit out. "So, like I said, you're a jerk. You claim to hate her and –"

"Ok one. We're not together so stop acting like I cheated on you. And two, I have nothing to apologize for."

"So it's ok that you led me on?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Ok. I'll admit that was wrong of me. You and I, it's just not going to happen."

Carrie rolled her eyes before laughing. "You got that right. I never realized what a goddamn jerk you are until now. You're an arrogant bastard."

Nathan shook his head before he took off walking towards the elevator. He didn't have time for this stupid shit. It was about time that Carrie got a clue.

"And if you think for one second that you're anything more than a rebound for her then you're delusional. You're just the loser she fucks until she finds the right guy. A girl like Haley doesn't end up with a guy like you. You'll always be that mistake she made. She'll never –"

Nathan was thankful that the elevator doors closed before he could hear anymore. His right hand clutched his gun angrily in his hand and he fought the urge to open the elevator door. He took deep calming breaths to relax himself.

* * *

Nathan stepped out of the elevator before glancing around the hall quickly. When he didn't notice anyone, he took off walking towards Lucas and Haley's door. He pulled out the key quickly and made his way inside.

He didn't know why the hell he was so nervous. Lucas was at his parents place and Haley was all the way in Austin. He came here all the time and he was sure the neighbors would think nothing of it if they saw him. It was Christmas anyway. No one would worry about why he was here. Still he felt anxious. It wasn't helping matters that Carrie had pissed him off.

He locked the door behind him and walked towards the spare bedroom where he had first seen Haley researching his family.

Once he was inside the room he noticed that the wall was more covered now. He walked closer so that he could see everything perfectly. He glanced at the pictures of his father and his brothers. Each picture had a huge red circle around it and pointed to another one where she'd written how they were related. He shook his head as he started breathing hard. He _knew_ she would keep looking.

Under each picture there was a little information about each person along with their arrest record. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. Grand theft auto, disturbing the peace, and stupid petty stuff like that. These charges could have been easily avoided if his brothers hadn't been so stupid.

Next to each charge on their rap sheets she had written which judge had dealt with the cases. Then under all their pictures she had written why they were never charged with anything with a huge question mark. He smiled softly. The girl sure did know how to do her homework.

After looking over everything on the wall he quickly glanced around the room for anything else. He knew she had a few files but he didn't see them in here. Maybe they were at work in her desk?

The thought of having to look there didn't sit well with him. At the office there were cameras that recorded everything. Someone would know if he went through her things. He couldn't hide that.

He left the spare bedroom before walking down the hall to her room. The door was closed and he stood in front of it for minutes before pushing the door open hesitantly. It felt wrong being in here without her. He took in the sight of the room as he stood still. Everything was clean and perfect. So Haley. It smelled just like her. Vanilla.

He glanced over at the bed and in an instant flashes of them in bed together hit him.

He walked slowly towards her desk before taking a seat. He opened each drawer and went through everything. In the end he found nothing involving his family.

He took a deep breath before turning on her computer.

He waited until it was on before trying to log on under her name. He stood there staring at the bright screen as he tried to figure out her password. He tried a few words but nothing worked. After thirty minutes of trying he quickly pulled out his cell phone before dialing Clay's number.

"Merry Christmas!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I need something."

"You name it."

"A password."

"Who's."

"Who do you think?"

"Oh," Clay chuckled. "Give me a minute. Where are you?"

"Her room."

"Nice."

"Not like that you idiot."

He heard Clay laughing.

"How long does it take you to hack into a computer?"

"Just give me a minute."

"You're losing your touch, Evans. Should I have called Michael?"

"Fuck off."

Nathan chuckled. "Don't be mad because you're losing it."

"Damn this chick doesn't want anyone guessing her password."

"What is it?" Nathan gritted out.

"8wPH92b."

"I would've never guessed."

"No shit. What the hell are you looking for anyway? I could've gotten you whatever you needed."

"I'm already on it. Go enjoy your Christmas."

"Ok, let me know if you find anything."

"Yeah, sure," Nathan muttered before hanging up the phone. He quickly typed in the password and watched as it logged her in. He smiled as he waited. It wasn't long before a picture of her family covered the screen. He quickly looked through all her files until he found the one labeled Scott.

He took his time reading over everything that she had. It was basically the same stuff that she had on the wall in the other room. Without a second thought he pulled out the memory stick in his pocket before putting it in her computer and downloading all of her files. He sat back and waited.

Once it was finished he shoved the memory stick in his pocket before looking under her history. Most of it was stupid stuff. The only thing that caught his eye was her search about him. He felt anger swell inside of him. Of course she found nothing but still it was the point. What the hell was she looking into him for?

He angrily logged off before shutting down her computer. He stood up and made sure everything on her desk was exactly the way it was when he walked in.

Turning slowly, he ran his fingers through his hair as he took another look around. He made his way over to her bed and took a seat on it. He noticed the picture of her on Lucas' back and he glanced away.

Opening the nightstand, he pushed everything around as he looked to see what was inside. A few books, a Bible, a remote, and a few other things were in there. In one of the books he noticed something hanging out. He lifted it up quickly and opened the book. He noticed the picture of him instantly folded in half. It was of him and Lucas taken last year before they went to some club that he couldn't remember.

It was folded right down the center between them. He flipped it over and noticed Lucas smiling and then looked at the other side of him with a small grin on his face. He didn't know if she folded it because she didn't want to look at him in the picture and she only wanted to see Lucas or if she only wanted to see him.

Suddenly the smell of her surrounded him again. This whole room smelled just like her. It was intoxicating. He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. This wasn't good.

Nathan stuffed the picture back inside before saving the book. He didn't care either way he told himself. It was just a stupid picture. It didn't mean anything. He slammed the top drawer shut before opening the bottom one. It was almost empty except for the small newspaper clipping. He pulled it out quickly before he realized exactly what it was.

His heart started pounding rapidly in his chest as he read over the lines that he had memorized years ago. He knew it by heart and he knew he always would. It was something that he would never forget.

He read each line frantically as he gripped the article in his hands. Rage swelled inside of him as he realized that Haley had found this. He thought someone had taken care of this. No one was supposed to know that this article existed. And if she had this part then did that mean she had found the second part of the article?

No, he told himself.

There was just no way that she had. Because if she did then that meant…

No. No way. The other part of that article was gone. His dad made sure of it. Haley wouldn't be able to find it. No one would. At least not anymore.

As he got to the last line of the article he glared angrily at the paper in his hands. His mothers name seemed to jump off the page and he felt tears building in his eyes as flashes of her entered his mind. His eyes snapped shut.

Then before he knew it he was stuck in that closet once again. He was ten years old and scared out of his mind. He could hear shouting but couldn't see anything. It was so dark except for the small line of light that seeped through the small crack in the closet. His hands covered his ears as he tried to block out the screaming like she told him to. He was even quiet like she told him to be. He didn't move an inch as he tried his best to block them out.

Even as he heard the loud gun shots he didn't move because she told him not to.

His chest suddenly felt tight and he was finding it hard to breathe. He knew what was happening. He was having a panic attack. His eyes flew open quickly and he glared angrily at the article in his hands once again. Before he could stop himself he smashed it in his hands making it into a small ball before slamming the bottom drawer shut and leaving her apartment.

He was on his bike speeding away minutes later. He didn't care where he was going. As long as it was far away from here that was fine with him. He thought that with her gone he'd get some peace but that didn't seem to be the case. Even hundreds of miles away she still managed to get in his head and cloud his mind. She was making him relive things he didn't want to even remember.

* * *

Haley glanced at the charm bracelet on her wrist. The sight of it had that warm gushy feeling swimming inside of her. It had been that way since Nathan had placed it on her wrist. She didn't know what to make of the feeling. She had just been so confused lately. His gift didn't help matters. If anything, it made her more confused.

The sun was beaming brightly inside the stables as Haley stood waiting. She had woken up early this morning to watch the sunrise. There was nothing better than watching the sunrise on her grandfather's farm. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She had woken up early everyday since they arrived in Austin just to watch the sunrise. It was nice to just sit and relax by herself in the morning.

When she was younger she used to spend summers here and she loved it. They always had the best time. The endless land that her grandfather owned seemed to keep them occupied. They spent their summers exploring every inch of the land.

"I just finished cleaning him for you."

Haley finally glanced up smiling as her grandpa ushered her horse towards her. Her grandpa had bought him for her when she turned sixteen. It had been the best present ever.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Hey, Napoleon! You ready to go riding again, boy?" Haley reached out and rubbed him.

"Anybody joining you?"

"No, just me this morning," Haley grinned as she placed her foot in the stirrup and then swung her right leg over Napoleon. She sat on the saddle then placed her other foot in the stirrup. She then gripped the reins in her hands before looking back at her grandfather.

"You've been riding every morning since you got here."

"What can I say, I missed my favorite guy."

"I thought I was your favorite guy?"

Haley laughed. "Both of you are. I can't believe we're leaving in a few days. It feels like we just got here." Her time in Austin was flying by and she hated it. She needed more time here.

"Yeah, I know."

"How about you join me?"

"I'd love to but I've gotta start breakfast."

"Ok. Let's do something fun later then," Haley suggested.

"Sure thing, sweet pea."

Haley watched as he placed his cowboy hat back on before walking out of the stables. She made Napoleon turn before they left the stables slowly.

It felt nice to do something fun once again. She had forgotten how much fun this was. She had been so wrapped up in work and everything back at home to remember this. It was nice to get back to normal.

Once they were out of the stables she noticed Lance training a few of the horses in the distance. She waved to him before making Napoleon take off. Then they were going fast, leaving the stables in the distance as she followed the long white fence that covered all of the property.

It felt freeing to be like this. She guessed this is how Nathan felt on that bike of his.

Haley breathed deeply as she thought about him again. She had told herself that she wouldn't think about him while she was gone and for the most part it had been working.

She had been so busy with her family when she first got here. Then Christmas had been hectic and she was still recovering from that. Plus, riding Napoleon had kept her pretty busy. She really hadn't had time to think about anything much less Nathan.

It was only times like this when she was alone that her thoughts drifted off to him. Usually, Julian or Peyton would come riding with her so that she wasn't alone. But this morning she hadn't seen either one of them around the house. She didn't know where they were.

Before she realized it she was on one of the many trails in the deep woods of the property. She hadn't been allowed back here when she was younger but that was a long time ago. She knew where she was going without even thinking about it. It was her favorite place on the whole property.

She smiled as she slowed Napoleons pace down. They were getting close. The sound of laughter filled her ears seconds later and she glanced ahead confused. She reached a small opening in the woods and that's when she noticed Peyton giggling. She was about to speak but her brother's voice did first.

"Just do it already!"

"What does he want you to do?"

"Agh!" Peyton jumped before glancing at her. "Dammit, Haley! You scared me! These woods are creepy as hell!"

"Sorry," Haley smiled sheepishly. "Where's Julian?"

Peyton pointed forward before grinning. "He's in the water."

"Please tell me that he's wearing clothes?"

"Of course," Peyton laughed. "We went riding this morning so that we could watch the sunrise and then we ended up here and before I knew it he's jumping into the water. He's such a daredevil. I'm not trying to kill myself."

Haley chuckled when she noticed the expression on Peyton's face.

"We road Killer here," Peyton breathed. "I'm going to kill Julian. I'm so tired, Haley. I'm not used to getting up this early and we're supposed to be on vacation!"

Killer was Julian's black horse. She always laughed when she heard his name. Julian had been young back then and such a _guy_. He thought the name was cool.

Haley laughed as she slowly got off Napoleon. She tied him to a near by tree before walking closer to Peyton. Once they were standing next to each other, Haley glanced out towards the lake. The ground was a little higher than the lake. It wasn't that far down. Not high at all. She let her eyes follow the water. Once her eyes landed on the water again she finally noticed her brother glancing up at them waiting for Peyton.

They hadn't been allowed here when they were younger but they often snuck off for a swim when it got too hot.

"Come on, Chumps!"

"I don't like water. Maybe I'll just watch," Peyton suggested.

"You won't get hurt," Haley pointed out. "We've done this a hundred times." As she talked she pulled up her hair in a tight bun. Peyton was looking at her like she was insane and she couldn't help but smile. She took off her flannel long sleeved shirt and tossed it to the ground and then removed her shoes. She was left in a small white shirt and her jeans.

"You're both insane! Look at all those rocks!"

"It's exhilarating once you make it in the water, it's not even twenty feet down," Haley added with a chuckle.

"I'll bet," Peyton snorted as she folded her arms across her chest. "It looks more like a hundred."

"She's stubborn," Julian chuckled.

"I know."

"You both suck!"

"You know I was terrified the first time I did this. Taylor kept on teasing me and saying that I couldn't. I was so pissed. Then Julian took my hand and walked me right to this very spot. He told me that we'd do it together and that it would be fun. Then before I had time to respond he pulled me down with him."

"He did not!"

Haley nodded with a smile. "I panicked and when I hit the water I started freaking out. When I realized what was happening I was lying down there in the grass with Taylor and Julian looking down at me. I hadn't realized that they pulled me out of the water. They thought I was dead. They were freaking out arguing and blaming each other for what happened. I guess once I went in the water I didn't come up. Julian said he pulled me out. We had a good laugh once they realized that I was watching them argue over who killed me."

"How is that funny?" Peyton questioned.

"How is it not funny?" Haley laughed. "They thought they killed me."

"Did you almost kill your sister?" Peyton questioned as she glanced at Julian.

"That was an accident!"

Haley giggled. "Told you. After that happened I wasn't afraid to do it anymore. But I will suggest that you not freak out once we jump because then you'll panic like I did and that won't be good. Just let go. It's fun."

"I'm not jumping in! I'll walk in but I'm not jumping."

"You'll be glad that you did once we're in the water. I'll even hold your hand. We'll do it together."

"I don't want to break anything."

"You won't. It's just water and it's right there."

"I'm sure there's creepy stuff in there, too."

"Let's just do it," Haley suggested. She took hold of Peyton's hand. Julian was grinning at them.

"I don't know about this."

"Fun," Haley repeated.

"If I die –"

Haley pulled Peyton with her into the water. She heard Peyton scream loudly and she laughed before they were submerged in water. It was seconds later that Peyton let go of her hand and she pushed up. Once her head was out of the water she tried to catch her breath. She heard Peyton breathing deeply.

"That was badass, Haley James," Julian declared.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Haley chuckled. "Uh, I did it for your own good."

"I almost had a heart attack!"

"Almost," Julian grinned as he swam closer to them. "But you didn't. It wasn't so bad, huh?"

"Fun even?" Haley wondered.

Peyton glared at the both of them. "Only a little."

"I can work with that," Haley giggled.

"It's so nice out here," Peyton stated as she glanced around. "How long are we staying?"

Before either of them could answer it started to rain. Haley and Julian laughed as they glanced up. Lightening was streaking across the sky as thunder boomed in the distance.

* * *

Haley raced out of the stables with Julian and Peyton right behind her. It was still raining hard as they raced to the main house. Once they reached the porch and got out of the rain they started laughing. She felt like a kid again as they stood there soaking wet and cold.

"I need a warm bath," Haley muttered as she opened the door. She heard Julian and Peyton agree with her as they walked inside. They were still giggling as they started for the stairs. Of course Taylor had to be walking down as they started to walk up. And of course she looked like a supermodel in her short V neck dress. Haley glanced down at herself soaked in a pink and brown flannel shirt and jeans. She looked so plain compared to her supermodel sister.

"Gross," Taylor muttered as she scrunched up her noise. "You guys stink."

"Bitch," Peyton gritted out so that only they could hear.

"What happened?" Lydia gasped.

Haley glanced down quickly and noticed her mother at the bottom of the stairs glancing at them. She sighed at the sight of her. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath and relax.

"We went riding," Julian spoke up, "and we got caught in the rain."

"I'll have hot chocolate waiting when you get down."

"And cookies?" Julian grinned.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Lydia smiled.

"Awesome," Julian grinned. "I'm starved."

"You're such a pig," Taylor pointed out. "You're already fat."

"Listen you bulimic bitch –"

"Peyton, it's ok. She's just mad that she can't eat what she wants because she'll gain a ton of weight and he doesn't." Haley smiled happily at Taylor before starting up the stairs once again. She heard Peyton giggling behind her and she smiled.

"I'm freaking freezing," Julian declared.

"No, I'm taking a shower first," Peyton spoke up.

"We're taking one together then."

"I did not need to know that," Haley muttered in disgust as she reached her room and slammed the door shut. She peeled off her wet clothes until she was standing there in her bra and panties. Before going towards the en-suite bathroom, she checked her cell phone. She noticed that she had a few missed calls from Reese and she rolled her eyes. She instantly smiled when she noticed that she had a text message from Nathan.

_How's your vacation so far? What are you wearing right now? Its nice knowing you can't hit me at the moment for asking that. Seriously, what are you wearing?_

Haley laughed softly to herself as she glanced down and noticed that she was only in her bra and panties. She felt heat on her cheeks as she replied back to him.

* * *

Haley held her cup of hot chocolate in her hands as she sat next to the fire place. Everyone was in the living room talking. It was nice to have all of her family here. Her eyes landed on the huge Christmas tree and she smiled. It was so beautiful.

"Everything for the wedding is going along great."

"We just have a few more things to decide on."

"All I have to do is show up," Julian grinned.

"You better," Peyton laughed.

"Oh he'll be there," Jimmy stated with a smile. "He knows what he's got."

"That I do," Julian grinned before kissing Peyton. "I love you."

"Well aren't you two just cute," Whitey muttered.

"They are," Haley agreed.

"I can just picture what our kids are gonna look like."

Haley glanced back at the Christmas tree smiling as she listened. She wondered if she'd ever have what they did. She wasn't so sure anymore. It just didn't seem likely at this point. She didn't know how she got here. She didn't know why she was so unsure of herself and of her future. It wasn't always this way. She hadn't been this jaded when she was younger. Back then she believed in true love and fairy tales. Now she knew those things didn't exist. At least not for her.

"What about you, baby girl?"

"Huh?"

"Is there anyone special in your life? Anyone I need to know about?"

Haley felt her cheeks heat up for a few seconds as all eyes turned to her. It's not like she could tell them about Nathan. Not that Nathan was someone special in her life. He was just someone in her bed most nights. She couldn't tell them _that_. This thing with Nathan would end soon and they'd both go back to hating each other 24/7. It wouldn't last.

She felt sad that there was no one that she could talk to about all of this. It seemed like everybody had someone but her. It was just another reminder that she was all alone.

"Well there's that nice young man from the office," Lydia spoke up seconds later.

Haley's eyes flew to her mother. "What?"

"Bobby," Lydia smiled. "You two have been…hanging out, right?"

"Mom," Haley whined. Her cheeks flamed up.

"I didn't know you were seeing him," Jimmy grinned from across the room.

"I didn't know either," Julian spoke up.

"I'm not," Haley rushed out. And she wasn't. They had just hung out a few times. She liked Bobby. He was funny and nice. He didn't treat her like dirt. He didn't call her names. He didn't look at her with hate. He was sweet and she had fun with him. But they were _not _dating. He was just a friend.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Lydia smiled. "Didn't he take you out to dinner?"

Haley was sure her face was bright red at this point.

"You're embarrassing the girl, Lydia," Whitey told her. "Leave her alone."

Haley sent her grandfather a grateful look before she glanced back at the Christmas tree again. She didn't know why her mother wanted her to date someone so badly. It's not like she was unhappy. For the first time in a long time she was finally having fun. She knew that had to do with Nathan and how things were between them now. Even if they were just using each other at the moment, it didn't matter. They were having fun.

"Let's go watch the rain on the back porch," Whitey suggested as he held out a hand for her.

Haley took his hand as he pulled her up. Then she followed him outside and took a seat in the rocker next to his. The rain was still pouring hard and the sky was a dark purple as lighting streaked across it. They sat in silence for a while.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I might take some time off of work to come spend some time with you," Haley spoke up minutes later.

"Really? That would be nice."

"It's just…it might be good for me to take some real time away from Seattle."

"Sounds like you're running away from something," Whitey pointed out.

Haley shook her head before glancing away from him.

"Or someone," Whitey added.

"I'm not," Haley laughed. "I just miss you and I know you're all alone out here. I worry about you."

"I'm fine, sweet pea."

"I know, I just miss you."

"You're welcome here anytime. You know that."

"I do," Haley muttered before smiling at him.

"Don't mind your mom either. You know how she is."

"Yeah," Haley sighed. "I just wish she'd let up. She puts all this pressure on me."

"I know."

"She thinks if I don't find someone now then I never will," Haley added.

"I don't believe that."

"You don't?"

"No, you'll find someone when you're ready. It'll probably happen when you least expect it and you won't see it coming. Any guy would be lucky to have you, sweetheart."

Whitey smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. He always did. She had the sudden urge to tell him all about Nathan. She didn't know where it came from but it was there. She wanted him to know what was going on in her life but she couldn't tell him. He'd be so disappointed if she told him. He wouldn't understand what it was like to just need someone like she needed Nathan. She didn't even understand it herself.

With the thought of Nathan on her mind, she felt an aching in her chest. She didn't know what that meant either.


	31. Chapter Thirty

_Thirty_

_December 31, 2008_

"Will you keep still?"

"I'm trying."

"Not very good."

"I'm tired! We just got back and I didn't even get to go home yet!"

"You should've slept on the plane ride back."

"I tried! You wouldn't shut up!"

Peyton laughed before rolling her eyes. "Just keep still."

"I don't even want to go to this thing."

"You know you have to."

"My mother wouldn't even know I wasn't there. She'll be so busy making sure everyone is having a good time. We can totally not go," Haley suggested hopefully. She really didn't want to go to this thing. All she wanted to do was go home and get some rest.

"You're going. If I have to go then so do you. I paid a thousand dollars for two plates of food. We're going."

"Misery loves company, huh?"

"It sure does," Peyton chuckled. "I'm almost done."

Haley tried to stay completely still as Peyton continued putting make up on her. Peyton had insisted that she let her get her ready for the night. She hadn't been happy about it but Peyton begged. It wasn't even a big deal. She only planned on making her presence known and then slipping out of the party. She just really wanted to be alone tonight.

"Peyton," Haley whined.

"Just…all done."

"Finally, can I please see now?"

"Not yet. Let's put the dress on first."

"I look like a whore, don't I?"

"No."

"I do, huh?"

"Relax," Peyton laughed. "What are you so tense about? You were this way the whole time in Austin, too."

"I was _not_."

"You were. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Haley, I know something is bothering you," Peyton pointed out.

"It's really nothing," Haley dismissed. "I'm fine."

"Talk to me."

Haley noticed that Peyton was eyeing her carefully trying to decipher what was wrong with her. Haley sighed. Peyton just wouldn't understand. No one would.

She wanted to tell Peyton the truth badly but something was stopping her.

"I just haven't been feeling well," Haley lied. She prayed that Peyton couldn't read her. It was partly the truth. She hadn't been feeling well at all but Peyton would only think that she was sick. Haley really didn't care what Peyton thought was wrong with her at this point. She just didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't.

"You know I heard the flu was going around."

"Yeah," Haley muttered weakly. "I'll be back to my normal self soon."

Haley really hoped that was true. She was just so confused about…everything. What she needed was to focus on work. That would help clear her mind and get her back on track. She _needed _for things to be normal again. She _needed_ her life back.

"Let's get you in this thing."

Haley eyed the dress laid out on the bed before her. "It's pretty."

"Of course it is. Your mother really has an eye for these things. It's so beautiful."

And it was. Too beautiful for her. It was more like something she could see Taylor in. It was a champagne colored strapless cocktail dress that stopped mid thigh. Haley put the dress on slowly. Once it was on then Peyton zipped it up for her.

"You look perfect," Peyton grinned happily.

"Can I look now?"

"Yep," Peyton nodded eagerly. "Your mom is going to love it!"

Haley didn't reply as she finally made it to her old bedroom body mirror. She took in the sight for the stranger before her. Her hair was flowing down in loose curls and her makeup was flawless. It looked nothing like her. The girl before her looked fearless and beautiful. Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Haley Bop," Lydia cried out happily from the door way. "You look so beautiful."

"Told you."

"Mom," Haley sighed when her mom starting crying. It was just a stupid dress. Nothing to cry over. Peyton seemed amused by the whole thing.

"He's just going to love the way you look," Lydia smiled happily before wiping away her tears.

_He?_

"Huh?"

"This is going to be good," Peyton snickered.

"Bobby, of course," Lydia spoke up. "I'm sure he's _dying_ to see you tonight. I'll see you girls there later. Your father and I are leaving now. See you soon."

"Oh my freaking goodness," Peyton giggled hysterically. "I think _she _wants him. I haven't seen her push you towards a guy this much. She must really like him."

_Bobby?_ He was the furthest thing from Haley's mind at the moment. As she looked at herself in the mirror the only person she saw was Nathan. For some stupid strange reason she couldn't wait for him to see her like this. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. She couldn't wait to see him period. What was wrong with her? This was Nathan. She hated him. Why was she suddenly feeling this way?

Haley didn't even know if _he_ was going be there tonight. But it thrilled something inside of her at the thought that he might actually show up. Haley smiled at the thought and ignored Peyton's roaring laughter behind her. She focused her mind on what tonight would bring. Then once again she felt an aching in the pit of her stomach. Then the strange stirrings of butterflies started. She knew this wasn't good. It wasn't good at all

* * *

Nathan watched her as he finished off his champagne. From the second she had walked into the room his eyes had been glued to her. Hell almost every guy in the room was gawking at her. He had stood back in the shadows and watched. He watched as guy _after _guy walked up to her, all of them wanting the same thing, her. He hated how it made him feel. He hated how angry he felt knowing that just about every guy in the room was undressing her in their mind. He hated all of it.

He had been so angry and pissed at her when he arrived. He didn't even want to show up but Brooke had insisted that he come. He didn't want to be here. He hadn't wanted to see Haley tonight. He didn't know what he'd do now that he knew for sure that she was still looking into his family and that she had been trying to dig up information on him. But more than that he was furious that she had found that article about his mother. He had every intention of ignoring her tonight. That thought had been shot to hell when she first walked into the room and he noticed her. She had literally taken his breath away and he had to remind himself to breathe as he watched her. She was so damn heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Are you even listening?"

Nathan snapped out of his daze and noticed Brooke glaring at him. "What?"

"Is my lipstick still on?"

"Brooke," Nathan complained. "I don't want to think about you kissing him!"

"Just answer the question," Brooke sighed in frustration.

"Yes."

"Excellent," Brooke beamed before glancing around. "There's a lot of old people here, huh?"

Nathan nodded before glancing out into the crowd. Lydia James knew how to put together a party. Her charity functions were always fancy and Seattle's rich and famous were almost always present. Even he had paid five hundred bucks for a plate of food that he didn't want.

"You ok?"

Nathan tried to relax but couldn't. His body was tense and he quickly glanced away from Haley laughing with those guys. He would go insane if he had to watch this shit all night. He clenched his fist before shaking his head slightly.

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"I know," Brooke stated softly. "Can you do me a favor? Just relax and have fun."

"I'll try," Nathan muttered before taking a deep breath.

"Did you put money on anything? I put some on the Caribbean cruise. I hope I win!"

Nathan chuckled. "How much of Dads money are you giving away?"

"It's for a good cause," Brooke defended before rolling her eyes.

"Right," Nathan smirked. "And what Charity organization are you supporting?"

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged before smiling innocently. "Those ladies are checking you out."

Nathan glanced in the direction that Brooke was looking and noticed three girls checking him out. He couldn't help but smirk as they started giggling. They were all hot.

"Want me to wave them over?"

"Since when are you my wingman?" Nathan asked amused.

"Since now. I'll let them know how sweet and charming you are."

"So you're gonna lie?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "How else am I gonna get girls to talk to you?"

"Please, I've got game. I can get anyone of those girls to leave with me within five minutes," Nathan declared smugly.

"Right," Brooke laughed. "Why not all three?"

"I could get all three," Nathan replied quickly. "Easy."

"In your dreams, Nate."

"I could," Nathan insisted.

"Care to make a bet?" Brooke questioned amusingly.

Nathan sighed as his eyes swept the crowd once again. His eyes landed on Haley once again and he couldn't help but notice that her fan club had doubled since he last looked that way.

"Not tonight."

"Afraid you might not be able to win?" Brooke teased.

Nathan chuckled before glancing at his sister. "Please."

"Whatever. Have you seen Haley yet?"

"No," Nathan lied. "Have you?"

"Yep," Brooke nodded before smiling. "She sure looks hot. I mean, smokin hot. Like, if I were a guy interested in her then I'd make my move quick. A girl that hot won't stay single for long."

"Brooke."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying –"

"I know what you're 'just saying' and its not gonna happen so give it a rest already," Nathan muttered in frustration. Even in a room full of people his sister still chose to annoy him.

"Fine. It's probably for the best anyways. I heard her mom talking about her and that new guy at the office."

"Who?"

"The guy that was at Thanksgiving," Brooke shrugged.

"She's seeing him?"

"I don't know," Brooke answered softly. "It's a good thing that you don't care, huh?"

"Yeah," Nathan agreed before glancing away. "I need another drink."

* * *

Haley was being paraded around the huge ballroom and she didn't like it one bit. She felt like she was on display. It wasn't a good feeling. Taylor would probably enjoy something like this but she didn't. She didn't like it at all. The way people were staring at her was unnerving. She wasn't used to this.

"Like I was saying my grandson would be just delighted to take you to dinner."

Haley smiled as best she could at Mrs. Granger, one of her mother's charity friends. Why were they always trying to hook her up? She just wanted them all to stop.

Haley opened her mouth ready to give an excuse as to why she couldn't go out with her grandson when Lucas cleared his throat.

"Can I borrow her for a second?"

"Sure thing, young man. Haley, I'll catch up with you later. Freddie should show up soon. I'll try to find you once he gets here, dear."

Haley watched as Mrs. Granger walked away from the two of them. "Oh, great."

Lucas chuckled. "You don't have to go out with that guy. Just tell her no."

"I plan to," Haley huffed out in frustration. It had been the same thing over and over again so far tonight. She was ready to sneak out and go home.

"You look beautiful, Hales. I thought I'd come and save you. You didn't look too happy."

"It took you long enough," Haley laughed softly. "Everyone keeps trying to set me up. Is there some sign saying I'm desperate?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Marry me," Haley joked. "It'll stop all of this."

"Let's do it," Lucas agreed playfully.

"Luke," Haley whined when he wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong with being single?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then why do all these old ladies think so?"

"Because they're old."

Haley laughed before slapping his side. "You're mean."

"It's only the truth," Lucas pointed out. "I missed you, buddy. How was Austin?"

"Amazing. I didn't want to leave. I think if it wasn't for my job then I'd move there and live with my grandpa for a while. He's all alone on the farm these days. I'll probably make another trip down there once the wedding is over. I need to get away again."

"But you just got back."

"Speaking of, I haven't been by the apartment yet. You didn't destroy it, huh?"

Lucas looked at her guiltily.

"Luke," Haley complained. "You did, didn't you?"

"Sorry," Lucas smiled sheepishly. "It's not bad I swear. I'll clean it tomorrow. I promise."

"You better!"

"I will. Now can we just have fun and enjoy the night."

Haley glanced around the huge ballroom once again. The place was packed. She didn't even know half the people here. She scanned the crowd of people before glancing up at Lucas.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Around here somewhere," Lucas muttered. "She ran into Peyton and they got to talking. You know Brooke loves to talk."

"Did you guys come alone?" Haley asked hesitantly. Her hands started shaking slightly as she waited for Lucas to answer.

Lucas grinned happily. "Yep."

"Oh," Haley murmured before pushing her disappointment aside. "How are things going between the two of you?"

Haley wasn't surprised that Nathan didn't show. Nathan hated these types of things. She didn't blame him. The night wasn't going well for her either.

"Great. I've never felt this way before in my life and my family just loves her."

"That's great, Luke. I'm really happy for you. You guys deserve it."

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to meet her family over the holidays but she didn't give me a direct answer."

_Good luck with that_, she thought. Nathan and Brooke were like the Fort Knox of secrets. They didn't share anything. She felt a little sad for Lucas though. He really cared about Brooke and she didn't want to see him hurt. Not that she thought Brooke would hurt him or anything. But Haley didn't believe that Brooke would be honest with Lucas about her past, whatever it was. Lucas had a right to really know Brooke since they were dating.

She didn't know what the big deal was. It was almost as if they were hiding this huge secret that they didn't want anyone to know about. What could be so bad that they didn't want anyone to know? It was something that she thought about often. More than she should. Obsessing about it now would only stress her out more and she had enough to deal with.

"I'm going to have to meet them soon."

Lucas' voice broke her thoughts and she glanced up at him. "Why?"

"I mean if we're going to be together then…"

"Luke, I'm sure it'll happen when she's ready," Haley supplied carefully.

"It has to," Lucas insisted.

"What's wrong, Lucas? Talk to me. Why are you in such a rush to meet her family?"

"Because, Haley. I really care about her and I want us to have a future together. That means that I have to meet her family." The look on his face said it all.

Haley felt her heart ache for Lucas. "Like marriage?"

Haley watched as Lucas thought about it. She had a million questions racing through her mind. Like the fact that Lucas and Brooke had just met not that long ago. She didn't want to say that to Lucas though. He'd only take it the wrong way. Besides, who was she to say that what Lucas and Brooke had wasn't real?

"Yes. Eventually. I really think she's the one."

Haley hoped her face didn't look surprised. "Wow."

"I've never felt this way before," Lucas stated again. "It feels _right._"

Haley wanted to remind Lucas that once a long time ago she felt the same way. She thought that she had been madly in love with the sweetest guy. Her life had been perfect back then. She had been so happy and believed everything that Reese had ever told her. She believed it was love. She believed that he was _the_ one. So she gave herself to him in every single way. She gave him everything and look how that turned out.

"I'm in love with her," Lucas whispered softly.

Love? He barely knew Brooke but again she kept that to herself.

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously. Lucas seemed so sincere and sure of himself. He had always been this way. He was the sweetest guy she knew and she was proud that she was best friends with him. She prayed that things worked out for him. He deserved the best and when the time came she'd make sure to let Brooke know just that.

"I'm really happy for you," Haley smiled at him.

"I kind of need your help with something," Lucas spoke up minutes later.

"Name it."

"Nate," Lucas muttered.

Haley's stomach churned at the mention of Nathan. She swallowed the lump in her throat before focusing on Lucas.

"What did he do now?"

"He's still not that happy about the two of us."

"Yeah, well he's a jerk. That shouldn't be a surprise."

"But I want him to be ok with it."

"Luke, you know how Nathan is."

"Yeah, but he's one of my best friends and I need for him to be ok with this. Brooke doesn't really care but I do. I want him to be comfortable around us. I mean, he barely hangs out with me anymore."

Haley felt bad for Lucas. She really did. Lucas and Nathan were usually always together hanging out and having fun. Lately though, Nathan kept away from Lucas. She was torn. She understood both sides but Lucas was her bestfriend and he needed her.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could make dinner? It'll give me a chance to show Nate that I really care about his sister."

"Ok. I can do that for you."

"Also, can you join us and be the referee again?"

Haley shrugged. "Sure. I'll be Nate's punching bag for the night."

"Thank you, Hales. I knew I could count on you."

"Always," Haley promised.

"You're slacking!"

"Brooke," Lucas grinned sheepishly.

Haley watched as his cheeks flushed. She couldn't help but smile. "Brooke, you look beautiful." Brooke was in a beautiful black dress.

"She does," Lucas agreed in a daze.

"Haley James," Brooke beamed. "You look amazing! Doesn't she, Luke? Look at her."

Haley felt her cheeks heat up as they both glanced at her.

"Yup," Lucas nodded. "I feel like I should be beating up all these guys gawking at you. You're like my sister. I'm sure Julian will help."

"He would," Haley laughed. "Let him enjoy his night with Peyton."

Haley was sure that Julian and Peyton were off in a corner somewhere making out. Either that or they already left the ballroom and got a room upstairs for the night. She laughed softly before shaking her head. She so didn't want to be thinking about her brother and bestfriend having sex.

"So, five guys offered to kiss me at midnight," Brooke spoke up smugly.

"What?" Lucas growled. "Who?"

Brooke shrugged. "They're around here somewhere."

"You told them you had a boyfriend, huh?"

"I'm keeping my options open."

"W-What?"

"Kidding," Brooke laughed. "I told them I was taken. I couldn't find you anywhere and they kept asking. It was _so_ annoying."

"That was my fault," Haley stated sympathetically. "He was kind of saving me from all these old ladies that want me to marry their sons or grandsons."

"That sucks," Brooke mumbled. "I don't know if you want to hear this right now but I heard your mother talking."

"What did she say?" Haley grimaced.

"She was talking to that Bobby guy."

"And?"

"She might have mentioned that he should kiss you at midnight."

Haley felt her heart drop. "She did not!"

"That's what I heard," Brooke stated apologetically. "At least he's cute."

Haley was going to kill her mother. This was just crossing the line. It was bad enough that her mother had been trying to set her up but this was just going too far. She'd let her mother know that as soon as she found her.

She was flattered that Bobby wanted to kiss her. At least someone wanted to kiss her. She had been talking to him earlier but he disappeared on her. She hadn't seen him since.

"I'll go get us all drinks."

Haley stood there numbly as she watched Lucas disappear into the crowd. She glanced around for any sign of Bobby. She needed to apologize for mother hounding him. When she didn't see him, she sighed. Her eyes swept around once again. The ballroom was really beautiful. Her mother had gone all out this year. The place looked like a winter wonderland.

"Are you having a good time?" Brooke questioned minutes later.

Haley shrugged. "This isn't really my thing."

"This is totally my thing. I love it. Big party. Lots of people."

"It's ok, I guess. I mean it would probably be better if my mother wasn't trying to pass me off to the first willing guy."

Brooke giggled. "I'm sure she just wants you to be happy. I wish my mother was here to…" Brooke's smile faded as she glanced down.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke." Haley felt horrible. She glanced away from Brooke to look around once again.

"It's ok," Brooke smiled. "Are you looking for someone?"

Haley quickly looked at an amused Brooke. "No."

"Did you get that for Christmas?"

Brooke pointed to the charm bracelet on Haley's wrist. "Uh, yes."

"It's nice."

"Yeah."

"Who got it for you?"

"Uh…" Haley felt her cheeks flush as she gazed at the charm bracelet.

"Here you guys go." Lucas handed them each a flute of champagne. "Brooke, my parents want you to meet a few of their friends. Hales, you can come with us."

"I'm good. You guys go. I really need to find Bobby and apologize."

"Ok, well they're waiting."

"Give me a second, Lucas."

Once Lucas was out of sight, Brooke held out her hand.

"What's that?" Haley questioned when she noticed the small envelope.

"I was told to give this to you," Brooke shrugged with a smile. "Don't worry, I didn't peek."

Before Haley could ask anything more, Brooke was gone and she was left alone. Well, as alone as she could be in a room filled with people. Haley sighed before walking out of the huge ballroom. She made her way to the hotel lobby before sitting herself down on one of the many sofas. The lobby was huge.

Haley quickly opened the small envelope. It held a key card and a small piece of paper. She felt her heart thudding wildly in her chest as she read the note.

_Room 1428 –Iceman _

Haley felt herself smiling at the use of his nickname before looking at the note once again. Without even thinking about it she downed the glass of champagne and placed the glass down before standing up.

"I've been looking for you."

Haley's smile faded at the sound of his voice. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed him standing there with his hands in his pockets as he gazed at her.

"Reese," Haley breathed. She hadn't been expecting him here.

"You haven't been answering my calls."

"I don't want to talk to you," Haley muttered as she started shaking her head.

"I left Renee," Reese offered.

"I don't care, Reese. Why would you think I'd care?"

"Haley, come on. Just give me five minutes, ok. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Seeing you with him made me realize what a huge mistake I made. You're the love of my life. I want us to get back together. I want to marry you. I love you and I know you love me. Please just give me another chance…you're not still with him are you? That guy is all wrong for you. He's just using you, Hales. The guy hates you. We both know it. You belong with me. We belong together. This thing with him. It isn't real. I know it isn't."

Haley's mind whirled as she listened to his words.

"I love you," Reese repeated as he walked closer.

Haley finally snapped out of her daze and moved away from him. "I can't deal with this right now."

Haley ignored Reese calling her name as she rushed away from him. Haley knew she should go back to the party. It was the right thing to do. She should just forget that Brooke gave her this note. But she couldn't. For some reason she wanted to go up to the room that Nathan had gotten them. She wanted to forget all about Reese's words.

The elevator ride up felt like forever and when the doors finally opened she rushed out into the hall and followed the room numbers. When she finally reached room 1428 she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Minutes later she placed the key card into the door and waited for the green light before opening the door.

Haley made her way inside slowly. The room was glowing and it took her a second to notice the few lit candles around the room. She noticed Nathan lighting a few more. He hadn't noticed her yet. It was obvious that he had been at the party. He was in nice black slacks and a white buttoned up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and a few buttons were undone around his neck. He looked good. She stood frozen at the end of the hallway as she took in the sight of the room.

Nathan noticed her minutes later and smiled as he stood up straight. "Hey."

"Hey," Haley breathed out. She had wanted to tell him about her conversation with Reese but the words wouldn't seem to leave her.

Nathan glanced around the room with a smile on his face before looking at her again.

"I've really missed you."

_Oh._ She wasn't expecting that. If she was being honest with herself she knew that she missed him too. His words excited something deep inside of her and she felt herself smiling back at him.

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. "You look amazing."

Haley tried to focus but her mind was still whirling.

"C'mere," Nathan demanded huskily.

Like she was under some spell, Haley walked right in front of him without hesitation. She was suddenly nervous. She knew it was stupid to feel this way. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she prayed that Nathan couldn't hear it. Her eyes locked with those icy blue orbs of his and she couldn't look away.

For minutes they just gazed at each other until he leaned forward. Her eyes snapped shut as she waited. She could feel desire flow through her. She wanted him badly. More than she should. Instead of kissing her like she thought he would, Nathan hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly and it only seemed to make her heart race faster. When Nathan pulled away, Haley took a second to collect herself. It didn't last long though.

Nathan lips brushed over hers softly at first, then more forcefully. When he pulled away she was panting heavily as her eyes fluttered open. It was then she realized how close he was. Their bodies were practically touching. Her hands landed on his shirt as she undid the remaining buttons. God, she wanted him. Nathan's eyes darkened as he watched her.

"I didn't think you'd come."

Haley glanced up at him for a second. "Why?"

"Because I'm the Iceman. Because of…everything."

"Finally embracing your nickname, huh?" Haley teased as she reached the last button. Her hands trailed up his muscular chest and she felt heat rush through her when he shivered. His hands held hers to him as he leaned in and kissed her again. She felt Nathan's fingers brush against her wrist where her charm bracelet was and she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"I think I'm starting to thaw a little."

Haley pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. "Maybe a little." When she noticed the chain she had gotten him still hanging around his neck she smiled at him before tugging on it to bring him closer.

Nathan's body felt like it was on fire to her. All she could feel was heat everywhere she touched. Their lips moved slowly together and she felt herself being pulled in a million different directions. It all felt so good. They were only kissing and already she felt like she'd burst. She pulled away from his lips before leaning in and peppering his chest with kisses.

"Haley."

Haley's eyes rolled back at the way Nathan whispered her name. "Maybe more than a little." His hands were in her hair a second later. He tugged on it softly before pulling her back up to his lips.

Nathan broke the kiss and pulled away from her. She opened her mouth to protest but his hands turned her around so that her back was facing him. Seconds later she felt his mouth on her neck and her eyes snapped shut again. It was amazing how good he made her feel with just his mouth on her. His mouth moved to her shoulder, kissing, sucking. It all felt so good.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you," Nathan murmured against her skin. "I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't. I _want _you."

Haley's body was trembling as his mouth moved over her skin.

"Every guy in that room was mesmerized by you. It made me so angry just thinking about it. They all wanted you. It took everything in me to stay away from you. I knew if I was around you then I wouldn't be able to control myself."

Haley didn't know why he was telling her this. She didn't care. She just wanted him to take her. She just wanted to feel something.

Nathan's hand moved slowly as he pushed down the zipper of her dress. The dress fell around her feet. Then she felt Nathan's hands on her lower abdomen before he moved them up slowly. Haley's eyes snapped shut. Nathan's hands palmed her breasts as he continued kissing his way all over her neck and shoulders. Fire rushed through her.

"Please," Haley whimpered. She didn't know why he seemed to be taking his time. It felt like forever since the last time they had been together. On her way up to the room she was sure that Nathan would ravish her as he had so many times before. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Please what?" Nathan teased.

Haley's arm moved up until her hand landed in Nathan's hair. She turned her face to the side before she tugged on his hair and pulled his face towards hers. She kissed him hard, shoving her tongue in his mouth and pulling his hair roughly.

Nathan didn't waste any time after that. Before she knew it they were both completely naked and Nathan was hovering above her on the bed. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing and caressing each other. His body was fully covering hers and she liked the way it felt to have him on top of her. She was so tiny compared to him. His body covered hers like a big blanket.

Haley was vaguely aware of the fireworks going off outside. She didn't know what time it was, didn't care. All she cared about was what was happening right at that moment. Even with Nathan's body pressed to hers it still wasn't enough. She wanted more. It was never enough.

Nathan's mouth continued to move over hers as his hands slowly caressed her body. He was slowly driving her insane with his painfully slow pace.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she took him in her hand before placing him at her entrance.

Nathan pulled away from her lips to watch her.

"Nate, please."

Nathan eased himself into her slowly and she cried out at the feel of him. She arched her body into his as she got used to the feel of him before they started moving together. His slow steady pace didn't waver. Haley ran her hands over his shoulders before moving to his neck. She pushed his face towards her before she started kissing him. She then rolled them over so that she was on top.

"Shit," Nathan choked out. "You…feel so good."

She felt Nathan's surprised eyes on her as she started moving on top of him. Leaning forward, she started kissing his jaw line before making it back to his lips. Nathan's hands guided her movements as he gripped her hips hard in his hands. She lost herself in him after that, enjoying the endless blissful pleasure that he seemed to invoke in her.

* * *

Haley had missed the beautiful display of fireworks. By the time she could move her body it had started raining. She stood in front of the cold window watching the rain pour down with only a sheet wrapped around her. The New Year had happened over an hour ago and she was sure that everyone downstairs was celebrating happily.

She and Nathan had laid quietly side by side without a word to each other.

Now all she could bring herself to do was watch the rain fall. She wasn't sure what happened between them tonight. It had all felt different. When Nathan said he missed her, she actually believed that he did. When he looked at her, touched her, kissed her, it had all been different than before.

She didn't know what to make of it.

She held the thin white sheet tightly around her body as she heard Nathan moving around the room. He had been taking a shower before. It wasn't long before she felt him stand behind her. His hands landed on her waist as he nuzzled her neck. Haley's eyes snapped shut.

"Tonight was amazing," Nathan muttered huskily.

_Then why are you leaving_, she thought. "Yeah, it was. Thanks. I was bored out of my mind at the party."

"I'm glad I saved you then." His hands moved over her bare shoulders then arms.

Haley smiled softly as she continued to watch the rain.

"We missed the countdown," Haley spoke up seconds later.

"We were kind of busy."

"Yeah." Haley turned to face him and noticed that he was all dressed up in a different pair of clothes than she had seen him in earlier. Her face fell for a second but she quickly recovered and smiled at him. "Hot date?"

"I was invited to a party tonight."

Of course he had. She couldn't help but feel so used. She always felt that way after he left when they were together. She didn't know why she thought this time would be different.

"Are you going back to the party downstairs? I'm sure everyone is worried about you."

"Yeah," Haley smiled softly.

"Good. Should I…?"

Haley bit her bottom lip as she waited for him to finish but he didn't.

"You go ahead. Have fun. I'm just going to change and then head back down."

"Happy New Year, Haley," Nathan smiled softly before kissing her. "I'm glad I got to see you tonight."

Haley smiled at him. Their eyes locked as she felt herself getting lost again. What happened between them earlier flashed in her mind and she felt her cheeks heat up once again. The way he made her feel was a little overwhelming. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to feel this way at all. It was wrong.

It was a good thing that he was leaving. If he stayed the night then…

She didn't know what it would mean but she wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready for any of it. This was supposed to be two people having a little fun. It wasn't supposed to be complicated. It wasn't supposed to be _this_. Haley wrapped the sheet tighter around her body.

As if reading her thoughts, Nathan glanced at her one last time before leaving. Once she heard the door close, she made her way around the room and blew out the candles. Once the last one was out she climbed into the huge bed. She wrapped the sheet tight around her as her eyes snapped shut. She brought her hand up to her mouth before touching her lips. She could still feel Nathan on her lips and his smell lingered on the pillows.

Haley didn't know why but it bothered her that he left like he did.

* * *

Nathan yawned tiredly as he ran quickly across the private airport as heavy raindrops fell on him. As he made it closer he noticed Tommy smoking a cigarette under an umbrella as he waited.

"Hey, man," Nathan greeted as he rushed under the huge umbrella. "I'm real sorry that this is how you have to spend your night."

"It's not a problem."

"Still, you should be able to celebrate and have fun with your family."

"Nathan, your family pays me a lot of money," Tommy grinned. "Trust me, it's not a problem. This is my job."

"I know. I'm just sorry that I pushed the time back. I know we were supposed to leave this morning but something came up and I –"

"You don't have to explain anything."

"Right."

Still, Nathan felt horrible. Because of him they were leaving in the middle of the night. Because of him everyone was waiting on him. He didn't know what was worse, that he knew all this earlier or that he was letting his stupid emotions control him.

"Just give me a few minutes to get everything ready," Tommy muttered before walking up the stairs to the small private jet. Nathan followed him up before taking a seat and placing his bag down. He dried himself off before relaxing himself. His eyes snapped shut as Tommy closed the door and got everything ready for take off.

"Just wake me up before we get to Charlotte. I want to be ready before we land."

"Yes, Sir."


	32. Chapter Thirty One

AN: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Life is kind of hectic at the moment. I'll try to have another update for you guys in the next couple of days. Some big moments happen next chapter! Well enjoy!

_Thirty One_

Haley found herself singing along with the radio as she cooked. As promised, she was cooking dinner for Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan. She really hoped that this dinner would go better than the last one. Lucas really wanted Nathan's approval of his and Brooke's relationship. Haley didn't know if Nathan would ever be ok with the two of them together but she had to at least try to help.

After going into the gym for a few hours this morning she had came home and spent the rest of the morning cleaning before she started working on the Scott case. Putting the sauce of simmer, Haley returned to her room. She glanced at the open file on her bed before flipping through the papers once again. She sighed angrily before looking through her desk and then her nightstand. She had been looking for the article about Dan's wife dying in that house fire. She was sure that she had left it somewhere in her room but now it was nowhere to be found. She hated when she misplaced things.

It had been pure luck that she found that article in the first place and the fact that she lost it was driving her insane. She reached for her cell phone and quickly started dialing the number she had scribbled on one of the sheets in the Scott file. Just like the last six times she called there was no answer. She waited for the machine to pick up before talking.

"This is Special Agent Haley James with the FBI. Please if you can give me a call back at the number I left before I'd appreciate it. I have a few questions about a fire that happened years ago in Tree Hill. Call me back as soon as you can. Thanks."

Six messages in the last month and nothing. Not one call back. Surely the public library in Tree Hill had someone to answer their phones. If they didn't reply back soon then she was just going to have to take a trip to Tree Hill. This whole case was getting frustrating. It was like she hit a dead end.

Haley tossed her cell back on her desk before heading back towards the kitchen. She didn't want to the food to burn all because she was stressing over the Scott case. She started stirring the sauce while letting the music calm her. When the door slammed shut fifteen minutes later, Haley couldn't help but smile. She had been waiting on Lucas and Brooke for a while now.

"You guys took longer than I thought."

Lucas had gone to pick up Brooke and then a cake she had ordered for dessert. He had been gone most of the day. When neither Lucas nor Brooke answered her, Haley glanced over her shoulder and noticed that it was Nathan standing there watching her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. His hair was dripping wet and his clothes were covered in tiny wet spots. She watched as he tugged of his jacket before tossing it over a chair.

"The rain hasn't stopped for the last four hours," Nathan pointed out before running his fingers through his wet hair.

Haley noticed his grey t-shirt rise a little. It was enough for her to see his lower abdomen. She quickly tore her eyes away from the tempting sight and bit her lower lip nervously.

"Hey," Haley muttered softly. It had been a week since she last seen him. He had disappeared once again. Where he had gone she wasn't sure. Brooke hadn't known either or so she claimed when they had lunch a few days ago. Whatever. She was done being obsessed with every little thing. Eventually he'd have to stop hiding everything from her.

Nathan watched her. She seemed to be lost in thought and he couldn't help but smile. When she turned and went back to cooking, he sighed. He watched her for minutes before making his way over to the refrigerator and pulling out a beer. He took a sip and made his way over to her. He stood a few feet away from her as he watched her cook.

There was something different about her, something different about the way she moved, and about the way she smiled. He didn't know what it was but he liked it. He hadn't seen Haley like this in a long time if ever. She seemed…happy. It wasn't long before he noticed a blush on her face and her neck. He couldn't help but smirk when he realized that it must be because he was watching her.

"Lucas and Brooke here yet?"

Haley shook her head. "No."

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Haley answered before reaching for his beer. Their eyes locked and she watched as his eyes darkened when she took a sip.

"Need any help?" Nathan choked out.

"Sure," Haley smiled. She placed his beer back on the counter and then glanced at him doubtfully. "Do you even know how to cook?"

"I know how to get takeout."

"I'm sure you do," Haley laughed.

"I can make toast," Nathan added.

"Impressive," Haley teased. She stopped laughing when she noticed Nathan's dejected expression.

"No one ever taught me…" he shrugged before taking another swig of his beer.

"It's easy. I'll show you," Haley offered. When Nathan didn't object, Haley retrieved the bowl of ground meat she had seasoned earlier. She placed it on the counter between them and started to make the meatballs. When she noticed the disgusted look on Nathan's face she couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"It just looks messy," Nathan pointed out as he glanced at Haley's hands.

"Just help me make these."

"Or I could just watch," Nathan countered.

Nathan watched as she finished making the meatballs and then she showed him how to cook them. He tried his best to pay attention but Haley's body kept on distracting him. She was in shorts and it was hard to focus when her shapely legs were exposed to him. Her sleeveless blouse matched her white shorts and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. He was finding it hard to focus on anything but her. Despite the fact that food was cooking all around them Nathan could still smell Haley's vanilla scent. It was slowly driving him insane.

"Think you can handle boiling the noodles?"

"Very funny, Hales," Nathan deadpanned. He went to work on boiling the noodles as Haley stirred the sauce. Once Haley told him it was ok, he put the noodles into the boiling water before taking a seat at the table. Then he just sat there and watched her. He didn't move until the noodles were done. He took the pot off of the stove and then emptied everything into the strainer.

"They should be here by now," Haley stated as she glanced at the clock. "I guess we'll just have to reheat the food once they decide to get here."

Nathan held out the strainer with the noodles inside. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Haley laughed softly before placing it on the counter.

"I think I did a pretty good job."

"All you did was put the noodles into the water and then took them out."

"Still," Nathan grinned. "I didn't burn them."

"It's really hard to burn noodles," Haley pointed out. "But good job."

Nathan chuckled when Haley smiled at him. His phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out before glancing at Haley quickly.

"I'll be right back."

Haley went back to cooking once Nathan left the kitchen. The food was just about done and she was a little worried about Brooke and Lucas. If they didn't show up soon then she was going to have to give Lucas a call to make sure that they were ok. It was so unlike Lucas to be so late without calling and letting her know.

It was minutes later when she felt Nathan's hand on her arm as he turned her to face him. She only had time to smile before his lips seized hers in a tantalizing kiss. Her eyes snapped shut a second later. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she moved closer to him.

"Whoa," Nathan murmured softly against her lips. "What the hell happened to your phone?"

Haley pulled away from him before glancing over her shoulder. The phone that had been hanging on the wall was no longer there. Someone had ripped it off the wall and it was barely hanging. It looked like it would fall all the way to the floor any second.

"Some idiot wouldn't stop calling," Haley shrugged.

"Rage blackout?" Nathan teased before pulling her back into him.

"Something like that," Haley admitted. "It was nothing really."

Before Nathan could ask anymore questions Haley quickly went back to kissing him.

* * *

Haley felt Nathan's hands slide up her thighs slowly and she shivered. Nathan's tongue slipped inside of her mouth once again as he deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth while pressing her hands to the back of his neck trying to bring him in closer. When Nathan's hands trailed around her waist and then squeezed her ass, Haley bit his bottom lip softly.

Nathan groaned as Haley tugged on his lower lip before he pushed her body more into him. Haley's legs parted wider for him as he stepped in closer, their lower halves finally rubbing against each other.

Nathan wasn't sure how long they had been making out in Haley's kitchen. One second they had been talking about the phone being ripped off of the kitchen wall and then the next Haley had been kissing him senseless. He wasn't complaining. It only took seconds after they started kissing for Nathan to lift Haley up onto the kitchen counter. Haley's legs wrapped tighter around his waist as he removed one of his hands from her ass and slid it back onto her inner thigh.

"Nate," Haley whispered.

Nathan didn't know why but he hated when she called him that. "Yeah."

He trailed kisses down the column of her throat. He felt her hands leave the nape of his neck and trail down his chest. It was seconds later when he felt her soft hands under his shirt. He felt his heart start to pound harder in his chest. Heat seemed to be seeping into his body from Haley's touches. Deciding she wasn't as close as he wanted, he pulled her body more into him, smashing their bodies together and burying his face into her neck. It was just never enough.

"I want you," Haley stated breathlessly.

Nathan didn't know how it was possible but his heart slammed harder against his chest. Her soft hands tugged on his shirt and he pulled away as she lifted it off of him. He watched as she tossed his shirt to the ground before reaching out and caressing her cheek before leaning back in to kiss her. When he felt her soft hands trail down his bare chest minutes later his eyes opened. He hesitantly pulled his lips away from hers and glanced down. The sight of the charm bracelet he had gotten her for Christmas on her wrist had him smiling.

When Haley's hands didn't stop until they reached his belt buckle, Nathan glanced up to look at her. Their eyes locked and he was taken back by the raw emotion on Haley's face.

Nathan always knew that they were different. He was reminded of that every second they were together, whether it was at work or just hanging out. Looking at her now, Nathan had never seen her look so innocent before. He felt guilt seep inside of him and it quickly pushed out all the warm feelings from before.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Nathan lied. "Perfect."

"Kiss me," Haley demanded.

Nathan slammed their lips together and kissed her hard. Haley's hands unbuckled his belt before unzipping his jeans. It was the sound of his phone that had Nathan start to pull away from her.

"Ignore it."

Nathan pulled fully away from her lips and quickly pulled out his phone.

"It's Luke."

"Oh," Haley muttered before she wiped her mouth.

Nathan answered his phone as he took a step back. "Hello."

"Nate, its Luke."

"No shit."

"Smartass, are you at my apartment yet?"

"Oh, yeah just showed up." Nathan winked at her. "Where the hell are the two of you?"

Haley couldn't help but smile before shaking her head.

"Shit, look we're running a little late. The storm was really bad when I first got here to get Brooke. It's just starting to clear up so we're leaving now."

"That's fine."

"Just promise me that you'll be nice until we get there."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan smirked.

"Look," Lucas sighed into the phone. "Can you two please not kill each other?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"I mean it, Nate. Be nice."

"Fine," Nathan chuckled. "We won't kill each other. But you _owe_ me big time."

"I do."

"See you when you get here." Nathan hung up the phone before tossing it on the counter next to Haley.

"What did he say besides for us to play nice?" Haley asked amused.

Nathan smirked. "Just that they'd be a little late."

"Oh."

"We might even have enough time to…"

"To what?"

Nathan licked his lips. "C'mere."

Haley scooted herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders once again. Nathan went back to kissing her neck and her eyes snapped shut.

"How long do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know," Nathan murmured against her skin.

"I just don't want them to walk in on us."

"They won't."

"You're just saying that so that I'll have sex with you," Haley pointed out as her eyes opened.

"Well, yeah but…"

"Jerk," Haley laughed before shoving him. "I need to check the food."

Nathan pulled away from her once again and watched as she leaned over and grabbed the spoon before stirring the meatballs and tomato sauce.

"Taste it."

"Why?"

"I want to know if it's good. You know if it's seasoned it enough."

"You taste it," Nathan muttered.

"Am I that horrible of a cook?"

"I didn't say that," Nathan chuckled.

"Then just taste it."

"Fine." Haley held out the spoon as Nathan moved his mouth towards it. She watched him for a few seconds before removing the spoon and placing it in the sink.

"So, does it need anything?"

"No. It was good."

"Really?"

"Yes," Nathan laughed. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Among your other daily insults, you said my food was dry," Haley muttered.

"I lied," Nathan murmured before leaning in and kissing her. In seconds they were back in the same position that they were in minutes before. She let her fingers run through his hair.

"What else have you lied about over the years?" Haley asked breathlessly against his lips.

Nathan moved his mouth down to the other side of her neck where he started nipping and sucking on her soft creamy flesh. Haley pulled his hair keeping him to her.

"Lots of stuff," Nathan whispered huskily against her neck.

Haley's eyes fluttered shut. He really was good at this. "Like what?"

"Haley," Nathan hissed when her hand slipped inside of his jeans and cupped him.

Haley licked her lips. "Tell me. I want to know. I can handle it. Whatever it is, I'll understand."

But she wouldn't. Nathan _knew_ that. Still he felt a tiny little part of himself wanting to tell her. He felt that tiny little part of himself banging on the inside of him, trying to get out. He ignored it. Telling Haley the truth wasn't an option for him. He wasn't stupid. She would never speak to him again if she knew the truth.

"You can trust me," Haley added.

"I know."

It was like someone stabbed him and was slowly twisting the knife inside of him. The agony was eating away at him slowly with each passing day. Like always, he kept it in. He pushed the anger and the pain deep down inside of him before slamming his lips against Haley's. He kissed her as hard as he could before the need of air had him pulling away. His mouth moved back to the column of her throat.

"Promise that you'll be nice tonight…that you'll at least try," Haley whimpered when he started working on her weak spot. Nathan obviously wasn't going to open up to her like she wanted. She wasn't going to push it at the moment. Maybe when he was ready he would tell her.

When Nathan didn't answer her, Haley tugged on his hair hard. She felt him start to suck harder on her skin marking her. It all felt so good.

"Promise me?"

Nathan tightened his hold on Haley's hips. "Ok."

He noticed Haley smile happily before they went back to kissing. His hands started to work on her blouse and he felt her body tense slightly. He pulled away and glanced at her.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," Haley stated breathlessly. "I just…they'll be here soon. I don't want them to see us."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

Nathan didn't know where the hell that came from. He didn't even know why he asked it. He knew that it would be a bad thing if someone walked in on them. Brooke would kill him and then Lucas would kill him. He knew that. He knew better than anyone that they shouldn't be together like this. It was bad for him and especially for Haley. So why was it bothering him?

Haley glanced at him confused. "Yes. That would be a really bad thing, Nathan."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Nathan asked taking a step back. He could feel his temper kicking in. He didn't know if he was more pissed off that Haley seem so horrified about someone seeing them together or the fact that her words were true. It _would _be a bad thing for someone to know about them.

"Because…because…"

"I'm waiting," Nathan muttered in frustration.

"Nathan, you _know_ why."

"Is the thought of being with me that repulsive to you?"

Not so long ago that had been the case. Haley had pointed that very fact out to him on more than one occasion. In fact, they were only sleeping together so that she could get over Reese. He was just some guy she was sleeping with to pass the time. He wasn't anything…

Haley was taken back for a second before she recovered. "What…no…"

"Then what?"

"Why are you being like this?"

Nathan had no idea why this was bothering him so much. His heated gaze never wavered from Haley's confused eyes.

"We work together, Nathan. And we…we hate each other…"

Haley was right. Nathan took another step back.

"Besides this is just sex," Haley added weakly.

Nathan clenched his jaw. "Yeah, you're right. That's all this is." It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"You know that one no can know about this."

It was the truth. It was for the best that no one knew about them. "You're right," Nathan stated seconds later as he took another step back and zipped up his pants.

"Hey, come here," Haley muttered as she held out her hand for him.

Nathan shook his head. "They'll be here soon. I don't want them to walk in and see us together."

"Nathan."

But it was too late. He had already bent down to lift his shirt and the he left the kitchen quickly. Haley sat there on the counter for a few minutes baffled. She didn't understand what the hell just happened?

* * *

Nathan swirled the fork around his plate as he sat in silence listening to the conversation around him. He could feel Haley's eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He might have promised that he'd be nice tonight but that didn't mean that he had to talk.

"Nate, everything ok?" Brooke questioned.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Don't you like the food?"

"Yeah," Nathan muttered. "It's good."

"Haley's an amazing cook." Lucas grinned.

Haley smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks. Nate helped."

"Yeah, right," Brooke laughed.

"He did. I swear."

"That I'd have to see," Lucas chuckled.

"It was nothing," Nathan shrugged.

"So, Nate. You ready for that basketball game against those punks in a few weeks?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"I'm so ready to kick their asses," Lucas declared.

"Who are you guys playing?" Brooke questioned as she glanced from Lucas to Nathan. When Nathan didn't answer, she looked at Lucas who smiled.

"A few assholes that work at the Seattle PD. We have a continuing game with them. It's a lot of trash talk and fouls."

"Oh yeah," Brooke grinned. "Who usually wins?"

"I'm sure you guys do," Haley smiled. "Nathan's really good."

"Thanks for the love, Hales," Lucas chuckled.

Haley's face flushed. "You guys are good, too."

"I'm just better," Nathan smirked as he glanced up from his plate. "Everyone knows it."

"So cocky," Brooke beamed.

Everyone laughed before they started eating again. Nathan could still feel Haley's eyes on him. He tried to loosen himself up and act normal. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. Haley had only been honest with him. Plus, it's not like he cared.

"Is it true that Lucas wanted to be a firefighter when he was little?" Brooke giggled as she glanced at Haley.

"I told you not to bring that up," Lucas sighed.

"A fireman?" Nathan chuckled. "Lame."

"He did," Haley nodded. "He'd wear his firefighter costume all the time. Even to school."

"Haley!"

"That's so cute," Brooke laughed.

"Totally gay," Nathan declared. "You would've gotten your ass beat if you went to the same school as us."

"Is that right?" Lucas chuckled.

"Yep."

"So what happened to wanting to be a firefighter?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess I spent too much time around Haley and Julian. They were always playing cops and I guess it kind of stuck."

"Firemen are sexy!" Brooke declared.

"Yep," Haley agreed.

"Whatever."

"So what did you want to be when you were little?" Lucas questioned as he glanced at Brooke.

"Nothing."

"Come on and tell them," Nathan smirked as he glanced at Brooke.

"Shut up."

"I have to hear this."

"Go on," Nathan encouraged.

"Fine," Brooke sighed. "I wanted to be a princess."

"A real one," Nathan added.

Brooke folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well, Nate wanted to play professional basketball!"

"You're forgetting one thing, Brooke," Nathan smirked.

Brooke glared at her brother. "And what's that?"

"I could have had an actual shot at playing pro ball. You on the other hand have no chance of being a real life princess."

"Says who?"

"She's right," Haley spoke. "She could still marry a prince."

"Ha," Brooke laughed as she glared at Nathan.

"Hey," Lucas spoke up.

"I'm just saying."

"She's with me."

"I am," Brooke smiled before leaning over and kissing him softly.

Nathan glanced at them as they kissed. At first he didn't want Brooke dating Lucas and he still didn't but he wasn't going to stand in her way anymore. She was a grown woman and she knew what she was getting herself into. She knew what was going to happen eventually. She was only going to hurt herself and Lucas or worse. Nathan actually felt bad for the both of them. He really liked Lucas. He was a good guy.

"No witty remark?" Brooke asked him as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Anything?" Lucas added.

Nathan shook his head. "You're both adults. As long as you're happy…then I'm ok."

"Where did this come from?" Brooke asked skeptically. "You've been acting really weird."

"No I haven't and even if I tell you not to you're still gonna date him."

"True but…"

"Like I said, you know what you're doing," Nathan muttered as he sent Brooke a pointed look before lifting his beer in his hands. He took a swig before glancing away from his sister.

Brooke glanced down at her plate and sighed.

"You guys are acting really weird," Lucas spoke up as he glanced between Nate and Haley.

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned as her face started to flush.

"I didn't want to bring this up because I didn't want to jinx it but you two have been playing nice. I like it."

"No we haven't," Nathan cut in.

"We _really _haven't," Haley added.

"She's still an annoying bitch," Nathan smirked before leaning back in his chair.

Haley glared at him. "It beats being a stupid obnoxious jerk."

"You just had to say something," Brooke stated as she glanced at Lucas.

Lucas shrugged. "I didn't think…"

"Clearly," Nathan muttered menacingly. "I don't know what you were thinking inviting me over to dinner with _her_ here. It's like you wanted this night to be a disaster!"

"Nate, stop being a jerk," Brooke hissed as she glared at him.

"Nothing to say, Princess?" Nathan questioned snidely as he glared at her.

Haley folded her arms across her chest and kept her eyes on her plate.

"Lay off, man," Lucas said angrily. "She's going through enough shit right now and she doesn't need to deal with this."

Nathan tore his eyes away from Haley and glanced across the table at Lucas. For the first time that night Lucas looked livid. Lucas looked ready to kick his ass and Nathan was taken back. It was strange to see Lucas Roe so angry at him. He had acted this way to Haley before and Lucas had never cared before. Why now?

"Lucas," Haley warned.

"No," Lucas replied quickly. "First that jackass starts harassing you and now –"

"Who?" Brooke spoke up.

"Reese," Lucas hissed. "He won't stop calling. As you can see, she ripped the phone off the wall." Lucas pointed towards the hanging phone.

"Just leave it alone," Haley stated agitatedly.

"He's been calling you?" Nathan finally found his voice. He felt his fists clench on the table and when Haley wouldn't look at him, it only pissed him off more.

"Yeah, like a fucking stalker," Lucas answered before she could. "The guy is pathetic."

"What does he want?" Brooke questioned.

"Haley," Lucas replied while glancing at her. "He wants her back."

"Please stop," Haley said quietly. She really didn't want to talk about this right now. Especially with Nathan and Brooke boring holes through her.

"No. You can't seriously be thinking about getting back together with this guy?"

"Lucas, maybe you should stop…"

Lucas ignored Brooke's voice. "Brooke, the guy fucked some slut behind her back! Everyone knew about it! She's not getting back together with him!"

Nathan had been so busy listening to Luke's outburst that he hadn't even noticed Haley. When he realized that Brooke had been watching Haley, Nathan glanced to his side and noticed that slow tears had been falling down Haley's face as she watched Lucas. Nathan felt more anger swell inside of him and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold it off.

Without a word Haley stood up and left the kitchen. Brooke glared at the both of them before shaking her head and heading after Haley.

"Real nice, jerks," Brooke sighed.

"Fuck," Lucas grumbled as he slammed his fist against the table.

"You only stated the truth," Nathan pointed out. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since last month. I didn't mean to say all that stuff. It's just when I realized that he had been calling and he wanted her back, I freaked out, but Haley didn't want to talk about it. I guess it's just been building up this past week."

"But he's engaged." Nathan was trying his best to think straight.

"Well, apparently he wants her back. He must have realized what a mistake he made. Look, you ok alone? I need to go apologize and make sure she's ok. That was out of line and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just…she's my bestfriend."

Nathan didn't say anything as Lucas stood up and left. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything that happened today. It was just all too much. His rage continued to build and he knew that he'd have to hit something soon to let off some steam.

Deciding that staying here wasn't an option, Nathan grabbed his jacket before walking towards the door. He knew he'd either end up at the gym or the shooting range. Maybe that wouldn't be enough this time. Maybe he'd have to go to a bar and get in an actual fight. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt someone badly. He didn't care who. His anger and frustration had been building.

There was a knock on the door as he walked towards it. Thinking it was either Julian or Peyton, he opened it. The sight of Reese standing there with a dozen roses did it for him.

"Where is she?" Reese questioned nervously.

Nathan felt something inside of him snap. He flew forward and grabbed Reese by the throat before slamming him against the wall on the other side of the hallway. He started squeezing as hard as he could as Reese tried to fight him off. He could hear Reese trying to breathe as he squeezed harder. He knew that he needed to let go but for some reason he couldn't. He felt Reese grip his arms hard as he tried to push him away. It only seemed to anger Nathan and he slammed his fist into Reese's face hard.

"Stay the hell away from her," Nathan hissed harshly. "I don't want to have to tell you again…I'll end you. I swear…I'll…"

"Nathan," Brooke shouted in a panic when she saw him. She quickly ran to his side and started pulling on his arms. "Let him go."

Nathan squeezed harder while glaring at Reese.

"Please," Brooke pleaded.

Nathan felt his hands drop from Reese's neck and then Reese slid to the ground breathing harshly. Nathan took a step back as Brooke leaned down to check on Reese. He stared blankly at the wall until he felt Brooke's hands on his face forcing him to look at her.

"Look at me," Brooke soothed. "You're ok. Everything's ok."

"Brooklyn?"

"It's ok. I'm here. What happened?"

Nathan stared blankly at her. "I don't know. I…he doesn't deserve her."

"I know. I know. Just relax." Brooke's hands continued to hold his face as she tried to calm him. "I'm right here. Let me just tell Lucas that we're going home. I'll be right back."

Nathan took a step back until he felt the wall behind him. He let his head lean back as he snapped his eyes shut. He felt his body sliding down the wall. He sat down before burying his face in his hands. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as his body shook. He had blackouts before. None of them had been like that. All he remembered was seeing Reese standing at the door with roses. Then everything after that was blank until Brooke came into view. What was happening to him?


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

AN: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! So here's where the time jumping starts. We'll have another jump next chapter as well and it'll be longer than just a week. I hope you enjoy the update. A big moment happens in this one and I can't wait to hear what you guys think about it. I hope everyone was a happy and blessed Easter!

_Thirty Two_

_January 14, 2009_

Haley sat quietly in Julian and Peyton's living room as she waited for Peyton. The last few days they had been in search of the perfect wedding dress. It had been exhausting. She hadn't had any time to herself. They had been shopping bright and early in the morning and didn't finish until all the stores were closed.

Haley knew that it was hard to find the perfect wedding dress. She wouldn't have even minded how long it was taking if she didn't have so much on her mind at the moment.

Haley hadn't seen Nathan in days. Seven days to be exact. She hadn't been into work because looking for Peyton's wedding dress with her had taken top priority. It was good in a way. After that awful dinner with Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan, she needed some time. She had been truly hurt by Lucas's outburst and by the way Nathan had been talking to her. She thought that they were past that. Apparently not.

Lucas had apologized. Of course, he had. He was Lucas after all. And she had forgiven him. He just wanted what was best for her and as he pointed out, getting back together with Reese wasn't good for her.

"Almost done."

"Ok," Haley called out.

"Wait I need a little help."

Haley stood up and went to help Peyton out. She zipped up the dress before smiling as she looked at Peyton. The dress was beautiful and perfect. Peyton turned seconds later, beaming.

"Well?"

Haley smiled before nodding. She could feel tears about to fall. "You look amazing."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do you think Julian will like it?"

"He's gonna love it."

"You think he's going to want to rip it off me?" Peyton joked.

Haley closed her eyes and shook her head willing the image out of her mind. "That was uncalled for."

"But so funny," Peyton grinned. "Now how pissed will your mother be when she finds out that I picked out a wedding dress without her approval?"

That had been the only problem with the last few days. Peyton didn't want anyone knowing what they were doing so Haley hadn't talked to her mother in days in fear that she'd get the truth out of her. Her mother always had a way of finding out everything. She knew her mother would probably be upset that Peyton did this without her. But it was Peyton's wedding.

"She'll get over it."

"I hope so," Peyton sighed. "I mean she's making all of the other decisions about the wedding. I just wanted this one thing to be my decision."

"I know."

"And it was a mighty good one if I do say so." Peyton glanced at herself in the mirror before beaming at the dress.

"It is."

"Are you gonna cry?"

"You just look…perfect," Haley muttered as she held her tears in. "My brother is very lucky."

"He certainly is."

"He knows it," Haley assured her.

"I can't believe the wedding is in a little over a month."

"I know. Are going to start going crazy like most brides?"

"Probably," Peyton shrugged. "We'll see."

"I don't know how you haven't already with my mother planning the wedding."

Haley knew how her mother was. In fact, she had driven Haley mad when she was planning her and Reese's wedding. All Haley could do back then was sit back and be quiet. It had been hard.

"Trust me, I've gotten close."

Both girls laughed before going back to admiring the dress. After about an hour, Haley helped Peyton out of the beautiful dress. Peyton had gone off to the kitchen to fix them a late lunch as Haley sat in the living room. After Haley was going to go home and get some work done. She had been putting work off for a while now but she was done with that. Plus, there was nothing else to do. Nathan was ignoring her or she was ignoring him. She really didn't know at this point. Brooke and Lucas were in the beginning of their relationship, which meant they were making out all of the time and she didn't want to be a third wheel. The same went for Peyton and Julian. She didn't want to be a third wheel. Not anymore.

Haley checked her phone and noticed that she only had one missed call. Bobby.

Haley sighed before placing her phone back in her purse. It was seconds later when she noticed Peyton walking towards her with two bowls in her hands. Haley took her bowl of salad before relaxing herself. Peyton took a seat before they both started eating.

"Thanks again for all your help."

"No problem. I loved it."

"Liar," Peyton chuckled, calling her on it.

Haley shrugged. "I'm just happy it's over. In fact, I don't want to shop for a very, very long time."

"Let's hope that your new friend doesn't find out about that."

"Brooke doesn't need me to shop."

"True," Peyton grinned. "How are things between her and Luke?"

"Great," Haley smiled without even thinking about it. "They're both really happy."

"I know. I saw them at the New Year's ball and I don't know, Hales. It kind of looked like they were in love."

"Yeah. At least I know Luke is."

"He loves her?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, he does. A lot actually. He thinks that she's the one."

"Oh wow. I didn't see that one coming. I just figured that since he and Lindsey just split that this thing with Brooke…"

"I know but he's serious about her."

"Well," Peyton smiled. "Good for them."

"Yeah." Haley kept the rest of her doubts to herself. She didn't want anyone thinking that she wasn't happy for Lucas or even for Brooke. She was happy for them. She was just worried about them as well. Why was she the only one though?

"Speaking of happy couples," Peyton started off slowly as she glanced at her bowl of salad before slowly looking back up at Haley. "There's this guy."

Haley knew that look. No. No. No. No. No freaking way!

"No."

"But he's really cute and so smart. So your type."

"No," Haley repeated. "No more dating. No more setting me up. No more at all. I mean it." No! No! No!

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to," Haley sighed.

"But he's really –"

"Peyton," Haley warned.

"Fine," Peyton relented. "But you two would've totally hit it off."

"That's what you always say and then I end up on another date with a different guy the next week."

"It's not my fault you don't like them."

"You're right," Haley agreed. "But no more setting me up, ok?"

"If that's what you want. I just think it's time."

Haley glanced up from her half eaten salad to look at Peyton. "Time for what?"

"To move on," Peyton answered as their eyes locked.

"Move on?" What was Peyton talking about?

"Look," Peyton started carefully. "I know what Reese did to you was horrible and I know that he hurt you. It sucks that it happened to you, Haley. It does. But you can't hide behind that forever."

"I'm not hiding behind anything," Haley dismissed. She wasn't.

"Yes, you are," Peyton disagreed. "You haven't moved on. Not all guys are like Reese, Haley. Not all of them are bad guys. I know you're scared to get burned again but –"

"Why are you bringing this up?" Haley asked painfully as she placed the bowl down and stood up. She heard Peyton moving as well but she didn't care.

"I don't think that it's healthy…"

"I have moved on!"

"Have you?"

"Yes," Haley exploded. "And I can't believe that you're bringing this up!"

"Haley, I'm only worried about you. You don't need to be upset."

"_Don't_ worry about me."

"You're my bestfriend, Haley. I love you. I only want you to be happy."

"Well, I am happy so just drop this," Haley snapped.

"You're not happy," Peyton sighed. "Have you seen yourself lately? Ever since we arrived in Austin you've been out of it. I thought maybe once we returned home you'd be back to normal but no. You're the same. Something is obviously wrong with you and I can only assume that Reese –"

"This really isn't about him, Peyton. Trust me. I'm over him."

"Then tell me what's going on with you?" Peyton asked desperately.

Haley hadn't told anyone else that Reese had wanted her back. In fact, she made Lucas promise that he wouldn't say anything to Julian or Peyton. She didn't want anyone else knowing about it.

"It's nothing," Haley muttered. She needed to leave and go home. She suddenly wasn't feeling very well and she wasn't happy with Peyton at the moment. It would just be better if she left before she'd said something she'd regret. But before she could reach for her purse Peyton started talking again.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Peyton replied angrily. "You never lied to me before up until the night of my art showcase when all of that stuff happened with Nate."

Haley didn't say anything as she stopped dead in her tracks uncomfortably. She kept looking at the ground hoping that Peyton would just drop it.

Peyton folded her arms across her chest. "Is that what this is about? Him?"

"Who?"

"Nate," Peyton muttered. "You're not still sleeping with him, are you?"

Haley glanced down as she felt her cheeks heat up. Now she really wasn't feeling good.

"Haley?"

Haley wanted Peyton to drop this. But she knew Peyton and that wasn't happening. Peyton wouldn't let this go. Why hadn't she stayed home in bed today like she wanted to? Figures this would happen today.

"Haley, please tell me that you're not?"

Haley held up her hand. "Peyton, look –"

"I can't believe you," Peyton shrieked. "How can you be so stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I thought you liked him? If I remember correctly you thought it was funny that we had sex. You wouldn't shut up about it actually," Haley retorted.

"I do like Nate. That's not the problem here. I'm not the one stupidly sleeping with him. Like you pointed out the last time the two of you hate each other, Haley. The guy goes out of his way to make your life a living hell. He _enjoys_ it. How can you be sleeping with the guy?"

"It just…it doesn't mean anything." Haley hated how her voice cracked.

"Oh, so it's just sex," Peyton bit out sarcastically. "Please, Haley, I know you. If this is just sex then tell me that there isn't more going on. Tell me that you don't have feelings for him."

Haley glared at Peyton blankly. How had this conversation gotten this far? Haley could lie but then Peyton would probably know. Plus, she was done lying to Peyton. She was done lying to herself. She let those words wrap around her before suddenly all her walls broke down.

"Well…?"

"Ok," Haley sighed tiredly. "I…I have feelings for him."

"Haley!" Peyton shouted. "Take that back. Tell me you didn't actually _mean_ that."

Haley really wished that was the case. "I can't. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're going to get hurt. _Again_!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. What do you think is going to happen? You think that Nate is going to feel the same way? The guy makes it well known that he can't stand you. He's just using you for sex. That's all this is to him."

"I know that," Haley shouted back angrily. "I'm not stupid, ok. I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't otherwise you'd end it right now before things get more messed up then they already are. You have feelings for him? God, when the hell did that happen?" Peyton ranted as she threw up her hands angrily.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Me? Can you hear yourself? I'm not the one who's falling for a guy that I have no kind of future with. You're smarter than this, Haley. I never thought you'd…"

Haley opened her mouth to say something back but closed it seconds later. She could feel slow tears rolling down her cheeks. Haley stood there frozen for minutes. The sound of the door slamming closed had Haley quickly wiping her eyes before reaching for her purse.

"I thought you guys would be shopping," Julian chuckled as he walked into the living room.

Haley quickly took off for the door without even a look at her brother or Peyton.

"Haley," Peyton called out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…"

"Did I miss something?" Julian questioned. "Is everything ok?"

Haley slammed their door behind her as she rushed to her car. More tears spilled from her eyes blurring her vision. Peyton didn't know what she was talking about. Haley wasn't stupid. She knew what she was doing. And she was going to end things with Nathan.

* * *

She should've gone home. She knew that. Instead, like an idiot, she was at Nathan's door debating whether or not to go in. Peyton was right. Haley did need to end things with Nathan. She went to knock on the door but dropped her hand and placed it on the door knob. She turned it slowly once she realized it was unlocked.

She made her way inside quietly. Hopefully Brooke wouldn't be here but if she was then Haley would just lie and say she was there for her. Easy fix.

She made her way inside of the apartment with no one in sight. Once she was in front of Nathan's room door she quickly opened the door and walked right in. The sight of Nathan pointing a gun at her from his bed had her stopping dead in her tracks. She felt her heart pound hard in her chest.

Nathan pointed his gun at her for a few more seconds before lowering it down at the sight of her. His heart was hammering in his chest as he placed the gun down carefully. What the hell was she just walking into his room like that? He had been ready to pull the damn trigger!

"Can….we talk?" Haley asked tiredly as she closed his room door before leaning up against it. She heard Nathan sigh from his spot on the bed as he started picking up the sheets of paper around him. The sight of him shirtless had her heart beating wildly in her chest. It wasn't helping matters that his black basketball shorts were hanging low around his waist and the top of his grey boxers peeked out.

Haley licked her suddenly dry lips as she tried to remember her reasoning for coming here. Her mind was suddenly hazy.

Nathan shoved the folders angrily in his nightstand before glancing at Haley once again.

"If you came all the way over here to talk about Reese then you can just go. I don't care if you're back together with him. I'm done with it."

"That isn't…I'm not…How can you even think that?"

"Whatever. I don't care."

"I didn't come here to talk about him."

"What then?" Nathan barked out seconds later when she just stood there.

"I…I think…"

Nathan noticed how nervous she seemed. "What is it?"

Haley's hand touched her face trying to remember. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Are you crying?" Nathan questioned once he actually took in the sight of her face. It was slightly red and he could almost see the path her tears had taken down her cheeks.

"No," Haley muttered weakly. "No."

"Haley," Nathan gritted out knowingly. "It's obvious you were crying! What did he do this time?"

"I'm not anymore and this isn't about _him._"

"Then just tell me."

Haley rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the side of his bed. She made sure to keep her space from him as she tried to clear her mind. Why was he suddenly all about bringing Reese up? The last thing she wanted to talk about was Reese.

"Peyton and I had a fight," Haley explained softly.

"It must have been a big one if she made you cry," Nathan mumbled before reaching out and brushing her cheek softly with his hand.

Haley leaned into the warmth of his hand as her eyes snapped shut. She wondered how someone so cold could feel so _warm_. It just didn't make any sense but then again nothing did these days. Everything was different, new, and so damn confusing. It was driving her insane. Haley hated how seconds ago Nathan had been snapping at her and suddenly he was being so nice.

"What did you fight about?"

_You_, her mind yelled. She could feel her mouth ready to let the answer slip out but she held it in. No matter what Peyton thought, Haley wasn't stupid. She knew Nathan didn't really care and she wasn't about to tell him what their fight had been about. She didn't care how soft his damn hand felt or how soothing his stupid voice sounded.

Haley might not have had a lot of self control where Nathan was concerned but this was different. This was about protecting herself. No way in hell was she giving him the power to hurt her. She didn't care what stupid feelings she had.

Nathan sat there caressing her cheek as he waited impatiently for her answer. A part of him wanted to call Peyton and curse her out for whatever it is that she said to Haley. Haley was clearly shaken up about the whole thinking.

"I just…"

Haley could feel the words she needed to tell him on the tip of her tongue. They were right there but they didn't seem to leave her. She had planned the whole damn speech on the way over and now nothing. She wanted to tell him that they were done sleeping together, that she didn't want him anywhere near her unless they were working and that it was just unprofessional for them to keep this up, not to mention wrong. _Just say it_, she shouted in her head. Let him use someone else for his needs.

Haley felt his lips land on hers softly as he kissed her. She felt his hand move to her neck as he tilted her head slightly before brushing his tongue slowly over her bottom lip. Warmth surged through her where his hand held her. It was all so overwhelming and suddenly her mind was blank again and she didn't know why she'd come here. She kissed him back hesitantly.

As Nathan kissed her, he eased her body down on the bed before moving his body over hers. He hovered above her making sure not to place all of his weight on her as he continued to kiss her. They were laid out by the edge of the bed and as he pulled away for some much needed air he noticed Haley gripping the edge of the bed hard, her knuckles white.

Nathan glanced at her once again. She seemed so…sad and hurt. It pulled something inside of him. He kissed her softly once again. He just wanted to take her mind off of whatever Peyton had told her. One of his hands moved up and caressed her cheek before moving to the side of her face. His thumb trailed the shell of her ear before moving to her hair. His eyes stayed glued to her face as he took in the sight of her.

"You're so beautiful, Hales." He pressed his lips back to hers in a tantalizing kiss. "So beautiful."

They made out for a long time. Haley wasn't sure how long.

For the life of her she didn't understand what was happening. Why the hell was Nathan only kissing her softly and not to mention slowly? Why wasn't he trying to do more? They had never just made out before. Wasn't this supposed to be just about sex? Wasn't he using her just for that? Surely Nathan didn't just want to make out with her. His hard length poking her leg through his shorts told her that he wanted more. Hell, she wanted more. Why wasn't he ripping of her clothes and having his way with her like he usually did?

This didn't make any sense.

Still, he kissed her softly as his tongue teased hers. Her eyes fluttered open slowly to look at him. His eyes were snapped shut and it looked like he was enjoying himself. When she felt his rough hand slip under her shirt and start to rub soft circles into her lower abdomen she moaned into his mouth. Her hands stayed placed on the sides of her. She continued to watch him kiss her and when his eyes opened and noticed her watching him, he pulled away quickly and glanced at her confused.

His lustful baby blues were boring into her.

"Wanna stop?" Nathan asked huskily, his hand never stopped moving over her stomach.

Haley shook her head softly before placing her hand behind his neck and pulling him back to her mouth. Their mouths met in a sizzling kiss and her eyes snapped shut. Things didn't change. His slow torturous pace stopped bothering her. She let it go as she lost herself in their kisses and his touches. When his lips left hers and trailed down her jaw and then to her neck, her hands moved to his back holding him tighter against her. She moved her head to the side giving him better access as he nipped and sucked on her neck and collarbone. She was panting heavily as she moved her hands slowly down his back. She stopped when she reached his boxers and slowly she pushed her fingers under the material and kept her fingers there. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out when he bit her neck and then started sucking on the same spot seconds later.

She kept her eyes snapped shut as she tried to calm her breathing. Once she felt Nathan's mouth on her ear, she held him tighter against her. He nibbled on her earlobe and slowly she started pushing her body up against his. He was so hard against her thigh and she wanted more than what he was currently doing. She wanted to feel him in her. It was seconds later when he started to slowly grind his body into hers. It felt so good.

Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and the burning in the pit of her stomach seemed to intensify as their bodies moved together slowly. His hand stayed caressing her stomach and she pulled hers out of his boxers before slipping them between their bodies and running them up and down his rock hard chest and then tracing her fingertips over his abs. God, his body was amazing.

"Haley," Nathan groaned against her neck.

Haley sighed deeply. "Yeah?"

"That feels so good," Nathan whispered seconds later.

She felt herself smiling as she continued running her hands up and down his chest slowly. She wasn't really even doing anything. Not really.

"Yeah," Haley agreed once he started sucking on her weak spot. They were only making out and she was ready to let everything go. She could feel it. She was so close. Nathan's hand inched up her stomach and brushed against the side of her breast. Her whole body trembled under his fingertips. She licked her lips before slipping her fingers in the front of his boxers. She just wanted him to take them off already. What was he waiting for?

"What do you want, Hales?"

"Take them off," Haley breathed as she started pushing on his shorts and his boxers. "I just...I want you."

The sound of loud laughter had both of them stilling their movements. Haley was panting heavily as Nathan pulled away from her and glanced towards his door with a scowl on his face as he tried to listen to what was going on on the other side of his door. The laughter continued and Haley's hands moved up to Nathan's chest before tapping it softly. He didn't even glance at her as he pulled fully away and stood up. Haley leaned up on her elbows as she watched him make it to his door as he placed his ear to it.

"Who is it?" Haley whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

Nathan glanced at her seconds later. "Brooke and Lucas."

"Oh," Haley muttered. She figured it was them. "What are they…?"

"That's what the fuck I want to know," Nathan growled as he clenched his fists. "I'll see what the hell they're doing in a few minutes. I just need to…"

Their eyes locked and Haley could only smile as Nathan glanced down slowly. She followed his eyes and noticed how hard he still was. The huge swell in his shorts almost had her laughing. She watched as his eyes snapped shut as he tried to calm himself down. It took more than a few minutes and she wondered what he was thinking about. Her body was still hot and the fact that he hadn't put a shirt on wasn't helping matters.

Nathan eyes opened slowly as he glanced at her. "I'm going to see what the hell they're doing. Try no to dig through my shit…oh wait, you _already_ did that."

Nathan's teasing tone only had her smiling as he slipped out the door and shut it closed. She let her head fall back against the bed once he was gone. She laid there for minutes trying to calm herself down. Hopefully Nathan would kick them out. She bit her bottom lip nervously before looking over at the nightstand where he had shoved that file. She desperately wanted to know what he was working on before she arrived. It took everything in her to hold herself back and stay lying down. She didn't need Nathan to freak out and accuse her of looking through his stuff with Lucas and Brooke here.

Her eyes snapped shut when he didn't return.

Haley sat up quickly when his room door opened ten minutes later. The sight of Nathan holding two beers and a pizza had her sending him a confused look. He closed the door and locked it before sitting himself on the bed and handing her a beer. He didn't look happy at all.

"What are they doing?"

"Having a movie night," Nathan spit out angrily before taking a long swig of his beer.

"What?"

"Oh, but I shouldn't worry because they're gonna sleep in the living room just so that I know that nothing else is going to happen. They even invited me to join them. They got extra pizza and beer. They know I'm not alone."

Haley's face dropped. "W-what?"

"Yeah," Nathan sighed angrily as he relaxed against his headboard. "They offered for you to join them as well."

"They know it's me?" Haley felt her heart drop and when Nathan's eyes grew darker she looked away.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them it was you. Our secret is still safe."

Haley felt some of his anger directed at her. It was like he was mad at her for not wanting people to know that they were sleeping together. He was taking it the wrong way.

"Nathan, I –"

"This whole situation is fucked up because now we're stuck in here," Nathan cut her off before taking another swig of his beer. "I can't believe this shit!"

"Stuck…?"

"Unless you'd like to leave, Hales. You'll have to pass them if you do and they got a fucking huge stack of chick flicks to go through. Would you like me to walk you to the door?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Well, no," Haley stammered.

"I didn't think so," Nathan smirked before pushing the box of pizza to the center of the bed. "Eat up. It looks like you're spending the night."

Haley's heart dropped once again. This _couldn't _be happening.

* * *

They ate in silence as Brooke and Lucas started watching movies in the front of the apartment. Haley nibbled on a slice of pizza as she drank her beer slowly. It was so weird to be sitting in his room eating dinner together with no one else with them. This _never _happened.

The minutes ticked by and she tossed her half eaten slice of pizza back into the almost empty box. She hadn't even realized that Nathan had practically eaten the whole thing.

"Everything ok?"

"Not really hungry," Haley muttered before laying herself down on the other side of the bed next to him. She placed her beer on the nightstand next to her. She made sure to keep her distance from him.

Without a word Nathan finished off the pizza before leaving his room once again with the empty pizza box. Haley's hands moved nervously together. When Nathan returned minutes later he looked more pissed off than before. He held two more beers in his hands. He didn't offer her one this time as he sat himself back on his side and rested his head against his headboard. He opened one of the beers and took a long swig.

"They're fucking cuddling."

Haley laughed nervously before smiling up at him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I didn't want to see that shit."

"It could be worse, they could be –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Haley," Nathan growled as he glared at her.

"All right," Haley laughed softly before focusing her eyes on his ceiling. This was going to be one long night. They sat in silence for a long time as Nathan finished off the two beers he had brought in with him. Once he was done he placed them on his nightstand before taking a deep breath.

"I guess we're not gonna finish what we started," Nathan breathed as he glanced down at her, his eyes traveling the length of her body before licking his lips.

"Not a chance in hell," Haley replied quickly as she glanced away from his heated gaze. It was bad enough that she didn't seem to have any self control around him.

"You didn't seem to be complaining before," Nathan pointed out smugly.

"We were alone then," Haley retorted.

"We've fucked plenty of times with Lucas in your apartment."

Haley rolled her eyes before sighing. "Yeah, well that was different. He was sleeping in his room. Lucas _and_ Brooke are in the living room. I'm not…no way…they could hear us and I –"

"Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

"Please," Haley laughed icily.

Nathan smirked. "Funny how you're always screaming my name."

"Bite me, you jackass," Haley sneered.

"If that's what you want," Nathan chuckled. "But you'll be screaming my name that way, too."

Haley folded her arms across her chest angrily. She just wanted to leave. No, she was stuck with him. Great. "This is just perfect."

"Yeah, I know. Fucking cock blocks," Nathan muttered as he reached in his nightstand and pulled out the file he was looking at before. He noticed Haley look at him curiously and he shook his head. Nosy bitch.

Haley glanced away when she noticed him looking at her.

"It's something for work."

"Oh," Haley muttered. "I haven't even had time to work on anything lately. I've been kind of busy."

Nathan smirked as he opened the file. "Yeah."

"What's in the file?"

"Just some stuff about Dante Jones. If I'm not getting lucky tonight I might as well get some work done."

Haley ignored him as he started reading through the file like she wasn't even there. She took in the sight of his room once again. A whole hour had gone by and when Nathan finally closed the file and placed it back on his nightstand. She felt the bed shift and it was seconds later when she noticed his body laid out as he placed his hands behind his head.

Her eyes landed on his bare chest and she quickly looked away.

"I can't believe this shit."

"It's going to be one long night," Haley agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want to –"

"Not a chance in hell," Haley repeated. "I'm sure all the other girls you bring home give it up no matter what but I'm not."

"They do," Nathan spoke up smugly.

"I'm sure they do."

"I'm just so irresistible," Nathan quipped. "They just can't help themselves."

"Right," Haley laughed.

Nathan smirked. "My charm is just too much for them."

Haley continued to smile as he talked himself up. She knew it shouldn't bother her about the other girls but it did. It bothered her a lot. It was just another reminder that he was just using her for sex. She bit her bottom lip nervously. Before she could even think about it the words slipped out of her mouth.

"How many girls have you slept with?"

Nathan glanced at her quickly. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Haley whispered not bothering to look at him. She couldn't.

"Not that many."

"How many is not that many?"

"Not a lot."

"Just answer the question. I don't even care. I just want to know. It's no big deal."

"I feel like I shouldn't answer," Nathan chuckled.

"I really don't care."

"Twenty six," Nathan answered seconds later. He glanced at her when she didn't say anything. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

Haley glanced at him as their eyes locked. "What do you want me to say, Fabio?"

Nathan chuckled. "How many?"

"What?"

"How many guys have you been with?"

"If I say twenty six you'll think I'm a slut," Haley pointed out with an amused smile.

"Are you calling me a whore?" Nathan chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow and glanced down at her with a smile on his face.

"_Man_ whore," Haley corrected.

"That's not really a lot."

"Yeah, it is."

"Not compared to some of the guys I know."

"It's a lot," Haley disagreed.

"Whatever, I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Nathan muttered. "What's your lucky number?"

Haley bit her lip nervously. "Just…two." She then glanced at Nathan. He seemed surprised by her answer.

"Wow," Nathan muttered. "That's cool." He hadn't known what her answer would be. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as his mind raced. He hadn't thought her answer would make him…happy.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, cool."

"I'm serious. That's not a bad thing. I mean, I hate the fact that you slept with that…idiot. He didn't deserve you, you know. Why did you? Lucas told me that you wanted to wait until you were married? What changed?"

"I don't know," Haley answered softly. "I just…ever since high school I wanted him."

"Why? The guys a jackass."

"So are you."

"True," Nathan smirked.

"I just had a crush on him and when he asked me out, I don't know. We dated for so long and he knew that I wanted to wait until I was married. I guess he was getting it from somewhere else because he didn't pressure me." She laughed.

"That's not funny," Nathan gritted out.

"It was after he asked me to marry him. I was just so…happy. At least, I thought I was. Then I thought why not, you know. I mean, we were gonna be together forever so why wait? I thought we were…I would've never…"

"I could kill that guy. I mean really kill him." His mind flashed to last week when Brooke had told him that he almost did just that. He hadn't remembered exactly what happened but Brooke filled him in on how she walked into the hallway and noticed him choking Reese to death. He had blacked out and lost control.

"I regret it now," Haley sighed sadly. "I should have never gave him that part of me. He was probably sleeping around the whole time we were together."

"Yeah, probably," Nathan muttered. "You're better off."

"You mean, so now I can sleep with you?" Haley half joked.

"Exactly," Nathan smirked.

"Jerk," Haley laughed.

"Hey, look at me."

She glanced at Nathan nervously. His hand landed on her face a second later as he caressed it softly for a few seconds.

"You didn't deserve that," Nathan stated honestly. "I mean what he did to you was just…the guys an idiot. He's an idiot for letting you go. Even he knows it. Why do you think he came crawling back?"

"Thanks for saying that," Haley smiled softly.

Nathan grinned back at her. "It's the truth. Is he still bothering you?"

"Nope. He hasn't called or anything. It's great actually. Hopefully he's back with Renee and they're miserable together. Is that horrible of me to wish that?"

"No," Nathan chuckled.

"You think you know someone and then one day it all changes. It's like I didn't know him at all…"

Haley couldn't help but notice how Nathan's eyes got darker before he glanced away from her.

Nathan relaxed himself against his pillow before placing his hands behind his head once again. They laid there in comfortable silence for a long time. Haley thought about their conversation and what Nathan told her. She smiled as she remembered his words. It was rare when things were like this between them. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as warmth filled her.

"Why me?" Nathan asked minutes later.

"Huh?"

"Why did you pull me into the restroom for Peyton's art exhibit?"

"I don't –"

"I mean, there were plenty of men there and you hate me. Why'd you pick me?"

"I didn't know most of the people there," Haley pointed out.

"But you knew some. Why not Luke?"

"Gross. He's like my brother."

Nathan chuckled as he opened his eyes. "I guess."

"Would you have wanted me to pull Lucas into that restroom and –"

"No," Nathan gritted out.

"I didn't think so."

"What about that tool you were flirting with?"

"Were you watching me?" Haley asked amused. She had remembered catching him staring. Nathan had been watching them long enough for Matt to notice as well and point it out to her. Back then she had been so angry but now…

"No," Nathan replied nonchalantly. "I noticed you talking to him. No big deal."

"Yeah, well I had just met him and how would that look if I would've just given it up not even thirty minutes after I met him?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't have cared."

"Yeah, I guess. I would've though. I didn't know him well enough to…"

"Why me?"

"I knew you…wanted me. I knew you wouldn't turn me down. I knew Reese was jealous of you. What more do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." Nathan glanced at her for a second before grinning. "So just how jealous of me was Reese?"

"Insanely," Haley stated truthfully. "It got to the point as to where we were fighting about it just about every other day. I could hardly take it. He just couldn't handle us working together."

"Punk," Nathan murmured. Nathan could easily remember what it was like back then to see Haley and Reese together. In some ways it had been easier for him. Just knowing that she was taken made him not even be able to go there. It had been hard to watch them kiss and touch. It made him sick actually. He'd admit that. But it was only because the guy wasn't good enough for her.

Time moved slowly and Haley couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She didn't know why. The sound of the TV and Brooke's loud laughing reminded her that they weren't alone. When she couldn't make herself comfortable she asked Nathan for something to wear. When he was searching for one of his shirts she made a joke about what could possibly be taking so long because all he had were white, grey, and black shirts. He then had angrily tossed a grey FBI shirt at her and then refused to let her wear any of his shorts. Jerk.

Haley was currently in his stupid shirt, which smelled just like him, and her bra and panties. She had pulled her hair up before finally making herself comfortable in his bed.

When she couldn't take the silence anymore she glanced at Nathan before turning to her side to face him.

"What?" Nathan grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"I'm not tired," Haley spoke up. "Do you have any books?"

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, let me just go check down the hall in the library."

"Jerk," Haley muttered before slapping his stomach playfully. His hand held hers on his chest as he glanced at her with a smile. "I'm bored."

"Go to sleep and when you wake up this will all be over."

"I'm _not _tired," Haley repeated with a pointed look.

"And I'm supposed to entertain you?" Nathan guessed.

"Exactly," Haley smiled.

"It's not my fault you're here," Nathan pointed out. "You showed up on your own."

"I didn't see you pushing me out the door when you thought we were gonna have sex."

"True," Nathan agreed. "We could always –"

"Not. Gonna. Happen."

"Fine," Nathan sighed in frustration. "What do you suggest we do?"

Haley smiled before tilting her head slightly. "We…could talk."

"Right," Nathan muttered before glancing at her skeptically. He was about to tell her to shut up and go to sleep but when she started rubbing his chest softly his eyes snapped shut. Her warm hands on his skin felt so good. "W-what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…stuff," Haley said softly. "Like do you have any other siblings?"

Haley felt his body tense under her fingertips and his heart pound harder.

"No," Nathan lied easily, before opening his eyes and glancing at her. "You?"

"No," Haley laughed. "Not that I know of."

"Your dad has been a good little boy," Nathan teased.

Haley didn't say anything as her smile faded. Nathan wasn't looking at her anymore.

"You hate it here, don't you? In Seattle."

Nathan glanced at her quickly. "It's not…that bad. I'm used to it now."

"Liar."

"What was your best day ever?" Nathan asked quickly.

"Uh, when I graduated from Stanford I guess. You?"

"First day on the job."

"Best birthday?" Haley asked seconds later.

"I'd have to go with my ninth," Nathan muttered hoarsely. "My mom took us ice skating. It was just the three of us. She rented the ice ring for the whole day so no one else would bother us. We had a blast. Brooke…she loved it. The whole day was just perfect."

Haley's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. "Where was your dad?"

Nathan glanced at her confused for a second. "Um, working."

"That sucks. It seems like he should've been there with you guys."

"He had to work. It's not a big deal. We had fun," Nathan shrugged as he glanced down at her hand still rubbing his chest.

"I think that's the first time you've ever mentioned your family."

"It's not that big of a deal, Haley," Nathan muttered without looking at her.

Haley noticed that his body was suddenly tense. For some stupid reason she could feel him pulling away from her. "It is to me."

"What was yours?" Nathan questioned. "Your best birthday?"

"When I turned sixteen my grandpa bought me Napoleon. I had wanted my own horse for years and I was just so happy to finally have one. It was a pretty awesome day. I think I had stayed outside the whole day riding."

"Cool."

"Yep."

"Your sister laughs really loud," Haley grinned when Brooke's loud laughter rang again.

"Tell me about it," Nathan huffed. "What the hell is so funny?"

"The movie…or Lucas."

"Haley," Nathan complained as he glared at her. "I don't want to be thinking about them!"

"Sorry," Haley smiled innocently. "I'm sure it's the movie."

Nathan sent her a doubtful look before closing his eyes. "I'm tired. We should go to sleep."

Haley continued to watch him. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She couldn't believe that they actually just had a normal conversation where Nathan actually opened up to her. She couldn't help but smile softly to herself. For some reason she was happy.

Haley leaned forward slowly before kissing him. She kissed him softly at first before opening her mouth over his and slipping her tongue into his. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek as their mouths moved together slowly. She suddenly didn't want the night to end.

* * *

Haley wasn't sure exactly how it happened but somehow in the middle of the night Nathan moved right behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was strange having him hold her like this. She stayed completely still as she glanced towards the one window in his room where the bright morning light was streaming in.

She knew that it was time for her to leave. She had heard Lucas leaving over an hour ago but part of her didn't want to move. She didn't want Brooke to know that it was her in Nathan's room. But then again she had to get to work

Plus, she didn't want to wake Nathan up. She hadn't slept much last night and it was partly because Nathan was so restless. He was constantly moving in his sleep and his body seemed to be so tense all night long. She guessed it was because she was in his bed and he didn't want her there.

She hadn't even remembered falling asleep last night.

And when she woke up to find Nathan actually holding her tight, well she had been shocked. This was so unlike him. In fact, she had expected to wake up and find him on the floor or something. She was positive that he didn't know what he was doing. If he knew that he was holding her like he was, well she knew he'd probably bolt for the door and not talk to her for days.

Whatever. No big deal. He'd wake up soon enough and pull away from her. And then she'd be able to leave and go home. This was just so damn frustrating.

It wasn't helping matters that he was completely hard. She could feel _it _poking her.

This would almost be funny if she wasn't stuck here. Nathan would've never invited her to sleep over willingly. In fact, he was probably hard dreaming about some stupid bleach blonde skinny whore. He was probably dreaming about all _twenty five_ of them. Stupid man whore.

Twenty six?

Twenty five other stupid women that he'd charmed into his bed. And she had stupidly been added to the listen. _Lucky number twenty six_, she thought dryly. She had made it so easy for him giving it up in a moment of weakness.

_Stupid, stupid, Haley._

"Mmm."

Nathan's arm wrapped around her tighter before his lips brushed the back of her neck. Haley's eyes snapped shut and she stayed completely still. Was Nathan still sleeping? His hand moved over her stomach slowly before brushing his lips over the back of her neck once again. It was seconds later when she felt him completely pull away from her. She felt him leave the bed and then the room as she heard the door shut.

She didn't move from her spot as she pretended to still be asleep. She didn't know what the hell just happened. Before she could think about it further the room door shut once again and then she felt the bed shift as Nathan got back in. When he pressed his body against hers once again and wrapped his arm around her she nearly opened her eyes. This was so unlike him.

"Hales."

Nathan kissed the back of her neck once again.

"Wake up. Lucas and Brooke left." He kissed the side of her neck before reaching her ear and nibbling on it.

"You sure?"

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure. I just checked."

"I need to get home and get dressed for work," Haley mumbled seconds later. Nathan didn't move his arm around her. She glanced down at his arm confused. He seemed to hold her more firmly into him.

"Wait."

"I don't want to be late," Haley rushed out.

"I just wanted to make sure that I didn't…"

Haley glanced over her shoulder at him. His head was propped up and he was glancing at her with a serious expression. She hardly ever saw him like this. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as their eyes locked. He looked extremely worried and a little scared.

"Look, did I hurt you or say…anything in my sleep?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

Haley chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Hurt me?"

"I didn't hit you or anything, huh?"

Haley watched as his eyes left hers before he moved them up and down her body looking to make sure that he hadn't. She was so confused. Why would he even ask such a thing?

"No of course not," Haley whispered as their eyes locked again. "Why would you?"

"Did I…say anything? Anything at all?"

"No. What's going on?"

"It's…nothing," Nathan smiled seconds later as he let her go. He seemed relieved. "The coast is clear. I'll see you at work."

"Uh, is everything ok?"

"Yep, why wouldn't it be?"

And just like that it was like the last few minutes hadn't happened. Haley glanced away from him before getting out of his bed. What the hell had that been about? She didn't say a word or glance at him as she quickly dressed back in her clothes. She felt his eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She reached for her phone and glanced at it quickly. She had turned the ringer off last night. She had 12 missed calls from Julian and Peyton's number. She sighed before leaving. Her mind drifted to how concerned Nathan had been when asking her about last night. She couldn't for the life of her understand what that had been about.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

_Thirty Three_

_February 22, 2009_

"Damn, I look good."

Nathan stood in front of the body mirror glancing at himself. All the guys were here getting fitted for their tuxedos for the wedding. It was getting close. He could hear Lucas chuckling at him and he couldn't help but smirk. He did look good.

He glanced to the side of him and watched as the tailor worked on Lucas. Nathan could only chuckle as the old man bent to kneel in front of Lucas. Lucas leaned back a little before glancing away and shaking his head. Nathan could tell that Lucas was uncomfortable.

It was minutes later when Bert stood up. "Looks like you're all set. I'll be back."

"One word and you're dead," Lucas growled.

Nathan chuckled as he held up his hands. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Although it did look like he was cupping your –"

"Fuck you," Lucas barked out.

"Whoa," Julian hissed as he walked up to them. "If you assholes hadn't noticed, we're in a public place."

"Whatever," Lucas grumbled.

"What's his problem?" Julian questioned as Lucas walked a few feet away from them and took a seat. Nathan didn't remove his gaze from the body mirror as he smirked.

"The old tailor guy Bert was filling him up," Nathan explained teasingly.

Lucas scowled. "No he –"

"Is the groom ready?" Bert questioned as he walked back up to them.

Julian's face fell as he glanced from Lucas to Nate. Both guys chuckled. Nathan took a step back and then took a seat. He pulled out his phone and started playing his basketball game as he waited. It was over fifteen minutes later when Bert finished with Julian.

"All done," Julian muttered.

"You ok there, Champ?" Lucas questioned.

"Fine," Julian replied. "Just getting nervous."

"You're not getting cold feet, huh?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. It's normal to be nervous with the wedding so close."

"I know," Julian laughed. "I'm just worried about messing up…saying the wrong thing."

"I think as long as you say the right name, then you're good," Nathan pointed out.

"Gee, you think," Julian deadpanned.

Nathan shrugged not looking up from his game. "You're the dumbass getting married."

"Jackass," Julian muttered. "It's happening so get over it."

Nathan grinned. "Fair enough, since I'm the best man."

"Yeah, right," Lucas chuckled. "You're kidding, right? I'm the best man."

"Says who?" Nathan wondered as he glared at Lucas.

"I don't know our life long friendship."

"Guys, cut it out," Julian stated as he glared at the both of them. "This isn't the time and people are staring."

"The wedding will be here in a week," Lucas pointed out.

"And you have to pick," Nathan added as he glanced at Julian.

Nathan and Lucas had been fighting about who was the best man for weeks now. Julian hadn't said anything about it up until this point. Both guys just wanted an answer.

"Now," Lucas added.

"Pick now," Nathan agreed.

"And can I just say that we've been best friends since we were kids and I totally believe in love and in you and Peyton," Lucas grinned. "Unlike a certain someone we know."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Kiss ass."

"I don't want to pick right now," Julian sighed in frustration.

"You should pick me, I look better than him," Nathan explained smugly.

"Look, you don't want to be marrying Peyton and have this jackass up there muttering things about love not being real," Lucas spoke up with a satisfied smile.

"Well, I don't want that," Julian nodded.

"Done," Nathan stated quickly. "No jokes. No talking at all."

"Yeah, right," Lucas muttered. "You know he can't shut up."

"At least, I won't be up there crying. You don't want a cry baby up there, do you?"

"Well, no –"

"Ha," Nathan grinned at Lucas.

"I'm not gonna cry," Lucas gritted out.

"Both of you cut it out," Julian demanded. "Look, I can't decide between the two of you so there's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Nathan wondered.

"Let me pick," Lucas grinned.

"A little friendly competition should do it," Julian explained.

Nathan threw his hand up in triumph. "Easy. I so got this."

"He hasn't even said what kind of competition, dumbass," Lucas stated in agitation.

"I'll pick the game, place, and terms."

"Fine," Nathan agreed.

"Ok, I guess," Lucas muttered stubbornly. "I still think it should be me."

"I'll need time to think about what you two idiots will be doing, so I'll get back to you guys later during the week."

"Before the wedding," Lucas grumbled. "Don't forget we've got the rehearsal dinner and the bachelor party, too. We need to plan the bachelor party, Julian. How do you want the best man to do that when you haven't picked one?"

"Easy, plan it together," Julian grinned. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Perfect," Lucas grimaced.

"You're going down, Roe," Nathan smirked.

"We'll see about that, Hargrove."

"Enough with the arguing. Now that we're done with this let's go out tonight and have a guys night. I'd like to celebrate finishing every thing off my to do list for the wedding."

"Being a good little boy and doing everything?"

"Please, all he had to do was show up today on time and make sure that we were here, too."

"That's all they gave you to do?" Nathan chuckled.

"Well that and to stay out of the way," Julian grinned. "My mom and Peyton have gone completely crazy this past month."

"Nice."

"So who's with me tonight?"

"I wish you had told me before. I'm actually taking Brooke to meet my grandparents."

"Some best man you are," Nathan retorted.

"It's not looking good," Julian agreed.

"Hey, no fair, I made these plans weeks ago. I didn't know that –"

"Chill man," Julian chuckled. "We're kidding."

"I wasn't," Nathan spoke up.

"So you with me, Nate?"

"Sorry," Nathan muttered. "I've got plans."

"Hot date?" Lucas questioned with a grin.

"Always."

"You've been MIA a lot lately. You seeing someone?"

"No," Nathan chuckled. "I've just been busy. Nothing you guys need to worry about. But tonight I do have a hot date."

"Right," Julian muttered.

"This girl hot?"

Nathan nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe. Totally out of your league."

"Ha ha," Lucas deadpanned. "This girl must be lacking class."

"And standards," Julian threw in before both guys started laughing. Nathan glared at the two of them shaking his head. "Well, that was funny."

"And it's getting late," Lucas muttered. "I've got to go. Wish me luck."

"I hope they hate her," Nathan called out once Lucas took off.

"Dude," Julian muttered with the shake of his head.

"What?" Nathan shrugged. "I do."

"You're a jackass."

"I'm ok with that," Nathan grinned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"It's about Haley," Julian said seconds later.

Nathan paused his game before looking up at Julian nervously. Why would Julian be asking him something about Haley? Nathan stayed calm as he eyed Julian.

"Look, I know you're not her biggest fan and –"

"You got that right," Nathan cut him off.

Julian rolled his eyes. "But you two have been looking into that Jones case, right?"

"Yup."

"Has she talked to you about what happened between her and Peyton?"

Oh. So that's what this was about. Nathan sat back in his seat and relaxed himself. Haley had been really upset about her blow out with Peyton. She hadn't told him what it was about though and she hadn't brought it up again since that night. Nathan wasn't sure what the girls fought about but he knew that it upset Haley a lot. He had figured that they patched things up.

"No. Haley hates me. She wouldn't talk to me…"

"I know but since you guys have been working so closely together on the Jones case I though that maybe she might've brought it up."

"We haven't been working that closely together," Nathan muttered.

"You know what I mean," Julian sighed. "My wedding is in a week and my sister and bride are hardly speaking. I need to get to the bottom of this. Neither one of them will tell me what happened and it's driving me insane."

"I'm sure they'll make up soon."

"Yeah, well it's been almost a month," Julian frowned. "I think this is the biggest fight they've ever had. I don't know what to do."

"I'm not getting involved," Nathan stated before grinning, "Unless there's a girl fight. Can you picture Haley and Peyton fighting? That would be hot."

"Dude," Julian shrieked.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently.

"That's my sister and my girl!"

"Haley would totally own Peyton," Nathan smirked. "Let's put them in a room together and see what happens."

Julian shook his head before he took off walking. "I can't even have a real conversation with you."

"Come on," Nathan chuckled loudly. "I was only kidding."

* * *

Haley sighed tiredly as she sat down on the sofa. She covered herself up with the afghan and laid herself back. She had spent the whole day at the office before going into the gym. Now, she was totally spent. She didn't feel like doing anything.

When the phone started ringing, she groaned before closing her eyes. Whoever it was could call back tomorrow. She ignored the ringing phone as she flipped through the channels. She found an old black and white movie playing as she relaxed herself. The phone stopped ringing seconds later as the answering machine picked up. The sound of her mother's voice had her eyes snapping shut.

"Sweetie, I haven't heard from you in a while. Call me back. I could use some help with last minute plans for the rehearsal dinner and wedding."

Haley let out a deep breath before shaking her head. She didn't feel like dealing with the wedding or anything to do with it. Well, it was more like she didn't want to be around Peyton. Things were still pretty tense between the two of them. Haley didn't know what to do. She was still hurt by the whole thing and she just really didn't want to deal with it.

She yawned tiredly as she tried to keep her eyes open and watch the movie. It didn't help. She drifted off to sleep within seconds.

She felt her peaceful dream slipping away from her when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. Her eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was over three hours later and the movie was finished.

"Luke?"

What was he doing? She rubbed her eyes tiredly before laying herself back down.

"Lucas?"

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Haley hid her surprise when Nathan walked into the living room. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Making dinner," Nathan grinned as he held up two bowls in his hands. "I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up."

Haley found herself sitting up and curling her legs under her. She took in the sight of Nathan as he made it the rest of the way to her. He was in a grey tee and jeans. He held out the bowl to her and she took it hesitantly before noticing the steamy Mac and cheese inside. She glanced up at Nathan surprised once again before she found her voice.

Nathan took a seat next to her before reaching for the remote.

"What are we watching?"

"I wasn't expecting you," Haley muttered quietly as she continued to watch him. Nathan didn't seem to notice as he surfed through the channels. She really hadn't expected to see him tonight and she was still a little surprised. This was all so unexpected and the fact that he made her dinner wasn't helping matters. Nathan never made her dinner.

Haley knew that they had fallen into a routine since that night she had gotten stuck in his room and she had to sleep over. Since then Nathan had usually slept over at her place. They hadn't even talked about it really. He had just showed up that next night really late and slipped into bed with her. She had been half asleep at the time. He didn't come over every night but it was a few times a week. And they certainly didn't hang out and have dinner. Well, at least they hadn't before. Until now.

When Nathan continued to sit and watch TV like it was no big deal, Haley couldn't help but smile softly before leaning over and kissing his stubble covered cheek. She could tell that it had been a few days since he had shaved.

"This smells really good."

"I made sure to follow the directions," Nathan smirked proudly at her before he started digging in.

The food was delicious and she couldn't help but finish off her bowl. Nathan had finished eating minutes before and had run off to the kitchen to get them drinks. When he returned with a beer and a glass of wine in his hands, Haley smiled before taking the wine he held out to her. She took a small sip before placing her wine glass down. She continued to watch Nathan as he focused on the movie that was currently playing.

She honestly didn't know what they were watching. She hadn't been paying much attention to the TV. Nathan seemed pretty into the movie though. The small smile on his face was something she rarely noticed on him.

She felt questions bubbling inside of her but held them in. She really wanted to ask him what was happening but she doubted that Nathan would answer.

"Thanks…for dinner."

Nathan finally tore his eyes away from the movie before grinning at her. "No problem. I didn't have anything better to do."

Haley ignored his comment. "Didn't you guys get your tuxes fitted?"

"Yep."

"That's good," Haley muttered.

"Luke practically got molested by the tailor though," Nathan chuckled.

"What?" Haley laughed.

"The guy was totally into Luke," Nathan shrugged. "It was pretty funny to watch him squirm."

"You're awful," Haley laughed softly.

"Yeah," Nathan smirked before laughing once again. He reached out and brushed his fingertips against her cheek. Haley couldn't help but shiver.

"I'm glad you came," Haley whispered before looking down at Nathan's lips. These days all her life seemed to consist of was work and Nathan.

"Julian's worried about you, Hales. Maybe you should just forgive Peyton for whatever she did. You know, before the wedding."

Haley knew that Nathan was right. She would have to forgive Peyton soon.

Haley leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her hand moved to the side of his face as she held him to her. Her body moved closer next to his as he kissed her deeper. When she felt Nathan's tongue brushing against the seam of her lips, she couldn't help but open her mouth for him. When their tongue's brushed together seconds later, she moaned into his mouth. Her eyes snapped shut as their kisses grew more intense.

Haley liked just kissing Nathan. It made her forget about everything else. It was nice.

* * *

Haley's eyes flew open before lifting her head off of the pillow. The sight of Nathan trashing on the side of her had her sitting up quickly. She had woken up to him yelling her name. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she glanced at him. Nathan was still moving in his sleep, sweat covered his body, and he was still calling out her name.

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat before pulling the sheet up against her naked body. Nothing like this had happened before when he slept over. She didn't know what to do. It was obvious he was having some kind of nightmare. But why was he screaming her name like that? It terrified her. She bit her bottom lip nervously before reaching out for his arm.

"Nathan."

His body continued to shake and she placed both of her hands on his chest.

"Nathan, it's ok. You're just dreaming. Wake up."

"Haley!"

When his eyes didn't open, Haley reached out and touched his cheek.

"It's ok."

Nathan's eyes flew open seconds later. "Haley."

Haley smiled softly while caressing his cheek. "It's ok. You just had a bad dream."

"I just…" Nathan was panting harshly as he sat up.

"I'm right here," Haley muttered soothingly. "Everything's ok."

Nathan reached up and placed his hand over Haley's on his face. He continued to glance at her in shock as she spoke soothing words to him. His body was still shaking as he tried to calm his breathing. His nightmare had felt so real. It had been the same one in the woods with him looking for Haley only to find that _he_ had killed her.

Haley couldn't help but notice the intense way that Nathan was staring at her. She had seen that _look_ before from him when he'd show up at her door late at night looking like he looked now. So this is what made him show up at her door like that. Haley shivered slightly when Nathan reached out to cup her cheek. Then he pulled her into him quickly as he smashed their mouths together.

Nathan kissed her hard as he ran his hand through her hair before pulling it. He let it go seconds later before reaching for her hand on his face and pulling it off of him. She didn't get a chance to ask him what he was doing though. He pushed her body down on the bed before coving it with his. He placed her hands above her head as he held them there. His grip on her wrists was tight. Really tight. It was obvious he didn't want her to move.

He continued to kiss her roughly as he pulled the sheet away from between their bodies. Then his free hand was caressing her skin. Even though he had been rough with her before, it had never been like this. She could feel desperation in his touch and his kisses. When he finally pulled away from her lips, she panted heavily as she took in the sight of him. His look was still intense, maybe more intense than before. Heat pulled in her belly.

"Nathan?"

As he gazed at her intently, she didn't notice that he spread her legs further apart. Then without warning he was thrusting into her hard, filling her completely, his eyes boring into hers. That's all it took for her to come undone. Her hands squeezed his as she cried out at the feel of her orgasm violently sweeping over her. Unlike just about every time they were together, he didn't stay still so that they could get used of the feel of each other. He was thrusting frantically into her and she couldn't help the sounds that were coming from her. She was thankful that Lucas was away with Brooke for the night.

It was hard to think about anything with Nathan pounding into her relentlessly. All her questions were lost in the back of her mind as her eyes stayed locked on his icy blue orbs.

Then everything was building inside of her again as Nathan continued to gaze at her intently. The pleasure and pain from it all had her body trembling as the tight coil in her belly snapped. Then suddenly she was coming undone once again.

"That's it," Nathan stated huskily as he watched her. "I've got you."

"Oh…god."

Nathan didn't slow his frantic pace as she road out the waves of her second orgasm. Then he was kissing her harshly, sucking all of the air out of her lungs, as he finally came deep inside of her. His pace finally slowly until his hips were barely rocking into her. When he finally pulled away from her lips, she sucked in some much needed air before panting.

Nathan's head fell onto her shoulder as they both tried to calm their breathing. She felt his hot breath against the side of her neck and her eyes snapped shut. Then finally his death grip on her wrists was gone and then sharp pain was replaced. She didn't say anything as she moved her hands slowly until they were resting on his slick sweaty back. The feel of him still semi hard inside of her, had her raking her nails over his skin.

Haley licked her swollen lips before leaning into his ear.

"Nate," Haley whispered. "You ok?"

When all she heard was Nathan's steady breathing, she sighed before kissing the side of his face. With Nathan asleep on her, she couldn't help but wonder what just happened? What had Nathan's nightmare had been about?

* * *

Haley stood in the shower as hot water poured down on her. She had woken up alone. She wasn't surprised. Nathan usually slipped out of the apartment before she would wake up. Still, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed like she was most mornings. After last night she had wanted to see if Nathan was ok.

She had tired her best to stay awake for as long as possible. She had run her hands over Nathan's back slowly for most of the night. She must have fallen asleep sometime during the middle of the night. She felt an aching in the pit of her stomach as she thought about Nathan.

She held up her hands and glanced at her wrists. There were light bruises on them.

When a pair of hands slipped around her waist, Haley's hands instantly covered his.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said painfully. "I didn't mean –"

"I know," Haley whispered before glancing to the side and looking at him. He looked terrible. She could tell that last night really bothered him. But there was more in his eyes. She couldn't make out what it was.

Nathan leaned forward slightly before kissing her softly. Haley opened her mouth over his deepening the kiss before turning in his arms. She felt Nathan's hands slid down her back before kneading her ass. She moaned into his mouth before pushing her body more into him. She could feel his hardened member poking into her stomach. It only made that ache inside of her intensify.

Haley didn't understand it. She had just had him twice last night and still it wasn't enough to satisfy her. It was never enough.

"Hales…"

She moved her mouth more forcefully into his. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted him. Her hands moved up his slick wet back and then before she knew it he was lifting up her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them to the other side of the shower before her back hit the cool tile.

Haley eyes locked with Nathan's and she felt the same things she noticed swirling in his eyes. Hunger, passion, and lust.

Thirty minutes later Haley wrapped a towel around her wet body. Unlike last night Nathan hadn't been rough with her. It had actually been really slow and tortuous but also tender. It had been amazing. She didn't know why that still surprised her. Every time they had sex it kept getting better and better. She felt her cheeks flush just thinking about it as she walked over to the sink. Reaching out, Haley brushed her hand over the mirror so that she could see herself. The bathroom was still steamy and the mirror had fogged up.

After their coupling they had taken turns bathing each other. She couldn't help but think how intimate that was. She had never shared anything like that with Reese.

The sight of Nathan stepping out of the shower had her grinning. She watched as he wrapped a towel around his waist before moving his hands through his hair.

"Just the way I like to start off my day," Nathan smirked at her.

Haley felt her cheeks heating up slightly before shaking her head. "Are you going into the office today?"

"Yup. You?"

Haley bit her lip nervously. "Uh-huh."

"What's on your mind?" Nathan questioned. "Is it about last night? I'm so sorry about that, Haley. I don't know what happened…it was a really bad dream and I was so scared that I –"

"That's not it," Haley interrupted. "I was just wondering if you had a date to the wedding."

"Oh," Nathan muttered. "Should I?"

"I dunno," Haley shrugged before lifting her brush and brushing her hair.

"Do you have a date?" Nathan questioned while walking closer to her.

"No," Haley replied softly. "Do you think I should take someone?"

Nathan glanced at her through the mirror as she continued to brush her hair. He wasn't sure exactly what she was asking him at first. He stood there thinking about it as he watched her. Did he want to spend the whole wedding reception watching her with some guy? No, he realized. He didn't want that.

Haley watched Nathan's expression change seconds later.

"No. Don't bring anyone," Nathan stated carefully before walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Haley walked past her mother's garden. Her mom had told her that Julian and Peyton were somewhere in the backyard. The dinner rehearsal was later that night. She finally rounded the corner and passed the gazebo before she noticed them. From what she could tell it looked like Julian was teaching Peyton to fire a gun.

"Hey, guys," Haley greeted once she was close enough.

They both turned and glanced at her. Julian seemed happy to see her and Peyton just looked surprised. Haley smiled softly before glancing in the distance. Julian had lined up a few old bottles for targets. They used to do this just about every day when she was younger. It's why her aim was so good.

"We're just goofing around and passing the time," Julian explained.

"Cool."

"It's pretty hard," Peyton spoke up.

"She hasn't hit a bottle yet," Julian grinned.

Peyton scowled before pointing the gun back towards the bottles. Haley walked closer as Peyton fired the small pistol in her hands. Nothing happened. Julian laughed loudly and Haley could only smile.

"Laugh now, Julian James, but your mother is going to kill you when she realizes that you're making me sweat right before the rehearsal dinner."

"So true," Haley agreed.

"What? Mom's the one that told me to keep Peyton occupied while everyone sets everything up. I'm just following orders."

Without a word Peyton handed the pistol over to Haley.

"Show her how it's done, Hales."

Haley ignored Julian's comment. When Peyton elbowed Julian, Haley smiled before aiming the pistol at the bottles. She shot five times. All five of the bottles shattered. Haley smiled proudly before handing the pistol to Julian.

"You mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure," Julian nodded. "Take all the time you girls need. I'm gonna go see if any of the foods ready." He took off walking away from them.

"Figures," Peyton smiled. "He can't go an hour without eating."

"True," Haley agreed. A silence filled the air as Haley glanced at Julian's retreating figure. "Look, Peyton, I'm sorry."

"I hate this. I hate fighting with you," Peyton explained.

"I know," Haley nodded. "I hate it, too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean all of those things I said. I just don't want you to get hurt again, Haley."

"I know and I love you for it but I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?" Peyton asked carefully.

Haley linked her arm through Peyton's before leading her to the gazebo. "I do. Nathan's not gonna hurt me. We're just having fun, Peyton."

"But you have feelings for him," Peyton pointed out. _This is going to end badly_, she added in her head. And she was going to talk to Nate the first chance she got.

"I do," Haley agreed. That was true now more than ever. Over the last few weeks her feelings for him had only intensified. "I can't help how I feel."

"I know that. I just don't –"

"Want me to get hurt," Haley finished with a laugh. "I won't."

"But –"

"Peyton, I'm fine. Really. You should just focus on this dinner tonight and then on marrying my brother."

"Ok," Peyton nodded. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Haley smiled.

"Your mother has been driving me insane."

"I'll bet."

"I needed you this past month."

"I know," Haley stated apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Peyton. I'm here now."

"Let's never fight again."

"Deal."

"So are you guys still…"

"Yep," Haley nodded. "We're still…hooking up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peyton questioned. "I'd like to know what's really going on with you…if you want to tell me."

And she did want to tell Peyton. She wanted to talk about it to someone. It had been so hard keeping everything in and to herself. It would be nice to get it off of her chest. She told Peyton everything, leaving nothing out. By the time she was finished Peyton was looking at her wide-eyed. Haley felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Wow," Peyton murmured.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. Peyton told hold of her wrist before glancing at her charm bracelet. "He's different when we're alone, Peyton."

"I can't believe he got you this."

Haley couldn't believe it either. "I know."

"So you're not dating or –"

"No," Haley answered quickly. "We're just having fun."

"And you're ok with that?" Peyton questioned doubtfully.

"It can't be anything more," Haley explained before shrugging. And it couldn't be. Both she and Nathan knew that. Not like Nathan wanted it to be anything more. She felt an aching in the pit of her stomach return. She quickly put a smile on her face when Julian returned minutes later eating an apple.

"Girl talk over?" Julian asked with a grin.

"Yep," Peyton smiled. "We made up."

"Finally," Julian sighed extravagantly. "About time."

Haley could only laugh when Julian grinned at them. "You're such a dork."

"You're the dork," Julian retorted. "Now, I need some help."

"What is it, babe?"

"Well, I can't seem to decide on who my best man will be. You girls know of anything we can do for Luke and Nate to humiliate themselves?"

"Julian," Haley laughed. "That's mean."

"Come on, I can use a big laugh at their expense! They've been driving me insane."

"I can't believe you still haven't decided. I asked Haley to be my maid of honor months ago!"

"I didn't know how to pick between them," Julian explained. "They're both my bros."

"Cute," Peyton laughed.

"But since Haley's the maid of honor then I'll just pick Lucas," Julian shrugged.

"Why?" Haley asked confused.

"Duh, Nate hates you, Hales. I can't have the two of you walking in the wedding together. That wouldn't end well. I don't know know why I haven't thought about this before. Hell, I don't know why Nate hasn't thought about this. It'll drive him nuts if he has to walk with you and I'll never hear the end of it. Trust me once he finds out that he doesn't have to walk with you then he'll be happy."

"Julian," Peyton hissed. "That was uncalled for."

"It's just the truth," Julian stated. "Haley doesn't want to be around him either. They hate each other."

Haley felt like some had punched her in the stomach at Julian's words. Peyton placed a comforting hand on Haley's back. It didn't help though. Haley felt sick to her stomach.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

_Thirty Four_

Haley smiled for the photographer as he took pictures of the wedding party. They had been taking pictures for the last hour now and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to smile. She had been on her feet for the last four hours and she really wanted a break.

"Now just the groom and his family."

The wedding had been beautiful and eloquent. Everything had been perfect and surprisingly everything happened right on time. Haley was sure that her mother was very proud of herself at the moment. So far the day had been amazing.

Haley had helped Peyton get dressed and talked soothing words to her when Peyton got nervous right before it was time. Then she had walked down the aisle with Lucas, the best man. It had bothered her a little that Julian had picked his best man the way that he did. Lucas had been gloating the whole day and she was sure that he had been the same way last night at the bachelor party. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Nathan about it yet but he didn't seem too upset.

Haley had stood up at the alter and watched as Peyton appeared before everyone. Peyton had been absolutely breathtaking in her wedding dress. Instead of watching Peyton walk down the aisle, she decided to watch her brother instead. Julian had tears in his eyes as he watched Peyton's every move and the sight of her brother so in love with his bride to be brought tears to her eyes.

She had smiled through the whole ceremony and cheered happily once her best friend and brother were pronounced man and wife. She even laughed along with everyone else when Julian and Peyton kissed passionately. And even when they wouldn't stop kissing.

Now it was two hours later and they were still taking wedding pictures. Haley was sure that everyone was waiting impatiently for them to arrive out back for the reception. It was in the backyard of her parent's estate under a huge white tent. Haley could hear music even though they were still inside the house.

"Smile."

"Make sure you get my good side," Taylor ordered.

Haley rolled her eyes at Taylor's demand. Of course Taylor would make this all about her. Taylor had been a pain in the ass since arriving for the dinner rehearsal.

"Does she have to be in the pictures?" Peyton wondered.

"Yes."

"Just breathe," Lucas chuckled as he eyed Peyton.

Haley could feel Nathan's eyes on her as he stood in the back of the room. He had to be here for pictures. She couldn't bring herself to look at him at the moment.

"I need a drink," Jimmy stated tiredly.

"Jimmy," Lydia scolded.

"I'll second that," Whitey agreed.

"Both of you cut it out," Lydia ordered.

"Last picture. Let's get another one of the bride and groom."

"Thank you," Haley grinned happily as she walked off the platform and marched over to an empty chair. Her mother had cleared out one of the rooms for the photographer to set all his crap up. Haley couldn't wait until they were done. She finally glanced in Nathan's direction only to notice that he was looking at his phone intently. She sighed before going back to watching Julian and Peyton. They looked so perfect together, so happy and in love.

The last three days had been tiring. It seemed like ever since the dinner rehearsal she hadn't had a minute to herself. Her mother insisted that she stay at home with them until the wedding was over. Peyton had been staying there as well. So after the rehearsal dinner she had gone home and packed a bag. Haley hadn't been to her apartment since.

"I think that covers it."

"Finally," Julian muttered as he pulled on his bowtie.

"Don't," Lydia fussed. "He'll still be taking pictures during the reception and we want to look our best."

"I'm sure everyone is waiting," Jimmy pointed out.

Haley sighed as her mother started yelling into the walkie talkie in her hand about how they were about to be coming out and for everyone to be ready. When she heard Peyton and Julian chuckling she couldn't help but join. She knew that they were thinking the same thing. This was almost over and no more crazy wedding planner. What would that be like? She couldn't remember back to a time when her mother wasn't planning this wedding.

"Don't let me get drunk," Peyton whispered in Haley's ear.

Haley giggled. "It's your reception."

"Well, don't let me get too drunk. I actually want to remember my wedding night."

"Gotcha," Haley nodded while trying to block out the mental image. Sometimes she wondered if Peyton remembered that Julian was her brother.

Then Julian and Peyton were giggling again as they marched their way towards the huge tent filled with their family and friends. Haley had been following them out of the house until she felt someone take hold of her hand. Nathan.

Haley watched as her family disappeared into the huge tent before turning slowly. Nathan was still holding her hand as he towered over her. He looked so sexy in his tux.

"You clean up nice," Haley smiled, her free hand reaching up and touching his chest.

Nathan grinned before turning slightly. Haley followed his gaze and noticed a few of the waiting staff members watching them. She felt Nathan tense up and she quickly dropped her hand from his. She heard Nathan curse under his breath.

"We should go," Haley muttered. "We'll talk later."

Haley took off out of the house before Nathan could stop her. She needed to be outside with her family. Before she knew it she was walking around and greeting everyone. Once she felt like she mingled enough she took a seat. She watched as Julian and Peyton had their first dance as man and wife. And then Peyton danced with her father and Julian danced with their mom. Haley sat there and watched happily.

It wasn't long before Lucas was pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Your mom says we have to dance," Lucas chuckled.

Haley placed her hands on his shoulders as his hands slipped around her waist. "Well, if we have, too."

"I'm the hottest guy here," Lucas declared.

"Right."

"I am," Lucas grinned.

"I'm sure your girlfriend is the only one that thinks that," Haley teased.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "She better."

"Speaking of Brooke, I haven't seen her today." She had been so busy with everything that she hadn't really noticed Brooke.

"She's here. She's at a table with my mom and dad."

"They really like her, huh?"

"They love her," Lucas stated happily. "My whole family. Lily just adores her."

"I'm happy for you," Haley smiled. "It's a happy day."

"It is," Lucas agreed. "Seeing Julian and Peyton so happy, it gives me hope."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They danced in silence after that and Haley was grateful. The emotional toll was starting to get to her and she didn't want to break down in front of everyone. As she danced slowly with Lucas, Haley glanced around the huge reception area looking for Nathan but she didn't see him anywhere.

Haley wasn't sure how many people she danced with. It seemed like once every song ended someone else was pulling on her to dance. It wasn't a big deal expect for the fact that she was tired of dancing and she really wanted to sit down. She was in the middle of dancing with one of Peyton's pervy cousins when Bobby cut in. Haley was happy that it was someone she actually knew.

"He looked like he was being really friendly," Bobby offered nicely.

"Yeah," Haley laughed. "His hands were a little far south, huh?"

"Just a little," Bobby chuckled. "I thought I'd step in before you hit him and caused a scene."

"Good man."

"You look good."

"So do you," Haley returned with a smile. And he did. Bobby always looked nice though. He was always dressed nice and always said the right things. He was a good guy like that.

"So I heard your mom saying that Julian and Peyton were going to Paris for their honeymoon?"

"Yep."

"That should be nice."

"Peyton's wanted to visit Pairs since she was a little girl. Julian promised to make all her dreams come true," Haley explained.

"Starting their marriage perfectly," Bobby smiled. "It's only right that he makes all her dreams come true. I'm sure they'll have a happy life together."

"They will," Haley agreed.

"You can tell how much they love each other and how much they trust each other. That's the only way to make a marriage work, you know. If you don't have trust then you've got nothing."

"What are you a marriage expert?"

Bobby shrugged. "I just don't think you can build a solid foundation for the future if you don't truly trust the person you're with. It's a good thing that Julian and Peyton trust each other, huh?"

"Yeah," Haley muttered weakly. "I think I need a drink."

"I'll get you some champagne," Bobby offered quickly before taking off into the crowd. Haley was happy that he was gone. She noticed Peyton and Julian dancing silly together. Brooke and Lucas were slow dancing lost in their own world. It was easy to see that they were in love. Haley sighed before walking off the dance floor.

* * *

"It's a wedding! At least pretend to be happy."

Nathan ignored Brooke's annoying voice. He wasn't happy so there was no need to pretend. Julian had picked Lucas to be his best man. Nathan even understood that because Julian had known Lucas longer. That was fine. But watching _them_ together was just making Nathan sick to his stomach. He didn't know how much more of it he could take.

Haley had been laughing and flirting with Captain America for over two hours now. Nathan knew how long because he had been watching them. It was unnerving how carefree and happy she seemed with that guy. For the seventh time that hour it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Has Clay called back?"

Nathan tore his eyes away from the disgustingly happy couple before glancing at his sister sharply. Why she felt the need to bring up Clay here of all places was beyond him.

"No," Nathan answered tightly. Another reason he had been on edge the last two days.

"He will," Brooke assured him. "I know it."

"Yeah, well like everything else in my life I doubt it. Nothing ever goes my way."

"But dad said –"

"Brooke," Nathan hissed warningly. "This is not the place."

"Sorry," Brooke apologized. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," Nathan sighed as his anger dissipated slowly. Reaching across the table Nathan placed his hand over Brooke's. "Everything is going to be ok."

"You think?"

"Yep. She'll come through and Clay will call," Nathan replied. They have too, he added in his mind. Then he'd be able to relax a little.

"Ok."

"Just go have fun with your boyfriend," Nathan muttered as he let go of her hand.

"You mean while I still can?" Brooke asked softly.

Nathan eyed Brooke painfully. Yes he was glad that Brooke had come to Seattle but not at this expense. Not for her heart to only end up broken. He'd give anything to take her coming here back. Maybe if he had gone visit her then she wouldn't have felt the need to come here –be around these people. Like he told her before, it wouldn't end well. He guessed Brooke was finally starting to realize that.

"I'm sorry."

Brooke held back tears before standing up and leaving the table. Nathan watched her go before shaking his head. White filled his vision as Peyton walked closer. He grinned at her as she stood in front of him.

"You wanna dance with me, huh?" Nathan smirked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk."

"About…?"

"Haley."

"What about her?" Nathan grumbled. Talking about Haley would only remind him that she was flirting with that asshole right in front of his face. She might as well have brought that douchebag as a date.

"I know, Nate. She told me…_everything_."

"What?"

He couldn't be hearing right. There was no way that Haley would tell anyone. They had promised to keep this between them. He felt anger rush through him when he noticed the way Peyton was looking at him. He clenched his fists under the table as he sat there frozen in place.

"Do the right thing and end it," Peyton stated quickly.

Nathan could only glare at her. It was her day and he didn't want to upset her anymore than she was. "Is that it?"

"I mean it, Nate. End it before you hurt her. I don't want to have to tell Julian about this but I will if you don't end it," Peyton stated calmly.

Nathan stood up and walked away from her before making it to the open bar. He ordered a drink. He planned on getting good and drunk today. He took a seat as he waited for his glass of scotch. It was minutes later when the bartender placed his drink on the bar.

He took a sip, happy when the liquor burned his chest on the way down.

"You looked pissed."

Nathan glanced to his side and noticed Haley's grandfather looking at him. Nathan sighed before taking another drink. He had never met the man before. He had heard Lydia early talking about how her father finally made a trip up to Seattle, his first trip in years. The whole James family had been happy from what he could tell. Good for them. Nathan took another sip angrily.

"Yup."

"You're supposed to be happy at a wedding, you know."

"Right," Nathan laughed. "Mr. Durham, right?"

Whitey grinned before nodding. "Yep."

"You do realize that you're the only person here wearing a cowboy hat?"

"Hadn't really noticed," Whitey grinned.

"You look ridiculous," Nathan added. Whitey chuckled. "This isn't the Wild Wild West, you know."

"It isn't?"

"Very funny," Nathan deadpanned.

"What's your name boy?"

"Nate Hargrove," Nathan muttered as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya," Whitey grinned. "You were one of the groomsmen. Lemme guess you work for the FBI?"

Nathan nodded. "Yep. How'd you know?"

"Ninety percent of the people here are FBI," Whitey explained.

Well that was true. Nathan took another sip of his scotch as he glanced down at his glass. It was almost empty already. He didn't care. There wasn't enough scotch in the world to make everything in his life ok. There wasn't enough to make him forget.

"When I was a kid my old man would drink a glass of scotch every night," Nathan revealed quietly. He didn't take his eyes off his glass as he lifted it up before finishing it off. Another glass was placed in front of him and Whitey.

"I had an old man like that. Of course he had more than one glass. He'd get drunk every night. Hell, I remember more than once he wouldn't even come home some nights. As I got older it always got worse. He couldn't seem to control himself and most nights he'd put his hands on me or mother if the tiniest little thing set him off. Then one day I just snapped. I saw 'em hit her and I lost it. I beat the crap out of 'em and told 'em if he ever put his hands on her again I'd kill 'em."

"Did he?"

"No," Whitey shook his head. "He died a few months later."

"Mr. Durham," Nathan started. Nathan didn't know what to say.

"I took over the farm, I took care of my mom, and then I met a real nice girl. I married Camilla just two weeks after meeting her. Everyone said it was too soon but I just knew that she was it for me. Throughout our whole marriage I never treated her the way my old man treated my mom. I wanted to be better. I knew I was better. Camilla and I, we lived a very nice and happy life together."

"That's nice," Nathan smiled. At least someone had a happy ending.

"You don't need to be like your old man, son," Whitey said carefully. "You decide who you wanna be. Nobody can decide that for you."

"I know that," Nathan muttered.

"I sure wish they had a TV in here so that I could be watching the game."

"You a basketball fan?" Nathan asked amused.

"Die hard fan."

"Who's playing today?"

"Dallas and Oklahoma City."

"Mavericks fan, huh?"

"Yep."

"They're pretty good," Nathan smiled. "Not as good as my Bobcats, but they're pretty good. One of the best in the West."

"You're kidding, right?"

"What they are?"

"The Bobcats? The Mavs are better than the Bobcats," Whitey declared.

Nathan eyed Whitey in disbelief. "You're out of your mind."

"Name one player on the Bobcats that's better than Dirk Nowitzki?"

"The team is better," Nathan retorted.

Whitey chuckled. "I bet the Mavs make it to the Finals this year. Hell with the season Dirk's having, they gotta make it to the Finals."

"They won't even make it out of the first round," Nathan disagreed.

"Daddy!"

"Son of a gun," Whitey drawled.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder and noticed Lydia pushing her way towards them. Nathan could only grin when Whitey quickly pushed his glass of scotch towards him. Clearly he didn't want Lydia to know that he was drinking anything but champagne.

"You're supposed to be sitting up front with the happy couple," Lydia scolded. "And I see you've met Haley's partner."

"I guess so."

"That's my fault, Mrs. James," Nathan spoke up charmingly. "We were just talking basketball."

"Nate," Lydia beamed. "I hope you're having a good time. Can I get you anything?"

"No, ma'am," Nathan grinned. "Everything looks amazing by the way. Great job."

"Thank you! It's perfect isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan replied. "I think Mr. James is looking for you." He pointed across the room to where Jimmy was looking around. Nathan had no idea who Jimmy was looking for but it looked like Whitey didn't want to head back up front anyway. When Lydia took off walking, Nathan smiled proudly.

"You never told me you were Haley's partner," Whitey grumbled.

Nathan glanced at Whitey. "You never asked."

"You're a smartass, you know that?"

"I did," Nathan grinned.

"I trust it you put my granddaughters safety before your own?"

Nathan's grin faded at Whitey's sudden grave expression. He could tell that the old man meant business. He wasn't surprised about Whitey's question. It was obvious from watching Haley and her grandfather earlier that they were really close.

"I do."

"That's good. You better not let anything happen to her," Whitey warned.

Great. It felt like someone had just thrown another weight on his chest. Now he'd have to worry about Haley's grandfather wanting to kill him as well. He felt his body tense up before finishing off his drink.

"And you do realize that the Bobcats have lost most of their games this year, right?"

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't know what it was about the old man but he liked him. He felt his body relax as they both laughed. Then the scent of vanilla invaded him. Whitey grinned widely when he noticed Haley approaching them. Nathan turned in his chair slightly to see her better. She was in a light pink dress and her hair was pulled up. She looked amazing. The bridesmaid dress looked way better on her than Taylor, although he was sure Taylor wouldn't agree. Taylor had been a total bitch to him earlier. Figures he'd be stuck walking with her in the wedding. Taylor was still pissed that he rejected her. Nathan found the whole thing amusing. It was like the girl never got turned down before. In typical Taylor fashion she was making everything about her. Even now on the dance floor she was surrounded by a group of men.

"Sweetheart," Whitey grinned.

"What are you guys doing?"

Haley had been talking with Bobby and Owen when she first noticed her grandfather and Nathan talking and laughing. The sight had warmed something inside of her and she felt herself being drawn towards them.

"Talking basketball," Whitey explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, apparently your partner likes a losing team."

Nathan scowled before glancing at Whitey. "They're improving!"

"Fat chance of that this season," Whitey retorted. "They suck."

"They...you suck," Nathan fired back lamely.

"You little smartass, I oughta..."

Nathan smirked. "Yeah?"

Haley laughed before glancing at her grandfather. "You promised me a dance."

"I'm tired and my feet hurt," Whitey complained. "You mother has been dragging me around and making me meet people all day."

"Please?" Haley smiled.

Nathan watched the interaction between them. It was amazing. It was clear that they both adored each other. When Haley started pouting he knew that she was going to win this argument and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not that face," Whitey sighed before shaking his head. "I'm sure Nate wouldn't mind dancing with you while I rest."

"He wouldn't want to," Haley dismissed quickly while glancing at her grandfather pleadingly. "Besides _you_ promised!"

Nathan stood up and reached for her hand. Her hand was so small against his. "Let the old man rest."

Haley watched her grandfathers amused smile as Nathan pulled her towards the dance floor. Then Nathan's hands were on her waist as he pulled her closer into him. Her hands went to his shoulders before they started moving slowly.

"You didn't have to do that," Haley whispered.

"I wanted to," Nathan stated. "I'm not very good at this."

"At what?" Haley breathed.

"Dancing. I'm not very good at it."

"You're better than you think you are," Haley smiled softly. "Give yourself a little credit."

Haley felt herself moving closer to him. He looked so handsome. She was sure that he had taken off his bowtie as soon as the pictures were done. He was down to his white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up his arms slightly, and his pink suspenders hanging around his waist. She knew he was still probably uncomfortable but at least he looked good.

Nathan glanced around the room nervously. He was happy when he noticed Jimmy talking to a few people and Julian seemed to be enthralled with his new bride. He felt himself relax as they moved in slow circles.

"Sorry you didn't get to be the best man."

Nathan shrugged. "I figured he'd pick Luke. They've known each other longer. No big deal."

"It's my fault."

"Why would you say that?"

"He only picked Lucas because of me. He figured since we hate each other it would be easier for me to walk with Lucas," Haley explained.

"Oh."

Haley relaxed herself further in Nathan's arms before leaning her head on his chest. She really didn't care who saw them. They were only dancing. It's not like anyone would believe anything was going on between them.

"You look beautiful," Nathan whispered.

Haley felt her heart start to pound hard in her chest at his words. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd be hearing those words from Nathan. She could remember before she had even met Nathan that Lucas had told her how much her new partner hated her. Haley hadn't understood. She had never even met the guy. Still Lucas had filled her in on how much Nathan didn't want to be working with her.

It had infuriated her at first. And it bothered her. The guy didn't even know her and already he didn't like her. In her field of work there weren't many females so she knew it was important to be a step ahead of everyone else. She had to be in a male predominant job. After learning that her new partner didn't even want to be working with her, that's when she decided to hate him. It was childish she knew. But still she didn't want to give Nathan the time of day when he had no reason to hate her.

She had never really hated him, she realized. Yeah, he was a jerk most of the time and he went out of his way to make her miserable, but she never really hated him.

These past few days without seeing or talking to him had been torture. She had missed him. She had tried not to let Julian's reasons for picking his best man bother her but it did. She had been thinking about it since the dinner rehearsal. Julian's words only hurt her so much because she cared so much about Nathan and she _hated_ how everyone assumed that they really, really hated each other.

Things were different now. Ever since Nathan had first kissed her at Peyton's art exhibit it changed things between them. Since then she had seen a different side to Nathan. She had never really got to see how passionate and sweet he was. She couldn't help but see him differently now.

She didn't want things to go back to the way they were before. She didn't want this thing between them to end even though they were only messing around. She didn't want things to end because she loved him.

She was _in_ love with him. At that realization, Haley felt her heart beat faster. Her eyes snapped shut and more than anything she wanted to freeze this moment. She knew no matter what happened that she'd never forget this moment and how she felt.

"Your hearts racing," Nathan said before pulling back slightly to look at her. "Everything ok?"

Haley could only smile. "I'm just really happy."

"The ceremony was great, wasn't it," Nathan grinned before pulling her close once again.

"Yeah," Haley muttered. All at once she felt happy and sad. She had never been so in love before in her life. But Nathan, he didn't love her back. Nathan didn't _believe_ in love.

"Hell must have frozen over," Julian chuckled.

Nathan glared at Julian and Peyton as they danced next to them. He felt Haley's body tense up against his before she slowly pulled away. Peyton glared at him.

"They're just dancing," Peyton reluctantly smiled. "I'm sure they've called a truce since it's our wedding, sweetie."

"It's still weird," Julian pointed out.

"Would you prefer us to fight?" Nathan bit out.

"Well, no. It's just weird." By Julian's laughter Nathan could tell that his tone wasn't bothering Julian.

"Then don't look," Nathan muttered before turning his back to them. He pulled Haley back into him as they resumed dancing. He tried his best to push his anger down.

"Maybe we should just stop."

Nathan bent down to her ear and Haley shivered as she felt his warm breath. "Meet me in the house in five minutes."

Haley stood there watching him go. She glanced to the side and noticed Julian and Peyton laughing and dancing. She felt her hands start to shake as she started walking off of the dance floor. Everything around her seemed to be in a blur. She grabbed a flute of champagne and took a sip. Anticipation bubbled inside of her.

Glancing around she noticed everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. There were so many people surrounding her she was sure that none of them would notice her missing. Haley quickly walked towards the exit. As soon as she was out of the tent she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. She walked the short distance to the house before rushing inside.

Haley found Nathan waiting for her in the hallway. Without a word he took hold of her hand and pulled her with him. Haley tired her best to ignore the stares of a few people on the waiting staff. Before she knew it he was pulling her into the bathrooms on the other side of the house. She made sure to lock the door before turning to face him.

Nathan slammed their mouths together before pulling her completely into him. He walked backwards a few steps before lifting her up and placing her on the cool marble countertop. He walked in between her legs before opening his mouth over hers. One of his hands held her face as the other brushed up her thigh. He felt her body shivering and he smiled against her lips.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeper. She felt his hand leave her face before dropping to her thigh. Then his hands slipped under her dress. She lifted herself slightly as he pulled her underwear quickly down her legs before tossing them to the side. Then his hands were caressing her thighs before bunching her dress further up.

Nathan tore his lips away from hers before trailing kisses down her neck. As he lavished her neck with open mouthed kisses she began working on his slacks. Once they fell he pushed his boxers down before going back to kissing her. Their lips moved together slowly as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. He stopped kissing her before pulling away to look at her. Once their eyes locked he thrusted himself inside of her. Haley moaned loudly at the feel of him, her hands gripping his back hard.

"Shhh, baby."

Nathan didn't want people to hear them. He knew that would upset Haley. They were in her parent's house and he knew there was a chance that anyone could come looking for either one of them.

He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. He just wanted to watch her.

He couldn't help but think about earlier and having to watch her with Bobby. He wanted Bobby to come looking for her. He wanted Bobby to find them. He wanted him to watch. He wanted him to hear the sounds Haley made. He wanted him to hear the way Haley moaned his name.

Nathan knew that if Bobby did see them like this then he'd know that Haley was _his_.

It didn't take long. When Nathan felt her inner muscles clench around his length he quickly followed her. It was pure bliss. Burning heat raced through his body. He stilled himself minutes later before finally leaning in to kiss her. Haley's sweaty body continued to tremble against his as they kissed slowly.

* * *

Haley wasn't sure how they slipped away for a second time but they had. Her grip on Nathan was tight as she sat behind him on his bike. After waving off Julian and Peyton as they left for their honeymoon, Nathan had pulled her hand into his before running to his bike, both of them laughing. She hadn't really given much thought about anyone seeing them.

She wasn't supposed to leave. She was sure that her mother was looking for her. She was supposed to stay and help her parents entertain the rest of the guests that stayed and then help clean up afterwards. She wasn't going to worry about it now. She would just come up with something to tell her mother.

As soon as Nathan's apartment building came into view it started to rain. He parked quickly before helping her off. Then they were both running to get inside the building. Once they were inside she handed over his helmet before laughing. His whole body was soaked. Luckily his helmet had protected her hair and face. Still her body was cold and her dress was sticking to her body.

"We're gonna get sick."

Nathan chuckled before pulling her inside of the elevator. They instantly started kissing. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating. This need he seemed to constantly have for her was becoming an addiction.

Haley could feel them moving but her mind was hazy. Her back hit his door as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He closed the door once they were inside before he started kissing her again. Haley lost herself for a moment.

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes," Haley murmured against his lips.

Nathan pulled away before smirking. "I agree."

They started kissing again. Nathan walked them towards the living room as Haley started working on the buttons of his shirt. She just wanted him.

It was the sound of someone clearing their throat that had Nathan stopping abruptly. Fear took over. His body tensed once he noticed who it was. He felt Haley's hands drop from his chest as she started to blush. Nathan took a step away from her.

"Clay," Nathan muttered as he glanced at him. What the hell was Clay doing in his apartment? Clay was supposed to be in Tree Hill. Nathan felt his heart hammering in his chest as Clay glanced between him and Haley. Then Clay was smirking as he took in the sight of Haley. It took Nathan a second to realize that Haley's dress was wet and sticking to her body. He quickly stepped in front of her before glaring at Clay.

"Don't stop on my account," Clay grinned seconds later.

"Nathan," Haley whispered from behind him. "Who is he?"

"An old friend," Clay replied before Nathan could. "This is quite a surprise. Aren't you going to introduce us, Nate?"

"I, uh…" Nathan felt his mind spinning. He wanted to punch Clay when he tried to look behind him to see Haley better. "This is Haley."

"So nice to finally meet you," Clay grinned. "I've heard so much about you."

Haley felt her cheeks heating up even more. "Oh…"

"What are you doing here?"

"In for a visit," Clay answered still grinning widely. "So you guys are what…dating?"

"No," Nathan replied quickly. "Definitely not dating." He couldn't look at her.

"Oh," Clay chuckled. "I see."

Haley felt like someone punched her in the stomach. Even though Clay was still grinning like everything was ok she knew that it wasn't. Nathan was like a statue in front of her, his face blank, all emotion gone. She felt her heart aching in her chest.

"I should probably go," Haley said softly. She was such an idiot.

"Nonsense," Clay spoke up before hitting Nathan's arm and pushing him out of the way. "It's pouring out there. Stay."

"We should change," Nathan muttered before walking away from them and towards his room. Haley reluctantly followed him. Nathan tossed some clothes to her and she went inside his bathroom to change. He had given her some of Brooke's clothes and they were a little too tight on her. She wondered who Clay was and why Nathan had been standing so protectively in front of her. Clay seemed like a nice guy. From the looks of him she could tell he was a playboy.

Haley emerged from the bathroom minutes later. She noticed Nathan sitting at the edge of his bed waiting for her. He didn't say anything as they walked back into the living room. Clay was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer.

"I need a beer," Nathan grumbled before heading for the kitchen.

Clay seemed amused as he watched Nathan go before glancing back at Haley. She was sitting in one of the chairs. He couldn't help but grin.

"So…?"

"How do you know Nate?" Haley asked.

"We go way back," Clay grinned. "You?"

"We work together," Haley replied.

"Oh, yeah. Cool."

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "What do you do?"

"Uh…sales."

"Cool. What kind of sales?"

"Car sales," Nathan answered before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yep, I'm a car salesman," Clay grinned at her.

"His job is pretty boring actually," Nathan muttered before taking a swig of beer.

Clay rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's all go get something to eat. I'd like to get to know...Haley better."

Nathan watched as Clay's eyes took in Haley's body once again.

"No," Nathan stated calmly. "She's gotta get home."

"Ok," Clay nodded. "I can drive her home."

"No, I'll take her home. It won't take long."

Haley glared at the two of them as they talked about her like she wasn't even there. The tension in the room was thick and Haley couldn't wait to get out of there. It was obvious that Nathan didn't want her to know Clay. She stood up and waved goodbye before walking towards the door. At this point she wouldn't even mind walking home in the rain. She didn't even wait for Nathan as she left the apartment. By the time she made it to the lobby Nathan was running to catch up with her. She waited hesitantly.

Nathan held the door open for her before he opened up an umbrella for them. They huddled together as they rushed towards his Denali. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get inside before rushing to the drivers side.

The short drive to her apartment was filled with an uncomfortable silence. When Nathan pulled up to her building they both sat there unmoving. If possible the rain seemed to be coming down harder than before. There was so much on Haley's mind but she had no idea _how_ to talk to him about it.

"You mad at me?"

Haley chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "No, Nathan."

"It's just that Clay…we've just got a lot to catch up on."

"I get it," Haley muttered. "Clay seems nice."

"Yeah."

When Nathan didn't offer more, Haley sighed. The wall around him seemed to rise up even further. "I should go." She turned to open the door.

"Hales, wait," Nathan rushed out before reaching for her arm and holding her in place. When she turned to face him, he leaned in and kissed her. "Sorry."

Haley shrugged. "What've you got to be sorry for?"

"A lot of things," Nathan stated softly. "I'll call you tomorrow." He gave her the umbrella and waited until she was inside her building before he took off angrily. He was gonna beat Clay's ass for showing up like that.

By the time Haley made it into her apartment slow tears were rolling down her cheeks. She leaned back against her door before slowly falling down. She hated feeling this way and being this weak. This _wasn't_ her. She didn't _want_ to be in love with Nathan. She didn't want the fact that Nathan didn't _believe_ in love to race through her mind every few seconds. Somehow it still did. What was the point in loving someone that would never love you back?


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

AN: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. So sorry that it's taken me over a week to update. This chapter isn't that long but it gets the job done. It's all Nathan. You'll get a little glimpse of Nathan outside of Seattle. We're getting closer to the prologue. There's just about a months time before we reach April. I know you're all anxious to see what happens and how they get there. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. R&R!

_Thirty Five_

"Ouch!"

Nathan winced in pain as Brooke pushed the frozen bag of peas harder against his eye. It wasn't helping at all. His head was pounding, his fists were throbbing, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He took over holding the bag against his eye as Brooke stormed out of the room. He tried to calm himself and relax. His chest continued heaving rapidly as he glared across the room.

Brooke stormed back into the room seconds later with a first aid kit. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?"

"I –"

"He's –"

"You're both idiots!" Brooke shouted angrily. "Did you know that Carrie almost called the cops because she heard you two fighting. I had to tell her that you guys were goofing around!"

Nathan's eyes stayed on Brooke as she yelled him. Brooke was still in the dress she wore at the wedding. Only unlike earlier she didn't have a smile on her face. She wasn't happy. Her hands were pressed firmly on her hips as she looked at him disapprovingly. Nathan felt a different kind of pain slice through him at that look. Brooke always seemed to remind him of their mother in moments like these.

"What has gotten into the two of you?" Brooke questioned.

"He deserved it," Nathan bite out before glaring at Clay.

"What did you do, Clay?"

Clay chuckled. "I didn't do anything."

"Right," Nathan scoffed. "You show up here without so much as a call, you let yourself into my place, and you…man, I wanna beat your ass again!"

"Calm down," Brooke spoke calmly as she held up her hands. "Clay?"

"Look all I said was that she had a nice rack," Clay stated matter of factly.

Brooke's eyebrows knit together. "Who?"

"Haley James," Clay answered before grinning. "And she _does_ have a nice rack."

Nathan stood up quickly before making his way towards Clay. Brooke was standing in front of him before he could get there, her palms pressed up against his chest trying to get him to stop. Clay was lucky that Brooke had shown up when she did. She was the only thing stopping him at the moment.

"Stop it, the both of you," Brooke ordered loudly.

Nathan eyed Clay for a few seconds challenging him. When Clay continued to grin at him, Nathan clenched his jaw before stepping back. Brooke reached for the wet cloth she had gotten for him and held it out. Nathan took it angrily.

"Your lip is still bleeding."

Nathan placed the cloth over his swollen lip before wiping the blood off of it. Clay had gotten a few good shots in but so had he. Clay's nose was bleeding and his cheek was starting to swell. Nathan glanced around the room once again and noticed what a mess they made. They had broken a lot of shit. No wonder Brooke was so pissed.

It wasn't his fault. Clay's the one that showed up out of the blue and hadn't even warned him. And then Clay had been grinning at Haley like an idiot. He had no choice but to get Haley out of there. Clay was a huge flirt. He noticed the way Clay was looking at Haley. Just thinking about it now was making his anger resurface. When Nathan had returned home the first thing that came out of Clay's mouth was that Haley had a nice rack.

That's when he lost it. He hadn't meant for things to get that far. But once Clay started hitting him back, Nathan hadn't been able to stop. He felt all his rage burst inside of him and he needed to let off some steam. It was better that Clay was his punching bag then anyone else. At least with Clay he was able to stop. He wasn't so sure he would've been able to stop if it had been anyone else.

"All of this over Haley?" Brooke questioned as she eyed the both of them.

Clay shrugged nonchalantly. "He's the one that went all crazy."

"Whatever," Nathan said angrily before wiping the blood off of his knuckles.

"You said that you two weren't dating," Clay pointed out smugly.

"We're not," Nathan gritted out. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Can we just drop it?"

"Clay, maybe you should let him cool down," Brooke suggested. "How about you come with me and I clean you up. Your nose might be broken."

Once Brooke and Clay were out of the room, Nathan relaxed himself. He didn't know who he was more pissed at, Clay or himself. He hated how he let his emotions control him sometimes. He was better than this. He was just so angry. Everything had been going perfect and then Clay had to ruin it all. Everything was fucked up now. How the hell was he supposed to explain this?

He took his time as he cleaned the blood off of his knuckles. Then he placed his head back and held the cold bag over his eye. Closing his eyes, he suddenly wished that he could take back the last few hours.

"Brooke is on the phone with that boyfriend of hers. You calm yet?"

Nathan's eyes opened at the sound of Clay's voice. "Yep."

"My nose if fine by the way," Clay offered sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

Nathan ignored him. He and Clay had fought plenty of times before. He was sure that this wouldn't be the last time. They both had tempers that they couldn't seem to control sometimes. They butted heads a lot but at the end of the day Clay was his boy. That wouldn't change.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Clay took a seat. Nathan avoided eye contact with Clay. He just wanted Brooke to walk back into the room so that he'd have more time to calm himself. Just being around Brooke would put him at ease. He knew it was because she reminded him so much of their mother. He needed her right now.

"What are you doing, Nathan?" Clay questioned minutes later.

Nathan didn't have to ask what Clay meant. He already knew that it was about Haley.

"I don't know," Nathan mumbled hesitantly. He was so frustrated with himself, with _everything_. The weight on his chest seemed to intensify.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long."

"Anyone else know about it?"

Nathan tensed for a second. Peyton knew because Haley had told her. "No."

"Good," Clay sighed in relief. "Let's keep it that way."

"It's nothing, Clay," Nathan stated firmly as he composed himself.

"Just the fact that you've kept this from me tells me otherwise. I don't know what's gotten into you but this…sleeping with Jimmy James' daughter…you crossed a line, man."

"I know alright," Nathan hissed out harshly.

"You need to end it before he finds out or anyone else for that matter."

Nathan hated how Clay's words mirrored Peyton's. He felt trapped once again. He could feel a small part of himself banging to get out. That part of him wanted to tell Clay to mind his own damn business, this was his life, and he could do whatever he wanted. But the bigger part of him knew that Clay was right. He couldn't be selfish.

"There's nothing to end," Nathan pointed out. "It was just a few nights. She was lonely…I was there…that's it."

"It really doesn't matter what it was."

Nathan clenched his fists. "It was nothing."

"You don't need anything distracting you. Plus, do I need to mention that if –"

"Yeah, I know," Nathan gritted out. He didn't need Clay to tell him what could happen to Haley if he didn't end it. He already knew.

"I've never seen you so completely reckless…what's gotten into you? This could've wrecked everything you and your dad have worked for…if Jimmy were to find out that you were sleeping with his daughter –"

"I get it," Nathan barked out.

"Do you?" Clay challenged. "I mean I'm all for having a good. You know that better than anyone. But this isn't just some girl, Nathan."

"What do you want me to say?" Nathan exploded as he stood up and held up his arms.

Clay shook his head. "I'm just trying to understand this."

"It's complicated."

"What the hell in your life isn't?"

Nathan sighed as he relaxed. "True."

"Look, you know it get. You're my boy and your family has done so much for me –"

"You don't owe us anything," Nathan declared.

"Still, I feel like I do. I've got your back. You know that. I just don't need you keeping things from me."

"She's just…"

It was hard to find the right words. Had it been stupid to get involved with Haley? Yes. He knew that from the start. It should've never gotten as far as it had. She was a distraction. But still he had let it happen. He had ignored all the warning signs telling him to stay away. He had kept this from Clay and from everyone. He had let it get this far. This was all on him. No matter what happened he could only blame himself.

"She's the only thing that's ever made me happy."

Clay stayed silent for a moment. "I get that…"

"It doesn't matter," Nathan stated coldly. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. "It's done. What are you doing here?"

Clay shook his head. "The deal didn't go through."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened," Clay started. "The guy didn't show up. I can't reach him."

"No, no, no. He said he'd be there!"

"He wasn't," Clay stated tiredly. "We checked out his place but everything was gone….there wasn't any trace of him."

"Fuck!"

"Your dad is pissed, man. He's got everyone searching for this guy."

Nathan rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "Where's the stuff?"

"In a safe place. Look, this new buyer is coming in a few days and I need you to come back with me. We don't need anything else to go wrong and with everyone looking for Dominic I could use you there as backup."

As Nathan heard Clay laughing he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I guess I better pack," Nathan grumbled.

"Make sure not to bring any of the guns issued by the Bureau."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yes," Clay grinned.

"I can still break that nose if you want," Nathan offered smugly.

"You could try," Clay scoffed. "I was taking it easy on you. Now go get your shit ready. The jet is waiting. We need to leave as soon as possible. This situation needs to be dealt with."

Nathan left Clay in the living room and went looking for Brooke to explain. He found her sitting on her bed talking on the phone. He stood watching her for a few minutes. She looked so happy talking to Lucas. Nathan didn't get it. His whole body was filled with tension. How could Brooke be so carefree and happy with everything that was going on? It was obvious she hadn't talked to their father recently.

Once Brooke finally noticed him she hung up with Lucas.

"Is everything ok?"

"No," Nathan replied calmly. "But it will be. I'll take care of it. I've got to go back with Clay. I shouldn't be gone long."

"I'll come with you."

"No," Nathan stated quickly. "You should stay here."

"But –"

"It'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"Fine," Brooke resigned. "You'll call me so that I know you're ok?"

Nathan nodded. "Don't I always? And don't forget if anything happens –"

"I know –I know. I've got the key to the safety deposit box on me at all times."

"Everything that you'll need is in there," Nathan said softly.

"You know I hate it when you talk like that," Brooke whined before getting up and hugging him. Nathan held her back tightly.

"I know."

* * *

The sun was beaming brightly. It was mid afternoon and Nathan found himself leaning with his back against the old beat up car Clay had gotten for them. The silence was starting to get to him. The fact that he was sweating wasn't helping matters. His black leather jacket felt like it was suffocating him but he wasn't about to take it off. He glanced off to the side and noticed Clay still on his cell phone.

Without a word Nathan turned his attention back up the gravel road and waited.

He glanced at his watch before shaking his head. It felt like they had been waiting for hours. He was on edge. He hated when people were late. The sound of Clay's footsteps had his head turning slightly.

"Where is she?"

"In Tree Hill with Cooper," Clay answered. "She has another buyer."

It was minutes later when he noticed a car coming their way. The car approached slowly and Nathan stood up straight as Clay joined him. He noticed the guy inside the car take a look around before finally getting out and walking towards them. Nathan removed his sunglasses.

"Not very smart coming alone," Nathan pointed out.

"I ain't afraid of nobody."

Nathan watched as the dark skinned guy lifted his shirt slightly to show the gun tucked in his pants. The guys head was shaved and from the looks of his stained clothes it looked like he hadn't changed in days.

Clay chuckled. "Are we doing this or not?"

"You bring the stuff?"

"Did you bring the money?" Nathan countered.

"I wanna see the stuff first."

Nathan glared at the guy before he took off walking to the back of the car. He opened the trunk before reaching in and tossing one of the bricks at the guy. Nathan watched as the guys eyes lit up at the sight of it. Clay reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife before making a small cut in it.

"Try it out," Clay offered.

The guy, who Nathan guessed was named Doug, didn't hesitate to try the cocaine out.

"My cousin Frankie told me you guys were good but damn…"

"You want it or not?" Nathan questioned annoyingly.

Doug nodded eagerly. "Hell yeah."

"Where's the money?"

Nathan noticed how the guy moved more quickly now. It only took seconds for him to return with a black gym bag in his hands. Doug handed it over to Clay. Nathan watched as Clay took a look inside before going through the money.

"It's all there?"

"Yep."

As soon as Nathan heard Clay's conformation about the money he handed over the huge gym bag full of bricks. Doug loaded the bag into his car before facing them.

"We'll be in touch," Nathan stated.

Doug nodded before leaving. Nathan stood still as he watched the car disappear.

"I should call your dad."

Nathan said nothing as he glanced off into the distance.

* * *

Nathan stood in front of her door for minutes trying to prepare himself. He had been back in Seattle for less than 2 hours. He knew that he didn't have a lot of time. He needed to get back to the bar quickly. That didn't matter though. He needed to talk to Haley. He wasn't sure she would want to talk to him though. He had been gone for a week. Haley wasn't going to let that go. He knew that.

He also knew that he needed to get in touch with Brooke. He hadn't talked to her in two days and he was sure she was worried about him.

Nathan took a deep breath before knocking and then taking a step back. It took less than a minute for Lucas to open the door.

"Hey," Lucas grinned. "Brooke said you were out of town helping that Clay guy. She didn't say you'd be back today though."

"Um, yeah." What the hell had Brooke told them?

"You missed our basketball game. And with Julian on his honeymoon it was just the two of us. We had to talk Owen into playing. Jake stepped up his game though."

"Sorry," Nathan muttered.

"No worries, we still won," Lucas smirked.

"How did that happen without me?" Nathan wondered amused.

"Come in," Lucas instructed after rolling his eyes. "We're in the living room and there are leftovers if you're hungry. Haley cooked." Nathan followed Lucas inside.

"I'm actually…"

Nathan's words died on his lips as they reached the living room. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He barely noticed Jimmy and Lydia James. Brooke was sitting with a huge smile on her face as she listened to every word being said. They had all blurred out of his vision the second he noticed her. The sight of Haley had thrown him. Haley was standing up smiling brightly with Bobby next to her talking, his hand on her back. No matter how much his mind raced, he didn't understand the sight in front of him.

In the back of his mind he knew that he should just leave but he couldn't. He stood frozen in place as he watched the scene in front of him. Haley had yet to notice him.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

_Chapter Thirty Six_

Haley's peaceful dream slipped away from her. The pounding in her head was painful and she kept her eyes shut tight not wanting to wake up. She buried her face further into her pillow trying to fall back asleep. It didn't help. Slowly her hand moved to the other side of the bed. When she felt nothing but the cold sheets her eyes opened slowly. It took seconds for her eyes to adjust before she realized that she was alone. Her heart ached when she realized the empty space beside her.

She let that feeling in for a second before pushing it out. She then reached for her cell phone and flipped it open. No missed calls. No messages.

Her eyes snapped shut once again. The ache in her chest returned. She just wanted to fall back asleep for the rest of the day.

The smell of coffee had her eyes opening. Lifting her head slightly, she noticed Lucas standing in her doorway grinning like an idiot. He was clad in only his boxers and he held two cups of coffee in his hands. Haley groaned tiredly before dropping her head back onto her pillows.

Lucas chuckled. "How bad is it?"

"What the hell happened last night?" Haley whined. She couldn't remember anything. Her head was throbbing.

"You don't remember?"

"How much did I drink?"

"I lost count after your tenth shot," Lucas grimaced.

Haley glared at him as she sat up. "Why would you let me drink that much?"

"I was drinking too," Lucas shrugged. "And you were pretty determined to get drunk."

"My head is killing me." Haley placed her hand over her pounding head as Lucas took a seat on the side of her bed. She took the mug of coffee he offered and the two pills in his hands. She quickly took the medicine wanting to feel better as soon as possible. Her headache only felt like it was getting worse by the minute.

"Brooke should be here any minute with tacos," Lucas grinned. "I know that's your favorite when you have a hangover."

Haley's stomach twisted in pain. "I'm not hungry."

"More for me."

"I'm going back to bed."

Once her head hit the pillow she noticed Lucas reaching over on the nightstand. He held up her alarm clock and it was only then that she noticed that it was three in the afternoon.

"I figured I'd let you sleep late since we didn't get in until five this morning," Lucas spoke up.

Haley yawned tiredly. "Thanks. Now get out. I want more sleep."

"Hales, you remember why you got so wasted last night?"

"I was pissed off," Haley answered.

"And why is that?"

"Because my parents invited themselves over for dinner at the last minute and…"

Lucas sat there and waited. It took only a second for Haley to sit up quickly. Everything clicked as she glanced at the clock once again. Lucas noticed this time that Haley was completely awake.

"And they'll be here in a few hours! Dammit, Luke. Why did you let me sleep so late?"

Lucas opened his mouth to answer but didn't get a chance.

"I have a million things to do before they get here," Haley shrieked as she rushed around her room. "The apartment is a mess."

"It's spotless," Lucas objected.

Haley eyed him doubtfully. "Right. I have to go pick up something to cook. I don't have anything to wear! This whole day is going to be a disaster!"

"Calm down," Lucas instructed once he was in front of her. His hands held her shoulders as he made her look at him. "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

Haley didn't know where to start. She had meant to clean the apartment immediately after her mother had told her they were coming over but somehow she had ended up at the bar. Brooke and Lucas had been there. One thing lead to another and now she only had a few hours before her parents would show up. She had no idea what she was supposed to make for dinner. She didn't have anything picked out to wear.

Her throbbing headache made everything worse. She couldn't think straight.

Haley blocked out the aching in her chest. She pushed away the frustration, anger, and the worry. She wasn't going to think about _that_. She wasn't going to think about _him._

She needed to focus. All she had to do was get through the next few hours and this whole stupid day would be over. Then she could go back to obsessing over him. She didn't know where he was or even if he was ok. How would she? He never called. Not once. No messages. Nothing.

It's not like he hadn't taken off before like this. But things were different now. She was different. And the pain she felt was real. It was gut wrenching not knowing. She didn't know how to deal with this. It was just too much.

"Delivery."

The sound of Brooke's voice had Haley snapping out of her thoughts. She noticed Lucas looking at her worriedly and she smiled softly.

Brooke walked into Haley's room a second later. "You're up!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Haley questioned painfully.

"Sorry," Brooke smiled. "I guess I can use my inside voice."

"She has a killer headache," Lucas explained.

"You did drink _a lot_ last night."

"Yeah and now I'm paying for it," Haley sighed. "I've got to get to the store and then…"

"How about this, you make a list of what you need and I'll go to the store. Brooke can help you pick out something to wear and then once I get back I'll pick up," Lucas suggested.

"You don't have to do that."

"Let us help," Brooke smiled. "I told you we would last night, remember?"

"Not really. Last night is…blank," Haley sighed. "But thanks, guys."

"I'm gonna go get dressed. Make that list, Hales."

Lucas left the room and Brooke made her way towards the closet.

"Let's find you something to wear," Brooke called out.

"Brooke."

Brooke poked her head out of the closet and smiled. "Yeah."

"Have you heard from him?" Haley asked quietly before biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Um, no…not yet."

Haley's stomach twisted once again when she noticed the look on Brooke's face. Why did Brooke suddenly looked so upset and worried?

* * *

Haley was finishing up on the last bit of dishes when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. She didn't turn to see who it was. She didn't care. All she wanted was for this night to be over with so that she could crawl back into bed. It was getting late and she was sure her parents would be leaving soon.

She felt a hand on her back seconds later. "Hey."

"Hey," Haley smiled halfheartedly.

"You're not still upset are you?" Bobby asked.

"No," Haley replied hesitantly. "I'm fine."

"She really didn't mean anything by it."

Haley listened as Bobby tried to once again explain her mother's actions. Haley really didn't care. Her mother had gone behind her back once again and was trying to set her up. Her mother had set this whole dinner up last minute and surprised her by bringing Bobby along with them. Haley had no idea that he'd be coming over. A little warning would've been nice. Anything. She already hadn't been feeling well and then she had been blindsided when she opened the door and Bobby had been standing there.

It's not that she didn't want him there. It was the fact that her mother had totally gone behind her back and invited him. Bobby hadn't even been aware that she hadn't known that he'd been invited. Her mother had justified her actions quickly though.

"He's new in town and he doesn't know anyone. It's good for him to get out and talk to people."

But Haley knew better. Her mother had been trying shamelessly to get her and Bobby together. Lydia had stopped setting Haley up with random people but clearly she wasn't going to give up getting her together with Bobby. And it's not like Haley could exactly take this out on Bobby. It wasn't his fault her mother was insane.

She also knew that her mother had a point. Bobby was new in town and didn't really know anyone. Bobby had been spending a lot of time with her father. Bobby even mentioned that her father had taken him golfing twice.

"Its fine," Haley smiled.

"You sure? I can't still leave," Bobby offered.

"I'm having a good time," Haley reassured him.

And that had a lot to do with Lucas and Brooke. Thankfully Lucas and Brooke had been talking nonstop since her parents and Bobby arrived. She couldn't say she was surprised. Lucas had saved her more than once when it came to her parents. They had been a huge help tonight.

"Fine," Bobby relented. "You just don't seem like yourself."

"I'm just not feeling very well," Haley explained before smiling. "But I'm getting better."

"Well, I'm glad. When we had lunch the other day it seemed like you weren't really there."

"I know," Haley sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just got so much –"

"I knew you were upset about your grandfather leaving but…"

"I was. I am."

Her grandfather was supposed to stay in Seattle for a few weeks but something had come up at the ranch and he had to get back to Austin. Haley had been really upset about it. They were supposed to spend a lot of time together. She had complained the whole time when she had driven him to the airport. And she had stayed sitting alone at the airport long after his plane had taken off. He had called later that night and let her know that he arrived home safely.

"I'm just a little worried about you, Haley."

Haley knew that he was being sincere but she didn't feel like talking. "We should probably head back out there."

"Yeah, okay. Just try to go easy on your mom, ok?"

Haley nodded before she took off towards the living room, Bobby right behind her. She noticed everyone smile as they walked back into the room. Pushing everything else out of her mind, Haley put a smile on her face.

"I was just telling Brooke how Lucas lost his two front teeth," Jimmy explained. Everyone laugh and Haley noticed Lucas grinning sheepishly.

"I can't believe you knocked his teeth out," Brooke giggled.

"It was a total accident. I didn't mean it."

"She's such a klutz," Lucas muttered as he shook his head.

"I tripped," Haley explained while looking directly at Brooke. It's not like she had punched Lucas in the mouth or anything. Plus, it wasn't like he wasn't going to lose them anyway. He just lost them a little earlier than most kids. They had been five at the time.

"She tripped and I tried to catch her."

"And by trying to help out you lost your two front teeth," Brooke concluded.

Lucas nodded. "Yep."

"He was still a handsome little boy," Lydia spoke up.

"My school pictures from that year say otherwise," Lucas chuckled.

"Sorry," Haley apologized once again.

"The tooth fairy left me twenty bucks," Lucas said proudly.

"Dude, you believed in the tooth fairy?" Bobby laughed.

"That is so cute," Brooke gushed.

Lucas' face fell. "I, um…"

When everyone started laughing, Haley noticed her best friend's discomfort. She quickly smiled at Bobby before deciding to help Lucas out.

"Did Bobby tell you guys about what happened the other day at the park?"

Once Bobby started talking Haley noticed that Lucas looked relieved. With a satisfied smile Haley started to listen to Bobby's accounts of what happened at the park. They had been thirty minutes into their run when a huge chocolate labrador raced past them with a purse sticking out of his mouth. Three guys and a small lady chased after the lab.

Haley heard the faint sound of knocking. Lucas stood up quickly and left the living room.

Haley felt Bobby's hand on her back once again. He had been doing that more and more recently. She figured it was because he was comfortable around her.

"…finally one of the guys caught up with the lab and stopped him. It took five minutes and two of the guys to pull the bag out of the labs mouth."

"You're kidding me," Brooke giggled.

"The dog must have wanted something in that purse," Jimmy grinned.

"Yeah, that lady had her lunch in there," Bobby stated before laughing.

"Why would she have food in her purse?" Lydia asked before shaking her head.

"Look who's here," Lucas announced while slapping Nathan's shoulder.

"Nate," Brooke laughed when she noticed her brother. "You're back."

Haley felt her heart drop. The relief she noticed on Brooke's face instantly swept through her body. Nathan was ok. He was here. She didn't have to worry anymore. Turning slightly she finally noticed him. The first thing she noticed was the cuts and bruises on his face. Then she noticed his expression. He looked lost and hurt. It took Haley a second to realize what was happening around her and what this must look like to Nathan. She was standing next to Bobby and Bobby still had his hand on her back. Haley felt her body tense up. Nathan _hated_ Bobby.

And the way he was looking at her. She felt sick to her stomach. She remembered that look. She had worn that _same _look before when she was walked in on Reese and Renee. She remembered what she felt like in that moment. She remembered how painful it had been.

"How was that vacation?" Jimmy questioned.

"I didn't know you went on vacation," Lydia spoke up. "Where did you go? Did you have a good time?"

"I, uh…"

"Florida," Brooke answered for him. "And I'm sure he had a great time."

"What brings you here?" Jimmy asked.

Nathan was still in a daze. "Uh…Lucas…"

Nathan noticed how everyone was dressed nice, like they all fit together. He was out of place. He didn't fit. He was dressed in jeans and his leather jacket. He felt like an outsider interrupting their nice get together. It was obvious he didn't belong. Not here…

"I do live here," Lucas grinned. "I'll fire up the XBOX once the company leaves."

"Are you hungry? I'll fix you a plate," Lydia decided.

"I should go," Nathan stated absentmindedly.

"You just got here," Lucas objected.

"I just…I have to go." Without another word Nathan took off.

"That was weird," Jimmy pointed out.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed. "What's an XBOX?"

"Some game system," Brooke replied. "Lucas plays it all the time."

"Oh."

"I should walk him out," Haley rushed out of the living room and down the hall. She was just in time to see Nathan opening the door and walking out.

She followed him out and closed the door. She noticed Nathan standing in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she walked up to him. She reached for his hand and tugged on it so that he'd face her. She had missed him so much.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder and shrugged her hand off of his harshly. His blank stare had her shaking. She watched as his walls came rushing back up. Only they weren't walls now, it was more like boulders. Slowly everything that had happened to them was suddenly gone. Haley could feel it all slipping away.

"That wasn't –"

"Don't," Nathan stated angrily. "Just…don't."

Haley was taken back for a second. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"I don't care. I'm done with this."

Haley stood there speechless as Nathan stepped into the elevator. He stared at her blankly before the doors closed. He hadn't even let her explain. And why was she even feeling guilty? She hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, she should be pissed at him. He was the one that had taken off without so much as a word. He's the one that promised to call and hadn't.

* * *

Nathan finished off his second glass of Scotch before placing the empty glass on the bar. Once the burning subsided he took a sip of his beer. After sitting at the bar for a half hour he still didn't feel like moving. He just wanted to continue drinking until he couldn't remember anything.

"Another one?"

Nathan nodded when he noticed the empty seat beside him. He figured that he'd have enough time for one more drink before he had to leave.

Once the glass was refilled, he took another sip.

"Can we please talk?"

Nathan glared at the glass in his hands, not bothering to look at her. What was she doing here? He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to talk to her.

"We don't have anything to talk about."

Nathan felt her hand on his arm. "Yes, we do."

"I said everything I had to say," Nathan stated harshly before glaring at her. He dropped his arm so that her hand would fall off of him.

"I need you to know that there is nothing going between Bobby and I. Ok? Look, my mom invited him over. I didn't know –"

"I don't care," Nathan bit out. "What part of that don't you get?"

"You're upset –"

"Upset," Nathan laughed bitterly. "Please, Haley. Like I give a damn about whomever else you're fucking."

"I'm not –"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," Nathan continued to laugh. "Every time I turn around there's _another _guy. You should be a little more careful. You're starting to look like a slut."

Nathan felt a sharp sting on his cheek as the bar suddenly got quiet. Nathan knew that all eyes were on them but he didn't care. He was pissed off and the alcohol he consumed wasn't helping matters. Haley dropped her hand before glaring at him.

"You're a jealous jackass," Haley hissed out.

"Jealous? Is that what you think I am? I don't give a fuck about what you do!"

"Then why are you so pissed?" Haley countered. "Can we please just go somewhere and talk about this?"

Nathan glared at her blankly. "I'm done. Stay away from me and I'll be sure to stay the hell away from you. Go back to your boyfriend, Haley."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend. There is nothing going on between us. We're just friends!"

"And there's nothing between us either so just leave me the hell alone."

"Uh, guys…"

"What?" They both shouted angrily as they glanced at the bartender.

"Dial it down, please. You're causing a scene."

They stood there in silence for minutes as everyone in the bar went back to whatever they were doing before. As they glared at each other, Haley felt fury rush through her.

"You've been gone for week. You didn't even call…I can't believe that you show up like this and have the nerve to be upset with me," Haley stated, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm not upset…I'm just done. This had to end sometime, Haley. It's for the best."

"I'm ready."

Haley stood frozen in place as the short, long haired brunette walked up to Nathan and placed her hand on his arm. Nathan glanced at the girl for a second before placing on his leather jacket. Haley took in the sight of the girl. She was movie star beautiful. The girl had a huge perfect smile on her face, her skin was dark, and the black dress she wore fit her body perfectly. Haley noticed a name tattooed on her girls forearm. Cooper.

"Nice dress."

Haley was vaguely aware of the girl talking to her. The girl then laced her hand with Nathan's and started to walk towards the exit. Without a second thought Haley reached for Nathan's free hand and pulled him towards her. The girl hadn't even noticed.

"Don't leave with her." Haley hated how her voice cracked and how weak she sounded.

Nathan stared at her blankly before dropping her hand.

"Go back to your boyfriend or whatever the hell he is," Nathan muttered before turning and walking away. Once they reached the sidewalk, Nathan finally felt his heart start beating once again. He took a deep breath.

Nathan felt her eyes on him and he sighed. "What?"

"Who was she?"

"No one," Nathan stated coldly. "She's no one."

"If you say so."

* * *

Haley stepped into the elevator and hit the button for her floor. Once the door closed, slow tears started to fall. The aching in her chest intensified. She wiped the tears away angrily. Nathan was a stupid jerk. She didn't know why she was surprised at the way he treated her tonight. Nathan hated her. Now he hated her more than ever.

The elevator doors opened and Haley walked out slowly before making it inside her apartment. She wiped her tears away and stopped walking once she noticed Bobby waiting for her in the living room.

"You're still here," Haley spoke up softly.

Bobby glanced at her worriedly. "He was that upset with you?"

"I…how…" What the hell did he know?

"You know my job has me looking into everything, Haley. Everything."

Haley shook her head. What was he saying?

"Security tape from the office…the gym. There was some footage of the two of you late one night at the gym. I saw you kissing him."

"Robert, I –"

"I didn't tell anyone," Bobby cut her off. "I figured you didn't want your father to know. Plus, it was just a kiss right? You're not dating him are you?"

Haley shook her head weakly as more tears fell. "No."

"Because if you were then I'd have to report it. It's my job, you know. If anyone found out about this you'd both be in trouble. You'd have to stop working together and he'd probably be assigned to another city. I mean, your father wouldn't let you get reassigned so…"

"We're not. Please don't tell my father."

"I won't if you don't want me to. I just…you know why you can't date him, right? If you're going to be working together then you can't let your emotions cloud your judgment. You need to focus. You guys are in danger all of the time. You can't let your personal feelings mess you up. You have to focus on your job."

"I know that."

"I'm not saying this to upset you. It's just the truth."

Haley nodded before wiping her tears away.

"I like you, Haley. I think you know that. A part of me hopes that there isn't anymore to this thing with him. But if there is…you should report it. It'll be better than anyone else finding out that you guys are sneaking around."

"There's nothing going on."

"I believe you."

"Hales, are you ok?" Lucas questioned worriedly. Lucas glared at Bobby. "What did you do to her?"

"Lucas, I'm fine," Haley said calmly. "He didn't do anything."

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," Haley dismissed. "I'm just…I'm really tired."

"You're sure?"

"Lucas," Haley sighed tiredly. "I'm fine. Bobby was just leaving. I'll walk him out."

Haley walked Bobby to the door. "Thanks for not saying anything."

"I hope I didn't upset you."

"You didn't," Haley promised. He only told her the truth. "You were just being honest."

"You know, I'm sure he's beating himself up right now for making you cry. I'm sure he's going to regret it. I know I would."

_Doubtful,_ Haley thought. Bobby obviously didn't know just how much Nathan hated her.

"Thanks for saying that," Haley muttered with a soft smile.

"You know where I am if you need to talk," Bobby stated. "Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure," Haley nodded. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

When she finally got to her room, she quickly got ready for bed. She held her tears in until she was under the covers. Then she couldn't hold them back anymore. It was too painful to keep them in. Nathan was probably sleeping with that girl at that very moment. Haley's eyes snapped shut as she willed thoughts of the two of them away. She didn't want to think about Nathan with another girl. It hurt too much.

Leaning over, she reached inside of her nightstand and pulled out the picture she had of him.

As she glanced at the picture of Nathan her chest hurt. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling. She had never felt this way before. It felt like someone had ripped a vital piece of her out. Everything hurt. She was aware that it was over. But she just didn't understand. How could they be over when they never really even began?

* * *

Nathan sat on his sofa numbly as he glanced at the TV. An old classic game was playing at the moment. Nathan sipped on his beer eager to finish it off so that he could drink another one.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her undressing. She slipped off her dress until she was standing in her lacy bra and panties. All black of course. He could only grin when he noticed the knife and gun she had strapped to her thighs.

"Watch your eyes, Scott."

Nathan chuckled. "You're the one undressing in my living room."

"True."

"You make it a habit of undressing in front of strange men?"

"Are you saying that you're strange?"

"Well, no…"

"How long have we known each other?"

"Too long," Nathan muttered before looking back at the TV.

"You getting tired of me, Scott?"

"Actually, yes," Nathan replied. "But I guess we're stuck together."

"Fun, fun, fun."

"You seem as happy as I am," Nathan stated dryly.

Nathan chuckled as she flipped him off. Then she was lifting her cell phone and placing it to her ear. Nathan relaxed in his seat as he tried to focus on the game. Her sugary sweet voice filled the air seconds later.

"Hey, it's Alex. Look, Cooper wanted me to call. We have a new shipment coming in soon. You interested?"

Nathan watched as Alex's smile widened.

"Excellent. I'll let Coop know."

Alex hung up the phone before tossing it on the coffee table. She took a seat next to him before lifting his badge and glancing at it. She started laughing seconds later before tossing it on his lap.

"I've got another buyer," Alex stated happily.

"I heard."

"What is it with you Scott men? I'm doing exactly what you want and you're still not happy. You know, you're just like your brother."

Nathan glared at her when her hand started to rub his thigh. He pulled her hand off of him and noticed the tattoo of Cooper's name.

"I don't care what you think and I don't want Cooper's sloppy seconds. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

It was Alex's turn to glare at him before she pushed him hard in the chest. "No wonder why everyone hates you. You're such a jackass."

"Nate, you home?"

"In here," Nathan called out before grinning at Alex. Seconds later Brooke was in the room.

"What is she doing here, Nathan?" Brooke gritted out. "And _why _is she naked?"

"You know Alex doesn't need an excuse to get naked," Nathan chuckled. Alex slapped his chest once again.

"Bite me," Alex muttered.

"Something tells me you'd like that."

"Gross," Brooke said in disgust.

"It's good to see you too, Brooklyn," Alex grinned sweetly.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be up Cooper's ass?"

"Aw, I missed you, bitch."

"Why is she here, Nathan?" Brooke shrieked.

Nathan cringed at the sound of his sister's voice. Brooke was livid. Alex was happy to be getting under Brooke's skin. And all he could do was sit there numbly and pray that they'd both just leave him alone. He stood up quickly before walking over to the mini bar. Lifting the bottle of Scotch, he quickly took off the cap before taking a huge gulp from the bottle. Unlike before, he didn't feel anything this time.

"No glass. Classy," Alex grinned.

Brooke glanced at her brother. "What's gotten into you? What happened?"

Nathan ignored both of them as he took off walking to his room, bottle in hand. He blocked out Alex and Brooke yelling at each other. He locked his door shut before sitting at the edge of his bed. He just wanted to forget this whole day happened.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath as she swiped her card to get into the office. She had cried for hours last night and once all her tears were gone she promised herself that today would be different. Instead of letting Nathan be a jerk to her and push her away, she was going to talk to him and explain things.

Even if they weren't seeing each other anymore they still had to work together. Haley didn't want things to be awkward and weird between them.

Haley didn't know what was going to happen. She was sure that Nathan would still be pissed and angry with her. She had no doubt in her mind that Nathan would be just like he was before they started seeing each other. She was ready for all the insults and glares he had to offer. That wasn't going to stop her from explaining things. He needed to know that absolutely nothing was going on between her and Bobby. They were just friends.

Haley also needed to inform Nathan that Bobby knew about the kiss in the gym.

She made her way to her desk and noticed two dozen of roses sitting in front of her computer. Haley glanced around the office and noticed a few of the guys smiling at her. Her eyes instantly went to Nathan's desk that was across from hers. He didn't look at her once. She felt that aching in her chest return. She took a seat before reaching for the card.

_Sorry if I upset you last night. I hope you have a better day today._

But it wasn't signed with Nathan's name like she wanted. Bobby's name was scribbled in the bottom corner of the card. Haley's heart ached. Instead of the flowers making her feel better, they only made her feel worse. She felt her resolve slipping away. No way was Nathan going to hear her out now.

Haley glanced at Nathan once again. It didn't matter. He was clearly ignoring her.

"Agent James."

Haley turned at the sound of her name. Her father was standing in the doorway of his office as he waited for her. Haley left her desk quickly, thankful to get away from the roses and away from Nathan. She took a seat in her father's office as he closed the door.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah," Haley lied before smiling. She wondered for a second why her father was asking if she was ok. Did he know something? Had Bobby gone back on his word and told her father about what he knew? Did her father somehow know that she was still looking into the Scott case?

"What about things between you and Agent Hargrove?"

Haley's whole body froze. She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't think.

"He came talk to me this morning."

"What about?" Haley breathed.

"He wants a new partner," Jimmy stated carefully.

_Oh_. Fiery pain rushed through her. She hadn't seen this coming. At least not _this_ way.

"He said he couldn't work with you anymore and I need to know what happened. He wouldn't say anything more except that he just couldn't work with you anymore. Something must have happened. Just tell me, sweetheart."

"I don't know," Haley stated numbly. "He hates me, everyone knows that."

"I don't get it," Jimmy muttered as he pulled out a file. He held it up. "These are all complaints from you about Agent Hargrove over the years but not once has he complained about you. So why all of a sudden he doesn't want to work with you? This just doesn't make any sense."

Haley didn't know what to say.

"I told him to take a few days to think about it. He was pretty adamant that this is what he wants. I can't do anything about this right now. He knows that. The two of you were requested for the Jones case. So until that's over he's going to have to get over whatever's bothering him. Just give him some space. See if he gets over this. He's a good kid. I'm sure he'll –"

"Maybe you should just give him what he wants."

"It doesn't really matter," Jimmy stated tiredly. "I'm not supposed to say anything right now but Agent Hargrove is most likely going to be transferred to Atlanta."

"What? Why?"

Not only did Nathan not want to work with her anymore, but he was going to be moving away from Seattle. This was too much.

"I'm not really sure. You have to keep this to yourself. Agent Hargrove doesn't even know yet. All I know is that this is likely to happen in a couple of months."

"I won't say anything," Haley whispered. "I should get back to work."

Jimmy stood up quickly. "Sweetheart, don't worry about anything. You'll be working with Lucas and Julian until I find someone else that I trust to work with you."

Haley nodded numbly before leaving his office. She didn't feel like going back to her desk but she had no choice. She had so much work to get done. She sat at her desk quickly before locking her eyes on the computer screen. She had no idea how she was supposed to get through the day sitting right across from Nathan. It was painful. She loved him but it didn't matter. Soon enough he'd be out of her life. Gone.

That hurt more than anything. Before this would've thrilled her but now…it was pure agony knowing that he'd be gone from her life _completely_.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

_Chapter Thirty Seven_

_March 10, 2009_

Anger. Frustration. Loss. Sadness. More Anger. With each swing Haley felt more and more. It was all coming to the surface. She slammed her fists hard into the punching bag. Her arms were aching and she was drenched in sweat. It didn't matter. She couldn't stop. Maybe if she hit it hard enough then things would start making sense. Because so far things just weren't making any sense to her and it was _frustrating_.

Haley couldn't remember a time when she was more pissed at Nathan and he had done some pretty shitty things over the years. But nothing had compared to this. There had to be more going on with him. She hadn't done anything wrong. Not _one_ thing.

Bobby was a friend. And even if there had been more going on, which there wasn't, then it shouldn't have been a problem. It's not like she and Nathan were dating. He made _that_ clear to his friend Clay right in front of her. They weren't together so it's not like she cheated on him. She hadn't.

Still, Haley felt a small rush of guilt as she thought about it. The way Nathan had looked at her…no one had ever looked at her that way. It was like she had crushed something inside of him. Her eyes snapped shut at that thought before slamming her fist even harder into the punching bag.

She had _nothing_ to feel guilty about.

Anger quickly replaced the guilt as her arms moved faster. If anything she was angry with him. He was the one that lied. He was the one with secrets. He was the one that wouldn't open up and let her in. He was the one that held back. He was the one that didn't trust her.

And just like that the blurry haze of being in love with him was gone and all that was left was so many questions. What was that briefcase of money for? Why did Nathan keep the fact that he had a sister to himself? Why had Nathan wanted her away from Clay? Why didn't he talk about his past? What was he hiding?

There was also the fact that Nathan was always taking off without warning. How many times had he taken off for days at a time without even a call? Where was he going? What was he doing?

Why didn't he trust her?

Haley was vaguely aware that she yelled out in frustration at that thought.

Every kiss. Every touch. Every smile. With each thought, she hit the punching bag harder.

"You looked pissed off."

Haley didn't stop swing at the sound of Bobby's voice. He came into view seconds later and stood behind the punching bag holding it in place for her. She kept swinging for minutes.

"Yep."

"You do realize it's five in the morning?"

Haley laughed for a second before wiping the sweat off of her face. "Is it?"

She took a step back before reaching for her bottle of water. Now that she stopped swinging her arms were throbbing in pain. She took deep breaths trying to calm her breathing. Her heart was racing.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "How long have you been here?"

"I couldn't sleep last night," Haley shrugged. "I guess I got here around three."

Bobby glanced at her with concern. "You ok?"

"I feel great," Haley smiled as she reached for her towel and started wiping her face and then arms. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I've got meetings all day with your dad and a few guys from D.C," Bobby explained.

"Sounds fun," Haley joked before taking a seat. Bobby took a seat next to her before glancing sideways at her and smiling.

"What have you got going on today? Maybe you can rescue me for lunch."

"I wish I could," Haley sighed. "Believe me. But I got something that I have to check out. I'm not sure how long it'll take. As far as stakeouts go, you just never know."

Haley knew that it would probably take more than one day. It usually always did.

"Promise you'll be careful?"

Haley nodded. "Always."

"I guess I'll see you later," Bobby muttered as he glanced at his watch. With those words they both stood up. Haley quickly gathered her things. She needed to shower and get ready for the day.

"I'll call you later."

"Sounds great," Bobby grinned. "Until then."

Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Haley stood there for seconds just watching him go. She didn't know what to make of what just happened. That thought was gone seconds later when Haley realized what the day would consist of. Her anger resurfaced before she took off towards the locker rooms.

* * *

This had to be the most uncomfortable stakeout Nathan had ever been on. All he could do was keep his eyes glued to the house they were watching. It was in a large subdivision outside of the city. The house was nice from the outside. The house was in an 86 year old lady's name. He was sure that the lady was either dead or far away from here.

One of Haley's informants had told them about this place. They were told that the two guys that ran the place kept large amounts of marijuana and cash inside. It wasn't enough to get a warrant to search the place though. The only chance at busting these guys was waiting outside of the house and hopefully catching the guys doing something wrong.

Ten hours into the stakeout and Nathan could hardly take sitting in the car with _her._ Haley was ignoring him. He was ignoring her. They hadn't said a word to each other in days. He hadn't even seen her out of work. He avoided her place and the bar at all costs. He didn't want to see her or be around her. And he didn't want her vanilla scent lingering around him like it currently was.

Nathan knew that Haley felt the same way about him. Now she looked at him the same way she had before everything happened. She looked at him with hate and distain. Before they would argue and fight. Now they didn't even want to talk to each other. That was fine with him.

Nathan sat up quickly when he noticed someone pulling up to the house. It was an old white Honda. He could hear Haley snapping pictures from the passenger's seat. Nathan couldn't help but place his hand on his gun lightly. He needed to be ready for anything.

Nothing happened though. No one got out of the car. Instead the car went back out the driveway. Both Nathan and Haley quickly glanced away from the car and the house. It was seconds later when the car drove past them. Nathan relaxed himself before glancing in Haley's direction.

"That was weird," Nathan noted.

Haley nodded without looking at him. "You think they know someone's watching them?"

Nathan thought about it for a second. They had been careful like always. They were in an old beat up van, they were parked houses away, and no one had seemed to notice them. Maybe the car went to the wrong house? He didn't know.

"Nah," Nathan muttered before looking back at the house.

It felt strange to be talking to her like everything was ok. It's not like he could ignore her completely like he wanted. As long as they were still working together then he'd have to talk to her about work. Still, it felt weird.

The side door to the van pulled open and Haley yelled loudly.

"Sorry –Sorry."

"Dammit, Luke," Haley hissed angrily as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I thought you noticed me walking up," Lucas chuckled as he sat back in his seat. Lucas took off the hardhat he was wearing and grinned. He was in a navy blue uniform with the name Liam on his nametag.

"Took you long enough," Nathan barked before reaching for the bag of food Lucas left for an hour ago. He was starving. It felt like ages ago when he had eaten breakfast. He hadn't even noticed when Lucas and Haley had switched places. He was in the middle of eating a cheeseburger when he noticed Lucas reaching in the bag for his food. He glanced at Lucas confusedly before glancing in his rear view mirror.

"She wanted to switch," Lucas shrugged before he started eating.

Nathan glanced towards the house angrily as he continued eating. Lucas ate slowly while bringing the binoculars to his eyes and glancing at the house.

"Still no activity?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. "They had a car pull up but it left seconds later."

"Wrong house?"

"I guess," Nathan sighed.

"Hales, your food is getting cold," Lucas stated as he held out her food to her.

Nathan glanced in his rear view mirror once again. He watched as Haley glanced away from the notebook in her hands before looking at Lucas.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, you have to eat! You didn't even eat breakfast," Lucas pointed out.

"I'm not hungry, Lucas," Haley repeated before she went back to looking into the notebook in her hands.

Nathan glanced at Lucas curiously. Lucas seemed pissed. When Lucas tossed his half eaten hamburger back into the bag and cursed under his breath, Nathan chuckled.

"Shut up," Lucas warned.

Nathan glanced at Haley once again through the tiny mirror just in time to see her rolling her eyes at them. He couldn't help but grin. His eyes traveled down until he noticed her bare legs. He swallowed the lump in his throat before glancing back at the house. He needed to focus. He couldn't let her distract him. Not again. He didn't care how good she looked or how it felt to have her legs wrapped around him. His eyes snapped shut at that thought. He tried his best to push the thought of Haley lying beneath him completely naked, her legs wrapped around him out of his head.

Nathan's eyes opened as he glanced in the mirror once again. When her legs came back into view Nathan clenched his fists. How had he gotten through this before? He didn't know. Maybe it was because before all he could do was imagine what it would be like to be with her but now he didn't have to imagine. He had been with her. He had memories of her now, memories that he just wanted to forget.

"Fuck," Nathan cursed under his breath.

"What?" Lucas questioned as he glanced at him.

Nathan glared at the house. "Nothing."

"If you say so," Lucas chuckled.

Hours later it was finally getting dark. So far that day nothing had happened. Nathan waited until he noticed the night crew pull up in a van on the other side of the street. Lifting the small walkie he told the guys thanks and good luck before he pulled away.

Nathan drove to the office quickly. He was ready to get out of this van and away from _her_. Lucas still looked pissed off and Haley looked like she honestly didn't care. For a second Nathan wondered what they were fighting about but then pushed that thought out of his mind. He didn't care.

When he pulled into the parking lot of the office Haley starting getting her things ready.

"Finally," Haley said in frustration.

"You really don't wanna hang out with us," Lucas finally chuckled. "I'm hurt, Hales."

"I've got plans," Haley answered as she continued to get her things ready. "I'll get Marvin to run the plates off of that car and see if it leads to anything."

Nathan felt anger sweep through him. He couldn't help himself. "Hot date with your boyfriend, Princess?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Haley answered quickly. "Not that it's any of your damn business."

"Haley doesn't have a boyfriend," Lucas said in confusion.

"Right," Nathan spit out.

"Oh but didn't your buddy tell you, I do," Haley bit out. "Go to hell, Nate."

"You first," Nathan retorted.

Nathan parked the van angrily before getting out. Seconds later he heard both of them get out. Haley took off walking towards the office angrily. Nathan walked towards his bike slowly as he watched her until she was inside. He hadn't even heard Lucas walk up next to him.

"Am I missing something?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan clenched his fists. "No."

"You're both acting fucking weird and I don't mean your usual 'we hate each other kind of way'," Lucas pointed out. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing. She's just a frustrating bitch."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not buying it. What's going on? You won't even come over to my house anymore. You don't want to hang out. There's something else…"

"You should have thought about that before you starting dating my sister."

"That's how you wanna be?"

Nathan shrugged. "It's just the truth."

"I thought we were friends," Lucas pointed out.

"We are."

"You sure about that?"

Nathan glanced at his bike angrily when Lucas laughed bitterly.

"And she _doesn't_ have a boyfriend," Lucas insisted. "I'm her bestfriend. I would know if she did."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Yeah, you hate her. Trust me, we all know. You only say it _every_ five fucking minutes."

Nathan glanced over his shoulder at Lucas. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just worried about her," Lucas stated. "She hasn't been feeling well. She's not eating. She barely comes out of her room. She doesn't talk to me anymore. I just don't…know what to do."

"Look, maybe you should talk to someone else about this."

He _didn't _want to hear about this, about her.

"Who the hell am I supposed to talk to? Julian's still on his honeymoon. It's just you, man."

Nathan shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Right," Lucas spit out. "Whatever, Nate."

When Lucas stormed towards his car, Nathan cursed under his breath before following him.

"Come on, man," Nathan called out. "You know I'm not the right person to talk to about this. You know how Haley and I feel about each other."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell do you hate her so much?" Lucas whipped his head around and faced Nathan.

Nathan stopped walking. "Because I do."

"That's not a reason."

"I just do," Nathan muttered tiredly. "Sorry, if that pisses you off."

"It does," Lucas stated angrily. "It never made any damn sense but I just kept it in, you know. Haley was a good sport about it. Hell, she hates you more than you hate her."

"Good."

"But it's getting a little old, Nate. And it's starting to piss me off. She's done nothing to you. Haley's a good person and she doesn't deserve to be treated this way. You could at least respect her. After all these years she at least deserves that."

"I do," Nathan admitted. "Of course I do."

"Then back the hell off," Lucas ordered.

Nathan held up his hands. "I didn't do anything."

"Whatever, Nate. But if you continue treating her this way in front of me then we'll have a problem."

Then Lucas was in his car and driving away. Nathan stood there confused for minutes before making his way over to his bike. What the hell was his problem? Nathan placed on his helmet before driving away angrily. Lucas was acting like that was the first time he talked to Haley that way in front of him. Hell, Lucas usually laughed at the two of them. Why was he all of a sudden team Haley? Nathan didn't get it.

* * *

"Yay, you're home."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he took a seat in his chair. "God, you're annoying."

Alex continued clapping her hands happily before filling another shot glass. She pushed it closer to Nathan before watching him drink it. Then she happily downed the shot that she fixed for herself.

"I'm so bored here," Alex whined.

"You know the rules," Nathan muttered. "You gotta lay low."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let's go to Los Angeles. I have some friends there."

"We're staying here until you have to get back to Tree Hill," Nathan stated dryly as he started flipping through the channels on his TV. Since Alex had been here she had been driving him insane.

"Lame," Alex declared. "Shouldn't you be packing for Atlanta?"

Nathan glared at her before looking around. "Shut up about that. Brooke doesn't know yet."

"Poor Brooklyn," Alex giggled. "She's gonna be pissed at you."

Nathan tried to block Alex out. It wouldn't be the first time that Brooke was pissed at him. And he knew Brooke would be pissed at him. It was his choice to move to Atlanta. Brooke wasn't going to be happy about moving away but they had too. Things were too complicated here. Leaving would be for the best. For everyone.

Atlanta was closer to home. And the best part about Atlanta was that he didn't know anyone there. He could stay there until it was time to go home. And unlike his last move, he wouldn't make the same mistakes. He would _not _form any kind of relationships with anyone. He'd keep to himself like he should've done here.

When Brooke walked into the room all dressed up, Nathan tensed. He prayed that Alex wouldn't open her big fat mouth to Brooke. He wasn't ready to tell Brooke about the move yet. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed to get away from here soon.

"You're dressed nice," Alex grinned.

"I know," Brooke beamed. "I'm in love with this dress."

Nathan ignored the fact that Alex and Brooke seemed to be getting along. The girls usually hated each other and were always fighting. It was weird to see them playing nice. He wasn't going to complain though. As long as Alex was staying with them, he'd prefer not to hear them fighting all day long.

Brooke was in some skimpy blue dress that was way too short if you asked him.

"Where are you and Luke going?" Nathan questioned.

"Girls night actually," Brooke replied before reaching for her purse. "Haley and I are going to this new club across town. It's gonna be so much fun."

Nathan's stomach knotted at the mention of Haley's name.

"Oh, please can I come?" Alex asked excitedly as she stood up. "I need to get out of the apartment before I kill myself."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Alex shrieked as she glanced at him.

Nathan shook his head. "No you're not going."

"Nathan, it's not that big of a deal. She can come," Brooke spoke up.

"I said no," Nathan stated angrily as he stood up. Both girls were glaring at him.

"You're not the boss of me," Alex declared. "I don't care who you are."

"Never said I was but you're still not going."

"Nathan," Brooke started.

"Can I talk to my sister alone?"

Alex glared at him before cursing him out and storming off down the hall. Nathan ignored her comments before looking at Brooke. He didn't know what it was about today but everyone seemed to be pissed at him.

"What is your problem?" Brooke questioned. "She's been stuck in this apartment since she got here. It's not going to hurt anyone if she has a little fun."

"What the hell are you thinking? I don't care what she does but she's not going around Haley."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Nathan hissed under his breath. "You know she can't keep her mouth shut."

"I wasn't thinking."

"She's not going anywhere near Haley," Nathan repeated firmly. "You can hang out with Alex all you want but not when you're gonna be hanging out with Haley."

"Fine," Brooke agreed. "Look, maybe you can go hang out with Lucas tonight."

"Can't," Nathan muttered.

"Why not?"

"He broke up with me earlier," Nathan grinned before taking a seat.

"What?"

"Just go have fun," Nathan stated. "I'll be fine."

Brooke shook her head. "Okay. I have to go. I don't want to be late."

Nathan watched her leave before making his way down the hall looking for Alex. He glanced inside Brooke's room. He sighed when he noticed clothes all over the place and no sign of Alex. He then stuck his head inside of his room. He found her in front of his dresser. He glared at her when he noticed what she was holding.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan barked out.

Alex giggled. "I didn't know you were into wearing women's clothes."

Nathan snatched the silk nightgown out of her hands and placed it back in his top drawer. He then slammed it shut before glaring over his shoulder.

"Get out!"

"Should I tattoo your name on my body, too? Because you're acting a hell of a lot like your brother."

"Get out now!"

Alex continued to giggle as she walked slowly out of his room. "You should have never made me stay. Now I'm going to spend my time annoying you."

"Fucking great," Nathan shouted once she slammed his door close.

Slowly Nathan opened his top drawer and glanced inside making sure that she hadn't messed with anything else. It only held a few things that Haley had left over from the nights she had spent here. Her smell invaded his senses as he glanced at the silk nightgown painfully. Then he was pushing the drawer closed once again and closing his eyes. He didn't want to think about her.

Seconds later music was blaring from the living room. Nathan shook his head before glancing at the door angrily. Something had to give soon. He couldn't live with Alex much longer.

* * *

Nathan felt something hit his head and he sat up quickly before glancing around. Everyone seemed to be working but Owen who was laughing. Nathan shook his head before yawning tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Alex had blasted her music until someone in the building finally called the cops around three am. And then she sat in front of his room door belting out the lyrics to some chick song. Halfway in the middle of the song he had placed on his IPod and listened to his music. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep. Alex had woken him up early this morning. He hadn't wanted to get up at all but Alex had started singing once again. Once he heard her voice he had left the house. He was about ready to kill her.

And he was pissed at Brooke for staying gone all night long. He was sure she crashed at Haley's apartment but a call would've been nice. He didn't need to worry about her.

He tossed the balled up paper back towards Owen before trying to focus on his computer. He noticed that Haley's desk was still empty and he sighed. Where the hell was she? They were supposed to go back on that stakeout. The night crew was waiting for them and because of her they were late.

Nathan was just ready to leave without her. It would be better without her there anyway.

Nathan hadn't even noticed Lucas yet. His desk was empty. Where the hell were they?

"Looks like you had a rough night," Owen chuckled as he sipped on a glass of coffee.

Nathan yawned once again. He couldn't remember the last peaceful night sleep he had.

"Yep. I'm currently living with the most annoying chick on the planet."

"Your sister?"

"No," Nathan muttered. "Her friend."

"Is she hot?" Owen questioned.

"Trust me, you don't want to go there," Nathan muttered. "That chick is a mess. Besides I thought you were seeing that redhead from the bar?"

Owen shrugged. "We hooked up a few times. Nothing serious."

"Cool," Nathan grinned. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, it helps that she's hot," Owen said happily. "And she's great in bed."

Nathan chuckled. "Good for you."

"So how hot is she? Sometimes the hotness outweighs the craziness," Owen pointed out.

"Not with this chick," Nathan muttered. "She's just fucking crazy. Not to mention she has a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, like I said, she's not someone you wanna mess with."

"Gotcha," Owen said before making his way back over towards his desk.

"Agent Hargrove."

Marvin was standing in front of his desk holding out a paper.

"What's this?"

"Info on the car that Agent James wanted," Marvin explained.

"Oh, thanks," Nathan muttered. "What did you find?"

"The car was stolen about a week ago."

Nathan nodded before looking over the paper.

Nathan tried calling Lucas but there was no answer. He wasn't going to call Haley. He wasn't. If she didn't show up to work that was her problem. Not his. He wasn't going to worry about it. He was sure that Owen wouldn't mind helping him out for the day. He was just about to ask Owen when he noticed Bobby walk into the room with Solaris by his side. Solaris was holding a notebook and writing something down as she walked. Finally Bobby stopped and faced all of them.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

Nathan rolled his eyes before sitting back in his seat and placing his hands behind his head. He didn't care what this dickhead had to say.

"Mr. James called me this morning and has informed me, sadly, that there has been a death in his family. He'll be gone for the week and has put me in charge of all operations. You'll report to me until further notice. I'd also like to ask that you keep the James family in your prayers."

Nathan felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Before he could ask who had passed away, Jake already had.

"His father-in-law."

As if his body was on autopilot, he got up and left the office without a word.

Nathan hadn't even remembered the drive home at all. All he knew was that he was there. Once he was inside of his apartment he started looking for Brooke. Alex was asleep on the sofa and he fought the urge to kick her off and wake her up. He found Brooke in her room packing frantically. His whole body felt numb.

"You didn't come home last night." It was all that would come out.

Brooke glanced at him for a second. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"What happened? I mean…I, uh, I heard…"

Brooke stopped what she was doing and stood still. Nathan watched a few tears fell from her eyes.

"It was awful, Nathan. We were having the best time and then all of sudden her dad calls to tell her and…" Brooke shook her head. "It was awful."

Nathan folded his arms across his chest as she went back to packing. It felt like a fire had started inside of him, burning and smothering everything in him.

"Where are you going?"

"To Austin," Brooke explained quickly.

"Why?"

Brooke glanced at him surprisingly. "Haley just lost her grandfather, Nathan. Why wouldn't I be there? Peyton and Julian are leaving their honeymoon early and meeting us in Austin."

Nathan couldn't think of anything to say.

"Are you coming?"

He felt torn once again. That tiny part of him was banging to get out. That part of him just wanted to let it all go. But like always he held back. He pushed those thoughts away and stood up straight. He couldn't.

"No…I can't."

Brooke shook her head disapprovingly. "You know, one day you're gonna have to stop hiding from her. I really hope that whenever it happens it's not too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Brooke gathered her bags and walked towards him. "She won't wait forever, Nathan."

"I don't want her to."

"I really wish you'd get over your crap and start living your life," Brooke muttered as she walked past him. Nathan followed her to the door. Brooke didn't say another word as she left.

Nathan stood there speechless as he glanced at the door. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He just stood there as the raging fire inside of him continued to burn.

* * *

"Come on, man. You were wide open!"

Nathan glared at the TV screen as his team missed another shot. They had been winning the whole game and somehow the other team was coming back. He sipped on his beer when a timeout was called. The Nets had hit ten straight points. Nathan rolled his eyes when they started replaying the Nets highlights from that quarter.

With Alex finally gone there was peace and quiet.

It had been a good day when Clay came and picked her up. He had spent the whole day inside of his apartment enjoying the silence. Now three days later and the silence was starting to get to him. Brooke had been gone for six days. He hadn't heard from her. She hadn't called him. He guessed she was still pissed at him.

When the game started up again, Nathan sat up straight as he watched. Luckily the Bobcats were playing at home and the crowd was getting to the Nets. The Nets started turning the ball over and the Bobcats had converted that into points. The lead was back up and Nathan couldn't help but grin. They were winning this game.

"Hey."

Nathan stood up quickly at the sound of Brooke's voice. She smiled at him before placing her bags on the ground.

"You're back," Nathan muttered.

"Yeah, we just got in an hour ago," Brooke said tiredly.

"Does that…I mean, is everyone back?"

Brooke shook her head before biting her lip nervously. "She didn't come back if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't," Nathan dismissed as he shook his head.

"She's the only one that stayed."

"And they just left her?"

"She said she wasn't coming back," Brooke muttered softly. "She wouldn't talk to anyone. She…I've never seen anyone like that. It was horrible. She refused to let anyone stay with her. Lucas is so broken up about it. I'm actually gonna go stay with him for a few days."

"Oh, okay."

"I just don't want him to be alone right now."

"Yeah, okay. Well, Alex went back to Tree Hill," Nathan stated numbly. "I actually have to head to Charlotte today. My flight leaves in a few hours."

"Why?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now."

Brooke nodded. "You know he left her the farm…all of his property actually."

Brooke took a seat on the sofa before glancing at him.

"She's really hurting, Nathan. I was thinking that maybe…"

Nathan shook his head. "No. No way. I can't."

"You should at least make sure that she's ok," Brooke insisted.

"No," Nathan refused. "It's none of my business."

"She's devastated, Nathan," Brooke pressed.

"It's not my problem," Nathan said softly. He continued shaking his head. He hadn't even realized that Brooke was standing in front of him. He felt her hand on his cheek as she made him look at her.

"I know you," Brooke murmured. "You'll do the right thing."

He felt her kiss his cheek before she walked away from him. He continued shaking his head as he stood there. He couldn't go. It was for the best. Plus, he had to be in Charlotte later that day. He _couldn't_ skip that. Not for anything.

* * *

Nathan got out of the cab and watched as the guy drove away. It took minutes for the cab to disappear from view. Nathan sighed as heat surrounded him. He glanced to the side and noticed the huge house come into view. He started walking slowly and made his way up the steps. Then he was knocking for minutes. The door was locked. No one answered.

Nathan cursed under his breath before dropping his bag and taking a seat on the steps.

What the hell was he doing?

He didn't know. It felt like he had been waiting forever when he finally noticed her come into view. He noticed the horse that she was sitting on first. Glancing up at her he noticed the bright halo that seemed to surround her. She was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath. Her hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail. Her face was red and he knew that she had been crying recently.

Nathan stood up hesitantly as she moved closer towards him. When she finally noticed him she stopped the horse.

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…really don't know."

"I…" Nathan watched as she shook her head furiously, tears started falling once again.

"Hales."

"I don't want you here," Haley choked out. "Just go."

"I'm here to bring you back," Nathan explained carefully.

Haley glared at him. "I'm _not _going back."

"Yes you are."

"Just leave me alone," Haley muttered. "Leave. I want you to go. I don't want you here. I hate you. Go home, Nathan."

Before Nathan could say anything she had turned the horse around and took off fast. He watched as she rode the horse into the stables on the side of the house. Nathan took a seat back on the steps. Fifteen minutes later he heard a truck start. Then the dark blue Dodge truck took off down the long gravel driveway, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

Nathan watched her disappear before removing his leather jacket. It was hot. He ignored his phone ringing. He ignored everything. He'd deal with the consequences later. Right now all that mattered was convincing Haley to go home. She needed to be with her family right now. All he could do was wait until she returned.


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

_Chapter Thirty Eight_

_March 17, 2009_

Daylight was starting to fade by the time Nathan noticed the blue Dodge return. He didn't move from where he sat next to the door, his legs stretched out and crossed over one another. The wind had thankfully picked up a little and it wasn't that hot anymore. Nathan had been sitting outside for hours and his body was aching. And he had been worried.

The truck disappeared on the side of the house and Nathan leaned his head back. He yawned tiredly as he waited. It was minutes later when he heard her walking up. Haley glanced at him for a second before rolling her eyes and looking away. She had two large brown bags in her arms as she marched up the steps and made it straight in front of the door.

"What are you still doing here?"

Nathan stood up quickly, ignoring the aching in his body. "Let me help you with those."

Haley tried her best to hold both bags and unlock the door. When she felt Nathan trying to take the bags out of her hands she glared at him and moved away so that he couldn't take them.

"I don't need your help," Haley hissed out.

Nathan held up his hands in surrender and took a step back. He lifted his bag up. When she finally got the door opened and walked inside, she left it open and kept walking. He followed her inside hesitantly and closed the door. Haley had disappeared down the hall. Nathan stood there for minutes looking at the pictures that seemed to cover the walls of the hallway.

He glanced at the wedding picture of a young Whitey and his bride Camilla. They both looked utterly happy and completely in love. There were pictures of Whitey, Camilla, and Lydia. As he walked further down he noticed in each picture they were older. It was like each picture told a story of how happy their life had been together. When he reached a picture of Whitey holding a newborn baby he knew instantly that it was Haley just by the way Whitey was grinning at her. He couldn't help but smile.

The pictures from then on mostly consisted of Haley. Taylor and Julian were in a lot of them but not nearly as many as Haley. Once he reached the end of the hallway he noticed the entryway to the kitchen. Haley was standing in the middle of the kitchen as she pulled out the items in the bags.

"The place is nice."

Haley didn't respond, didn't even look at him.

Nathan sighed. "I know you're hurting but…"

"You don't know anything," Haley said softly as she shook her head.

Nathan stood there watching her. She pulled out a bottle of vodka, took off the top, and brought the bottle to her mouth. Nathan watched her take two long sips before placing the bottle back down.

"Hales, this isn't you."

"What are you really doing here, Nathan?" Haley asked bluntly.

"I don't –"

When Haley glared at him, Nathan closed his mouth.

"I _don't _want you here."

"I don't care."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Haley snapped. "You gotta lot of nerve showing up here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, Nathan. Give me a little credit. I know you don't want to be here. And for the life of me I can't understand _why _you're here…especially with the way things are between us now."

Nathan folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not leaving."

"Stay if you want," Haley shrugged. "But I don't want you here. In fact, I don't want to be anywhere near you. Why don't you just go hangout with your new partner?"

"He told you?" Nathan asked softly. He didn't know how he felt about that. He knew this was coming but he didn't think Jimmy would tell her right away.

"Yeah," Haley bit out. "He told me. What did you expect?"

Nathan searched for the right words but he couldn't find them. She just wouldn't understand. No on would. He let his arms fall before shoving his hands in his pockets. He could feel anger radiating off of Haley and with the way she was looking at him…

"Why?" Haley questioned. "I just want to know why."

"Does it really matter?"

"Just tell me…for once I just want the truth. All you do is hide stuff from me. You don't trust me. You never have. I know that. I get that. But just this once…please...just tell me why?"

"It'll be easier," Nathan managed to get out.

Haley took another sip of vodka. "If you say so."

Nathan kept his eyes on her. She was angry with him. He knew that. Brooke had been right. Haley was devastated. She looked broken. She had never looked like this before. Not even when Reese had cheated on her. This was different. The pain that she as feeling now, he knew she had never felt anything like it. He could tell that just from looking at her now.

Haley had never dealt with a loss like this before until now.

Nathan had.

He knew what she was feeling.

Pain. Pain so deep that it changes you. It makes you look at the world differently. Time wouldn't help. Nothing would. Eventually she'd learn to live with the pain like he had. It would never go away though. It would always be with her –a part of her. He felt an aching in his chest at that though.

Nathan was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that Haley left the kitchen with the bottle of vodka. It was the sound of the front door slamming that broke Nathan out of his thoughts. He glanced around confused for seconds before his eyes landed on the unsaved groceries. He sighed before saving the cold stuff in the refrigerator. Once he was done he made his way back towards the front door. He hoped she hadn't gone far. He had no idea how to get around this place.

He found her sitting on the porch swing. She was glancing off into the distance and when Nathan looked that way he didn't see anything but land. He walked towards her slowly before taking a seat next to her. His body was tense, ready for her to start attacking him at any moment. She was angry and he was there. If she needed a punching bag then he'd gladly offer up his body. It was better than her keeping it all in. She didn't need to deal with things like he had.

When nothing happened, he relaxed and sat back.

They sat in silence for a long time. Nathan noticed how Haley barely moved and her eyes stayed glued into the distance. Even then he noticed slow tears rolling down her cheeks he said nothing. Instead he covered his hand over hers and held it. There was nothing he could say that would help. He knew that. Nothing he said would bring her grandfather back.

More time went by. Nathan wondered just how late it was but didn't bother to pull out his phone. He didn't want to know how many missed calls he had. He didn't want to think about what was waiting for him when he finally left. He would deal with it all later.

Nathan was shocked when he finally felt Haley move beside him. Her head was resting on his shoulder seconds later. Nathan wrapped his arm around her and moved her closer into him. He felt her tears soaking through his shirt. Then when she started sobbing his eyes snapped shut as he tried to block out the sound. It seemed to rip through him.

It took a long time for Haley to cry herself to sleep. Once Nathan realized that her breathing had evened out, he lifted her up in his arms carefully before making his way inside. He had no idea where the rooms were but he made his way upstairs. There was only one door open and he glanced inside. Haley's bags were in the corner of the room so he walked inside and placed her on the neatly made bed. He could tell just by looking around the room that it was hers.

Nathan removed her shoes before covering her with a blanket. Then he was making his way back downstairs. He retrieved his bag and searched for a bathroom. He was in need of a shower after sitting in the heat all day long.

He showered quickly and got ready for bed. He checked in on Haley to make sure she was still sleeping before making his way into the living room. He didn't feel comfortable looking into the other rooms so he decided to sleep on the sofa. He had been tired for hours now but once he was ready for bed he couldn't fall asleep. He had too much on his mind.

* * *

When Nathan woke the next morning the house was quiet. He sat up and wiped his eyes before glancing around. Slowly everything that happened the day before came back to him and sighed. He reached for his bag and got himself dressed for the day. He made a pot of coffee and then went to check on Haley. She was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

He took his cup of coffee outside and sat in one of the chairs on the porch. Once his coffee was gone, he left the porch and walked a good distance until he reached one of the many wooden fences. A black horse was running around and Nathan wondered for a second why this horse wasn't in the stable like the horse Haley had been riding. But the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket stopped all other thoughts.

Forty seven missed calls.

Nathan felt his insides cringe. He started to check his messages and after the fifth one something inside of him snapped. Before he could think about what he was doing, he slammed his phone repeatedly against the fence. He didn't stop until it was completely shattered. His heart was racing inside of his chest as he dropped what was left of his phone.

He tried to calm himself. Nothing worked. He balled up his fists before leaning his arms across the fence. He didn't like having the check in like a little kid. He was a grown man. He could take a few days for himself.

Hours later Nathan was looking around the house. He found himself standing in front of the fireplace, looking up at the pictures on the mantel. One picture had caught his eye. It was a basketball team picture. Whitey must have played in high school. Nathan noticed him instantly standing in the middle, the number 12 on his jersey. He was grinning proudly in the picture.

Nathan found an old beat up basketball hiding in the corner of the living room. He made his way back outside. He found the basketball goal on the side of the house. It was old. Nathan bounced the ball on the ground a few times before shooting a lay up. He continued to play shooting various shots. It was fun.

"You're still here."

Nathan was about to shoot a three pointer when he heard her voice. He kept the ball in his hands as he glanced over his shoulder. She was wearing jeans and a different flannel shirt. Just like the day before her flannel shirt was opened. Instead of a white tank top underneath, she had a yellow one. Her hair was down in loose curls.

"How you feeling?"

"Don't act like you care."

Nathan sighed as he dropped the ball and walked closer to her. "Don't be like that."

Haley took a step back and held up her hand. "Stay away from me."

"Hales…"

"I mean it. I'm not doing this again with you. Please just go. I want to be alone."

"No you don't," Nathan disagreed.

"I do," Haley said firmly. "Just leave before I get back, Nathan. You're only making things harder for me."

Haley stormed away and Nathan stood there for minutes before deciding to go after her. He rounded the house just in time to see her making it inside the stables. He found her with the horse she had been riding yesterday. Haley ignored him as she placed the saddle on Napoleon.

Nathan touched the horse's side softly before glancing at Haley. "He yours?"

"What does it look like?"

"I guess so," Nathan chuckled. "Did you eat anything today?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Hales, you have to eat."

"I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"I'm not…when's the last time you ate anything?"

Haley shook her head. "It's none of your business."

"You can't even remember? Dammit, Haley. What's the plan, huh? To starve yourself? What do you think your grandfather would think about that?"

Haley's fist slammed into his jaw hard and he stumbled slightly. He held his jaw before glancing at her. She had fallen to her knees and was holding her hand. Haley had hit him before but never that hard. And she usually was wearing boxing gloves when she did punch him. But she didn't have gloves to protect her hands now.

"Shit, Haley, I'm sorry."

He was kneeling in front of her a second later. He reached for her hand but she pulled it away from him.

"Don't."

"You could've broken your hand," Nathan objected as he pulled her hand into his. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Haley hissed painfully.

"Let's get back inside and put some ice on it," Nathan suggested.

Haley pulled her hand away quickly and held it in the other. "No. I said I'm fine."

"Haley, I can see your hand swelling as we speak," Nathan pointed out. "I know it's hurting you. Stop being stubborn and let me help you."

"I _don't _need your help."

"Dammit, Haley. I'm trying. Why do always have to be so damn difficult?"

Nathan stood up angrily and glared at her.

"Only when it comes to you," Haley muttered. "Take the hint and leave."

Nathan needed some space from her. He didn't want to blow up at her again. He watched her get on the horse like an expert. Then she was riding out of the stables. Nathan followed her out and watched as she took off. It looked like she couldn't get away from him fast enough. He didn't know what to do. She wouldn't talk to him. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea.

* * *

Haley was sure that once she returned to the main house Nathan would be gone. She had stayed gone for hours and after putting Napoleon back inside the stables, she made her way towards the house. She just wanted to drink and pass out again. She was so numb inside. She hadn't felt much of anything since her father had called and told her about the death of her grandfather.

It had been a heart attack.

Everything was a haze after that phone call. Haley didn't remember much of it. She didn't even remember the trip up to Austin or the funeral. It was all kind of blurred together. She knew her parents, Julian, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas had been worried about her. They had all offered to stay when she told them that she wasn't leaving. But she hadn't wanted them to stay. They all had things to get back to. She didn't want to keep them away from their lives. Plus, she really wanted to be alone.

This was just all so hard. She didn't even know how to begin to deal with this. She didn't even know if she could. Even now she expected her grandfather to just walk through the door. It was hard to believe that he was gone and that she'd never see him again.

Haley wasn't sure how her tears hadn't run out by now. She had been crying so much everyday. But even then tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe her cheeks. It was useless. More tears fell.

Her heart ached like it never had before. It was hard to breathe. It felt like someone had ripped out another vital piece of her.

Haley made her way inside the house. She tripped on the rug before stumbling forward and slamming onto the floor hard. She heard herself yelling out in pain and frustration. The hand she had punched Nathan with was already hurting badly. The fall made it hurt even more. Then she was sobbing uncontrollably and slamming her palms against the ground. Fiery pain rushed through her.

"Dammit!"

"Haley, what happened?"

Haley felt Nathan take hold of her arm and he made her sit up. His eyes roamed over her body frantically. Haley was suddenly very aware of Nathan touching her. She glanced away from him and focused her eyes on the ground. She had really thought that he would've left by now.

"I fell," Haley finally muttered once the tears stopped.

"Come here," Nathan said softly as he pulled her to her feet. "Your hand is swollen."

She felt Nathan tugging her along the hallway until they reached the kitchen. He then pulled out a chair and made her sit. She sat there staring blankly ahead. She could hear him moving around but she didn't pay attention. She felt him take hold of her hand before placing something cold over it. Haley hissed but Nathan held the bag of ice over it. After a few minutes the pressure of his hand over hers was gone and he was moving around the kitchen once again.

"Eat this," Nathan ordered as he pushed the steaming bowl in front of her.

Haley's stomach instantly growled when she smelt the food in front of her. She had eaten a piece of toast when she had woken up. Toast had really been the only thing she had been eating these last few days.

"I'm not hungry," Haley whispered before looking away.

Nathan pushed the bowl closer. "Are you kidding me?"

"Stop."

"Not until you eat something."

"But I'm not –"

Her stomach growled once again before clenching in pain. She hadn't even noticed when Nathan kneeled down next to her chair. Then his hand removed the bag of ice before taking her hand in his.

"You have to eat something," Nathan pressed. "Your family is so worried about you, Hales. I know you don't want them to worry."

"I don't." And she didn't want them worrying about her. They had enough to deal with. She wasn't the only one that lost her grandfather. Her mother was devastated. Julian was taking it pretty hard as well.

"I know. Can you please just eat this…for them? Just a few bites," Nathan suggested.

"I don't want them to worry," Haley repeated. Nathan then placed her hand next to the bowl of macaroni and cheese.

He held out the spoon for her. "We both know I'm not the best cook but my macaroni and cheese is pretty awesome."

Haley almost smiled but held it back. She took the spoon hesitantly before taking a small bite. Her stomach felt hollow and it growled once again. She took another small bite.

"Can I get you anything else?" Nathan questioned. "Anything?"

"Toast," Haley murmured between bites. It was the only thing she was really hungry for these days.

Nathan was a blur once again as he moved around the kitchen. She ate a few more bites before pushing the bowl away from her. When Nathan placed the small plate of toast in front of her, she instantly started nibbling on it. After finishing off her toast she sipped on the water that Nathan placed in front of her. She gladly took the two small pain pills that he placed in front of her. She just wanted her hand to stop throbbing.

She focused her eyes on the table for a long time. But once Nathan pushed her cell phone in front of her, she glanced at him confused.

"You should call your parents and let them know that you're okay."

Haley nodded her head weakly. Her hands were shaking when she reached for the phone.

"I'll be in the living room."

Haley called and checked in. They _were _worried. They were both on the phone talking to her. It took the longest time to convince them that she was fine. She didn't dare tell them that Nathan had showed up. Her mother had cried and begged for her to come back home. Her father had told her how much he loved her and that he wanted her home with them. It was hard to listen to. She cried the whole time talking to them. Finally she had told them how tired she was. They had both agreed that she needed rest but they wouldn't hang up until she promised to call them tomorrow. She had agreed.

She wiped her cheeks as she made her way to the living room. She found Nathan sitting on the sofa, looking through a photo album. She sat down but kept a little distance between them. Nathan glanced at her for a few seconds before sitting back and bringing the album on his lap.

"Where did you get those?"

Nathan pointed towards the shelves in the corner. "There. You don't mind, do you?"

"It's fine."

"Did you talk to your parents?"

Haley nodded weakly.

"You wanna look through them with me?"

Haley didn't make a move to get closer to him but she nodded her head hesitantly before glancing toward the photo album.

"Your grandmother was beautiful," Nathan stated honestly.

"Yeah, she was," Haley agreed.

Nathan tore his eyes away from the picture before locking eyes with her. "You look just like her, you know."

"I know," Haley murmured.

* * *

Nathan turned the pages slowly so that Haley could have time to look at each of the pictures. She hadn't really said much. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her crying. His chest ached at the sight and he tried his best to look at the pictures.

From the looks of all the pictures, Brian Durham had a very happy life. You could tell by the smile he had in each picture.

It hurt to think that this man that he had talked to recently was suddenly gone. He hadn't really known Whitey but from their one conversation, Nathan knew that he liked the old man. Whitey had been so easy to talk to, he hadn't taken Nathan's crap, and the old man had been into basketball. And now he was gone.

Nathan's chest ached painfully just knowing that Haley was in pain. She didn't deserve to be going through this.

"He'll never know."

Nathan's thoughts vanished at the sound of Haley's broken voice. He glanced sideways at her and noticed that she was still crying. She was shaking her head slowly, her eyes glued to the picture of her grandfather holding her. She had been five at the time.

"What?"

"He'll never know just how much I loved him. He meant so much to me and now –"

"He knew," Nathan stated matter of factly. "He knew."

Haley's head was still shaking as more tears fell. "You don't know that."

"Hey, come here."

Nathan placed the photo album on the side of him before bringing Haley onto his lap. Haley clung to him. He held her tightly against him as she sobbed into his chest. He felt her tears soaking through his shirt once again but he didn't care. He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. Her body continued to shake.

"You know I talked to him at the wedding."

Haley sniffled before nodding. "I saw. He liked you."

"We were talking about basketball."

"He loved basketball."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "He loved basketball. But you know what he loved even more than basketball? You."

Nathan felt Haley's head bury further into his chest.

"I knew it just by the way he talked about you. He loved you so much and he was so proud of you. He was proud to be your grandfather. I could tell just by the way he looked at you."

And he had realized that when he talked to Whitey. The old man had adored Haley. It was clear that she was his world.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this, Hales."

"I'm not strong enough to deal with this."

Nathan pushed his head back before making her look at him. "Yes, you are. You're the strongest person I know. You can deal with this. I know it's hard. I know it hurts but it'll get better. He wouldn't want you to be like this. I know it."

Haley nodded her head weakly. Their eyes locked and Nathan resisted the urge to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"Is this how you felt when you lost her?"

Nathan felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Haley rested her head back on his shoulder. Her body shook every few seconds from all the crying. Nathan's whole body was tense as her question bounced around in his head. Searing pain rushed through him. It had hard to breathe. His eyes snapped shut. He could feel himself being transported back in time. Then he was hiding in the closet once again like _she_ told him to.

His throat was scorching as he started to talk. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"I didn't take it so well," Nathan continued in a whisper. "I couldn't remember. I blacked out. She was screaming. I can still hear her screaming. She was so was angry. I had never seen her so angry before. She was screaming so loud. My heart was pounding so hard. I was so sure that they could hear it…that they would find me. I was so scared. I was –"

Nathan felt a hand take hold of his face. Then his eyes blinked before he noticed Haley looking intently at him. He glanced at her blankly.

"Haley?"

"I'm right here," Haley whispered before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know."

Nathan wasn't sure either but Haley's heart was beating really fast. He couldn't remember. He had been telling Haley that her grandfather loved her and then…it was blank.

"I miss him."

Nathan held her into him. His eyes snapped shut. "I know."

"I don't know how to live without him."

Nathan didn't know what to say to that. He just held her as she started sobbing again. She cried herself asleep once again. Nathan didn't have the energy to carry her upstairs right away. He kept his arms wrapped around her before leaning his head back. He yawned tiredly before his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Haley had so much on her mind. Even then things were still hazy. She was currently riding back to the house. Napoleon was taking his time, not that she cared. She needed more time to herself. It was like she was there but she wasn't.

She had woken up late once again. Nathan must have put her to bed last night because she had woken up in her room without any knowledge of how she got there. After getting ready for the day she walked downstairs and found Nathan in the kitchen. He had been scrambling some eggs. Haley had sat at the table without a word as Nathan placed the steaming eggs and toast in front of her.

The whole time she had been eating she had felt his eyes on her. He hadn't said a word though. Even when she didn't even touch the eggs and had only eaten the toast, he hadn't said anything.

Haley didn't know what to say to him. Her mind was still reeling from Nathan's weird outburst last night. Those things that he had been saying –it didn't sound like he was describing a car crash –it had been something completely different. He had been terrified. And then he hadn't even remembered telling her those things. Haley didn't even know what to make of _that_. It was like he had blacked out or something. It was weird. Nathan would've never voluntarily told her those things. It was like he had been talking to himself or something. It was like she hadn't even been there.

It only made her worry about him. What had happened to him?

As she made it closer to the barn, she noticed his figure watching her. He was standing in front of the fence leaning over it. When she made it closer to him she slowed Napoleon down. Nathan's eyes stayed glued to the landscape.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Nathan seemed lost in thought as he nodded. "This looks like a place someone could disappear to."

Haley glanced at him strangely but Nathan kept his eyes on the land.

"How long have you been out here?" Haley questioned anxiously.

Nathan shrugged. "Not long. Just waiting for you to get back."

"You don't have to stay here, Nathan. I'm fine."

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts before he finally looked at her. Haley swallowed the lump in her throat as her body suddenly tensed. Why was he looking at her like that? Her hands started to shake and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm gonna go make us some lunch."

Haley watched as he started to walk away. She knew it was no use but she called out that she wasn't hungry. Nathan didn't bother to turn around at her words. Haley stayed sitting on Napoleon for a little bit longer before bringing him inside the stables.

On her way to the main house she noticed the grey sky. It looked like it might rain later. She was glad that she had gotten a chance to ride Napoleon before it started to rain. It was the only part of her days that she looked forward to anymore. It's why she was always gone for hours.

She could smell something burning even before she pushed the door opened. She rushed inside and noticed smoke coming from the kitchen. Adrenaline kicked in as she ran into the kitchen. Nathan was waving a towel franticly around trying to push the smoke out. Haley lifted her shirt over her nose before going to the window and pushing it open. The fire alarm was blaring loudly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Nathan shouted franticly. "It just started burning."

Haley moved over to the stove and pulled the burnt pot off with a towel. Nathan already put the fire out but the pot was still smoking badly. Nathan was still trying to push the smoke out of the kitchen as Haley walked the pot out of the house.

When she finally made her way back inside Nathan was standing on a chair and waving the towel by the fire alarm.

"Make it stop," Nathan said in annoyance.

It took another thirty minutes until the alarm stopped blaring. Then Nathan got off of the chair and shook his head before glancing at her apologetically. Haley was sure that her look said it all because Nathan started to grin sheepishly.

"You know I don't know how to cook."

Haley glared at him. "Then why even bother? You could have burnt the house down."

"It wasn't that serious, Hales. Don't be upset. Besides you need to eat."

Her hands were on her hips. "I'm not a baby. If I'm hungry I'll eat."

"But you're not eating," Nathan retorted.

Haley glared at him in defiance. "You're banned from the kitchen."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"This is ridiculous," Nathan muttered in agitation.

"If you don't like it you could always leave," Haley suggested angrily.

"You'd like that," Nathan snarled before stalking out of the kitchen. Haley glanced around the kitchen shaking her head before going to look for him. She was still pissed that he almost burnt down the house. This was all she had left of her grandfather.

"What were you even trying to cook?" Haley demanded.

Nathan placed on his boots before looking up at her. "Grilled cheese."

"How in the hell did you almost burn the house down cooking grilled freaking cheese? How does that even happen?"

"I didn't almost burn the house down," Nathan said sarcastically as he reached for the truck keys. "You're fucking dramatic!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Haley's hands were on her hips as she glared at him.

"We're going out to eat," Nathan stated calmly.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You gotta eat," Nathan repeated angrily.

"I am not –"

Haley didn't get a chance to finish. Nathan had lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out of the house. Haley tried kicking and screaming but he wouldn't let her go. He placed her inside of the truck and raced around to the driver's side. He took off quickly before she could get out. She noticed the smug smile on his face as they made it off the farm and onto the main road.

Haley folded her arms across her chest angrily as she glared at him.

"I hate you," Haley declared. Nathan only chuckled and Haley fought the urge to hit him.

They ended up at a café. Haley hadn't said a word and she was annoyed by the fact that Nathan ordered for her. She kept her arms folded across her chest as she glanced out the window. Looking at anything else was better than looking at _him_. She really just wanted to beat the crap out of Nathan.

"Eat up," Nathan ordered.

Haley glared at him. "Bite me."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Nathan grinned smugly.

Haley rolled her eyes and ignored him after that. She didn't bother to eat the fires or the burger that he ordered her. Instead she focused on the small plate of toast that Nathan had added to the order. Nathan's eyes stayed glued to her and once she was done with her toast she glanced over to his plate and noticed that he hadn't touched his food.

"Is something wrong?"

Nathan shrugged. "You not gonna eat yours, then I won't eat mine."

"Nathan," Haley sighed.

"I'm not hungry," Nathan mocked.

"Whatever." Haley took a few bites begrudgingly. It did the trick. Nathan finally started eating his food. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

Nathan smirked before winking at her. "So how long are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Stay in Austin," Nathan stated in an obvious tone.

"We?"

"Yep."

"You're not staying here," Haley declared.

"Well I'm not leaving until you leave," Nathan shrugged.

Haley glared at him. "No, you're leaving."

"No can do, princess."

"Nathan."

"I'm not backing down on this, Hales. I'm not leaving Austin without you."

His words infuriated her. She stormed out the café and waited in the truck. The ride back was just as uncomfortable as before. When Haley finally noticed the Durham Ranch sign, she relaxed. Nathan drove extra slowly once they made it onto the farm. She was sure it was just to piss her off. He was great that.

"So why didn't he leave the ranch to your mom?"

Haley sighed. "She prefers the city. She loves Seattle. Plus, she has obligations there."

"And you don't?"

Haley folded her arms across her chest.

"Did he leave anything to your mother?"

"My grandmother's things and a bunch of money and stocks."

"Taylor?"

"Money of course. It's all she would've wanted anyway."

"Julian?" Nathan parked the truck. They both stayed seated before Haley finally looked at him.

"I'll show you."

Haley made her way towards the garage with Nathan following her.

"It's stuffy in here," Nathan mumbled once they walked inside.

Haley turned on the light. She then pulled off the car cover before glancing at Nathan.

"He left Julian this."

Nathan took in the sight of the car. He made his way around it making sure to take in every inch. "Wow."

"It's a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro."

"Yeah, I know."

The car was blue and in mint condition.

"They restored it together one summer."

Haley remembered that summer. She had been fourteen at the time. Julian had been so excited about restoring the car. It had been all he talked about that summer.

"I'm going back inside."

"Yeah, okay."

Haley could feel Nathan following her out of the garage. She had thought that he'd stay and admire the car a little longer. She glanced over her shoulder to look at him. Nathan was glancing around the farm with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Who's gonna take over the farm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously you're not going to be able take care of this place all the way from Seattle."

"We have people that work here. I gave them the week off. They were really close to my grandfather. They've been working here for years. They live in the house behind the barn. I'm surprised you haven't seen them around."

Nathan shook his head. He hadn't seen anyone.

"They're good guys."

Nathan nodded. "I'm sure. Why haven't you asked me anything about work?"

"We won't be working together anymore, remember?"

"Hales."

"What's going on with work, Nathan?" Haley asked indifferent.

"Well, Haley," Nathan drawled. "Owen and I busted those guys we were watching. They had a shit load of cash and marijuana hidden, and this is the good part, in their mattresses."

"Good."

"Good?" Nathan asked chuckling. "I wish you could've been there. It wasn't the same without you."

Haley couldn't help but laugh dryly at that. "Is that why you don't want to work with me anymore?"

Nathan tugged on her arm and forced her to look at him. "Come on, don't be like that."

"You're just not making any sense," Haley pointed out before glancing at his hand still holding her arm. He didn't let it go.

"Let's do something fun," Nathan suggested.

"I don't think –"

"I'm gonna find us something fun to do," Nathan stated before dropping her arm. Once he started walking away Haley went inside the house to call her parents.

The phone call was just like the one the day before. They were worried and wanted her home. Her mother cried and cried which only made her cry. She talked to her mother for a long time. It was hard to talk to her mother for so long with both of them crying. Haley knew that she wasn't alone with the way she was feeling. Her mother didn't really understand why this happened either.

They talked for a good hour. It was emotionally draining.

Haley was resting on the sofa while she watched the fireplace. She had started the fire after talking to her mom. Her eyes stayed glued to the flames. When Nathan walked into the room she didn't even notice.

"Come on."

Before she could object Nathan was pulling her to her feet and dragging her out the house. Haley could only groan in protest once they were out of the house. It still hadn't started raining yet and she didn't want to be caught in the rain. Haley made sure to walk extra slow making it harder for Nathan to pull her along. When they finally stopped Haley watched as Nathan lifted a shotgun and a pistol in each hand.

"Which one you want?"

Without a second thought Haley took her grandfather's old shotgun.

"I'll shoot you first," Haley muttered angrily.

"Very funny. Me first," Nathan grinned before aiming the pistol at the bottles lined up on the fence in the distance. "I haven't done this since I was a kid."

"That long ago?"

"It's how I learned how to shoot." In the end Nathan had hit eight of the ten bottles. He was pissed that he missed two. Haley could tell by the scowl on his face as he marched to put up more bottles. It made her smile.

Nathan marched back next to her before folding his arms across his chest. "Well, let's see what you've got."

It took little effort for her to hit all ten bottles. Just like Nathan, this is how she learned how to shoot when she was little. She found it amusing that Nathan seemed upset that she hit all ten bottles when he hadn't. He was _such_ a guy. He quickly set up ten more bottles before snatching the shotgun from her.

"Give me that," Nathan muttered in determination.

Haley took a step back and watched in amusement. He continued to miss some of the bottles. She didn't get another turn to shoot. Nathan seemed like he was on a mission to hit all ten. It took a good thirty minutes before he finally hit them all in a row. Then he turned and grinned smugly at her.

Haley rolled her eyes. "It only took _seven _times."

"I did it didn't I?"

"It took me one," Haley pointed out smugly.

"No way you do it again. No way. Not all ten."

"Set them up." Haley took hold of the shotgun as Nathan set up more bottles. She waited until he was behind her before shooting. When she hit the last bottle she glanced towards Nathan to see him scowling once again.

Haley held out the shotgun to him. "You should practice more. I'm going inside."

Nathan took the shotgun angrily. Haley didn't wait for the smart remark that she knew was coming. She walked back towards the house. Nathan started cursing loudly when she was halfway there. Then she heard the pistol going off. She could only smile when she realized that he'd run out of ammunition soon enough.

* * *

Nathan raced onto the front porch desperate to get out of the rain. Once he was inside the house he saved the shotgun and the pistol back where he had found them. Then he dried himself off. The house was quiet and dark. He couldn't find her downstairs.

He found her in her room standing in front of the window watching the rain. Nathan stood in the doorway and watched her for a few minutes.

"How you feeling?" Nathan asked carefully.

It took her a good ten minutes before she finally answered.

"It's really hard. I just have a weight in my heart now that I didn't have before. It was lighter today, though." Haley glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

"Your mother didn't die in a car crash, did she?"

Nathan stood their stunned. His eyes locked with Haley's from across the room. Why would she ask that? How would she know any different? What the hell was he supposed to say? Nathan could feel a panic attacking threatening to take over. He calmed himself as he searched her eyes.

"Don't make me lie to you," Nathan said hoarsely.

Haley was standing in front of him a second later. Her hand took hold of his before she placed it over her heart. He could feel her heart racing against her chest. Her eyes were glued to his chest. Suddenly his heart started slamming in his chest. Haley's hand let go of his. His hand didn't move from over her heart. He felt her hands unbuttoning his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Nathan choked out.

"Make love to me," Haley whispered.

Nathan's eyes snapped shut. "Hales, you're really vulnerable right now. I can't –"

"One last time," Haley added.

The only thing Nathan could hear was the sound of his zipper. His heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. He didn't know what was happening. He knew it was wrong. Haley was in a really vulnerable state right now and giving in would just be taking advantage of that, just like the first time they were together. Both times weren't about them but about other people. He hated it.

He didn't want to be here. He regretted coming up to check up on her. More than any of that he hated himself because all he could think about was her last words.

They raced through his mind over and over again. _One last time_. How the hell was he supposed to walk away from that? Her? He barely registered that she'd pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

When Haley's hands started tracing his chest, he groaned in frustration.

"I can't," Nathan hissed painfully. "Please just…I can't take advantage of you."

"Kiss me," Haley demanded in a husky whisper.

Nathan felt his voice of reason get pushed to the back of his mind with all of his other reservations. He could only focus on Haley and what she wanted. He'd hate himself later after it was over and he had time to think about it. If he had been even half the man that Haley deserved he'd walk away right now. He'd make a clean break and pray that she'd forget all about him. But he wasn't. He was selfish. He knew that better than anyone.

But something else had taken over him. His brought his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him. Once their eyes locked and he noticed want and need swirling in her eyes that was it. Leaning in slowly, he kissed her softly, sighing in content at the feel of her mouth on his.

How long had it been since they kissed? It felt like forever. As they kissed he undressed her. When she was finally naked Nathan placed his hands on her waist. He felt her shiver at his touch. It only seemed to make his heart race faster. He pulled her up into his arms still kissing her. Then he was walking her towards the bed and then placing her down. As he pulled down his pants and boxers, Haley got on her knees and waited for him. Once he was naked her hands reached for his chest and he leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her until she was lying flat on her back and he was hovering above her. Haley pulled on the chain around his neck to bring him closer before kissing him.

He kissed her deeper as he felt her hands on his back. Their bodies were smashed together and Nathan felt heat all around them. He pulled away from her lips and started placing kisses on her neck and breasts. Haley's hands moved to his hair as she held him to her. He wanted this to last as long as possible but it was getting harder and harder to prolong it.

"I want you."

When he finally pulled away and glanced at her he was overwhelmed with the emotions on her face. It stopped him dead in his tracks.

Haley's hand caressed his cheek. His eyes snapped shut. "What's wrong? Don't you want this?"

"Yes," Nathan breathed weakly. "You know I do."

Nathan placed his forehead against hers, breathing her in. He laced their fingers together before placing them on the pillow by her head. He finally joined them and they both cried out. Their mouths were close together both hanging open as they moved together. Every few minutes he'd kiss her. Their eyes stayed locked as he watched her.

It was hard to keep his slow steady pace. Haley more than once urged him to move faster but he couldn't. He wanted it to last as long as possible. Haley was already driving him crazy with the way she met him thrust for thrust. And the way she was looking at him so intently, it took everything in him to not let go. His body was in flames but he held on for a long time, making love to her slowly like she wanted. This was their last time, that's what she said. He didn't want it to end.

It felt like he was being pulled in a million different directions –it felt like he was feeling a million different things. Their sweaty bodies continued to glide together. At one pointed Haley was looking at him like this was goodbye. He hated that look on her. Even the way she touched and kissed him, it all felt like goodbye, like this would be the last time.

Then with just two whimpering words he was done for. "I'm yours."

It was like a tidal wave washing over him. He felt a surge of pride rush through him at her words. Then she was whispering his name over and over again as she joined him. They road the waves of pleasure together and then Nathan was kissing her deeply trying to hold on for a little longer.

Later that night Haley's naked body had crawled on top of him, her head resting on his chest. His hands moved up and down back soothingly. They hadn't said a word to each other.

"Hales?"

Nathan sighed deeply as he waited.

"I have to tell you something."

Nathan could hear the rain hitting the house hard. It was really the only thing he could hear besides Haley's breathing. Haley hadn't said a word. Then after a while her breathing had evened out. He laid there in silence. His hands didn't stop rubbing her soft skin. He knew that sleep wouldn't come for him tonight. There was just too much on his mind. He felt a huge part of him relieved that she was asleep and wouldn't hear. It was for the best.

"I'll never forget about our time together. I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always remember this. _You_. Always and forever."

* * *

Nathan wasn't sure how they ended up at the airport. He had woken up this morning alone in Haley's bed. He had gotten himself dressed before making his way outside. He waited on the porch steps for hours. Finally, once Haley had finished riding that horse of hers she made her way towards him. Then when she sat next to him they both sat in silence for a long time.

Then surprisingly she had agreed to go home.

"Let me take you home."

That's all it took. Those words. She had finally agreed to go home to her family and her friends. He stayed outside as she packed and then finally when she was ready they left the ranch.

They hadn't talked about last night. He was glad. Nathan had no idea what he would say. He was still trying to sort out what happened. Life was a bitch sometimes.

He held Haley's hand tightly as they walked through the crowded airport. He didn't know why but he was afraid that she'd take off and he wouldn't be able to find her. He just wanted to get her back to her family where she belonged.

Nathan felt like someone was watching him and it only seemed to make him walk faster towards their terminal. He hated how paranoid airports made him. There were just so many people. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed and he held Haley's hand tighter in his. He moved his body closer into hers as he glanced around. He found more than a few pairs of eyes on them.

His whole body tensed up. Haley seemed to notice because she stopped walking and glanced up at him. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go use the restroom. I'll meet you there."

Nathan held out both plane tickets to her before disappearing into the crowd. He searched around frantically for the closest restroom. Once he noticed a sign for one he turned down the corridor before pushing his way inside the restroom. Seconds later someone else walked in.

Acting on instinct, Nathan grabbed the guy before slamming him into the wall. He placed his arm against the guy's neck before pushing hard.

"Why are you following me?" Nathan demanded angrily.

The guy was struggling to breathe. Nathan loosened his arm. The guy looked grateful.

"Just following orders."

The only thing that meant to Nathan was that his father was worried that he had gone missing.

Nathan glared at the guy. "_Stop_ following us."

"Here," the guy choked out as he handed over a small box.

Nathan took it angrily before letting the guy go. Once the guy rushed out of the restroom a man came out of the stall looking around terrified. Nathan rolled his eyes before ripping open the box and pulling out the cell phone. He glanced at the phone angrily. He shoved it in his pocket before going to search for Haley.

When he finally made it to her, he noticed that Haley looked relieved to see him. He took a seat next to her. Haley took hold of his hand. Nathan was too focused with looking around to see if they were still being watched, to really notice. Still, Haley held his hand tightly in hers.

"Work won't be the same without you," Haley stated softly.

_You'll be much safer,_ Nathan thought.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I really love hearing what you guys think. As you can see by the date we're getting really close to the prologue. It won't be much longer. Just a couple more chapters before we reach it. This chapter isn't that long and it's all Haley but it's a big one. I hope you enjoy. Also thanks to the person that made the SS video. It was pretty awesome. I'm glad you guys are loving this story. Lots more to come! Thanks!

_Chapter Thirty Nine_

_March 25, 2009_

Haley kept pushing forward. Her sides were starting to burn and she was just about out of breath but she didn't stop. She couldn't. She ran faster through the park ignoring everyone and everything else around her. Before she loved getting up early and going for a run through the park. It was always so beautiful and everyone always seemed so happy.

Now she really didn't even notice any of that. She couldn't find any beauty in the world. At least not today. It had been the same all week.

Picking up her speed, she rushed past a few speed walkers. Once she circled where she started once again she changed the song on her IPod. The song only made her think of Nathan and she quickly changed it. She felt a brief aching in her chest but pushed it away. It was over. She knew that. She didn't want to spend time thinking about him. All she could do was push him to the back of her mind.

Things had gone back to normal since they had gotten home. In fact, she had barely seen him and even then it hadn't been for long. Not surprisingly he had been mean and hurtful in front of other people. It had been easy to be a bitch right back. Fighting with Nathan was like second nature. One word from him and that's all it took for a raging fire to start her on him. She had been so mean to him lately.

She found that it was easier that way. It was easier hating him than loving him. And she couldn't love him anymore. It was over and soon he'd be gone. It was better if she realized that now and just get over it. There was nothing she could do. Nathan hated her, he didn't want to work her anymore, and he was being transferred to Atlanta.

The last time she had remembered being nice to him was on the way home from the airport. That was the last good memory she had of Nathan. He had walked her upstairs and held her bags. Then he had made sure she was okay before he started talking to Lucas. Haley wasn't sure what was said between the two of them but Lucas had been looking at her the whole time and nodding his head.

Then Nathan was back to being his usual jackass self.

The few days on the ranch that Nathan had spent there would always stay with her. She'd never forget how he had been there for her. He had been the only person she wanted there with her. She'd always remember those few days. Just the thought of them had flashes of their last night together rushing through her. She tried blocking them out but it was no use. All she could see was Nathan above her touching and kissing her tenderly. Her eyes snapped shut for a second willing that image away.

They were over now. It was back to the real world where Nathan and Haley hated each other.

Haley ran faster at that thought. She could feel sweat dripping down her face and the back of her neck. Finally the blurry figure in the distance that she had been waiting for came into view. She slowed her pace down and took deep breaths. When she was close enough she took in the sight of the young man. He was wearing the standard FBI suit and he was grinning at her.

Haley forced a smile as she came to a complete stop. "Agent McFadden."

"Agent James," Mouth greeted.

"Did you find him?" Haley questioned.

It had been two months ago when she had first heard the name Shawn Riley. It wasn't even that big of a deal except for the fact that Nathan had been mumbling that name in his sleep one night. Even then it was fine. She thought nothing of it. But that last night on the ranch Nathan had said that same name again in his sleep. She had to find this Shawn guy. It had been bothering her. Why had Nathan been saying this name in his sleep?

Mouth nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"And?" Haley asked anxiously.

"It's a cold case," Mouth explained as he held out the file to her.

"You sure?" Haley took the file and instantly started reading. _Teenage Boy Slaughtered_. She felt her numb body go cold as she read that headline.

"Homicide," Mouth added with a nod. "They never found any leads."

Haley shook her head. "This happened in broad daylight in a park and no witnesses?"

"You should read the police reports."

She felt Mouth take hold of her arm before moving them over to a near by bench. They both took a seat as she couldn't to read through the file. The boy had been shot fifteen times. One of the police officers had noted that at least seven different people had been present in the park at the time of the shooting but none of them had seen or heard anything. The officer also noted that he thought most of them were lying and it looked like they knew more than they were saying. But if that was the case then why didn't he keep on pushing until one of them broke? That's what she would've done.

"How could they have not heard fifteen gun shots?"

"They were lying," Mouth shrugged. "You know Officer Bullock was fired a week later."

"What?"

"I'm guessing he was asking too many questions."

"How do you know all of this?"

Mouth shrugged before grinning widely. "It's amazing what you can find on the internet."

That was true and Marvin was a computer whiz. She didn't know anyone better than him when it came to finding out things that people didn't want you to know.

"Where the hell did this happen?" Haley questioned as she flipped back to the front of the file. She hadn't noticed the town's name. She noticed the name even before Marvin answered her.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Haley's heart started to pound hard in her chest. Why would Nathan know the name of this guy? Had he started digging into the Scott case and stumbled upon this unsolved murder? Haley was sure that the Scotts had killed Shawn and she was sure that those seven people didn't talk because they were afraid. Dan Scott probably pulled some strings and had gotten that Officer fired as well.

Haley shivered. She had expected a lot of things but not this. She was going to ask Nathan about it at the office later. She needed to know if he was looking into the Scott case and how he knew Shawn.

"Thank you for this," Haley mumbled as she closed the file. She was more confused than ever.

"I have something else for you."

Haley glanced at him and waited. Mouth suddenly looked really nervous and it was starting to make her worry. What did Mouth need to be nervous about? Haley glanced around the park to make sure that no one was watching them. Then she locked eyes with Mouth and waited. Mouth held out another file to her.

"It's um…I…uh…"

Haley placed her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"A while back I noticed that you tried logging onto your father's computer," Mouth started.

Haley's eyes snapped shut in shame. She had been such an idiot thinking that she could get away with that. She was probably in so much trouble. Why had Mouth waited so long to bring this up to her? Haley then glanced at him anxiously.

"I'm so sorry about that," Haley rushed out.

Mouth laughed. "You're not in trouble. At least not with me. I noticed that you were trying to look into Agent Hargrove's file."

"Um, yeah."

"So have I," Mouth nodded before glancing at the file. "There's a few things in there I think you'll find interesting."

Haley felt her hands start to shake as she opened the file. Then she couldn't read fast enough. Nathan owned a house in Raleigh, North Carolina. Then there were phone records with countless calls he had made to North Carolina area code numbers.

"How did you…?"

"I'm good at finding out things," Mouth noted.

"I don't know…" Haley wasn't even sure what to make of this.

"There's also a small private airstrip in Charlotte and um, well a guy meeting Agent Hargrove's description was spotted numerous times there. Numerous times."

"All those vacation days?"

Mouth nodded. "All there."

"I don't understand," Haley mumbled.

"That's all I could find."

"Just this?" Haley breathed. She was finding it hard to focus on anything at the moment.

"That's it," Mouth replied. "It's almost like he doesn't exist. I can't find anything else. No birth certificate, no social security card, no school records…nothing. And I can find just about everything. It's like someone is purposely trying to hide all of this information."

"Wow," Haley managed to get out.

"I'm sorry," Mouth stated quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Haley lied. "This is just a lot to take in."

"I just thought you should know since you tried looking into his past. I hope that this information will stay between us. Agent Hargrove will beat the crap out of me if he knew…"

"Of course," Haley muttered. "I won't say anything. Thank you."

"Let me give you a ride to the office," Mouth offered. "My break is almost over."

Haley nodded numbly before following him to his car. The ride was filled with silence and Haley was thankful. She was still trying to process all the information she just learned. She didn't even know what all that stuff meant. When they reached the office Haley barely noticed what was happening around her. Mouth slid his card before the glass door slid open.

Then she walked towards the gym and then into the locker room. She showered and gotten dressed back in her pantsuit. Once she was ready she left the locker room and made her way back upstairs to the floor they worked on.

Haley walked inside hesitantly and made her way towards her desk.

Her eyes flickered over towards Nathan but he was busy on his phone. He looked pissed off and angry. He had been that way all week. She had vaguely wondered what he was so pissed out but ignored that thought. It was none of her business.

She tried her best to focus on work. Since she had been home that's all she had been able focus on. Work had suddenly taken over everything else. She needed to stay busy with work. It was a good distraction.

She checked her email and smiled when she noticed that someone had finally answered her call. She quickly opened the message and read it.

_Agent James, I think I have the article you're looking for. I can't find it in the library archives but my grandmother might have an old copy. I'll fax it over to you as soon as I can recover it. Margot Thatcher. _

A little relief rushed through her. Finally someone had answered her call. She would've much preferred someone from the Tree Hill library to answer her calls or emails but she'd have to take what she could. The lady at the library in the town next to Tree Hill would have to do. It didn't matter as long as she could get the rest of that article.

A while later she was in the break room fixing herself a cup of coffee. Two other Agents were eating at a table.

"Princess," Nathan called out.

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed. Wasn't he tired of this? She was. It didn't help matters when the two guys snickered. Haley cut her eyes to them with a warning glare. They quickly looked down at their food and shut up.

"Do you always have to be a stuck up bitch?"

"Screw you, Agent Hargrove," Haley grumbled before sipping on her coffee.

"If you'd like I can remove that stick from your ass," Nathan smirked.

Both the guys started laughing once again and this time when Haley glared at them they stood up quickly and left the break room. Haley eyed Nathan once again and watched as his expression changed. Now that one was around he didn't have to be mean. Haley felt anger swell inside of her.

"How –"

"Shut up, Nathan," Haley interrupted him angrily. "I'm done playing this game. If you're going to be a dick in front of people then I don't want to talk to you at all. Jerk."

"I was just –"

"I don't care," Haley raised her voice in frustration. "I don't care. You can hate me all you want but I'm not going to just sit here and take it. You can't have it both ways…not anymore."

Nathan seemed taken back for a second before his eyes darkened. "Good."

"Great," Haley muttered before rolling her eyes.

"I do hate you," Nathan added. "That's not going to change."

"Alls right in the world then."

"I can't wait until I don't have to see you anymore."

Haley laughed bitterly. "Did you come all the way in here to tell me that?"

"No," Nathan dismissed quickly. "I'm hungry. I can't help it if you're in here."

"Right," Haley continued to laugh. "You're so full of it."

"Whatever," Nathan barked angrily.

"Well, no one's in here so," Haley pointed out before tossing her hand towards the vending machines. Nathan glared at her angrily before stalking over towards them. He shoved his money inside before pushing the buttons hard. Once he pulled out the bag of chips he turned to face her with an angry glare.

"What?" Nathan barked when he noticed her watching him.

Haley shrugged innocently. "I can look wherever I want."

"God, you're annoying," Nathan muttered.

"Shawn Riley," Haley blurted out.

Haley watched as Nathan's face dropped.

"How do you know that name?" Nathan choked out.

"You said it in your sleep."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief. "When?"

"Who is he?" Haley questioned.

Nathan continued to shake his head and Haley noticed that Nathan suddenly didn't look so good. His face was pale and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"I –I don't know," Nathan muttered.

Haley glanced at him doubtfully.

"I don't know," Nathan repeated firmly before rushing out of the break room.

Haley didn't know why but she didn't believe him.

* * *

Once Haley made it inside of her apartment she instantly felt better. She had so much on her mind and she needed to sort a few things out. When she reached the living room she stopped dead in her tracks. Lucas and Julian were playing Rock Band in their boxers.

From the looks of it they were really into it. Haley couldn't help but laugh. For the first times in days she had a genuine smile on her face. They instantly stopped playing and turned to face her.

"Hales," Julian grinned happily.

"This is awkward," Lucas muttered as he glanced down at himself.

Haley laughed. "Where the hell are your clothes?"

"It was hot," Julian explained sheepishly.

Then they both started rushing to put their clothes back on. Once they were done they glanced at her nervously before picking up their guitars.

"I'm going to have to disinfect the living room," Haley teased.

"We could use another player," Julian offered as he pointed to the drum set.

Haley shook her head. "I've got some work to do."

She knew what they were trying to do. It had been this way since she had gotten home. They didn't want to leave her alone. They tried keeping her busy. And someone was always trying to force her to eat. Even now she could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

"You sure? It's so much fun," Lucas added.

Haley smiled. "Maybe later."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Julian pointed out.

"Fine," Haley laughed. "Just keep the clothes on boys."

They both laughed and she couldn't help but smile before making her way towards her room. It didn't surprise her when she pushed the door open and Peyton was laid out on her bed flipping through a magazine. Peyton grinned when she noticed her.

"Did you know that guys think about sex like every seven seconds?"

Haley laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get home." Peyton tossed the magazine aside before sitting up in the bed.

Haley placed her bag down by the door. "I've –"

"Don't you dare say work! I've been trying to hang out with you all week and all you've been doing is working," Peyton pointed out.

"I have to work."

Peyton frowned. "Hales…"

"I have to work, Peyton, because if I don't keep busy with work then I'm just going to fall apart."

Her eyes snapped shut and then Peyton was hugging her tightly.

"I can't imagine what you're going through," Peyton whispered. "But I'm here for you."

"I know."

Haley felt tears slipping out of her eyes and she hated it. There was just too much to deal with. First with Nathan and then now her grandfather was gone. How was she supposed to deal with losing both of them? It was too much.

Her eyes fluttered open as a few more tears fell. Her eyes landed on her nightstand where she had a picture of her grandfather. Her heart ached at the sight of it.

"Please just tonight can you hangout with us?"

"Okay," Haley nodded weakly.

"I'm making my famous tacos," Peyton added happily.

"Sounds yummy." But it didn't. Food was the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

Haley pushed her way out of the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Lucas was waiting and glanced at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled halfheartedly. "I'm fine."

"Hales, I'm worried here. What were you doing in there?"

Haley glanced at Lucas confused. "I had to pee."

"Please don't lie to me," Lucas pleaded. "I heard."

Haley hated how strained her friendship with Lucas had been recently. She didn't know what it was but he was being extra protective of her. She didn't know why. Lucas had been watching her like a hawk lately. Even now she knew what he was insinuating.

"Are you asking me if I made myself throw up?" Haley asked in agitation.

Lucas glowered. "Well, did you?"

"I can't believe you'd ask me that," Haley muttered as she tried to walk past him. Lucas took hold of her arm and held her in place.

"Well?"

"No, Lucas," Haley bit out. "I didn't make myself throw up."

Haley yanked her arm free from his grasp before making her way back into the kitchen. She couldn't believe that he'd even ask her that. She had never intentionally made herself vomit. Why would he even think that? Sure she had lost a little weight recently but she hadn't been eating. She hadn't been hungry. Food just didn't taste the same these days.

Haley sat down in her chair angrily. Julian and Peyton were laughing at something. When Lucas took his seat across from her, Haley made sure to ignore him.

"These are amazing," Julian grinned as he continued eating.

Peyton giggled. "You like everything."

"That is true."

Haley wanted to gag at their lovey dovey banter. Usually she found it cute but recently it was annoying. She started eating the rest of the taco, not because she was hungry, but because Peyton would be offended if she didn't at least eat one. Haley was very aware of the plate of toast in the middle of the table that Lucas had placed their earlier. Ever since she had gotten home he had been making her toast. She was sure that Nathan had told him that was all she'd eat. Haley rolled her eyes. Both Lucas and Nathan needed to mind their own business.

"Why isn't Brooke here?"

Haley noticed Lucas suddenly looked sad.

"She had other plans," Lucas explained before shoving his mouth full of food. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I haven't really seen her around," Peyton added.

"She's been busy."

Haley hadn't seen her either.

"I made a chocolate cake!"

"I knew I married you for a reason," Julian grinned.

"They're in that disgusting honeymoon stage," Lucas said looking at her.

Haley smiled. They were. "Yeah."

"I found them in a closet at the office the other day."

"What?" Haley laughed. "Why am I just hearing about this? And gross."

Julian was blushing and Peyton was laughing loudly.

"Lucas, you promised not to say anything," Peyton chided.

Lucas shrugged. "It's just Haley."

"Now I'm embarrassed," Julian muttered.

"You're too cute," Peyton giggled.

Haley placed the rest of her taco down. "And you guys are making me nauseous."

Lucas flashed her a dark look and Haley glanced away from him. She didn't have time to deal with his overly protective ass.

"Did dad tell you that he was thinking about building a barn behind the house?"

Haley shook her head. "No, he didn't mention it."

"I think he wanted it to be a surprise," Peyton stated while glaring at her husband.

"Oh," Julian muttered apologetically. "Shit, I'm sorry, Hales."

Peyton rolled her eyes before looking at Haley. "Your parents think that if they build a place for Napoleon then you'd be happy."

Haley didn't know why but she wanted to cry. She held her tears back before smiling softly. She didn't know what to say.

"And Killer will come up here, too," Julian grinned happily.

"Sweetie," Peyton mumbled to her before taking hold of her hand. Haley hadn't even realized when the tears started falling. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't go a freaking day without crying now? She felt so weak.

"Sorry," Haley whispered before wiping her tears away.

"It's okay," Julian spoke up before getting up from his seat and hugging her. Haley held him back for a second before letting go and standing up.

"I'm really tired," Haley said weakly.

"You've barely touched your food," Lucas pointed out angrily.

"I just want to go to sleep."

"That's fine."

Haley smiled at Peyton gratefully before she walked out of the kitchen. She could hear Julian and Lucas start to argue but Haley ignored them. When she reached her room she started working.

She was too keyed up to sleep. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the paper with the things about Nathan. She read over it once again wondering what all that stuff meant. She didn't get it. Finally she gave up and started working into the Scott case. She pulled out the huge file that she had on the Scotts'.

Then she was looking over everything once again.

It was hours later when she finally finished looking through the file. Like always, she found herself angry and pissed off that this family was free when they should be behind bars. She tossed the file on her bed before shaking her head. That's when she heard the fax machine going off. Haley stood up quickly and rushed over to it.

Suddenly all of her bad feelings from before were gone. She had been waiting for this article for months. She felt anxious. It took forever for the papers to print out. Once it stopped printing, Haley quickly took the papers and sat at the edge of her bed. Then she read over them as fast as she could. Once she reached the part of the article that had been missing from the one she had she felt her body go cold once again.

_The citizens of Tree Hill were in an uproar when four bodies were found in the wreckage of the house fire late last Monday night. The house had been engulfed in flames by the time firefighters arrived on the scene. It took hours for the firefighters to put the fire out and it wasn't until the next day that the bodies were found. The bodies were reported to be burned beyond recognition however Deborah Scott was spotted going into the house hours before the fire was reported. After delivering the news to the victims husband Dan Scott, he reported their two younger children missing the next day. Dan stated that the kids were supposed to have gone to the park with the Nanny for the day but never returned. The Scott family had offered over a hundred thousand dollar reward for the safe return of the children. Unfortunately the coroner's office finally made a positive match for all four bodies, devastating the Scott family and taking away their last bit of hope of finding the two young children alive. Along with their mother and the Nanny, the bodies of Nathan Royal Scott and Brooklyn Penelope Scott were discovered through dental records. The police still have no leads as to who burned the house down. Funerals services will be held at a later date. Tragedy has fallen upon Tree Hill and the beloved Scott family. We ask that you keep the Scott family in your prayers as they mourn the loss of three family members. _

Haley's whole body had gone rigid. It wasn't the names on the paper that haunted her the most. It was the picture in the corner of the article with Deb and her two young children. There was no mistaken those eyes looking back at her. It was like a small click going off in her head. All the dots fit. Everything suddenly made sense. Nate Hargrove wasn't who he said he was. Nathan. Her Nathan was that little boy in the picture next to Brooke.

Haley felt her feet moving quickly. She pushed the bathroom door open before falling to her knees hard and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When there was nothing left she still dry heaved for minutes. Finally when her body calmed down she sat up and leaned against the wall. Within seconds she was sobbing hysterically.

He wasn't who he said he was. No wonder she couldn't find any information on him. Nate Hargrove didn't exist. It was all a lie. All of it. Nathan didn't want to work on the Scott case because they were his _family_. That's why he had been so weird and furious with her. He didn't want her to blow his cover. He wanted to _protect_ his family.

Haley's mind raced. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. It made sense. All the pieces were there. But the fact that Nathan was from a criminal family and living under a different identity. That was just too much. He had lied. He lied to her from the beginning. It was never real. It was all an act –all a show to protect his family so that they could continue to distribute drugs in Tree Hill –it was all fake. Every smile, every touch, and every kiss. Those hands that had been so soft and gentle, how could those hands hurt anyone?

Dan had faked Brooke and Nathan's death so that Nathan could work for the FBI under a different name. That way Nathan could keep his family in the clear. That's why they never got caught. They had someone on the inside. Nathan was protecting them.

Haley didn't know which emotion was stronger, betrayal or fear.

"Haley."

She felt her body shaking but she was too far gone.

"Haley," Lucas yelled frantically.

Lucas was holding her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. Haley stared at him blankly.

"You're shaking," Lucas stated worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Haley shook her head numbly. "He's not who he says he is."

"Who?"

"He lies," Haley added weakly. "He's a liar."

"Haley, look at me," Lucas demanded as he forced her to look at him again. "Who are you talking about?"

"He's not who he says he is," Haley repeated numbly.

"What the hell is going on?" Julian boomed.

"Is she okay?" Peyton questioned.

Lucas glanced over his shoulder to look at them. "I don't know. I think…I think she's in shock."


	41. Chapter Forty

AN: As always thanks for the reviews. I'm here with another update. I know everyone is anxious to make it to the prologue already. Thanks again. I hope you enjoy.

_Chapter Forty_

_March 26, 2009_

"Hales?"

Haley lay completely still on her bed, her head on Peyton's lap. She could feel Peyton running her fingers up and down her arm soothingly. Haley kept her eyes glued to her blanket.

"You haven't said anything for the past 12 hours," Peyton stated carefully.

Haley's eyes snapped shut. "Sorry, I just…"

"You ready to talk about it yet?"

Was she? She had no idea. Everything was happening so fast. Too fast. She had just learned that Nathan was the son of a drug lord and he had been lying to her the whole time she had known him. What was she supposed to tell Peyton? She couldn't say anything. At least not right now. She didn't want anyone she loved getting hurt. No telling what would happen if she blew Nathan's cover.

Would he really hurt Peyton, Lucas, or Julian? Her parents?

Haley wasn't so sure now. Before she wouldn't have even given that question a second thought but now…She really didn't know Nathan at all. Everything that she knew about him had been a lie. The guy that she had fallen in love with wasn't real. It was all fake.

Haley felt her stomach recoil in pain. Her heart ached. Her whole body felt cold as if it would never feel warm again.

"Sweetie," Peyton urged.

Haley was thankful that Lucas and Julian had to go into work this morning. Since they had found her on the bathroom floor last night they had all stayed in her room with her. It was nice to have a little space. Julian and Lucas had been freaked. She had heard them talking about bringing her to the hospital. Thankfully Peyton had talked them out of it.

"I just miss grandpa," Haley whispered.

"I know, sweetie."

That was true. She missed her grandfather more than words could say. She wished that he was here. She could use him right now. She didn't know what to do.

Haley wished that she had just stayed in Austin. If she had stayed then she wouldn't have found any of this out. Thinking about it now, she didn't want to know. She wanted to go back to being oblivious. At least that way it didn't hurt so much.

"You need to eat," Peyton said softly. "Food will be good for you."

"I'm so tired," Haley whispered before yawning. Her eyes fluttered shut. She was tired –emotionally spent. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to dream about Nathan like she had just about every night. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to be scared. But she knew that fighting her sleep was no use. She could feel herself slipping into the darkness.

When she woke up hours later, she noticed that it was mid afternoon. The apartment was empty and Haley was grateful.

She knew that she needed to come up with a plan and get herself together. She couldn't spend her days crying over something that she couldn't change. It was what it was. Nathan was a bad guy. Just like all other bad guys, he'd have to pay. There had to be justice. There had to be a balance.

Haley couldn't just forget about what she learned. She couldn't. No matter how much she wished that she hadn't learned the truth, she couldn't turn her back on it. That would be like going against everything that she had ever believed in.

She took a quick shower and got herself dressed.

She felt slightly better. Then she was pulling out the file on the Scott family that she had hidden the night before. Her hands started shaking as she read over the article once again making sure what she read was real. Then she was glancing at the picture of a young Nathan and Brooke with their mom.

Haley took a deep breath. She could do this. She took another deep breath. She couldn't let her resolve slip. She had to act normal. She couldn't let Nathan win. She couldn't let him know that she knew about him. She could pretend to be oblivious. She had too.

"Hales!"

Haley quickly hid the file once again before standing up from her bed. Before she could make it out of her room, Peyton was pushing open the door and grinning at her.

"You look better," Peyton noted with a smile.

Haley smiled halfheartedly. "I feel better."

"That's good. Real good." Peyton seemed relieved. "I brought some lunch. How was your nap?"

"Good. I really needed it."

"You ok?"

Haley tore her eyes away from Peyton's. "Fine."

"The food is in the kitchen so…"

"I –"

"You have to eat. If I have to force that food down your throat then I will. I promised Lucas and Julian that I'd take care of you. Please don't make me kick your ass and then force you eat."

Haley laughed softly. "I was just going to say that I'm really hungry. What did you bring?"

"Oh," Peyton stated shamefully. "Let's eat then."

"And just for the record, you'd never kick my ass," Haley pointed out smugly.

Peyton laughed at that. "You sure about that? I've got moves, girlie. I can take Julian in a fight."

"So can I," Haley grinned. "And I'd beat your scrawny ass, too."

"It's nice to see you back." Peyton grinned over her shoulder before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

_That's good_, she thought.

Haley noticed the huge bag of food in the middle of the table. She took a seat as Peyton started unloading all of the containers of food. Haley counted at least six boxes. She felt her mouth water from the smell. She didn't care which one was hers. She just wanted to eat something.

"We've got pasta and salad. I wasn't sure which one –"

Instantly had pulled one of the containers towards her and started digging in. She felt Peyton's eyes on her but continued eating before looking up. Peyton was looking at her in amusement. Haley finished the bite in her mouth before sighing.

"What?"

"Nothing," Peyton laughed. "It's just…I've never seen you attack food like that."

Haley felt her cheeks heat up. "I didn't attack the food."

"Right. You should've seen yourself. It was like watching a wild animal find a meal for the first time in days."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"What I was trying to say before you went all _Survivor _on me is that I got a few different things. I wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for."

"It's so good," Haley muttered with her mouth full of food.

Peyton sent her a pointed look. "I can tell."

"I haven't really eaten in days," Haley said softly.

"I know. I'm glad you're eating. Lucas, Julian, and your parents will be relieved. Nate, too."

Haley felt her good mood slipping away at the mention of Nathan. She closed her eyes for a brief second hoping to keep herself together. She couldn't fall apart every time his name was mentioned. She wouldn't. Instead she decided to change the subject.

"You know when I was in training we'd go days without really eating."

"Why?"

"You have to prepare you body for anything. The not eating part wasn't even the worst though. It was being tortured."

"They tortured you guys?" Peyton shrieked.

Haley nodded slowly. "Like I said, you have to be trained for any and everything that could happen. It helps when you're in the field and have to deal with stuff like that. It's nice to be prepared."

"I guess but still." Peyton cringed.

It wasn't the best memory for her training but it helped when she had been tortured for real. As painful as it had been she had gotten through that. She had survived and become a better agent for it. Missing a few meals wasn't that big of a deal for her.

Peyton shuttered. "Let's talk about something else. I don't want to think about Julian being tortured."

"Okay. We never really got to talk about your honeymoon since you know…"

"I know. It hasn't been the best time to talk about it. I get it."

"No, it's your honeymoon and it's a big deal. I'll bet you guys had the best time."

"We did," Peyton smiled brightly. "It was just so romantic and sweet. Hell, we barely left the bed but –"

Haley pointed her fork towards Peyton. "Over share."

"Sorry. We did leave the hotel room and went sightseeing. It was just beautiful. I have pictures. You'll love them."

"I'm sure."

"It was amazing, Hales. I had the time of my life up until –"

Haley nodded weakly. Peyton didn't need to finish her sentence. Haley knew that their honeymoon had been cut short with the death of her grandfather. Now for the rest of their lives Peyton and Julian would have to celebrate their anniversary knowing that they lost someone right after. Haley hated that. She didn't want that for them.

Haley reached for Peyton's hand and squeezed it in hers. "I know."

"It was just so unexpected, you know."

Haley nodded in agreement. She hadn't expected it either. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Not now. Not even anytime soon. He was supposed to watch her get married and have kids. Haley felt her eyes glaze with tears. He wouldn't get to see any of that.

"I'm barely holding it together," Haley whispered.

Peyton squeezed her hand back in understanding and comfort. Peyton didn't even know the half of it. Peyton only thought that she was dealing with her grandfather's death but it was more than that. Peyton didn't know what she had discovered about Nathan or the fact that just last week Nathan had showed up in Austin to bring her home.

Why had he even done that?

Wouldn't it have been easier on him with her gone? That way he wouldn't have to worry about her looking into his family? Why would he go through all the trouble of bringing her home? What had he gotten out of that? She didn't know. She didn't understand much of anything at this point when it came to Nathan.

"One day at a time," Peyton smiled reassuringly. "It'll get better."

"Will it?" Haley asked timidly. It seemed like things would never get better.

"It does," Peyton stated firmly. "It does. I know that it doesn't seem like it now but it'll get better. You just have to take it one day at a time. And I'm here for you. You know that."

"I do."

"Let's finish eating before it gets cold."

Haley nodded before letting go of Peyton's hand. They ate in silence as Haley thought everything over. Where did she go from here?

* * *

_Nathan tried his best to keep up. They were just walking so fast. He felt a hand pulling his harder trying to make him walk faster. It wasn't his fault. He was tired and it was so damn hot._

"_Where are we going?" Nathan questioned. He highly doubted that his mother would be happy about this. He was supposed to stay and play with Brooklyn. Instead Damien and Cooper had demanded that he leave with them. _

_Nathan had been excited to hang out with his big brothers. They never took him with them even though he begged all the time. Just the fact that they had taken him today made him feel older. He felt proud._

_Nathan squared his shoulders and stood up straighter. _

"_Almost there," Cooper spoke up._

_Damien chuckled. "It's about time you learn the family business, little brother."_

_Nathan grinned. "Cool."_

_Once they made it into the park Nathan couldn't help but notice the way people were staring at them. He watched as people quickly looked away. He noticed a boy that he went to school with on the swings. Then just as quickly the boy's mother had pulled him off the swing and out of the park. The boy had ignored him at school as well. That was nothing new. He barely had any friends._

"_There that fucker is," Cooper spit out._

_Everything happened quickly after that. Nathan watched his brothers take off into a run and he quickly did the same. It was Cooper who tackled the guy to the ground. Damien started kicking the guy in the side. Nathan stood back and watched. He didn't know what to do. Sure he had gotten into plenty of fights at school but this guy was way bigger than him. _

_That didn't matter. His brothers were beating the shit out of the boy. The boy didn't stand a chance._

"_Where the fuck is my money, Shawn?"_

_The boy yelled in pain. "I don't have it but I can –"_

"_That's not the answer I was looking for," Cooper yelled angrily before kicking the boy once again._

_Nathan listened to the boy beg for them to stop. His face was covered in blood and he was curled up in a ball as Damien and Cooper continued to beat him._

"_That's the third time."_

_Damien chuckled loudly. "Three strikes and you're out."_

"_But –"_

_Damien slammed his foot into the boy's jaw. Nathan felt the boy scream in agony all the way inside of him. Blood flew by his feet. He took a step back. He didn't like the sight of blood. He felt weak and his stomach was in knots. He couldn't help but gag. _

_His brothers stopped and looked at him strangely. _

"_This fucking lowlife is stealing from the family, Nathan. Do you think that's ok?"_

"_Well, no –"_

"_It's not," Damien gritted out. "Now come here, boy."_

"_Go on," Cooper urged. _

_Nathan walked towards Damien hesitantly. Once he was next to him, Damien reached in the front of his pants and pulled out a gun. Nathan had seen that gun before. It was Damien's favorite. His brother didn't go anywhere without it. Nathan glanced at the gun._

_Damien pushed the gun into his hand roughly._

"_Show this fucker what happens when he messes with the family," Damien stated darkly._

_Nathan felt his hands shaking as he took hold of the gun and wrapped his hand around it._

"_This will teach people not to mess with our money," Cooper added proudly. Nathan noticed that Cooper had his foot on the boy's chest holding him down._

"_You gotta teach people to respect you."_

_He knew what they wanted. _

_Nathan pointed the gun hesitantly at the boy as he walked closer._

"_That's it."_

_Nathan stood over the small whimpering body holding the gun tight in his hands. The wind was blowing hard and he felt a few raindrops start to fall. Before he knew it, water was pouring down on him. Raindrops continued to fall down his face and soaked his body as he stood there. He gripped the gun tight in his hands._

_"__Do it, little brother." _

_He didn't know why his hands were shaking but they were. He ignored the voice from beside him as he watched the boy cry on the ground. He was starting to get cold from the rain and he hoped that it would stop soon. He hated feeling like this. He tried his best to stop shaking. He didn't want to seem weak. His eyes stayed glued to the boy on the ground. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. His whole body was shaking._

_"__Please, I'll get you your money. I swear." _

"_Shut the fuck up!" Cooper shouted angrily. "Dammit, Nathan. Do it already."_

"_We don't have all fucking day," Damien hissed as he glanced around. "It's about time you fucking grow up. Make us proud. Make Dad proud."_

"_Please," the boy whimpered. "Don't do this."_

_Nathan glanced at Cooper to see him grinning widely. Cooper nodded his head in encouragement._

_The loud gunshots filled the air seconds later._

"Nathan!"

Nathan swung his arm forward. The sound of a loud thump had his eyes opening quickly. He was panting heavily, his body covered in sweat. It took him a second to realize that he had just been dreaming again. But then the sound of Brooke whimpering had him sitting up quickly, his body on alert.

Brooke was laid out on the floor holding her face.

"Brooke," Nathan yelled frantically as he scrambled out of bed. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Brooke groaned as she held her face. "I came into check on you."

"I did this to you?" His voice broke in pain.

Brooke sat up hesitantly. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"Fuck," Nathan muttered angrily. "Shit, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Nathan, you didn't know," Brooke stated firmly before reaching out for his hand. Nathan pulled her up to her feet quickly before examining her face. She had a huge red mark on her cheek. Nathan didn't think it was possible to think worse of himself. He was wrong.

"Look at your face," Nathan said miserably before taking a step away from her.

"I'm fine. Could you get me some ice?"

Without a word he left his room and went to the kitchen. He pulled out a bag of ice before going to meet Brooke. She was sitting in the living room waiting for him. He took a seat next to her before placing the bag of ice on the side of her face. Brooke's eyes snapped shut before opening minutes later. Then she smiled at him as if to say she was okay.

He felt worse.

"You were dreaming about Shawn again?"

Nathan locked eyes with her before nodding. Then Brooke's hand was on his cheek comforting him. He couldn't move away from her fast enough. He moved to the chair across from her, his body tense.

"Hey, it's ok. You were having a nightmare," Brooke said soothingly.

"Don't try to make me feel better," Nathan bit out harshly. "Just don't."

"I'm fine," Brooke snapped heatedly. "You didn't know what you were doing!"

"That's no excuse."

"Whatever, Nathan. I'm fine."

"Are you? It looks like I hit you pretty hard," Nathan observed. The side of her face was really red. What would his dad think of that?

"Come here, I'm fine."

Hesitantly Nathan sat next to her once again. He relaxed once Brooke started a movie. Then she was resting her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence. Nathan wasn't really paying too much attention to the movie. He had left work early to take a nap. He had barely slept in days and he was tired. He had even taken his medicine to help him sleep. He hadn't meant to hurt Brooke. He'd never hurt her. Not intentionally anyway. What kind of guy hits his little sister? Their dad would be so pissed.

Finally Nathan relaxed and got into the movie. When he felt Brooke move a little next to him he quickly glanced down at her. She was looking at her cell phone. _Probably texting with Lucas_, he thought.

"What are you looking at?"

Brooke sighed. "Pictures of Noah."

"Oh."

"He misses you," Brooke offered.

Nathan leaned closer to get a better look at Brooke's phone. The little boy was grinning from ear to ear, his face covered in chocolate. Nathan smiled.

"He'll be starting school in the fall."

"I know." Nathan noticed Brooke looked sad so he changed the subject. "Why aren't you with Lucas?"

Nathan felt Brooke tense up next to him. Minutes later when she still didn't answer him, he glanced down at her. It look like she was about to cry. Nathan was taken back for a second. Why would Brooke be crying over Lucas?

"Everything okay?"

Brooke sniffled. "Can we just please not talk about him?"

"What happened?"

He hadn't really thought anything of it but he hadn't seen Brooke and Lucas together since he had gotten back from Austin. Brooke hadn't even really mentioned Lucas. And Brooke had been staying home a lot lately. What the hell was going on?

"Nothing," Brooke whispered. "It's over."

"But –"

"I don't want to talk about it," Brooke snapped as she stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Nathan watched as Brooke took off towards her room. He stood there for minutes surprised by Brooke's news. Sure he hadn't been the biggest fan of her dating Lucas but she had been happy. Why the sudden change? Nathan knew his sister. Lucas must have done something to hurt her.

At that thought he stood up angrily and marched to his room. He dressed himself quickly before taking off. He tried his best to drive the speed limit but every time he pictured the tears in Brooke's eyes he drove his bike faster. Once he was in front of the apartment building he took off his helmet before making his way inside.

He knocked impatiently for minutes. Finally the door opened but it wasn't Lucas standing at the other end. It was Haley. She didn't look good.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Nathan glanced at her strangely. There was something different about her. Maybe she was sick? She hadn't gone into the office today. Glancing down at her body he noticed that she lost a little more weight. He sighed before looking back up. He thought that her family would be making sure that she was eating. His eyes traveled back up and locked with hers.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nathan questioned after a few seconds went by.

Haley shook her head. "Like what?"

Nathan noticed that she still had one hand on the door.

"Like you haven't seen me just about every day for the last four years?"

"I'm sorry," Haley sputtered.

Nathan took a step closer and placed his hand on her arm. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't touch me!"

Everything happened so quickly after that. He didn't know why but Haley started hitting him. He tired to get her to stop and calm down but she was persistent. Her hits were hard and before he knew it another set of hands took hold of him. Then he was being slammed into the wall hard. Nathan watched as Lucas glared at him angrily.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Lucas barked before pushing him harder against the wall.

Before he could answer Haley was standing up and quickly pushing Lucas off of him.

"He didn't do anything," Haley rushed out as she pushed Lucas back. "I swear he didn't."

"She just freaked out," Nathan muttered confused. What the hell was going on?

Lucas still glared at him. "I think you should leave."

"I think that's a good idea," Haley agreed before looking at him one last time and then walking away.

Nathan watched her go before glaring at Lucas. Nathan didn't want Haley to hear so he motioned for Lucas to join him in the hall.

"What are you even doing here?"

"What the hell did you do to Brooke?" Nathan hissed angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"Don't fucking lie to me," Nathan warned. "She's been crying. Now what the hell did you do to her?"

"I asked her to marry me," Lucas explained.

Nathan glanced at Lucas blankly. He barely recognized the man standing in front of him. This was like the same Lucas that had yelled at him in the parking lot a couple of weeks ago. This Lucas was angry and pissed off…and hurt. Lucas stood there glaring at him angrily and Nathan didn't know what to say or do.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no."

_Oh_.

"Look, I sorry, man," Nathan started.

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Please, Nate. You didn't want us together from the beginning. So don't tell me that you're not happy to learn that she turned me down."

"Come on, man," Nathan sighed. "This doesn't make me happy."

"Right," Lucas snorted. "This is exactly what you wanted."

"It's not…but maybe it's for the best."

"Why am I not surprised you'd say that?" Lucas stated bitterly. "Some friend you are."

"Luke, I didn't mean it like that," Nathan tried to explain.

"You gotta lot of nerve."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you gotta lot of nerve being pissed at me for dating your sister when you've been going _behind_ Julian's back with his."

Nathan felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "What…"

"I know," Lucas shouted as his arms flew up. "I _know_."

Nathan didn't know what to say or what to do. How long had Lucas known? Why hadn't he said anything to Julian? How the hell did Lucas know? Nathan couldn't wrap that idea around his head. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Lucas, Julian, and Jimmy were going to kill him. He was sure of it.

"How…?"

Lucas shook his head. "You're not as sneaky as you think. I saw you kissing her."

"When…?" The last time he had kissed Haley had been in Austin. Then before that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Why the hell does that matter?" Lucas snarled. "The point is that you've been going behind everyone's back with Haley. And I…_I _was decent enough to tell you how I felt about Brooke. We made sure that you knew and that you were ok with it. We didn't sneak around. We didn't lie. But you…you did. You crossed a line, Nate."

"I know. I'm sorry," Nathan apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Lucas shook his head angrily. "No, but you should."

"I can't do that…its over. I swear."

"You know she's been crying because of _you_," Lucas accused. "Making herself sick over _you_…she's hurting over you and for the life of me I don't know why. This just doesn't make any sense. You guys hate each other. I don't know how you did it. I can only assume that this is some sick fucking game that you were playing…screw the boss's daughter. Or maybe you were just getting back at her for being a bitch to you. I'm guessing you're pretty fucking proud of yourself right about now."

Nathan just stood there stunned as he listened.

"Unless it has to do with work then stay the hell away from her," Lucas warned.

It was the door slamming shut that broke Nathan out of his trance. He stood there glancing at the door for minutes before deciding that it was just best if he left. He had expected to come over here and kick Luke's ass for hurting Brooke. He hadn't been expecting Haley to attack him and then for Lucas to tell him that he had known about the two of them. He was surprised that Lucas hadn't kicked his ass. He felt horrible.

He made his way outside quickly.

Nathan picked up his helmet before glancing up. There looking down on him was Haley. Her arms were folded across her chest, her yes glued to his as she glanced out the window. Nathan stood there for minutes, his eyes locked with hers. When she gave no indication off looking away first, he did. He placed on his helmet before driving away as fast as he could.

It was late when he finally got home. When he didn't find Brooke in the living or kitchen he made his way towards her room. He knocked softly on her door and waited. Nothing happened. He knocked a little harder. The door was locked.

"Brooklyn, I know you're in there," Nathan said softly. "I can hear you crying."

"Just go away!"

Nathan sighed before leaning his head against her door. "I know what happened. I'm sorry."

His cell started blaring loudly. Nathan pulled out his phone in annoyance.

"What? When? I'm going alone? With who? Okay. Fine. Yeah I got it."

Nathan stuffed his phone back into his pocket before knocking once again on Brooke's door.

"Come on, Brooklyn. That was work. I have to go to Detroit and I can't do that until I know that you're okay."

That did the trick. Her door opened slowly minutes later. Her face was red and puffy. Her makeup was a mess and she looked miserable. Nathan felt his chest aching painfully at the sight. Brooke quickly walked into him and held him tightly as she started crying harder. He held her tightly. What the hell was he supposed to say?

"When d-do you leave?" Brooke hiccupped.

Nathan ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. "Forty-eight hours. They want us to check out this club owner and a few of his staff members. It shouldn't take that long, a week tops. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Nathan felt her nod against him. "Is he going with you?"

"No," Nathan answered softly. "He's not."

"That's good. I don't want to have to worry about him, too."

* * *

Nathan sat on the plane next to an empty seat. His eyes were anxiously glued to the entrance of the plane. He hadn't seen or spoken to Haley since she attacked him the other night. He was worried. She was supposed to be going on this job with him. Well, at least that's what he had been told when Jimmy called him the other night.

He glanced at his watch and noticed that the plane was supposed to be taking off soon. Where was she? Would she send Lucas or Julian in her place? He knew she wasn't in the best condition to be working. She had just lost her grandfather and he knew she was still dealing with that.

The things that Lucas had told him flashed through his mind. Lucas had been wrong. There was just no way that Haley was crying over him. She was upset over losing her grandfather. That was it. That's why she was so depressed and that's why she wasn't eating. It had nothing to do with him. Lucas was wrong.

Haley came into view seconds later. He watched as she got on the plane and glanced around. She looked better, still a little too thin, but better. There was more color in her face and she was smiling. Nathan watched her walk towards him, the ever present halo surrounding her. He sat up when she made it closer.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't show," Nathan said carefully as she saved her bag and then took a seat. Nathan was very aware that this was probably the last job they'd be working together.

"I'm here…I was just running a little late."

"You ready for this? These guys…they'll be much worse than what you're used to seeing."

Haley took a deep breath before nodding. "All bad guys are the same. Sooner or later they mess up and get caught. I'll be ready. You can bet on that."

Nathan wasn't sure what it was but there was definitely something different about her.


	42. Chapter Forty One

_Chapter Forty One_

_April 5, 2009_

The music was loud and Nathan was finding it hard to focus. The club was so dark and crowded. It was really hard to see. He sat at the bar sipping on a beer before glancing around. He had been doing the same thing every night for the past week. Ever since they arrived in Detroit their main focus had been this club.

It was exhausting. There seemed to be different people every night. More than one fight seemed to break out every night. Half the people in the place looked like they were on cloud nine. More than once Nathan had been offered ecstasy. That seemed to be the drug of choice for this place. Glancing around he noticed countless people making out heavily, some couples dry humping on the dance floor. Hell he wouldn't surprised if ecstasy was past around as a party favor at the door. Everyone was on it.

He scanned the crowd once again. Still no Haley. She had left their hotel room earlier without a word.

There was something going on with her. Nathan didn't know what exactly it was but it was something. The girl had been so damn difficult since they had arrived here and more than her usual stubborn self. She had been a complete bitch. Worse that she had ever been before. He didn't know exactly what he did but the girl had it out for him.

Along with insulting him almost every five minutes she had made him sleep on the floor even though they had _more_ than slept together countless times before. If he had looked at her for more than a few seconds then she would freak out and yell at him for hours. At this point he was terrified to even look at her. The girl was losing it and she was taking it out on him.

He didn't care. Not really. At least she wasn't at home held up in her room and keeping it all in. She was still dealing with the loss of her grandfather. More than once he had listened from the floor as she cried herself to sleep. It had been hard to hear but he didn't dare try to comfort her. With the way she had been treating him, Nathan was sure that she'd yell so loud that it would wake everyone up in their hotel. He had to keep his distance. It was obvious that she didn't want to be around him. That was good.

It was like things were back to normal.

Only now she seemed to hate him more than she ever had before.

Maybe she was pissed at him for being so mean once they returned from Austin. He didn't know. He had only acted that way because it was easier. This way was so much easier. This he could take. Hate was just much easier.

For Haley it seemed more than that. There was just something else going on with her. There had to be with the way she was acting lately. Their days had been like a rollercoaster. Nathan was never sure which side of her he'd see. Lately she only seemed to have one side and that side hated him.

He took another sip of his beer. Then finally he spotted her. He didn't know how. She looked so _different_. He started choking on his beer at the sight of her. So this is why she left early. Haley was wearing a short black mini leather skirt, long black boots, and a black blouse with her breasts practically spilling out. He noticed that her hair looked a little different too. Under all those blonde locks there was some dark black. None of that had shocked him as much as the tattoos that suddenly seemed to cover her arms.

How the hell did she manage _that?_ He knew they had to be fake but they looked real.

This new look made her fit in with the people that came here. He could see that.

It was only then that he noticed just about every guy checking her out.

He clenched his jaw, his body tense on alert. He knew guys like the ones that came here. He knew what they were thinking by just looking at her. He could feel his gun burning into his side. It was hard to focus with Haley looking like _that._

Nathan knew that they were looking for a specific guy but he had yet to see him.

Haley blew a bubble before placing the gum back in her mouth. He watched as her hips swayed as she made it to the bar, a few people away from him. They had plenty of people waiting for drinks but that didn't matter. As soon as Haley held out her hand the guy handed her beer. Then Haley was flirting with one of the bartenders and Nathan had to look away.

The next two hours were pure torture. Haley flirted with guy _after_ guy. All he could do was sit there and watch.

Girl after girl had tried to talk to him. It was hard carrying a conversation while looking out for Haley. A few times the girls caught him looking at Haley and stormed away. Not that he cared.

The girl currently talking to him had an annoying shrill voice. He ignored her and still she stood in front of him laughing and talking.

Nathan sighed before sipping on his beer. Haley was on the dance floor grinding into some guy. He knew that it was part of the job but it was really starting to piss him off. The guy had his hands all over her. It took everything in him to just sit there and watch.

"Are you even listening?"

"Not really," Nathan muttered.

"I was just telling you that I spent hours looking for this dress. Does it look okay on me?"

Nathan took another sip, his eyes glued to the dance floor. "Sure."

"You didn't even look," the girl shrieked.

Nathan finally glared at the girl. "Excuse me."

He left his beer on the bar and took off walking towards the dance floor. He had noticed a group of guys going into the VIP section earlier. Now those guys were currently watching the dance floor. He pushed his way through the crowd of dancing people before making it to Haley. Nathan glared at the guy dancing with her before moving his body behind Haley's. He placed his hands on her hips to bring her closer. He felt her tense up.

"It's just me," Nathan muttered.

Those words didn't help. Her body was still tense as they moved together. It didn't take long. It was only three songs later when he noticed a certain guy watching them. Nathan grinned before pulling Haley closer into him. A few seconds later he pulled her off the dance floor. Once they were off the dance floor and by the restrooms, Nathan forced her to face him and he started kissing her hard.

There was something different about her kisses. They didn't feel the same like before.

Taking her hands in his he lifted her arms up, pinning them above her head. He pushed his body into hers as he kissed her harder. When air became an issue he moved his mouth to the column of her throat. He made his way up before attacking her ear.

"Is he watching us?" Nathan whispered.

Haley's hands squeezed his. "Uh-huh."

"Fucking perv," Nathan muttered under his breath before moving back to her lips.

Haley's kisses seemed to be angry. Then all too soon he felt her hands leave his before pushing him hard in the chest.

"No, stop."

He didn't. He just kissed her harder. He braced himself. Sure enough the guy pulled him off of her and pushed him away from her.

"She said stop, buddy," the guy growled.

Haley placed her hands over her lips. "I'm so embarrassed but he wouldn't stop."

"This jackass needs to learn that no means no," the guy told her before glaring at Nathan.

Then just like he knew the guy would, the guy punched him hard. Nathan flew to the ground holding his eye. He glanced up. The guy seemed proud and Haley, well he wasn't quite sure but it looked like she had a smug look on her face. What the hell was that about?

"Can I give you a ride home, sweetheart?"

Haley's eyes lit up. "Would you?"

"Of course, I was heading out anyway."

"Thank you so much," Haley smiled happily. The guy held out his hand for her and Haley took it happily. Then Nathan watched as she glared at him before kicking him hard in the side. Nathan hadn't expected that. Fuck that hurt. What the hell was that? She wasn't supposed to do that. That wasn't part of the plan. His side was killing him.

"What the fuck?" Nathan yelled angrily.

Haley had that same smug look on her face. "No means no, jackass."

The guy chuckled loudly before pulling Haley away. Nathan stood up and glared at the two angrily. She did that on purpose. Bitch.

He left the club after that and walked to their hotel. Instead of going to their room he went to the bar and had a few more drinks. The guy had hit him pretty fucking hard and Haley's kick didn't help his side. He was sure that he'd be supporting too huge bruises tomorrow. Fucking great.

When he felt someone sit next to him, Nathan pulled out the small brown envelope filled with pills and pushed it over. Then the guy left and Nathan finished off his drink.

He took his time making his way up to their room. He needed to cool off. It didn't help. Once he pushed open the door and realized that she was already in bed he glared at her.

"What the hell was that?"

Haley shrugged innocently while looking up from her book. "Just giving the guy a little show."

"I'll bet," Nathan growled. "You fucking enjoyed that."

"Yeah," Haley laughed sardonically. "It was pretty funny."

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" Nathan questioned angrily. This just wasn't Haley. She didn't act this way. This _wasn't_ her.

"Just doing my job, Iceman."

Nathan glared at her, fire in his eyes. "We back to that?"

"I guess so," Haley muttered dryly. "Just another day at _work_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just know how much your _work_ means to you," Haley shrugged.

Nathan huffed. "It must be that time of the fucking month, huh?"

Haley glared at him before rolling her eyes.

"Fuck you," Nathan sneered.

Haley folded her arms across her chest. Nathan noticed that she had her gun on the nightstand right next to her, something that she never did. She always kept it hidden. But since they had arrived she had slept with it right next to her. Why the sudden change? He paced a little before stopping and glaring at her a little more.

"Did you put the tracking device on his car?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Haley retorted.

"Did he try to get you to go back to his place?"

"What do you think?"

Nathan tried his best to stay calm but she was making it really hard. "Did he offer you any ecstasy?"

"Another dumb question."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Did I do something to you?"

Haley didn't say anything but from the looks on her face clearly she thought that he did.

"No more that your usual jackass annoying antics," Haley replied bitterly.

"You're being a real bitch."

"That's nothing new," Haley pointed out before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

Nathan stood there angrily as darkness surrounded him. What the hell was her problem? He walked slowly towards the bathroom before getting ready for bed. He walked quietly back into the room and made it his spot on the floor. He laid himself on the small cot before placing his hands behind his head. He was too pissed off to sleep. Haley was being impossible and she was doing it on purpose. The only question was why?

The only positive thing he could think of was that they were going home tomorrow.

* * *

Haley was up extra early. It's not like she had gotten any sleep last night. It was hard getting any peaceful sleep sleeping in the same room as Nathan. She had been too scared at first. Then that had pissed her off because she wasn't _afraid_ of him.

And she was sure that Nathan wouldn't blow his cover just because she was pissing him off. He was smarter than that. In order to protect his precious family then he'd have to continue playing the good guy "FBI" Agent. Haley rolled her eyes at that thought. She shivered. _It was all an act_.

How many people had he hurt or worse? How many people had he killed? At that thought she felt like she couldn't breathe and she sat up quickly. Nathan was asleep on the floor nothing covering his bare chest. Haley glanced away from the sight.

She was already pissed at herself. When he had kissed her last night, her body had reacted instantly. Her body still wanted him. She didn't know _why_. He didn't want her. He had just been using her. How could her body still react that way to him knowing what she knew now?

It was so _frustrating_.

How much longer would this last?

The pain seemed never ending. It all still hurt. Everything. She was barely holding it together. It took everything in her to get up and move around, to pretend that she didn't know what kind of man Nathan really was. It took everything to not think about it every time they were together now.

It made her sick.

And he was acting like she was the crazy one, like she had the problem, when really it was him.

He was a liar.

All he cared about was protecting his family.

He wasn't a good person. Maybe Nate Hargrove had been but not Nathan Scott. Nate Hargrove wasn't real. The man she knew wasn't real. She had to keep reminding herself of that. That guy that she had fallen for _wasn't _real. It was all an act so that he could get what he wanted.

It was all Haley could do not to think about Brooke. It was hard to believe that Brooke had any part of this. Haley was sure that Brooke was part of the act but still. It hurt. It hurt because she really cared about Brooke and she knew that Lucas really did too. This was going to kill him. Brooke was a liar just like her brother. Their whole family…

Haley's whole body shook violently just thinking about them. How many lives had Nathan helped them destroy?

How many people had those hands –those _soft warm_ hands that had touched her so tenderly –how many people had they hurt?

Haley hadn't even realized that she had been crying. When she heard Nathan moving she quickly wiped her eyes and turned her body to the side of the bed so that he couldn't see her.

"You're up early," Nathan yawned.

Haley then wiped her cheeks. "Yeah, well it's hard to sleep with you tossing and turning all night long. Do you ever just sleep?"

"I'm sorry."

Haley's eyes snapped shut. She didn't want to hear how sorry he was.

"Fuck, my back is killing me," Nathan groaned.

She felt bad for a second. It didn't last long. Just as soon as the thought entered her mind then it quickly vanished. This was the same guy that had lied to her for years. He had used her. She had given him everything she had to give and….

"You wanna go check out those apartments again?"

Haley nodded weakly. "It beats being stuck in here with you."

"Ditto."

Haley stood up quickly and marched to the bathroom before slamming the door shut. She leaned her body against the door, more tears spilling from her eyes. Why was she letting him do this to her?

"Another great day, huh, Princess?" She heard him yell through the door.

Haley's body tensed. How the hell was she supposed to continue doing this? Part of her had been terrified that he'd just snap and hurt her with the way she had been acting. She couldn't help it. She didn't know how to act around him now. Bitter and mean were the only things that came out. She couldn't help that. She felt so betrayed.

She got dressed quickly before making it out of the bathroom. Nathan was sitting on the bed waiting for her. Haley gathered her bags and walked out of the room without a word. She heard Nathan cursing as he followed behind her. Once they were in the rented car, Nathan drove them to the apartment buildings they had been watching days before. They were told by the other agents working the case that there had been suspicious activity going on there.

Twice when they had checked it out they noticed nothing.

* * *

Nathan parked the car across the street before scanning the place. The job they had come to do was done. Haley had placed the tracking device on one of Daunte's main guys Trip. Until the team leader of the operation came up with a plan of attack then they'd go home and wait for a call to come back. Whatever the leader of operations wanted them to do they would.

Nathan noticed a guy walking towards the apartments. The guy was dark skinned and holding a small brown bag in his hands. There were plenty of people around but there was just something about this guy. Then sure enough the man stopped in front of another guy and they shook hands. Nathan instantly noticed the exchange, sleight of hand. To a normal person watching it looked like they were just shaking hands. But he knew better. There was some kind of exchange going on there. Then the guy took off walking before handing off the bag to another guy walking by.

The sound of Haley putting a clip in her gun broke his thoughts. He glanced at her.

"What are you doing?"

Haley finished getting her gun ready. "You seen what they were doing, I'm going after him."

"What?" Nathan glanced at her frantically. "We can't go in there like this…unprepared."

"Whatever, stay in the car and wait," Haley bit out, "but I'm going. You should call for backup."

Then she was getting out of the car. Nathan felt panic kicking in. They weren't armed for an ambush. Haley had no idea what she was doing. Who knew how many people were armed where that man was going? This was bad. Really bad.

Haley was being _reckless_. This wasn't her.

They weren't dressed for this. They were in street clothes, no bulletproof vests, not enough guns. What was she doing?

Nathan quickly pulled his phone to his ear before yelling for backup. He rushed out the address and described the dark skinned suspect. Then he was rushing out of the car as fast as he could and chasing after Haley. She was already across the street.

Adrenaline. It was the only thing he could feel. He pulled out his gun and held it tight. Haley continued to follow the guy and when the guy noticed the two of them he broke out into a run. They followed. Nathan rushed past Haley before running up the stairs that the guy had started on.

Nathan was practically out of breath once he made it to the top. He noticed the guy rushing to an apartment and he quickly followed. His body was on alert as he slowed down. He held his gun out and moved around the apartment slowly. It was when he reached the kitchen that the first gunshots were fired. On instinct he moved back and waited for the shots to stop. Then when they did he moved forward and started shooting. There were three guys. On the table Nathan noticed stacks of money along with a few bricks of cocaine. The guys were yelling and shouting frantically.

He had shot two of them already. The third one was loading his gun and Nathan shot the guy in the leg. Then he rushed towards them and pulled the guns away before reaching in his back pocket. He handcuffed one of the guys to the table and the other one to the cabinet. The other guy had been shot in the chest and he wasn't moving.

Nathan stood up quickly. What if there were more guys?

* * *

Haley had heard the gunfire. It had her adrenaline pumping. She was ready. That didn't matter. The sight of a small boy holding a gun towards her had her stopping. He looked maybe nine or ten. He didn't say a word. Haley was too stunned to move, to do anything. She couldn't bring herself to just shoot, not a kid.

"Drop it."

Haley nodded weakly before tossing her gun aside. "It's okay."

"Shut up."

Haley nodded once again and placed her hands up. Then she heard someone running towards them and she noticed the panic in the boy's eyes. He was scared. She heard the gun go off and then she flew to the ground hard.

Her head ached and her body, it felt heavy.

"Freeze!"

Another gun shot.

"Okay –Okay!"

Haley felt dizzy. Why was her body so heavy? She tried to move but she couldn't. Her eyes opened slowly. That's when she noticed him. Her body was heavy because Nathan was on top of her. God, he was heavy. All of his weight had to be on her. She felt trapped.

"Nathan," Haley gasped. Why wasn't he moving off of her? She could hardly breathe.

Nothing. He didn't move. Somewhere inside of her panic kicked in.

"Nathan."

That's when she felt something wet leaking through her shirt. She tired her best to push him off of her. He didn't move an inch.

"Nathan!"

She tried her best to keep calm. It didn't work.

"Help!"

"They just got here." Someone shouted.

Haley glanced to her side. Everyone seemed blurry but they were moving around. They were wearing FBI jackets and Haley felt little relief. Nathan wasn't moving. Why weren't they doing anything?

It felt like forever before someone finally moved him off of her.

Slowly feeling came back into her body before she turned numb once again. By the time someone pulled her up Nathan was being taken away by the paramedics.

"What the hell happened?" Colton shouted angrily. He was the team leader they had been working with. He looked angry.

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't know…he was just a boy…a kid…I couldn't…"

"Yeah, we have him in custody. We found three men wounded in the kitchen as well. They'll survive."

"And Agent Hargrove?"

It was so hard to say that name now when she knew that wasn't his real name. Haley glanced at Agent Colton and waited. He seemed confused as he ran his hand in his hair before looking around the room.

"You should change your shirt," Colton stated minutes later.

Her _shirt?_

"I have to get to the hospital," Haley breathed calmly. "Can you drive me?"

"Sure," Colton nodded. "What the hell were you guys doing?"

They took off walking and Haley tired her best to not think about the blood on her shirt. As they walked she explained to Colton what they had seen and how there were multiple handoffs going on during the exchange. And then she explained how the guy took off running and how he had a gun. She wasn't sure about the other three guys. She had only noticed the small boy holding the gun.

When they arrived at the hospital Colton stayed with her in the waiting room.

"Good job last night by the way," Colton spoke up. "Now we'll know where Trip is at all times."

Haley didn't say anything. She wasn't worried about work.

"Did you tell him you were looking for work?"

"Um, yeah. He said the club wasn't hiring at the moment but if he heard anything he'd give me a call."

"That's good. Henry can use another pair of eyes in there."

Agent Henry Smith the "bartender." Well if she did end up working at that dreadful club then at least she'd have someone else there with her.

"Um, we already gave all the pills to Jamison."

"I know. You okay? You don't look so good."

She didn't feel good. She still felt a little dizzy and she hated sitting and waiting. What could be taking so long? The white walls seemed to close in around her and she felt panic kicking in. Then it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Deep breaths."

Haley took a few deep breaths before calming herself down. "Thanks."

"I'm sure he'll be ok," Colton pointed out.

"He wasn't moving."

"Just relax."

"What's taking so long?"

Haley knew she was freaking out. She didn't know why though. Nathan was a bad guy. He was a liar. She shouldn't be feeling this way. _Right, he only saved your life._ Haley tired to block out that voice. She didn't want to feel this way. Nathan was hurt because of her. What if he didn't make it?

It felt like she was smothering, drowning really.

The pain was excruciating. It felt like her insides were burning, being suffocated. There was a huge gaping whole inside of her now. She felt weak. Helpless.

"Are you here for Agent Hargrove?"

_Nathan Scott_, a voice taunted. It only seemed to twist something inside of her making the pain more real. Haley stood up quickly and nodded her head.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," the doctor smiled. "I can take you to him."

Haley followed the doctor and she felt Colton walking close behind her. She felt relief somewhere inside of her. When they finally walked into the room she saw Nathan sitting up on the hospital bed with a nurse bandaging the wound in his lower abdomen. Nathan looked angry and Haley swallowed the lump in her throat.

Nathan kept his eyes on Colton.

"Call the newspaper and the local police station. Make sure their stories are the same. Tell the newspaper that the local cops got a tip by someone living in the building. Make sure that they print that everything was recovered and that the case is closed. They got what they were looking for. I don't want anyone thinking that they're still being watched."

Colton only nodded before whipping out his phone and leaving the room. Haley followed him out and listened as he talked to the Chief of Police. Colton barely noticed that she was there and Haley sighed before walking back into Nathan's hospital room. The nurse was gone and Nathan was alone. He was on the phone and talking to someone.

Haley watched his face. He had yet to notice her. He seemed to be listening intently to someone and then when he finally talked, Haley froze.

"Dad, I'm fine."

Haley wasn't sure what it was, the sound of his voice or the fact that he looked tired, but it was the first time that she really had looked at him since finding out that he was Nathan Scott. She wondered what it must have been like for him being born into that family, into _that_ life. She wondered if their roles had been reversed and it had been her family, would she be working for them?

No, she wouldn't. It was wrong. But then again she hadn't been born into a bad family. She had been born into a good family that wanted to help people. She loved her family. Was it wrong for Nathan to love his family? _No_. But what they were doing was wrong. They took lives. They were really bad –evil –and he was _helping_ them.

That _wasn't _okay.

It was _wrong_.

What if he didn't have a choice?

_There's always a choice._

He picked the wrong one.

Every thought and emotion came fast and it was hard to keep up. She didn't know what she was feeling. She walked forward slowly. When Nathan finally noticed her, he didn't make a move. He just watched her while holding the phone to his ear still listening.

"That's your dad, huh?" Her voice was dripping with venom and disgust. She couldn't help it. She didn't want Nathan talking to that _monster_.

Nathan gave her a small nod and Haley wasn't sure what came over her but she moved in front of him and kissed him softly. She brushed her hand against his cheek before reaching for his phone and taking it from him. She tossed it on the bed before kissing him deeper. It was okay. He was alive. She could breathe again.

His hands cupped her face before he started kissing her frantically.

"Ouch."

Haley pulled away quickly, the moment over. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't know. "I'm sorry." She wiped her mouth trying her best to get the taste of him off of her lips.

"It's okay," Nathan breathed. "I'm fine. They got the bullet out. It just hurts a little."

"Why would you do that?" Haley questioned. That bullet had been meant for her not Nathan. Why would he jump in front of it? Why? It only frustrated her more when he didn't answer. Instead he stood up from the bed and placed his shirt back on. It took a few minutes and she could tell that he was hurting.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed," the nurse fussed as she walked into the room.

"I'm fine. I'm not staying. We have to go," Nathan stated.

"I'm going get the doctor," the nurse shrieked.

"Scary," Nathan muttered.

"Maybe you should listen and get back into bed," Haley suggested.

He ignored her. Then he walked towards the bed and placed his phone in his pocket. He took hold of a bottle of pain pills next before opening the bottle and bringing it to his mouth.

"Hey, you can't take that many," Haley objected before trying to reach for the bottle.

Nathan held it away from her. "I can and I will. I'm fucking hurting here."

"Whatever. Let's go. If you're not gonna listen to the doctor then we might as well leave," Haley muttered in frustration. She needed to get home and get away from him before she lost it.

* * *

Nathan was bored out of his mind. He felt like he had been stuck on his sofa for a month now. Really it had only been a few days. Brooke had been a wreck when he got home. She had focused all of her time and energy on him. After first it was nice but now it was just annoying. She wouldn't let him leave or move for that matter.

He didn't know what the big deal was. He had been shot before. Brooke knew that. Still she was treating him like a child, taking care of him twenty four seven.

Nathan felt trapped. He needed to get up and out of the house. He needed to get back to work. He hadn't seen Haley since they arrived back from Detroit and even though he knew that it was probably for the best, he didn't care. He just wanted to see her. Even if it was just at the office and she was ignoring him and being a bitch. That didn't matter. He just needed to know that she was okay.

Lucas had come by a couple of days ago. That had been awkward. Brooke had stayed hidden in the room and Lucas had kept looking towards her door the whole time he had been there. Nathan had felt so uncomfortable. But Lucas had come over to make sure that he was okay and then Lucas had thanked him.

"Thanks for what you did. I'll never forget that."

Nathan had been surprised. Lucas had been so pissed at him before and now all of sudden he wasn't. Nathan knew it was only because he had taken that bullet for Haley. It had been nice just talking with Lucas once again. It felt like forever since they just talked and hung out. It had been nice. Plus, it was a great break from Brooke's constant worry over him.

Julian and Peyton had come to see him as well. Peyton had brought some home cooked food and Julian had brought video games. Nathan had been thankful that Peyton had tagged along. Brooke needed the company. The girls talked and had a good time while the guys played video games. That had been a good night. Julian hadn't said much about the "incident."

"I owe you."

That's all he had said about it. Nathan felt horrible after that. He doubted Julian would feel the same way when he realized that he had been going behind his back with his sister. After that he had been a little glad that no other visitors came. Lydia had sent flowers and food yesterday.

Nathan sat there watching _James Bond_ when his cell phone started ringing. He moved to pick it up but Brooke was faster and snatched the phone up first.

Nathan scowled. "That's _mine_."

"Clay," Brooke grinned into the phone. "Nope, just like I told you yesterday by brother is out of commission at the moment. I really don't care."

"I need to talk to him," Nathan gritted out.

"And you'll talk to him when you're better," Brooke stated sternly before moving the phone back to her ear. "He'll call you when he's better. I'm sure you can go a few more days without him. He needs a break. He almost died."

"I didn't almost die," Nathan objected.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Either way. Not gonna happen. Buh-bye."

"Dammit, Brooklyn," Nathan growled when she hung up the phone. "I'm fine."

"You need your rest," Brooke smiled sweetly. "All that other stuff can wait."

Nathan huffed. "That other stuff is my job!"

"Like I said, it can wait. You need to get better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Nathan gritted out angrily before glaring at her. He was fine. He was barely even in any pain now. Brooke was being insanely overprotective. That was supposed to be his job with her. Not the other way around. He had a job to do. He couldn't just sit down and ignore that. Brooke knew better.

"Clay will still be there in a few days. Gosh, I didn't know your bromance was so important."

"You're a pain," Nathan hissed.

"Can I get you anything to eat? We still have some leftovers from the food Mrs. James brought."

"Not hungry."

Nathan stayed still as Brooke fluffed the pillows behind him and then she was covering him with a blanket. Then she was cleaning the mess around him. He had old plates of food and drinks all over. He could have easily picked up after himself but Brooke would flip if he even tried to move from his spot. The girl was starting to scare him.

"I have to go back to work sometime," Nathan pointed out minutes later.

Brooke glowered. "You could've died."

"It was one little bullet," Nathan dismissed.

"And what about next time? You don't always have to save the damn day. You're not superman. You're not bulletproof!"

"I know that," Nathan sighed. "It's just…"

"I just wish you were more careful. I know you don't care if you live or die but _I _do. I love you and I will _not _let you get yourself killed," Brooke declared with determination. Nathan had never seen his sister look like that. "So you're gonna sit your ass there and recover. You're gonna let me have this because I have put up with more than enough crap from you over the years and you owe me."

Nathan sighed deeply. "Fine. Okay."

"Thank you," Brooke smiled proudly.

"I love you, too," Nathan spoke up.

"You better."

"Can I have some ice cream?"

"Sure," Brooke laughed. "I'll be right back."

Once she was out of the room Nathan's smile disappeared before he glanced at the TV screen. He hated that Brooke worried about him so much. Nathan noticed the pill bottle sitting on the table beside him. He was still hurting and he had taken two pills an hour ago. It felt like his body needed another one but he didn't want to over do it. He was only supposed to take them when he really needed them. He'd wait a little while longer before taking another one. He was sure the pain would only increase.

Brooke rushed back into the living room with only her phone in her hand.

"You promised me ice cream," Nathan grinned. Then he noticed the expression on Brooke's face and he quickly sat up. Brooke looked terrified. "What is it?"

"I just got a text from Lucas," Brooke whispered dangerously low.

"And…?"

"Nathan." Brooke's face twisted in pain. "He's says that he's at the airport with Julian and Haley. He wants me to know that he's okay and that they're going to this place called Tree Hill for a few days."

"What?"

Brooke nodded weakly before clutching her stomach. "You can't let them –"

"Dammit," Nathan yelled angrily as he stood up. He moved so fast that he barely noticed the pain. As he dressed himself, Brooke packed his bag. He should have seen this coming but he hadn't. He felt like an idiot. He _had_ to stop them.

* * *

Haley sat on the plane nervously. She was thankful there weren't many people on the plane. Somehow she had convinced Julian and Lucas to come with her. She had shared everything she had on the Scott case, leaving out the fact that Brooke and Nathan were apart of the family. She didn't know why but she felt like it was safer for them not knowing at this moment.

Besides, they were just going to Tree Hill to check the place out.

Haley hoped to get a little more information on Nathan's mom Deb. And she wanted to know a little more about Nathan Scott. Maybe someone in Tree Hill would talk to her.

Haley didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't sit back and do nothing. She had to do something. She had to. She needed to know more. She wanted it all to end.

She made it a point not to tell her father. Her father would flip if he knew where they were going. She had gotten them all plane tickets under different names, aliases that they had used at one time or another. Their hotel rooms were booked. Everything was ready.

Haley felt nervous. Her hands were shaking. Julian was flipping through a magazine and Lucas was looking through his phone. Haley took a deep breath.

"Did you see this chick?" Julian questioned before holding out the magazine to Lucas.

Haley rolled her eyes at the both of them. Then when Nathan rushed onto the plane Haley felt her heart start to pound rapidly. What was he doing here? She sat up and took another deep breath. She had never seen Nathan so furious before in her life.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Lucas looked surprised. "Whoa. Shouldn't you be like on bed rest or something?"

"I'm fine," Nathan gritted out. "We need to get off this plane now. We're not supposed to –"

"How did you know we'd be here?" Julian questioned.

Nathan ignored the question. "We're gonna get in big trouble. Does Jimmy even know what you idiots are planning?"

"That was uncalled for," Julian stated.

"He doesn't," Haley spoke up. Nathan's eyes were completely dark now. "How did you know we were here?"

Nathan took a seat angrily. "I thought you stopped looking into the Scott case?"

"I lied," Haley snarled.

"I don't understand why it's big deal," Julian said in annoyance. "These are bad people."

"They are," Haley agreed sending a pointed look at Nathan.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Nathan warned.

Haley met Nathan's glare. "We'll see about that."

"I hope you guys don't plan on fighting the whole trip because I'll go fucking crazy. I can't deal with this shit anymore. You're like two fucking kids," Julian ranted before going back to his magazine. Lucas only chuckled before shaking his head.

"You look a little pale, _Nathan_."

"You're making a big mistake," Nathan hissed at her.

"So are you," Haley whispered to herself.

Haley could only meet Nathan's challenging glare. He was worried and somehow that made her happy a little. She wondered briefly what would happen once they reached Tree Hill. Did he warn them? Haley wasn't sure. He wasn't supposed to know they were going. All she knew was that she had to get to the bottom of this no matter what it cost.


	43. Chapter Forty Two

_Chapter Forty Two_

_April 10, 2009_

"Fuck yes!"

"Lucky freaking shot."

"I still killed you."

"I killed you three times already. Catch up, bro."

"You better watch your ass because I will find you."

Haley rolled her eyes as she listened to Julian and Lucas play some _stupid_ video game. They had been playing all day and it was freaking loud. _They_ were being so loud. It was hard to focus on the map in front of her. She needed to get a feel for Tree Hill. The town was small enough she just had no idea where to start.

"Eat that, bitch!"

Haley glared at the two of them. "Shut up. You're both annoying."

Just like before they ignored her. Their eyes were glued to the TV screen. They were in what Lucas called the _"zone."_ It was ridiculous how they could get caught up in a video game. Instead of helping her work they were playing. Haley wanted to knock both of them out.

They had been in Tree Hill for less that twenty four hours and they had yet to help with anything. At least they where here unlike Nathan.

Haley sighed once again before flipping through the file. Nathan had spent just about the whole plane ride trying to get them to go back to Seattle. When they refused he had been furious. He refused to share a room with Julian and Lucas. Haley hadn't even offered to share a room with him. She didn't even want him here. He wasn't supposed to even be here. This whole thing would just be easier with him gone.

He just had to follow to protect his family.

Haley felt anger swell inside of her. He supposedly was held up in his hotel room. At least that's what Lucas had told her a few hours ago. She didn't care, just as long as he wasn't here.

_What if he's with his family?_

Haley felt her heart start to race at that thought. He probably was, she realized. He was probably letting them know that they were here and they needed to be careful.

More anger.

Betrayal.

She didn't know which emotion was stronger at the moment.

"Suck it, bitch!"

"Shut up," Haley repeated, annoyed.

"What's up your ass?" Lucas chuckled.

"We came here to work and you're both playing fucking video games!"

"There's nothing to do," Julian pointed out.

Haley stood up quickly before she lost it. She needed to get out of their hotel room before she hurt one of them. If they wanted to play video games then fine. She'd go around questioning people herself.

"Where are you going?" Julian questioned, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Back to my room."

"Don't be like –"

She slammed their door hard cutting Lucas off. They weren't taking this seriously and they should. She was too keyed up to wait for the elevator so she took the stairs. Once she was out of the hotel she got inside the car they rented. When she made it to Main Street she parked the car and started walking.

She walked past a few clothing stores and a café. Then she rounded the corner and just kept walking.

She hadn't expected Tree Hill to be so beautiful. With people like the Scott's running the place, Haley figured that they had sucked the life right out of the town. But that wasn't the case. The town was so beautiful and the people were nice. Every person so far that she had walked past either waved or smiled at her. They had all be friendly so far.

Finally when the stores ended Haley noticed a huge park. She kept walking and took in the sights. Halfway into the park she realized that this is where Shawn Riley had been murdered. She felt sick to her stomach.

Her body felt cold.

She just couldn't understand why no one would come forward? She was sure that they had been terrified of the Scott's but all it took was one person to stand up and say something. The whole town probably lived in fear of Nathan and his family. These people in Tree Hill probably knew so much about the Scott family. Would any of them talk to her? Probably not. They hadn't talked to anyone before. They hadn't said anything.

What would make them talk?

Haley hadn't even realized that she had made it to the cemetery. It wasn't as big as some of the cemeteries in Seattle but it was big for a small town. There were trees all over the place making it seem dark somehow. She shivered.

The sight of Nathan had her stopping dead in her tracks. Her heart stopped.

_So much for him staying in his room_. Haley kept her distance as she watched him. He was standing in front of a grave holding flowers. _Probably his mothers_, she thought.

He looked the same except for the fact that he was wearing a baseball cap on his head.

Haley stood there for a long time watching him. Then finally when he took off walking the other way she waited until he was out of view before making her way to the grave he had been at. When she made it there she didn't see the name Deborah Scott on the headstone. It was Shawn Riley. He hadn't even left the flowers.

Why hadn't he left the flowers?

_So much for not knowing him._

Another lie. He had lied right to her face about knowing who Shawn Riley was.

Haley felt her good memories and feelings slipping away from her. That had been happening a lot lately. The more she thought about what was real and what wasn't, the more it all seemed to slip away from her. It was getting harder and harder to even look at Nathan. All he did was lie. He probably wasn't even sure that he was doing it by now.

Her fists were clenched as her sides as she started walking back the way she came. She was getting hungry and that café wasn't too far away. Hopefully she could find someone that was willing to talk about the Scott family.

She had been walking along the sidewalk when she heard a girls scream. The loud sound only lasted for a second but it was enough. Haley felt instinct kick in as she took off running towards the sound. It had come from the alleyway between two stores. Once she made it she noticed a blonde headed man hitting a girl. Haley ran faster.

"Hey!"

The man turned to face her. He was both surprised and angry that he had been disturbed.

Haley recognized the face. His mug shot had been in the file on the Scott's. She didn't know much about him but his name was Ryan. He had a few grand theft auto charges on his record but that was it. Clearly he wasn't into just stealing cars.

He didn't let the girl go.

"Get the hell out of here," Ryan snarled. "This doesn't concern you."

Then he turned back to the girl and hit her again.

That angered Haley more than anything. She was behind the guy a second later pulling him off the girl. The girl slid to the ground. Haley started throwing punches the second Ryan turned to face her. He hit her back once before pulling out his gun.

"You should've just kept on walking you dumb bitch."

Haley had no time to reach for her gun. The only thing she could do was bring her hand to his gun and point it away from her. They both struggled for control of the gun. He was strong and Haley tried her best to keep the gun pointing away from her. It was minutes later when the gun went off.

Ryan fell to the ground gasping.

Haley stood there stunned before kicking the gun away from him. Blood was spilling out of his chest and his mouth. Then the girl took off running and screaming. Haley couldn't move. All she could do was stand there and watch him die.

"Haley!"

Then Nathan was running towards her.

"What happened?" He was out of breath and his voice cracked.

Haley stood there frozen just looking at Ryan. Then Nathan bent down next to Ryan and Haley took a step back from them. She heard Ryan choke out Nathan's name and then they were holding hands.

And then Ryan stopped moving and Haley could hear sirens getting closer and closer.

How the hell was she supposed to explain _this?_

It was self defense. It had been. Ryan had been attacking that girl and she helped. He would've killed that girl if she hadn't stopped him. He would've killed her if she hadn't fought him off. He would've killed her without a second thought. He was a bad guy.

But the Scott family had people in their pockets. She was sure that the whole Tree Hill Police Department was on their payroll. And they were on their way now.

This was bad. Really bad.

"We gotta go," Nathan shouted at her.

Haley felt Nathan tugging on her arm and she broke out of her trance. He started running and she followed him. Haley had no idea where she was going but she was sure that Nathan did. They didn't stop running for a long time and Haley felt like her body was ready to give out.

Finally the hotel they were staying at came into view and she was thankful. Nathan didn't stop running and she followed his lead.

She was panting heavily by the time they made it to her hotel room. Once she heard Nathan slam her door shut she quickly turned to face him as she tried to catch her breath. He looked really angry. His hand was covered in blood. Haley's stomach lurched at the sight. Then she was looking at her arm and hand. She had blood on her too from where Nathan touched her.

Slowly she turned to the mirror and noticed that she had blood splatter all over her shirt and skin from when the gun had gone off.

"What the hell happened?" Nathan demanded.

_I killed your brother. _

Haley felt like she couldn't breathe again. "He was attacking a girl…"

"What girl?" Nathan shouted angrily. "There wasn't any damn girl there!"

Haley felt her knees ready to give out. "S-she took off running after the gun went off."

"Fuck!" Nathan glared at her angrily for another second before storming out of her room.

Once he was gone Haley rushed to the door and locked it quickly. When she placed her hands on the door she noticed the blood once again. Then she was picturing Ryan dying and she felt sick. She was in the bathroom seconds later. She dry heaved for minutes just thinking about all the blood and the look in Ryan's eyes as he died. Her stomach had been empty so nothing came out.

Finally when it was over she stripped off her clothes before jumping in the shower. She ran the hot water and scrubbed her skin as hard as she could. It didn't help. She could still picture the blood all over her body.

She had just killed Nathan's brother. What was Nathan gonna do now?

Her heart started racing once again. She felt weak. Once she was out of the shower she crawled into bed and under the covers. Her whole body was shaking and she could feel her heart still beating rapidly with no sign of slowing down. What had she done?

* * *

Nathan paced the length of his hotel room. He kept his phone to his ear waiting. The phone just kept ringing and ringing. Clay wasn't picking up and it was driving Nathan crazy.

He had promised that he'd lay low and that he'd get Haley, Julian, and Lucas away from Tree Hill. That had been the plan anyway. He'd let them snoop around a little and ask questions and then he'd get them to leave. If that didn't work then he'd call Jimmy and let him know where they were.

They were going against orders and they wouldn't have a choice but to leave.

He hadn't slept at all last night. How could he? All he kept picturing was Haley standing over Ryan while he died.

So far today that's all he had been able to think about. He hadn't seen her since yesterday. He couldn't. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't talk to her. He didn't want to. He was sure that she was walking around town once again today trying to talk to people like an idiot.

When he couldn't take it anymore he left his room and went to Lucas and Julian's room. He knocked twice before walking in.

"Look who it is," Julian grinned. "Good day, huh?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. He's happy because he finally beat me in NBA Live."

"About time," Nathan chuckled.

"We've got pizza if you're hungry."

"Whatever. I won," Julian declared. "I plan on gloating all day long."

"Have you guys talked to Haley?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded before placing down his slice of pizza. "She said that she was gonna try to talk to a few people today."

Nathan felt his body tense up at Luke's words. The girl didn't know when to stop.

"You know we'll probably all be fired for coming here," Nathan pointed out.

"Not this shit again!" Julian complained angrily. "We aren't doing anything wrong. We're just checking the town out. It's obvious that these fucking guys are bad news. The whole fucking town keeps their mouth shut in fear of them."

"Yeah, well…"

"Who gives a fuck anyway," Julian added. "At least we'll take down another fucking low life family before we get canned. It'll be worth it."

"That is true."

Nathan sighed in annoyance before taking a seat.

"Wanna play?"

"Not in the mood," Nathan muttered.

"Well, I'm trying to relax before tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Haley found this club downtown. She heard that's where the Scott's hangout just about every night. We're gonna go check the place out. I'm waiting on some ear pieces to come in. They should be in in the morning. We can't go into that place unprepared. It's the only reason why we're waiting."

"Maybe we should get some backup," Lucas suggested.

"No," Nathan rushed out. "We'll be fine. We don't need help."

"That's true," Julian said cockily. "You know we're the best."

Lucas only chuckled before they started playing the game once again. Nathan watched them angrily. They were really starting to piss him off. He needed to talk them out of going to Tric. Maybe if he intercepted the ear pieces in the morning then they'd have no choice and not go.

He'd have to try.

Nathan sat there watching them play and argue for hours. When he realized that Haley wouldn't show up he went to her room. She wasn't there or she wasn't answering the door. Where the hell could she be?

Later that night Nathan found himself at the bar in the hotel. He was on his third glass of Scotch. He had gotten a call from a pissed off Clay earlier. And then his father had been furious. He wanted them out of Tree Hill as soon as possible. How was he supposed to manage that? No one was listening to him. It's like they didn't care.

Nathan had nothing.

"Another." He held up his empty glass and signaled for the bartender.

He could hear the two guys down at the other end of the bar talking about Ryan's murder.

Nathan sighed. He had to talk to Haley. Maybe if he talked to her calmly then she'd listen. He could explain why she along with Lucas and Julian needed to leave. They were gonna get hurt. He was already in so much trouble for allowing them to come here. Nathan didn't even want to think about how much trouble.

He could talk her.

He couldn't tell her the truth but he could talk to her, make her see reason. She'd listen. He wouldn't give her any other choice. She had to listen.

Nathan was on his fifth glass and he was starting to feel the affect of the alcohol.

He didn't know why but the only thing that seemed like it would work was telling Haley who he really was. And that thought was just _stupid_ because he _couldn't_ tell her. He couldn't. He didn't want her to know. She wouldn't understand. She'd never forgive him. She'd never look at him the same. Things would never be the same.

He didn't want that.

_It's the only way to save her life._

That tiny voice inside of him was getting harder and harder to silence. Could he really tell Haley who he really was? Would she even listen to him? Would she even believe him? Would she understand why he did what he did?

"Another," Nathan demanded as he slammed the empty glass down on the bar. If he was gonna do this then he'd need some liquid courage. It was the only way that he could make it through it.

* * *

The day hadn't been a total waste Haley decided. She had gone to a few places in town and a few people talked to her. They didn't say much but it was enough for Haley to realize that the people of Tree Hill were terrified of the Scott family. She had asked one lady about them at the café and the lady had been blunt.

"Trust me, sweetheart. You don't want to mess with those people. You'll find yourself missing or worst. Dead. Do yourself a favor and stop asking around. You talk to one wrong person and they'll find you. That family is bad news."

The woman was Betty and she had owned the café for over thirty years. After Betty had told her that then Haley hadn't talked to anyone else. She had believed Betty. What if she had already talked to the wrong person? What if someone had seen her struggling with Ryan before he was killed? Haley wasn't sure. She had been in shock after it happened.

And then Haley was sure that Nathan had already told his family that she had killed Ryan for no reason. Nathan hadn't believed her when she told him that Ryan had been attacking a girl. Nathan had been angry that she had killed his low life of a brother.

Haley was thankful that she hadn't seen Nathan all day. She was terrified of what he'd do to her. He probably had been plotting and planning all day with his family.

Before he had just wanted them gone out of Tree Hill but now that his brother had been killed Haley wasn't so sure. What was he gonna do to her?

Haley felt her body go cold. She felt a slight urge to call her father and let him know where they were. Her father could help. She knew it. But fear of getting in trouble for coming here in the first place had her not calling. At least not yet.

Haley remembered a time when she thought Nathan was good. Nathan hadn't believed her. He had warned her actually. Why hadn't she listened to him? He had warned her so many times that he was bad guy and she'd be better of away from him. Safer. She just hadn't listened. She had been so sure that there was something good inside of him.

Did she only feel that way because she loved him?

How could she love him? It didn't seem possible that she could love someone like him. He was bad. He was pretending to be a good guy to help out his criminal family run their drug business. There wasn't anything good about that. It was just wrong and evil.

Nathan knew it. Why else would he warn her to stay away from him?

She should have listened. She realized that now. Being here was getting her nowhere. No one was really talking to her about the Scott family. They had barely learned anything in the days that they had been here. So far all that really happened was that she killed one of them. That's all. They had accomplished nothing else but taking one of them out.

At least it was one less evil creep on the streets. At least she had saved the lives that Ryan had yet to take.

After leaving the café, she had checked in with Julian and Lucas. Sure enough they had still been playing video games. She wasn't surprised. They wouldn't work until the last possible minute.

Haley was currently held up in her hotel room just thinking about things.

How had she never realized that Nathan was a bad guy before? How had she never seen it? Sure she had noticed there was something off about him. No one is that private about their past. And then there were all those unexplained disappearances. He had been coming here all the time and she hadn't even noticed it. Then there was that briefcase full of money. And the ledger with all those numbers. She was sure now that the ledger belonged to his father.

Nathan had been playing her the whole time. It was all an act.

Haley had been so caught up in her thoughts about Nathan that she hadn't even realized her door was opening. By the time she did realize it, it was too late. The big beefy guy was pointing a gun right at her and smiling at her menacingly. Her body tensed up as she stayed completely still. The guy kept the gun on her as he closed the door. Then he was walking towards her and Haley couldn't help but stand up. She held up her hands.

"Look, I don't –"

"Shut the fuck up!" The guy sneered.

Haley didn't recognize the guy at all. He wasn't anywhere in the Scott file. She didn't know who he was or what he wanted much less how he had gotten a card to her room. That door had been _locked_.

Nathan.

Haley felt her heart aching. It had to be him. He probably had gotten the extra card to her room from Lucas and Julian.

"The next time you kill a man make sure that no one is watching," the guy spit out before laughing harshly. "Too bad you won't get a next time. Stupid bitch."

His eyes swept across her room and Haley could tell he was looking for something.

Then there was a knock at the door and Haley felt her heart beating a mile a minute. The guy moved closer to her and pointed the gun directly to her head hard. Haley winced.

"I don't give a fuck who it is. You either get rid of them or I kill you both. One word, one wrong fucking move and I shoot without a second thought. You don't know who you're fucking with, lady. Now answer the door slowly and no sudden movements."

Haley felt him shoving her towards the door roughly. Then he moved to the side of the door and continued to point the gun at her. Haley opened the door nervously. Her only thought was that it was Lucas or Julian at the other end. She had to make them leave.

But it wasn't them.

It was Nathan.

Haley was taken back by the resigned look on his face. It almost made her forget that he was a bad guy or the fact that there was a guy in her room pointing a gun at her. She had thought that Nathan knew that the guy was in her room but he didn't make a move to rush inside or point a gun at her. He just stood there looking at her intently.

"Can we talk?"

Haley heard his voice crack. She could smell alcohol on him. He was drunk. That's probably how he was dealing with things. Her heart ached painfully in her chest. She could feel tears falling. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it either.

"No," Haley whispered softly. "You have to go."

"I have to tell you something. I –"

"I don't care," Haley stated harshly. "I don't want to hear it."

"Haley, this is important and it's gonna change how you see me but –"

Haley felt her heart ready to explode. "I don't care what you have to say. Just go!"

Then she pushed him harshly in the chest before slamming the door shut in his face. She waited a few seconds but he didn't knock again or say anything else. _Good_.

Then her mind was racing. Once she noticed the guy walking towards her she punched him hard in the stomach. When he bent over and stumbled slightly she punched him in the face. By the surprised look the creeps face she knew he hadn't been expecting her to fight back. The next punch she threw at him he caught with his hand before it landed in his face. And then he was squeezing her fist as hard as he could and bending her arm slightly.

"Okay –Okay." Haley shouted painfully. He pointed the gun at her once again before releasing her hand. Slowly feeling came back to it.

"Very good," the guy stated as he held the gun directly at her head.

Then he was lifting the gun before slamming the end of it on her head hard. She felt her body flop to the ground. She ached all over and her head was throbbing. Her vision was blurry as she laid there. She could hear the guy moving around and looking through everything. She heard stuff crashing to the ground. She couldn't move. She could feel blood gushing out of her head. Bringing her hand up she touched the place where he hit her. There was a huge gash there.

She felt weak.

Haley could only assume that he was looking for the file she had on the Scotts. Someone in town must have told them that she was asking questions or Nathan wanted that file to himself. He wouldn't find the file though. She had it hidden inside the picture frame on the wall. She doubted this beefy moron was smart enough to look there.

When she finally felt like she could move, she stood up weakly. Her gun was in the nightstand and he had yet to look there. He was looking on the other side of the room. Haley stumbled toward her nightstand. He must have heard her because he was right behind her a second later. He pushed her forward and Haley slammed into the wall next to the bathroom. Reaching out, she held the side of the door as the guy tried to pull her back towards him. She slammed her elbow as hard as she could into his face. He screamed before his arm slammed into her back. She flopped to the floor. She tried to move to fight him off. She couldn't.

He was stronger. Much stronger.

Haley felt herself slipping into darkness. The last thing she registered was the guy lifting her over his shoulder. Then there was nothing.

* * *

When Haley slowly regained consciousness she didn't know where she was. It was really dark. She could barely see anything. There was a little light peeking through from a small window in the distance. It wasn't enough to tell her where she was.

It took only a second to realize that her hands were handcuffed to bars. She stood up shakily and held onto the bars for balance. When she realized that she was in a small cell panic kicked in. Her head was throbbing in pain. The impact of the gun to her head was almost too much. Her whole body felt shaken by the hit.

She held onto the bars tightly as she squinted her eyes into the darkness trying to see something. Anything. It was nothing but darkness.

"Hello."

Nothing. Haley rested her head against the bars miserably. How was she supposed to get out of here? She was too weak to try and break free of the handcuffs. And even if she could get out of them there was no way out of the cell. It was in the corner of the room with no window. She felt helpless.

She hadn't felt this way during training. While training she knew that help was on the way. She knew she'd make it. She didn't feel that way now. No matter how she looked at it this wouldn't end well. She was already losing too much blood. And then there was the fact that she didn't feel like herself.

What were they gonna do to her?

What would Julian and Lucas do when they realized she was gone?

She had a long time to think about it. Hours. Days. Haley wasn't sure at this point. She didn't know how long she had been gone. She sat on the hard floor and held the bars tightly. At one point she had fallen asleep with her head against the bars. She was just so tired.

Why were they keeping her here? She was sure that they wanted her dead. What was taking them so long? She just wanted it to be over.

Waiting was the most excruciating part. Not knowing.

Her body felt weaker and weaker. She could feel the dried up blood all over her face and arms. Her head was still throbbing. Her arms ached from hanging from the bars.

Then she heard a noise. Haley sat up straight. Then the place was lit up. Haley pulled herself up and glanced around. She was in a small warehouse. Outside the tiny cell there were boxes and boxes stacked high. Then someone was walking towards her and chuckling quietly.

Haley's whole body tensed when she realized it was Damien Scott. His record had almost been the longest one of the Scott's. He was right behind Cooper Scott with the longest rap sheet. They were the two worse Scott's in her opinion. Right behind their father. And he was walking towards her.

Where was Nathan?

Why wasn't it him coming for her?

Damien was dressed all in black just like his brother usually dressed. It made her stomach turn. Then Damien was unlocking the cell door. He walked inside smugly. Then he was behind her and pressing himself against her. Her whole body was pressed between the bars and him. She felt like she could throw up.

"You're even better than he described," Damien chuckled as his hands squeezed her ass.

Haley's eyes snapped shut as tears threatened to fall. There was no mistaking what he was trying to do. And those words kept racing through her head making her sicker and sicker. Nathan had obviously talked about her. He had told them private things…

"Get off of me, creep," Haley choked out.

No matter how much training or torture she had been through, nothing had been like this. There had been more times than she could count when she had to pretend to be interested in the bad guy. But nothing like this had happened before. She had never been tied up with a guy trying to rape her.

He pressed into her harder. Then his lips were on her shoulder and then her neck. His hands left her ass and went under her shirt before cupping her breasts. Haley tried her best to fight him off but it only made him laugh. She threw her head back hard and hit his. She felt dizzy once again.

"Bitch!"

That didn't stop him though. He pulled her hair hard before licking the side of her face. She heard herself yelling and it made him laugh. Then his hands were trying to work on the button of her jeans.

"I know you want it, baby."

"In your dreams," Haley hissed out.

"What's taking so long? Let's go."

Cooper came into view and then he was chuckling.

"Damien. We're waiting."

Damien removed his lips from her neck. "Just give me five minutes."

Cooper chuckled as he walked closer towards them. "Dad's waiting."

"Wow," Haley breathed unevenly. "Just five minutes, huh? Have you always been a _Minute Man_?"

Haley didn't know why she said that. It just came out. She couldn't help it. It angered Damien and he pressed her so hard against the bars that she felt like she could pass out. Cooper was chuckling loudly at her and she had to bite back another comment.

"We don't have time. The deal is starting soon. We have to be ready and we're already behind schedule because of this shit."

Cooper pointed at her like she was nothing.

"Fine."

She felt Damien move away from her and her body instantly fell to the ground. Then Cooper was taking off the handcuffs and pulling her to her feet.

"Fucking bitch," Damien spit out. "This isn't over. I always get what I want."

Haley knew that he was pissed off that Cooper had ruined his fun. She didn't even want to think about what he wanted to do to her. She could hear herself gagging. Then Cooper was pulling her with him as they left the warehouse. Once they were outside Haley's eyes snapped shut at the bright light. After being in the dark for so long it was hard for her eyes to adjust. It didn't matter. Cooper pushed her into another warehouse minutes later.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Dan boomed. "I don't have time for this shit. We have people waiting!"

"She's right here," Cooper said before pushing her roughly towards Dan Scott.

Dan's hands held her up as he glanced at her for the first time. "This her?"

"Yup," Cooper nodded. "She's the one."

"You killed my son," Dan stated coldly. "You're about to wish that you hadn't done that."

His hands moved to her neck and held it hard. Haley had a flash of Nathan holding his hand over her neck. She pushed it out of her mind. Her eyes scanned the room. Nathan was the only one missing. Why wasn't he here?

She had barely heard Dan ordering someone to strap her to the chair. They all helped each other. She was pushed into the chair and then each of them was taping her hands and feet tightly to the chair. She could hear herself screaming in pain. Then they went to place the tape over her mouth.

"Fuck you," Haley spit out before the tape covered her mouth up.

They all chuckled and then it was Dan that slapped her hard in the face. Haley felt fresh blood start to roll down her face. Her eyes felt heavy as she watched Dan roll up his sleeves to his shirt. He was going to make this last as long as possible. Haley was certain of that. She was just ready for them to end it.

How much of this was she going to have to endure before her body gave out? During training she had last for days while being tortured. She only prayed it wouldn't be that way this time. She had already suffered a blow to her head. Her body had to give out soon, right?

Then Dan punched her hard in the face. She barely felt it.

"How you like that you little bitch!"

She felt another hand hit her. "You think you can kill one of us and get away with it?"

"We're just getting started, baby," Damien chuckled menacingly. His hand slid up her thigh and didn't stop until he was touching between her legs. Haley squeezed her legs tightly together but it only seemed to make Damien laugh louder. She'd much rather a thousand punches than this creep touching her.

"Fucking little slut!"

Haley's head fell. It was throbbing harder now. She could barely see. It was getting harder and harder to breath with her mouth taped up. Her chest was heaving rapidly as she tried her best to breathe out of her nose. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes opened.

"Bear, you better have a damn good reason for interrupting us!"

Haley could feel herself wanting to slip away.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The prodigal son returns."

At those words Haley lifted her head slightly. Then Nathan came into view and Haley felt tears falling at the sight of him. Nathan was standing next to the man that had come into her room last night and taken her. She guessed his name was "Bear." Her eyes locked with Nathan's.

She didn't _want _him here.

This was already painful enough. She didn't need him to make it worse. She knew she was gonna die. She just didn't want him here when it happened.

Then the sight of him grinning killed something inside of her. The sight of him smiling like that hurt far worse than any other punch they had thrown at her. Her stomach twisted in pain like someone had literally kicked her hard. That huge gaping hole inside of her felt like it was fire. The pain intensified.

"Hello, Dad," Nathan grinned wickedly.

Nathan was so far away from her that she could barely hear him. And then she watched as all the men around her moved forward until they were all by Nathan. She couldn't hear them but they all looked so happy. Then they all hugged Nathan like they hadn't seen him in forever. Haley wanted to throw up at the sight. It was too much. She glanced down and focused her eyes on her legs.

She didn't need to witness their family reunion. She was sick enough as it was.

She could feel herself wanting to slip away again. The throbbing in her head wouldn't stop. Her eyes closed for a second before she felt someone pulling her hair so hard that it forced her whole head back.

"It's no fun if you're not awake," Damien taunted.

She tried telling him to go screw himself but her voice was muffled by the tape. She glanced towards Nathan once again and noticed that he was in deep conversation with his family. What the hell were they talking about? It felt like they had been talking forever.

"Today's just full of surprises," Damien chuckled as he bent down next to her.

Haley could only glare at him with as much hate as she could but he only seemed to like it.

"And it's my lucky day," Damien added. "You see I always get what I want. My dad wants you to pay for killing Ryan but he wants this over quickly because we've got some business to attend to. And I intend on making you pay for killing my brother. It's just going to take me a lot longer to get to the killing you part, baby."

Haley could feel fear bubbling up inside of her at his words. She prayed that Dan would just kill her now and get it over with. Anything was better than leaving her alone with Damien. She didn't want to think about it. She closed her eyes for a brief second trying to hold back tears.

She felt Damien rubbing her thigh and her whole body cringed.

"Just relax," Damien chuckled. "You'll be out of this chair soon enough."

Then Haley watched as Damien checked his watch before looking towards his family.

"I hate to break up the family reunion but if you guys don't leave soon then you'll be late. I'm sure that Marcus and his people will already be waiting for the shipment to come in. This deal has to go as planned. There are a lot of people waiting for this shit."

So this was the _deal_ that Cooper had been talking about. Haley didn't care. She only wished that Lucas and Julian would catch these bastards and lock them all up, including Nathan. Maybe Lucas and Julian would bust them while they received their shipment. She prayed that they would.

Haley felt her eyes fluttering closed.

"I'll take care of this," Damien declared.

"Just make sure that Bear takes care of the body after you've finished," Dan stated in frustration before pulling out his cell phone. "And boys, have fun."

Then Haley heard Damien's annoying laughter from beside her. She tried to make herself slip farther away but Damien kept touching her and it was keeping her body awake and tense. Of all the ways she thought she'd die on the job, this wasn't one of them. She didn't want to die by the hands of this soulless monster.

Then she felt a hand slapping her repeatedly in the face.

"Hey, hey. Up. Up. I told you no sleeping."

Damien was holding her face in his hands. Haley hadn't even realized that she had been unconscious. How long had she been out of it this time?

"She's real feisty," Damien noted. "I like that in a girl."

Nathan chuckled. "Some things never change."

"This was more fun when she was fighting me off," Damien muttered as he let go of her face.

"I'll bet."

Then Haley felt hands on her face once again. Only now she didn't have to open her eyes to realize that it was Nathan kneeling in front of her. She felt his fingers brushing some of the blood off. She couldn't look at him.

"Didn't Dad say to make this quick?" Nathan pointed out.

Damien huffed in annoyance. "Let's kill the bitch and go. This shit isn't fun anymore. She stopped fight back…"

"Let me do it."

Haley couldn't believe he'd actually said that. She was ready for it to be over but she didn't want it to be him. Anyone _but_ him. She didn't want Nathan to kill her. Did he truly hate her that much?

"You sure? You're not gonna get sick like the last time are you?"

"It's been a long time. You don't know what I'm capable of, brother."

Then Damien was chuckling. "Prove it. Kill this bitch so we can go."

Haley's eyes opened slowly and the smile on Nathan's face faded. Slow tears rolled down her cheeks. Of all his sons, why did Dan leave Damien and Nathan to kill her? She'd rather Cooper right about now.

"I'm sorry it had to come down to this," Nathan whispered. "Close your eyes."

But she couldn't. As heavy as her eyes felt she couldn't look away from him. If he was going to kill her then he was going to have to just do it with her looking at him. She wasn't giving him this. He had taken too much already.

Her eyes followed him as he stood up and marched over to Damien for the gun. Haley kept her eyes locked on Nathan as Damien marched back over to her and bent down next to her laughing the whole time. Then he was licking her face and her whole body shuddered.

Then Nathan pointed the gun at her.

"Get out of the way."

She felt Damien's lips on her cheek. "Make it hurt, Nathan. For Ryan."

"I plan to," Nathan smirked.

"Shoot her in the heart," Damien added before touching her chest.

Haley's eyes were still locked with Nathan's. She was ready for it to be over. She didn't want to look at him anymore and she didn't want to hear Damien's menacing voice anymore. She just wanted it over with.

"I love you."

When she heard those words her eyes snapped shut. Then she heard the loud shots.

Flashes of everyone she loved rushed through her mind. Her Mom, her Dad, her Grandfather, Julian, Lucas, Peyton. Brooke. Then her mind was flooded with memories of Nathan. The first time he kissed her. The first time they had really made love on the anniversary of his mother's death. When he had given her the charm bracelet for Christmas. When he showed up in Austin. Him taking care of her.

She waited for the pain –for the darkness. It had been threatening to take over for a long time now. But nothing happened. She couldn't feel anything but the throbbing in her head. Why couldn't she feel anything?

When she finally blinked her eyes open Nathan wasn't in front of her anymore. He was on the ground next to Damien's body. Haley wasn't sure what he was doing. It looked as if he was checking Damien's pocket's for something. Then he was moving towards her with a pocket knife in his hands and her whole body tense up once again.

She felt him free her legs and then her arms. They fell loosely at her sides. When he pulled the tape off of her mouth she heard herself scream louder than she ever had before.

"Shhh." His hand covered her mouth hard.

She couldn't stop screaming.

"Haley, listen to me. You have to be quiet," Nathan ordered. "I'm gonna get you out –"

"What the hell is going on?"

Once Bear walked back into the warehouse everything happened quickly. Bear noticed Damien's lifeless body and instantly pulled his gun out. She felt Nathan's hand leave her mouth as he stood up in front of her.

"Did you do this?"

Haley heard both guns go off at the same time. Then Nathan's body flew into hers hard. She fell out of the chair and slammed into the ground. She felt her head hit the ground hard. She felt nothing at first. Then finally unbearable pain rushed through. She noticed Nathan's body next to hers on the ground. He wasn't moving either. She fought to keep her eyes on his body. It was useless. They were too heavy. Then there was endless darkness.


	44. Chapter Forty Three

_Chapter Forty Three_

Slowly Nathan felt everything come back to him. His eyes flew open and he found himself looking up at a large bright light. Then all too quickly he was gasping for air. It felt like someone had slammed a baseball bat at him and knocked all the wind out of him.

Then it felt like his body was burning. He had felt this way before more than once. He knew what was happening and how it would only get worse. The burning wouldn't stop. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a red hot iron poker over and over again. It was unbearable.

He laid there for seconds wanting the pain to be over. He could feel his body on something and turning his head slowly he noticed Damien on the ground right next to him. All too quickly everything that happened came back to him. He remembered shooting Damien and then untying Haley. Then Haley started screaming so loud and then Bear had walked in and pointed the gun at Haley. Then he fired the gun before the bullet hit him. Then nothing.

Nathan turned his head the other way. The sight of Haley lying on the floor unmoving seemed to jumpstart his body. He felt his adrenaline kick in overdrive.

"Haley."

She didn't move. Her eyes didn't open.

Nathan pulled himself up quickly, ignoring the raging fire that consumed his arm.

"Haley!"

Nathan could hear himself shouting but the sound was faint. The ringing in his ears was just so loud. Then he was bending down next to her and lifting her in his arms. Reaching on the side of her body he pulled the gun up and placed it on her body before standing up. The pain seemed to intensify somehow but pure adrenaline won the battle.

This was Haley. He couldn't let his body fail him now. She needed help.

He started walking with her in his arms as best as he could. Once he made it next to Bear lying on the ground he felt a little better. Everyone was gone for the moment. He had to hurry.

He could hear himself breathing rapidly as he moved faster down the driveway. Ever so slowly he felt his body start to feel numb. He didn't know if that was good or bad. He didn't care.

The huge wrought iron gate was getting closer and closer. Once he moved past the sensor the gates opened for him. He rushed past the gate quickly ready to get away from the huge mansion behind him. He glanced both right and left. He searched his mind for the right direction to the hospital. Then before he could register what was happening a SUV was flying towards him. He heard a loud noise as the SUV stopped suddenly. The tires screeched and then the doors flew open.

The sight of Julian and Lucas had relief flooding him. But then he realized that they were both pointing their guns at him and he took a step back before reaching for the gun. Holding Haley as best he could, he pointed the gun towards them. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't hold the gun steady with Haley's legs hanging over his arm. His hand wouldn't stop shaking.

"What happened?" Lucas asked frantically.

"She needs help," Nathan breathed.

Julian moved closer still holding his gun. "Get your hands off of her, Scott!"

"Where's your father, Nathan?" Lucas questioned before glancing around.

"There isn't time. She needs a doctor," Nathan stated calmly. "Now."

"You lying son of a bitch. Give her to me and get your fucking hands up!"

Nathan felt his hold on the gun tighten. "I'm not letting her go. Get in the fucking car and drive us to a hospital right now. Don't make me shoot you."

Nathan noticed Lucas slowly put down his gun before looking towards Julian.

"She needs help, man. Maybe we should just –"

"This isn't over," Julian growled before putting his gun down and getting into the SUV.

Nathan moved quickly as Lucas held the door open for him. The SUV took off fast and Nathan held onto Haley tightly. She was still breathing but barely. Her pulse was getting weaker and weaker.

"Luke, call the hospital and tell them to have the helicopter waiting on the heliport for us."

"What?" Lucas questioned while glancing over his shoulder.

Nathan glared at him and held up the gun. "Just do it! Now!"

"I swear to God once we get there…"

Nathan ignored Julian as he went back to looking at Haley. If it wasn't for the blood covering her face it would've just looked like she was sleeping. But the blood, it was just everywhere. He pulled her closer into him before looking ahead. He could hear Lucas on the phone with the hospital. Julian was driving so fast that Nathan was surprised that they hadn't gotten pulled over yet. As if hearing his thoughts Julian turned on the siren before he started driving faster.

Finally Nathan felt the SUV come to a stop hard. Then Lucas was pulling open the door for him and he rushed out. Thankfully they were ready and waiting for them. Haley was taken from his arms before they placed her on the stretcher. Then they were working on her and moving her away from him. He quickly followed. The elevator ride up to the heliport felt like forever and then they were finally on the roof.

Nathan barely noticed Lucas and Julian running behind him.

"Only room for one, guys."

"Don't even think about it. Get the fuck away from her." Julian barked out before walking towards the helicopter.

Nathan pointed the gun at Julian before getting on the helicopter first. Then the door was being shut. He could see Julian pointing and shouting at him. Then Lucas was talking before they took off running. Nathan waited until they disappeared before glancing at Haley. The doctor and nurse were still working on her. He moved closer and took her hand in his.

"She's gonna be ok, right?"

When the doctor finally turned to look at him, Nathan hid the hand holding the gun.

"You've been shot."

Nathan nodded before breathing deeply. "You worry about her."

"Did the bullet go straight through?"

"No. It's still in there. I'll be fine. Just please make sure she's ok."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Charlotte. By the time they were in the hospital Haley was being rushed away and he was told that he couldn't go with her. He stood there watching them go before he fell down. He could feel people watching him but he didn't care. They were either staring because of the blood covering his body or the gun in his hands. He ignored them.

It felt like he had been sitting there forever.

When no one still came to talk to him about Haley he made it outside. He needed some fresh air and sometime to think about things. He guessed the sight of him scared people because the people around him quickly went back inside. Good. He wanted to be alone.

Everything he needed now was gone. His phone. His wallet. He needed a phone as soon as possible. He tucked the gun in the front of his pants before running his left hand through his hair. Glancing down at his right hand he tried to ball up his fist but couldn't. His whole right arm was completely numb.

He had no idea what he was going to do. He needed a plan and fast.

"Nathan."

Nathan felt his body tense up as he heard Lucas' voice. He turned slowly and faced him.

"She's inside. They haven't told me anything yet," Nathan said hesitantly.

Lucas shook his head. "Where's your father, Nathan? We know everything. We found Haley's file on your family hidden in her room. Now tell me where he is?"

Nathan glanced at Lucas strangely for seconds. Lucas didn't seem afraid of him. He wasn't holding out his gun. He looked grim. Nathan felt himself thinking of Brooke and his heart started aching. She was probably worried out of her mind. He needed to call her.

Out of the corner of his eye Nathan watched as Julian flew out of the hospital. Julian was running directly at him and Nathan only had a second to turn before Julian tackled him to the ground. He barely registered that they were fighting. He could feel himself getting hit over and over again. He threw as many punches as he could with his left hand. They both seemed to be moving. He could hear Lucas shouting at them to stop. At one point Nathan found himself on top of Julian and punching him in the face repeatedly. Then Julian pushed him off before doing the same to him. Then finally Julian was pointing a gun directly at him before he pulled the trigger.

"Ahhh," Nathan shouted. Nothing happened. Why didn't anything happen? Julian had pulled the trigger.

"What the fuck?"

"I took the bullets out," Lucas stated as he pulled Julian up. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Why the hell would you do that?" Julian snarled.

Lucas sent him a pointed look. "So you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"That son of a bitch deserves a lot worse!"

"You don't want to kill him," Lucas stated calmly. "You're just upset. Go in the hospital and check on Haley. You need to calm down and collect yourself."

Nathan lay on the ground and watched as Julian debated with himself. He could tell that Julian wanted to continue fighting with him but he also was worried about Haley. Checking on Haley must have won because Julian turned towards the hospital.

"You better pray that she's ok because if she's not then I'll kill you," Julian spit out.

Nathan sat up seconds later when Julian was gone. "Thank you."

"I didn't do that for you," Lucas stated coldly. "And I can't let you go. I'm supposed to handcuff you and keep you with me until Jimmy gets here."

"All right, Luke."

Nathan stood up and held up his hands. Lucas glanced at him cautiously and Nathan walked slowly towards him. Then Lucas was taking out of his handcuffs. Nathan moved his hands closer towards Lucas. When he was close enough he quickly pulled the handcuffs into his left hand before hooking it around Lucas' wrist first.

"What the –"

Reaching out Nathan placed the other handcuff on the bench next to them. He pushed Lucas carefully until he was sitting on the bench.

"I'm sorry, man."

"You can't do this," Lucas objected.

"I have to go. Now where's your cell phone."

Lucas sighed angrily. "Side pocket."

Nathan pulled out the cell phone and took a few steps back. "_Don't_ follow me."

Then he took off running as quickly as he could.

* * *

Lucas sat at Haley's bedside just watching her. It was hard looking at her like this. Her face was bruised up and swollen. She had stitches on the side of her forehead. There were tubes in her nose helping her breathe. He could hear the heart monitor beeping steadily on the side of him. He squeezed her hand in his before saying another prayer.

"I can't believe you let that son of a bitch get away."

Lucas opened his eyes mid prayer and glanced across the bed at Julian. "He tricked me."

"And now he's God knows where," Julian added angrily.

"We'll find him."

"You don't know that."

"Look, your dad should be here soon. He'll know what to do."

Julian shook his head in frustration. "I can't believe I let this happen."

"This isn't your fault," Lucas objected. "We didn't know…"

"She could lose her memory," Julian choked out. "She could…"

"We don't know anything for sure yet."

"You heard the doctor. There could be memory loss. She could have brain damage."

Lucas sighed. "We don't know that yet. Let's just wait for her to wake up. We'll know more then."

"When's that gonna be?" Julian questioned angrily. "How long until she wakes up?"

"Her body is resting. She needs time to heal. You heard the doctor. When she's ready she'll wake up."

Lucas could tell that Julian had started crying. Then he was resting his head down on the bed.

"Please wake up."

Lucas tore his eyes away from Julian before looking at Haley once again. She looked so broken and there was nothing that he could do to fix her. She was in the hospital because they hadn't been there with her. Instead of helping they had been playing stupid fucking video games. This was their fault.

Lucas didn't want to but he couldn't help but think about Brooke. His broken heart hurt painfully just thinking about her. He couldn't believe it. Brooke. His Brooke was the daughter of Dan Scott. She had lied to him from the beginning. It had all been a lie.

Brooke had been the one for him. He was sure of that. When he bought that engagement ring there hadn't been a doubt in his mind about asking her to be his wife. He had planned the perfect romantic night for her and at the end of it he had finally asked her. When she started crying it had made him smile. He thought that she had been happy and overwhelmed. He hadn't realized that she was crying because she didn't want to marry him. Then when she finally turned him down that had killed him.

He had been so upset at first. Broken. But then he had just felt angry. He felt angry towards Nathan because he had been sure that Brooke had only turned him down because of her brother. It didn't help matters that he had seen Nathan and Haley kissing after the wedding. Lydia had asked him to find Haley for her and he set off to look for her. It didn't take long to find her. She and Nathan had been running towards his bike. He had been confused because they were both smiling and laughing. And then when Nathan had kissed her, he waited for Haley to hit him. But Haley hadn't. She didn't look pissed off or angry. She looked happy and that had confused the hell out of him.

"This whole time…"

"Huh?" Lucas questioned as Julian started talking.

"I should've known that that son of a bitch was fucking playing us."

"None of us knew," Lucas shrugged. There was nothing that they could do about it now.

"Haley did," Julian pointed out. "She knew and she didn't say anything. Why wouldn't she say anything? It just doesn't make sense. She would've said something to us. Why didn't she?"

"I think…I think they were in love."

"What?"

Lucas glanced at Haley once again. "I think she loved him."

"You're out of your fucking mind," Julian stated angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm just –"

"Shut up, Lucas. Haley hates him. She could never love…"

"Julian."

Lucas stood up as he heard Peyton's voice. Then he stood back and watched as Peyton started crying before rushing into Julian's arms. Then Haley's parents moved towards the bed. Lydia was crying hysterically and Jimmy looked like he was barely holding it together.

The sight off all of these people he cared about in so much pain was too much. He glanced at Haley one more time before leaving the room quietly. Once he was out in the hall he sat next to the door. He pulled out Julian's cell phone before dialing Brooke's number once again. This time it didn't ring at all.

_I'm sorry you've reached a number that is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again. _

* * *

Nathan found himself running through the woods. He was getting weaker and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Still he pushed forward, stumbling slightly as he ran through all the trees. Finally he made it out of the woods. There was nothing but dirt and then a river. He stopped moving and fell to his knees.

His chest was heaving rapidly. He was panting harshly.

The sight of the blue convertible racing towards him had him standing up. A cloud of dirt surrounded him as the car stopped suddenly in front of him. Then Nathan took a step back as Clay and Alex rushed out of the car.

"What the hell happened?"

Nathan shook his head as they made it closer. "Did you bring the stuff?"

Clay pulled out a flask and then took off the top before handing it over to him. Nathan started drinking instantly.

"Take these. It'll help with the pain." Clay handed over a few pills and Nathan took them instantly.

"Take off his shirt."

Clay started with his left arm and Nathan was grateful. Once the shirt was pulled over his head Clay carefully pulled the shirt down his right arm.

"Put this in his mouth."

He felt something being shoved into his mouth minutes later.

"This is gonna hurt. Just bite down on that."

And then when Alex poured the alcohol on his shoulder, Nathan bit down hard. A loud muffled scream still left him. The burning intensified.

"Dammit, Alex," Clay barked. "Be fucking careful."

"It's not my fault. He's the idiot that got shot."

Nathan snapped his eyes shut. He was sure that he never wanted to kill Alex as much as he did right now. He tried to block out the pain and everything else. He focused his mind on Haley. He had no idea if she was okay. Then there was something sharp in his shoulder and his whole body tensed up. He screamed in pain and tried to move away but Clay held him down.

"I almost got it," Alex stated quickly. "Keep him still."

He couldn't stop screaming. It was too much. He felt himself falling back.

Nathan's eyes opened as he felt someone slapping his face softly.

"He's waking up," Clay shouted.

Nathan's eyes fluttered for minutes before Clay pulled him up. He swayed slightly and Clay kept his arm around him to steady him. Nathan noticed that his right arm was in a sling.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, big boy," Alex grinned before holding out her hand.

Nathan opened his hand and she dropped the bullet into his palm.

"You were out for a good ten minutes," Clay pointed out. "You need to see a doctor, man."

Nathan nodded. "I need to use a phone. I have to call Brooke."

After calling Clay with Lucas' phone he had smashed the phone against a tree in the woods.

"Already took care of it."

"She left Seattle?"

"Yep, she's gone."

Nathan felt a little better at those words.

"You ready to tell us what the hell happened?"

Nathan opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Your dad is going crazy," Alex spoke up.

Clay nodded. "It's bad, man. Really bad."

"I know," Nathan muttered. He couldn't think straight. "Has Cooper called?"

"Not yet," Alex murmured.

"I should probably call my dad then."

Clay nodded before handing him a phone. Nathan took it before walking slowly away from the two of them. Once he was close enough to the river he started dialing the number. He faced Clay and Alex as he waited for his father to answer.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Alex shouted.

"Just help."

Nathan watched as Clay reached into the trunk of the car and he started pulling everything out. Nathan noticed the three huge black bags. And then Clay and Alex were tossing gasoline all over the car. Then they were walking towards him. Alex lit a cigarette. She took a few puffs before tossing the cigarette at the car. Nathan watched as the car caught on fire. Then the flames took over. By the time Alex and Clay made it to his side the car blew up. The loud noise had his ears ringing once again.

Clay tossed the bags on the ground before crossing his arms over his chest. Alex seemed annoyed and walked away from the two of them. Finally his father answered the phone. Nathan was suddenly terrified. His father was both angry and worried about him.

"I don't know…I don't know."

After minutes of getting yelled at Nathan hung up the phone before glancing at Clay.

"Nice knowing you," Nathan mumbled. "I'm a dead man."

"Whatever. Can we go now," Alex asked sarcastically.

Clay lifted the bags as they took off walking. Nathan held his left hand to his right shoulder. He was so thankful that his arm was in a sling now. Alex walked ahead of them not caring that he was injured and couldn't move as fast. The alcohol and pills were helping but he was tired. Clay didn't seem to mind the slow pace and walked next to him.

Finally after walking what felt like forever they stopped. Nathan stood next to Alex as Clay took off towards the woods. Clay pulled off the car cover before waving them over. Nathan walked towards the car happily. He couldn't wait to rest. Clay placed the bags inside the trunk before tossing a shirt at him. Thankfully it was a button up shirt and Alex helped him put it on before placing back on the sling. She still looked pissed off at him.

"I'm gonna fix this," Nathan promised.

Alex rolled her eyes before opening the door. "Just get in the car. And you really need a shower."

Nathan got into the backseat and laid himself out. He heard the car start and then take off. Then Alex was flipping through the stations. Nathan closed his eyes before placing his left arm over his face. All he saw was Haley.

"Wake me when we get to Tree Hill."

* * *

Haley could hear voices around her. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. Her head was still throbbing. She fought to open her eyes. They were really heavy. It took minutes but finally her eyes fluttered open. Everything around her was blurry.

"She's waking up. Look her eyes."

Haley felt panic kicking in. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. She could feel something in her hand and she quickly reached over and pulled it out before sitting up quickly. And then she felt hands on her pushing her back down. She felt trapped. Helpless. And then she felt hands on her face. She closed her eyes and then opened them once again. Her sight was still blurry but not as much as before. It was her mother. She was crying and smiling at the same time.

"You're okay, sweetheart. Everything's fine."

A cup was brought to her mouth and she drank the water quickly.

Then there was a man in a white coat in front of her. He held up a light to her eyes and she quickly snapped her eyes shut.

"Is she okay?"

Her father's voice filled her ears. She instantly felt better. Safer somehow.

"Haley, can you hear me?"

Haley nodded slowly.

"That's good. Real good," the doctor stated. "I'm Dr. Roberts. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"My head hurts," Haley croaked out. She noticed her voice sounded different.

"Yes," Dr. Roberts nodded. "You suffered a severe blow to your head. Do you remember that?"

Haley was suddenly aware that everyone's eyes were on her. Glancing around, she noticed all of her family looking at her expectantly. She glanced back at the doctor. She searched her mind trying to remember everything.

"Sweetheart, do you remember what happened?" Lydia questioned nervously.

"Don't push her," Jimmy spoke up. "She just woke up. Let's give her a little breathing room. Everybody out."

Haley watched as they all slowly left the room at her father's words. And then it was just her, the doctor, and her dad in the room.

"Take your time, baby. There's no rush."

Haley nodded weakly while looking between her father and Dr. Roberts. "I remember."

"What happened?"

Haley's mind started to race. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Dr. Roberts questioned before glancing over his shoulder at Jimmy.

"He was shot. H-he wasn't moving. He should be here in the hospital. Where is he? Where –"

Jimmy shook his head. "Sweetheart, you were transported to Charlotte."

"B-but he was shot. Didn't they find him, too? I remember he was right next to me." She placed her hands on her head as she tried to remember exactly what happened. The more she thought about it the louder and faster she could hear the heart monitor beeping.

"You need to relax," Dr. Roberts ordered as he stood up.

"Haley, calm down."

Haley shook her head. "But he –"

She felt something being placed on her nose and mouth to help her breathe. It took minutes for her to calm down.

"That's good," Dr. Roberts smiled. "We'll run a few more tests just to make sure that everything is fine."

"How long have I been in here?" Haley questioned seconds later.

"Three days," Jimmy replied carefully. "Three very long days."

"So far everything looks fine. You should be fine. Like I said, I just want make sure," Dr. Roberts tried to assure her. "Do you have any questions for me before we bring you upstairs to run those tests?"

Haley tried to block out all the memories of what happened as they tried to surface once again. It wasn't working.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I talk with the doctor alone for a minute?" Haley asked nervously.

Jimmy nodded. "Of course. We'll be right outside."

* * *

Haley tried to sleep but she couldn't. It didn't matter that her father had someone at the door. It didn't matter that her parents were asleep on the sofa or that Peyton and Julian were curled up on the chair together watching the TV. It didn't even matter that they were out of Tree Hill and in Charlotte. She was too afraid to fall asleep.

She felt Lucas squeeze her arm and she tore her eyes away from the TV to glance at him.

"You okay, buddy?"

Haley forced a smile and nodded. "Fine."

"You always were a terrible liar, you know."

Her hands were suddenly picking at the quilt her mother had covered her with.

"What is it?"

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously before casting her eyes at her brother. When she realized that he wasn't paying attention to her conversation with Lucas, she turned back towards her best friend.

"D-did they find him?"

Lucas squeezed her hand tightly in his. "No. Not yet."

"And Brooklyn? I mean…Brooke…"

"She's gone," Lucas whispered sadly. "Owen checked their apartment but it was cleared out. Her phone is shut off and there isn't a trace of her anywhere."

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered. "I know how much she meant to you."

"I still can't believe it," Lucas shrugged. "I can't. I…"

"I know."

"Anyway," Lucas sighed painfully. "I heard that they raided the Scott mansion but they didn't find anything. Everyone's gone."

"What about the bodies?" Haley's whole body felt cold just thinking about Damien Scott.

"What bodies?" Lucas questioned confused. "There weren't any bodies found."

"No…I saw…"

"What is it, Hales?"

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat suddenly terrified once again. "How bad is it, Luke?"

Lucas shook his head. "Really, bad, Hales. I think your dad's gonna lose his job. And I think we're pretty much done as well. I heard your dad on the phone this morning. He was so furious because they haven't found Nathan or his family yet. He's supposed to report to D.C. as soon as you're released from the hospital. I think they're gonna put together a disciplinary board together for us. I'm not sure what's gonna happen."

"You guys shouldn't get in trouble because of me. This was all on me."

"I don't think it matters now," Lucas muttered.

"It does," Haley insisted in a whisper. "My dad didn't even know we were going."

"I think that makes it worse," Lucas pointed out. "He's our boss and we went behind his back. They're gonna think that we're reckless because we think we can get away with it because he's your dad."

"But that's not –"

"I know, Hales. But I just don't think it'll matter."

Haley held back her tears. "What happened, Luke? How did I end up here? I thought I was dead."

Haley watched as his expression changed.

"When we found that file we freaked. I couldn't believe that Brooke had lied to me and then Nathan…well, anyway, Julian was furious. He remembered seeing the mansion and you telling us that the Scott's owned the place. So we drove there and found Nathan holding you in the driveway. And then…well we argued a little but Nathan said he'd shoot Julian if he didn't drive to the hospital. I didn't think he'd do it but I didn't want to test him. I thought I knew who he was but…"

_Same here_, she thought.

"When we finally got to the hospital Nathan insisted that they fly you to the hospital in Charlotte."

"Why here?"

Lucas shrugged. "He was holding a gun and he wouldn't let us get in the helicopter with you. So we drove as fast as we could to Charlotte with the siren on. Then when we finally got here…things happened and –"

"Like what?"

"They fought…things were said. I stopped it before it could get too bad. And then I went to handcuff him and he tricked me. He handcuffed me to the bench and took my phone. Then he took off."

Haley could feel her heart racing as Lucas told her what happened.

"I don't know what happened and you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I'm just really glad that you're okay."

Haley hadn't had to tell anyone what happened yet. Her father told her that once she was better and out of the hospital then she'd have to make a statement and reveal everything that happened after she was taken. Haley didn't want to remember much less write it down for people to read. Plus, things just weren't adding up in her head. Nathan had shot Damien and that moron Bear but their bodies hadn't been found? That didn't make any sense. Had he really shot them? Was that memory real? Haley was sure that all the stuff she remembered was real but how could she be sure?

They were all still out there and no one knew where they were. They could be anywhere, doing anything. Haley felt her skin start to crawl.

"You don't need to be scared," Lucas whispered.

"Everything okay?"

Haley tensed at the sound of her brother's voice. He was suddenly standing on the other side of her bed. He had a black eye, a swollen lip, and his knuckles were bruised. He looked different. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. His face was in a hard line. He looked angry but he was holding it in. Haley felt horrible.

"Yeah," Haley whispered.

"You don't worry about anything," Julian stated as he took hold of her hand. "We're gonna find him and I promise that I won't let him hurt you again. Everything is going to be okay."

Haley smiled weakly at him. "I know."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Haley had been released from the hospital. They had kept her for a few extra days after she had woken up just to make sure that everything was really fine. She had been happy to get out of that hospital and out of North Carolina.

Even though she was home she still felt terrified. Nathan still hadn't been found. He knew where she lived. She was sure that his family would have no problem finding her. She was so scared that she hadn't even been able to go back to her apartment. She was staying at home with her parents. Her father had security guards all over the place all day long. That only made her feel slightly better.

She was on bed rest. The doctor had told her that she needed to take it easy and relax. So that was what she was trying to do. She stayed in her old bed trying to relax.

Most days were harder than others.

Today was hard. She felt the pen shaking in her hand as she glanced down at the paper. She had to make a statement and tell everything that happened to her. She didn't want to but they wanted it today. She was almost done with it. She wasn't sure what to write after Nathan came into the warehouse. Somehow she wasn't even sure what happened now. The memory she had of it didn't make any sense.

"I've got lunch and a movie," Peyton grinned as she walked into the room.

Haley moved the paper and pen to her nightstand happily. "Thanks."

"So you pick between the Ryan's so I can put the movie on."

"The Ryan's?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Ryan Gosling or Ryan Reynolds, duh," Peyton stated in an obvious tone.

Haley giggled. "They're both hot. I'm not sure which to pick."

"It's decided, we'll watch both," Peyton declared. "The Proposal first though. I love the scene –"

"Where he's naked?"

"You know me so well." Peyton seemed happy as she popped the DVD into the player.

Haley couldn't find it in her to tell Peyton that she had no desire to watch a romantic chick flick. She was barely holding it together as it was. But Peyton had been here every single day taking care of her. Peyton jumped into the bed a second later before laying herself out and propping up her elbow.

"How you feeling, Foxy?"

Haley smiled. "Better."

"That's good. Your mom made soup for lunch."

"Where is she?"

"Still on the phone yelling and screaming. They still won't let her talk to your dad."

Haley felt guilt sink in. Her father had reported to D.C. like he was supposed to after she was released from the hospital. They hadn't heard from him since. Every time her mother called she was told that he was in meetings and couldn't talk. They had assured her that Jimmy was fine. Haley just didn't understand why they couldn't talk to him. It had been two weeks. She knew that they were in trouble for what they did but that wasn't her dad's fault.

Now because of her he was probably going to lose his job.

And of course, she, Lucas, and Julian were all suspended. They had taken their guns and badges.

More guilt.

"Did you finish with your statement?" Peyton asked minutes later.

"Not yet," Haley sighed nervously. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell the truth."

"But it doesn't make any sense," Haley objected.

"What doesn't, sweetie?"

Haley touched the stitches on her forehead. "I think…he saved my life. I know he did. They wanted him to…kill me but he didn't. He shot his brother…and then when he tried to help me I freaked out. One of their guys heard me and came back. He was going to shoot me but Nathan…he uh, he got in front of me and then everything's blank."

"Hales," Peyton whispered with tears in her eyes.

Haley shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "That doesn't make any sense, right? I'm remembering it wrong or something."

"Maybe you're not."

"Anyway, let's just talk about something else."

"No stress," Peyton nodded. "Wanna look at the wedding pictures before we start the movie?"

"They finally came in?"

"Uh-huh."

Peyton rolled off the bed before bringing Haley her bowl of soup. Haley sat back before she started eating. Then Peyton was rushing out of the room. It was minutes later when she returned with a huge white photo album. Haley placed the empty bowl on her nightstand before sitting closer to Peyton. On the cover of the album was OUR WEDDING DAY with a picture of Julian and Peyton. Haley smiled.

"It's beautiful."

"We look good together don't we?" Peyton grinned.

Haley could only laugh as she started flipping through the photos. It felt like the wedding was a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then. Back then things were easier, better. Her grandfather had been alive. It was at the wedding that she had realized that she was in love with…

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Haley could barely hear what Peyton was saying. All she could do was stare at the pictures in front of her. There were four of them. The first one was of her grandfather and Nathan laughing at the bar. The next was of Julian, Lucas, and Nathan. Then there was one of Brooke and Lucas kissing. The last one was of her and Nathan dancing together. She felt her heart aching.

Peyton quickly shut the album. "Let's just watch the movie."

Before Haley could say anything Peyton was pressing play for the movie to start. Then Peyton brought the wedding album over to the dresser before jumping back into the bed. Without a word Peyton laid next to her and Haley rested her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"You still hungry?"

"No," Haley whispered. "I feel fine."

The movie started and they sat in silence watching. Haley barely paid attention to the movie. It was over an hour later that someone was knocking on her room door. She was sure that it was either Lucas or Julian. They had checked on her every day, too.

"Come in," Peyton called out.

Bobby slowly peeked his head into her room. "It's me."

"Hey," Haley smiled. She pulled the small afghan over her body. "It's nice to see you."

"I would've come visit before but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see anyone."

"I'm glad you came." Haley suddenly remembered the state of her face. "I look pretty hideous, huh?"

Bobby frowned. "That's not funny."

"So not funny," Peyton agreed.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm good," Haley replied instantly. "My face is getting better and my vision isn't blurry anymore."

"That's good. I'm actually here to pick up your report. They want it right away. I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Haley sighed. "Just let me finish."

She pulled the report back onto her lap before scribbling down everything else she remembered. Minutes later when she was finished, she placed the report into a large brown envelope before handing it to Bobby.

"Have you heard anything about my dad?"

Bobby seemed uneasy. "I asked but they won't say. They said that they're still waiting for an answer to see what's gonna happen with his job. He's been in meetings everyday explaining what happened over and over again. He's fine, Haley. They just want to make sure everything is done by the book with this investigation."

"I know. We're just worried."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, I tried but…"

"Thanks anyway."

"Well, I've got to send this right away so I'll let you ladies get back to your movie. I'm glad you're okay, Haley. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

Haley smiled. "That means a lot."

"No problem."

Peyton waited until he was gone before starting the movie back up. "Who does he have to send that report to?"

"The Deputy Director of the FBI," Haley muttered.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Haley sighed. She took a deep breath and snapped her eyes shut. "Relaxing. I'm calm."

Peyton laced their fingers together. "Deep breaths."

"I'm calm," Haley repeated before breathing deeply.

It took minutes before she was fully calm. Everything seemed to get worse with each passing day and it was getting harder not to freak out. They went back to watching the movie. Haley ended up placing her head on Peyton's lap. And then Peyton was running her fingers through her hair. It was soothing and after a few minutes she felt sleep taking over.

When she finally woke up, she heard people talking. She sat up quickly and noticed Julian and Peyton.

"Hey," Haley yawned. They didn't look happy. Her stomach twisted. "What happened?"

Julian held up a paper. "We're being summoned."

"Where? I thought we were suspended?"

"Not for work," Julian muttered. "I'm guessing that we have to meet with the disciplinary board for further punishment."

"Why can't they just tell you guys?" Peyton asked angrily.

"A suit from D.C. found me at the shooting range and said I had to go with him. Same with Luke. They found him at his mom's. They're in the car waiting for us. You've got about five minutes to pack."

"I hate this," Peyton declared before folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure we'll be right back," Haley said nervously as she got out of the bed. She instantly started packing her bag.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be back before you know it."

"This is so stupid. You guys didn't do anything wrong."

Julian shrugged. "At least we'll probably get to see Dad."

That was the only thing Haley was looking forward to. She was still nervous. She didn't like getting yelled at or being in trouble. And since she was the one that started this whole thing she was sure that she'd get the worst punishment. Haley didn't know what was going to happen.


	45. Chapter Forty Four

AN: Sorry for the wait guys. I know you've been waiting for this one. Thanks so much for the reviews. I loved hearing everyone's theory about what they think is going to happen. I'll admit that some of you guessed right. There's still a good bit of story to tell. I hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R!

_Chapter Forty Four_

It was hard to focus on anything. Haley had tried sleeping but she couldn't. She tried reading a book but after reading the same paragraph fifteen times she gave up. It was no use. She was on edge. She was a ball of nerves and she couldn't keep herself still for anything. If it wasn't her hands moving, it was her legs. She just needed to feel in control of _something._

Their flight to D.C. had been the longest plane ride of her life. It felt like forever. It had also been uncomfortable. There hadn't been anyone else but them and the other two FBI Agents. The other two Agents were sitting away from them and Haley was grateful.

Julian and Lucas were sitting next to her. Before that would've made her happy but now…

Now things were just so uncomfortable between the three of them. All Julian seemed to care about lately was her health and making sure she was okay. Other than that he hadn't said a word. He looked angry and pissed off at the world. It was hard to see him like that.

Lucas was extra quiet around her since they had gotten home from Charlotte. She understood that Lucas was taking this hard. Lucas loved Brooke and to suddenly find out that his whole relationship with her had been a lie was taking a lot out of him. Lucas just seemed depressed.

They hadn't talked about it. Julian always seemed to be around when Lucas was. And Haley wasn't sure but it looked like Julian and Lucas were at odds about something.

This was hard for all of them. Nathan had been a part of their life. They had all spent holidays and birthdays together. They hung out. Nathan was even in Julian and Peyton's _wedding_. Those memories would last forever. To find out that someone who's been a part of your life for years was lying the whole time was a lot to process. They were all dealing with it in their own way.

Haley wasn't sure she was really dealing with it at all. She found herself wondering where Nathan was and if he was okay. What was he doing? Did he even miss her at all? She didn't want to but she missed him. Did he think about her every second of the day like she thought about him? She wasn't sure if it was wrong to feel that way. But she couldn't help how she felt.

Then she was thinking about her last memory of Nathan and how he saved her life. Then she was thinking about what Lucas had told her happened after they found the two of them. Had Nathan been worried about getting her help or was he just planning his escape?

It was so frustrating not knowing. Nothing was adding up.

Haley heard movement and glanced away from the window. Julian was making his way towards the restroom. Haley then focused her eyes on Lucas. He was holding an engagement ring between his fingers. Haley felt her heart aching.

"I still can't believe it," Lucas said softly not taking his eyes off of the ring.

It was hard to believe that this was happening.

"I _know_ Brooke," Lucas stated passionately. "She's a good person. She could never hurt anyone."

Haley couldn't find her voice.

"I'm so worried about her, Hales. I've been waiting for some kind of message from her or just something that lets me know she's okay. I wish she had said something to me. I could've helped her. I know it. If she really loved me then why hasn't she even tried to contact me?"

Haley reached over and took his hand in hers.

"I don't know," Haley whispered.

"God, this is making me insane," Lucas gritted out before running his hand through his hair in frustration. "How are you so calm?"

Haley glanced at Lucas strangely. How could he even think that she was calm about any of this? She was barely holding herself together. In fact, Lucas wouldn't even be able to comprehend how much this was all _killing_ her.

"I suppose it's because you knew about them before we did."

Haley removed her hand away from his when Lucas glanced at her angrily.

"How long did you know?"

Haley could see Lucas getting angrier by the second and he was taking it out on her.

"How long, Haley? Before I asked her to marry me? Before you started sleeping with him? When did you find out about them?"

Haley could feel tears welling in her eyes. She had to hold herself back from hitting Lucas. He was hurting and he was angry. He wasn't thinking clearly. He'd never talk to her this way if he was thinking clearly.

"You're upset so I'm gonna let this go. But don't you dare act like this isn't hurting me. You have no idea what I'm going through. You've known Brooke for months. I've known Nathan for _years_. So don't sit there and act like I'm fine with this…like I _wanted_ it to happen. I wish that I could go back to a time when I didn't know. And I've only known for a few weeks. I didn't know how to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to feel the way I felt."

Lucas felt bad. She could tell. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just hate this."

Haley turned away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

"This is hard for all of us," Lucas added. "Nate…I mean _Nathan_…he was one of my best friends. And Julian, I don't think he'll ever get over this. I've never seen him this way before."

"Who?"

Haley felt her heart drop as Julian took his seat. Had he heard them?

"Just stuff with my dad," Lucas muttered. "Nothing important."

"Then why bring it up?" Julian questioned. "It's obviously bothering you. What's up with your dad? I mean, if that's who you _really_ were talking about."

Haley noticed that Julian was slightly glaring at Lucas. Haley sighed. Julian was suddenly bitter about every single thing. She hated it. This wasn't the brother that she knew.

"My parents just really cared about Brooke. They're taking this really hard."

"Well, they'll get over it. She's just a girl," Julian stated dryly.

"Julian, stop," Haley begged.

"You don't know anything about her," Lucas hissed out.

"I know she's a liar," Julian retorted.

"Julian," Haley repeated. "Cut it out."

Before they could get any further the fasten seatbelt sign flashed on. Not long after the plane was landing. Haley took long deep breaths as she continued to watch her brother and Lucas. It looked like they wanted to beat each other. This wasn't like them. They didn't fight. Not each other anyway. They were best friends.

It wasn't long before they were in a SUV and making their ways towards FBI Headquarters.

Haley was on edge as she sat in the back with Lucas. The tension was thick and Haley couldn't wait to get there already. She searched her mind for ways to get everyone else off the hook for her mistake. Her father, Lucas, and Julian didn't deserve to get fired because of her. She had to fix this. This was all on her and she wouldn't be able to handle it if they got blamed for something that she did.

"Hey."

The driver sighed. "What?"

"You just drove right past FBI Headquarters," Julian said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Just sit back and shut up."

Haley glanced out the back window and watched as they moved further and further away from the J. Edgar Hoover building. Haley glanced at Lucas nervously before looking ahead. Where were they being taken? Haley felt uneasy as Julian started glaring between the two Agents up in the front.

"What did you say your name was again?" Julian questioned.

"Special Agent Wright."

"And you?"

"Special Agent Long," the other guy replied.

Julian laughed sarcastically. "Mind if see your badge once again?"

The guys hesitated before tossing their badges open. Haley watched as Julian examined both before sitting back. Then Julian was folding his arms across his chest and shaking his head angrily.

"Where the hell are you taking us then?"

"Almost there," Agent Wright replied.

When the car came to a stop Haley noticed that they were in a huge parking lot. Then they were ushered towards a huge building. Haley didn't know how she felt about this. Agent Wright was leading the way and Agent Long walked behind all of them. It made her feel like a criminal somehow. She couldn't help but notice the name for the building. Lucas and Julian noticed too because they looked at each other strangely.

"What the fuck are we doing at a Law Firm?"

Lucas shrugged. "Something feels off about this."

And they were both freaking her out. There was nothing they could do though. They didn't have their guns or anything else on them. That had all been taken away. All she had on her was her purse. There were people all around and Haley took comfort in that. But then she remembered her bruised up face and glanced down. Her face was getting better but it still looked bad. The bruises weren't as dark as before but they were still there and would be for a while.

People glanced in her direction and she folded her arms across her chest self-consciously.

Agent Wright walked right up to the large desk in the lobby. And then the bubbly blonde behind the desk was on the phone before nodding towards Agent Wright. They took off walking towards the elevators and got inside the last one. Once the door closed Agent Wright started pressing a bunch of different buttons. Then the doors behind them opened.

"Back that way."

"What the hell, man?" Julian barked as Agent Long pushed him into the hallway.

Once they made it to the end of the long hallway Agent Wright placed his hand up against the digital box on the wall. Seconds later his picture flashed on the screen before the box turned green. There was a loud blaring noise before the two doors opened for them.

"Is my dad here?" Haley questioned.

Agent Long nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

They were taken to an empty room and left alone. The room looked like a large classroom with full of empty seats all around. It reminded Haley of the classrooms at college. All they could do is sit there and wait. It was unnerving.

"I don't like this," Julian muttered.

"They're going through a lot of trouble to suspend us," Lucas spoke up.

"Fuck!"

Haley jumped as her brother kicked the seat in front of him. She was so confused. Where was her dad? What were they really doing here? Why weren't they at FBI Headquarters? What the hell was going on? She just wanted to see her dad and then get back home to Seattle. She didn't like this. She didn't like waiting.

How did they get here? Everything had been going fine up until her grandfather past away. Things went downhill from there. Then she found out Nate Hargrove wasn't who he said he was. He was Nathan Scott, son of a criminal mastermind drug lord. It was like one big whole train wreck of events. And now here they were probably about to lose their jobs.

Her stomach twisted.

Finally the door opened and a dark haired man walked in. Haley noticed that he smiled politely their way but didn't say anything as he made it up front. Then he was pulling out a laptop and messing with wires. The man looked vaguely familiar to her. She felt like she had seen him somewhere before only he looked a little different now. His face was clean shaven and for some reason she was picturing him with a beard and glasses. Where had she seen him before?

Then when the Deputy Director walked in, Haley sat up straight. She took a deep breath, suddenly even more nervous than before. The Deputy Director was on his phone and there was a guy following right behind him with a huge stack of files in his hands. Then three other guys were walking into the room and sitting up front.

"Why do I feel like we're being put on trial?" Lucas whispered.

"I wish they'd hurry this shit along so I can call my wife."

Haley wished that Julian would calm down a little bit. She didn't want him getting into any more trouble. And with the way he was acting towards everyone and talking to them, she knew that he'd say the wrong thing to the wrong person. They were in enough trouble as it was. He was only going to make it worse.

"Daddy!"

Haley couldn't help but tense up when Brooke marched into the room angrily. Haley reached over and held onto Julian's arm tightly. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest and it was getting harder to breathe. Brooke had her hands on her waist and she looked ready to hurt someone.

"I can't live like this," Brooke shrieked. "I'm terrified everywhere I go thinking that I'm being followed. If that isn't enough you have this idiot freaking following me into the restroom. I almost had a heart attack! He scared the hell out of me. I cannot have this moron following my every move! He's making me even more paranoid than I already am."

There was a huge guy at the door.

"Sweetheart, you know you can't be left alone right now. Not until –"

"I wish Dan Scott would just die already," Brooke shouted angrily. "I can't take this anymore."

"Brooke." Then Lucas was standing up and walking towards her.

Brooke looked surprised to see him. Then Brooke's eyes swept over all three of them before she looked away from them. She looked more pissed off.

"What are _they_ doing here?"

"Sweetie, calm down."

Brooke held up her hand when Lucas started walking towards her again. "This is why I can't marry you, Lucas. It's because of stupid fucking shit like this!"

"Brooke." Lucas repeated.

"Stay the hell away from me," Brooke mumbled before turning and rushing out of the room.

"Brooklyn."

And then Haley watched as the dark haired man ran out of the room after her.

"What the fuck?" Julian muttered.

_Daddy?_ Her head was spinning.

Before Haley could process anything more people started walking in. A blonde girl walked in and took a seat two rows in front of them. And then the girl she had seen at the bar with Nathan walked in. The girl took a seat in front of Lucas before she started playing with her cell phone. She hated that it still bothered her that Nathan had sex with this girl. She hated the girl. Period.

What was the girl doing here? What was going on?

Lucas tapped on the girls shoulder. The girl looked annoyed as she turned to face him. "What?"

"Do you know why we're here?" Lucas asked.

"The Deputy Director is about to start," the blonde girl spoke up.

Alex rolled her eyes. "We're here because _Agent Fuck Up_ over there ruined years of hard work."

Haley noticed the girl was looking directly at her.

"That was a little harsh, Alex."

"Just the truth," Alex shrugged.

"Don't listen to her," the blonde girl said. "I'm Quinn. Alex is a bitch. You'll get used to it."

"Doubtful," Julian spit out.

"Is Nate here, too?" Lucas questioned. "I mean, _Nathan_. Is he here?"

"He's –"

Alex giggled. "He's probably with the crazy doctor or doing his physical therapy."

"Alex," Quinn hissed as she glared at her. "_Shut_ up."

"What?" Alex asked unabashed. "It's their fault he's there."

Julian stood up angrily. "Look you stupid –"

"If he had any sense in that head of his he would've killed as many of those bastards as he could instead of worrying about _other_ things." Alex looked at Haley once again.

"You mean like saving my sister's life?" Julian gritted out angrily.

Alex grinned before looking directly at Haley. "You ruined his life, you know."

"Alex, that's enough."

The sight of her dad standing in the doorway had her jumping up and rushing over to him. She hugged him tightly. Jimmy ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. She felt safe in his arms. So far this was the only thing that made sense today.

"What's going on?" Haley whispered in confusion. Her mind was still reeling.

Jimmy pulled away and glanced at her face. "How you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Fine and answer my question. Why is Brooke here? And why –"

"Did you know about this?"

Haley turned to face Julian. He looked angrier than ever as he glared at their father.

"There is much to talk about," Jimmy sighed as he glanced around them. He then walked them to the back of the room so that they could have a little bit of privacy.

Before her father said anything he was reaching inside his briefcase and pulling out their badges. Haley placed hers around her neck before going to sit down. This was just too much and she was having trouble processing it all.

Lucas was shaking his head while looking at Jimmy. "I heard you on the phone. You were asking why they hadn't found Nathan but you knew where he was this whole time?"

"You were listening to me while I was having a private conversation?" Her father seemed angry.

"Not the point, Dad," Julian gritted out.

"Well, I believe what I asked was why hadn't they found Nathan's family," Jimmy clarified. "And sit down _and_ shut up."

Her father suddenly looked different. He looked really angry. It was scary. Haley was suddenly really nervous once again. This wasn't her dad in front of her. It was her boss. Her very pissed off boss. He was never this way. At least not to them.

Julian and Lucas seemed uneasy but they took a seat anyway. Haley felt like she was going to be sick.

"By disobeying a _direct_ order and going to Tree Hill, you three have messed up a very top secret operation to bring down the Scott Cartel. Haley, I told you that it would get taken care of. I can't believe that you went behind my back and still kept digging anyway. You almost got yourself killed. This is just a really bad situation all around. The Director of the FBI is very, _very_ pissed off…a lot of people are pissed off. All three of you are gonna make this right. If it was up to me your asses would still be suspended for a very long, _long_ time. I took your badges away for a reason and I certainly don't want to be giving them back now."

"_You_ suspended us?" Julian hissed.

"Of course I suspended you. You have no idea what you've done. Be lucky that you still have a job."

Julian shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"You're gonna help," Jimmy stated firmly. "You're gonna sit here and listen to what everyone has to say. And you're gonna keep your mouths shut. You listen to what's going on. This isn't a game. You guys messed up and you're gonna fix it."

"We're not done talking about this," Julian declared.

"Save it for later. This isn't the time. We've already messed up enough as far as these people are concerned. We'll deal with this when we get home. And remember that your attitude reflects on me. You've made me look like a joke –"

"Sorry, Sir," Lucas spoke up.

Julian scoffed before rolling his eyes and turning away. "Why are you just telling us this shit now?"

"It's on a need to know basis."

"Hales?"

Haley felt her dad's hands holding her face for her to look at him. "Sweetheart?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Restroom is through that door," Jimmy rushed out before pointing towards the end of the room.

Haley stood up quickly and rushed into the restroom. She started to feel dizzy by the time she made it to the toilet. And then she was emptying her stomach. Minutes later she was standing in front of the sink. Her face was bright red and she was sweating. She opened her purse and pulled out her tooth brush before brushing her teeth. When she was finished she washed her face a few times trying to cool down. Then see took in the sight of her bruised up face before looking away. She didn't want to remember how it had gotten that way.

By the time she made it out of the restroom there were more people in the room. Lucas and Julian had gone back to their seats in the middle of the room. Her father was up front talking to a few people that she didn't recognize. She made her way towards Lucas and Julian.

When Haley recognized Clay she shook her head angrily and clenched her fists. She took a seat next to Julian and tried to calm herself. When Clay finally noticed her, he smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, again."

Haley glared at him. "Car salesmen, huh?"

"Not so much…no," Clay muttered nervously.

"He's Nathan's partner," Alex smirked. "You know, his _real_ partner."

Haley wasn't sure why but those words hurt something deep inside of her.

"Other partner," Clay clarified quickly. "And this is awkward so I'm gonna…"

Then Clay walked to the front row and took a seat away from them.

"This is bullshit," Julian stated minutes later.

Lucas was too busy focusing on the door waiting for Brooke to return. Haley folded her arms across her chest and sat back. Apparently they were all here because of _her_, because she ruined Nathan's life, and it's all her fault. Oh and her father knew about all of this. And apparently she's not really Nathan's partner because he was one. And everyone around here was a liar. Haley never felt so stupid in her life.

Haley hadn't gone to Tree Hill so that she could get abducted and tortured on purpose to ruin their operation. She had only planned on talking to a few people and getting some answers. She didn't have any intention of meeting Dan Scott or anyone in that family. She wasn't stupid.

But apparently that had been her plan to _ruin _everything. Haley rolled her eyes annoyed.

Then Nathan came into view and everything else around her was gone. Haley wasn't really sure how she felt but her stomach knotted once again. She noticed that his right arm was in a sling. He had a dark black eye that seemed to match Julian's. His cheek was bruised. There seemed to be a small cut on his lower lip.

He was wearing a navy blue FBI t-shirt and she noticed on his left arm that there was a bandage wrapped around his forearm. He was wearing jeans and his boots. His badge was hanging around his neck. He was walking slower than he normally did.

Nathan didn't glance their way. He didn't even look around at all. He sat next to Clay, his _real_ partner. Then she watched as Clay and Nathan started whispering.

Haley glanced away not really sure what she was feeling. Then Julian took hold of her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. It didn't help.

"Let's get started."

Glancing up, Haley noticed Deputy Director Davis walk briskly up to the podium. She had met him a few times before. He was always nice to her. But now he didn't look happy. Everyone was suddenly quiet and facing the front.

"I've only got a few minutes," Deputy Director Davis stated. Then suddenly the projection screen behind him lit up. Haley instantly noticed all the large pictures they had up. It was of the Scott family. Dan was at the center. She watched as Ryan and Damien's pictures were suddenly faded dark.

"The Scott Cartel, as you all know, seems to have disappeared. I know you've all looked extensively these past two weeks all throughout North Carolina. We need results, guys. The last thing I need is the press getting a hold of this shit. They'll have a field day with it. We're still keeping this under wraps. I've said it plenty of times before and I'll say it again, this operation _doesn't _exist. No one and I mean no one outside of this office is to know about this.

"Dan Scott's connections seem to be deeper than we thought. Apparently he was tipped off that we'd be waiting at the location their deal was supposed to go down. Instead of finally capturing the Scott family and recovering millions worth of drugs, we found two eighteen wheelers full of fucking stuffed animals. You know what that says to me? It's a big fat fuck you from Dan Scott. I want to know who tipped that son of a bitch off. I don't care what you've got to do to find out. He has someone on the inside that is giving him our every damn move. I want this damn drug ring and this case to finally be closed. It won't be much longer, guys. We put in a lot of hard work for this. Years, for some. It'll be worth it when we finally capture Dan."

Several people were nodding as they listened.

"Now has anyone heard anything new?"

"Still looking, Sir," Clay spoke up.

Quinn was flipping through some papers. "We got a tip that one of them was spotted in Florida but so far it's been a dead end. We still have people looking though."

"Has Cooper Scott tried contacting you, Agent Dupre?"

"No," Alex replied slowly. "Does this mean that I can get this hideous tattoo removed? It's a total mood killer with other guys."

Haley didn't want to look but she couldn't help but glance at the tattoo of Cooper's name.

"Sorry, am I ruining your love life?" Deputy Director Davis asked sarcastically. "You'll keep the damn tattoo on until this goddamn case is closed."

"Just great," Alex sighed. Then people laughed.

"Just nonsense," Deputy Director Davis muttered angrily. "On the floor to my right you'll notice the stacks of boxes. This is only half of everything that we have on the Scott family. We need to start over and start going through the files once again and then again if we have to. There might be something in there of a place they might be. Look through everything again."

Then he was lifting his phone before checking it.

"I have a meeting with Director Mason to get to. I'm hoping you'll have better results later. Interview their dealers and people around town again, I don't care what it takes. Someone has to know where the hell they went."

Then he was walking out of the room. People were moving to the front and grabbing boxes. A few guys pulled open some tables and then they started looking through the boxes.

Haley noticed an older man standing at the door looking in. His hair was white and he had a huge beard. Haley noticed that his eyes stayed on Nathan intently. Nathan was still talking with Clay. Haley watched as he finally noticed that the white haired man was watching him. She heard him curse before getting up slowly and then walking out of the room. Then he was gone and Haley wasn't sure what to do.

Clay, Quinn, and Alex were all sitting together at a table and flipping through files. Her father was on the phone in the front of the room. And then the dark haired man walked up to him. He father hung up the phone before both of them started walking their way. If it was possible Haley's stomach knotted even more.

"Guys, this is Assistant Director Andy Hargrove."

Andy smiled. "It's nice to finally meet the three of you. I wish it were under better circumstances but nevertheless. I've heard a lot about you guys."

Andy shook each of their hands. Haley glanced at Andy attentively. She knew who he was now. She remembered reading his signature on a lot of things over the years. It was always the same. Anthony C.H. Never his full name apparently. Never enough to realize that he and Nathan shared the same last name. How had she been so stupid?

"He's Brooke and Nathan's father," Jimmy explained when no one said anything.

"Yeah, we got that," Julian said tightly.

"I should sit." Andy pulled the chair behind him and turned it to face the three of them.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas questioned before anyone could say anything.

"She'll be back soon. She needs some alone time right now."

Julian sighed impatiently. "Forgive me for being so rude but what the hell is going on? How are you Nathan and Brooke's father? I'm lost here and it's starting to piss me off."

"Julian," Jimmy hissed angrily.

"Its fine, Jim. It's a very long story but to answer your question I adopted them," Andy explained.

"So…? I'm just trying to understand this. How was Nathan able to work with his family if you adopted him?"

Andy placed his hands together. "Nathan wasn't working with them."

"Yeah I know he was pretending or whatever but –"

"I don't think you understand, Julian," Andy interrupted him. "Dan was under the assumption that both Brooke and Nathan were dead from a house fire many years ago. I faked their deaths to get them away from him and to try and make sure that he wouldn't look for them."

_Oh. _

"So their mother is alive too then?" Lucas questioned.

Andy suddenly looked very grim. "No. Sadly, I couldn't save her in time. I met Nathan's mother right after I started working for the FBI. I'd been obsessed with bringing down the Scott family. Long before Dan had taken over the family business, his father Royal Scott had been running the cartel. These people have been doing this for a really long time. It's like they're untouchable in some ways. They're smart, very precise with everything, and basically in charge of a really successful business. After all, you can't catch or charge someone that doesn't ever get their hands dirty. Deb had been pregnant with Brooklyn by the time she started talking to me. She had one other child with Dan, a boy. Nathan. Dan on the other hand had eight other kids. All boys, all different mothers.

"Men like Dan Scott think that they're a God and are untouchable, they stop at nothing until they get what they want. Dan wanted Deb Lee and somehow he got her. I know you didn't know her but she wasn't someone that you'd picture being married to a man like Dan. She was unhappy of course. Dan only ever cared about his work. He was never home. His boys were horrible to her. She hated them. She was terrified of them. She didn't want her kids around them. No matter how much she wanted to leave Dan wouldn't let her. He made her stay. He threatened to kill her and her family if she ever tried leaving. He didn't care if she was miserable and didn't love him. He kept her prisoner just to prove that he was in charge of her and no one else was ever going to have her. She was trapped and terrified for her life and for her children.

"As you can probably tell we fell in love. We spent as much time together as we could. Dan was just so busy with his work he was never around. He wasn't even there when Brooklyn was born. Deb said that he had been upset that it wasn't a boy. I didn't care. I was happy that I got to be there. I was the first person to ever hold Brooklyn. We were a family even then, even when she had to stay with that monster, we were a family. We had a plan to get away but it took time. It was hard back then. Things had always been so uncertain but we loved each other. When Deb found out she was pregnant again I knew it was time to put our plan into action. We had everything planned out perfectly. I would take the kids to New Zealand. And then I'd come back for her. When it came time to leave with the kids Dan had taken Nathan somewhere so it was just Brooklyn to leave with me. Deb said she would wait until she could get away with Nathan.

"To this day I'm not really sure what happened. By the time I returned to Tree Hill days later to pick them up Deb wasn't answering my calls. I went to the house we always met at. I found her upstairs. She had been…murdered, two shots to the head. I guess Dan realized that she was leaving him and he couldn't have that. I had been devastated of course. I'd lost the love of my life and our unborn child. I'd been in tears on the ground when I'd heard a noise. At first I thought Dan had sent someone to take care of the body but when I realized that it was coming from the closet…I uh, I found Nathan. He was balled up in the corner staring blankly ahead. I'm not even sure how long he had been in there. He was in shock. He had blacked out.

"I had to act fast before Dan sent someone to take care of Deb's body. I thought of the house fire. I did everything in my power to make it look like Nathan and Brooke were really dead. I'm sure Dan got one hell of a shock when they told him who was in that house. He didn't believe it or he didn't want to believe it. I'm not sure which. All I know is that he's never stopped trying to look for them."

Andy took a deep breath before looking over at Jimmy.

"I've been friends with your father for a long time. I thought it would be safer for my son if I sent him to Seattle. We're not really sure how many people Dan has gotten to so I didn't want Nathan working here. I trusted Jimmy and I knew he'd look after Nathan until we could finally lock Dan and the rest of the Scott's up. Now that they're on the run we need as much help as we can get. You guys will be a good addition to the team."

"And like I said," Jimmy spoke up. "We'll help in anyway we can."

"Thanks," Andy replied. "And I'd like to apologize to you, Haley, for what happened to you. I've already told your father that I'd take care of all the medical bills. If you need anything just let me know."

Haley sat there staring blankly before she stood up and started walking out of the room. She could hear her name being called but she couldn't stop. She couldn't breathe and it felt like a ton of bricks had landed on her chest. She felt like she'd pass out any minute now.

"Agent James."

Her body started shaking and she felt herself start to sweat.

"Haley, wait."

Then a set of hands were on her arms holding her steady. Haley finally focused her eyes on Andy Hargrove…Nathan's dad…not Dan Scott…Nathan's dad who was Assistant Director of the FBI. Andy looked concerned. She was gonna be sick again.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

Haley could feel herself nod.

"You don't look so good," Andy observed. "Can I get you anything? Anything at all?"

Haley couldn't focus. She couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she was really tired. She wanted out of this building. She wanted to be able to breathe. It felt like the walls were closing in all around her. Then everything was spinning. She wanted out. She wanted…

"I really would just like to go home," Haley whispered.

She felt Andy walk her over to a chair before making her sit down.

"You," Andy called out. "Get Jimmy."

When the footsteps got closer Haley heard her father and Julian's voices.

"You should take her home. Julian and Lucas can go too. This is a lot to take in. I'll have someone drive you to the airport. Take a few days off and I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Thanks, Andy," Jimmy said tiredly. They shook hands. "Boys, let's go."

Haley felt Julian help her up before they started walking.

"Actually, I'd like to stay and help. If that's okay with you, Sir?" Lucas asked nervously.

Andy smiled. "If that's what you want. But I have a feeling my daughter isn't going to be too happy about this."

* * *

Nathan glanced around the room dejectedly. Anything was better than looking straight ahead of him. His eyes scanned the plaques on the wall and then the pictures. There were two huge book shelves against the side wall. There was a huge mahogany desk with only a book, a computer, and a picture on it. Everything was in the same place just like the last time.

Nathan squeezed the tiny blue stress ball hard in his left hand.

"What?" Nathan barked angrily.

The old man across from him sighed. "I didn't say anything."

"Then stop looking at me."

"Am I making you angry?"

Nathan tried his best to keep his cool. He knew what Walter was trying to do and it was sadly working. Nathan wanted nothing more than to jump across the small table that separated them and beat the shit out of the old man. He was sick and tired of this shit.

"You know if you just give me back my gun then you won't have to put up with me anymore," Nathan suggested. He was hopeful that it would work for only a second.

Walter relaxed back in his seat and wrote something down on the pad in his hands. Nathan _hated _when he wrote shit down during their sessions. He wanted to rip the stupid pad in a million pieces every time the old man wrote something in it. Nathan was sure Walter knew _exactly_ how to push his buttons. He had been doing it for years.

"You know I can't give you your gun back if I think you'll be a danger to yourself or anyone else."

"I'm fine," Nathan insisted for the millionth time. Why didn't anyone believe him?

Walter's eyes studied him for minutes. "No, you're angry."

"Yeah, well life's a bitch," Nathan bit out, annoyed.

Nathan hated his sessions with Walter but they were _required._ He could only get his gun back when Walter thought he should. It only seemed to make Nathan angrier. This guy didn't know anything about him. He didn't care how much they had talked. He didn't care what Walter thought he knew about him. He was fine.

"In all the years you've been coming to see me it seems like you get angrier with each passing year. You're so angry at the world. Have you ever dealt with it? I don't think so. You're keeping it all bottled up and that's not good. It's just going to keep building. Do you think that's a good thing?"

"You tell me, Doc, since you know everything," Nathan muttered.

Nathan kept his hand squeezing the stress ball as hard as he could. He just wanted to start hitting someone and never stop.

"Are you still upset with your father for bringing the people from the Seattle department here?"

Nathan felt his body tense before glaring at the old man. "Yeah, well I don't _want _them here."

Walter nodded before looking down at the pad in his hands. Nathan wanted to hit the old man for asking such a stupid question when he already knew what the damn answer was gonna be. That wasn't going to change.

"Did you see any of them today?"

There had been an instant right when he turned to walk into the room when he noticed her. It's not like he could miss her. Her face was covered in bruises. And then he pushed it all out of his mind because he didn't want to look at her.

"No," Nathan answered tightly.

"According to my notes your dad has wanted to bring them into the operation to take down Dan a long time ago and you're the one that stopped it from happening. Why?"

"What part of I don't want them here don't you get?" Nathan gritted out.

"I'm just trying to understand what you're feeling right now."

Nathan rolled his eyes before looking away. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it had only been ten minutes since he walked into the room. He felt his anger swell up when he realized that he had another fifty minutes to go. Walter never let him leave early. Not for anything.

"Let's talk about the day you came face to face with your biological family for the first time eighteen years. What was going through your mind when you walked into the warehouse? How did you feel when you first saw them again?"

Nathan focused his eyes on the door as he squeezed the stress ball as hard as he could. His body was completely tense as he remembered how he felt walking into that warehouse. All nine faces appeared in his mind once again. His heart started racing angrily in his chest just thinking about them.

"I felt…" Nathan swallowed hard. "I felt like I could rip them all apart with my bare hands."

"But you couldn't, could you?"

Nathan shook his head. "It was so hard to stay calm. It was hard to ignore what I felt almost my whole life. I always thought that when I saw them again that I'd kill as many of them as I could. That's what I was thinking when I walked in. I was wondering how many I could take out before they killed me. But she…she was still alive. When I realized they hadn't killed her yet then I started thinking of ways to get her out of there. I knew that they had a big shipment coming in. They were so shocked to see me…so happy."

"What did Dan say to you?"

"That he knew that I was alive and that he never stopped looking for me. They were asking so many questions. They wanted to know who had taken me and why hadn't I tried to contact them for help. They were asking about Brooke. I told them a man had taken me from the park. I told them that the man was someone that they had fucked over on a deal and he wanted revenge. I made up a name, told them that the man said he'd kill me if I ever tried to run away. They had so many more questions. They wanted to know everything but like always their minds had been on that shipment coming in. Nothing else came before that. Nothing."

"You said in your report that Damien kept his distance from everyone?"

Nathan could feel his blood start to boil. "You didn't see the way he was touching her."

"You also said that Damien said he'd take care of Agent James?"

"He wanted to be left alone with her. I can still hear his little whiny voice when Dan told him to keep me by his side no matter what. I knew what he wanted to do to her…"

Nathan fought to keep his emotions under control.

"How do you feel knowing you killed him?"

"I won't lose one ounce of sleep over it that's for sure," Nathan muttered "He deserved to die. I only wish that if I had to do it over again I wouldn't have killed him so quickly. After reading _her_ statement on what happened…what he _did_ before I got there. I would've made him suffer. The worlds a better place without that son of bitch and I'm glad he's dead."

Walter sighed. "You know taking the law into your own hands –"

"He was gonna kill her," Nathan gritted out. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let her die."

"No you couldn't," Walter agreed seconds later.

Nathan watched as Walter studied him once again before scribbling something down.

"Are you still angry with Agent James?"

He didn't _want_ to think about her.

"Yes," Nathan replied stiffly. "I'm angry at _a lot_ of things. I'm angry at her for not letting it go. I'm angry at myself for not speaking up and telling the truth before it got that far. I'm angry at Clay and Alex for not knowing that Dan changed the location of the shipment. I'm angry at my dad for bringing _them_ here even when I told him not to. I'm angry at Jimmy for thanking me instead of kicking my ass like he should have. I'm angry at Dan for ruining my life and killing my mother. I'm angry at myself for letting my team down, I let Brooke down, and I let me dad down. And I'm just so fucking _angry_. Are you happy now?"

"Nathan, this quest for vengeance you seem to be on isn't healthy."

"I don't care. It's all I've ever cared about. It's all I ever thought about. I can't just let that go…not until they're locked up and behind bars for the rest of their lives for what they've done. It's the only way my family will ever be safe. I'll never stop fighting for that."

"Even if you have to die trying?"

"If that's what it takes," Nathan shrugged indifferently. "We were this fucking close to catching that bastard." His thumb and forefinger were almost pressed together as he held up his left hand.

Nathan felt rage take over inside of him.

"I should've known that it was too fucking good to be true. No matter what I do he's always a step ahead of me. It's like he knows every fucking move I make. It's like he's in my fucking head. I can hear his stupid smug laughter like he's mocking me. I hate that. I hate him. I hate this fucking hold he seems to have over me. It's like I'll never be rid of him. He'll always be there mocking me for the rest of my life. I hate that I come from him…"

Walter scribbled something down. "Your father told me that Jimmy James talked to him about what your team from Seattle thought they had on you?"

Nathan felt his rage increase tenfold. He was glad it blocked out everything else he felt. "They thought I was working for Dan…that I was one of _them_. How could they think that? How could _she_ think that?"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Think about the worse possible thing you can imagine yourself becoming. The fear that I would be like them has always been there inside me. I've always been terrified that people would see me that way if they knew where I came from. And then imagine that the person you care about most in the world thinks that's true…that you're even capable of being like _that_… like _them_. And then tell me how you feel?"

"You're not like Dan, Nathan. You know that."

Nathan shook his head angrily. "You didn't see the way she was looking at me. You didn't hear that scream that left her the second I touched her. She was _terrified_ of me."

"She did think you were working with them," Walter reasoned.

"I would never hurt her."

"You're a good man, Nathan. I've been telling you that for years. I think you need to start believing that. I think you need to start believing in yourself. Just the fact that you were in front of Dan and ignored this need for vengeance you seem to have, tells me that you're growing. There are other things in life that are more important than revenge. Like I told you before, all the revenge in the world won't bring your mother back."

Nathan glared angrily at Walter before looking at the clock on the wall. Noticing that it was over the required time, Nathan stood up quickly.

"Any chance I'm getting my gun back today?"

Walter sent him a pointed look. "Not today."

"Thanks _a lot_, Doc," Nathan muttered sarcastically before storming out of the room.

* * *

Later that night Nathan found himself outside alone. The dark sky had held his attention for a while until the light by the basketball court finally turned on. It was then that Nathan stood up and retrieved the basketball. He walked slowly back to the basketball court before bouncing the ball with his left hand. Then he tossed it up, the ball rolling off of his fingertips, before making it to the goal.

_Swish._

He kept doing the same thing over and over again. It wasn't like he could do much without the use of his right arm. He just wished that it would heal already so that he could get back into the field and help out instead of being _useless_. He didn't want to be assigned a desk job. It wasn't him. He _needed_ to be working.

_Swish._

As soon as the ball bounced on the court Nathan watched his dad take hold of it before bouncing it a few times. Then seconds later he took a shot. It hit the backboard before falling into the net. Nathan grinned.

"You're supposed to resting," Andy stated before recovering the ball.

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"How did it go with Walter today?"

"Same as always. The guys an old bat," Nathan grumbled.

Andy chuckled. "He's just doing his job. Let him help you."

"He's a pain in my ass."

"You have made that well known," Andy stated amused. "I'm surprised you didn't stay at the office."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Nathan caught the ball that his dad tossed his way. He bounced the ball twice before shooting. It sailed right through the goal. This time his dad didn't make a move for the rebound. He just stood there staring at him intently.

"They left if that's what's bothering you. I let Jimmy take them home so that they could process things. It's a lot to learn in one day."

Nathan shrugged indifferently. "They shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"Nathan," Andy sighed. "It's not up to me anymore. Director Mason didn't give us any other choice. They can help. They're already a part of this. They want to help."

"Is that why they took off running as fast as they could the second you talked to them?"

"They were just in shock. That had _nothing _to do with you."

Nathan scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, Dad. They think I'm some kind of –"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Andy stated firmly. "They know the truth now. No more secrets, no more lies. You just be yourself. They'll come around."

"I don't want talk about them."

"Okay," Andy nodded seconds later before picking up the ball.

"Dad?"

Andy tossed the ball to him. "Yeah?"

"What do you think Dan is thinking about right now?" Nathan held the ball in his hand as he waited for his father to answer.

"Honestly?"

Nathan nodded as he watched his father.

"I think he's thinking about finding you," Andy answered minutes later.

"I was thinking the same thing," Nathan agreed softly before tossing the ball up. Just like all the other times it rolled off his fingertips. Then it sailed right into the goal and the only thing Nathan could hear was the sound of the ball falling through the net. _Swish_.

AN: Next chapter we'll see more Nathan and learn more about his past.


	46. Chapter Forty Five

AN: Sorry for the wait guys. I've been sick these last few days. Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It's a pretty long one. Let me know what you think.

_Chapter Forty Five_

It was weird being home again. It felt like Nathan hadn't been here in such a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been here. He was just always so busy with everything. If it wasn't work in Seattle keeping him busy then he was focusing on bringing Dan down. But now he had time. Finally had time to sit and think.

This place had been a safe haven so long for him. It had been such a long time ago when he had first woken up here. One day he had been living in Tree Hill and then all of a sudden he was here in this new place that he had never seen before. Andy had been at his side in an instant and he remembered feeling safe. He couldn't find his voice. He couldn't find words. The only thing that had been playing in his mind then was being pushed into the closet by his mother and her making him promise not to move for anything.

It had taken days for him to finally hear when Andy was talking to him. Before Andy's mouth just had been moving and he couldn't make out the words or understand them. But when he finally did he realized that Andy was telling him that his name was Nate Hargrove now and he never had to see Dan or his brothers again. Andy had told him that he was going to be his only Dad now and he would protect him from Dan.

Nathan hadn't believed him at first. It had taken weeks for the words to finally sink into his head that they were free from Dan. At least for a little while. Then he remembered how in his mind he'd repeat the same thing over and over for hours each day.

_My name is Nate Hargrove. My name is Nate Hargrove. My name is Nate Hargrove. My father is Andy Hargrove. My father is Andy Hargrove. My father is Andy Hargrove._

Over and over again. It was hard to believe. He had been Nathan Scott for ten years. He had been Dan Scott's youngest son. He hated it. All he wanted was to rip the Scott name away from him completely.

Nathan had tried so hard to forget about Dan and his brother's. He really had.

Andy's estate was huge and Nathan felt safe with the huge stonewalls surrounding them. It took a while for him to adjust to this sudden new life. His mother had promised that they'd get away from Dan. Nathan just never thought that she _wouldn't_ be a part of that life. He had thought about her for weeks and even when Andy would assure him that his mother was in a better place he had a hard time with it.

Nathan knew that his mother wanted them to live with Andy. He remembered the first time he met Andy. He remembered liking him. Andy had been so nice. And Nathan knew when his mother told him it was important not to mention Andy at all that he had to listen to her. He liked Andy and he didn't want him to get hurt. His mother had taken him often to the house that they met up with Andy. It hadn't taken Nathan long to realize the difference in his mother when they were at each house. When they were home his mother was always sad and crying. When they were with Andy she was always happy, she smiled more. Nathan found himself really happy on the days they got to see Andy. It was better than staying home and getting picked on and teased by his brothers. Plus, he hated seeing his mother sad.

And years later when they still hadn't gotten away from Dan, Nathan thought they never would. Then his brother's finally showed him _their_ way of life. He didn't even have it in him to tell his mother about that. He had been afraid of what she would do. He had been terrified that she would look at him the way she looked at his brother's. And then there was always the fact that Damien and Cooper told him _exactly _what would happen if he told anyone. That had terrified him more than anything. Everything after that had been a blur to him. Nathan didn't want to remember some of the things that he had to endure that year. He tried his best to block it all out.

He remembered having intense nightmares about everything after they moved with Andy. It got to the point where Andy didn't even bother leaving his room at night. Even after starting over with a new life Nathan was still haunted by the Scott name and everything that came with it –every gut wrenching memory.

Nathan hated how he just couldn't let it go.

Brooke had so easily. It was like they had been living with Andy their whole lives. Brooke never mentioned anyone from their old life except their mother. Brooke was happy. She _was_ Brooke Hargrove. It was like the Scott name had never touched her. Brooke was good, happy, and so full of life. Brooke still had her innocence.

Nathan wished more than anything that he could be like Brooke and forget their old life ever existed. But he couldn't. It had some hold over him that he just couldn't let go of.

Andy had been working in his office one day when Nathan first noticed the file on his desk. He had been chasing Brooke around Andy's desk and noticed the name Scott. He didn't say anything at first. He kept what he saw to himself for over a week before asking Andy about it. That's when Andy told him that as soon as things settled down and Dan stopped looking for them then he'd start up looking into Dan again.

Nathan knew then and there that he wanted to help. He needed to help. That had been his drive since then –his _purpose_. It was all he had ever thought about. He wanted justice for everything that Dan had taken away from him. He wanted revenge more than anything.

Penitence was another driving force for him. He knew no matter what he did or how many people he saved it would never be enough. Even now at twenty eight things hadn't changed.

"It's my turn, Mister."

"Betcha can't get it from me."

"That's it. You better…"

Nathan felt water splash on him from the side of the pool. He kicked his leg out and splashed the water back in their direction. They didn't seem to notice. All he could hear was water splashing and loud laughter. He couldn't help but smile. For the first time in weeks he was at ease. He missed this.

"Give it."

"That tickles!"

"Duh," Brooke laughed. "Now give me that ball right _now_!"

Nathan watched amused as Brooke reached her hand out for the ball. Just when she was about to reach it the ball flew his way before the laughter intensified.

"Keep away!"

Nathan held onto the small little basketball as he chuckled.

"Wait," Brooke objected out of breath. "Weren't we just playing basketball?"

"I won."

"And how did you win?" Brooke questioned while shaking her head. "We just started playing ten minutes ago. I got the ball through the goal at least seven times."

"Seven times? Are you serious right now?" Nathan questioned.

Noah laughed. "More like two."

"It seemed like way more than that," Brooke insisted.

"Trust me," Nathan grinned. "You haven't been making all the shots you're throwing this way. Half of them hit me."

"Well, it's hard to shoot when you have a hyper four year old all over you."

"I'm almost five," Noah pointed out.

"So not the point," Brooke laughed. "I swear, Nathan. What did you feed him for breakfast? A bowl of sugar?"

Nathan scowled. "No."

"Well, what did you feed him then?" Brooke questioned before eyeing Noah who was giggling.

"I can take care of a kid, Brooke. I'm not an idiot," Nathan declared.

"You either tell me or I'm gonna start tickling you again."

Noah shook his head while swimming away from her. "Okay, we had cookies and watched cartoons."

"Cookies?" Brooke questioned as she glanced at Nathan disapprovingly.

Nathan shrugged innocently. "He had milk, too."

"It was awesome!"

"I'll bet," Brooke laughed before she went back to swimming after Noah.

Nathan kept his feet in the water as he watched them. His arm was preventing him from getting in and joining them. Noah had been upset about it but he quickly got over it when Brooke agreed to play basketball with him. It was funny how easy it was for a kid to get over something. They were being so loud that Nathan didn't even hear the footsteps approaching.

"Look who dropped by," Andy spoke up when they made it closer.

Nathan glanced to the side at his father's voice. Lucas was standing a few feet behind Andy looking sheepish. Then Lucas was stuffing his hands in his pockets before looking around nervously.

"Lucas." Brooke stopped tickling Noah.

Then there was an awkward silence and Nathan wasn't sure how he felt about Lucas being here. He had thought that they had all returned to Seattle. His dad hadn't mentioned Lucas staying behind. Then his eyes focused on Brooke and he wondered how she felt about this. She just looked surprised.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" Noah giggled.

"Who's this?" Lucas laughed nervously as he eyed the little boy.

"He's my loud mouthed little brother," Brooke explained before splashing water at Noah.

"Can we, um…talk?" Lucas asked seconds later.

Nathan noticed that his sister seemed uneasy.

"Fine just let me go change."

Once Brooke had left them Noah climbed out of the pool. Nathan watched as Noah took of running towards their dad. Then a towel was wrapped around him covering up his little body like a huge blanket.

"Let's go get you changed, buddy," Andy told him. "You boys okay?"

Nathan nodded tensely. "Yeah, dad."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air the second his dad and Noah walked out of the room. Nathan hated it and he didn't want to be dealing with this. He ran the back of his hand over his neck irritably. He wished that Lucas would just go inside and wait for Brooke. He knew that was why Lucas was here anyway.

Lucas took a deep breath. "So…when you said that Brooke was used to people doing stuff for her you meant because you guys live in a mansion with an indoor pool and a basketball court? This place is huge."

Nathan stood up and dried off his legs. "I need something to drink."

He didn't wait for Lucas to reply as he took off walking out of the room. He didn't know if Lucas was following him. He didn't care. He made it to the mini bar and reached for the bottle of Scotch. He didn't care how early it was. He poured a little into the glass before drinking it quickly.

He barely heard when Lucas walked into the room.

"Look, Nate…Dammit, I meant _Nathan_," Lucas started in frustration.

Nathan poured a little more into the glass before sitting on the stool in front of the mini bar. Then his hand held the glass as he waited for Lucas to finish. It was seconds later when Lucas took a seat on the stool next to him.

"I'm sorry, man. I don't really know what else to say. We messed up. You gotta know that we didn't know what would happen. I feel just awful."

Nathan kept his eyes glued to the glass staring at it blankly.

"Please just say something," Lucas muttered. "If you wanna hit me then go ahead. You can yell…anything, man. Anything is better than this…"

"I really don't know what to say, Lucas. I just…I don't feel like talking about it."

Lucas sighed. "I am sorry. I really mean that."

Nathan nodded before taking a sip.

"I was wondering about something. It's been bothering me and I just wanna know before when Brooke and I…what I meant was, when I first started talking to your sister and you didn't want us together…was that because you thought I wasn't good enough for her or was it something else?" Lucas asked nervously.

"It was never because I thought you weren't good enough for her."

Lucas released a deep breath. "Wow…okay. That's good to know. It felt like we weren't even really friends after Brooke and I started dating. But…we're still friends right?"

Nathan tried his best to block out everything he was hearing. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want Lucas apologizing when really they had done nothing wrong. They didn't know what they were doing. They were just looking for the truth. He hadn't wanted them to know. He still didn't. He didn't want them to see him differently. And now that they knew, he knew things wouldn't be the same. Even now he could tell that things were different. Lucas was looking at him _differently_. He hated it. Their friendship had been just _fine_ before this.

"You're a good guy, Nate. I'm sorry I ever doubted that."

Nathan felt his body tense at those words. He didn't want to be reminded of what they had _thought_ about him.

"When I was nine years old Cooper and Damien took me to hangout with them. I knew that I shouldn't go with them because my Mom didn't want me to be alone with them. She had wanted me to stay home and watch after Brooke. I don't know why I was so happy that they had finally wanted to do something with me. It was stupid but I didn't have many friends. None actually. I didn't know it at the time but the reason that I didn't have any friends is because the kids at school were afraid of me."

"You were just a kid. What did they have to be afraid of?"

"My last name," Nathan laughed bitterly. "You don't know what it feels like to have people fear you for no reason. They didn't even know me but just the fact that my last name was…Scott. I guess that's why I was happy when Cooper and Damien took me with them. Finally, someone wanted to hangout with me. Of course if I had known what they were taking me for then I would've stayed home with Brooke like I was supposed to."

"What happened?"

"They had a score to settle. Some kid had been late on a payment and they couldn't have that. They beat the shit out of him. I never saw anyone get beat that badly. It was just awful to watch. But it was more than that. _They_ wanted more than that. They wanted to teach me our way of life. They told me that you have to make people respect you. Then they put a gun in my hand. I was nine years old and they wanted me to kill him…"

"But you were just a kid."

"I wasn't a kid anymore after that," Nathan explained resentfully. "Not after taking his life. He was just a teenager caught up with the wrong people and that was it. Fifteen shots…he was dead after the first two. I could tell because I was looking into his eyes when he died. It wasn't enough though. Thirteen more shots still came after that."

Lucas didn't say anything and Nathan finally turned to glare at him angrily.

"You still think I'm a _good_ guy?" Nathan bit out. Lucas did say anything. "I didn't think so."

"That's _not_ what happened!"

Nathan sighed miserably before looking at Brooke. She was standing a few feet behind them with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. Her eyes locked with his for a second before she turned to Lucas. Nathan looked away from the both of them.

Brooke let out a shaky breath. "That's not what happened. Don't listen to him."

"Brooklyn, just leave it alone," Nathan growled before finishing off his glass.

"No! They made him do it, Lucas, and when he couldn't, when he told them that he _wouldn't_, Damien held his hand over Nathan's and he wouldn't let it go and it just…it wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything. It was all Damien. He didn't…"

"Okay," Lucas nodded as he listened. "Okay, calm down."

"You believe me don't you?" Brooke pleaded. "He didn't kill Shawn."

"I believe you."

"It's just…he blames himself," Brooke explained.

"Whatever," Nathan hiss irritably. He rolled his eyes angrily before standing up and leaving the room. He didn't want to hear this shit.

* * *

Lucas stood there a little shaken by his whole conversation with Nathan. He had come over here with the intention of apologizing to Brooke, Nathan, and Andy. And he had really wanted to make sure that he and Nathan were still friends. And then there was Brooke. He just really wanted to talk to her. He missed her.

Lucas wasn't really sure what he had been expecting before arriving here. The huge mansion had been a shock and he thought he had come to the wrong address. But when Andy had opened the door he knew he hadn't. And Andy was so nice.

Lucas _really_ didn't get that. He hadn't been expecting that at all. Then the little boy in the swimming pool had been another shock. This was just all so new and he was still adjusting. Nathan was one of his best friends and he was in love with Brooke. He had to at least try and make things right. That's why he was here.

Lucas couldn't get over how miserable Nathan looked. You could easily tell that Nathan hadn't been sleeping. Lucas noticed the dark circle under Nathan's eye that wasn't bruised. Lucas had never seen Nathan look like this. Nathan had always been cool, confident, and _always_ collected. The only thing Nathan looked like now was _completely_ miserable.

"You wanna sit?" Brooke asked softly after minutes of silence.

Lucas took a seat on the sofa. "I miss you."

"Lucas," Brooke whispered as her eyes snapped shut. Lucas couldn't help but notice how she kept her distance from him.

"It's just the truth. I do, Brooklyn."

Brooke stared at him blankly.

"Do you prefer Brooke?" Lucas found himself asking seconds later. It was so hard trying to figure out what she was thinking. Before that had been so easy for him. Brooke had always been so happy and always in a good mood. All the time they spent together had been fun and exciting. Everything with Brooke felt new.

"I do," Brooke replied. "What are you doing here, Luke?"

"I know we messed up and now Dan knows that you guys are alive. You must really hate us for that. That's why you don't want us here right? But I'm so sorry. You have to know that."

"No. That's not it at all."

Lucas glanced at her confused. Brooke had looked so furious when she realized that they had been here in D.C. He was sure that Brooke and Nathan hated them now. Lucas was surprised that Andy wasn't furious with them. He really hadn't expected Andy to be so damn nice after what they had done.

"Is that what you think?" Brooke asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for us then Dan wouldn't know that you're alive."

"Lucas, if I had been in Tree Hill when all of this happened, I would've done the same thing as Nathan without a second thought. I'm so grateful that Haley's still alive. Who cares if Dan knows we're alive now because of it? I care about Haley. I don't hate you guys for what happened. Haley didn't ask to be taken by those monsters. She didn't deserve that."

"I thought you blamed us," Lucas said softly.

"I don't."

Lucas felt relief flood his body. "Still, I'm sorry."

"You guys didn't know what you were doing. We know that."

"That doesn't mean I'm not sorry."

"I know. And I'm sorry about Nathan he's just really hard on himself…always has been."

"I never seen him like this before," Lucas revealed.

"Yeah, he's pretty angry," Brooke agreed sadly. "He's really, really hard on himself. They just messed him up so much, Luke. More than you could ever know. After our Mom died he just…he didn't talk for weeks. My Dad freaked. He tried everything. He made Nathan see some of the best therapists in the world. Nathan wouldn't really talk to them. Then one day he woke up and it was like he suddenly had a purpose in life."

"To make Dan pay?" Lucas guessed.

Brooke nodded slowly. "He hasn't stop trying since. It's like this obsession that he won't let go."

"I had no idea."

"My Dad really tried to get Nathan into other things, you know. He didn't want this for Nathan. After we moved here he had that basketball court put in the back for him. He knew Nathan loved the game and was good at it. Nathan loved it but it wasn't enough for him to change his mind. He wanted to work for our dad. He wanted to help bring Dan down. He focused all of his energy into learning everything he could from our dad so that he could join the FBI. He felt like he needed to help people to make up for the things he did and where he comes from, I guess. Some days I think it's the only thing that keeps him going."

Lucas glanced at Brooke intently. He didn't mind hearing about what Nathan went through but Brooke had gone through the same thing. Why wasn't she talking about herself and how she felt?

"What about you, Brooke?"

Brooke held her hands together. "What about me?"

"I wanna hear about you. I'm sure it was hard for you, too."

Brooke seemed uneasy.

"I do hate them, Lucas. But not the same way Nathan does. I just want them to go away and _forget_ about us. They were never really my family. The little memories I do have of them aren't good ones. Andy has been my dad for as long as I can remember. Nathan once told me that sometimes we couldn't see Andy for days and I would just cry and cry for him. I didn't understand why Andy had to be our secret. When I got a little older I would always get so excited to go and see him. I think I even thought it was cool that we had this secret life away from Dan. The only thing I miss from that old life is my Mom."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. Her eyes were starting to water. "I really wish that my Dad didn't work for the FBI. I hate it. I hate what he does. I'm terrified that Dan is going to somehow take him away from me. I hate that Nathan feels like it's his purpose in life to take down Dan. I wish he'd just let it go and start living his life. I wish that Dan would just forget we ever existed. But I know none of that stuff will happen. I just want my family to be safe. I'm so tired of being afraid that Dan will somehow find away to take them away from me."

"We're gonna find them," Lucas promised. "I'm going to help."

"But –"

"I'm an inch taller," Noah grinned happily as he raced into the room.

Lucas watched the little boy as he raced to Brooke's side. And then Brooke was running her hand through Noah's hair and Lucas couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You're still a shrimp in my book," Brooke teased.

"One day I'm gonna be taller than you," Noah declared.

Lucas chuckled. "You'll get there, buddy."

"He's gonna be a real heartbreaker," Brooke laughed as she pinched his cheek.

"What does that even mean?" Noah questioned.

"That you'll be real lucky with girls," Lucas chuckled.

"Yuck," Noah grimaced. "Girls are gross."

"You say that now but wait in about five years, you'll see."

Noah shook his head adamantly. "No way."

"Trust me, little man, you'll feel differently."

Noah grimaced. "I don't think so."

"Okay," Brooke grinned. "If you say so. What were you doing before you came running down here?"

"Talking with, Daddy. He said we're gonna take a trip."

"Where to, little man?" Brooke questioned confused.

Noah shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going finish my puzzle. Daddy said I had to let you and your _boyfriend_ talk. I'm not supposed to bother you. I just wanted you to know that I _am_ taller. I'm not a _shrimp_ anymore."

Then the little boy was running out of the room. Lucas watched him go before glancing back at Brooke who was still laughing. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Cute kid."

"Yeah, he's great. Would you like something to eat?" Brooke questioned.

"That would be nice," Lucas smiled. When Brooke stood up and started walking he followed. Then he was standing in the huge kitchen watching her as she moved around. His mind was still trying to absorb everything that he'd learned today. There was still so much that he wanted to talk to Brooke about. He wanted to talk about the two of them and their future.

Nathan walked into the kitchen fully dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. Lucas hated that their friendship was suddenly strained. Back in Seattle before all of this Nathan used to talk to him. Then his mind was on Haley and he couldn't stop thinking about her and how much she was hurting. He had been worried about her for weeks now but more so now than ever. The look on Haley's face after they talked to Andy had killed him. She seemed so lost and broken.

"Haley," Lucas blurted out.

Lucas felt his cheeks heat up for some stupid reason. He watched as Brooke instantly stopped making the sandwiches and glanced at him. Nathan had his back towards him but he could tell that Nathan was suddenly tense. Nathan hadn't moved an inch as he stood in front of the open pantry.

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused.

"I just meant…she's just going through a lot and I think it would mean a lot if you just called to check on her. You know, see if she's ok. She's been taking everything pretty hard and I just…I _know_ it'll help if you call. I think it'll help the both of you."

Brooke looked at him sadly before sending him a look that he could only take as her telling him that he shouldn't have said anything at all. He couldn't help it though so he pressed on and ignored the sudden thick tension that seemed to cloud the room.

"Nathan, I think it would mean a lot –"

"I don't _want_ to talk to her. If I did then I would've called."

Lucas noticed the slight edge to Nathan's voice. "You don't mean that."

"That's just it," Nathan gritted out as he turned to face him. "I really, _really_ do mean that. And if you wanna keep talking about her then you can just leave. Go because I don't want to hear it. I don't care."

"Don't be like that."

"Then stop talking about _her_," Nathan hissed angrily. "I hate her. I don't want to see her again, I don't want talk to her again, and I don't want to hear about her again. I wish that I would have never met her. You got that?"

Then Nathan stormed past him and bumped his left shoulder hard into him. Lucas felt himself stumble for a second before he recovered. Then he felt anger rush through him at Nathan's words. And he wanted to chase after Nathan to beat the crap out of him. The guy was such a jackass sometimes. Lucas could hardly stand it at the moment. He knew Nathan was pissed at them but that was just uncalled for.

Lucas didn't know why Brooke was suddenly glaring at him. He hadn't done anything. Nathan was the one being the total jerk. Had they been listening to the same conversation?

"He's such an _insensitive_ jerk," Lucas shouted before he could stop himself.

"Is that what you think?" Brooke asked disbelievingly.

"Did you not just hear him? He's always been a freaking dick to her. I don't know what it is. Maybe he can't help himself from being a complete ass. I can hit him sometimes."

Brooke shook her head and looked surprised. "You don't get it."

"Get what? I actually thought he might've cared about her for a second there but clearly I was wrong."

"Lucas," Brooke mumbled resignedly. "My brother loves Haley so _much _that he does everything he can to be a jerk to her so that she'll hate him and stay away from him. He's been that way since he met her, hasn't he? He _wants_ her to hate him. At least that way she'll still be alive."

"That doesn't make any sense," Lucas said shaking his head.

"Did you not see what happened to her? She almost died and all for what? Because of Dan, our biological father. Do you think for one second that would've happened had she never met us?"

"What are –?

"What don't you get?" Brooke shouted heartbreakingly. "Isn't it obvious? Everyone we've ever loved has died because of Dan. He'll kill anyone we care about. Don't you see that?"

"Brooke, come on –"

"Why do you think we don't want you here?" Brooke added angrily. "Just go home, Lucas. It's the only way you'll be safe from us."

"No," Lucas muttered defiantly.

"I love you, Lucas. I do," Brooke swore. Then tears were falling from her eyes. "But I can't be with you. I can't. I love you too much. I can't lose you. So just please go."

* * *

_Haley felt butterflies in her stomach. She was so unbelievably nervous as she stood there looking at herself through the mirror. She felt ridiculous. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She wasn't sure what came over her._

_For a second her mind raced and her nerves got the best of her. She had the sudden urge to take off and forget about her stupid plan for the night. It was just ridiculous to be feeling this way._

_But Nathan was waiting for her. She had been in bed waiting for only thirty minutes when he finally came into her room and slipped into bed next to her. She had been waiting for him, hoping that he'd show up. She never knew if he'd show up or not. It was frustrating most nights. But tonight he was here and she didn't want to back out now._

_She took another deep breath before calming herself. With one last look at herself through the mirror, she turned and opened the bathroom door. Then she just stood in the doorway and watched him. She hadn't expected him to fall asleep waiting for her. How long had she been?_

_She found herself smiling at the sight of him passed out in only his boxers. Then she made it to the bed and sat next to his body. He seemed out of it, like he hadn't slept in days. He looked exhausted. She wondered what he had been doing these past two days since she hadn't seen him. It looked like he had been busy._

_Her eyes traveled down his perfectly sculpted chest. She resisted the urge to touch him._

_She really didn't want to wake him. She knew sleep didn't come easy for him and at the moment he looked peaceful. But he was sprawled out on her bed and she needed him to push over._

_Leaning forward she brought her mouth to his ear. "Hey, you. Wake up."_

"_Hey," Nathan whispered hoarsely. His eyes were sluggish as he glanced at her. "I must have dozed off."_

_She moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it softly. "You look spent. Let's just go to sleep." _

_She turned to go so that she could turn off the bathroom light but Nathan caught her arm. He held her in place and she turned back to face him. He was smiling tiredly._

"_I'm up. I've been waiting for this. C'mere."_

"_Oh yeah."_

_Haley laughed softly before leaning towards him. Her mouth met his happily as her eyes snapped shut. Their mouths moved together and she felt herself getting lost in him. It was strange how her body easily surrendered to him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and felt it brush against his. Then his mouth was closing over hers once again. His hand tangled through her hair as he kissed her deeper. Then she felt his hand slowly move down her back._

_Then his eyes opened and he stopped kissed her suddenly._

_She glanced at him confused for seconds before she realized that he was sitting up and then pushing her flat on her back. Then he was leaning over and his eyes were moving over her body. She felt those butterflies return as she watched him. His eyes were dark as he gazed at her in amazement. No one ever looked at her the way Nathan did. It made her feel so wanted, so alive. But minutes later when he still hadn't said anything or taken his eyes off of her she felt her nerves increase tenfold. _

_Then suddenly his expression changed and he looked bewildered. _

"_Don't you like it?" She whispered. She hated feeling unsure of herself. He seemed to be the only person that brought it out in her. But at the same time he also made her feel sexy and confident. But she didn't feel that way at the moment._

_His eyes finally traveled back up to hers. He seemed to be in a daze._

"_Did you get this for me?"_

_Her eyes stayed glued to his. She didn't understand why it looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was sure that he had seen a lot of lingerie over the years. She didn't even want to think about how many girls had worn lingerie for him. It made her stomach knot up. She had been so nervous when she picked out the black baby doll nightie. She didn't want to pick out something that another girl had worn for him. She didn't want him to be picturing someone else –someone else that looked better in it –she just wanted him to see her._

"_Of course," she breathed. "Who else would I have gotten it for?"_

_Nathan shrugged. "I don't know…maybe…I just thought it might have been something you had gotten when you were with Reese."_

"_No. I…it wasn't like this with him."_

_She felt herself blushing and then his thumb moved to her cheek. "What wasn't like this?"_

"_Any of it." Then her stomach knotted up even more. Heat pulled in her belly as his eyes swept over her once again. Then his hand was sliding up her thigh and every nerve in her body felt like a livewire. She licked her suddenly dry lips._

"_He didn't make you feel like this?"_

_His finger slid slowly down her thigh and she shivered. Anticipation bubbled in her stomach. _

"_No. Only you."_

_When his hand moved to her stomach she felt the throbbing between her legs increase. She rubbed her thighs together before biting her bottom lip. He was still just gazing at her and not really doing anything. She didn't get it. Reaching up, she brushed his cheek softly with her hand._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I just…want to remember this."_

_She felt her heart racing faster. "Kiss me."_

_His mouth started devouring hers and her eyes snapped shut. She moved her hand behind his neck and pushed him more into her. His hand continued to roam her body until he reached her thigh. She felt his hand push under the silk material. Then when he finally touched where she wanted him to she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from her lips._

"_Fuck," Nathan groaned. "You're so damn wet, baby."_

_Her eyes stayed screwed shut as she fisted the sheets. Before she could say anything she felt his fingers push inside of her and she moaned. Her eyes flew open seconds later when he added another. She moved her eyes over to him. His eyes seemed to be glued to his hand. She felt her uneven breathing increase. Then he was pushing them inside of her again and her eyes snapped shut. Her hips moved against his hand._

"_Hales?"_

_She felt his other hand close around her breast and then his mouth was on the other, biting her through the silk lingerie. Her body arched into him. She needed more. It was just never enough._

"_Mhhh." _

"_You remember the first time?"_

_Haley felt her heavy eyes slowly open before gazing at him. "God, yes."_

_Flashes of him taking her in that restroom raced through her mind making everything scorching hot. When she finally snapped out of her daze she realized that Nathan was suddenly kneeling between her legs and spreading them wider. Then he was hovering over her and kissing her hungrily. Her whole body was buzzing. She moved her hands over his shoulders and squeezed them tightly. He was so damn sexy._

"_I remember thinking that I wouldn't be able to fit all the way in you. But once I finally felt you…you felt so good…I couldn't control myself. I knew it would hurt you but I had to stretch you as much as I could…"_

_She remembered that overwhelming feeling. Nathan hadn't stop pushing into he was completely inside her. _

"_And now…" then she felt him thrusting into her and she cried out. "You feel that?"_

_She nodded faintly before he started kissing her once again. She knew what he was saying though. She could feel it. Now he fit inside of her perfectly. That thought alone was enough to bring her to the brink of pleasure. His hands and his mouth seemed to be everywhere._

_Her head flew back into the pillow as she arched her back. She felt his lips attacking her neck as he continued to thrust into her. She had been ready for Nathan to just take her like he normally did. It was usually fast and rough between them. But sometimes he'd slow things down like now. It was torture. But the good kind of torture. It was always more than worth it in the end. _

"_So damn sexy, baby."_

_Her eyes snapped shut as his mouth continued to work over her neck. His husky words had her body shivering as she clung to him. She was almost there. It was getting hard to hold off. She wanted it to last a little bit longer before she gave in._

"_Tell me you want me."_

_She felt his mouth move back to her breasts. He pushed the black silk aside before biting into her flesh, marking her. _

"_I want you," she whimpered._

"_Only me?"_

_She felt his mouth move to her ear and she arched her body more into him. "Only you, Nathan." She tugged on his hair._

_She felt his thrusts become more frantic and then minutes later she was gone. She shattered around him, his name falling from her lips. He was right there with her. She clung to him as he buried his face in her neck. They stayed like that for minutes until he pulled away. Then he held her close before falling asleep almost instantly._

Stretching her arm out, her hand hit the empty pillow. "Nathan?"

Then her eyes opened slowly before taking in the empty side of her bed. He wasn't there. That aching feeling returned and her eyes closed instantly. She tried to push it out. She tried ignoring it. It didn't matter. It was still there every morning when she opened her eyes and realized that memory was a lifetime ago.

Things had changed since then. She was different. That guy that she had been in love with wasn't who she thought he was.

The aching intensified and she tried to forget everything. When it didn't work she got out of bed and pulled her robe on. Then she was making her way to the kitchen. Before she reached the bottom stairs she heard yelling. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She sat at the bottom of the stairs and listened.

"How could you keep that from us?"

It was Julian. Her eyes snapped shut when she realized how angry he seemed. She hadn't seen him in days. A week maybe. Haley wasn't sure. Ever since arriving home from D.C. things had been a blur. She wasn't even sure what day it was or what time.

Haley felt bad that Julian's anger had been directed at her father at the moment. Peyton had mentioned that she thought Julian had known something about her and Nathan. She felt sick to her stomach after that. Julian was angry because she had been going behind his back and sleeping with one of his best friends. Haley wondered how he knew and why he hadn't said anything to her about it. She just didn't have it in her to deal with it.

"What part of top secret don't you get?" Jimmy barked.

Haley hadn't seen her father either. In fact, she had only seen her mother and Peyton.

"I have to follow orders. You know that."

"That's fucking bull. We were friends with him! He was in my damn wedding! I even considered him for my best man. And this whole time you've both been lying!"

"I don't know why you're so upset about this. We couldn't tell anyone. Anyone. There are rules that I have to follow, people I have to answer to, this is my damn career! I could've lost my job because of this. And you have the nerve to come storming in here bitching about not being in on it. I think you should be a little grateful that you still have damn job!"

"Grateful? Yeah that's what I am. _Grateful._"

"What are you so pissed about? You know how this works!"

"You know what I'm so pissed about, Dad? I'm pissed because the _whole _time Haley was missing the both of you were pretending not to know shit about what was going on! He knew where she was the whole time and he didn't do shit about it until the _last _possible fucking minute! She could've died! You didn't do anything!"

"Son, he was waiting until the swat team got closer. He didn't have any idea what he was walking into."

"Right."

"You don't have any idea what it took for him to do what he did. He saved Haley and now Dan knows that he's alive. He knows that Brooke's alive. How do you think I feel having to tell my boss that because of my kids his whole family is in danger? You have no idea what this is doing to their family. Nathan has a post-traumatic stress disorder, you know. I can only imagine what that boy is going through because of this shit."

Haley couldn't listen anymore after that. She stood up shakily before swiping her tears away. And then she was walking down the hall and away from their voices. Once she was in the kitchen she starting making herself something to eat.

She felt herself going through the motions each and every single day. She moved, she talked, and she eat but she wasn't really, really there. Her mind was always somewhere else. She knew it couldn't last forever.

Eventually she'd have to get back to the real world and deal with things.

Today wasn't that day. She doubted tomorrow would be that day either.

"Haley?"

Haley felt herself tense at her father's voice. She had been trying her very best to avoid him and stay in her room. She couldn't even look at him.

"You look better. How's your head feeling?"

"It's fine," Haley whispered.

"Are you as upset with me as your brother?"

Haley shook her head dejectedly. She couldn't be upset with her father. He hadn't done anything wrong. He was just following orders. He was doing his job. As much as it hurt that he knew. She couldn't really be upset with him for that. She had been avoiding him because she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. She had gone behind his back and look where that got everyone.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Jimmy asked softly.

Haley felt his hand on her cheek a second later as he made her look at him. He didn't look angry or disappointed. He looked concerned. It only made her feel worse.

"I'm really sorry."

Then she was hugging him tightly. She felt tears threatening to spill once again but she held them back. She was so sick and tired of being emotional. It was taking so much out of her. She didn't want to feel this way anymore. She was an emotional wreck.

"I know that," Jimmy replied soothingly. "And I don't want you to think for a second that this is your fault."

More guilt. If it was possible she felt worse. She didn't know why he would even say that to her. Then she realized that he wasn't her boss at the moment, he was her dad, and he was trying to make her feel better. But she didn't deserve to feel better.

"I know you went to Tree Hill but it wasn't your fault that you were kidnapped and t…it just wasn't your fault, okay? He was just supposed to let you dig a little and then make you leave. No one knew that you'd be kidnapped and…that wasn't supposed to happen. But the Scott family getting away had nothing to do with you. Nothing. They still would've gotten away. They knew they were being watched. That's not on you."

Haley could feel her whole body shaking. "But now he knows that N…"

She couldn't even say his name. Her eyes snapped shut just thinking about it all. It was just too much.

"It's going to be, okay. We've got a whole team put together to try and find them."

Haley tried her best to block out the _team_ that he was talking about. She was supposed to be a part of it but…she didn't know if she could.

"And you don't have to worry about leaving home."

Haley pulled away and sniffled. "I don't?"

"There was a meeting and it was decided that Nathan and his team would relocate here for the duration of this case. They're really trying to find out who's tipping Dan off and Andy thinks it'll be safer here."

Haley felt her head spinning once again and she was grateful that her father had his hands on her shoulders. The words Nathan and his team felt like someone stabbed her. She didn't want to think about _that_. She wasn't ready to see him. She didn't know if she could. What was she supposed to say when she saw him again? What would happen? She was uneasy just thinking about it all. They were all coming here.

She couldn't wrap her head around the idea. She didn't know if she'd be able to work with _him_ again. She didn't know if she'd be able to work with his…_team_. She felt an aching in her stomach at that thought. She was never his real partner. He had one already. He had a whole team.

They all hated her. She had unintentionally ruined Nathan's life according to Alex. She ruined their case.

Haley hadn't been able to bring herself to look at the Scott case files that her father had taken from D.C. They were the real files on the Scott case and she was sure they held a lot of information on Nathan's past. She had wanted to know Nathan so _badly_ and now she wanted to take it all back. She wanted to go back to a time when she didn't know.

Haley was surprised when she hadn't felt angry at being left in the dark. She had understood why her father hadn't said anything. She understood that Nathan was just protecting himself and his family. She got all of that. She knew what it was like going to a new place and pretending to be someone else. It was their job. She really did understand.

But in the end it all came back to the same thing. When you were on a job and pretending to be someone else you always did whatever you could to get what you wanted. Haley had been in that position countless times before. She had to pretend to like guy after guy, she had to put on a show, and let them hear what they wanted to hear. Anything to get the job done, anything to protect your cover. But it was all a farce. At the end of the day she hadn't been herself. She had been whatever they wanted. It wasn't real. It was just a job.

That's the only thing Haley had been able to think about. Nathan had been pretending here, biding his time until Dan was caught. Was anything real? It was all wrong. All of her memories of him, they seemed even more tainted now. Even now when she dreamed it was always memories of them together and she wasn't sure if he was pretending just to get laid. She felt like nothing more than a job. She felt played. And she had no idea who Nate Hargrove was. And more than anything she felt hurt.

It felt like someone had ripped her heart right out of her chest.

* * *

Nathan felt his buzz starting to kick in. He was eager to get drunk. It numbed the pain.

He liked feeling numb. He was used to it. It was familiar. His whole life he had always felt disconnected. When he was Nathan Scott he hadn't fit in with his father's and his brother's. He had been different from them. As Nate Hargrove he never really felt good enough to fit in completely. Andy and Brooke were genuinely good people. He wasn't, not after the past he had, and not with the Scott name still dragging him into darkness.

He didn't fit in anywhere.

It was fine. He was used to it.

Reaching to his side he pulled another can of beer off of the plastic ring. He glanced at the six pack and noticed that he had three left to go to finish it off. He was working on his second six pack. He popped the can open instantly before bringing the beer to his mouth gulping it down greedily.

The whole day had sucked. They were nowhere near close to catching Dan. There hadn't been a trace of them. Nathan wasn't surprised. They used cash only, no paper trail. They knew not to call anyone. They knew how to hide. It was like looking for someone that knew your every move and was always one step ahead of you.

It was so damn frustrating.

Nathan was beyond pissed at this point. He was furious. He felt an empty beer can hit him and he tore his gaze away from the ground he was currently sitting on.

"What the fuck?" Nathan barked.

Clay smirked. "As I was saying, I need to figure out a way to get Quinn to sleep with me again."

"Do you ever think about anything besides getting a piece of ass?"

"Well," Clay drawled amusingly. "Unlike some people my world doesn't revolve around Dan Scott."

"Fuck you," Nathan muttered.

"What was that?" Clay questioned with a grin. "I know you, man. There are only two things you ever think about. So which is it?"

Nathan glared at Clay angrily. "Fuck off!"

"No way, man. I know you're still pissed about your dad moving us to Seattle but I can't leave you alone right now. You're halfway to being incoherent and I can't let you drive back home like that. Besides, this place is really creepy and no way am I walking out of here alone."

Nathan rolled his eyes before moving them back to his mother's headstone.

"So how hot are the chicks in Seattle?" Clay questioned minutes later.

Nathan fought the urge to toss one of the unopened beer cans at Clay's head. That was Clay though. The guy was always there even when Nathan didn't want him to be. And Clay never shut up. All Nathan wanted was silence and more beer.

"I'll bet smokin hot, huh?" Clay continued with a smirk. "Well, I'm excited. My bags are packed. I'm in need of new circles of chicks that don't already know me. It's getting pretty hard to hook up with chicks when you've had a one nightstand already with someone that they know."

"What do you expect, Clay? You can't even remember if you've hooked up with a girl already or not." Nathan found himself laughing when Clay grinned.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Clay asked minutes later.

Nathan sighed dejectedly before finishing off another can of beer. It's not like he really had a choice. They were going whether he liked it or not, which he didn't like it at all. He even fought against it and begged his dad to locate them anywhere else. He didn't want to go back to Seattle. But that didn't matter. They were going anyway.

No matter how much Nathan tried he couldn't stop picturing the black and blue patterns on her face, her swollen eye, and the cut on her head. It's all he had been able to see lately. Haley black and blue. Bruised. That face haunted his dreams now. He knew no matter how much he tried to forget it he never would.

"I know you'd probably like me to ignore the big fat elephant in the room, you usually do, but I just want to point out that Dan knows what she looks like, man. You can put her out of your mind all you want and pretend she doesn't exist but Dan will still want revenge for Ryan."

And he _knew_ that. He wasn't stupid. Besides his dad had bodyguards watching out for her and her family.

"Did you see her face, man?"

"Yeah…I saw it."

Nathan sighed angrily. "I can't stop picturing it in my head."

Nathan reached for the last can of beer and gulped it down. It wasn't enough to erase that image from his mind. But he was numb. At least he was numb. It wasn't long before he felt Clay pulling him up to his feet. He felt himself stumble slightly until Clay put his arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"We'll crash at my place."

Nathan found Clay's voice faint. And then Nathan was suddenly aware that tomorrow he'd be back in Seattle and he turned to Clay instantly.

"You gotta keep me away from her, man. I mean it."

"Okay, Nate. Now can we please get the hell out of here? This place is seriously disturbing. Who the hell hangs out at a graveyard in the middle of the night? It's just fucking creepy."


	47. Chapter Forty Six

AN: Again, I'm sorry for the wait. My little girl is sick once again and I'm running on only a few hours of sleep here. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I love hearing what you all have to say. I'll try to upate faster for you guys. Keep in mind that I have a one year old and she's a handful to keep up with. And when she's sick she only wants me to hold her. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

_Chapter Forty Six_

Nathan knew he was dreaming. Darkness. Emptiness. Pain. It was the same thing over and over again for the last two weeks. He was used to it now but that didn't make it any easier. The dream always started off the same. He was tied up in a chair unable to get out. It was dark and deathly quiet. Then finally the room lit up and he found himself sitting across from Haley. He had to sit there and watch as Damien touched and beat her. He couldn't do anything. No matter how hard he pulled to free himself he couldn't. He was stuck.

Haley's screams filled his ears. The sound seemed to haunt him.

Nathan was sure that he was stuck in hell.

Towards the end of the dream Damien always pulled Haley into his arms and started to walk away with her and he had that smug smirk plastered on his face. Nathan knew that look only meant one thing. Damien was going to get his way. At that point Nathan pulled so hard trying to free himself from the chair that it felt like his body would rip into pieces.

Then just when they disappeared the scene would change. Nathan always found himself in the woods. It would be raining hard. Then seconds later Haley's screams started up again. He'd chase after the sound as fast as he could. When he would finally reach her, she was always covered in blood, her face black and blue. Then she'd look at him completely terrified. Her big soulful brown eyes would always be swirling with pain and revulsion.

_You did this to me._

She would repeat that over and over until darkness surrounded him once again.

Nathan hated it. He barely slept as it was and now every time he closed his eyes it was all he would dream about. It was enough for him to try and fight his sleep every night, which he had tried as best he could. Still he'd slip up and fall asleep for a few hours. He didn't think it was possible but every single morning he'd wake up and hate himself even more.

After the dream slipped away Nathan found himself wrapped in darkness once again. He wasn't quite sure how much longer he had stayed sleeping. He only stirred by the feel of her on him. Without a second thought his hand moved to her hip. She moved slightly against him and he heard himself groan. He realized that he must be dreaming a second later when her hands landed on his bare chest. He smiled before pushing her body harder into his. This was way better than the nightmares.

Vanilla invaded his senses. His heart suddenly seemed to jumpstart. It had been so long since the last time they were together. It took him a second to pinpoint that their last time had been at the ranch in Austin. That felt like forever ago. All he wanted to do was bury himself deep inside of her and never leave. Yep, this dream was so much better than the nightmares.

He leaned himself up before slipping his hand on her thigh. He wished in that moment that he had the use of both arms. Touching her with one hand wasn't enough. He needed both hands to explore her body once again. He needed more… And then her lips were on his. He kissed her fiercely before moving his hand up to her face. He cupped her cheek.

Then the world stopped.

Something was wrong. _She_ felt wrong.

Nathan's eyes fluttered open and met with hers.

"Mornin, Big Boy," Alex purred. "I see you're _up_."

Nathan felt Alex grind herself into his erection to make her point. His hand moved to her arm before pushing her off of him. He heard the loud thump as she landed on the floor. He sat up quickly and took in his surroundings. He glanced down at himself seconds later thankful that he was still in his plaid pajama bottoms. He cursed his body for being such a traitor. He was unbelievably hard still. He snapped his eyes shut for a brief second thinking about baseball and then his grandmother.

Alex sat herself up and held her arm. "That hurt you jerk!"

"What are you doing in _my_ room?" Nathan asked angrily when he finally calmed down and opened his eyes.

"We were working late last night," Alex pointed out in a matter of fact tone. "Don't you remember?"

Then it came back to him. He, Alex, and Clay had been looking over a few files trying to figure out who was working with Dan. When they found nothing once again Clay had taken off. Alex had stayed and they started drinking. He had been desperate to numb the pain and not fall asleep. Drinking. It seemed to work for him now. If he was lucky he'd drink enough to pass out and not remember much of anything the next morning.

Alex usually kept up with him but last night she hadn't.

"Yeah, you passed out," Nathan grumbled. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He had planned on staying up until Alex woke up in the morning and left. That had been the plan. So much for that working out.

Alex started giggling and seconds later Nathan heard loud barking. Milo raced to the side of his bed before barking at Alex.

Nathan grinned. "Get her, boy!"

Milo barked louder. Alex rolled her eyes before reaching out for the brown Labrador. Then Alex was petting Milo. Nathan watched as Milo moved in closer to Alex and laid himself next to her so that she could continue petting him.

"You're not gonna hurt me, huh, Milo?"

"Traitor," Nathan muttered as he got himself out of bed. He walked over Milo before lifting his shirt off the floor and placing it on. He ignored the sound of Alex laughing as he left his room and made his way downstairs.

Nathan felt the sudden sting of disappointment. His body had wanted Haley so desperately that he had been so ready to believe that it was her waking him up this morning. Like that was ever going to happen again. He wasn't an idiot.

Nathan would never touch her again. No matter how badly he wanted her. He'd never lay another finger on Haley James again. That was his punishment.

The house was still a mess, boxes all over. They had been in Seattle for only two days now but things had been hectic. They were in a new home in a new city. It took a lot of adjusting for the rest of his family. He and Brooke were the only ones familiar with Seattle. Not that Nathan _wanted_ to be here. He didn't even want his dad to move the family here to begin with. They could've stayed home. But his dad wanted them all together.

It was understandable now that Dan knew they were alive. Nathan knew _that_ and still it bothered him that they had to uproot their lives for this shit. All because of Dan _fucking _Scott. Nathan heard himself cursing the name out angrily.

That left a bitter taste in his mouth as he made it downstairs.

The house was huge and he was still trying to get used to it. Nathan had learned not long after moving with Andy just how wealthy his family was. It wasn't that Nathan wasn't used to it. He was. Dan had always gone all out in everything he had ever bought. As Nathan Scott he had come from the richest family in Tree Hill. So it wasn't that big adjustment when he realized how well of Andy was.

The difference between the two was simple. Dan had dirty money from all of his illegal activities. Andy's money on the other hand was inherited from his family. Nathan had learned long ago all about the companies his family owned and they had a lot of investments that kept the money coming in. The Hargrove's earned their money the _right_ way by working hard.

It had been easy for Andy to get all the paperwork for their new identities. There really wasn't anything that money couldn't buy.

His bare feet were cold as he walked along the marble floor towards the kitchen. Once he walked through the huge walkway he noticed Noah sitting on a stool and eating a bowl of cereal on the counter of the island. Noah was still in his space pajamas.

"Bubba," Noah grinned.

Nathan took a seat right next to him. "Hey, bud."

Nathan reached for a bowl and fixed himself some cereal. He noticed Noah's eyes on him and he could only grin as Noah waited for him to start eating before he went back to eating himself.

"What have you got planned for today, little man?" Nathan asked.

"Mostly just playing."

Nathan chuckled. "Fun. I might skip work and join you."

"Nice try," Andy spoke up as he walked into the kitchen.

Nathan watched as his dad instantly went to the pot of coffee before fixing himself a cup. He heard Noah start to beg their dad to let him stay home from work but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He had been _dreading_ this for days now.

"Morning, boys."

"You weren't in bed when I woke up," Andy smiled teasingly before they kissed softly.

"I'm nervous about my first day at work."

"Beth, you're going to do great."

"Yep, Momma," Noah grinned.

"Nothing you haven't done before," Andy added.

"I know." Beth smiled. "I know."

"It's just a new hospital," Nathan muttered. "I'm sure you're gonna kick a –"

"_Language,_" Brooke said loudly as she watched into the kitchen. She was wearing her robe and her hair was a mess.

Nathan grinned. "Butt." It didn't matter though. Noah giggled anyway

"Thanks," Beth laughed before moving to the coffee pot. "Does anyone want anything special for breakfast?"

"We're good."

"Well, I could go for –" Brooke closed her mouth when she noticed the pointed look her dad was sending her. She sighed before reaching for the box of cereal. "Cereal sounds awesome."

"It really is," Nathan muttered with a mouth full of food.

Noah nodded, milk dripping from his chin. "Uh-huh."

Nathan could only chuckle as he fixed himself another bowl of cereal. Everyone settled into eating breakfast. Nathan wanted to stay like that all day. Anything was better than going into work. Brooke and Beth were in the middle of talking about Beth's new job when Alex finally walked into the kitchen.

Nathan rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her. His insides cringed at the sight of his family when they noticed her. His dad and Beth looked surprised. Brooke on the other hand...

"Oh," Brooke didn't look happy, "what are you doing here? And in the _same _clothes that you were wearing yesterday."

Nathan felt Brooke's eyes glaring at him but he refused to look at her.

"Agent Dupre," Andy greeted seconds later. "I guess you guys stayed up _working_ pretty late." Andy sent another pointed look at his daughter.

"Yes, Sir," Alex smiled happily. "We sure did."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Such a _joy_ to see you this early."

"Same here."

"Can I get you anything?" Beth questioned. "We have fresh coffee."

"No, thanks. I need to get to my apartment to change for work. Last night was _fun_."

"I'll walk you out," Brooke gritted out as she stood up.

Nathan ignored the both of them as he focused on his cereal. Once they were gone his dad and Beth sat by themselves at the small kitchen table on the other side of the room. When he noticed that they were talking he leaned closer to Noah before smiling.

"Girls are gross."

Noah laughed before nodding. "That's what I've been saying."

"Good man," Nathan smirked.

Then all too soon Brooke's loud whiny voice filled his ears. "What was _that_ about?"

"Bubba said girls are gross. I told you."

"I am offended," Brooke declared as she placed her hands on her hips.

Nathan was grateful that Brooke's attention suddenly went to something else. He didn't feel like dealing with talking about Alex or anything else for that matter. He needed to be preparing himself for work. He didn't know what was going to happen. All he knew was that he didn't want _her_ to be there. He didn't want to see her and he didn't want to have to talk to her. He didn't want to see her looking at him. He knew for certain now that Haley would never look at him the same as she had before. He wasn't sure why but that killed him. And he couldn't for the life of him understand after everything that happened to him why did he have to endure this?

* * *

That anxious feeling that had been bubbling inside her for days had dissolved. Haley wasn't sure what she had been expecting coming into work this morning but this wasn't it.

They were in the same building as before but working on a different floor. The whole office was set up differently. Their desks were all together but far enough apart that they all had their space. In the middle of the huge open room were tables. And then on the other side of the office it was like a huge play area. There was a huge flat screen TV hanging up on the wall. There were a few sofas. She noticed a ping pong table and a few arcade games. Then around the huge open space there were doors that led to different rooms. A few were conference rooms, one was a security room, a break room, one office was for her father, and then one for Assistant Director Hargrove. She wasn't sure about the other room's that surrounded the huge open space.

The place was different from the last office she worked in.

She had barely gotten any sleep last night. She was just so anxious. She didn't know what was going to happen. She had been so nervous that she took her time this morning not caring if she was late. And she had been late. She had stood outside of the building for over thirty minutes talking to Peyton. After Peyton had calmed her down and assured her that everything would be okay she had come up. Her stomach had been in knots as she slid her card and it accessed the doors to open.

No matter how she had been feeling Haley pushed it all aside. This was work and she wasn't going to let her personal feelings get in the way of her job. She had collected herself quickly as she walked inside. She had found the desk with her name on it quickly. Then her father and Mr. Hargrove had been come up to her desk to greet her before they had gone into a meeting.

That had been hours ago. Haley hadn't left her desk since. Quinn had been the only one to talk to her so far. Their desks were next to each other. The girl was nice and Haley liked talking to her. Lucas had been at one of the tables talking to two guys that Haley hadn't met yet. One had dark hair and the other was blonde. Julian hadn't even shown up at all.

Haley wasn't sure if Julian had ignored orders to report here today or if he just went ahead and gone back up to their old office. Her father had told her that they brought someone else in to take over until it was time for him to go back. Haley was happy that he'd have his old job back. She knew how much her father loved it.

Haley tore her eyes away from the paper in her hands before glancing up slowly.

She felt her heart slam into her chest at the sight of Nathan. He had been ignoring her. In fact, he hadn't even looked at her once today. But it was okay. She was _okay_. She took a deep breath before looking back at the paper she was holding. She wouldn't get angry. Not today. If Nathan wanted to ignore her then let him. She wasn't even sure she wanted to talk to him anyway. This was probably for the best.

Nathan had been talking with his _real_ partner all morning. Haley couldn't help but notice that his desk was the furthest away from hers. That was probably what he wanted.

Haley pushed it all out of her mind as she tried to focus. The file she had on the Scott's was nothing compared to the actual files that they had. She knew she was playing catch up. Everyone else probably had every file memorized by now. Haley was just seeing most of this stuff for the first time.

It was a while later when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She tried to ignore him. She really didn't want to talk to him at all. But the guy wasn't taking the hint because he kept on _staring_ at her. She rolled her eyes and refused to look at him.

"You're a chick, right?"

Haley glanced at him irritatingly. Was he serious?

"That came out wrong," Clay rushed out when he noticed the look on her face. "I know you're a girl. Don't kick my ass, okay. I just…"

She looked away while shaking her head. She didn't know why he was suddenly sitting in a chair close to her desk or why he was even talking to her. She didn't even care. She just wanted him to go away. He didn't.

"Do you have any hot friends?"

Minutes later when she still hadn't answered, she noticed that he was pushing something towards her.

"I made you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks," Haley muttered dryly. "But I'm not thirsty."

Haley heard Clay huff and she glanced at him once again. He was _grinning_.

"Shouldn't you be with your bubby?" They had been joined at the hip all morning long and then now all of a sudden they weren't.

"He's seeing a therapist right now," Clay explained. "He's required to go everyday. Lucky for you I have some time to spare. We have a problem, Agent James."

"What would that be, Agent Evans?"

"You don't like me very much," Clay guessed.

Haley nodded. "I don't like you at all actually."

She wasn't even sure why she said it. She didn't even know him or anything about him. It's not like she disliked _him_. It was more about the fact that he was Nathan's real partner. She knew that. She regretted the words instantly and was about to apologize when she glanced at him once again and noticed that he was still grinning.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem for me," Clay smirked. "You see, I have this obsessive need to be liked. It's quit frustrating sometimes but what can a guy do?" Then he was shrugging.

Haley wasn't sure why she smiled but she did.

"Come on, look at this face," Clay added as he pointed to himself. "I'm way too sexy for you to not like me."

"Sexy?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

Clay pointed to himself once again. "Hello?"

"I'm not seeing it."

Clay scowled before looking away from her. "Quinn, tell her I'm sexy!"

"Leaver her alone," Quinn scolded him.

"What does she know," Clay muttered irritably before looking at her once again.

"I should get back to work," Haley pointed out. "And I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I don't really know you so…I'm just sorry."

Clay grinned. "You're gonna like me, Haley James."

"If you say so."

"You will," Clay grinned as he stood up. "Never underestimate my obsessive need to be liked. You're gonna like me before it's all said and done. You have my word on that."

Haley found herself smiling as he walked away from her. Glancing over her desk she noticed Quinn smiling as well. Then they were both laughing softly.

"You'll get used to it," Quinn smiled. "He's a good guy."

Haley nodded before her eyes swept over to Lucas. "Who are those guys talking to Lucas?"

"That's David and Ian. They're okay, I guess."

"Is it always like this?"

Haley glanced around once again. Not everyone was working.

"Sometimes," Quinn answered. "There's not really much to do at this point but wait for Dan to slip up somehow. After working on this case for _so_ long you get used to waiting a lot. Now that we don't know where the hell they are it's pretty much hard to get any work done at all. Like I said, there's not really much to do but look over the case files."

Haley went back to looking over one of the files she had grabbed. The day seemed to be going by quickly enough. Bobby had showed up with lunch and she spent over an hour in the break room with him. They ate and talked until he had to go back to work. He had become a really good friend to her. Haley was thankful for it. He seemed to be one of the only steady normal men in her life. She didn't know why but she felt disconnected with just about everyone else. She hated it. Things with Julian had been awkward lately. Things will Lucas had become really strained. Things with Nathan were nonexistent at this point. It was nice having Bobby in her life at the moment. He was always so nice to her. At this point it was good having that.

On the way back to her desk Haley noticed that Nathan had finally returned. He looked pissed off and she wondered if he was always angry after seeing the therapist. He looked like he wanted to hit someone. He looked like an angry statue. She tore her eyes away from him.

She kept on walking even when Clay grinned at her.

"Where's Julian?" Lucas questioned minutes later as he approached her desk.

Haley shrugged. "I have no idea. My dad hasn't said anything to me about it yet."

Then again her father and Mr. Hargrove still seemed to be in their meeting. Lucas muttered something under his breath before going back to his desk. Haley realized that it was time to talk with Julian. As soon as she got a hold of him she'd let him know that they needed to talk. She had enough to worry about. She didn't need to worry about Julian too. Maybe if she explained things then he wouldn't be so angry with her and everyone else.

As if she still didn't have any self damn control, Haley gazed at Nathan once again.

Yep, he was still ignoring her.

Haley sighed tiredly before opening her bottom drawer. She glanced down at the huge thick file her father had given her on Nathan. She still hadn't opened it. She was really torn up about it. There was a _desperate _part of her that wanted to know all about him and what was in that folder. But then there was the bigger part of her that couldn't bring herself to touch the folder at all.

The Haley from before wouldn't have given it a second thought before reading his file. But some much had happened in her life. She wasn't the same person she used to be. She was different. She didn't want to read some file about Nathan. She wanted Nathan to trust her enough to tell her himself. Clearly he didn't.

Haley could only assume that she liked pain because once again her eyes gazed across the room at Nathan. She wished she hadn't. Alex was sitting at the edge of Nathan's desk and they were both laughing. Well, Clay was laughing with them but still. It didn't matter. Alex was sitting on Nathan's desk not Clay's desk. A dull aching pain swept through her.

Haley hadn't looked that way again. She focused on work. There was no need to torture herself.

She had been reading up on Damien hours later. A cold chill went down her spine as she glanced at the picture of him. Unwanted flashes of being handcuffed in that small cell crept through her mind. She could remember how scared she had been. She could still feel his hands all over her body.

She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it. It didn't stop the memories though. She had remembered being tied up in that chair as they took turns hitting her. And she remembered all the waiting –being forced to think about how she would eventually die –the waiting had almost been the worse part of it all. She still remembered what it felt like being trapped in that chair and waiting to be executed. Her eyes snapped shut as her hands started to shake. A cold sweat rushed through her.

"Are you okay?"

Haley's eyes blinked open and were met with Quinn's concerned eyes. "Fine."

"You're sure?" Quinn probed. "You don't look so good. Can I get you anything?"

"I just need some water," Haley muttered as she stood up from her desk. "I'm fine."

Haley walked slowly towards the break room. She felt weak. She tried her best to hide it and ignored the people staring at her. She was thankful when everyone was behind her. She pushed open the door to the break room and made her way inside. She stopped dead in her tracks seconds later when she noticed him.

She took a sharp intake of breath. Her hand flew to her stomach.

"Nathan."

His eyes glanced at her for a brief second before looking away. Haley watched as his body became suddenly tense. He tried his best to seem unaffected by her. He continued fixing himself a cup of coffee like he hadn't noticed her at all.

Haley felt a stinging a pain rush through her. She wasn't even sure why but her body moved closer to him. Once she was a few feet away from him she stopped. Her eyes took in the sight of him. His face was void of any emotion. Another pang.

Haley didn't get it. She had expected his anger and his rage. After all she was the reason that Dan Scott knew that he was alive. If it wasn't for her then none of this would've happened. She hadn't expected _this._ It was like she wasn't even standing right in front of him.

She knew that she should just walk away and spare herself the pain. Something held her in place. She pushed aside her own anger towards him for everything. At the moment it didn't seem to matter. Her chest had felt so heavy lately. She needed to lighten the load. Even if Nathan didn't want to hear what she had to say, she needed to say it for herself.

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered softly. "I didn't know what I was doing and I went about dealing with everything the wrong way. I know that and I'm sorry. I just…"

Her hand dropped from her stomach before reaching out. She brushed the backside of her hand on his lower abdomen smoothing out his white tee-shirt. She almost found herself smiling when she realized that he still dressed the same.

"I don't know what hurts worse, the fact that you lied to me all these years or the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Haley was taken back when Nathan glared at her angrily. His eyes were blank and her hand dropped from his stomach. His eyes seemed darker than she had ever seen them before. It was like looking into a dark blue raging ocean. She felt s shiver run up her spine.

"I get it," Haley shrugged seconds later. "You did what you had to do to protect your family. I just don't understand why you didn't trust me. I would've –"

"You would've _what_?" Nathan exploded harshly. "You mean you wouldn't have reacted the way that you did? I doubt it. You thought the worse and why wouldn't you? I come from a sadistic family. It's only natural that you'd think the worst of me. I don't know what you're doing but just stop because I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone."

"I didn't know," Haley gritted out angrily. "How was I supposed to know when you didn't tell me?"

"That's just it! I didn't want you to know," Nathan hissed harshly.

"You've made that very clear," Haley stated dryly.

"With good reason," Nathan laughed bitterly. "Look how well you took things when you found out. God, Haley, the way you looked at me at me that night I showed up looking for Lucas…I'll never forget that."

"I didn't know what to think," Haley shouted heatedly. He was infuriating. She felt anger and rage wrapping around her. She wanted to hit him.

Nathan shook his head. "I've come to expect that look from a lot of people when they realize who I am but I never thought it would ever come from you."

"I didn't know what to think," Haley repeated miserably. "How was I supposed to know all of this? I'm not a damn mind reader, Nathan!"

"It's whatever," Nathan shrugged indifferently. "You got what you wanted. Now you know. You got me all figured out. Do me a favor and just stay away from me. I just really want you away from me. And I'll stay away from you, okay?"

Haley bit her bottom lip as she watched him. Nathan had stopped staring at her minutes before he even started his last little speech. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. She felt another pang in her stomach. She needed to get away from him.

"I really am sorry for everything."

"_Stop_ apologizing," Nathan hissed harshly. "Just _stop_! Dammit! Is Julian the only one of you with sense in his damn head?"

Without another word Haley moved away from him and left the break room going down the hall. She then pushed her way quickly into the women's restroom. She was in front of the sink a second later clutching onto it for dear life. Her eyes snapped shut as she tried to calm herself. She breathed deeply for minutes before finally opening her eyes. Turning on the water she splashed cold water on her face trying to cool herself down. Her stomach churned.

Haley wasn't really sure what she was feeling at the moment. She briefly wondered for a second how many people had heard them. Things had gotten pretty heated between them.

It took minutes before she finally felt like herself again. Reluctantly she stood up straight and checked her reflection. Her bruises were fading with each passing day now. The outside of each dark splotch was circled in a light yellow color. Haley couldn't wait until they were gone completely. She hated seeing them. She hated looking at herself now. It was only a reminder. As if people staring at her like she was some freak wasn't enough.

She knew that she needed to get back to her desk and focus on work. She pushed her anger and pain aside once again before walking out of the restroom. She was coming towards the end of the hall that lead to the break room when she heard their harsh whispers. She stopped walking completely when she realized that they were talking about her. Her stomach twisted once again.

"I don't really give a damn about what you do!" Lucas snapped.

Nathan sighed angrily. "I don't know what you want me to say. I didn't do anything. I stayed away. She's the one that came up to me. I didn't want to talk to her."

"Yeah –Yeah. So you keep saying. I really don't care expect for the fact that you're being a dick towards her _again_. I could hear you yelling all the way from my desk. If it isn't obvious enough she has whatever damn feelings for you. You could at least stop being such a dick. I don't care how much you wish that you never met her. The fact is you did. Deal with it. And there isn't anything that you can…what the hell are you looking at?"

That's when Haley felt both of their eyes on her. She wasn't even sure why she moved herself out of the hallway. His words cut something so deep inside of her that she didn't even care anymore. What did it matter if they knew she was listening? It wouldn't make the words stop repeating in her head. Nathan had wished he had never met her. That wasn't something she could forget. It was stuck in her mind and it hurt like hell. That anger and rage from before swept through her like a tidal wave. Above all self preservation came first.

They both looked like two little boys who got caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

Haley felt like someone had slammed a bat against her chest crushing everything in her.

"Hales, you weren't supposed to hear that," Lucas stated miserably before taking a step towards her.

Haley shook her head before holding up her hand. "I'm fine. Really."

"I didn't know you were right there," Lucas added. "I'm sorry. I really didn't –"

"Lucas, its fine. I'm fine," Haley repeated firmly before glancing at Nathan. "Whatever I felt for him is no longer there."

"Dammit," Lucas hissed. "You could've fucking mentioned that she was right –"

Haley left the break room after that emotionally spent. Haley wasn't even sure where that had come from. She had only wanted to hurt him the same way he was hurting her. It came back to self preservation. She needed to protect what was left of her. She had to.

She sat stonily at her desk trying to get back to work. She ignored everything and everyone around her. Thirty minutes later she was still staring at her computer screen blankly. She couldn't focus on work no matter how hard she tried. It was just no use. This was getting her nowhere. Still she refused to get up and leave. There was no way that she'd let Nathan think that she had left because of him. She was _fine_. He was an asshole as usual. She didn't know why she expected anything different from him now.

"Fuck, my elbow hurts."

"It looks a little bruised."

Haley finally glanced up and noticed Alex close to Quinn's desk. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Nathan got overly aggressive this morning," Alex mumbled as she held her elbow.

"What?" Quinn laughed.

Haley watched as Alex finally noticed that she was listening. Then Alex was grinning happily as she looked right at her. Haley fought the urge to hit the girl. But she _wanted_ to hit her. More than she probably wanted to hit anyone in her life.

"What can I say?" Alex shrugged giddily. "Nathan likes it rough in the mornings."

Quinn laughed harder. "Oh yeah and how would you know?"

"Take my word for it."

Alex walked away a second later and it took everything in Haley not to run after her. And then Quinn finally noticed that she had been listening to them and her face fell.

"I'm sure she was just kidding," Quinn said softly minutes later. "He doesn't care that much for her."

Haley glanced at her computer screen trying to seem indifferent. "I really don't care."

She had only been able to sit there for twenty more minutes before leaving. Everything seemed to be a blur. Before she even knew it she was walking inside of her apartment for the first time in what felt forever. All she knew was that she couldn't go back to her parent's house. She couldn't deal with her mother coddling her or her father tip toeing around her like she was some fragile little child about to break.

She couldn't deal with _that_ at the moment.

As soon as her apartment door closed traitor tears spilled from her eyes. She was in the kitchen minutes later retrieving the half gallon of ice cream. She pulled out the biggest spoon she could find before she started eating. Haley couldn't remember a time when she felt so pathetic before in her life.

She had the spoon shoved into her mouth when Brooke walked into the kitchen minutes later. She hid the shock of seeing Brooke once again now that everything was out in the open.

"Haley," Brooke smiled. Brooke's smile faded seconds later as she took in the sight of Haley.

Before Haley knew what was happening Brooke was rushing towards her before the girl embraced her in a bone crushing hug. Haley just stood there with the spoon still hanging out of her mouth. What was Brooke doing here? She hadn't been expecting this today.

"Aww, sweetie. I'm so happy that you're okay. I missed you. I know we have a lot to talk about but I just miss you."

Before Haley could reply Lucas walked into the room. Haley took in the sight of him as Brooke pulled out of their embrace.

"Hales, I wasn't expecting you," Lucas stammered sheepishly. "We were just talking."

"Talking, huh?" Haley asked raising any eyebrow as she glanced at him. Lucas had lipstick on the corner of his mouth and his shirt was disheveled, half of it un-tucked.

"Um, yeah," Lucas nodded before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Haley glanced between the two of them. "You guys were about to have sex?"

"I guess if you hadn't showed –"

Brooke shook her head quickly. "No, we were just talking. Nothing else was gong to happen."

"Brooke, come on," Lucas grinned as he eyed her. "You can't resist my charm."

"Ignore him," Brooke muttered while rolling her eyes. "I actually did only come here to talk. Things only escalated for a few minutes. It wouldn't have gone any further. Enough about us. Why the tears?"

"It's nothing," Haley muttered.

Haley felt Brooke wiping away her tears a second later. "Eating right out of the gallon, that doesn't seem like nothing. What did my idiot brother do now?"

"Is this about earlier?" Lucas asked sadly. "I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't thinking…"

"No that's not it," Haley whispered. But it was. It was that and so much more. It wasn't long before both Lucas and Brooke had pulled out their own spoons and started eating with her.

"Talk to us," Brooke encouraged.

"It's just…Alex." Haley tried her best not to get worked up again.

"Oh."

"I hate her," Haley declared a second later.

Lucas shrugged. "She's actually –"

Haley glared at him angrily. He couldn't be defending that…_slut._

"Yeah, I hate her, too," Lucas agreed seconds later.

"She's a stupid whore," Haley grumbled before taking another bite.

"Can't argue with you there," Brooke giggled. "What did she say to you?"

"It's not really important now."

"Alex is a lot to take," Brooke offered when Haley didn't say anything. "If you let she'll get under your skin so easily. She's got a way of getting to people. My advice, don't let her. Trust me, Haley. You've got nothing to worry about when it comes to Alex. I can promise you that. She's just jealous."

"I still wanna knock her ass out," Haley decided after Brooke was finished. Haley wasn't sure who she wanted to hit more, Alex or Nathan. The urge was there though. She hated feeling this way. It only pissed her off more knowing that she let Alex get to her. This is exactly what Alex wanted.

"Am I going to have to watch after you at work and make sure you don't go all _Girl Fight_ on Alex?" Lucas asked teasingly.

"No," Haley sighed tiredly. "Bitch is lucky though."

When they both started laughing Haley smiled before glancing between the two.

"So are you two back together?"

Brooke's smile faded. "Um…"

"I'm working on it," Lucas grinned before winking at her. "She won't be able to resist me for long."

Haley laughed before snatching the half gallon of ice cream so that they couldn't take anymore. She held it close before backing away still smiling at them.

"I was enjoying that," Brooke complained.

"I can tell it's almost all gone. And since I'm the only really sad one here the rest is mine. Why don't you two go back to making out? Oh and, Luke, if you deleted anything off my DVR since I've been gone then I'm going to hurt you." She made her way out of the kitchen but not before she heard Lucas speaking once again.

"You better kiss these lips while you can, Pretty Girl. I'm pretty sure when she realizes that I deleted _Mad Men_ my life will be over."

She could only laugh. She'd kick his ass later for that. Once she made it to the sofa she got herself comfortable before looking for something to watch. The phone started ringing and without a second thought she reached over and unplugged it. It didn't matter who it was, she didn't want to talk. Right now all she wanted to do was forget that this day ever happened.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

AN: Again, sorry for the wait with this chapter. Between doctor visits and everything else in my life things have been really busy. So here's an extra long chapter for you guys. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Not really sure what the total number of chapters will be to reach the end of the story. But at this point it's like we've started a new part of the story but it is the _last_ part. Not sure if that made sense or not but…Yeah, so enjoy. R&R!

_Chapter Forty Seven_

"So," Clay muttered hesitantly, "how was your first day back?"

Awful. Agonizing. _Take your pick_, he thought angrily.

The whole day had been just awful. From the second that _she_ had walked into the office he had been off balance. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything at all. Then he had gone to see Walter because he had too. The whole session had been pointless. He still didn't have his gun back and that had only pissed him off. Then to top it all off when he had gotten back into the office he had to witness _her_ having lunch with that douchebag Bobby.

That had just pushed him over the edge.

He had been expecting it but actually seeing the two of them together had done nothing but piss him off. He didn't want to see that shit.

He had been so angry by the time that she had confronted him in the break room. He had just wanted to walk out and get away from her but then she had touched him. When she apologized he really lost it. He hadn't meant to act like that but he hadn't been expecting her to act like she had. It had been all wrong. She was supposed to be angry with him. She was supposed to hate him even more than she ever had before. She wasn't supposed to be _apologizing_ to him.

If anything it had only made him feel worse.

It was like she was throwing fresh salt on his open wounds.

First it was Jimmy, then Lucas, and now _her_. Julian was the only one that was taking all of this the way he should. The other three were insane in his opinion.

Nathan tensed up slightly surprised when the waitress placed his plate of food in front of him.

"This looks great. Thanks," Clay grinned charmingly at her.

The waitress had a huge smile on her face loving the attention. "Let me know if you need anything else?"

"You got it." Clay's grin widened as he watched her walk away from them, her hips swaying the whole time. Then his focus was on Nathan. Nathan was staring at his plate of food blankly. Clay sighed as he relaxed himself in the booth.

Nathan felt something hit him in the face. Glancing down he noticed a fry on his lap. He glared across the table at Clay.

"What the hell?"

"I asked how your first day back was?"

Nathan's face was hard. "It was fine."

"Dude, come on…" Clay muttered unconvinced.

"It was fine," Nathan repeated angrily. "I'm _fine_."

For minutes the two stayed glaring at each other challengingly. Then finally Clay caved and started eating his cheeseburger. Nathan watched Clay for minutes still angry that Clay had even brought it up in the first place. He started eating slowly not really enjoying his food.

From the second he had met Clay Evans the guy had been a pain in his ass. But it was only because Clay could read him so well. He hated it. Clay just always seemed to know what was bothering him. It was hard being around Clay sometimes. Nathan liked silence. He didn't like talking about things. Especially when he had no idea what he wanted to talk about. It was just easier keeping it in.

Clay understood him somewhat. Like him, Clay had a hard life. By the time Clay was seven years old he was being moved from foster home to foster home. By fifteen he was living on the streets and stealing to take care of himself. At seventeen Clay had mugged the wrong person and ended up the hospital. After that Nathan really wasn't sure what exactly happened to turn Clay's life around. But he did.

His dad had been the one to introduce him to Clay. His dad knew that they'd be good friends, which they had been. Clay, Nathan realized, was his real best friend. Clay knew the real him –the good, the bad, and the ugly –and Clay didn't care about any of it. Clay had his back through anything. Clay never judged him. Clay never saw Dan Scott's youngest son or Andy Hargrove's messed up adopted son. All Clay saw was Nathan.

"I'm sure it was just two coworkers having lunch," Clay offered.

Nathan tossed his burger back onto his plate angrily. He didn't want to think about her and that jackass again. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm just saying –"

"I don't care," Nathan muttered unemotionally. "It wasn't anything I wasn't expecting anyway."

Clay sighed in frustration once again. "Dude, I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"Drop it," Nathan warned.

"Okay," Clay nodded. "Besides _that_ the day wasn't so bad, huh?"

Nathan shrugged. "I was miserable the whole day."

"Oh."

"I can't do this with _her_ there," Nathan stated slowly. "What if something happens to her _again_ because of me?"

"We're not gonna let that happen," Clay promised.

Nathan couldn't help but glare at him. "It wasn't supposed to happen the first time and look how that turned out."

Nathan could feel that weight on his chest get heavier. It made it hard to breathe.

"Sorry, we're late."

Nathan glanced up in time to see Quinn walking to their booth. Quinn, like always, had a huge smile on her face. For some reason Quinn always seemed completely happy.

"I ordered for you. It just got here," Clay stated sweetly before pushing himself over so that Quinn would be able to sit next to him. Quinn slid next to Clay in the booth.

Quinn kissed Clay on the cheek. "Thanks."

"_Whipped_," Nathan muttered under his breath as he watched them.

"So whipped," Alex agreed.

"Screw you guys."

"I think it's sweet," Quinn smiled. Clay grinned smugly at them.

"What did you order for me?"

Nathan didn't move an inch. "I was actually hoping that you wouldn't show up."

"So _charming_," Alex spit out as she placed her hands on her hips. "I have to go to the ladies room. Clay order me a salad." Alex stormed away and both Clay and Quinn laughed. Nathan could only roll his eyes.

"I miss that girl," Clay chuckled as he waved the waitress over and ordered her food.

"Did you have to bring her?" Nathan questioned in annoyance.

Quinn smiled reluctantly. "I couldn't tell her no."

"It's easy," Nathan muttered. "She's irritating."

"How was your day?" Clay chuckled as he glanced at her.

Quinn dipped a fry into ketchup. "Good. I like it here."

"So do I."

"You're all annoying," Nathan declared.

Clay chuckled. "We love you, too."

"Nathan, there's actually something that I think you should know."

Nathan glanced at Quinn and waited. Quinn seemed nervous which was unusual for her. It made Nathan uneasy. Ever since he had met Quinn he had been drawn to her. He felt protective of her. She was just such a good warm person. She was like a little sister to him.

"Well, Alex is still pissed at you know who for what happened in Tree Hill and –"

"Haley?" Clay questioned in amusement.

Quinn nodded apprehensively. "Anyway, she's still really pissed. You know she blames the whole thing on the both of you."

"So I've heard," Nathan stated dryly. Alex had pointed out more than once that everything had been all on Haley, even the fact that Dan had gotten away. Her reasoning had been because _he_ had been so focused on Haley that he hadn't been 100% into the Scott case at the time.

"Yeah, so she hasn't been really nice to Haley."

Clay chuckled quietly. "When is Alex ever nice to anyone? Besides I think Haley can take care of herself. Have you seen that girl? _Badass_."

Nathan couldn't help but glare at Clay.

"I know _that_," Quinn said sarcastically. "This isn't about that."

"Does this story have an ending?" Nathan asked in frustration. Clay's fascination with Haley was really starting to piss him off.

"Alex might have mentioned in front of Haley that you two were having sex," Quinn rushed out nervously.

Nathan shrugged. "I'm not with anyone."

"I know," Quinn said softly. "But –"

"But what? I'm not sleeping with her. You know that so why even bring it up?"

"Because…it's not me I'm worried about. She tried to act like it didn't bother her but she looked pretty hurt, Nathan."

Nathan felt his body tense up once again. "Trust me she doesn't care. And even if she did…Well whatever she needs to believe to stay away from me. But she doesn't care, Quinn. You probably just took it the wrong way."

_Whatever I felt for him is no longer there. _

"She'll never forgive you…you know, if she believes it's true."

Before Nathan could say anything Alex was pulling a chair up to their booth and sitting at the end of the table. She had a huge grin on her face and Nathan just wanted to hit her.

"What did I miss, bitches?"

"Where the hell do you get off telling people that we're sleeping together?" Nathan asked heatedly.

"Telling people?" Alex wondered amused. "Or telling your girlfriend?"

"You're lucky you're a chick," Nathan growled.

"It's funny," Alex giggled. "I expected her to say something, maybe try to hit me. But guess what? She didn't say anything or do anything. She obviously doesn't care at all about you."

"Alex, that's enough."

"You're a real bitch," Nathan spit out.

Alex grinned. "Maybe. At least I'm not _lovesick_ over someone that doesn't even want me."

"That was uncalled for," Clay spoke up seconds later.

"What he's having _another_ bad day?" Alex asked mockingly. "What did _Daddy Beastie_ do today that's making him –"

Nathan stood up angrily before he lost it. He could hear Quinn and Clay calling out for him but he ignored them and made his way out of the diner. Alex always knew how to get under his skin and piss him off. Alex was just a bitch. Always had been, always would be. That was just Alex. He hated her.

_Whatever I felt for him is no longer there._

Nathan tried to block out everything as he made his way down the sidewalk. He didn't want to think about _her_. He didn't want to think about stupid Alex either.

He just wanted a drink.

Nathan hadn't even been aware of where he was walking and when he finally pushed inside of the small shop he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He made his way around before grabbing the nicest one he could fine. Once he made it to the counter the guy quickly started wrapping the arrangement of flowers.

Nathan grabbed a small card before scribbling on it.

_I didn't mean it._

"This all for you, man?"

Nathan nodded. "You guys wouldn't happen to deliver?"

"Not at ten at night. Sorry, man."

"I don't mind paying whatever. Money isn't an option," Nathan explained.

"I'm the only one here and I still have an hour left before someone else gets here."

"It's fine." Nathan tossed a wad of money on the counter before scooping up the flowers and leaving the tiny store.

Nathan wasn't even sure what he was doing but fifteen minutes later he found himself standing outside of Haley's apartment building. He wasn't even sure if she was home. He had heard that she had been staying with her parents. He wasn't surprised. She was probably terrified of being alone after what he had put her through.

Glancing up, Nathan noticed that her room light was on from the window.

_Whatever I felt for him is no longer there._

Those words kept slicing through him. This whole day had just been the worse. He hadn't meant for any of it to happen. Now she probably hated him more than ever. He was sure of it. From him blowing up at her, to Lucas opening his big fat mouth, and then Alex lying about them sleeping together. He wouldn't even be surprised if Robert was up there with her consoling her right now.

Nathan's hand tightened around the flowers. What the hell was he supposed to say?

He felt his feet wanting to move forward but he stayed in place. He couldn't go up there. He needed to stay away. Maybe her thinking all of that stuff was true would finally do it. Maybe she'd finally truly hate him for everything. He deserved it.

Nathan took off walking slowly, his feet dragging. Once he made it to the corner he tossed the flowers into the trash before making his way to the bar. With each step he felt the same aching in his chest.

_Whatever I felt for him is no longer there._

It wasn't possible. Someone like her couldn't feel something for him.

* * *

Everything seemed to be moving around her. Haley sat on one of the many steps outside of the huge building just waiting. She had a book on her lap but she couldn't get into it. She was just too nervous. A few steps down from her a couple was eating lunch. They were both laughing and smiling at her each. It was hard to really focus. No matter how much she tried she couldn't block them out. They seemed so happy.

She shifted away from them uncomfortably.

When she still couldn't get into the book she closed it before taking another small bite of the sandwich in her hand.

"Haley?"

Haley glanced behind her and noticed Julian walking down the steps. He looked completely exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet. She felt her nerves increase tenfold. She had been dreading this all morning but she couldn't put it off any longer. Peyton had told her that this is where she would be able to find Julian.

"I've been waiting for you."

Julian loosened the tie around his neck before sitting next to her. "Oh."

"Anger management, huh?"

"Yeah, it's either take the classes or find another job. It's a fucking requirement…some stupid shit like that."

"Julian, I'm sorry," Haley whispered.

Julian shrugged. "I thought you were dead."

Haley dropped the rest of her sandwich back in the bag next to her before glancing back at her brother. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking straight ahead. One of his hands was made into a fist and the other was holding it. He seemed really angry.

"I thought you were dead and I just lost it."

"I –"

"You don't know what that felt like," Julian continued without looking at her. "I really thought you were dead. When we first found the two of you…you weren't moving in his arms. There was so much blood. And then when we finally got you to the hospital that bastard…_he_ wouldn't let me anywhere near you like _I _was the one that hurt you. The whole drive to Charlotte all I could think about was that you were gonna die."

"I'm okay."

Julian shook his head slowly. "I wanted to kill him."

"You don't mean that."

"I pulled the trigger, Haley," Julian stated coldly. "I had a gun in his face and I pulled the trigger. I thought you were dead and –"

"Julian." Lucas hadn't mentioned anything about a gun involved in the fight. Her stomach twisted.

"I wanted to kill him," Julian repeated firmly. "I thought you were dead and I lost my mind. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of woken up."

"I'm okay now. You don't have to be so angry anymore," Haley suggested softly. "Now that we know the truth –"

"Don't," Julian growled.

"But now that we know everything…"

"He knew _where _you were," Julian barked. "That whole time we were in that room freaking out, wondering what the hell happened to you, if you were alive…he just fucking sat there and left you there with them. He didn't say _anything_."

"Julian."

"He let that happen to you, Haley. I can't be okay with that."

Haley held back her tears as Julian glared at her. "He saved my life."

"It was his fault you were there in the first place," Julian shouted. "Don't you see that? He could've told us but he didn't. He kept his mouth shut. You could've been dead by the time he finally dragged his sorry ass over there."

Haley noticed that a few people were staring at them.

"But I wasn't."

"You could've been," Julian insisted angrily. "And I don't care what his reasoning's were for his actions or who the hell his father is, I just can't get over the fact that you could've died and he didn't speak up."

"I don't want you to be angry over this. I'm fine, Julian."

Julian shook his head. "Did you read his file?"

"No…I couldn't…can't actually."

"Why? You wanted to know so badly. You've been obsessed with his mysterious past since you met him."

Haley glanced at him hurt. His face was still hard. "I wasn't obsessed."

"If you say so, Haley. So were you just lying the whole time about not liking him or…?"

"You're being a real jerk right now. I know that you're upset with me but –"

"I just want the truth," Julian shrugged indifferently. "So which is it? Have you been into him this whole time? How long have you guys been seeing each other? I'm just confused as hell. You both claim to hate each other, you fight constantly…was that all for show? You guys have just been sneaking around sleeping together and…"

"It wasn't like that," Haley whispered painfully.

"What was it like then because I can't understand why you'd hide something like this from me? When did this start?"

Haley grimaced. This wasn't how she pictured this conversation. "The night of Peyton's art showcase."

Haley tensed when Julian stood up and started pacing in front of her. Both of his fists were clenched at his sides and he was cursing under his breath.

"Why?" Julian asked minutes later.

Haley shrugged. "I was humiliated, Julian. After everything with Reese I just felt so embarrassed. I was so hurt and humiliated and I didn't want to feel that way anymore. I just…it just happened. I needed someone and he was there. It was nice to feel wanted again and it just happened, okay. We were just –"

"Okay –Okay," Julian grumbled before placing his hand over his ears. "He still should've been man enough to tell me."

"Tell you what," Haley shrugged. "We weren't dating. It was just…It was just sex –"

"Lucas says you love him," Julian cut her off heatedly. "So don't tell me that it was just sex. Don't lie to me anymore than you already have."

"I was going to say that it was just sex in the beginning for me and then somewhere along the way it wasn't. It turned into something more for…me."

"So you love him?"

"Yeah, I loved him," Haley nodded. "I can't help that, Julian. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with him."

"It takes two and I knew what I was doing. You should be upset with the both of us."

"Well, I'm not," Julian shrugged.

Haley sighed. "He's one of your best friends."

"Was," Julian corrected. "But he's not anymore."

"Julian." Haley glanced up at him but Julian was looking away.

"I can't just forget about what he let happen to you. I get it about being undercover and protecting his family. I guess I understand all of that but I can't understand how someone I considered one of my best friends would let something like that happen to you. He could've stopped it, Haley. He could've. He didn't. He made his choice. And I'm making mine."

"This isn't you."

"It is," Julian disagreed. "I'll take the classes. I know I need them because I'm really still just so fucking angry…and I'll help with the Scott case. I'll help him find his family and –"

Haley felt anger rush through her. "They're _not_ his family!"

"I'm just saying that I'll help him but as far as our friendship goes, it's over."

"J –"

"He was protecting his family and now I'm protecting mine. I'm not telling you what to do but you should stay away from him, Haley. You're not safe around him now that Dan Scott knows he's alive."

"And who's fault is that," Haley muttered angrily. "Oh right _mine._ You don't have to worry about it, Julian. He wishes he never met me so I don't see us hanging out anytime soon."

"I hate that you're hurting but maybe it's for the best, Hales. I just want you to be safe. I'm getting the help that I need for my anger. I don't want to feel this way and I don't want to upset you. Please just from now on let's be honest with each other. I don't care what it is. Just tell me."

Haley nodded weakly. "Okay."

"I have to get back in there my lunch break is over," Julian mumbled as he started walking back up the steps.

Haley stood up quickly and watched him. "Julian."

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna be okay, right?" Haley asked nervously. For as long as she could remember it had been her and Julian against the world. They never fought. Not really. Things had always been great between them up until now. She couldn't lose her brother.

"Yeah. I love you, Haley. You're my sister and nothing will ever change that."

Before she could say anything back Julian was walking away from her.

* * *

Friday night Nathan found himself in the back seat of Quinn's car. The music blasting from the radio was annoying enough and Alex dancing next to him wasn't helping matters. He glanced up front once again and noticed Clay and Quinn singing along with the song. He rolled his eyes before looking out the window.

Why had he agreed to go out tonight?

"Loosen up! I hope you don't plan on being grouchy all night."

Nathan glared at Alex.

"That's more like it," Alex giggled. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna talk about those last few days again," Nathan stated calmly.

Alex sighed before folding her arms across her chest. "It's Friday night, Nathan. I don't feel like talking about work. It's been work _all _week."

"Just walk me through those last few days. Did Cooper act any different?"

"No, I told you he was his usual creepy self."

"So you don't think he figured out who you were?" Nathan questioned.

"We both know I wouldn't be alive if he did," Alex huffed. "He made sure to let me know exactly what would happen if I ever betrayed him." Alex shuddered.

Nathan nodded. "So he didn't seem off at all?"

"I guess. He looked really stressed about something but he wouldn't talk about it. I figured it had something to do with the shipment coming in. They were all on edge and extra cautious. I told you about the morning that I went into the kitchen and they were all whispering."

"Yeah. You don't have to –"

"Whatever," Alex shrugged trying to seem unaffected. "Dan was livid and he told Cooper that he needed to take care of me. Cooper of course followed _Daddy Beastie's_ order. He knocked me around a little bit, made me have sex with him, and then he locked me up in his room and wouldn't let me leave until the day the shipment was supposed to come in. He didn't want me around then. He said he'd call me later that day but he never did."

"You didn't hear anything else? Any talk? Anything?"

Alex yelled in frustration. "No, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm just trying to understand how we finally had him and he knew about it."

"Trust me," Alex stated angrily. "I'm just as pissed as you. That creep…ugh!"

"I just can't figure out who's feeding them information. I don't mean to upset you. I know you hated it there."

Clay glanced over his shoulder. "We'll figure it out but tonight it's time to relax and celebrate the fact that Nathan officially got his gun back and he isn't wearing his sling anymore. Oh and we're celebrating our first week in Seattle!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Hells yeah!"

"I was told this club was awesome," Clay grinned excitedly.

"I so need to get my drink on," Alex declared.

"Please control yourself," Quinn said pleadingly as they all got out of the car. Once they made it out of the parking lot they walked along the sidewalk. Ten minutes later they made it in line. Once they were inside the club Nathan instantly looked for the bar.

"Don't stand to close to me," Alex shouted over the music. "I don't want any guys thinking we're together."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll find an unsuspecting victim."

"She always does," Clay chuckled. "Poor bastard."

"You both suck." Alex stuck out her tongue at them.

"I actually heard that you do."

Quinn slammed her arm into Clay's chest. "Clay!"

"What?" Clay shrugged. "Some of the guys were talking about it at work a while back."

Nathan chuckled when he noticed the expression on Alex's face. "You should open with that line."

"Fuck you," Alex giggled. "You guys are just upset that I won't sleep with either of you."

"Yeah, that's why you were all over my dick the other morning," Nathan pointed out smugly.

Alex rolled her eyes before grinning. "You were moaning _her_ name in your sleep. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"Right," Nathan chuckled. "You wouldn't have stopped me."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"Don't get your hopes up though," Nathan smirked. "Its _never_ gonna happen."

"Who's up for a round of shots to start the night off?" Quinn shouted happily.

Nathan followed behind them eagerly. After the week he had all he wanted was to get wasted and forget everything.

* * *

Haley felt Peyton tugging on her arm as they pushed through the crowd of people. Minutes later they were walking up the steps to the second floor. They found a table over looking the dance floor and Haley instantly took a seat. She hadn't even wanted to leave the house tonight but Peyton had insisted that she go out.

"I hope Julian can find us," Peyton said before looking around.

They hadn't been here before. The club had opened a few months ago. This wasn't really Haley's scene. She would much rather hang out at the bar by her apartment. She loved that place. Here it was too noisy, too dark, and too many people. Haley just wanted to be alone but Peyton had other ideas.

"Lucas and Brooke should be here any minute."

Things had been going well between them all week from what Haley could see. She wasn't sure if they were officially back together or not but things were looking good. Haley hadn't really had a chance to sit and talk with Brooke like Brooke wanted. Work had just been so hectic this week. Everything was just really new and she had so much to catch up on.

Haley was glad that the work week was over though. She was tired of going into the office and feeling like an outcast with everyone from D.C. Quinn was still the only nice one to her. Clay had kept bringing her coffee every morning even when she told him that she didn't drink coffee anymore. Alex had still been a bitch. Nathan had ignored her. It was like she wasn't even there.

"Haley James, you better put a smile on that face right now. I don't want to have to kick your ass but I will if you don't start enjoying yourself."

Haley scowled as she moved her hands over the dress she wore. "This dress feels really tight."

"You look amazing."

The dark blue dress felt so tight around her. Haley moved uncomfortably in her seat before glancing over the railing down at the dance floor. Her eyes scanned the crowd before she stopped suddenly. Her eyes stayed glued to Nathan dancing. Quinn, Clay, and Alex were all dancing by him. Haley felt her eyes glaring at Alex in a short skimpy silver strapless dress. The dress barely covered the girl's ass. Haley clenched her fists.

"What is it?" Peyton questioned seconds later when she noticed how tense Haley seemed.

Haley felt rage build inside of her. "Figures they'd be here."

"Who?"

"Nathan and his…team. That slut is dancing all over him. I told you!"

"Where?" Peyton scanned the crowd before finally locating Nathan. "The skinny brunette is Alex. She looks anorexic."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat her ass right now," Haley hissed under her breath when Alex moved closer to Nathan to tell him something. They both started laughing and Haley felt sick to her stomach.

"I can give you one very good reason," Peyton started but stopped when Julian approached the table with their drinks in his hands.

"This place is really packed. It took forever to get the drinks at the bar. Here you ladies go."

"Sex on the beach," Peyton purred sexily as she took her drink. "I like it."

"I knew you would," Julian grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You guys are already making me sick."

"Sorry. Enjoy your drink, Hales. We'll dial down on the married sexual –"

"Okay," Haley rushed out before glancing away from them.

Haley kept her eyes glued to Nathan on the dance floor. How could he seem so happy? She didn't get it. It hurt seeing him so happy when she felt so awful. This whole week he had seemed so distant at work. But now he just seemed like he was having the best time with his real friends and his real life. It was hard to watch with that stupid slut dancing so close to him.

But she couldn't look away.

Nathan looked good. He always did. He was dressed in dark faded jeans and a black pinstriped dress shirt. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore she tore her eyes away from him only to realize that Julian and Peyton were making out heavily across from her.

"Can't you guys control yourselves for like two seconds?" Haley wondered.

The two of them broke away quickly. Peyton had a smug smile on her face and Julian grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Hales. I couldn't resist."

"Please try," Haley laughed. "You didn't mention me having to watch the two of you horn dogs sucking face when you forced me to come out tonight."

"Hey, guys!"

Haley glanced up and noticed that Lucas and Brooke were walking towards them hand in hand. They both looked really happy and Haley was glad. They both deserved to be happy.

"Great," Julian muttered under his breath.

"Julian," Peyton hissed as she elbowed him in the side. "Be nice!"

"Fine."

When Brooke and Lucas finally made it to the table they stood there awkwardly. Brooke seemed really nervous and Lucas didn't look any better. Haley knew that this was the first time that Brooke was seeing Peyton and Julian since everything had happened. Haley was also sure that Brooke knew that Julian had tried shooting Nathan. Brooke didn't even glance at Julian once.

The awkward silence lasted for minutes until Haley couldn't take it anymore. "Smokin hot dress, Brooke."

"Thanks," Brooke beamed. "I designed it."

"Really?" Peyton questioned as she eyed the dress. "It's really nice. You're really talented."

"She really is," Lucas smiled proudly.

"You ever thought of designing for other people? Like maybe having your own fashion line?" Peyton wondered.

Brooke's smile wavered for a second. "Well, yeah but…"

The awkward silence returned and Haley shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Peyton didn't seem to understand why Brooke suddenly stopped talking. Haley leaned forward a little towards Peyton.

"She can't really do that right now," Haley mumbled awkwardly.

Peyton seemed confused. "But she's really talented."

"It's not that simple," Brooke spoke up. "Maybe one day though. It's always been my dream."

Haley suddenly felt really bad for Brooke. Brooke had to put her life on hold because of Dan Scott. Haley wondered about how many things Brooke and Nathan had to miss out on in fear of Dan realizing that they were alive and where they were. It made her heart ache.

"Let's dance."

Haley hadn't even realized that Julian and Peyton had slipped out of their chairs. When she finally looked across the table Brooke and Lucas had taken their spots and were sipping on the drinks in their hands.

"How are you guys?" Haley questioned seconds later.

"Eh, we're good," Lucas grinned. "Still working on it."

"That's good. You guys deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Hales. That means a lot."

Haley could only smile when Brooke and Lucas kissed softly. She glanced down at her drink before running her finger around the rim of the glass. She didn't want to intrude on their intimate moment. She couldn't help but notice that Brooke sill wasn't wearing the engagement ring yet.

"Your drink not good, Hales?"

Haley glanced up slowly before smiling. "I, uh, I'm actually the designated driver tonight. I guess Julian forgot. Peyton plans on getting pretty wasted so…"

"Peyton does love to drink," Lucas chuckled.

Time seemed to move so slowly after that. She talked with Brooke and Lucas for a while. She tried her best not to scan the crowd for Nathan. She didn't want the fact that he was here to bother her but it did. She really wished that she didn't care. At one point she spotted Alex and Nathan drinking shot after shot. She had to fight the urge to go and stop him.

It was over an hour later when she found herself sitting with Brooke and Peyton. The guys had disappeared somewhere. Haley wasn't even sure but she was glad that Lucas and Julian seemed to be getting along. She didn't like them fighting. She just wanted things to be back to normal.

Peyton was currently talking about her honeymoon and Brooke listened intently. Haley tuned in and out of the conversation having already heard it.

It was times like these that Haley missed her grandfather the most. She had some much on her mind and she just wanted to talk about it. She wanted to tell him everything and she wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She needed that so badly right now. She missed him so much.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Peyton asked worriedly as she reached across the table took Haley's hand in hers.

Haley shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You look like you're about to cry," Brooke pointed out softly. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I miss my grandpa," Haley shrugged before looking down. She felt Peyton squeeze her hand.

"Sweetie, don't cry."

"It'll ruin your makeup," Brooke added.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at that. Leave it up to Brooke to bring up the fact that her makeup would mess up if she cried. It was minutes later when Brooke stood up to go and get them more drinks. Haley wondered why the guys hadn't returned. She didn't know why though. She really didn't want to be the fifth wheel tonight but that's exactly what she was.

"Haley James."

Clay placed the tray of drinks on their table and then grinned at Peyton.

"Damn, girl. You are fine."

Peyton grinned. "And married." Peyton flashed her wedding ring.

"Peyton James," Clay guessed before squinting his eyes. "Beautiful, artistic, and spunky."

"I guess," Peyton laughed. "Who's this?"

Haley sighed. "Clay Evans. Nathan's real partner."

"Just Clay," Clay muttered.

"Oh you," Peyton said as her face fell. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here with a peace offering," Clay grinned as he took a seat next to Haley. "I noticed you sitting up here and I thought I'd come say hi. Maybe we can have a few drinks and talk. You look sexy."

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am."

"No way. Besides, Haley is my designated driver tonight so I'll take these," Peyton muttered as she pulled the tray closer to her and started on the first drink.

"Peyton, you really don't have to drink all of that."

Peyton smiled. "I want to."

"Have at it," Clay chuckled. "You ladies having a good time tonight?"

"I was," Haley murmured before sipping on her water.

"Until I showed up?" Clay questioned faking hurt. "That really hurts, James."

"Actually it was up until we spotted _Agent Barbie Slut_ dancing all over Nate." Peyton pointed out with a scowl.

"Agent Barbie Slut?" Clay questioned confused before he started chuckling. "Ah, Alex."

"Correct. Tell him what he wins, Hales?"

"I like you," Clay grinned as he eyed Peyton.

"What are you doing up here, Clay?" Haley questioned seconds later.

"I told you –"

"Maybe you should go back to your friends," Peyton suggested.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm trying here."

"Why?" Haley wondered.

"I like you and I haven't done anything for you to not like me so I just don't –"

Haley glanced at him sharply. "You mean you didn't lie right to my face when we first met?"

"That was different. I had to."

"Whatever."

Another awkward silence surrounded the table. Haley just wanted to get up and go home. It was minutes later when Peyton finally started talking to Clay. Haley really didn't care. She just wanted Clay gone so that she could stop thinking about why he even cared if she liked him or not.

"Nathan is a chick magnet," Clay explained further.

That caught Haley's attention and she couldn't help but listen.

"We don't need to hear this," Peyton said in agitation.

"No," Clay chuckled. "What I meant was he's a great chick magnet for _me_. Girls see what a jerk he is and then all I have to do is be my charming sweet self and _bang_."

"Bang?"

"You know what bang means," Clay grinned. "Come on."

"Why would we care how you guys pick up girls?"

Clay shrugged. "I was talking about me. You asked about me so I was just telling you. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"What?" Peyton laughed. "We both know that he's not."

"Or a monk, whatever," Clay chuckled. "That boy is all work."

"Why are you telling us this?" Peyton questioned once again.

"I just…I think you should cut my boy some slack," Clay muttered before leaning away from Haley. He glanced at her confused when she didn't hit him.

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Just trust me. This is really hard for him. He's only ever cared about work until –"

"If you say me then I'm going to slap you," Haley rushed out.

"It's just the truth and I'm trying to help," Clay pointed out.

"The truth," Haley gritted out as she stood up from her seat and glared at him.

Clay quickly stood up to stop her.

"The truth," Haley repeated angrily. "Is that he doesn't care. He never has. In fact, he wishes that he never met me. So really who cares right? I might as well find the first willing guy in here and take them home because let's face it, Nathan doesn't care. He'd probably offer to drive us to my apartment."

"You've got it all wrong, James," Clay grinned.

"Please," Haley laughed bitterly. "He's been sleeping with that slut for who knows how long. I'm actually sick to my stomach just thinking about it."

"Clay, I think you should leave us alone," Peyton spoke up from her seat at the table. "I mean it. Before Julian gets here."

"I just want to show you something. Just come dance with me."

"What? No." Haley pushed his hand away from her arm but he placed his arm around her waist and grinned.

"Just one dance and then I'll leave you alone," Clay grinned. "I just want to talk."

"Why don't you go dance with Quinn?"

"She's upset with me. She caught me checking out another girl earlier," Clay grimaced.

Haley relaxed a little. "One dance and then you'll leave me alone?"

"Promise."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"That's what she said," Clay chuckled. "I just want to prove something to you, okay?"

"And what would that be?" Haley asked tiredly.

"You do anything stupid, Evans, and you'll have to deal with me." Peyton pointed to herself and glanced at him with a hard face.

Clay chuckled. "Just trying to prove a point, ladies."

"Whatever."

Haley felt Clay stop walking after they only took a few steps. "Looks like we might not make it to the dance floor after all."

"Huh?"

"Good news for you, bad news for me," Clay added.

"What are you –"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Clay?" Nathan barked out. "Get your hands off of her."

Nathan pushed Clay away from her. "We were just talking, Nate."

"If you touch her again I'm gonna kick your ass," Nathan warned.

"We were just talking," Clay said calmly as he held up his hands. "Relax."

Haley glared between the two of them. Why the hell did Clay have a satisfied smile on his face? Nathan looked like he was two seconds away from beating Clay. Haley couldn't help but notice that a few people were watching them now waiting for a fight to break out. Haley sighed angrily before taking hold of Nathan's arm.

"We need to talk," Haley muttered as she started tugging on his arm. She was surprised when Nathan didn't protest and yank his arm free.

Clay nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

That was that last thing Haley heard from Clay as she pulled Nathan away. She made her way through the people hanging around on the second floor of the club. Finally after minutes of searching she found an empty dark spot in the back. She dropped his arm hesitantly before turning to face him.

"What the hell was that?"

Nathan had his eyes glued to the ground, his face hard. He wouldn't even look at her. It only pissed her off more.

"Look at me."

When Nathan didn't move an inch, Haley felt something inside of her snap. He was acting like a complete jerk and she had enough of it. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek before pushing his face to look at her.

"Dammit, Nathan. Look at me," Haley shouted heatedly.

Haley watched as his eyes snapped shut for a few seconds when she first touched him. Then finally his eyes slowly opened to look at her. She watched as his eyes moved painfully over her face before his expression was hard once again. Haley wasn't sure what he was thinking. She hated not being able to read him.

Then finally the hand that wasn't holding a beer reached up and brushed over the light bruises on her face. That pained expression returned.

"No," Nathan shook his head slowly. "I've done enough."

Haley glanced up at him confused. He was thinking hard about something. "You didn't do this to me, Nathan."

"Right," Nathan laughed bitterly. "None of this would've happened if it hadn't been for me. Look at you."

His fingers continued brushing softly over the marks on her face. It was hard trying to pinpoint all of the emotions chasing across his face. Haley wasn't even sure what was happening. It was minutes later when she realized that his forehead was resting against hers and his eyes were snapped shut.

"I miss you so much it hurts," Nathan muttered seconds later.

Haley tried to find her voice but couldn't. She was trying to remember the last time she had been this close to him but couldn't. Nathan didn't make a move to leave like she thought he would. Instead seconds later he was hugging her tightly and burying his face in her neck. She felt her body trembled as she held him back. Her eyes snapped shut seconds later. He missed her?

"I never wanted you to be a part of this world."

Haley felt her heart sink. "I guess…I'm sorry you met me then."

She felt Nathan hug her tighter. "Hales."

"Just stop talking," Haley whispered. She felt like she would start crying any second now. It would've been better if Nathan had continued ignoring her. This just hurt too much.

"I hate this. I…they were never supposed to touch you. For once I just wanted something for me. Is that so horrible? I just wanted you all to myself. I know that's selfish but I…you deserve so much better than me. You should just let me walk away right now, Haley."

Haley waited another few minutes but he still hadn't left. "Why aren't you walking away?"

"I'm a selfish bastard," Nathan murmured against her neck.

Her eyes snapped shut once again when she felt Nathan placing soft kisses on her neck. Her heart started racing. His hands started roaming over her body. It was hard to focus and remember that they were in a packed club. What was he doing?

"You look amazing."

"I…what's happening, Nathan?" She was completely confused.

He continued showering her neck and shoulder with kisses. "I can't…"

She waited once again for him to pull away and run. It seemed to be something he was good at –run when something was too real. But he didn't and before she knew he was sucking on her weak spot and he pushed her back against the wall behind them.

"Let me take you home."

Haley tried to focus but couldn't. He was marking her.

"Hales, I can take you right here. Just say the word. I just want you. Feel what you do to me."

She felt Nathan take hold of her hand before placing it over the huge swell in his pants. She heard herself whimper at the feel of him. This was crazy. They were in a club full of people. Her brother and Lucas were here. There was no way…

"I always want you, Haley. No one else."

_"In your dreams," Haley smiled as she glared at him. "Besides, we both know that you'll be thinking of __me__ while you're with her."_

_"Please," Nathan dismissed. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. You're nothing more than a good fuck."_

Doubt crept into her mind. Had that been all she was to him? Just another body. Had Alex taken her place in his bed? She felt sick to her stomach once again.

"This isn't real," Haley whispered to herself. Her eyes were snapped shut tight.

She felt Nathan pushing the strap of her dress off of her shoulder before kissing the spot where it had been. Her whole body shivered. She needed to stop him. She couldn't keep on doing this to herself. _He_ couldn't keep on getting her hopes up just to take everything back after it was over.

"I love you."

Haley's eyes flew open a second later. Nathan was staring intently at her.

"I love you, Hales," Nathan repeated once again. "More than you'll ever know."

Before Haley could think about his words he was kissing her. Her body gave in so quickly. His kisses were soft and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was thankful that Nathan was holding her up because her legs felt like jelly. She started to lose herself in him. It all felt so good. She didn't think she'd ever feel this way again. She felt like she was floating. She felt everything in her surrendering to him. She was his.

Then all too suddenly it felt like someone had pushed her off of a cliff.

The warm fuzzy feeling that had surrounded her seconds before was suddenly gone. It felt like she was falling. The only thing she could think about was the words he had spoken to her and the strong taste of alcohol on his lips. She should have known that this was too good to be true. Nathan kissed her for a few seconds longer until he realized that she wasn't kissing him back. Her hands moved to his chest and she pushed him away from her.

"No, no, no, no." She felt tears welling in her eyes.

Nathan was trying to catch his breath as he glanced at her confused. "What's wrong? Please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It kills me."

This whole thing only happened because he was drunk. Haley felt like she could throw up. She could still taste the alcohol in her mouth. The taste was strong. Flashes of watching Nathan earlier entered her mind –him and Alex drinking shot after shot, the beer in his hand now –he was wasted. This wasn't even him.

"You're drunk," Haley whispered painfully. She felt like an idiot.

"No, I'm not drunk," Nathan promised, although Haley wasn't even sure if he believed it himself. "I love you. You believe me don't you?"

Haley shook her head slowly. "Should you be drinking like that with your condition?"

Wasn't he on medication? Surely he wasn't supposed to be drinking.

"Condition?" Nathan took a step back. "I'm not crazy. I'm –"

"I never said that you were. This just isn't you."

"I'm right here." Nathan pointed to himself.

"That's just it," Haley whispered. "I never know which version of you I'll get. Every time you walk into a room I have to wonder which side of you I'll see. It's always something different. I don't even know who you really are, Nathan. I never know what to expect with you."

Nathan's face was hard once again. "You know me. Don't look at me like that."

"This is just really hard and I just feel so confused. Tomorrow you'll probably be telling me that I ruined your life or something. I just can't…"

"Hales, come on. I'm sorry, okay. I just want to be someone that's good enough for you. Let's just start over. Please."

"I don't want to have to start over."

"But –"

"I should go. It's getting late and Julian's probably looking for me."

Nathan took another step away from her. He looked resigned. "Okay, Haley. This is pretty much what I expect anyway. I don't even know why I opened my fucking mouth in the first place."

"Don't do that."

Nathan wouldn't even look at her anymore.

"It's just been a really long night and I'm just really confused, Nathan. Maybe we should just talk when you're sober. I really think you should stop drinking."

"I'm not drunk," Nathan shouted angrily.

Haley jumped at how angry he sounded. Then he tossed the beer bottle hard against the side wall. It shattered and beer flew all over the place. Haley glanced at the wall and then at Nathan. He was shaking. She couldn't move. How much had he had to drink? Haley felt the urge to find Alex and beat the crap out of her for feeding him drinks all night long. Haley couldn't remember ever seeing Nathan this drunk before.

"It's time to go," Clay called out as he walked up to them. Clay sent her an apologetic look before grabbing Nathan's arm. "Tell Haley goodnight." Nathan swayed slightly.

"Night, Hales."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle him?" Haley questioned seconds later.

Clay grinned. "I majored in how to handle drunken Nathan. Sorry about this. I didn't realize –"

"Leave my girl alone, Evans. She doesn't want to talk anymore."

"Be careful with him," Haley said softly. Clay nodded before focusing on Nathan.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me, man," Nathan added.

Haley felt the aching in her chest intensify at his words. Did he even realize everything he was saying? Haley doubted it. This wasn't Nathan at all.

"We'll see you at the office on Monday, James," Clay said before dragging Nathan away from her.

Haley wiped away her tears before pulling herself together. All she wanted to do was get home and crawl under the covers. Her hand went to her stomach as she searched for strength. She wasn't strong enough to deal with this. She wanted so badly to believe everything that Nathan had told her tonight but she couldn't. She was really never sure which side of him she'd see. It was always something different with him. She had no idea which one of those versions of Nathan was the real one. That hurt more than anything.


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

_Chapter Forty Eight_

"That's the best you've got?"

The words got to him. Nathan was sure that was what Clay wanted. Nathan slammed his fists harder at Clay. He ignored the throbbing pain coming from his shoulder. He knew that he was pushing it. The doctor had told him to take it easy with his arm. But he couldn't help it. He had so much frustration and anger bubbling on the surface that he needed to get it out. This was the best way.

His body was dripping with sweat and his arms were starting to burn. Every time the boxing gloves connected with Clay's body Nathan felt a little better. When it felt like he was almost done, Nathan pushed himself harder. He wasn't ready to stop just yet.

"You hit like a chick," Clay taunted.

Nathan slammed the boxing glove into Clay's jaw. Clay stumbled back against the ropes before grinning. Nathan pushed forward and swung once again. Clay's hands flew up to protect his face. Nathan wasn't sure why this helped him but it did. He could feel the tension leave his body every time he hit Clay.

"Your sister hits harder than you."

It was minutes later when he cornered Clay once again. Once Clay took a swing at him, Nathan started pounding the boxing gloves into Clay's chest. He couldn't stop. He moved his arms as fast as he could and ignored the blinding pain he felt. It felt so good to be hitting something.

"Okay," Clay shouted minutes later. "You win."

Nathan dropped his arms instantly and took a few steps back. "And for the record, you hit like a little bitch."

Clay chuckled, out of breath. "I could say the same about you."

Nathan made his way out of the boxing ring before reaching for his water. The bottle was empty seconds later. His chest was still heaving rapidly as they walked towards the locker rooms. He couldn't feel his arm anymore.

"How's the arm feeling?"

Nathan grunted. "Fine." He reached out and rubbed his shoulder. He heard himself hiss in pain.

"Yeah," Clay mumbled in disbelief. "You look fine."

"Mind your own business," Nathan bit out. He waited for Clay's witty comeback but nothing came. Nathan wasn't sure why that bothered him. He knew that he had been in a bad mood since Saturday. Clay was probably getting sick of his attitude. Whatever.

The thirty minute shower helped a little with the pain. Nathan got dressed quickly before taking two pain pills. Clay was sitting in front of his locker with his phone in his hand.

Clay smirked. "Naughty girl."

Nathan rolled his eyes before shutting his locker. "Who is that or do you even know her name?"

"It's Haley," Clay replied smugly.

"What?" Nathan took a step forward and Clay quickly stood up.

Clay held up his hands. "Kidding."

"Not funny," Nathan grumbled as he narrowed his eyes. "Cut it out with that shit."

"Okay," Clay chuckled. "You just get so worked up…"

"I mean it. I'm gonna beat your ass for real. Just leave it alone, Clay."

Nathan wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself if Clay didn't cut it out with the Haley stuff. The guy was just begging to get his ass kicked. Even though Clay was joking, Nathan's blood still boiled. He wanted to knock Clay flat on his ass.

"You could try," Clay retorted. "What's wrong, man? You still upset about Friday night?"

"I can't believe you left me alone with her."

"I thought it would be good if you two talked. That's it."

"I was drunk. Did you really think it would be a good idea, Clay? I made a fool out of myself and things are even worse than they were before. So thanks."

"Oh, come on, Nate. It wasn't that bad."

"Whatever."

"Look, you're my boy and I just want you to be happy. You should stop running."

Nathan glared at him before he took off walking. He didn't _want_ to talk about it.

Ten minutes later he was sitting in front of the TV waiting for the game to load up. He hadn't even wanted to come into work today but his dad made him. He didn't know what for. It's not like there was shit to do. Dan was in hiding and he wasn't sure if they'd ever find him now. That thought only pissed him off more.

Nathan wasn't sure what he'd do if Dan didn't make a move soon. He knew one thing. He'd never stop looking for him. Dan had to pay for everything. He wouldn't stop until Dan did. He didn't care what it took. They couldn't get away without paying. They had to pay.

Nathan wondered where they were and what they were doing. It was hard picturing them outside of Tree Hill. They had always been in Tree Hill. Growing up he always knew where he could find them but now they were gone. It's like they just disappeared from the world. There hadn't been a trace of them anywhere. It's like they didn't even exist. They were off free somewhere doing God knows what. They were probably in a new town still dealing like always. Old habits die hard and sooner or later they'd contact one of their old buyers. Nathan was sure of it.

But who knew how long that would be?

"Mind if I join you?"

Nathan glanced up and noticed Lucas reaching for the other controller.

"Sure."

It wasn't long before they were both really into the game. Just like old times. Nathan ignored that thought as they continued playing. When he realized that he was winning, he couldn't help but smile.

"This controller sucks!"

Nathan snorted. "I think it's just you."

"It's the controller," Lucas objected as he smashed the buttons.

"Right."

"Ugh, the game is cheating," Lucas snarled.

Nathan chuckled when he finally ripped the guys head off. "Game."

"Rematch."

"Fine," Nathan shrugged. "If you wanna lose again that's on you."

"We'll see about that."

The game started off the same. Both their guys started off at different sides of the map as they searched for each other. It took less than a minute for Nathan to find him and then he started shooting. Once he was on the ground Nathan used the chainsaw to finish the guy off.

Lucas threw the controller down hard. "Fucking cheating game."

"Wanna switch controllers?"

"You're such a dick." Lucas glared at him before they both started laughing.

Nathan relaxed himself as they started playing a different game. At some point in the game Clay had joined them to watch. A few of the other guys had joined also. It was fun. They took turns playing. Nathan couldn't help but notice that Julian hadn't made his way over. Julian had been glued to his desk all morning. He wasn't surprised. Julian probably still wanted to kill him. He didn't blame him.

David and Clay were currently the ones playing.

"You and Brooke back together yet?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas glanced at him surprised. "Um…not officially. I mean, I'm not really sure."

"You guys need to get back together," Nathan replied.

"Huh?" Lucas questioned in bewilderment.

"I'm serious," Nathan added, "because if I hear that Mariah Carey song _We Belong Together_ one more time then I'm going to kill myself. She has that song on like repeat."

Lucas chuckled. "You're serious?"

"It's driving me crazy, man. Our rooms are really close and it's all I hear."

"I'll see what I can do," Lucas grinned happily.

"Good. And Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt my sister…"

"I know," Lucas nodded. "And I won't. I love her."

Nathan smiled. "I know that. She deserves the best, man. I'm sorry that I haven't always been supportive of the two of you but –"

"I understand," Lucas cut him off. "You didn't want anything to happen to me."

Nathan could only nod in response.

"Aren't you two cute," Clay teased.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"We're all boys here," Clay chuckled before tossing the controller at him. "Your turn."

"I think it's a good day to ask Brooke to marry me again," Lucas announced minutes later.

"What's this the _thirteenth_ time," Clay snickered.

"Ninth," Lucas corrected.

"You'll make it to thirteen soon enough," David spoke up.

Nathan eyed David before looking at Lucas. "Today feels like a good day."

"It does," Lucas agreed.

For the first time since everything happened, Nathan felt like his friendship with Lucas was back. They were going to be fine and if his sister followed her heart then they were going to be family. Nathan was surprisingly happy at that thought. Brooke deserved the best and Lucas loved her even after knowing everything. Nathan was happy for the both of them. He still had reservations but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Brooke couldn't put her life on hold for Dan anymore. Only time would tell if Brooke and Lucas were meant to be.

As Nathan made it to the break room, he hoped that Lucas had better luck with Brooke today. He really didn't feel like listening to that song anymore. It was driving him insane. It was bad when he could hear the song in his _head_. He shook his head trying to think of another song. No such luck.

Nathan pushed his way into the break room and stopped for a brief second when he noticed Haley and Bobby sitting at one of the tables having lunch. He glanced at them for a second before pushing himself forward toward the refrigerator. He noticed that they had stopped talking. The awkward tension was enough to make him want to turn quickly and run out of the room. But he didn't. He wouldn't.

He pulled the refrigerator open and scanned inside.

"Hi, Nathan," Haley greeted quietly.

Nathan's body tensed at the sound of her voice.

"Agent Hargrove," Bobby greeted.

"Hey," Nathan mumbled curtly. "I'll only be a second."

Nathan grabbed a Gatorade before closing the door. He had planned on leaving as quickly as he could but something was stopping him.

"You don't have to –"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan questioned as he cut her off. He held the bottle of Gatorade tight in his hand. He watched as Haley nodded weakly before placing down her fork.

"I'll give you two –"

"You can stay," Nathan mumbled before Bobby could get up and leave. He didn't care if the guy heard or not. He felt his heart start to pound in his chest as his nerves got the best of him. He tried to seem cool and collected. He wasn't sure if it was working or not. Why was this so hard?

The awkward tension in the room was still there. Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry about Friday night," Nathan started. "I was out of line and I didn't mean to upset you."

Haley only nodded in response.

"I know you think that you don't know me but you do. And about the different versions of me that you see…all those versions of me care about you. And yeah, I might've been a little drunk, but I meant every word I said. I wouldn't take back anything."

Nathan glanced at her for a second longer before walking away. He wasn't sure if he said the right things to her. He wasn't even sure what the _right_ things were. He had never been good with words. It was hard putting into words what he felt. It had been easy Friday night when he was buzzed. He hadn't really cared then.

He wondered if Haley believed him this time. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Not after all the lies he had told her.

Nathan tried to not let the fact that she was having lunch with Bobby bother him. It was like they were dating or something. The guy was bringing her lunch every day? It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. They hadn't been holding hands or anything. But it's not like he had witnessed them together every time. What if she was dating that jackass? Unwanted flashes of the two of them entered his mind.

He was going to be sick.

He had been an idiot to even talk to her and let her know he remembered. It would've been better for her to think that he didn't. That would've been for the best. No, he just had to make a fool out of himself in front of her _boyfriend_.

His heart clenched in his chest. Why did people _want_ to feel this way? It hurt like hell to be in love.

_Scratch that_, he thought. _It freaking sucked_.

* * *

Haley picked up the remaining trash off the table from lunch. Bobby had left minutes before and her mind was still in a daze. She couldn't think straight. She had expected Nathan to continue ignoring her like Friday night hadn't happened. Clearly, she had been wrong.

He loved her?

Her stomach churned. She quickly reached for her bottle of water and took a sip.

"That's some nasty bruises you've got."

Her eyes focused on the guy walking towards her. It was Ian Banks. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed his partner David at the vending machines.

"Yeah, I guess," Haley mumbled awkwardly. She never even talked to these guys before. In fact, they hadn't even been introduced properly. Either way she didn't like the way that Ian was looking at her. She felt uncomfortable.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

Before Haley knew what was happening, Ian was twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers. She pushed his hand away and took a step back.

"I really don't know you," Haley pointed out.

Ian grinned. "We could always change that."

Haley glanced at him nervously. Was this guy serious? His look said it all. She usually hit guys for less than this but she held herself back. The guy was much bigger than her and she didn't know if he'd hit her back.

"Ian, leave the girl alone," David ordered.

Haley sent David a grateful look when Ian moved from out in front of her.

"Just trying to make conversation," Ian said tightly.

Haley didn't wait to hear the rest of their conversation. She left the break room with a weird feeling in her stomach. She couldn't get to her desk fast enough. She felt instantly better once she was sitting down around people she actually knew. Quinn really seemed like she was into the book in her hands. Haley's eyes glanced towards Nathan and stayed there for a while.

He loved her? She didn't know what to do with that. It felt unreal. Her heart continued to slam against her chest. For years all he talked about was how much he _hated_ her and now…he loved her. It was strange to think that he felt anything but hate for her.

She did her best to try and focus on work. It wasn't long before the office was almost empty. She glanced at her clock and noticed that it was almost four. She took a few files with her as she left her desk. When she noticed Nathan still sitting at his desk she made her way towards him. Her nerves increased tenfold. Her heart pounded harder.

Nathan glanced up and forced a smile. "Hey."

"I…uh…I don't want to overstep any lines but…"

"What is it, Haley?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as he gazed at her intently.

"You've been drinking…_a lot_ from what I've heard," Haley added.

Nathan glowered at her. "Who told you that? Let me guess Brooke?"

"We're worried about you," Haley explained softly.

"I'm fine, Haley."

Haley pulled the files up against her chest nervously. "Are you really?"

When Nathan didn't say anything more, Haley sighed in defeat. She pulled out the small piece of paper before placing it on his desk. It took seconds before he looked it over. If it was possible her heart pounded harder.

"What's this?"

"It's directions to this place a few blocks from your old apartment building. They hold weekly meetings on Monday nights and I think you should go."

Nathan eyed the paper before glaring at her. "You want me to go to an AA meeting? I'm not an alcoholic."

"I didn't say that you were."

"Yeah," Nathan muttered angrily. "Looks like it." He balled up the paper and tossed it on his desk.

"I think it would be good for you," Haley mumbled nervously. "You don't need to drink, Nathan. I think you should stop before it really does become a problem. I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah, well don't," Nathan muttered as he stood up. "Unbelievable."

"Like I said, I think it would be good for you."

Haley took off walking without looking at him once again. She couldn't take the look on his face any longer. He looked betrayed and hurt. She was only trying to help him.

* * *

Her confrontation with Nathan stayed on her mind.

It was all she had been able to think about. She felt bad. Maybe she had been out of line to bring it up to him? It really wasn't any of her business. But then again Brooke had mentioned that Nathan had been drinking just about every night. And then he had been drinking a lot Friday night. That she had witnessed that with her own eyes. Drinking that much wasn't good for him and she wished that he'd realize that.

It wasn't a problem now but if he kept it up then it would be. She didn't want that for him. She couldn't stand the thought.

With her thoughts on Nathan, she couldn't help but think about what he had said at lunch. He had seemed sincere when he apologized. She really hadn't been expecting that. Now he probably didn't want to talk to her again.

Haley sighed before looking at herself in the body mirror. It was hard to believe that the person looking back was her. She never pictured she'd be here at this point in her life. That really didn't matter now. There was no going back. She didn't _want_ to go back.

Haley jumped slightly when she heard a soft knock on her room door. Before she could say anything Peyton was marching in with a white bag in her hand.

"I've got greasy food and ice cream!"

Haley laughed. "I love you."

"And I love being your fill in baby daddy," Peyton teased as she sat on the bed.

Haley could only laugh as she continued looking at herself in the mirror.

"Whatcha doing, girlie?"

Haley rubbed the huge swell in her stomach before pulling the pillow out from under her dress. "Seeing what it'll look like."

"And?"

"Do I look fat?"

"No," Peyton responded instantly. "In fact, it looks like you've lost weight."

"You didn't even look!"

Peyton took the time to look at her. "No."

"Dammit, Peyton, tell me I look fat!" Haley demanded.

"Puh-lease," Peyton laughed. "Like that's going to happen."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Well, I feel fat."

"How's my godchild doing?"

She caressed her stomach. It was still flat but for how much longer? "He's fine. We're both fine."

"It could be a girl," Peyton pointed out.

Haley smiled. "I know. I just can't help but picture a boy."

"Let's get you fat," Peyton stated in a serious tone as she held up the bag of food. "I want my godchild to have chubby cheeks."

Haley snatched the bag from Peyton's hands before looking inside. Her stomach growled at the smell.

"How was work?"

Haley grimaced. "Awful."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Peyton said softly. "Did you talk to your baby daddy?"

Haley tossed a pillow at her. "Stop calling him that."

"What? He is," Peyton laughed loudly. "Did you tell him that you're having his baby?"

"Yeah, because that would go over so well." Haley sighed. "I'm thinking once the baby is born then he can tell him."

Peyton laughed louder. "You're gonna start showing soon, Hales."

"I know." Her hand continued caressing her stomach. She had no idea what she was going to do. It was terrifying.

"Just tell him so that he can get over his shit and man up."

Haley's eyes snapped shut. "It's not that simple. I can't tell him, Peyton. I just can't."

"Whenever you're ready."

"I don't think I'll ever be," Haley said softly. "I'm terrified of what he'll think. I don't think I can handle his reaction right now. It'll kill me if he isn't as happy as I am…and I don't think he'll be happy, Peyton. This is probably the worst thing that could happen to him and…" she shook her head and snapped her eyes shut once again. "I can't."

"I know, sweetie. I just think all this stress isn't good for you. You know what the doctor said."

"I know. I'm really trying."

Peyton grinned. "And you have me. I'm here whenever you need me. This baby is one lucky kid."

"Thanks, Peyt. Now please stop talking about it. Lucas and Brooke are in the living room. And I'm not ready…"

"I know. I walked in on them making out _heavily_," Peyton explained.

Haley laughed. "Gross."

"Brooke has a nice set of –"

"Peyton James, don't you dare finish that sentence," Haley rushed out.

Peyton shrugged. "She does."

"That's wrong on so many levels." She started eating. "Where's Julian?"

"Spending time with your dad," Peyton explained. "Jimmy thinks they need some father son time."

"That's good."

"I think it'll be good," Peyton agreed.

"How's he doing?"

"Better. He seems better. Not as angry as before."

Haley felt bad. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"He –"

The door flew open and Lucas rushed in. He had a huge grin on his face.

"She _finally_ said yes," Lucas said breathlessly.

"What?"

"Brooke," Lucas breathed. "She…finally…said…yes. Can you believe it?"

"Oh my goodness."

"Congratulations," Haley rushed out before getting up. Before she could move Lucas scooped her up in a bear hug. "Can't…breathe…" Lucas loosened his hold on her.

"Easy on the girl," Peyton laughed before joining in on the hug. "Congrats, dude."

"Thanks."

"Where's –"

"I excuse myself for like two seconds and already –"

"You're getting married," Haley grinned as she cut Brooke off. "I'm so happy for you!"

Haley hugged Brooke tightly.

"What changed your mind?" Peyton wondered.

Lucas shook his head as he glanced at Peyton. "Don't answer that."

"I'm just tired of living in fear," Brooke explained before smiling. "Besides, life is short. I don't want to wait anymore."

"We'll do whatever you want," Lucas rushed out.

"I wanna get married now."

"Now?" Lucas shouted nervously.

The girls laughed. "Not, now _now_," Brooke smiled happily. "But soon."

"I know a good wedding planner," Peyton grinned mischievously.

Haley laughed loudly. "That's so mean."

"Hey, if I had to endure that monster then she should too."

"I need to call my parents," Lucas spoke up. "They're gonna be thrilled. This is…I still can't believe she said yes."

"Your ring is so beautiful," Haley smiled as they ignored Lucas.

"It's bigger than mine," Peyton shrieked as she pulled Brooke's hand closer to her.

Brooke smiled happily. "Broody…"

"Yeah, babe?" Lucas questioned as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I'm thinking a month…two tops. Think we can pull it off? I don't want to wait any longer."

Lucas nodded eagerly. "Whatever you want, Pretty Girl."

The sight of Lucas so utterly happy is what did it. Happy tears rolled down Haley's cheeks. She was just so happy for both Brooke and Lucas. She hugged Brooke tightly once again. It took only seconds for Peyton to join in on the hug. Haley couldn't believe that her best friend was getting married.

* * *

Nathan wasn't sure what the hell he was doing here. He glanced angrily at the small paper in his hand before looking back up at the building. He had been out here a good twenty minutes and couldn't bring it in him to walk in. He had watched a few people enter the building a while ago. The meeting had probably started already.

He didn't care. He wasn't an alcoholic. He could stop drinking anytime he wanted.

Haley didn't understand. He only drank because it made the pain go away. It was one of the only things that would stop the dull aching in his chest. It was his escape from the pain. Didn't she get that? No, she thought that he had a _drinking _problem.

Nathan crumpled the piece of paper once again angrily.

Why was he letting this bother him?

He _didn't _have a drinking problem.

Why couldn't he just walk through those doors and get this over with? He couldn't move. His feet felt like they were cemented into the ground. His chest felt heavy. Walking into those doors would only mean defeat. It would mean him admitting that alcohol was a problem.

It hadn't always been this way. For the longest time he had stayed away from the stuff. Growing up he watched Dan and his brother's drink constantly. He didn't want to be like them. He _never_ wanted to be like them. He _swore_ that he'd never be like them.

Standing in front of this building he felt angry with himself for being weak.

Then he felt a tiny hand on his. He glanced down confused just in time to see her lacing their fingers together. He moved his eyes to her face and glanced at her puzzled.

"I didn't want you to think you were alone."

Nathan wasn't sure she was even real at this point. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't," Haley shrugged. "But I hoped you would be."

Nathan gazed at her for moment longer before looking back at the entrance of the building. Her presence next to him was calming. Her warmth seeped into him quickly and overwhelmed him, like always. When he felt her squeeze his hand seconds later, that's all he needed. That final push. He started walking hesitantly.

"I don't have to talk, do I?" Nathan asked nervously. He didn't like talking. He really didn't want to talk to strangers.

"Not if you don't want to."

"I don't," Nathan rushed out. "I mean…I don't know if I can. I've never…" his voice trailed off as they made it to the door. It was Haley who pushed the door open and went in first. He followed her inside the lobby. Then she was pulling him down a dimly lit hallway.

She seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"How do you know where to go?" Nathan wondered out loud.

Haley glanced over her shoulder at him. She was a few feet in front of him. "I've been here before."

"But…" Haley here? No way.

"I know someone that comes here," Haley explained.

Nathan's whole body tensed as he slowed down walking. "Haley, I don't –"

"You don't know her," Haley said calmly. "And she doesn't know you."

"Why are you doing this?" Nathan questioned.

"I want to help you."

Nathan wasn't sure why those words touched him but they did. He felt them. He felt the warmth of her buzzing inside of him. It felt like he was floating. Everything inside of him felt alive. He was still amazed at how she made him feel. He wouldn't have believed it if someone had told him this is what it felt like. But actually having felt the affect Haley had on him. He believed now.

This is what it felt like to be _completely_ consumed someone.

Nathan didn't even care about the meeting. All he wanted to do was tug on her hand and pull her into the nearest room so that he could kiss her. He wondered what she'd think about that. Would she object? The thought alone had him wanting to test it out. But like always, he held back. He kept it all in.

It was enough that she was here. That she cared enough to want to help. He didn't need to push his luck. She was doing more than enough for him. She was doing more than he deserved. Did Julian know she was here with him? Nathan doubted it. Julian wouldn't like this.

The meeting itself wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. They sat in the back and listened to each person that was brave enough to tell their story. Haley held his hand the whole time. He didn't get up to talk. He couldn't. But he listened. Some of the stories were so vivid and raw. It didn't matter what the person had been through. Nathan felt for each and every one of them. Each person was brave in his eyes. They had perseverance and strength. They were doing more than he could.

When it was finally over he watched as a few people broke off into groups to talk. They had obviously formed bonds over battling their addictions.

Outside of the building, Nathan stood there awkwardly as he glanced down at their hands still joined together. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He took a second to take in the sight of her. She was wearing a white dress with green patterns on it. She had a green sweater over it. Her hair was pulled up. When she noticed him staring, he quickly glanced away.

"Walk me home?"

Nathan could only nod before they started walking down the sidewalk. It was late. It must have rained while they were inside because the ground was still wet. Their arms kept brushing together from walking so closely. Nathan didn't mind. He liked it.

"It's easier," Nathan blurted out.

Haley glanced up at him confused. "What is?"

"I meant drinking makes it easier, you know the pain. It makes it go away."

Nathan sighed, angry with himself. It was wrong. Always wrong.

"I'm not good with words," Nathan added softly. "I just meant that I drink to forget. Most days are hard…so hard that I barely make it through the day. It's easier to deal with the pain when I'm drinking."

"You don't need that stuff," Haley said carefully. "You don't, Nathan."

They didn't say another word after that. Nathan wasn't sure if he was grateful for the silence or not. This was all so confusing. There was so much that he wanted to say but he didn't know how. He wasn't even sure if she'd want to hear it. He decided that now wasn't the time. Haley was just being Haley. Helping someone in need. It was kind of her thing. She was always helping someone. He couldn't be upset about that.

All too soon they made it to her apartment building. Nathan dropped her hand hesitantly before taking a step away from her. Haley was too busy looking inside of her purse for her keys to notice.

"Thanks."

Haley finally looked up and smiled softly at him. "I didn't do anything."

"You did," Nathan disagreed.

She'd never really know what she did for him, Nathan realized. She'd never understand. He had been an angry miserable excuse for a human being when they first met. The only thing on his mind up until that point was making Dan pay. It was all he had cared about and thought about for years. It was all he wanted. Revenge.

Until _her_.

She made him want _more_. She made him think about the _future_.

It had terrified him. _She_ terrified him. She made him want to be better. She changed everything he had ever thought. She changed everything inside of him. She made him love her. He loved her so much that sometimes it was hard to breathe. Sometimes it was even hard to comprehend that _he_ was able to feel that way about someone else. It didn't seem like it was possible. But he felt it. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

Even now she wasn't aware that his heart was _racing _because of her.

"Did you think about what I said at lunch?"

"Um…I…" Haley glanced down. "I'm just still processing things I guess."

Nathan nodded numbly. "It's a lot, I know. I'm sorry for all of this, Haley. I wish things could be different. I wish that I was different."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Nathan." Their eyes locked and he knew that she meant it.

"I wish that were true but it's not. If you saw…God, Haley if knew _everything_ you'd never talk to me again. My head is just so messed up and I…" his voice trailed off as he took another step back. He needed a drink. Haley wouldn't like that at all. "I should probably go."

"It's been a long day," Haley sighed tiredly seconds later.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

"I'll be there."

Haley turned and Nathan fought the urge to stop her. "Night."

"Goodnight, Nathan. I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Nathan stood there and watched her walk inside the building. He stood there long after that just thinking about everything that happened that day. He stood there until her room light came on. With one final glance, he took off walking. There was only one thing on his mind.

_I love you. _

He loved her and now Dan knew about her. How long would it be before Dan took her away from him? It didn't matter if he stayed away from her now. He couldn't protect her anymore. He couldn't protect her from himself or from Dan. The only thing he could think of now was _how_ could he save her? He'd save her even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

_Chapter Forty Nine_

_May 26, 2009_

Nathan's eyes stayed glued to the cartoon currently playing. Noah's laughter filled the living room every few minutes. It was early and they were still eating breakfast. Noah had begged for them to eat in front of the TV. Beth had caved almost instantly when Noah broke out the puppy dog eyes. They were all suckers for those eyes. They fell for it every time.

Andy and Beth were on the loveseat. They were drinking coffee and reading the news paper. It was the same every morning. Nathan smiled.

"Did you see that, Bubba?"

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, buddy." They were both still in their pajama bottoms. Nathan hadn't been wearing a shirt when he came down this morning and as soon as Noah noticed he quickly pulled off his shirt, too. Noah was always copying him when they were together. Nathan knew how it felt to want to be like your big brother. Noah thought he was some kind of hero.

It terrified him. He wasn't a hero. But Noah was just a kid. Nathan made sure to be extra careful around Noah. He couldn't let Noah down. He wouldn't.

"Good morning."

Nathan glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Brooke and Lucas walking in. They were hand-in-hand. Nathan guessed Noah noticed that too because he started giggling.

"Sweetheart," Andy grinned happily. "What's that bright smile for?"

Lucas suddenly looked nervous. Nathan placed his bowl of cereal on the coffee table.

"We're getting married," Brooke rushed out before smiling happily.

"Gross," Noah mumbled as he scrunched up his face. "You guys are gonna have to kiss."

That seemed to break the awkward tension. Andy stood up quickly. He had a huge smile on his face before walking their way. He was hugging Brooke a second later. Brooke squealed in delight.

"You're serious?"

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, dad. I'm getting married."

"Congratulations," Beth spoke up. Beth looked really happy. She then hugged Lucas before smiling at him.

Nathan stood up hesitantly before making his way over. He could hear Noah's footsteps behind him. Andy and Brooke were still hugging. Nathan noticed that his sister was crying and Beth was rubbing Brooke's back soothingly. Nathan held out his hand for Lucas.

"Congrats, man."

Lucas seemed relieved as they shook hands. "Thanks, Nate. That means a lot."

"As long as you make my sister happy, then that's all I care about."

"That's right."

Nathan chuckled before glancing down next to him. Noah didn't look extremely happy but he was sticking out his hand for Lucas to shake. They shook hands but Noah still didn't look happy. Nathan felt Lucas look at him for help.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I don't want sissy to move out."

Brooke was lifting Noah up a second later and hugging him tight. "You're still my number one guy."

"I guess," Noah mumbled before lifting his head to look at Lucas. "You better not make my sissy sad."

Lucas held up his hands and smiled. "Promise, I won't."

"Fine. You can get married."

Everyone laughed and Brooke kissed Noah's cheek. "Thanks for your permission."

"Your welcome," Noah grinned.

"That was nice of you," Beth told him.

Noah shrugged before Brooke placed him back on the ground. "I still think it's gross that you have to kiss each other."

"Come here, buddy." Noah jumped in his arms. "I think it'll be okay. Lucas is a real good friend of mine. He'll take care of Brooke."

"Okay, Bubba."

Brooke smiled happily at him before leaning into his side for a hug. He kissed the top of her head and held her to him. They stayed like that for minutes as Andy and Beth talked to Lucas. Nathan was glad that their dad was taking the news so well. Andy was extremely protective of Brooke. If it had been anyone else Nathan doubted his dad would be so open to the idea of Brooke getting married.

"It means everything that you're okay with this," Brooke whispered.

Nathan knew what her words meant. If he hadn't been okay with this then she wouldn't be marrying Lucas. Even though she loved Lucas, she wouldn't marry him without his approval. But Nathan would never take this away from her. She deserved to have everything she ever wanted. She suffered enough.

Nathan smiled reassuringly at her. "All I ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"I love you."

"I love you," Nathan replied instantly. "Now _please _stop playing that CD."

Brooke giggled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But I really will break it into a million pieces if I hear it again."

"Got it."

"We should have an engagement party," Beth suggested. "Here."

"Sounds like a plan," Andy grinned. "That okay with you, sweetheart?"

"A party with all the attention on her? Are you kidding? Brooke lives for that stuff."

Brooke elbowed him in the side. "Sounds perfect."

"Ouch." That hurt. He rubbed his side.

"I'll start planning it immediately."

"I'll let my family know," Lucas smiled. "They're thrilled by the way."

"I'll need your mother's number."

Beth already had her Blackberry out and was typing quickly. Lucas gave her all the numbers she requested. Nathan was sure that Beth was already thinking about a million different things for the party. Beth and Brooke were always into hosting parties.

"We were thinking about a quick wedding, Daddy."

Andy's smile faded. "What's the rush?"

"I'm just tired of waiting," Brooke quickly explained.

"There's nothing else I need to know about?" Andy had his eyes suddenly trained on Brooke's stomach before he was glaring at Lucas.

Nathan found himself oddly amused by the whole thing. Lucas had yet to see how fiercely protective Andy could be. Lucas looked terrified when he realized what Andy was implying. Nathan had to bite back a laugh. The look on his face was priceless. He was going to tease Lucas about it later.

"What?" Lucas choked out, his face suddenly flushed. "No…no. _No,_ Sir."

"Daddy!" Brooke shrieked.

Beth pulled her phone away from her ear. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Lucas sputtered. "We're not…"

"I love him," Brooke cut him off, outraged. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. That's all."

Andy relaxed a little. "I'm just making sure. That's the only reason to get married."

"I know," Brooke muttered before blushing. "I'm not…let's just drop this. You're embarrassing me." Brooke didn't want to be talking about sex and babies with her dad.

"Awkward," Nathan mumbled before deciding to take Noah back to the sofa. Brooke was suddenly sending him death glares. He chuckled.

"I just want to make this official. I want it to be _real._ I don't want to wait forever and then…"

"Okay," Andy agreed. "Whatever you want."

_Sucker_, Nathan thought. Brooke always got her way. It was pretty funny sometimes how much she had their dad wrapped around her finger. Nathan really didn't know what the rush was. Brooke had been planning her dream wedding since they were kids. He doubted she'd be able to pull off her dream wedding in a short period of time.

Then he realized that Brooke wanted to break free of this invisible hold that Dan had other their lives. Brooke was tired of putting her life on hold. Marrying Lucas would signify that Dan didn't rule her life anymore. Nathan had also detected desperation in Brooke's voice. Was Brooke waiting for everything to fall apart like he had been?

Brooke wanted to be free.

Nathan longed for that feeling. He wasn't sure he'd ever get it.

* * *

Haley rushed into her apartment out of breath. She found Brooke sitting on the floor of the living room with a huge wedding binder open. There were sheets scattered all around her. Brooke was nursing a glass of wine and flipping through the binder.

"What's the emergency?" Haley breathed. Everything looked fine.

"Finally, you're here." Brooke pouted. "I need help."

"With?"

"Planning my wedding. _Duh_."

Haley tossed her purse down before shaking her head. "Brooke, I left work because I thought there was something _wrong_!"

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I can't just rush out of work to help plan your wedding," Haley added in frustration.

Haley didn't mean to come off so bitchy. She just wasn't having the best week so far. After Monday night Haley had thought that things would be different with Nathan. It felt like a turning point. But then the next day he had barely said a word to her. They had barely talked all week. In fact, the only thing she'd heard from him were a few polite greetings. Clay talked to her more than Nathan had.

It was frustrating. Nathan was keeping her at arms length. She was just so pissed off. Her pregnancy hormones weren't helping either. She was all over the place. She was just a complete emotional wreck. She was about ten weeks along now and she still wasn't used to the morning sickness. She wasn't even sure why they called it morning sickness because it happened all damn day long. It was bitch.

"There's just so much to do and so little time. I figured my maid of honor could help."

Haley was confused. Then she noticed Brooke's huge grin and understood. Haley was touched but surely Brooke had someone she was closer to. They hadn't known each other _that_ long.

"Wow, Brooke. That's…"

Brooke looked hopeful. "What do you say, Hales?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure there's someone who…"

"I'm asking you," Brooke smiled reassuringly. "Have a seat. We should talk. This is long overdue."

Haley hesitantly moved to sit next to Brooke on the floor. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear what Brooke wanted to tell her. But at least _someone_ wanted to talk to her. She didn't want to be bitter about the fact that Nathan wouldn't open up to her, but she couldn't help it.

"Remember the first time we met?" Brooke started with a bright smile. "Remember how excited I was to meet you?"

The memory flashed through her mind. Haley had been confused as hell when she met Brooke. Nathan never mentioned he had a sister. "Yeah."

"Know why I was so excited?"

Haley shrugged in uncertainty. "Not really. No."

"It was because I knew how much my brother loved you," Brooke confessed.

"Brooke," Haley whispered. "Just don't."

"You need to hear this," Brooke insisted. "Nathan doesn't really open up…at all actually…and I don't want it to be too late for the two of you. Let me just tell you this and then I'll drop it, okay?"

Haley was undecided if she wanted Brooke to continue. It didn't matter though. Brooke went on anyway.

"I was just so happy that Nathan had finally found someone. There were times when I didn't think we ever would. Nathan never cared about stuff like that. For as long as I can remember everything's been about catching…Dan. They really messed him up, Haley. It kills me sometimes. Then when I realized how he felt about you I was just so happy. For the first time I could breathe and know that he was going to be _okay_. He finally felt something other than revenge for once."

Haley could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

"And then when I met you and I saw the way you were looking at him…I just knew that you felt the same way. I know Nathan always seemed so cold and uncaring to you. But it was only because he was afraid that you'd get hurt because of the way he felt about you. He was just really trying to protect you. All three of you actually."

"What do you mean by that?" Haley breathed before sniffling.

"Nathan's always felt like he hasn't fit in anywhere and then he comes here…I guess it just clicked, you know. Things with Lucas and Julian…things with you. He just wanted to protect that. That's why he wouldn't let my dad bring you guys into the case against Dan."

"What?" Haley hadn't been aware that Andy had wanted them to work on the Scott case.

Brooke sighed sadly. "My dad has tried a few times actually to bring you guys in on the case against Dan."

"But –"

"Nathan wouldn't let him."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you and he didn't want you to be sucked into this world. The same with Lucas and Julian. He was just trying to protect you guys. He didn't want you guys involved at all."

All of this could've been avoided if Nathan hadn't stopped Andy from bringing them in. Haley felt a sudden wave of anger. Dan wouldn't even be aware that Nathan and Brooke were alive had she known about the Scott operation.

"Haley, you have to understand what kind of monster Dan is. He's killed everyone we've ever loved. You can't blame Nathan for wanting to protect you from that same fate."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Haley found herself whispering.

"It wasn't just our mother. Dan killed our grandparents. He torched their house while they were asleep. He's killed all of my mom's family. No one's left."

Haley wiped her tears.

"You see now?"

"Yeah…I guess, but if Nathan loves me as much as you say, then why isn't he telling me this?"

"He's afraid you won't want anything to do with him if you know everything. You might have read the file on us, Haley. I know what it says but that's not _who_ we are. We're good people. We're nothing like Dan."

"I know that."

"Good," Brooke smiled for a second before it faded. "He doesn't feel worthy of anything good and he doesn't think he deserves good things."

"That's crazy." Haley didn't know Nathan felt that way.

"He doesn't think that he's good enough for _you_. He thinks you deserve better. I just want you to know what an amazing man he is even if he doesn't believe it himself. Nathan is really hard on himself, Haley. He blames himself for a lot of things that he shouldn't. If you believe anything that I've told you, believe that he loves you, because he does."

Haley felt emotionally spent. This was a lot to take in.

"You okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

Haley nodded halfheartedly. "I'm not sure what to feel. I didn't know he felt that way."

"Yeah, I wish he didn't feel so alone."

"He's not."

"I know that," Brooke laughed softly. "But it doesn't mean he doesn't feel that way."

"I really do love him, Brooke."

"I know. Well, I've said what I had to say. You just think about it, okay. If you want me to knock some sense into his head then I will. I hate to see both of you hurting. I do really want an answer about being my maid of honor though. Like now?"

"You're really sure?"

Brooke laughed. "I always wanted a sister, you know."

Brooke then wrapped her arm around Haley before leaning into her. Haley's head was resting on Brooke's shoulder as she smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Nathan let the silence of the night engulf him. He kept his eyes glued to the bottle of whiskey. He hadn't had anything to drink since Monday night. It had been five _long_ days. He just wanted to open the bottle and down it. He kept going back and forth with the idea.

He wanted a drink. He wanted to feel numb.

The bottle was mocking him. He knew one drink wouldn't hurt. He'd have a drink now and then tomorrow he'd go back to being sober. He opened the bottle hesitantly before bringing it closer. This was it. There was nothing stopping him, except her.

Haley's face flashed in his mind. She'd be disappointed.

Nathan closed the bottle angrily.

"He's asleep already?"

Nathan heard his dad approaching and he smiled. He glanced at his phone before chuckling. "Crashed at about eight thirty."

Noah wanted to camp out in the back yard tonight. Nathan was sitting a few feet away from the tent while Noah slept inside.

"Sounds about right," Andy laughed. He took a seat. "You okay?"

"I want to drink," Nathan stated honestly.

"But…?"

"I can't. It's hard. I'm not used to feeling…_this_…all the time." Nathan ran his hands through his hair before pulling on it hard.

"You can do this," Andy encouraged.

Nathan nodded. His dad had been supporting him all week with the not drinking. Nathan was glad. He was sure he would've caved by now if his dad hadn't stopped him. His dad had faith in him. Nathan found it hard to believe sometimes that he ended up with Andy.

Nathan opened the bottle once again before emptying it on the ground. It took everything in him.

"Where did you get that?" Andy wondered. "I locked up all the liquor."

"Store," Nathan mumbled quietly. "I wasn't gonna drink it, I just…"

"Something else bothering you? Is it the wedding?"

Nathan smiled. "It should be the wedding since Brooke is driving me insane with all of her obsessive planning. But it's not. I'm actually happy for her. I hope it works out."

"But you don't think it will?"

"I can't help it," Nathan admitted. "He's not going to go away."

"He's not," Andy agreed. "But Brooke can't keep putting her life on hold. You shouldn't either."

Nathan let his dad's words sink in before looking up at the dark sky. "I miss mom."

"Me, too." Andy glanced at his son. "She would've been proud of you, Nathan."

He doubted it.

"She would've," Andy insisted as if he heard his thoughts. Andy had always understood him. "I don't think she would've wanted this for you. You shouldn't feel the way you do all of the time. You deserve to be happy. We'll deal with Dan when the time comes. Just don't be afraid to live your life in the mean time."

"I'm really trying."

"I wish I could take it all away, son. I wish that everyday. I would in a heartbeat."

"I know." Nathan believed him.

"You and your sister are the best things that happened to me. You know that, right?"

Nathan laughed. "You keep saying it."

"I'll say it everyday if I have to," Andy smiled. "As long as you understand. I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. After everything you've had to endure, you deserve to be happy. You've dealt with more things then any one person should have to. Stop holding yourself back and start going after what you want. Agent James is perfect for you, if you ask me. I think you should really go for it. I like her. She'll be good for you."

"I think it's too late for that."

"I don't believe that."

Nathan held his resentment back. "I think she's seeing this guy."

"Oh. Need me to fire someone?"

Nathan chuckled. "Nah. It's Robert Irons. He's good guy."

"Bobby?"

"Yep. They keep having lunch every single damn day at the office. I could waste that guy."

"Nathan."

"I won't," Nathan smiled. "But that won't stop me from thinking about it."

"True," Andy grinned. "I still think you should go for it. You'll never know if you don't try. You love her."

"What if loves isn't enough?"

"What if it is?"

"It wasn't for you and Mom."

"That doesn't mean that it won't be enough for you."

Nathan wanted to believe his dad but something was holding him back.

"I did actually come out here to get you guys back inside. There's supposed to be a thunder storm soon. Let's head inside and we can talk some more."

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go for a drive."

Andy smiled. "Drive safe out there, son. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thanks. I don't know who I'd be without you."

* * *

After going for a drive to clear his head, Nathan somehow ended up parked outside of her apartment building. It's like something kept pulling him back here. The strong need to be closer to Haley was almost as strong as his need to protect her. Nathan wasn't sure what the right move was at this point.

He just wanted her to be safe. He wasn't sure if being around her was really the best thing with Dan knowing that he was alive. Dan was going to look for him soon if he hadn't started already. Dan was also going to be searching for Haley. Who would Dan go after first?

Nathan really wasn't sure. He hoped him. Dan couldn't take Haley away from him. He wouldn't let him. Dan had already taken enough. Nathan didn't even care what happened to him. As long as Haley was okay then nothing else mattered.

Dan _wasn't_ taking this from him.

Nathan relaxed himself into the seat as he scanned everything outside of the window. He spotted the van that was watching Haley's apartment. He also spotted a second van around the corner. His dad wanted to be certain that Haley was safe. It only comforted him slightly. These guys were nothing to take out for someone like Dan Scott.

Nathan scowled when he realized that thoughts of Dan had consumed him for most of the day. He _didn't_ want to be thinking about Dan. It only made him want to drink.

As if sensing his dark mood, thunder suddenly boomed in the distance. Seconds later it started pouring. The sound of hard raindrops filled his ears. How was he supposed to watch the entrance of Haley's building when he could barely see out the window? It only pissed him off more.

He glanced straight ahead and debated with whether to leave or not. Someone suddenly knocked on the window hard three times. Nathan's body tensed as he reached for his gun. He tried to make out the person but couldn't. Then he caught a glimpse of _her _and he rolled down his window instantly.

Haley was holding an umbrella over her so that she didn't get wet.

"Nathan, you cannot do this. You can't. You're going to creep my neighbors out," Haley said loudly over the rain. "Go home, Nathan. I can't deal with this right now."

Haley walked away from him after that. Nathan sat there stunned for a few seconds before snapping out of his haze. He was suddenly furious. He was out of the car a second later. The hard rain soaked him instantly. He marched in her direction and before the door to her apartment building could close he rushed inside.

Nathan felt his wet clothes sticking to his body. It made him uncomfortable. He wiped his face before focusing his eyes on her.

Haley was standing in front of the elevator waiting. She already had her umbrella closed up and her arms were folded across her chest. Haley looked at him wide-eyed when she finally noticed him. She had been expecting him to leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haley demanded.

Nathan tensed at her harsh tone. "Me? What the hell about you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think you're doing going outside this late alone? Anyone could've been waiting for you! Anything could've happened. You need to be more careful."

Haley's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't have been outside if _you_ weren't parked outside of my building just sitting there!"

"I was just…" his voice trailed off not really sure what to say.

"Well?" Haley was getting impatient. This wasn't good.

"They're gonna look for you," Nathan hissed angrily. "I'm trying to protect you! You need to be more –"

"Don't you think I know that?" Haley barked. "I know that they'll come for me and I'm terrified, okay. I don't need you sitting out there watching over me. You can't protect me every second of the day, Nathan. They have people watching me. I'm fine. Just go home."

Nathan stood there and let her words sink in. Haley knew that Dan was going to come for her and she was terrified? That's what she said. Why hadn't she told him this before? He hated this. Even when Dan wasn't in his life he still found someway to mess things up for him. Now Haley was terrified because of Dan. How had he let it come to this?

Nathan hadn't even realized that Haley had gotten into the elevator. It was the sound of the elevator going up that broke him out of his thoughts. As soon as he realized that she was gone he raced for the stairs and ran up as fast as he could.

He was out of breath when he finally made it to her floor. He was just in time to see the elevator doors open. Haley walked out before jumping back and clutching her chest.

"Dammit, Nathan! You scared the hell out of me!"

Nathan tried to calm his breathing. "Sorry."

"What are doing up here? I told you to go home."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were terrified of them finding you?"

"We haven't exactly been talking," Haley stated in aggravation. "You've been ignoring me. Like that's new."

"That's not true. It's just been hard not drinking. I'm trying to deal. I didn't mean to ignore you. I swear."

Haley rolled her eyes before walking past him towards her door. "Please. You can't even look at me."

"That's just…Fuck!"

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me." Haley hesitated in front of her open door.

Nathan stood a few feet behind her. "I always worry about you."

"Well, don't. I know you feel obligated because you think you brought this into my life but –"

"I'm responsible," Nathan stated in a matter of fact tone. "When are you gonna realize that? None of this would've happened if you had never met me! You'd be so much better off. You'd be safe! You wouldn't be terrified like you are now! I hate this. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you because of me."

Haley looked up at him with sad eyes. That look killed him.

"I don't want to be anyone's obligation."

"Dammit, Haley, that's not what I meant!"

"Well, what did you mean?" She folded her arms protectively across her chest once again.

"I just…"

"Admit it," Haley pressed heatedly. "You'd be better off if you really hadn't met me. That way you wouldn't feel so responsible for what happens to me."

"I didn't mean it when I said that to Lucas," Nathan choked out painfully. "I just missed you so much and it killed me to be away from you, Haley."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This?" Haley shouted as she pointed between the two of them. "I'm so damn confused, Nathan. I don't know what to think. I have to hear everything from everyone else. You don't talk to me. I finally thought that we were making progress and then you go back to pretending that I don't exist. You say all the right things one second and then you're ignoring me the next. I can't keep on doing this with you. I can't. Make up your mind. You either want me or you don't."

"This is really hard for me."

"I get that and I am sorry, Nathan. I hate this, too. But I can't keep going back and forth like this with you. It hurts too much."

Nathan felt his heart ache at the sight of her. She meant what she was saying. "I can't lose you…I won't."

"Then stop pushing me away."

Nathan could only stare at her.

"Are you going to stop pushing me away?"

Haley's big brown eyes were boring into him. Nathan hesitated for a second. There was so much that she didn't know. It terrified him when he thought about her knowing _everything_, every dark piece of him. He had meant what he told her about how she knew him. She just didn't know every part of him. There were parts of himself that he kept hidden from everyone.

"You have to let me all the way in, Nathan. No holding back. I want you to trust me. Really trust me. Let me all the way in. I mean, all the way."

"It's not about trust, Hales. It's _never_ been about trust," Nathan whispered heartbreakingly. "I trust you."

"Then what's holding you back?" Haley wondered. "I don't get it. You say you…love me but…if you love me then…?"

Nathan swallowed the lump in this throat. "I do."

He hated how unsure she had seemed saying that he loved her. Even looking at her now he could tell that she didn't fully believe it. Haley stood there looking up at him expectantly. His mouth suddenly felt dry as he searched his mind for the right words. He needed to explain himself soon before Haley got pissed at him again. He didn't want to fight anymore.

"Nathan?"

"I'm afraid to let you all the way in, Haley. My past…some of the things I've done…if I tell you everything then you'll never look at me the same way again. I've done some horrible things. There's so much that you don't know. There's this darkness inside of me and it won't go away."

Slow tears rolled down Haley's cheeks. It felt like something sliced through him.

"There's also emptiness," Nathan added unevenly. His hand instantly went to his chest. It felt like it was burning. The pain there had never felt more real. He wanted to rip the pain right out of him. The burning intensified. His fist hit his chest. "Right here."

"Stop," Haley whispered.

Nathan never felt so vulnerable before in his life. "He's taken everything."

"Don't let him take anymore."

"But he'll come for you." Nathan wasn't sure if that was the right thing to tell her. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. But it was only the truth. As much as he hated it, that wouldn't stop Dan. Nothing would.

Haley could only nod.

"You're better off with…Robert." Nathan had to force himself to say that to her.

Haley glanced at him stunned. Then she just looked hurt. "You don't mean that." Nathan looked defeated.

"He's better for you," Nathan continued. "He's good. You'll be safe. Nothing like this would ever happen if you were with him. And you like him. I mean, you guys have lunch every day together. That's gotta mean something. He's made it more than obvious that he has feelings for you. Your family loves him. They want you with him."

"He's just a friend."

"For now," Nathan murmured. "But if you gave him a chance then maybe…"

Her hand flew to his face. She couldn't help it.

It took a second to register that she slapped him hard. He couldn't bring it in him to rub his cheek even though it was stinging in pain. He felt heat where she hit him. Finally he moved his eyes to hers and his insides cringed. She looked enraged.

Haley couldn't believe what he had just said to her. There was no way that she had heard him right. He was telling her to go for it with Bobby? She wanted to hit him again but held back. Then her conversation with Brooke yesterday came back to her. Nathan didn't think he was good enough for her. He didn't think it was possible for someone like her to care about him. Why?

She could remember instances when he had been so offended when she didn't want people to know about them. He had taken _that_ the wrong way. That hadn't been about him. It was never about him. But that's how he took it. He really thought she'd be better off without him in her life.

Looking at him now she could see it so clearly. Why hadn't she been able to see it before? He really felt this way. He was just as insecure as she was when it came to him. He didn't feel good enough for her? It wasn't like she was something special. Nathan looked utterly defeated still.

Haley's thoughts were suddenly on his past. She could see that little boy so clearly in her head. She could easily picture him after his mother died. He must have felt so hurt and alone. When he had been talking about how he felt earlier it had been hard to hear. She felt her heart breaking for him. He had been traumatized at such a young age and he never recovered from it. He never healed.

All she wanted to do was hold him tight and tell him everything was going to be okay. But she was too pissed off to move. He was pushing her into the arms of another man? If he thought saying all that stuff would help, then he was out of his mind. And if he thought that she'd actually listen, then he was really out of his mind.

"I don't want him," Haley hissed harshly. "And I can't believe that you'd –"

"He's better for you," Nathan shrugged miserably. "It's just the truth, Haley."

"Says who?"

Nathan tried to think of a response. Nothing came.

"I could hit you again," Haley declared.

"You should."

"Stop it. Just stop it. Are you kidding me right now? I can't believe this."

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Haley glared at him irritably. "What did you think I'd be? Happy? You'd think I'd listen and run to Bobby with open arms? Is that what you want?"

"I never said that's what I _wanted_," Nathan snapped. "You think I want to picture you with him? His fucking hands all over you? It kills me knowing that he's better for you than I am."

"Says who?" Haley repeated in annoyance. "I think I'm more than capable of deciding who is best for me. I can't even believe that we're having this discussion right now. I can't even believe that this is a discussion at all. This is ridiculous. You're being ridiculous."

"You are," Nathan retorted. "I was just making a point."

"Well, don't," Haley bit back. "You're an idiot."

"Fine, I'll go. I can't get anything fucking right with you. You're impossible." Nathan instantly regretted his words.

"I hate you right now."

Nathan felt her angry eyes boring into him. He pushed her too far this time. He had only been pointing out the truth. He hated it, but Robert was the safe choice. Robert would give her a better life than he could. Robert could give her a future that Nathan wasn't even sure he'd live to see.

It was the sight of her crying once again that kept him in place. It felt like his chest was burning once again. This is what he did. He always hurt her. He hurt everyone. It was what he was good at.

Her hands were suddenly in her hair pulling on it as more tears spilled. He was going to apologize and beg her to forgive him. He had planned on apologizing all night if he had to. He didn't get the chance though. Haley was suddenly in front of him. Her hands were on his cheeks as she pulled him down to her. Then she was kissing him.

"I love you."

Nathan was too shocked to move. He felt his world stop moving.

Haley pulled his face more into her as she continued to kiss him. Nathan was a statue. His lips didn't even more against hers. That didn't stop her. His hard body was cold and she felt his wet clothes against her. She could feel the front of her clothes start to dampen as she moved in closer to him. It wasn't enough.

"Kiss me," Haley demanded.

Still nothing. Haley kissed him harder before biting his lower lip. She pulled away tentatively before looking up at him. He seemed to be in shock. "I love you," Haley repeated determinedly.

Silence.

Her eyes focused on his. He wasn't even looking at her. He was staring blankly ahead. Then she noticed disbelief flash across his face for a second before it was gone. He didn't believe her. He didn't believe that she could love him. She forced him to look at her.

"Nathan, look at me. I love you."

Haley gazed at him intently. Nathan was still looking at her in wonder.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for the longest time. I want you. No one else."

When Nathan still didn't respond, Haley started kissing him again. She trailed kisses up his neck before moving to his jaw line. She kissed almost every inch of his face before moving back to his lips. Her hands slipped between them before pushing under his wet tee shirt. His skin wasn't cold anymore. He felt like he was burning up. Her hands explored his chest. He felt so good.

"Dammit, Nathan, kiss me back."

She hadn't meant for her words to come out so harsh but they did the trick. Nathan suddenly snapped out of his daze. His hand was on her cheek before he was kissing her back fiercely. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth she moaned. He smashed their bodies together.

"Say it again."

She felt his hand move to her hair. His fingers tugged on her hair softly as he kissed her deeper. She felt like she was melting into him. When he finally freed her mouth for a second she sucked in some much needed air.

"I love you," Haley repeated breathlessly. It felt so good to say that out loud.

"Lucas?"

"Gone."

That's all Nathan needed to hear before he pushed them out of the doorway. He slammed the door closed before locking it. Haley laced their fingers together before walking down the hall.

Everything in her room had been just like remembered. It had been so long since he had been in here. Haley's hand dropped his as she closed the door to her room. He heard the door lock. His heart started racing faster. The scent of vanilla invaded him.

Haley didn't feel the urgency she had felt before. Sure it was still there. That burning need was still present. She was sure that it would always be there. But she didn't feel the need to rush this like she would've in the past. That urgent need now simmered inside of her. She wanted this feeling to last as long as possible.

She didn't know what tonight had meant. Everything was still so uncertain. She didn't know what tomorrow held for them. She wasn't sure if making love right now was the best thing for them. They still had so much to talk about. They'd deal with that later. Right now she just wanted him. She _needed _to feel close to him. She needed Nathan to _feel_ how much she loved him. She needed him to _believe_ it.

"Take your wet clothes off."

Nathan pulled his shirt off first. It landed on the ground with a thud. He kept his eyes glued to Haley as he pulled the rest of his clothes off, everything except his boxers. Haley wasn't even watching him. She was moving around her room. It took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing. When she turned off the light in her room it started glowing instantly. The lit candles were scattered in different places.

If it was possible she looked even more beautiful in candle light. She was surrounded by it. She was breathtaking. He wasn't sure how much more his heart could take tonight. With just three words she made him feel complete somehow. He felt like his heart would burst any second now. This had to be a dream. It was too good to be true. Things like this didn't happen to him.

Haley stood in front of him before reaching out and placing her hand over his heart. His skin was scorching hot and his heart was racing. She smiled softly before resting her head against his bare chest. She felt his arms wrap around her a second later. She was totally content with just listening to his heart pound.

"I don't care about your past, Nathan. I don't care about who you were or what you've done. I love you. You're a good man and I love you. You're the one for me. Nobody else. Okay?"

Haley felt his heart start to pound harder.

"Don't ever doubt how I feel about you."

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. "You don't know everything, Hales."

"I don't care," Haley repeated gently. "None of that matters to me. Nothing's going to change how I feel about you."

"You say that now but –"

Haley glanced up and locked eyes with him. "Nothing."

"I…just…"

"Just be here with me," Haley whispered.

Nathan nodded weakly. "I want that more than anything."

"Stop holding back. I want all of you."

Nathan nodded once again. "You have me. You always have. It's always been you, Hales. I love you so much."

Haley felt Nathan hug her tightly. She held him back and closed her eyes. It felt good to have his arms around her again. She felt safe. This felt right. She never felt so close to Nathan before. It felt so good. She was sure that they could stay holding each other like this all night.

Then she felt her heart aching excruciatingly in her chest. She felt the dampness on her neck. She held him tighter when his body started shaking. It broke her heart to hear him cry. She had only witnessed him crying once before when he showed up at her door on the anniversary of his mother's death.

Haley was sure that Nathan hadn't cried much in his life, if ever. She knew him. He liked to keep things in. Crying was a sign of weakness to him. Dan had probably drilled it into his head that men don't cry. Haley hated that man with everything in her. Nathan was broken because of Dan. She was going to put him back together. She was going to fix the damage that Dan had done. She was going to prove to him that he was a good man and he deserved good things. He did.

The second she heard his voice, tears spilled out of her eyes. He was telling her how much he loved her and that he couldn't lose her. He said he wouldn't be able to live without her. She felt the same way.

Why had she waited so long to tell him how she felt? It was painfully obvious that he just wanted someone to love and accept all of him. Nathan had saved her so many times before she lost count. Now all she wanted to do was save him.


	51. Chapter Fifty

AN: Super sorry for the wait. It wasn't on purpose, I swear. I know how much I hate it when my favorite stories aren't updated. So I get it and I'm sorry. Life has been hectic this past week and I just haven't had the time at all. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm happy you all enjoyed it. I promise the wait won't be long for the next chapter. Enjoy.

_Chapter Fifty_

Haley wasn't sure how much time had gone by as they held each other. Minutes, maybe even hours. Time didn't seem to matter. All she could focus on was the man breaking down in her arms. Finally the boulders around Nathan were coming down. Haley had wanted this for so long. She just wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to help him heal.

Nathan carried a lot of pain with him for most of his life. Haley couldn't even imagine what that was like for him. After talking with Brooke it was so much easier to understand why Nathan was the way that he was. She understood now. All those questions that seemed to surround him were suddenly answered. Since he had arrived in Seattle Nathan had been living a double life. Haley understood how hard that must have been for him.

Nathan hadn't expected to care about them. That made things harder for him, she realized. It probably added to the weight that Nathan seemed to carry around with him.

Haley felt bad. If she had known…

His arms loosened slightly. Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled away from him. She noticed Nathan's eyes trained on the ground. His tears had stopped long ago but she could still see the trail that they had taken. It made her heart clench. He looked emotionally spent.

It took her only a second to realize that he felt ashamed for breaking down in front of her.

She brought her hand to his face before making him look at her. Then she brushed her lips against his softly.

"It's okay, baby."

She wrapped her arms around his neck before resting her forehead against his.

"It's not okay," Nathan croaked out. "I'm _not_ okay. I'm so messed up, Haley, so messed up. I wanna tell you what happened…what I did."

Before Haley could say anything, Nathan moved away from her. He sat at the edge of the bed before placing his hands together. Haley watched him. He seemed distant. It was like he was lost in the memories of the past. She stood in between his legs. Then she placed her hands on his face before making him look up at her.

"It won't change anything," Haley promised. She could see it in his eyes though that he thought otherwise. He didn't think that she'd still love him if she knew. He was wrong.

Nathan placed his hands on her hips. He kept his eyes glued to hers. He wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know everything. He felt the memories flood him. Then before he knew it he was nine years old again. He stood there watching it happen all over again.

It all happened that day Cooper and Damien had taken him along with them. The death of Shawn Riley had been the first of many that he witnessed. It didn't matter that Damien had forced his hand to pull the trigger. His hand had still been on the gun. He had been shaking violently when it was finally over. He flew to the ground and emptied out his stomach. Cooper and Damien had been laughing at him the whole time. Then they had pulled him to his feet before dragging him out of the park. They made fun of him the whole way home.

"They said if I told anyone then they'd kill me. I was so scared. I wanted to tell someone about what happened but Cooper and Damien were always there reminding me what would happen if I did. Looking back on it now I wish that I had been brave enough to speak up. I can't help but think that things would be different if I had."

"You were scared," Haley pointed out. "You were just a kid, Nathan. You didn't know…"

"But I should've spoken up."

Nathan often wondered what would've happened if he had told someone back then. Cooper and Damien might have been arrested for murder. Maybe his mom would've gotten away with them sooner. Their whole life could've changed for the better if he had just spoken up and said something.

Nathan then explained how that had been the beginning of his _training_. His brother's would take him everywhere with them after that. They had showed him the ropes. He learned about clients and which product they preferred. They introduced him to every narcotic they dealt with. He knew everything there was to know about each drug.

Before long they had him dealing. He hadn't wanted to do it but he didn't really have a choice. One time he had told them no and they had beaten him. He had been black and blue by the time they dragged him home. Then Cooper had made up some story about how three kids jumped him at the park. Nathan hadn't been sure if his mother believed them or not. She had been furious though.

That hadn't been the end of it. They hadn't left him alone like he wanted. They dragged him with them everywhere. He had been to countless parties with booze and drugs. One night they had pushed him in a room with an older girl. Nathan hadn't been sure what to do. All he knew was that Cooper had told the girl to take it easy on him because it was his first time. Nathan wasn't an idiot. Even then he knew all about sex but only because his brother's were constantly talking about it. He had even witnessed a few couples going at it at various parties he had been dragged to.

Nathan had been nervous. He knew that his brother's were on the other side of the door. They were all laughing and cheering in their drunken state.

"That's awful," Haley whispered.

"Nothing happened," Nathan explained. "I swear."

Luckily the girl could tell that he didn't want to be there. She had been nice. She had kissed his cheek before winking at him. Then she had been yelling and making noises. At the time he thought that she was out of her mind. She had messed up her hair and ripped her shirt open before taking hold of his hand. She pulled him towards the door before running her fingers through his hair. Then she told him that they never had to know the truth.

Once they had walked out of the room the cheers had gotten louder. The girl kissed him on the lips before walking away. Then his brother's were congratulating him on finally becoming a man.

"They looked proud," Nathan stated bitterly. "Can you believe that?"

"I can't imagine…"

"They were so sick. They did everything in their power to try and make me like them."

"But you're not like them." Haley's thumbs brushed along his cheeks. "You're not."

"I try not to be."

"You're not," Haley repeated firmly. "You're nothing like them."

"Dan knew the whole time. He knew what was going on and he didn't stop them."

At age nine Nathan was sure that he had seen everything. Drugs, sex, and murder seem to highlight that time in his life. He had witnessed how cruel his brother's could be. He had been terrified that if he said anything then he'd be on the receiving end of his brother's attacks. More than once they had pointed out that he was smaller than them and they'd have no problem taking care of him. He had barely been able to sleep at night.

"Do you see now?"

Haley's thumbs traced over the rough lines on Nathan's face.

"It's not your fault," Haley whispered.

"But I could've –"

"It's not your fault, Nathan. You're not responsible for all the things that they've done. That's not on you. That's all on them. You're not responsible for them."

Haley watched him carefully as he let her words sink in. It was easy to see how guilty he felt. He carried around so much guilt for everything. He felt like it was all his fault and it wasn't. He couldn't control anyone else's actions. He didn't need to feel guilty at all. He didn't do anything. He had been a victim.

"But –"

Haley tightened her hold on his face. "Nathan, look at me. It's not your fault."

Nathan felt himself nod weakly. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off of his chest. For so long he had carried around the weight of what happened back then. He felt responsible for everything that had happened and for not speaking up. Even after starting his new life he still felt responsible for all the lives his family ruined. The Scott family had caused so much destruction and he felt guilty.

His heart was slamming against his chest. Haley was looking at him so attentively. Nathan was taken back by the look in her eyes. She didn't look disgusted like he expected. She just looked worried about him.

Nathan pulled her in closer to him before resting his head against her stomach. He felt Haley's fingers in his hair seconds later. He felt better instantly. He finally told her and the world didn't end. She was still here. She was here and she was holding him.

Most of his life he felt alone and hollow, but being here with her now he didn't feel that way anymore. He hadn't felt that way in a long time because of her.

Haley's mind was still reeling from everything that Nathan had told her. She hated that he had to go through all of that. It was horrible. He was forced to grow up way too fast. His innocence had been taken from him in one of the worse possible ways. He had witnessed things that most people go through their whole lives never seeing.

She wanted to put a protective bubble around them so that no one could hurt him ever again.

Haley felt slow tears roll down her cheeks. Nathan's head was resting on her pregnant belly. She wanted to protect both Nathan and their unborn baby. She wanted to tell him so badly. He needed to know. But something was holding her back. She didn't know why but she wasn't quite ready to tell him. Especially not now when he was finally opening up to her. She didn't want to do anything to make him run away from her. She didn't know what his reaction was going to be and that terrified her. She wanted him to want their baby as badly as she did and she wasn't sure he would.

"They were fighting about me."

Haley stilled her hands in his hair. Nathan looked up at her. She was about to ask him what he was talking about but he continued before she could.

"They were fighting about me," Nathan repeated in a broken whisper. "She didn't want me hanging around with my brother's anymore. She told Dan that they were a bad influence and she didn't care what she had to do to keep me away from them. He was furious."

"She was trying to protect you."

"And he killed her for it. Because of me she's dead. It was my fault." Nathan felt another wave of stupid tears wanting to fall. He held them back as best he could. It didn't work. He felt Haley brushing the tears off of his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan. I hate that this happened…but it wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that. It wasn't your fault."

Nathan wanted to believe her. The day his mother died slowly came back to him. It was like a big chain wreck of events that he wished he had prevented. He just wanted to go back to that day and change things. He'd give anything to be able to do just that.

He could still hear their loud yelling when his father first arrived.

"Dan knew that she was seeing someone else. I never told Andy though. I couldn't. I still can't. If he knew that's one of the reasons why Dan killed her, he'd…I'll _never_ tell him."

Nathan had kept that secret with him for a long time. He felt guilty. Part of him wanted to tell Andy. That way Andy would've been more driven to bring down Dan. But the bigger part didn't want Andy to think that it was his fault. And he also didn't want to add to his dad's pain. Andy had suffered enough because of this. He couldn't add anymore. He wouldn't.

"For so long all I've ever thought about was revenge."

Haley's eyes snapped shut as tears continued to fall. Now she knew where all of Nathan's anger and rage came from.

"It's consumed me," Nathan added. "It's always there. If you knew the thoughts I had…what I wish would happen to them…"

All he wanted was for them to die a very painful and slow death. How could he have thoughts like that and be a good person? He wasn't a good person. There was too much darkness inside of him. He was sure it would never leave him. It would always be there bringing him down.

"I just want to hurt them for ruining my life and killing my mother. I want them to pay for everything."

"Justice," Haley nodded.

"It's more than that. I want to kill them, Haley. I want them to suffer. That can't make me a good person. It can't. Not with this darkness in me. I'm not good."

"You are," Haley objected. "You are good."

Nathan shook his head.

Haley noticed that he didn't believe her so she continued. "We'll catch them."

Nathan glanced up suddenly. "I don't want them anywhere near you."

"I can help…"

"No," Nathan said firmly. "No. You can't. I don't want you to."

"But –"

"I can't lose you, Hales. I'll go crazy."

"I just want to help you."

"You don't understand," Nathan stated frantically. "I can't lose you. I wouldn't survive it. I wish you could see what you are to me."

She was _everything_. Didn't she get that?

Nathan felt her hands on his face once again and his eyes snapped shut. He wished just this once that she'd listen to him and back off. He didn't want her anywhere near the Scott family. They were already playing with fire. If something really happened to her then he'd go insane. Didn't she realize that? Didn't she know that for the last three years she was the only thing that kept him going?

His hand went over hers. He leaned into her touch before bringing her palm to his lips. He placed a soft kiss there before breathing deeply.

"You're my escape," Nathan breathed unevenly. "My calm."

And she was. His life had been complete chaos before he met her. When they were together all that other crap went away. She made everything go away. She made everything better. Being with her there was a sudden stillness to his life that wasn't there before. He had lived for those moments. It was all he thought about when they were apart. He couldn't wait to be around her again so that all the pain and rage would go away.

If something happened to her he wasn't sure what would become of him. He didn't want madness and pure chaos to take over his life again. He liked the stillness of being around her. He needed it. He needed her. He couldn't lose that.

He almost had lost her back in Tree Hill. He had thought she had been dead. All he had been able to think about was how he didn't want to live without her. He had planned on taking out as many of those bastards as he could before they killed him. That had been the plan until he realized that she was still alive. He didn't want to ever come that close to losing her again.

Haley was alive and standing right in front of him. Haley loved him. This whole night was still unreal. He didn't think it was possible for her to love him. But he had bared his soul to her and she was still standing in front of him. She still wanted him after everything…

She watched him intently. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. His eyes were glued to her face and he seemed to be in a trance. She was still trying to let his words sink in. It was hard. It was hard to go from thinking she meant nothing to him, to him basically telling her that she was his everything. It was a lot to process.

His eyes got darker and she felt a shiver run up her spine. She had seen that look on him before. She knew what _that_ look meant. Nathan's hands pushed up the small tank top she was wearing. Her body trembled as he brushed his fingertips against her bare skin. Her hands were up in the air a second later as Nathan stood up. He pulled off her top before tossing it behind him. His fingertips moved to her breasts before his hands cupped them. She moaned loudly at the sensation. Her breasts were tender from the pregnancy. Shockwaves of anticipation rushed through her. She just wanted him. Then he finally kissed her.

Nathan kissed her hungrily. Their tongues battled for dominance. She could feel his hands everywhere. She was getting lost in him.

He tore his lips away from hers minutes later before moving down her neck. He trailed open mouthed kisses down her throat before moving down to her breasts. He heard her breath hitch before she tugged on his hair. He swiped his tongue over her nipple while kneading the other breast.

He took his time. By the time he finally pulled away from her breasts she was crying out. He trailed kisses down her the center of her belly before reaching the sweats she wore. He pulled his lips away before glancing up at her. His fingers trailed over the waistband of her sweats but didn't move further.

It took her a second to realize that he was asking for permission. Haley nodded sluggishly. "Take them off."

"You sure?" Nathan asked. His voice was thick with lust. "We don't have to do anything."

"Take them off. I want you."

He pulled the sweats down her legs before helping her step out of them. When Haley realized that they were both only in their underwear heat pulled in her belly. It had been so long. Her eyes snapped shut for a brief second before opening again. She found herself face to face with him. Their eyes locked and she felt her heart start to beat faster. She felt like her heart would slam right out of her chest any second now. How was it possible to be so completely consumed by someone?

Nathan leaned forward and kissed her sensually on the mouth. "God, I love you."

In a flash he had her on the bed, his body hovering above hers. Haley was overwhelmed by how different being him with like this felt now. She felt completely connected to Nathan now, like there was nothing between them. His kisses were suddenly slow and tender. His hands moved slowly over her sides before slipping off her lacy black underwear.

She waited patiently as he kneeled in front of her to remove his boxers.

Her eyes couldn't help but gaze at his hardened length. She felt her stomach do a somersault at the sight of him. His body covered hers once again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands moved to his back to push him closer to her. He wasn't close enough. They seemed to melt together. His skin was scorching hot and slick with sweat. Her eyes stayed trained on his as he leaned forward.

Nathan's lips touched hers in a long, slow kiss that left them breathless. He pulled away and gazed at her lovingly.

"Keep your eyes on mine, Hales. I wanna watch you."

Haley felt herself nodded weakly as her nails dug into the skin of his back. She bit her bottom lip hard as she waited. She could feel his heart racing in his chest as she watched him. Then finally he was pushing inside of her slowly. Her nails dug deeper into the skin of his back as she cried out in pleasure. It felt better and better every time they were together.

Nathan stayed completely still as he savored the feel of her.

It was pure torture waiting for him to move. Then before she could start to beg, he started pushing in and out of her slowly in long deep thrusts. She met him thrust for thrust. It seemed endless.

Haley's eyes stayed glued to his icy blue orbs. "I've never felt closer to you."

Nathan brushed his fingers along her cheek before pushing her hair to the side.

"I've missed you…I've missed this."

"Uh-huh," Haley whimpered.

She could feel herself getting closer. His steady thrusts and his intense gaze were bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her hands slid down his slick back before attempting to make him go faster. It worked. He started moving a little faster. She moaned in satisfaction.

"How does that feel, baby?"

She tried to push their bodies closer together. She arched into him. "So good."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed with a deep groan. "So fucking good."

"Nathan."

He upped his pace seconds later.

"Nathan, I think I'm about to…oh…"

He felt her clench around him before her body started to tremble. Then she was whispering his name over and over again. Watching her come undone was all it took for him. He felt mind numbing pleasure everywhere as he joined her in ecstasy. He didn't want the feeling to ever end.

"Haley," Nathan panted breathlessly. He captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Nathan collapsed on top of her minutes later. She held him against her as she tried to calm her breathing. Their harsh pants continued for a few minutes more before their breathing steadied. They stayed in that position for a while until Nathan rolled off of her.

Haley quickly moved into his side before placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her in closer to him. She traced soft patterns on his sweaty torso, both of them basking in the afterglow of their love making. The whole night still felt a little unreal to the both of them.

Nathan wasn't sure how much time had passed. His eyes were starting to get heavy and it felt like he'd slip away any second but he didn't want to. He didn't want the night to end. He didn't want to wake up from this dream. He forced his eyes open. Haley was still tracing patterns on his torso. It felt amazing. He felt tiny sparks everywhere she touched.

"What are you thinking about?"

Haley smiled softly as her eyes opened. Her eyes stayed glued on his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head as he started to rub her back.

"Your tattoos."

"Oh," Nathan grinned tiredly. "Those did always drive you crazy, huh?"

"A little," Haley admitted. "I've always wondered why you got them."

"I hadn't noticed," Nathan teased.

Haley pinched his side when she heard him laughing. "You're a jerk."

"Okay," Nathan laughed tiredly. "I got them when I was eighteen. I got the two Chinese symbols on my arms to remind me that my family gives me strength. The one on my back is for my mom and Shawn. It reminds me that on matter how much good I do I'll never be able to bring them back…no matter how much I want it to."

Haley kissed his chest before hugging his body tighter. "I love you so much, Nathan."

"I love you."

Haley smiled as she continued to move her fingers against his skin. It wasn't long before she heard Nathan's breathing even out. She was sure he was exhausted. She knew that she was. She tried fighting her sleep for as long as she could. When her eyes started to get heavier she kissed his chest once again softly.

"You better be here when I wake up," Haley warned tiredly.

"I'll be here."

Haley smiled against his chest. She had thought he had fallen asleep but he was fighting his sleep like she was. Her eyes closed seconds later.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Haley had been awake for a while now just watching him sleep. She couldn't remember a time when Nathan looked so peaceful. She had been thrilled when she had woken up earlier and he was still here. He hadn't left.

Haley smiled as she watched the rise and fall of his chest.

The sheet was barely covering his waist. She had to admit that she liked the view of his bare chest. His body was just so perfect. She fought the urge to pounce on him. She didn't want to wake him up when he looked so peaceful though. Sleep didn't come easy for him. She was sure that Nathan wouldn't mind. He'd probably like it actually. But she decided to wait for him to wake up on his own. She could wait.

She was surprised that he was still sleeping. Usually he was always up before her no matter how late they had fallen asleep. He almost always tossed and turned all night long. More often than not he had woken up terrified because of his intense nightmares. She had been used to all of that. But none of that happened last night.

No tossing and turning. No nightmares.

Nathan was sleeping peacefully next to her. It made her completely happy.

She had woken up from the bright light streaming into the room. She had forgotten to close the drapes last night. She had been watching the rain when she noticed Nathan parked right outside of her building. She had been a little busy after that to remember to close them back.

Haley found herself smiling happily once again when she thought back to last night. She really had never felt so close to anyone before in her life. Her hand brushed against her flat stomach as she watched him. She knew that she had to tell him that they were having a baby. She just didn't know how. Peyton was the only other person that knew.

She felt awful for telling Peyton when Nathan didn't even know yet. He should've been the first person she told. She knew that. But at the time she hadn't been sure where Nathan was or what would happen to him. She had been so stressed and she just needed someone to talk to. Peyton had always been there for everything and this was no different.

Haley was thankful that she had someone on her side.

"Hey."

Her eyes flew to Nathan's and noticed him grinning at her. "Hey."

"How long have you been up?"

"Five hours."

"Are you serious? What –"

"It's a little after one," Haley smiled.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" Nathan questioned. He sat himself up before glancing at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. How had he slept for so long?

"I thought you could use the sleep."

Nathan laid himself back down before turning his head to face her. "Last night was real."

Haley nodded. "Yep."

"Last night was real," Nathan repeated before leaning over and kissing her softly. His hand caressed her cheek as he held her to him.

It started off gentle. Then their kisses grew more heated. His hands started roaming all over her and she fought to keep control. It still surprised her how amazing just his hands on her felt. Everything about him was intoxicating.

Haley was sure that things would've only escalated further but her stomach had other plans. Nathan started chuckling as he pulled away. She felt her cheeks heat up and she placed her head on his shoulder. Nathan's hand rubbed over her back.

"I guess I should probably feed you."

Her face heated up more when he continued laughing.

"I'll make you something to eat."

Haley fell back against her pillow as Nathan pulled away from her. She kept her eyes glued to him as he got out of bed and searched for his boxers. Once he placed them on he was out the door. She smiled happily once again. Nathan was making her something to eat.

Nathan was making her something to eat…

Haley got out of bed quickly. She threw on a large shirt before rushing out of the room. The only thing on her mind was the last time that Nathan had cooked for her. He had almost burnt down her grandfather's house in Austin. Nathan couldn't cook, at least not without supervision.

Haley halted her movements once she noticed Nathan in front of the toaster.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked over his shoulder.

"Just…" her voice trailed off.

"You don't trust me in the kitchen," Nathan filled in with a chuckle.

"Well," Haley shrugged sheepishly. "Not alone anyway."

"Fair enough."

Haley made her way over to him before hugging his side. She was happy that he didn't seem to be upset. The old Nathan would've taken off by now. But this Nathan…

Nathan kissed her softly before placing his hands on her hips. He placed her on the countertop before walking away to retrieve a plate.

"What are you making me?"

"Toaster waffles," Nathan answered. "I figured it was my safest bet."

The waffles popped up seconds later and Nathan placed them on the plate. Haley was so hungry that she didn't even care that Nathan had yet to put butter and syrup on them. She lifted one up and started eating it.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that."

"Best…toaster waffle…_ever_," Haley muttered between bites.

Nathan chuckled. "I can tell. You're practically making love to it. Damn, I'm a good cook…and completely turned on right now."

"Shut up." Haley rolled her eyes before hitting his shoulder.

"Milk?"

Nathan fixed her a glass before handing it to her. Nathan started eating with her. Once they were finished Nathan placed the dirty dishes in the sink before moving back in front of her. He placed his hands on her thighs before spreading them apart. He walked in between them before pulling her closer into him.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's on your mind?" Nathan wondered. "You look like you're thinking about something."

Haley frowned. "No."

"You sure?"

"I was just thinking…it's stupid." Haley laughed nervously seconds later.

"It's not stupid. If something's bothering you I want to know. What is it?"

Nathan seemed to really want to know. Haley felt stupid. She didn't even know why she was thinking about this right now. Things were finally good between them and she didn't want to ruin it. But she couldn't help how she felt.

"This is just different." Haley mumbled hesitantly.

Nathan didn't move an inch. His eyes bore into hers.

"You're different," Haley elaborated. "I'm not used to this."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. Truly, I am."

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously before nodding. Nathan seemed sincere. He continued to look at her intently before reaching up and brushing her hair behind her ear. His thumb caressed her cheek before resting his forehead against hers. She felt his hands move down to her hips.

"I tried so hard to fight what I felt for you. I really did, Haley. I did everything I could think of to get you out of my head. But I couldn't. It terrified me…even from the beginning. But it's always been there between us, hasn't it?"

Haley felt her heart start to hammer in her chest.

"I need you to know that I haven't been with anyone else for a while now."

"Nathan, you don't –"

"I want you to hear this."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care about the past."

"Well, just so you know I've only been with one person in the last two years."

Haley pulled away slightly to look at his face better. "But –"

"And that's you," Nathan finished. "And before then I was just trying to forget about you. I know you don't want to hear that but…"

Haley silenced him with a soft kiss. "So Carrie?"

"Not once," Nathan answered honestly.

"Alex?"

"She wishes," Nathan smirked.

"But she said…"

"She lied to you, Hales. We're just friends and that's all we've ever been. Alex was just trying to get a rise out of you. She's kind of a bitch like that."

"I hadn't noticed," Haley stated dryly.

"Were you jealous?" Nathan asked smugly when he noticed the look on her face.

Haley glared at him. "No. Absolutely not."

"It kind of seems like you were jealous," Nathan teased.

"Well, you're _wrong_," Haley stated defiantly. "I'm not jealous of that bimbo."

"Bimbo?"

"She's a slut," Haley nodded.

"You're right," Nathan chuckled. "What was I thinking? You jealous…"

"Shut up."

"Not until you admit that you were jealous."

"Not gonna happen." Haley continued to glare at him.

Nathan grinned. She looked sexy pissed off. "I'll settle for a kiss."

Haley kissed him hotly. His mouth opened for hers before their tongue's met. Then they were exploring. The kiss lasted for minutes. They only broke away when the need for air became an issue. They were both breathing deeply as he placed his forehead back against hers. He grinned.

"I knew you were jealous."

"Yeah, well so are you," Haley retorted.

Nathan chuckled. "True."

"Nathan, what does this all mean?"

Silence engulfed the room. They stayed in their position, her on the countertop with Nathan standing between her legs, their foreheads pressed together. Fear crept into her mind when Nathan didn't answer right away. Her eyes snapped shut as she prepared herself.

"I don't want to fight it anymore, Haley. I do want to be with you. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I can't promise that everything will work itself out and we'll be okay in the end. I don't know what the future holds for us. But I do know that I want be with you."

"That's all I want," Haley whispered.

"Be patient with me, Hales."

"I will."

"I don't want to mess this up," Nathan added. "I don't want to ruin it."

It terrified him how easily he knew he could mess this up with her. She deserved so much better.

"You won't. I won't let you," Haley smiled softly.

"Good." He kissed her softly. "How would you like to meet my family today?"

Haley's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"I _want_ you to meet my family," Nathan nodded.

"O-okay," Haley agreed seconds later. "I need to get ready if –"

"So you don't want to go like this?" Nathan quipped.

Haley glanced down at herself and then at Nathan. Between the both of them all they had was a large shirt and a pair of boxers. It wasn't enough for even one of them to walk out of her apartment with.

"Because you look sexy as hell in just my shirt," Nathan smirked.

Haley laughed before pushing him away. She jumped off of the countertop before making her way out of the kitchen. She had no idea what to wear and Nathan was making jokes.

"I liked your humor better when you were mean," Haley called out over her shoulder.

* * *

Haley had taken her time getting ready. She let her nerves get the best of her and she ended up throwing up twice. She didn't know if it was from the morning sickness or the fact that she was about to meet Nathan's family. She guessed it was a little of both.

She didn't know what she was supposed to wear. She had tried on at least ten different things before finally settling on a green dress. But now that they were in the car on the way there she was having doubts.

Nathan was holding her hand. "Relax."

"Okay," Haley breathed. But she couldn't relax. How could she? He was bringing her home to meet his family. Sure she knew Brooke. She had even met Andy at work. But he had been her boss then. Now she was meeting Andy who was her _"sort of"_ boyfriend's dad.

Before Haley could think about it any further they were pulling up to a huge gate. There was a small little building to the side with a security guard inside. He waved at Nathan before the gate doors opened for them. Then they were driving up the long driveway.

The house came into view and all Haley could do was stare. They didn't really live here. She knew that. But still. The place was huge and beautiful. It was bigger than the house she had grown up in. The house was white with a huge blue door.

The car came to a stop and Haley felt her nerves increase tenfold.

"Would you relax," Nathan chuckled. "They don't bite. Well, Milo does but –"

"Nathan, I've known you for years and this is the first time I'm meeting your family. I think I have a right to be nervous. Now shut up and give me a minute."

"You're so sexy pissed off, baby."

"Nathan," Haley warned.

"We don't have to do this today," Nathan offered before chuckling.

Haley glared at him. "We're doing this, unless you've changed _your _mind?"

"Nope," Nathan smirked before opening his door. "It'll be fine. They already know all about you, Haley."

"That doesn't help." Haley got of the car before shutting the door.

They started walking towards the front door. Nathan took hold of her hand before kissing it softly. It was actually cute that Haley seemed so nervous. He knew that this was long overdue. He wanted her to relax a little and enjoy herself.

"Be happy, woman."

Haley rolled her eyes before smiling up at him. "Why? Am I the first girl you've ever brought home?"

"You're the first person I've brought home ever."


	52. Chapter Fifty One

_Chapter Fifty One_

"You're the first person I brought home ever."

Haley stopped walking suddenly. Her smile faded as his words sunk in. Then another wave of nerves took over. She felt her stomach start to knot up. It was suddenly very hot and she was finding it hard to breathe. She was the first person he ever brought home?

Nathan held in his laughter when he noticed the terrified look on Haley's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You just made me _more_ nervous," Haley breathed.

"Hales," Nathan grinned. "Relax, Crazy. It's gonna be fine."

"Easy for you to say it's your family," Haley bit out. Nathan chuckled. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Are you worried they won't like you or something?" Nathan asked confused. Haley never acted this way ever. It was starting to freak him out. Maybe doing this today wasn't the best idea. She looked completely terrified.

Haley nodded. "A little, I guess."

"Impossible," Nathan tried to assure her.

"I'm being ridiculous," Haley realized with a nervous laugh. "Your sister loves me and I've met your dad at work. He seems to like me."

"He does."

"Okay," Haley breathed. "Let's go in before I take off running."

Haley rolled her eyes when Nathan started laughing at her again. He found this whole thing amusing and she wanted to hit him. She felt him tug her forward before he pushed the door open. She took another deep breath before following him inside. She hoped that her stomach settled down soon. She felt like she needed to throw up again.

The house was beautiful. The décor was nice, not too fancy like she thought it would be from looking at the outside of the house. It was homey. There were scattered pictures hanging up on the cream colored walls. She couldn't get a good look at them though. Nathan was pulling her forward before she could really focus on anything.

Her eyes stayed glued to the marble beneath her feet seconds later. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nathan wondered.

Haley continued to giggle. "My mom would love this place."

"Lydia would," Nathan agreed.

Haley was still laughing by the time they walked into the huge living room. Her eyes swept across the room quickly and her laughter died suddenly when she noticed a blonde lady sitting on the ground. Andy was right next to her. They were both smiling and laughing at something. Then they were kissing. They looked insanely in love.

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand. She didn't want them to interrupt their private moment.

"Nathan, you're home," Beth smiled. She then noticed Haley. "And you've brought company. This is a nice surprise."

Haley felt Nathan tense up beside her and it did nothing to calm her down. If anything she was more nervous. Was Nathan suddenly having second thoughts about her meeting his family?

"I want you guys to meet someone."

Andy stood up grinning before helping Beth up. They both took off walking before stopping a few feet in front of them. Andy and Beth were both grinning widely at the sight of them.

"Agent James," Andy beamed. "I'm so glad to see you here."

"Dad," Nathan complained with a pointed look.

"Sorry," Andy chuckled. "Haley."

"Assistant Director Hargrove," Haley smiled. She tried holding in her laughter for Nathan's sake. Just minutes before she had been nervous beyond words and now all of a sudden they had switched places. Nathan looked like a ball of nerves now. "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks and please call me Andy. This is my wife Elizabeth."

"Please just call me Beth."

Haley was going to offer her hand but before she could Beth has hugging her.

"Nice to finally meet you," Beth smiled happily as she pulled away. "We've heard so much about you."

Nathan huffed annoyed. "You guys are embarrassing."

"You'll get over it."

"We're just so happy," Beth added before clapping her hands. "You have to stay for dinner."

"Beth, I don't know if –"

"Sure," Haley smiled. "I'd love to."

"It's settled then," Andy spoke up happily.

Nathan grimaced at the sudden turn of events. He didn't know what he expected. He should have known that his family would be all over Haley once they walked through the door. He wanted _alone_ time with her too. They had just made up. They were just supposed to come here for a meet and greet, not spend the whole damn day. He had plans for later and it required no clothing at all. They couldn't do _that_ here.

Noah ran into the living room with a toy airplane in his hand. He was making noises with his mouth as he moved the airplane around in front of him. When he noticed Nathan his face lit up.

"Bubba, you're back!"

"Hey, shrimp," Nathan grinned bending down instantly. "Come here. I want you to meet someone special."

Haley's mind was still trying to process that Nathan had a step-mom. Sure she had seen the wedding band on Andy's finger but she hadn't really thought about it. She didn't know why. The sight of the tiny little blonde boy only confused her more. Nathan and Brooke had both told her that they didn't have any other siblings but clearly that had been a lie. She felt a little blindsided. She hadn't been expecting this.

The kid was adorable. He looked just like his mother, a head full of blonde hair and a megawatt smile across his face.

Haley could hear Nathan trying to introduce her to the little boy but all she could focus on was the little boy's face when he finally noticed her. The little boy glanced down at her hand holding Nathan's before he looked up at her again. Then he was moving closer to his mother before hiding behind her and holding her leg.

He didn't like her. Her face fell.

"Noah?"

Haley felt Nathan squeeze her hand trying to comfort her. It didn't work. Nathan stood up and pulled her in closer to him.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Beth questioned as she bent down. Noah wrapped his arms around her before placing his head on her shoulder looking away from them.

Haley watched them for a few minutes as Beth tried to see what was wrong. Beth started laughing before placing the little boy back on the ground. He took off running away from them instantly. Beth stood up still smiling.

"He doesn't like me," Haley guessed sadly.

Nathan glanced at her. "No, I'm sure –"

"Actually," Beth laughed. "I think he might have a little crush on you."

Huh?

"Little?" Andy chuckled before shaking his head. "His face looked like a tomato."

"See," Nathan grinned at her smugly. "He likes you. Kid has good taste. I've taught him well." Haley elbowed him in the side hard.

"We should go check on him. I don't think this has happened before. We'll be right back." They left the room.

"Ouch," Nathan hissed in pain. "Damn, girl. Mother f…I think you might have broken a rib. What the hell was that for?"

"A little warning would've been nice," Haley snapped angrily. "Jerk."

"You're crazy."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded before rubbing his side. "You…are…_insane!_"

"You are," Haley retorted. "You could've mentioned that you had a step-mom and a little brother, a brother who _doesn't _even like me. I could've brought him a toy or something if I had known. Jackass."

"He likes you."

"He couldn't even look at me," Haley objected. "He probably hates me and –"

Nathan pulled her into him before slamming their lips together. He kissed her hard. His mouth slanted over hers before slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. He felt her hands gripping his shirt tightly as she pulled him in closer. He smiled against her lips. His hands held her face as their mouths moved together. He pulled away seconds later. Haley was panting and her face was flushed.

"What the –"

"That was me shutting you _up_," Nathan stated smugly. She looked mad. "You didn't seem to mind."

"You can't just kiss me and expect –"

Nathan kissed her again, softly this time. He smirked when they pulled apart. "Expect what…?"

"Expect me to forget that I'm mad at you." Haley felt lightheaded from their kisses. She knew what Nathan was trying to do. "And stop cutting me off! I like to finish a freaking sentence."

"You're mean when you get your way, Haley James."

Haley glared at him before crossing her arms over her chest. Her face softened. "I'm just overwhelmed."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing."

"I do," Nathan disagreed. "My family is really important to me, Haley, just like you're really important to me. I only want to protect you guys. It's why I kept them to myself and that's why I wanted to keep you all to myself."

Haley caressed his cheek. "Nice save."

"You still mad at me?"

"No." She smiled before kissing him softly. "Not at all. I'm happy."

"Good."

"Is there anyone else I should know about?"

"That's all of them. Well, except for big mouth Brooke, but you know her. Oh and there's Milo."

"Another brother?"

Nathan chuckled. "I think I hear him coming."

Sure enough Milo raced into the room seconds later. He barked twice before making it to Nathan's side before rubbing against him. Nathan placed his hand on Milo's head before shaking his head.

"You're out of luck if you came looking for a treat," Nathan stated flatly.

Milo barked in response.

"Sorry," Nathan shrugged. "Just got home, boy. Try someone else."

"Nathan." Haley glared at him before smiling at the dog.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently. "I don't have anything for him."

"Well, go get something," Haley muttered before bending down to be level with Milo.

Nathan scratched his head as he watched her. Her full attention was on Milo as she rubbed him. Nathan shook his head when he noticed Milo laid himself out so that Haley could rub him better. The freaking dog was spoiled. Nathan reluctantly walked away to get Milo a treat like he wanted.

Nathan returned to find them in the same positions.

"That feels good, huh, boy?"

"Here you lazy –"

Haley glared at him. Nathan shut his mouth before he could finish. With the way Haley was looking at him he figured it was for the best. She'd probably hit him again. He tossed the treat on the ground and moved away. Milo was on his feet and running towards it in record time.

Haley stood up and smiled. "At least he likes me."

"He likes anyone that's dumb enough to get suckered into rubbing him," Nathan pointed out.

"It's nice to see you still have your charm," Haley stated dryly.

Nathan smirked before winking at her. "I like being consistent."

"Jackass."

"Everything okay in here?" Andy questioned when he walked back into the room.

"Fine," Nathan replied instantly before wrapping his arm around Haley's waist.

Haley smiled at Andy. It looked like he had heard what they were saying. She wanted to laugh when she realized that Andy thought that they were really fighting. If he only knew how heated their arguments got sometimes. This was nothing. This was normal for them.

"Where is everyone?"

"Beth is in the kitchen making drinks," Andy answered. "Noah is actually asking for you in the backyard. Think maybe you could come out and talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure." Nathan glanced at her worriedly seconds later.

"I'll be fine," Haley smiled. "Go."

Haley watched the two of them disappear. She stood in the living room alone with her thoughts. It was unnerving. She walked in the direction that they had taken. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of a window at the back of the house. She spotted the three of them instantly.

They were all standing close and each of them held something in their hands. They were all looking up at the sky. Haley glanced up and noticed that they were all flying something. There were two medium sized airplanes and a tiny helicopter flying around above them.

Nathan's face looked peaceful like it had this morning when he had been sleeping. He seemed at ease with his father and his brother at his side. The sight warmed her heart. She liked watching them together. It was nice.

She realized that Nathan felt safe here. His guard was down. She'd never seen him so relaxed before.

It looked like the little boy…Noah…was talking about something before Nathan and Andy started laughing. Then Nathan was bending down next to his brother as he told him something. She wondered what they were talking about.

Noah started laughing. She could see his body shaking with laughter. Nathan seemed amused and happy with himself.

"Haley, are you okay?"

Haley jumped slightly at the sound of Beth's voice. Beth was looking at her with concern and Haley was taken back. Beth held a small tray of drinks in her hands. "Fine."

"You sure?"

Haley nodded before realizing what Beth was so concerned about. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying. She quickly wiped her tears away. _Good going_, she told herself. _Way to look like a blubbering idiot to his family_. This pregnancy was really starting to mess with her head. She couldn't take all the crying.

"This is just…"

"Overwhelming?" Beth guessed.

"Something like that," Haley laughed nervously as she wiped her cheeks. "I'm fine though. I've just never seen him like that before. He looks happy."

She was a freaking emotional wreck. It was ridiculous.

"He does," Beth agreed.

Haley went back to watching them. The sight was calming. It seemed to soothe some of her fears about telling Nathan she was pregnant. Maybe he would actually be happy about the news. He seemed really close to his brother. It was easy to see that Noah thought the world of Nathan. She could tell just by the way the little boy looked at Nathan.

"They've always done that."

Haley tore her eyes away from Nathan before looking at Beth.

"I guess it started when Nathan was younger. They have a whole room full of those things. They're always flying them. Noah loves it."

"That's nice."

"Yeah," Beth smiled. "Andy once told me that after…you know it all happened…that the only time he could get Nathan to do anything was when they'd fly those things. I think it helped him. For once he felt in control of something."

Haley felt her heart tighten. If they kept on talking about this then Haley knew she'd start crying again and she didn't want that. She searched her mind for a change of topic. Thinking about how much Nathan had to endure his whole life made her chest heavy.

"How long have you been married?"

"Six years we've been married," Beth smiled. "Ten years total we've been together."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Would you like to come and look at some old photo albums?"

"Sure. Um…you think Nathan wouldn't mind? He's pretty private…more like he's Fort Knox. I'm not sure he'd –"

Beth shook her head with a huge smile on her face. "It's fine. He'll deal."

It was really nice to get a glimpse into the past. The pictures let her see a side of Nathan that she had never seen before. Beth even showed her albums from when Nathan's mom was alive. The pictures only consisted of Brooke, Nathan, Andy, and Deb. They all looked so happy…normal. Nathan had been a real happy kid in those photos.

The pictures that followed, which Haley could only assume was after his mother died, Nathan's smile seemed forced. It wasn't until he was much older when he was frequent in the pictures with Brooke again. In those he seemed a little happier but not much. Brooke always had a huge smile on her face in each picture. Brooke always looked happy.

She got to see the wedding album. Beth and Andy both looked extremely happy. Brooke and Nathan had stood up with them. From the pictures it looked like only five people total had witnessed them getting married. Beth had pointed out her parents and her younger sister. Nathan looked really happy in the pictures, genuinely happy for his dad.

Haley hadn't asked but Beth explained that Nathan hadn't been that welcoming when she first started seeing Andy. In fact, Nathan had barely acknowledged her that whole first year they dated.

"He was very…crabby," Beth giggled.

_That's the Nathan I know_, she thought with a smile.

"But with good reason. I understood. Of course, I understood. Andy explained it all to me and he assured me that his son would come around to the idea. Brooke on the other hand was ecstatic. I think she was tired of being outnumbered with them. She was just happy to have a girl around to talk to. Things just sort of clicked."

"I think Brooke's that way with everyone," Haley grinned.

"Yeah," Beth agreed. "With Nathan though, it took time. They were already grown up and I just hadn't expected…"

"I know."

"But I couldn't help but love them," Beth smiled. "They're great kids and I just fell in love with them instantly. I knew I would the second Andy told me about them. He said they were special and he was right. They are. I'm so happy that things are finally happening for them. I mean our Brookie is getting married and Nathan…he finally brought a girl home."

They both laughed before moving on to another photo album. They were filled with pictures of after Noah was born. The kid was just adorable. She loved all the pictures, especially the ones with Noah and Nathan.

"Haley?"

Haley glanced up when she heard Brooke's loud shrieking. Brooke was looking at her confused before she beamed. Brooke looked as happy as Haley had ever seen her.

"Haley!"

"Brooke," Haley laughed.

Brooke tossed the huge binder on the table before rushing to hug Haley.

"You're here," Brooke yelled excitedly as they hugged. "In our house. I knew my idiot brother would come to his senses. I knew it. Didn't I tell you, Beth?"

"You did."

"Sure did," Brooke stated proudly. "Where is he?"

"The guys are outside," Beth answered. "I actually should start dinner." Beth left the room quickly.

"Please tell me that you're staying for dinner?"

"Yep."

"Freaking sweet. We can work on some wedding planning," Brooke decided. Brooke took a seat next to her before pulling the wedding binder close.

Haley grimaced. How did she keep getting sucked into planning weddings? She wasn't a freaking wedding planner. She wanted to spend time with Nathan…alone. It was ridiculous. He had only been away from her for a little over an hour now and she missed him like crazy. It was all she could do not to go outside and take his hand in hers.

"So what exactly happened?" Brooke wondered.

"He came over, we talked, we more than talked…"

"_Overshare_," Brooke frowned.

Haley giggled. "You're more than willing to overshare all the time even when I tell you to stop."

"That's different."

"Different how?"

Brooke folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know but it is."

"Whatever," Haley laughed. "We made up. You happy?"

"Extremely," Brooke beamed. "So are you two dating?"

Haley shrugged. "I guess. We didn't really talk about it."

"Well, he brought you home so…"

"Yeah. I owe you big time. Thanks, Brooke."

"What for?" Brooke was confused.

"For saying what he couldn't."

Brooke looked smug. "I'm just happy you two crazy kids talked things out. If I had to see my brother pine around like a lovesick puppy one more day I was gonna lose it."

They both started laughing before hugging again. Then Brooke was forcing the wedding planning on her once again. Haley didn't object. She couldn't. Brooke was stressing about what little time she did have to plan it. She didn't need to make things anymore difficult by refusing to help.

"Dammit."

"Lucas Roe, if you drop that box I'm going to hurt you," Brooke warned.

Lucas struggled the rest of the way into the living room with the box. He placed it down as gently as he could on the floor before falling into the chair with a huff. He looked sweaty and exhausted. He noticed Haley seconds later and he looked surprised to see her there.

"Hales," Lucas mumbled. "What are you –"

"She's dating Nathan," Brooke clapped excitedly. "Isn't that the best news _ever_?"

"Oh…wow. I mean, I knew you guys were…but I didn't think…this is weird."

"Lucas Eugene Roe –"

"What are you middle naming me for?"

"Eugene?" Brooke burst into a fit of giggles.

"You were _never _supposed to say that name again," Lucas gritted out.

Haley smiled before shrugging. "It slipped out. Plus, it wasn't like you could've kept it hidden from her. You're gonna be married soon."

"We're so not naming any of our kids Eugene." Brooke scrunched her face up. She didn't like the name at all.

"Luke, can you do me a favor?"

Lucas shrugged indifferently. He was still pissed. "Depends."

"I'd like to be the one to tell my brother about this." Haley rolled her eyes when Lucas wouldn't even look at her. "It needs to come from me. Julian and I –"

"I won't tell anyone. Not that they'd believe me anyway," Lucas added quietly.

Brooke tossed the remote at him.

"Son of a –"

"Jackass," Haley muttered. "Just keep your mouth shut."

"Okay," Lucas grimaced. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying. You guys are always going at it…wrong choice of words…I meant you guys are always biting each other's heads off. It'll be more of something they have to see to believe."

"What?"

Haley glared at Lucas in warning when she heard Nathan's voice.

"Nothing," Haley smiled up at him. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, we just had a little misunderstanding."

Nathan sat right next to her before leaning back. His hand went to her back. She turned slightly to look at him before she kissed him. She heard Lucas mumble something before Brooke fussed him. Haley ignored the both of them as she focused on Nathan.

"Aren't you two cute?" Brooke started clapping happily again.

"Disgusting," Lucas muttered under his breath.

"What was the misunderstanding?" Haley asked softly when she pulled away from his lips.

Nathan tried to calm his breathing. He tried to remember. "Oh, he likes you. You make him nervous. He's not sure what to do. He's real broken up about it." He couldn't help but laugh at the guilt stricken look on Haley's face.

"Who Noah?" Brooke giggled uncontrollably.

"He has a crush," Nathan chuckled.

"Thank goodness," Brooke grinned. "Wow. He was sure that all girls were gross. We told him he'd feel differently."

"We did," Lucas spoke up smugly.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, just give him a little time. He's building up the courage to talk to you."

"The kid is four," Lucas chuckled.

"Almost five." Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.

"What have you been doing in here?" Nathan asked softly as he reached for her hand. He laced their fingers together before pulling her in closer to him. They both ignored Brooke and Lucas bickering back and forth.

"Beth was letting me look at the photo albums."

Nathan kissed her hand before reaching for one of the albums. He pulled her in closer to him before he flipped the album open so they could look through it together. He could hear Brooke's continued gushing over them. He just wanted her to shut up and get lost with Lucas.

Beth had told them that dinner would be ready soon. Brooke and Lucas had left to set the table leaving the two of them alone.

Haley's fingers traced Nathan's face in the picture. It was of Nathan and Andy at some basketball game. Nathan looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Pretty sexy, huh?"

Haley laughed quietly. "You've always had that ego I'm assuming?"

"Yup. You love it though."

God help her, she did.

* * *

Dinner had gone smoothly. They all laughed and talked. She heard countless stories about Nathan that were funny. Nathan hadn't been amused but kept quiet. She held his hand in her lap the whole time. It seemed to relax him.

The conversation flowed easily between everyone. It was nice to see how they all interacted with each other. Nathan's family was just…so normal. She hadn't expected normal, but they were. They were more normal than her family that was for sure.

Andy and Beth kept grinning at her happily and it was a little intimidating. But she pushed it aside and acted as normal as possible. She knew that they were only happy that Nathan was happy. She was happy that Nathan was happy.

Brooke had tried to focus the attention on her impending wedding. Haley wasn't complaining. She hated being the center of attention. She was more than happy to talk about the wedding. But Beth and Andy always found a way to bring the conversation back to either her or Lucas. They were still getting to know him, too. Haley was just happy that all the attention wasn't on her.

Dinner had been delicious. Haley had made sure to tell Beth more than once.

After everyone had finished eating they stayed sitting at the table talking. It was nice.

Noah had eventually started to look at her at least. He'd only glance at her for a few seconds before quickly looking away. Everyone else seemed to notice too because they'd all start to laugh. Brooke even teased him about it and Noah's face had gotten so red before he denied that he looked at her. It had been cute.

It was a while later when Haley found herself leaving one of the restrooms. She was making her way down one of the many halls when Andy and Beth had found her. They had been holding hands and laughing. Then they were back to grinning at her. Haley hadn't been sure what to say. Andy had been the only one to say anything before they disappeared into his study.

"Thank you."

That's all Andy had told her. It was easy to figure out what he meant. _Thank you for loving my son._ She smiled. She liked Nathan's family. She liked them a lot and she was happy that they liked her. She had been ridiculous to be nervous before. Nathan's family was awesome.

Haley had barely made it back to the living room before Nathan was pulling her upstairs. She held his hand tightly as she followed him.

His room was different from the one in his old apartment. This one was white and blue. His bed was bigger. His TV was bigger. He had two game controllers on the floor in front of the TV. There was a huge Michael Jordan poster on the wall. She noticed a few pictures up and smiled. He hadn't had pictures up at his apartment. There was a picture of his family. One was of his mom. There was one with him, Lucas, and Julian. The last one she noticed was of the two of them at Julian and Peyton's wedding.

"Brooke took it," Nathan explained before shrugging. Haley couldn't take her eyes off of it. The couple in that picture looked happily in love. Had they really looked that way at the wedding?

Nathan placed his hand on her cheek before forcing her to look at him. He was grinning before he leaned in. The first kiss was gentle. Then his hands dropped to her hips before opening his mouth over hers. She moaned when his hands moved to her backside. He squeezed her backside while pushing her into him.

"I've wanted to get you alone all day."

Haley heard herself moan again when his mouth moved down to her neck. She turned her head slightly to give him better access. One of her hands gripped his back while the other moved through his hair, holding him to her. Her eyes were screwed shut as she tried to keep her breathing under control. It was hard with his mouth working her over like he was.

"I want you," Nathan murmured huskily. His hands started to roam over her body. One of his hands started to massage her breasts.

Haley whimpered before slowly opening her eyes. She took in her surroundings. "We can't…"

"We can be quiet…well I can," Nathan chuckled smugly.

Haley hit him playfully. "I am _not_ loud."

"Right," Nathan drawled.

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you need to believe but your neighbor's know different."

Haley felt her stupid face flushing. "Shut up."

"I'm not complaining. I love it. I love that you enjoy _so_ much. I know I'm great in bed."

Haley rolled her eyes before hitting him again. She placed her head on his shoulder when she felt her face heat up even more. She was _not _loud. It took a few minutes for her face to cool down. Nathan was still caressing her backside and sucking on her neck. She could feel how hard he was. It only made her want for him increase. But…

"Not here," Haley breathed. She could not have sex with all of Nathan's family in the house.

Nathan groaned in protest before reluctantly pulling away. "I knew we should've stayed in bed all day."

"You'll survive," Haley laughed. She took a seat on his bed as she watched him. Nathan didn't look too happy.

Nathan scowled. "How'd you like everyone?"

"They're so great, Nathan. Thank you for letting me meet them. Today has been amazing," Haley said sincerely. She didn't think this day would ever happen.

Nathan shrugged. "This was overdue. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I did."

"And Noah will come around," Nathan promised with a chuckle. "The boy is smitten, not that I blame him."

Haley laughed before shaking her head. "He's adorable."

"He's a great kid," Nathan grinned. "He's about to start school. He's excited about it."

"I was always excited about school."

"Yeah, they have a word for the two of you."

Haley's brows knit together. "What's that?"

"Nerd," Nathan chuckled.

"Hey."

"Just the truth, Hales."

"Can we go five minutes without you being a jackass?" Haley wondered amused.

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged. "I've never tried."

"You should start," Haley suggested teasingly.

Nathan smirked before sitting in one of his chairs. "Seems like a lot of work."

Haley laughed before looking around his room once again. She glanced at the pictures once again before stopping on the one of his family. Nathan had Noah on his shoulders in the picture. They were all in their swim suits by a pool.

Nathan noticed what she was looking at and smiled. "That was taken last year. Noah loves to swim. It's like his favorite thing to do. I swear that kid is a fish." He laughed before looking back at Haley. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

He called her name but she didn't say anything. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her. What the hell was she day dreaming about?

"Hales?"

"You ever think about that…you know the future? Like marriage…kids…the white picket fence…" her voice trailed off when she noticed the look on his face.

It took him minutes to recover from her question. He hadn't been expecting it. They hadn't even been together for a whole twenty four hours and she was bringing this up? He pushed his panic aside. She was just asking a question, he realized. He didn't need to freak out about it. He wasn't sure how to respond. He knew he needed to be honest.

He sat up straight before looking at her again. She was looking at him intently just waiting for him to answer.

"Honestly," Nathan started hesitantly. He didn't want to be talking about this. "…not really."

"Oh."

"I've just never thought about the future, Haley. It has nothing to do with you. Please, don't take it the wrong way."

"Okay."

Nathan noticed the look on her face and he hated himself for it. "I honestly didn't even think I'd be alive this long."

"What?"

"Just the truth," Nathan shrugged. "I just always figured that I wouldn't survive this…long. I've always focused on trying to catch Dan. We still haven't caught him…I don't know if we ever will."

Haley looked defeated. Nathan felt like a complete jackass.

"I don't want to hurt you, Haley. I'm just trying to be honest."

"Yeah, I get it," Haley smiled faintly. Nathan could tell that it was forced. "It's not like I was asking for those things. It was just a question."

"Do I want those things…eventually…yeah I guess…you know sometime in the future once Dan is behind bars. I just can't think about the future until then…I won't let myself."

"Okay."

"You make me want to think about the future, though," Nathan quickly added. "You do, Hales. If I ever get those things, then you're the one I want them with."

Haley knew her eyes were brimming with tears. She couldn't help that. Nathan was in front of her a second later before holding her face in his hands. She just wanted to be somewhere else at the moment. She did not want to breakdown in front of him. She couldn't. He was only being honest.

"I've upset you." It wasn't a question. He knew he had just by the look on her face. His hands fell to his sides. He took a step back. "Fuck…I can't…"

"Nathan, its fine, I'm fine."

Nathan wasn't stupid enough to believe that. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"You were just being honest. Don't apologize for that. You didn't do anything."

"I've hurt you. That wasn't the answer you were looking for. I know it. I'm such a jackass."

"Nathan, I'm fine," Haley smiled before standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him. It was soft.

"I'm an idiot…I love you."

Haley laughed softly. "I know."

He placed his forehead against hers before closing his eyes. "I told you I'm a mess. Don't give up on me, Hales."

She kissed him again. He kissed her back forcefully. She felt the desperation in his kisses. When they broke away minutes later they were both panting hard. Nathan searched desperately for something to say. Silence filled the air. Something was wrong. He just wasn't sure what it was. He wanted to take back the last ten minutes.

"You wanna go back downstairs?" Nathan asked nervously.

"I actually should go. I kind of had plans before…"

"Oh. Okay. Did you want me to –"

"I'll call you later," Haley muttered. She pulled his arms from around her before leaning up and kissing him again. "Walk me out. I want to tell everyone bye."

Nathan nodded numbly. "Yeah. They'll like that."

Nathan held her hand as she told everyone goodbye. Both Andy and Beth had hugged her and told her how happy they were to meet her. Brooke and Lucas had been in engrossed with wedding plans so she gave them a wave. Noah smiled at her and waved before quickly looking away. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Nathan had walked her outside to the car and kissed her. She kissed him for minutes before pulling away.

"Thanks for today. It meant a lot."

She got in the car and Nathan quickly bent down to look at her.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yep." Haley wasn't even sure why she felt the need to lie.

* * *

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Peyton rolled her eyes before pointing at Julian on the sofa. "He's making me suffer through Grease 2."

"Again?" Haley laughed.

"It's a good movie," Julian grinned. He held up the bowl of popcorn. "Join us…wait. Is everything okay? You look –"

"I actually came to talk to you about something."

Peyton had been worried from the second that she opened the door. Haley looked like she had been crying recently. Peyton hated how much Haley was going through right now. She watched her husband sit up straight before stopping the movie.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Peyton wondered.

Haley looked panicked. "Please stay."

"Dammit, Hales, what is it? I'm freaking out here. Just tell me."

"Please don't be upset…"

"Haley," Julian warned. "You're scaring me. What –"

"Nathan," Haley blurted out. "I meant…uh, what I meant was that we're together now."

Julian was on his feet and pacing the room a second later. He looked really pissed. Haley moved herself back a few feet before taking a few deep calming breaths. She knew that he'd react this way.

"Julian, calm down," Peyton ordered.

Julian ran his fingers through his hair angrily. He glared at his wife. "Calm down? I can't fucking calm down!"

Haley flinched at his harsh tone. This is exactly why she knew that she had to do this alone and she didn't tell Nathan where she was going. She knew that he'd insist on coming with her. That would've only made things worse. Julian needed time to get used to the idea of them.

"Why?" Julian growled.

"I love him and he loves me."

Julian stopped pacing before scowling. "Right. That's just perfect."

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Haley wondered.

"Of course," Julian grumbled. "This isn't about that. It's about your safety. You're not safe around him, Haley."

"Julian, please calm the hell down," Peyton tried once again. "We want Haley to be happy. Nathan makes her happy."

"Please, don't give me that bullshit. Those two can't go five fucking minutes without wanting to fucking kill each other. They're always fighting."

"Not always," Haley objected. "And you have no idea how different he is when we're alone."

"So it's okay for him to treat you like crap in public as long as he's nice in bed?"

"That was out of line," Peyton hissed angrily. "Stop being a prick. This isn't you."

Haley folded her arms across her chest. She just wanted to crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep. Tonight just wasn't her night.

"She's isn't safe with him!"

"We're gonna be together, Julian. I was just letting you know."

"Perfect."

"He makes me happy," Haley added. "I hope you can understand. I'm not trying to hurt you but…"

Julian balled up his fists. "Fine. If this is what you want I can't stop you. But I swear to God, Haley, if he hurts you in any way, I mean in _any_ fucking little way, I'll make sure the fucking gun is loaded this time."

Haley watched Julian storm out of the room before turning to Peyton looking utterly defeated. Haley wasn't sure what to do. Peyton was hugging her tightly seconds later and Haley felt herself breakdown.

"He'll get over it," Peyton muttered. She ran her hand up and down Haley's back soothingly. "You seemed upset even before you told Julian. What happened? Did you tell him about the baby?"

Haley choked out another sob. "I was going to. I wanted to but he, uh…God, Peyton, he said that he's never thought about any of those things. He doesn't want them right now. And…"

"I know, sweetie. Calm down. You can't do this to yourself. The doctor already told you that you need to be extra careful. Think about the baby, Hales. This isn't good for you to be upset like this all the time."

"He doesn't want this, Peyton. What am I supposed to do? If I tell him then he'll leave me…he won't be happy. My first doctor's appointment is next week and the doctor said we'd be able to hear the baby's heartbeat and I just really want him there with me and I don't know how to tell him…"

"Do you want me to tell him for you?"

"No," Haley sniffled. "It needs to come from me. I'm just scared."

"I want to show you something."

Peyton pulled her into her art room. Haley glanced at all the drawings on the wall. She was always amazed by Peyton's talent. Peyton went to the closet before returning with a box. She opened the box before pulling out a tiny onesie. It was blue with _my mom rocks_ across it.

"I bought all kinds of stuff. I couldn't help it. Look how cute," Peyton gushed as she held up a few more outfits.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "How much stuff did you get?"

"I went a little crazy," Peyton grinned. "I'm so happy for you, Haley. I know if feels like the world is against you right now but you have me. I'm sure Nathan will be happy when you tell him. He loves you and he's gonna love this baby. It's all gonna be okay, Hales."

Haley rubbed her belly. "I don't want to lose him."

* * *

Nathan felt like the worlds biggest jackass. He just wanted to go into the nearest bar and drink himself into a stupor. He and Haley hadn't even been together for a whole day and already he had hurt her. He wasn't surprised. He tried to warn her. She hadn't listened. Maybe she finally decided that it was too much, that he wasn't worth it.

Haley deserved all those things she had asked him about earlier. She deserved the best. He just wasn't sure that he'd be able to give her those things. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He didn't want that. He never wanted that.

He felt his shoulders slump. It was late. He should just stay away and give her a little space. He could tell earlier that she wanted to be away from him. But he was too selfish. He needed to see her. He had to make sure that they were okay.

He pulled out the key that Lucas had let him borrow before making his way inside. All of the lights were off. Lucas had crashed in one of the guess bedrooms at his place. No way was their dad allowing Lucas to sleep in Brooke's room. Brooke had been angry about it but Andy hadn't given in. Haley was alone unless she went to stay with her parents. He hoped that wasn't the case. He needed to see her and he wouldn't be able to do that if she wasn't here.

Nathan made his way to her room and pushed the door open slowly. It was late and he was sure that she was sleeping. Once he was inside of her room he realized that she wasn't in her bed. He sighed. Somehow he was even more pissed off with himself.

That's when he heard her crying. He felt his heart tighten at the sound. His eyes snapped shut. She was crying because of him. He hated himself. He placed the flowers in his hand on her dresser.

He found her in the bathroom on the floor against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had her hands wrapped around her legs. Her face was resting on her knees and she was looking away from him. She hadn't noticed him yet.

The sight of her tore him up inside. _You did this you idiot_, he shouted in his head.

"Haley," Nathan whispered brokenly.

He watched her jump slightly before she glanced at him. She wiped her eyes quickly before smiling weakly at him. She looked sick. He moved himself down next to her before getting better look at her. She looked really sick.

"Are you sick?" He brushed his fingers down her face before pushing her hair behind her ears. "What's wrong?"

"A lot of things." Her eyes snapped shut. A few more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry. I –"

"I went to see Julian after I left your house. I told him about us. He wasn't happy."

Nathan hadn't been aware that she was going to tell Julian. He would've gone with her. He deserved Julian's anger, not her. He pushed his anger aside. He focused on Haley.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nathan asked desperately.

Haley placed her head on his shoulder before leaning into him. "Just hold me."

He did. He sat there holding her against him until she fell asleep not long after. Once she was out he pulled her up into his arms before bringing her to the bed. He placed her under the covers before getting in the bed with her. He placed his hands behind his head as he glanced up angrily. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight. He was too angry with himself. It only took seconds before Haley cuddled into his side. She placed her head on his chest. Nathan wrapped his arm around her hesitantly. He just wanted her to feel better.

"I love you so much, Hales. I promise to be better."


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

AN: Here's another update for you guys. It's pretty long and it's jammed packed with stuff. A lot of stuff happens in this one. We're almost at the end of this story. Thanks again to everyone that read and reviewed this story. I love hearing what you guys think. I hope you enjoy this one. It shouldn't be that long of a wait for the next chapter. Thanks again.

_Chapter Fifty Two_

They weren't aware that they were being watched. That thought hadn't even crossed their minds. They didn't even notice the money being passed around. They were too enthralled in each other to notice anything else. It had been that way all morning.

Haley felt Nathan's thumb brush along her cheek. She felt herself flushing at his words before giggling slightly. She felt like a freaking schoolgirl at the moment. His body was towering over her, his hands boxing her in against the pillar behind her. He started kissing her again. She let him. For the moment she forgot where they were. She let the heat from his hands and mouth take over. Their mouths tangled together hotly. She heard herself moan when he deepened the kiss.

"What did you do to him?"

Nathan reluctantly pulled away from her. He pushed his palm harder against the pillar before glaring over his shoulder angrily. He narrowed his eyes at Clay.

"Get lost," Nathan growled.

Clay didn't move from his spot on the weight bench. He was sitting at the edge just watching as Nathan turned back towards Haley. It was weird seeing Nathan this way. Clay wasn't used to this. It was just fucking weird. He knew how Nathan felt about Haley but this…this was just…he couldn't even find the right words. He continued gawking at the giddy couple. Whatever the hell Nathan was whispering in her ear must have been fucking funny because he was sure everyone in the gym could hear her laughing.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

Nathan had been worried about her all morning but she seemed fine now. She looked a lot better than she had last night. It had been her idea to come into the gym this morning before heading into the office. She seemed fine. Nathan wasn't sure if she was lying about that or not.

Haley bit her lip nervously before nodding. Denial was her friend at the moment. She didn't want to be stressed anymore. She just wanted to enjoy the newness of their relationship for a little bit. She knew the clock was ticking. Her first appointment was next Wednesday and that left her with a little over a week to tell him. That was the deadline she gave herself. She wanted him at the appointment with her. She needed him there. She just needed to find the right way to tell him.

"You look better," Nathan observed.

Thankfully she hadn't been sick this morning. Well, at least not yet. Haley was still waiting for it. Morning sickness seemed to hit her at all times of the day. She was never sure when she'd get sick.

"I feel fine," Haley assured him.

"Good."

"He's still staring at us," Haley whispered before laughing softly.

Nathan's smile faded. "He's a moron. Ignore him."

"I can hear you," Clay spoke up.

"I thought you wanted us together?" Haley smiled when she noticed that he still looked like he was in shock from seeing them together. Hadn't Clay been trying to push them together?

"I do but he's…what did you do to him?"

Haley's smile faltered. "I didn't do anything."

"But he's…he's…he's turned into a pansy."

Nathan glared over his shoulder once again. "Do you wanna die today, Evans?"

"I'm just saying," Clay grinned. He stood up and threw up his hands. "You're completely whipped."

"Shut up," Nathan snarled.

Nathan felt his anger swell when Clay started chuckling. Then Clay's eyes were sweeping over Haley. Nathan dropped his hands before balling up his fists. Clay really wanted to get his ass kicked today. He tried his best to keep his temper in check.

"Relax." Haley took hold of his arm to hold him in place. "He's just teasing you."

Clay's grin widened. "Yeah, relax. By the way, Haley, I was wondering if Nathan could come out for drinks tonight. You know if that's okay with you?"

"You fucking –"

"He can do whatever he wants," Haley cut him off. She could tell that Nathan was going to lose it any minute now.

"Okay," Clay chuckled. "If you say so."

"I need to go take a shower and get dressed," Haley said minutes later. Clay and Nathan seemed to be having some kind of staring contest. Whatever it was she didn't have time for it. She kissed Nathan's cheek before walking towards the locker rooms.

Nathan watched her walk away. This time he was very aware that the other guys in the gym were watching her. He glared at each of them. He didn't like the way that they were staring at her. She had been dressed in her tight black workout clothes. They had actually worked out for a little bit so she was sweaty. He knew she looked sexy as hell. She always did. But the way they were staring at her…

"Nice, Hargrove."

"The boss's daughter, man, real fucking nice."

He felt someone slap his back. "How the hell did you get with that?"

"Dude, do you know how many guys have been trying to nail her?"

"She has such a sweet little ass."

"Lucky bastard."

Nathan lunged forward to grab the first guy he could reach. Clay blocked his way instead and pushed him back. Nathan glared after the guys who were laughing as they walked away. He wanted to hurt each and every one of them. The only holding him back was Clay.

"Take it easy."

"Let me fucking go," Nathan barked. "I should start with you."

"Me?" Clay chuckled. He let Nathan go before taking a step back. "Why me?"

"Don't fucking act like you weren't gawking at her. Your little fucking fascination with her is really starting to piss me off."

"Okay, you really need to relax."

Nathan continued clenching his fists as he stood there. His blood was boiling. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. He knew how the guys at work looked at her. But things were different now. She was with him.

"Then stop fucking drooling over my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes," Nathan hissed.

"I didn't mean anything by it. She's sexy. You know that."

Nathan held himself back. "I know but cut that shit out."

"Fine," Clay agreed. "You don't need to worry. I don't like her like that. And I swear I only had like two dreams about her. That's it."

"What?" Nathan roared.

Clay took a few more steps back. "Oh, come on, man. I can't control my dreams."

"You better fucking start."

"Okay," Clay chuckled. "Okay. Man, you're completely fucking whipped. She must be amazing in bed. I know she was in the dreams I had."

Nathan didn't even hesitate as he lunged for Clay. They landed on the ground seconds later. He heard crashing around them. It lasted maybe two minutes tops. Nathan felt someone pulling him off of Clay. He hit Clay one last time before he couldn't reach him anymore.

"Just chill the fuck out," Owen ordered.

"We're good," Clay spoke up. "We were just messing around."

"Yeah, it looked like it." Owen stalked off shaking his head as he went.

Clay sat himself up before glancing at Nathan. Nathan was pacing back and forth before he settled onto a weight bench. Clay stayed silent as he let Nathan cool off. He held in his laughter. It was so damn funny to see Nathan this way. Clay was still surprised that Nathan got over his crap and let himself be with Haley. He knew that this was a big deal for Nathan.

"You calm?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's the second time I've got my ass kicked over Haley James," Clay chuckled before shaking his head. The girl didn't even like him.

Nathan shrugged. "You're a good punching bag."

"I love you, too," Clay grinned. "So you have a girlfriend now?"

"Yep, I guess I do."

"Congrats, man. I mean it."

"Thanks," Nathan muttered. This whole thing was still unreal to him.

"You both seem really happy," Clay pointed out. "What the hell happened this weekend? I miss everything. I knew I shouldn't have let Alex and Quinn talk me into going to Portland."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Cool. You up for drinks tonight? Haley said it was okay," Clay teased.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm awesome."

* * *

Haley couldn't focus on work. Her eyes kept drifting towards Julian's desk. She was worried about him. He seemed so distant. She hated fighting with him. Julian looked completely exhausted. It was obvious that he hadn't slept much last night. She wanted to get up and go talk to him. She needed him to be okay with her being with Nathan. But she knew he needed time. She'd back off for now and give him space. He'd come around. She knew it.

Her eyes drifted to Nathan. He was laughing with Clay. She smiled at the sight. She suddenly hated that his desk was so far away from hers. She missed sitting right across from him. They used to be so close that she could smell his aftershave all morning. She missed it. She missed being his partner.

How the hell was she supposed to focus on work when her eyes kept zoning out on Nathan? She couldn't get over how sweet he had been this morning. She barely remembered last night. She remembered crying on the bathroom floor. It had all just became too much and being nauseous had made it all worse. She had dry heaved for over fifteen minutes. It had drained everything out of her. She felt utterly defeated on that bathroom floor.

Then Nathan had showed up and she felt better instantly. She didn't remember anything after that. She had woken up in his arms this morning. It had been perfect. Nathan had been so sweet all morning. She knew he felt guilty for last night. She didn't want him to feel that way. He was really only being honest.

She sat there wondering what would be the best way to tell him. She had no idea how to bring it up. She just had no idea what to do. Nathan had finally let someone in, her. She didn't want him to become closed off again. All of this was new for him. She didn't want to run him off.

A little while later she made her way into the break room. It was empty. She grabbed herself a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. It was so damn hot. She was sweating. She glanced down and was thankful that she wasn't sweating through her white blouse. She rubbed the cool bottle of water down her arms trying to cool herself off. Then she was placing the bottle to her neck.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked the second he walked into the break room.

"It's so hot. Are you hot? I'm freaking sweating like a –"

"Hales, you're rambling," Nathan chuckled before taking hold of her arms. He didn't find it hot in here. It felt good. He glanced at Haley's face and noticed that it was flushed. She was sweating. "What's wrong?"

Haley breathed deeply. "I'm fine, just a little hot."

"How about I take you out to lunch? It'll be some place cool, I promise." He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Oh, um…"

Nathan kissed her softly before caressing her cheek. "What is it?"

"I just can't today." Her stomach was suddenly in knots.

"Why not?" Nathan wondered with a smirk. "Hot date?"

"No," Haley rushed out. Her heart started to race. "Nothing like that…It's just that I sort of had plans. This just all happened so fast and I didn't have time –"

"Wait. What happened so fast? What are you talking about?"

"This…us. I wasn't expecting…Look, that's not the point. We're together now and I'm really happy."

"But…?"

"It's just that I have lunch plans with Bobby," Haley rushed out. Everything had happened so quickly that she didn't have a chance to cancel. She hadn't even remembered about it up until a few minutes ago. It was too late now. Robert was on his way. She noticed the look on Nathan's face and she felt horrible.

"You're kidding, right? You're not still planning on hanging around with him –"

"He's my friend."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He took a step back angrily. "Please, I'm not a fucking idiot. Everyone knows that he's into you. I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Excuse me?" She folded her arms across her chest. "We're just friends. He knows that."

"I don't want you hanging around him anymore," Nathan repeated angrily. The guy was in fucking love with her. Why couldn't she see that? They weren't just friends. Bobby wanted more from her. She had to know that. Everyone could see it. He wasn't okay with her being around Bobby. It would drive him insane. The guy was just…

"No. I won't do that. He's just a friend. I told you that. I love you, Nathan. And I only want to be with you. Bobby is just a friend. You don't need to be threatened by that."

"The guy is in love with you, Haley. I'm not okay with that."

Haley shook her head. He was wrong. "He's not. Join us for lunch and you'll see."

"I'd rather walk in front of a bus," Nathan bit out.

"I just want you to see that there is nothing going on between us. He's just a really good friend. He's been there for me. Please just trust me," Haley begged.

Her words stung him. Nathan flinched. She didn't come right out and say it but he knew what she meant. Bobby had been there for her when he hadn't. Fucking great. He felt his anger rushing through him in huge waves. His blood was boiling. All he could picture was the two of them together looking all happy with her parents beaming at them. She didn't get it. Bobby was who her parents wanted her with, not him. That wasn't something that he could just get over.

"It's him I don't trust," Nathan muttered in frustration. "Just cancel with him and let me take you out to lunch."

"He's already on his way up," Haley explained.

"That's just perfect," Nathan stated bitterly. "We just got together and instead of spending time with me you'd rather be with him. That's just fucking awesome, Haley. I guess I'll just see you later. You just let me know when you have the time. I wouldn't want to take any time away from you and your _friend_."

"It isn't like that, Nathan…Nathan."

Nathan stormed away, ignoring her calling out to him.

Haley stood there completely stunned. What the hell just happened? Their conversation wasn't supposed to end like that. She was hoping to convince him to join them for lunch so that he'd know that nothing was going on. Bobby wasn't in love with her. Nathan was taking all of this the wrong way.

"Trouble in paradise already," Alex giggled as she walked out of the hallway.

Haley snapped her eyes shut. "Back off, Alex. Just…leave me alone."

"Well, that's no fun. He seemed pretty upset. I guess I know what I'll be doing tonight…or should I say _who_ I'll be doing," Alex taunted.

Haley felt something inside of her snap. She had been holding it all in for so long and she just couldn't anymore. Her eyes opened and she noticed Alex grinning right in front of her face. She hated the stupid bitch. Her fist slammed hard into Alex's eye. She watched as Alex stumbled back before falling. Then Alex was holding her eye.

"You stupid bitch!"

"I tried to warn you," Haley breathed unevenly. She walked away after that, leaving Alex on the floor holding her face. Her blood was boiling, rage swirling in her belly. She had to get away from Alex. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she stayed.

* * *

"The guy thought he was getting away with it. I was so surprised to find his hidden account. The guy had stolen thousands of dollars and now all of a sudden he's denying any wrong doing. I've got security footage showing otherwise. He still won't admit to it. Some people still fucking surprise me. I don't know why…"

Haley tried her best to act interested. She wasn't into it. She didn't want to be here. She pushed her food around with her fork. She wasn't hungry at all. She could barely look at her food without feeling the urge to throw up.

She felt guilty for even being here in the first place. She felt like she was cheating on Nathan, which was ridiculous. Bobby was just a friend. There was nothing between them.

All she could picture was Nathan's face when she told him. He looked so hurt and angry. She had left the break room trying to find him but he wasn't at his desk. She tried calling him but it went right to voicemail. She left a message apologizing. He hadn't called back. His bike had been gone from the parking lot. He was just gone.

More guilt seeped in.

"Is something wrong with your food? That's your favorite pasta here. Do you need me to order you something else?"

"Its fine," Haley smiled weakly.

"You look upset. Is everything okay?" Bobby asked worriedly.

Haley wasn't surprised when he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. He did it so many times before that she was used to it. But now it just felt weird. She slowly moved her hand out from under his before smiling softly.

"Everything's fine."

"It's not. I can tell. Something's bothering you. Your face gives you away, Haley. What's up?"

Haley hadn't been aware that he could read her so well. Had they really been spending that much time together? She hadn't really thought about it up until now. She also hadn't been aware of the intense way that Bobby was looking at her. It felt wrong. All of this felt wrong.

"It's Nathan…"

"What about him?"

"We're together now," Haley told him. "And Nathan seems to think…"

"Nathan thinks what?"

"It's stupid, but Nathan seems to think that you're in love with me. I told him that he's wrong but he just doesn't believe me."

Haley watched him as he let her words sink in. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. It was unnerving. She was waiting for him to start laughing. She was waiting for him to agree with her. This whole thing was stupid. They were just friends. But none of that came. Her stomach twisted.

"I am."

Haley felt her head start to spin. "Huh?"

"He's right. All this time we've been spending together…I thought we had something between us. You have to know how I feel about you, Haley. I've been crazy about you since we met."

"But I told –"

"I know what you said but I can't help how I feel."

"I have to go," Haley rushed out. She stood up and grabbed her purse before walking away quickly. Her head was spinning and her stomach was in knots. This wasn't happening. Not now. She barely made it to the sidewalk when he took hold of her arm and held her in place. She turned to face him.

"Let me go," Haley mumbled as she glanced at his hand holding her. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression or if you think I led you on in anyway. That wasn't my intention. I told you that I wanted us to be friends…nothing more than that. I'm sorry if you thought something else was going on."

"Let's just talk about this," Bobby said calmly.

"I'm with Nathan. There's nothing to talk about. I love him."

"He isn't good for you," Bobby objected. "You deserve better, Haley. I've been waiting for you to realize that. You know where the guy comes from…he's just all wrong for you."

"You don't know anything about him," Haley hissed out angrily. She yanked her arm free from his grasp.

"Just think about this, we'd be much better together. We make more sense. I can give you so much, Haley. I think you know that. I want to be with you. Just think about that, okay. I can make you so happy. We'd be so good together. I love you, Haley."

"Where is this coming –"

His lips cut her off. His hands gripped her shoulders holding her to him. The kiss was possessive and rough. She pushed at his chest to get him away. It didn't work. He was bigger and stronger.

"Think about that," Bobby panted.

She slapped him harder than she had ever slapped anyone in her life. Her hand stung in pain, which was still sore from hitting Alex. She wiped her mouth trying her best to get the bitter taste of him off of her lips. She still couldn't think straight. Where the hell was all of this coming from? He had never mentioned any of this to her before. In fact, he agreed to be friends. That was all.

Bobby sent her an apologetic look. "I'll wait for you. He won't stick around for long, Haley. I can promise you that. I'll be here to pick up the pieces."

"Stay the hell away from me," Haley warned. She was in her car minutes later speeding away. She didn't care that she left him there. Good. She wanted to hit him again, she was so angry. Nathan had warned her and she hadn't believed him. What the hell was she supposed to tell him now?

* * *

Nathan blocked out everything around him. He wasn't sure what he was doing here. He had driven around on his bike all day not really sure where to go. Somehow he ended up here. His eyes stayed glued to the glass in his hands. It was calling out to him. He wanted to drink it. He wanted the alcohol to burn his chest. He knew it wouldn't take much, a few drinks maybe, before he became numb. It was all he wanted. It would be good. He remembered the taste of it. He swallowed hard. It's not like she cared. She was probably off with her _friend _still.

He gripped the glass harder in his hands. He was so angry he was sure that he could shatter the glass no problem. All he could picture was them together and the fact that Bobby was better for her. It was really starting to get to him. He hated letting his emotions control him. This always happened. It was always because of _her._

He ran a frustrating hand through his hair.

"Scotch on the rocks."

Nathan heard his voice. He heard the barstool next to him screech back before he took a seat. He didn't even bother looking at Nathan. Nathan prepared himself. He was ready for this. After the day he was having he wasn't surprised at all that Julian chose this time to talk to him. That was if Julian even wanted to talk. Nathan wasn't sure at this point. Julian still hadn't said a word to him.

Julian finished off his drink quickly. "Keep 'em coming."

Nathan watched as Julian finished off his second glass before starting on a bottle of beer. Nathan kept his eyes on his glass. He wanted so badly to take just a little drink. Just one little sip was all he needed.

"Fuck," Julian hissed out. He finished off the bottle of beer.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan had never seen Julian drink like this. Something was wrong. Julian had finished off three drinks in the matter of minutes.

"Nope."

Nathan hesitated. "You want to talk about it?"

"Whatever," Julian shrugged. "Hey, buddy, leave the whole damn bottle will ya?"

Nathan watched as the bartender glared at Julian before placing the bottle on the bar without a word. He stalked off down the bar before waiting on other customers. Nathan moved his eyes back to the bottle just in time to watch Julian fill his glass to the top.

"Easy, man. Are you trying to get wasted?"

"Yep, that's the whole point of me being here."

There had to be something else going on here. Nathan wasn't sure what it was but Julian had never been like this before. This just wasn't him. They might not be friends anymore but Nathan could still read him. Julian looked like a mess.

"Every year Peyton always hides my birthday present so that I can't try and guess what it is before my actual birthday. It's just something she's always done. Of course, I always try to find it. She usually has the best hiding places. Sometimes I find it and sometimes I don't. She knows that I search for it. She even leaves these little mean ass notes for me in some hiding places."

Nathan smiled when Julian started chuckling softly. "So you found your birthday present and you don't like it?"

"I was searching for it. I pretty much searched the whole damn place before stumbling into her art room. I found a box all hidden in the corner. I was sure it was my present but I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Let me guess, Peyton has a box full of kinky shit that you didn't know about? I knew it…"

"Nah that would've been…" Julian's voice trailed off as he shook his head.

Nathan stopped laughing when he noticed Julian's somber face.

"I guess I'm gonna be a dad," Julian said slowly. "I can't wrap my head around it."

Nathan couldn't hide his shock. "Peyton's pregnant?"

"I guess so," Julian shrugged. "She hasn't told me anything yet. I'm not sure why. But I found all kinds of baby shit in that box."

"Whoa," Nathan muttered. "That's pretty heavy, man. I'm not sure I'm the best person to be talking to right now. Where the hell is Lucas?" He glanced around but Lucas was no where in sight. Lucas would do a better job of making Julian feel better. Lucas was just better with words. Nathan wasn't sure what to say.

Julian blew out a deep breath. "Yep. I'm just confused as hell. We're usually pretty careful. I mean, like really careful. I don't know how this happened or why she wasn't told me yet."

"Damn, man. I don't know what the hell to say. Have you guys talked about having kids?" _That sounded like something Lucas would ask about_, Nathan thought.

"Yeah, sure. But this wasn't supposed to happen now. We're just getting started. This is just unexpected. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean we're talking about a baby here. That just changes things. I'm not sure how I feel."

Nathan felt himself freaking out for Julian. This was some really heavy shit. He wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to say. Again he thought about would Lucas would say if he were here.

"You guys will be great parents. I know it. That's one lucky kid to end up with parents like you and Peyton. Maybe you should bring it up and let her know that you know. I'm sure it's driving you crazy. I can't even imagine."

"I'm freaking terrified. It's a baby."

Nathan chuckled nervously. "Yep. But you can do this, man. You're gonna be a great dad."

"I'm gonna be a dad." Julian shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess so. If anyone can do it then it's you. You'll figure it all out. Just talk to Peyton. I'm sure she's the only one that can really help you right now. I think you'll feel better once you talk to her. This is just…wow."

"Fuck, I know."

Nathan was still trying to process all that Julian had told him. Peyton and Julian were going to have a baby. He could picture it. He always thought that they'd end up having a house full of kids someday. Then there was the fact that Julian was talking to him. Nathan didn't want to read too much into it. Julian was terrified about being a dad and he needed someone to talk to. He was the only one around. Just because Julian voiced his fears about being a dad to him, that didn't mean that they were friends again.

"You gonna let me drink alone?"

Nathan's eyes stayed glued to the glass. "I want to drink…but I can't."

"Well, that's new. Why the hell not?"

"Haley," Nathan muttered uneasily. "She doesn't want me to drink. She thinks that I drink too much."

Julian rolled his eyes. "Since when do you listen to her?"

Nathan could tell that Julian was slightly drunk now. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I really am…for everything."

"She isn't safe with you," Julian pointed out.

"I know," Nathan agreed. "I've told her that. She knows everything and yet she still wants to be with me. What do you want me to do? You know she's stubborn."

"She is. She's so damn stubborn."

"I'd never hurt her, not intentionally anyway."

Julian shrugged. "She still isn't safe with you. But what the hell can I do? She won't listen to me. I saw you two this morning. It was quite sickening, actually. You both looked happy. I've never seen you look at her that way before. It was like all you could see was her. If you hurt her in anyway then you're gonna have to deal with me."

"I won't. I love her."

"Love isn't gonna keep her safe from Dan," Julian bit out.

"I know that, too," Nathan nodded. "What do you suggest I do?"

"I think we need to find Dan."

"I couldn't agree more. The trail has just gone cold." It was more like nonexistent. Nathan was suddenly frustrated once again. Julian shouldn't have to deal with this shit right now, not when he just found out he was going to be a father. Figures that his fucked up past would get in the way of this. He felt his chest get a little bit heavier.

"What do you know about David Fletcher?"

Nathan shrugged. "He's quiet. He doesn't really talk much. Why?"

"I did a little digging. I've been fucking working like crazy to try and find out who is working with Dan. I mean it has to be someone, right? Well, anyway. I stumbled upon something a couple of days ago. There's a house in Tree Hill under the name of Ida Strafford."

"And that's important how…?"

"She's David's grandmother," Julian stated.

"Oh," Nathan muttered confused. "That wasn't in his file. He's never mentioned…"

"He wouldn't, now would he," Julian gritted out. "That's not even the best part. The house was purchased a few years ago. She's been dead for fifteen years."

"No shit. David," Nathan muttered in disbelief. The guy didn't fit the profile of a double agent. Nathan didn't even think that David had it in him. He hadn't even considered David as Dan's inside man.

"Yep. What the hell do we do now?"

"I think we need to do a little more digging. I'll talk to my dad. I don't want David knowing that something's up. Can this stay between us for now?"

"Of course, but I want to be in on this."

"Julian, are you sure that's the best thing for you right now? I mean you just found out you're gonna have a baby. You don't need to fight this battle. If something were to happen to you –"

"Look, you have your vendetta and I have mine. I want in on this. I'm not asking for your permission."

It was hours later. Lucas and Clay had joined them. They were still sitting up at the bar. Everyone was drinking but him. He settled for a glass of water. It was hard with the alcohol so close. He could easily give in with it sitting right in front of him. It had taken everything in him not to cave. After talking with Julian for hours about the Scott case he just wanted a strong drink.

Thinking about Dan always made him want to drink. He drummed his fingers against the bar trying to get his mind off of drinking.

"Jessica Alba."

"No way, Jessica Biel is way hotter," Lucas objected.

"You're out your fucking mind," Clay muttered.

"Agree to disagree," Julian chuckled. "They're both fucking hot."

"Yeah." Clay couldn't help but picture the both of them in his mind. He placed his hand under his chin before grinning.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You're drooling on the bar."

"What's with the dreamy smile?" Julian wondered.

"He's picturing both of them naked in his bed," Nathan replied when he waved his hand in front of Clay's face. Clay didn't even blink.

"In his fucking dreams."

"Can we please get back to my problems?" Lucas whined before taking another shot.

Nathan sighed. All three of them were drunk. He had to sit there and listen to them all complain and whine as if he didn't have problems of his own. Julian was still stressing about Peyton being pregnant. Clay wouldn't shut up about wanting to sleep with Quinn again. Lucas wouldn't shut up about Brooke. Nathan's head hurt.

"It's freaking scary, man. I have never seen this side of Brooke before. I'm terrified of her. She's like a completely different person. Today at the flower shop she yelled at the lady because they didn't have enough of the flowers she wants. The lady started crying right in front of us. She was like sixty years old and Brooke was yelling at her. It was awful."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Julian grumbled. "I've got real problems here and you're bitching about your bitchy bride? Get the fuck over it."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "She bit my head off before I came here because I didn't pick out the right invitations. I mean why ask which one I like better when she already had one picked out in her head…I don't get it. She wants to know what I think and if she doesn't agree then she goes with her way. Why the hell ask in the first place?"

"Women."

"All they do is drive us insane."

"So true."

"Quinn is driving me crazy. She keeps wearing that tight little skirt that shows off her ass. She knows what she's doing. It's all on purpose. She probably sits up in her apartment plotting ways to torture me."

Nathan rubbed his temples. He couldn't take much more of this. "She probably does," Nathan agreed sarcastically.

"Yup. Women are freaking sneaky like that."

Julian placed his empty shot glass on the bar. "Why doesn't she just talk to me? This is just too much. It's too much pressure."

"You guys are gonna drive me to drink," Nathan pointed out.

"Join us. Why the hell have you been so quiet? I know something's wrong. You stormed out of the office earlier. What the hell happened?" Clay wondered.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Bobby if he doesn't back off," Nathan grumbled. Unwanted flashes of Haley and Bobby suddenly filled his mind once again. It was too much. Haley was supposed to pick him over that guy. Maybe she realized that Bobby was better for her.

Without a second thought he took a swig of the beer they placed in front of him. The taste didn't satisfy him like he thought it would. He pushed the guilt to the back of his mind. It's not like she was worried about him he told himself.

"That punk still chasing after Haley?"

"I hate that guy."

"I've got your back, man."

"We all do."

"Let's go beat his ass," Clay suggested.

"No, guys. Thanks, but he isn't worth it." Nathan couldn't believe those words left his mouth. All he wanted to do was beat the fuck out of Bobby.

Julian slapped Nathan's shoulder. "See he's fine, Clay. Now can you assholes tell me how the hell am I supposed to tell my wife that I know she's pregnant and hiding it from me?"

"You're on your own, man. I don't do kids," Clay chuckled.

"I have no idea. I can't even think straight. Brooke has got my mind all jumbled. I mean is she really this crazy? Is this the real her? I'm scared, man. I swear her eyes turned red when she was yelling at that old lady," Lucas grimaced.

"Scary."

"You have no idea."

"Can we get another round of shots?"

"No way," Nathan spoke up. He placed the empty beer bottle on the bar. "I think you guys are done for the night."

"Says who?"

"But you just started drinking!"

"Says me," Nathan hissed as he stood up. "You guys are so fucking drunk it's embarrassing and that's coming from me." He needed to leave now. It was bad enough that he slipped up.

"We are not embarrassing."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Please. You three jackass were singing Sir Mix-A-Lot earlier when you saw that blonde chick walk in."

"She had a nice ass," Clay pointed out.

"And everyone in the bar could hear. She was so furious that she left after calling you guys pigs. Do you not remember that?"

"Yeah, that shit was funny."

"Hand your keys over. Looks like I'm stuck bringing you guys home."

Nathan wasn't sure how this happened. It was usually the other way around. Now suddenly he was responsible for getting these idiots home. He heard the guys start to sing once again. He sighed in frustration. Everyone in the bar was watching them in amusement. One beer hadn't been nearly enough for him. It was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

Haley paced back and forth in her living room. She was beyond worried now. It was late and she still hadn't heard from Nathan. She knew he had been upset but she hadn't expected him to ignore her for the rest of the day. She had called his house but Beth told her that Nathan hadn't been home at all. She tried calling Clay and Lucas but they didn't answer. Brooke didn't have a clue where he was.

She pressed the phone to her ear when she heard the loud beep. "Hey, it's me again. I'm really sorry, Nathan. Please just call me back. I'm really worried. I hate how we ended things…"

"So do I."

Haley jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She kept her eyes on Nathan for a moment before realizing that he wasn't alone.

"Hey, Hales. I'm a little drunk," Lucas chuckled.

"I can see that."

"Clay says I'm getting cold feet but my feet feel warm. You should stay away from Bobby. That guy is a loser," Lucas added.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It's time for bed. Just give me a minute and I'll be back out so we can talk."

Nathan tightened his arm around Lucas before dragging him forward. It had been a challenge to drag Lucas up to the apartment but at least Lucas was still up. Julian had fallen asleep on the way home and Nathan had to carry him. Peyton had been livid. He shook his head when he remembered the look on her face.

He let go of Lucas when he reached the bed. Lucas fell back against the pillows before yawning.

"Tonight was fun," Lucas grinned. "I really needed it. I'm nervous about the engagement party tomorrow. I hope Brooke is happy with everything. Can you take my shoes off?"

Nathan scowled. "Fine, but I draw the line there."

"I miss Brooke." Lucas reached for his belt buckle. "Can you help –"

"Keep your fucking clothes on," Nathan warned. He heard Lucas laughing loudly before turning to his side. Then Lucas was snoring. Nathan tossed his shoes on the floor before heading for the door.

Haley waited impatiently in the living room for him. It was minutes later when Nathan finally walked back in. Haley felt better instantly when she noticed him. She was just so glad to see him.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping."

"Where we you –"

"Out with the guys," Nathan explained. "I had a beer."

"Oh, okay."

"It was just one beer," Nathan shrugged. "I couldn't even enjoy it. All I kept thinking about was how disappointed you'd be."

Haley made her way in front of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her body into his before looking up at him. He looked upset and tired.

"I shouldn't have left the way that I did. I was just so angry that you'd…anyway. I don't want to fight with you, especially not about him. I won't let him come between us. Nothing else matters but us. I'm just sorry –"

"Stop apologizing," Haley choked out guiltily. "Please just stop. You were…right."

Nathan's eyes bore into hers and she felt her heart start to pound.

"He told me that he was in love with me."

Nathan tore his eyes away from her angrily. He glared off into the distance. He knew it. He should've found Bobby and kicked his ass earlier. He was so pissed off at the moment. He needed to hit something.

"And he kissed me," Haley added reluctantly.

"He what?" Nathan growled.

Haley flinched. "It didn't mean anything, okay. I told him to stay away from me. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I'm really sorry. It was wrong of me to still have lunch with him when I knew how you felt about it. I'm not going to see him anymore. He means nothing to me, Nathan. I love you."

Nathan glanced down. He wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to do with this. He really wanted to hurt Bobby. He wanted to wrap his hand around the bastard's neck and squeeze as hard as he could. That thought quickly left him when he felt Haley's lips on his. Her kisses were frenzied and hard. He felt her hands all over him.

It only took seconds for his possessive side to take over. Haley was with him. She was his. She loved him not that jackass Bobby. She was with him. She was kissing him.

Nathan placed his hands on her hips before lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around him tightly as he started walking them to her bedroom. He kissed her back forcefully. He wanted her to know that he was the right one for her. He loved her more than Bobby ever would. It didn't even come close.

Once they were in her bedroom he slammed her up against the door before trailing kisses down her neck. They undressed each other frantically, their clothes gone within seconds. His hands roamed as he pinned her against the door once again. He heard her moaning and begging for more. He wanted more. He slammed himself inside of her seconds later.

"Oh, God…Nathan…I love you," Haley moaned.

He kissed her hard. He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth trying to quiet her moans. Nathan felt her nails digging into his flesh. It was fast and rough. It hadn't been like this in a long time. The need to have her was overwhelming. Lust raced through his veins.

It didn't last long. He kissed her as hard as he could when she came. He was right there with her. The aftershocks seemed to last for minutes. They were still kissing after it was over. His fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her face closer into his. He held her tightly as he stumbled back until he reached the bed. He held her to him as he laid back. Her kisses moved down his jaw and then to his neck.

"I love you so much," Haley murmured. Her mouth moved to his chest. She felt him pushing both of them up until he was sitting up with her on him. He started nipping and sucking on her shoulder.

Nathan ran his fingers through her hair. "Tell me you'll never leave me."

"I won't," Haley promised. Her mouth was right next to his ear. She bit his earlobe. Then she felt his hands move to her back as he pushed her more into him. Then she felt him inside of her once again. Her mouth flew open. They melted together. He moved his hands to her hips.

"Don't ever leave me," Nathan repeated desperately.

Haley's eyes rolled back when his hands started guiding her movements on him. "I won't, Nathan. You're all I'll ever want." She kissed right under his ear.

"I love you."

He slowed things down. He didn't rush. He took his time. He wanted it to last. He felt one of her hands tugging on his hair as the other gripped his shoulder. His mouth worked on her neck. Her breasts were smashed against his chest, rubbing against him every time she moved. It all felt so good. One of his hands moved from her waist before pulling on her hair. Her head flew back and he instantly moved his mouth up her neck.

"Haley," Nathan panted. "I can't…fuck you feel so good."

"Just don't…stop, baby," Haley whimpered.

He didn't. He held on and focused on her. The second he felt her shattering around him he joined her. His mouth flew to hers. They were both panting as their kisses slowed. Haley placed a soft kiss on his lips before nuzzling his neck.

"That was amazing," Haley whispered.

"Yeah," Nathan breathed. "Good thing Lucas is passed out drunk."

Haley laughed into his shoulder. "Shut up." Her eyes snapped shut. "I'm so tired."

She felt Nathan's hands move up and down her back slowly. Then he laid back with her still on him. She snuggled into his body. Her heart still hadn't calmed down yet but her breathing steadied. She felt so safe in his arms. She fell asleep seconds later.

Nathan kissed her forehead. "Night, baby."

* * *

The engagement party had started hours ago. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. She was except for the fact that Noah still wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't even come up and talk to Nathan with her next to him. Haley felt bad. She just wanted him to like her. Haley noticed Nathan glaring across the room at Peyton once again. She didn't know what that was about. She squeezed his hand in hers before she spotted her parents finally alone.

"We can't hold this off forever," Haley pointed out.

Nathan tore his eyes away from Peyton. Peyton was on her third glass of champagne. He didn't get it. She shouldn't be drinking. It was taking a lot not to go up to her and tell her so. He had bigger problems to worry about at the moment. Haley wanted to tell her parents about them. This was just a bad idea.

"Fine," Nathan sighed. "Let's get this over with."

He was terrified of their reaction. He'd rather go back to sneaky around with Haley. Jimmy wasn't going to be happy about this and he knew Lydia wouldn't be either. Lydia had a certain kind of man picked out for Haley and it wasn't him. He didn't fit the profile.

"Maybe we should hold off," Nathan suggested.

"Why?"

"Come on, Hales. They're not gonna be thrilled about this."

"I'm not gonna hide that we're together, Nathan. They'll deal. I don't care what they say. I love you."

Nathan grimaced. "Fuck, this is nerve racking."

All too suddenly they were in front of her parents. Nathan watched their faces as they noticed them holding hands. Nathan swallowed hard when he noticed Jimmy's face. He dropped Haley's hand instantly. He could hear Haley talking next to him but he couldn't make out the words. He was too focused on Jimmy's face. Lydia just looked shocked. Nathan felt his heart hammering inside his chest.

"Please say something," Haley mumbled nervously.

"Well, you definitely can't work together again," Jimmy grunted.

"Jimmy," Lydia scolded. "I don't think they care about work. Wow, this is a surprise."

"I'm just saying. We have rules for a reason. They are breaking the rules. Usually we would transfer one of them to another city. How long has this been going on?"

Nathan knew this was a bad idea. "Uh…"

"We've been in love for a while now," Haley explained. "And I'm not talking to my boss. Can you just be my dad for like a second?"

"I wish you had said something, sweetie. I wouldn't have tried setting up on all those dates if I had known."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Of course not. Nathan is a fine young man and I couldn't be happier." Lydia hugged Haley tightly. "He's a cutie."

That didn't make Nathan feel any better. Jimmy was glaring at him. "I love her." The words slipped out of his mouth when he noticed the look on Jimmy's face.

"I trust my daughter's judgment," Jimmy mumbled in agitation. "We'll talk about this more later."

Lydia hugged him seconds later. Nathan stayed completely tense as Haley and Jimmy talked. Once they were gone Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went well," Haley grinned.

"Did you see the look on your father's face? He wants to kill me."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You worry too much."

* * *

Haley knew it was a bad idea to eat anything. She just had to continue grabbing appetizers off of any tray that came around her. They tasted yummy at first. _Stupid, stupid_, she thought. She should have known that she'd just throw it up. She had been talking with Lucas and his parents when she started feeling nauseous.

Now she found herself hiding in the bathroom. She pulled herself off of her knees before making it over to the sink. She pulled open her purse before searching for her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth quickly before washing her face. Her head was still spinning and her body felt weak. She dried her face before glancing at the mirror. Her face was flushed. She sighed before placing everything back in her purse. She wiped her mouth once again.

Brooke flew into the bathroom. "Haley? The door wasn't locked. I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was in here. What's wrong? You look…"

"I'm fine," Haley smiled weakly. "My stomach is just upset. How you enjoying your party?"

"Have you been throwing up?"

"A little," Haley admitted. "But enough about me. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded before frowning. "You don't look good. What's wrong with you?" Brooke walked closer before touching Haley's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Brooke," Haley started. "I'm okay now. I promise."

Brooke took a step back before looking at Haley closely. "You've been getting sick a lot lately."

"I know but –"

"And you're always tired," Brooke added.

Haley sighed. "Brooke, please."

"And I knew your boobs looked bigger," Brooke shrieked. "Oh my freaking God. You're pregnant."

"Keep your voice down," Haley hissed as she moved around Brooke before locking the bathroom door. "People are gonna hear you."

"You are!"

Haley nodded weakly. "Yes."

"How did this happen? When? Didn't Nathan…you know…use anything?"

"Just me."

"Haley!"

"Sorry," Haley grimaced. "I was on the pill but that doesn't always work."

"Clearly," Brooke rushed out.

Haley watched as Brooke started pacing. Haley folded her arms across her chest as she watched. Brooke started talking to herself. Then Brooke kept repeating _oh my god_ over and over. After five minutes she marched up to Brooke and held her in place.

"Calm down," Haley ordered. "You're making me nauseous again."

"But you're pregnant," Brooke whispered loudly. "I'm gonna be an Aunt! How did Nathan take the news? I'm sure he freaked but –"

"He doesn't know."

"What?" Brooke shouted. "And you told me? Why would you do that? I can't keep this to myself. Dammit, Haley."

Haley pointed angrily at her. "I didn't tell you anything. You figured it out on your own. You can't say anything, Brooke. I don't know how to tell Nathan. I'm scared but I do want it to come from me. You really think he's gonna freak?" Haley's stomach twisted. If anyone knew Nathan it was Brooke.

"Yeah, at first," Brooke admitted. "I mean, this is Nathan we're talking about. He's insanely protective of you and when he finds out that you're having his baby…I think his head might explode. You know he worries way too damn much."

"Brooke," Haley whined.

"But he'll be happy," Brooke added quickly. "No matter how he acts at first he'll be happy. I know it. He's gonna be happy, Haley. But you have to tell him soon. I can't keep this in. I wish I didn't know. You're gonna have to keep him the hell away from me."

Haley's hands covered her face. "This is so…"

"It's a good thing. You're having a baby. I'm so happy for both you and Nathan. My brother is gonna have a baby. Wow…thank you for making this day even more special."

"Brooke, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry."

"Happy tears." Brooke wiped her eyes. "You really gotta keep him away from me until you tell him. I can't keep this from him and neither should you. He deserves to know. I mean, you're having a baby together."

"I know," Haley breathed. She was suddenly nauseous once again.

Ten minutes later they walked out of the restroom. Brooke walked off to find Lucas. She stood back and searched around for Nathan. Brooke was right. She just needed to tell Nathan and get it over with. She didn't need to stress over his reaction. She heard her phone going off in her purse. She knew it was work by the ring. She didn't bother to answer it when she noticed Nathan surrounded by people they worked with.

She made her way towards him. She felt dread seeping in. What was going on?

"You ready for this?"

Haley turned to the side and noticed Alex walking next to her. Haley tensed slightly when she noticed the huge black eye on Alex's face. She hadn't meant to hit her that hard.

"Didn't know your own strength did you, Bamm-Bamm?"

"No I did. Maybe next time you'll think twice before opening your big fat mouth."

"I like you," Alex giggled. "But that punch is all you get. Next time I won't hold back."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm so scared. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be extra nice to you now. Bitch."

Alex grinned. "You're the bitch. Bitch."

"What's going on?" Haley wondered.

"They have surveillance of Cooper in Miami. Looks like the Scott men didn't travel that far from home. We have a lead as to where they might be staying. We leave in an hour. So much for celebrating Lucas and Brooke's engagement. Boo. I was just getting to know Jake. He's yummy."

Haley blocked Alex out after that. Nathan noticed her and started walking towards her. They met halfway before hugging each other tightly. Haley knew she was trembling. She wasn't ready for this. Nathan's body was tense as he held her. Fear took over everything. Haley didn't want to ever let Nathan go. She held in her tears.

"Guys, we have to go now," Andy called out. "Wheels up in an hour. The Director wants this done quickly if they are, in fact, in Miami. We need to act fast."

"I love you," Nathan whispered into her ear. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

_Chapter Fifty Three_

_His eyes stayed glued to the toy train as it made it's away around the tracks. He sat in the middle of his train set just watching. He clutched his action figures, The Joker and Batman, tightly in his hands. They were his favorite toys. In his mind no matter what The Joker did, Batman always won in the end._

_He jumped slightly at the sound of his father shouting. He glanced up nervously towards his father's desk. His dad was screaming into the phone. He watched intently until his dad slammed the phone down. _

"_Fucking moron," Dan yelled._

_Nathan glanced away before going back to playing with the action figures in his hands. He didn't want to get into trouble. Ten minutes later loud laughter filled his ears as the front door slammed shut._

"_In here," Dan called out._

_Nathan didn't bother to look up when his brother's entered the room._

"_Pops."_

"_How did school go today?" Dan asked immediately. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan watched as Cooper dug into his pocket before pulling out a wad of money. Cooper handed the money over to his dad before Dan started counting it._

"_It's all there," Cooper chuckled._

"_Well, I got an easy grand," Ryan spoke up smugly. He tossed the money on the desk._

_Shane rolled his eyes. "I've got a buddy throwing a party this weekend. He's looking to pass around party favors." _

"_Good," Dan grinned before placing the money in the safe. "Was Derrick in school today?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Little bitch stayed home," Cooper grunted._

_Dan shook his head. "I figured as much. He owes too much at this point. No way will he be able to pay back what he borrowed."_

"_Not unless he robs a fucking bank," Ryan snickered. _

"_Should we wait for him to show up to school?"_

"_Now that's no way to run a business. If we wait until everyone just pays us back then we wouldn't make any money. Does that sound like a good fucking idea to you?"_

"_N-no."_

"_Don't fucking ask stupid questions," Dan barked out. "Get the hell out of my sight, Brandon. Ricky, go with him. I don't want to hear shit out you two again today. Fucking idiots. I swear both of were dropped on your damn heads as babies." _

"_I tried to tell 'em, Pop," Shane said coolly. _

"_Listen," Dan started calmly. "We aren't sitting back and waiting for anything. You want something, you gotta take it. You got that? Now Derrick owes me money and its past due. Go to his house and find him. It's time to collect. Don't come back home until you have the money. If he doesn't have it rough him up a bit and then bring him to me. He'll work off his debt some fucking way."_

_Nathan heard his brother's shuffle out of the huge office. He stayed playing with the tiny action figures on the floor. He heard the front door slam loudly shut. His attention went back to the train. He placed The Joker on top of the train. The Joker had just robbed a bank and was trying to get away. He held Batman in his hand as he waited for the train to make its round. He was just about to capture The Joker when he heard his father calling for him._

"_Son, come here. I want to show you something." _

_Nathan stood up hesitantly. "Okay, daddy." He made his way across the office before going around the huge desk. The second he was close enough Dan picked him up and placed him on his lap._

"_What's in your hand, Nathan?" _

_Nathan held his hand open. "Batman. Mommy got him for me."_

"_Figures," Dan murmured. "You ever see one of these before?"_

"_Yep," Nathan nodded. "It's a gun."_

"_You wanna hold it?"_

"_Cool." He took the gun from his dad and glanced at it. "It's heavy." _

"_Soon enough you'll be strong enough to hold it. You want one of these?"_

_Nathan nodded eagerly. The cops on TV used guns to catch bad guys. They always looked so cool to him._

"_In a couple of more years you'll be old enough," Dan told him._

"_Then can I play with it for real?"_

"_Yep, just as long as you don't tell your mom that I showed you this. She's been really moody lately but she'll have the baby soon and then she'll be back to normal. Can you keep a secret, son?" _

_Nathan nodded eagerly once again before grinning at his dad. "Uh-huh."_

"_This stays between us," Dan smiled. "If you're good then I'll teach you how to shoot this thing real soon."_

"_Sweet."_

"_You know of all my boys you remind me of myself." _

_Dan took hold of the gun and placed it back in his desk._

"_And you look just like me," Dan added with a smirk before ruffling Nathan's hair. _

"_Really?"_

"_Why do you think you're so handsome?"_

_Nathan grinned before shrugging. "I don't know. Can I have Batman back now?"_

"_This Batman toy is for a baby and you're not a baby, huh, son?" _

"_No, but –"_

_Dan tossed the toy in the trash. "If you want me to treat you like you're a big boy then you're gonna have to start acting like one. You're not like other kids. You're special. I have big plans for you, Nathan. Big, big plans. One day all of this will be yours."_

_Nathan glared off into the distance as his dad held him on his lap. He was too angry to say anything. He really liked that toy._

Nathan wasn't sure why he was thinking about that moment now. He needed to focus on the present. He knew that he should be listening to his father and Jimmy. He could hear their voices but the words weren't registering to him. His eyes focused on David across the small room.

David was sitting next to Ian. Both of them were listening intently to the directions being ordered out.

Nathan watched David carefully. Nathan didn't get it. Either David was one hell of a doubt agent or there was something else going on. Nathan just couldn't figure out which it was. He had tried finding more on David but there just wasn't anything there. By all accounts David was a model employee for the FBI. He hadn't been in any kind of trouble before he joined the FBI. His record was clean.

He felt Haley moving in her seat next to him once again. He glanced sideways to look at her. She hadn't really said a word to him since they left Seattle yesterday. Then again it's not like he really wanted to talk either. He studied her. She was leaning back in her chair and her arms were folded across her chest. Her whole body was tense. He noticed the look of distress on her face. He hated that she was feeling this way. He wanted to protect her from this.

When he realized that she wasn't looking up front he quickly followed her line of sight. He felt Haley move closer into him just as his eyes landed on who she had been looking at.

Nathan's eyes narrowed when he noticed Ian leering at her. There was something about the look in Ian's eyes that didn't sit well with Nathan. There was just something menacing about Ian's whole demeanor. It took seconds before Ian noticed him and then look away quickly.

Surely everyone knew they were together by now. Why the hell would Ian be looking at Haley at all? He didn't like it.

Nathan sat back and placed his arm around Haley trying to soothe her. It didn't work. She stayed completely tense throughout the rest of the meeting.

"Any questions?"

"What if this is another dead end?" Alex questioned before going back to looking at her nails.

Andy sighed tiredly. "We keep looking. Everyone head into the locker room and get dressed in your gear quickly. There will be four SWAT vans waiting for us in the back. We leave here in thirty minutes. You stick with your team leader and follow orders. We don't need anyone getting hurt. Follow protocol. We'll be in contact again once we arrive to the location."

Nathan felt like a ball of nerves as he got dressed slowly. He hadn't even realized that just about all the guys were out of the locker room. He placed on his bulletproof vest before reaching for his boots.

"See you out there, man," Lucas mumbled as he played with his phone. Nathan guessed that Lucas was messaging Brooke.

"You want us to wait in here for you?" Julian asked seconds later.

"Yeah, Nate. You look like –"

Nathan shook his head before Clay could finish. Did he look as bad as he felt? "I'll be right down. I just need a minute to clear my head. You guys be safe, okay. Don't do anything stupid once we get there."

"Right back at you."

Haley followed Quinn and Alex out of the locker room. Instead of following them to the elevator she made her way to the men's locker room. Nathan said he'd meet up with her in the hallway if he finished first. He wasn't there. She pushed her way inside and started looking for him. She found him in the middle of lacing up his boots. She took a seat next to him and waited in silence. Her stomach was in knots.

Once he was finished he stood up and held out his hand for her. Her hand was shaking when she took his and stood up. They held hands the whole way down to the lobby.

"What was that about with Ian?" Nathan asked dryly. He couldn't help the slight edge to his voice. He felt like he was missing something.

Haley sighed dejectedly. "The first day we all started working together, I think he sort of hit on me."

"What? And you're just telling me this now?"

"What was I supposed to say? We weren't talking then, Nathan. And I didn't know what to make of it. The guy just rubs me the wrong way. The way he looks at me…" she felt herself shudder. The guy was a creep.

"I'll take care of it," Nathan gritted out. "Fucking punk. He better watch his fucking eyes –"

"Nathan, just leave it. He knows we're together now."

"Yeah, that didn't stop him from gawking at you during the meeting. I can't just leave it if the guy makes you feel uncomfortable. You shouldn't have to put up with that shit. I'm just going to talk to him. You don't need to worry about it anymore. He won't bother you again."

Haley didn't think for a second that Nathan was just going to _talk_ to Ian but now wasn't the time to argue about it. They had much bigger things to worry about.

"Who kept on calling you earlier?"

Haley grimaced. "Brooke and Peyton." Brooke and Peyton had been blowing up her phone like crazy since last night. She didn't bother to answer them. She couldn't. Talking to them would only stress her out more than she already was. Although at this point she wasn't sure that was possible. She was completely terrified.

Haley blew out a deep breath.

"This isn't anything we haven't done before," Nathan pointed out. He could tell something was wrong. He could see the fear in her eyes. She never looked this way before a sting operation.

"I know. I'm just…"

Nathan squeezed her hand in his. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Hales. Just stay next to me and Julian. You'll be safe."

"Do you think we'll capture them today?"

_No_, his head shouted over and over again. Honestly, since he had gotten the word of Cooper being spotted Nathan hadn't believed it. It seemed too easy. What were the odds that Cooper would just slip up and that all of them were hiding out in Miami? And Nathan couldn't forget about the _tip_ they received from one of their informants about where the Scotts were staying. This was just all too good to be true if you asked him.

He even talked to his dad about all this. But it didn't matter. They still had to check it out.

Nathan felt like there was just something off about this. Why was this happening now? Why had that call come right in the middle of Brooke's engagement party? It's like Dan knew what was going on and he wanted to ruin it. Nathan was very aware that they might all be walking into a huge trap that Dan had set up.

Nathan wasn't sure of anything now. He just wanted to finally catch them. He wanted that badly. He wouldn't get his hopes up though. He learned long ago not to get his hopes up waiting for something to happen. He once had hope that he'd get to start a new life with his Mom and look how that turned out? There just wasn't any point in having hope. Dan always found away of taking it away from him no matter what it was.

"I'm not sure," Nathan mumbled quietly.

Haley felt her heart ready to slam out of her chest as they made it closer to the exit. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she was more terrified than she was now. All she wanted was to place a protective bubble around the three of them. Her whole body started to shake with fear as Nathan pushed the exit door open. He held it open for her to go through first.

"No," Haley rushed out as she dropped his hand. She couldn't bring herself to leave the safety of this building. If she wanted to keep safe then this was the place to be. It was a secure FBI building. She and the baby were safe here. Dan couldn't touch them in here. She had tried her best to block out the images of her time being held captive by Dan since last night. It hadn't worked. She had thought about it constantly and she couldn't let that happen again. Not now. She was going to be a mother. She had to protect their baby. That came before anything else.

Nathan glanced at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"I can't, Nathan. I'm so sorry but I can't go with you. I can't."

Haley watched him intently as he processed her words. It only took seconds before she noticed relief flash across his face. She watched him for minutes. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something. She wondered what it was. Her stomach was in knots as she waited. She felt like she would throw up any minute now.

Nathan was relieved. He couldn't lie about that. His chest felt less heavy knowing that Haley would be safe here. He studied her face for minutes. She was completely terrified of Dan. Her eyes were swirling with worry and fear.

"Do…uh…do you want me to stay with you?" Nathan choked out.

Haley knew that that was probably the hardest thing Nathan ever had to do. She could tell that he had to force the words out of his mouth. He didn't want to stay. He wanted to be the one that took down his biological family. She felt her heart sink in her chest. But he did ask a voice whispered in her head. As hard as it must have been for him, he did ask. Haley knew that Nathan loved her but she wasn't sure it was enough to keep him here no matter what she said. She wasn't prepared to find out which he cared about more, her or catching Dan. She had a feeling that she wouldn't come out on top.

_Yes_. Her mind kept shouting it over and over. That was all she wanted for him to be safe with her here. She didn't want him going anywhere near somewhere Dan Scott might be. She was terrified of what Nathan might do and she was terrified about what would happen to him. She couldn't lose him. She wanted to explain why she couldn't go. She wanted to tell him that they were having a baby, but she knew that wouldn't be fair. She couldn't tell him now. Nathan was already a nervous wreck no matter how cool he seemed to be on the outside. She knew different. It would only mess with his head and she needed Nathan to be on top of his game.

She couldn't open her mouth. She couldn't move.

They both knew that he was going.

"I have to go," Nathan finally spoke up. "They're waiting for me."

"Be careful. Please just…you have to come back, okay. I love you. You have a future with me, Nathan. I know you don't want to think about the future but we have one together so don't do anything stupid. Please just…come back to me."

"I do love you."

Haley felt his lips on hers a second later. The kiss was soft and over far too quickly. He had kissed her that way before. She remembered that night in Austin when he made love to her like it was the last time. This kiss had been like his kisses that night. It was a goodbye kiss.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't even open her mouth to say anything. Her heart ached painfully in her chest. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Just in case." Nathan tugged on the chain around his neck that she had bought him. He turned quickly and rushed out the door. If he didn't leave now he never would. He rushed inside the SWAT van. He continued to hold the small cross between his fingers. The van took off seconds later.

Haley stood there by the exit numbly long after Nathan had left. When she finally started thinking clearly she realized that she was back upstairs. She glanced around the room. She watched the movements of the four blue dots on the huge screen.

"Okay. We make our move in less than a minute. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Haley breathed deeply at the sound of Andy's voice blaring through the speakers. The room she was currently in was surrounded by tech guys, a few other agents, and her father. She heard her dad talking back to Andy but she couldn't focus enough to make out the words. She was too damn nervous.

Haley wasn't sure how long the silence lasted in that room. The room was filled with tension as they all waited to hear back from Andy. Time moved so slowly that Haley felt like the call would never come. She was so sick with worry that she emptied out her stomach and dry heaved. Her father stayed by her side trying to comfort her.

She was sitting on the floor with her head resting on her knees when Andy's voice filled the room once again. She quickly glanced up to listen better. She felt her father squeeze her hand. No matter what Andy said she wouldn't feel better until she could actually see Nathan. That was the only thing that would help her at this point.

* * *

"What happened?" Haley asked frantically.

"I'm fine," Julian grumbled. "That fucker caught me off guard is all."

"It's a clean cut. The Doc stitched him up. He's fine," Lucas promised.

"I'm so glad you're all okay," Haley mumbled gratefully. "I was so worried."

"I was surprised when we couldn't find you. Your dad said you got sick."

Haley glanced down. "Yeah. I just couldn't…"

"Man, that fucking guy jumped right out and just slammed that damn knife into my arm. It went right through my uniform."

"He's on pain meds," Lucas chuckled.

Haley kept her eyes glued to Julian. He had a huge bandage around his upper arm where the stitches were. They had filled her in on what happened. The Scotts hadn't been in the house they raided but it hadn't been empty either. Some local idiots were running a meth lab there. They tried to run but eventually they had all been captured. They were all currently being questioned. Luckily no one had been really hurt.

They had come here for nothing. The local cops could've handled the raid.

Haley folded her arms across her chest as she stayed by Julian's side until Lucas had taken him away. Julian needed some rest. Haley reluctantly left the empty room and made her way down the hall to where she had last seen Nathan. He had hugged her briefly before going interrogate some of the guys they captured. She found him in one of the conference rooms with Andy and Clay. There was another guy in there with them but she hadn't seen him before.

The guy was holding up the picture of Cooper and looking at it intently. Nathan was leaning his palms against one of the chairs as he waited. Clay was sitting on top of the table. Andy was the only one sitting down. They were all making her nervous.

Haley slowly walked to Nathan's side. She couldn't help how relieved she was. She could finally breathe again. Nathan was okay. She placed her hand over his.

"What's going on?" Haley whispered to him.

Nathan shrugged helplessly before glancing away from her. "Those fuckers claim to have no idea about Dan. They say they never heard of him."

"It's definitely a copy of the original," Mike spoke up.

Clay threw up his hands. "And what the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that this isn't the original picture of Cooper, dumbass. This is a copy, which means that someone could've changed the time and date on it."

"So basically we have no idea when this picture was actually taken," Andy mumbled.

"Yeah, basically."

"Fuck," Nathan barked. "I knew this was –"

"Nathan, stay calm. We knew this was a possibility," Andy said evenly. "Look, we'll stay in Miami for the night and then fly back to Seattle first thing in the morning. It's late. We should get some rest."

"There has to be more to this."

Haley could only focus on Nathan. He looked livid. She wasn't sure what to say to make him relax. She didn't even know if anything she said would work. Nathan just looked…distant. She wasn't sure she'd be able to reach him.

* * *

Haley tossed and turned. She had felt Nathan leave their hotel bed over an hour ago and he still hadn't returned. She couldn't fall asleep without him. Nathan had been tense and quiet all night. He hadn't wanted to talk about it. She hadn't pushed him. She was just so exhausted. The whole day had been emotionally draining. She had drifted off to sleep for a little while but it hadn't been for long. She was too worried about Nathan. She just wanted Nathan to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

She needed him to talk to her. She wasn't sure what was going on inside that head of his. It was like he was closed off once again. She hated it.

She checked the time on her phone before reluctantly tossing the covers off of her. She walked quietly across the room. She found Nathan on the sofa with a file in his hands. The coffee table in front of him was filled with sheets of paper. There was also an open bottle of Scotch. She felt her heart ache. He looked so exhausted and yet he was still up looking over the Scott case files once again. He was a mess.

She made her way over to him and sat down right next to him. He was tapping his foot steadily on the floor. She placed her hand on his bouncing knee. She noticed that more than half of the bottle of Scotch was gone.

"You okay?" Haley asked quietly.

"I have to be missing something," Nathan stated in frustration. "There's something that I'm missing here. He wanted us here for a reason. I just haven't figured out why."

Haley's brows knit together. "He?"

"Dan," Nathan bit out harshly. "This is a fucking game to him. You don't know him like I do. He wanted us here in Miami for a reason. He knew the second that we found that surveillance footage of Cooper that we'd come running. Now the only question is why? They're obviously long gone, that is if they were even fucking here to begin with. Fuck. What am I missing?"

"Nathan," Haley whispered painfully. She placed her hand on his cheek. He didn't move an inch. She forced him to look at her. He just looked so angry and frustrated. She tried to smooth out the hard lines on his face before she kissed him softly. She could taste the Scotch on his lips. "Just come to bed. I can't sleep without you and I just want you to hold me. Today has just been really hard for everyone and I need you. We'll figure this all out –"

"I need to figure this out now, Haley. I'll be to bed soon. I just have to figure this out now. I need to focus. I'm missing something. I know it."

Haley felt her heart sink when he turned back to the file and went back to reading. She sat there for minutes just watching him. It was like she wasn't even there next to him. She bit her lip nervously before placing her hand on his bouncing knee once again.

"Please…"

"Dammit, Haley," Nathan barked. "I'm busy here. I need to figure this out before they get too far away. I don't need to be distracted right now. Just give me some damn space."

"I get that you're upset but –"

"I'm _not_ upset," Nathan gritted out. "I'm just trying to get a little work done. You're always distracting me from what I should be doing. I don't have time for this. I can't give you what you need right now. I can't just come to bed and pretend that everything is okay. It's not."

Haley stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm distracting you?" It only pissed her off more when he ignored her and went back to looking at the file. "Answer me, Nathan! Is that what I am, a fucking distraction?"

"What the hell do you want from me, huh?" Nathan shouted as he stood up. "I have to find them. They're always one fucking step ahead of me no matter how close I get. I need to find them. Can't you understand that? I'll be to bed soon. I just…"

"Don't bother," Haley warned. She made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut before locking it. It was only then that she allowed her tears to fall. Would it always be like this, her having to fight for Nathan against Dan Scott, a man who wasn't even there? Why did she feel like Dan would always win? Nathan had looked like a man possessed just minutes ago.

Haley knew that Nathan had been obsessed with finding Dan but she had never, ever seen him like that before. Was she really just a distraction? She wiped the tears from her eyes. She hated it here. She just wanted to go home. She sat herself down on the floor and waited for the crying to be over. Seconds later she heard him banging on the bathroom door.

"Come on, Hales. Open up. I'm sorry."

Haley closed her eyes and waited for him to stop. He continued banging on the door.

"Dammit, Haley. Open the damn door. I didn't mean it. I'm just really stressed."

She tried to block out the banging but it was just so loud. "Just go away."

"Dammit!"

Haley heard him slam his palm against the door one more time before it stopped. Then there was just unwanted silence that surrounded her.

* * *

Nathan's whole body ached. He felt something kicking his leg softly. He tried to push whatever it was away but that didn't work. He continued to feel something tapping his leg every few seconds. Then he heard two people laughing.

His eyes flew open and he took in his surroundings. Lucas and Clay were standing a few feet away from him, both of them sipping on coffee. Clay had an extra cup in his hand. Nathan blinked a few times. Why the hell was his body aching so much? It was then he realized that he had fallen asleep sitting up on the floor by the bathroom door. His neck and back were killing him. His whole fucking body was killing him. His head was pounding.

"What the hell did you do?" Clay chuckled.

Lucas shook his head. "You've been like that all night?"

"Fuck," Nathan mumbled as he tried to move. It took a lot of effort and the help of Lucas before he was on his feet. He stretched before turning to the door. "Haley." Thankfully the door wasn't locked like it had been last night. He walked inside quickly. It was empty. He turned to the bed but it was already made. Haley's bag wasn't in the spot where he last seen it.

"She's the one that let us in," Clay grinned. "What happened, Nathan?"

"Where is she?" Nathan rushed out. "I fucked up last night. I let my anger with Dan get the best of me and I got drunk…where is she?"

"She's on the way to the airport with Julian and Jimmy. Speaking of, we need to leave real soon or we'll miss the plane. Get your shit ready."

"Fuck," Nathan hissed out. "I'm a fucking…did she say anything before she left?"

"Not a word."

"Mother fucker!"

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I don't think so, man. And wait until I get my fucking hands on Ian," Nathan added angrily.

Nathan was utterly miserable the whole way to the airport. Clay and Lucas made fun of him the whole time. It took all he had not to hit the both of them. He knew they were only joking around but this just wasn't the time. He had really fucked up last night and he wasn't even sure if Haley would forgive him. How the fuck was that funny?

It seemed to take forever to get to the airport and even longer before they boarded the plane. Everyone seemed to be on it but them. Nathan searched for Haley.

He noticed her sitting in between her father and Julian. Julian was asleep but Jimmy wasn't. Haley was reading a book. He wasn't surprised. That's what she usually did. He knew that he should just leave it alone for now and take a seat next to Clay but he couldn't. There was a reason that she was sitting next to her father and Julian. He knew it wasn't exactly the best idea but he walked towards them anyway. He stood awkwardly in the walkway. Haley didn't even glance up from her book.

Nathan's head continued to pound in pain.

Jimmy shook his head before pulling down his glasses. "Can I help, son?"

"I, uh…Haley? Can I talk to you before the plane takes off? You just left this –"

Haley looked up from her book. He gulped when she finally looked at him. It definitely was a bad idea to try and talk to her right now, he thought. The fact that Jimmy kept looking between the two of them wasn't helping matters.

"I didn't want to distract you," Haley stated coldly.

"Am I missing something?" Jimmy wondered. "I thought you two kids were –"

"No, Dad, it's fine. Nathan was just going back to his seat." Haley glared at him one last time before going back to reading her book. It was obvious that she wasn't going to talk to him now.

Jimmy sent him an apologetic look before placing his glasses back on. Nathan sighed before making his way back towards Clay and Lucas. They were both laughing loudly. He glared at the two of them before deciding to sit next to his dad. If he sat next to those two idiots then he'd end up kicking both their asses.

Andy looked up from his phone. "You okay?"

"Great," Nathan muttered before sinking down in his seat. They couldn't get back to Seattle fast enough. His head and his body continued to throb. Why the hell did he keep fucking everything up? Why couldn't he just let it go?

"Well, you look great," Andy teased. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Dad," Nathan sighed miserably. "Just…not now." He didn't need his dad trying to make him feel better. He didn't deserve to feel better, not after the way he acted last night. His dad would be disappointed if he knew. It was the story of his life. He always found a way to screw everything up. _No surprise there, Nathan. Dan would be proud._

* * *

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see Haley. After arriving back in Seattle he had spent time with his family. Beth, Brooke, and Noah were all happy that they were home safely. Nathan was sure that both Beth and Brooke hadn't been able to sleep much. They both looked exhausted. The house looked the same way it had when they left in the middle of the engagement party. They were both probably too worried to do anything but wait for them to get home. Brooke hadn't let go of Lucas since they walked through the door.

As much as he loved his family he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Haley.

Haley had left the airport with her family without saying a word to him. He didn't blame her. He had taken his anger and frustration out on her and he shouldn't have done that. She didn't deserve that. He had just been so frustrated with Dan always playing these mind games with him. Drinking hadn't helped matters. He hadn't meant what he said. He needed her to know that.

He knocked hesitantly, not daring to use the key he still had.

It was minutes before the door finally opened. He shoved his hands in his pockets when he noticed her. She looked half asleep. She had a small blanket wrapped around her. Their eyes locked. He searched his mind for some kind of apology but he couldn't find the right words. I'm sorry just didn't seem like enough at this point. He kept fucking up.

Haley pushed the door fully open before walking back inside. He followed her quietly. Once they were in her room, Nathan stood there awkwardly by the door. Haley got back into bed and covered herself up before turning to her side. He stood there for minutes not sure what to do. She had let him in and that was a good thing he figured. He walked slowly to his side of the bed before taking off his clothes. He slipped into bed next to her. When she didn't object he moved up right behind her before wrapping his arm around her. It felt so good to hold her again. His eyes snapped shut when he breathed in the smell of her hair. Vanilla. He missed that smell all day today.

"I'm sorry. I know I sound like a broken record. I just mess up a lot, okay. Dan…he just brings out the worst in me. He always has. I don't know why I keep letting him. I'm sorry that I keep letting you down. I don't want to do that anymore."

He waited for her to say something. Nothing came. Silence surrounded them. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute as he waited for some kind of response from her. Then finally she took hold of his hand. She placed both their hands on her stomach. Her steady breathing filled his ears once again. She had been sleeping. He sighed before closing his eyes once again. At least she let him in and allowed him to hold her tonight. He was going to make this up to her. That was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

When he woke up the next morning the bed was empty. He sat up before glancing around the room. There was no sign of her. His heart sank in his chest. He got out of bed before going to look for her. He didn't have to go far. He heard her showering running. He pushed his way inside the bathroom before shutting the door. He took off his boxers before making his way inside the shower with her.

He couldn't remember how many times they started off the morning this way. That had been back when they were just sleeping together and sneaking around.

He took in the sight of her wet and naked backside. Every part of her was perfect. He took a few more steps before making it behind her. He pushed their bodies close together. He placed his hands carefully on her hips before kissing her shoulder. He felt her hands over his before she moved them to her stomach. They stayed like that for a while.

They took a long shower together in silence. It was nice and relaxing. Haley got out first. He stayed inside and let the hot water run over his body. He needed a minute to himself. The fact that Haley hadn't spoken a word to him was starting to worry him. He wasn't sure what to make of her silence and that scared him.

Haley was sitting on the sofa when he walked out of her room.

"Hey," Nathan smiled when he noticed her. She was in her robe. She had dried her hair and it was hanging down in loose curls. She hadn't put on any makeup yet. She was absolutely breathtaking. The look on her face worried him.

"We need to talk, Nathan."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed hesitantly. He took a seat next to her before he turned to face her. Haley looked nervous. She was looking at him but he could tell that she wasn't really looking at him. She was thinking about something. "What is it, Hales?"

"I have something really important to tell you," Haley started.

Nathan noticed her hands shaking and he quickly took hold of them. "Let me apologize first. You were sleeping last night when I did and I just need to say this. I had no right to talk to you the way that I did. I hate myself for the way I acted. I love you, Haley. You're the most important person in my life now. I know I let my anger with Dan control me sometimes and –"

"Why?" Haley wondered. "Why do you let it?"

"I can't help it. I've felt this way for so long that I don't know how not to feel this way. It's just always been there. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that I'm such a mess. I know you didn't sign up for all this extra crap."

"It's always gonna be like this, isn't it?"

"No," Nathan rushed out. He didn't know who he was trying to convince, her or himself. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it. He dropped one of her hands before pushing her hair behind her ear. "It won't always be like this, Hales."

"I want to believe you but…"

Nathan sealed their lips together quickly. His eyes snapped shut the second her mouth opened for him. He kissed her slowly, making sure to explore every inch of her mouth. This felt right. Everything about them together felt right. They were just kissing and he felt lightheaded. It was easy to get lost in the amazing feelings she invoked in him. He couldn't lose that. He reluctantly pulled away minutes later. He watched her start to lick her lips and he couldn't help but kiss her softly one more time.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Haley asked timidly.

Nathan nodded before squeezing her hand in his. He brushed his thumb against her knuckles as they gazed at each other.

"Even about me being the most important person in your life?"

"I meant every word, Haley. You are the most important person in my life. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. I know I mess up a lot and this stuff with Dan is a lot for you to deal with but please just don't give up on me."

"Nathan, I told you that I wouldn't do that." Haley bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Trust me as soon as we capture Dan and the rest of them things will be different," Nathan promised.

"What if you never find them?"

Nathan looked away from her. "I will. I won't stop looking."

"But what if you can't? What if he's taken off and he doesn't surface ever again?"

"He will. You don't know him like I do. Now that he knows that I'm alive and after everything…he won't just go away. Trust me. I'll never be rid of him –"

"What if there was another way…"

Nathan glanced up at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"What if there was another way for you to get rid of Dan and just live your life –"

"There isn't. He's not gonna go away. What happened in Miami is proof of that. He wanted us there for a reason, Haley. This is all some game to him and I was just stupid enough to…he's not gonna just go away," Nathan repeated in frustration.

Haley continued biting her bottom lip nervously. She felt her heart ready to explode out of her chest. She had been doing a lot of thinking since yesterday. She had a lot of time to think about things. Her hands were trembling. She swallowed hard before squeezing his hand.

"Let's run away together. We can get away from all of this and just be together. We wouldn't have to worry about anything. They'll never find us. It'll just be us and the…let's just run away together, Nathan."


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

_Chapter Fifty Four_

Nathan was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that Haley even suggested running away together. His mind was racing. He didn't know what to think. Sure her words painted a pretty picture in his mind. He could easily see the two of them in some foreign land living happily together. But he knew in his mind that things wouldn't be perfect. If he agreed to this then they'd always be on the run. Then there was also their family to consider. He knew that he'd constantly worry about his family. Wouldn't it be the same for her? He was sure it would. Haley loved her family. She didn't know what she was saying. She couldn't. What she was asking him, he wasn't even sure she'd be able to go through with it if he agreed. She didn't want this. Not really.

"You'd give up everything for me?"

"Of course, as long as we're together. I just…"

"What about your family?"

Haley blinked a few times before biting the inside of her cheek. "Sure, I would miss them like crazy. It would be hard but –"

"What about my family?"

Haley couldn't think of anything to say. She hadn't really thought about their families.

"You don't want this, Hales. Trust me. We'd be living a life on the run," Nathan stated simply. He needed her to see that this wasn't what she really wanted. Sure running seemed like the easy way out now but she wouldn't always feel that way.

"But –"

"I know you. You couldn't live without your family. I know I'd be constantly worried about mine. I can't just leave them like this, not with Dan…I just can't, Haley. I love you so much. I just don't think running away from this is the right thing for us. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen..."

"You're right," Haley murmured sadly. "I don't know what I was thinking. It was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I have. I'd do anything to keep you safe. I love you. I just don't want to do something that we'll regret. Trust me, Hales, if we run and leave everyone behind then we'll regret it. I know it."

Haley nodded weakly. He was right. She couldn't live without her family. That wasn't something that she ever wanted to do. Then there was Nathan's family to consider to. They couldn't just take off and leave everyone else to take care of Dan Scott. That wouldn't be right. She wouldn't be able to live with herself either if something were to happen to anyone that they cared about. They couldn't leave everyone behind.

Nathan felt Haley's hand leave his. He watched her intently as she brushed her hair behind her ears. Something was still wrong with her. She was looking everywhere but at him. She looked really worried about something. Nathan wasn't sure what it was. His mind was still reeling from her asking him to run away with her. He still couldn't believe it. He hadn't realized how terrified Haley was of Dan until now.

"Where is all of this coming from? This isn't like you. You don't run from anything. First you skipped the sting operation and now you want to run away. What exactly happened in Tree Hill with them, Haley?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Haley snapped. She blocked out the images threatening to surface.

"I just feel like I'm missing something," Nathan muttered. "You're not afraid of anything, Haley. I've just never seen you like this before. Did something else happen in Tree Hill that you didn't put in your report? Something must have –"

Haley sighed in frustration before glaring at him. "No, Nathan. This isn't about _that_. I'm worried about _you_."

"Me?" Nathan asked confused.

"It scares me," Haley said quietly. "It scares me to see what they do to you. It's like you're someone else. I'm terrified of what will happen to you if you keep going on like this, Nathan. And I don't even want to think about what you'll do if you're ever face to face with Dan again."

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to care about what happens to you. You need to realize that there are people that would be devastated if something were to happen to you. Do you realize that? It just feels like you care more about bringing Dan down than anything else."

Nathan sat there in stunned silence for minutes. "Is that what you think?"

"Isn't it the truth? Honestly, Nathan. Do you care what happens to you as long as Dan pays for what he's done?"

"You're right, I didn't care about what would happen to me…"

"Nathan," Haley shrieked. She placed her hands on his face before forcing him to look at her. His blue eyes were boring into her.

"But that was before," Nathan declared. "I care now, Haley. That's because of you. You come before anything else. Don't ever doubt that."

Nathan kissed her softly. He hoped that she believed him. It was the truth. He never really cared about what would happen to him just as long as Dan paid for everything. He would've given his life in an instant just to bring Dan down. But that was before Haley loved him. Now he had something to live for. They had a future together. That's what she told him.

"Good," Haley breathed. "Because I can't live without you."

Nathan grinned before pulling her into him. He hugged her tightly. His hand rubbed her back soothingly as her head fell on his shoulder. He felt her warm breath hitting his neck and his body shivered slightly. That delicious vanilla scent of hers surrounded him. His eyes snapped shut.

"We have dinner plans with my parents Sunday."

"We do?" Nathan chuckled nervously. "Why am I suddenly scared?"

"My parents want to talk to us. Apparently, we blindsided them at the engagement party."

That sounded about right to him. "We did, Hales."

"Whatever," Haley muttered. "Like I said before, they'll deal. My mom is excited but upset that I kept something like this from her. My dad is just…"

"Angry," Nathan guessed. He cringed when he pictured Jimmy in his head. "He's been giving me the evil eye and I'm pretty sure that he wants to beat my ass. He isn't happy about us at all. I know it."

"He's just surprised," Haley offered.

Nathan scoffed. "Please, the guy hates me now."

"Why would you think that?"

"Probably because I'm the guy doing his daughter. I'm also the guy that lied and went behind his back with you. Trust me, Hales. He doesn't like me anymore."

"You're being overdramatic," Haley laughed before kissing his neck. "There's something else."

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me that Taylor will be there as well." Nathan winced.

"Nope, she's in New York, I think."

"Good. I can't handle any Taylor drama. I'll have my hands full trying to convince your dad not to kill me." Nathan tensed up when Haley punched his side. He started laughing seconds later. "What is it?"

"It's about work. I, um…I told my dad that I couldn't work in the field anymore," Haley rushed out before waiting for his reaction. Her dad hadn't been too thrilled about the news and she wasn't sure how Nathan would react.

"What?" Nathan asked, completely stunned. "You quit?"

Haley pulled away from him before looking into his eyes. "No, I didn't quit. I just changed job positions. That's all."

"So what, you'll work at a desk now?"

"Yeah," Haley replied. "I've thought a lot about this and this is just something that I have to do."

"I can't believe this," Nathan choked out. He shook his head. "This isn't you. You love your job and now you're just gonna give up? You're just gonna quit doing what you love to do? And all of this for what…? Because you're terrified of Dan. I won't let him take this from you. You love your job, Haley. I can't let you do this. We can fix this. I'm sure your dad hasn't –"

"Nathan, this isn't because of Dan."

"Please. You were fine and now all of a sudden –"

"Things change," Haley interrupted him. "I've changed."

"I can't let you do this," Nathan objected. He didn't know where this was coming from. Haley loved her job. She lived for it. Now all of a sudden she wanted to give that up. He didn't get it. This just wasn't her.

Haley breathed deeply as she watched him. There was just no easy way to do this.

"I've been trying to tell you something really important," Haley started nervously. "It's why I can't work in the field anymore. It isn't safe for me now."

"Dammit, Haley, it's never been safe," Nathan barked.

"But things are different now," Haley insisted.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't understand. You love what you do. What's so important that you're willing to give that up now?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Haley huffed in frustration.

"Okay," Nathan mumbled. "Tell me then because I just don't understand this."

"First, I need you to promise that you won't freak out. Just don't run away. Please."

Nathan scowled. "Haley, you're really starting to freak me out. Tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

Haley could feel her heart slamming out of her chest. Why was this so hard? Nathan's eyes were boring into hers and it was all she could do to keep still. Her hands were shaking in her lap. She was certain that she had never been so nervous before in her life. She had no idea how Nathan would react. If he ran out she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"I'm pregnant," Haley whispered nervously.

There was nothing but silence. It was unnerving. Haley could hardly stand it. Then Nathan's eyes became distant. He looked like a statue sitting next to her. She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't blink, he didn't move. He was totally out of it. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she waited. After minutes of nothing but silence she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please say something."

Nathan was so confused he couldn't think straight. His hands rubbed his face. "No, Peyton's pregnant."

"It's not Peyton. It's me. I'm the one that's pregnant. Why would you think that Peyton's pregnant?" Her brows knit together.

"But you're on the pill." Nathan shook his head. His hands fell from his face before he glanced at her. "You said you were on the pill. That's why we never used any other kind of protection. I thought you were on the pill. This isn't supposed to happen if you were on the pill."

"I was," Haley explained timidly. "That doesn't always work, Nathan. I got pregnant anyway."

"When…?"

"That last night in Austin," Haley explained.

"Wow…This is just…How long have you known?"

Haley swallowed hard. "A few weeks."

"A few weeks."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

Nathan's head was spinning. He was pretty sure the room was spinning as well. This wasn't happening. Not now. Peyton was supposed to be pregnant. Not Haley. Somehow it all made sense though. That box of baby clothes had been for Haley not Peyton. Peyton had been drinking at the engagement party because she wasn't pregnant. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he noticed Haley drinking. He hadn't even really thought about it at all.

Then there was the fact that she would get sick on and off again. He hadn't thought about that either. He had been a complete idiot not even seeing what was right in front of him. He felt his chest tighten. His heart was racing in his chest. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He felt his chest heaving rapidly as he eyed her body. She didn't look any different to him. His eyes landed on her stomach. How hadn't he realized that there was a baby in there?

_His_ baby.

No. He could feel panic sink in. There was no way that he could be a…dad. He wouldn't be any good at it. He was just too messed up. He'd probably screw the kid up. He couldn't have a baby. It was too much. The pressure on his chest increased tenfold. This couldn't be happening right now. It wasn't the right time for this.

He wanted to run. He needed some fresh air. He really needed time to think _alone_. He just needed to clear his head. There were so many things running through his mind that his thoughts were all jumbled. All he knew was that he couldn't be someone's dad. Just the thought of it made him want to jump up and get away from here. He really just wanted to run but his feet weren't moving. They felt like two huge weights holding him down. He couldn't even move.

"Nathan."

Haley's voice sounded so far away to him. He moved his eyes up slowly to look at her face. She looked extremely worried. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. He felt her warm hands holding his cheeks so that she could look directly at him. Why was she suddenly blurry to him? Fuck. Why did it feel like he was suffocating?

"You're having a panic attack," Haley stated calmly. "I need you to calm down and relax."

Nathan felt himself nod but nothing changed. It was still hard to breathe. His chest felt so heavy that he was sure it would burst any second now. One of her hands dropped and then it was over his heart.

"Your hearts racing. Please, just relax. Take deep breaths. It's okay. You're okay."

It felt like the room was closing in around him. He screwed his eyes shut seconds later. Haley's hands were suddenly on his shoulders. He could barely hear her voice. She was telling him to breathe. At least that's what he thought she was saying. In his mind he was suddenly picturing Haley with a huge belly. Then the picture changed to Haley sitting in a rocking chair holding their baby in her arms. He couldn't remember ever seeing something so perfect before.

He kept that vision in his mind as he tried to calm himself down. He could feel it working. Then the vision in his mind changed a little. Suddenly, Dan was standing right behind the rocking chair with a gun. He felt something weird in the pit of his stomach.

Haley wasn't sure what to do. Nathan seemed really out of it. It was starting to scare her. She didn't know how to make him snap out of it. His chest was heaving up and down so rapidly. His breathing was rapid and shallow. She tried squeezing his shoulders but it was like he didn't feel it. It was like she wasn't even right in front of him. His heart was still beating really, really fast. She felt like she should call Brooke for help. Brooke would know what to do right?

Nathan wasn't sure how he could feel so many things at once. He was sure that he felt every single emotion all at the same time. It didn't really make any sense. How was it possible to be happy and sad at the same time? He didn't get it but he felt both of those things. The sight of Dan in his mind had fear edging out the rest of his emotions. His whole body started to feel numb.

Haley moved in closer to him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. It was minutes later when she felt his hands on her back. His breathing had only calmed down slightly but at least it was something.

"Please tell me how you feel about this," Haley mumbled quietly. She just needed to know how he really felt. He hadn't taken off and she was grateful. She really needed him right now. She felt his hold on her tighten.

"I'm terrified," Nathan muttered hoarsely.

Haley wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position holding each other. It felt like a while. By then Nathan had calmed down. His breathing had evened out but his heart was still beating rapidly. She wasn't sure what was going on in that head of his. He was terrified. She felt scared as well. She couldn't lie about that.

Her thoughts slipped away when she felt something wet on her cheek. It only took a second to realize that it was his tears. Her eyes snapped shut as she held him tighter in her arms. She wondered how he felt about running away now that he knew they were having a baby. Her eyes were suddenly brimming with tears.

"It's okay," Haley whispered.

Haley's concerned voice broke his thoughts. He had been so caught up in how he felt that he hadn't even considered how she felt about all of this. He felt like a jackass. She was the one carrying their…baby. She was the one getting sick all of the time. Everything in her life was changing because of this. She basically quit her job because he got her pregnant and he was only focused on how he felt. _Real nice, Nathan. _

Looking back to the last few weeks he couldn't believe that he hadn't realized that she was pregnant. There had been signs that he missed. One thing had stuck out in his head now. Haley had constantly been touching her stomach. How hadn't he realized what was going on?

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked softly. "I know you've been getting sick…"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be. Have you seen a doctor yet? I mean I'm not really sure…"

"I have my first appointment Wednesday."

"Oh. Okay. I…I want to be there if that's okay with you."

Haley smiled softly. "I want you there. I really want you there with me. The doctor said we'd be able to hear the heartbeat."

"I'll be there," Nathan promised. "I'll be there for everything. You're sure you're feeling okay?" He pulled out of their embrace before glancing at her face. He felt her wiping his cheeks. He hadn't even realized that he had been crying. His eyes stayed glued to hers for minutes before moving down to her stomach. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed his hand on her belly.

Haley placed her hand over his shaking one.

"This doesn't seem real," Nathan breathed.

"I know but it is," Haley smiled. "We're having a baby."

Nathan blew out a deep breath. "I don't know how to do this, Haley. I mean a baby…I just…what if I mess up? What if I'm not any good at being a…dad? You know what kind of monster Dan was…what if –"

"Nathan, you're nothing like Dan," Haley cut him off. "You're gonna be an amazing father. I know it."

"You don't know that."

"I do. You're gonna be the best father, Nathan. You wanna know how I know? It's because you're still here. You had a great dad growing up. Andy is such a great father to you. He loves you so much. He raised you into the man you are today. You'll be good at this."

Nathan's eyes stayed glued to her stomach. "I don't want to mess this up."

"You can't."

Haley felt Nathan's hand leave her belly. She watched as he pushed her back and then before she knew it they were both laying on the sofa. Their bodies were smashed together, their chest's touching. She felt Nathan's lips on her forehead.

"How do you feel about this?" Nathan wondered.

"I was scared when the doctor first told me but I was also really happy…so happy. I love our baby so much already."

She felt his lips on her forehead once again. "I'm still terrified."

"I know."

"But I'm also happy. I am," Nathan added softly.

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Haley laughed nervously. "I was so terrified to tell you, Nathan. I'm so sorry that I waited so long. I should've had more faith in you. I'm sorry that I didn't."

"It's okay. I think I'm still in shock," Nathan chuckled lowly. This was still unreal to him.

Haley felt his hand travel down her side before he was touching her belly once again. She smiled as she glanced down at his hand on her. She felt so much lighter now that he knew.

"I can't believe that there's a baby in there."

"It's amazing," Haley grinned. "It's just the most wonderful feeling, Nathan. Just knowing that our baby is growing inside of me…I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

Nathan gazed down at her in complete wonder. He wasn't sure if it was her words or the fact that she was so close to him, but he felt warmth seep into him. He felt it all over his body. He never imagined having a kid. Then again he never imagined that someone like Haley James would love him but she did. And she was having his baby. Her words kept on replaying over in his head. She was completely happy. He felt her happiness seeping into him as well.

He moved his hand to her cheek. Then he was leaning down towards her. He captured her lips with his. He needed to feel her. The kiss started off slow. He took his time memorizing every inch of her mouth once again. Their mouths moved together perfectly. The taste of her was intoxicating. Their tongues battled for dominance. He needed more.

His hands untied the knot in her robe. Once he pulled her robe open his hands slipped inside and came into contact with her bare skin. He groaned when he realized that all she had on under her rode was a pair of panties.

Haley's mind was in a blissful haze. When Nathan finally tore his lips away from hers she opened her eyes slowly. Nathan was hovering above her. He started to remove her robe. She sat up and helped him. Once it was off of her she moved her hands under his shirt. She felt his chiseled abs under her fingertips. A shiver ran up her spine when Nathan quickly pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Her hands instantly went to the button of his jeans. She popped the button before lowering his zipper. She licked her lips when she realized how hard he already was. He was so damn sexy.

Nathan stood up quickly before pushing down his jeans and boxers. He covered his body over hers and started kissing her once again. His hands roamed her body. He felt her hands moving over his chest. Her soft touches felt so good to him. He made quick work of removing the last piece of clothing keeping them apart. He settled himself between her legs before bracing one his hands on the arm of the sofa behind her head. He felt Haley tugging on the chain around his neck. Their lips connected a second later.

He continued to kiss her. It still amazed him how he couldn't get enough of her. He moved his lips down her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He felt her legs wrap around his waist. Her hands squeezed his shoulders silently telling him what she wanted. That's all he needed. He moved his mouth back to hers. His hands slipped between them before he eased himself inside of her. Her mouth opened over his and her nails dug into his flesh. His eyes snapped shut as he savored the feel of her. Nothing in his life had ever made sense like this did. They fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Haley moved her hand slowly up and down his back. His kisses slowed. She felt one of his hands grip her thigh tightly.

"You okay?" Nathan breathed. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Fine," Haley whimpered. "I'm fine."

"Tell me if am, Hales."

Haley nodded weakly before leaning up and kissing him again.

It took minutes before he started moving. His lips moved lazily over hers. He didn't want this amazing feeling to ever end. Haley met him thrust for thrust. Her body arched into his making him go even deeper inside of her. He did his best to make it last as long as possible. It was hard with Haley's moaning and her hands moving over his back. It took everything in him to keep going. He felt her nails sink into his lower back.

"C'mon, baby."

"Nathan."

He felt Haley clench around him. His eyes stayed glued to her face as she came undone. He gave in seconds later. His body moved slowly in and out of her. Her palms pressed into his back pushing him more into her. Their lips connected in a tantalizing kiss.

He placed his forehead against hers minutes later. Her body was clinging to his. He could feel a thin layer of sweat on his body. It was hot. Haley was breathing deeply. He placed a shaky kiss on her lips before moving to the side of her.

Haley waited until her heart rate returned to normal before reaching over Nathan. Her hand felt around for his shirt on the floor before she slipped it on. She watched as Nathan sat up. She placed a kiss on his back as he started placing on his boxers and jeans. Once he was finished he laid himself down once again before pulling Haley into his side, their legs tangled together. He held her body into his. It wasn't long before he realized that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Nathan's mind was still hazy as he listened to Haley's steady breathing. She had been sleeping for a while now. He didn't mind. He needed time to think about things clearly. He was still freaking out on the inside. He was completely terrified of being a father. He didn't know if he was ready or even if he could do it.

He had been going back and forth with his thoughts. His fears wouldn't go away. Sure, he was happy. Haley was happy. A baby was a good thing, right? He wasn't sure how he'd fit in the picture. Haley would be an amazing mother to their baby. He didn't have any doubts about that. He couldn't say the same for himself. He wasn't sure how to do this. He knew that he needed to be there for Haley. He couldn't let her know about all the doubts he was having. He didn't want to worry her. She had been stressing enough because of him.

He needed to talk to his dad. He needed advice on how to do this. He didn't want to fuck this up, which seemed impossible with his damn track record. He always screwed everything up. How the hell was he supposed to get his right?

It seemed ridiculous to be terrified of a tiny baby. He felt ridiculous. How could he be scared of a baby that he made with Haley? He loved Haley so much. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted a future with her. Now no matter what happened they would be connected forever because of this baby.

His mind continued to come back to what was standing in the way of their future together. Dan Scott. That monster always stood in the way of everything in his life.

He wanted to protect Haley and their baby from the world. How was he supposed to do that with Dan Scott running around free? He couldn't protect Haley from Dan. Dan had gotten to her before. How the hell was he supposed to protect their baby? He didn't want any of them to ever lay eyes on his child. He didn't even want his child to know Dan Scott at all.

His whole body became tense just thinking about it. He felt Haley stirring on his side and he tried his best to remove the scowl from his face. He wasn't going to stress her out anymore with his fears. He'd deal with them all on his own. She had enough to deal with because of him.

"Oh, no," Haley whimpered.

"What is it?" Nathan asked worriedly. He glanced at her in concern but Haley was already moving. She pushed his body down before she moved over him. Once her feet hit the ground she took off running down the hall. He rushed to his feet before following after her. The door to her bathroom slammed shut right before he reached it. He was confused until he heard her. His stomach twisted in pain as he listened.

He opened the door slowly before walking inside. Haley was leaning over the toilet, her body heaving rapidly. He made it to her side before pulling her hair back for her. His hand rubbed her back soothingly as she dry heaved. He was such a fucking asshole. He hadn't even made sure that she ate anything today. It was well after lunch. _Fucking great job, Nathan. Just great._

It was hard watching her body convulse and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault," Haley breathed. She was panting harshly and she wasn't sure if it was over.

"How can you say that? I'm the one that got you pregnant," Nathan gritted out. He was so fucking pissed off at himself.

As much as it hurt, Haley found herself laughing tiredly. "It takes two, you know. If I remember correctly, I wanted it just as much as you did, if not more."

"I don't know about that," Nathan smirked before shaking his head. "Which is so not the point. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes. I'm still a little nauseous and if I walk out of here now I'll only be running right back in."

Nathan grimaced. "Has it been like this?"

"Pretty much. I'm getting used to it. The books say that it usually stops after the first trimester for some women."

"So this is normal?" Nathan scratched his head.

"Yeah."

"I think I need to read some damn books," Nathan mumbled. "I don't know anything at all about this stuff."

Haley finally felt like it was over. She stood up straight before slowly walking over to the sink. Nathan moved with her still holding her hair. She smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He still looked like he was in shock. But he was still here she kept reminding herself. He was still here.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Nathan rummaged through the refrigerator looking for Haley something to eat. He found a few tupperware bowls filled with leftovers but he wasn't sure if they were still good. He didn't want to open any of them to check either. He found leftover Chinese. He pulled out the container before glancing over his shoulder.

"How old is this?"

"That's fine," Haley spoke up. "I ordered in last night. It's still good. You don't have to do this. I can fix my own –"

Nathan sent her a warning glare. He heated up the container before placing it in front of her. She smiled up at him and he raised an eyebrow as he watched her. Her eyes were glued to his chest. He glanced down and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt still. Haley was wearing the shirt that he had on. He chuckled when he noticed her biting her lower lip. Her eyes were filled with lust.

"Dammit, you have to put a shirt on," Haley whined. "You're too sexy."

"You're wearing my shirt," Nathan pointed out smugly. "It looks way better on you." He leaned down and kissed her.

A loud piercing scream filled the room. "My eyes."

"I'm so happy that I'm moving out," Lucas grumbled. Brooke buried her head into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her before looking away from the couple making out at the damn kitchen table.

"Sorry, guys," Haley apologized sheepishly. "We were just –"

"Save it, Haley James," Brooke spoke up. "We know what you were _just_ doing."

"We saw clothes on the floor by the sofa, which you can totally have by the way," Lucas added angrily. His parents had given him that sofa when they moved into the apartment together.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were house hunting and now we're taking a little break. Still have tons to do for the wedding. Can you two please get dressed properly before I claw my eyes out? We'll be in his room until you both put some damn clothes on. Just gross. Scarred for life." Brooke pulled Lucas out of the kitchen with her.

"It's not funny." Haley felt her cheeks burning. She slapped Nathan's chest hard when he continued to laugh.

Nathan couldn't contain his laughter. "It's a little funny."

"I'm mortified. Stop laughing before I hit you," Haley warned.

Once they were both fully dressed they returned to the kitchen. Haley finished off the leftover Chinese as Nathan watched her. She hadn't even noticed his eyes on her. She didn't even notice the amused smile on his face.

"What?" Haley wondered when she realized his amused gaze on her.

Nathan shrugged before placing his hand under his chin. "I'm gonna make you a romantic dinner tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" Haley's brows knit together. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Besides the fact that you can't cook? I'm sorry, baby. It's sweet that –"

"Laugh now, Hales, but you'll see. I'm gonna go get a few things at the store and then I'll be back. I'm gonna make you the best damn meal you've ever had," Nathan declared smugly. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you. Oh, and can you get some ice cream? I ran out last night."

"Of course," Nathan chuckled.

"The baby likes ice cream," Haley smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Like really don't forget. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Nathan held up his hands in mock surrender. "Ice cream cravings. Got it."

"Thanks, Nathan."

"What for?" Nathan wondered. He glanced at her from the doorway.

"Just for being amazing about all of this… and just for making me feel so much better. I should've never doubted you. I'm sorry that I did. I love you so much. Thank you for making this day perfect. I'll never forget it."

Nathan had to force himself to smile at her. He felt awful. All those doubts she had about him were warranted. On the surface he was fine but he wasn't sure how long he could contain the raging fear inside of him. He wasn't the amazing guy that she thought he was and he hated himself for it. She deserved so much better. He would do everything that he could to make sure that she never knew just how terrified he really was about all of this.

"Look who has clothes on," Brooke deadpanned. She hit him as she walked in the kitchen.

Lucas scowled. "You can keep whatever's mine in the place, Hales. I don't even want to know all the places that you guys…we need to find a house soon, Pretty Girl. I can't live with these two going at it 24/7." Lucas and Brooke sat next to Haley at the table.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Haley laughed miserably. Her face was heating up once again.

"Fine," Brooke smiled. "So wedding planning time."

"I really liked that damn sofa," Lucas shook his head.

Nathan chuckled. "We did it on the table as well."

"Come on, man," Lucas grumbled as his hands flew up from the table. He stood up quickly. "On the damn table where we eat!"

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked.

"I didn't hear that," Brooke scowled. "I did not hear that at all."

"Just saying," Nathan chuckled. "Look at it this way, Hales. The more grossed out he gets the faster he'll be gone and we can have the place to ourselves. You two take the hint and get lost. I want you two gone by the time I get back. I'm making Haley dinner later. We need alone time."

"You cooking," Brooke laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I'm gonna kick your ass." He heard Lucas call out. That was the last thing Nathan heard as he walked out of the apartment laughing. Once the door closed his smile faded. The weight on his chest returned instantly. He rubbed his face in frustration as he waited for the elevator. The same thing kept replaying over in his mind. Haley was pregnant with his baby.

* * *

Nathan pushed the shopping cart slowly around the store. He had instantly called Beth once he left Haley's apartment. He had no idea how to cook at all but Beth did. He wrote down everything she told him to get at the store. He was halfway done with the list in his hands. He tried his best to focus on the list. His mind could only deal with making Haley dinner at the moment. He wouldn't think about anything else until later after Haley went to sleep. He couldn't deal with anything else right now.

He reached for the asparagus and placed it in the basket. He drew a line across the item on his list.

"So basically I'm on standby?" Clay questioned in confusion.

Nathan glared at Clay, who was currently tossing an apple in his hand. "What the hell don't you get? I need you by the phone waiting for me to call and let you know if I need you to bring any food incase I burn this damn meal I'm gonna try to cook. You got that?"

"Yep. I still can't believe you told her that you'd cook her dinner," Clay chuckled loudly.

"Shut up," Nathan snarled. He rolled his eyes when Clay continued to laugh. "You better not be thinking about bringing any damn crappy fast food either. I'm gonna need something from a damn five star restaurant if this meal doesn't come out right."

"I'll camp out at the most expensive restaurant just incase. Happy?"

Nathan scowled. "Whatever."

"What the hell is wrong you with you? You've been bitchy since I got here. I thought you'd be all happy that Haley took your ass back."

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

Clay sighed when he noticed how tense Nathan was. "I'm guessing this is about Dan. Look, man, don't let him get you down like this."

"It's not Dan," Nathan gritted out. He clenched the cart tight in his hands. "Not everything is about him."

"I agree but usually with you it is. What's up, man?"

"Peyton's not pregnant, turns out its Haley." Nathan blew out a deep breath.

Clay stopped walking. "What?"

"Haley's pregnant," Nathan nodded numbly. He stopped as well.

"Holy shit," Clay stated in shock. "And it's yours?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?" Nathan gritted out through clenched teeth. He moved right in front of Clay before glaring at him. "Of course it's mine, you idiot."

"Okay, man. It's a valid question though. It's not like you two were dating before now."

"It's mine," Nathan repeated angrily before pushing Clay hard in the chest. "Don't make me kick your ass in this damn store, Clay. You don't want to mess with me right now."

"Fuck, chill out," Clay mumbled as he glanced around. "People are watching."

"I don't care." Nathan returned to the cart. He started pushing it away from Clay. He really wanted to hurt Clay for even asking such a stupid question. He could feel rage sweeping all over his body. He just really needed to hit something.

"Man, this is unexpected."

"No shit," Nathan barked. "We're having a baby. I'm gonna be a dad. Can you believe that? I'm gonna be a fucking dad. I can't even take care of myself, how the hell am I supposed to take care of a fucking baby? And Haley thinks that I'm this amazing guy and she looks at me like I make everything better of her and it's just…"

"Dude, relax."

Nathan shook his head. "It hasn't really sunk in yet. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out here. How the hell am I supposed to do this? I can't…I…"

Nathan felt a hard hit to his face. The stinging in his cheek intensified as he held the side of his face. He rubbed the spot where Clay slapped him.

"Thanks," Nathan muttered. He calmed down.

"No problem," Clay grinned. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Dude, you really need to chill. This will all work itself out. I'll admit that I don't know shit about babies but you'll figure it out. At least it's Haley having your baby and not some random chick."

"Yeah. I'm just fucking terrified, man. This is just a lot. I'm still trying to process all of this."

"You got Haley James pregnant. Nice. You do realize that Jimmy is gonna kill you," Clay pointed out.

Nathan grimaced. His stomach twisted. "He is totally gonna fucking kill me. I am so dead."

"See, so all of this worrying is over nothing. Julian will probably help him. You might as well enjoy the time you have left," Clay chuckled. "I'll be a good uncle."

Nathan finished getting everything off of his list before checking out. Clay left still laughing about the fact that Jimmy James was going to kill him. Nathan didn't know what was so funny about that. He was currently on his way back to Haley's apartment. He had his earpiece on as he listened to Beth and his dad.

"Wait, how long do I cook it for?"

"Thirty minutes," Beth repeated. "Pay attention."

"I am," Nathan muttered when he stopped at a red light. "This whole meal just sounds complicated. You know I can't cook. I wanted something simple. Are you sure she's gonna like this? I promised it would be the best meal ever. What was I thinking?"

"Yes. It's easy. She's gonna love it."

"I might have to call you guys back when I'm actually cooking," Nathan pointed out.

"That's fine," Andy spoke up. "We'll be here watching a movie with Noah. It's no problem at all."

"Finding Nemo again?" Nathan chuckled.

"His favorite," Beth laughed.

"We've got homemade pizza if you and Haley want to swing by."

"Real funny, dad."

"Don't listen to him. I'm sure you'll cook it just fine," Beth said.

"I'll definitely be calling you guys back for help," Nathan mumbled. "I've got everything you told me to though. At least I got that right."

"Good. It's really not hard."

"We'll see. Sorry for bothering you guys again."

"You're not," Andy spoke up. "Promise. We'll give you some cooking lessons after this so you won't be so nervous about cooking in the future."

Nathan rolled his eyes before laughing. "Fine. Thanks for everything. I'll call you guys as soon as I start cooking. I love you guys. Thanks again."

"We'll be waiting."

"Love you, too."

Nathan ended the call as he pulled up to Haley's apartment building. He shook his head and continued to laugh. Beth must have told him the cooking directions three times already and he couldn't really remember any of it. He gathered the bag and the flowers in his hands before making his way up.

He felt a little better after venting to Clay. And just talking with Beth and his dad helped as well. He knew that he'd have to tell them soon about the baby. He wasn't really sure what Haley wanted to do. He didn't know if she wanted people knowing yet. He made a mental note to warn Clay to keep his mouth shut. He and Haley had so much to talk about. He just needed to pull this dinner off for her. She deserved the best and he really wanted to be that for her. All he could do was try. He felt a little better knowing that Clay would be there instantly with food if something went wrong.

He hoped that Lucas and Brooke were gone by now. He pushed his way inside of the apartment.

"Hales, I'm back. I'm gonna need you to stay out of the kitchen while I –"

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the living room. He stood frozen in fear at the sight in front of him. He heard the loud thud of the bag and flowers hitting the floor. His hands flew up without a second thought.

"Son, you didn't tell me I was going to be a grandfather," Dan smirked.

Nathan's eyes took in everything the room. He needed a plan and fast. Dan was holding Haley to his side while pointing a gun at her belly. Nathan noticed her hands tied together behind her back and tape covering her mouth. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. His heart ached painfully in his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Brooke start to sob uncontrollably on the floor. Cooper was standing by her feet with a gun in his hands. Nathan noticed a body sprawled out on the floor unmoving, blood pooling around the body. The blonde hair and clothes let him know it was Lucas. Brooke was right next to his body. Nathan also noticed Shane and Brandon pointing guns at him. Then finally he took in the sight of Bobby standing next to them.

His eyes stayed glued to Haley's terrified ones after that. No plan came to him. Nothing came to him at all. The only thing he could think about in that moment was that he forgot to get Haley ice cream.


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

_Chapter Fifty Five_

"I'm disappointed in you, son. If I had known what a pain in the ass you'd become, I would've killed your mother when she was pregnant with you."

Somehow, Dan's voice made Nathan snap out of his frozen state. His mind started racing with ways to try and get them out of this situation safely. He came up with nothing. At the moment it was five to one. In any other situation he would've already jumped into action but this was different. They had Haley and Brooke. Even if they only had one of them, they still held all the power. Dan knew that.

"How much time do we have?" Dan questioned as his eyes traveled to Cooper.

Cooper glanced at his watch. "Thirty minutes before the shift change."

"Perfect."

Nathan understood now. Miami had been to get them out of Seattle so that they could get into town unnoticed. They had been in Seattle the second the plane had taken off for Miami. Nathan knew in thirty minutes the guys watching Haley's apartment would be replaced by the night crew. Nathan was positive that the guys were already dead. It's the only way Dan would've gotten anywhere near this building. He was on his own. Help wasn't coming this time.

"Hand over your gun, Nathan. No sudden movements. I have no problem killing this bitch right now."

Nathan watched as Dan pressed the gun into Haley's side hard. He slowly removed the gun from the back of his pants. He placed it on the ground before standing up straight and holding up his hands once again. Brandon quickly picked up his gun.

"Check him," Dan ordered.

It was Shane who stepped forward and patted him down. It took everything in Nathan not to turn and snap Shane's neck.

"He's clean," Shane spoke up.

"Excellent. Now we can get to business."

"What do you want?" Nathan asked calmly. He wasn't even sure how his voice came out so calm. He was anything but calm. He wanted a do-over. He just wanted to start this whole day over. He couldn't believe that this was happening right now in Haley's apartment. This had to be some sick nightmare he was having.

"What I wanted is this bitch dead for killing your brothers," Dan snarled as he pulled Haley in closer to his side.

Nathan watched as Haley's eyes snapped shut in pain. He could barely hear her muffled screams with the tape covering her mouth and Brooke sobbing. Nathan took a step forward but stopped when Shane held up his gun to stop him.

"Not a good idea, bro."

"You don't need to hurt her," Bobby spoke up as he walked forward. "I did what you wanted. I got you Nathan and Brooke. Just leave her out of this."

Nathan glared at Bobby as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Did I tell you to talk?" Dan shouted before turning the gun on Bobby. "Get down. I've had enough of your whiny bullshit."

Bobby got down on his knees and held up his hands. "Okay-okay."

Dan chuckled loudly before sending a pointed look at Brandon. Nathan watched as Brandon moved right behind Bobby before pointing the gun right at the back of his head. The gun had a silencer on it and when Brandon fired it hardly any sound came. Three shots to the back of the head. Nathan felt blood spatter all over him. Brooke started sobbing harder and Haley snapped her eyes shut before hanging her head down. More tears spilled from her eyes.

Nathan couldn't believe that he just watched Bobby get executed. He never liked the guy. Bobby had betrayed everyone but he didn't deserve to die like that. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of Bobby's body. He had witnessed his brother's kill countless people the same way before but it didn't make seeing it happen any easier.

"That idiot was really getting on my last nerve. It took him entirely too long to figure out that you were _my_ son. And don't even get me started on what a fuck up he's been since moving to Seattle. My case and point here…he just had to fall in love with you," Dan spit out at Haley before pulling on her hair to hold her up.

"Don't hurt her," Nathan gritted out. "I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt her."

Dan chuckled. "What is it with this girl? She must be a good fucking lay."

"I'll do anything you want," Nathan repeated angrily.

Nathan felt nothing but rage inside of him at the sight of Dan touching Haley. He couldn't stand the sight. He just wanted to rip Dan off of Haley and get her to safety. His hands were itching to hit Dan.

"That's good to hear, son. Real good. I'd hate to have to kill her right in front of you."

Nathan clenched his jaw. "What exactly do you want?"

"I came here for you, son," Dan stated in an obvious tone. "Why else would I be here risking everything?"

"What?"

Why would Dan come here for him? He was ready to die for taking Damien's life. He was even ready to trade places with Haley. Nathan couldn't understand how Haley was still alive after killing Ryan. Dan wanted her dead. Nathan could see it in Dan's eyes. Had Haley told him she was pregnant? He wasn't sure what exactly happened before he got here. None of this was making sense to him.

"You were taken from me and I'm here to get you back. Do you know what it's like to have something ripped away from you forever? That's what happened to me. One day you were just gone. I always knew you were somewhere out there. I've been looking for you, son. I'm sorry it's taken this long. I see they've brainwashed you against me."

"Clearly," Cooper sneered. "That bastard killed Damien!"

"Shut up," Dan warned. "That's no way to talk to your brother. We'll figure out all of this crap when we get home. We don't have time for this shit now."

Nathan didn't understand why Dan was defending him. The guy was delusional. He had to be. Nathan really didn't care what Dan thought as long as he didn't hurt Haley. Nathan straightened when Dan started looking at him once again.

"I came here with the intention of killing her. She did kill Ryan."

"That was an accident," Nathan rushed out.

"Your brother is still dead, Nathan. My son is still dead because this bitch stuck her nose where it didn't belong." Dan pushed the gun against Haley's head.

"Don't –"

"I'm just having a little fun," Dan chuckled. "I bet she didn't even think twice before killing your brother."

"That's not true," Nathan hissed. "She'd never intentionally hurt anyone."

"Cute," Dan spit out. "But hard to believe. I say this bitch is clouding your judgment."

Nathan balled up his fists. "Dad, please. Don't do this."

"It's amazing what people will say when they want something."

"Whatever. Kill me. I'm the one you want. I'm the one that –"

"Enough!" Dan shouted. "It's time for you to pick one. Who's it gonna be, son?"

Nathan glanced at Dan confused. "Pick for what…?" He held his breath as he waited for Dan's response.

"Which one do you want to come with us?"

Nathan blinked as he eyed Dan. Dan wanted him to pick between Brooke and Haley? Why the hell did Dan want them with him? There had to be more to this. Dan wanted something else from this. This wasn't about just getting him back. He was missing something here. What was it?

Nathan knew from the look in Haley's eyes that she wanted him to pick her. She wanted to come with him. She didn't want them to be separated. He felt his anger increase. He was suddenly very angry with her. He had been earlier when she first told him she was pregnant but with his panic attack it had faded quickly. But it wasn't going anywhere now. He pissed that she waited so long to tell him. If she had told him before then maybe they wouldn't be here now. Maybe this wouldn't be happening. Why the hell would she want to go with Dan? Why the hell was he so angry with her? This wasn't her fault. It was his.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Nathan whispered.

Brooke had a better chance of surviving with them than Haley did. They wouldn't hurt Brooke would they? Nathan didn't have a doubt in his mind that Dan would end up killing Haley if she came with them. He wasn't even sure why Dan wasn't killing her now. Whatever the reason he was grateful. Haley alive was the only thing keeping him in place. If something were to happen to her then he'd really have nothing to lose.

Brooke sniffled. "It's okay. You made the right choice."

Cooper pulled Brooke to her feet. Her hands were covered in blood. Nathan could hear Haley's muffled screams. He was sure that she was screaming at him. He didn't care. His eyes focused on the lifeless body by Brooke's feet. He couldn't believe that it was Lucas. Would Haley suffer the same fate tonight?

"Isn't this cute," Dan chuckled. "I'm glad you picked your sister, Nathan."

"Dad, we have to go now before –"

"I know that," Dan snapped before tugging on Haley's arm. "Now, what to do with you."

"I'll do whatever you want. I won't try to fight. I swear. Just don't hurt her," Nathan begged.

"You're pathetic, Nathan" Dan chuckled menacingly. "Besides I don't have to kill her, at least not yet. I think just knowing that she'll never see your face again is punishment enough for now."

Nathan wanted to lunge forward when he noticed Dan whispering the last part in Haley's ear. Haley's face and her tears were killing him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to move forward and take her away from Dan but his feet wouldn't move. Haley was fighting, trying her best to get Dan off of her. Nathan watched her body move around angrily. Nathan wanted to tell her that it was no use to fight now. There wasn't any point. Dan had the upper hand.

In the end her fighting only infuriated Dan. Nathan watched in slow motion as Dan slammed the gun into Haley's head. Her body slumped to the ground like it was nothing. Nathan flew forward then. His body connected with Dan's hard. They both flew into the wall before falling to the ground. Nathan started throwing as many punches as he could.

He felt hands trying to pull him off of Dan but he kept swinging. He couldn't stop. He elbowed Brandon in the stomach when he got in the way. He punched Shane in the face as hard as he could. He tried desperately to grab hold of one of their guns but he couldn't. At one point it almost sounded like a shot was fired. He wasn't sure though. The bullet didn't hit him.

Then finally he was pulled off of Dan before he felt sharp blows to his body. They were kicking him so hard that he was having trouble breathing. He could barely hear Brooke screaming at them to stop. Just when Nathan thought he was going to pass out from the blows Dan ordered them to stop. His whole body ached in pain.

"That's enough!"

He felt blood spilling from his mouth. He turned and tried to search for Haley. Her body was out cold on the ground. His vision blurred as he kept his eyes glued to her. Was that blood coming from her?

In his mind he was thinking about earlier and how happy they had been. How was this the end for them?

Nathan watched as Dan stood over him shaking his head. Then Dan pulled something out of his pocket. Nathan noticed the needle. He tried to fight Dan off but it was no use. His body was too weak at this point. He felt the needle pierce his skin. Then he just felt weird.

"We have to go now!"

"What are you doing to him?" Brooke sobbed.

"Dammit, Brooklyn, shut up!"

"You're hurting him," Brooke screamed.

"Shut her up," Dan snarled. "Shut her the hell up. We need to move now. Call Ian and tell him I want to know the second they realize what's happened."

Nathan felt everything fading. His eyes were suddenly heavy, everything got really dark then. He could feel hands on him. That was the last thing that registered before he was gone.

* * *

Everything was hazy when he finally came to. His eyes blinked open a few times before he snapped them shut. His head was pounding and his mouth was really dry. He tried to remember where he was or what happened but nothing came to him. It was hard to swallow. His mouth tasted funny. He opened his eyes once again when his head stopped spinning.

It took minutes before he realized that his hands were handcuffed to the bedpost. He pulled on the handcuffs as hard as he could. The metal cut into his skin painfully. He pushed his head up and glanced around. He found himself in a tiny room that was unfamiliar. There was a small light on in the corner of the room. That's where he noticed Brooke. She was throwing up in a bucket.

"What happened?" His voice was raspy. It hurt to talk. It hurt to even move. His sides were throbbing. It felt like he had a few broken ribs. He tugged on the handcuffs hard once again.

"Stop doing that," Brooke groaned as she rubbed her head. "You're gonna hurt yourself more than you already are."

"We need to get out of here," Nathan croaked. Where the hell were they?

"Don't bother. I think we're on a boat."

Nathan glanced around the room once again. There wasn't one window. "What the fuck!"

"I've got motion sickness."

"Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea."

"Where are they taking us?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know."

"Son of a bitch," Nathan hissed.

"This has to be a nightmare," Brooke whimpered. "I'm gonna throw up again."

Nathan could hear Brooke throwing up once again. Brooke was right. They were on a boat. Where the hell was Dan taking them on a boat? Nathan didn't understand any of this. This really was a fucking nightmare. He just wanted to wake up already.

"I can't take this much longer."

"W-what the hell happened?" Nathan asked angrily.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember, I was screaming at Dan to stop hurting you and then everything went black. I woke up here a few hours ago. I've been throwing up ever since. I'm scared, Nathan."

"Fuck!"

"I'm scared and I don't even know if Lucas is alive," Brooke cried.

Nathan felt his head start to spin again. "Tell me what happened exactly."

"Okay," Brooke sniffled. "We didn't even hear them come in. We were in the living room talking. Lucas was still pissed about the furniture and Haley was embarrassed. They were bickering and then all of a sudden they were there. Dan pulled out his gun and pointed it at Haley. That's when Lucas…h-he jumped in front of her. I don't even know if he's alive…he wasn't moving. Oh god…"

"Brooke, stay calm. Tell me what happened after that. What happened after Dan shot Lucas?"

Brooke wiped her tears. "He pointed the gun at Haley again. He was so angry that she was still alive. It all happened so fast. I was so scared. I just screamed that she was pregnant with your baby. I'm so sorry, Nathan. I didn't want to tell him but he was gonna kill her."

"It's okay," Nathan breathed. "It's okay."

Brooke shook her head. "It's not okay! Nothing is fucking okay!"

"Is she…is s-she still alive?" Nathan choked out. His mind was still a little hazy but he remembered how hard Dan had struck Haley. He felt a sharp pain in his chest just thinking about it now. Haley had been out cold after that. Then he could've sworn that he had noticed blood coming from her.

"I don't know," Brooke whispered. "They knocked me out before…"

Nathan pulled on the handcuffs angrily once again. They dug into his skin. He didn't care. He didn't feel the pain. He didn't feel anything at this point.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Brooke asked timidly. "I heard them talking after I first woke up. I think I heard them say we were bait. What do you think that means?"

"I don't know, Brooklyn. I just don't know anything anymore."

"There's something else. I heard Dan talking about that Ian guy. I think Ian is working with them."

Nathan felt rage consume him once again. Ian was working with Dan, which probably meant that David was as well. Dan even had Bobby on his side. Who knew how many other agents Dan had working with him? Nathan was furious that he hadn't realized this sooner. This was all his fault. Now there was good possibility that both Lucas and Haley were dead…their baby might be dead.

Even if there was a chance that Haley was still alive he knew that he'd probably never see her again, not if Dan had any say in it. As long as Haley was alive he didn't care. At least Haley would always have a part of him.

Nathan felt completely numb. He didn't want to feel anything ever again.

"Dad's gonna find us, right?"

He couldn't even find it in him to answer her. He knew Brooke just needed to hear that Andy was coming for them. He wanted to believe it himself but he couldn't. He didn't know anything. All he knew was that Dan had taken everything from him once again. Earlier that day he had been the happiest he had ever been in his life. How completely stupid of him not to realize that Dan would swoop in and take it all away in an instant.

* * *

Nathan took in the surroundings of his cell. He had been blindfolded and pushed into this room hours ago. He wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since Dan had taken them but he guessed it was about a week. Now they were finally at what Dan called _home_. The room held nothing but two small beds. There weren't any windows.

The door had been bolted shut the second Cooper had left the room.

He didn't have a clue where they were. It felt like they had been on that damn boat forever. The drive to this place felt just as long. The only thing he knew about this place was that it was fucking hot.

They had been blindfolded so they hadn't seen anything. Nathan didn't need to see anything to know that this place was a prison.

"I talked Cooper into giving me this," Brooke mumbled.

Nathan scowled. "I don't want anything from them."

"Humor me. Please," Brooke whispered.

Nathan didn't say a word when he felt Brooke rub something cool on his wrists. Brooke was concerned about the cuts and bruises on his wrists. He knew he was in bad shape by the way Brooke looked at him. He wanted to laugh. He didn't feel anything.

"How are your ribs feeling?"

Nathan grunted before laying himself down on the bed. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I'll see about asking if they can get someone to come look at you and make sure nothing's broken."

Nathan opted not to say anything. Brooke had calmed down a few days ago. He knew that she was just adapting. Brooke was worrying about them surviving this. Dan would never let them go. Didn't she realize that?

He felt Brooke start to clean the cuts on his arms.

"I never got a chance to congratulate you about the baby."

"Don't," Nathan warned angrily. He didn't want to think about that.

Brooke sighed. "I should have told you the second I –"

"She should've told me a long time ago," Nathan hissed out.

"She was scared. She thought you'd take off and –"

"Look how that turned out." Nathan snapped his eyes shut and tried to block everything out. He didn't want to think about any of it. "She would've been better off having never met us. I knew I'd end up ruining her life."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth," Nathan gritted out. "Let's just not talk."

"Okay," Brooke whispered. "We won't talk."

Brooke cleaned the cuts on his arms and then his face. It wasn't until a while later that he realized she was on the other side of the room in her bed. She was closing the first aid kit that Cooper had given her. Nathan was surprised that Brooke even talked Cooper into giving her what she wanted in the first place.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. It had been the same since their first conversation on that damn boat. It was simple. Brooke was trying. He wasn't. He couldn't. At the moment he was pissed off at the world. He didn't see that changing any time soon.

He heard the bolts unlocking on the other side of the door. Then the door pushed open. Cooper and Brandon walked into the room. They were both in clean clothes and smiling.

Nathan folded his hands behind his head. His eyes stayed glued to the ceiling.

"Dad sent us to get you."

"What for?" Brooke asked timidly.

"We're having a family dinner."

"O-okay."

"You can't be fucking serious," Nathan chuckled loudly.

He heard Brooke get up from her bed.

"Nathan, let's go," Cooper ordered.

Nathan's laughter faded. "Make me."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Brandon spoke up.

"Now let's go," Cooper barked. "Dinner's ready and dad wants you there."

"Make me," Nathan repeated angrily. "No way in hell you're getting me out of this room. Tell Dan I said to fuck off."

"Nathan, please just –" Brooke started to beg.

"You asked for it."

"Cooper, don't," Brooke screamed.

It was too late. Nathan felt the blunt metal stick hitting his body. He punched and kicked as best as he could. In the end it was useless. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, it did nothing. He blacked out from the pain seconds later.


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

AN: Once again big thanks to everyone that's reading this story. This chapter you'll get a little insight into Dan Scott. Hopefully that will clear up a few things, like why he took Nathan and Brooke. There's also a really despondent Nathan in this one. I know he's been all over the place but just remember he suffers from PTSD and he deals with things differently than most people. You can actually see that just by Brooke's behavior compared to his. They're both in the same situation here but both are dealing differently. I think now Nathan just feels so defeated that they actually kind of switch roles a little to where now it's Brooke taking care of him. Like I've mentioned before this story is almost over and I think there's no more than maybe six chapters left, if that many. I know you guys hate the cliffhangers and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks again.

_Chapter Fifty Six_

Dan Scott was sitting at his desk counting the stacks of money in the briefcase in front of him. Brandon and Shane had already counted it but he just wanted to make sure. Those two idiots had screwed up too many times for him not to double check. As long as the money was right then they wouldn't have a problem.

Dan didn't consider himself a horrible father. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He took care of his kids and gave them a better life. Thinking back on it now he hadn't really cared about any of their mothers. He really didn't even remember most of them. They weren't worth a second thought. He had done the right thing. He had been a great father. If anything, he was a better parent than their mothers. Hell just about each of their mothers had taken the check he offered and took off.

His life had been going perfect before he met Deb Lee. Just thinking about the bitch now had his blood boiling. Like an idiot he had fallen hard. That had been the first and only time in his life he had ever loved a woman. After seeing her for the first time he knew that he had to have her. She wasn't the type of girl that you just let go. So he put on the charm. Their whirlwind romance had been the talk of Tree Hill.

They had married shortly after dating. It had been a happy day. He had given Deb the wedding she always dreamed of. Back then he had liked seeing her happy. Being married to him was the best thing for her. He had given her everything she wanted. He was always giving her gifts at the beginning of their marriage. He had wanted her to be happy. She had been his wife and he loved her.

The moment Deb had told him she was pregnant he had been ecstatic. It was the first time he had actually been happy to hear that he was going to be a dad. The birth of Nathan had been one of the best days of his life. He felt an instant connection with Nathan that he hadn't felt with any of his other sons. From the second he held Nathan he had big plans for him. He couldn't deny that he treated Nathan different. Nathan had been special in his eyes. Nothing had ever changed that. Even now in their current situation he knew that Nathan would come around to seeing him as a father once again. They just needed time together.

After the birth of Nathan, he and Deb had been so happy.

That hadn't last long though. His lifestyle had been hectic and Deb just never seemed to understand. She was always questioning things and she always wanted to talk. He hated that shit. What the hell did it matter what he did? He took care of his family. That's all that should've mattered.

Deb just never seemed to let it go. Then she was always badmouthing his kids. She never even tried with them. Not once. She just looked down on them and tried to keep Nathan away from his brothers. That had pissed him off. They fought about it often.

He hadn't really thought about how much they argued back then. Married people argued. It was normal. It wasn't until the end of their marriage that he realized just how much they fought. It always seemed to be something. No matter what he did he couldn't make her happy. He had tried. The bitch just couldn't be pleased.

It was her fault that their marriage ended. He hadn't done anything wrong. He had been a damn good husband and father.

He really hadn't wanted to kill her but she gave him no other choice. No not after what she'd done. He'd never get over it.

He felt the sting of her betrayal every single day. His biggest regret in life is not realizing that the bitch had been cheating on him. He hadn't even considered it. She played him for a damn fool. It was the first and only time in his life that he allowed someone to hurt him. He'd never make that mistake again.

He had been like a man possessed when he realized that she was cheating on him. He had searched Tree Hill like a madman trying to find the son of a bitch that had fucked his wife. That hadn't led to anyone. The bastard had taken off like a damn coward.

He didn't have a second thought about who had taken Nathan and Brooklyn from him. He knew it was the bastard that slept with his wife. He was sure that Deb had told the damn bastard a web of lies about how he treated their kids.

He didn't have one damn clue about the guy or even his name. He had scanned video surveillance throughout Tree Hill just looking for anyone that he didn't recognize but they hadn't found the guy. It had infuriated him. He had used all the resources he could and tried to find the guy.

In all the years that had gone by he hadn't stopped looking. He would've never given up looking either. He didn't need to look anymore though.

Andy Hargrove. That was the bastard's name.

Even just the fucking name of the guy infuriated him. The fucking Assistant Director of the damn FBI had been the guy screwing his wife all those years ago. The guy had been right out in the open just mocking him for years and Dan hadn't even known it.

Payback. It was the only thing on his mind. Andy Hargrove was going suffer a long painful death. He would make sure of that personally. He just had to wait for the right time. Normally that wouldn't sit well with him. Dan Scott didn't wait for anything.

But for this he needed patience. His plan was finally all coming together. It was only a matter of time now. He waited this long, he could wait a little longer.

Of course this would've all been over if it hadn't been for that fuckup Bobby. The guy had been working with Andy and Nathan for years and he hadn't even known Nate Hargrove was _his _son. Bobby had only recently come forward with the news that _his_ long lost son was also Andy Hargrove's son. He hadn't believed it at first but his other contacts in the FBI had told him that Andy Hargrove did have a son.

Dan would've loved nothing more than to just slip into Andy's house and kill every single person he found. He wanted Andy to feel the same way he felt for all those years. He would've gladly made Andy watch as he killed his pretty little wife and son. But that wasn't possible. The guy had too many people watching his place. He couldn't risk it. He'd just have to wait for Andy to come to him. He'd deal with the wife and kid later.

Dan knew that Andy would come looking for Brooke and Nathan. The asshole had raised _his_ kids like they were his fucking own. He'd come looking for them. Dan was sure of it. He also knew that bitch Haley James would be coming to. He was betting on it in fact. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her again.

If Haley James didn't come with Andy then there was always a backup plan. All he had to do was make one simple phone call to Ian and he'd kill the bitch. Either way he had no use for her now. He wanted her dead for killing Ryan. It took everything in him not to kill her back in Seattle. But he realized a few things after finding out she was pregnant with Nathan's baby. She would serve him better alive at the time. He never had any intention of her coming with them. No way would he have left Brooklyn behind to bring that bitch. All that had been about was getting to Nathan and making him think he had a choice in the matter. He had even hoped that it would've put a little rift between Brooklyn and Nathan.

He felt no remorse for killing Bobby. The guy just had fucked up too many times. He had been tired of dealing with the guys bullshit.

Then there was the fact that Bobby didn't mention that that bitch Alexandra was working undercover. He never liked the girl from the start. He had tried talking sense into Cooper but like always his son wasn't thinking about anything but a piece of ass. He knew there was something wrong with that bitch. If he had known that she was working undercover for the FBI he would've killed her long ago. The bitch was lucky that he had more important matters to deal with at the moment. She'd get what was coming to her.

His list of enemies was piling up high. He'd take care of each and every one of them that did him wrong. Andy Hargrove was at the top of the fucking list. Haley James was right behind him, carrying his grandchild or not. Nathan would eventually thank him in time. Nathan was just better off without Haley James in his life. They were all wrong for each other. Nathan could do better.

Once Andy and Haley were taking care of then he'd feel a whole lot better.

Dan couldn't wait for the sweet taste of revenge.

Andy Hargrove had ruined his life. The fucking guy was the reason that he had to leave Tree Hill, the only home he had ever known. That was fine though. He had a new home now. That's all that had changed. The family business was still going strong and he got his kids back. They had enough cash to start in a new location. Things were looking up.

Dan flipped through the ledger on his desk. He scratched out Bobby's name and the amount that he owed. He wasn't worried about the money now that Bobby was dead. The second he finished, he placed the ledger back in the safe before locking it.

There was tap on the door. "Come in."

"I just wanted to remind you that Marcos will be dropping by later," Cooper stated from the doorway.

"Have everything ready. We need to make an impression."

"Of course," Cooper nodded. "What about Brooklyn and Nathan?"

Dan shook his head angrily. "Keep them locked up and just have dinner brought to them. I don't have time for their whiny bullshit. You think by now they would've fucking adjusted to living here."

"I don't know why you bother, dad. It's been too long to –"

"Enough," Dan stated coldly. "You just worry about being ready when the time comes."

"I am."

"You better be."

"I want to be the one to take care of Alex. After would she did to me –"

"If you would've listened to me from the beginning and gotten rid of the bitch –"

"I get it, dad. Do you have to keep reminding me about it? I didn't know, okay. How about you take that up with your fucking contacts in the FBI that didn't even fucking warn us that they had someone undercover with us? This is their fucking fault anyway."

"I'm dealing with it."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Cooper mumbled to himself before turning to leave.

Dan leaned back in his chair as Cooper walked out of his office. He knew Cooper was upset with him about the Nathan and Brooke thing. Cooper would just have to deal. They were all blood here.

Dan was prepared for his meeting with Marcos. He needed new allies now. In this business it was all about the people you knew. From what he heard Marcos was someone that you wanted to know. Knowing Marcos meant that he was closer to meeting Hector and that was the guy that Dan really wanted on his side. They would work great together. He just knew it.

The shrill sound of his phone ringing broke his thoughts. He slammed his finger into the speaker button this a little pissed at Cooper.

"Talk to me."

"You're gonna like this, boss."

"Took you long enough to get back to me," Dan barked.

"They're watching my every move. I need to be careful."

"Ian, I don't have time for this bullshit. What the hell is going on over there! It's been almost six weeks."

"I know. I know. Everything has been tightlipped around here lately. It seriously has been hard to find anything out. I know they're looking but they haven't come up with any leads yet. That's all I know…same with David."

Dan's jaw clenched. "Then what the hell are you calling me for?"

"There's a reason that things have been going so slow on this end. I can't believe that they're just releasing this shit to the public. Things have been pretty crazy here since your visit."

"If you don't fucking tell me this instant then I'll cut your balls off the next time I see you," Dan warned. He hated fucking games. He liked Ian. He didn't want to have to kill him but if he didn't speak up soon with good news then he'd have no problem with ending Ian's life.

Dan listened happily to what Ian had to tell him. He didn't need that backup plan after all.

* * *

Nathan had every inch of the ceiling in their cell memorized. It was the same thing every day. Brooke cried constantly throughout the day and he'd have to sit there shackled to the wall listening to her. He tried blocking her out as best as he could. He couldn't take the crying. It was slowly driving him more insane than he already was.

He wasn't sure how long it had been now. He stopped counting the days. He knew Brooke kept count though. The hair on his face was getting thicker with each passing day so he knew that it had been a while. His ribs were still a little sore but they were healing according to Brooke. Yeah, they had been here a while.

Brooke had pointed out last week that she thought they were somewhere in Columbia. Brooke had gone on and on about how it didn't matter because their dad would find them. Even after everything Brooke still had hope. He felt sorry for her.

Nathan hadn't said a word in days. He couldn't even remember the last time he said anything. He didn't want to talk about anything. What was the point?

It was the same bullshit at first. He had been ordered to have dinner with the _family_ every night. He had refused every single time. They had beaten him. He had fought them off as best as he could. It was the same thing every single damn time. He guessed they got tired of it because they stopped asking him. Good. They had placed him in shackles so he couldn't fight them anymore. There was a huge chain hanging next to his bed that kept him there. He didn't care.

The beatings had stopped eventually. He guessed they got tired of that, too. He was actually upset about that. He had liked getting a few shots in on whoever was hitting him. Sadly it had never been Dan. He wished every single time that it was Dan but it was always his brothers.

Now, he was just wasting away. Day in and day out he was haunted by his memories. He hated them but at the same time they were all he had left. It was his only thing he had left of her.

_He panted harshly, totally spent. He could hear movement. The thin sheet left his body a few seconds later. He was still trying to catch his breath when he lifted his head off of the pillow. He found her in front of his dresser. She had the sheet wrapped around her body tightly. He watched as she placed her big hoop earrings back on. When she noticed him watching her through the mirror, she grinned at him._

"_Aren't you gonna uncuff me before you take off?" Nathan smirked smugly. He tugged on the handcuffs keeping him to the bed. They weren't the fuzzy kind either. She had used the real deal and they hurt like a mother fucker._

_His mind was still spinning from everything that happened in the last few hours. Haley had basically jumped him at the bar and dragged him to his apartment. He wasn't complaining at all. He had just been surprised. He'd never seen this side of her. He liked it. _

_He watched as she turned before crawling back on the bed. He felt her lips trailing open mouthed kisses up his chest slowly. His eyes watched her as she moved up. The second she was close enough he tried connecting their lips before she moved back grinning. He just needed his hands free. He loved Haley taking control but it had been pure torture not to able to touch her. _

_He felt her lips trailing kisses up his jaw line. Her lips landed on his ear and she placed a soft kiss there. He heard her giggling softly._

"_Who knew you could be so loud, Mr. Hargrove."_

_Nathan wanted to deny that he had been loud but instead he said nothing. She removed the handcuffs and he couldn't help but massage his wrists. Haley got out of the bed before he could stop her. He glanced up and noticed her gathering her clothes together. _

"_Where are you going?" Nathan wondered before placing his hands behind his head. _

"_I have plans."_

"_Damn, I was hoping I'd get a chance to return the favor."_

_He heard her giggling again. The sound made him smile. He got out of the bed quickly before making his way towards her. She probably just had plans with Peyton to talk about the wedding. She didn't need to do that tonight. They still had a while to plan for the wedding._

"_I really have to go. I'm already late."_

"_So be later," Nathan suggested huskily as he slipped his hands around her waist. He pulled her back against his chest and moved her hair to one side. He bent down to her neck and start placing soft kisses there. He felt her body leaning back into his. He grinned into her neck as his hands loosened the sheet around her body. He started to knead her breasts. He heard her breathing increase. "I'm not done with you, Haley James."_

"_Are you sure you can handle round three?"_

_Nathan tore his lips away from her neck before pressing himself against her. Didn't she feel how hard he was? _

"_You tell me?" _

"_It definitely feels like you can," Haley breathed._

"_I want to be touching you this time." The things she did to him earlier had been amazing but not being able to touch her was just too much. His hands trailed slowly down her stomach before he slid them between her legs. _

"_I really have to get going," Haley whimpered. _

"_No you don't. Come on, Hales. It won't take that long."_

"_It won't take you that long, huh?" Haley teased._

_Nathan chuckled. "You know what I meant. Although maybe if I think about all the things you did earlier it might speed –"_

"_Shut up," Haley laughed before elbowing him as best she could with him behind her._

"_You give one hell of a –"_

"_Nathan," Haley interrupted him before turning around to face him quickly. "I think it's safe to say I'll never be doing that again."_

_He could only smirk when he noticed how red her face had gotten. How the hell could she be blushing like that after everything they've done together? He could see that she was pissed at him for saying anything. He didn't know why. The girl couldn't take a damn compliment to save her life. He quickly started kissing her before she could get any more pissed off at him. He wasn't ready to call it a night just yet._

_In no time he had them back on the bed. He pulled Haley on top of him before moving his hands up her back. He tore his lips away from hers before pushing her hair behind her ear. His other hand stayed on her hip. _

"_Let me guess, you want to handcuff me now so you can have your way with me?" Her brows knit together as she glanced down at him. He chuckled when he remembered that that had been her reasoning for handcuffing him._

_He trailed his hands along her back once again before shaking his head. "No, I want it to be just like before but I want to be able to touch you this time. I need to be touching you."_

"_Oh yeah?" Haley laughed before leaning down and kissing him. He made sure to keep his hands moving over her skin the whole time._

He could hear Brooke start to sing from her side of the room. He snapped his eyes shut and tried to block her out. He tried his best to will back the memory that had been replaying in his head but it didn't work. Brooke singing was distracting him. It seemed like if Brooke wasn't crying or talking then she was singing. Usually Brooke singing didn't bother him but this was different. He couldn't take it.

"Please shut up," Nathan gritted out.

"I thought you'd like that song," Brooke said softly. "It's the song you and Haley danced to at the wedding. Remember? It's called _To Make You Feel My Love_. It's a beautiful song."

Nathan tried to block the memory out. He didn't want to remember _that_.

"Why haven't they come for us?"

Nathan sighed in frustration. Brooke seemed to ask that damn question every single day now. He hated hearing it. He hated that Brooke tried so hard with him. It was his fault that she was here. Brooke should hate him. He hated himself. Brooke was trapped here and there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it. He should be the one comforting her not the other way around. Brooke had been constantly taking care of him, making sure that he ate, and tending to his wounds. He didn't deserve her. He couldn't even fucking protect her like he swore he would. At least no one had physically hurt her here. But then again they didn't have a reason. Brooke was listening and doing what they wanted.

"Please stop trying to get out of these," Brooke begged.

Nathan hadn't even realized that she was sitting on the side of his bed and rubbing the cool gel against his raw wrists. He wished she'd stop doing that.

"I know they're hurting you. It hurts just to look at them," Brooke added painfully. "If you stop fighting them then maybe they'll take them off."

Nathan just kept his eyes closed as he waited for her to finish.

"Dad will be here soon. I know it. They won't stop looking for us."

"I'm betting on it."

Nathan hadn't even heard the bolts unlock or Dan walk into the room. He had been trying so hard to block out Brooke. Nathan sat up instantly and glared at Dan. He prayed that Dan would remove the shackles so that he could hit Dan as hard as he could. He just wanted to wipe that smug look off of Dan's face.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked timidly.

Dan smirked. "You'll know soon enough, sweetheart."

"But –"

"And if I hear you call that son of a bitch dad again you'll be sorry," Dan warned angrily.

Nathan watched as Brooke started crying. "You can't hurt him!"

"Watch me. I'm gonna make that son of a bitch wish that he had never screwed your whore of a mother behind my back."

It all clicked in Nathan's mind. That's what this was about. Dan wasn't interested in them being a _family_ again. Dan wanted revenge against Andy. This was all about killing Andy. Brooke had heard right that first day on the boat. They were bait. Their only purpose here was so that Dan could lure Andy here to kill him. Dan wanted their dad dead.

Nathan felt a rush of rage sweep through his body at Dan's words. Not only was Dan threatening the life of his dad but he had also called his mother a whore. Nathan yanked on the shackles as hard as he could, hoping to break free of them.

It only made Dan laugh which angered him more.

"No, you can't," Brooke begged.

"You better I hope I don't get out of these," Nathan warned him.

Dan laughed loudly. "Right. I'd take them off, son, if only you'd stop fighting with your brothers. You could learn to be a little grateful. If you keep running your mouth I'll have your sister beaten for your stupidity. Will that do the trick, Nathan?"

Nathan bit his tongue to keep from telling Dan to fuck off.

"Sorry, _dad_," Nathan gritted out sourly. He wasn't sure what he'd do if they did in fact hit Brooke.

"That's more like it," Dan grinned. "It could be worse for you two, you know. I'm just trying to keep you both safe until I take care of a few things. Then you'll be free to move out of this room. You won't be able to leave the property of course but at least you won't be locked up anymore. You think I'm enjoying this? I'm not. You'll be in your own rooms soon enough."

"How nice of you, _dad_," Nathan mumbled sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, Nathan. Another fucking word out of you and I'll –"

Brooke moved in front of Nathan. "He won't say anything else. I swear. Please, just calm down. What is it that you want to tell us, Dad?"

"I heard a little bit of news today and I thought I'd share."

Nathan wasn't sure but it looked as if Dan was gloating. He knew that this couldn't be good. Whatever Dan wanted to tell them he didn't want to hear. He just wanted Dan out of his sight. It took everything to keep his mouth shut.

"I thought you'd might like to see this," Dan grinned before handing over the sheet.

It was Brooke who took it and began reading. Nathan kept his eyes on Dan's smug face.

"No, no, no, no," Brooke shouted. "You're lying."

"Brooklyn, I don't write for the fucking _Seattle Times_."

"This isn't right," Brooke objected. "They just have this so that you'll think that they're dead but they're not. They only did this because of you."

"That was my first thought," Dan agreed. "It was just too good to be true. But it's been confirmed. I even have pictures from the funeral if you'd like to see those too?" He tossed the photos on Nathan's bed.

Brooke continued to shake her head. "You're wrong."

"Whatever. Don't believe me. I'm only being honest. It's such a shame. I was really looking forward to seeing _her_ again. Oh well, I must get going. We have business to attend to tonight. Don't be too upset about this. These things happen. You'll get over it. This is a good thing. It wasn't like I'd actually let you see them again. That part of your lives is over now. This is a new beginning for all of us."

By the time Dan left the room and bolted the door shut, Brooke was hysterical. Nathan watched as Brooke slid down to the floor sobbing. He glanced at the sheet of paper Dan printed out. Right there on the cover in huge letters let him know what Brooke was so upset about even though he had a pretty good idea before.

_Three Federal Agents Murdered._ From what he was reading in the article Bobby and Lucas had been dead before helped had arrived. The article went on to say that Haley had been in a coma for three weeks before she…

The words started to blur together for him but he could make out the picture easily. It was of Haley and Lucas. Lucas was giving Haley a piggy back ride and they were both smiling happily. Now they were gone because of him.

The pictures that Dan tossed on the bed were of Lucas's and Haley's families at a graveyard. Lydia and Karen were in tears. Jimmy and Keith just looked angry. Julian and Peyton look heartbroken. Even fucking Taylor was crying. He kicked everything off of his bed before laying himself back down. Everything slowly sunk in.

The only thing he could hear was Brooke's loud sobbing. It lasted for over an hour.

"This can't be happening," Brooke cried. "It can't."

"They have pictures. Ian probably went to the funerals," Nathan stated numbly.

Brooke shook her head. "This isn't real. Lucas is fine. Haley and the baby are –"

"Haley's dead, Brooke," Nathan said stoically. "I don't want to hear another damn word about her again. Just shut the hell up and stop talking."

"What? You're just gonna give up then? Is that it, Nathan? That's what you've been doing since we got here. You think Haley would've wanted you to give up and stop fighting. What about mom? You think this is what she wanted?"

Nathan felt his heart ready to pound right out of his chest. He could feel it pounding hard in his ears. He could feel a panic attack coming on. Haley and their baby were dead because of him. Nathan was so angry that he started screaming as loud as he could. This was just too much. His chest had never felt so heavy before in his life. Before he knew it, it felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel anything. He was hollow. All he knew was that Haley was dead and he didn't want to live anymore.

Brooke tried her best to calm him down but it didn't work. Brooke watched helplessly as Nathan hyperventilated until he fainted. She sat herself against the wall before pulling her knees up. She snapped her eyes shut before she started praying. She wasn't strong enough to deal with this alone. Why hadn't their dad come for them yet? Would he ever?


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

_Chapter Fifty Seven_

"You haven't said a word in five days."

Nathan didn't move at the sound of her voice. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her lying on her stomach in her bed. He could tell by the look on her face that she was currently crying. Every few minutes he could hear her sniffle. He didn't think it was possible for someone to cry _that_ much. This past week it seemed like all she did was cry. He hadn't. He was in hell.

"Today's my wedding day," Brooke whispered sadly. A fresh set of tears started.

Had they really been here that long? His sister and best friend were supposed to get married today. It was supposed to be the best day of their lives. They were supposed to be happy. Instead Lucas was dead and Brooke was trapped here. They had only had a few short months together and now it was over. They'd never be together again.

It sucked but that was life. At least Brooke and Lucas had those months together being a happy couple.

Hell he had been with _her_ for only like a week and that was over. She was gone. He'd never see her again. He tried holding onto the little things like her smile, the smell of her hair, the way she felt in his arms, the soft feel of her skin, the way her heart would speed up when he touched her, the way she made him feel, and the way she looked at him. There were so many things that he didn't want to forget. He knew it time he would.

It happened with his mother. Over time he had forgotten so many things about her. He'd find himself looking at old pictures just to remember. He couldn't remember the sound of her voice. There were so many things that he forgot with time. He hated it.

He never felt this way before in his life.

It just didn't feel real.

He waited. It was like clockwork. It took two hours for Brooke to cry herself to sleep. Usually it took longer. He guessed today it was all just too much for her. He didn't blame her. He waited for a little bit to make sure that she was really out before he sat himself up. He whistled loudly for a few seconds.

"Hey," Nathan called out. "I know someone's out there. I know you can hear me."

It took minutes before the door was pushed open. Shane walked into the room. He glanced at Brooke before turning his attention to Nathan. Shane looked pissed off. Nathan didn't care. He took in the sight of Shane unkempt. Shane always looked like a thug no matter what he was wearing. Nathan noticed the needle marks on his arms. Shane obviously had a bad habit now.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see him. I want to see dad."

Shane shook his head doubtfully. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. I'm done fighting. I just want to see him. You can even handcuff me," Nathan suggested. He watched as Shane thought it over. Shane had doubts. It was written all over his face. In the end Shane removed the shackles carefully before backing away. Shane kept his hand on the gun stuffed in the back of his pants. Nathan knew that he wouldn't hesitate to pull the gun on him if he tried anything.

"Don't make me regret this, Nathan."

Nathan rubbed his raw wrists for a few seconds before standing up. He held out his hands when Shane pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Nathan hadn't been out of the room much since they had been here. He had only been to the bathroom down the hall. He was curious about the place.

He took in everything on his way to see Dan. He wasn't obvious about it. Shane was watching his every move just waiting for him to pull something. By the time they made it to Dan's office Shane looked relieved that it had gone smoothly. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Shane was just a scared ass little bitch.

"What's this about?" Dan questioned when he noticed Nathan being led into his office.

Shane shrugged. "He wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am, son. What is it? You've been mute for the past week and now all of a sudden you want to talk? What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. I've just realized some things the past few days. I'm done fighting."

Dan grinned but Nathan could see the doubt in his eyes. "Is that so? Just like that. How about that…" Dan started chuckling before shaking his head.

"Don't believe me. That's fine. I know it'll take a while before you trust me. It's a good thing all we have is time, huh?" Nathan could hear himself laughing but it sounded strange. He hadn't laughed in such a long time.

"Look at you," Dan grinned. "Really, why the sudden change?"

Nathan shrugged indifferently. "What's the point in being good? It gets you nowhere in life."

"Well, that's true," Dan agreed. "But I find it hard to believe that you're just coming to this conclusion. I want to believe you but the last time I did you killed your brother the first chance you got, so sorry but I don't."

"Keep me handcuffed," Nathan suggested.

"I'll do that for now. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Nope, I'd like a few things."

Dan's smile faded. "There's always something, isn't there. Let's hear it, son."

"I want out of that room and I want something better to wear." He glanced down at himself. The white t-shirt he was wearing was stained with blood and dirt marks. The pair of jeans didn't look any better. "I want a suit. I prefer black if you have it. Brooke gets out of the room as well."

"Is that all?"

"And I'm thinking tonight for dinner we'll have steak. I'm starving," Nathan added.

Nathan watched as Dan looked at him intently. He just stood there and waited. It took minutes before Dan gave one nod to Shane. Nathan could only grin as he watched Dan.

Nathan took a long warm shower for the first time since he had been here. Before he had only stayed in the shower long enough to just wash himself. But now he took his time. Once he was in front of the sink he wiped the mirror so that he could see himself. It was the first time he had looked at himself since he had been here. He didn't even recognize the person he was looking at.

He glanced at all the bruises covering his body. There were so many that he couldn't make out the old ones from the new ones. They seemed to all blend together at this point. Most of his body ached but he ignored it. He shaved his beard off before dressing in the suit that Shane had given him. It felt good to actually be doing something.

By the time he opened the bathroom door he felt better. He tugged on the black tie before grinning at Shane.

"I look good, don't I?" He held out his hands for Shane to place the handcuffs on him.

"What the hell are you on?" Shane mumbled under his breath. They walked past the room that he had been held in.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh, dad wants to see you."

"Excellent. It's like he can read my mind."

"This is going to come back to bite me in the ass," Shane decided to himself as he shook his head. Nathan could only chuckle.

This time Nathan found himself a little familiar with the layout of the house. The place was really nice. He wasn't surprised. Dan always did live in style. That wouldn't change no matter where they were living.

Dan was on the phone when he walked back into his office. This time Shane left them alone and closed the door. Dan held up his hand letting him know that he wouldn't be long. Nathan shrugged before looking around the office. He made his way over to the glass bottle in the corner. He could feel Dan's eyes on him the whole time.

Nathan poured himself a glass of Scotch. He held the glass with both hands before taking a large gulp. Being handcuffed wasn't bothering him at the moment. The Scotch was amazing. Anything was better than the water he had been drinking constantly. He took a seat across from Dan's desk before lifting his feet up and leaning back as he waited. He spotted a picture of himself and Dan on the wall behind the desk. He smirked as he glanced at it. He had been eight at the time.

It was minutes later when Dan hung up the phone.

"By all means make yourself comfortable," Dan offered sarcastically. "You clean up nice, son. It's good to see you like this."

Nathan's smirk widened. "You wanted to see me?"

"I'm not buying this new you," Dan stated bluntly.

"I don't blame you," Nathan reasoned. He took another sip of Scotch. "After all you did kill the love of my life. If the tables were turned I wouldn't either. But like I pointed out earlier, we've got nothing but time and I've got nothing to lose. There's no point in being good anymore."

"I'll play along," Dan decided seconds later. He leaned back in his chair and studied Nathan.

"Isn't this what you wanted, dad?"

"It is but after everything that's happened I didn't think you'd come around so quickly."

Nathan figured Dan would feel that way. He didn't know why. Dan did everything in his power to break him and he did just that. Dan won. He took away every single thing that he could. Then Dan put him in that room with Brooke. Dan had to know what that would do to him. It had driven him crazy listening to Brooke crying every single day and knowing that there was nothing he could do.

"Like I said, I've had a lot of time to think about it. I've accepted what's happened and I'm ready to move on from it."

"Just like that?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "You're ready to be my son again?"

"Nathan Scott in the flesh." He held up the glass of Scotch with both hands before taking another sip. "Damn this is good."

"So you don't mind me asking a few questions then?"

"Ask away," Nathan grinned. "I'm an open book."

"Andy Hargrove," Dan stated coldly. "He took you from me. I want to know everything."

"I don't really remember much from that time," Nathan shrugged. "The guy never really cared for me. He put up with me but I could always tell that he didn't really consider me his son. He never looked at me the way he looked at Brooke. I was just someone else living in his house."

"And you just happen to join the FBI just like him?" Dan questioned in disbelief.

Nathan looked at Dan indifferent. "I didn't really have a choice. It's what Andy wanted. He figured that he had a better chance of capturing you if I helped him. He was only using me to get to you."

"Look how that turned out for him," Dan grinned menacingly. "So, son, if you're really on my side, tell me what you think they're planning now?"

"Obviously they don't have a clue where you are," Nathan pointed out. "But they'll keep looking and they'll find you. Andy would never stop looking for Brooke."

Dan glared at him. "And what's your take on that news article I showed you last week?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan couldn't help but scowl.

"I just want to know what you think. Do you think it was real or that they made it up? You were on of them. You know how they think."

"It wouldn't be the first time the FBI falsified information to the public. It could go either way. Andy did fake our deaths to make you think we were dead, so it's not like he hasn't done that before. But then again you did shoot Lucas and –"

"I know what happened," Dan cut him off. "You blame me for their deaths, son? Haley James was pregnant with your child. I didn't mean to hit her so hard."

"You hit her hard enough to put her in a coma."

Dan shrugged innocently. "Sometimes I don't even realize my own strength."

"I know what you mean."

"I figured you'd be upset about losing the baby. In my opinion you dodged a bullet, son."

"I did," Nathan agreed. "I didn't want to be a dad."

"Oh, well good. You've got bigger things to worry about at this point in your life."

"True."

"And there was just something about that girl that bothered me. You know Bobby spent a lot of time with her. I'm pretty sure they were sleeping together. Who knows how many other guys she'd been with? I mean how do you know the kid was even yours?"

"I guess I didn't. It's amazing what some people are capable of. She was probably lying to me."

"There you go. That's just like a damn woman for you. Hell, even I'm not a hundred percent sure that Brandon is really mine. His mother definitely made her way around. Women. They're all the fucking same."

"Lying bitches," Nathan smirked.

"They're only good for one thing."

"That's true. I should be thanking you I guess. I wasn't ready for all that bullshit. You saved me so thanks. I just wasn't ready for any of it. Don't get me wrong, I loved her. I can't lie about that. But it would've just never worked. She wanted me to be something that I wasn't."

"You shouldn't change for anyone. I'm glad to hear this. I figured you'd be a little piss that she's dead. But it's good to see you taking the news so well. Trust me they'll be more women in your life. You'll forget all about that girl."

"I plan on it. Do you know that she didn't even tell me she was pregnant? It seems like everyone knew before I did."

"You see what I'm talking about? That girl sounds like a piece of work."

"You don't even know the half of it. Enough about her. Why waste our time talking about someone that isn't even a problem anymore? What else you want to know, dad?"

"How long have you been investigating me, Nathan?"

"My whole FBI career. I told you that's why Andy wanted me to join the FBI in the first place. All he's ever done is use me to get to you, dad, kind of like you're using me and Brooke to get to him now."

"Well, I have a good reason." Dan's smile faded.

"You do," Nathan agreed. "I'd be pissed to if my wife was fucking some guy behind my back for years and I didn't know it."

"Watch it, son," Dan warned.

Nathan finished off his drink. "I'm just saying that you have a right to want him dead. He's the whole reason that we're not as close as we should be, dad. He took me away from you in hopes that I'd eventually help him finally bring you down. He couldn't do it himself. It's the only reason why he took me in the first place. He's only ever really loved Brooke. I've never been his son…not like I'm your son."

"I want to believe you, Nathan. I do." Dan continued to study him. "Tell me everything that you have on me."

"Okay. But I'll need more to drink."

Dan refilled Nathan's glass and fixed himself a glass. Instead of sitting at his desk he walked to the other side of his office before turning back to look at Nathan.

"How about a game of chess while we talk?"

"Just like old times."

It was amazing what a simple game showed him when he was younger. Nathan used to play chess with Dan and then eventually with Andy. Nathan remembered how Dan never let him win. Dan would always tell him that he wasn't letting him just win because he was a kid. He used to hate playing with Dan. It wasn't fun. Dan had just liked playing against him because he knew he'd win. It was just another way for Dan to prove that he was better than him.

It was different when he played chess with Andy. Andy would help him and show him the right way to play. Andy always made playing fun. Most times Nathan couldn't even remember who had won the game when they were finished.

"Let's see if you can beat the old man now that you're older."

"I haven't played in a really long time but I'm sure it'll come back to me. I'm a faster learner."

"That you are," Dan agreed. "I remember that about you. You always did pick up on things fast. Now, let's see what you've got, son. I want to know everything about you."

Nathan smirked as he took a seat. He glanced at the pieces in front of him before lifting the king in his hand and examining it. He could feel Dan's eyes on him. He placed the king back on the board before waiting for Dan to start the game.

They talked for hours and he lost at chess every single time. He told Dan everything that he wanted to know. He answered the questions in as much detail as he could. He hadn't even realized how late it was until dinner had been brought into Dan's office. They ate just the two of them, steaks just like he had requested earlier.

"Dad, you have a minute?"

Nathan continued to cut into his steak as he glanced up towards the doorway. It was Cooper who was looking at them. The shock was evident on his face and then he just looked livid. Nathan smirked before taking a bite of his steak.

"Hey, Coop," Nathan greeted.

"I really need to talk to you," Cooper gritted out as he looked at his father.

Dan stopped cutting into his steak. "I'm a little bit busy now. We'll talk later."

"But –"

"I said I'm busy and that's final."

"You could join us," Nathan suggested smugly. "Dad and I were just catching up."

Cooper only rolled his eyes before storming out of the room. Nathan's grin faded before he glanced at Dan. Dan just looked pissed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Nathan wondered before shaking his head. "I was only being nice. Maybe I should just go back to my room. I don't want Cooper upset with me for spending time with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. He'll get over it. He's acting like a child. Now what were we talking about…?"

They talked throughout dinner. Nathan could tell that Dan didn't fully believe that he was suddenly on his side. That was fine. It's not like Nathan expected Dan to just fall for some act. He knew Dan was smarter than that. All he needed was time. After dinner Dan had been informed that he had a visitor. Dan had a huge smirk on his face when he left his office.

Nathan made his way out of Dan's office with the handcuffs still on. He wondered if Dan realized that he left him alone. This was probably some test to see what he would do. He rolled his eyes as he continued walking. He could hear a TV on and he made his way towards the sound. He found Brooke sitting alone on a huge sofa. She had her knees pulled up as she watched some black and white movie. He took a seat next to her.

"Where have you been?" Brooke whispered frantically. "I've been so worried, Nathan."

"Please don't start crying again," Nathan sighed. "I'm fine."

"You look different," Brooke pointed out when she finally took in the sight of him. "What exactly happened? Why are you dressed in a suit? Why do you look happy?"

"Stop with the twenty one questions and just watch the movie."

Brooke scoffed. "But –"

"Do you trust me?" Nathan asked lowly.

Brooke glanced around to make sure that no one was around before she nodded. "Of course I do. You know that."

Nathan didn't say anything else as they watched the movie. Every once in a while he could feel Brooke's eyes on him but he ignored it. He wasn't surprised when Cooper walked into the room angrily holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. Cooper didn't say a word as he sat in one of the chairs. He just watched the two of them. Nathan noticed Brooke tense up under Cooper's intense gaze.

"Whatever you're trying to do it isn't going to work. I'm not falling for it and I'm not going to let dad fall for it."

Nathan smirked at him. "Then you've got nothing to worry about, brother."

* * *

"I'm just trying to understand this. This doesn't make any fucking –"

"Have some damn respect," Julian hissed.

David held up his hands. "Whatever. You've been on my ass since I showed up."

"Chill out, man," Ian mumbled.

"Let's all chill," Clay suggested. "Let's everyone just calm down."

"I'm not going to fucking calm down until this asshole fucking shows a little respect."

Julian pointed angrily at David until the guy nodded before he took a few steps back. He didn't stop until he was on the sidewalk. He could see Ian trying to calm David as David glared at him.

"If the guy wanted to visit the fucking graveyard he should've done it on his own time and not fucking dragged us here," David spit out.

Julian clenched his fists. "I'm visiting my sister and I'm gonna warn you one more damn time to show a little respect before I rearrange your face. You really want to mess with me right now? I'm so not in the fucking mood for this shit. My whole family is a mess right now and you want –"

"It's cool, it's cool," Clay interrupted as he took hold of Julian and pushed him back.

David glared at them. "You better watch your boy."

"Back off, man," Ian advised.

"What you're on his side?" David asked angrily. "You're my damn partner not his! I didn't do anything. He's fucking crying because I'm cursing close by his sister's grave. Look I get it, man, you're pissed, but you don't need to take the shit out on me!"

"You need to shut up," Clay suggested to David before looking at Julian. "And you need to go take a walk and cool off. I'll deal with this. I got this."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Let's just get down to business," Ian spoke up.

"I spoke with Andy this morning. He got a tip on Dan's location. He's come up with a plan."

"So we're all –"

"There's just six of us going," Clay cut Ian off.

"Six?"

Clay nodded. "He doesn't want to make a big deal out of this. It'll be us four, Alex, and Andy. That's it."

"What…why? I mean if he knows where Dan is then…"

Julian scoffed. "We don't know anything for sure. I fucking doubt they're in Columbia but I made a promise and I plan on keeping it. We're going. You wanna stay behind like a little bitch then that's on you."

"Either way we've got to keep this quiet. Andy doesn't want anyone to know."

"This is a fucking suicide mission," David sneered.

"They won't even know we're coming," Clay disagreed. "We leave tomorrow."

"Okay," Ian nodded. "Thanks for calling us. I guess we should pack."

"This is bullshit," David ranted before stalking off. Ian took off after him.

Clay and Julian stood there watching them go. Once Ian and David made it to their car they seemed to be in a heated discussion. Then Ian was on his phone. Clay and Julian didn't move an inch until the car race away into the distance.

They started walking in silence before Clay couldn't take it anymore.

"You okay?"

Julian scowled. "I could kill that guy."

"You really need to work on your anger issues," Clay chuckled.

"I'd rather not."

They made their way into the closest diner before ordering something to eat. Clay watched in amusement as Julian ate two double cheese burgers, a large fry, and chocolate shake. In the last two months Clay was amazed at just how much Julian could eat.

"How are you not fat?" Clay wondered.

Julian grinned with a mouth full of food. "Luck."

"Gross," Clay chuckled. "Close your mouth when you eat, piggy."

"Funny."

"Should we call Andy?"

"Hold off a bit. Let's wait until D gets here."

As if on cue Clay watched as the diner door opened and he walked in. It only took a few seconds before he pushed into the seat next to Julian.

"Well…?"

"Did he buy it?" Julian took another bite of his burger.

"I'm pretty sure," David nodded.

"You're pretty sure? That's not good enough."

David sighed. "He bought it. He couldn't drop me off home fast enough."

"Fucking punk ass bitch," Julian cursed. "He's lucky that Andy told me to back off. I can't wait to take that traitor down. I wanna beat his fucking ass."

"Rat," Clay muttered. "The second this is over I'm gonna fucking crack his skull."

"Get in line," David mumbled. "He's been lying to me for years. I call dibs."

"I feel for you but after what he's done to my family, I get him first," Julian spoke up.

"The important thing is to let him think that everything is going according to plan."

"When the time comes just make sure that he isn't a problem," Clay told David.

David nodded. "I'll be glad to do it. I still can't believe that double crossing…"

"We'll attack hours before Dan will be expecting us and no way will he be able to match our manpower. That son of a bitch isn't getting a way this time. You can bet on that. We just need to make sure to get Brooke and Nathan out of there as fast as we can."

"I'll give Andy a call. I can only imagine how anxious he is to get there. The guy has been like a madman these last two months. I've never seen him like this," Clay stated as he pulled out his cell.


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight

_Chapter Fifty Eight_

_July 23, 2009_

Nathan sat at the dining table eating lunch. He waited for someone to start talking but no one had uttered a single word. All he could hear was everyone eating. The tension was thick. It was simple. Dan wanted them all to have lunch together as a family, but his brothers weren't happy about the news. His brothers didn't like the sudden turn of events.

He could feel them periodically glare at him every chance they got.

Nathan watched as Brooke pushed the salad around her plate. He could easily tell that she lost weight. He had been so out of it that he hadn't even realized that Brooke hadn't been eating since they got here. He hadn't eaten that much either but he could deal with that. He had training on how to deal with situations like this. Brooke hadn't had the same training.

"This is good," Nathan spoke up with a mouth full of food.

Dan grinned. "It is. I'll have the staff cook this more often."

"Just great," Brandon snarled.

The tension seemed to increase tenfold. It had been the same for the last few days. He wanted to laugh. It was like everyone was suddenly divided. It was just ridiculous how easy it was to get to everyone.

Nathan was angry with himself. He should've been doing this from the beginning instead of trying to rebel against Dan. He should've been fighting _this_ way. How much timed had he wasted chained up in that room? He had gone about things wrong. He knew that now. He should've been working this angle the whole time. He needed to put all them up against each other. All he had to do was be what Dan wanted him to be, his son.

That part was easy. Dan wanted him to be his faithful son so badly that he was willing to believe anything he told him. Who knew Dan could be so damn stupid? Nathan knew that Dan still had reservations about his motives. That didn't matter though. All he needed was time to come up with a plan to get Brooke out of here. That was all he could focus on right now.

He needed Brooke to be safe. He wasn't sure what he'd do after that.

"Mr. Scott, you have an important call."

The second Dan left the room Nathan felt all eyes on him. Brooke tensed up next to him as her eyes stayed glued to her plate of food. Nathan kept eating like nothing had changed. It didn't take long for Cooper to toss his napkin over his plate and stand up.

"How about a game of pool, _brother_?"

Nathan swallowed the food in his mouth. "Now that sounds fun."

"Whenever you're ready," Cooper chuckled darkly. He threw up his hands challengingly before he left the dining room.

One by one they left. Good. He hated being in a room with them all at the same time. He hated pretending that he wanted anything to do with them. It was sickening. But he had to get through this for Brooke.

"What are you doing?" Brooke whispered harshly.

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to make the best out of this situation. I thought you wanted me to stop fighting them?"

"I did." Brooke glanced up at him confused. "What are you really doing, Nathan?"

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Nathan whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid. We should just wait for help."

"If you can't tell help isn't coming. They don't know where we are, Brooke. I need for you to be safe away from here. I know I've fucked everything else up but this I can do. I've failed you and I'm sorry. I have to make this right. You're gonna be fine. Once you're far away from here then give dad a call and tell him where you are. He'll come for you."

"Why are you making it seem like I'm going alone?"

"Because you are. I'm gonna get you out of here."

Brooke glared at him. "And what about you? What are you going to do once you get me to safety?"

"I'm gonna kill them."

"What?" Brooke's eyes got huge when she realized his plan. "No freaking way I'm going to leave here without you."

"You will," Nathan growled as he stood up. He slammed the chair back under the table.

Brooke folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "We'll see about that."

"Why are you fighting me on this?" Nathan whispered angrily. "After everything they've done…everything they've _taken _from us. I have to stop them. They'll keep hurting people if I don't. I'm ending this."

He didn't wait for Brooke to respond. He stormed out of the dining room. He wondered around the house until he found his brother's in the game room. He pushed the door open with his hands. They were still handcuffed together and it really was starting to piss him off.

Nathan watched as Shane pulled the needle out of his arm before slumping back against the sofa. Ricky and Josh were both snorting lines of coke next to him. Brandon was at a table across the room counting pills. Cooper was leaning against the pool table waiting for him. They were all so pathetic.

"Didn't think you'd actually show."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You gonna take these off for me to play?"

"No fucking way."

"Yeah, keep them on that way you can win," Nathan taunted.

"They're not coming off," Cooper shrugged. "You can play your fucking games with dad but I'm not falling for that shit. You can play just fine with them on."

Nathan scowled as he made it to the pool table. "Whatever."

The game started off slow. Cooper went first because he was older. That's how everything was usually decided. Nathan hated it. It wasn't fair. Like he could actually control that Cooper was born before him. He stood back against the wall as Cooper broke.

By the end of the fist game Nathan wanted to wipe the smug look off of Cooper's face. How the hell was it supposed to be a fair game when he had handcuffs on? That didn't seem to matter to Cooper though. He was actually happy that he was winning this fucking lopsided game.

The second game started without a word. Ricky, Josh, and Shane had all taken off to their rooms. A few girls had shown up and pulled them away. Nathan tried not to focus too much on it. His mind was still on Dan and why he had taken off from lunch. What kind of important call was it? Why hadn't he seen Dan since then?

It was unnerving not knowing where Dan was or what he was doing. They had been spending a lot of time together the last few days. Nathan thought that they had gotten closer in Dan's eyes. It seemed like Dan was starting to really trust him.

Brandon was still across the room with a girl on his arm. They were making out heavily. He wished that they'd both get lost. He wanted to be alone with Cooper. It would be much easier to get to Cooper that way. But after another ten minutes had gone by Nathan knew that they weren't going to leave.

Cooper was already starting up another game with the same smug smile on his face.

"You suck at this, little brother," Cooper laughed. "I'm not surprised. You weren't really good at anything."

"How's Alex?" Nathan smirked menacingly. "Oh that's right she was working undercover with the FBI. Tell me, _brother,_ how you didn't realize that?"

Cooper was suddenly tense. He gripped the pool stick hard in his hands as he glared at Nathan. His words worked like he wanted. Nathan could easily see that.

"She told me about you," Nathan went on. "She told me how quickly you fell in love with her."

"Shut up," Cooper hissed.

"That was the night you branded your name on her," Nathan added angrily. "All I could think was how pathetic you were and how fucking insecure you must be. We would laugh about you all the time, you know."

"I'm warning you, Nathan."

Nathan smirked before shrugging. "You know what we did the night before she left to come to Tree Hill? We had a few drinks and I told her all about you, Coop. I told her how much easier it would be to get to you. Then after those few drinks things got a little wild. She said she wanted to have one last night with a _real_ man before she had to start pretending for you. I gotta tell you, Coop. I didn't know it was possible for a girl to be so _flexible_."

Cooper threw the pool stick against the wall hard. "You really want me to beat your ass."

"Guys, cut that shit out," Brandon shouted at them.

"After she left Tree Hill she told me how hard it was for her not to scream out my name when you were –"

Nathan ducked just in time for the eight ball to miss his head. It slammed into the wall hard, breaking through it. Nathan started chuckling as Cooper started walking quickly towards him.

"I'm not the same little kid you used to beat on, Coop."

"We'll see about that," Cooper growled as he made it closer.

Once he was close enough Nathan started to act. He head-butted Cooper as hard as he could. Cooper flew backwards. Nathan blinked a few times. He was sure his head was supposed to be hurting at the moment but he didn't feel anything. Cooper's head was bleeding from what he could tell.

"I told you I'm not that same little helpless kid anymore. You're gonna have to find someone else to bully. I get why you're so upset, man. I would be to if I were you. I've been gone for so long and still I'm his favorite. That must piss you off, Cooper. You're so loyal to him, you've always been there for him, and still I'm his favorite. It must kill you that everyone likes me better than you…Dad…Alex…"

Nathan had been so focused on watching Cooper that he didn't realize that Brandon had made it behind him. He felt Brandon holding him in place as Cooper charged forward and slammed punch after punch in his stomach. Then Cooper moved to his face and started hitting him there. Cooper switched between his face and his ribs. He was sure he would've fallen if Brandon hadn't been holding him up. He tried fighting out of Brandon's hold but it was useless. It seemed to last forever. Cooper took out all of his anger and frustration on him. Nathan felt it in every punch.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dan boomed angrily.

Nathan felt Brandon let him go. He heard himself yelling before he charged Cooper. They both flew to the ground hard. Nathan's head slammed into the ground. He pushed himself up before using as much force as he could to slam his hands into Cooper's face. It was painful to do even that. The handcuffs dug into his skin every single time he hit Cooper. It didn't matter. It was worth it.

Dan was the one to pull him off of Cooper. Nathan's hands and face were covered in blood. His body felt like it would give out any second.

"Don't make me ask again," Dan snarled. "What the fuck happened?"

"He started it," Cooper spit out as he sat up.

"You did," Nathan shouted back. "You attacked me! I was just playing the game."

"You lying son of a –"

"It's the truth," Nathan gritted out. "You did this because I'm getting closer to dad! That's what this is about, dad. I know you see the way he looks at me. He hates me and he doesn't want us to get close."

"Brandon?" Dan questioned.

Nathan could tell that Dan didn't want to pick sides here.

Brandon sighed. "I didn't really hear what –"

"Oh, come on," Cooper laughed sarcastically. "You should've heard the shit –"

"Enough," Dan growled. "We really don't have time for this shit. Ian just called. We need to have a family meeting _now_."

"What…?" Nathan's brows knit together as he glanced at Dan. Ian?

Dan released his hold on Nathan. "Not you. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to go back to the room until this is all over."

Before Nathan could protest he was being pulled away. He tried fighting Josh off but it didn't work. He was too weak from Cooper's attack on him. He was being pushed into the room hard. He fell to the ground. The door shut a second later. The sound of the lock clicking was the loudest thing he had ever heard before in his life. He _hated_ this cell.

"What happened?" Brooke cried. "Your face..."

Brooke pulled him up until he was sitting. His hands pushed against the floor to hold himself up.

"It was nothing," Nathan grunted. He suddenly had a raging headache.

"You're gonna get yourself killed. Please just stop this."

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Nathan's head fell on her shoulder when she moved in closer. She started sobbing and his eyes snapped shut. He hated hearing her cry. He hated that _he_ was the reason for her crying.

He felt helpless once again, like there was nothing he could do. They were stuck here and there was nothing he could do about it. That's how he felt every single time he heard Brooke cry. He tried to block her crying out but he couldn't. By the time she pulled away from him her shirt was stained with his blood.

She cleaned him up like she always did. She started with his face. The small rag was drenched in his blood. His right eye started to swell. His ribs were throbbing. He was sure a few were broken. It was really hard to breathe. He could barely feel his hands at this point. His whole body felt broken.

His pain didn't matter anymore. He had to get Brooke out of here. He couldn't think about anything else. He would really breakdown if he thought about anything else. He needed to focus. There had to be something. But it was impossible to do anything stuck in this stupid cell.

He felt himself giving up. Then Brooke pulled something out of her hair before pulling his hands closer onto her lap. His eyes focused on the bobby pin as Brooke got it ready before she started to try to get the handcuffs off.

Nathan chuckled softly as he watched her. "Since when did you learn how to do this?"

"Dad showed me a couple of years ago," Brooke smiled softly.

"Where did you get the bobby pin?"

"Bathroom. I'm sure one of those girls left it behind. It was on the floor. I found it yesterday. We haven't been alone for me to show you."

It took minutes before Brooke finally got it. It felt so good to have them off. He glanced down at his wrists. They looked awful. They were a mixture of colors. He felt Brooke rubbing them.

"We have to get you out of here," Brooke whispered. "They're gonna kill you."

Nathan stood up and removed the long sleeved shirt. The white under shirt was covered in big spots of his blood. He then lifted the white t-shirt up. He glanced down at his sides. They were black and blue. "I think he broke a few this time." She ran the cool rag against his sides and he hissed.

"We have to get out of here," Brooke repeated. "How hard would it be for you to get one of their guns?"

"I don't know," Nathan mumbled as he sat down on the bed slowly. "I've looked but I haven't seen any lying around. They're not stupid, Brooke."

"I think something's happening right now. When they brought me in here they looked pretty nervous. It seemed like they were preoccupied."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should act now."

"Brooke, we're stuck in this room."

Brooke walked over to the door before looking at him. "Be ready."

"What for?"

Brooke started slamming her fists against the door. "Open up. Open up."

Nathan heard her screaming and yelling. He moved himself behind the door. It took minutes before the door opened. It was Josh and he didn't look happy.

"What?" Josh asked angrily. "We don't have time for this."

"Sorry," Brooke apologized. "I was just wondering if –" Brooke kneed Josh hard in the nuts. His hands covered his crotch before he fell to his knees.

"You bitch."

Nathan moved from around the door surprised before punching Josh repeatedly in the face. They started fighting. Josh wasn't stronger than him but he was weak at the moment. Josh had the upper hand. A gun went off a few seconds later. Nathan stumbled back until he hit the door. He glanced down and noticed blood spilling out of his lower abdomen.

"You're so fucking dead," Josh chuckled.

Nathan couldn't even move when Josh started walking towards him. It was Brooke who did something about it. Brooke jumped on Josh's back and started pulling his hair. Josh tried getting her off of him but they both fell to the ground. Josh started swinging and hit Brooke a few times. Brooke clawed at Josh's face. Then Brooke reached for the gun that had fallen and she hit Josh in the head a couple of times with it until he stopped moving.

Nathan slumped to the ground and held his hand over the gunshot wound. Brooke stood up and lifted the gun up. Nathan couldn't help but be surprised at his sister. Her lip was bleeding and her cheek was bright red.

"What?"

"Nothing," Nathan breathed. "I didn't know you were such a badass."

Brooke grinned. "We are related, you know." Her grin fell. "What do we do now? You're shot, Nathan. We have to get you help. Oh God…can you even move? It looks bad…really bad."

"Don't worry about me. Just stay close behind me," Nathan instructed. "I'm gonna get you out of here. I'll be fine." With the way he was currently feeling he wasn't so sure but he couldn't tell her that. Brooke helped him up and handed him the gun. They pulled Josh across the room and placed the shackles on him.

"We need to move quickly. I'm sure they heard that gunshot. No matter what happens just run, Brooke. Get as far away from here as you can get."

* * *

That peaceful dream that gave her hope slipped away. She felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Nathan?"

But it wasn't him. She knew that even before she opened her eyes. It was her mother wiping away the tears on her cheeks. She had been doing that a lot lately. It wasn't like she could control it. The last two months she had woken up crying often. She hated waking up to the real world without him here.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're okay. I'm right here."

But she wasn't okay. She wanted to tell her mother just that but she didn't have it in her. Instead she turned her head to face the other way. She let everything sink in as she started another day without him. It was all real. That peaceful dream of Nathan had been just that, a dream. That wasn't real. He was still gone.

"You want to talk about it?" Lydia asked carefully.

"No," Haley whispered. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Well, lucky for you I need to start making your lunch. I'll be back up soon, sweetie."

She felt her mother place a kiss on her forehead. Her room door shut seconds later. Her eyes snapped shut. She wanted to fall back asleep. She wanted that dream to come back. She was so happy in the dream and _he_ was there. She just wanted that back. Sleep didn't come. Instead she was awake and alone, something she _hated_ now.

She felt bad. She knew that she hadn't been exactly nice lately. But she was really tired of being treated like a child. It was like everyone was walking on eggshells around her. She hated it. She wasn't used to this. It was usually the other way around. She wasn't used to people taking care of her.

She sat herself up and rested her head against the headboard. Her eyes instantly went to her nightstand where the picture of her and Nathan sat. It was the picture from Peyton and Julian's wedding. She loved that picture. It was really the only picture she had of just the two of them. Her eyes started to water. What if that was the last picture they'd ever take together?

She took a deep breath. She couldn't think like that.

Her hand reached out across her bed. She took hold of his leather jacket before pulling it into her chest. It still smelled just like him. She held it tight in her hands. Somehow his leather jacket made her feel close to him even though it was just for a few minutes. She kept it close to her.

It was a while later when she heard a knock on her room door. She pushed his leather jacket back on the other side of her bed.

"Come in."

"Haley!"

The second the door opened Noah rushed in before jumping on her bed. She smiled at the sight of him. Beth was right behind him. Noah took a seat next to her and leaned into her side. She hugged him.

"Can we play Mario Kart please?" Noah begged.

"Of course. Fire up the Wii."

Haley laughed as she watched him rushed around her room getting everything ready.

"How are you feeling today?" Beth questioned.

Haley shrugged. "The same I guess."

She held her arm out as Beth checked her blood pressure. She sat there and waited for Beth to check her out. It was the same thing every single day. Beth wrote everything down. Once Beth checked her blood pressure and breathing she started checked her body. Beth's hands felt cold against her skin. In the background she heard the game start up. She knew that Noah would start playing until his mother was finished with the exam.

He was used to waiting by now. She had really looked forward to seeing him every day. Sometimes it was the best part of her day. He always seemed to make her smile for a little bit. She loved how close they had gotten.

"Your blood pressure's looking a little better," Beth commented. "Have you tried working on some of the things the specialists told you about?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, a few."

"Just remember no stress."

"I know," Haley breathed. "I know."

"If you want we can tell the sex of the baby now. It's your decision. I'm gonna take you into the hospital tomorrow for an ultrasound and we can see then."

"I want to wait until Nathan's here," Haley said softly.

Beth nodded. "Just making sure."

Beth's hands moved to the small swell of her belly. It was just starting to stick out and get a little hard.

"Any pain since yesterday?"

"No. Beth, can I ask you something?" Haley bit on her bottom lip nervously.

"Anything."

"I just, I haven't felt the baby move yet."

"That's okay. That's perfectly normal. It should happen soon. There really isn't a specific time for it. This is your first pregnancy and sometimes it takes a little longer."

Haley nodded. "Okay. The book said that it can happen at sixteen weeks and I'm eighteen weeks and I haven't felt anything and…"

"Every pregnancy is different. The baby is fine right now, Haley. We just did an ultrasound last week and the heartbeat was present. The baby is fine. Just relax and stay calm."

Haley took a deep breath. "I am."

"I mean it, Haley. Your blood pressure is still a little high. I know this is hard but it's important that you listen to me. I only want what's best for you and the baby. No stressing about anything."

Haley kept her mouth shut. She knew Beth was doing everything she could. Haley didn't like being on bed rest. She hated it in fact. She felt completely useless. No one would talk to her about Nathan or the case. No one would tell her _anything_. They thought it would help to make her less stressed but it didn't. She tried telling them that but they wouldn't listen. It only stressed her out more. She tried not thinking about it but it was hard.

How the hell was she supposed to be calm with Nathan and Brooke out there with that monster Dan Scott? It wasn't possible. She was worried sick about them. And she missed Lucas. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

"Can we play now?" Noah asked eagerly.

Beth nodded letting her know that she was done. "I'm just going to go talk to your mom."

"Wait, have you heard anything about –"

"Haley," Beth warned sternly.

"Fine," Haley breathed before looking at the TV screen. She liked Beth. She really did. But she wasn't sure that she liked her doctor at the moment. She hated being left in the dark. She should be out there with her team helping them rescue Nathan and Brooke, not sitting on the sidelines.

Classical music filled the room as Noah handed her a controller.

"What's this, bud?"

"I'm playing it for the baby. Mommy said the baby would like it."

Haley could only smile at Noah. He was such a sweet kid. She rubbed her belly and smiled. "The baby likes it. Thank you."

"I'm picking Mario," Noah said happily.

She looked through each player not sure who to pick. They usually played other games.

"How's Donkey Kong?"

"Slow," Noah chuckled. "You should pick the Princess. She's really fast."

Haley felt her heart start to pound. She tried to calm down. She wasn't even sure why she was getting so worked up. Nathan _used_ to call her princess but he didn't anymore. Plus, he had only been being a jackass trying to piss her off when he called her that. But he had called her that.

She missed him more and more with each passing day.

Her time with Noah always ended way too quickly. Before she knew it he hugged her before Beth told him it was time to go. Beth hugged her bye and told her that she'd be back same time tomorrow.

She only had a few minutes to herself before Peyton walked into her room with a lunch tray.

"It smells yummy."

Haley rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't try to make me think it's better than it is."

Peyton grimaced. "I tried sneaking in ice cream but the stupid thing fell out of my purse and your mom, oh your mom was _livid._ I'm actually surprised to be alive right now. She didn't even want me to bring you lunch."

Ice cream. That sounded so good right now. But she couldn't have that for lunch. She was on a stupid strict diet. Haley glanced down at the grilled chicken breast and vegetables. Why wasn't there even one little scoop of ice cream on the side? She was pregnant for crying out loud. She had cravings. This was just getting ridiculous.

"This will do," Haley grumbled. "Thank you."

"Look at you being all nice," Peyton grinned.

"Don't push it. I'm feeling really fat right now." Her hands and her feet were swollen.

"I thought you wanted to be fat."

Haley rolled her eyes. "What I want is ice cream and fries but that isn't happening."

"Sorry, Hales. Beth says that you have to eat healthy from now on. In your condition –"

"I know," Haley barked. "It doesn't mean that I'm happy about it. I know I'm being bitchy. I don't mean to be. I know that this is all worth it."

Peyton laid herself out on the bed smiling. "How are you today?"

"A mess," Haley said honestly. "Why isn't my mom up here hounding me to eat all of this food? She's usually by my side every second of the day. Is something wrong?"

Peyton's face fell. "No."

"Don't lie to me. If something is wrong then tell me. I can't take being in the dark anymore. I know you think its helping but it isn't. It's driving me insane. Please just tell me."

"I can't," Peyton whispered. "I'm sorry. Just relax and let's watch a movie."

"Is it about Nathan?"

"Hales…"

"Is it?" Haley pressed. "Tell me, Peyton. Please, I'm begging you. No one will talk to me about him or the case. Please…I miss him."

"I know you do."

Haley rubbed her belly. Tears started falling a second later.

"No, no. Don't start crying," Peyton stated sadly. "You can't do this to me. I promised that I wouldn't stress you out. Your mother is going to ban me from the house."

Haley wiped her tears. "I just miss him so much. It hurts, Peyton."

It took Peyton only two seconds to cave. Haley figured that's why her mother wouldn't let Peyton visit that much. Usually her mother was in the room with them.

"You keep quiet," Peyton ordered as she pulled out her cell phone.

Haley sat up and wiped her eyes. She watched as Peyton dialed Julian's number before putting on the speaker. Haley could hear the loud ringing. Peyton held her finger up to her lips instructing her not to talk at all. Peyton didn't want Julian to know that she was listening. That was fine. She just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, just calling to check on you. How are things over there?"

"Fine. We should be home soon."

"Have you found anything?"

"We think we have the exact location that he's keeping them."

Haley listened intently to Julian's every word. This was great news.

"Yeah, the house that we thought they were staying at turned out to be a fluke."

"So this new place looks promising?"

"It is. We're actually about to check it out. We're working with the people here so it's taking a little longer."

"Please be careful. I love you."

"I will. I love –"

"Wait!"

"Haley? Is that you? Dammit, Peyton. She's not supposed –"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not a freaking kid, Julian James."

"Sorry, she's just so sad and I caved."

"I can handle this," Haley interrupted. She tried not to get too worked up.

"I know but –"

"Just promise me that you'll get him out of there safely."

"I already promised you that, Hales. I meant it. I'm gonna bring them home."

"Don't let him do anything stupid. He will if you don't stop him. Just get the both of them out of there in one piece. I need for both of them to be okay."

"Promise, Hales. I gotta go. Andy's almost ready to raid the place. Love you guys."

The phone went dead and Haley felt another piece of her heart break. Peyton looked at her sympathetically before she frowned.

"Your mother is going to kill me. You're stressing now. I can see it. Oh, man. What did I do? Hales, please just relax. You know what could happen…"

"I'm fine," Haley breathed. She reached on her nightstand and took hold of Nathan's stress ball. She started squeezing it hard in her hand and prayed silently that this would all be over. She needed Nathan back _now_. She didn't want to live another second without him. It was just too hard. They belonged together. She was tired of being apart from him.

* * *

They were down one of the halls when they heard the first gunshots fired. Nathan covered Brooke's body protectively before pushing inside the nearest room. He wasn't sure what was happening. He couldn't risk Brooke's life. He closed the door shut before locking it. His whole body was throbbing in pain. He leaned against the door for support.

"What's happening?" Brooke asked frantically.

The gunfire continued. Nathan shook his head before shrugging. They probably fucked over the wrong people.

"I'm not sure but we need to lay low. We'll hide out in here until it stops."

Nathan went to push her away from the door. He noticed the red dot on the wall next to him. His body quickly covered hers protectively. He glanced towards the window and noticed someone all in black pointing a gun at them. Nathan held up the gun in his hands. Julian's face came into focus a second later. Julian put his gun down.

"Thank God. Let's go," Julian rushed out relieved that he found them.

Nathan watched as Brooke rushed across the room and jumped into Julian's arms.

"I knew you guys were coming for us," Brooke cried. "I knew it."

Julian hugged her back hesitantly, not really sure what to do. "You're both okay right? We should go now. I need to get you guys out of here."

Nathan felt Julian's eyes linger on him. Nathan knew he looked bad. He had never been so banged up before in his life. He felt it to. It felt like he had been run over by a truck. Nathan turned away from Julian. He couldn't look at him. He looked too much like _her_.

"Where's my dad?" Brooke wondered.

"He was going after Dan. I'm not sure now though."

"No," Brooke shouted. "He can't."

"Quiet," Julian hissed as he held up his gun to the door. "Be quiet."

"Sorry," Brooke mumbled sheepishly. "They're gonna kill him, Julian."

"He's got this under control, Brooke. Just trust me. Dan isn't getting away this time."

"Okay, I guess."

Nathan looked at Julian for a brief second. "Get her out of here, man."

"I can't just leave you now let's go."

Nathan grunted before walking towards the window. Julian took the gun from him. He went out first. It was painful for him to climb out the window. When he landed on his feet he wanted to scream in agony but held it in. The sunlight hit his face for the first time in two months. He squinted his eyes as he glanced around.

He helped Brooke down and then Julian. He stuffed the gun in the back of his pants before they started following Julian. They made their way out of the backyard and then in between buildings. By the time they reach the front of the property they were swarmed by Agents. Then there were paramedics looking at the both of them. He didn't listen to what the guy was telling him. All he knew was that he was shot and his body felt really weak. He refused to get on one of the stretchers like they wanted.

Everything was a blur after that. Nathan still couldn't believe that this was real. His body was still being looked at when he watched Cooper being pushed out of the door with handcuffs on. One by one they all followed. Three Agents were brought out on stretchers. Nathan didn't get a good look at them. His eyes were glued to the door. There had been a battle behind that door and he hadn't been in it. He hadn't helped one bit.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

When his dad came into view he heard Brooke sob happily somewhere around him. Andy looked beaten up and bloody, but so did Dan. And Dan was the one in handcuffs being hauled out by Andy.

He should feel happy but he didn't.

It seemed surreal. They stopped a good distance away from him. He just stood there and watched as Brooke took off running and jumped in Andy's arms. Dan stood there watching the two of them angrily as they hugged. Nathan couldn't believe that the son of a bitch was still alive after everything he took from him.

Nathan was barely aware that Julian was standing next to him talking. He glanced at Julian for a second before looking at Dan. Dan was suddenly looking at him and grinning. Nathan couldn't even make out Julian's words. All he knew was that Dan was still alive and he shouldn't be. He deserved to die.

It only took a second for him to reach for Julian's gun before he took off running towards Dan.

"Nate, don't!"

He heard people yelling all around him but he blocked it out. He pulled the trigger when he was halfway to Dan. Nothing happened. He continued pulling the trigger but there weren't any rounds in the gun left. Julian must have taken the bullets out. Nathan dropped the gun before making it to Dan. He tackled him to the ground. He hovered over Dan before he started throwing punch after punch.

He felt all of his frustration and anger in every punch he threw. Dan had taken everything from him and he deserved to die. He was doing the right thing. Dan shouldn't be alive. Dan had taken his mother, Haley, and his baby away from him. It _wasn't _fair. Blood was everywhere but he couldn't stop. He kept on hitting Dan and ignoring his own pain. He just wanted Dan to die.

Nathan was pulled off of Dan all too quickly. He fought to get back on Dan but he was held back by several people. He started hitting anyone that he could reach. He was yelling at them to let him go but they didn't. He felt a needle in his arm seconds later. Everything stopped around him. His dads face started to blur in front of him. He felt like he was fading. His body gave out and he fell backwards seconds later.

A bright white light surrounded him and he felt happy. _She_ was there. That's all that mattered.


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

_Chapter Fifty Nine_

She couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was outside. She had missed seeing the sunlight. Surprisingly it wasn't raining, something that she had been used to in her little time in Seattle. Today was a good day. She smiled as she glanced out the window. She felt the car come to a stop and the butterflies in her stomach increased. Her hands started to shake and she held them together trying to make them stop.

"Just remember what we talked about," Andy said softly.

"I know." She blew out a deep breath. "I know."

"It's gonna be hard at first but just stay calm."

"I'm ready."

She opened the door hesitantly and glanced towards the building.

"Will you come with me?" Brooke asked quietly.

"If that's what you want, sweetheart," Andy stated as he turned off the car.

Brooke held her father's hand as they walked into the building. It was cold and dark. She let her father lead her down the hall. He pushed open the door and they walked into what looked like a workout room.

This was their first day back in Seattle. Her father hadn't left her side since that awful day two days ago. She was glad. He made her feel safe and she really needed that right now. Her dad gave her strength. She couldn't do this without him.

"We can't stay long. I want to get back to the hospital."

Brooke nodded. "I know. I'm worried about him, too." She tried to block out the images of watching Nathan get shot and then the images of Nathan losing it after beating Dan nearly to death. She glanced up when she heard someone breathing deeply.

That's when she saw him. Tears instantly came to her eyes. They had told her that he would be here but it just hit her that he was still alive. Lucas was drenched in sweat as he held onto the parallel bars. She brought her hand to her mouth as Lucas struggled to take a step.

Lucas looked so different. He lost some weight. His head was shaved. He had dark circles under his eyes. She couldn't look away from him.

Her father had explained to her what happened. They beat him with some kind of blunt object and Lucas had to have back surgery. She didn't remember that so it must have been after they knocked her out. He was paralyzed but it was supposed to be temporary. At least that's what the doctors were saying. Lucas would have to learn how to walk again and he needed all the support that he could get.

Brooke dropped her father's hand and walked towards Lucas when he noticed her. Lucas looked frustrated but he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," Lucas breathed. "I missed you. They told me you were okay. I've been worried out of my mind about you."

"Lucas," Brooke smiled through her tears.

Julian was kneeling a few feet away from the parallel bars watching Lucas. Andy walked up next to him and noticed that Julian's knuckles were red.

"I paid Ian a little visit," Julian explained sheepishly.

Andy chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't hear that."

"One more step," Ben instructed Lucas. "And then you can kiss your girlfriend."

"Fiancée," Brooke corrected with a giggle. "We're engaged."

"You've got yourself a beautiful girl there," Ben told Lucas. "Hold onto her."

"I plan on it," Lucas gritted out as he struggled to take another step.

"Come on, Luke," Julian encouraged. "You got this."

Brooke watched helplessly as it took everything out of Lucas to do just that. She promised herself then and there that she'd help him through this and encourage him every step of the way.

Lucas looked up at her again out of breath. He looked a little embarrassed. "I'm getting better at this I swear. Come here."

"He is," Julian grinned. "He'll be walking in no time."

Brooke didn't waste another second. She rushed to him and hugged him. Then she reached up and kissed him. She pulled away smiling. "I missed you so much."

"You have no idea," Lucas laughed. "Your dad has been a huge help with my recovery. He got me the best team to work with. They're all great. They say I'm doing a lot better than they thought."

"He is," Ben nodded. "Don't worry, Miss Hargrove. He'll be able to dance at your wedding. I'll make sure of it."

Brooke laughed before smiling up at Lucas. "I don't care as long as we're married."

"Can I have a say on the wedding cake?" Julian spoke up.

Brooke didn't respond. She was too busy kissing her future husband.

* * *

"_Get off your lazy ass and help."_

_Nathan dropped the last box on the floor of his new apartment before looking around. He liked the place. His lazy roommate was currently sitting on his ass reading a Playboy magazine. Nathan rolled his eyes before pulling a pillow out of one of the boxes and tossing it across the room. It hit Clay._

"_What?" Clay chuckled. "I'm reading here."_

"_Reading?" Nathan scoffed. "Please. Put that shit away now."_

"_Why? This chick is –"_

"_Boys."_

"_Mom," Nathan rushed out before glaring at Clay. Clay quickly stuffed the magazine under the sofa before standing up quickly. Nathan wanted to slap him._

"_Is that all the boxes?" Deb questioned._

_Nathan nodded. "Yep."_

"_Where's your father?"_

"_Uh, in the room setting up the TV."_

"_I'm just going to go help him," Clay muttered sheepishly before rushing out of the room._

_Deb laughed before making her way up to him. "What's with him?" _

"_He's an idiot." They both laughed before they started unpacking the boxes. He and Clay had a lot of crap. After an hour he only unpacked two boxes while his mom was on her sixth. He was lucky that his parents even made the trip up here to help him. _

"_I've got pizza."_

_Nathan glanced up just in time to see his sister walk into the apartment with four boxes of pizza in her hands. She placed the boxes on the coffee table before wiping her hands against her jacket._

"_Your neighbor is totally hot," Brooke grinned._

"_Is he now?" Deb laughed. "Where did you see him?"_

"_Out in the hallway. He was totally checking me out."_

"_Gross," Nathan muttered. "I'm gonna kick this guys ass." _

"_This hurts, Brookie," Clay spoke up as he walked back into the room. "I thought we were supposed to be getting married."_

"_I'd kill you," Nathan gritted out._

"_Well, she has been planning their wedding since she was six," Deb smiled._

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "You've taken too long to make a move, Evans. The new hot neighbor on the other hand…"_

"_Your father and brother won't let me put the moves on you," Clay chuckled._

"_Your loss," Brooke shrugged._

"_I'm gonna beat your ass, Clay," Nathan warned._

"_Boys," Deb fussed. _

"_What are we talking about?" Andy questioned as he walked into the room._

"_Sweetie," Deb smiled. "Our children are just being silly." _

_Nathan watched as his parents started kissing like two teenagers. He rolled his eyes at the sight before looking away. Clay was already eating and Brooke was sending their parents a disgusted look. Nathan reached for a slice of pizza and slapped Clay on the back of the head before moving away from him._

"_You boys need to unpack everything today." _

"_It's too much," Clay mumbled with a mouth full of food._

"_We start work tomorrow, dumbass. We need to have the apartment situated that's why they're here helping," Nathan pointed out. "I'll be right back." _

_Nathan made his way out of the apartment and marched across the hall before knocking hard on his neighbor's door. It took only a few seconds before a guy answered the door._

"_Hey, I'm Nathan. I just moved in." He stuck out his hand and the guy did the same._

"_Lucas. Welcome to the building."_

_Nathan's grin faded. "Stay away from my sister."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Short brunette that you were flirting with a few minutes ago. She was probably doing the flirting now that I think about it…but either way she's off limits. I'm a cop. You don't want to mess with me." _

_Lucas grinned before pulling his hand away. "For the record she was the one flirting with me."_

"_That doesn't surprise me," Nathan muttered. "I want to like you but watch it."_

_Lucas held up his hands. "What if she flirts with me again?" _

"_She won't," Nathan growled. "The last thing I need is my sister dating the guy across the hall from me. She lives out of town anyway. It's not like…"_

"_Dude, chill. We flirted for like a minute. Damn, you're uptight." _

"_I'm not –"_

"_Sweetheart." He heard his mother calling for him and he shook his head. _

"_Another hot sister?" Lucas questioned. _

_Nathan glared at him. "That's my mother."_

"_Oh," Lucas mumbled. "Awkward."_

"_I'm watching you." Nathan turned quickly before his mother could make it out of the apartment. He walked back into the living room and found all eyes on him. His mother was holding up a bra on her finger and looking at him expectantly. _

"_Who's this for? It came out one of your boxes." _

"_Um…"_

"_Please don't stay it's yours," Andy chuckled._

"_Real macho, Nathan," Brooke laughed._

"_I also found the Playboy under the sofa," Deb pointed out._

_Nathan felt his eyes move to Clay before glaring at him. That had to me from one of Clay's hookups. Clay was just grinning like an idiot and not speaking up. Everyone looked amused but him. He was never going to live this down. The stuff wasn't even his!_

_His first day of work finally arrived. Nathan was nervous. He had been used to things in D.C. Here things would be different. That was okay. He was ready. He followed his dad out of the elevator. Clay was right next to him, his eyes glued to his phone. Clay was probably sexting some chick. What else was new? _

"_Dude, we're about to meet our new boss. Put your damn phone away," Nathan hissed._

_Clay grinned. "But she's taking a bubble bath, man."_

"_Right, she's probably sitting in front of the TV laughing at you with her girlfriends." _

"_Don't ruin it." Clay ignored him and continued to look at his phone._

"_Please don't embarrass me, boys," Andy muttered. _

_Nathan was thankful that their meeting with their new boss, Jimmy James, ended quickly. He was showed to his desk and then given a tour of the office. His dad had left. They were currently following Mr. James down to the gym. Nathan wasn't sure why. He just wanted to start working on their first case. His training was over. He was ready to start doing some good._

"_This gym is huge," Clay commented. _

"_You'll do a lot of working out," Jimmy spoke up. "Your partners should be in here somewhere."_

"_Partners?" Nathan questioned confused._

"_Yep."_

"_But we're partners," Clay pointed out. "Didn't Andy tell you?"_

"_Not here. You work for me now and I'm assigning you new partners. Training camp is over, boys. This is the real deal. Andy told me that you two are like brothers."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_He also said that you fight a lot," Jimmy added._

"_He's an idiot most of the time," Nathan shrugged._

"_Hey," Clay objected. "I'm not an idiot. Are you still upset about the bra and Playboy thing?"_

_Nathan rolled his eyes. Jimmy looked at the both of them shaking his head. "This is exactly why you're both getting new partners."_

"_Good job, dumbass," Nathan muttered._

"_This is my fault," Clay stated in disbelief. "Whatever, dude."_

"_You two fight like an old married couple," Jimmy pointed out amusingly. _

_Nathan's face fell. Just great. His new boss thought that he was gay. What a perfect way to start his new job. He elbowed Clay in the ribs when he started laughing._

"_Here they are."_

"_Dibs on the chick," Clay rushed out. "She's hot. Way hot. Like I wanna hit –"_

_Jimmy glared at him. "That's my daughter."_

"_You're an idiot," Nathan muttered when Clay's face fell._

"_Sorry, Sir. I didn't…"_

"_Shut up," Jimmy ordered. "You'll be working with Owen. He's the guy in the boxing ring."_

"_But you just said –"_

"_No way are you getting anywhere near my daughter," Jimmy laughed dryly. "Owen is the big bear looking guy. Go and say hello. He's waiting for you." _

"_Aw man."_

_Nathan chuckled when Clay's shoulders slumped before he took off for the boxing ring. Jimmy didn't look too happy about Clay's words. Nathan felt sorry for Clay. The guy was always saying the wrong thing._

_Nathan's eyes drifted to Jimmy talking with his daughter. Clay was right. She was hot. But he'd keep that to himself unlike his idiot best friend. He watched as they talked before Jimmy pointed to him. Nathan stood up straight when she started looking at him. He got a better look at her when she turned to face him._

_It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Hot wasn't the right word. How the hell was he supposed to get any work done working with her?_

_He watched the girl's mouth moving but he couldn't make out the words. Then her hand was moving in front of his face. All he could do was stare at her._

"_Just great, daddy," Haley muttered. "Just freaking great. He's a mute." _

"_Huh?" Nathan breathed. He shoved his hand out. "Nathan Hargrove."_

"_Haley James." She smiled. "Thank God you talk." _

"_I'll be in my office if you have any questions." Jimmy took off walking._

"_I need to finish my workout."_

_Nathan was still in a daze when she walked away from him. His eyes stayed glued to her body as he followed her. He stood back and watched as she attacked the punching bag in front of her. Her tight workout clothes hugged her body. Sweat was glistening off of her skin and he was pretty sure he was drooling. He could feel Clay glaring at him from across the gym. He couldn't help but smirk. Haley James. Seattle was definitely the right choice for him. _

"_Are you staring at my ass?"_

_Nathan glanced up quickly. "Huh?"_

"_Are you staring at my ass?" Haley repeated angrily._

"_No," Nathan rushed out. "Of course not. I was just…"_

"_You were just staring at my ass. Eyes up here," Haley stated angrily. He heard her snapping her fingers in his face._

"_I wasn't…"_

"_I saw you."_

"_If you'd just let…"_

"_Don't think I don't know what that look means."_

"_Damn, girl. If you'd just let me get a word out," Nathan breathed. _

_Her hands moved to her hips. "Well…?"_

"_Fine, I was checking you out," Nathan shrugged. "You have a serious ass, Haley James."_

_Haley rolled her eyes as her cheeks heated up. "You're a jerk." _

"_Yeah, well sorry that you're hot," Nathan bit out. "My bad for noticing. Would you prefer that I didn't find you attractive?" _

_Haley glared at him before storming away._

_One the way home Clay wouldn't shut up about how he got royally screwed with his partner. According to Clay it wasn't fair that he got a chick for a partner. Nathan rolled his eyes as he listened. Haley James was hot but the girl had a real attitude problem. He shouldn't have been staring at her. He'd admit that. They just got off on the wrong foot. He would make a better effort tomorrow he told himself._

_Nathan ignored Clay's constant crying as they made it into the building. Clay went upstairs while Nathan stayed behind to check the mail. He had been waiting for an important letter from his good friend Quinn. He emptied out the mailbox before flipping through the mail._

"_You stalking me now?" _

_Nathan glanced up and noticed Haley James glaring at him as she checked her mail. _

"_I should be asking you the same thing," Nathan smirked. _

"_I live here."_

"_So do I." _

"_You're kidding, right?" _

_Nathan shook his head before grinning._

"_Just great," Haley huffed._

_Nathan followed her into the elevator. He could only grin at how irritated she seemed to be. He didn't get it. He hadn't done anything for her to be so pissed at him. He was sure that guys checked her out all the time. He followed her out of the elevator when it stopped on his floor. She didn't wait up for him. _

"_I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean anything by it," Nathan apologized. _

_Haley stopped before looking at him. "I'm sorry, too." _

"_So we're good?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow at the office," Nathan smiled._

_They started walking once again and both stopped when they reached their doors. Nathan glanced at her confused when she unlocked the door right across from his._

"_You live with…Lucas?" Nathan questioned confused. _

_Haley glanced over her shoulder. "Yep."_

"_Oh. So you two are…?"_

"_No and gross. He's like a brother to me. We're best friends."_

"_Oh," Nathan breathed. He didn't know why he cared. _

"_Do you want to come in for a drink?" _

_Nathan nodded before following her inside. Her apartment was nice and clean. Everything looked really organized. His apartment was the same at the moment but he wasn't sure how long that would last. Clay was really messy. He stood in the kitchen as she handed him a beer._

"_Thanks."_

"_How's Seattle so far?"_

"_It's good," Nathan grinned. "We've only been here for a week. My family came with me to make sure we get settled okay. I live with my best friend Clay. I'm sure you met him earlier." _

_Haley nodded. "He kept staring at my breasts." _

"_Sounds like him," Nathan chuckled. He was gonna hit Clay for that._

"_So your family's here?" _

"_Yep. They're leaving tomorrow."_

"_Can't wait for them to leave, huh?" _

"_No, it's not like that. They're not bad. They're pretty normal. Well, my sister is a little over the top but…"_

"_I have one of those," Haley smiled._

"_Oh then you know how that can be."_

"_I do," Haley agreed. "So your childhood?" _

"_Normal. Yours?"_

"_The same." _

"_And you just decided to join the FBI because…?"_

"_My dad. You?"_

"_The same," Nathan grinned. "Looks like we have a lot in common." _

"_That's good. I'm glad. Can you imagine if you were stuck working with someone that you didn't get along with?"_

"_That would suck."_

_Nathan stood there watching her as she finished off her beer. It felt like he was being punched in the stomach once again. There was just something about this girl. She seemed familiar to him. He studied her carefully. Why the hell did she have to be so damn beautiful? It was really going to be hard to focus at work with her around._

_His eyes left her face and traveled down. They landed on her stomach and his eyes widened._

"_What?"_

"_Y-you're pregnant."_

_He heard her laughed. "Well, yeah."_

"_But…"_

"_You might be able to feel the baby kick."_

_Nathan felt her tiny hand take hold of his before she placed it over her belly. He glanced at her confused as her hand covered his over her belly. Her stomach was hard but he still felt the little nudge. His eyes got bigger._

"_Did you feel that?"_

_Nathan nodded. "Yeah, that was…wow."_

"_Amazing," Haley smiled._

_Nathan continued to feel the baby kicking against his hand. It was amazing. He watched Haley's face intently as she glanced down at her belly. She looked so happy. He couldn't help but smile at her. He felt that feeling in his stomach once again. He wasn't sure what was happening. _

"_I miss you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I can't do this without you, Nathan."_

_Nathan glanced at her confused. "I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Promise?"_

_Nathan nodded as the baby continued to kick. "I promise."_

"_I love you, Nathan."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I love you," Haley repeated._

"Haley?"

Nathan found himself alone in the dark once again. Where had she gone? He tried to find her but couldn't.

"Haley?"

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is fine."

Nathan blinked his eyes open. It took minutes for his eyes to focus. Everything was still a little groggy. He realized that he was in a hospital room. There was an IV sticking into his hand. His dad and sister were on each side of him. The room smelled like vanilla…just like her. His eyes snapped shut for a few seconds taking in that smell.

"It's over, son."

Nathan sat up hesitantly. Bad idea. His whole body ached. He took a better look at his sister. Her cheek was bruised and her lip was still swollen but other than that she looked fine. His dad had a huge black eye and his arm was in a sling. What did they mean it was over?

"It's finally over," Brooke said softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What…happened?" His mouth felt really dry. Brooke handed him a small cup of water and he downed it quickly. He searched his mind for answers.

"We had to give you a sedative," Andy explained. "You were…"

"Going crazy," Brooke filled in with a small laugh. "But you're better now."

"You've been out of it for a few days. Your body needed time to rest and heal. You've been through a lot the last two months. You both have." Andy looked between both his kids.

"But what about Dan?"

"We got him," Andy smiled. "We finally got him."

"He's still alive?"

Brooke nodded. "He's in prison. They all are. Isn't that great?"

"There will be a trial but it's safe to say that he'll be in federal prison for the rest of his life. The federal prosecutor talked to a judge this morning. They all want this over as soon as possible."

Nathan tried to process their words. His head was spinning.

"He'll never be a free man again, Nathan. He's finally gonna pay for everything. He won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again."

"How are you feeling?" Brooke questioned.

"Like I got hit by a bus twice," Nathan winced. He didn't care how bad he felt. "So Dan's in prison? That's it?"

Brooke nodded. "He can't hurt us anymore."

He felt Brooke wrap her arms around him. Then he felt his dad join in on the hug. Brooke was still crying and his dad was tearing up. He heard his dad tell them how happy he was that they were both okay and how he had been worried about them. They stayed huddled together for a while.

Nathan wasn't sure how he felt. Yeah it was a good thing that Dan was finally locked up. But he wasn't happy. He couldn't be happy without _her_ here. He wanted to go back to his dream. He wanted his mom, Haley, and their baby to be alive. That's all he wanted. Dan could be free for all he cared. None of this mattered without them. He just wanted them back.

Brooke was wrong. Dan hurt him so much. That would never go away. The damage was done. Nothing could change that.

Nathan pulled away and placed his hands on his head.

"Everything okay, son?"

"I think I need more rest," Nathan muttered as he laid himself back.

"We'll go get something to eat. I'm sure your sister could use a good meal. I'm real glad you're okay, son. I love you."

"I love you, too, dad. Thanks for saving Brooke."

Andy looked at his son strangely. "I would've never stopped looking for either of you."

"We'll be back. Get some rest," Brooke said softly.

Nathan heard the door close and he sighed. He glanced around his hospital room. It was filled with cards, balloons, and flowers. And why the hell did it smell like vanilla in here? He snapped his eyes shut. This just wasn't fair.

All he could see in his mind was Haley.

He'd give anything to have her back. He would even trade places with her in a heartbeat. Haley hadn't done anything. She was a good person. It wasn't her time. He just wanted to go back to a time before he had ever moved to Seattle. It didn't matter if he never met Haley. At least that way she'd still be alive.

He tried thinking about how her life would've turned out if they had never met. She would probably me married to Reese now. If he hadn't been there to drive Reese away then they would've never split up. Haley might even been pregnant with their first child. She would've been happy and alive. All he wanted was for her to be alive.

He hadn't been able to sleep. He lay in bed for a while before making his way to the bathroom. He checked out his face in the mirror. Not only did he feel awful but he looked it to. He splashed cold water on his face. He dressed himself in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He couldn't handle the hospital gown.

He pushed his way out of the bathroom and there she was bathed in that same white light. She was standing with her back to him looking out the window. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. Would it always be like this from now on? Would she haunt him forever? He was in enough pain. Seeing her when she wasn't really there was just going to mess with his head even more.

"Leave me alone," Nathan grumbled. He made his way in front of the bed.

"I've been waiting forever to see you," Haley rushed out when she noticed him. She made it in front of him quickly. They had warned her that he looked bad so that she wouldn't freak out. She had prepared herself for seeing him but that didn't matter. It still hurt to look at him. What did they do to him?

Nathan kept his eyes trained to his feet as he shook his head. He couldn't help but notice her belly sticking out now. Hesitantly he reached out and placed both of his hands over her protruding belly. He was clearly losing his mind.

"I was scared but I was really happy. I wanted this with you. I would've been good at it. I know it. I loved you so much, Haley. I…"

Haley glanced at Nathan confused. It only lasted for a second. He was finally here with her and she couldn't help how happy and relieved she was. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders before placing a soft kiss on his neck. She was ready to burst with happiness. There were times the last two months when she felt like this moment would never arrive.

"I've missed you."

Nathan held her back hesitantly. Why did she feel so real to him?

"I was so worried about you, Nathan. So worried. They wouldn't tell me anything and I was scared that I'd never see you again."

Nathan felt her tears on his neck. "Haley?"

"Don't ever leave me again," Haley whispered. "I barely survived it this time."

"Haley," Nathan breathed as he held her tighter. She was real, she was in his arms, and she was alive. His head was spinning. "I thought…I thought you were dead. I thought…" he couldn't help how his voice cracked.

"Julian said he told you that I wasn't," Haley said softly as she lifted her head off of his shoulder. Her eyes looked into his intently. "That article was for Dan. He had Ian watching me. We thought that you'd know that it wasn't real."

Nathan searched his mind but he was drawing a blank. He remembered Julian talking to him but he hadn't been really listening at the time. He had been too focused on Dan to listen to anything Julian had told him. Had Julian told him that Haley was alive then? Why the hell hadn't he been listening to him?

That article had killed him. He hadn't wanted to believe it but he had watched Dan strike Haley and he had saw blood. Dan had done everything to break him and sadly he let him. He had easily believed that that article was real.

His hands held her face as he gazed at her. It felt like he could finally feel his heart beating again. He felt so many things at the moment. Happy and relieved seemed to beat out the rest of his emotions. It felt like he could breathe again and not have it hurt. He placed his forehead against hers. His hands instantly went to her belly.

"The baby?"

"The baby is fine," Haley smiled. "We're both fine."

"I can't believe you're really here. I thought I lost you."

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere," Haley smiled. "God, I've missed you."

Nathan felt her hugging him tight once again. His sides hurt but he didn't care. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He hugged her back. He never wanted to let her go. He could stay like this forever. He could hear her still crying. He held her tighter.

"I love you," Nathan choked out. His eyes started to water but he held his tears in. "I love you so much. These last two months have been the worst of my life."

"Mine too."

"I don't want to ever be apart from you again," Nathan added.

He opened his mouth to say more but he didn't get the chance. The door flew open and Noah ran into the room grinning.

"Bubba, you're back!"

Nathan felt Haley pull out of their embrace. Noah jumped into his arms a second later and he winced in pain. He didn't let Noah go though. He didn't care if it hurt to hold his brother. He missed Noah.

"I beat Haley so bad at Mario Kart yesterday," Noah said smugly.

"He did," Haley laughed. "But I'm getting better."

Nathan glanced between them confused. He had been gone long enough for Noah to finally talk to Haley. He could tell that Noah and Haley had gotten really close.

"I think she's my girlfriend," Noah whispered in his ear.

Nathan chuckled. "Oh yeah."

Noah then held out the Superman toy in his hands.

"Haley got him for me," Noah grinned. "He's so cool."

Nathan chuckled. "I missed you, you little knuckle head."

Before he knew it his room was swarmed with his family and friends. He was happy to see them all again. His mind was still spinning as each person hugged him and welcomed him home. His heart was still pounding in his chest with Haley by his side. She held his hand tightly in hers. She hadn't moved from his side for a second. He was glad. It was still hard to believe that this was real.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when you dig through my stuff."

"Sorry, but I wanted my birthday present," Julian muttered. "How was I to know that you were hiding a stash of baby clothes?"

"They've been fighting about this for a month," Haley laughed. "He's actually happy that it's me and not Peyton that's pregnant."

"Oh so happy," Julian grinned. "Remember that talk we had at the bar?"

Nathan nodded. "Yep."

"You know all that stuff you told me. Well, that goes for you too," Julian chuckled.

"Thanks…I guess."

"I'm sure they'll be right behind you guys," Clay snickered.

"I agree," Brooke laughed. "Let's bet on it!"

"I've got twenty on it," Owen spoke up.

"Where did Alex go?"

"She was flirting with one of the doctors," Brooke stated dryly.

"That doesn't surprise me," Nathan chuckled.

It was an hour later when Beth pushed just about everyone out of his room. He was currently sitting on the side of his bed with Haley right next to him. Noah was playing with his toys at the table. Brooke was sitting with their father on the tiny sofa. The nurse had removed the IV from his hand and he was thankful. He hated how it felt.

"I'm so glad you're both home," Beth smiled as she closed the door.

"Why'd you make everyone leave?"

"I thought maybe you two would want an ultrasound to see the baby and I can tell you what you're having."

Haley nodded eagerly before he could get out a word. He couldn't help but laugh softly.

"I'd like that," Nathan grinned. It was bad enough that he missed the first appointment that Haley had wanted him at.

"Can I come? Please," Noah stood up quickly. "I want to see the baby."

"Sweetie, I don't know –"

"Of course," Haley smiled. "We'd love for all of you to be there."

"Sweet."

"Okay, let's go upstairs and get everything ready," Beth spoke up. "We'll get your family in the room as well."

"This is so exciting," Brooke clapped. "I can't wait to see the baby."

"We'll be right up. I'd like to talk to Nathan for a bit," Andy announced as he stood up.

Brooke, Beth, and Noah walked out of the room. Nathan watched as Haley hesitantly stood up. He could tell that she didn't want to leave his side. He felt bad. He didn't want to be away from her either. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"We won't be long," Nathan promised.

"Okay," Haley nodded. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she walked out of the room slowly. Beth was waiting for her at the door.

Nathan's hands flew to his face and he rubbed his head. Just hours ago he had been convinced that he'd never see Haley again and now she was here with him. This was a lot to process. He felt his dad sit next to him on the bed. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. He didn't need to have a panic attack right now.

"I feel like we should talk," Andy spoke up. "I know these past two months have been hell. I know it was for me. I can't even begin to imagine how it was for you. I can't explain what I felt when I realized that he had taken you. I can't even go there again. No parent should have to go through that. It was the worst moment of my life, son. I completely lost my mind."

"What happened after…? I mean, how did you find out?"

"You didn't call like you said you would. I was worried. I called Clay to see if he heard from you and he said he was still waiting for you to call. So I called your sister but her phone went straight to voicemail. Then I just got really worried. I drove to Haley's apartment and arrived at around the same time as the night crew pulled up. That's when we realized that something wasn't right."

"They killed them," Nathan muttered. He didn't need anyone to tell him that. He knew.

Andy nodded sadly. "Yeah. When we found them I panicked. I raced to her apartment and that's when I found them. We called for backup and paramedics. With the way that Bobby was executed I knew that he had been working with Dan. I was so angry with myself for not realizing it sooner. It's always the people you least expect. I immediately had his apartment checked out. He wasn't stupid. He kept a letter in his safe for his mother explaining that if something happened to him then it was Dan. There was something else. Bobby kept a ledger with his dealings from Dan. He even wrote down every name of every Agent that Dan had in his pocket."

"He did?" Nathan's brows knit together.

"That's how we knew about Ian. I was still looking into David but when I saw that list I knew we had the wrong guy so I brought David in and told him about Ian. He was pissed and claimed that he didn't know anything about it. We then discovered that it was Ian who purchased that house in David grandmother's name. Julian was a lot of help with that. Julian and Clay helped keeping an eye on Ian. He didn't make a move for a while but he was watching Haley at the hospital. That's when we knew we had to fake her death. Sure enough the second we released that information to the media he contacted Dan which is what we were waiting for. Agent McFadden traced the call and that's how we knew how to find you guys."

"We kept waiting for you to show up but…"

"I'm sorry it took so long. We just didn't have any damn clue as to where he was hiding you. If Ian hadn't contacted him when he did then we still wouldn't know. I'm still not even sure how the hell he got out of the U.S. without someone catching him. I mean, we had every single cop in every state looking out for them. It was all over the news. Everyone knew about it."

"We were on a boat I think. I remember being on a boat."

"That explains a lot," Andy muttered.

"What happened when you got to where he was keeping us?"

It had been killing him not knowing. He was still dealing with the fact that he hadn't been there to help. He should've been there to help. He was angry that he wasn't. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get over that.

"Well, I sent Julian through the back to find you and Brooke while everyone else went through the front. They knew we were coming but they weren't sure exactly when so they were a little prepared when they realized we were in the house. I heard the first pop and watched as Quinn went down."

"Quinn?" Had she been on one of those stretchers? Quinn hadn't been in the room to visit him earlier like everyone else.

"She'll be okay," Andy went on. "They just started shooting without a second thought and then before I knew it Clay was on the ground. When I realized that Dan wasn't with them I took off to find him. I found him in his office taking the money out of the safe. He was going to try to run. I had him. I had the gun pointed right at his head and I was ready to kill him. I wanted to kill him. After everything he's put this family through…I just wanted him gone. I wanted to kill him in that moment." Andy repeated.

"Why didn't you?" Nathan choked out. He didn't get it. If it had been him then he would've pulled the trigger without a second thought. Dan deserved to die after everything he did.

"Because I'm not him," Andy stated simply. "I'm better than him and so are you, son. Killing him would've been giving him the easy way out and he doesn't deserve that. He deserves to sit in that prison cell for the rest of his life knowing that he'll never get out. It's not up to us whether he lives or dies, Nathan. That's not our decision. We did our job. We caught him. What happens to him now isn't up to us."

"But after everything –"

"He has to deal with what he's done in his life. That's not on us. You know when I was staring him down with that gun you should've seen the look on his face. He told me then how long he's been looking for me and how he knew I'd come for you and Brooke. He then went on to tell me what he had done to you. I lost it. I was ready to pull the trigger when he started laughing and telling me that we should settle the fight with our fists. He knew I'd been dying to get my hands on him just like he had wanted the same thing. I dropped the gun and rushed him. We fought and I gotta tell you it felt good to finally hit that son of a bitch. I can't deny that."

Nathan heard his dad laughing. "He did look pretty messed up when you brought him out."

"He got some pretty good shots on me," Andy shrugged. "Bastard broke my arm but he couldn't win that fight. I had too much anger for all the pain he caused you and your sister. When I picked up my gun again he knew it was over. He knew he was finally caught. You want to know something, son. In that moment he wanted me to kill him. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me to pull the trigger. He even begged me to do it and then he started yelling for me to do it. I knew in that moment that I'd never do it. I'd never give him what he wanted.

"I know it's hard to know that he's still alive. But trust me, Nathan. You don't want to kill Dan. It isn't going to do any good. There are more important things in life than revenge…like your family. You need to think about them now. I know Dan has ruined so many lives but you need to let all of that anger go. It's time, son. We caught him. We did our job. You're a good man and you deserve the best. It's time you start believing that. Forget about Dan. He isn't worth a second thought anymore."

Nathan nodded slowly as he let his dad's words sink in.

"Now looks go get a good look at my grandchild. Congratulations by the way. I didn't get a chance to tell you. I'm really happy for you, son. You're gonna be an amazing father."

"Thanks, dad. I hope that I can be even half the father that you are to me."

* * *

The room was completely silent as they waited. Haley felt Beth squeeze the cold gel on her belly before rubbing it around. The baby appeared on the big screen a second later. It still amazed her every time she got to see her baby. She squeezed Nathan's hand tight in hers the second they heard the baby's heart beating.

She was so happy. They were surrounded by both their families. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as Beth measured the baby.

Haley looked away from the screen to look at Nathan. He was looking ahead in a daze. She smiled as she watched him. This whole day was overwhelming. She was just so completely happy. She felt Nathan's eyes on her a second later. He kissed her softly before looking back up at the screen.

"Well, it's a boy," Beth announced.

"I see his thing," Brooke laughed as she pointed to the screen.

"It's a boy all right," Jimmy chuckled.

"Yes," Noah shouted happily. "He can play with my toys."

"We're gonna have a son," Nathan grinned. "I love you."

Haley nodded happily. "I love you." She had a feeling that it was going to be a boy. Peyton winked at her from across the room. Haley knew that she was happy about all the boy stuff that she already bought. Haley took the time to look at everyone's face. They all looked really happy.

"We're having a boy," Haley breathed.

"This is going to be one spoiled kid," Lydia laughed.

"You have no idea," Peyton agreed.

"I think Peyton bought everything already," Julian teased her.

Nathan kissed her again softly before they hugged.

"All right, everyone out. I'd like to have a word with the parents to be," Beth announced.

Everyone reluctantly left the room. They were all talking about how happy they were about the baby. Haley reluctantly pulled out her embrace with Nathan. She knew that this was coming but she hadn't been looking forward to it. Beth wrote a few things down before turning the light back on. She wiped her belly clean before pulling down her shirt.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Beth questioned.

Haley shook her head nervously. "No. We haven't really been alone for me to…"

"What's going on?" Nathan looked between the two of them. He knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Nathan, I've already explained all of this to Haley and now I'll explain it to you. The important thing to remember is to stay calm. I need you to do that for me and especially for Haley. She cannot afford anymore stress in her life and if you freak out then that will stress her out. So just listen to what I have to say before asking any questions, okay?"

Nathan nodded weakly. He didn't like this at all. His stomach twisted in pain when he looked at Haley's face. Everything wasn't okay. What was it? He was freaking out on the inside but he stayed calm on the outside. He glanced at Beth once again and waited. He felt Haley squeeze his hand in hers.

"Haley has preeclampsia."

"What is that? It doesn't sound good," Nathan muttered miserably.

"It's not. She's had to deal with a lot stress since she's been pregnant and that isn't good for her or the baby. She's been so stressed that it's caused her blood pressure to get really high and now she has preeclampsia. As of right now both Haley and the baby are fine and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way. We've been monitoring her and the baby very closely. She's on bed rest with the exception of today and she's on a strict diet. We're doing everything we can here to make sure that both Haley and the baby come out of this okay."

"So there's a chance that something could happen to them?" Nathan felt his chest aching. This wasn't happening.

Beth nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you. There is that chance but we're doing everything we can to prevent that. And Haley hasn't been stressing. Is that right, Haley?"

"No stressing," Haley smiled softly. "I'm really okay, Nathan."

"But you…can she die…?"

"There's always that risk but –"

Nathan shook his head. "And the baby could die?"

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once," Beth said softly. "But like I said we're doing everything that we can at this point. Haley and the baby are fine right now."

They were fine now but what if something happened to them? His heart was slamming in his chest and his head was spinning. He tried to listen to what else Beth was telling him. She was saying something about trying to wait to deliver the baby at 37 weeks and something about not wanting the baby to be premature. Then she was telling him how there was chance that something could happen to Haley during the birth. He stopped listening after that.

This was all because Haley had been stressed because of him and his fucked up past. This was all his fault. He just got her back and now he could lose her again. He felt his chest tightening. It was getting hard to breathe. He didn't even realize that Beth had left the room to give them a moment alone.

He felt Haley's hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You don't know that. I just got you back and now…"

"Everything is going to be okay," Haley repeated firmly. "We're going to be fine. I know it."

"I can't lose you again, Hales. I can't…this can't be happening."

"Nathan, no stress," Haley breathed. "Look at me. I'm fine. I'm doing everything that Beth is telling me to do and she's checking on me every day. She's been great. Both of our families have been amazing. I'm going to be fine and our baby is going to be fine. I need you right now. I need you not to freak out about this. We can't deal with anymore stress."

Nathan nodded weakly. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens."

Haley smiled before kissing him. It started off slow before they picked up momentum. Nathan realized that they hadn't really kissed properly since he realized that she was still alive. They had only shared a few soft kisses. He took his time exploring every inch of her mouth. He missed kissing her. When they broke apart minutes later he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, you can sneak me some ice cream later," Haley smiled. "Then I'll love you more."

"We're gonna be okay, right?"

"Of course." Haley kissed him again. "We're gonna be just fine."

* * *

Four days had gone by. He learned a lot since then. Lucas was alive and working on his recovery. He had been so happy to hear that. Quinn was still being held in the hospital but she'd be okay. Clay had barely left Quinn's side. He was pretty sure that those two were dating. Matthew, the other Agent that had been injured, hadn't been so lucky. He had passed away a couple of days ago because of his injuries. That was another death added to the Scott's death toll. Nathan couldn't even count the number of charges they had against them.

Nathan found it hard to sleep. Nothing helped, not even the sleeping spills.

It was the middle of the night and he found himself on the floor of his room. His back was against the wall as he sat by the window. He ran his hands over his face in frustration. He was tired. Hell he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep.

He glanced up at his bed and noticed her. The last few nights all he had been able to do was watch her sleep.

He had somehow talked her mother into letting Haley sleep here. Lydia had refused at first but he hadn't let it go. He didn't want to be apart from Haley but he also didn't want to stay over at her parents place. It would've been just too weird. And Nathan was sure that Jimmy wouldn't have let him sleep in Haley's room. So he had argued that he had Beth here in the house to look after Haley. That had been probably the only reason that Lydia and Jimmy agreed to let her stay here with them.

Nathan couldn't get over how nice Haley's family was to him. He thought for sure that Jimmy and Julian would want him dead since he got Haley pregnant but it was the exact opposite. He could tell that Julian was relieved that it wasn't Peyton pregnant. Jimmy looked happy now that Haley seemed less stressed. Jimmy and Lydia were excited to become grandparents. Nathan was sure if all this stuff hadn't happened then Jimmy and Julian would've kicked his ass for getting Haley pregnant when they weren't even married. But under the circumstances they seemed happy for him and Haley. He was glad. That was one less thing he had to worry about.

Both their families had been a huge help with everything. Nathan knew they all wanted the same thing, for Haley and the baby to be okay. That was all he wanted. He'd never ask for anything ever again if he got just this one thing.

It was hard to think about. It was a lot to hold in. He talked with his dad a lot about it. He couldn't talk about this stuff with Haley. He knew it would only worry her. He couldn't do that. All of her stressing from before had been about him. He wouldn't make that same mistake again.

"Nathan."

Nathan glanced up and noticed Haley sitting up in bed looking around.

"Right here," Nathan spoke up softly. He closed the baby book in front of him before making his way over to the bed. "I couldn't sleep."

"You still can't?"

Nathan shook his head. "I keep having the same nightmare over and over again."

It was a horrible nightmare where he was trapped in that cell with no way out. He was all alone and everyone he ever loved was dead. Dan's laughter was the only thing he could hear. It was awful.

"I'm sorry, baby." Haley reached out and caressed his cheek. His eyes snapped shut for a second.

"I'm okay. I've actually been getting a lot of reading done."

"I still can't believe you want to read my baby books," Haley laughed softly.

"I want to be prepared," Nathan shrugged. "Go back to sleep. I'll hold you."

They laid back and Haley cuddled into his side. The last few days had been mainly spent like this with them holding each other. Haley hated bed rest and made sure he knew it. Noah tried to keep Haley preoccupied with video games. It was the only time Haley looked happy to be on bed rest. She also pointed out that bed rest wasn't so bad if he was there with her. He had laughed at that. He couldn't complain with having Haley all to himself in a bed.

Haley shot up once again quickly. "Oh wow."

"What is it?" Nathan rushed out. He sat up quickly. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"He just kicked," Haley grinned happily. She pulled his hand to her belly. "You feel that? It feels like a tiny little wave against my belly. It's amazing…"

"Whoa."

"It feels so amazing."

Nathan felt it all right. Their son was kicking. He glanced at her belly as the kicking continued. His heart was racing by the time he looked at Haley's face. He couldn't remember ever seeing her so happy before. He was thankful that he was here for this moment. He had already missed so much.

They shared a soft kiss. He felt Haley's hand fall from his shoulders and then reach the bottom of his shirt. She went to pull it up but he quickly stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Haley breathed. She glanced at him confused. "I want you. I'm tried of waiting."

"We should just go back to bed." They hadn't made love again yet. Nathan wasn't even sure if they could with Haley's condition. Plus, his abdomen looked really bad. Haley had yet to see it. He didn't want her to. He knew it would only upset her. He didn't want that.

Haley shook her head before kissing him again. "Are you worried about hurting me or the baby? It's okay. Beth said that we could."

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. He pulled away from her once again before looking at her. "You talked to Beth about this?"

"She's my doctor," Haley nodded. "She said it's perfectly fine."

Nathan shook his head. "So _not_ fine. You talked to my _step-mom_ about this? Gross. I can't…"

"Oh you're gonna," Haley stated firmly. "I've missed you and –"

"You're hormonal," Nathan filled in. "The book said you'd probably be jumping me…"

Nathan watched as her cheeks turned pink and she rolled her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't care what the book says. We're doing it."

Nathan chuckled. "Now calm down. You know you're not supposed to get all worked up."

"I'm not. I just want to be close to you. Is that so wrong?"

"No." Nathan leaned in and kissed her softly. He felt her deepen the kiss. He was so caught up in her that he didn't realize that she had pulled his shirt up. He felt her mouth leave his before she lifted his shirt over his head. She tossed it to the floor before trying to kiss him again. That's when she noticed the bruises. He heard her gasp.

"Nathan." Her voice cracked. Her hands reached out and brushed along the bruises on his sides. He winced. "What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine."

"I want to know. I know you don't want to talk about it but –"

"We don't need to talk about it. I'm fine. It's over."

"But you've been having nightmares about it, right?"

Nathan nodded as his eyes locked with hers. Her brown eyes were clouded with worry. He didn't want her worrying about him. He was fine now. He felt her warm hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"I know I should be over it but…"

"No one expects you to be," Haley said softly. "I know you're not. I see you still struggling with it. Talk to me. Whatever it is I can handle it."

"I need to see him."

Haley looked at him intently for minutes. "You think that will help?"

"I need to know why he did it," Nathan whispered. "Do you think that's okay? I mean is there something wrong with me that I need to see him after everything…"

"No, baby. If that's what you need to do then do it."

Nathan felt her hugging him. He held her back. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He should be over all this crap with Dan. It _was_ over. Why couldn't he let it go?

He gently laid them both back down. He wasn't sure if seeing Dan was the right thing but he felt like it was something that he needed to do. He held Haley into his side until she fell back asleep. Then after he just watched her sleeping. It was something that he would never get tired of.

* * *

Nathan sat waiting. It was two days later. He had been tapping his foot impatiently against the ground since he arrived. He hadn't told anyone that he was coming but Haley. He knew that it would probably get back to his dad. He'd deal with it later. Nathan had to pull a lot of strings to even make this happen. Dan wasn't allowed to see anyone but his lawyer.

Ten minutes into waiting he started sweating. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. By the time Dan sat across from him he was ready to bolt out of the room and never look back. He felt little comfort in seeing Dan in his prison uniform.

They sat there looking at each other in silence. It felt good looking at Dan's beat up face knowing that he had done a little of the damage. Then Dan smiled at him and that good feeling vanished. He watched as Dan picked up the phone and waited for him to do the same. Nathan picked up the phone hesitantly as he glared at Dan through the glass.

"It's good to see you, son."

"I'm not your son," Nathan gritted out.

"I'll always be your father," Dan grinned. "You'll always belong to me."

"That's where you're wrong, Dan. I have a dad and he's the best. He's nothing like you. You don't even compare."

Dan rolled his eyes. "That's my blood running through your veins, son. Don't ever forget that."

"That doesn't make you my dad," Nathan pointed out. "Like I said, I have a dad. Blood or no blood, he's more of a father to me then you ever were. I didn't come here to talk about my dad."

"Well…?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" Nathan wondered. It was just something that he never understood.

"I'm assuming we're talking about your mother here," Dan chuckled.

Nathan balled up his fist. "Why did you kill her? She's the only person that ever loved you. She was good…"

"Your mother was a lying, cheating bitch and if I had the chance to do it over I'd kill her again for what she did to me."

Nathan held his anger in. He wanted nothing more than to walk behind that glass and end Dan's life right then and there. It wouldn't even be that hard. He could easily convince one of the guards to let him back there. They would do it for him. But he was better than that.

Nathan got what he wanted. Everything Dan said was being recorded. He didn't know if Dan realized that or not. Now everyone would know that it was Dan who killed his mother. Dan just confessed to it. Everyone would know the truth. It was Dan who had pulled the trigger. Dan couldn't pin that murder on anyone else. That was all him.

Nathan relaxed himself as he started smiling. "My dad was right."

"He's not your dad," Dan barked out.

"I'm glad I wasn't there when he captured you because I would've killed you. I wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"That's too bad," Dan bit out.

"But he's right. You deserve to be here behind bars for the rest of your life. How does it feel to know that you'll never be a free man again, Dan?"

"Don't get cocky, son. We still have the trial," Dan smirked. "Who knows what'll happen."

"You'll never get out of here," Nathan said calmly. "You'll never be free again. I just had to see you like this. Just one time. It feels good."

It felt freeing actually. He felt like a giant weight had suddenly been lifted off of his chest. That hold that Dan always seemed to have over him was gone. It was a weird feeling but he liked it. That anger, hate, and rage vanished. He felt completely free of it all.

"What the hell are you smiling at, you little bastard?"

"I'm done with you," Nathan smiled. "I'm done."

"You'll never be done with me. You'll never –"

Nathan hung up the phone still smiling. He watched Dan yell at him through the glass but he couldn't hear a thing. He watched as the guards tried calming Dan down. He didn't wait to see the rest. He didn't care. He was done with Dan and he just wanted to go home to his family.

* * *

Later that night Nathan found himself back in Seattle. He was standing in his backyard next to the huge bonfire. The sky was dark and the stars were shinning bright.

He continued to reach into the box at his feet. He tossed each paper into the fire and watched it burn. It was every single thing he had on the Scott family.

The Federal Prosecutor had all the original copies from his dad. This was everything that he had from over the years. He burned each and every single page he had. Once the box was empty he tossed it aside before burning the last page. Then he made his way over to Haley before sitting behind her. Her body leaned back against his. He wrapped his arms around her until his hands were resting on her belly.

"You feeling okay, baby?" Haley asked softly.

"I'm better now that you're here. How are you feeling?"

"We're both fine."

Nathan felt her hands over his. "I was thinking on the plane ride back today that we should get our own place. Do you think that's –"

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you want to move in with me?"

Haley giggled. "Is that a serious question?"

"I'm thinking we can start the nursery as soon as we move in. We can pick out baby stuff if Beth says its okay for you to go shopping. If not then we can find another way to get everything we need before the baby gets here."

"You've really thought a lot about this, huh?"

"I'm gonna take care of you, Haley, both of you. You and our son are everything to me."

Nathan felt her turn and then she was kissing him. His hand caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and he heard her moan. She pushed him back against the chair before moving her lips to his neck.

"Hales…"

"Don't worry," Haley giggled. She kissed his jaw and then his lips. "I hope you don't think I was trying to seduce you in your parent's backyard with them up in the house."

"What? No." Nathan chuckled. "Well, maybe…"

"You have a one track mind, Mister."

She kissed him on the lips once again. "You're something else, Haley James."

"You're the one that won't touch me," Haley pouted.

"That's not it, Hales. You know I always want you. I'm so in love with you, Haley. I'm just worried…"

"I know," Haley smiled. He was worried about her and the baby. "I'm so in love with you too, you know."

"I do have a question for you."

Her brows knit together. "I might have an answer."

"Funny, smarty-pants." Nathan laughed. "If a guy was going to ask you to marry him, would you want a big fancy diamond ring or would you prefer his mother's engagement ring? It's just a hypothetical question."

Haley laughed before kissing him softly. "I think if this guy was going to ask me to marry him it really wouldn't matter which ring he gave me. I'd be happy either way."

"That's good to know," Nathan smirked. She started kissing him again. He wasn't complaining. He made sure that the blanket stayed wrapped around her as he pulled her closer into him. He deepened the kiss and held her to him. For the first time in his life he felt completely happy and free. He didn't know what the future held for them. All he knew in that moment was that Haley was his and he was never letting her go.


	61. Chapter Sixty

AN: Thanks to everyone that stuck with this story. Sorry it's taken a while for this update but I've been sick. Next chapter will be the last one. Thanks again. I hope you enjoy.

_Chapter Sixty_

Nathan scanned the park once again. They had been out here staking out the park for over six hours now and still nothing. His whole body was aching and he just wanted out of the car. He brought his cold cup of coffee to his lips and took another sip. It was his fourth cup of the day.

The waiting didn't seem to be bothering Clay at all. His idiot partner was going back and forth between watching the park and texting Quinn. Nathan had pointed out that they were supposed to be watching everything that happened in the park but Clay pointed out that he knew that he would be watching it closely enough for the both of them. Nathan just really wanted to smack Clay sometimes.

It was the beginning of November and it was cool outside. Thankfully it wasn't supposed to rain today. That would really have put a damper on things. They had been scoping this place out all week. One of the guys that they had been following had ended up here everyday. Nathan wasn't sure what the guy was doing but he knew it wasn't anything good. They had yet to see him make contact with anyone. He was usually on his cell phone by the playground.

The guy was just sitting on a bench by the swings. A few kids were playing in the jungle gym. The park wasn't as packed as it usually was. A few people were running around the track, some were walking. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

For a second the sight of a father pushing his son the swings caught his attention. The little boy looked like he was having fun and so did the father. The mother was close by clapping her hands together. The sight made his heart heavy. He looked away quickly.

Nathan kept his eyes glued to their guy after that. They had been following the guy for weeks and hadn't come up with anything on him. Maybe the guy knew he was being followed. Nathan hoped that wasn't the case. He really wanted to bust this guy. He was a bad, bad guy. Not only did the guy have dealings in the drug ring but he also sold firearms.

It was over an hour later when someone sat next to the guy on the bench. Nathan sat up quickly and reached for his gun.

"Clay."

Clay had a dreamy smile on his face as he looked up. "She so wants me right now."

"Pay attention, you moron," Nathan barked. "He's meeting someone."

"Oh," Clay stated before tossing his phone down. "About time. It's fucking hot and I really need to get back to my girl."

Nathan rolled his eyes before focusing his attention on the two guys in the park. They waited for minutes until they watched the exchange between the two guys. It wouldn't be obvious to most people watching but to them it was. One of the guys had tossed a small bag into the trashcan and then the other guy had taken it out. Then they took off in different directions.

"Let's go," Nathan rushed out. He was out of the car and racing towards the guy closest to him. Clay chased after the other one. The second the guy noticed him he took off running. Nathan ran faster. His sides were burning as he made it closer. Then he jumped over the fence following the guy. The guy was fast and it was really pissing him off. He hated when they ran.

Nathan followed the guy out of the park and into the neighborhood across the street. When the guy jumped another fence Nathan cursed before doing the same. The guy was running between two yards when Nathan finally caught him. He tackled the guy to the ground and pulled the guys hands behind his back. He cuffed the guy before standing up out of breath. He ignored the guy cursing at him.

"Fuck, you're fast."

"Let me go, man. I didn't do anything."

Nathan rolled his eyes and then pulled the guy to his feet. "Why'd you run then?"

"Uh…instinct."

"Right," Nathan drawled. He reached in the guys pocket and pulled out a wad of money. He held it up shaking his head before reading the guy his rights.

Clay was leaning against the car when Nathan made it back. He handed the guy he caught over to the squad car waiting for him. Clay was back playing on his cell phone.

"There you are," Clay chuckled. "What took so long?"

"Fuck off," Nathan snarled.

"You're getting old and slow," Clay added.

Nathan clenched his fists. As much as he wanted to beat Clay's ass right now he wouldn't. He had been pissed for days now and if he took that out on Clay then he wouldn't be able to stop. Instead he relaxed himself and took a few deep breaths.

It was something that he learned from Walter, who he was still seeing every week. It wouldn't help to take out his anger on Clay. Walter had taught him a few techniques to try and calm himself when he felt really angry. They worked most of the time. It was better than getting in fight with his partner.

"Did your guy talk?" Nathan asked calmly.

"Nope. He did have an eight ball, a pound of marijuana, and a gun on him though."

"Troy had the money he just made off of the stuff."

"We better get back to question them," Clay pointed out.

Nathan nodded as they both got into the car. Clay took off fast. Nathan relaxed himself in his seat. The window was down and the cool air felt good. He glanced at the clock and noticed that he would be getting off soon. He sighed. Usually he couldn't wait to get home but today wasn't one of those days. He was too pissed off to think about it now.

"I talked to your dad and he thinks it's a good idea if I fly out with you next week."

Nathan didn't move an inch. "He's worried about me?"

"Of course he is. You know your dad. He doesn't want to see you get sucked back into Dan's crap."

"I'm not," Nathan muttered. "I don't even want to go."

"I hear you."

"No really, I don't want to do this. I don't want to leave Seattle now."

"It's not like you have a choice in the matter," Clay pointed out carefully.

Nathan knew that was the case. He didn't have a choice at all. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to see Dan again. That wasn't even why he didn't want to go. Dan wasn't even on his radar anymore. He really wished that people would start believing him.

* * *

Nathan parked his bike in the driveway. He sat on his bike for a few minutes as he prepared himself to go inside. He removed his helmet and glanced down at his hands. His knuckles were red and swollen.

They had questioned Troy and Germaine for hours. He and Clay had a system and it worked. Clay was the good cop and he was the bad cop. He had no problem taking out his anger and frustration on both of those scum bags. He hadn't realized how far he was pushing it until Clay had pulled him off one of the guys. He hadn't meant to lose it like that.

Then he had to spend an hour talking with Walter. That hadn't helped anything. Walter only pissed him off more when he took Haley's side.

His eyes glanced up to the house he shared with Haley. It wasn't much but it was what they could afford, and it was theirs. It was a small white one story house with light blue shutters. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had been their home for the last three months now.

He made his way inside the house minutes later. He tossed his leather jacket on the coat rack and then made his way towards the kitchen. He found Lydia in front of the stove. She smiled when she saw him. He forced himself to smile back.

"How was work?" Lydia asked nicely.

Nathan shrugged. "It was fine."

"I'm just making dinner and then I'll be heading home."

"You don't have to do that," Nathan sighed.

Without fail Lydia had been here every single day taking care of Haley and the house. Nathan had been glad that people were here for Haley when he was at work during the week. He felt bad though. Lydia was always cooking and cleaning. These were things that he could do and he told her so but she insisted. Beth, Peyton, and Brooke were just the same way. He was sure that they had planned it out and took turns. He was grateful for their help but he felt like he could be doing more.

He didn't say a word as he started washing a few of the dishes in the sink. He and Lydia had gotten closer over the last few months. He guessed it was because she was always over. He had gotten closer to Jimmy as well. They had both been a huge help with things and he couldn't thank them enough. He just hated all of this. It shouldn't be this way.

"Sweetie, I got that. Go relax."

"I can do this," Nathan muttered. He finished the dishes before drying them. Lydia was already saving them before he could.

"You look exhausted. Go sit down," Lydia ordered.

He took a seat at the kitchen table hesitantly. Lydia pushed a glass of water in front of him and he quickly downed it. He felt exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately. The bags under his eyes gave that way. Clay kept teasing him about it at work. The sleeping pills weren't helping.

"Do you want me to go tell Haley you're home? She's been waiting for you."

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I'll go check on her in a bit. I just need a few minutes."

"Okay," Lydia smiled. "Beth says everything is still looking good. She and Noah stayed for a while. I think they tried to wait for you. Noah wanted to play basketball with you again but they ended up leaving when you didn't show up when you usually do."

This only made him feel worse. He pushed it deep down inside of him. He didn't want to think of that right now. He just wanted to calm himself down before he dealt with it all.

"I can finish up dinner. You should get home to Jimmy. I'm sure he misses you. Thanks for…everything, but I can get it from here."

"Okay," Lydia continued to smile. "Well, it's almost done. I'll just go tell Haley bye and then be out of your hair."

Nathan felt her hand on his cheek. He glanced at up and noticed her looking at him intently. Her smile faded slowly and her face turned to worry.

"I know this is hard on you, sweetie. We're all here to help. I'm sure you're really stressing about having to testify at the trial next week but just remember when you stress, Haley stresses. We don't want that. Call if you need anything and get some rest. You look like you need it."

He wasn't even really worried about the trial. He wished people would just get that. He wasn't worried about that at all. For a second he thought about letting Lydia know what exactly was bothering him but thought against it. He was sure that she would take Haley's side, too.

When she left the kitchen he relaxed. He checked on the food and then made his way to the nursery. The second he walked into the yellow room he felt better, lighter somehow. It wasn't fully finished yet but it was getting there. Since they had moved in the nursery had been _their_ little project together.

Haley hadn't been able to help much with her condition but she watched and bossed him around _a lot_. The nursery was exactly how she wanted it. They had gone with a baby dinosaur theme, something that Nathan was sure Noah talked Haley into. It didn't matter. He loved this room. More importantly, Haley loved this room.

The nursery was calming and peaceful.

He made his way back to the half built bookshelf. He started working on it once again. It was when he was hammering the last nail into place that he heard Haley walk into the room. He didn't look up as he pushed the bookshelf back against the wall. He heard her sit in the rocking chair.

He slowly started placing the books Haley picked out on the bookshelf. He heard her sigh and he braced himself for what was to come.

"You still mad at me?"

Nathan wasn't sure what he was at the moment. He clenched his jaw. He couldn't look at her. "I'm not mad at you, Haley. I'm just…I'm not mad."

He heard her sigh once again from across the room. He didn't want to fight with her and really didn't want her to stress because of him. He didn't want that at all. They were getting closer to December and the due date. She was due at the end of December. They were really hoping that everything went well. Beth really wanted to wait until December to do anything. They didn't want the baby to be premature.

"Can you just try to understand where I'm coming from?"

He didn't understand it all. He didn't even want to. He felt more anger surface just thinking about it.

Nathan finished putting the last of the books up. He examined his work and decided that it looked good enough.

"I need to go check on your dinner."

He stood up and made his way over to her. She was getting bigger and bigger. She was wearing one of his large shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she didn't have any makeup on. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He placed on of his hands on her belly and knelt down. He kissed her softly before kissing her belly. He felt her fingers running through his hair as he started talking to their baby. Haley swore that the baby knew his voice already. He didn't know about that but he talked to the baby anyway.

Nathan pulled the pan out of the oven when he heard the timer go off. Then he pulled the salad out of the refrigerator and started to get everything ready. The doorbell startled him and he quickly made his way to the door. Brooke and Lucas were standing there smiling when he finally opened the door.

Nathan glanced at them confused. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

Brooke's smile faded. "You two invited us over for dinner. Don't you remember?"

"It doesn't look like it," Lucas chuckled.

"I forgot," Nathan sighed in frustration. "Come in. I'm sure Lydia cooked enough."

No he didn't remember at all. It had completely slipped his mind. There was so much going on in his life at the moment he couldn't keep up. He pushed the door fully open and stood to the side. Brooke went in first. Lucas, with crutches, followed her.

"Where's Haley?" Lucas breathed when they stopped in the kitchen.

"She better be in bed," Brooke spoke up in a warning tone. "I'll go get her. Broody, take a seat."

Nathan didn't have to look to know that Lucas took a seat like Brooke wanted. Nathan pulled down two more plates and set the table. He placed the food at the center of the table before fixing Haley's plate.

"This looks good," Lucas grinned.

"Lydia is an excellent cook."

"She still cooking for you," Lucas chuckled. "Lucky bastard. Although Haley is a damn good cook herself. I sure miss her food. Brooke can order takeout. That's about it."

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. That sounded like his sister.

"Look who I found," Brooke beamed as she walked into the kitchen with Haley.

"Luke," Haley grinned happily.

Lucas pushed himself up holding the table. He did his best to hug her with one hand. They hadn't really got to see that much of each other lately. They had missed each other. Phone calls just weren't enough.

"Look at you. Brooke tells me that you're walking with the crutches now."

"I am," Lucas smiled proudly. "I was happy to get out of that wheelchair. I hated that thing. Julian helped me burn it. The doctors say I'm doing great." He took a seat in his chair again.

Nathan could tell that he was still struggling with his recovery. He had made it a point to visit Lucas once a week while he was at physical therapy.

"He is," Brooke agreed. "He's made so much progress. I'm so proud of him."

"I wish I could help," Haley smiled weakly.

"You do help me, Hales," Lucas promised. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "And look at you." Lucas reached out and touched her huge belly.

"I know I'm fat," Haley laughed. "I can't see my feet anymore. I'm a whale."

"You are not," Brooke spoke up. "You're beautiful. Nathan, tell her she's beautiful."

"Please," Haley laughed. "Everything is swollen on me."

"Haley's always been beautiful," Nathan declared.

Nathan pulled Haley's chair out for her and waited for her to take a seat. He was thankful when she did. She wasn't supposed to be on her feet for long periods of time. It always worried him when she moved around on her own. They shared a soft kiss before he took a seat.

Haley and Lucas were still catching up when they all started dinner. Nathan stayed silent as he listened. Then Brooke started talking about her new designs for the fashion line she would be launching soon. Brooke had showed him her business plans and some of the designs that she had. He was impressed. Really impressed. He had no idea how talented his sister was. He was really proud of her.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Haley questioned.

"Clothes over Bros," Brooke offered.

Nathan watched Haley throughout dinner. He knew that she was happy to be out of the bedroom and talking to people. She had been going stir-crazy being on bed rest. He hated how hard this was on her. He wished that he could just make it all go away for her.

"Still going with that one, huh?" Lucas questioned amused.

"I like it."

"It's just a name," Brooke shrugged while smiling at Lucas. "But I'm still going with it. No offense, Broody. I still love you."

"None taken. I can deal. It'll be easier once we're married."

"How is that going?" Haley wondered.

"We're taking our time and planning our dream wedding. We're hoping to have it next summer."

Haley smiled. "That's nice."

Nathan felt Haley's eyes land on him for a second before looking back at Brooke.

"It's nice not to rush," Lucas chuckled. "Plus, I'm hoping to be walking on my own by then. I want to be able to dance with my wife."

"You say the sweetest things," Brooke smiled at him.

Nathan looked away when they kissed. He felt Haley's eyes on him once again but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Have you guys talked with the federal prosecutor?" Haley questioned. "They've been getting Nathan ready."

"Haley," Nathan warned. She wasn't supposed to be talking about this much less thinking about it.

"I'm fine, Nathan."

"We have," Brooke spoke up. "We're ready."

"So ready," Lucas agreed. "We have to testify right before Nathan does."

"I just can't wait to get this over with," Brooke muttered. "I don't know why this trial is even taking so long. He's freaking guilty of everything. Everyone knows it. I don't care what kind of fancy lawyers he's got defending him. He's a –"

"Brooke," Nathan said softly. "Now's not the time."

"Nathan, I'm fine. Stop treating me like some fragile child," Haley ordered.

"You don't need to be getting worked up," Nathan pointed out with a warning glare.

Haley rolled her eyes before looking back at Brooke. "It's only taking so long because they've been looking into Dan for so long. They have so many things to go through. Even I couldn't believe how long the witness list was. I wish that I could –"

"Haley, let it go," Nathan stated firmly.

After dinner he cleaned up the kitchen while Haley retreated to the living room with their company. He was glad to get sometime to himself. He took his time doing the dishes and saving up the leftovers. He didn't want to think about the trial at all. The federal prosecutor wanted Haley to testify but Beth wouldn't allow it in Haley's condition. He was glad. He didn't want Haley to have to worry about any of that. Of course, Haley was stubborn as hell. She wanted to testify anyway. No way was that happening. He wouldn't let it.

By the time he made it into the living room the movie was already halfway done. _Good_, he thought. Haley had made him watch this movie too many times.

Lucas and Brooke were cuddled together on the loveseat. Haley was sprawled out on the sofa with a small blanket covering her. He sat at the edge of the sofa and started rubbing her feet. She complained often that they hurt all the time. He made sure to rub them whenever she wanted. She would get angry at him if he didn't. Then she'd start crying and being all emotional. Pregnancy was a scary thing if you asked him.

"That feels so good."

Nathan relaxed himself as he watched her. Her eyes were snapped shut and she had a huge smile on her face.

"So…so good."

"Please stop making sex noises," Lucas spoke up in disgust as he glared at them.

"I'm just rubbing her feet," Nathan choked out. He couldn't lie about the fact that he was turned on by Haley's moaning. The bulge in his pants proved that.

"Well, stop –"

"Shut up, Lucas," Haley ordered tiredly. "My feet hurt. You'd understand if you were pregnant. Just wait until you knock Brooke up. You'll see."

"Well, keep the commentary down," Lucas grimaced.

"Fine," Haley huffed. "Don't stop, baby."

Nathan chuckled when Lucas clamped his hands over his ears. Brooke joined in on his laughter. It took minutes for their laughter to die down. Then they all went back to watching the movie. Well, everyone else did. Nathan was too busy watching Haley.

The credits started rolling and Brooke stood up first. She retrieved the crutches for Lucas and helped him up. They said their goodbyes and left. Nathan locked the door before making his way back to Haley. He lifted her up in his arms and started walking her towards their room. She was a lot heavier now but he could still lift her up.

Haley's arms wrapped around his shoulders and then she smiled at him. "Tonight was fun."

"It was. I'm glad you got to see Lucas."

"I'm so glad he's doing better. I missed him."

"I know."

Nathan placed Haley down in their bed. He then got ready for bed and joined her. He moved up right behind her and placed his hand on her belly. He kissed her shoulder and then leaned over to kiss her belly.

"Night, Hales. Night, peanut."

"Nathan," Haley started weakly. "Please let's just talk about this. I hate how things are between us now. I just…"

"We're fine. Everything is gonna be fine." He kissed her belly one more time before moving to her lips. He kissed her softly.

"Goodnight, Nathan."

Nathan could tell by her tone that she was upset with him. He kissed her shoulder once more before snapping his eyes shut. He didn't have to wait long for Haley to fall asleep. She was always so tired these days. She slept a lot. He waited for a bit longer before moving himself slowly out of the bed.

He walked quietly into the living room and laid himself on the sofa. It was something that he had done every night since they moved in together. He was too terrified to fall asleep next to Haley. He was terrified that he'd hurt her or the baby. He couldn't risk it.

He still had nightmares sometimes. It wasn't as much as before but it was something. He would get a few hours of sleep on the sofa before going back into their bedroom to hold Haley. He made sure that he was back in bed every morning before she woke up. He hated being away from her at night but he couldn't risk hurting her. At this point he wasn't sure what he'd do to her if he had another nightmare. It just wasn't worth it.

Things had been going so great between them up until last week. He honestly never felt closer to Haley now that they were living together. Things between them had come a long way. They talked about everything, they shared everything, well except for the fact that he was scared to sleep next to her. He knew that would just upset her. He could honestly say that she was his best friend. His love for her only seemed to intensify.

He just loved her so much and now…

"Nathan."

Nathan flew up and raced towards their bedroom. "What? What is it?"

"I'm fine," Haley spoke up from the bed. "I really wish you'd stop sneaking out of here at night."

Nathan's face fell as he watched her.

"I've known for a while now," Haley added.

"I'm sorry, Hales."

"Get back into bed, Nathan," Haley ordered. "You're not going to hurt me or the baby."

"But –"

"Get back in here," Haley stated firmly.

Nathan hesitantly made his way back into their bed. He'd give Haley what she wanted but he wasn't falling asleep. Haley snuggled into his side. He felt the huge swell of her belly pressing into his side. Her hand started tracing his abdomen.

"I'm still having nightmares," Nathan said softly. "I thought it would be easier but…"

"It's okay. It's gonna take time."

"That's what Walter told me."

"Wise man."

Nathan chuckled before his face turned serious. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"You don't know what could happen, Hales. No one knows."

Haley lifted her head up and studied his face. "I didn't mean to upset you, Nathan. I was just telling you how I felt. I just feel like we should talk about this. We need to be prepared for anything and I was just telling you what I wanted. I'm sorry if that upset you."

"Dammit, Haley. I know that. Just stop apologizing, okay."

"Don't be mad at me. This is hard enough for me…"

"I know, baby. I'm not mad. How can I be? Not at you anyway. I'm just so angry at this whole situation. It shouldn't be like this. We shouldn't have to worry about this. You shouldn't even have to –"

"Nathan," Haley tried to interrupt.

"You're gonna be fine," Nathan insisted. "We won't even have to worry about this."

"I hope so but if not –"

"Don't say it again," Nathan begged miserably.

"I've already talked to Beth about it and my mom," Haley stated softly.

"We won't have to worry about it," Nathan repeated firmly.

Nathan tried to keep his anger and frustration in. Ever since they had this conversation the first time he had been livid. He couldn't believe that she had even brought it up to him. He could still hear her soft voice when she told him.

_If it comes down to me or the baby, make sure they save the baby._

That had been all he had been able to think about. And he was pissed. He was pissed at this whole fucked up situation. He was supposed to be happy as hell right now, not worrying about the fact that the love of his life and his baby would die. He was going out of his mind with worry.

It was times like these when he was thankful that he had his dad, Clay, and Walter to talk to. He couldn't lay all of this on Haley. She had enough to worry about.

"We won't have to worry about any of this," Nathan repeated angrily.

He leaned up and kissed Haley with everything he had. He didn't want to think about anything else but her at the moment. He knew things wouldn't go far. They couldn't with Haley's condition. They hadn't made love in the longest time. He was okay with that. As long as Haley and the baby were okay then he was fine. _They_ were fine.

"I love you so much, baby," Nathan stated in between kisses. "So much."

* * *

"Don't you dare touch that," Nathan warned.

Clay pulled his hand back up slowly. "Why? They're out in the open and –"

"Haley will kill you," Julian chuckled. "Trust me, man. Just back away from the _Ho Hos_ if you value your life."

"Haley is addicted to them," Nathan explained. "I buy them in the bulk."

"Me too," Julian grinned. "They're so good."

Clay took a few steps back. "Fine, but we were promised food if we helped out."

"And you'll get food as soon as we're finished," Nathan pointed out. "I'll give you money to get something on your way out."

"I knew I was tricked into this," Julian muttered shaking his head.

"Just hurry it up before Haley wakes up from her nap."

Nathan continued to line up the candles. Clay and Julian were placing the flowers around the living room. Nathan wanted everything to be perfect for Haley. He had planned on waiting until after the baby was born to do this but he was tired of waiting. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was waiting for.

He didn't know if it was a good idea to do this just days before he had to leave for D.C. to testify. All he knew was that he wanted to do this. He didn't want to wait any longer.

"You've been watching too many chick flicks," Clay chuckled. "Quinn already knows when we're watching a movie I'm picking."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Right."

"See how long that lasts," Julian snickered.

"I know, right?" Nathan chuckled. "Anyways, it's not like I can take her out. We're stuck in here and Brooke approved my idea."

"Real nice touch getting your sisters approval," Clay teased.

"Lydia, Peyton, Quinn, and Beth all like it, too," Nathan bit out. "So shut up. It's a good idea."

"Then why aren't they helping?"

"Just shut up and put the flowers where I told you," Nathan barked. "You're both annoying."

"Your idea is still gay," Clay laughed. "You're such a chick."

Nathan ignored the both of them as he continued getting the candles ready. He liked his idea. As soon as he kicked these two jackasses out he would go wake up Haley and bring her out here. He was sure that she would love it.

Once he lit the last candle he stood up and glanced around the room.

"You have the ring?" Julian questioned.

Nathan felt for his mother's ring in his pocket. "Yep."

"Looks like you're good to go."

"What if she says no?" Clay chuckled. "That would be funny."

"She's not gonna say no, you idiot," Nathan gritted out. He shook his head as he walked them to the door.

"Just saying that it would be funny."

"Let us know how it goes," Julian spoke up. "Peyton is all excited about it. I had to make her stay away for the last few days since you told me. I tell her everything and well Peyton can't keep anything from Haley to save her life. They'll have lots to talk about when Peyton's comes to stay here with her."

Nathan noticed his bags packed by the door. He really didn't want to leave Haley right now. They hadn't been apart since he left the hospital. This stupid fucking trial was really starting to piss him off. Luckily, Peyton had offered to stay here while he was gone. Julian and Clay were tagging along with him, Brooke, and Lucas, so it all worked out. His dad was there already. He had been for the last two months. His dad had been in the court room every single day since the trial started.

Nathan was a little nervous about testifying in front of his dad. He already knew that they were going to focus on his mother's death when they questioned him. Now his dad would know what exactly happened. He wouldn't have a choice but to tell the truth.

"Well, I'm hoping that this doesn't put any ideas in Quinn's head," Clay muttered.

"She's probably already thinking about these things," Nathan smirked.

Clay's face fell. "No freaking way. You're just trying to freak me out and it's not going to work. Nuh-uh."

"If you say so," Nathan shrugged.

"She's not thinking about getting engaged," Clay dismissed. "Is she?"

"Who knows, dude? Women," Julian chuckled. "All they think about is marriage and babies."

"Babies?" Clay looked pale.

Nathan chuckled as Clay continued to ask Julian questions. He waved them off before closing the door. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out. When he noticed it was Brooke he rolled his eyes before opening it.

"What?"

"Have you asked her yet?"

Nathan placed his hand over his head. "No, you nut. I told you I would call you right after. Have I called you yet? You're freaking insane. You're more worked up about this proposal than I am."

"I'm just so excited!"

Nathan pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard her squeal.

"Then let me do my thing," Nathan hissed out. "I'm gonna ask her now, so chill."

"Yay. Call me right after. Lucas and I are waiting."

"Yeah-yeah, you freaking nut."

Nathan placed his phone back in his pocket. He checked the living room once again to make sure everything looked right. All the candles were still lit and spelled out _Will You Marry Me? _The flowers were Haley's favorite. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and made sure it was really there before placing it back.

He made his way to their bedroom and pushed his way inside. He was surprised when he didn't find Haley in bed where he left her.

"Hales?"

When he didn't hear a response he made his way towards their bathroom. That's where he found her on the floor clutching her stomach. His whole body turned numb and went on autopilot. He rushed to her and bent down next to her. A look of pure agony was on her face and there was blood on the floor.

"Nathan," Haley whispered faintly. "It's too soon. I can't…it hurts."

He sat next to her frozen in fear. He pulled out his cell phone and called for help. Then he called Beth like she told him to do. Help was on the way but would they get here fast enough?

This was happening all too fast. They weren't ready. Haley wasn't even due yet. It was too soon. They had been trying to avoid this and now it was happening way too early. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He knew that Haley needed him to be strong right now so he held himself together. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he lost her or the baby. And he really, really didn't want to have to choose between them.

"It's all going to be okay," Nathan said numbly. "I love you. Everything is going to be fine, Hales."


	62. Chapter Sixty One

_Chapter Sixty One_

Nathan tried to keep his temper in check. The last few days he had been running on autopilot. Even sitting up in a court room full of people it didn't register to him that this was really happening. He didn't want to be here at all. He had even considered just not coming. But then they would've issued a warrant out for his arrest. He didn't really have a choice.

It was his third day of testifying. He was dressed in a suit and he was completely uncomfortable. He had testified plenty of times before for work but this was different. This was about _Dan_. He had waited so long for this and now it was just awful timing. All of it was starting to get to him. It was slowly driving him insane and pushing him to his breaking point.

"So while my client was so say threatening to kill your mother unless she told him where _you _were, you were hiding in the closest just listening? Why didn't you come out? Did you think for maybe a second that it could've saved your mother's life? I mean, if in fact that this even happened."

"Objection!"

Dan's attorney was really starting to piss him off. He just wanted to jump off of the stand and rip the guy into shreds. Dan was grinning at him and Nathan knew that Dan had told him what would get to him. It was working. Nathan couldn't believe what the attorney had accused him off.

The courtroom was completely silent. Nathan was thankful that the judge took pity on him and Dan's attorney withdrew the question. That asshole had basically blamed him for his mother's death. Nathan was so angry he was seeing red.

"Did you actually see someone kill your mother?"

"No, but –"

"Then how can you be so sure that it was my client if you didn't actually see anything?"

"Because I know," Nathan gritted out. "He told me so."

"But you didn't actually see this happen."

"No," Nathan forced out.

"So isn't it possible that someone else pulled the trigger? After all, you didn't see anything and with your medical record I think it's possible that you're just imagining what you think happened. You did blackout, did you not?"

Nathan balled up his fists and tried to keep calm. He had been prepared for this but this guy was taking it too far. This was the fourth time the prick brought up his condition. The jury already knew that he had PTSD. The guy was trying to make it seem like he was crazy.

"I know what I heard and I know what Dan told me. He killed my mother."

"Did you blackout? Yes or no. It's a simple question."

Nathan glared at the attorney until he heard the judge speaking to him. "Answer the question."

"Yes," Nathan barked. "But that was after the gun –"

For the hundredth time the asshole cut him off.

"Tell me something, have you ever actually witnessed my client directly killing anyone?"

Nathan scowled. "No not in front of me but –"

"No further questions."

"You may step down from the witness stand."

Nathan stood up angrily and started making his way out of the courtroom. The last two days testifying hadn't been as hard as today. He knew talking about his mother's murder would be hard in front of a court room full of people. The defense attorney had focused most of his questions about his mother's death. It had also been hard to talk about what happened in Tree Hill with Haley and also when he found Dan with her in Seattle.

He didn't bother to look at his family as he left the court room. He stood in the hallway trying to calm himself. Before he knew it people were walking out of the courtroom. He stepped aside and tried to collect himself.

"There's a ten minute recess," Brooke explained. "Are you okay?"

Nathan shook his head. "It took everything not to hit him."

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on him," Andy stated as he approached them. "He had no right to even go there. After what he pulled yesterday I'm not surprised."

Nathan glanced at his dad and noticed that he looked livid. Nathan couldn't help but think to earlier and how he had revealed what really happened before his mother was murdered. He had never wanted his dad to know and now he did. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of his dad when he told the story and then he had blurted out how sorry he was for never telling him. That had been hard. He felt awful.

"Dad, about what I said earlier…I'm sorry."

Andy's face softened. "I wish you had told me."

"I didn't want you to live with knowing that."

"You should've told me. You shouldn't have kept that to yourself all these years. It wasn't your fault –"

"And it wasn't yours," Nathan interrupted.

"It…it would've happened either way. He would've…"

"I know," Nathan muttered. Dan would've killed his mother no matter what. Nothing could've changed that. He realized that now.

"Don't let that demonic attorney get to you," Brooke spoke up. "He's been doing that to everyone up there. I swear I want to slap that guy. He's been blaming everything they throw at Dan on someone else. The guy is delusional. Didn't he hear the tape with Dan admitting he did it?"

"The jury isn't buying it," Andy mumbled as he glanced at his daughter. "And you need to stay calm. I thought we were going to have another day like yesterday. You can't just –"

"Well, that jackass shouldn't be calling Nathan crazy. There's nothing wrong with him."

"I know that, sweetheart, but you can't just speak your mind like that. You could've been arrested."

Brooke shrugged like she didn't care. Nathan knew that she didn't.

"I should get going," Nathan said softly. "This is taken longer then it should've. I didn't think –"

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized. She didn't know that the judge would cut off Nathan's testimony yesterday and send everyone home for the night. She knew Nathan had been pissed but she was only defending him. She hadn't meant for him to have to spend an extra day here when he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"Go with your brother," Andy told Brooke. "He needs you right now and that way I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble here."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'll go but I want updates."

"Will do, sweetie."

"We should go," Nathan interrupted her impatiently.

"I feel like I should go with you, but…"

"You should stay here. I know. Thanks, dad."

Nathan took off walking after they said their goodbyes. He held Brooke's hand tightly in his as bodyguards surrounded them. The reporters had been camping out like crazy in front of the court house. None of them were allowed inside. They were led out the side to avoid the press. There was an SUV already waiting for them. Nathan was thankful when they weren't spotted. Their dad didn't want them talking to anyone. As soon as the SUV took off for the airport Nathan pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, it's me…okay…well I'm on my way now. Love you, too."

"Was that Beth?" Brooke questioned.

Nathan nodded before glancing down at his phone.

"How –"

"The same," Nathan muttered. They couldn't get to Seattle fast enough.

* * *

Nathan made his way into the NICU. He washed his hands and made his way closer inside. One of the nurses glanced at him and smiled softly. Nathan held up his hand with the hospital band around his wrist to show her. Without a word she led him to his son.

Nathan took a seat next to him and just took in the sight of him. He was just so small. He hadn't been able to hold him yet but Nathan was sure that he could fit him in his hand. He was only 3 pounds and 12 ounces at 5 days old. It hurt to look at his son with all the tubes sticking out of him. He was on a ventilator to help him breathe and there was a feeding tube.

He tried not to think back to what happened. Thankfully the paramedics had been there quickly and rushed them to the hospital where Beth was waiting. Beth had been frantic when she told him that they had to get the baby out right way. He had been frozen in fear when she pushed him to the side. Then he heard her telling the nurses around her that Haley suffered a placenta abruption and they needed to act fast.

There had been so much blood everywhere. He had been covered in it. He snapped his eyes shut trying to block out that horrific memory. He had followed them into the operating room and held Haley's hand the whole time they did the emergency c-section. He tried to keep up but couldn't. They just all moved around so fast and he wasn't sure what was going on. It just all happened so fast.

Then finally for a brief second he saw his son in Beth's hands. He remembered how tiny and red he looked. It looked like he was covered in jelly. Then the baby was taken out of the room before he had even a chance to really look at him. He hadn't even heard his son cry. He hadn't understood what the hell was going on until more nurses and doctor's rushed into the room. They'd pushed him out of the way and that's when he realized that there was something wrong with Haley. He had been so focused on their son that he hadn't even realized that Haley wasn't moving. The heart monitor had just one long straight line across the screen and it was making a loud noise. He had been pushed out of the room as they started working on her. Haley hadn't even got to see their son.

Now, five days later things hadn't changed.

Nathan slipped his hand inside the side of the small Isolette. He held his son's tiny little hand between two of his fingers. He started moving and Nathan smiled softly. His son was a fighter. He had to be. He would make it out of this. Nathan had been praying like crazy for it.

"Hey, man. I didn't know you were back."

Nathan felt Julian's hand on his shoulder. "Just got in and I wanted to check on this little guy. I missed him."

"I'm sure."

"I don't even know what she wanted to name him."

He still didn't have a name. They had never really discussed names. They were supposed to have more time for that. They were supposed to decide it together. He wasn't even sure if Haley had a name in mind.

"I'll stick with peanut for now then," Julian grinned.

Nathan nodded weakly as he continued to watch his son.

"Clay's here but they won't let him in the NICU," Julian spoke up minutes later. "Only family."

"Yeah, I know."

"Who do you think he looks like? Everyone has a different opinion."

Nathan grinned. "He's perfect."

"So Haley?" Julian chuckled.

"All Haley," Nathan agreed.

"My mom seems to think he looks just like you," Julian pointed out. "Brooke and Peyton agree with her."

Nathan wasn't sure. When he looked at their son all he saw was Haley.

"It's getting late. In fact," Julian checked his watch, "I need to be getting out of here. Visiting hours are almost up. You staying in here tonight?"

"Just for a little while longer," Nathan stated softly. He knew that Brooke was waiting to come in. He was happy that she let him come in alone for a few minutes.

Julian glanced at the baby for a few more seconds before making his way out of the NICU. Nathan just started talking to his son like the nurse encouraged him to do. Nathan couldn't wait to be able to hold him. He didn't know when that would be. It seemed like they continued to tell him about tests they needed to do on him and things that they found wrong. There were just so many things when a baby was born premature and not only that, but when there were complications during delivery.

It was too much to take in alone. He just wanted Haley here with him. He didn't want to do this without her. He pulled himself together before he started talking to his son once again.

"I need you to get strong for your mom. I know you're probably wondering where she is right now. I'm sure you miss her. She misses you, too. She'll be here with you as soon as she can. I know she wants that more than anything. She loves you so much, peanut. I love you, too. We just need you to be strong right now and get through this. I know you can do it. Your Uncle Clay says that you're a little warrior."

An hour later he found himself in the chapel sitting in the middle row. He held his hands together and closed his eyes. He hadn't started praying until recently. Before Haley he hadn't really believed in much. Now because of her he did. He was sure that he would believe anything Haley wanted him to.

"She doesn't deserve this…not after everything she's been through. She's a good person. She'd be a great mother if..."

Nathan felt his eyes start to water.

"Look, I know it must suck how people are always asking for things and never giving anything back. I'll do anything…there just has to be a miracle left for her. Please… Please don't take her from me. Don't take her from our son. I'd give anything to trade places with her…I can't do this without her."

Nathan wasn't sure why but he felt his mother's presence in that moment. It felt like she was in that chapel with him.

* * *

Nathan had his head placed down on Haley's bedside. He held her hand tightly in his. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Lydia and Jimmy were supposed to leave earlier but he was sure that they were both still in the waiting room. He knew Peyton and Julian would be there with them. None of them had left the hospital. They were all waiting for Haley to get up. Brooke and Lucas hadn't been able to stay but he knew they'd be back first thing in the morning.

The steady beating of the heart monitor kept him calm.

"Hales, please."

Nathan wasn't ashamed that he resorted to begging. He'd do anything at this point for her to wake up. He spent hours in the chapel earlier just praying. She should've woken up by now.

"Hey, baby, you know how you're always telling me that you're not going anywhere? Well I need to hold you to that right now, okay. I just need you to come back to me. Listen…just move one of your fingers if you can hear me, okay? Just move one of those beautiful fingers and let me know that you're still here with me. Please…"

But nothing happened. Beth had tried to explain to him the injuries that Haley had suffered and how much blood she had lost but all he got was that she was unconscious and she need blood transfusions. They didn't know when she'd wake up. Beth had told him earlier that Haley's vital signs were looking a lot better. That was good. But Haley was still unconscious.

"Our boy is so beautiful, Hales. He can't wait to meet you. He's having trouble breathing so they have him on a ventilator. They won't let me hold him yet. He's in this little machine that helps with his temperature. He's just so small…"

Nathan lifted his head to look at Haley's face. She was so pale. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed forward. He knew that if Haley could hear him she would want to know all about their baby.

He wished that he could be in two places at once. He wanted to be here with Haley and he wanted to be with their son. He didn't want to have to slip his time with the two.

"He sleeps a lot. Beth says that's normal. He wakes up for me but he's always looking around. I think it's because he keeps looking for you. I told him that you'd get there as soon as you could. All you have to do is wake up, baby. Just…"

Nathan caressed her fingers and composed himself.

"He's already got everyone wrapped around his finger," Nathan chuckled softly.

So far only their immediate family got to see him. Everyone else would have to wait until it was okay. Not everyone was allowed back in the NICU. They were only allowed two people at a time. He and Lydia spent the most time in there.

"Peyton and Brooke…well, you know those two. Just wait until you see your room."

The room was filled with balloons, cards, and flowers. Peyton and Brooke had gone crazy in the gift shop. He wouldn't put it past them if they bought everything in the store. It sure seemed like they did.

"All the guys at the office sent you flowers and a card."

Nathan reached out and pushed a few loose strains of hair out her face.

"I guess you've been wondering where I've been the past three days. I didn't want to leave you but Beth promised that she'd take good care of both of you. I had to go testify against Dan. The whole time I just wanted to be here with you. You were all I could think about. Brooke was ready to kill Dan's attorneys. You should've seen her, Hales. We had to leave court early yesterday because of her. She got into a screaming match with Dan's attorneys when they tried to make the jury believe that I was crazy. Luckily the judge didn't make her spend the night in jail. I can't lie the guy got to me but I tried not to let it show. I didn't want to give them anything. Even after all that evidence and witnesses they're still trying to make Dan seem innocent. The judge doesn't seem to be buying it.

"I think he might know my dad. I heard that Luke's testimony really did Dan in. Brooke says that the jury looked like they really believed everything he told them. I guess it helped that they got to see what Dan did to him. You wouldn't believe how many people in Tree Hill they still have coming forward with information. They don't seem to be scared anymore and that's good. No one should have to live their life in fear."

Nathan rubbed his thumb against her knuckles.

"You saved me from all that, you know. Before you I was just…I was barely living, Hales. You know that, right? You saved me. You gave me so much…_everything._ I think you've had my heart since the second we met. It's always been with you."

Nathan's head fell back on the bed when nothing happened. His eyes felt so heavy. He snapped his eyes shut. He was just so tired.

When he opened his eyes light was coming through the windows. He lifted his head up and winced. His whole body ached from the position that he had fallen asleep in. He instantly spotted Lydia on the other side of Haley.

"She's looking better," Lydia smiled.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep, son. We'll stay here with her," Jimmy stated.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not leaving again."

"You look exhausted –"

"I'm not leaving, Mr. James."

"Okay," Jimmy conceded. "Have the doctors been in to check on her yet?"

"Not yet."

"We brought you some coffee."

Nathan eagerly took the coffee from Lydia.

"I talked to your dad this morning. The trial won't be much longer."

"Yeah. It looks like it's almost over."

"I can't wait for that," Lydia spoke up mostly to herself.

Jimmy sighed. "I know."

"Nathan, I forgot Clay is here in the waiting room for you."

Nathan stood up hesitantly and let go of Haley's hand. He kissed her forehead before glancing at Lydia. He didn't even have to say anything.

Lydia nodded. "I'll let you know the second anything changes."

"I'll be with…my son." It still felt a little weird saying that.

"I'll be there soon," Lydia smiled softly.

"Peyton and Julian went to get everyone breakfast if you want to wait for them to get back."

"I'm not really hungry but thanks for the coffee."

Nathan left Haley's room so that her parents could have some time with her. He made his way down the depressing white halls. He never did like hospitals. He hated the smell of the place. When he made it to the waiting room he found Clay watching some talk show.

"Hey, man."

"Dude, you look awful."

"Yeah, I know.'

They hugged quickly before they took off walking towards the NICU.

"How's Noah doing with Quinn at the house?"

"Don't worry about him. We've been having fun. That kid has an enormous amount of energy. He's like the freaking energizer bunny."

"I know," Nathan chuckled softly. "Thanks for taking care of him for us."

"It's no problem, man. We're having a blast. He misses you guys though. He's been asking to come visit Haley and the baby. We're not really sure what to tell him."

Nathan sighed. "You should talk to Beth about that. I'm not really sure if he should see them like this…"

They rounded the corner and Nathan was thankful to see Beth. That was until he noticed the somber look on her face. He started walking a little faster. His heart started to race.

"What is it?"

"Calm down," Beth ordered. "When they were running some tests this morning they found –"

"What?"

"He has a heart murmur, Nathan."

Nathan's shoulders slumped and he felt Clay's hand on his arm.

"It's common in most preemies. The cardiologist is in with him now. It's likely to go away on it's own in time. Just let the cardiologist do his thing and then we'll talk to him about it. Are you okay?"

"How much more can his little body take? It seems like you guys keep finding things wrong with him."

"He's going to be fine, Nathan. I promise you. We're doing everything we can. I promise you that."

"I know. I just…"

"I know this is hard, sweetie. It'll get better."

"Can I see him?"

"After the cardiologist is done."

"Is he any good? I don't want just anyone –"

"He's the best and he's going to do everything that he can."

Nathan took Beth's word for it. She had really been amazing about everything already. He wasn't sure what he would do without her. She went above and beyond with everything. He knew that Haley had been more comfortable having Beth as a doctor every day instead of some stranger they didn't know.

Nathan and Clay made their way to the chapel. Nathan started praying in silence once again. Clay sat next to him just looking straight ahead. They sat in silence for a while.

"I wish there was something I could do," Clay told him.

"Yeah, me too."

"I hate that you're going through this."

"It's just hard…I mean after everything…"

"I know, man. I know."

"How am I supposed to do this, man?"

"I don't know."

"I'm barely holding it together."

"You just keep strong for Haley and your son. I still can't believe you have a kid."

Nathan smiled at that. "I know, right."

"Hopefully he has his Uncle Clay's good looks and charm."

"Right." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna teach that kid how to –"

"Dude, we're in a chapel," Nathan hissed. "And no way are you teaching my kid your womanizing ways."

"We'll see about that," Clay grinned.

"You're a…" Nathan stopped himself.

Clay looked amused. "I'm a what?"

"I can't say while we're in here."

"You say the nicest thing to me."

"Shut up," Nathan grinned.

Nathan could tell that Clay was proud of himself for cheering him up even if was for a little bit.

* * *

Nathan was back in Haley's room by lunchtime. He sent everyone out to eat lunch. They hadn't wanted to leave her room. They never did but he insisted. They needed to eat and move around a bit. Plus, he wanted alone time with Haley.

He held Haley's hand in his before resting his head on the bed. He needed to tell her about their baby's heart murmur. He was worried and he just needed her to wake up and make things okay for him. He was sure that if Haley just woke up then everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

"Lucas and Brooke are here to see you again. They're out having lunch but they'll be back soon. Everyone is so worried about you, Hales. They all miss you. I miss you."

Nathan was looking at the heart monitor. It was minutes later when he finally felt something. At least he thought he did. He glanced down at Haley but her eyes were still closed. He felt her fingers moving. He was sure of it.

"Haley, can you hear me?"

He felt her moving her fingers once again. He heard the heart monitor beating a little faster. The door flew open and Beth rushed in. They had people right behind her. They started rushing around him and he was pushed out of the room. He stood in the hallway with his mind racing. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He just wanted to pull it all out.

For a second he felt like slamming his fists into the wall. But the footsteps approaching stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Lydia wondered.

Nathan shrugged miserably. "I don't know. They just raced in there and threw me out."

Nathan watched as the cup of coffee Lydia was holding slipped out of her hand. The coffee flew everywhere. Jimmy instantly took hold of Lydia to keep her up. Peyton and Brooke were already in tears. Lucas and Julian looked like they were trying to keep it together. He glanced away from them.

Peyton wiped her eyes. "I'll get something to clean this up."

"What exactly happened?" Jimmy questioned.

"I thought I felt her hand move. The heart monitor started going faster and they just rushed into the room. They told me to stay out."

"Is Beth in there?" Brooke wondered.

Nathan nodded before glancing down. He shoved his shaky hands in his pockets.

"She's going to be okay, right?"

All Nathan heard was silence. They stood in that hallway for what felt like a long time waiting. It felt like forever. He felt panic start to kick in. The narrow white walls felt like they were going to close in on him. He tried his best to calm down.

"Someone should be with the baby," Lydia finally spoke up.

"We can't," Nathan mumbled breathlessly. "They're running a few more tests right now."

"What kinds of tests now?" Julian wondered.

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged miserably. "I just don't know anything…this is all so…" he swallowed the lump in his throat.

The door to the room open and Beth walked out. Nathan felt like his heart stopped beating as he waited for Beth to talk. He just stood there frozen as he glanced at her.

"She's asking for you," Beth smiled.

Nathan felt relief take over his entire being. Then his heart was racing in his chest. She was up and asking for him. He felt like crying.

"She's up?" Lydia smiled.

"She's fine," Beth nodded. "She's not out of the clear yet."

"But she's up," Jimmy stated. "She's up."

"Yes."

"Tell her we love her," Lydia told him as he made it to the door. "All of us."

"I will," Nathan breathed. The door opened and all of the nurses walked out of the room. He stood to the side and waited. Finally once they all left he made his way inside of the room. The sight of Haley's eyes open brought tears to his eyes. It didn't help matters that she was in tears.

"Hi." It was the only thing that would come out. He sat himself on the side of the bed and reached up for her cheek. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "It's so good to see you awake. You really scared me for a minute there. Don't cry, baby."

Nathan felt her arms wrap around him and then she was crying into his chest. He held her close into him making sure not to squeeze too hard. He didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to let her go. His eyes snapped shut as he savored the moment. He just wanted to hold her.

After a few minutes Nathan felt her head move to his shoulder.

"I've missed you," Nathan whispered. He ran his hands up and down her back. "How are you feeling?"

Nathan pulled back to look at her face. She looked like she was in pain. He wasn't surprised when she forced a smile. He felt her hand on his cheek. Her thumb traced over his stubble and from the look on her face he knew she was wondering why he hadn't shaved. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Remember that day you took me ride on your bike?" Haley asked softly.

Nathan's brows knit together. "Yeah, I remember."

"I was dreaming about that." She smiled up at him. "Only this time we didn't fight."

"Then I'm assuming you weren't being stubborn in this dream," Nathan teased.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Funny, I thought it was weird when you weren't being a jackass."

"God, it's so good to see you smile and…I didn't think…"

"What?"

"I didn't know what to think," Nathan choked out. "I was so worried…I've been going out of my mind without you here with me. I wasn't sure what would happen."

"I'm here now."

Nathan felt her eyes on his lips. He kissed her softly before hugging her once again. He still felt relief sweeping over his whole being. "What did Beth tell you?"

"Um, not much. She explained why I'm in so much pain and she told me that our son was here. Where is he, Nathan? I want to see him. I can't believe…" her hand traveled down to her stomach. It felt weird not to feel their baby in there.

"Hales."

Nathan wasn't sure how much Beth had told her. He wasn't even sure how to explain things to her. With the way she was smiling and looking around he knew that Beth hadn't told her anything but that their baby was alive. Nathan felt a small piece of his heart break. How was he supposed to tell her something like this when she just woke up? He knew Haley would freak out and probably breakdown. Haley already loved their baby so much. He knew that from the second she told him she was pregnant.

"Nathan, where is he? I want to see our son."

"He's in the NICU."

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan watched as Haley's smile faded. Then she was looking around the room once again. His hand reached out and made her look at him.

"He's in the NICU, Hales," Nathan repeated softly. "He's –"

"He's okay though, right? Nathan, please tell me that he's okay."

* * *

Nathan pushed the wheelchair down the long hallway. Beth had finally agreed to let Haley out of bed for little bit to see their baby. Haley had impatiently been waiting to see their son for hours now.

Haley had been devastated when he told her about what was wrong their son. Luckily, Beth had joined them to explain things better and to assure Haley that they were doing all they could. It had calmed Haley down a little bit. She wasn't too happy when she was told that she couldn't see her baby right away though. She had looked like she wanted to hurt someone.

But then her family was allowed in the room and it seemed to calm Haley down. Nathan had stepped to the side of the room as everyone visited with Haley. It was hard to watch. He had been so overwhelmed with everything that he just needed a minute. He had stepped out of the room for fresh air. Once he had calmed down he returned inside of the room. He was thankful that most of the crying had subsided.

Nathan pushed her into the NICU. He washed his hands before helping Haley do the same. The nurse was quick to approach them. Nathan wasn't even sure why he flashed the wrist band at her. She knew him by now.

"He's up. He's been waiting for you."

Nathan felt his heart warm when he noticed the smile on Haley's face at the nurse's words. He didn't waste anymore time and pushed her to where their baby was. He didn't want Haley to wait another second to see their baby. He pushed the wheelchair as close as he could.

The nurse stood back and gave them space.

Haley's eyes stayed glued to her baby. She couldn't believe that he was finally here. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was so perfect and looked just like his father. Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest any minute now. She never felt so happy before in her life. Their baby was finally here. She reached inside and rubbed her thumb softly against his tiny arm.

"Hey, peanut. It's mommy. I've missed you."

She felt Nathan kneeling next to the wheelchair seconds later. She glanced at him for a second and smiled. Nathan's eyes held just as much wonder as hers did. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. They both knew what an amazing moment this was.

It was a while later when Haley remembered all the things Beth told her.

"He's so tiny."

"He's getting bigger," Nathan promised.

"He's perfect, Nathan."

"He is," Nathan agreed. "I still can't believe we made him."

Haley smiled. "We did."

"Dr. Hargrove will be here in a few minutes to talk with both of you," the nurse spoke up minutes later. One of the other babies started crying and she walked away to check on the baby.

"I want to hold him," Haley stated softly. Her eyes stayed glued to her beautiful baby boy.

"Hales, I'm not sure they'll let…"

"Sorry I'm late." Beth approached them. She looked between the two of them. "I told you two not to worry."

"Can I hold him? Please?" Haley begged.

Nathan sent Beth a pleading look when she hesitated to answer.

* * *

Nathan stood back as a few nurses joined Beth around the baby. He was happy that Beth agreed to let Haley hold their baby. She started telling them about kangaroo care. Haley had seemed to know what she was talking about. He had didn't remember reading anything about it. Beth told them that it would be good for the baby to get skin to skin contact with Haley. Beth also said that he could hold the baby the same way and it would help.

He watched Haley as their baby was finally brought to her. Her eyes lit up in excitement and she looked completely happy. It made him smile. They had placed her in a different chair right next to where they had the baby. Haley had to be close to the machines still hooked up to their baby.

It took a few minutes for Beth to place the baby against Haley's naked chest. Their baby only had on a small hat and a diaper. Then Beth covered them. Once Beth backed away he made his way next to Haley. He knelt down next to the chair and just watched the two of them. He felt an immense amount of warmth sweep over him.

Haley's fingers rubbed softly over the baby's back. It felt amazing to finally hold him. She tried to think positive and not let the tubes sticking out of him get to her too much. She just wanted to protect him from everything.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan wondered.

Haley smiled with tears in her eyes. "Much better now."

She had so many questions that Beth just didn't seem to have the answer to earlier. How long would their baby be in the NICU? Would he be okay? She just wanted him to be okay. Beth seemed to be worried about her recovery but Haley wasn't worried about that right now. Their baby was more important.

"He fell asleep on you," Nathan chuckled.

"He did." Haley tore her eyes away from their baby and glanced at Nathan. "I love him so much already."

"So do I," Nathan grinned. "You know we haven't discussed baby names."

"I know. I thought we had more time." She was upset with herself for not taking better care of her body. If she had done things differently then maybe she wouldn't have had him so early and he wouldn't be in here. Her body failed her. "Have you thought about it? I mean is there a name you had in mind?"

"Not really. I was kind of waiting to hear what you wanted. I'm sure you have a name in mind that you like."

"Actually, there is."

* * *

Nathan drove carefully as he made his way off the highway. He hated morning traffic. He kept his eyes glued in front of him. Next to him he heard Haley sigh once again. It had been over a week since she woke up and everything with her seemed to be fine physically. In fact, Haley had been discharged from the hospital an hour earlier.

He had been ecstatic about the news, but Haley hadn't been. She didn't want to leave the hospital with their son still in the NICU. He knew the only reason she was with him in the car now was because she wanted to pack a few of the baby's things to bring back to the hospital. She had already warned him that they couldn't be long. Haley wanted to be back with their baby as soon as possible.

Nathan knew she had been depressed this past week. She spent every minute she could with their son. He knew all Haley wanted was for their son to get better. He wanted the same.

"I'm sure you know that our parents want us to go over tomorrow for a few hours."

Haley shook her head. She shouldn't have even left the hospital at all. She just wanted to go back. What if something happened and she wasn't there? "No, I'm not leaving him."

She clutched her cell phone tighter in her hand and checked to make sure that the hospital hadn't called.

"He'll be fine. It's Thanksgiving, Haley. Your family just –"

"You can go if you want, Nathan, but I'm not leaving the hospital again until he can leave with us."

Nathan knew with the tone of her voice that there was no arguing with her. He felt the same way. It was Beth and Lydia who insisted that he talk Haley into going. They thought it would be good for her to get out of the hospital for a few hours. He had told him that she wouldn't agree to leave no matter what he said but he promised to talk to her about it anyway.

Haley felt Nathan take hold of her hand. His thumb brushed softly against her palm.

"Then it'll just be the three of us." Nathan liked that thought. As long as the three of them were together it didn't matter where they were. He was fine spending their first Thanksgiving together as a family in the hospital.

He parked the car in their driveway and rushed to open the door for Haley. He helped her out and then helped her to the door. Once they were inside Haley made a beeline for the nursery. Nathan followed behind her and stuck his head inside the room.

"I won't be long," Haley spoke up. "I just want to pack a few of his things. Then I'll pack my bag."

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. I won't be long."

After his shower Nathan found Haley in their bedroom zipping up her bag. She had changed herself into a fresh pair of clothes and her hair was pulled up. She glanced at him for a second before lifting up her bag.

"I'm ready."

Nathan quickly made his way over to their closet. He knew he had to hurry before Haley left without him. He placed on his jeans and a shirt. He slipped on his shoes and rushed out of the room.

Haley wasn't at the door like he thought she'd be. He searched for her and found her in the living room. She was standing a few feet away from the entryway. Nathan had forgotten about what was in here. He took in the sight of the dead flowers. Then his eyes traveled to the candles. He figured Clay had cleaned the place up. Clay had rushed to the house to blow out the candles and grab Haley's bag for him. The room was just as he left it except for the candles which weren't lit.

"Hales, I…"

When she didn't move he walked next to her. She had tears in her eyes once again. Nathan wasn't sure why he was suddenly nervous. This wasn't what he had planned. That night he knew exactly how he wanted things to go. Now his mind couldn't exactly remember what he wanted to do. It was blank.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out for Haley's hand. She turned to him then like she hadn't realized that he was there. She looked surprised and Nathan found himself shrugging.

"I was coming to get you to bring you out here…but then I found you and well, you know."

"Oh."

Nathan scratched the back of his neck. He still wasn't sure what to do. Slowly he knelt down on one knee. "I, uh, I had this whole speech prepared but I'm having trouble remembering what it is exactly I wanted to say and I know you want to get back to the hospital so…"

He squeezed her hand gently. With her free hand she brushed her tears off of her cheeks. He searched for the right words. His heart was slamming against his chest. When those brown eyes of hers finally locked on his he suddenly felt calm.

"You know I never thought this was possible…this moment…you. I thought I'd spend the rest of my life alone and then I met you and suddenly I didn't feel alone anymore. My whole life I've felt like I never really fit in anywhere, but you changed that. You changed my whole world, Haley. You saved my life. I can't even put into words how much I love you. It isn't possible."

Haley sniffled and then smiled. "I love you, too."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that, too."

"Marry me?"

Nathan waited to hear her answer but nothing came. Instead he watched as she knelt down in front of him. He was confused for only a second until he felt her lips over his. She pulled her hand free from his grasp and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She turned her head slightly and opened her mouth over his once again. He felt so much passion in her kisses. He always had. This kiss was different though. He felt Haley kissing him with everything she had. By the time she pulled away minutes later he felt lightheaded. Then seconds later she was kissing him softly. Her hands moved to his face and held him to her. He felt her tongue slip inside of his mouth once again.

"Will you?" Nathan asked in between kisses.

Haley's mouth closed over his once again. "Of course."

"Yeah?" Nathan tried to pull away from her kisses but she wouldn't let him. She only kissed him harder. He felt his heart soaring.

"Yes."

Nathan heard her moaning into his mouth. He placed his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her back. He took a good look at her. Her mouth was red and swollen from their kisses. He was sure his looked the same way. They were both panting.

Haley was looking at him expectantly. He knew she was wondering why he stopped. He just wanted to remember everything about this moment. His eyes snapped shut when he realized that he forgot to pull out the damn ring. He shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I have the ring," Nathan explained. He pulled it out of his pocket. "I should've pulled it out before –"

Haley quickly placed her finger over his moth to silence him. "This was perfect. I wouldn't change anything."

Nathan pulled her hand into his before slipping the ring on her finger. "This was my mom's. She didn't really get to wear it because…" His mom hadn't been able to wear Andy's engagement ring in front of Dan. The ring had stayed with his dad and he was going to give it back to her once they all moved.

"I know."

"Brooke and Peyton helped me get it sized to fit you."

"I love it." She held her hand up to look at the ring. "It's beautiful. The fact that it was your mom's makes me love it even more. I was hoping you would pick this one."

"I think she would've wanted me to give it to you," Nathan smiled. "She would've loved you, Haley. I know it. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"It helps that you're hot," Haley teased.

Nathan grinned. "I know." Haley started laughing at him.

"I love you so much, Nathan."

Haley started kissing him again. Only now her kisses were gentle and slow. Then they were hugging each other tightly. They hugged for minutes. He wanted this moment to last forever but he knew there was somewhere else they needed to be. He knew that they would be basically living at the hospital until their son was able to leave with them. They were a family now and he didn't want them to be apart. Nathan didn't care how long they had to stay at the hospital. As long as their son was okay and they were together, that's all that mattered.

AN: Thanks again to everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this one. We still have the epilogue next. It'll answer a few of the questions I'm sure you guys will have like the baby's name and what will happen to Dan. I'll try to post it as soon as I can. Thanks again.


	63. Epilogue

AN: So, so sorry that it's taken this long to get this up. My daughter, who's only twenty months, hid my memory stick from me. It was funny the first few days but I just found it today. I don't know why I didn't think to look behind my tupperware bowls in the kitchen. (Yeah kids like to hide things.) Anyway, thanks so much to everyone. This has been my favorite story to write and I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy the ending.

_Epilogue_

_June 2013_

It was the blaring of the annoying alarm clock that woke him. He had every intention of going right back to sleep. He was exhausted from last night. He slammed his palm against the off button before relaxing himself back into his pillow. It was seconds later that he felt her hand hit his face softly.

"You're so lazy."

He smiled tiredly into the darkness of their room. Her hand landed on his chest as she cuddled back into his side. He slipped his hand under the large t-shirt she had on and placed it on her hip. He loved when she wore his shirts.

"Hey, it's not my fault someone kept me up three extra hours," Nathan teased groggily.

"You weren't complaining last night."

He knew that was the truth. He had been ready for bed when she walked out of the bathroom in a black nightie, which was currently somewhere on their bedroom floor. She knew how to drive him crazy. She always had. She knew he would be worked up after seeing her in _that_. She had been trying to seduce him and it worked.

"You're a temptress," Nathan declared.

Haley took hold of his face and forced him to her. She kissed him softly. He grinned as he slid his hand up and down her bare thigh. Her body moved in closer to his as their kisses picked up momentum.

Nathan loved mornings like these where they lay in each other's arms making out. It was the best way to remind himself that this was real. This was actually his life. After everything that they had endured, they had gotten their happily ever after, as Haley called it. He had laughed at her when she told him that but that didn't mean that he didn't believe it. They were happy. He was happy, the happiest he had ever been in his life.

It hadn't been easy getting here. Some days were still hard for him. As much as he wanted to just forget about his past, he couldn't. Life didn't work that way. It took a lot of work on his part, for a long time, to accept that this was his life now. Some nights he still had trouble sleeping, but lately it was getting better. The nightmares weren't as often and holding Haley in his arms helped. She always helped him. She made everything better.

He still had his sessions with Walter which he eventually realized that he needed. He needed someone else's perspective. Walter still drove him insane but the old man really did help him. They usually met up once a month now.

Things with his family were better than ever. His dad, Beth, and Noah still lived in Seattle. Nathan liked having them close by. Brooke and Lucas had moved to New York over two years ago. Brooke's company, Clothes over Bros, was located there. He missed the both of them. He was just glad that they had found each other and they were happy. That's all that mattered to him. That's all he ever wanted for his sister.

These days he rarely thought of Dan Scott. The last time he had really thought about Dan for more than a few seconds was when the jury had reached a verdict over three years ago. Nathan remembered sitting in that crowded court room next to his father and sister. Dan had been found guilty on just about all charges against him. The Federal Prosecutor hadn't been able to charge Dan with everything they had on him because the statute of limitations. That didn't matter though because Dan was still found guilty. Brooke had cried as the three of them hugged. He remembered how relieved he felt when the judged announced that Dan would spend the rest of his life in prison without the possibility of parole. Most of his brother's had been given the same fate as Dan, life without parole.

After all the trials were over, Nathan felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. It felt good knowing that justice had been served. His life had only gotten better after that. These days it felt like his life was perfect.

Haley pushed him flat on his back as they continued kissing. Nathan pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. He helped her get on top of him. His hands roamed over her soft skin. Her hair fell against his face as their kisses grew more heated. Her scent of vanilla surrounded him. He loved that smell. His heart was hammering out of his chest.

Nathan held onto her hips tightly as she joined them. She moaned loudly into his mouth before tearing her lips away from his. She smiled as she started moving slowly. He knew unlike last night she wouldn't rush. She'd torture him with her slow pace. He didn't mind at all. He loved making love to her any kind of way. She always felt amazing and perfect to him. Nothing else in the world mattered at the moment but them. Like always, he felt completely connected to Haley in every single way.

Their eyes stayed locked as they watched each other. Somehow those brown eyes of hers managed to really look at him like no one ever had before. It was like she was looking right into his soul.

"I love you, Nathan," Haley whispered.

"Hales."

"I'm so close, baby."

Nathan's hands traveled up her back as he watched her intently. It was minutes later when he felt her body trembling against his as she clenched around him. He was right behind her as he listened to her whimpering his name over and over.

Her body collapsed on top of his minutes later. He was completely spent. He held her to him. The feel of her rapid heart beat against his was calming. His eyes snapped shut and he grinned. Haley placed soft kisses against his neck.

"Sleep," Nathan mumbled. He kissed the top of her head. He needed more rest.

"I'm not tired anymore. Plus, it's time to wake up, lazy."

"You're something else, Hales. I'm going back to bed. I won't be able to function at work if I don't get more sleep."

That beautiful laughter of hers filled their room. He continued to smile up until he felt her move off of him and out of the bed. He reached out for her and tried to pull her back into bed with him but she was too fast. He groaned in protest and snapped his eyes shut. He didn't care what time it was. He was going back to bed.

The sound of the shower was the last thing he heard before falling back asleep.

It was two hours later when he finally woke up. He knew that coffee would be waiting for him in the kitchen. He pulled on his boxers and made his way out of their bedroom. It was only then he heard yelling and the sound of running getting closer to him. He chuckled before pushing himself out of the way.

"Get back here," Haley yelled breathlessly. "James Brian Hargrove!"

Nathan chuckled when she stopped next to him to catch her breath. "Having trouble?"

"What gave you that idea?" Haley growled before waving their son's clothes in his face. "Why did he have to take after you and your bad ways?"

"You're grouchy in the morning," Nathan noted. She glared at him.

"And you're lazy," Haley repeated in frustration. "We're gonna be late. I told you to wake up two hours ago. I need help."

"We've got plenty of time. Relax, woman."

Haley rolled her eyes and then pushed him in the chest. His back hit the wall. "Get dressed now."

"Afraid you won't be able resist me with no shirt on?"

Haley laughed. "If you don't get dressed and help me with your son then no sex."

Nathan didn't get a chance to protest. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before racing down the hallway. He stood there shaking his head as he watched her go. He took a quick shower. He changed as fast as he could before making his way towards the kitchen. He needed coffee before Haley forced him out of the door. The girl really hated being late. Undoubtedly she would blame him if they did in fact end up being late today. He didn't want that.

He found Haley in the kitchen standing next to the island with Jamie standing on top of it. Haley was struggling to make Jamie stay still so that she could put his clothes on.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Jimmy Jam," Nathan chuckled. "Are you giving mommy a hard time this morning?"

"Yes," Haley answered for him.

"I've got it, Hales," Nathan offered.

Haley continued to glare at him when he dressed Jamie without any trouble.

"How did you do that? He always fights me."

Nathan could only chuckle as he lifted Jamie in his arms. Jamie had his moments with both of them. Jamie usually followed him around all day long. He didn't mind. He loved spending time with his son. He wasn't a fool though. He knew Haley was Jamie's favorite. The boy just hated wearing clothes.

"I wanna wear my cape, Momma."

Haley placed Jamie's cape on. "There you go, sweetie."

Nathan fixed himself a cup of coffee. He stood there and watched as Haley rushed around their kitchen picking up. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate him telling her to calm down. Instead he started helping her. It wasn't long before they loaded the car and took off for her parent's house.

The second Nathan stopped the car Haley rushed out.

"Bye, daddy!"

"Have fun today with grandma. Love you."

Haley kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Be good and don't color on the walls again."

Nathan held in his laughter. Lydia nearly had a heart attack when she realized her wall had been used as a coloring book.

"I've locked the colors up," Lydia spoke up as she made it to the car. "How's my favorite boy doing?"

"Can we play outside today, grandma? Please."

"Sure thing, JB," Lydia grinned at him as she picked him up.

"Sweet."

"Jamie, don't give grandma too much trouble," Haley ordered.

"I won't, Momma. Promise." Haley kissed his cheek one more time. "We have to go. We're running late. Love you." Haley rushed back into the car.

"Be safe," Lydia called out. "Your parents are crazy, huh, JB?"

Jamie nodded while giggling. "Uh-huh. When's grandpa getting home?"

* * *

Nathan stood back in the elevator as Haley hit the button for their floor. He waited for the elevator to start moving before he reached for her arm. He pulled her to face him. She instantly starting smiling and he couldn't help but grin. Leaning down, he kissed her. He loved making out with her in elevators when they were alone. He couldn't even count how many times they had kissed in this one.

"Good Morning," Nathan muttered in-between kisses.

Nathan's hands gripped her hips tightly as he pushed her against the wall. Their kisses grew more heated as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. All he wanted to do was stop the elevator and have his way with her. He knew at first she'd object but he was sure that could convince her to change her mind. "I want you again." He still could never get enough of her.

But before he could act on it the elevator stopped and the door opened. He heard someone clearing their throat. That was it. Haley pushed his chest as she looked up. Her cheeks were bright red when she realized how caught up in Nathan she had been in the elevator.

Nathan was torn between cursing out the guy looking at them or smirking at the fact that Haley was blushing because they had been caught making out. The guy stepped into the elevator. Nathan glared at him before following Haley out of it.

"Fucking cock block."

"Nathan!"

Nathan wasn't surprised when Haley glared at him. He could only smirk as she slipped out her key card and typed in her code. The doors slid open and he followed her into the conference room.

"Nice of you two to join us," Jimmy spoke up when he noticed them. "You're twenty minutes late."

"It was his fault," Haley muttered as she pointed at Nathan.

"Me?" Nathan chuckled as he glanced at her. _Traitor,_ he thought when she shrugged. Haley was still on the straight and narrow with work no matter how much he tried to corrupt her. She didn't like getting into trouble at _all_. "Real nice, Hales."

"You're the one that went back to bed instead of helping," Haley pointed out innocently.

"But that's only because you –"

Haley sent him a warning glare to stop talking and he shut his mouth. She didn't have to say anything. He knew what that look meant. She'd hurt him if he said anything else.

"Enough," Jimmy ordered. "Didn't we discuss this after you two got married? Leave the married crap at home when you're here."

"Yes, Sir," Haley rushed out. "It won't happen again."

"Sorry, Sir," Nathan apologized to his father-in-law.

"Let's get to work."

"Thank you," Julian sighed relieved. He was leaning against the wall eating an apple. He grinned when his sister glared at him and then took another bite.

"I would've actually liked for the fighting to continue," Clay mused. "Betcha Haley would've won."

"That's a given," Julian agreed.

"Your fascination with my wife is getting on borderline creepy. Can't you obsess over someone else?" Nathan glared at Clay angrily.

Clay shook his head before grinning at Haley. "Morning, Hales."

"Hi, Clay."

"Enough," Jimmy repeated in frustration. "I actually called this meeting for a reason and it wasn't to listen to you idiots fight. Pay attention."

Nathan felt Haley glared at him as her father turned away from them. _Great,_ he thought. Now she was going to blame the fact that her father was being an ass to her on him. Just great. He took a seat next to Haley and took hold of her hand as he listened to Jimmy. He was familiar with the case and what was happening at the moment.

Nathan slowly brushed his thumb against Haley's palm as he watched her. He still couldn't believe that they were married for over two years now. It was still amazed him that she agreed to marry him in the first place. He didn't know how he got so lucky.

Lydia had wanted to plan this extravagant wedding for them. Nathan had been sure that it would happen Lydia's way until Haley stood up to her mother. Nathan remembered that long and stressful week that Haley and her mother fought about the wedding. In the end Haley got her way. They had gotten married in the same church that her grandparents had gotten married in, in Austin. The whole thing had been small and perfect. Only their family and friends had been there. The whole day had been amazing and one of the best of his life. Clay, who had been his best man, stilled teased him about the tears he had in his eyes as he watched Haley walk down the aisle towards him. He didn't care though. Haley, to this day, was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. And she was his. Forever.

He continued to gaze at his wife as Jimmy finished the meeting.

"Everyone understand?" Jimmy glanced at each of them. "Agent Hargrove? Nathan…"

"Huh?" Nathan winced when Haley kicked him under the table. "Mother –"

"Haley, fill your partner in," Jimmy grumbled before leaving the conference room shaking his head.

"Would it kill you to pay attention," Haley scolded him.

Nathan rubbed his leg as Julian and Clay laughed at him.

"See you guys later. Hope everything goes right," Julian spoke up.

"Let's go, partner," Clay grinned. "Want to stop and get an early lunch?"

"I love this guy," Julian declared as they left the conference room.

"Well, at least they're getting along," Haley laughed. "Figures they would bond over food."

Julian had been really upset when Lucas transferred to New York. Nathan had eagerly suggested that Clay and Julian be partnered up. Jimmy and his dad had agreed. Nathan had been happy to be working back with Haley when she returned to work. That had been five months after she had Jamie.

They had spent that first Thanksgiving and Christmas in the hospital with Jamie. It wasn't until the end of January that Jamie was finally released from the hospital. Thankfully, everything with Jamie had been okay as time went on. The bigger he got the better he got. Jamie was a perfectly healthy kid now.

"Why weren't you listening?"

Nathan rubbed his leg before looking up at her. "It was your fault."

"How was it my fault?"

"I can't focus on work when you look like that," Nathan shrugged. He leaned back into his chair as Haley glanced at him confused.

"Like what?" Haley glanced down at herself. "This is how I normally dress for work!"

"Yeah, well…after this morning all I can think about is undressing you."

"Nathan," Haley rushed out as her cheeks heated up. She stood up quickly. "Stop it before we're not allowed to work together anymore. You know the rules they set for us. You're unbelievable!"

"They wouldn't do that," Nathan dismissed. "My dad gives me my way."

Haley laughed before walking away from him. He followed her to their desks. "You're infuriating."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Nathan chuckled.

Nathan sat in his chair as he watched Haley start working. He glanced down at the two pictures on his desk. The first one was of Haley holding Jamie at his first birthday party. Jamie had cake covering his face and Haley was beaming. He loved that picture. The next one was their wedding picture. Haley looked breathtaking in that one.

"We should leave soon and set up."

"For what?"

Haley glared at him in disbelief.

"You would know if you had been paying attention."

"Good thing I work with my wife, huh?"

"For now," Haley laughed. "I'm sure once they find out that you can't concentrate on work then they'll put you back with Clay. I wouldn't mind working with my brother, at least that way I'll get some work done."

He heard a few guys around them laughing at them.

Nathan rolled his eyes before grinning. "Stop being so damn sexy all of the time."

"Yeah, I'll work on that. Let's go. I'm driving."

"You're so damn bossy."

"You love it," Haley pointed out.

It was true but he wasn't going to admit. Nathan made sure to flip the guys off watching them leave. Nosy bastards.

* * *

Haley had filled him in on the details on the way to the hotel. They booked a room and made their way up to the top floor to set up.

Nathan finished putting together his sniper rifle quickly. He heard Haley moving around the room as she finished setting up. Nathan then made his way to the window and glanced outside looking for the location in which Owen was supposed to be soon. Satisfied that his part of setting up was over, Nathan turned to watch Haley once again.

"You done?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't get smart with me," Haley ordered playfully.

"I can't wait until this day is over."

Haley smiled happily. "I know. I'm so ready for our vacation."

"I can tell," Nathan chuckled. "You've had our bags packed for a week now."

"You know how much I love our summers." Her smile widened. "Austin."

Nathan knew that it was her favorite place in the world. It had easily become his as well. He loved their summers there just the three of them. It was also where they sent every Christmas with both of their families. He knew eventually Haley wanted them to move out their permanently. That was fine with him.

"Is your dad still taking Jamie for the night?"

"Yup."

"That's good. I'm sure they'll miss each other this summer."

Nathan could only nod as he watched his wife. His dad and Jamie were really close. He knew that Jamie would definitely miss all his grandparents this summer. They all spoiled Jamie as much as they could. Julian and Peyton were his godparents. Jamie was really close to them as well.

Haley glanced at her watch and wrote the time in her notes. She was a little nervous. That was something that she couldn't help. It had always been this way right before a job. Even though their jobs changed slightly she still felt a little nervous. Sure they didn't work undercover now and they stayed close to home but the jobs were still dangerous. She still worried that something would happen to them. That would never change.

"Clay and Julian should be in place now," Haley said softly.

"We still have a little time before Owen makes his move."

Nathan noticed the worried look on Haley's face. She seemed to be lost in thought as he watched her. He noticed that she got this way from time to time when they were working. He made his way over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. It took seconds before she looked up at him and smiled. He could tell that it was forced.

Even on a small job like this she was still worried. He didn't blame her. It didn't take much for things to go wrong. They knew that better than anyone. He wanted to say something to calm her fears but held back. After everything they had been through he knew that he couldn't just tell her not to worry. She didn't want to hear that. Instead he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her head on his chest seconds later. His eyes snapped shut.

"I love you."

He felt her body relax against him and he smiled.

"You always know the right things to say," Haley whispered.

"That's a first," Nathan chuckled softly.

"Well, now," Haley corrected. "You always know the right things to say now."

"That's improvement, baby."

"Shut up," Haley laughed as she looked up at him. "You're such a dork."

Nathan shrugged. "You still married me so…"

"I didn't know what I was getting myself into –"

He slammed their mouths together before she could finish. Their kisses were fast and hard. The second he felt her tongue against his, his body reacted and pushed into hers. His hands left her waist in a rush. He quickly went to work on the buttons of her blouse. Once her blouse was open for him his hands went to her breasts.

"We can't do this here," Haley stated breathlessly when he broke the kiss. Not here, not now, and not while they were supposed to be working. Nathan didn't stop and Haley felt herself getting lost in him once again.

Nathan trailed kisses down her neck. "We have time. I want you. This morning only left me craving for you."

"This is why they didn't want us working together." She laughed for a second until she felt Nathan sucking on her pulse point. She slipped her hands under his t-shirt. Her fingers traced over his abs. It didn't take long for her to realize that he was going to leave a visible mark on her neck. "Baby."

"I can't keep my hands off of you, Haley James."

Haley bit her bottom lip. "It's Hargrove. Haley James Hargrove."

"It's so sexy when you –"

"Please stop! I'm begging you. You disgusting, cruel son of a bitch…I'm gonna beat your ass, Nathan."

Nathan's eyes flew open at the sound of Julian's angry voice. Haley's face was bright red and she looked mortified. He had forgotten all about their earpieces and the fact that Clay, Julian, David, and Owen could hear them. Haley shoved him away from her.

"Sorry," Haley choked out. She made quick work of buttoning up her blouse. She glanced at Nathan shamefully. How had they been so stupid? Everyone heard them.

"I'm gonna kill myself."

"Julian," Nathan started.

"I don't want to see you guys anytime soon. I mean it. I can't believe that I had to listen to you defile my sister. I'm scarred for life. Thanks," Julian bit out sarcastically.

"Don't be dramatic," Nathan finished. He rolled his eyes when he heard Julian cursing him out over the earpiece. He could hear Clay's laughter in the background. "It isn't a secret that we have sex. We're married, you know. And you remember Jamie, your godson? How do you think he was conceived?"

"Nathan!" Haley tossed her pen at him and ducked out of the way just in time for it to miss him.

"That did it, man," Clay told him. "He threw his earpiece and took off walking. Good job, Nate."

"Shut up," Nathan growled.

"Go get him, Clay," Haley spoke up. "Tell him Nathan's sorry."

"But I'm not," Nathan grinned. "He needs to grow up. We're married."

Nathan tried to back away from Haley but it was too late. She started hitting him anyway.

"Stupid jerk."

"Domestic violence isn't the answer, Hales."

"_Shut up_, Clay," Haley shouted.

"Alright, alright," Clay chuckled.

Nathan smirked when Haley kept hitting him until he fell back on the small sofa. He held up his hands in surrender.

"You're gonna apologize," Haley told him. She hit him a few more times.

"Fine," Nathan agreed. "I was only joking with him. He knows that."

"Yeah well the next time Lucas points out that he's doing your sister, you better remember this."

Nathan scowled and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't want to think about Lucas and his sister having sex. That was just wrong. Haley sent him a pointed look before walking away. He really only had been joking around with Julian.

"It's almost time. I see Owen."

"We're ready."

Nathan made his way over to the window next to Haley. He picked up his binoculars and scanned the park across the street. It didn't take long to find Clay and Julian waiting in their spots. Owen was walking with a briefcase. Nathan made his way towards his sniper rifle and got ready. If there was trouble anywhere around the park he wanted to make sure that he caught it before one of their guys were hurt. It was just a precaution. They could never be too safe.

"Alright, guys. I see him. He's got two guys with him," Haley noted.

Nathan quickly pointed his gun in their direction. He didn't notice any of them holding guns. That was good. Any sudden movements and he would have to react. He felt Haley next to him seconds later as they waited. Everyone was where they needed to be. Nathan knew that this would all be over soon. Owen and David had been working this case for the last two months. The main guy in the middle, Alexander, was trying to make his way up in the drug ring.

"Here we go."

Nathan watched as the three guys finally met up with Owen in the park. It didn't take long for the exchange to take place. The second Owen opened the brown bag and motioned his hand the guys were surrounded by Agents within seconds. They were outnumbered. They all surrendered without a fight. Nathan and Haley kept glancing around the park making sure that they didn't have anyone else helping them.

"Got 'em."

"That's what happens when you sell drugs to a federal agent, bitch," Clay snickered.

Nathan rolled his eyes and took out his earpiece. He didn't feel like listening to Julian and Clay. He noticed Haley doing the same and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"No work for the rest of summer, baby."

"I know," Haley grinned happily. "I can't wait to leave. Austin here we come."

* * *

"Let's do it again, daddy!"

Nathan laughed while trying to catch his breath. He was drenched in sweat and his body was aching. They had been playing basketball for over two hours now and the boys didn't even look tired. His dad looked just as exhausted as he did.

Noah dribbled the ball and tossed the ball up. It hit the backboard and fell into the basket.

"Good shot," Nathan commented.

Noah grinned. "Yep and we're winning, bubba."

"I want to shoot again, daddy," Jamie spoke up impatiently.

"We have to wait until we get the ball back, Jimmy Jam."

"Grandpa," Jamie begged.

Nathan chuckled when Jamie held out his hands for the ball. He was pretty sure that Jamie didn't even realize that they were in the middle of a game. Nathan wasn't surprised when his dad sent Noah an apologetic look.

"I'll see what I can do," Andy chuckled before tossing the ball softly to Jamie.

"Dad," Noah complained. "It's our turn!"

Jamie laughed excitedly before running with the ball towards his dad.

Noah pointed at him. "Travel!"

"Noah, we talked about this," Andy told him.

"Fine. He's gonna have to learn the rules eventually. We don't want him to be like Dustin on my basketball team."

"Dustin?" Nathan questioned.

"You don't know him because he sits on the bench," Noah stated before sending a pointed look at Jamie.

Nathan chuckled. "He'll learn the rules, Noah. How do you think you played when you were little like him?"

"Better than that," Noah grinned. "I'm the best on my team."

"You're so modest, son," Andy teased.

"What?" Noah wondered. "I'm good."

"I did teach you everything you know," Nathan declared smugly.

"You did and I'll teach JB the second he wants to learn and not just shoot the ball all the time! I am his Uncle. I guess I can let this go and let him just shoot the ball for now."

"Thank you," Andy laughed.

"Up, daddy."

Nathan lifted Jamie up to the goal and watched as Jamie placed the ball into the basket.

"Good job, buddy."

"Can I do it again, daddy?"

Nathan could only glance at his dad as they both laughed. "Let's give Noah a turn."

"Okay," Jamie agreed. "But I go next."

"It's a deal."

"I want to dunk the ball, daddy!"

"Sadly, you're short like your mom, Jimmy Jam. Dunking probably won't be in your future unless I'm still lifting you up."

"He's a shrimp," Noah chuckled.

"He'll get taller," Andy laughed. "The kid is almost four."

"I'm hoping," Nathan chuckled.

Inside the house Haley watched the guys playing basketball through the window. She was currently on the phone with Peyton and Brooke. No matter how busy things got in their lives they made sure to talk at least once a week if not more.

"The guy is out of his freaking mind!"

"Brooke, calm down," Haley chuckled.

"It's the pregnancy hormones," Peyton pointed out.

"I am not naming my child Ernest. I don't care if the guy was a famous author. No freaking way. He can be mad at me all he wants."

"Brooke, you won't even listen to his suggestions."

"That's because they're all stupid."

"As opposed to you suggesting names of famous actors that you think are hot?"

"Thank you, Peyton."

"Shut up, Peyton. Lucas Roe, get your ass off the phone!"

"Fine," Lucas grumbled.

"How come whenever I'm right you tell me to shut up?"

Haley giggled as she listened to Peyton and Brooke go back and forth. Brooke was currently six months pregnant and mean all of the time. Haley actually felt a little bad for Lucas. She knew from her conversations with Lucas that Brooke took just about everything out on him. Poor guy. Lucas was excited about having a son. Haley was so happy for the both of them. She missed them both so much now that they lived in New York.

As Haley watched Nathan play basketball she couldn't help but remember what he had told her last week.

"I have something that will cheer you up, Brookie."

"Did you buy me something?"

"Why do you always assume people buy you stuff?" Peyton wondered.

Before the two could start arguing once again Haley sighed. "Nathan told me last week that Alex got hitched in Vegas."

"And you're just telling me this?"

Haley pulled the phone away from her ear. "I haven't talked to you until now."

"And you didn't think to call?"

"Who did she con into marrying her?"

"Some musician guy," Haley answered. "Chris Keller. Yeah, I think that's what his name is. Nathan says he's a tool."

"Chris Keller," Brooke laughed. "You're such a fool. You don't know what you got yourself into."

"They married in Vegas," Peyton laughed. "Enough said."

"They had just met a few hours before," Haley revealed.

"That's insane!"

"I know, right. But she claims they're in love."

"Bet it doesn't last a month."

"I give them at least three months."

"I'll take that bet."

"You two are betting on when they'll split? That's just wrong," Haley laughed. "I thought we liked Alex now?"

"Speak for yourself, Hales."

"Brooke, are you guys still coming visit us this summer?"

"Hell yeah. We'll be there at the beginning of July. I can't wait. I miss you guys. Lucas booked our flights already."

"Make sure to stock the house full of food before they get there," Peyton snickered.

"Are you calling me fat, P. Sawyer?"

"I didn't say that. But you'll probably eat most of the food and I just think they should be prepared for your visit. I'm looking out for you, Brookie Monster."

"That's so sweet. Stock up on food, Sis-in-law. I'm hungry all of the time these days. This is all my husbands fault. He knocked me up and now –"

"Still blaming me, huh?"

"Lucas, get off the phone," Brooke shouted.

"Bye, Hales. Peyton. You ladies calm her down. She's driving me insane."

"Bye, buddy," Haley laughed.

"Lucas –"

"Alright, Pretty Girl. I'm almost done with dinner."

"I love you. Haley's gonna cook for me when we visit. Right, Hales?"

"We'll do," Haley laughed. Brooke was all over the place these days.

"I'm praying for you, Luke," Peyton laughed.

Later that night Haley took her time cleaning the kitchen. After dinner the guys had returned back outside to play basketball. Jaime and Noah had begged all during dinner to go back out and play again. It had been pretty funny.

Nathan made his way inside the house. He found Haley in the kitchen cleaning up. She noticed him seconds later. His shirt was off and he was drenched in sweat once again. She couldn't help but grin as her eyes lingered on his glistening chest.

"Hey, sexy."

Nathan leaned against the doorjamb. He smirked. "They just left. My dad will have Jamie back before it's time to leave for the airport. You know what that means? We have the house all to ourselves tonight."

"That's good. I have so much cleaning to get done before we leave."

Haley held in her laughter as she watched Nathan's smirk fade.

"Cleaning? Jamie is gone for the night and you want to clean? I don't think you've gotten a good look at my abs," Nathan muttered as he stood up straight. He pointed down at his abs and smirked at her.

"They are nice."

"Do I need to flex my muscles for you, Haley James?"

"No need," Haley laughed. "We should spend sometime together tonight."

"That's more like it."

"You can help me clean," Haley decided.

Nathan's face fell again. "But…I thought…huh?"

Haley couldn't contain her laughter anymore as she made her way in front of him. Nathan still looked confused as she placed her palms against his chest. It took another minute for him to realize that she had been teasing him.

"I'm gonna get you back for that."

"I was hoping you would."

Haley yelped in surprise when Nathan lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him hungrily.

* * *

Nathan focused his eyes on the clear blue sky above him. They had been in Austin for over a week now and he loved the warm weather. It was a nice change from Seattle. The day had started off great up until an hour ago. Now all he could do was think about the past.

He was sitting on the ground in the backyard just thinking about his mother and how much he missed her. She had missed most of his life thanks to Dan. Nathan was angry with himself for even thinking about Dan now when he was trying to remember his mother. It just wasn't fair that she wasn't here to see his wife and son. She should know his family. She should know that Brooke was happily married with a baby on the way and that Brooke had a world famous clothing line. She would be proud of Brooke like he was.

Nathan gripped the grass in his hands as hard as he could. Before his anger could take over he heard a noise coming towards him. He glanced to the side and noticed Haley on that horse of hers. She was surrounded by sunlight. The sight of her made his anger fade and he couldn't help but smile softly. She was so damn beautiful.

Haley had spent the afternoon riding Napoleon while he had taken Jamie to the store.

Haley smiled at him and a second later her smile faded. She got off of Napoleon and made her way towards him. "Baby, what's wrong? Where's Jamie?"

"He's taking a nap."

"What happened?"

Nathan felt better when Haley sat next to him and kissed him softly. She pulled away and glanced at him expectantly.

"Jamie found a picture of my mom and started asking questions about her."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Nathan sighed sadly. "I just wish she was still here."

Without a word Haley leaned into his side and hugged him. It was just what he needed.

They stayed outside for a little while longer before making their way towards the house. They didn't want Jamie waking up from his nap without them there. Haley was on Napoleon as Nathan walked next to them.

"You could always get on and ride back with me," Haley suggested.

"No way are you getting me on that thing, Hales."

Haley laughed. "This coming from a guy that rides a motorcycle. I can't believe that you're scared to get on my horse."

"I'm not scared," Nathan dismissed quickly. "I'm just not getting on that thing."

"Right," Haley giggled. "You're not scared. He won't hurt you, Nathan."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared and you're not talking me on that thing. Just leave it be, Hales."

"Fine. Did you go to the store and get it?"

"Yup," Nathan grinned.

Haley eagerly brought Napoleon back to the stables and walked quickly towards the house. She checked in on Jamie still napping before making her way towards their bedroom. She found Nathan sitting on the bed waiting for her. He gazed at her lovingly and her heart started thudding wildly in her chest.

Ten minutes later Haley walked out of their bathroom. Nathan sat up the second he heard the bathroom door open. He waited impatiently.

"Well…?"

Haley grinned happily. "We're gonna need a bigger house."

"Really?" Nathan stood up quickly.

Haley nodded before racing towards him and jumping in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist. "We're pregnant."

Nathan held her tight. He laughed. "We're having another baby."

They had been trying for months now. Nathan was happy that it finally happened for them. The second that Brooke had told them that she was pregnant they had decided that they wanted another baby of their own. They had the best time with Jamie and they really wanted him to have a brother or a sister.

"This is…I love you," Nathan told her. He sat on the edge of their bed with Haley on his lap. He was filled with happiness.

"Nice work, daddy," Haley laughed. She kissed him softly. "I was thinking about baby names."

"Already," Nathan smirked.

"If it's a girl we should name her after your mom."

Nathan felt his heart swell at her words. "I'd love that, but what if it's a boy?"

"Well, since I'm pretty sure your sister is naming our godchild after your dad, I think we should name him Austin. What do you think?"

"I love it," Nathan replied happily.

"I'm so happy," Haley laughed. "I couldn't be happier."

"What's so funny?" Jamie wondered as he walked into their room. It didn't take long for him to make in front of them and hold out his arms for Haley.

"Daddy and I were just talking."

"About what?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ask a lot of questions, boy?" Nathan watched as Jamie glanced at him confused.

"Nope."

"Should we tell him, Nathan?"

"Tell me what? I wanna know."

Nathan chuckled. "I bet you do. Go ahead and tell him, Hales."

"We're gonna have another baby. How do you feel about having a little brother or sister, Jimmy Jam?"

Jamie glanced between them. "But I'm the baby."

"Not anymore. You're my big boy now remember," Nathan pointed out. "Soon you're gonna be a big brother."

"Really? Cool. I want a brother," Jamie decided.

"Whoa," Haley laughed. "What if you get a sister?"

Jamie thought about it for a second. He shook his head. "No, I want a brother."

"It's not really a pick and choose thing here, James," Nathan chuckled.

"Your daddy had a little sister."

"I did," Nathan smiled. "I had to look after her and make sure she was safe. That's what big brother's do."

"I can do that," Jamie smiled.

"So you're okay if we have a girl?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess. I still want a brother to play basketball with."

"This is getting us nowhere," Haley laughed before burying her face in Nathan's neck.

"Where is the baby gonna come from? Can't they just bring me a brother?"

"Not it," Haley rushed out.

"_Ha-ley_," Nathan laughed. "I'm not having this conversation with him now."

Jamie looked between them confused. "But –"

"Who wants some ice cream?"

"I do! I do!"

"Real nice, Hales," Nathan commented when Jamie raced out of their room.

"He stopped asking about where babies come from, huh?"

"Mhh…nicely played, Haley James." Nathan slipped his hands around Haley's waist as they stood up. He kissed her passionately on the lips. "We'll celebrate later, baby. Once we put the boy to bed."

"Sounds perfect." She started kissing him again. "Remind me to thank your dad."

Nathan pulled away from her lips and laughed. "What? Why?"

"I've been thinking about our past a lot lately and he's the reason we met. He made you transfer to Seattle. I think it was the best decision he ever made. Well, I should thank my dad, too. He did partner us up. I think it worked out perfectly."

"I agree," Nathan smirked. "We only fought for a few years."

Haley pulled his face down to hers laughing. She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Always and forever." They kissed each other hungrily. Nathan smashed their bodies together as he lost himself in his wife. He definitely needed to thank his father for transferring him to Seattle and his father-in-law for trusting him with his daughter. It was the best thing that ever happened to him. It gave him Haley, Jamie, and their baby. His life was perfect because of them. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
